Help Wanted
by jaxon22
Summary: Bella Swan applies for the job of PA to the rude, arrogant and distant Hollywood star Edward Cullen. Will she be able to do her job without letting feelings get in the way? A/H Lush Lemons Graphic and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks – all human, some OOC, lemons and bad language!**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I jut enjoy playing around with them a little bit!**

**Help Wanted**

**Chapter 1: Interview**

**BPOV**

I pushed my hands down over the fabric of my black wool skirt for the millionth time, praying for the material to magically extend down my knees an extra inch or so.

"For God's sake, Bella, will you stop fidgeting? You're driving me crazy!" Angela's words were stern but said with a small smile that made the corners of her eyes crinkle.

I laughed without humour. "I'm sorry, I'm just…" I paused pulling my skirt down again from one side to the other, lifting off the car seat. "I'm sure it was longer when I put it on this morning."

When I could feel the skirt start to groan in protest, I huffed and slammed my now sweaty palms against my still visible horrendously knobbly, white knees, my nails scratching against my skin in agitation.

Angela laughed then, shaking her head, her dark hair catching the bottom of her black framed glasses.

"Seriously, Bells, I've never see you so on edge. It's just a job interview; nothing more, nothing less." She turned to me briefly, giving a playful wink.

I knew she was right. I'd been to hundreds of interviews in my life, if not thousands. Well, maybe not 1000's, but a lot and I'd always been fairly cool and calm, today however I just couldn't seem to settle. My palms and back were sweaty and all of my clothes, including my damn skirt, were feeling at least a size too small.

I discreetly pulled at the hem of my skirt one more time.

Angela caught this from the corner of her eye. "Bella, you look great; you're going to do fine, honestly. Forget what that stupid bitch said and go in there with your head held high!" She punched her fist dramatically against the steering wheel as she said the last three words. I couldn't help but laugh at her and I felt myself relax the _tiniest_ bit.

The bitch in question was my boss and all-round pain in the ass, Jessica Stanley. When she'd heard about this particular job she had tried to keep it quiet from anyone that she considered 'under-qualified' or 'not up to the task,' two of her favourite euphemisms for 'Bella, darling, resign yourself to the fact that you will never amount to anything more than a glorified receptionist.'

Yeah, well, bite me, bitch!

It was only through an intense and covert operation of mine and Angela's planning with some serious stomach churning flirting with Jessica's personal helper and lap dog, Eric, that we had discovered the job had become available.

I grimaced as I remembered the long and somewhat heated discussion that had taken place in Jessica's office a week ago.

"_I hear on the grapevine that you've shown interest in the Cullen job?"_

_Grapevine my ass!_

_I knew she'd been watching my every move around the office all week__; even my forced, shiver-inducing dalliances with Eric had been monitored intently through her office door with a cynical and narrow eye._

"_Yes, that's right." Why lie? I thought. _

"_Well, I'm sure you're aware that the position on offer requires someone with a bit more experience…" Wait for it… "You're a good worker, but I just think you're too under-qualified, Bella."_

_Oh__, there it is! _

_Seriously, I could have happily stapled her entire rolodex to her head at that point. I clenched my hands, sighed and smiled sweetly. _

"_Well, I'm sure it seems that way to you, Jessica." Another sugary sweet smile. "But I really feel that I would be good for the job."_

_No__w that was definitely the truth! As well as the part about my being a good worker. I was. I was a damned good worker!_

I'd worked for Forks Assistance Inc. for 5 years. The company recruited people out of college to then essentially 'pimp' them out as personal assistants, or PAs, to company directors, CEOs and any other big cheeses to help make their lives a little easier. This included taking on some of the more mundane tasks of organizing their schedules, appointments and phone calls, correspondence and even travel details for any trips if they were needed. It was tough, the hours were long and it was, for the most part, thankless, but I loved it.

_She stared at me as though I had just spat in her coffee, which in all honesty I would have loved to do. I swallowed hard on the off chance the temptation became too much. _

"_Bella, you've only had two positions since joining us and neither one had a tenth of the pressure or requirements that this one does. We have much more experienced workers here who've also shown an interest. I think the competition would just be too strong." She leaned back in her grey faux leather chair, her hands folded under her chin, waiting for me to reply._

It was true I had only held two positions. The first was as an operations co-ordinator for a corporate training company where I was in charge of an entire office whilst the boss, Paul, flew all over the world doing his business deals. Two years after I'd started, his wife fell pregnant and he decided to stay closer to home, leaving me without a job. Selfish ass!

The second was my favourite. I was PA to the creative director of the city museum for three years. Although I had all the usual PA's duties I was able to spend my free time, however rare that was, in the museum itself. I found it fascinating, learning about the history of people, the country and the world, frequently taking the tours to all the different sections of the museum.

In three years I was still finding out new things about the area and world I lived in. As well as it keeping my brain awake, I often found it humbling. I lost my position when my boss retired and was replaced by a young new whipper-snapper with an equally young and determined assistant.

_I brought m__y head up and took a deep breath. "Jessica, I really think you should let me have a go at getting this position." She rolled her eyes at me. "At least put my name forward. They can always ignore my résumé, and if they do..." I exhaled loudly, "then I'll never pester you again about any job."_

_I didn't know if the last part was a lie or not but it was worth a shot._

_After a few deep breaths and loud clicks of her tongue, Jessica threw the job specification at me. I grabbed it and literally ran out the office door, waving it in Eric's face as I did._

I was disturbed from my reverie by Angela coughing loudly. "Earth to Bella? Are you ready?"

We were parked in the underground lot of the Hilton Hotel, LA. I turned to face Angela after removing my seatbelt. We'd been friends since school, done college together and now lived together. She was my best friend and I knew that if I'd asked her she would have held my hand all the way to the top floor.

She laughed quietly as if reading my thoughts. "Go get 'em, tiger!" She raised her hand into a claw shape and snarled.

I smiled. "Wish me luck." I got out of the car, straightened my skirt, shirt and jacket and made my way to the hotel entrance.

The hotel was stunning and I felt my clothes shrink another size down. _What the hell?_

After receiving my security pass and having my bag searched, I was directed to the presidential suite by a young blonde in the foyer who eyed my skirt knowingly.

_Y__eah,_ I thought, _shrinking skirts. Who knew?! _

The ride up in the elevator allowed me, brief as it was, some calming down time. I breathed in deeply and slowly, over and over, straightening then re-straightening my skirt, shirt and jacket. It had started to dawn on me as I had entered the lush palace that was the Hilton foyer that I was maybe just slightly out of my league and, God help me, Jessica may have been right.

You see, this wasn't just any PA position.

In my eyes it was _THE_ PA position.

The job everyone wanted, whether they admitted it or not.

I was about to be interviewed for the position of PA to _Edward Cullen_.

Edward Cullen was an up-and-coming film star who, at the present time in Hollywood, was 'hot stuff' and I mean that in _every_ sense of the word. He had starred in three box office-smashing films in the last year alone, had received an Academy Award nomination, a Golden Globe and numerous MTV and Nickelodeon hottest male lead awards, the latter two voted for by the teenage girls that fawned over and screamed at him at every one of his film premieres, home and abroad.

He was talented, gorgeous, rich and, as rumour had it, a complete bastard.

As many a young Hollywood starlet had found themselves, he was at the centre of a media circus, desired by girls and women, envied by men. He was apparently rude and arrogant and didn't take kindly to people who didn't treat him with the respect he felt he deserved.

I'd Googled him a couple of times in the week leading up to the interview (research, of course) and found it hard to believe that the fresh-faced, handsome man I saw could be like what people said.

Arrogant? He _was _very pretty.

Rude? Well, it can't be easy having people grabbing and screaming at you all the time.

Maybe people were being a little hard on him. He was only a year older than me after all, and I knew how I reacted to any type of intense attention or scrutiny, even from my own mother.

The elevator doors opened and I was greeted by a tall blonde with legs that began at her armpits. I couldn't help but think that if there really was such a thing as a shrinking skirt, she could easily be the woman to advertise it. She strolled over to me as I glanced nervously around the room. Oh yes, the presidential suite had its own foyer!

_Shit! What am I doing here?_

"Hi, I'm Heidi. You must be Miss Swan." It wasn't a question; she knew who I was from the picture attached to my résumé that she held in her perfectly manicured hand. Before I could answer she turned from me walking towards two large white double doors at the far end of the room. She turned and looked at me with an expression that made me quickly realise that I should follow her. She sighed impatiently as I made my way over to her, her hand on the handle.

"You'll wait in here until you are called through. Do you have any questions?" Her face made it clear that any questions I did have would be met with curt and crabby answers. I shook my head averting my eyes from her intimidating glare. She opened the door and I walked through.

Well great, I thought as I took my seat alongside three other girls, not only am I wearing clothes that are now just about stopping the circulation in my entire body, but I'd just been made to feel like a naughty child who'd missed curfew, by Heidi the blonde-leg queen!

Maybe if I called down to Angela she would come up and hold my hand, or at the very least sort Blonde Leg Lady out with a swift right hook?

_No Bella stop being such a wuss!__ You can do this; you can do this you can…_

"Miss Swan?" A soft voice called from the opposite side of the room.

_Oh shit I can't do this, I can't do this…_

I wiped my hands subtlety down my skirt again and raised my head. "Yes?"

"This way please." A dark haired man motioned with his hand through to another part of the suite.

Worst case scenario is, I thought, if I run now I'll probably get lost in the maze of corridors and rooms and not be found until days later with nothing more than a small piece of my shrinking skirt covering my unmentionables.

I shuddered at the thought.

I slid my way passed the dark haired man into a smaller room. I breathed a small sigh of relief as I realised that this room was a lot less intimidating than all the others. Dark blue paint, with an enormous silver framed mirror on the wall, soft lighting and cream curtains made the room feel relaxed. I suddenly felt a little more optimistic.

I walked towards a chair that had been placed in front of a mahogany table. Behind the table the same dark haired man sat down next to a small, elfin looking woman whose blue eyes were piercing. She nodded for me to take my seat. Her blonde hair was almost the same shade and texture as Leggy Heidi and my brunette hair started to feel a little out of place, recoiling slightly at the sight of more fair-haired perfection.

_That's all I need, a receding hair line to match my receding skirt._

I fingered my hair in comfort.

_There,__ there it'll all be over soon._

The woman was the first to speak. "Well, Miss Swan, your résumé came highly recommended." I blinked like an idiot, my mouth opening with a little popping sound loud enough for them to look up at me. "Is something wrong?"

_Breathe Bella, speak, the woman asked you a question_. "Um, no, nothing." I smiled as best I could.

_Great__, now _they_ think I'm a complete tit too!_

Highly recommended? What the hell? Jessica had fought with me on this every step of the way.

Who would…? _Angela! _

"So, Miss Swan -..." _That was going to get old fast_. "You understand that the pressures of this particular position will be very different to those of your previous posts." I nodded in agreement. "What do you think you'll be able to bring to this job?"

I hated this particular question. It required a lot of gloating and self-promotion on my part, two things that I didn't find easy at all.

I took a deep breath. "Well, although my two previous jobs were fairly short-term I found that I was able to utilise all my talents into making the lives of my bosses easier…" I was shocked to find myself listing all the responsibilities that I'd had over the last five years throughout my two PA jobs, using words and vocabulary that wouldn't look out of place in a Brontë novel.

I never stuttered, dribbled or paused.

I actually sounded like a professional.

_Go__ Team Swan! Angela would be proud!_

I finished my boastful rant and watched as they both made notes on the pieces of paper on the table in front of them.

"So tell me what you know about Mr. Cullen." The dark-haired man gestured towards me with his pen.

_I knew the Googling would come in handy__. God bless the internet!_

I started rhyming off what I had learnt about him from surfing the web. He was an orphan from the age of five; any details as to what happened were fairly sketchy and he was adopted by the award-winning director Carlisle Cullen and his actress wife Esme. Growing up around such stars was bound to rub off on him at some point, I guess.

He'd worked as a model briefly. I skipped over the part where Angela and I, over a bottle of vodka, had fawned for two hours over images of his modelling days. He'd moved into television for a while before getting his big break at the age of 21 playing the love interest in a teenage _rom-com_; he was adorable in it. I again thought it inappropriate to mention that Angela and I had watched said movie constantly over the previous week, including special features and deleted scenes – _with and without commentary. _

Again, the two of them wrote furiously as I finished my once again word perfect answer. I was starting to feel a little giddy at the thought of doing so well and the look on Jessica's face if I did happen to get the job.

_Ha__! Stupid hag!_

But I had to remain calm; I knew that realistically I had about as much chance of getting the job as I would have being able to wear stilettos and climb a flight of stairs without breaking my ankle. Believe me, me in high heels is not a pretty sight!

The questions continued. Why did I want to work for Mr. Cullen? Wow would I deal with this situation? That situation? Why? I began to lose a little of my momentum as they fired one after the other at me but I kept hitting them back as best I could, trying to keep as positive and word perfect as possible.

"Well Miss Swan, that seems to be all." The dark haired man collected his papers and tapped them against the desk and I breathed a small sigh of relief. I felt fairly drained and was ready to go back home and open a bottle of wine. I'm sure Angela would be up for that…

"Actually, I have one more question," the blonde woman interrupted, placing a hand on his arm before glancing surreptitiously at the mirror above my head. I considered for one moment turning round but thought better of it as her eyes met mine.

I smiled at her slowly, waiting for her to ask what seemed, from the look on the dark-haired man's face, like an unexpected and unplanned question.

She looked at me, her blue eyes piercing mine and she slowly clasped her hands on the table.

"What is your opinion of Mr. Cullen?" She never smiled or blinked; instead, she remained motionless, her eyes never leaving mine. I laughed quietly with no humour, raising my eyebrows in hesitation.

Now this was dangerous ground. I really wasn't sure whether it was a trick question or not. I could tell her what she would want to hear but I had a sneaky feeling she'd see right through me.

"Well..." I coughed nervously. "…he's obviously a talented individual with…,"

"No, Miss Swan," she interrupted me but still didn't blink, "what is your opinion of him in terms of his…," She paused, looking again at the silver-framed mirror on the wall behind before looking back at me, "…reputation?"

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I felt my hands start to sweat slightly and I had to swallow three times in quick succession before I could speak.

"Well I understand that Mr. Cullen is considered by some as having a…" _Think Bella, think fast_. "…difficult side…" _Well done, very diplomatic_. "…But I'm also aware that rumours are exactly that. Rumours." _Good, it's going well._ "And I believe I have the common sense and open-mindedness to be able to form my own opinion on the matter, if the time ever arises."

_Wow!_

The room was silent for a beat, until the two of them seemed to relax and began once again arranging their papers. I began to stand as they did, straightening my skirt out one more time..

The dark-haired man put out his hand for me to shake, which I did eagerly, lucky I'd wiped my sweaty hands before! I took the hand of the blue-eyed blonde, surprised at the coldness of her skin. I smiled meekly at her and noticed the sides of her mouth twitching, "You'll hear from us soon, Miss Swan." She released my hand and motioned towards the exit.

I walked out of the doors shaking my head gently, completely astounded at how I had survived the entire episode. I had been calm, cool and collected, for the most part. I hadn't mumbled or embarrassed myself with my answers and was feeling quietly confident that I had made a good impression.

I held onto that thought as I walked into the suite foyer, grinning sweetly at Heidi Legs-A-Lot before catching my heel on the raised edge of the Chinese rug, landing hands and knees first with my ass stuck up in the air.

_Shit – classy__, Swan, very classy!_

"Hey, you ok?" a soft voice asked.

"Yeah, well aside from the fact that I'm a complete dick, who's incapable of walking over a flat surface without…" I brushed my hair back and looked up suddenly feeling very sick. The voice in question belonged to Edward Cullen who was standing above me in all his glory with a very surprised look on his gorgeous face.

_Oh my fucking Jesus!_

"Um…I mean…I'm…," I stuttered as I attempted to get up, "…I just…" I wobbled again as I put one foot back on the floor. I suddenly felt my elbow being grabbed by a strong hand and was lifted gently to my feet. I looked down to my elbow as he let me go. His face remained surprised. One of his eyebrows rose over his striking green eyes and his mouth pressed in a hard line, no doubt suppressing the laugh that was bursting to get out of him. I rubbed my hands down my skirt feeling the carpet burns already beginning to sting.

_Seriously Swan__, this is going down in the all-time most mortifying moments ever!_

I couldn't help but stare at him. His pictures on the internet didn't do him justice at all. Honestly, he was beautiful. His bronze hair stuck gloriously in a thousand different directions and he was slighter than I'd have thought but solid in his build, wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt that was adorably creased and crumpled.

I cleared my throat nervously and pushed back the hair that was still hanging over my face. "Thanks." I smiled weakly, feeling myself blush crimson from my neck all the way to my scalp. His mouth twitched slightly as he quickly glanced to my feet and back to my face. I wondered for a split second if he knew I'd noticed.

"No problem," he shrugged, handing me my purse. I watched as he walked around me towards the door I'd just come from, never looking back. I looked down at my guilty feet and exhaled loudly.

_Well__, there goes the job, you flaming imbecile!_

I turned to see Heidi grinning like a Cheshire cat, clearly loving my carpet gymnastics and obviously thinking exactly the same as me _– better luck next time, loser!_

I pursed my lips and swallowed hard, knowing that her cup of coffee was definitely within spitting distance. I fixed my skirt and my shirt and placed my purse on my shoulder. I flicked my hair dramatically behind my shoulders and made my way back to the elevator, silently chanting Angela's wise words – head held high, Bella, head held high!

**Well let me know what you think with your reviews as to whether you like this or not – really appreciate all feedback.**

**TTFN x x **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm thrilled with the response to chapter one - *blows kisses to all who have reviewed***

**Thanks also to all the people who have put me on alert, it means a lot, please leave a review too!!**

**A/H, OOC and language.**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Four days after the interview and I still hadn't heard anything, well, apart from Angela who kept bursting into hysterics every time she thought of me falling ass over tit in front of one of the hottest actors on the planet. She tried to hold it in and apologise but that simply made it worse, so I had stopped throwing a tantrum every time it happened and instead took to watching her with a pissed expression as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Friends huh__?_

The only positive aspect of the week from hell was that it was Friday and as such it was half day at the office. This was another thing to be thrilled about as I had found myself getting more and more infuriated with Jessica asking me every five minutes, with a patronising look on her face, if I had heard anything about the job – my throat was beginning to get sore from all the extra spittle swallowing I was doing, _stupid bitch_!

I left the office with Angela and we made our way to our regular Friday relaxation place, Tyler's. It was a coffee and wine bar that served a mean cheese and mushroom pizza, that I would happily traipse across the country for. Today however I was thinking I just wanted wine, ordering one bottle of house white with two of the biggest wine glasses they had in the building.

I took a large gulp, sighed and pushed myself down into the leather sofa, running my hand slowly through my hair.

"Bella, honey, don't get too down," Angela smiled whilst rubbing my knee in encouragement. "It was a big job," she continued as she sipped her wine. "A big leap from what you've done before," she smiled meekly. "And hey at least they gave you the interview; they could have easily turned you down flat. It's all experience."

I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't really making much of a dent in the miserable wall I had started to build around myself as the days had passed.

"And besides," she giggled slightly. "How many people can say that they were assisted off their ass by Edward Cullen?" She kept the smile off her face for as long as possible before we both broke into hysterics.

I realised it felt good to laugh about it, even though it was my stupid ass that had lost me the interview.

"Oh fucking hell," I laughed.

I put my hands to my face feeling my blush burn from my hair to my chin and giggled again, thinking about what I must have looked like from where Edward Cullen had been standing.

_Well at least you left a lasting impression Swan!_

_Yeah__, two knees, two hands and a face worth of impressions in the Chinese rug in the Presidential suite of the Hilton hotel!_

"Well, it's good to see you laughing gorgeous." The voice came from the direction of the bar.

"Hey, Seth, how are you?"

Seth was the owner of Tyler's and I'd known him as long as I'd known Angela. We'd gone to school together and been in contact ever since we graduated. It was pure coincidence that he had decided to open his bar five blocks from my apartment six years later. He moved majestically around the bar, grabbing a wine glass and another bottle as he did.

"I'm fine honey," he answered, kissing me on each cheek twice before sitting in between Angela and I. "I see we are drinking our sorrows away." He eyed me under his gorgeous dark lashes.

I smiled and nodded enthusiastically passing him my glass to fill again, which he did.

He pulled my legs across his lap and sipped from his glass. "Well, Bella, sweetie all I can say is that, Edward Cullen doesn't know what he is missing." He slapped my leg gently with a big smile on his face. "He may be gorgeous…"

"And rich…" Angela butted in.

"…with complete sex hair and an ass that won't quit," Seth continued as I laughed loudly. "But you don't need a job working for him honey!"

All three of us giggled helplessly.

I loved that they knew how to make me feel better and in all honesty I did. I had gone for the job, done my best and it hadn't been enough, but so what I thought. I was too good for them any way.

_E__specially Edward Cullen with his hair and ass!_

"Seth, seriously," I breathed in deeply holding back my laughter. "Thank you for helping me to see the light." I kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Any time gorgeous girl," he grinned. "Now tell me," he swivelled to look straight at me. "Is he as hot in real life?" I motioned to protest. "Please," he put his palm up to my face. "I want all details."

His face was suddenly eager, his hands wrapped around his wine glass smiling angelically at me. Angela peeked over his shoulder equally interested.

I paused smiling knowingly at them, letting the moment extend till the pair of them were nearly bouncing up and down like Jack rabbits.

"Well, the whole thing about the ass and the sex hair?" I whispered raising one eyebrow seductively as the two of them nodded emphatically. "Let's just say pictures don't do either justice." I smiled widely as the two of them groaned, sighed and slumped into the sofa against one another, both imagining what I had witnessed first hand four days ago.

I chuckled quietly watching them stare into space only for them to glare icily at me for being interrupted out of their day dreams by my phone ringing in my bag, I held my hands up in surrender before grabbing my bag and delving into it, pushing aside papers and other crap before finally laying my hands on the elusive ringing phone.

The number was withheld. I frowned in confusion.

_Who would withhold their number from me?_

I flipped it open in curiosity. "Hello?"

"Is this, Isabella Swan?" The voice was cool and oddly familiar.

"Yes, yes it is," I answered. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders in response to Angela's "who is it" mime.

"This is Jane Aro, we met on Monday." My heart leapt to my mouth stopping any type of response that I would have made. My face must have said it all as Angela and Seth looked at me with wide eyes and mouths.

"The job interview," she continued, "Hilton hotel?"

I swallowed my heart back down. "Um…yes, yes of course." I laughed as nonchalantly as I could, grabbing hold of Seth's hand to stop me from having a full blown panic attack.

"Well, Miss Swan, I would like to ask you back for a second interview on Monday morning, same time and same place."

I couldn't speak. My breath was caught in my throat.

"Miss Swan?"

_Oh. My. God._

"Yes, yes, that would be fine. Thank you so much," I choked out, almost stopping the circulation in Seth's hand.

"Good. We'll see you Monday then, Miss Swan." The phone went silent as I sat there motionless, speechless. Seth and Angela were bouncing in front of me throwing twenty questions at me all at once.

"Well?" Angela screamed over Seth before the two of them went silent.

I turned to them still in a complete daze.

"I've got a second interview!"

I fell back against the sofa as the two of them jumped on me screaming and laughing and hugging me hard.

* * * *

Sunday night came and I was a complete wreck.

I had decided that after my heel in the rug = face in the rug debacle, I would wear my linen mix trousers with a nice comfy pair of flats, but then Angela reminded me that linen mix trousers crease at the first sign of a chair so that outfit was tossed to the depths of my wardrobe in temper.

I finally, after ten variations and twelve espressos, decided on my old faithful black trousers with a light blue pinstripe and matching waistcoat over a shirt in the same blue. I felt comfortable and feminine in it and my ass didn't look half bad so I wouldn't feel as embarrassed should any Chinese rugs decide to tackle me again.

Seth and Angela had bought me a gorgeous black leather briefcase with my initials sewn into the front in a dark blue and silver thread as a good luck gift. After becoming slightly teary eyed at the present from them, I had laughed uncontrollably as they had told me that they had had to go with **I**sabella as my first initial, due to the unfortunate initials of my usual **B**ella **S**wan.

Part of me wished that they hadn't changed it, just to see if anyone else would have noticed and found it as funny as I did.

Angela again dropped me off and hugged me and told me I would be fine. I laughed and feigned indifference but in all honesty I was shitting myself. The only thing that helped me get out of the car and walk towards the entrance was the thought of the look on Jessica's face as Angela told her where I was.

She'd packed a Kodak camera in her bag to capture the moment for me.

The journey in the elevator was just as nerve wracking as it was the first time but my panic subsided when I realised Heidi-Legs-a-Lot wasn't there to greet me.

Shame, I thought sarcastically.

Instead, the blonde woman from the original interview, Jane, stood talking animatedly to a young girl who I noticed was strikingly beautiful. Her short black hair was wild, sticking in every direction and her eyes were the most incredible shade of blue I had ever seen. Her face was slim with hardly a scrap of make up, highlighting her undeniable natural beauty. Her frame was tiny, dressed in baggy jeans, large mustard boots and a tight white t-shirt.

She glanced at me and smiled gently and I couldn't help but smile back. She finished her conversation smiled at me again and walked down the corridor leaving me with Jane. I held my hand out in greeting. She took it and shook it eagerly.

"Hello again, Miss Swan, how are you?" I was a little taken aback by her warmth considering her coolness with me in the first interview.

"I'm ok," I smiled letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm really just glad to be back here." She smiled back at me seemingly pleased with me answer.

"Well if you'd like to follow me." She started walking to the same door that I'd entered seven days before, back through to the blue room with the silver mirror.

Well, I thought, at least I match the décor!

This time however the formal desk and chairs had gone only to be replaced with a much more informal large 3-seater cream sofa and two matching leather chairs. Jane motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa. "It'll just be the two of us for the first part of the interview, we'll be joined momentarily." I nodded in understanding, assuming that the dark-haired man must be running slightly late.

"Now, I just thought I would give you a little more information about me while we wait," Jane said crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knee. I copied the movement unconsciously.

"I've worked for the Cullen family for a long time now," she smiled, "nearly fifteen years, working mainly for Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father." I smiled and nodded again, not really knowing if she wanted me to ask or say something in response.

"You will learn fairly quickly that the family are a tight-knit unit that is held together with trust and honesty." She pushed her hands together to signify the 'unit'. She laughed quietly, "If you get the job of course."

_Of course!_

"Are you comfortable with having that kind of responsibility; the trust and honesty?"

I waited for a moment letting her question filter through my brain. "Yes," I answered. "Growing up with my family, trust and honesty was the only way that we stopped ourselves from killing each other." I laughed and was surprised that Jane laughed with me. "I lived a lot of years with just my father so it was important that we communicated well and trusted each other at all times." Charlie, my father, could be a pain in the ass at times but I knew that we had always been totally honest with each other, even now that I had my own place on the other side of the country.

My temporary thought process was interrupted by the door of the room, behind me, opening. Jane's face beamed as, almost in slow motion, Edward Cullen walked to her, kissed her on the cheek and sat in the leather chair next to her.

_Fuck me!_

I caught my breath in the back of my throat and coughed gently to try to dislodge it.

_Smooth Swan, very smooth!_

"Mr Cullen has joined us just so he can ask you a couple of questions of his own, as it would be him, if you got the position that you would be in contact with the majority of the time." Jane smiled from 'Mr Cullen' to me and back again.

_Fuck me sideways!_

I dragged my eyes from Jane's to look at him, hoping beyond hope that my face didn't give away the absolute carnival that was taking place in my stomach and chest. I smiled at him as best I could without looking like a complete loon. He didn't return the smile. Instead he looked down at his hands as they played with the hem of his shirt. His face, although stunning, looked completely bored. I felt my blush creep up my neck.

_Keep calm Bella you're fine…_

He coughed gently as his eyes met mine again, clearly noticing the horrendous blush that was making its way leisurely across my face. I breathed in deeply again trying to keep calm.

"So," he began. "In the PA jobs that you've had before, what were the hours like?" He looked at me as he finished the question before looking back at his shirt. His voice was just as soft and smooth as I'd remembered and I felt the blush deepen at the memory of my ass in the air – _damned Chinese rug!_

"The hours were fairly long," I responded, glancing quickly at Jane then back to 'Mr Cullen.'

"For instance," he motioned impatiently with his hand, still never quite meeting my eye.

"Oh…um…well, it wasn't unusual for me to start at say 6:30 in the morning and not get home till gone 10pm." I smiled again praying that that was what he wanted to hear. He nodded slowly not saying anything, still focused on his damned shirt.

The silence was beginning to make me feel sick.

"So, not much of a social life then," his eyes were still down as I nearly coughed up my breakfast.

Was he trying to be funny? Was he purposefully trying to embarrass me and make me feel like a moron? Because honestly he was succeeding!

I still hadn't answered him as he looked up at me. "No time for friends or boyfriends, things like that?"

This time his eyes stayed on mine and I felt the carnival in my chest turn into an all out riot. I blinked a few times trying to conjure the most appropriate response instead of the current _what's it to do with you asshole_ that was pushing its way up my throat!

"No I suppose not," I answered a little curter than I had hoped.

He dropped his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

_Fucking asshole!_

"But," I continued determined to beat the smug look off his face, "I've always found that the people that matter are the ones that don't mind your absences and cherish the brief times you have together even more." I huffed quietly.

_There__, stick that up your ass buddy!_

His head snapped up, his eyes burning into mine, his face completely different to how it was when he first sat down, but I couldn't identify what the look was or what it meant!

Anger perhaps?

_Shit!_

"It's all yours, Jane," he almost whispered, before getting up and stalking to the exit without a glance or a word in my direction.

_Double shit!_

I looked down at my hands fighting with all I had to stop the tears that were pricking at my eyes. "Well," Jane stood up slowly gesturing for me to follow. "I'm sure we'll get back to you either way, Miss Swan."

I nodded slightly more dejectedly than I would have liked before shaking her hand and making my way down the elevator, out the main entrance and to the nearest alley way where I broke down in tears.

I'd messed up big time, I knew.

Why had I let myself get like that? How had I not managed to be professional? Why did I let him get to me?

Maybe he wasn't trying to be a conceited ass, maybe he was curious? But what strange questions to ask and why had he needed to be there in person?

I just didn't understand what had just happened and I hated the feeling of failure that washed over me. Chinese rugs were a day in the park compared to the embarrassment I felt at this particular moment. I stood in the alley way for a good half an hour, slowly gaining the courage to phone Angela with the news that her moron of a flat mate had failed again!

The phone in my new briefcase interrupted my despair. I smiled knowing that Angela had beaten me to the punch but gulped suddenly as I saw the withheld message flash across the screen. My mouth went dry and my heart rate sky rocketed.

What were the chances? Maybe Dad had changed his number? Maybe it was Seth being an idiot? Angela wouldn't dare…

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, its Jane Aro."

_I must h__ave left something at the hotel. I must have needed to take a form or Edward Cullen is having me arrested for speaking inappropriately or something._

"Yes," I mumbled almost as a question.

"It would seem I have the pleasure of offering you the job of personal assistant to Edward Cullen, congratulations!"

**Keep the review****s coming I just love them!!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for all the reviews – I try and answer as many as I can, if I haven't managed to send you a thank you please take this one as an apology.**

**All human, OOC, language and lemons and is still not mine! It's Stephenie Meyer's! How unfair is that!?**

**Chapter 3: Acting the Part**

I still couldn't believe it.

How. The. Hell?

I knew I'd been rude and unprofessional towards Edward Cullen. He'd hit a nerve with me and I'd bitten back, throwing all interview etiquette out the window in one foul swoop with my death glare and curt tongue!

But I'd gotten the job – I just didn't get how I'd managed it!

"Maybe he liked that you've got a bit of a temper, you know, keep him in his place and all that?" Angela had tried to explain why she thought I'd got the job after I'd explained about what had happened at the car crash that was the second interview. I knew her too well and noticed immediately that there was an edge to her voice that made it clear that she too thought I was the luckiest moron in the world.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," I shrugged, "but the way he looked at me." I thought back to the glare he'd given me, his beautiful green eyes burning into me. "I thought I'd blown it for sure."

He'd looked at me like he wanted to rip my head off my shoulders and play ball with it.

There was a part of me however that was happy that I had made my point with him. I felt almost smug that I had managed to make a guy like Edward Cullen sit up and take notice – even if it was the wrong kind of circumstances. I'd been aware of the stories about him and how he could be difficult and rude and obnoxious but I had decided that I was going to make my own decisions about him and not be prejudiced in any way when I first met him.

Well, decision made and yes, he was a complete asshole!

I had met with Jane again two days after the job was offered to go over 'Mr Cullen's' diary for the year. It was my job, as well as many others, to make sure that he was present and correct at every one of the appointments that littered the pages of the diary. I was astounded at the amount of press interviews and appearances he was expected to make in a one week period alone.

His most recent film had its premiere at the end of the month, so the film studio was 'pimping' him out to promote it like crazy. In one day alone there were six television interviews, all of which I had to be present for too.

My face must have indicated my astonishment, "Everything okay, Bella?" Jane had smiled. I found I was growing to like her more and more. The cold hardness that had been visible at the first interview had all but disappeared and she was now warm and welcoming, seemingly aware of my nervousness about the new job.

"Yes, it just looks like a lot. It must take it out of someone doing this for a whole day?" I smiled back. I flipped through the diary with my thumb, thinking that I'd have to buy a Blackberry to store all of it.

My slight sarcasm wasn't lost on Jane as she grinned knowingly, "Oh yes, some can get quite tetchy when there are this many interviews to do." I cringed internally thinking about what that would mean for me. I pushed the diary into my briefcase and took a deep breath to try and quash the second thoughts that were creeping around my head.

I'm strong enough for this I thought, of course I am. They wouldn't have hired me if they didn't think so would they?

_Suck it up Swan!_

My first official week as Edward Cullen's PA began on Monday which couldn't come soon enough for me. Jessica the bitch-boss from hell, after hearing that I had got the job, had been even more of a nightmare to be around. I noticed her rolling her eyes and sighing every time she walked past my desk but I had started to find it more and more amusing as the huffs got louder and more dramatic over the course of the week.

I think I'd even spotted a few hair flicks come my way which was nothing short of hysterical!

I seriously couldn't understand her problem. The commission that the company would get from me working for the Cullen's alone should have slapped a big smile across her ugly face, but instead she remained sour faced and spoke to me only when completely necessary.

Not that I minded that much.

Angela and the other girls in the office were the complete opposite. They were so happy for me and decided that a celebration was in order, which was quickly arranged at Tyler's on the Saturday. They had all got together and bought me a Blackberry which they presented to me when we met with Seth at the bar.

I hugged each one of them in turn, giving Angela a big kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Ange," I'd grinned with tears in my eyes. It had meant so much that they had done this for me. We celebrated into the night with copious amounts of wine and an equal measure of Motown and Karaoke.

I had a blast.

* * * *

It was Monday.

I found my best smart casual outfit, which consisted of black trousers, white shirt and black tank top. I left my hair loose and added a touch of mascara to my lashes.

Angela whistled as I walked into the kitchen.

"You scrub up well, girly," she grinned with a mouthful of cereal.

"Thanks," I paused looking down at myself. "You don't think it's too casual do you?"

Angela shook her head vigorously, "No not at all. It screams cool yet calm. It definitely works." She gave me small thumbs up.

I couldn't eat anything as I was far too nervous, instead I settled for a very large cup of coffee. The reason for the more casual look was that I was meeting Jane at the Fox film studios in Century City and not the usual office or hotel rendezvous spot. Edward Cullen was in the middle of filming his new blockbuster 'Actions Speak Louder' which was also being directed by his father, Carlisle Cullen.

Jane had thought it a good idea to go straight to the studios to go over some last details about the weeks coming schedule but she'd also mentioned that it would also be a good opportunity to meet the rest of the 'family.' I unfortunately wasn't as enthusiastic about the second reason feeling like I'd fallen into a cut scene from Coppolla's 'The Godfather.'

It was one thing to have my wits about me around Edward Cullen, but it was quite another to meet Carlisle Cullen who had won the Best Director Oscar three times, six Golden Globes and 8 BAFTA's.

I started to feel slightly nauseous at the prospect.

"You'll be fine, Bella." Angela could see that I was beginning to fret. "Honestly, just be yourself and they'll love you like we all do." She smiled at me, gave me a huge hug and went to get ready for her day.

I slammed my coffee cup down with a new found determination.

Yes, I thought, I can do this!

_Head held high Bella!_

I pulled up at the studio gates a little over 40 minutes later and breathed a sigh of relief that I had given myself an extra half an hour to get ready as the traffic had been insane! I wound my window down for the security guard who approached my old, battered truck with a curious look.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Jane Aro. She's expecting me at 9," I smiled wondering why I felt so guilty at being there.

"Name?" the guard eyed asked me with a small smile, obviously sensing my nerves.

"Swan, Bella Swan," I stammered, immediately wanting to cut off my tongue!

_Great, I thought, now this dude thinks I'm James fucking Bond!_

He grinned slightly as I felt my blush cascade over my face and left me to make a phone call in his little booth. He came back a couple of minutes later with a pass for me. "Here you go, Miss Swan. It's Lot 12 you need. Its sign posted after your first right. Have a nice day now." He tipped the cap of his hat to me and winked.

_Oh well - that was easy!_

The barrier lifted and I drove through, cringing at the roar and growl of my truck. I found Lot 12 and pulled in before taking a deep breath, pushing my hair behind my ears and getting out of the car. There were people milling around everywhere although the Lot didn't seem overly crowded. There were wires, lights, set pieces and racks of clothes being carted left, right and centre, men on phones, walkies and Bluetooth.

I considered getting out my new Blackberry just so that I looked like I fit in.

"Bella," I turned to see Jane and the dark haired girl I'd seen at the second interview walk over to me.

"Hi, Jane," I smiled back, feeling relief wash over me at seeing a familiar face.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to Alice Cullen." She motioned to the small elfin girl beside her. I cocked my head in question. "Alice is Edward's sister." I formed my mouth into a small 'o' as she took my hand and shook it eagerly.

"Yeah, but I try not to tell everyone that my brother's an international sex symbol. It gets a little embarrassing!" Her voice was soft but determined. I paused before she broke into loud giggles clearly loving the terrified look on my face. "I'm kidding," she laughed, rubbing my arm gently.

It was an unexpected but welcomed gesture that calmed me down considerably.

_God, Swan, chill out! You're tighter than a virgin on prom night!_

"Come on," Alice continued, "I'll show you round." I looked to Jane and back to Alice.

"I'm running around for Carlisle for the majority of the day," Jane said rolling her eyes slowly, "so Alice volunteered to escort you round till I'm free this afternoon." She smiled a reassuring smile before walking away from us dialling a number on her cell as she left.

Alice grinned at me like she knew a big secret and I couldn't help grinning back. "Come on then," she motioned with her hand. "Have you ever been to a film studio before?" she asked looking at me sideways, clearly knowing the answer. I chuckled and lowered my head.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed with me.

"Well, fish out of water seems too polite a phrase to use to describe the look on your face."

I laughed again at her honesty. Usually I'd have found it offensive, but Alice Cullen it seemed was adorably endearing.

"Thanks," I mumbled with a smile. "So I take it you've been to a lot of film studios?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly. "I was practically raised on them. They're fantastic places to be. Well, apart from now where I spend all of my time working." I frowned at her in confusion.

"I'm Edward's hair and make-up artist," she grinned answering my silent question. "In truth I practically clothe the boy as well but my title is officially hair and makeup director." She smiled again motioning me through a large door and I gasped at my surroundings.

We entered what looked like the set of a French restaurant. The walls were painted in a deep burgundy with dark blue drapes that hung over a window that showed views of the Eiffel Tower and the Seine.

I stood open mouthed at the details on the chandeliers and the candle holders that were set on each round mahogany table. Alice snickered at my goofy expression. I knew I'd officially failed at being indifferent and cool but it was spell bounding how realistic it all looked.

"Pretty awesome huh?" she grinned as I nodded slowly, still taking in the little piece of France that stood before me. "This is part of the set that will be used later in the week," she clapped her hands. "I can't wait to do the hair for this particular scene it's going to look wild!" She practically bounced up and down on the spot with her hands clasped under her chin as her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

Well at least _she_ was enthusiastic!

"Come on, Bella. I'll show you where they're filming now but you have to be quiet." I nodded again completely petrified that I would halt filming on a hundred million dollar film due to my inability to keep quiet or at least upright on two feet.

I walked slowly and with purpose making sure that no wires – or Chinese rugs – were lurking behind the set flats.

The room we entered was set out like a government office building. Desks, computers, phones and chairs on wheels were all set against the backdrop of a huge FBI sign on the far wall. People sat chatting animatedly as a strikingly handsome blonde man walked around the set followed by another large set man with a walkie and a clip board.

"Is that…?" I pointed to the blonde man, watching as he talked enthusiastically with his hands.

"Yeah, that's Dad," Alice smiled. "Come on I'll introduce you." Before I could utter a word she was dragging me by the elbow onto the set to stand me right in front of legendary director Carlisle Cullen.

_Shitfuckshitfuckshit_

I felt my mouth go dry and my legs start to feel unsteady. He turned to me and smiled the warmest smile I'd ever seen. He was very handsome and much younger looking in the flesh. I tried to smile back but found that my lips had fused to my teeth with the dryness that had suddenly occurred.

It must have looked more like the grimace of someone who suffered from a severe case of trapped gas!

_Kill me now!_

"Dad, this is Bella," Alice motioned to me.

"Edward's new PA," he finished for her with his hand out for me to take "a pleasure, Miss Swan."

I grasped his hand with a little more force than I meant to, staggered that this man god knew who I was. He held it firm in reassurance. "It's an absolute honour, Mr Cullen, a pleasure." I managed to smile a little wider, my hand still firmly in his grasp.

"Please call me, Carlisle," he smiled. "Mr Cullen makes me feel so old." He chuckled quietly letting go of my hand and placing it on Alice's shoulder. "So is Alice driving you insane yet?" he laughed pulling her towards him in the sweetest father, daughter gesture I'd ever seen.

"No, she's been extremely helpful and _very _enthusiastic." I bit my lip wondering if I'd overstepped the mark with my honesty, but sighed in relief as the two of them chuckled at me.

"That's Alice," he grinned, planting a kiss on the side of her head "Now," he sighed, "I have my daughter so where is my son?" He looked around the set before focusing on a small red haired lady who also had a walkie.

I was beginning to feel seriously left out!

"Marcy," he called, "will you go and tell Edward I needed him 5 minutes ago!" He smiled and shook his head before looking at me again. ""Actors," he whispered conspiratorially whilst rolling his eyes in mock impatience.

I couldn't help but giggle. These people were known around the world, were worth millions, had every service at their beck and call and they just seemed so ordinary. I was starting to feel like I'd made a good decision in taking the job. I was starting to feel calm.

"Sorry, Carlisle, I was on the phone." His voice came from behind me and I felt my blush slowly start to prickle my face.

_No, no, no be calm! You got the job he can't have been that pissed at you! Breathe Bella!_

I turned to see him approach us wearing black trousers and a black tie over a white shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was neater than usual but still had that rough edge to it.

Not quite the sex hair Seth would have liked but it was still fabulous.

_Get a grip Bella!_

He stopped in front of me staring right at me. I exhaled as slowly as I could and held my hand out to him, "Mr Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you again." I held my breath as he continued to stare at me. "I look forward to our working together."

His eyes were piercingly green and I felt like they were burning into mine, just like they had at the interview. His mouth was pressed into a hard line, but I was sure I saw the edges twitch ever so slightly. He pressed his hand to mine and I nearly jumped back in surprise as a bolt of electricity surged up my arm almost taking my breath away.

It raced to my chest squeezing my lungs tightly, making me blink three times in quick succession.

_What the hell!?_

"Nice to meet you again, Miss Swan," he breathed, seemingly not feeling the jolt I just had.

"Oh," I smiled meekly, "call me Bella, everyone else does." I laughed with no humour.

_Well it is your name dumb ass!!_

What was it with this guy and him turning me into a complete wreck? All coherent words and gestures appeared to run from me screaming in terror every time I was in his company! He was just a guy for god sake and an asshole to boot!

"Bella," he murmured almost too quiet for me to hear, a small smile touching his lips.

He released my hand which I hadn't realised was still nestled in his and walked towards a desk and chair at the back of the set. I rubbed the palm of my hand with my thumb seriously surprised that there wasn't a scorch mark seared on my skin. I watched as he sat at the desk and breathed deeply for the next five minutes, his eyes focused on the floor below his feet.

He looked so calm and peaceful and very, very beautiful.

"He's getting into character," Alice whispered into my ear. "Come over here and we'll watch the scene." She walked behind a large set of chairs and cameras, out of the way of Carlisle and the other crew. I followed and crossed my arms over my chest, undeniably excited about what I was going to see.

Carlisle had returned to his seat behind a huge monitor and was whispering with the large set man. "Ok, we're getting ready to roll," the man bellowed, "background on my mark."

The whole set went silent.

"Mark." As the man bellowed again the whole set seemed to come alive. People were moving but no-one was speaking.

"And action," Carlisle shouted from behind is monitor.

Edward stood up slowly from his desk and walked across the set holding a folder, looking impatient and agitated. He threw the folder down on a young girl's desk. She jumped in surprise looking up at him in shock. "Why the hell is this on my desk?" He wasn't shouting but his voice was hard and accusatory. The girl looked terrified.

"I said why the fuck is this on my desk?" He bent down so he was nearer to the girl almost growling his line. She looked down at the folder slowly then back to his face that was just inches from hers.

"I don't know, Mike, I've not see this file before." Her face was pained and she looked like she was going to cry.

The tension in the room was electric.

"Really?" he growled again. "Well, I suggest you have a good look through that folder and acquaint yourself with it thoroughly so you can then maybe explain to me why the fuck it's on my desk!" His voice got louder towards the end of the line. He stared at her for a beat then walked back to his desk, throwing himself down on his chair and throwing a hand through his hair.

"And cut." Carlisle's voice made me jump. "That was great, Edward. I think we're ok on this scene after what we got on Saturday too, so we'll start on the interrogation scene when we come back." He whispered something to the large set man who then shouted that everyone had to come back on set at 11am.

I watched Edward as he left the chair, glancing in our direction with a visible scowl on his face. He then walked back the way he had come in, never looking or talking to anyone else. "He's still in character," Alice whispered. "He's not an asshole all the time," she grinned at me. "Just the majority," she added with a snigger.

I laughed nervously, unconsciously rubbing the palm of my hand, realising with excitement that there may have been more to Edward Cullen than I'd originally thought.

**I've never been on a film set so I'm not sure how true this is so apologies if I'm well off!**

**Let me know what you think – all reviews are cherished 100%**

**TTFN x x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I'm made up with the reviews that I've had – I'm so glad you're enjoying reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**All human, OCC, lemons and language – nope…still not mine!!**

**Chapter 4: Assumptions**

I spent the next hour with Alice as she showed me around the rest of the set. It was truly fascinating seeing the crew scurrying around creating beautiful scenery and backdrops for the actors to become a part of. Alice was without doubt the most enthusiastic and bubbly person I had ever met and her attitude and overall demeanour were contagious.

By the end of the hour I felt like I'd known her for years.

We grabbed a coffee from the set canteen. I was slightly concerned that this would seem somewhat lazy on my first day but Alice had assured me that it was more than okay and that I should relax.

"If you're going to fit in you need to start chilling out a little more, Bella," she smiled at me before sipping from her cup. "This family can get manic and you need to keep your head about you." I nodded my head with a small grin knowing that she wasn't being rude in what she was saying.

"I know," I replied. "It's just a lot to take in." I exhaled slowly. "I've never been around…you know…famous people before." I looked at her to see her chuckling quietly. "What?"

"It's easier if you don't think of them that way Bella. These people are my family and under the glitz, glamour and diva behaviour," she directed her head towards her brother's trailer with a small smile, "they are the most loving, loyal and trustworthy people you'll ever meet." She sipped from her cup again and eyed me curiously. "And to be honest I think you'll fit in perfectly."

I beamed back at her feeling 100% more relaxed than I had when I'd woken up this morning.

We sat for another 20 minutes watching the crew mill about us enjoying the sun that crept through the gap between the large warehouses in front of us, when I noticed an exceptionally tall, strikingly beautiful, blonde woman walking towards Edward Cullen's trailer. She had her hair in curlers and had on the biggest shades I had ever seen.

_Seriously, those bad boys could easily be used as re-entry shields on any one of the NASA space shuttles._

I watched her as she climbed the three steps cautiously in her white stilettos and knocked on the door, which was opened not 30 seconds later by the man himself. He smiled at her and motioned for her to enter. I looked away hurriedly as his eyes met mine before he closed the trailer door.

_Busted!_

Alice smirked at the side of me, seeing my face turn crimson at the thought of being caught staring.

"That's Tanya Denali," she whispered.

I nearly choked on my coffee. "What? Like, _the _Tanya Denali?"

"Yep," Alice answered, glanced towards the trailer in which she had entered. "She's playing the protagonist love interest in this film, she's a great actress." Her face conflicted with her statement, suddenly becoming almost concerned as she looked from the trailer back to me.

"Yeah, she's amazing, I love all her films," I answered enthusiastically. In fact Angela and I had used one of her particular films 'Loves War' as a Sunday, hung over, let's-all-hate-men sessions on a regular basis. She was fabulous in it. I didn't mention this to Alice though.

Suddenly, a loud bell rang and everyone started hurrying towards the warehouse we had watched the last scene in. I looked at my watch; 11am exactly. Alice chuckled as she saw the time. "Yeah, Dad hates running late, come on."

"Are you sure?" I asked still worried that my lack of actual work this morning would be construed as me being the wrong decision for the job.

"Don't be silly, Bella. Jane is coming back in an hour or so and you'll have plenty of time to do work then," she grinned pushing me at the small of my back.

We made our way back to the warehouse, dumping our coffees on the way, to find the entire set had been changed to resemble a small interview room.

Ah, I thought, the interrogation scene.

Two chairs, one on each side of a desk, had been set up in the middle of the room. A recording device and a one way mirror on one of the walls set the rest of the scene. Carlisle was already there, again talking with his hands, conveying his vision to the group of people around him who nodded eagerly at his every word.

We again took our positions out of the way of everyone and watched the set become quiet as Tanya Denali walked on set. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, far more beautiful than the pictures I'd seen of her would suggest. Her hair was now out of the curlers and her hair swayed down her back like a blonde waterfall as she walked. Behind the monstrous shades that had now also been removed, her eyes were blue and almond shaped.

She took her seat in one of the chairs at the desk and crossed her legs. Carlisle walked over to her and started whispering what I could only assume were directions for the scene. I watched as she listened intently.

Jane suddenly appeared at the back of me.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would do me a favour," I smiled and I nodded in response.

"Carlisle has me running around like a headless chicken till late this afternoon and I'm meant to be going with Edward to his interviews at 3." She paused slightly and glanced at Alice before looking back at me, "You would have been coming along any way, but with me being here…Bella, would you be okay going alone?"

She looked at me then, her eyes telling me that I was going to be absolutely fine and that I had nothing to worry about. My eyes on the other hand were conveying the complete opposite.

_Um…shit…um…help…_

She noticed my hesitation. "Bella, honestly it's fine. It's at the Beverly Wilshire hotel at 3pm. You'll have our head of security with you and a car to take you and bring you back," she smiled at me putting her hands on my shoulders. "I have every faith in you, Bella."

I smiled back swallowing hard.

How difficult could it be? I was basically babysitting an international superstar for the afternoon – I could definitely think of worse things to do!

"Sure," I mumbled, "no problem." She grinned at me, handing me a folder with the names of all the interviewers that were going to be there and who they worked for, explaining that each interview shouldn't last longer than 5 minutes. She then gave me a list of questions that should be avoided, that were to be given to each interviewer; relationship questions and the like.

"These are the things that I'd usually take care of but you'll be great thanks, Bella." She grinned again and walked off at an incredible pace. I looked at Alice with a desperate look on my face.

"Bella, you'll be fine. I'll be there too to beautify his royal highness and you'll be there to make sure he's happy, easy!" She made it sound so simple but in truth I was completely nerve wrecked. I glanced over the folder that Jane had given me one more time before putting it in my briefcase.

The set had become almost silent as Carlisle made his way back to his monitor. "Quiet please we're rolling," he shouted before placing a pair of ear phones on his head. The set went completely silent and still. "And action."

Edward Cullen entered the set through the interrogation room door, staring intently at Tanya. She looked away from him with a smirk on her face. He threw a set of pictures down in front of her and stood with his hands on his hips, his eyes never leaving her face.

"So," he motioned with his hand towards the pictures, "you going to tell me that this isn't you either?"

Tanya looked slowly over the photos her face still held in a smirk. "I'm not saying anything till my lawyer shows up." She pushed the photos away from her facing away from him. He moved towards her with the stealth of a lion stalking its prey, before slowly placing his hands on the desk next to her, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Oh no, Ella, you're not getting out of this one with your shit kicking lawyer next to you. We're gonna do this now, just you and me." The smile faded from his face leaving a conflicted angry and lustful expression as he looked at her.

Tanya looked up at him, the same expression on her beautiful face. I felt my heart start to beat loudly as the two of them stared at each other, the sexual chemistry surging around the room.

Tanya moved so that she was inches from his face. "No," she whispered.

In the blink of an eye Edward Cullen had thrown the table to the side and grabbed Tanya Denali by the wrists and slammed her, arms above her head, against the wall his body pressing against hers.

I gasped quietly in shock and more embarrassingly, complete arousal as I watched them stare at each other, breathing heavily for what seemed like forever until Carlisle yelled, "Cut!"

He let her wrists go and walked to the other side of the set, again not looking at anyone, still focused on the scene. I let out a long breath through my pursed lips.

"Pretty hot, huh?" Alice chuckled next to me.

_God yeah…I've never wanted to play a part so much in my life!!_

"Yeah," I smiled, "very."

They did the scene twice more, each time the thrust against the wall became more forceful and each time my heart beat a little louder in my chest. Once Carlisle was satisfied and they had added more lines to the end of the scene it was 1pm and lunch.

I followed Alice back to the canteen that was now filled with people, including, surprisingly, Carlisle and Edward Cullen. I frowned seeing that they were sat with crew members, techies and extras. Carlisle was laughing with them while his son smiled at the side of him.

"Do they always eat with the crew?" I asked Alice, as I filled my tray with water and fruit.

"Oh yeah, my dad insists on it. Makes the crew more of a team he says," she smiled and walked towards the same table, seating us directly opposite her brother and father.

I noticed with a touch of annoyance that Edward Cullen's smile faded as I sat down. Carlisle on the other hand beamed at me over the table.

"So, are you enjoying your first day so far?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, absolutely it's been fascinating," I replied honestly. "The scenes were fairly intense though," I smiled looking down at my water, trying to shake off the image of Edward Cullen thrusting Tanya Denali against a wall.

_MMM…hot…_

"What do you mean _intense_?" Edward Cullen's voice surprised me with its accusatory tone.

I looked to his face to find the same ambivalent almost annoyed expression that I had seen over our past three meetings.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as he waited for my response. "Well, I just mean that the tension of the last scene was…um…_tense_?" I felt my face blush again at my apparent lack of mental dictionary.

"Tense?" he repeated a smile playing on his lips. "Well, at least that's cleared up." His smile widened as he looked from me to Alice to Carlisle. I felt the familiar pricking of anger under my skin at his obvious attempt at mocking me.

_Screw you ass wipe…_

I exhaled loudly, passing my apple from one hand to the other in an attempt to focus on something other than the stream of profanities that were threatening to erupt from my mouth.

Alice broke the uncomfortable silence. "Hey, Edward, Bella here is looking after you all on her own this afternoon, so I'd be nice to her if I were you," she raised her eyebrows to him.

His face fell as he snapped his head from me to his father.

"Where is Jane?" he asked his tone still hard. I flinched at his words knowing that he obviously didn't want me looking after him on my own.

_He must think I'm a complete idiot, incapable of anything!_

"She's doing some jobs for me this afternoon," he answered and looked at his son with an expression of indifference, almost like he was so used to his attitude it didn't bother him anymore. "Bella is more than capable," he smiled warmly at me. "Plus Alice will be there and Emmett. It'll be fine." He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder in reassurance. "Besides, this is what we hired her for," he winked at me then and I felt myself relax slightly. As much as I appreciated it I didn't like that he had to defend someone he hardly knew.

"No," Edward spat, "it's what _you _hired her for." He threw his chair back with his legs and stalked out of the canteen never looking back. I looked at the top of my water bottle feeling tears sting my eyes, praying that they wouldn't betray me by rolling down my face.

_It's going to be a long ass afternoon Swan…_

* * * *

I waited by the side of the car looking at my watch for the hundredth time. I had managed to find Edward Cullen after his little temper tantrum at lunch to tell him that he needed to be at the car for 2pm for us to be at the interviews on time. He had barely responded and simply huffed at me, but I had still managed to hold my tongue…just! He was already fifteen minutes late!

_The bastard is doing this to me on purpose!_

Alice had already gone ahead to set up at the hotel all the stuff that she needed. I use the term stuff deliberately as I have no clue what she had in the six large bags that had been put in the back of the car with her. I was just about to storm to his trailer and drag him out by his _sex _hair when I heard two loud male voices approaching. I looked to see him walking over with a nonchalant swagger; his Ray Ban shades hiding what I knew would be a condescending glare as he got into the back of the car.

The man next to him was huge. He smiled at me a little sheepishly knowing that they were late and that I, for one was fucking seething!

"Hi, I'm Emmett." He held out his huge hand for me to shake which I did grudgingly. "I'm head of the Cullen's security." I nodded a little dismissively. "And I'm also Edward's cousin." He grinned at this news as if it was meant to make their tardiness excusable.

_Wow – talk about keeping it in the family!_

"Great," I answered getting in the car, sitting on the opposite chair to 'Bastard avec Sex-Hair' and his cheery cousin. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out of the window.

I must have been crazy to think that there was anything more than obnoxious arrogance to this jerk!

He seemed to thrive off making me feel like a moron and it was driving me insane. I felt like he was trying to show how incapable I was at doing this job. But, as I thought about it more and more, with his stares and underhand comments he had simply made me more determined to show him that I could do it and that I'd put him in his place whilst I did!

"So, Bella, do you live in LA?" Emmett asked sensing the severe atmosphere between the two of us.

"Yes," I answered.

I felt bad for being rude to Emmett but I was still so mad at the attitude Edward Cullen was showing me I couldn't help but give a clipped answer.

"Cool!" he replied sincerely. "Where do you usually hang out? You know, when you just chill?"

I looked at him to see his face was completely interested in my answer. Edward Cullen simply kept his head in the direction of the window, pretending that he couldn't hear the conversation or that he simply didn't give a shit.

_I voted the latter…_

I relaxed slightly and smiled meekly, "Usually Tyler's. My friend Seth owns it so we tend to hang out there."

"Isn't that the place that does an amazing mushroom pizza?" he asked pointing his finger at me.

I laughed. "Yeah," I answered in the excitement of finding something barely interesting to talk about smothering my voice. "It's fabulous, and I'd happily walk across the continent for it too. Seth makes it himself," I added proudly.

Edward Cullen made a small huffing sound down his nose.

"What?" I asked, snapping my head to face him, feeling my blood start to boil again. "You don't like _pizza _either?" I snarled dismissing his retort by looking out of the window again quickly.

I was suddenly thankful that he still had his shades on to hide his stare from me.

Emmett didn't ask me anything else after that.

* * * *

We entered the suite at the Beverly Wilshire at 3:05pm – _great start Bells_ – to find Alice flitting around like a mosquito at the height of summer.

"Why are you late?" I grimaced as I turned to her only to see that she wasn't looking at me but at her brother who shrugged lazily in response. "Honestly, Edward." She rolled her eyes with her hands placed firmly on her hips. She glanced at me and winked knowingly. I breathed a large sigh of relief.

I left her to fix him up to go through to the next room where the cameras and chairs were set up. The first interviewer was already sat waiting, tapping her pen in irritation. I handed her the sheet of questions to avoid and explained quickly about the timings.

"Well, I unlike some can tell the time," she muttered under her breath.

I twirled around to face her. "I'm sure that if Mr Cullen thinks he's taken up too much of your time today he can always cut the interview down to two minutes?" I blinked innocently at the interviewer who was visibly squirming in her seat.

"That won't be necessary," she mumbled looking away from me, suddenly very focused on the sheet I had just handed her.

I spun around exiting the room. "Wow that was impressive." A tall, handsome man with jet black hair and beautiful warm toned skin stood against the wall in the corridor, looking at me with wide eyes.

I turned my head around to see that there was no one else there and that he was definitely talking to me. He smiled again and walked towards me with his hand out stretched. "Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

I shook his hand with a confused smile. "I work for Fox studios, organising days just like this one," he grinned again warmly almost in apology for subjecting me to his 'organised day.' "And I have to say," he continued, "if you manage to come up with smart ass remarks like that on your first day to an interviewer like Lauren then I'm going to steer clear of you for the foreseeable future," he laughed then and I couldn't help but chuckle along with him.

"So, you're here with Edward Cullen huh?" he eyed me knowingly.

I nodded with a smile and a sigh. "Hey don't worry. Like I said, from the sounds of it he's got his hands full too," he winked conspiratorially.

He seemed like a genuinely nice guy and I felt myself relax even more at his encouragement.

"So, are we here to get these interviews done or to stand around and chat?" Edward Cullen approached us from behind Jacob.

Whatever Alice had in those bags I wanted bulk loads of all of it. His face was clean so that it almost sparkled, setting off his green eyes. His hair was, well, fabulous, perfectly messy and sticking in all different directions. His outfit consisted of black pants, with black shoes, a charcoal shirt and a black jacket.

He was stunning.

_Thrusting…walls…wrists…mmm…_

I looked away from him quickly reminding myself that I disliked him to the point of hatred.

I motioned for him to take a seat in front of Lauren the interviewer and after rolling my eyes at a smiling Jacob, sat myself at the other side of the room. He shook hands with Lauren and smiled the most angelic smile before answering all her questions in a courteous manner, laughing and joking in the most adorable way.

My mouth hit the floor. He was like a different person.

How people to know that there were monsters lurking under the skin of this suave, sexy, confident and polite man that they saw?

The interview finished and Lauren left after shaking his hand for a touch too long and glaring back at me. I couldn't help but smile innocently in return.

I rose from my seat and walked to the small fridge grabbing two bottles of water offering one to Edward. He looked at me with a slightly surprised expression but took it from me nonetheless.

_Yeah I laced it with cyanide asshole…_

"You ready for the next one?" I asked quietly as he finished the bottle in two large swigs.

"Yeah, bring them in," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

The afternoon passed by fairly quickly with Edward maintaining his polite façade for the entire time. If it hadn't annoyed me so much I may have been impressed. He stretched and groaned in his chair as the last one left the room.

"God, that was brutal," he murmured into his hands that were rubbing his face.

He'd been talking straight for the best part of three and a half hours and irritatingly he still looked good. He'd answered the same questions over and over again about the film that was out in little over a week and every time, he did it like he'd never been asked it before. He also came across as enthusiastic and content.

"Yeah," I answered grabbing my bag from under my seat. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

_Bullet…machete…sense of decorum…_

"No," his voice came from right behind me. I turned to find him only a foot away from me. My breath caught in my chest in surprise.

He breathed in through his nose and put his hands in his pockets.

"Um…thanks…for today," he murmured looking down at his feet, scowling as he did. "And…um…sorry I was late."

My mouth nearly hit the floor for the second time that day. He was clearly uncomfortable with apologising but it still sounded like he meant it.

"Thanks," I whispered not really sure how else to respond. He nodded towards the floor before turning to walk out the door.

I stared after him completely and utterly speechless.

**Thanks again for the reviews – please leave all your thoughts on how the story is unfolding so far.**

**I wanted Edward to be a little nicer at the end because as much as I think nasty Edward is sexy as hell, I miss his niceness too!**

**How did you like the introduction of Jacob too? There's definitely more to come with him – and what about Tanya? **

**I'm a little excited about this story as you can tell – reviews are love people **

**TTFN x x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the response to this story****. I have seriously been blown away! **

**Love to all who review!**

**All human, lemons, language, OCC**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters **

**Chapter 5: Reality Check!**

_I__ sat alone, waiting for him._

_I shifted against the seat of the chair making my skirt rise up, the cold metal on my bare skin sending jolts of electricity through my entire body. _

_I had to be strong with him._

_I tapped my nails on the metal desk, the sound echoing around the small room. _

_I couldn't allow him to see my fear, my anxiety or my desperate need for him._

_I crossed my legs feeling the electricity snake its way around my thighs, curling around my clit making me suck my breath quickly through my teeth._

_I put my hand to my face, knowing that my__ expression had to be composed._

_Strength__, Bella. _

_I was snapped out of my attempt at composure by the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor._

_I pushed my hands over my skirt, wiping the swe__at from them before pushing my hair behind my ears._

_I looked up to see him enter the room._

_His stare propelled the heat __that was surging around my body directly to my clit, making me shift and exhale quickly. _

_His green eyes seemed to see right into my soul, right down through my secrets, my fears and desires._

_He could see that I wanted him._

_He could see it on my face and smell it between my legs._

_He stalked slowly towards me, predator and prey, closing the door gently behind him. _

_I swallowed hard, the electricity now shooting up my body, to my tits, to my nipples, making them so hard._

_My heart started t__hundering in my chest, getting louder the closer he got to me._

_A smile tugged__ at the edges of his beautiful mouth as his eyes looked down at my breasts, seeing the effect he had on me._

_My breathing hitched as his hands pressed against the metal of the table and his face moved closer to mine. I blinked slowly as I felt another wave of wetness drench my underwear._

_He smiled again breathing in._

_He knew._

_He exhaled over me, his breath swathing my face, intoxicating me, luring a soft whimper from me. _

"_I know what you want, Bella," he growled at me. His eyes moved from mine to my mouth and back again. "But I need to hear you say it."_

_His smile became mischievous and lustful and another moan snuck from my mouth._

_I ground my thighs together trying to ease the tension that was building at my core. _

"_No," I whispered, "I won't."_

_My thighs were becoming wet now, my body was crying out for him, wanting him to take me, to be inside me, hard._

"_Bella," he warned. "I don't want to have to force you." He looked at my lips again moving closer to them._

_So close that I was breathing in his air, tasting his scent on my tongue, w__hich snaked out towards his mouth._

_He pulled away watching as my tongue __grazed my bottom lip. He moaned deeply in his chest._

"_Last chance, Bella." He mirrored the movement of my tongue, grazing his own._

_I whimpered again, my thighs sliding together, my body desperate for release. "No…I…"_

_I couldn__'t talk._

_I couldn__'t breath._

_My body surged with fire,__ my skin burning for his touch._

_My hand started to edge __its way between my legs, driven by my overwhelming need to come. _

_He saw where my hand was moving to. His eyes widened and a loud growl erupted from his chest. He grabbed the table throwing it across the room as if it weighed nothing._

_I couldn__'t move, frozen to the spot in fear and complete yearning for him._

_He grabbed both of my wrists, his large hands holding me like iron shackles as he lifted me from my seat throwing me against the wall. I hit it with such force the air whooshed from my lungs. _

_He slammed his body against mine and I felt his hard cock push against my stomach as his hips ground against me. I moaned loudly._

"_Tell me, Bella," he groaned in my ear, pushing against me again. "Tell me."_

_His lips grazed my throat, his breath hot against my skin. _

"_Tell me, Bella." His tongue flicked out of his mouth, scorching me from my collarbone to my jaw, sucking on my earlobe. I moaned again, hitching my leg around his thigh, he pushed against me harder, his cock so hard between us._

_I couldn't hold it back anymore._

"_I want you," I gasped, my head rolling back. "I want you to fuck me…please."_

_I groaned again rubbing myself against him._

_He moaned against my skin, holding my two wrists in one of his. He ripped my panties off me, unzipped his pants and slammed his huge cock into my wet and aching core, burying himself deep inside me. _

_*__ * * *_

I'd had the same dream for the past three nights.

The first night I'd woken to find myself drenched in sweat, tangled in my sheets. The second night I'd woken upside down in my bed, spread eagled, still covered in sweat and the third time, last night, I'd woken to find myself rubbing my clit harder than I've ever done when I've been awake. I was so close to coming that I'd carried on till I did, knowing that I would have been like a coiled spring the whole day if I hadn't.

The dream never changed.

The words were exactly the same every time. The feelings were identical as were the surroundings. The one element of the dream that I couldn't work out though was that I couldn't see the man's face. All I could see were his eyes, piercing green and seeing all of me. His breath was so real, as was the sensation of his hardness against me, but his face was always vague, as if I was looking at him through frosted glass.

I knew Angela had noticed that the dark circles under my eyes had become slightly more prominent over the last few days but she hadn't asked me why, simply eying me curiously whenever I saw her, which was fairly rare since I'd started working for Edward Cullen.

I had to be on the set for 6am every morning, which I'd managed while also becoming fairly friendly with the security guard at the Fox studios entrance, who I found out was named Frank. Every morning I met with Jane to go over interview schedules, photo shoot times and filming agendas. Even though I'd only been doing the job for a little under a week, I had started to feel a bit more confident, helped greatly by Alice's enthusiasm and Emmett's small adorable gestures of winks and nudges whenever I was near him.

They were both growing on me greatly.

Edward Cullen on the other hand was still being fairly standoffish. After his timid apology I had joined him back in the car, dropping him at his house. He had nodded towards me in acknowledgement before leaving the car to take me back to the studio. I was still a little dumb struck and confused by his sudden mood change, but accepted it nonetheless. It was enough that he had noticed his shitty behaviour towards me and was willing to make an effort to correct it, timid or not.

The days that had followed he had said hello to me and even smiled once, but he still left the table at lunch before everyone else and only spoke to me in sentences of no more than three or four words. Honestly, I was happy at any sort of improvement from my first day. I tried not to take his coldness personally but I couldn't help but think that the reason he was behaving like this was because he really didn't like me.

* * * *

I had just left my local coffee shop on my way back to my car after purchasing my morning savour of a double espresso, when my phone rang in my bag.

"Hi, Jane," I answered, surprised that she was ringing me at 5:30 in the morning when I would be seeing her in less than half an hour anyway "Is everything okay?"

"Bella, are you on your way to the studios yet?" Her voice was tense, almost panicked.

"Yeah, I'm just leaving now why? Jane, what's wrong?" I stopped walking to focus on the conversation, knowing that I was bound to fall over something whilst my mind was on other things.

"It's Edward," she replied.

Inexplicably I felt a tightening in my chest and my hand tightened around my phone.

"What about him?"

"No-one has heard from him since Tanya spoke to him at 10 last night. I've tried his cell but it's going straight to voicemail and he doesn't have a land line. It'd take us all too long to get to his house, Bella, and I can't get his car there any earlier. Will you go, check on him and make sure he's ok? It's closer to you. I haven't spoken to Carlisle yet because I don't want to panic him for no reason, until I know for sure what's going on. Please, Bella?"

She didn't seem to take a breath the entire time. Hearing someone as calm as Jane suddenly sound stressed was extremely unnerving.

"Of course, Jane, I'm on my way." I rummaged for my keys in my bag.

"Thank you, Bella. The code for the security gate is 1918. Please ring me as soon as you get there?" Her breathing sounded erratic as her normally calm façade slipped even further.

"No problem. I'm sure he's ok, Jane." I tried to reassure her but I knew I hadn't convinced her or myself.

What was he playing at? It was one thing to be an asshole with me; newbie, but quite another to make someone like Jane feel this way.

What about Alice, Emmett and Carlisle?

The feeling in my chest tightened further at this thought. Knowing how close the family were to each other, I couldn't help but think that there was a legitimate reason for him to not answer his phone.

I pushed my car to its limit, feeling it groan and wheeze with every push of the accelerator and was at the gates of his house within fifteen minutes, entering the code into the stainless steel box. The driveway curved around to the house in an almost perfect "S" shape. I pulled up and jumped out knocking hard on the glass of the front door.

No answer.

I knocked again slightly louder this time, but there was still no response or movement that I could make out through the frosted glass.

I pushed the door handle down hoping and praying to anyone that would listen that there wouldn't be a huge, grizzly guard dog waiting to tear me limb from limb as I opened the door.

Luckily, there wasn't.

The house was eerily quiet.

"Hello?" I shouted towards the beech wood stairs that curved into the plush entrance hall.

The light streamed into the hall through two skylight windows that were at the top of the stairs and the double French windows that were situated at the opposite side of the space. I moved towards the stairs noticing a pencil drawing of a beautiful young woman hanging on the wall. She had long dark wavy hair that rested against her shoulders and eyes that seemed to follow me as I started to ascend the stairs.

"Hello?" I shouted again, starting to feel slightly sick. "Mr Cullen?" I knew it was informal, but with the relationship that we had, I still didn't feel comfortable calling him by his first name.

The beech wood continued on the first floor along the corridor, leading to at least half a dozen doors. I had to tell Jane that I definitely knew that he was ok and whatever state I was going to find him in I was sure would be behind one of these doors.

I tried the first door to find it was locked.

_Probably the room he keeps the bodies of his former PA__'s…_

The next led to an office that was filled floor to ceiling with books. I shouted again only to hear a low groan come from the fourth door along.

"Mr Cullen?" I was suddenly very nervous.

I had no clue what I was going to find when I opened the door and I at once wished I wasn't as alone as I was.

I pushed the door open to see a huge king size bed with its covers hanging all over the place. I leaned my head around the door. "Hello, Mr Cullen? Are you ok? It's Bella." I moved slowly into the bedroom.

The groan came again from behind the door at the far end of the room, even quieter this time.

I swallowed hard and pushed the door open.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was putrid and sour and immediately made my stomach turn. I looked around to find him curled around the toilet, head over the rim, ghostly pale and sweating profusely, dressed in nothing but black boxer briefs.

_No Bella, save the fantasies for later…_

I rushed over to him trying my best to breathe through my mouth. Instinctively I gently touched his head, feeling his skin burn under my hand. He didn't flinch and his eyes were shut tight.

"Mr Cullen?" He didn't respond.

"Edward?" I ran my hand over his forehead before grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat from his pale skin, "Edward? Can you hear me?"

His eyes flickered slightly, his breathing was shallow. "Mom?" he whispered.

"It's Bella," I replied. "What happened?"

His eyes flickered shut and his head slumped back against his forearm. I pulled my phone from my pocket. Jane answered on the second ring. I explained to her what I had found.

"Does he need an ambulance?"

I sighed. "I don't think so. He's not very coherent and he has a fever…but Jane I'm not a doctor," I hated feeling so helpless.

"It's ok, Bella, I've sent Emmett with the set doctor. He should be with you in the next 45 minutes. Will you be ok till then?" She sounded relieved, anxious and stressed all at once.

"Um," I hesitated looking back from the bedroom into the en suite bathroom at the slumped figure that lay there.

"Bella," Jane's voice was now warm and reassuring.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just tell them to hurry." She assured me she would and I flipped my phone shut.

I grabbed the towel and ran it under the cold faucet before finding a glass on his nightstand and filling it with water. I placed the towel against his head and he shifted slightly, his eyes opening wider, but still not focusing properly. I moved the towel down the side of his face to his throat and around to his neck.

A soft moan slipped from him.

_No really, Bella! Save it for later…_

I repeated the movement from his head to his neck again and again, his eyes becoming more aware with each rotation.

"Hey," I whispered as he looked at me. "How are you feeling?" I offered him the glass of water.

He moved his head towards it but he didn't move his hands. I lifted his head very gently with my fingers under his chin, placing the glass to his lips and he took a small sip. He exhaled a long exhausted breath.

"Tuna," he croaked whilst scowling. He motioned his head towards the glass again and I again helped him take a drink.

"You want tuna?" I asked slightly concerned that he was having full blown hallucinations from the fever that was still burning under his pale skin.

He shook his head slowly, grimacing with the pain that it obviously caused him. "No, I had tuna last night." His hand rubbed his stomach in small circular motions.

"Oh," I answered finally seeing what he meant. "Is that what's made you sick?" He nodded his head slowly lifting it from his arm to lean back against his sink.

It made me slightly envious that even with sickness and a fever he still looked better than I did on most days. I moved over the toilet and flushed away the evidence of the demon tuna, my stomach rolling again as I did.

"What can I get you?" He didn't answer. His eyes were shut and his head leaned back highlighting the fatigue that he obviously felt.

"Do you think you can move back to the bed? You might feel better getting off this floor?" He nodded slowly then smiled gently.

"Are you strong enough?" he asked, opening one eye to look at me, "because I don't have the strength to…to do it myself."

"Hey, I might look weak but I'm tough," I smiled in response.

"Don't I know it," he murmured smiling wider. I felt myself blush slightly.

"Mm," he grinned weakly before closing his eye and reaching out his hand to me.

I grabbed his hand and placed his arm around my neck. His body felt so hot with the fever against me. He helped as best he could, but I still felt him wobble slightly as he got to his knees. He placed his other hand around my waist and gripped me tight. I pulled him up onto his feet feeling him shake.

_I think that's you shaking Swan…_

We made our way into the bedroom, staggering as we did before he let go of me and fell, full weight and face down, onto his bed. I pulled the covers down so that he wouldn't get any hotter and retrieved the glass of water and towel off the bathroom floor. He moved his hands under his pillow and pushed his head against it, blowing out another drained breath.

"What can I do?" I felt rather useless at this point, yet relieved that he was now in his bed.

"Can you give me something cold? I feel like I'm going to burst into flames." I put the towel on the back of his neck and he moaned gently at the contact.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah," he sighed "But can you move it around like you did before?" I swallowed hard.

_Seriously Swan, inappropriate much…_

I sat gently on the bed next to him and started to move the towel across his neck and across his shoulders, over the tops of his arms and back again.

"Where's your phone?" I whispered after ten minutes.

"I think it's under the bed," he whispered. "I dropped it when I came in last night and didn't have the energy to grab it when I started being sick." His tone told me that he knew that his family would have been going crazy not being able to contact him.

I chuckled gently. "Well I think Jane will now insist that you get a land line installed." He smiled weakly.

It was so good to see him with an expression other than annoyance on his perfect face.

I sat rubbing the towel over him, watching him slump in and out of sleep, occasionally motioning for more water. My hand skimmed his hairline as I moved the towel again his hair tickling the ends of my fingers. He sighed every time I did, relaxing more and more.

I jumped at the sound of the front door slamming the wall as it opened and Emmett's bellow echo up the wood stairs.

"We're in the bedroom," I called as quietly as I could.

Emmett and a tall red haired man with a black bag came into the room. I moved off the bed as Emmett looked at me with a small smirk and a not very subtle wiggle of his eyebrows. The doctor moved over him delving into his bag.

Emmett and I made our way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Coffee," Emmett offered.

"Hell yes," I breathed taking a seat on the breakfast stool putting my head against the granite work top. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 8am.

Emmett chuckled from the other side of the kitchen. "Your fine, Bella, you did well, girl."

I smiled weakly at him as he passed me a large cup of coffee. I had to admit that I was proud of what I had managed to do. I'd kept my head about me and had been calm throughout. I sipped my coffee feeling the deep rich liquid slide down my throat.

"Don't worry, Bella, he'll be fine." I looked at him with a curious expression.

_Why did he think that was what I was most worried about?_

He smiled back at me, a mischievous glint in his eye, his eyebrows wiggling once again.

**Hope you like this chapter – I've tried to move B & E's relationship a little bit.**

**I hope you sense the sexual tension in it, coz there'll be more to follow!!**

**Leave a review – let me know what you think!!**

**TTFN x x x x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all the reviews they make me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy – so thank you!**

**Big smooches to all my Cher****ubs on the Help Wanted, Twilighted Forum **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.**

**Chapter 6: First Aid**

I really wasn't sure what Emmett's little eyebrow wiggle was meant to mean.

He remained at the other side of the kitchen smirking at me as if he knew a huge secret and couldn't tell anyone but, like a small child, was absolutely bursting to tell everyone.

I sighed and put my coffee down on the worktop.

"Emmett, just spit it out, whatever it is." I nodded slowly at him.

His smile widened and his shoulders shrugged in mock puzzlement.

"Nothing," he chuckled. I kept my eyes on him not believing him for one moment.

He laughed. "Oh come on it's just, the pair of you."

He gestured with his hand towards me then towards the ceiling where Edward's room was situated. I frowned and shook my head, still not understanding what he meant.

He took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes, noticing my blank expression.

"The two of you are always at each others throats and then…" he smiled trailing off suggestively and took a sip from his mug wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Seriously, what is that?" I pointed to his face. "Do you have a twitch I wasn't aware of?" He laughed again. "And what exactly about the '_two of us_?'" I used quotation marks with my fingers to highlight my annoyance at his cryptic comments.

He put his hands up palms facing me. "Hey, I just do the security around here, but you two sure looked cosy when we came in."

I spluttered my coffee onto the side.

"For God's sake, Emmett, I was looking after him!"

_And having very inappropriate thoughts about his skin and his body and his eyes and…_

Emmett noticed my slight wince and chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, well like I said I just do the security." He winked as he threw me a cloth to wipe up my coffee.

I was seriously contemplating throwing the cloth right back at his face when the doctor appeared in the kitchen.

"What's the verdict? Is he going to be ok?" Emmett asked quickly.

My anger at him dissolved as I saw the genuine concern he had for his cousin's welfare flash across his face.

"Staphylococcus aureus," the doctor answered rather smugly. Emmett and I glanced at each other, both of us at a complete loss.

I looked back at the doctor, "In English?"

"A severe case of food poisoning," the doctor grinned. Emmett and I both exhaled feeling the relief fill the room.

"Tuna," I chuckled quietly to myself. Emmett frowned at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"What?"

"When he was in the bathroom he mentioned that he'd had tuna for dinner last night," I explained, looking from Emmett back to the doctor "Could that have caused this?" The doctor nodded.

"Oh yes, that could definitely be responsible for this. The fever, the sickness, it all points to that."

"So, how long will it be before he starts to feel better?"

I saw Emmett grin and cross his arms over his chest as I asked. I decided to ignore whatever it was that had made him do that.

"Well, he'll likely just sleep it off over the next 12 hours. I've given him some Tylenol to take the edge off the fever which he'll need more of in another 2 to 4 hours then again 4 hours after that." He handed me a packet of white tablets.

"He'll need fluids, water is best, but if he manages to keep that down put some Gatorade in it to boost his sugar levels."

I nodded knowing that I'd be quite capable of doing all that, especially after looking after Angela, not twelve months ago, for practically the same thing.

"Thanks a lot." I smiled.

The doctor looked to Emmett who nodded then walked towards the front door. Emmett grabbed his car keys off the side and followed. He turned, a goofy grin smeared across his face.

"Oh, what now, Emmett?" I sighed, putting my hands on my hips.

"See, you do care." He pointed at me. His smile was playful and smug and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, Emmett, of course I care." I shook my head slowly. Emmett's face lit up like a sparkler. "He pays my wages," I deadpanned.

I laughed as Emmett's face fell into a sarcastic pout. I followed him out the door, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll ring Jane and let her know what the verdict is." He nodded getting into his car next to the doctor.

He looked up at me, the car door still open.

"Seriously, Bella, thanks for this morning." He winked at me again but this time it was completely genuine and sincere. I blushed at the gratitude.

"No problem." I smiled, closing the car door.

* * * *

Jane was as relieved as Emmett and I had been when I explained to her what the doctor had said. I described what he had said about treatment for him and explained that I was more than happy to do what I could for him as I'd done the same for my room mate.

"Are you sure, Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, it's not like I've got anything else to do." I chuckled. "I'll ring up GQ and tell them that we'll have to postpone the shoot till next week and Jacob Black will have to cancel those interviews that were scheduled for tomorrow."

I didn't need my Blackberry to hand to know what the schedule was for the next 48 hours. I always made it a point to know at least that far in advance what my client needed or was expected to do.

"I've already phoned GQ, Bella. I did it after I'd spoken to you before."

I blushed.

_Shit,_ maybe I should have thought of that earlier?

"Oh thanks," I mumbled. Jane laughed at the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry, Bella, you had your hands full so I did it for you. You'll have to ring Jacob though."

I laughed trying to calm myself.

"Yeah, no problem," I answered. "Are you going to tell Carlisle about Edward?" I asked, slightly nervous at the thought of Jane not telling him what had been going on this morning.

"He already knows," she replied and I frowned in confusion.

_H__ow the hell?_

"He was obviously concerned that Edward wasn't here so he came and found me just as the doctor and Emmett were leaving and I told him what had happened. He rang the doctor about half an hour ago."

I didn't know whether this meant that he was pissed that he'd been kept in the dark or that he was as relieved as the rest of us were that it was a simple tummy upset.

"Oh ok," I breathed.

"He's going to work on Tanya's scenes for the rest of the day so they don't get too far behind. He said that he'd come over and see him when he's done. Will you be ok to stay there till then?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "Like I said, where else am I going to go?"

* * * *

After speaking to Jane I went back to the kitchen and washed out the cups that Emmett and I had used. I stood back drying the second cup looking around the room in front of me. The breakfast bar that I had sat at this morning divided the space which was light, open and airy. The sun streamed through the huge windows reflecting off the wooden floors and the numerous photos that littered the cream walls.

I walked over the photos, smiling at a black and white picture of Alice, Edward and Emmett lying in a pile, one on top of the other. Emmett was at the bottom and then Edward with Alice looking completely smug on the top with her arms in a body builder pose. The smiles on the three of them were so warm and genuine that I could practically hear the laughter coming through the picture.

There were others. Edward and Carlisle before Edward was an actor. Alice and Carlisle, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Esme and all four of them together. As I stood looking at them I couldn't help but notice that in every one Edward looked happy.

Genuinely happy.

His smile was spell binding, his body language was relaxed and his eyes sparkled to a dazzling degree.

_Green eyes…they were piercing, green eyes…_

It was so good to see that he could enjoy himself, but more gratifying than that was that it was so completely heart warming to see the love that he had for his family.

I continued through the living room through to a smaller room with a red cloth pool table in the centre. I turned to my left and gasped at the view that greeted me out of the small window. The hills cascaded down to the city below, we were so high up I felt like I could see the other side of the country. Yet it was peaceful, quiet. The Strip was a matter of minutes away but here it felt like I was miles from anyone. I sighed thinking how strange it was to know that people actually lived like this only 15 minutes from mine and Angela's cosy two bed apartment.

I decided to cut my tour short and go and check on Edward. It had been an hour since Emmett had left with the doctor so his condition couldn't have changed that much, but I thought it better to check on him anyway.

I knocked timidly on the door.

There was no answer.

I pushed it open and walked over to his bed. He was lying on his side in the foetal position, his hands tucked under the pillow with his duvet coming up to his hips. The smooth muscles of his chest moved with each breath that he took. He was beautiful.

I slowly and gently put my hand to his cheek to feel his temperature, which was still fairly high.

He twitched making me jump. He opened his eyes slowly; the green in them was duller without their usual emerald sparkle.

"Hey," I whispered, "how you feeling?"

He rolled gradually onto his back; his chest shimmered with a covering of sweat. He groaned as he did, rubbing his stomach with his left hand. The skin on his face was still pallid with a small tinge of green. His hair was matted to his forehead and I had the sudden urge to move it for him.

"Fantastic," he croaked, putting his hands to his face and blowing air through his fingers. "My stomach feels like I've been driven over by a ten tonne fucking truck." He groaned again, "twice."

"Well, I have to admit, you don't look great." I smiled, before suddenly realising what I'd just said.

_Fuck!!!_

He pulled his hands from his face and eyed me curiously. I felt the heat rush up my neck to my cheeks and I bit my lip in the hope that his fever had affected his hearing and that he hadn't just heard what I said.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

_Think quick, Swan…_

"I mean um…what I…I think that you…I mean," I stammered, feeling my face go completely nuclear in heat.

He put a hand leisurely under his head watching me struggle for words that I was chasing like an idiot around my head. His mouth twitched at the corners.

_Who am I fucking kidding? T__he man looks incredible!_

"Bella," he whispered, the sound of my name on his lips doing funny things to my body. I stopped jabbering and looked at him like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Stop hurting yourself." He sighed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed with no humour. Was that a smile I saw?

_No way, Swan, the man was just about to fire your ass, he's just pleased you've shut the fuck up…_

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

I smiled in hope that he would be so grateful for my services that he wouldn't remember to fire me when he was well again.

"Mm, coffee," he answered, closing his eyes again.

"Um," I stammered again. _Great just great!_ "You're not allowed coffee."

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a frown, "Until you've not been sick for 12 hours at least, sorry."

He was bound to argue this I just knew it.

"Doctor's orders," I said quickly. I knew it wasn't but it was worth a shot, plus I knew very well that you shouldn't give caffeine to someone with food poisoning, at least…I thought I'd read it somewhere…_shit!_

He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he moaned, rolling back onto his side and pulling the covers up over his shoulder, "just water then I suppose."

I nodded and took the glass to the bathroom and filled it to the top before placing it back on his nightstand.

"The doctor said if you can keep this down I can put some Gatorade in it," I smiled, trying to ease the disappointment as best I could.

"Goodie," was the murmured, highly appreciative answer that he came up with.

"And your Dad said he's going to stop by later, to relieve me," I chuckled quietly.

He opened his eyes suddenly. "Better things to do than look after your boss?" he asked.

Was he being funny? He'd never acknowledged his position over me before.

Did he want me to look after him?

_For God sake, Swan, get a grip…_

I decided it best not to answer and just smiled as best I could. Luckily, he didn't pursue me for an answer and closed his eyes.

I left him to sleep and went back down the stairs to retrieve my Blackberry from my briefcase. I dialled the number that Jacob had given me as I was leaving the interviews at the Wilshire at the beginning of the week. He had mentioned that Jane had thought it a good idea that I have the ability to contact him directly instead of through his office or through her. I had mentioned how I had appreciated how nice he had been to me.

Jacob answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Jacob, it's Bella." I smiled down the phone, grabbing myself a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?" He sounded genuinely pleased to be hearing from me, which made me feel a little less unappreciated.

"Well, good, well, at least _I_ am," I answered, sitting myself on the three-seat sofa in the living room.

"Sounds ominous," he chuckled "What's up?"

I went on to explain what had been happening since 5:30 this morning, trying to keep information about Edward Cullen's up-chuck reflex to a bare minimum.

"You've had a tough morning then, hey?" He sounded like he was smiling a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah you could say that." I laughed, suddenly feeling a little worn out. "But it also means that the interviews this afternoon will have to be re-scheduled. I'm really sorry, Jacob, but would you be able to organise that?"

"Sure, I'll get on that now. When is the best day to reschedule them? They have to be before the premier which is a week from Friday…tomorrow, so that they can be aired as part of the publicity drive that Fox has us pushing. Wow, that came around fast."

I was skimming down my Blackberry with him on speaker looking through the days that were available.

"Monday looks like it may be the best day, but it'll have to be morning before the Empire photo shoot in the afternoon and Wednesday afternoon too after the NBC interview in the morning. I know it's late on in the week but I'm sure the interviewers won't mind if we increase the time slots to 8 minutes a piece?"

I heard Jacob chuckle at the other end of the phone.

"What is it?" I asked with a wry smile.

"You," he answered. "You'll go far in this business, Bella, believe me." He laughed again. "I'll get those done." He paused slightly. "Hey, Bella, do you have plans Saturday night?"

I glanced down at my Blackberry, inwardly cringing that this was what my life had become – a pocket computer!!

"No, I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Well, it's the annual Fox dinner at Disney Hall. All the executives, some directors and some actors get together to talk shop and basically tell each other how amazing they are and um…well…I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

I blinked into the phone.

_Was he asking me out on a date? No, he couldn't be…_

"You don't have to…it's not a date or anything um…but you may find it beneficial in making contacts…you know."

His stammering and obvious embarrassment was kind of adorable.

"Um ok…that sounds nice, do I have to wear a dress though?" I cringed again.

What was I thinking - a dress?!

"Well, it is black tie so yeah, I think so. Why? Is that a problem?"

_Damn straight it's a problem…_

"No not at all," I answered, praying to God that Angela hadn't thrown out her Donna Karen special.

"Excellent," he replied quickly. "I'll text you on Saturday to confirm and I'll have a car sent for you."

He sounded like his smile had grown.

"Ok bye, Jacob, thanks again." I sighed as I ended the call.

It was strange how the conversation had changed direction so suddenly.

Was it a date? Did I want it to be a date?

No, I was thinking too much into it as always.

I continued the rest of the morning organising my Blackberry, entering schedule after schedule and updating the phonebook with numbers that Jane had given me that she thought would be useful, though how she thought having the personal shopper number for Gucci was going to help me God alone knows.

Before I knew it, it was coming up to midday. 4 hours the doctor had said. I grabbed the small bag of Tylenol tablets and headed back to the bedroom.

He was fast asleep.

"Mr Cullen?" I whispered popping two tablets into my hand. "It's time for your tablets."

He didn't move, but breathed in deeply. His mouth twitched as if he was talking to someone.

"So beautiful," he whispered, "so beautiful." I leaned towards him.

"Mr Cullen?" I whispered again. "It's Bella, you need your tablets."

I brushed two strands of bronze hair that had fallen over his eyes, back across his forehead, feeling a light tingle in my finger tips as I did.

"Bella," he whispered, moving his head slightly against the pillow, his eyes still shut.

"Yeah," I smiled. He was coming around.

I suddenly remembered Angela talking to me about cooking ice cream in the microwave as she was fighting off her food poisoning induced fever. I had laughed heartily and engaged in the conversation with her for some time before she realised that, yes, I was really there and that no, it wasn't possible to cook ice cream in a microwave.

"Can you waken up for me so that you can have your tablets? We need you to get better."

Unconsciously I sat on the edge of the bed as my fingers stroked his forehead, trying to remove the small frowns that were gathering above his eyebrows. His lashes rested on his cheek bones, long and dark as his eyes flitted under his lids.

"Bella," he whispered again, a smile playing on his lips.

He looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

"Mm," I answered him.

"Beautiful," he sighed, "beautiful Bella."

_Oh. My. God…_

My fingers froze on his forehead before I snatched them away from him and gripped my leg with my hand. My heart began thumping in my chest and my breath came out of my lungs in small, erratic bursts.

Was he dreaming about me?

Was I actually in his dream?

Was I beautiful in his dream?

Did he think I was beautiful?

_Could I be anymore pathetic__?_

No way. He couldn't be.

It was a hallucinatory, fever induced vision of someone…

_Me__!!!!_

No!!!!

Not me, it could be anyone. He heard my voice, my name and the two merged to make it seem like I was there. Kind of like when you hear your alarm clock going off and you think it's in your dream or you hear the TV when you doze on the couch.

_But he said I was beautiful…_

The front door slamming against the wall and Alice's shout up the stairs shocked me from my inner, pathetic, desperate, needy daze. I leapt quickly off the bed only to notice his eyes opening slowly. I held my breath not sure what he was going to say.

Did he even realise he was talking out loud?

His eyes took me in, looking slightly unfocused, confused maybe.

I thrust my tablet filled hand at him.

"Here," I mumbled, "you need to take these."

He slowly opened his hand to take the tablets from me as Alice came through the door. I handed him his glass of water.

"Hey you're alive!" She smiled, bounding over to the bed before jumping on it and kissing his cheek. She pulled back quickly looking horrified. "It's not contagious is it?" she asked, wiping her lips with the ends of her fingers as subtlety as she could.

"No, Alice," he murmured, swallowing the two tablets with a grimace. "But please get off my bed and stop all the goddamn shouting."

He handed me back the glass and tried to pull the covers up over his head but Alice's weight held them down.

"Oh ok," she grinned, and kissed his cheek again before jumping off the bed. We watched as he disappeared under the covers with a groan.

"No Fox dinner for you then hey, Edward." She smiled.

A small moan came from the depths of the duvet. I looked at Alice in surprise.

"The Fox dinner," I murmured, as the glass slipped back onto the nightstand with a loud bang.

"Yeah, it's on Saturday, it's fairly boring, but we always go to support Dad, why?" Alice was busy picking up her brothers clothes and folding them on the back of the black wicker chair that stood in the corner of the room.

"Oh nothing," I grabbed a towel from the side of the bed, folded it and handed it to her. "It's just Jacob Black invited me." I wasn't sure why but I'd lowered my voice to an almost whisper.

"Cool." Alice smiled. "Are you gonna come? It'll be good and the food is always amazing."

Another groan came from the bed.

"Sorry, Edward," she smirked, scrunching her nose up like a naughty child.

"Well, I said I would but I'm not sure." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't really have anything to wear and I won't really know anyone." I stopped as I saw the expression on Alice's face. "What?"

She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What am I chopped liver? Plus I can sort you out an outfit in no time." The expression vanished and her hands flew to the tops of my arms. "Hey," she almost squealed, "we can go shopping!"

Edward threw the covers back. "I don't care what you do but will you get the fuck out of my room!" He slumped back under the covers with a large breath.

We hurried out of the bedroom and made our way to the kitchen where I was greeted by the most amazing smell of warm bread.

"I figured you probably hadn't eaten so…" She threw me a bag containing a warm steak and cheese sub.

Seriously, I could have kissed her. We sat at the breakfast bar and started to eat.

"You know I was being serious before," she said her mouth full of bread. "We can go shopping on Saturday morning for your outfit. I know where we can get you the most amazing dress."

She rolled her eyes as she said the word amazing.

I suddenly felt like I was on a slippery slope. I didn't want to upset her by saying no and the truth was that I did definitely need something to wear. Plus, if Alice was going it may not be a complete waste of time me going. I'd know at least two people there anyway.

I sighed. "Well, ok," I quickly paused seeing her face light up. "But nothing expensive, because I can't afford it and nothing too flashy, just something…conservative." I motioned with my hand down my body.

"Boring you mean?" Alice raised her eyebrows at me and my mouth popped open. "I can promise not too 'flashy' if you promise to never consider anything conservative for your wardrobe ever again while you're working with us?"

She crossed her arms again.

Yeah that was definitely a family trait.

"Ok, Alice, I promise." I smiled meekly biting my sandwich.

"Good," she grinned in return. "Conservative," she scoffed, shaking her head "You're far too beautiful to be considered conservative, Bella."

I coughed on the bread and I felt my cheeks start to blush outrageously.

_Yeah__,_ I thought, _you're not the first person to tell me that today._

**Hope you like??**

**I'm not an illness specialist by any means but I hope I did ok with the whole illness treatment?**

**Please review let me know your thoughts on this!**

**TTFN x x x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the feedback to the last chapter!!**

I'm thrilled that you are enjoying the story.

**Big, huge love and hugs to my Cherubs on the forum with all their delicious Robporn – you guy rock my socks!! **

**Chapter 7: Drawing Lines**

Alice had continued to spend the majority of the afternoon considering all the options for my dress for the Fox dinner. I was seriously starting to regret mentioning it to her, but I knew deep down that her heart was in the right place and that she would rather stick pins in her eyes than put me in just any old thing – not that I would have minded.

I'd checked on Edward again when she'd started making little doodles on the edges of the newspaper of what would look best on me. Apart from the word 'dress' and 'black,' I wasn't sure what she was talking about in terms of 'hemlines' and 'asymmetric shapes' and thought it best to leave her to it.

I felt fairly nervous as I popped my head around the bedroom door after knocking lightly. Ok, maybe nervous wasn't quite the right word, maybe shitting myself would describe it better.

What if he was dreaming? What if he started talking in his sleep again? What if he really thought I was beautiful? What was I meant to do with that?

Luckily he was quiet, sound asleep and looking completely peaceful and breathtakingly beautiful.

I could feel that his fever had come down slightly, as I placed the back of my hand against his forehead and the colour looked to have improved in his cheeks. As the doctor had suggested I put some Gatorade in his water to try and bring his sugar levels up again and left him to sleep.

Carlisle had arrived at a little after four in the afternoon. He went up to check on his son then came to join Alice and me in the living room.

"Bella," he placed a hand on mine. "Thank you for all you've done today. You don't know how much we all appreciate it." His smile was warm and made my stomach knot in on itself with the genuine gratitude that laced his words.

"No problem." I blushed pushing my hair behind my ear. "I'm just glad that I have been able to help."

And I was, truly.

Even if Edward Cullen didn't really appreciate me, at least when he was conscious, I was happy in the knowledge that the rest of his family did. I made coffee for everyone and I sat for the remainder of the evening laughing and listening to Alice and Carlisle reminisce about Edward as a child.

"He was such a sick kid. Honestly, Bella, if it was contagious Edward was bound to catch it." Alice laughed.

"He even got chicken pox twice." Carlisle chuckled, sipping from his cup.

His eyes glowed with the fondness of the memories that he was recollecting.

"Then there was all that business with his tonsils." He rolled his eyes. "The time he had off school was incredible because he used to get so ill." He frowned, shaking his head.

"He's broken almost every bone in his body too," Alice added. "He was always coming off his skateboard or his BMX." She laughed out loud looking to Carlisle. "Do you remember when he knocked his front tooth out after he'd been trying some new stunt on his bike?"

Carlisle grinned and chuckled softly, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"I'm amazed he's lived as long as he has. Truthfully, it's a miracle." He winked at me and sipped the last of his drink.

I smiled at this little piece of information, feeling slightly smug that the great Edward Cullen wasn't as infallible as it would seem and that I wasn't the only accident prone person in the building.

At least we had one thing in common.

It was so nice listening to the two of them, laughing and giggling, even if it was at Edward's expense. The way that they talked of him, his habits, his medical history, his loves and hobbies, it made my throat swell. The love that the family had for one another was undeniable and I suddenly realised that I wanted to phone Charlie as soon as I got in.

I left the house a little after eight when Carlisle offered to take me home. I left my car for Alice. Alice was staying the night with Edward to make sure that he had everything that he needed. She was due on set at seven the following morning so I had promised that I would be at the house for 6:30. Carlisle had arranged for me to be picked up, by his own driver. I had tried to refuse but he insisted.

The ride in the car was comfortably quiet. Carlisle didn't feel the need to talk at length about shit to pass the time which was a welcome relief after spending the day with his daughter.

As much as I was growing fond of Alice she was hard to take over an extended period of time.

Carlisle pulled his Mercedes up outside my apartment building and switched off the engine. He turned to me slowly.

"Thank you again, Bella." He smiled. "You've certainly been thrown in at the deep end this week, huh?" He chuckled and I laughed quietly in agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled honestly and he grinned back.

He was silent for a moment then took a deep breath.

"I know my son can be…difficult…at times." He sighed and ran his hand slowly over the steering wheel as if he was looking for the right words.

I exhaled quickly through my nose.

Difficult may have been a slight understatement.

"You're good for him though, Bella." His voice was soft and low, almost a whisper and I looked at him in puzzlement. He met my eyes with a soft smile. "You're tough, you don't take bull shit and that's what he needs, even if he doesn't know it yet." He moved his mouth into a hard line. "Stick with him, Bella. Don't give up on him."

I blinked in surprise at the words that I had just heard. Why would he think that I would give up? I was starting to really love this job – even if my boss could be a miserable son of a bitch.

"I won't." I nodded in reassurance reaching for the door handle. "Thank you for the ride, Mr Cullen, I really appreciate it."

"Carlisle," he smiled. "Please, call me Carlisle."

"Ok." I blushed. "Thank you, Carlisle."

I exited the car and walked to my door turning to wave him off, he smiled held up his palm to me and left.

Angela had left me a note telling me that she was staying at Ben's for the night. I smiled at her excited scribbled message knowing that she was, even if she wouldn't admit it, definitely falling for him and I was happy for her.

She deserved it.

I got into my pyjamas, threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and rang Charlie. His voice was warm and comforting and helped me relax further. We talked about the latest Mariners results, the weather and his fishing. He laughed when he recounted a story about one of the men in the town, Paul Taylor, getting his ass stuck crawling out of his girlfriend's bedroom window.

I joined in when he told me it was his girlfriend's husband who had found him and called the police.

The conversation was brief but it was just what I had needed, I felt content and peaceful that I had someone who could recollect all my illnesses, hobbies and accidents. I found that it was weirdly comforting.

I grabbed the popcorn, spilling it into a bowl and headed for bed. I crawled under my duvet and switched on the TV. I laughed at the insanity of the situation as an advert for Edward Cullen's new film flashed on the screen. He was beautiful and charming. A hero saving the girl from the evil clutches of a mafia drug dealer.

I snuggled down further into bed wondering if there was a gap in the market for a film based on celebrity food poisoning and its treatments.

The fantasy of the Hollywood icon that appeared on the screen seemed a lot further away than the 20 minute car ride I had just taken to leave him behind.

* * * *

_He moved in me, achingly slow__, his thrusts long and deep._

_I pulled my legs around his waist and ground myself against him, feeling his moan reverberate against my collarbone._

_This was different. Calm, not as needy. _

_The passion was still there but the urgent urgency had evaporated leaving tenderness and longing._

_His hands held me under my ass, gripping the skin with each thrust. My nose was buried in his hair breathing him in with deep breaths that were ragged as they left me._

"_Bella," he whispered in my ear, his tongue licking the skin of my jaw line._

_I groaned in response, feeling my orgasm build as his voice came out deep and seductive, almost a growl._

"_Bella," he panted, thrusting into me a little harder. His hand moved down so that his thumb was pressing against my clit, circling me, leaving me crying out for more._

_I threw my head back, my eyes shut tight as my orgasm crept nearer._

"_Cum for me, Bella," he groaned._

_I was so very, very close._

_I arched my back against the wall to get closer to him, to feel more of him inside me, deep and hard. _

"_Beautiful," he sighed into my neck, "beautiful, Bella."_

_I cried out, long and loud._

_I reached my hands in his hair, grabbing onto him for dear life as I felt myself explode around him._

_He panted and moaned louder, "beautiful."_

* * * *

I got out of the black sedan and made my way to the front door, just as Alice came bounding out.

_Oh god she's a morning person!_

"Morning, star shine," she grinned. "How are we this morning?"

"Good," I lied.

I hadn't slept well at all.

The dream that I had been having had seemingly been stuck on repeat the entire night. I had woken throughout the night feeling hot and horny and grumpy as hell. She thrust a cup of coffee into my eager hands. I smiled in defeat.

"Thank you, Alice." She beamed back at me.

"He slept well and seems a lot more chipper this morning." She motioned with her head back towards the house. "He's even had some dry toast so hopefully he's on the mend."

She threw my car keys at me and ran towards the car I had just exited.

"I'll see you later and don't forget about our little excursion tomorrow."

She winked and giggled as I groaned remembering that I had promised to go shopping with her for the damned Fox dinner dress.

She slipped into the car and was gone.

I went through to the kitchen and set my briefcase down on the breakfast bar. The house was quiet and knowing that Edward had already been fed and watered, I pulled out my Blackberry and started again, inputting the diary schedule that Jane had given me. It was tiresome and laborious but it had to be done.

It was 8am when my phone rang making me jump almost dropping it in my cup of coffee.

"Hey, Jacob, how are you?"

"I'm not bad, Bella, how about yourself?" He always sounded like he was smiling.

"I'm good thanks. What can I do you for?"

"I'm just calling with those changes for the interviews. I've managed to put them in the slots you suggested although we may have to increase the times by a couple of minutes." He sighed, "just like you thought."

"That's great, Jacob. Thanks so much for doing that, I really appreciate it." I pushed my hand through my hair in relief.

"Hey, it was my pleasure." He smiled again. "So listen, are we still on for tomorrow night?" I paused a minute trying to think about what was happening tomorrow – oh – the damned dinner!

"Oh yeah," I grimaced.

It hadn't escaped my attention the fact that he had said "we". I hoped this wasn't going to get awkward. Jacob seemed like a great guy but in truth I hardly knew him.

"In fact I'm getting my new dress tomorrow morning, helped by a certain Alice Cullen." I sighed, dreading the prospect of being dressed up all day like a life size dolly.

Jacob chuckled at the other end of the phone clearly noticing my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, it sounds like fun." He cleared his throat. "So, shall I pick you up about 7?"

_Shit__ – see, this is what I meant by awkward_.

"Actually, I'll be riding with Alice." I paused. "Just so it's easier seeing as she's the one who's beautifying me. We're getting a car from her house."

I pulled my bottom lip back over my teeth hoping that he wasn't too upset that I wasn't going to be riding with him.

"Oh, well yeah that makes sense. Yeah, no problem, I'll just meet you there." His mumbled reaction didn't make me feel any better.

It was him who had invited me after all and now I was going there with someone else, I felt lousy.

"Yeah, Jacob, that sounds good." I tried to make the situation a little less awkward by trying to sound upbeat.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then." He paused briefly. "Oh, by the way, Zafrina Garrett called me about the premier next Friday. Can you give her a call with any special requests in terms of security? I know Jane usually deals with things like this but she told me to pass it to you."

That was surprising.

"Yeah no problem," I answered as I wrote the number for Zafrina Garrett on the first page of Jane's diary as Jacob read it out for me. "Thanks again, Jacob."

_Well that was about as comfortable as a pair of cactus panties!_

I blew a long breath through my pursed lips and continued with my marathon Blackberry data input. A half an hour later as I felt the symptoms of repetitive strain start to ache through my hand, I decided to go and check on Edward.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah?" his voice was clearer than it was yesterday, almost chipper like Alice had said.

I pushed open the door expecting to see him sat up in bed, watching TV or reading. Instead, he was standing at the other side of his bed in _nothing_ but a black towel, his hair dripping down his face, down his defined chest, down further to his flat, solid stomach to a trail of bronze hair that led…

_Oh my Jesus fucking Christ Lord of all things Holy…_

I stood for a minute, my mouth blatantly open like a fish out of water, before I realised I was staring.

"Oh, I thought you were Alice." He shrugged, before he moved towards his wardrobe, pulling out a white v-neck t-shirt.

_Why are you still standing there, Swan? Move yourself…_

"Oh…um, no…um, she…she went to the studio…um, I…just wondered if you needed anything?"

_A towel rub, maybe…?_

"Drink…food?" I was a babbling wreck.

I tried to avert my eyes from him looking any where but him and his body.

_His wet, glistening body…_

"No I'm good," he answered.

He didn't look at me.

Instead he reached for another towel and rubbed his chest.

"I'm gonna come down now any way, get some fresh air."

He moved the towel over his arms, under his arms and around his neck before pulling the white t-shirt over his head.

"I'm sick of being stuck in here," he grumbled as he rubbed the towel over his head leaving his hair sticking up gloriously as he did.

He paused then and looked at me, his eyebrow rising over his right eye.

"Are you…um…gonna stay there until I'm completely dressed?" He pointed to me with a small smile playing on his lips.

I could feel my blush burn over my face, rising from my chest under my blouse and up my neck.

"Oh…no, no of course…sorry!" I stepped back and hit the door with the back of my ankle.

_Holy shit…_

It could have been my imagination but I was convinced he was trying not to laugh. His mouth twitched at the corners and his eyes sparkled, the green in them shining brightly. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest as I managed to stop fighting with the door and make my way quickly down the stairs to the kitchen, cursing the whole way.

I slumped onto the bar stool and threw my head down onto my arm on the breakfast bar, whining and muttering.

How could I be such a complete loser? How could I not behave like a normal human being around him?

It's not like I'd never seen a man get out of the shower before! What was I thinking? He must think I'm a complete lunatic!

But sweet Jesus, I had never seen anything as beautiful as him.

His clearing his throat interrupted my mutterings.

My head snapped up from the breakfast bar to see him making his way towards the coffee machine, his eyes and mouth still betraying his sombre mood. He was, thankfully, now dressed in a pair of black jeans along with the white t-shirt.

He poured some coffee into a cup and gestured for me to take it.

Nervously and with my face still bright red, I took it from him smiling meekly.

He poured another one and leaned back against the kitchen counter crossing his right bare foot over his left. He looked at me in a way that made my heart splutter and my lungs begin to shrink.

"Have you always blushed like that?" he nodded towards my neck, before sipping from his cup.

I put a hand to my throat, willing the heat and redness to die down.

"Um…yeah, pretty much." I blinked at him in disbelief. His look was definitely not helping the situation.

_Why did my body have to betray me like this?_

He nodded and smiled a small smile.

"Does it only happen when you're embarrassed?" He put his cup down and leaned his palms at his sides against the work top.

Why was he asking me this? Why did he like torturing me this way?

_He must know how uncomfortable I was becoming…__asshole…_

"No." I swallowed hard, putting my cup down too. "It happens when I'm mad as hell too."

I looked at him dead in the eye waiting for him to come up with another smart ass remark but he never did.

Instead he moved towards me, very slowly, his hand extending towards me. I felt myself hold my breath as he got closer and closer. His body was inches from mine. He moved his hand closer to my side. His hand reached down and picked up the cup that I had been drinking from. He turned with a smile and put it into the sink before walking passed me towards the French windows that led to the back garden.

_Bastard…_

I sat with a huff, my heart doing laps of my chest with my breath struggling to compose itself. I reached for my Blackberry and began hammering at it like a mad woman, trying to vent my anger on the small key pad.

He knew what he was doing, of course he did.

He had millions of women around the world swooning after him. He knew the effect he had on the fairer sex. He could dazzle them just by one look, one intense, ovary bursting and smouldering look.

I sat for a good half an hour smashing the keypad of my phone to hell when a loud bang shocked me from my rant. I looked over to the French windows to see a manuscript resting against it, the pages fluttering in the light wind.

I stood and walked over to it, picking it up and glanced at the title on the front.

It was the script for his current film, the one Carlisle was directing. The pages were all dog-eared with notes in different coloured pen littering the pages. I glanced out the window to see him sitting on one of the sun lounges with his hands behind his head, his face angled up to the sun with a scowl etched on his forehead.

I wandered over to him and placed the manuscript at his feet.

"I think you dropped this," I muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't drop it." He opened one eye. "I threw it." He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

He moved his hands from behind his head to his face, rubbing his eyes.

"Because I have to learn this scene," he flicked through the manuscript to a page that was covered in notes more than any other. Circles, stars, arrows and bold font littered the page from top to bottom. "By tomorrow and I haven't got a fucking clue." He slammed the manuscript down in temper.

I watched as he threw his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Can I help?" I asked.

I didn't really want to help him but equally I didn't want him to be in a complete sulk for the entire day for fear that I would drown him in his own pool.

He looked at me with a confused expression, his arms crossing his chest.

"Really?" he asked, his tone hinting that he was completely surprised by my offer.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "why not?"

I sat down at the end of the lounger and flicked back to the page that he had shown me.

"I can help you practise your lines if you want?"

He frowned and then smiled, the right corner of his mouth turning up into a crooked grin.

"Ok," he moved towards me looking at the manuscript. He pointed to the page half way down. "Can you start from here? This is where I keep losing it." He glanced up at me almost waiting for me to say no.

"Ok, so I'm Ella?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Well, unless you want to be Mike?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. I cleared my throat and shoved my hair behind my shoulders, trying to sit up straight.

"Mike, tell me it's not true. Tell me its all lies." I looked at him from the corner of my eye to see him looking down at his hands, his face composed and calm.

"I can't, Ella. I can't tell you its all lies because." He paused taking a deep breath. "It is the truth. I wanted to tell you, believe me I did…but I just couldn't, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? How can you sit there and tell me you're sorry when you've known about this the entire time we've been together?" I coughed nervously as I saw the next line and I felt the lounger shake a little as Edward chuckled.

"Did you know about this when you were…?" I drew in a deep breath. "When you were fucking me?"

"I never fucked you, Ella, never." He breathed in deeply.

"Oh, really, so what would you call it?"

I moved so that I was facing him, feeling myself getting into the part, my voice rising slightly in volume.

"I never fucked you, baby" His voice became deeper, more seductive. "I only ever made love to you."

I felt him move slightly.  
_  
Was he closer to me now?_

"Making love? You never made love to me, Mike."

"How can you say that, Ella, the way I feel when I'm with you, when you touch me? I am everything when I'm with you and nothing when I'm not."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair again.

I paused for a second watching him as he said his last line, his eyes were on mine waiting for me to continue.

"What are you saying, Mike?"

"I'm saying that I can't live without you, Ella, I need you."

"But you lied to me…"

"I know, baby, but I did it to protect you. I had to, Ella. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you…"

He trailed off watching me as I scanned the page for my next line.

"Mike, I need to hear you say it." I looked at him as a small smile crossed his mouth.

"Ella, I love you, I love you, baby, I love you." He moved closer towards me, his breath washing over my face.

I felt my heart kick up a gear as he looked at me.

"How much, Mike? Tell me how much you love me."

My voice was almost a whisper now. I fixed my eyes on his as he moved closer again.

"Ella, baby." He put his leg at the back of me, his eyes never leaving mine. "More than my life's worth."

He moved again slowly, putting his hands gently on either side of my face before he moved his lips towards mine.

I held my breath as I felt his mouth mould slowly but firmly against mine.

**AHHHHH!!!**

**I know, I know cliff hangers are nasty devils but I couldn't help it!!**

**I love it when you leave reviews!! Just press the little button!!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews they all mean a lot – truly!**

**Some people reeeeeeeeeeally don't like cliff hangers!! I'd like to say that that is the only one in the story but that would make me a big fat liar!!**

**Thank you to the awesomeness that is the Help Wanted thread and the fantastic Cherubs that make my day with their humour and copious amounts of Robporn…I fluffy heart you big time ladies!!**

**Chapter 8: Lip Service**

It had to be a dream.

Had to be.

There was no way that this was real.

But it felt real, _Jesus_ it felt fucking incredible!

Could it be possible that I had progressed to full on hallucinations? Really?

Seriously, if this is what a hallucination feels like then I am going to spend every waking moment making sure I have a lot more of them!

His lips were so soft and warm and moved with mine like they were meant to be there, like my mouth had been waiting for this moment without me even knowing. My arms were frozen to my sides as his hands held my face, gently cupping my jaw line, holding me to him.

His tongue gently grazed my bottom lip, burning moisture sweeping across my skin and I sighed into his mouth, my right hand quickly reaching up to his hair.

That's when he stopped.

He stopped so quickly that I was still in full pout mode, kissing nothing but the space that was now between us. His hands slipped quickly from my face and I opened my eyes to see him looking at the manuscript that I had dropped onto the floor during our kiss.

His face was different, I couldn't identify the emotion that was there but I'd never seen it before. It was somewhere between anger, confusion and maybe regret.

_Shit. _

Had I blown it? What was I meant to have done? He'd kissed _me – _hadn't he? Was I supposed to push him away, say no? Say 'sorry but I couldn't possibly?' Did I want to say no? I hadn't had I? What the hell did that mean?

I felt myself start to blush furiously, but more inexplicable than that was the sudden urge I had to burst into tears. I pulled my hair from behind my shoulder to cover the side of my face from him, even though he was still staring at the manuscript, his mouth pulled into a hard line. He pushed his hand through his hair and his face changed to a calm, half smile.

"Well, thanks for your help with that."

He laughed quietly, picking up the manuscript and laying it on the lounger as he stood up. He looked towards the house and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to go for a lie down. I'm feeling a little…um…tired, you know my stomach is…so…thanks again." He smiled a smile that never reached his eyes before shuffling quickly back into the house.

He never gave me a chance to respond, not that I had any clue what I would have said.

Instead, after he left, I sat with my hands clasped in my lap, my fingers gripping into my skin. I breathed in a deeply not knowing what to do, other than pray that the tears that were now stinging the back of my eyes stayed where they were. I couldn't understand where the emotion was coming from.

My heart was still thumping in my chest, ringing in my ears almost loud enough to give me a headache.

I exhaled loudly and looked down at the manuscript again, reading the small handwritten notes that covered the page. I read through the scene again until I got to the bottom of the page, sucking in a breath as I read the bottom notes set in italics;

_***Mike leans in to kiss Ella***_

_You fucking imbecile, Swan!_

How could I have thought that the kiss would have meant anything?

How arrogant _was_ I to think that someone like Edward Cullen would actually kiss me because he wanted to?

He was acting out a scene, nothing more and I had thought, like _seriously_ thought, that he was kissing me for real. I laughed out loud with no humour and shook my head, feeling my skin burn again as I thought of the reason why he had practically run away.

I had gone to grab his hair, _oh my god_, his famous sex hair – holy shit!

I put my face in my hands.

He must think I'm a complete moron, worse even! How would I be able to look at him again? What the hell was I supposed to do?

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my Blackberry from off the counter. I dialled the first number I could think of.

"Hey, Bella, you ok?" Angela's voice, although a comfort also helped bring forth the tears that I'd been hoping wouldn't come to fruition.

I walked back to the garden, hoping that the fresh air would stop my face swelling like a pumpkin from the tears.

I sniffed down the phone in response. "I'm ok," I whispered.

"What's happened, Bella? Has he upset you again? I swear to God who does he think he is? Just because he's a little bit pretty he thinks he can treat people like shit. Honestly I'll beat him to a pulp!"

I couldn't help but giggle at her tenacity and the fact that she hadn't taken a breath.

"No it's not him, Ange, it's me. I'm just a complete fucking idiot." I shook my head down the phone, wiping my eyes with the ends of my fingers.

"Why what happened? Did you fall again? Oh, Bella." Her voice was sympathetic and caring and made me feel slightly better.

"Don't be embarrassed, hun." She smiled down the phone. "It happens. Don't worry, it's endearing and it's why we all love you."

I smiled again, feeling a little guilty that she had misunderstood my angst and that I hadn't made any attempt to correct her. But what was I supposed to say – _oh, Edward Cullen, Hollywood heartthrob and all round sex god had kissed me as part of a scene and I thought he had finally seen the light and was going to propose marriage before telling me he wanted no-one but me forever!_

"Yeah you're right, Ange, thank you, sweetie." I took in a deep breath to calm myself and pushed a hand through my hair.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Tons," I lied. "I'll see you later."

I shut off my phone and made my way back into the kitchen seating myself back at the breakfast bar. The house was still and quiet, uncomfortably so. I poured myself another cup of coffee, drinking it slowly, before washing the two cups out and putting them on the side board to dry out.

I felt helpless, I didn't know what I should do, should I go to him and apologise or should I leave it and not make a bad situation worse?

I decided to leave it; maybe he _really was_ feeling…off?

My Blackberry once again became my channel for venting my emotions. Within a couple of hours I had managed to fill another two months of schedules. It made me feel exhausted just looking at the amount of press, appearances and shoots that he had to do and even more exhausted when I realised that I would have to be there for each one too.

My chest tightened thinking about having to be around him knowing what an ass I'd been.

I had to bite the bullet, sooner rather than later.

I blew out a determined breath and walked out to the lounger, grabbing the fucking manuscript that was responsible for the whole goddamn situation! I made my way up the stairs feeling more and more nauseous.

I took an even deeper breath, shut my eyes as I exhaled and knocked on his door.

He didn't answer so I quietly pushed the door open. His bed was made and empty. I looked around the room noticing that the en suite door was closed - perfect. I moved around to his night stand as quickly as I could to put the manuscript down.

As I did, I heard the toilet flush so I hurried back around the bed trying to exit the room before he came out.

As I was hurrying out of the room, for some unknown reason, I completely forgot what an absolute fucking moron I really am, catching the toe of my shoe on the corner of the bed. I tried to grab the wrought iron frame but missed completely, suddenly finding myself kissing the carpet, my ass in the air and my wrist twisting as it hit the floor.

"Fuck!"

I didn't realise that I had shouted as I felt my right wrist twist back, but the pain in it seared up my arm. It wasn't broken, of that I was sure, but it still hurt like hell.

"Bella?" his voice came from the en suite as he opened the door.

_Ok my life is__ officially shit! I must have been an absolute bastard in a former life – there was no other reason why this keeps happening to me!_

"Are you ok, Bella?" He was suddenly kneeling next to me, looking me up and down like the complete klutz that I am.

I couldn't help it.

Honestly, I tried to stop them but the tears came down my cheeks. Big, fat, betrayer tears right down my face.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

_My pride, my sanity…need I go on?_

"My…my wrist," I sniffed, holding it in my left hand.

He looked down and lifted it into his lap carefully. I sucked in a quiet breat as I felt the softness of is hands on my skin. Gently he turned it over looking at it from every angle. "It's not broken, just sprained…honestly," I whispered.

I tried to pull my wrist away from him but he held it fast.

He smiled. "So what, are you a doctor in your spare time?" He raised his right eyebrow at me, his crooked smile made my chest hurt.

I shook my head weakly.

"No," I sniffed again. "I just have personal experience with struggling to walk from one spot to another without ending up on my ass." I tried to smile but I felt too embarrassed.

"Yeah," he answered grinning, "I remember."

_Yeah__, of course you would…_

He gave me my wrist back and stood up holding his hand out for me. I looked at it, then to his face and back again.

"Come on; let's get some ice on that." He smiled again, another strangely genuine smile.

I put my hand into his, feeling his warm skin pulse with energy against mine and he pulled me up. I stood, my body inches from his, wiping away my tears with the back of my good hand.

He slowly released my wrist, looking at me in a way that excited me and terrified me in equal measure.

"Come on," he murmured softly.

He walked in front of me down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Take a seat" he said, motioning towards the sofa in the living room.

I nodded meekly and sat down still nursing my sore wrist against my chest. The pain was now a dull ache that throbbed up my arm to my elbow and back again.

He came and sat next to me, a towel filled with ice cubes on his lap. He wrapped the towel in a tight knot around the ice. He took my wrist again, as gentle as he had before and pressed the ice pack to it.

I flinched slightly at the contact.

"Sorry," he murmured, frowning at my wrist.

"It's ok…it's just cold." I sighed and rolled my eyes at my bone head statement.

_Of course it'__s cold Swan – its fucking ice!_

"How does that feel?" he asked, my wrist still wrapped in the towel, still resting on his lap.

"Um…its ok, just…aches a little."

I tried again to smile, to try and be brave, but I had so many emotions going through my body and head at that moment that I couldn't do much but grimace. I felt embarrassed, hurt, angry and something else that I couldn't quite identify.

My chest was tight and my heart was thumping loudly in my ears, just like it had on the lounger, when he kissed me.

Because _he_ had kissed _me_ – not the other way around.

_Stage directions, Swan, nothing more…_

I exhaled loudly, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"What? Does it hurt that bad? I can take you to the hospital if you want." He looked at me frowning, almost like he was trying to convince me to go. His concern was adorable and weirdly, hot as hell.

"No…no it's fine, I just…I just…" I took a deep breath in, trying to organise my words in my head before they came spilling out in a complete jumble.

I looked at him, his green eyes like emeralds staring back at me in such a way that if I hadn't been sitting I would have surely fallen again. I could get lost in them and strangely, I would have been happy to do so. I glanced from his eyes to his mouth and back again, feeling my body heat up at the memory of his lips pressed against mine. I clenched my thighs as a familiar throb pulsed between my legs.

"What is it, Bella?" His hand on my arm tightened slightly.

I smiled gently and cleared my throat. "I just want to…I want to apologise for before."

I nodded my head gently towards the French windows. His face looked puzzled for a moment before realisation blew across it. He looked back at me then down to my wrist again. It was a good minute before his eyes met mine with a determined sheen over them.

"Oh I…yeah…don't." He shook his head quickly and pursed his lips slightly.

It was the first time I had seen him stuck for words.

"You really helped me with it, you know I…um." He shrugged his shoulders. "I sometimes forget myself in the scene, you know, I get into the character." His eyes remained focused on my wrist as he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled loudly.

My heart dropped a little as he dismissed _our_ kiss as part of a "scene."

That's all it had been, part of the act.

Nothing more.

I tried to ignore the pang of hurt that ripped through my chest.

He smiled tightly. "I'm just glad I didn't ask Emmett to help me." He chuckled quietly looking at his feet.

I tried to laugh too but all that came out was a small whimper. I grudgingly pulled my wrist from him and nursed it in my left hand. I wasn't sure how to cope with him when he was trying to be nice, it was almost like he was trying _too_ hard and it unnerved me.

"Thanks," I whispered, looking at my wrist not daring to look at him in case he detected my disappointment over the kiss.

"You're welcome, Bella," he answered softly. My heart stuttered as he said my name. "Besides I owe you."

I looked at him then, confusion etched on my features.

"You've been my own personal nurse for the past two days." He smiled and this time it lit his whole face up. "So thank _you_."

I smiled back at him, feeling the warmth of his gaze travel across my entire body.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever before the quiet was disturbed by Emmett flying in the front door,

"Hey you're up!" He grinned as Edward rose a little too quickly off of the sofa.

"Yeah," he answered, "a 24 hour thing." He patted his stomach moving over to the kitchen.

Emmett came and sat next to me. "What have you been doing?" he asked looking over my wrist.

"My own form of gymnastics, Emmett." I smiled as best I could but the ache in my wrist was getting worse.

"Shit, that looks sore, hun. Do you want to go to hospital get it checked out?" His concern was adorable.

Before I could answer Edward spoke from the kitchen. "I've already asked her that, Emmett."

His voice had lost the warmth that it had had when it was just the two of us. I felt myself cringe internally as I realised that nice Edward had left out the door Emmett had come through.

"Have you had any pain killers?" Emmett asked, rubbing my shoulder gently.

Edward appeared at the side of me with a glass of water and two tablets.

"Here," he murmured handing them to me, glaring at Emmett.

I took the tablets and washed them down with a large gulp of water, trying hard not to wonder why he had become so cold and distant again, especially towards his cousin.

"So, are you feeling well enough for a couple of circuits or you still pretending to be sick?" Emmett grinned at Edward, rubbing his hands together. Edward sighed and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm up for that but maybe not our usual gym circuit. Maybe take it a little easier? I'm thinking a swim first to warm up?" Emmett smiled and nodded.

"Fair enough, if you want me to go easy on ya cousin all you have to do is ask!" He stood up and whacked Edward on the shoulder.

"First, could you drop Bella off at home?" I snapped my head up towards Edward.

"What…I mean…why?" I stuttered.

_Shit__, he really is going to fire me! _

"You need to rest your wrist and Emmett's here so you're not needed for anything."

I tried to ignore the harshness of his tone as he said 'needed.'

"I'm sure that all you have to do." He motioned over to all my stuff on the side board, "can be done at home?"

It wasn't hard to deduce that it was a rhetorical question. "Plus you don't really want to drive with your wrist like that." He pointed to my arm, still not meeting my gaze.

"Oh…ok," I muttered, standing and grabbing my bag off the breakfast bar, pushing my Blackberry into my pocket.

I didn't know whether I was more relieved or angry that I was leaving because of my disabled gait and not because he was firing me.

I walked towards Emmett who was holding the front door open. I turned back to Edward.

"See you Monday."

He nodded quickly in response and made his way to the stairs, running up them, taking two at a time.

* * * *

Emmett, God bless him, tried to make conversation as he drove me home but my mind was on other things.

I couldn't figure Edward Cullen out at all.

How could he be so caring and warm one minute and a cold, harsh bastard the next?

His mood swings were atrocious and were making me dizzy. It was becoming exhausting trying to keep up with him and trying to guess what mood he would be in from one day to the next.

I wasn't sure if I could continue working for him when I felt like this, confused and completely petrified.

No-one had ever had such control over my emotions before. I hated that he had such a hold over me when I'd known him for a week, spoken for him a handful of times and had him behave so rudely towards me.

But, sat in the car with Emmett, still trying his hardest to break my mood, it suddenly hit me that even the _thought _of leaving the job made my chest hurt and my heart skip a beat.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I hated not understanding how I was feeling. I hated that I couldn't explain what I was feeling and more than anything I hated that it was Edward Cullen making me feel this way.

I suddenly realised that we had stopped outside my apartment. Emmett was looking at me with a narrowed eye.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I laughed with no humour and shook my head.

"It's complicated," I answered, grabbing my bag from the foot well.

Emmett grabbed my hand as I moved myself out of the car. "Be strong, Bella." He winked. "You know you are."

I sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Emmett." I tapped his hand that was still on mine, "for everything."

I got into my apartment and went straight to my room. Angela wouldn't be home for another 5 hours. I took the towel off of my wrist and threw it into my sink. The swelling was pretty good but I would live, the bruising was minimal, I'd definitely had worse. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a holey t-shirt and threw myself on my bed. I brought my arm over my eyes and tried very hard to fall asleep.

But I couldn't.

How did Emmett know that I was strong enough? I didn't even know myself if I was strong enough.

All I knew was that my body had a physical reaction whenever I thought of quitting.

Whenever I thought of leaving Edward Cullen I felt a jolt deep within me.

The jolt could only be described as being like an electric shock. An electric shock like the one that had shot up my arm the first time I had shaken his hand. The same shock that I had felt today as he had picked me off of the floor, the same shock that had coursed through me when he had kissed me, his lips warm and sure against mine.

The jolt was warm, intense and made my whole body fizz with energy, want and need.

Only he made me feel that way.

I had never experienced anything like it before…his beautiful face, mouth, body, his soft hands and crooked smile. His hair that was utterly uncontrollable and insanely sexy. All of it, all of him made my body burn. My stomach twisted as I thought about the way he had spoken to me, the softness of his touch and voice as he helped me. I thought about the magnetism his body had over mine when I was standing so close to him and the way that I had wanted to be even closer to him.

And I thought again about the kiss and the fact that, deep down, I wanted to kiss him like that for the rest of my life.

I sat up with a start, slapping my forehead with my left hand.

_No…it wasn't possible…_

_No…__I couldn't be so stupid…I knew better than that!_

_I couldn't possibly be…_

But as the tears cascaded down my cheeks and I cupped my hands to my mouth, I knew, down in my gut, in my bones and in my soul that I was completely and utterly in love with Edward Cullen.

**Hope you like****??**

**N****ext chapter we have shopping with Alice and the Fox dinner with Jacob – gonna be good!**

**Leave a review.**

**TTFN x x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I****'m putting this chapter out first because I'd already written it before I got the reviews for the last chapter asking for an EPOV.**

**And because I'm a big push over (and secretly love EPOVs) the next chapter will be an EPOV – it will be set at the end of Chapter 8 (the wrist/kiss incident) before this chapter takes place (hope that makes sense?!!) and then through this chapter too. **

**It will fit better that way because I don't want to give too much away as it would spoil the Fox dinner part of this chapter…ahhhh!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews – I'm so glad that people like this story – you all officially rock!!!!**

**Chapter 9: Ugly Duckling**

I was woken by the dull, whirring sound of my Blackberry vibrating loudly against my wooden night stand. I threw my arm back from my face; eyes still shut tight, and slammed my hand down over the side in an effort to retrieve it.

After three failed attempts I finally grasped the irritating little piece of metal and plastic and groaned as I peeled my eyes open and looked at the display.

"Hello, Alice," I croaked, rubbing my hand over my eyes.

"Well, good morning to you, sleepy head. How ya doin?" She was so chipper in a morning it was disgusting, how could anyone have so much energy at…_what_…9am on a Saturday morning!?

"I'm…um…great," I murmured, sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

My head, like it always did when I cried, felt like it had been sliced open with a butter knife during the night and stuffed full of cotton wool. I closed my eyes again and put my hand over them wishing for more sleep, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon!

"Well, come on, look alive! I'm picking you up in 30 minutes." Her voice was excited and bubbly and irritating as hell.

I moaned into the receiver. "Alice, I'm not feeling too good this morning." _Understatement of the century_, "I think I'm going to skip the dinner tonight, you know, just have a quiet night. I'm sorry."

I really was too.

I really liked Alice, even if she was far too cheerful for her own good, and I didn't like letting her down, but after last night's revelations the last thing I wanted to do was to go shopping, especially shopping for a dress to wear to a dinner that my boss and new object of lust was attending.

I replaced my hands with my arm, blowing a heavy breath against my skin.

"Oh, Bella, come on. It's only your wrist that you hurt and I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Edward said it was just a sprain."

My breath caught in my throat as she said his name.

_Ok Swan…pathetic much?_

He'd told Alice about it? What had he said? Why would he tell her? What did that mean?

_That it__'s is sister and he tells her things like - how much of a spastic his PA really is?_

"Unless your head is hanging on by tendons and bits of muscle I want you ready and at your front door in the next." She paused for effect, "28 minutes." She giggled happily.

"Seriously, Alice," I sat up to try and make my voice sound more forceful. "I really am _not_ in the mood for anything tonight, sorry, really." There was quiet at the end of the phone.

My chest felt tight with guilt, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Oh come on, Bella." Her voice was quieter making my guilt increase ten-fold. "Please? It'll be good. You have to come and entertain me, otherwise it's just me, Emmett and my mum and dad with a shit load of dick heads and ass lickers."

I frowned at her last statement.

_Ok, word this carefully, Swan…_

"Well, I'm sure Edward can keep you entertained…" I trailed off wondering if she would explain why she left his name off her list of fellow dinner-goers.

"Oh, he's being a boring bastard too." She huffed. "And he's decided he's not going. He says his stomach still isn't up to it, but I think that's bull shit. He looks fine to me."

_Me too…_

"Plus he's well enough to go to the studios this morning." She huffed again.

"Oh," was the genius response I came up with.

"Bella?" she paused again sensing that my will was crumbling.

_Damn that girl and her chipper, guilt trip ways…_

"Oh, Alice, I don't know." I pulled the phone from my ear as she squealed down the phone.

"That _so_ means yes!" She laughed. "Ok 25 minutes. I'm coming in your truck by the way. I'm leaving Edward's now, bye."

The phone went dead and I threw myself back down on the bed with a groan, pulling the covers over my head.

* * * *

True enough, 27 minutes later Alice pulled up outside my apartment in my truck with a big smile on her face. I grimaced in response, feeling like I'd been dragged through a bush, bee hive and bog backwards.

My eyes were still swollen from crying. I'd tried to cover up the redness with concealer but they still didn't look normal and looked more like pygmies had attacked them in the night with tooth picks.

In the end I'd had to dust off my shades that were at the back of my sock drawer (!?) to use them to hide the offending red lines of tear induced puffiness.

I put my hand up to stop Alice from getting out the driver's side and slid into the passenger seat with a meek smile.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she pulled off the kerb.

"Yeah, yeah, just a migraine I think…it…um…affects my eyes." I pointed gingerly to my shades.

She nodded her head slowly in response; it was a gesture that seemed to suggest that she really didn't believe me. She glanced at my wrist.

"How's it feeling?" Her voice was thick with concern.

"Oh, it's fine." I wiggled it gently for effect and laughed without humour. "Believe me I've had much worse."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm amazed Edward didn't end up twisting something while he was helping you. The pair of you are a calamity waiting to happen!"

I laughed quietly with her, my pulse quickening slightly as she called us a "pair".

I sighed despondently. "So where are we starting this day of torture?" Alice laughed out loud, giving a little snort.

"Honestly, Bella, I've never known a girl react so aggressively to a full day of shopping." She giggled again. "Just trust me, Bella, I promise you will enjoy it, if you let yourself." She patted my arm gently and winked.

I smiled back, feeling completely guilt ridden that I was being so morose when all she wanted to do was have fun.

"Ok, I trust you." She eyed me warily. "And I will try to enjoy myself."

She squealed again and I laughed with her and this time it felt a lot more genuine.

* * * *

30 minutes later she pulled up outside what looked like a huge warehouse. I gulped as I took in the monstrous building wondering about what I had really let myself in for. Alice noticed my hesitation, rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand leading me towards a large wooden door at the right side of the building.

"Come on, scardy cat," she grumbled, yanking me through the door.

"Alice, what is this place? When you said shopping I was thinking more shopping mall and a coffee at lunch, not." I paused as I took in my surroundings, "…this."

The entire interior had been redecorated to resemble what could only be described as a mixture between a sofa shop, wine bar and clothes store. The walls were painted a dark cream set against different types of wood that flowed half way down the wall to the floor. Under foot there were rugs of different materials and all colours, gold, red and blue being the most predominant.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I couldn't spot a Chinese one.

Black and white pictures of different landmarks littered the walls. I took in a deep breath as I noticed a 20 foot picture of the golden gate bridge running the length of the far right wall. It was spectacular. A metal stair case led to the upstairs that was fully open plan with simple glass walls to stop some klutz, _i.e. moi_, from falling over the sides. There were rails of clothes, stacks of handbags and down the far end I could make out row after row of shoes.

A small red haired woman with green eyes and a large smile walked over to us. She was dressed in the most beautiful black wool skirt that finished just above the knee and satin cream shirt that flowed against her like water. I suddenly felt completely underdressed in my black Guns and Roses t-shirt and jeans.

She clasped both of Alice's hands and kissed each cheek.

"Alice, darling how are you?" Her accent sounded almost Russian.

"I'm great." Alice turned to me. "Bella, this is Jasmine, Jasmine, this is Bella."

She used her hand by way of introduction motioning from me to her and back again. I took off my shades and put out my hand to shake Jasmine's. I was surprised when she grabbed my shoulders tightly and kissed both of my cheeks in earnest.

I laughed embarrassedly and felt the familiar burn of my blush creep over my cheeks.

"She is beautiful, darling." Jasmine looked at Alice but pointed at me. "The blush brings out her eyes and her hair, oh darling, we're going to make you look sensational!"

Alice beamed at the side of Jasmine and nodded at me in reassurance.

"Come, come, I have everything waiting." She clapped her hands and strolled towards the stairs. "Demetri, go and get the V.I.P set please now, now," she barked at a young, black haired guy who nodded vigorously in response.

He seemed so willing and enthusiastic I almost expected him to click his heels and salute her.

The upstairs, now that I could take in the full effect, was as beautiful as the down stairs. The colour schemes were the same with chocolate brown suede and leather coaches breaking up the space. We walked to the back of the building, which was a job in itself, milling through rails of clothes, shelves filled with accessories and huge potted plants to a curtained off area that was roughly the size of my whole apartment.

Behind the curtain there were two racks of dresses, most of which were black, shoes scattered the floor along with bags and jewellery. Alice clasped my arm and giggled.

"Cool, huh?" she whispered.

Demetri entered with a large silver trolley upon which was a bottle of champagne and orange juice, croissants, jams, fruit and coffee. He smiled at us both, nodded at Jasmine and left as quickly as he had appeared. I shook my head in disbelief, smiling at Alice. It seemed so surreal to be treated in such a way.

"This place was opened by Jasmine about 15 years ago as a place for celebrities to hang out and shop without being hounded by paparazzi or fans. My mom has been coming here since it opened. We're very good customers." She nudged my arm and smiled.

"Ok, beautiful Bella, where to begin?"

Jasmine stood with one hand on one hip and her other hand under her chin. She looked as if she was working out a really hard math problem.

"Show her the dresses, Jasmine, she'll love them." Alice giggled pouring herself a cup of coffee before stretching out on the brown sofa.

I looked at her curiously as she sipped her coffee and smiled.

"I rang ahead to tell Jasmine your size and what I thought would look good on you."

I exhaled through my nose in mock annoyance, completely humbled by how generous and considerate Alice really was.

"Ah yes, dresses," she pushed me gently towards the first rack of dresses and began sweeping through them, 'umming' and 'ahhing' as she did.

"I think you start with this one, darling and we go from there." She held out a floor length black gown.

The bodice was made up of black crystals that looked almost purple when they caught the light, it was stunning.

I looked at Alice helplessly. "It's ok, Bella. If you don't like it we'll try something else."

She raised her eyebrows and grinned.

I took the dress gingerly and moved behind another curtain to change. The dress was beautiful but felt too heavy around my chest. I pushed the curtain back and stood awkwardly as the two of them perused me like a painting in a gallery.

"Well?" Jasmine asked. "How do you feel?"

"Um…it feels a little heavy…here." I motioned towards my chest.

"Ok, next one then." Alice smiled.

I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't offended by my reaction to the dress.

Three more dresses were thrust at me and I tried each one on. I stood patiently as Alice and Jasmine commented and mumbled about fitting, length and colour.

The last part stumped me. Weren't they all the same colour? Black?

I honestly thought that they were going to bind and gag me and throw me over the side when I accidentally asked the colour question out loud. I tried to keep quiet after that.

All the dresses that they were giving me were gorgeous, but none of them seemed to feel as good on. I didn't know if I was just being picky, which with my fashion history was unlikely, but Alice and Jasmine seemed to agree with my thoughts on each one.

We were on about the tenth dress when I realised Alice hadn't tried any dresses on.

"What about you, Alice?" She looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, don't worry about me, sweetie. I'm ready and raring to go. My dress is killer." She turned and winked at Jasmine as she handed me another dress.

I was beginning to get agitated now and even more concerned that Alice and Jasmine were going to get impatient with my lack of decision.

I put my feet into the dress and pulled it on. The zip was at the back so Alice helped me. I turned towards the mirror and gasped. It was stunning. It made me look tall and elegant, two things that I have never been in my life! It fit under my boobs in a way that made them look fabulous and it clung to my hips making me look curvy in all the right places. The ruffled straps gave it a playful twist and the length, just below my knees, was perfect for my knobbly knee issue.

I spun around to face Alice and Jasmine to see them smiling like cats with canaries.

"That's the one, Bella, darling. You look magnificent!" Jasmine pulled me to her and walked around me.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked.

I pushed my hands over the satin and smiled gently. "I love it."

We picked a pair of black strapped shoes that I thought were slightly too high on the heel but Alice and Jasmine assured me that I would be fine in them, I gave in after Alice promised that she wouldn't let go of my hand all night. Jasmine finished off the look with a gold and black cuff style bracelet that I wore on my right wrist to cover the bruise that had appeared over night and a gold clutch bag.

After a couple of glasses of champagne and orange juice we made our way to the counter where Jasmine bagged my outfit. I reached into my bag to get my purse when Alice pushed my hand back shaking her head. She took the bags off of Jasmine and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled as Jasmine did the same to me.

"No problem, beautiful Bella, you look incredible." She squeezed my arm and winked.

We were back at the truck when I gave Alice a questioning glance.

"So are you going to tell me how we just walked out of there without paying? Because, right now, I feel like a criminal!"

I folded my arms over my chest and Alice chuckled.

"Chill out, Bella, it was put on the family account." My eyes widened in horror. "Relax! Tonight is classed as work so it's been put on the work spends account that my mom has here."

"Alice, I don't feel comfortable…," she didn't let me finish.

"Bella, please, just relax. It's fine, honestly." She rubbed my arm in reassurance. "Plus mom wouldn't have you spending money for tonight anyway. She'd kick my ass!"

I didn't bother asking why her mother would have such a problem with me spending money and reluctantly let the subject drop, climbing into the truck.

Alice looked at her watch. "Ok, we're good for time. Is it ok if we stop at the studios I need to give this to my dad?"

She held up a bag that contained a leather belt with a fantastic silver buckle in the shape of two Cs. "A present from Jasmine for tonight." She grinned.

* * * *

We pulled into the parking lot of the studios and made our way to the set of Lot 12. The set was quiet and still as we quickly realised that they were filming a scene. We tip toed to the back of the set and stood behind Carlisle. I peered around all the monitors and crew to see what was going on.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked to see Edward and I realised what the scene was that they were filming.

Edward was sitting on a black sofa with Tanya next to him, their bodies turned towards one another as they looked into each others eyes.

Tanya laughed a mocking laugh and shook her head. "Making love? You never made love to me, Mike…"

"How can you say that, Ella? The way I feel when I'm with you, when you touch me. I am everything when I'm with you and nothing when I'm not," Edward replied sighing, running a hand through his hair.

"What are you saying, Mike?"

"I'm saying that I can't live without you, Ella. I need you."

"But you lied to me."

"I know, baby, but I did it to protect you. I had to, Ella. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Edward moved closer to her and reached for her hand. My heart had started to crash in my chest as I remembered him moving closer to me on his lounger. The feel of his hands on my face…

"Mike, I need to hear you say it."

"Ella, I love you. I love you baby, I love you."

He moved closer still, his hand moving to her face, cupping her cheeks.

"How much, Mike? Tell me how much you love me."

Tanya was becoming breathless as he moved towards her face, his eyes on her lips.

"Ella, baby." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "More than my life's worth."

He moved towards her as she puckered her lips waiting for the kiss that I knew was coming. My heart was doing laps of my chest as his mouth met hers and an intense pain gripped my heart as if someone was squeezing it in a vice. I whimpered at the sensation putting my hand to my throat.

"Sorry, can we…um…I can't…" Edward stood up suddenly and ran both hands through his hair in exasperation leaving Tanya still on the sofa with a look of shock plastered on her perfect features.

"Ok, cut there," Carlisle shouted from behind his monitor. "What is it, Edward? You were doing great, son."

He walked over to Edward and patted him on the shoulder. Alice moved out from behind the set and skipped towards her brother and father, pulling my hand as she went.

"I don't know it just…it just…" He rubbed his face aggressively. "Doesn't feel right…I…"

His face was troubled but still beautiful as he turned and saw Alice and I approach. He quickly turned away and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, Alice, Bella, how was the shopping?" Carlisle turned to me and smiled. "You survived? How's the wrist? Edward said you went over with quite a bang."

I blushed furiously and nodded looking at my feet. Being this close to Edward was so difficult. My hands were sweating and my heart was thumping so loudly I was convinced everyone could hear it. I cursed myself internally for being such a baby.

_I am professional, intelligent and mature I can handle this…_

"Yeah, it's fine," I mumbled catching Edward's eye out of the corner of mine.

His mouth was pressed into a hard line as if he was holding back from saying something.

"Here, Dad, a present from Jasmine." Alice handed him the bag and he laughed out loud as he pulled the belt out.

"Ha, excellent!" He smiled. "Are you looking forward to tonight, Bella?"

"Yeah, it should be good. I'm a little nervous though." I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, don't be silly," Alice chided me. "You should see her dress. She's going to look beautiful."

We all looked at Edward as he coughed loudly, as if he was disguising a laugh, looking down at his feet. I felt myself blush further.

Did he really think it funny that Alice called me beautiful?

If only he knew what he'd said in his sleep the arrogant bastard!

"Yeah well," Alice continued, eying Edward with a narrowed eye. "I'm sure Jacob will appreciate it."

She nudged my arm playfully and I looked at her with wide eyes and mouth.

I cannot believe she just said that!

Edward huffed and interrupted my mortified moment as he pulled Carlisle away from us, catching my eye again as he did before turning abruptly whispering quietly as they walked back towards Tanya who was still sitting patiently on the sofa.

"Come on then, Cinderella. Let's go and get you ready!"

Alice clapped her hands together and we set off back to my truck. I turned around once as we were leaving but Edward was too involved in his conversation to notice.

_And honestly, why would he?_

* * * *

We stopped off to grab something to eat before heading to Alice's apartment. It was exactly what I would expect from Alice, eccentric but beautiful. It was an open plan loft of light fresh colours of creams, whites and light browns. The furniture consisted of an eclectic mix of vintage, retro and modern that seemed to fit together perfectly.

She dragged me to the bedroom and hung up my dress, placing the bag with my shoes and bracelet on the floor.

"So, you want to see my dress?" she grinned, almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yeah, definitely," I smiled back unable to resist her adorable enthusiasm.

She ran over to her walk in closet and returned with a small black dress that just screamed cool. It was almost triangular in shape at the top and gathered at the bottom. It would come to the middle of her thighs showing off her amazing legs. It was so Alice I couldn't help but laugh.

"You like?" she chuckled fluttering her eye lashes at me while spinning around with it.

"Hell, yeah, that is hot, girl!" I laughed again feeling the tightness around my heart slowly dissolve.

I decided there and then that I was going to enjoy tonight no matter what I had to wear or what I looked like. I was going to have fun with Alice and stop feeling like a love-sick puppy. Edward Cullen could just continue being a moody jerk and I would pretend to not care in the slightest.

People fell in and out of love all the time and moved on to other people and repeated the process over and over again.

_How hard can it be?_

Alice took me through to her spare room that she had set out like a beautician's salon! I have honestly never seen as many beautifying products in my life. Hair utensils, rollers, straightening irons, spray, mousse, combs, brushes of every description, face lotions, creams, toner, masks, tweezers, pads, make up of all colours, with every describable brush to put them on, the list was endless.

"Go to a happy place, Bella, and it'll be over before you know it." Alice chuckled putting her arm around my shoulder and squeezing me gently.

She started by making me take a hot shower which, admittedly I loved every minute of. She'd even bought some brand new razors for me to attack my legs with, along with strawberry face wash and body scrub.

I was seriously in danger of adopting her and moving in.

I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and headed back to her room of beauty stuffs. Rubbing my hair to within an inch of its life, Alice suddenly changed into woman on a mission.

Her face became composed and focused, just like Edward's did when he was working.

_No, don't think about him now, Swan…_

She put rollers in the back and sides of my hair and straightened the front. Next was my face where she placed cream under my eyes.

"Your eyes have gone down," she noted, glancing at me with the same suspicious look she'd used this morning.

"Um…yeah…they do that."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"Bella," I swallowed at her tone and looked at her slowly. "You don't _have_ to tell me what's bothering you. But after today I hope we have a new trust." She looked down almost embarrassed. "And I'd like you to feel like you can talk to me about stuff." She shrugged gently.

I felt my throat harden at the offer of trust that had just been offered. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled. "I really appreciate that."

She beamed back at me and continued her make-Bella-beautiful-mission.

Two pinched, pulled and prodded hours later, I was standing in front of Alice's mirror quite speechless at what I saw in front of me.

The woman that stared back at me was elegant, confident and striking. She had taken the rollers out and left the curls down my back. My hair looked thick and healthy and it shone under the spotlights of her room. My make up was minimal, with a light coating of blush on my cheeks, _like I needed it_, with a slight glaze of clear lip gloss that made my mouth look bigger. My eyes were laced with mascara and a light sprinkling of glitter on my lids.

My legs looked long in the heels and the dress seemed like it was made just for me. I was disturbed out of my shock as Alice bounded into the room. Her dress looked fabulous, as did her hair that was slick combed back behind her ears with a side parting and a silver diamante clip that would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but her. She threw me my bag which contained lip gloss, mascara, glitter, blush, a comb and my purse and Blackberry and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" she grinned

"As I'll ever be," I replied with a small smile.

_Head held high, Bella…_

* * * *

The outside of the Disney hall was surrounded by photographers, clicking away feverishly, lighting the twilight sky like a night club.

Alice got out of the car first and I followed as slowly as I could. I could practically hear the whispers of 'who's that? Is she important?' I smiled at the thought of people thinking I _was_ someone important!

My head spun around as the clicking and shouts got louder, to see Tanya Denali exit her car looking incredible.

Her dress was black and barely there. Its hem was jagged and rested at the high point of her thighs. The neck line was astoundingly low but still fabulous. I rubbed my hands on my dress suddenly feeling a little out of my depth. I watched as she posed for the photographers, hands on her hips, looking back over her shoulder, serious. Then smiling, like a well oiled machine. I was exhausted just watching her.

Alice pulled me into the foyer where a glass of champagne was thrust into my hand and then through to the main hall. The walls had been covered with deep red pieces of material that draped down to the floor, matching the covers on the tables. It made me imagine what a genie's lap would look like on the inside. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling sparkling like diamonds against the candles and flowers that filled the middle of each table. A stage had been set up at the far end of the room where a band was playing soft gentle music.

"You still with me, Bella?" Alice chuckled at my side

"Um…yeah…it's just, well, it's awesome." I couldn't think of a better word to use!

"Come on, let's get a seat."

She held my hand and led me to the table where her father sat, looking dashing in a black suit and white shirt with a black tie. Next to him was a woman with chestnut brown hair that hung in light waves down her back. She looked at me with hazel coloured eyes and rouged lips that moved into a huge beaming smile that I had seen Alice use 100 times that day. She was stunning and reminded me of a Hollywood 40s film star.

I blinked quickly when I realised that she was Esme Cullen, actress, producer and all round Hollywood legend. She stood and offered her hand which I took gradually.

"Bella, this is mom." Alice smiled.

"Hello, Bella. I've heard lots about you. I'm glad you decided to come tonight." She smiled again, no doubt at the goofy expression that I was looking at her with!

"Hey, Bella," I turned to be gripped in a huge hug by Emmett. "How's the wrist, kid?"

"It's fine. Thanks again for the lift yesterday." I smiled.

I felt strangely at ease surrounded by these people. Their love for each other was contagious and came off them in plumes seeping into me and calming me down.

"Hey, no problem," he grinned before glancing me up and down. "And can I just say, Bella." He formed his mouth into an "o" shape and his fingers in an ok sign, before winking, "smoking, honey."

I laughed nervously as Alice slapped him on the shoulder.

"You look beautiful, Bella." I turned to see Jacob approach.

He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and grey tie that was tied into a huge Windsor at his throat that barely concealed the open top button. He took my hand and kissed it gently. I felt my face heat up as I noticed Alice nudge Emmett in the ribs.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." I nodded at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly and wiggled the top of his tie.

"Well, you know, I suppose you have to make an effort." He smiled at me, lifting one eyebrow.

I laughed at him knowing that this was his way of putting me at ease. His skin was the most beautiful colour under the soft lighting, it looked soft and warm against my pale coolness and I had the sudden urge to touch his cheek.

I grasped my champagne flute tighter in case the urge became too much.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some people." He motioned with his elbow for me to link his arm which I did.

He took me around the room, never leaving my side and introduced me to directors, producers, actors and actresses. He was sensitive to my nervousness, occasionally squeezing my arm in reassurance and smiling at me, his teeth a beautiful white against his skin.

We must have done two laps of the room when it was announced that the dinner was being served. Jacob accompanied me back to the Cullen table and pulled my seat out for me.

"I'm over there, but once the dinner is over I'll be back to have the first dance, if that's ok?" He smiled nervously.

"That's fine." I smiled in return as I saw his eyes lighten.

"Ok," he patted the back of my chair and went to his table.

"Wow, someone's got it bad." Emmett whistled, shaking his head. "I thought he was going to start humping your leg like a dog!"

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolded, trying his best not to let the small smile take over his entire face.

I smiled and chuckled quietly. It was clear that Jacob was a nice guy but I wasn't completely convinced that his intentions were that way inclined.

"Ignore him, Bella. Jacob is really nice," Alice said, sipping her champagne.

I nodded in agreement, yeah he is I thought.

Nicer than certain other individuals that's for sure.

The meal was incredible, starting with a spring vegetable risotto with lashings of Mascarpone cream. I seriously contemplated bathing in it. It was the best thing I had ever tasted until the main course came - pork with vegetables and garlic puree. I couldn't help but moan as I tasted it, it was like food porn.

I enjoyed every mouthful and sank back in my chair with satisfaction when I had finished it, honestly considering a post-coital cigarette!

I couldn't possibly fit in a dessert but watched, open mouthed, as Emmett devoured the biggest raspberry soufflé I have ever seen. I shook my head in disbelief as he licked the spoon clean and giggled as he motioned to lick the bowl too.

"Good?" Esme smiled at me across the table. I nodded with a grin on my face that they all laughed at.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. By the way, Bella, thank you so much for looking after Edward this week. I felt awful not being here and with Carlisle so busy." She reached for my hand across the table. "Thank you."

"No problem." I looked down and shook my head.

It was my pleasure…

After a few speeches from a couple of the people I had met with Jacob, the band started again with a nice mellow tune that was oddly familiar. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jacob smiling down at me.

"Ready to work off that meal?" he grinned, holding his hand out.

I took it with a gentle nod and followed him to the dance floor where he turned and put his hand around my waist.

"So, how you feeling so far?" he asked, "still nervous or ok?"

I blew a loud breath through my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I rolled my eyes. "Considering I've just sat and eaten a disgusting amount of food in the company of an Oscar winning director and actress while being surrounded by the bold and the beautiful."

I laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

He laughed too. "Well, in terms of the bold and the beautiful I'd say you fit in perfectly."

His face was soft as I looked up at him. He smiled gently and held my hand tighter in his.

Ok, maybe Emmett was onto something with the whole humping the leg thing – not that I thought he would obviously – but the way that he was looking at me suggested that he was interested in something more than just a dance.

He looked at me like he wanted to kiss me. He looked at me like Edward had yesterday.

_Oh God, Edward…_

My chest tightened again and I stopped moving, releasing Jacob's hand.

"Bella?" he asked frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just…I need to use the bathroom, excuse me."

I turned quickly and moved through the crowd towards the toilets, my heart thumping in my chest.

Luckily, they were empty. I reached the first cubicle, flung the seat down and threw myself down onto it, my hands holding my face.

What the hell is wrong with me? How could he have an effect on me when he's not even here? Why was I letting myself be so controlled?

This wasn't me! Jacob was being a polite gentleman and all I could think about was kissing some other guy who only just about coped with being in the same room as me. I was pathetic! No, worse, I was weak.

I'd promised myself that I would have a good time and enjoy myself and here I was, hiding in the toilets like a complete loser.

I sat, trying to compose myself when voices entered the bathroom.

"So come on spill. What's the deal with you and Edward?"

My head snapped up at the sound of the name. No, it could be some other Edward – there are more than one in the world.

"Oh, honey, he's like putty in my hands." The voice sounded very familiar but I couldn't put it to a face. "Like today when we were shooting the kissing scene he started freaking out like he was embarrassed."

_No freaking way - Tanya!_

"And what do you think that means?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? We'd rehearsed it in his trailer a couple of hours before and he really went for it, more than he has done before. But when we were in front of everyone he panicked. That tells me there are emotions involved."

I suddenly felt extremely sick and grabbed the wall to steady myself.

Could that be true? Is that why he freaked today because he had feelings for Tanya? Was he imagining Tanya when he kissed me yesterday?

"Well, when he took me out for that meal the other night he was talking about, finding someone special, someone that means more than all the lays that you can get in LA. He said that he didn't know if he was ready for it but if it was meant to be it'd be." She giggled.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop the noise of despair slipping out.

"Wow, Tanya, you and Cullen? That would be a publicist's wet dream." Her friend giggled too.

"Yeah I know…and mine," Tanya answered, laughing louder. "That man is something else."

I stayed in the cubicle and listened as their voices disappeared out the door again. Then the tears came.

There was no holding them back. I felt completely and utterly empty, hollow and crushed.

It was one thing knowing that he wasn't interested in me, much less liked me, but something else completely knowing that he liked someone else! I was such an idiot for letting myself get so involved.

I'd done nothing to stop myself feeling this way, nothing at all. I deserved to feel like this, if anything, for being so stupid to think that he would want me in the same way that I wanted him.

And I did want him.

Hopelessly, desperately.

It was a longing that I would never imagine could exist in reality and there was only one way I could stop it.

I had to quit.

Make a clean break, and go cold turkey. Leave and never look back. Go back to fawning over him over the internet and his movies. I'd allow myself to adore him from afar.

It was impossible to do it so close knowing that he adored someone else.

And why shouldn't he adore Tanya Denali? She was gorgeous, talented and a Hollywood film star to boot. Much more than what I have or will ever be.

It was almost funny to imagine Edward and me together, ridiculous even.

That was the answer then. I had to quit.

I stood up and wiped away the tears, thankful that Alice had insisted on my packing spare make-up in my bag. I refreshed my face and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't look too bad. Ok, decision made. I would make my excuses and leave and ring tomorrow with some lame excuse as to why I couldn't continue with them.

_With him…_

My heart thumped hard at the prospect and the now familiar tightening flooded my chest.

I exhaled loudly and flung myself out of the door, smack into a tall figure.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen gazing down at me with a frown on his face.

But Alice said that he wasnt going to come?

_Holy shit but he's fucking gorgeous…_

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, pushing my hair behind my ears feeling the redness seep through the pores on my face.

"It's ok," he muttered, pushing his hands into his pockets his eyes on my cheeks. "Um…Alice is looking for you." He motioned quickly with his thumb over his shoulder.

I glanced behind him to see Alice talking animatedly to a tall, gorgeous blonde guy who was wearing the coolest cowboy boots I had ever seen!

"Is that…" I narrowed my eyes, "…Jasper Whitlock?"

My eyes widened when I realised it was the film star from half my own DVD collection.

"Yeah, he came with me. He's a good friend of mine." Edward looked at me again, his eyes looked different than they had this afternoon, in the sense that he didn't look like he wanted to rip my head off and piss down my neck.

He looked calm.

"Wow," I murmured, knowing that when I told Angela that I was in the same room as Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock for an extended period of time she'd have an orgasm on the spot.

_She was a bit of a fan._

"Do you want me to introduce you?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm.

I stood and looked at him with a blank expression on my face and watched in astonishment as a large dazzling smile spread across his beautiful face.

"Come on," he grinned.

My heart nearly stopped and my legs nearly gave out as he put his hand in mine and led me over to Alice and Jasper.

_His…__hand…in …mine…fuck…holding…hands…Jesus…oh…my…_

"Hi, Bella, we thought we'd lost you." Alice smiled, taking a quick glance at my hand that was still firmly placed in Edward's.

I laughed quietly and I pulled it away as politely as I could. At least I thought it was polite until I saw the look on Edward's face. It had gone back to the hard frowning expression of this afternoon like he was trying to figure out the meaning of life or something.

"Bella, this is Jasper," he muttered. "Jasper, this is Bella, my new assistant." He said the words like they tasted bad and my heart dropped another foot in my chest.

_Clean break Swan, cold turkey..._

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." His blue eyes sparkled and his smile was spectacular. It was clear that I wasn't the only one to notice how pretty he was as I saw Alice's face go soft like butter in the sun as she stared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hi," I managed with a small smile. I hadn't missed the fact that he'd said _finally_ either. Did that mean that Edward had talked to Jasper about me? Why would he do that?

"Nice dress," he grinned. "Alice said it was nice." He looked back at Alice who blushed. "But that's more than nice hey, Edward?"

Jasper and Edward locked eyes and Jasper laughed at Edward's expression He now looked like he wanted to rip _his_ head off and piss down_ his_ neck!

"Yeah it's…um…it's…I mean…" He looked at my dress and back to my face struggling for words again.

_God would the guy give a shit if I was dressed in tin foil?_

"Oh god, Edward, stop before you bust something!" Alice laughed, pushing Edward's shoulder.

Jasper chuckled and sipped from his glass watching Alice torment her brother.

His look was one that I'd become familiar with over the past couple of days and it warmed my heart to see that Alice had that effect on Jasper when the feeling was so obviously mutual. I'd have to ask for more details at some point.

Maybe some advice?

_Hey, Alice, how do you get a Hollywood film star who has millions of women, including one BAFTA award winning actress Miss Tanya Denali, chasing after him to fall for you? Why? Oh just curious is all…_

The band suddenly changed to a slower number, one of my favourite songs ever - Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars.

I fiddled with the clasp on the side of my bag, humming quietly to myself and looking everywhere but at Edward who was standing so close to me is arm was almost touching mine. I could smell his aftershave and it smelled amazing, warm and masculine. His jacket suit was black, with black pants and a black shirt with no tie.

It was infuriating to think that it probably took him 5 minutes to get ready and look that good!

"Well, come on, Alice." Jasper smiled slamming his drink down on the table. "Let's do this, girl."

He put his hand out and she took it with a small giggle as he led her to the dance floor. I'd never seen Alice so chaotic. It was adorable.

She peeked at me over her shoulder and scrunched her eyes up in excitement. I laughed at her expression as Jasper held her hand and danced with her, dipping her back and twirling her around even though it was a slow song.

Edward huffed noisily next to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, just Jasper being a complete idiot as usual," he answered, nodding towards the dance floor.

I chuckled watching the two of them fly around the dance floor.

"Yeah, I love this song too." I crossed my arms over my chest tapping out the beat on my skin.

"Well, if you want we can…" He gestured with his hand as I looked from it to his face and back again.

My heart leapt to my chest. Was he really asking me to dance? I mean, _seriously_?

"Um I…" I didn't know what to say. I was completely dumbstruck.

"You don't have to its ok," he murmured quietly, pushing his hand into his pocket again.

I felt like yanking his hand back out of his pocket and pulling him to the dance floor, but I knew the moment had passed.

_Fuck!_

I sighed noisily and rubbed my eyebrow with my finger.

"Hey, Bella, there you are. I thought you'd gone when you stopped dancing with me. Are you ok?" Jacob came over with a glass of champagne in his hand and held it out for me to take, which I did. It was just a shame he'd only brought the one glass as at that point I could have necked the entire bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little sick, but I'm fine now." I smiled feeling a little guilty that I'd just left him on the dance floor with no explanation.

He smiled at me and turned to Edward.

"Hey, Edward, you ok? Feeling better?" Edward glanced at Jacob from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," he muttered rudely.

I seriously couldn't figure him out. Why the hell was he behaving like that again? And more to the point why was I so obsessed with a guy that could be so downright nasty?

I took a large gulp from my glass and put it back on the table.

"Hey, Jacob, I owe you the rest of that dance." I held my hand out to a smiling Jacob and led him over to where Alice and Jasper were still spinning around the floor.

_Screw Edward Cullen!_

Tanya was welcome to him as far as I was concerned.

Well, maybe not _that_ welcome but I certainly didn't want to be near him when he was in a mood like that.

I looked over to see him staring at me with an expression I had never seen on him before. His eyes were dark but not hard. They were soft like he'd just been told the worst news possible. In all honesty he looked hurt almost lost. I turned back to Jacob trying to ignore the overwhelming urge I had to throw myself into Edward's arms and kiss him better.

_Clean break, Swan, cold turkey…_

As the song finished I looked back to our table only to see the back of his jacket as it was exiting the room, followed closely by a small blonde in a short black dress with a jagged hem.

**I****'m sorry it's such a long chapter but there was a lot to get in.**

**So how do you like?**

**I'm quite happy with the introduction of Jasper and Esme but you know better than me!**

**Edward POV next…If you like this, leave a review…**

**TTFN x x x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter – I****'m blown away for the love that has been shown for this story, thank u, thank u, thank u!!!!**

**So here is Edward's chapter – I hope it enlightens you all a little as to why he is behaving the way that he is!**

**Chapter 10: A Good Defence is a Good Offence **

My stomach felt like it had been pummelled by Mike Tyson and Lennox Lewis consecutively. This however was an improvement on the sensation that a ten-tonne truck had driven and then reversed over it.

I'd been lying in bed now for the best part of two days and was becoming restless.

I'd woken with a start a little over an hour ago twisted in my sheets, sweating, with my face stuffed into my fucking pillow.

I'd never been much or a dreamer. The nightmares that used to haunt my sleep had faded over time and I could go at least a month now without waking up screaming.

This however was very different.

The dream hadn't changed either time that I had had it.

I was in a dark room, alone. It was silent and cold, very, very cold. I was lying on the floor, curled in a ball, grasping my knees to my chest. I held onto myself as tight as I fucking could, willing and praying for someone to help me. The silence and the sensation of being completely isolated were terrifying and this was usually the point where I would start to scream.

Instead, I felt a sudden wave of warmth wash over me from my head to my feet.

The warmth seemed to permeate every inch of my skin and sunk deep into my bones, lifting the darkness from me. I remember lifting my head from the cold floor and seeing the most brilliant bright light. It seemed to sparkle and the heat that radiated from it was unbelievable.

But stranger than that was the complete and undeniable sensation of feeling safe.

I felt comforted and loved.

The fear that had been so goddamn oppressive suddenly disappeared and was replaced by complete and utter peace.

As I had lifted myself off the floor and brought my hands to my face, I had realised that in front of the light was a figure, a small figure with long dark hair that blew around her face. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that seemed endless in their depth.

She was fucking beautiful, like an angel.

I knew that it was a woman from the shape of her and for a split second I had thought that it was my mother. No one else had the ability to calm me like my birth mother and that was one part of my memory that I had clung to since her death 20 years ago.

But it wasn't my mother.

It was someone else, someone equally beautiful if not more so.

It was Bella.

That's when I had woken up.

Actually, nearly jumping my ass off the bed and hitting the fucking floor would be a closer description of my reaction to this the first time it had happened. It hadn't been helped by the fact that when I had woken I found myself face to face with Bella looking down at me curiously, thrusting two tablets into my hand.

This being the second time I was a little more prepared.

For one, I knew that Bella wasn't in the house after leaving with my father last night. Alice had babysat me, coming in sporadically to check on me, asking me if I needed anything over and over. Now don't get me wrong, I adore my sister but by the tenth knock on the door I was just about ready to smother her shit with a pillow.

I rolled onto my back and rubbed my face with the backs of my hands.

I could hear Alice bounding up the stairs and realised I needed to look and act like I wasn't completely freaking out about having a dream about a girl I'd known for a fucking week – twice!

She knocked gently on the door. "Come in."

"Morning, you," she smiled as she came in with a two steaming cups of coffee and two slices of dry toast.

"Hey," I replied with a smile, pushing myself up against my pillows before taking one cup out of her hands. "Oh goddamn it, you're an angel, Alice, thank you."

I took a long sip from the cup and put my head back as I felt it slide down into my empty stomach. "Fuck, I needed that." I sighed contentedly.

"I brought you toast," she grinned. "I thought you'd be a little hungry." She balanced the plate of toast on my knee. "You look a lot better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better." I grinned; biting into the toast that I realised quickly needed a huge motherfucking dab of butter smeared along it.

"Good," she replied. "Well, Bella should be here in about 10 minutes and I'll be off to the studio in a bit."

Shit that means I'll have to see her…

I tried not to cough on my toast in panic.

"You're not staying?" I asked, still trying to act nonchalant.

"No. Dad asked me to go in today for Tanya's scenes. You know what she's like if her hair isn't perfect."

She rolled her eyes and I smiled in understanding. Tanya could be a pain in the ass at times, but Alice had the patience of a saint and held her tongue a lot better than I would have been able to.

"Ok." Alice sipped some more of her coffee. "I'll see you later."

She rubbed my hair gently, even though she knew I hated that fucking crap, before heading for my bedroom door with my plate of half eaten toast. She turned slowly.

"Hey, Edward, try and thank Bella today." I frowned in puzzlement and Alice sighed in response. "She was a trooper with you yesterday. She saved the day."

I nodded in understanding suddenly a little worried about having to speak to her at any great length of time.

"And, Edward," Alice continued. "Be nice to her. She's a good one."

I held my palms up to her and smiled a tight lipped smile, knowing that she was right and swallowing my smart ass retort.

I didn't try to deny the fact that Bella was a good PA and she had looked after me yesterday when I was a vomiting wreck, but having her in my dreams was driving me slightly fucking insane. I couldn't figure why this girl, who I had known for five minutes, could have such an effect on my subconscious.

Since I had helped her up from the floor the first day I had met her and seen her face blush a gorgeous crimson, I had been careful to be as detached from her as possible.

I wasn't 100% sure why I had done that but at the time it seemed like the best thing to do. Bella's a young, attractive, single girl and I had to be clear in my head that she was working for me and that we would have nothing more than a simple working relationship. Not that I hadn't thought about her in other ways – I'm a guy, fucking sue me - but that was beside the fucking point.

I had experience with untrustworthy women who wouldn't think twice about jumping into bed with me and then selling it to the highest bidder before they had even stepped out of the door. This had enforced my barriers even more.

Trust was very important to me.

Not that I imagined for one moment that Bella would do that, much less see me in a way that she would give herself to me like that. She was, like Alice said, a good person. However I had been prepared to keep my guard up for as long as fucking possible.

The dreams however were starting to weaken my resolve as well as freaking me the fuck out.

Over the past week Bella had proven that she had a tenacity about her that was endearing. She had stood her ground with me on several occasions, including in her interview and, after I had cooled the fuck down and Jane had talked me round, it had impressed me. Not to mention the fact that her aggression was sexy as hell.

Most people were so willing to make me happy that they allowed me to treat them any way I pleased and unfortunately it had become a bit of a habit.

Carlisle had told me repeatedly that I was better than that and to remember who I was and where I came from, but over time I had found it harder and harder to let my guard down with any body outside of my family and close friends and be constantly nice to people that I neither knew nor gave a shit about.

Bella, it seemed, had the opposite effect on me.

As much as I tried to be a detached prick with her, she always managed to bring my nicer side out and it was, like the dreams, driving me fucking crazy. I had even fucking apologised to her after I had purposefully been late for an interview. She made it clear that she was livid with me and I had felt the pangs of guilt in my chest as she had started to be curt back.

I felt weird apologising to her, but I had felt compelled to do it. This again was completely out of character for me.

I did not apologise. Fucking ever.

What was it about her? Because it was _her _specifically!

I didn't dream about people I hardly knew, much less thought about them the way that I had started to do lying here on my bed!

I decided to have a shower to try and clear my head.

As I washed the past days sweat and grime away I realised that other people had begun to notice the way I acted around Bella. I mean for God's sake even fucking Emmett had made a comment about my behaviour around her and the way that I apparently looked 'constipated' with the concentration it took for me to be a dick with her. I had laughed his comment off, calling him an asshole, but knew deep down that I was finding it harder and harder to be my usual arrogant ass self when I was around her.

But I had to be – I couldn't let my barriers down, least of all with somebody like Bella.

There was too much about me that only certain people knew, that I could never inflict on someone as good as her.

I suddenly remembered that huge fucking jolt of electricity I had felt when I had first shaken her hand when she came to the set. It had shot around my body, in one particularly embarrassing direction like a bolt of fucking lightning. I had never, ever gotten as hard as fast as I had at that moment.

It had taken all of my energy to act as if I hadn't felt a thing, especially when I saw that she had felt the exact same spark. Her face was like an open book. She was so easy to read and that fact definitely hadn't helped calm my cock down as she had looked at me with a blush that was fucking beautiful. Bella's heart was definitely pinned loud and proud to her sleeve and it was good, caring and passionate.

Maybe I could let her in? Maybe her caring heart would accept me for who I was and not the pin-up myth of the characters that I had become over the past 8 years?

No.

I had to be resolute and strong and keep her at arms length. Keep her the fuck away from the demons that lay inside me.

By the time I had washed myself and rinsed the suds out of my hair my decision was made. I had to keep the barriers up no matter what.

I walked back in my bedroom throwing one towel on my bed and wrapping the other around my waist when there was a light knock on the door. Alice, I thought shaking my head and smiling, her caring side was without doubt her most special characteristic.

"Yeah," I shouted, moving around the other side of my bed towards my sock drawer.

I looked up as the door swung gently open and saw Bella standing open mouthed in the door way.

_Holy f__ucking shit!_

This, I wasn't expecting and from the look on her face, it wasn't what she was either.

Again my mind raced, wondering why the fuck I found it such a big deal for her to see me like this. Many women who had worked for me had seen me dressed like this, with less even and it had little or no effect on me, but seeing her in the door way with her emotions plain to see on her blushing face, I couldn't help but feel slightly fucking exposed, emotionally and physically as well as…oh, fuck…hard…

_Jesus Christ, think, Cullen, think…_

"Oh, I thought you were Alice," I muttered indifferently walking towards my t-shirt drawer, pulling out a white v-neck that I held in front of me.

The slight coverage calmed me slightly.

I moved back to the bed and swapped the t-shirt for the towel, rubbing it over myself trying to get dry as quickly as possible so I could put some clothes on.

She muttered and stumbled over her words adorably before asking me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. She was clearly embarrassed about seeing me like this and her face turned even redder. It was the most luscious fucking colour which brought the brown of her eyes out in such a way that they looked almost hazel.

"No I'm good," I replied, moving the towel over my head. "I'm gonna come down now any way get some fresh air. I'm sick of being cooped up." Which was true, but I also needed to clear my head.

The shower had worked until she'd appeared at my fucking door way.

Where she was still standing now, looking completely self-conscious. How was I going to get dressed with her standing there? I could demand that she leave but that again wouldn't feel right.

"Are you gonna stay there until I'm completely dressed?" I pointed at her and smiled, watching her blush turn completely nuclear.

"Oh…no, no of course…sorry," she stammered.

In her haste to get out she caught her heel on my door before eventually making it out in one piece. Her clumsiness was another facet of her personality that I seemed to gravitate to. I was known myself to be completely fucking useless simply standing upright and I could spend hours detailing bones that I have broken and injuries that I had sustained while doing my bike tricks as a kid.

I dried myself and dressed quickly throwing my towels in the laundry basket. Taking a deep breath and thanking Christ that my dick had calmed the hell down, I grabbed my script off my chest of drawers and made my way down the stairs to find Bella with her head pressed into her arm which was pressed against the kitchen counter.

I'd obviously embarrassed the shit out of her and I felt the pangs of guilt twist in my chest again. I coughed gently to announce my presence. Her head snapped up and she stared at me, face still red, obviously relieved that I was now wearing more clothes, which surprisingly was my fucking feeling too.

I walked over to the coffee machine and poured two cups gesturing for her to take one, a peace offering to try and make her feel better.

I had to be honest with myself, I felt flattered that she reacted that way to me but inexplicably it also made me shit nervous too. She sipped her coffee meekly, looking everywhere but at me.

I smiled thinking how strange it was that someone as feisty, as Bella obviously was, could become so red with embarrassment.

I had to know. "Have you always blushed like that?" I nodded towards her neck, sipping from my cup.

She put a hand to her throat. "Um…yeah, pretty much." She blinked at me watching my face carefully.

I nodded and smiled a small smile. "Does it only happen when you're embarrassed?" I knew it was shitty to make her so uncomfortable but something inside me wanted to see her passionate, no crap side.

The side that took no bull shit, even from a motherfucker like me!

"No," she answered, swallowing hard, her tone changing immediately. "It happens when I'm mad as hell too." She looked me dead in the eye, strong and determined and admittedly, hot as hell.

Was there nothing that fazed this girl? Was there absolutely nothing about me that intimidated her?

I couldn't help it.

I moved towards her, very slowly, my hand extending towards her. I paused slightly when I realized that she had held her breath.

Was she scared? Intimidated? I had no fucking idea. All I did know was that the air around us had suddenly started becoming thick with electricity and my heart had seemingly started doing laps in my goddamn chest.

_What is up with that shit?_

I didn't know and strangely I didn't fucking care as I moved my hand closer to her side and reached down to pick up the coffee cup that she had slammed down in anger minutes before. I couldn't help but fucking smile at my new found angle.

Maybe there was a way in which I could intimidate her and make her back down, making it easier for me to keep her at a safe distance.

I turned my back on her and put the cup in the sink.

If she was intimidated by me then she would be less inclined to want to get nearer to me, nearer to my demons and secrets. But, as I made my way out to the sun loungers by the pool, it suddenly struck me that maybe that wasn't exactly what I wanted.

I mean, shit, I liked her passion, her stubborn side. It showed how human she was and in a town like this and in the crowds of people that were around me at any given moment _that_ was a rare fucking thing. There was nothing fake about Bella and it was refreshing to have someone, other than a member of my family, to be so open with me.

It reminded me that there were good people out there underneath the cynicism and sycophantic fuckwits of the industry that I made my living from.

I took a deep breath, ran my hand through my hair and started to relax on the lounger reading through a scene that I had to have memorized for the morning. It was the kissing scene and in all honesty was my least fucking favorite. It wasn't so much the kissing as it was the person I was doing it with.

Tanya Denali had made it abundantly clear that she wanted more from me than the usual cast camaraderie that was created while making a film. I had tried to be as polite as fucking possible with her advances, even taking her out to dinner as friends to try to make it clear what my feelings were towards her. She was beautiful and if I'm being honest, a couple of months ago, I definitely would have taken her up on her offer.

I hadn't been with a woman for a while and as much as I would have fucked Tanya, it wasn't what I wanted.

Ironically and utterly surprising to myself, I had started talking about finding someone to share my success with, someone who would want me for me warts and all and not the man they saw on the screen. By the end of the night I got the distinct fucking impression that she thought I was talking about her, so I made my excuses and left.

That's when I had become ill and Bella had come to my rescue.

_There it was again, the train of thought problem…_

It also seemed lately that no matter what shit I was thinking of, it always led me back to Bella. I sighed again realizing more than ever that my barriers were integral to the relationship I had with her. I had to be strong and determined, just like she was.

I pushed my hand through my hair and tried to focus on the words in front of me.

_What the fuck are you afraid of, Cullen?_

I _was_ afraid, I knew I was and I hated my fucking fear.

I was so used to being closed off from anyone outside of the people that knew me the most, my sister, mother, father and Emmett. My friends were few and far between but the ones that I did have I trusted implicitly. It was a circle of trust and zero judgment and the fact that Bella was so close to becoming part of that circle scared the shit out of me.

Alice loved her, as did Emmett and I knew my father approved of her and trusted her but I was still unable to allow myself that small step of trust and faith.

How ironic that the one person that should trust her the most was the one person who found it the fucking hardest!

I threw the manuscript over my head and slumped against the lounger. It was fucking useless to try and concentrate on anything when my head was so far up my own ass. I closed my eyes and tried very hard not to think. I let the light breeze drift over me and inhaled deeply as the smell of strawberries assaulted me.

"I think you dropped this," Bella said. Her voice was still stern and I suppressed a smile.

"I didn't drop it," I answered opening one eye to look at her. "I threw it."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" she asked, as she handed me the script.

_Because I can't think of anything but you at the moment and the dreams I keep having about you…_

I rubbed my eyes trying to banish the stupid fucking track my mind was on.

"Because I have to learn this scene by tomorrow and I haven't got a fucking clue." I slammed the manuscript down in frustration. It was impossible to think clearly with her there, but the paradox was that I felt myself calm when she was around me.

"Can I help?"

Her question completely threw me. Hadn't I just intimidated her? Made her feel uncomfortable? Pissed her off?

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered, perching on the lounger. "Why not, I can help you practise your lines if you want?"

Her blasé attitude was overwhelming. She was, it seemed, totally unflappable and I couldn't help but fucking smile like a dick at the resolute expression that formed on her face.

"Ok, can you start from here? This is where I keep losing it." I pointed to the page that I had been reading and re-reading over and over.

"Ok, so I'm Ella?" I laughed at the simplicity of her question. She truly wanted to help and I couldn't help but wonder why after the way I had been with her.

_Glutton for punishment…_

"Well, unless you want to be Mike?" I joked at which she looked at me and rolled her fucking eyes.

I felt a sudden tightening in my chest that almost took my breath away. She didn't seem to notice and instead threw her dark hair behind her back, showing of the delicate arch of her neck and cleared her throat.

I looked away from her and focused very hard on my hands that were fisting in on themselves, instead of the ache in my groin and the overwhelming desire I had to lick her skin.

_What the fuck was that?_

"Mike, tell me it's not true. Tell me its all lies." She waited for my reply.

"I can't, Ella. I can't tell you it's all lies because," I paused taking a deep breath, "it is the truth. I wanted to tell you believe me I did…but I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? How can you sit there and tell me you're sorry when you've known about this the entire time we've been together?"

I noticed her body tense as she read the next line and I laughed quietly. I couldn't help but think about how different her reaction was to this compared to Tanya who fucking milked it for all it was worth.

"Did you know about this when you were," she drew in a deep breath, "when you were fucking me?"

_Holy shit_…_did your cock just twitch…?_

"I never fucked you, Ella, never." I breathed in deeply thanking the Lord that I had used the right name.

Was it weird that I felt the need to say Bella instead?

"Oh, really, so what would you call it?" She moved so that she was facing me, her face was composed and focused. The light caught her hair and I couldn't help but notice how fucking beautiful she looked with the sun behind her.

It created a halo of light around her head that made her look like…an angel.

"I never fucked you, baby. I only ever made love to you."

The words were so clear to me in that moment and I found myself moving towards her.

"Making love? You never made love to me, Mike."

"How can you say that, Ella? The way I feel when I'm with you, when you touch me. I am everything when I'm with you and nothing when I'm not."

I breathed out a long breath feeling my heart start to beat a little faster. The words seemed eerily ironic. All I had been doing for the past week was fucking think about her, when she was with me and when she wasn't.

She paused and looked at me. Could she hear my heart beating faster?

"What are you saying, Mike?"

"I'm saying that I can't live without you, Ella. I need you."

_No, this can't be fucking happening…_

"But you lied to me."

"I know, baby, but I did it to protect you. I had to, Ella. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." I trailed off the line knowing what was coming next. I moved again towards her finding myself wanting to be as near to her as possible.

"Mike, I need to hear you say it."

I felt my face move into a smile knowing that what I wanted more than anything at that moment was to fucking tell her…

"Ella, I love you. I love you baby, I love you."

"How much, Mike? Tell me how much you love me."

Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes locked onto mine. My heart kicked up another fucking gear as I moved even closer to her. I could feel the heat coming from her, her breath washing over my face, sweet, warm and fucking delicious.

"Ella, baby." I had to do it. I had to be nearer. "More than my life's worth."

I placed my hands gently on either side of her face, feeling the warmth radiating from her cheeks and before I could even question what the fuck I was doing, I placed my lips to hers.

_Holy motherfucking Christ…_

They were warm and soft and they molded with mine like they were meant to be fucking kissed by me and me alone. At first she was hesitant and then I felt her relax under me, kissing me back, gently and tenderly. My heart was thrumming in my chest as I moved my hand against her jaw-line feeling the fragile skin under my fingers. I was barely breathing as I moved closer to her.

I wanted more.

Fuck, I needed more.

I put my tongue against her lip and licked along her flesh and she tasted fucking incredible.

Like strawberries….sweet fucking strawberries…

She sighed softly into my mouth and reached up to grab my hair and my entire boy set alight. She wanted this too.

Didn't she? But I hadn't given her a choice had I?

I had thrown myself at her, never given her a fucking chance. What the hell was I thinking?

I let go of her face and pulled away, noticing that she was still mid pout, waiting for my lips and fuck me if I didn't want to give them to her. I looked down quickly at the manuscript that had fallen to the floor while I was taking advantage of her to stop myself from grabbing her again.

I was a fucking scumbag. This was why I had to keep her away from me – I would betray her trust, she was too fucking good for this!

I noticed her push her hair across her face so that I couldn't see her.

_See already, Cullen, what you've reduced her to? You've just sucked out any passion that she had…_

I had to get away from her immediately, but I had to do it without her seeing how affected I was.

_Come on, Cullen, you're a fucking actor aren't you?_

I laughed at my internal rant and grabbed the script off the floor, throwing it on the lounger. I mumbled quick thanks and then something about having to lie down and walked quickly into the house, running to the stairs taking two at a time and flinging myself against my bedroom door slamming that shit behind me.

My breathing was erratic, my chest heaved and my legs felt weak.

What the fuck was happening to me?

I rubbed my face with my hands hard trying to summon the answers through the friction on my skin. I looked around my room and spotted my cell phone on the wicker chair. I grabbed it and ran to the en suite locking the door behind me. I dialed the first number I could think of, hoping to fuck that he was able to talk.

"Yellow," he answered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jasper, hey buddy! It's Edward, how ya doin' man?"

He'd know immediately that there was something wrong. I mean when the fuck did I ever call him buddy? I dropped my head in desperation.

"Um…ok, what the hell have you done with Edward Cullen?" His voice was light but there was a hint of seriousness behind it.

I put the seat down on the toilet and sat down.

"Fuck, Jasper, I've screwed up big time."

I pushed my hand through my hair. He waited silently at the other end knowing that I would tell him in my own time. I loved the living shit out of him for that.

"I kissed her."

My body was pulled in two completely different directions as I said the words out loud. Part of me wanted to shout that shit out with joy and the other half wanted to stick my head in an oven and switch it onto full fucking roast.

"Bella," I continued. "I fucking kissed Bella." I slapped my hand on my knee in frustration.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, dude," he answered. "So what's the problem?"

I had spoken to Jasper about Bella before, as casually as I could of course, never mentioning the dream or the barrier problem, but as he was my best friend and had known me for fucking ever he had seen straight through my bullshit.

"I took complete fucking advantage of her," I replied through my teeth, hating myself more and more as I explained to him how it had come about, the script, the lines and the fucking kiss.

"Edward, seriously you need to chill out a second." His voice was calming and I took a deep breath through my nose and out through my mouth. "Where is she now?"

"Still downstairs, I think."

_Yeah, unless she's left the house broken and screaming and hating your guts…_

"Well, the best thing to do is go and apologize to her." I opened my mouth to protest against such a stupid idea. I mean would she even know why I was apologizing?

"Edward, she's probably fine. You didn't hurt her, and you didn't molest her in any way." I clasped the bridge of my nose as my head began to throb. "Just go down and explain that you got a little too into the role and you forgot yourself. I'm sure she'll understand. We've all done it, dude believe me." He chuckled gently.

"But that's not what happened, Jazz," I took a deep breath. "I wanted to kiss her, I fucking enjoyed it even."

More than I should have. My cock would attest to that shit.

"I'm just a selfish fuck who doesn't think of anyone but himself." I ground my teeth together.

"Well, you could say that to her but I'm not sure how she would take. Plus you're not a selfish fuck, Edward, and you know it." His voice was stern and I felt myself calm down slightly.

"Look, Edward, I've got to go. I'll see you at the dinner tomorrow…" I cut him off quickly.

"No, I'm not going…I can't, not after…no." He sighed heavily down the phone at my ramble.

"Look, Edward, you're not the first guy in the world to fall in love and you sure as hell won't be the last. Bite the bullet, _buddy_!" He laughed and hung up the phone.

I sat with the phone still against my ear staring at the white tiles of the bathroom floor.

What did he mean fall in love?

_I couldn't possibly…shit…there was no way that I…how on earth…? Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

I slid off the toilet onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest.

How could I not see this? Why had this happened to me? I'd never been in love before, lust yes but love? That was a whole different fucking scenario. I'd known her for five minutes. There was no possible way that I could be in love with her.

But as I said it over and over in my head, I realised that I, Edward Cullen, dickhead of the century, _was_ in love with her.

I was in love with Bella.

Her face flashed in front of my eyes, chocolate pools that I could lose myself in forever. The feel of her skin and her lips as I'd kissed her and the ache of need that had shot through me. Her smell, her voice, from the very first moment that I had spoken to her, touched her, I had wanted her.

All of her. _Bella_…

Beautiful, determined, passionate Bella, whose trust I had taken and thrown out the fucking window.

Regardless of whether I loved her or not, I didn't deserve to have her love in return. She deserved someone better, someone who wouldn't be selfish and hurt her. But hurting Bella would be the last thing I would ever fucking do, it made my chest hurt just thinking about that shit.

How had it come to this? I had tried so hard to keep her away, thinking that it was for the best and all I wanted now was to take her in my arms and kiss the living shit out of her.

My internal struggle was interrupted by the sound of my bedroom door creaking open. My heart thumped loudly and my hands started to sweat. Could I simply open the door take her in my arms and confess my undying love for her? Would she think me fucking insane? Would she say it back…?

I lifted myself off the floor and flushed the toilet to disguise the humongous breath that I took in then blew out through my cheeks. I opened the door to see her catch her foot against the bed and land hard on the floor her wrist turning at an awkward angle.

"Fuck," she shouted loudly, pulling her wrist to her chest.

"Bella," I tried to hide the panic in my voice. I hurried over to her and knelt by her, taking her perfume into my lungs as I did. "Are you ok, Bella? Where are you hurt?" The panic in my voice was a little clearer as I asked her.

"My…my wrist," she sniffed holding it in her left hand. I looked down and lifted it into my lap as carefully as I could. It felt incredible touching her skin again and I suppressed a smile at the jolt that was all too present.

How the fuck had I ignored that?

I gently turned it over looking for any signs of a break that I would have been able to spot immediately with my medical history. "It's not broken, just sprained…honestly." She tried to pull her wrist away but I held it fast, not wanting to lose the contact of her warm skin.

I smiled at her as I noticed the determined tone she used. "So what are you a doctor in your spare time?"

"No…I just have personal experience with struggling to walk from one spot to another without ending up on my ass." She smiled wryly; clearly mortified that she had fallen in front of me again

"Yeah, I remember." I couldn't help but fucking grin at the memory of the first time we had met, seeing her blush with her ass in the air. "Come on let's get some ice on that."

I felt myself smile again as I put my hand out for her to hold onto. She paused and my chest collapsed slightly. She had trusted me before and look what I did, how the hell could she trust me again?

Gradually she gave me her hand and I pulled her up, her body inches from mine. My eyes rolled back in my head as her breath washed over me. I couldn't help but look at her through my new eyes. She was so fucking beautiful, how had I not seen that?

I released her wrist and made my way downstairs motioning for her to sit on the sofa. I got some ice out of the tray and wrapped it in a thick towel so that she wouldn't get ice burns because that shit hurts. I sat next to her, gently took her wrist and rested the ice pack against it. She flinched slightly at the contact.

"Sorry," I murmured, chastising myself for hurting her again.

"It's ok…it's just cold."

"How does that feel?" I asked, keeping her wrist in my lap.

"Um…its ok, just…aches a little," she exhaled loudly and pushed her hair behind her ear

Her face was set in an unfamiliar expression. "What? Does it hurt that bad? I can take you to the hospital if you want." I tried to make my voice as persuasive as possible. I'd have taken her to the hospital in a heartbeat as long as she was ok.

"No…no it's fine, I just…I just." She seemed to struggle for her words and it made me nervous.

Was she about to tell me how much she hated me for taking advantage of her? Who would fucking blame her if she did?

"What is it, Bella?" I couldn't help but tighten my hand around her arm, willing her to tell me what was wrong.

"I just want to…I want to apologise for before." I had no idea what she meant, how could she be apologizing for falling? Her clumsiness was one of the things that I loved most about her. My head spun as I thought the words again. I love her…

I looked at her with a puzzled expression before she motioned her head towards the French windows.

Oh my god, _she_ was apologizing to _me_!

She thought that _she_ had done something wrong! How the fuck had she managed to come to that conclusion? I was the one who had overstepped the fucking mark. I was the dick who needed to grovel for forgiveness, not her. Was she crazy? How could she think that kissing me back was anything but amazing?

I tried my best to make my face look understanding.

"Oh I…yeah…don't." I shook my head quickly, trying to make sure that I got my words in the right order. There was nothing for it I had to go with what Jasper had suggested. "You really helped me with it, you know I…um…" I was finding it hard to think straight as she gazed at me waiting for my shitty excuse. "I sometimes forget myself in the scene you know, I get into the character." My eyes remained focused on her wrist.

_There you have it, Cullen, not only did you kiss her but you've now lied about it! Awesome dude, fucking awesome!_

"I'm just glad I didn't ask Emmett to help me." I tried to laugh at my lame ass joke but it sounded so wrong. She had to be able to see right through me at this point!

"Thanks," she whispered, looking down at her wrist.

I sighed loudly; clearly not.

"You're welcome." I smiled. "Besides, I owe you." She looked at me in confusion, "You've been my own personal nurse for the past two days."

And I loved her for it. I felt my heart melt again as I looked at her. "So thank _you_."

I could have sat with her forever, watching her, taking in her beautiful face, her gorgeous translucent skin and her thick chocolate hair but our small moment was interrupted by Emmett flying through the door. I lifted myself off the sofa away from Bella. The last thing I needed was for him to start making lewd comments.

"Hey, you're up," he grinned.

"Yeah, a 24 hour thing," I answered quickly.

I moved towards the kitchen in search of some pain killers. Bella hadn't said so but experience told me that those kinds of sprains hurt like a bitch. I looked up to see Emmett sat next to Bella looking at her wrist. I suddenly felt flicks of jealousy crawl up my body.

_Fucking, what…?_

"Shit, that looks sore, hun. Do you want to go to hospital, get it checked out?" Did he think I wouldn't care enough to have asked her that?

"I've already asked her that, Emmett." My tone was hard and I realized that I was in serious fucking need of a time out. My body and mind had just woken to the realization that I was in love with a girl for the first time in my life and I could feel the emotions start to well inside me.

"Have you had any pain killers?" Emmett asked rubbing her shoulder.

_Calm, Edward, he's your cousin for fuck's sake!_

"Here." I handed Bella a glass of water and two pain killers.

As I watched her swallow them down I knew that I had to have some time away from her, get my head straight and start to understand what this all meant for me – for her. I couldn't do that while she was around me.

Although she was a welcome distraction, she was a distraction all the fucking same.

"So, are you feeling well enough for a couple of circuits or you still pretending to be sick?" Emmett grinned. I pushed my hands in my pockets and sighed at the thought of Bella leaving me till Monday.

Two whole days without her suddenly sounded like two fucking years.

"Yeah, I'm up for that, but maybe not our usual gym circuit. Maybe take it a little easier. I'm thinking a swim first to warm up?" Emmett smiled and nodded. I actually wasn't thinking anything of the sort but I knew I had to appease him somehow.

"First, could you drop Bella off at home?" Her head snapped up quickly with a look of sheer horror on her face.

What on earth could she possibly be thinking?

"You need to rest your wrist and Emmett's here so you're not needed for anything. I'm sure that all you have to do," I motioned over to her bag and binders on the side board, "can be done at home?" I had made it a rhetorical question on purpose. I knew that if she protested or even looked at me then I would give in. "Plus you don't really want to drive with your wrist like that." I pointed to her wrist still not meeting her eyes.

"Oh…ok." She grabbed her bags and walked towards the front door with Emmett. "See you Monday." I could do nothing but fucking nod at her in response, walking towards the stairs taking them two at a time.

I got to my bedroom and threw myself onto my bed my arm over my eyes. I had to try and figure this shit out the best way for Bella. I didn't matter any more, it was all about her. My head thumped with the emotions that surged through my body.

Shit, 24 hours ago I was just me, thinking that yes, maybe I had a little crush. Now I was completely in love with a girl that I neither had the right to nor deserved.

She was everything that I wasn't, passionate, vivacious, caring, sensitive and strong. I couldn't ever be enough for her. I had too many skeletons in my closet that would surely make her turn and run away fucking screaming as she did.

What she saw was just one small part of a heinous jigsaw that made Edward Cullen up.

And this was all going off the assumption that she even felt anything towards me! Not only was I a selfish fucking prick but I was arrogant with it! I rolled onto my side and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I was fairly sure Emmett would have dropped her off by this point. He answered it on the second ring.

I hated lying to my family but there was no way that I could possibly spend an afternoon with Emmett feeling the way I was. I explained that I really wasn't up to the training and promised him that I would be ready and raring to go on Saturday. He sounded disappointed but never pushed me on it. He knew that something was up but he, like Jasper and the rest of my loved ones knew that when the time was right I would tell them what I could.

I hung up and lay motionless on my bed.

My thoughts went to Bella naturally, her face, her eyes, her smell, and her lips when I kissed her. I thought about that the most, lingering on the taste of her lip as I had licked it. I felt the familiar waves of desire surge down my body to my groin, groaning as I felt my dick start to react.

I pushed my hands to my face in complete fucking despair at the disgusting creature I had become. I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm my body the fuck down. I pulled a pillow over my face and wished for sleep.

Everything would look different in the morning; it always did. But as I felt myself drift off I couldn't help but think that nothing at all would change. Not my feelings, not my desires, none of it and as I slipped deeper into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but fucking pray that my angel would come to me in the night one last time.

**I****'ve finished it here because it was getting so long!!**

**Edward, as you can see, is a complex little bunny and he over analyses everything so it takes a while to get it all down.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope you understand the conflicts that are going on within him – and yes they will become clearer in future chapters. **

**Let me know if you want more from Edward by leaving your comments or if you just think this is all total rubbish, leave a comment too ha ha **

**Thanks, guys, u rock!**

**TTFN x x x x x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank u again for all the reviews for the last chapter I****'m so glad that you enjoyed Edward's POV!**

**The general vibe I got was that you wanted EPOV of the Fox dinner and so because I love ya all lots and lots here it is! **

**Chapter 11: The Swan**

I was woken by the shrill fucking ringing of the front door bell.

I was still fully clothed from the day before; spread eagled, face down on my bed. I rolled over and groaned rubbing my hair with one hand while rubbing my eyes with the other.

I hadn't slept well at fucking all.

I had tossed and turned trying to empty my head of the shit of the previous day. I'd gotten up walked around the house, made a sandwich that I ended up throwing away and even spent an hour on my running machine, trying to sweat out all the feelings that were swarming my mind and body. But as my eyes opened to the sun that streamed through my bedroom window, all the emotions, thoughts and turmoil I had been trying to push the fuck away came crashing down on me like a goddamn tsunami.

My chest felt heavy with the sudden craving I had to see Bella, to touch her, to speak to her.

_No, Cullen, she's too good for you_…

The bell rang again making me jump.

"Fuck off," I shouted, grabbing a pillow and covering my face with it. I didn't have the strength to face whoever or whatever it was that was at the door.

The only comfort that I had found during the night was from the angel that came to me in my dream. She smiled at me and lifted me from my dark thoughts. The waves of love and security that came from her covered me like a blanket and for at least two hours I had slept soundly, safe in the knowledge that she was watching over me swathing me with love and peace.

I cursed again as my phone burst into life on my nightstand. Madonna's _Material Girl_, that had been programmed in by a certain pain in the ass girl, that just happened to be my fucking sister, filled the quiet of my bedroom. I leaned over, grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Seriously, Alice, someone had better be fucking dead or dying, because if not - you will be!"

"Oh, come on you grouchy jerk. Open the door, I don't have my key!"

"Go away," I mumbled, clasping the bridge of my nose feeling the pressure building up in my head.

"Edward, come on I need to come in and get the keys for Bella's truck. I'm going to pick her up in an hour, come on." She put on her best angry voice that I usually laughed at but at that point I was far too busy reeling from the mention of Bella's fucking name. My heart picked up in pace and my breathing became slightly laboured.

_Jesus, what is up with that shit…?_

I moaned again. "Hang on." I rolled off my bed and plodded down the stairs, snapping my phone shut as I did. As I got to the door I could see the outline of Alice through the frosted glass bobbing up and down like something possessed. I unlocked the door and opened it moving towards the kitchen.

"Wow, you're in a good mood!" she mocked, closing the door behind her. "What's up your ass?" I turned at her and rolled my eyes, grabbing a bagel from the cupboard, I motioned towards her with it.

"You want?" I muttered.

She shook her head. "No I'm good."

She perched on one of the breakfast bar stools and pulled out a piece of gum from her bag. "So, Jasper says you're not coming to the dinner tonight." I felt my back tense and my breath catch in my throat. Jasper wouldn't have said anything – surely he knew that my phone call to him yesterday was in the strictest fucking confidence without me saying so.

He had to!

"Um…yeah that's right," I mumbled, taking the bagel out of the toaster and dropping it onto a plate. I kept my back to her, waiting for her to say something about Bella, trying to compose my face before I turned to her.

"Well, can I ask why? You know we go every year to support dad." She folded her arms across her chest and eyed me suspiciously. "Is it because Tanya's going?"

I shook my head vehemently, knowing that Tanya's presence wouldn't make the slightest bit of fucking difference on my decision not to go. It was all about Bella. I had to keep my distance from her for a couple of days at least to try and get my thoughts and feelings together. Yesterday had been too much and I wasn't completely sure that I'd be able to cope with seeing her again so soon, as much as I fucking wanted to.

"So what is it, Edward?" Her eyes remained on my face looking for any sign of whatever it was she was looking for.

"Alice, look." I put my plate in front of her, gesturing to the dry bagel that lay on it. "My stomach still isn't feeling great. I mean I've been practically fucking bed ridden for two days and I just don't feel up to it." I took a bite out of the bagel watching her. "Besides, Dad understands."

Her eyes changed at that point. "You've told Dad?" she asked, taking her arms away from her chest.

"Yeah, I rang him last night to arrange today and mentioned it then. He's cool honestly."

I nodded my head at her which seemed to appease her. It hadn't actually been as easy as that when I had mentioned it to him on the phone while I was still wide awake at midnight last night. He was worried about me, I could tell, but after telling him about Bella's little accident, I had assured him that I was fine and that I would be at the studios this morning to do the scenes I had missed the previous two days.

I felt horrendously fucking guilty about not going to the Fox dinner. It was one of the rare occasions that we all went out together as a family and it was always a good night being with them all, even if the rest of the company was a little too sickly for my tastes.

But there was just no way that I could cope with being near Bella all night with all my family there too.

One step at a time, I thought wryly.

"So Jasper rang you, huh?"

I knew that Alice and Jasper had had a "thing" for each other since we were all kids but they had never taken it any further than flirtatious glances and giddy behaviour; at least as far as _I _was fucking aware. It didn't bother me all that much, he was my best friend after all and one of the best, most decent people I knew, but she _was_ my little sister, so it was hard to put the protective big brother shit to one side completely.

Plus I had to change the subject somehow before I blurted out something about my feelings for Bella.

She looked down at her nails nervously. "Yeah, he just rang to see if I was going tonight, that's all. He's not going for the meal but he'll be there later."

I watched her carefully seeing her eyes flicker slightly and a small smile tug at her lips. I sighed and put my plate in the sink. It was strange seeing Alice react that way when she thought about Jasper and it was even stranger to think that I probably had the same reaction when I thought about Bella.

_There__'s no fucking probably about it, Cullen…_

I left Alice at the breakfast bar and head upstairs to get ready.

The shower eased the tension in my neck and back as the water pummelled my skin. Under the warmth of the water and steam, I couldn't help but think about my dream and the heat that radiated from Bella as she walked towards me surrounded by a circle of light. Her hair, her face, her skin and her eyes flashed behind my closed lids as the water cascaded down my body.

I put my face directly under the water and pushed my hands through my hair, my nails scraping at the skin of my scalp.

I moaned as I felt my cock get hard again. I couldn't believe how my body reacted so fucking quickly and desperately to just the thought of her. She was so goddamn beautiful in my thoughts, pure and ready for me. I tried to push the thoughts from my mind but they were stuck fast, whirling around and around, setting my skin on fire.

Her perfume still resonated in the back of my nose from yesterday and now as the steam surrounded me it escaped into the heated air becoming stronger and stronger. My cock hardened further, desperate for her, desperate to be inside her, to feel her tight and wet around me. I was desperate to make her moan my name, to make her cum again and again, to feel her slump against me in fucking exhaustion before I'd do it all over again.

I couldn't even think badly of myself as I had this morning.

This was different than this morning because I didn't want to fuck her, as good as that shit sounded. I didn't want to use her, to get what I wanted like I had with numerous women before, no I wanted to make love to her.

Sweet, passionate and tender love.

I'd touch her and kiss her all over her gorgeous body. I'd worship her and move in her slow, deep and warm. I'd want to do it for hours, make her breathless, feel her tighten her arms and legs around me and beg me to never let her go and I wouldn't.

I'd just keep fucking going until she understood how much I wanted her, needed her and loved her.

The images of our love-making cycled over and over again. Bella's moans echoing in my head, her head thrown back as I licked and kissed the soft skin of her neck, moving lower and lower, to her breasts, nipples, her stomach, lower still to where I would taste her sweet, wet pussy…

_Motherfucking__Christ…_

I moaned quietly through my teeth as I came in several slow streams down the tiles of the shower. I watched it wash down the plug hole before I wiped my face with the hand that I'd used to keep myself upright as I rubbed my dick.

This was becoming fucking ridiculous. I had to control myself much more than I was doing now. I would be seeing her in two days and I couldn't have my body betraying me by reacting to her in any way that would show her how I felt.

My barriers had to remain strong and steadfast at all times, there was no other answer.

* * * *

I pulled into the studio Lot to be greeted by Jane with a huge glass of orange juice. I responded with a huge smile.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"No problem. I'm glad you're feeling better, you gave us all a bit of a fright." She laughed quietly but I could detect the honesty behind the statement. "I'm just so glad Bella was there."

I tightened my shoulders at the sound of her name again.

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled.

We made our way across the lot, towards my trailer, followed by Alice's assistant Faye. She was the only who Alice trusted to take care of the hair and make up when she was off set and she started by handing me an electric razor. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and she smiled shyly.

"You need to be clean shaven," she muttered.

_Yeah, no shit…_

40 minutes later I was in full costume and make up and pacing alone in my trailer going over the scenes that we'd be filming. I was anxious about the scenes not least of all because the kissing scene was going to be fucking heinous. Having done the scene with Bella, the words on the page meant something completely different than they had 24 hours ago.

_Hell my entire freakin' life meant something different 24 hours ago…_

I always needed peace and quiet when I was getting into character so I was immediately ready to rip a new one off of whomever it was that tapped on my trailer door. I pushed it open to see Tanya standing on the bottom step with a small smile on her face.

My insides tensed slightly worried about what had brought her to my trailer just before we started filming.

"Hey you," she grinned. "How you feeling?" she pushed a hand through her hair and looked at me from under her lashes. She _was_ lovely, undeniably beautiful but she just didn't hold any kind of appeal to me in _that _way, especially now that my eyes had been opened to what real beauty was.

"I'm good, Tanya, and yourself?" I sighed quietly and gestured with my hand for her to enter. She smiled again and slinked into my trailer, throwing her hair over her shoulder. I had been clear with her about my feelings hadn't I?

She sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs seductively.

_Obviously fucking not!_

"I just thought that we could go over a couple of scenes, you know, before we get on set. I just feel slightly nervous about a couple of them."

One in particular crossed my mind immediately but I wasn't prepared to do it unless there was a camera rolling and it wasn't like we hadn't rehearsed it before in pre-production. The girl was fucking determined I'd give her that.

I pushed my hands in my pockets and smiled my most charming smile.

"Actually, Tanya," I took a big breath. "Would it be ok if you gave me a couple of minutes?"

Her face remained composed which was a relief. "Being off for the past couple of days I just want to make sure that," I tapped my head with the rolled up script in my hand, "it's all in there."

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled a wide grin before standing up and moving towards me.

"That's fine, Edward." She rubbed the side of my arm gently. "I'll see you on set."

She winked and kissed my cheek softly. She left my trailer and I threw myself down on my sofa putting my head in my hands. I had to be clear with her. It would be shit hard enough doing the scene anyway when I knew with every part of my body that I wanted it to be Bella that I kissed, that I loved, that I wanted to make love to.

Not Tanya.

I'd been an actor for the best part of a decade and I'd never had to struggle with a scene as much as this one and I knew that it was all because of her, because of Bella. It was fucking crazy that I felt like I was committing some huge betrayal by doing this scene with Tanya. I wasn't _with_ Bella, Bella wasn't _with_ me, hell she didn't even know how I felt about her much less felt the same way, plus it was a scene in a goddamn film not real fucking life!

_Get a grip, Cullen…_

I read through my scenes again, took a deep breath and headed out to the set.

* * * *

We were scheduled to get through four scenes, three of which were reversed shots of me talking to other characters that had not been possible while I was off. Tanya had already done the scenes without me where she'd had to talk to a mark on the wall while my lines were read out to her by one of the assistant directors. She was professional and focused and got through it without giving everyone too much shit.

Carlisle greeted me on set with a hug and a smile.

It was so comforting to have my family on set with me. Although Emmett and Alice travelled with me pretty much everywhere, having my father with me too made the experience extra special. He was one of the best fucking directors that ever lived and I felt honoured and privileged to work under his direction and guidance. I knew above all else that he would help make my performance my best and I felt safe in his capable hands.

We got through the first three scenes within six hours. I took a quick break while the set was prepared, chatting to the crew and the extras to try and keep what was coming from the forefront of my brain. I saw the black sofa being moved into position and my heart started to thump hard in my chest.

_It's just a scene you fucked up pussy…_

Once it was all prepped we were called to the set. Tanya sat at one end of the sofa and I sat on the other. I rubbed my hands on my jeans trying to relieve them of the moisture that had built up on my palms. Tanya glanced down at my hands on my knees and smiled. I tried to smile back but it probably looked more like a fucking grimace.

_Focus, Cullen…_

Carlisle asked for quiet and the scene began. Tanya was centred and completely into the part. I on the other hand was a complete fucking mess. My lines came out weaker than I wanted and there was no energy behind them. I just couldn't seem to connect with the passion and intensity that I had yesterday.

_Yesterday, when I was with Bella…_

I tried to imagine Bella in front of me, radiant and fucking beautiful. I imagined the sunlight glinting off her dark tresses surrounding her in a pool of light. I tried to imagine her eyes, dark glittering pools of warmth that showed every emotion that she felt. I looked at Tanya and saw Bella staring back at me.

"Making love? You never made love to me, Mike."

"How can you say that, Ella? The way I feel when I'm with you, when you touch me. I am everything when I'm with you and nothing when I'm not."

_It's Bella, not Tanya…_

"What are you saying, Mike?"

"I'm saying that I can't live without you, Ella. I need you."

"But you lied to me."

"I know, baby, but I did it to protect you. I had to, Ella. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

_It's Bella. See her, hear her, move to touch her and feel her warm skin._

I reached for her hand…

"Mike, I need to hear you say it."

_Oh god, Bella…_

"Ella, I love you. I love you baby, I love you." I cupped her cheeks feeling her soft skin under my palms…

"How much, Mike? Tell me how much you love me." Tanya was becoming breathless as I moved towards her face.

"Ella, baby." I pushed her hair behind her ear. "More than my life's worth." I moved closer to her looking at her mouth as she puckered her lips for me.

_Think about Bella. Think about her glorious fucking mouth and the softness of her lips, the taste of her flesh… _

But as Tanya started to respond to the kiss I realized fairly fucking quickly that it wasn't Bella. Her lips weren't soft and warm; they were sticky from the gloss that had been plastered on them.

I pulled away quickly cursing myself inwardly at my own fucking stupidity.

"Sorry, can we…um…I can't." I stood up and threw my fingers through my hair almost pulling it out at the roots with the absolute anger I felt towards myself.

_How the fuck could I let her effect me like this?_

"Ok, cut there," Carlisle shouted from behind his monitor. "What is it, Edward? You were doing great, son." Thankfully his face was calm and concerned as opposed to completely pissed that I had just stopped the scene.

"I don't know it just…it just," I rubbed his face, "doesn't feel right…"

That was the understatement of the fucking century. Of course it didn't feel fucking right. This wasn't the woman that I wanted to kiss and touch and it felt utterly wrong to do it, scene or not.

_Jesus, what was the goddamn matter with me!_

My face changed from totally frustrated to totally fucking stunned, as I turned around to see Alice pulling Bella along behind her. My throat closed and my heart spluttered as I looked at her quickly and then turned away.

Perfect! Fucking perfect! How the hell was I supposed to get the scene done now that I had seen her?

I'd wanted to have some space from her, let my body get used to the cacophony of emotions that were surging through it. I stuffed my hands in my pockets so that I didn't grab Alice's fucking neck for putting me in this position.

"Hey, Alice, Bella, how was the shopping?" Carlisle asked her with a smile. "You survived? How's the wrist? Edward said you went over with quite a bang."

She blushed, a gorgeous red and nodded looking at the floor. My heart increased in size as I watched her embarrassment surge across her face, down her chest and under her t-shirt…

_Holy shit…_

"Yeah it's fine," she mumbled, catching my eye.

She was more than fine, she was fucking resplendent.

"Here, Dad, a present from Jasmine." Alice handed Carlisle a bag and he laughed out loud as he pulled out a silver belt. "Ha, excellent," he smiled. "Are you looking forward to tonight, Bella?"

Was she still going? Even with her wrist still sore?

"Yeah it should be good. I'm a little nervous though." She pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh don't be silly," Alice smiled. "You should see her dress. She's going to look beautiful."

I nearly choked on my own spittle as the words left Alice's mouth. How the fuck could she think that Bella could look anymore beautiful than she did right now? Had she even looked at her closely? What the hell was she thinking?

I realized that my reaction and cough had not gone unnoticed by the three of them. I smiled awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"Yeah, well." Alice looked at me with narrow eyes. "I'm sure Jacob will appreciate it." She nudged Bella's arm and she turned a deeper shade of red. Alice looked back at me with a small grin on her face.

What the shit did that mean? Was Bella embarrassed by the fact that she wanted Jacob fucking Black to like her dress or was she mortified that Alice had mentioned it at all? I didn't even think that she was that close to Jacob. I mean, how fucking close were they? Friends? Was he in love with her? Did it fucking matter?

I'd break his motherfucking neck!

I huffed in irritation and grabbed Carlisle's arm needing to get away from her before I started throwing shit about and turning green with anger and jealousy.

"Carlisle, would it be ok if I came tonight _after_ the meal?" I whispered as I watched Bella leave out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes of course, son. It'll be great to have you there you know that and your mother will be thrilled that you've changed your mind," he smiled and squeezed my shoulder. "I have to ask though, why the sudden change of heart?" He looked me squarely in the eye.

Shit, what was I meant to say? That I was coming to spy on Bella and Jacob to make sure that he didn't lay a fucking hand on her?

"I just know that it's important to you and mom that we're all there, so I will be." I smiled weakly feeling totally disgusted with myself that I had just blatantly lied to my father. He nodded his head slowly and rubbed his chin while smiling at me.

"You ready to go again?" he asked, motioning to the sofa where Tanya was still sitting being preened by Faye.

I looked out onto the set seeing that Bella had definitely gone before turning back to my father.

"Absolutely," I answered.

* * * *

We got through the scene in one take. It was perfect. I spoke with purpose and strength, spurred on by the overwhelming emotion that was coursing through my veins. I had to be there tonight. I had to know what was going on with the two of them. I didn't even realize that they were fucking friends much less romantically linked.

I gripped the steering wheel of my car at the thought of the cocksucker touching her as I sped back home.

Carlisle had been happy with the scenes that we had got through and had let us go earlier in preparation for the night ahead. Being Fox studios the big-wigs wanted everyone who was classed as A-list to be at the dinner bright and early, including my mother and father. We only had three more shots to film anyway and weather permitting, they would be complete by Monday night.

The rap party was scheduled for Wednesday.

I parked up outside and dialled Jasper's number on my cell as I opened the front door.

"Hey _buddy_," he smiled when he answered.

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at mocking me. "Ha fucking ha," I mumbled "Listen, are you still going tonight, Jazz?"

"Yeah, as far as I know, but not till later. I've got an interview to do first and it won't finish till 7. Why?" he knew what was coming but the smug faced bastard was making me say it.

"I've decided to come, but after the dinner. Could you get a car to mine after your interview? We could go together?"

"You mean you want to be my date?" he whispered in a high pitched voice. "Edward, I'd be honoured but just remember I don't put out on the first night!"

"Fuck you, Jasper," I grumbled trying my hardest not to smile.

He laughed loudly down the phone. "You wish, sweetie." He chuckled down the phone and I couldn't help but join him. "Yeah sounds good, dude. I'll text you when I'm on my way, cool?"

"Yeah, that's good," I replied. "Thanks for this," I smiled down the phone.

"Hey no problem, see ya in a few." He clicked off the line.

I knew then why he was my best friend.

* * * *

A hot shower, a pressed suit and three Southern Comforts later and Jasper and I were in the back of a limo on our way to Disney Hall.

"So, do you think she's boning this Jacob dude?" Jasper asked innocently.

As much as I loved him, he could at times be as subtle as a goddamn brick!

"Jazz," I moaned, putting my hands to my face. "I've…I…don't…I have no fucking clue…" I opened another button on my shirt as the feeling of suffocation washed over me.

"Are you going to try anything with her tonight?" he asked, still looking out the tinted window. I snapped my head around to look at him.

"No," I almost yelled. "Are you?"

He spun his head round to meet mine with a confused look on his face. "With Alice," I cocked my eyebrow at him. His face turned a slight shade of white and he clenched his fists against his thighs. I looked down at them and smiled.

_Busted…_

"Don't worry," I said, turning my face back to the window. "It's fine by me." He breathed a slow breath through his lips, "as long as you treat her right."

"I will," he whispered and I didn't have to look at him to know that he meant it.

The limo pulled up outside the hall that was teaming with photographers and fans.

"Oh, fuck," Jasper groaned looking at the flashes, while straightening his jacket. He turned to me with a big smile. "Game faces on, gentlemen!"

He opened the door and got out. The screams and the shouts were almost deafening as I watched him wave and smile for the cameras. Jasper hated having his picture taken almost as much as I did. I waited about thirty seconds and then got out. The flashes were insane and happened so quick and so frequently that it was like having a huge fucking light thrust into your face.

I smiled and waved and signed a couple of autographs and quickly made my way inside. Jasper was standing there waiting with a glass of champagne and a shit eating grin. "Have fun?" he winked.

I laughed, "Yeah fucking tons." I downed the flute in one gulp.

Jasper's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Oookkaayyy," he mumbled taking a small sip from his. "Look, Edward, we've known each other a long time and I have to admit." He patted me on the shoulder. "I've never seen you like this and it's freaking me out a _tiny_ little bit."

I laughed without humour grabbing another flute of champagne from a passing waitress. "You and I both, dude." I pushed my hand through my hair. "Fuck."

"Just calm," he continued. "I'm here, your family is here…just…" He breathed in a deep breath using his hands to show it and I did, through my nose and out through my mouth, feeling my heart rate slow down just a bit.

"You ready?" he asked, pulling the bottom of his jacket down.

"As I'll ever be," I grinned.

The room was filled with people, directors, actors, actresses, producers, assistants, journalists. I scoured the room for her as subtly as I could but couldn't see her. She could be fucking anywhere. She could be anywhere with him, doing fuck knows what with him. I gripped my champagne glass tightly in my fist and took another large gulp.

"Hey there's Alice." Jasper's entire voice and body language changed as he spotted my sister stood with Emmett and my mother at a table the far end of the room. We made our way over and I watched as Alice's reaction mirrored his almost exactly.

I wanted to feel happy for them, I really did. But all I could think about was how I wanted Bella to look at _me_ that way.

"Edward." My mother embraced me and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't you look handsome?" Jasper coughed at the side of me. "And of course you do too, Jasper." He laughed and she kissed him too.

"Thought you weren't coming, grumpy pants," Alice grinned at me and winked slowly.

I was about to ask her what that meant when Emmett interrupted me, "who the fuck is that?"

We all looked in the direction he was looking to see Tanya standing with a tall blonde wearing a bright red dress. I could smell the fucking testosterone flowing from Emmett and laughed quietly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's Rosalie. Tanya's new assistant." She looked back at Emmett "Does Emmett like?" she chuckled.

He didn't reply but simply nodded, his mouth open as he looked at her. "Damn, Edward, why didn't you get an assistant like that dude?"

If I hadn't been so busy laughing at his expression I would have smacked him in the fucking face for being so rude about Bella. Instead I rolled my eyes at him.

_Cock…_

"Hey where is Edward's new assistant anyway?" Jasper grinned at me before looking to Alice. "I'm dying to meet the famous Bella."

Seriously, I was going to murder the bastard before the night was out!

"I don't know actually." Alice looked around her, to the dance floor and back again. "She _was_ dancing with Jacob." My heart flew to my throat and I took in a quick fucking breath. "But I can't see her now." She looked to me and saw my face was at the very least concerned.

Where the fuck had she gone? Was she with Jacob? What was she doing with him?

I suddenly felt very fucking sick.

"Mom, have you seen Bella?" Alice asked, knowing that I couldn't. I could have kissed her.

"Last time I saw her she was going towards the bathroom, darling."

Alice looked back at me and nodded infinitesimally in the direction of the toilets. I looked to Jasper who smiled a small smile. I handed him my glass and turned on my heel, trying to move as slowly as I could. I reached the corridor that the toilets were on and suddenly realized I had no fucking clue what I was going to do.

Was I going to kick the door down? Was I going to shout through the door for her? What if she wasn't even in there? I could be standing out here like a complete prick for the entire night!

I stood and paced wondering what the hell to do. I was just considering getting Alice to go in for me when the bathroom door opened and Bella came flying out, the door slamming right into me.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ears, her face glowing that gorgeous pink I had gotten so used to.

I wanted to reach out and touch her cheek and feel the warmth for myself but I knew I couldn't, I wouldn't. I shoved my hands into my pockets just to be fucking sure.

"Its ok," I muttered "Um…Alice is looking for you." I motioned quickly with my thumb towards my sister. I had to come up with some reason for my pacing outside the ladies toilets other than being a crazy ass stalker!

"Is that…Jasper Whitlock?" Her eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets and I couldn't help but smile at her complete naturalness. She didn't try to act cool and blasé about seeing a film star, she just acted herself.

_Which is more than can be said for you, Cullen…_

"Yeah, he came with me. He's a good friend of mine," I answered, feeling slightly fucking smug that she was impressed.

"Wow," she whispered. Her face was adorable and completely goddamn kissable. The gloss that was on them made her lips look bigger, more pink and fucking sexy as hell. I swallowed hard as I remembered the sensation of her lips against mine.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" I asked quietly.

I knew that it was a shitty thing to use Jasper as a way of having her stay with me a bit longer but as I stood looking at her, all I wanted to do was be with her and touch her. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes that I could have swum in for days and I found myself smiling at her.

A true genuine smile that felt really fucking good on my miserable ass face.

"Come on," I grinned.

Without thinking I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Alice and Jasper. The electric jolt filled my palm and shot up my arm. Her hand was balmy and soft in mine and I couldn't help but notice how small it was. She was so tiny so fragile and it made the man in me want to protect her - always.

"Hi, Bella, we thought we'd lost you." Alice smiled taking a quick glance at my hand holding Bella's.

I felt ten feet tall holding her hand in mine. It was a small gesture but the sensation of her skin against mine again was fucking incredible. Bella laughed quietly and then pulled her hand from mine.

What the hell? Was this because of that fuckwit Jacob? Did she not want me to hold her hand?

I hadn't given her a choice again, had I? I just assumed again! I felt like such a fucking idiot.

I suddenly remembered that my intention was to introduce her to Jasper

"Bella, this is Jasper," I muttered. "Jasper, this is Bella my new assistant."

_My love, my fucking everything…_

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." Jasper smiled at her and looked at me quickly seeing that I had noted his use of the word _finally_.

_Dick…_

"Hi," she whispered back, totally star struck and it was gorgeous.

"Nice dress." He grinned nodding at her. "Alice said it was nice, but that's more than nice hey, Edward?" He looked at me and took a sip of his drink to hide the huge fuck off smirk that was plastered across his smug bitch face.

_Death it shall fucking be Whitlock – slow and painful!_

In all honesty I had been so excited to see her that I hadn't paid much attention to what she was wearing but now as I stood back and looked at her I had nothing. No words could describe how she looked to me. The dress held her in all the ways I wanted to, showing off her curves to the nth degree. She was breathtaking, stunning, elegant…

…and I was hard again…

"Yeah it's…um…it's…I mean." I couldn't even string a fucking sentence together!

"Oh god, Edward, stop before you bust something!" Alice laughed pushing my shoulder. Jasper laughed too wiggling his eyebrows at me.

_Yeah keep laughing dick – payback will be motherfucking sweet!_

I looked back at Bella to see her fiddling with the clasp on her bag. She looked like she had a lot on her mind and my thoughts once again went to Jacob. Did she want him? Was she wondering where he was? If I asked her would she take me over him? I had no idea what she was thinking about and the fact that I had to try and guess was driving me fucking insane.

"Well, come on, Alice." Jasper smiled slamming his drink down on the table. "Let's do this girl."

He put his hand out and he led her to the dance floor. How the fuck, does he do that? Just take her hand and take her dancing. I'd taken Bella's hand and she'd pulled it from me. I didn't even know whether she wanted to dance with me let alone be near me. But Christ if I didn't want it so much, I could practically fucking taste it. I wanted to hold her against me and breathe her in.

I exhaled loudly and she looked up at me, concern etched on her face.

"What is it?"

"Oh, just Jasper being a complete idiot as usual," I replied quietly, nodding in their direction.

_And the fact that I want you more than I've wanted anything in my life and I'm too fucking scared to tell you…_

"Yeah, I love this song too." She crossed her arms and beat the song out on her skin. I wanted that to be my fingers on her soft skin.

I had to ask her, I had to know where I stood with her.

I slowly offered my hand out to her again, my heart thumping against my rib cage. "Well, if you want we can…" I didn't know what else to say but I knew that above anything I wanted her to say yes. I was finally giving her a choice and _she_ would be the one to make the decision.

She looked at my hand then up to my face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking her face seemed utterly confused or was it shock?

She paused.

"Um, I…" I knew then that she didn't want to.

I had given her the choice and she had hesitated too long. It should have been an easy decision to make if she really wanted to dance or have me near her but it obviously wasn't. I felt my chest fucking fall to the soles of my feet and start to ache as I pushed my hands back in my pockets.

"You don't have to its ok," I murmured.

_I gave you the choice and you made it…_

She _is_ too fucking good for me – it _was_ the right decision.

"Hey, Bella, there you are, I thought you'd gone when you stopped dancing with me. Are you ok?"

I turned my head to see Jacob fucking Black sauntering over to her with a glass of champagne which she snatched from him and gulped down quickly. I felt my blood start to boil and my fists clench in my pockets.

So she had been dancing with him. But she wouldn't fucking dance with me? My heart felt like it was going to fall out of my chest onto the goddamn dance floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little sick but I'm fine now," she answered.

Was that true? Was she sick? Why had she stopped dancing with him?

_Give it a rest Cullen she's made her decision…_

But I couldn't help but hold onto that one shred of hope that she hadn't wanted to get too close to him.

"Hey, Edward, you ok? Feeling better?"

_Like you give a shit dick-wad…_

"Yeah," I muttered, aware that if I opened my mouth too much I may just have said those exact fucking words.

Bella gulped the last of her drink and put the glass on the table with a bang that shocked me out of my anger.

"Hey, Jacob, I owe you the rest of that dance." She held her hand out and led him to the dance floor.

The pain that ripped through my chest was fucking indescribable. I had never experienced anything like it. It ached, it throbbed and it made my knees weak. My breath couldn't get to my lungs fast enough and my heart had seemingly broken and given the fuck up altogether. I put my hand against the table to steady myself as I watched her put her hand in his and move with him slowly with his hand on her fucking waist. I felt sick. I felt motherfucking angry.

I could have, quite happily, ripped his shit poke head from his shoulders.

But I knew I couldn't do that.

This was who she had chosen and I had to live with that.

Pain or no pain, as long as she was happy…

I turned from watching them and headed towards the door. I had to get the fuck out of there, as far away from her and Jacob as possible.

Her and Jacob…my stomach turned at the thought.

I motioned to the maitre'd that I was ready for my car and sprinted down the stairs of Disney Hall as fast as I could, ignoring the shouts and flashes of the paparazzi cameras.

I opened the door and got in slumping down into the leather seat, looking out of the window to see Tanya's face drop as the car moved off.

**You didn't think he'd really do that skank did you!!?? Silly!!**

**I hope you've liked this little insight into Edward's complex and insane brain – gotta love him though!**

**How did you like the Alice/Jasper/Edward moments? I know some of you were looking forward to those and I hoped they lived up to your expectations.**

**Please let me know what your thoughts are – it means a lot and really inspire me to write!!**

**Show the love people!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank u, thank u, thank u for the amazing support that I've had for this story – your reviews are amazing and I try to answer as many as I can – for those that I have missed – THANK U!!!!!**

**Thank you to Admittedly Obsessed and to everyone who leaves messages on the thread!**

**I****'m so glad you liked Edward's POV I may go back to him again over the course of the story, but for now we go back to Bella…**

**Chapter 12: Mixed Messages**

My heart felt like a huge lump of granite.

It hung solid and cold in my chest as I realised that he had gone home with her.

_Gone home with Tanya!_

She had followed him out of the door with a huge smile on her perfect, Hollywood, A-list face. Her eyes bright and her step light, hair swinging down her back.

He'd have his hands in that hair. He could have his hands in her hair right now.

His hands could be fucking _anywhere_ right now.

My lump of granite spluttered and wheezed in despair.

When I had thought that she was welcome to him I hadn't _actually_ meant it.

In truth, I didn't want her anywhere near him – no screw that – I didn't want _anyone _near him.

I wanted his hands in _my_ hair. I wanted his hands on _my_ body_. I_ wanted to touch him, feel his skin under _my _fingers, not hers. Just because she was famous, beautiful and rich, it didn't give her the right to take what wasn't hers. I knew that technically he wasn't mine either, but I knew deep in my bones that I could make him happier than she ever could.

I could make him smile, laugh, relax. I could be there to help him practise his lines, take care of him when he's ill, stand up to him when he behaves like a complete asshole, make sure that he gets to where he needs to be – _on time!_

What could she do other than make his arm look pretty?

I knew then, as my eyes remained glued to the exit that they had used, praying that he would come back and tell me that he wanted only me and that Tanya was a complete mistake, that there was no way that I could quit Edward Cullen.

I had found my drug and I was addicted.

I knew that it would be painful to see him with another woman whether it be Tanya or someone else, but I also knew that the pain that I would suffer if I never saw him again would dwarf that a million times over. My chest ached just thinking about it, squeezing my granite heart tightly. There was no way that I could kick this habit, no way whatsoever! I would remain working for him, taking my sadistic fix, whatever that may be and work through it. I was crazy to think that substituting his presence in my life with pictures on the internet would satisfy my craving for him. There was nothing but being with him physically that could satiate my desperate need and want for him.

I was prepared to take the pain if it meant that I was a part of his life, no matter how small or insignificant. I would watch from the sidelines and be there for him, give him whatever he needed.

_Damn, I was going to be__come the world's greatest fucking PA!!_

I was going to make him see why he hired me. Make him see that I could be passionate about something. Granted the real reason behind my passion would be a well guarded secret but if I could put all that want and need into my work for him I was sure to make an impression.

I knew that presently the impression that I had made on him was minute, but I also knew that I could change that. I would continue working for him and show my loyalty to him, to his family, because the more I thought about it, the more I realised how much I would miss Alice and Emmett too. His whole family had welcomed me and they all deserved nothing less than my hard work and dedication.

The song that Jacob and I had been dancing to finished and Jacob, his hand still around my waist, led me to a vacant table.

This was another problem.

It was becoming clearer, the more time that I spent with Jacob that his feelings were not as benign as I had originally thought. Yes, he was charming and polite, sensitive and extremely handsome but he wasn't what I wanted.

_He was the methadone to my heroin…_

He smiled at me as he pulled out a chair for me. I smiled in response as I glanced again quickly at the exit door. No, still no sign. His hands really could be anywhere now and not even just his hands, his lips, his, tongue, his…

_Fuck…_

I bit my lip and took a deep breath, shuddering gently.

"You cold?" Jacob asked, moving to take off his jacket that I had no doubt he would offer to me immediately if I said I was.

I held up my hand and shook my head. "No, no, I'm fine honestly, thank you." My eyes betrayed me again and slid back to the door.

"You seem a little distracted, you sure you're ok?" He looked at me, an expression of genuine concern etched on his face.

My lump of granite sighed again. Why did he have to be like this? Why couldn't _he_ be the complete fuck head and Edward be nice?

_Because life is never that simple, Swan…_

"I'm good, it's just been a…" I ran my finger around the rim of the champagne flute in front of me, "strange night." I sighed and managed a small smile.

"A lot to take in, huh?" he grinned, rubbing my shoulder.

His touch wasn't unpleasant or creepy in any way, in fact it was a comfort, but that was all – nothing more – there was no sexual attraction there at all. It wasn't his fault that his charm and good looks paled in comparison to the man that my heart truly belonged to and I felt little flicks of guilt snake up my body.

Was I leading him on? I had asked for another dance. _Shit_ – did he expect more?

I exhaled loudly and looked him square in the eye.

"Jacob, I think you're a great guy."

His hand slowly moved from my shoulder back to his own knee, his fist clenching slightly in anticipation of what I was going to say. "But I think it'll be better if we are just friends." My throat seemed to close around the words of my last sentence making my voice turn into a small squeak.

"Ok…" I trailed off nervously.

His eyes left mine and he suddenly became fixated on his own champagne glass. Mine by this point was empty again, spurred on by the thought of Edward and Tanya…_on his bed, on the sofa, on the breakfast bar…_

_Fuck,__ Swan…_

I held it out as a waiter passed me and he filled it again. I took a dainty sip as I waited for Jacob to say something - and another and another.

_Seriously, these glasses are really small…_

"Jacob?" I prompted him with a small tap on his hand.

He looked back at me and smiled, but it never reached his eyes. I immediately felt like the biggest shit in the world.

"Yeah…no…no, Bella," he laughed but it sounded off. "That's cool…really." He took my hand and kissed it as he had done at the beginning of the night. "Hey better that than nothing at all, hey?" He winked at me and released my hand.

_Yeah, Jacob, I couldn't have put it better myself!_

I smiled an apologetic smile, cursing Edward Cullen again for making me hurt such a decent and lovely person. Jacob as my friend would have to do and in all honesty I quite liked the idea. He seemed like a genuinely nice person and there was always room in my life for those.

"Another drink?" he asked, pointing to my glass that was apparently empty again.

I frowned and sucked a breath through my teeth. "I don't know. I'm feeling a little buzzed to be honest." I pushed my hand through my hair and Jacob laughed.

"And why not?" he smiled and this time it did reach is eyes. "I'll be right back."

He lifted from his chair and headed for the bar, stopping to chat to numerous people on the way.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came from behind me. I turned to see her hurrying over to me, a flustered expression on her face.

"What is it, Alice?" My thoughts immediately went to Jasper and what the two of them had been up to.

"It's Edward," she sighed, putting her hand on the back of my chair. My heart suddenly erupted from its granite prison and started thumping loudly in my chest.

"What about him?" I spluttered.

Was he back? Was he ok? Was he with Tanya?

"You don't know where he is, do you?" she asked, frowning as she saw my face drop.

"Well, I don't know where he is but I do know who he is with," I mumbled, wishing that Jacob would hurry the fuck up with my drink.

"Who?" Alice's face was now completely confused.

"Tanya," I almost whispered. "I saw him leave with her about half an hour ago." I pushed my hands together tightly wishing that Tanya's pretty little head was between them.

Alice coughed and her eyes bugged out of her head. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small phone, flipping it open, mumbling under her breath.

"What the fuck is he playing at…I swear to God…if he…"

She put the phone to her ear and rolled her eyes as it rang and rang. She caught Jasper's eye across the room and beckoned him over with a wave of her hand.

"He's with Tanya," she growled when Jasper reached us at the table, flipping her phone shut in temper. Jasper's eyebrows immediately creased in the middle.

"No he's not." He uttered it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and turned from us pointing to the bar. "Tanya's over there."

Sure enough, there she was talking animatedly to two tall, dark handsome types that seemed to be hanging off her every word.

My body didn't know what to do first. Kiss Jasper, kiss Alice or kiss Tanya for still being here. A huge grin eased its way onto my face.

"Then why the hell did he leave?" Alice grumbled, flipping her phone open again before hitting redial.

"Beats me," Jasper answered, shrugging his shoulders while eying me suspiciously.

"Edward, ring me when you get this, you idiot," Alice fumed before she snapped her phone shut.

"I bet he's at home," Jasper stated, putting his hand at the small of Alice's back. "Do you want me to get the car? We can be there in 15 minutes." He moved his hand in small comforting circles as Alice nodded slowly.

"I just need to make sure that he's ok," she murmured.

Jasper nodded and made his way to the front desk to request a car. I didn't understand why Alice was so concerned about him. Now that I knew that he wasn't with Tanya in any way I was happy with Jasper's assumption that he was safe at home and tucked up in bed.

Why the panic?

"Bella, will you come?" Her face was almost pleading with me.

"Oh, Alice, I don't know. This sounds like it just needs to be you and Jasper, you know, people that he's close to. I don't want to rock the boat by being there, you know, upset him by saying the wrong thing." I had definitely had too much to drink.

She patted my shoulder gently. "Bella, you are close to him too, probably more than you know." She didn't elaborate and I didn't ask her to. I simply nodded, took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and followed her out the door. I knew deep down in my body that I wanted to make sure that he was ok and that Alice realistically didn't have to beg as much as she had done to get me to go with her.

We were pulling off the kerb when I realised what I had forgotten.

"Fuck," I mumbled, slapping my hand to my head.

"What?" Alice asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Jacob! I totally just left him at the bar!" Jasper stifled a giggle and Alice nudged his knee with her elbow.

"Holy shit, Jesus, I'm such a…"

I giggled in embarrassment and pulled out my Blackberry, sending him a quick text apologising for my departure. I promised that I would make it up to him and then cursed myself as it sent knowing that it may have sounded a little _too_ friendly.

"He'll understand, Bella." Alice smiled.

"So, why do you want me to come again?" I asked, putting my phone back in my bag. "I really don't know how I can help the situation."

Alice and Jasper exchanged a glance that made me feel uneasy. "I mean he finds it hard enough being in the same room as me let alone me turning up to his house at some ungodly hour without an invitation."

Yeah, definitely too much to drink!

Alice cleared her throat and moved forward so that she was sitting on the edge of the seat closer to me.

"Bella, Edward sometimes has a problem with expressing his feelings." I laughed lightly and nodded at her – yeah no shit! His mood swings had definitely been giving _me _whip lash over the last week!

She put a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it gently trying to find the right words. "He finds it hard to let people he doesn't know, into his circle of trust." I nodded again and looked to Jasper who was watching me intently.

"He will trust you, Bella. You've just got to give him time. He'll come round." She patted my knee lightly. "I know you have the determination and patience to ride it out." Her face then changed to a soft almost appreciative expression that made my stomach tighten.

Did she know how I felt? Could she tell? I'd hid it well though, hadn't I?

"He's a complex guy, Bella," Jasper interjected. "He over analyses everything and when he gets upset about something it can set him off on one of his obsessive, dark thought processes."

Alice put her hand to his leg with an expression that suggested she thought he'd said too much.

I didn't know what the exchange between them meant exactly, but I knew that they were trying to shed some light on why Edward was the way he was. I felt slightly better knowing that it probably wasn't me personally that irritated him to the point of distraction. As I sat and thought about it more it started to make more and more sense. He had been abrupt then apologetic, smug then caring, friendly then aloof, his control over his own emotions was tentative at best and it didn't take a genius to figure that his status as one of the most sought after actors and men in the world probably didn't help the situation.

The car pulled into the drive way and the three of us climbed out. Alice pulled a key from her bag and unlocked the front door. The house was in darkness.

"I'll check upstairs," Alice mumbled. "Jasper, will you check the gym?" Jasper nodded and headed towards the basement steps.

I wandered through to the living room, slowly peeking into the kitchen to find nothing but a bottle opener and a bag of ice. I continued through feeling a light draft coming from the French windows. I pushed the door open and saw a black jacket strewn on the floor. I picked it up and threw it over my arm, trying my best not to put it to my nose and take an enormous breath of his aftershave.

The garden was lit by thousands of tiny spotlights that scattered the floor of the paving around the grass and pool. I moved around to the lounger to see him sitting, eyes closed, nursing a bottle of Southern Comfort in one hand and the same script that we had read from two days before, lying across his chest.

He looked so peaceful and so beautiful it almost broke my heart. His skin looked so soft in the dim light that I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. His hair was just chaos and looked like he had been running his hands through it in earnest.

I didn't want to wake him but I had to make sure that he was ok.

"Edward?" I whispered bending down, closer to him. He moved his head slightly a small smile playing on his lips. I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Edward, are you ok?" I immediately felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering the morning that I had found him slumped over the toilet, green as a hell and weak as a kitten.

Even vomiting and sweating, I'd have walked across continents and swum oceans for him.

"Bella," he whispered, the small smile still there on his perfect mouth.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you open your eyes?" The bottle of Southern Comfort indicated that he was probably a little worse for wear.

"No," he answered, moving his head against the lounger, trying to get more comfortable. "I won't." He exhaled loudly.

"Why?" I mumbled moving closer still, my hands itching to take his face and kiss him with all the passion that was coursing through my body watching him mumble and look completely vulnerable.

"Because you'll disappear," he grinned. I laughed at the absurdity of his statement.

"Why would I disappear? I'm not going anywhere." I was willing to stay for as long as he wanted me. "Edward?" The desire was just too strong, I couldn't hold back any longer. I reached out slowly and ran my fingers from his temple to his chin, feeling his soft skin tremble under my finger tips.

"Bella," he murmured, leaning into my hand.

"Yeah," I answered before swallowing hard. The sound of my name as he said it made every part of my body scream for his touch.

I repeated the movement as, gradually, his eyes opened.

I smiled and pulled my hand back as his eyes blinked slowly, focusing on my face. He frowned and looked me up and down, the green in his eyes light and shining.

"You're really here?" he asked, his words a little slurred.

I giggled and nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. Your wonderful sister dragged me here to make sure you were ok."

He rolled his eyes slightly before gazing up at me once again. His look was so intense it made my cheeks start to burn. No one looked at me like he did. It was almost as if he could see everything that I was thinking and it scared me to death.

"There's that blush again," he beamed, placing his finger gently against my cheek.

My heart stuttered in my chest and my breath left my mouth raggedly. Did he feel the electricity running through his finger through my cheek? It jolted through, surging through my body before disappearing into my bones. His face suddenly became serious and his hand dropped to his lap.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave the party," he grumbled, trying to sit up straight and not having much luck. I caught the bottle of bourbon before it hit the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about me," I chuckled, trying to organise the thoughts that were now reeling through my head because of his touch. "It's not really my thing anyway." I waved my hand dismissively.

"And you left Jacob there?" He sighed leaning his elbows on his knees, the script falling to the floor.

"Um…yeah," I answered, not really sure why Jacob's name had come up, "I text him to tell him where I was." He snorted and ran his hands through his hair, mumbling something that sounded strangely like _goddamn_ _motherfucker_.

"There you are." Alice's voice cut through the night air startling me.

She walked over to us followed closely by Jasper who laughed out loud as he looked at Edward. "Jeez, dude, how drunk are you?"

He slapped Edward's shoulder and Edward, eyes closed again, head hanging towards his knees, flicked him the finger in response.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Alice murmured, grabbing one of his arms around her shoulder while Jasper grabbed the other one.

They lifted him up and walked with him between them towards the house and up the stairs. I took a deep breath and put his jacket on the back of the sofa, turned the light on in the kitchen and poured a large glass of cold water. I sipped it gently trying hard not to think about his reaction to me when he had realised that I was really there.

His face had lit up. The abrupt awkwardness was nowhere in sight and had been replaced by a calm, undeniably happy expression. My heart had swelled in my chest by about two sizes as his eyes had locked with mine.

Alice was right; he did have problems with his feelings and expressing them. Part of me loved the mystery that surrounded Edward Cullen, but the other part of me wanted to slap him around the face and demand to find out what he was thinking and feeling.

I mean, did he really not like me?

I turned to see Alice and Jasper walk into the kitchen giggling and holding hands.

"Hey, water, great idea." Alice beamed.

I looked at the glass in my hand realising what she meant. "Oh, yeah," I chuckled. "I'll take it up for him."

I left the two of them at the breakfast bar, flirting outrageously and made my way up the stairs, knocking gently on the door.

I pushed it open to see him in bed, bare-chested, the covers up to his waist and arms at the sides of his head.

I moved around the bed slowly, never taking my eyes off his beautiful body and face, before placing the glass of water on the night stand. I watched him breathing, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed with him and snuggle against him, breathing him in, holding him tightly.

He breathed in deeply and moved his head towards me opening one eye. I froze to the spot wondering if he would think that I was a complete lunatic for watching him sleep. But all he did was smile.

"You're still here," he mumbled, rubbing his chest with his right hand.

"Ha, yeah," I muttered. "Glutton for punishment," I answered, turning to walk around the bed. He laughed loudly, shaking his head against the pillow.

"Exactly," he giggled drunkenly, lifting a weary arm and pointing it to me.

I laughed quietly at his adorable drunken stupor and headed for the door.

"Bella," he whispered. I turned to see him motioning for me to go back to him, which I did, my heart doing somersaults in my chest.

"Yeah," I answered my throat tight around the words.

"I just," he motioned for me to lean in closer, which I did, our faces only two inches apart. "I just wanted to say," he took a deep breath and I suddenly realised I was holding mine. "That dress." he pointed to my little black dress before gazing up at me once again. The urge to bend down and kiss him was overwhelming and I tightened my grip on my bag.

"That dress," he continued. "Bella, you truly are…so…very…very…" he breathed heavily again his eyes dropping.

"Edward?" I whispered moving closer to him.

He didn't answer instead he rolled slowly onto his side away from me. I exhaled a long breath and dropped my head smiling before heading towards the door.

I opened it and turned around to take on last look at him. He looked completely peaceful, cosy and comfortable. I smiled turning back to the door just as he whispered into the darkness the two words that made the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Beautiful Bella."

**Hope you like?**

**We've got the premier to come, the rap party and a trip over seas coming up so I'm extra excited for the rest of this story.**

**Plus there will be more Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie.**

**Leave a review let me know what you think!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank u, thank u thank u for the awesome reviews – you guys rock – officially!!!**

**Love to my Cherubs on the thread and to Admittedly Obsessed and flibbins, my awesome betas!**

**Chapter 13: Unlucky For Some**

_His eyes were like deep green pools of pure desire that I could __have happily drowned in._

_His skin was soft and warm and fused to mine creating a heat that seeped into my body and disappeared into my bones._

_His hand snaked its way up my thigh burning a trail of lava all the way from my foot to my calf to where it now hovered so close to my aching centre._

_I shifted my hips towards his hand, hoping to God that he would take the hint and touch me, rub me, kiss me, lick me…_

"_Patience, Bella," he whispered against my ear flicking the lobe with his painfully wet tongue. "I want you ready for me." _

_Ready for him?_

_  
Was he insane? I'd never been as wet! And I knew he could feel it._

_Hell, he could probably smell it!_

"_Please, I need you," I moaned, jerking my hips up to him again._

_He laughed gently and moved his hand so slowly up my thigh that I unconsciously held my breath waiting for the inevitable feeling of fucking ecstasy that I knew only his fingers could give me._

_I hissed through my teeth as one of his perfectly long fingers grazed my slit, briefly entering my wet hole, before moving slowly up to my clit where he began circling it, over and over and over and over…_

_I moaned pushing my hands through his hair, fisting it and pulling it, wanting my release so much._

_I arched my back as he pushed two fingers into my wet pussy and cried out as he thrust them in my again and again, slow at first then faster and faster, slick and warm from the juices that now flowed freely from my body._

"_Call my name, Bella," he breathed. "Cum and scream my name."_

_My hips slammed against his hand as another awesome digit slipped into me, curling upwards and stroking me in that place that throws me headfirst into an orgasm._

"_Scream it, Bella," he moaned again._

_I felt myself lift higher, the tightening, the shallow breaths, the burning in my stomach, ever muscle tensing as it waited for the release._

_His fingers stroked me one last time and I felt my whole body explode against him, grinding my hips against his perfect, orgasm inducing fingers…_

_I flipped my head back against my pillow, exposing my neck and screamed his name. "Edward, oh god, Edward."_

_*__ * * *_

I rolled over in bed, pillow stuffed in my mouth, panting and completely spent.

_Well that was new!_

I'd been having dreams about a man with green eyes and no face, but my subconscious had chosen tonight to let me know that the man in question was actually my boss and all around sex god, Edward Cullen.

_Great- now I can add dirty sex dream to my list of creep-tastic Edward Cullen idiosyncrasies…_

I pushed a hand through my hair and moaned loudly into my pillow. I put a hand out onto my nightstand and found my phone glancing at the time to see that it was 10:30am. I threw it back, not caring that I totally missed my nightstand and it careened off, smashing heavily onto the floor.

I had at this point much more important things to think about.

Like the fact that last night, after refusing to dance with said sex-god and danced with an overly keen PR man and after assuming that the same sex-god had then left with an equally sexy Hollywood sweetheart, before finding him making out with a bottle of Southern Comfort and barely able to form a coherent sentence he had uttered two words that left me breathless.

'_Beautiful__, Bella'_

Talk about a smack around the head!

I had promised to be forever grateful for the door and its muscular hinges for holding my ass upright as I had stared like a fucking imbecile at his sleeping form.

Now, I had figured that there was one of two ways to deal with this information.

**One** - dance about with joy at the possibility that he did in fact think that I was beautiful and offer myself and my first born child to him and only him and have little cute bunnies and chicks swirl around us as he took me in his arms to kiss and then did lots of dirty things to me.

**Or two** – remember that he was the wrong side of inebriated at the time and that he probably mistook me for some other Hollywood sweetheart that looked like me and had the same name…

I knew that both options were fairly shit but I was willing to bet my clumsy ass self on the fact that number two was probably closer to the mark.

But wasn't this the second time that he had said those immortal words?

Yeah it was, but the first time he had been spewing his ring while burning with a 104 temperature!

Both occasions did not facilitate either honesty or clear thinking and I began to resign myself to the fact that when he was either shit faced or dying of food poisoning I (or someone with my name) suddenly became attractive enough for him to call beautiful.

I breathed out heavily thinking back to the sound of my name on his lips.

Soft, gentle with a hint of tenderness.

_Snap out of it, Swan!!_

That happened as my phone started whirring and droning while travelling across my floor. I huffed, threw back my covers and picked it up, glancing quickly at the name on the display.

"Morning, Alice," I groaned, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand.

"Well, hello to you. I didn't think you'd be up," she chirped down the phone.

It was on the tip of my tongue to ask her why the hell she would ring then if she thought that I was asleep but thought better of it.

"Well, I am, so what can I do you for?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd let me take you out for lunch to thank you for last night." I could hear the smile on her face.

I wasn't really sure what it was that I had done. I'd only given him a glass of water and a giggle.

"Oh really, Alice, there's no need, honestly." I ran my hand through my hair knowing that Alice would not take no for an answer.

_Hey a girl can try right?_

"No, I won't take no for an answer, Bella." I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. "I've got a table booked for 12:30 at the Ivy. Dress cute and I'll pick you up in 90 minutes." Before I could protest the line went dead.

I dropped the phone onto my pillow and fell back against the bed. I had begun to adore Alice, truly I had, but her personality was insatiable. She was seriously on a par with the Energizer bunny, Speedy Gonzalez and Judge Judy.

_She was fast, never gave up and you couldn't get a word in edgeways!_

My head was suddenly starting to remember how much champagne I had consumed the night before and started a veritable throb at the front of my brain.

_Shower, food and Sunday morning cartoons needed immediately. _

After eating the dusty endings of a packet of cereal and finding a note from Angela stating that she'd again stayed at Ben's and would be back at lunch, I got into the shower and let the hot water try and calm the tumult of thoughts and emotions that were slamming around my head.

I had decided last night that for my sins I would stay and work for Edward Cullen for as long as he wanted me to. Call me masochistic but the thought of not being a part of his life, no matter how small was gut wrenching. I had started to come to grips with the fact that, yes I was in love with him, yes I was insane for putting myself through the agony of unrequited love and that yes I would continue to admire him and pine for him until he fired me or I died from some crazy, stalkerish-type disease.

It was the stupidest option but the more I thought about it the more I knew that for me it was the sanest choice.

I got out the shower, my hair wet down my back and a large fluffy towel around me when I heard a knock on the door. Noticing that it was only 11:30 and that Alice had said 90 minutes and not 60, I quickly surmised that it must be Angela and that she had forgotten her key – again!

I hurried to the door, struggling with the temperamental lock, laughing at her forgetfulness.

"Jesus, Ange, am I gonna have to solder your damn key to your hand?"

All thought, verbal accuracy and breath left me when, on opening the door I saw that it wasn't Angela or even Alice that looked back at me, but Edward Cullen.

_Fuck. A. Duck…_

He was standing wearing black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and black bomber style leather jacket. My heart spluttered in my chest as I saw that his Ray Ban shades were firmly in place, a piece of hair hanging sexily down across the left lens.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and shuffled from one foot to the other, dropping his head towards his feet.

_Holy Mary Mother of God I'm wearing a fucking bath towel! Carried a watermelon? Fuck that – I'm wearing a damned bath towel!_

I suddenly felt the prickling of my blush start its ascent up my body – _yeah_ – just what you need when you have copious amounts of flesh on show – a fucking blush!

"Um…" He brought his hand up and pushed it through his hair, the same piece falling back in place over his shades. "I'm here to pick up Alice," he mumbled.

I frowned at him as the words finally made it to my ears, "what?"

He scratched his head. I wouldn't have noticed but it seemed almost like a nervous gesture. "Alice," he smiled gently. "I'm here to pick her up."

The smile sent my heart into a frenzy and turned my spine to mush. I found myself leaning against the door to stop from falling over. Muscular hinges, I love them!

I moved my body so that I was partially hidden by the door, pulling at the bottom of my towel, wondering secretly if he was looking at my legs from behind his shades. Beautiful, yeah right! If there was any doubt about the two options before it would be glaringly obvious which one would be the safer bet now.

I made a mental note never to answer the door in anything other than jeans, jumper and an Eskimo jacket from that moment on!

"Alice isn't here," I murmured.

"She's not?"

"No," I answered, pushing my hair back as it dripped onto the floor. "She was meant to be picking me up for lunch at 12:30. She rang about an hour ago to ask." I pointed with my thumb back into the house.

"Oh," he looked down again and shook his head. "I'm sure she said…"

He trailed off rubbing his chin with the back of his hand. The sound of his stubble rubbing against his skin made my stomach flip.

"I'm sorry it must be my mistake." I couldn't help but notice the quietness of his voice. The _uber_ cool, _uber_ confident Edward Cullen, it seemed, didn't play out on Sundays.

"Well, I'll just hang in the car and wait for her." A small smile touched his lips.

"You can come in and wait for her if you want?"

I could have bitten my fucking stupid tongue off the minute the words left my mouth, not least because I had blurted them out far too fast!

He paused and stood quietly before slowly removing his shades and looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

_Holy shit…_

"Are you sure I don't want to…" He gestured to my attire and I felt my clit twist ever so slightly, making my breathing hitch, "intrude."

He smiled again_._

_The things I would do to this man…_

"No, no." I shook my head a little too quickly feeling the remnants of the previous night's champagne swish around the hollowness of my head, my brain seemingly sauntering down the hall and out the front door. "Please, come in."

I opened the door a little wider and he slowly stepped in my apartment. I breathed in as I shut the door behind him and stifled a moan as his musky scent swirled around my lungs.

"Please, take a seat I'll just finish off getting ready," I mumbled, pulling my towel's hem once again.

He nodded slowly and headed towards the sofa.

Jesus, was I glad that Angela had cleaned the apartment yesterday!

I hurried back to my room and closed the door and leaned against it, my right hand covering my mouth that had fallen open with the realisation that Edward Cullen was sat in my living room!

_Come on, Swan, grow up!_

I snapped out of my teen girl haze and started getting dressed.

Luckily my blush had pretty much dried my entire body. I threw the towel on my bed and grabbed a pair of panties and a bra, feeling unbelievably turned on and outrageously petrified that I was putting on my underwear not 10 feet from where he sat on the other side of the wall.

I grabbed my pair of skinny black jeans and a light blue tank top, ran a brush through my hair after I'd attacked it with the towel, moisturised my face, took a deep fucking breath and calmly went back into the living room.

He was still sitting on the sofa, his hands twisting in on themselves. His face looked almost pensive.

"Hey," I mumbled.

He almost jumped out of his skin, lifting from the couch and twirling around to face me. This Edward Cullen was far less together than I had seen before and it unnerved me somewhat that his arrogant mask had slipped ever so slightly.

"Hey," he replied, his face becoming softer.

"Can I get you a drink or something?"

"Um…sure yeah." His hand once again trailed a path through his luscious hair.

"We've got tea, coffee, orange juice, blackcurrant, cranberry juice…" I stopped as he held a hand up to me.

"Just water is fine." He grinned.

"Oh, ok."

I turned back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard filling it with the water out of the fridge, knowing that it would be a damn sight nicer than the bleach that came out of the taps in this building.

"It's a nice place you have here."

Now it was my turn to nearly have a coronary as I turned to see him leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, watching me put the water back in the fridge. I hadn't even heard him follow me into the kitchen.

"Oh, um…thanks."

I handed him the glass and watched as he took a big swig, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he did. I looked away quickly as more dirty thoughts exploded into my head.

"_Scream it, Bella,"…_

_O my Jesus…__focus, Swan…_

"So, what exactly did Alice say?" I asked, leaning against the side board hoping to God that I could hold onto it without sliding to the floor.

"She just said that she had lunch booked and that she had to drop something off here and that I was to pick her up." He motioned with his hand in small circles making the water in the glass swirl around.

"Did she mention me coming to lunch?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something.

He shook his head gently. "No, I don't think she did."

He paused for a moment before his face suddenly changed. He quickly put down the glass and pulled out his phone from his pocket, flipping it open a little harder than I would have thought necessary.

"Excuse me, Bella." He smiled tightly before moving back into the living room. I nodded completely confused as to what I had just missed.

Who was he ringing? Why was it suddenly so urgent?

I stayed in the kitchen waiting for him to return hearing his muffled voice in the other room. I may have been mistaken but he sounded mad as hell.

_Shit – get ready for immediate mood shift, assume crash positions…_

A good three minutes passed before he returned to the kitchen looking a little ruffled. I tightened my grip on the side board ready to take whatever word or tone that would be used to come out of his mouth.

"Is everything ok?" I mumbled

He pushed his hands back into his pockets and laughed with no humour.

"Um…Alice can't make lunch she's stuck doing some kind of hair or make-up thing that she completely forgot about." He looked down at his shoe and shook his head slightly.

_Well I wasn't expecting that…_

"Oh," was my fucking genius response.

"Yeah," he muttered, still apparently fascinated with his boots.

"Well, no problem." I smiled. "I was just going to make something here anyway." I motioned around the kitchen with my hand.

His head came up slowly and his eyes locked onto my face. His mouth was pressed into a hard line like he was desperate to say something but was shit scared to open his mouth. Again I felt completely unnerved by the uncharacteristic gesture. He seemed completely at a loss.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked, not realising for about a second that I had called him by his first name – shit!

_Fucking bastard shit!_

My grip on the side board went from meagre to desperate.

His face seemed to soften again and his eyes slowly left my face and settled on the floor again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…" He took a deep breath and looked back at me his eyes looked completely different, calmer somehow. "Well, the table _is_ already booked." He scratched the back of his neck in a completely adorable gesture.

It took me a minute to register what he was saying.

Did he just ask me to lunch?

Just the two of us?

Me and him?

"Do you want to…" He swung his shades around his finger absentmindedly, "go to lunch with me?"

Before I could answer he continued at a fast pace. "I mean you don't have to, I mean I know you had plans with Alice, or even Angela, but I'd like…"

I cut him off before I literally threw myself at him for being so utterly sexy and endearing.

"That's fine." I blinked.

Had I just agreed to go to lunch with Edward Cullen, a.k.a man of my dirty dreams?

"Oh." He stopped spinning his shades and a small smile touched his lips, "ok."

_Well, duh…_

"Let me just get my stuff and I'll be with you."

I didn't know where my new found confidence had come from as I sauntered passed him to grab a pair of black kitten heels (well it was the Ivy) and my bag. I hurried back to my room to throw on a glaze of lip gloss, a smidge of mascara and a squirt of perfume. My hair was practically dry now and had begun to wave around my face and down my back – not much to be done about that.

I walked back into the living room to see him flipping his phone shut before glancing back up at me. "You ready?" he smiled.

"Yep," I answered, my lips popping on the "p".

I had left a note for Angela and slipped my key under the front door mat just on the off chance that she had indeed forgotten hers.

We walked in silence down to the parking lot outside the front of my apartment building and I followed him towards a small silver Volvo that was parked next to the main gates. I looked at him curiously as he put his shades back on.

He grinned as he noticed my look.

"Less conspicuous than the Aston," he said gently.

I stifled a giggle and replied with a quick "indeed."

I was surprised as he walked to the passenger door and held it open for me, motioning with his other hand for me to get in.

"Thanks," I mumbled before getting in, watching him walk around the front of the car.

The car was warm and his scent filled every inch of it. I reminded myself to make my breaths a little less obvious than the gulps of air that I wanted to inhale. His scent was musky, masculine, with a hint of dark berry and it was fucking delicious!

"So, you ever been to the Ivy before?" he asked as we sat at a set of traffic lights. It was the first conversation that we had had since he started driving. The silence though was oddly comfortable.

I laughed quietly, "um…no." I smiled. "A little out of my league I think."

He turned his head to me, but I had no idea what he was thinking behind those damn shades of his.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, frowning slightly.

I laughed lightly again, feeling oddly nervous that he was so focused on my answer.

"Well I'm hardly a Hollywood film star or rock star. I always thought that you had to be some kind of someone to eat there." I looked at my hands and then back to his face that was now composed.

He shook his head gently. "It's all fake, Bella, never forget that." He turned to me and then quickly looked away. "And don't let anyone ever tell you you're not someone."

I turned to look at him but his face remained focused on the road. I sat thinking about what he had just said.

Did he think that I _was_ someone?

Was I someone to him?

_Oh take a break Swan…_

We pulled up to the front of the Ivy and the valet opened my door. Edward tossed him his keys and met me on the sidewalk before motioning for me to go first. We walked up to the hostess who, on seeing Edward, broke into the widest smile I have ever seen. I'm sure she even fluttered her eye lashes. I made a mental note to kick her – hard - if she tried anything.

"Cullen," Edward said removing his shades slowly and smiled at the hostess.

_Jesus, he's smooth…_

"Yes of course, Mr Cullen, right this way."

She shuffled around the host stand and walked to the front of the restaurant. Again Edward allowed me to go ahead of him and I grinned inwardly feeling a little more comfortable doing that than having to lag behind and look exactly how I felt, which was completely out of place.

As we got to our table and I looked around I couldn't help but notice how beautiful everyone was. Blondes, brunettes, red heads, all immaculately dressed and oozing charisma and money. I smiled to myself as I noticed that that went for the man in front of me too.

The hostess took our coats and asked if we wanted anything to drink. We gave our order and she left, her eyelids fluttering again at Edward. I rubbed the cap of my right shoe up the back of my left calf. Edward however seemed utterly oblivious to the shameless flirting of the hostess and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"What?" he asked, sipping some water he had just poured.

"Nothing," I smiled looking down at the menu, trying very hard to not look at the prices of the meals.

"No, really what is it?" His face seemed totally concerned.

I took a deep breath as I looked him over as subtly as I could, looking at his forearms that were now bare up to his chest that was being hugged deliciously by the white t-shirt, small flicks of chest hair were just visible above the neck.

_God bless the v-neck…_

"You're just so cool and calm about people like that," I said, nodding towards the hostess who was smiling incessantly in our general direction.

Edward looked back at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him and peeked over my menu. "Yes, Mr Cullen, of course, Mr Cullen." He laughed gently. "I mean doesn't it drive you crazy?"

He took a deep breath through his nose smiling still. "Fake, Bella, that's what it's all about."

He raised his eyebrows in an I-told-you-so gesture. "Tomorrow it'll be someone else and she'll be just as charming and sycophantic with them." He sipped from his water and looked back at me. "It's tiring for her not me." He gave a little shrug and I couldn't help but feel that a little piece of the Edward Cullen trust barrier had eroded away.

What he had said was fairly intuitive and made me realise that it must be totally mind-numbing being around people who wanted to make you happy all the time, even if they didn't want to or even liked you.

"So, do you come here often?" I looked over my menu to see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

I frowned at him wondering what was so funny about what I'd said.

"Well, there's a line I haven't heard in a while." He smiled.

I felt my blush shoot over my face and brought the menu up further in front of me.

His fingers appeared over the top of it and he pushed it down so he could look at me.

"Yes I do come here often, Bella." I nodded quickly and continued to peruse the menu as best I could. "It's quieter in terms of paparazzi so I can have my meal in peace for the most part," he smiled and looked down at his own menu.

The sycophantic-desperate-for-my-fucking-shoe-up-her-ass-hostess came and took our order and left our drinks on the table.

"Does it get you down then?" I mumbled, "the whole fame thing."

He exhaled a huge breath and shrugged slightly. "Well, what kind of ungrateful bastard would I be if I felt that way? It has its moments sure, but I love what I do. I can't imagine doing anything else." He raised his bottle of beer to his lips taking a large gulp. "And the pays well."

I had to do a double take as he winked at me.

Edward Cullen just fucking winked at me!

Winked…

…at me!!!

I swallowed hard and crossed and re-crossed my legs as my lady parts suddenly decided to come a-fucking-live at that very moment.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward slightly his eyes sparkling.

"Well." I coughed nervously. "What do you want to know?"

He smiled and cocked his head to one side. "Well, your family, what are they like? I mean, they can't possibly be as fucking crazy as mine." He chuckled lightly.

It felt so good seeing him so calm and relaxed. I suddenly realised that this was the first time I'd ever seen him like this. I noticed the look of love that crossed his face as he mentioned his family.

"Well, I lived with my dad, Charlie, from the age of 17 in Forks in Washington State. I had lived in Phoenix up until then but my mom remarried a guy who travelled a lot so I decided to live with my dad so she could be with him." I sighed and sipped from my glass.

He leaned back in his chair. "That's a fairly selfless thing to do, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I knew my mom was unhappy with staying at home while Phil was away so I just took myself out of the equation." I honestly had never felt angry at my decision to leave Phoenix. Edward looked down at the table and nodded gently. "That's it really, really boring." I chuckled quietly.

He smiled back. Our food arrived two minutes later and we quietly ate. I occasionally stole some quick glances at him, watching his mouth and his throat as he swallowed, agreeing with myself that it was probably the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

How could he make eating pasta look sexy for God's sake?

As he took another sip of his beer I couldn't help but notice how sprightly he seemed. It seemed strange that he wasn't even the least bit hung over or rough looking after the Southern Comfort he had consumed.

"Do you not get hangovers?" I asked, motioning to the bottle of beer by his left hand.

He shifted in his seat and shook his head. "Not really, no." He glanced at me quickly before looking back at his pasta.

_Ok…_

"You?" he asked still not meeting my gaze.

"No, not really, but then I wasn't that drunk last night." I smiled evenly watching as his face pinched ever so slightly.

He cleared his throat and sighed, sitting back in his seat as he glanced at me quickly then back to his plate.

"So, how are you and Jacob doing?"

He nearly ended up with penne a la tuna type sauce all over his pretty little face as I coughed in surprise at his question.

What did he mean how are we doing? Did he think we were together?

"Um…yeah he's…um…he seems nice," I answered, patting my mouth with my napkin.

Edward's eyes never left his now empty plate as I continued.

"He was just looking after me I think, you know making sure I was ok around all the nasty famous people." I tried to lighten the mood but his face remained almost troubled.

Was he mad that I had been with Jacob? Was it against house rules that I danced with someone?

"Yeah," he smiled but it never reached his eyes that had lost a little of their original sparkle.

_Shit – double freakin__' shit!_

"It was nice that you managed to make it though," I murmured, looking down at the table wishing to hell that I'd kept my fat mouth shut.

His head moved up slowly and he looked at me intently. His face almost smouldered and I felt the heat between my legs go into overdrive. The corners of his mouth lifted gently as he leaned forwards, resting his forearms on the table.

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows dipping slightly

"Yeah, sure," I continued, my eyes still locked on his. "I know your family really wanted you there." I smiled again but it fell of my face fast as he looked away from me with a sigh.

We sat in silence again for what seemed like forever. I was completely confused as to the direction that the conversation had taken.

Was he mad at me for something? Had I said something that he didn't like?

I seriously couldn't figure him out.

I was watching the hostess flit around like a June bug when Edward's hand was suddenly on top of mine.

_Oh my sweet fucking Jesus…_

I had to stifle the moan of surprise that had risen in my throat at the contact of his skin in mine. I felt the pulses of electricity surge from his hand to mine, flying up my arm and slamming into my chest where my heart was about ready to pop out my throat. I looked up at him, amazed that my eyes were even working properly or could even see straight.

He looked at me evenly before looking at the table and back again.

"Bella," my legs crossed again slowly as he said my name. "I want to thank you for last night." I moved to shake my head but he held up his index finger.

_I want to bite it…_

"And not just for last night but for the whole week," he took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I can be a complete fucking ass hole at times and I'm sorry if I've upset you this week with anything that I may have said or done." He breathed in again. "But I want you to know that I appreciate you and what you do for me."

He smiled gently and looked at the table again before taking his hand from mine. I almost snatched it back but held myself…just.

I realised how hard that must have been for him and couldn't help but hope that another part of his barrier had come away. I knew that my true feelings for Edward would never be realised through anything other than me pining for him but I knew that if I could get him to trust me than that would make the disappointment of not actually being with him worth while.

"Thank you," I whispered and smiled gently.

"Come on." He grinned. "I'll take you home."

He stood up and came behind me and pulled the chair away from me so that I could stand up.

The hostess was just as fucking pathetic when we left as when we had arrived, but I managed to keep my foot firmly on the ground – her card was definitely marked though! Edward paid with a black piece of plastic and wouldn't hear of my trying to pay for my half.

Jacket and shades back on and heading out the door I heard Edward groan and curse quietly next to me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Paps," he mumbled and nodded towards a group of over weight balding men with large cameras around their necks. "Just get in the car, I won't be a minute."

He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the car that the valet had just brought around. I sat in the Volvo and watched as Edward smiled and signed some autographs for a group of young girls that had also gathered around him, no doubt alerted to his presence by the incessant flashing of cameras.

He smiled, waved and moved around to the driver's side of the car. He got in and pulled off the kerb slowly trying hard not to run over one of the fat balding men. In all honesty it probably would have hurt the car more!

"Sorry about that." He sighed.

"Hey, don't apologise, its fine." I smiled. I was just impressed with his calm and cool exterior. It was the mysterious side of Edward Cullen that most people saw and it was the side that was sexy as hell.

We sat in silence again and again it didn't become uncomfortable. I stole peeks at him from the corner of my eye taking him in as he drove with one hand on the wheel, his elbow resting on the window. His other hand sat on the shift stick tapping out a light rhythm that I had never heard before. He was so stunning to look at. His jaw was so perfectly sharp, covered in day old stubble, where my eyes moved up to his perfect mouth that just seemed to sit in a natural pout that just begged to be kissed or licked. His shades hid the beautiful green of his eyes and his hair hung sexily in different directions that changed constantly with his obvious inability to not touch it for at least ten minutes. I smiled as he pushed his hand through the front of it.

My reverie was interrupted by Edward speaking for the first time. "What the hell?"

I looked from him to out the window to see blue lights flashing outside my building. As we turned the corner I threw my hands to my face as I saw plumes of black smoke pulse out of the floor of my apartment and the parking lot swarming with fire trucks, ambulances and police cars.

My heart almost stopped in my chest as I looked again at the ambulances. I unclipped my seatbelt and threw the door open heading across the parking lot.

"Angela!" I screamed, looking up at the building. I ran, tears filling my eyes, determined to get to her as quickly as I could as large strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back, lifting me off my feet.

"Bella, Bella, you can't go in there!" Edward's mouth was just inches from my ear, as my back pressed into his chest.

Where the hell was Angela? Was she in there? Was she in there when the fire started?

"Angela…I have to!" I cried, pushing against him. Then the tears came harder in complete panic.

My chest was breaking in sheer terror at the thought of her being in the building.

"I have to," I cried again, trying again to wriggle free from his grip. "Let me go!"

"Bella, honey, you can't it's not safe," Edward said firmly as he held me tightly to his chest, his arms around my waist.

"Let me go!" I cried again, feeling my energy drop as my sobs became louder.

"No," he whispered softly in my ear. "I can't let you go in there."

I turned around to face him feeling my legs going weak.

"Edward," I sobbed. "What if _she's_ in there? Angela…what if…?"

He pulled me to his chest and I buried my face against him. I vaguely remember him telling me that it was going to be ok as he rubbed my hair gently. His voice was soft and soothing but the panic and absolute fear and dread that something had happened to my best friend continued to rise up my throat.

Suddenly there were shouts coming from all directions and paramedics and fire men ran towards the building entrance. I pulled away from Edward and turned to see a small dark haired figure being laid on a gurney, face smudged with black and not moving.

Still.

No it can't be. I pushed Edward away but felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he murmured softly.

As I got closer I recognised the pink stripy socks and the green tank top that was now barely visible under all the black that now covered it. I put my hands to my mouth and let out a strangled moan as they pushed the gurney passed me and lifted it up into the ambulance.

"Angela! Oh my god, Angela!" I pushed passed the paramedics quickly telling him who I was. "Please let me ride with her, please," I sobbed, not taking my eyes of her still form.

"Ok, sure, honey," he whispered, pulling me up into the ambulance.

I sat down in the ambulance taking Angela's hand in mine. I turned quickly to see Edward, his eyes seemingly desperate for something, still standing amongst the chaos as the paramedic shut the ambulance doors, turned on the sirens and screeched out of the parking lot.

**I know another cliffy!!**

I**'m sorry – actually – I'm not coz I'm a bitch ha ha**

**Hope you liked seeing a nicer side of Edward at last but fancy him being left like that…awwwww!!**

**Leave your thoughts via the review button that is just there – see it?**

**Go on you know you want to!!!**

**TTFN x x x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews – I truly am touched!**

**I knew that leaving it on a little cliffy would get some people going!**

**Thank to flibbins who is just awesome in every way!!**

**Chapter 14: In Control**

The ambulance ride was the longest 10 minutes of my life.

I watched as the paramedic worked around Angela, adjusting then re-adjusting the oxygen mask that cupped her small face. Opening her eyes and flashing a light into them. Her nostrils were surrounded by little circles of black as were the corners of her mouth. The black contrasted greatly with the pale, wheat colour of her skin. I sat with her hand in mine rubbing her skin gently with my thumb, hoping beyond hope that she was going to be ok. I wiped my face with the back of my hand, feeling the wetness of my tears as I did.

The paramedic attached her to a heart monitor and my body seemed to fall two feet as the sound of her beat echoed around the ambulance.

"Does that mean she'll be ok?" I asked the paramedic quickly, looking from the monitor to his face and back again.

He smiled gently. "Well, it's a good sign but she's inhaled a lot of smoke. We have to make sure that her lungs are ok." He checked her mask again and wrapped a blood pressure sleeve around her left arm. His silence did not sit well with me. I was getting more and more agitated with his lack of explanation or even comfort.

_She was going to be ok, _I told myself_ she had to be…_

The tears started again.

The ambulance came to a stop and the back doors flew open. He passed the gurney down with the help of the driver to the three doctors that were stood waiting for it, before wheeling her through the automatic doors and into a large room. I followed quickly trying to decipher what they were saying to each other. I became utterly panicked when the only words that I could understand became, 'stable' and 'conscious.'

I stood at the side of the room, my arms wrapped around my chest and watched as they milled around her, retaking her blood pressure and drawing a huge tube of her blood. My stomach swirled as I watched the blood flow from her arm into the syringe. A nurse moved around me and placed a small probe against her index finger.

"Excuse me," I whispered. "What's that for?"

"It's a pulse oximetry," she answered, smiling warmly at my look of complete confusion. "It's to let us know how much oxygen is in her blood." I nodded slowly.

"We need to intubate her," a doctor called across the room. "There's too much swelling in her throat and her BP's coming way down."

Now granted my medical knowledge was as vast as two to three seasons of Grey's Anatomy and ER, but even I knew that what the doctor had just said was not good. I put my hand to my mouth and hugged myself harder with the other. Shamefully, I turned away as I watched the doctor bring Angela's head back and move to place a tube down her throat.

My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest. She looked so small, so weak. My loud, bubbly, vivacious best friend was lying helpless on a hospital bed and I could do nothing but turn away to stop myself from passing out.

I felt so fucking ashamed.

I turned back to see that she now had a tube in her mouth which was attached to a ventilator. Her heart beat was still reverberating around the room and I found myself breathing and exhaling with every one, watching the green line peak and dip across the small monitor.

"We're taking her to ICU, honey."

I jumped as the same nurse touched my arm. "Are you coming up?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "But I need to call her mom." I scratched my head suddenly realising that there were people that needed to know what was going on.

"Its ok, honey, we can take care of that." The nurse smiled again and I instantly felt better, I could have kissed her, "if you'd prefer?"

I nodded slowly and followed as the porters pushed Angela's bed out of the room towards the elevator.

"Her boyfriend too," I called to the nurse, retrieving my phone from my bag and giving her Ben's number which she wrote on her clipboard. I didn't even know if Ben had been with her.

My heart sank at the thought.

The corridor down towards ICU seemed endless, leading off to little rooms where families of loved ones gathered around beds and prayed, wished and hoped that their mothers, brothers, fathers and sisters would be ok.

I watched as the porters wheeled the bed into Angela's own small room before leaving with a small, hard lined smile. I sighed heavily before walking towards her bed. They had cleaned a little of the black from her face but she still looked completely vulnerable with the tube in her mouth and the small oxygen tubes sticking up her nose. I stroked her hair gently. The nurse had mentioned that she was to remain sedated while her throat was still swollen so that she was comfortable but I still expected her to sit up and tell me to grab her hair brush and powder for her face.

Keeping my hand on hers I moved a small chair next to her bed and sat down.

Then the questions started…

How the hell had the fire started? Was it our apartment? It was definitely on our floor but I couldn't be sure which one as the smoke had looked to be billowing down the entire floor. She must have been so scared.

Alone.

My chest cracked with the guilt of not having been there. But what could I have done? I'd have probably been more of a hindrance than a help.

_But at least Angela wouldn't have been alone…_

A nurse coming into the room startled me out of my self induced guilt trip. She checked the bag of fluid that was hung up by the bed and pressed a couple of buttons on the monitor before leaving. I sat back in my chair, pulled my knees up to my chest and focused intently on the rise and fall of her chest.

_She was going to be ok…_

* * * *

"Bella."

My eyelids fluttered slightly and I lifted my head from my shoulder feeling the stiffness creak down my side. I rubbed my eyes to see Ben standing at the other side of the bed. I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck feeling his arms tighten around my waist. I swallowed back my tears, knowing that if I started crying again it would be forever before I stopped.

"Is she going to be ok, Bella?" he whispered in my ear, still holding me tight.

"Yeah, of course," I mumbled into his shoulder, hoping that the muffling of his shirt would hide the doubt that tinged my tone.

I pulled back and looked at him, putting my hand against his cheek. "She'll be ok, she's strong."

I smiled as best I could and breathed a sigh of relief as a small smile crept across his lips.

"Thanks, Bella." He let go of me and moved closer to the bed, putting his hand over hers with a tenderness that made my chest ache.

"I'll give you a minute," I whispered, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

The room had suddenly started to get too small and I felt my body start to react to the claustrophobia that always accompanied me in hospitals. In all honesty I was amazed that I had fallen asleep. I walked towards the elevator knowing that my only solution to the problem would be to get some fresh air. I had to be awake and with it so that the doctors could tell me all I needed to know about Angela's condition.

The elevator rang and the door opened steadily.

"Bella."

The voice was like velvet and immediately sent my heart into a thumping frenzy.

I looked up slowly taking him all in. As soon as my swollen eyes met his, I instantly felt calmer, safer. I dropped my hands to my sides and felt the tears start to prick my eyes. He moved towards me slowly coming out of the elevator and placed his hand on my right shoulder.

"Are you ok? What have the doctors said?" His face was intense but there was a glimmer of real concern that washed across it.

I shrugged my shoulders despondently and rolled my eyes in frustration. "They haven't said much," I whimpered. "I just…I tried…they won't…she's just so…" My mouth just wouldn't work. I was still in shock.

I was feeling mentally exhausted and completely overwhelmed that Edward had come to the hospital.

_I mean, didn't he have better things to do?_

"Shhh," he whispered, "its ok." His hand lightly rubbed my shoulder, inching slowly towards the top of my arm. "Come on, let's get some air."

I nodded slowly and followed him towards the stairs, knowing that I couldn't wait for the elevator, the thought of getting into the small metal cage, even with Edward, made my palms start to sweat further.

We made it through to the main entrance of the hospital, gathering glances, nods and whispers from people that we passed. I even laughed lightly when a lady with a trolley full of candy and magazines managed to roll it into a wall while she was busy staring at Edward. He of course was still oblivious to the attention, although I did feel his hand press gently on the small of my back as we walked passed the doctors station that was surrounded by eight or nine doctors and nurses that gaped at him unashamedly.

_Yeah, yeah you keep you're McDreamy and McSteamy ladies…_

I knew that on any other day I would be feeling completely ecstatic that I was walking side by side with Edward Cullen but my mind could not stop thinking about what Angela had been through and the guilt once again pricked at the back of my neck.

I followed Edward to the side of the hospital to a more inconspicuous area and leaned against the wall, putting my face up towards the sky letting the sun warm my face and the air fill my lungs.

I closed my eyes and felt Edward join me on my right side. His scent was even more pungent when he was in the sun and I let it swirl around me, breathing deeply while surreptitiously leaning my head towards him.

"How you feeling?" he asked quietly. I opened my eyes and looked at him seeing him staring intently at me.

"I'm ok," I sighed wrapping my right foot over my left. "I just hope she's going to be ok."

I repeated my mantra in my head, _she's strong, she'll be fine and she's strong…_

"I'm sure they'll do all they can for her," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

I looked over at him and felt my heart splutter in reaction to his face.

_He's so beautiful…_

"You didn't have to come here," I said, watching his face as it met mine.

"I know." He smiled quickly, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'm glad you did," I whispered.

His eyes whipped up to mine and I watched as they widened slightly.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I quickly looked away from his intense gaze.

_Why don't you just jump his fucking bones right here outside the hospital, Swan…_

I exhaled loudly at my internal ramblings.

He coughed gently, putting his left foot against the wall, his leg bending at the knee. "So, it sounds like your apartment is going to be a no go area for a while."

_Fuck! I hadn't even thought about it!_

Well of course I was more worried about Angela at the time but shit what the hell was I supposed to do?

I put my face in my hands and breathed in deeply thinking about whether Seth would let me crash on his sofa indefinitely.

"The fire chief said that it would be at least two weeks till you're even allowed back in," he continued. The fact that he knew this completely passed me by as I felt my eyes widen and my breath catch in my throat.

"Two weeks!" I shouted a little louder than I intended.

He looked over at me with an expression that suggested he was trying to answer a really difficult question about astrophysics. "Well, don't worry; we can put you up in a hotel or…."

He changed legs against the wall his eyes flitting from the floor to the opposite wall to the sky and back again.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's just all my clothes, my pictures, stuff from Phoenix," I moaned gently.

It wasn't like I could afford a whole new wardrobe for the next two weeks and God alone knew what condition my clothes would be in when I was finally able to get into my apartment.

But it was the smaller stuff that I was more concerned with.

There were the pictures of me and my mom in Florida, pictures of me and my mom and dad at my graduation, pictures of me and Angela. The rest could burn for all I cared but those were irreplaceable.

Sentimental.

I sighed again feeling suddenly very tired. "What time is it?" I asked, utterly at a loss as to when in the day it was – I didn't even know how long I had been asleep.

He glanced quickly at his watch. "A little after 5," he answered. "Why? You got a hot date?"

I looked at him to see a small smile playing on his lips. I laughed gently.

"I should be so lucky," I answered. I noticed him raise an eyebrow in my direction. "But seeing as I currently have nowhere to live, or any clothes that aren't either burnt to a cinder or smell like July 4th I doubt I'll be on any hot dates for a while." I laughed again.

_Why did I say that? Was I flirting? Was he flirting with me?_

I suddenly felt totally disgusting. Here I was standing outside the hospital which was looking after my best friend, who could have died not 5 hours ago, flirting shamelessly with Edward Cullen.

_Nice, Swan, very fucking nice…_

I pushed myself from the wall and put my hair behind my ears.

"Um…I should get back to Angela." I pointed towards the main entrance of the hospital. He pushed of the wall too and motioned for me to set off. "You don't have to stay," I muttered.

_Please stay, please, please, please stay…_

He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shrugged looking around. "Nothing else to do," he said as he wrinkled his nose. "Unless you'd prefer to be alone?" he glanced at me under his lashes.

_Well fucking duh…_

I stood looking like a complete idiot as I shuffled my feet from side to side, daring not to look at him for fear that he would see my utter craving for him to be at my side.

"No," I shook my head a little too eagerly. "Its fine, I just don't want to keep you from anything important."

_Please stay, please, please, please stay…_

"You're not." He blinked, shaking his head gently.

I nodded and walked back into the hospital with him still at the side of me. The little butterflies that now seemed to have taken up permanent residence in my stomach whenever I was around him fluttered about happily.

After a silent elevator ride we walked back quietly into Angela's room. Ben was sat in the chair that I had left holding her hand and rubbing small circles over it. She was still unconscious, still with a tube down her throat, still pale, but still breathing – thank God.

"Hey," I whispered walking to the side of the bed moving my hand over Angela's cheek.

"Hey," he replied moving only his eyes to mine and then over to Edward. A flash of recognition flitted across his face but he remained where he was, never moving. "Angela's mom is getting the first flight in," Ben continued. "She should get here at about 2am."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Angela and her mom were really close and I was sure that it would help Angela's recovery if she heard her voice.

"Good, good," I smiled.

Edward moved out of the way of another nurse who came and checked the same bag of fluid, the same chart and pressed the same goddamned buttons on the same motherfucking machine. I felt my face turn red in anger. Why was no-one telling us anything?

"Excuse me," I said as politely as I could to the nurse before she walked out, flashing her eyes at Edward no less. "Can you tell us anything new?"

"Her blood pressure has come up which is a good thing, but her throat is very swollen. It'll be another couple of days before they take her off the sedatives."

She looked past me to Edward who was looking at me, no doubt considering what a crazy bitch I really was. I huffed and put my best smile on trying my best to swallow hard – goddamn spittle!

"I have to tell you that the rules of the ICU are very strict. We can only allow one person in at a time after 6pm and that then runs till 8am, so you'll have to decide who stays and who goes." She smiled at me then at Edward.

Jesus, could _she_ be any more obvious?

I looked back at Ben who still hadn't moved. "Bella, would it be ok if I stayed with her tonight?" His face was so heartbreakingly adorable that I couldn't help but lean my head to the side and breathe out heavily.

"Oh, god, Ben, of course," I reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "I need to get booked into a hotel somewhere anyway and figure out what I'm going to wear for the next 14 days."

I smiled trying to lighten the mood and it worked as I watched the corners of his mouth twitch.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and it read 5:35. I sighed and looked back down at Angela. I caught sight of Edward out of the corner of my eye and he smiled gently before dropping his head. The butterflies damn near jumped out my throat at the thought of catching him looking at me – but that was a ridiculous and very, very, very dangerous assumption to make. We were poles apart him and I and today at the restaurant had simply confirmed that.

Beautiful or no I _was just_ Bella and he would always be Edward Cullen, fawned over and worshipped by women the globe over, rich and beautiful.

I frowned and exhaled heavily as the thought hit me.

_He was the Lamborghini to my Ford Fiesta…_

I picked my bag and jacket up from the floor and walked around to give Ben a hug. He squeezed me back tight and stood with his hand out to Edward who shook it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you, man," Ben muttered.

"You too," he smiled. I leaned over and kissed Angela's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ange." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Love you, babe."

I turned back to Ben. "I'll be here as soon as I can tomorrow, ok?"

I didn't want to promise anything with Edward stood there. He was my boss after all and it was ultimately his decision about when I had time off and considering I'd only worked for him for a week so it wasn't too implausible to think that he'd deny my request and call me a lazy hag.

"No problem, Bells." He waved meekly as we headed out the door then returned to his chair to no doubt sit and watch her all night. At that point I was so happy that Angela had someone like him to take care of her.

Once past the gawping hussies on the nurse's station, we made it out to the parking lot. My mouth suddenly felt very dry and my tongue had apparently grown three sizes too big for my mouth – and that was fucking saying something!

"Well…um," I spluttered. "Would you be able to give me a ride?" His face seemed almost mad.

_Shit, shit, shit – locate the emergency exits…_

"Bella," he snorted. "I'm not exactly going to leave you in the middle of fucking nowhere with no ride am I?"

_Now was that a rhetorical question…do I get to phone a friend_…

He raised his eyebrows incredulously and put his hand between my shoulder blades guiding me to the parking lot at the back of the hospital. I slid into the leather bucket seat and waited for him to get in. Just as his gorgeous ass touched the seat his phone began chiming.

He breathed heavily through his nose as he looked at the caller id before flipping it open.

"Hello my _darling_ sister," he began with a quick roll of his eyes, but she didn't let him finish.

"No she's…_what, _Alice…?She's here…no, I didn't but…come on, Alice, give me a _fuc_-…but what if she…_Jesus_ what?..._don't_…I mean it…ok, bye, Alice."

He shook his head slowly and closed his phone before glancing at my smug face.

_So she could even get him to shut the fuck up – impressive!_

"I'll seriously have to learn that." I smiled, stifling a giggle.

He narrowed his eyes but I saw his lip twitch in a small smile so I knew he wasn't too pissed. I must start to control my mouth more I thought. It had run away with me a couple of times today, but it seemed his more relaxed attitude made my jaw a bit slacker.

"We're going to my place. Alice is there with some stuff for you." Now it was his turn to look smug.

"What does stuff mean?" I cringed

"Don't ask me." He laughed holding his hands up in innocence.

Again our journey to his house was quiet. I felt content that we were able to share silence without there being awkwardness. The electricity I felt from him the first time I shook his hand was still there in abundance but I was getting used to that too. We were just turning down his road when he turned to me.

"How you holding up, Bella?"

I looked at him and blinked slowly. "Exhausted actually," I answered as I pushed a hand through my hair. "It's been a long ass day."

"Yeah," he nodded pulling the car into his drive. He entered the code into the security box and drove through as the gates opened slowly. Alice's yellow Porsche was sat elegantly at the front of the house and Edward pulled alongside it.

"Bella," his voice was soft, almost apologetic as my seatbelt slid across me and up back into its holder. "Don't let her make you do anything you don't want ok?"

I frowned at him and smiled. "Ok," my smile widened. "I'll just use your tact and just get monosyllabic words in and nothing more." He grinned back shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah ok," he mumbled.

We walked in the front door and Alice came flying down the stairs crushing me to her in a huge hug, I noticed Edward rolling his eyes over her shoulder at me.

"Oh my god, Bella, how are you? How's Angela?" I pulled away from her gently.

"I'm tired and Angela is…alive."

I swallowed hard on the last word. I realised it was finally dawning on me how close I had come to losing my best friend.

_Oh god, I could have lost her…_

Alice seemingly noticing my distress hugged me again, but this time it was so much tenderer. I felt myself squeeze her back gently.

"So, I know you're tired." She nodded at me then looked through to the kitchen at Edward who was flicking through the paper with a beer in his other hand. "And _you're_ starving so Jasper is on his way with pizza." She winked at me.

"See! I knew there was a reason I put up with your shit," Edward murmured, sipping from his bottle his sexy crooked smile plastered all over his delicious face.

"Bite me, Cullen!" she hissed, pulling my hand up the stairs. "Come on."

She dragged me towards Edward's room and threw the door open. All along the far back wall were at least four full racks of clothes, surrounded by shoes and bags.

"Ta-da!" Alice squealed, clasping her hands under her chin.

_My_ chin hit the floor as I took in what was in front of me.

"Is this all…for me?" I mumbled. Alice nodded back excitedly.

Each rack seemed to accommodate a specific event. Rack one was work style clothes, skirts, pants, shirts, sweaters. Rack two was leisure, casual including about six pairs of jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, which were fucking vintage, shorts, denim skirts and tank tops. Rack three seemed to be a mesh of the previous two, including, oddly, a couple of bikinis.

_Not in this fucking lifetime, honey…_

Rack four was full of the dresses that I had tried on at Jasmine's warehouse yesterday, including some other equally fabulous glittery, girly stuff that I secretly loved but outwardly detested.

On the floor was every style and colour of shoe you could imagine, sneakers, flip flops, kitten heels, boots, stilettos, ballet pumps all lined up against each rack.

Then Alice handed me a bag with a large grin. "Here." I took the bag with a nervous laugh. I opened it and blushed outrageously as I scoured all the panties, boy shorts, bras and padded tops that lay within it.

"Couldn't have you going commando on us," she snickered.

I put the bag down and pushed my hand across my face. "Seriously, Alice, I don't know what to say." My throat suddenly felt tight. "How did you…I mean where…?" She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Jasmine heard about your little predicament and wanted to help out." I looked at her with a mixture of awe and complete gratitude. "And once Angela is better she'll receive the same treatment."

She squeezed my hand again in reassurance.

_Yes she is strong, she'll be ok…_

I felt the realisation and panic sneak further up my throat but managed to swallow it back before it spilled from my eyes again.

"Hey," Edward's voice came from the doorway and I turned to see him leaning sexily against the door frame. "Jasper's here with food when you two are ready."

Alice let go of my hand and walked a little faster than normal towards the door, grinning at Edward as she did.

He walked over to where I was standing, still frozen with complete and utter disbelief. I was genuinely touched.

"You ok?" he asked, nodding backwards towards the door that Alice had exited.

I smiled widely and chuckled. "Well, considering my master plan for telling her straight went straight out the window." He laughed quietly. "I'm completely overwhelmed…truly."

I swallowed back another lump of mushiness and took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's eat," he muttered.

Jasper and Alice were flirting outrageously over a piece of pizza at the breakfast bar as we entered the kitchen. "Hey, dude, can you please save that shit for somewhere other than my fucking kitchen," Edward moaned, pushing Jasper's shoulder.

"Sorry, man, but she's fucking strong for someone so small," Jasper groaned.

"Pussy," Edward muttered, looking at me to see my eyebrows rise.

It was the most relaxed and natural that I had ever seen him and I had to be honest it was sexy as hell!

"Pizza, Bella?" he coughed, seemingly realising what I was thinking.

"Sure," I smiled, grabbing a piece of the mushroom pizza with a knowing smirk and sitting myself down on the breakfast bar stool next to Alice who had apparently wrestled her piece of pizza right out of Jasper's clutches. Angela would seriously never believe that I sat and had pizza with Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen.

Saying that I still hadn't had chance to tell her about last night.

_I may have never had the chance…_

My throat suddenly closed and I put my pizza down on the side.

"You ok over there, Bella?" I looked up to see Jasper smiling gently. It was amazing what a calming face he had. I nodded slowly and tried to smile back. "Did you like the clothes?"

I nodded again, my tongue seemingly paralysed in my mouth with the tears that I was holding back. "She loved them." Alice smiled, rubbing my knee.

"This is good freakin' pizza, Jasper," Edward muttered, his mouth full.

I appreciated the fact that he had diverted the attention off me and gave him a mouthed 'thanks' to which he replied with a small nod.

"Damn right!" Jasper replied. "I don't just eat any old shit. I get so sick of fucking hotel food and shitty restaurants when I'm on the road that I only buy the good stuff when I get the chance."

He took another huge bite from the pizza in his hand. I couldn't help but chuckle at his utter normalcy. No bullshit, no arrogance just family and friends sat around having a good time. Edward was right, the rest of it was all fake and the rest didn't matter.

"Hey, speaking of hotels I need to organise myself with one," I murmured, waking from my verbal paralysis.

"What are you talking about?" Alice chuckled, stealing another piece of pizza clean out of Jasper's hand. I chuckled with her as he muttered a quiet, 'fuck' under his breath.

"Well, I don't have an apartment Alice after the fucker burnt down today." I laughed slapping my hands on the breakfast bar.

_Ok, hysteria was settling in nicely now…_

"Check out the mouth on you!" Jasper chuckled, giving me another calming glance hidden behind a huge smile.

"Sorry," I mumbled putting my arms around myself. "I'm just…" I shrugged helplessly unable to find the words.

"It's ok, Bella," Edward said, putting his pizza down reaching across the breakfast bar. My breath caught in my throat as his hand touched my arm so gently I almost doubted that he had.

"You can't stay in a hotel, Bella," Alice whispered. "You shouldn't be on your own."

Edward removed his hand and it was replaced by Alice's. She glanced at Edward before smiling back at me. "Just stay here for tonight and fix everything else out tomorrow." She rubbed my shoulder gently.

!!!???!!!

Did she seriously just suggest staying in this house?

Edward's house?

Edward Cullen's house?

_What the…?_

My eyes flickered from her face to Jasper's, missing the one face that I wanted to look at the most. What the hell did he think about my moving in for the night? He hadn't said anything to contradict what Alice had just said.

"I…um…no, I don't," I mumbled, not having a fucking clue what to say.

"Its fine, Bella," Edward said, taking a sip from his bottle.

My ass nearly slipped the fuck off my stool in shock.

"Alice is right you shouldn't be alone tonight." He glanced quickly at me, raised his eyebrows and grabbed another slice of pizza.

_Well colour me fucking speechless and tell me where the fuck my real boss has gone…_

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hands along my knees, looking back at Alice.

"Ok…um…yeah."

She grinned and clapped her hands together.

"Well hell that deserves a beer," Jasper boomed, slapping his hands on Edward's shoulder across the breakfast bar.

I couldn't have been sure but I was sure Edward mumbled something about him being a motherfucking jerk – I had to disagree whole heartedly.

We finished the pizza and all moved into the living room. Alice and Jasper sat precariously close to each other while I sat on one seat opposite Edward on the other. I'd been convinced by the evil pixie face to have a couple of bottles of beer – _ok, ok_ maybe five bottles of beer - and I had started to feel slightly more relaxed. I had to be honest it did feel good to laugh but the more I sat and thought about the day, the more the guilt and shock of what had happened or could have happened started to creep up my back again.

I put my bottle on the table and moved forward in my seat.

"Guys, I'm gonna have to hit the hay." I tried to make my voice as normal and upbeat as possible but both Edward and Alice looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Really?" Jasper frowned.

I chuckled quietly. "Yes really, Jasper."

Edward stood as I did. "Come on, I'll show you where everything is."

He pushed his hands into his pockets, which I was beginning to recognise as a nervous habit. What the fuck he had to be nervous about though was utterly beyond me.

"Night guys," I waved lamely at Alice and Jasper who smiled like kids in a candy shop back at me.

I followed Edward up the stairs and frowned as he led me to his bedroom.

I walked in after him and felt like I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I shifted on my feet and looked around the room.

"Um…bathroom, there's clean towels and stuff in there." He waved towards the room I now affectionately dubbed as the "tuna sick room."

"I don't want to take your room. I mean there are others aren't there?" I muttered.

"Well." He nodded to the racks of clothes at the other end of the room and I blushed furiously. "All your stuff is in here so why not?" He coughed gently. "My bed is clean." He smiled. "It was changed this morning."

Was that a blush I just saw?

Alice's loud voice interrupted the first awkward silence of the day.

"Shit, Bella, I forgot sleep wear." She slapped a hand to her head standing in the doorway. "You could always use some of the underwear but it's up to you."

We both looked at Edward as he groaned into his hand with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, Edward, grow up," Alice muttered, walking back down the stairs. "It's only fucking underwear!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "There really is no excuse for her."

He shook his head then moved towards his chest of drawers and pulled the top one open grabbing a black button down shirt and handing it to me slowly. "Is this ok?"

I seriously couldn't speak and only just managed to take the shirt out of his hands.

"Um…yeah thanks," I smiled looking at my hands.

"Ok," he mumbled quietly. "I'll leave you to it then."

He moved past me and his arm touched mine briefly. I sucked in a breath and felt the electricity twist and turn through my body.

"Edward?" I couldn't believe the word had just shot out of my mouth like that!

But he turned around as calm as you like with his crooked grin firmly in place, "Bella?"

I shifted from one foot to another before looking him square in the eye. "Thank you, for everything today." I scratched my left forearm with my right hand, "really. Thanks."

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. "You're welcome." He smiled then walked towards the door. He looked back at me as he was halfway on the corridor. "Goodnight, Bella."

And he closed the door.

I stood in the middle of _his_ room, holding _his_ shirt, about to get into _his_ bed and all I could think to do was burst into tears. I put my hands to my face and sobbed into them. I managed to make it to the bed and curled myself up on top of the sheets holding his shirt to my face sobbing and breathing him in again and again.

Everything came out all at once.

The guilt, panic and shock of seeing Angela like that and the desperate craving for Edward that twisted in my stomach culminated in the dam of emotions breaking down with a vengeance.

I don't know how long I cried for, it may have minutes or it may have been hours but I do remember wrapping his shirt around me, pushing my face into his pillow and wishing above all else that my best friend would still be alive in the morning so I could share it all with her.

**Thanks again for all the reviews – they mean so much and make me update so much faster!**

**EPOV next – how much do you want it??**

**Cheers guys**

**TTFN x x x**


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys are completely amazing – I am so buzzed that you are enjoying this – it makes it so much easier to write!**

**The last chapter was probably my fave so far – but I have to confess I am still lovin' the EPOV's!!**

**Chapter 15: Mr Nice Guy**

_Holy Mary Mother of God!_

I stood with my back against my bedroom door, my hand still on the handle trying to breath right and calm my entire body down.

_And yes I do mean my entire body…_

A part of me felt fairly fucking disgusted that I had got a hard on while I was near Bella, especially when you consider the reason she was in my room in the first place. But when I'd walked passed her and her skin had touched mine, the same electric current had jolted up my arm making my entire body tremble and react in all the ways I both loved and hated.

Added to the fact that she was about to get in _my_ bed.

Added to the fact that she was about to get in _my_ fucking bed in _my_ fucking shirt - I was finding it very difficult to centre my desires for her and calm the fuck down!

Don't get me wrong, I loved how she made me feel.

I loved how my chest seemed to tighten when I touched her and how my heart seemed to gallop around my chest whenever I saw her smile or whenever I thought I caught her looking at me.

Yeah, call me a sappy bastard but I did. It was almost a rush, a small hit of adrenaline, need, yearning, call it what you want and I was finding my need for it was taking over everything else.

Becoming almost impossible to control.

Like right now for instance.

I clasped the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath trying very hard not to think about her taking her clothes off in my room, washing her face in my sink, putting on my shirt and crawling into my bed…

_Fuck…this could take a while…_

I opened my eyes exhaled loudly and made my way down the stairs. I coughed loudly to make sure that Alice and Jasper knew of my arrival – my sister and my best friend doing god only knows what on my furniture?

_Fuck that…_

They were however still on the sofa and thankfully still fully dressed. I slumped down in my seat grabbing my bottle of beer off the table. I took a long sip and sighed as it slithered down into my stomach lightly cooling the smoulder that had been there since I knocked on Bella's door and she'd opened it wearing a towel…

Did you get that?

A motherfucking towel!

Jesus! I'm sure she's trying to put me in an early grave!

I exhaled again and scrunched my nose while the smutty side of my brain tried to decide which was hotter; Bella in a towel or Bella in my shirt?

Or Bella in my bed?

Or Bella in a towel on my bed?

Or Bella in my shirt on my bed…

…_Shit!_

I took another gulp and realised quickly that I was being gawped at by said sibling and my subtle as a brick best friend.

"What?" I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

I couldn't believe how much I had had to use my acting training over the last week. I literally felt exhausted with all the bravado and coolness that I was trying to convey. It wasn't hard to guess though that these two schmucks looking at me now had seen right through the bullshit and were about to hit me with both barrels. I clenched my fists in preparation of the onslaught.

Alice shook her head slowly and brought her bottle to her lips a small grin playing on her face.

I raised my eyebrows in exasperation. "What the fuck is that, Alice? I mean seriously, what does that even mean?"

Her and Jasper spluttered their beer in laughter at my expression and giggled at my expense for the best part of 5 minutes…fuckers.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice sighed still giggling. "I do love you but fuck it you're hard work." Jasper laughed again rubbing Alice's shoulder with his right hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said as calmly as I could while putting my feet up on the table in front of me.

"The shit you don't, Cullen," Jasper snickered. "Jesus, you should see yourself! You're like a dog on heat in the middle of heat city." He snorted then and sipped from his bottle again, "no, no the mayor of heat city and his dog on heat day." He giggled again like a big fucking girl.

"Fuck you, Jasper," I muttered, not looking at either of them and instead focusing on the half empty bottle that sat directly opposite me that Bella had left.

"Oh, Edward, don't get all pissy." Alice smiled, curling her feet underneath her. "It's ok. I'm sure you're not the first actor in history who's wanted to jump the bones of his shit hot assistant."

She shot Jasper a look as he muttered, "Amen to that."

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them and put my head against my left knuckle. "It's not like that, Alice," I mumbled, not really sure if I wanted her to hear it.

If I wasn't, I was, unfortunately, shit out of luck.

"Oh, we know that, Edward."

I looked at her with a frown. "What?"

"Why do you think I've been working so fucking hard to get you two to spend time together?" She pushed her fringe out of her eyes and looked at me as if what she'd just said was the simplest thing in the world.

"She's my fucking PA, Alice," I growled. "The law of averages says that we're bound to spend _some_ time together."

I shook my head and replaced it on my knuckle. That was some sneaky shit she had pulled this morning with the whole _pick me up from Bella's, oops no wait, I'm a conniving pain in the ass with bigger fish to fry and I'm not really there!_

I couldn't be too mad at her though having spent my entire lunch being able to watch Bella be so breathtakingly beautiful and so un-phased by everything around her. There were so many times during the meal that I had just wanted to reach over and kiss her, especially when she started making fun of the hostess by fluttering her eye lashes at me over her menu!

_Damn was she fucking cute!_

Being the soft ass that I am though, I had to make do with a touch of her hand and a pathetic attempt at thanking her for what she had done for me the past week – she had certainly gone above and beyond what I would have done for a grumpy fuck like me.

"Yeah, but not the kind of time that you need to spend together," Alice continued with a grin. "Not the kind of time that you can run away from like the Fox dinner."

She pointed her finger at me on the last three words of her statement.

Jasper smirked at me. "Yeah, dude, what was up with that? You just left, not a word, nothing!"

"I just couldn't be fucked with all the bullshit." I shrugged. "I said hi to mom and dad and left. I'd shown my face - end of." I took a large gulp from my bottle knowing what was coming next.

"What a croc," Alice grinned.

_Fuck!_

It scared me how well she knew me, but I knew I had to keep up the "couldn't care less" attitude. I couldn't put my finger on it but the thought of actually saying my feelings out loud, even to Alice and Jasper terrified me.

_Pussy? Yeah, I know…_

I raised my eyebrows to Alice in a "so tell me why _you_ think I left" expression. She didn't disappoint.

She slammed her bottle onto the glass table and spun around to stare at me. "So the fact that some tall, dark, handsome PR man with hands the size of shovels and god only knows what…"

"Alice!" Jasper and I shouted in unison.

"…got to dance with Bella all night, had absolutely nothing to do with you coming back here and jumping into bed with a bottle of bourbon?"

I stared at her, my mouth seemingly forgetting how to work properly.

What could I say? That she was a fucking liar? Of course not, because she wasn't…I took that title fair and square.

I blinked to break her stare over me and I looked back at the abandoned beer bottle.

"Didn't think so," she muttered, grabbing her bottle back off the table and slumping against Jasper.

I pulled my feet off the table and rested my elbows on my knees dropping my head to my chest. Maybe it was time to say it out loud? What would they say to me? That I was crazy for thinking I'd fallen in love with someone that I'd known for a week? That I should fire her and let her get on with her life and find someone worthy of her?

Someone like Jacob…

The ache that I had first felt in my chest at the Fox dinner writhed uncomfortably around my lungs making me take a deep breath.

_No._

Making Bella leave was the last thing I wanted. I was a selfish son of a bitch and I wanted her here with me, always. I wanted her in my house, in my bed.

I smiled wryly as the smutty part of my brain did a little dance and put two big fuck off ticks on my things to do list.

"Edward," Jasper said quietly. I slowly looked up to him waiting for the sarcastic shit that would no doubt project from his smug _I've-got-the-girl-I-love_ face.

"Jasper," I muttered as I looked at him.

"Its ok, man," he paused and looked at me.

I frowned at him as my brain tried it's hardest to process what he had just said.

He nodded slowly with a gentle smile on his face, "its ok."

I sat staring at him for what felt like an eternity, not knowing whether to hug him or kick the shit out of him for making me feel like a complete dick. Slowly I looked down at my feet and back up at the two of them, both of them watching and waiting patiently.

They knew.

They knew I would tell them eventually. They knew that when I was ready I would say what needed to be said.

"I just," I paused gathering the right words in my head. "I've never…" I patted my chest slowly and shook my head.

As I sat there trying my hardest to spit out what I wanted it suddenly hit me that there were no words for what I was feeling. I couldn't describe how I felt when I saw her, or when I touched her both for real and in my dreams. There wasn't a word on earth to describe the sensations that surged through my body when I saw her take Jacob's hand over mine last night.

I may have had a number of choice words for him though – _fucking cock sucking bastard_ – being just four.

And there were certainly no words to describe my absolute fucking horror when I realised that she intended to run into a building that was going up in flames. I seriously thought that I may have damaged her when I'd thrown my arms around her and pulled her back to me. I became so protective over her at that moment that the thought of her getting hurt in any way had manifested itself as a searing pain right through the centre of my body.

_I mean for fuck's sake! What the hell did she think she was doing?_

But that was just it.

She wasn't thinking of herself, she was thinking of Angela, her best friend. I would never have believed that it was possible to love her any more than I had when I woke up this morning, but seeing her with Angela, stroking her face and kissing her goodbye, that and hearing her talk about her family and the selfless position in which she held herself only confirmed what I had already known.

Bella was good, through and through.

And I loved her.

Completely, utterly and unconditionally.

I looked back at my sister and my best friend and smiled wryly in defeat. "There are no words," I whispered.

Alice smiled at me and moved slowly to her knees at my feet rubbing the back of my hand.

"Edward," she murmured. "Let her in." She smiled gently at me. "Tell her how you feel."

As much as I loved my sister for trying to offer her support I couldn't help but throw myself back in my seat and groan loudly.

"Oh, Alice, be realistic," I muttered into the palms of my hands that were rubbing my face almost hard enough to pull the skin off.

"I am being realistic, Edward," she answered, her voice low but stern. "It's you who doubts all of this." She poked me hard in the ribs before she stood up quickly and stormed off in the direction of the bathroom.

I watched her walk off and lolled my head around the back of the chair to see Jasper whose face suggested that he agreed with Alice completely.

I held my hand up to him. "Don't, man, please."

I stood up and walked to the fridge gasping for another bottle of beer. I pulled two out popped the caps and walked back to my chair handing one to Jasper who still hadn't said a word. I looked at him then back to the empty Bella chair, then back to him then back to the fucking chair. I must have repeated the action about six times before I couldn't take his silence anymore.

"Oh fucking spit it out, Jasper, for the love of God!" I yelled, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck.

He took a dainty sip from his bottle and leaned back leisurely in his seat, draping an arm over the back of the sofa, prolonging the agony like the dick-wit he is.

"I think," he mused softly. "That you are a stubborn, arrogant, masochistic fuck head who is very much in love with said PA." He motioned towards the stairs with his hand. "And you're so shit scared to let your barriers down that you'll end up either driving her away or yourself mad."

He reached for his bottle of beer and took another dainty sip, blinking slowly at what must have been the most shocked expression ever to have graced my face.

I opened and closed my mouth about 8 times but nothing came out.

How the hell did he do that?

"Jasper," I started eventually but he held his hand up to me stopping me mid sentence.

He leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees. "Edward, we've known each other along time bro' and I love ya," he nodded slowly. "But tell me one thing that I just said that isn't true?"

I couldn't. Everything that he said was totally true.

Bastard.

I shook my head and laughed gently. "I love ya too, man," I muttered, pushing his knee and leaning back in my chair.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not having a 'love ya dude,' 'love ya bro'' moment." Alice's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"As if, babe," Jasper retorted, sitting back with his beer and his ankle resting on his knee.

"Yeah, as if, Alice," I interrupted. "We big, strong manly types don't talk about girly, pansy, pussy stuff like love." I supped from my drink to hide my smile as I looked back at Jasper.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled. "How fucking lame would that be?" Alice sat down next to him looking at him with a narrowed eye. He kissed her lightly on the nose, "some credit please, Alice?"

"Mm," she muttered, as I suppressed a chuckle. "Hey, Edward," she squealed.

"Hey, Alice," I mimicked, suddenly feeling very relaxed now that I had had my moment with Jasper.

"Have you spoken to Emmett today?"

I thought to myself for a moment, "no, why?"

"He _so_ got that Rosalie's number last night," she smiled. I scowled looking at the ceiling knowing that the names should have meant something to me.

"The blonde," Alice wiggled her hand trying to remind me. "Tanya's new assistant?"

I shook my head still not recollecting a blonde. "Red dress, great rack," Jasper muttered and then groaned as Alice elbowed him hard in the side.

I rolled my eyes. "No, sorry," I shrugged.

"Jesus," Alice smiled looking at Jasper. "You have got it bad." The look on her face dared me to challenge her but I didn't have the energy. Beside she was right I did have it bad. The only thing I could remember from last nigh was Bella.

Bella and _that_ dress.

_That_ fucking dress that had stapled my tongue to the roof of my mouth!

"Liked Bella's dress then, huh?" Alice giggled.

_What the…_

I sighed loudly and smiled at her gently. "Yes," I answered. "The dress was…" I looked around the room knowing that it would be driving Alice crazy.

"Sexy, gorgeous, unbelievable, stunning," she continued to throw adjectives at me until I closed my eyes slowly, seeing Bella immediately behind my lids in the luscious piece of clothing in question.

"It was fucking amazing, Alice," I said slowly, sipping from my beer. She squealed again loudly and jumped up and down on the sofa nearly sending Jasper through the window and down the street.

"Yeah, she looked awesome." Jasper smiled, dodging another swift elbow from Alice. "What?" he protested. "She did and I wasn't the only one who noticed."

My eyes shot up to him as he glanced at me apologetically. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't let myself get wound up about Jacob Black. I'd made the decision that if he was what Bella wanted then I would live with that and admire her from afar and try and be a part of her life some other way. But the more I thought about him and him dancing with Bella the more I wanted to rip him a new one.

I'd never felt like this before towards another guy before, especially over a woman. It felt like my stomach had been turned in knots and stepped on by a pair of Alice's really fucking expensive, killer heeled shoes.

"What is his fucking deal anyway?" I spat, taking them both by surprise.

"Who?" Jasper asked with a mouthful of beer and a handful of chips that Alice had brought from the kitchen.

"Jacob fucking Black," I muttered. "I mean he's only known her five fucking minutes!" Jasper looked at me with wide eyes and a huge grin. "Ok, scratch that," I mumbled. "But why was he so…you know." I scrunched my shoulders and my face thinking about his hands on my Bella.

Wow – _my_ Bella – where the _shit_ did that come from?

"Bella's a beautiful, endearing girl, Edward." Alice sighed. "She's very attractive to you brooding, protective types." She pointed at me and threw some chips in her mouth.

"Yeah, well I don't fucking like it." She glanced at me and chuckled. "Him, I don't like him." She rolled her eyes at my speaking in capabilities.

"That is what you call jealousy my good man," Jasper grinned. "Suck it up."

I wanted to roll my eyes at him but he was absolutely right.

I was Green giant, Incredible Hulk, TeleTubby Dipsy, Grouch in a mother fucking garbage can green with envy that he had his hands on her that way.

Jealous? I was fucking raging!

"Jesus," I muttered into my hands, slouching further into my chair. "What's wrong with me?"

"Edward," Alice smiled. "It's perfectly normal to feel this way about someone you lo-," Jasper put his hand over her face before the immortal words spilled from her little mouth.

"We told you before, Alice," he whispered in her ear. "We strong, handsome…"

"…muscular, powerful…" I interrupted.

"…well-hung, hunter gatherers do not talk about the 'L' word." She giggled behind his hand and nodded. "Please control yourself and that little mouth of yours."

He smiled and kissed her gently.

I felt a small twinge in my stomach and suddenly realised how much I wanted that. The freedom to kiss the woman I loved with no barriers, no fear and no fucking script. Of course my desires for Bella ran deeper than that, but a small kiss would just be heaven.

"Come on then, pixie," Jasper said, finishing his beer before picking Alice up from the couch. "Let's leave grumpy pants Cullen here to wallow in his own self pity."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Final scenes tomorrow, Edward." Alice smiled hugging me around the neck. "You psyched?"

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, knowing that in all honesty with all that had happened I hadn't even thought about it.

"Yeah, yeah course." I smiled hugging her back.

She let me go and sprinted to her Porsche leaving me stood with Jasper. I turned to him and held out my hand,

"Manly handshake?" I asked with a grin

"Fuck that." Jasper smiled pushing my hand out of the way and pulling me into a huge hug, slapping me on the back.

He pushed away from me. "It _will_ be ok, Edward." He nodded with the same calm expression that I would have known in the dark. "Trust me." He winked and followed Alice out to the car. I stood and waved them off then closed and locked the door.

I stood in the kitchen for a good 5 minutes completely shitting my pants about going up the stairs.

_Jesus, Cullen, she's not the first woman to sleep in your bed…_

Well that was definitely true but the significant difference was that all those other women didn't even mean a 100th of what Bella meant to me – less even. The others were stop gaps on the drunk, sometimes high road to fame that had led me here to the woman that I loved.

I wasn't proud of the notches on my bed post, far from it, but I was a young guy surrounded by beautiful women that wanted me to fuck them – so I had – who wouldn't. It was a lame and shitty excuse for my past behaviour but hell, there it was.

I put all the bottles by the basin, took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs. I walked to the spare room that was situated next to my room and paused at the door looking at my bedroom door, wishing to fucking Christ that I had demanded glass doors throughout the house.

I shook my head and went inside. I flicked on the light and went to the bathroom. I'd chosen this one as it was the only other spare room with an en suite. I washed my face, taking a long hard look at my reflection and gripped the sides of the sink.

She was in there…

In my bed…

In my shirt…

I grumbled a quiet "dick-head" at my reflection and headed back towards the bed. I pulled off my shirt and stood frozen in the middle of the room. In all chaos of the day and the excitement that Bella was sleeping over, in my bed, in my shir…

_Yeah we hear you, Cullen…_

I'd completely forgotten to get clean clothes for the morning.

Now here we have a big fucking dilemma!

What do I do? Go in now and clamour about in the dark and hope she doesn't waken up? Or go in, in the morning and clamour around in the _light_ and hope she doesn't wake up?

I stood for another 5 minutes contemplating the pro's and con's of the situation and finally decided to fuck it and get my gear now. I crept down the hall and reached the door, turning the handle very carefully and as quietly as I could. As I pushed the door open I was surprised to see that the light was still on, but then my eyes slipped over to the bed and my heart swelled in my chest.

She was lying in the foetal position, fully dressed, her hair splayed out on the pillow above her head like a chestnut halo. I moved quietly into the room and walked towards her. Her arms were wrapped around her as if she was holding herself together – or maybe she was cold? I moved down the end of the bed and pulled the extra blanket up and over her. I looked at her face as she shifted very slightly under the weight of the cover on her small body.

She looked like an angel.

Her skin was pale and flawless and her eyelashes were so long that they almost touched her cheeks. Her mouth was magnificent, full pink lips that trembled slightly as she slept. I will be honest it took all my fucking will power not to lean in and kiss her. I couldn't resist however the urge to place the back of my hand against her cheek and run it from her temple to her chin feeling her soft fragile skin against mine. I closed my eyes as I felt the small sparks of the electric current that seemed to pulse between us travel into my hand and up my arm.

"Edward?"

My eyes flew open.

_Oh holy fuck I am so busted…_

I looked down at her but her eyes were still tightly shut, both my lungs and my bowels relaxed at the realisation that she was still asleep.

_Hold the fucking phone! If she's asleep doesn't that mean that she's dreaming about me?_

_Jesus!_

_Was she dreaming about me? _

"Bella," I whispered. "Are you awake?"

I waited for a reply but she remained asleep, breathing evenly, never moving.

_Why did she say my name? Did she sense me near her? Did she want me near her?_

My body was reeling and my head was fucking spinning. I couldn't contemplate the small chance that Bella was having a dream about me. What the hell did that mean? The sound of my name on her lips although I had heard it before sent more shivers down my spine and around into my stomach. I'd never really been a fan of my own name but on her lips it sounded incredible. I was goddamn hard again.

I moved quickly to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans, to the drawers to grab a t-shirt and clean boxers and a towel from the bathroom.

I walked back over to the bed and looked down on her again, just to check that she definitely was asleep. She moved suddenly rolling onto her side. I froze as she flung one hand up and over her head and clasped the other firmly to her chest holding…

…_my shirt…_

Her small fist was holding onto it so tight that her knuckles were white. Now I had to try even harder to not kiss her. The protectiveness that had showed itself earlier in the day suddenly reared up and crawled into bed next to her. I had to have her in my life, there was no other fucking option. Not that there ever was, but now I was positive. I had to learn to lower my barriers, to have trust in her and in myself.

Jacob Black, be fucking damned.

I couldn't let someone else have her the way that I wanted her. The pain that it brought to me was almost too much to bear. I had to try harder. Try and be the man that she deserved. I could be the good guy if I knew it would bring me Bella. It was about time I pushed all my shit to one side and opened up to her.

I looked over her face once more from hairline, to eyes, to nose, to perfect chin before moving to the door. As I put my hand on the handle I suddenly realised that what Jasper had said may have been right – it might _just_, somehow, be ok.

**Hope you liked this other insight into Edward – I'm so freakin' glad he's decided to turn over a new leaf!!**

**Let me know how you like the development of the relationship too!**

**Press that teensy button and leave your thoughts because they make my day!!!**

**TTFN x x x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in posting – I've been poorly sick – but I is all better now!**

**Seriously I have been blown away by all the favourites, alerts and reviews that I have had for this story – I'm averaging about 20 - 25 reviews a chapter which is awesome so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I'm so glad you approve of the EPOV's coz I love them lots. We're going back to Bella on this one though and it's a bit of a long one!!**

**I have to send lots of Bella hugs and Edward kisses to **_**blueocean444, the real teacher, mythical politician **_**and**_** icefang7**_** whose reviews are always so appreciative, positive and at times very, very funny – thanks guys - this one's for you x x x x **

**Chapter 16: Confessions**

As I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly I became aware of two things simultaneously.

One – I wasn't in my own bed.

And two – My head felt like it had been sat in a vice with some sadistic bastard tightening it gradually through the night until my brain was almost coming out of my ears Mrs. Play-Doh Head style.

The second thing was easy to get a handle on considering I had cried for so long the previous night that I couldn't even remember falling asleep. I put my hand to my head and groaned, rubbing my eyes realising unhappily that my lids now, thanks to my copious sobbing, felt like two humongous slugs.

_Attractive Swan…tres attractive…_

I lifted my other hand and found that the joints in it were almost completely stiff, stuck in a firm grip-like shape. I opened my slug eyes wider and saw that the receiver of my apparent death grip was a black button down shirt. I blinked twice. Then twice more, feeling the daze of the newly awake slip away from me and be replaced by coherency.

_It was his shirt…_

_His bed…_

_Holy shit!_

I sat up immediately, looking around the room trying to focus my mind on where I was and why I was there. My heart stuttered in my chest as I remembered both.

_Angela._

I reached down, padding my pockets of the jeans that I had slept in to see that my phone was still there. I pulled it out and dialled Ben's number as fast as I could praying that I would catch him while taking a break from his night-time vigil at the side of Angela's bed. He answered on the third ring.

"Bella?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi, Ben, how is she?" It was all I could think about. Was she awake? Had the doctors said anything new about her condition? When could I see her?

"She's ok," he breathed and I felt my heart skip a beat as I dropped my chin on my chest. "They say that the swelling in her throat has come down slightly and that if it comes down more then they'll be able to remove the tube," he sighed again, the weariness he was feeling clearly evident in his voice.

"Oh god, Ben that's," I pushed my hand through my hair, "that's good news," I smiled hoping that he would hear it through my words.

"Her mom's with her," he continued. "I just came home to take a shower before I go back at 9. I don't want to be away from her for too long," he laughed gently. One thing I could say for Ben was that he cared for Angela, a lot, and I knew that he was feeling as concerned and panic-stricken as I was.

"Do you mind if I come and see her later?" I hadn't asked Edward if it was ok for me to go to the hospital, I knew that he had an afternoon full of interviews and that really I should be there, but the thought of not seeing Angela to make sure that she was definitely ok made me feel sick. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him if he said no. Surely he would understand and let me have an hour…

"Yeah sure, Bella," I heard him smile again.

"Thanks," I muttered, before realisation hit me. "Wait, Ben, did you say you were going back at 9?"

He paused, "Yeah, why?"

I lifted my wrist that held my watch to see that it had swivelled around so that the face was resting near my thumb. "Holy fucking shit!" I yelled jumping onto my knees whilst trying to disentangle myself from the covers on the bed.

"What?" Ben asked in panic.

"The time," I yelled again, shuffling across the bed with the grace of an elephant on ice. "Its 8 o'clock," I pulled myself to my feet the covers still attached to my foot. "For fuck sake," I spat as I ripped it off me and pushed my hair back from my face trying to take big breaths and not let the thought of my now inevitable sacking seep into my fucking useless and can't set an alarm brain!

"I have to go Ben," I muttered pulling my right sock off. "I'll see you later," I flipped my phone shut and threw it back on the bed, grabbing my left sock and tugging hard stumbling back against the bedside table hearing something wet slosh and splatter.

_Great Swan – wreck the fucking joint while you're at it…_

I glanced with a cringe to see a large glass of orange juice, contents still upright, with a folded piece of paper resting against it. It took me two more looks at it to realise that my name was on the note.

I frowned and then gulped in a huge amount of air.

Seriously was he going to fire my ass with a note?

No way! He wouldn't be so cruel.

Would he?

With a shaking hand I gingerly lifted the note and unfolded it praying to whoever was listening that the words _fuck_ and _off_ would not be part of the words scribbled on it. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began reading;

_Bella,_

_Good morning. I hope you slept well._

_Don't worry about sleeping in – you needed it._

_I'm at the studio and should be finished for around 1pm._

_I'll meet you at the interviews – keys for the Volvo are on the kitchen counter._

_Call if there are any problems._

_Enjoy your orange juice and say hi to Angela for me._

_Edward._

!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I stood and re-read the note about 10 times.

Yep, it was definitely my name at the beginning and yes it was definitely his at the end, with not a "fuck off" in sight.

The tone of the note was calm, friendly teetering on upbeat which were three words that I would never have used to describe Edward Cullen. Well, at least not a week ago. I had to admit as I stood and read it once more, making sure that I had processed all the information, that over the past couple of days he had been cool, composed and completely sensitive to the whole Angela situation.

I mean he let me have his bed for god sake!

I slowly folded the note back up and put it in the back pocket of my jeans reaching for the orange juice, that he had left me and sipped it gently wondering where this newfound compassion and generosity had suddenly come from. Not that it bothered me too much, in all honesty I was ready to sink to my knees and kiss the floor knowing that I still had a job with him, but I just couldn't fathom how he could go from being an utter asshole one minute to a nice guy the next. It also didn't help that this apparently new found niceness just made my feelings grow for him exponentially.

I started to gulp the juice down feeling my heart start to race at the thought of him being in the room whilst I slept.

When I finished, I stood with one hand on my hip and one on my forehead trying to remember whether I had been dreaming about him again. Angela had told me once that I had a penchant for talking in my sleep when I had very vivid dreams. I felt my stomach turn in on itself at the thought that he may have heard me say something that would make me want the floor to swallow me up. But I couldn't remember anything from last night other than my tears.

I decided that the best way to figure out whether I had said anything that I shouldn't, would be to wait and see what his reaction would be when I met him at the interviews. If he took one look at me and ran away, flailing his arms screaming for the CIA then I would know that it wasn't good.

If not? I was one lucky fucking bitch!

I pushed the covers back on the bed as neatly as I could and hurried to the en suite with Alice's little bag of body washing treats.

_God I love that girl!_

I stood looking at the shower for a while, biting my thumb nail, debating whether I should use it or not. I knew that Edward had said that it was fine but it just felt strange somehow using his shower when he wasn't in the house. Not that it would have been much better had he been in the house. The thought sent deep warmth to the centre of my stomach. I couldn't help it as my perverted brain started picturing him standing in the centre of this very room, removing his clothes one at a time.

_Fuck!_

I put my hands to the button on my jeans and pushed it through the hole slowly. I closed my eyes and pictured him in all his beautiful glory standing in front of me, his hands replacing mine. Stepping out of my jeans I moved my hands softly across my stomach to the hem of my t-shirt, lifting it gradually over my head letting it drop to the floor. With my eyes now tightly shut, I imagined Edward removing his shirt while I reached out to touch his body, feeling his soft skin under my finger tips.

_He's so beautiful…_

I reached back and unclasped my bra feeling the warmth that was in my stomach begin to smoulder and move its way down to my clit. Dropping my bra to the floor I brushed my palms over my nipples, thinking about how Edward's palms would feel pressing against my sensitive peaks. I moaned softly and leaned my head back slightly as I saw his hands squeeze me gently, before tweaking my hard nipples between his thumb and finger. I licked my lips at the sensation and opened my eyes. I walked to the shower and reached in to turn it on. Water erupted from four holes in the wall at an incredible force.

I put my fingers to the sides of my panties and pushed them down, stepping into the water, taking in a deep breath as the water pummelled my back, sides and front in such a way that the smoulder ignited into a full out inferno that flickered from my hard nipples, down my stomach, directly to my core. I felt my hand follow the trail of fire down to my folds, pushing a finger between my lips, moaning as I pictured Edward's fingers caressing the wetness that was there in abundance.

_Oh please, Edward…_

I couldn't even begin to think about how much he turned me on even when he wasn't with me. I circled my clit, seeing his beautiful face near mine, my tongue exploring the gorgeous curves of his chest all the way down his body, his mouth on my nipples, as I rubbed my tits with my free hand. I felt his ragged breath on my face, moving down my neck, putting his hands on my ass to pull me closer. I felt the tightening in my stomach start to become unbearable as I continued flicking my clit moving my fingers down to my wet core and back again.

I let out another moan as I imagined his mouth on me, his tongue and his fingers, my hands reaching to his hair and fisting it in pleasure as he licked, sucked and bit me.

"_Scream for me, Bella…"_

My head fell back as I groaned in my release, the spasms of pleasure slamming through my body making my legs weak. I put my hand against the wall holding myself upright, trying hard not to think about what my explanation would be for breaking my leg in his shower with my hand on my pussy!

I slowed my movements to a gradual stop and lifted my face to the water letting it wash away the embarrassment at what I had just done. I couldn't begin to imagine what he would think of me knowing that I had just double clicked my mouse in _his_ shower.

_No doubt flailing arms and the CIA would be involved Swan... _

I shook my head at the absurdity of the situation before washing my hair and body with the strawberry wash and shampoo that Alice had supplied.

After drying myself off and taking forever to pick an outfit, whilst cursing Alice's absence, from the copious amounts of clothes that filled the four racks I made my way downstairs, smiling to myself as I looked to see a shiny key attached to a Volvo key chain sat on the kitchen side. I picked it up and frowned measuring the implications that this little piece of metal could have.

My heart thumped a little harder as I considered the fact that he obviously trusted me enough to take his car and that he obviously cared enough to think about how I was going to get to the hospital, aware of the fact that the keys to my truck were probably melted to the hook I left them on in my hallway the last time I was in my apartment.

At that thought I threw the keys into my other hand and made my way out to the car.

* * * *

Driving the Volvo, instead of my truck, was a very different experience. Kind of like going to the toilet at a friend's house and finding that they buy the most expensive toilet paper going – both pleasant and satisfying. It was fast and quiet and I loved the feel of the leather under my ass. I took a resigned breath when I realised this was about as close as my own ass would ever get to Edward Cullen.

I walked into Angela's room to see her mom and Ben sat on either side of her bed. Ben smiled at me gently but Pam leapt from her chair and threw her arms around me.

"Oh thank god you're ok, Bella," she muttered into my hair.

Pam had always been like a second mom to me when I had moved to Forks. Angela and I had made friends almost immediately and the girly time we spent together was very precious to me. Pam had always allowed us to be the silly teenage girls that we wanted to be by letting us use her most expensive perfume and try on her outfits. She was very much like my own mother, quirky, young and more of a big sister. It made my stomach feel funny that she was so relieved to see that I was fine when her real daughter so clearly wasn't.

I squeezed her back and kissed her cheek in reassurance before untangling myself from her and moving over to Angela's bed. I again ran my hand over the side of her face, feeling a tingling sensation down the side of mine as I did.

"Hey, Ange, I'm here and I have to tell you, you look great honey," Ben and Pam chuckled gently and I felt myself relax at the sensation that she really was going to be ok. Ben pulled up another chair next to Pam's and we spent the next hour and a half reminiscing about the completely insane shit that Ange and I used to get into.

"Do you remember when Ange asked to borrow my Dior heels to go to the senior prom?" Pam giggled wiping a small laughter tear from her eye.

I put my face in my hands to stifle my own laugh. The shoes in question had been gorgeous light pink, strappy affairs that made my ankles crack just looking at them. The only thing was, was that Angela had no clue how to walk in them. She had only ever worn flats, flip flops or sneakers and spent the majority of the night clinging to her date like a petrified Koala Bear and I had the pictures to prove it. She never wore heels again after that.

"Oh god I think I laughed about that for a year," I chuckled after explaining the story to Ben who shook his head whilst laughing. "She looked like a giraffe on stilts!" I spluttered holding my stomach with the laughter ache that was gathering along my middle.

Once the laughter had died down we sat in silence watching Angela breath gently. Pam's hand found mine and gripped it tightly. "God, Bella. I don't know what I would have done," she trailed off, the thickness of her voice showing her emotions.

I rubbed the back of her hand with mine. "It's ok, Pam," I whispered. "She's fine and she's going to make a full recovery you'll see," I smiled at her and hugged her around the shoulders with one arm. She nodded and smiled meekly at me dabbing her eyes with the back of her index finger. I kept my arm around her, rubbing her shoulder, not just for her comfort but for mine too.

I knew it sounded selfish but I felt a strange comfort holding onto someone who felt like I did, sharing the pain together in one moment. I sighed as I looked at my watch and felt a sudden pang of immense guilt as the butterflies in my stomach burst into life at the realisation that I would see Edward in less than an hour.

"I have to go, Pam," I muttered kissing her on the cheek before standing to hug Ben.

"Ok, Bella," she smiled. "Will you be back?"

"Maybe not today but I'll be here tomorrow, if that's ok?" Pam nodded slowly.

"That's fine, Bella," she pulled me to her again. "It's so good to see you honey and you look so beautiful all dressed up. What's the occasion?"

My face burst into flames as I considered whether my black pants with a red silk shirt was too flashy to wear for work. "Oh, I'm just off to work," I muttered rubbing my hands down my pants.

"Oh, yes for that film star person," Pam smiled. "That must be very exciting. Angela didn't tell me much. Is he cute?"

_You have no fucking idea…_

"Um, yeah he has a certain appeal," I nodded never looking her in the eye.

Ben chuckled in the corner. "Yeah, yeah, Bella, I'm a straight up, raging, heterosexual male and even I can see what the women see in him, especially the way the nurses were swooning over him yesterday," he winked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Pam looked at me puzzled. "Why on earth was he here?"

I looked back at her having no idea whatsoever how to answer her. Because the truth was, I didn't know why he arrived at the hospital and spent the best part of the day with me. He never really said.

"Um…I think he just wanted to make sure that Angela was ok?" I answered with a question.

Pam's face broke into a mischievous grin. "Or you, Bella?" she chuckled. I smiled back and shook my head whilst rolling my eyes.

"Yeah right, Pam," I rubbed her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed Angela, whispering my goodbyes and left.

* * * *

I drove towards West Hollywood trying to keep the butterflies from busting out of either my mouth or my ass. I smiled and rolled my eyes again at what Pam had said about Edward being at the hospital. As if, I thought, as if he'd be there for me. But as crazy as it sounds there was a part of me, a teeny tiny part, that thought that she could be right.

I winced as the teeny tiny part of me suddenly became vocal.

_What if he was worried about you?_

Well, the rational side retorted, he's a caring sort of person who was obviously concerned about what had happened to Angela.

_Ah, but he doesn't know Angela…_

Yeah but he knows she's my friend and that I care about her.

_And why would that matter so much to him?_ The teeny part continued.

I was stumped. I didn't know why that would matter to him, he'd only known me a week.

_Yeah but you fell in love with him in less time…_

I shooed the teeny part of my brain away and locked it tightly in a dark place, not liking the fact that there were far more questions to be asked than there were answers to satisfy them.

The London Hotel, West Hollywood was beautiful. I parked into the lot and walked through the foyer showing my pass to the woman on the desk. She directed me to the elevators and told me that the penthouse was where I needed to be.

_Christ, what is the deal with rich people and fucking heights!_

The elevator door opened and I was greeted by a brick shit house of a man that stopped me in my path.

"Whoa, whoa there little lady," he grinned, his palms facing me a little too close to my chest. "What can _I _do for _you_?" he wiggled his eyebrows and I wiggled my knee in preparation of it meeting his big fucking brass balls.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him to go sit and swivel on something sharp and fucking pointy, Emmett patted him on the shoulder and moved him to the side.

"It's ok, Pete, this one's with me," he looked at me and winked and I winked back keeping up the charade as he put his hand around my shoulder and pulled me through to the back room where Alice was flitting around like a flea. It was, as best as I could make it, pretty much organised chaos with Alice at the centre of it.

The entire cast of Edward's last film, including Jasper Whitlock, which was to have its premier in 4 days were being interviewed by magazines, papers, radio stations and so many TV channels that you could create the entire alphabet with their names. I did a double take as I saw that Brad Lucas was sat in the make up chair. He was an up and coming young actor who had stared in two of the biggest movies of the year. I assumed his hope was that this would be his third and if Edward Cullen was involved with it that tended to be true!

.

"Edward's not here yet," Emmett said taking his hand from around my shoulder, I glanced at my watch to see it was only 12:50. "But Jane is and she wants to see you."

Fuck! Even though I knew I had done nothing wrong my guilty conscience flew to the front of my brain, "She's in there," he pointed to the end of the corridor.

"Thanks," I smiled and headed towards the white door.

I knocked lightly as not to disturb and poked my head around the door, "Jane?" she was standing reading from a clip board and smiled as she saw me.

"Bella," she held out her hand. "Thank you so much for being here today. I know that you must still be in a little bit of shock after yesterday," I nodded slowly then shrugged to show that even though I was feeling a little tired I was more than capable of doing my job. "So we're good?" she asked and I smiled nodding again. She handed me a clip board which contained the time schedule, names of the interviewers and the names of the people that they were representing. I gawped as I read the list and stopped counting when I got to 35.

"Same rules apply," Jane continued getting down to business. "5 minutes a piece, they have already been faxed a list of no go questions which you have at the back," she flicked through the paper on my clipboard and showed me, I nodded as I glanced at them. I noticed that they were mainly about his love life, which I have to admit even I was a little pissed that they couldn't ask those.

But I also noticed a couple of questions about his family and not the family of his that I knew. They were about his childhood, pre-Carlisle and Esme. Details on the net were sketchy at best. There were rumours obviously ranging from him being left on the doorstep of a convent to him being the bastard son of a wealthy politician, but nothing seemed to really fit the man that I had begun to know.

"Please make sure that you stop the interviewer if they do ask any of these questions or any variation, ok?" she smiled and handed me a pen. "You can use this to tick them off one at a time," she smirked clearly noticing my surprise at the sheer number of people that were going to be coming through the doors.

"Coffee is on the main table in there and there is water and fruit in the small fridge there," she pointed to the back of the room. "I think it best if you sit behind the interviewer so Edward can motion to you if he gets uptight or uncomfortable about any of the interviews," I sighed and nodded again feeling her hand on my shoulder. "You've done this before, Bella," she smiled, "you'll be fine."

I glanced at my watch again, 12:55, just enough time to grab a quick coffee. I walked down the corridor to the main room, grabbed a cup and poured.

"Bella," I turned to see Jacob smiling at the end of the table.

"Hey, Jacob," I smiled back putting my cup down so that I could add sugar.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he chuckled walking over to me. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I smiled not really wanting to get into the whole fire incident. I had decided that I was going to be 100% focused on other things today.

"Yeah, well you look great," he smiled and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"You too," I answered not really sure what else to say.

"So, what happened Saturday night?" he muttered moving closer to me, leaning his head to one side.

"_I _needed her for something," Edward's voice came from the doorway and I couldn't fucking help but take a quick gasp of air into my lungs when I looked at him as my heart nearly leapt out of my chest and hid in the fruit bowl. His hair was tousled to within an inch of its life and he was wearing dark jeans that hung low on his hips with a dark blue button down shirt that had the first four top buttons open showing small flecks of the same chest hair I had ogled at over lunch the day before. Around his waist sat a black leather belt with a huge silver eagle on the buckle.

_Lucky fucking eagle!_

"Hi," I blurted at him, my eyes trying their hardest to stay focused on his face. He turned from Jacob to me and his eyes changed slightly. Maybe it was the lighting or the way he moved his head but I could have sworn they looked softer.

"Hi," he murmured quietly. "Can I borrow you for a second?" he motioned towards the door with his head, his eyes sliding from me to Jacob and back again.

_Borrow me all you want honey…_

I nodded and kept my mouth shut for fear I may have said those exact fucking words and followed him as he made his way to the room I had met Jane in. He turned and looked at me pushing his right hand through his hair and his left into his jeans pocket. He sighed and coughed lightly.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Um," his eyes under his frown were the most dazzling green colour I had ever seen and I knew then that had he asked me to I would have quite happily gazed into them forever. "Yeah, I'm good," I answered lamely rubbing my hands together nervously. My body seemed to react insane whenever his full attention was on me. The electricity that I felt in my stomach seemed to surge around me desperate to get to him.

"Good," he smiled gently. "Did you sleep well?"

I felt my cheeks burst with heat as I remembered that he had been in the room whilst I slept, opening himself up to the Bella Talk Show with no commercials or edits!

_Act fucking natural Swan…_

"Yeah, really good. You?" I subconsciously made a mental note of all the exits in case the CIA were about to bust in and arrest my ass for being a crazy, masturbating, sleep talking weirdo.

_Oh, Jesus I touched myself in __**his**__ shower, oh my god, oh my god…._

"Bella," I blinked twice as he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah?"

"I said how's Angela?" a small smile tugged at his perfect mouth.

"Oh, yeah," I coughed nervously. "She's ok. The doctors say that the swelling in her throat has come down and that if it comes down further they can take the tube out," I pushed my hand through my hair thinking about the relief that last sentence had given me.

He smiled and nodded, his eyes shifting from my face to his shoes and back again. He seemed nervous about something but I couldn't figure out what it was, as I was too busy dealing with the mortifying image of me cuming in his shower as it kept replaying over and over in my head.

What was clear however was that he obviously did care about what happened yesterday and wanted to make sure that I was ok.

"I just want to say how grateful I am for everything you've done the past couple of days," I said in as loud a voice as I could manage looking into his gorgeous eyes. "And this morning," I shook my head and looked away from his face to my hands, wanting my next sentence to not sound as cheesy as it did in my head. "It meant a lot, really," I smiled again hoping that my sincerity had come through.

He paused looking at me and opened his mouth to say something but then it seemed he thought better of it. He sighed and gave me a crooked grin that ignited the smoulder that I thought I had left in his fucking shower, "You're welcome, Bella," he breathed. "And just so we're clear," he continued quickly, "there is no rush for you to arrange a hotel or," he waved his hand slightly, "whatever." He shrugged slowly as I looked at him trying to compute what he had just said.

"Oh," I managed, folding my arms across my chest. "That's very generous of you," I smiled. "But I don't want to intrude," I shook my head to make my fear a little more clear. "I don't even know how long it'll be for."

"It's not an intrusion if you're invited," he smiled looking away from me. "Plus it makes work easier," his eyes met mine. "Wouldn't you say?"

I looked at him with what must have been an expression of complete disbelief. Was he seriously inviting me to stay at his house while my apartment was being fixed? Did that mean that I was essentially moving in with Edward Cullen? My heart stuttered and my lungs tightened at the thought. I wasn't even sure if I'd be able to cope with living with him for an extended period of time. I mean for fuck sake I was in his house for 24 hours and couldn't help touching myself. If I stayed with him any longer I'd go back to my apartment with wrinkled fingers and a worn out clitoris!

"Yeah," I smiled and giggled lightly like a freakin' teenager. "But I want you to tell me as soon as I start getting on your nerves," I pointed my finger at him with every word.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You have my word, Bella," he smiled placing his hand on his heart whilst giving me the scout salute.

"Ok," I mumbled.

He sighed, clapped his hands together loudly and raised his eyebrows to me. "Right let's do this!"

* * * *

Watching Edward Cullen during an interview was a strange experience.

His whole body language changed to that of someone who was completely self assured and happy in their own skin. Although I had only known him a little over a week I knew that neither of these traits was true of his real personality. The fidgeting stopped, his hands remained direct and descriptive when he talked and his face was composed and relaxed.

He came across as confident and happy, laughing with the male interviewers and flirting with the women. Honestly, he was adorable. I watched him as each interviewer asked the same types of questions over and over and watched him respond with enthusiasm and grace to each one.

I handed him a bottle of water as Katy Rivers of Box Office TV left the room.

"How are you doing?" I asked watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed his water.

"Yeah, yeah it's ok," he nodded taking another sip.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" I smiled hoping to god that the things I really wanted to get for him were not visible on my face.

He shook his head and placed the bottle on the floor. "No, I'm good," he rubbed his hands through his hair for the first time in 90 minutes. Why did he seem to get so nervous when I spoke to him? Was it obvious that I was attracted to him and he was worried that I was going to leap on him? As appealing as that sounded there was no way that I would ever dream about making a move on him. I almost laughed at the absurdity of my hitting on him and the response that I would get. Maybe I _was_ being too open about my feelings for him? I felt my cheeks get hot at the thought.

"So, who's next?" he asked watching my face intently.

"Oh…um," I spun around to get my clip board off my chair. "Diana Hadden of Entertainment Focus and she gets 10 minutes because…,"

"…it's a Fox studios program," he finished for me with a smile. I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"You ok for me to bring her in?" I asked pulling the clip board to my chest.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah sure," he put his right ankle on his left knee and stretched his back against the chair.

Diana Hadden was a bit of a live wire. She entered the room and threw her arms around Edward as if they were really close friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time. Edward welcomed the hug but as my eyes met his I noticed a slight look of trepidation. I could almost hear him say it - sycophantic_ Bella, fake_. I suppressed a smile and shook her hand before she made her way to her seat, flicked her hair over her shoulder and crossed her long, tanned legs.

"Tell me when we're ready, Paul," she said loudly to a tall man behind the camera. I sat back down with my clipboard in hand and waited for them to start.

"Ok, Diana in 3…2…1…,"

"Welcome to Entertainment Focus where I am currently sat with one if not _the_ hottest actors around at the moment, ladies brace yourself for Mr. Edward Cullen," I rolled my eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder again.

Jesus, I thought, how the hell does he keep a straight face?

He smiled warmly and nodded. Considering Diana Hadden was practically fawning all over him he seemed to handle her pretty well, even flirting back slightly. She crossed and re-crossed her legs and pouted and laughed whilst throwing her head back – 6 minutes in and I was ready to stab the stupid bitch in the back of the head. I couldn't believe how wound up I felt watching her offer herself to him in the most unsubtle of ways. She seemed to have no appreciation for what was deemed appropriate interviewing and kept raising the sexual tone more and more. I felt my hand tighten around my Bic biro when she leaned forward and touched his leg.

"So," she continued, leaning forward. I was almost expecting her to start undoing her shirt buttons or at the very least ask Edward to do it, fucking tramp!

"Tell me about the current lady in your life," she smiled a huge toothy grin, knowing full well that, that was one of the no go questions. "There must be someone special, Edward," she winked slowly.

_Jesus could this wench be anymore fucking obvious!_

I put my biro under the clip board holder, in case the urge to stab her with it overtook me completely and stood up quickly.

"Um," I muttered. "I think you'll find, Miss Hadden, that Mr Cullen has specifically stated that…,"

"It's ok, Bella," Edward interrupted me gently. I looked to him and he nodded slowly, his eyes communicating that he really was ok with this hag asking him questions that she knew would get his back up. But right then he didn't look phased at all. In fact he looked the calmest he had all day. I frowned slightly and he nodded again his mouth tugging at the edges.

"Oh," I stammered, "ok." I walked back to my chair keeping my eyes on the floor, knowing that if I looked at the smug shit-eating hussy that I would lose all decorum and calm.

"So, Edward," she purred. "Tell me. Is there a special woman in your life?"

Edward looked her square in the eye and then a huge smile broke over his face. "I'm afraid not, Diana," he lifted his hands and shrugged. I felt myself exhale in relief. I silently chastised myself for the reaction but I couldn't help it. Just the thought of him being with someone else sent ice cold shivers up my back.

"Oh come on, Edward," she persisted. "We've seen all the magazines linking you with all these gorgeous women," Edward raised his eyebrows and nodded smiling, "including your current leading lady Tanya Denali."

My stomach twisted and I shifted slightly in my seat. Was he seeing her? Did he want to see her? I knew that he hadn't left the Fox dinner with her but realistically that didn't mean shit!

"Tanya and I are good friends," Edward answered. "That's all. She's an amazing actress and it has been a pleasure working with her, but I promise you," his voice quietened and I looked up to see him staring at me intently. "The romance stops when the cameras do," his eyes slid back to Diana.

"Well I'm sure you've just made a lot of girls around the world very happy, Edward," she breathed. It didn't take a genius to surmise that she classed herself as one of those "girls."

_Yeah, get in the queue sweetheart…_

My temper was flaring outrageously making my cheeks burn. I'd never experienced the feeling of jealousy and protectiveness that was coursing through me at that moment and I didn't like the lack of control that I felt. It was completely stupid, insane even, to think that I had the right to feel this way. He wasn't mine and never would be. My heart thumped in my chest as I thought the words. I needed a distraction.

"And that's ten minutes," I smiled sweetly at the stupid bag and gestured for her to leave the room. She stood slowly her eyes fixed on mine and sauntered passed me kissing Edward once on each cheek. Again he responded politely but his eyes told me that he was as uncomfortable as I was fuming.

"Thanks, Ed, that was great," she smiled before waltzing out of the door. I stood in the middle of the room clenching and unclenching my fist, trying my hardest to focus on the clip board that was nearly snapping in my hand.

"That was the last one," I muttered through gritted teeth, seeing him stand out of the corner of my eye.

"Excellent," he smiled gently, pushing his arms back to stretch. "Diana fucking Hadden," he muttered. "Jesus," he smiled lightly and shook his head, his right hand rubbing his forehead. I smiled tightly trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"She's a pain in the ass," he smirked. "I knew if anyone was going to push their luck today it would be her. She just can't seem to help herself," he picked up his bottle of water and took a sip.

"Yeah I kinda noticed," I mumbled keeping my eyes firmly on the paper in front of me.

"Well," he breathed. "She's harmless really, she just likes to rile people," I looked at him to see the crooked grin plastered all over his delectable face.

"I'm sorry," I said dropping my hands to my sides. "I didn't mean to be rude, it's just," he took a step towards me and my heart leapt to my throat. "How do you stand that?"

He laughed with a small breath down his nose. "I'm an actor remember," he smiled. "I just let them feel in control," he paused. "Which is why I let her ask me the question she did," he looked at his shoes then back to me taking another slow step towards me. "Thank you by the way, for jumping in," he shrugged one shoulder. "I appreciated that."

I wasn't sure if my mouth or my voice was capable of working but somehow I managed to whisper a "no problem." I smiled at him then and dropped my eyes to my hands. "What?" he asked, his hand grazing through his incredible hair.

"You've got a huge lipstick mark on your cheek," I giggled pointing to the right side of my own face. His hand went to his cheek quickly, missing it completely.

"No, there," I assisted showing him on my face. He moved again but still missed most of it. I laughed and before I could even register what my body was doing I moved towards him, put my thumb to his cheek and rubbed gently at the disgusting red blotch from his face. I realised that I was holding my breath, scared shitless that I would make some sort of noise if I exhaled.

His skin was soft with small bits of stubble that grazed the tip of my thumb, which only seemed to increase the surge of electricity that sparked with each movement of my hand. His eyes were fixed on mine as I got the last of it and slowly pulled my hand away swallowing hard. His breath was warm and fresh on my face and I blinked slowly as it swathed over me, entering my mouth.

_He tastes so good…_

His eyes seemed to stop sparkling and became darker almost dangerous, but they never left mine, he moved his hand slightly. "Bella," he breathed so softly I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right. My heart was thundering in my chest and the breath that I had been holding escaped me quickly in one ragged exhalation.

"So bitches," Emmett's voice boomed around the room making me jump back. My face turned crimson as I realised how close I had been to Edward and I watched as he also took a step back and threw a hand through his hair. "We all done?" Emmett smiled mischievously. Alice suddenly appeared at his shoulder.

"Yeah come on, Edward," she moaned. "Let's go! Jasper's just finishing now."

"Yeah…um," he looked around the room as if he was looking for something. "Um…yeah let's…let's go," he moved around me towards the door and I followed slowly feeling completely mortified about what I had done. He was obviously so fucking disgusted with my touching him that he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. How on earth was I meant to go back to his house after this little incident?

"Hey, Bella," Alice chirped. "It's our annual Cullen day tomorrow and this year it's at my place, can I reserve you a spot for the evening?" I looked at her face so enthusiastic and bright. I glanced past her and saw Edward looking at me with a strange almost pained expression. I'd definitely freaked him out with my over zealous lipstick removing techniques.

_Fuck!_

"What's a Cullen evening?" I asked warily.

Alice giggled quietly as if she was letting me in on a huge secret. "We do it at the end of every job where we have all worked together. All us young, irresponsible types get together and basically eat and drink far too much. Mom and Dad have their fun at the wrap party – so it's just us," she motioned around to everyone and smiled again.

"I'm not sure when I'm seeing Angela tomorrow, seeing as it's a full day of shoots and stuff," like the spineless jerk I felt like I looked everywhere but her face, knowing that she'd see right through me. But I honestly didn't know if Edward would want me there or not. He'd probably keep a safe distance from me and bright red lipstick for life at this point.

"Well, that's ok you've been to my place before you can come later," her face was adorable and completely void of any chance of my getting out of it. She placed a hand on my shoulder and lowered her voice. "Come on, Bella it'll be fun," Emmett smiled at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah," he grinned. "And I can introduce you to Rosalie," he wiggled his eyebrows and pursed his lips and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Plus I can show case my dazzling vocal sty lings on the karaoke!" he pushed out his chest and flexed his hands together making them crack.

I glanced again at Edward who lowered his head when he caught me looking. Alice caught my glance and removed her hand. "Edward," she said loudly, "will you please tell your PA that she has to attend the Cullen evening tomorrow," she looked at him with a big smile and crossed her arms over her chest. "Even if Emmett's singing terrifies the life out of her!"

He never lifted his head but I saw a small smirk flash across his mouth. He looked at her and walked over to us, putting a large arm around Alice's small shoulders and squeezing her to his chest so that her mouth was pushed against him. She tried to wriggle free but he held her tight.

I giggled at the muffled profanities that erupted from her as he held her. "Bella," he said his crooked grin firmly in place. "If you would like to come tomorrow evening that's fine, but if you don't then don't feel that you have to just because a bully with some lip gloss and a hair brush makes you feel like you have to," he smiled widely and then groaned as Alice thumped him in the kidney.

He let her go and she pushed him on the chest. "Asshole," she muttered fixing her hair. "I'm telling Jasper that you just assaulted me," Emmett and Edward burst into loud, sarcastic laughter and I did my best to keep my face straight failing miserably as Edward turned to me and winked conspiratorially. I nodded my head gently in appreciation of his handling of the situation.

Maybe he didn't despise my touching as much as I thought? The teeny part of my brain started to rear up but I held it tight. I couldn't think to have a fucking internal battle with myself surrounded by Edward and his family. That was just asking for trouble.

I smiled at Alice. "I'll let you know," was my weak response. She looked at me for a beat and then shook her head.

Jasper appeared in the doorway and Alice's attentions flew to him immediately. Her face blushed pink and a smile so adoring lit her entire face. She ran over to him stopping only inches from him and gazed into his eyes, his only response was to nod and blink slowly.

"So, anyone up for a beer?" Emmett bellowed rubbing his chest. "Jasper, Edward?" Jasper looked at Alice who, still gazing at him, shrugged indifference.

"Yeah, maybe one," he answered.

"Sweet," Emmett turned to Edward. "How bout you gorgeous?" Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes, glancing quickly at me and then shook his head.

"Nah, man, I'm beat," he smiled at Emmett's huge huff.

"Well, ya fucking pussy, you'd better make up for it tomorrow!" he slapped him on the back as he walked towards the elevators. "Oh and p.s, I'm gonna fucking cream ya on guitar hero." Everyone burst out laughing and I suddenly felt like I was witnessing a private joke. It didn't bother me though as I had decided that, whilst watching the interactions between them all, there was nothing but love, honesty and complete trust that surrounded them all. As sappy as it sounded it was enough just to be able to witness them all like this than know what they were laughing at in the first place.

I reached into my handbag and grabbed Edward's keys to his Volvo. "Edward," he turned to me slowly, his eyes still dark. I held my hand out and dropped the keys into his hand. "You might need these," I smiled.

"Thanks," he answered, spinning the key chain around his index finger.

_Shit how can that fucking arouse me? I mean seriously_…

"Are you going for a drink?" he watched as the key spun quickly around, landing in his hand.

I shook my head. "No, I'm pretty tired myself," I answered.

"You need a lift then?" he chuckled.

I laughed back, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Yeah," I nodded before looking up at him and realising that I wanted nothing more than for him to take me home and make love to me for hours.

"Come on then," he murmured with a smile. "Let's get you home."

**I know, I know I can't believe I've left it at this point either but there is so much I need to get in that if I carry on this chapter it would be the size of War and Peace!!**

**Leave a review – let me know what you think.**

**TTFN x x x x**


	17. Chapter 17

**You all rock no doubt about it!!!**

**Nearly 300 reviews – holy smokes Batman!!**

**Kudos to **_**bellamcullen43502, lynntjax, jayc3218, stungmonkey**_** and **_**mythicalpoliticain **_**for the great ideas! You are all so on my wave length it"s scary! Muchos gracias!**

**A couple of people have mentioned that as much as they love that Edward has finally got in touch with his caring, sharing, check me out I****"m Mr Sensitive side, they would still like to see his cocky side too (yes blueocean444 I'm talking to you!) so just for you – Edward's cocky, smug, outrageously sexy hat will be dusted off and worn at various points in the chapter – yeah, yeah I love u too!**

**P.S.**** it's another long one!**

**Chapter 17: Truth**

We walked down to the lot where I had parked the Volvo 5 hours before.

I was focusing on the number of pillars that lined the parking space instead of focusing on the complete and utter god of a man that walked at my side. He clicked the central locking and I slid into the passenger seat, cursing myself that I had lost count of the pillars and sighed before starting again. There was absolutely no way that my brain could factor anything else, especially not the fact that 'home' had just recently become my favourite all time word.

Four letters had never sounded as sexy as they had when he spoke them.

"_Let's take you home"_

Those were the exact words that he had used and they fell from his perfect mouth as easy as rain drops in April.

He had called it home.

My home? Who knew? And more to the point who fucking cared!

I cursed myself again at the complete insanity of my obsession that seemed to be growing by the second. The fact that he had used the word home would, on any other day, not have mattered one iota, but this seemed so very different. It wasn't my home – it was _his,_ but he seemed so at ease in calling it _my_ home.

What did that mean? Did it mean anything? Did he understand the importance of the words that he had used? Or was I just some sick minded loser who fawned and pined for a man that was neither interested nor in her league?

I stopped my brain at that point knowing full well that I really didn't want to know the answer. I fisted my hands together in my lap and made a point of looking out of the window and not at him, completely petrified of the fact that he would see how much I wanted him to mean what he had said.

Truthfully, I did want it to be my home, I wanted _him_ to be my home because in all honesty when I was with him and he looked at me; that was exactly how it felt. But I could never convey that. It was stupid and very dangerous. I was his assistant for god's sake and there were rules.

_Rules were made to be broken…_

No!

I couldn't and I wouldn't. It wasn't that I didn't want him to know how I felt, well partly. But it was the complete and utter terror of my telling him to see him run for the hills after firing my stupid ass. The thought of never seeing him again in the flesh, hearing him laugh or witnessing his smell made my throat tighten and my heart thump wildly in my chest.

_I was going fucking insane!_

I caught him glancing at me every so often as he drove the car back to his house. His home. But I was too chicken shit to say anything to him. My mouth was so dry and my heart had seemingly moved to lodge itself in my throat. I didn't know if he wanted to say something or if he was just wondering what he had let himself in for, for allowing a nut-job like me take up residence with him.

"Hey," His voice seemed so much louder than normal due to the silence that had been sitting in the car with us for the past 10 minutes, making me jump slightly. "Are you hungry?"

I looked to him but his eyes were on the road, which I was completely grateful for. "Um," I continued fisting my hands together to stop the stupid Bella thoughts from gushing out my mouth.

"Because I have to be honest," he looked at me for the first time and I couldn't help but lose myself in his eyes. "I'm fucking starving," he smiled wryly and I mirrored it.

"Would you allow me to take you to what is, in my honest opinion," he placed his hand against his chest. "The most delicious, appetizing, mouth-watering fare in LA?" he looked back at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

_What? You?_

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds good," I laughed gently. "Do I get any more clues than that?" I shifted in my seat slightly so that I could see him better.

_What a view that is…_

He shook his head gently. "Oh no," he grinned, "just prepare yourself for a taste sensation," he said the last words with an utterly straight face. "The food gods had a fucking good day when they thought this little treasure up," I burst out laughing and he joined me. I felt my body start to relax and my heart begin to slow as I watched his shoulders shake with the last coughs of his laughter.

5 minutes later and we were turning down Venice Boulevard. I frowned as I tried to think of any restaurants that would live up to the reverential description that Edward had given, but I came up short. I looked back to him but he was silent with a huge smirk on his face. He slowed down and I couldn't help but giggle loudly as he turned into the drive-thru of In and Out Burger. We reached the speaker and he turned to me, his face feigning innocence at my giggles and snorts.

"What, Bella?" he shrugged. "Are you insinuating that In and Out Burger is anything but the highest quality, nutritionally sound food establishment in America?" he rolled his eyes and shook his head in mock disgust.

_God you're fucking gorgeous…_

"No," I managed between giggles. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Can I take your order please?" the small silver box burst to life with a young male voice.

"Yeah, man, I'll have a Double Double burger, fries and a Dr. Pepper," he turned to me, "Bella."

"A hamburger please with a milkshake," Edward repeated the order back to the box.

"What flavour milkshake?" the voice asked crackling slightly.

I shrugged my shoulders at Edward's raised eyebrows. "Anything," I answered to which Edward smiled widely.

He turned to the speaker slowly, "strawberry please."

* * * *

Edward pulled up at the front of _his_ house and after I had taken a large breath, I followed him inside to the kitchen. He ripped the bags open, as I took a seat on the breakfast stool and he handed me my hamburger and milkshake. I opened my straw and put it through the lid taking a huge slurp of the cold, strawberry shake that was awesomely thick and creamy.

"Mm," I moaned licking my lips. "Good call on the strawberry," he smiled at me, nodding slowly as I took another mouthful. "God that's good," I grinned.

"I told you," he muttered shrugging slowly. "Ambrosia doesn't have shit on the magic that is the Double Double burger," he lifted the burger to his mouth and took an enormous bite so that his cheeks swelled like a gerbils. I coughed on my milkshake as I watched him roll his eyes in pleasure and laughed at the surreal ness of what I was witnessing. He smiled back widely and I covered my eyes with a groan at the sight of lettuce and masticated burger that stuck out between his teeth.

"That is without doubt the grossest thing I have ever seen, Mr Cullen," I mumbled unable to rid the smile off my face. It was only partly true. The fact that he still looked like a Da Vinci masterpiece, whilst chewing food like a cow, was mildly fucking irritating.

"I aim to please, Miss Swan," he smiled taking a swig of his Dr. Pepper and my breath stuttered in my chest at the way he said my name.

_Jesus how sexy is that?_

We continued to eat in silence. It still surprised me how comfortable I was to share silence with him. It never felt forced or unnatural but simply calm and peaceful. I knew that he needed time like this to wind down from performing all day for the cameras and I felt honoured that I could share it with him. I sat wondering how tiring it must be for him to constantly play up his actor persona, because although there had been hints of the real him during all the interviews, it seemed more like a character that he had created. A confident, suave, cocky character that didn't have a care in the world.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he woke me from my musing stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. I crossed my legs under the breakfast bar.

_Seriously Swan did you just get aroused by a fucking piece of potato? _

I shook my head. "Nothing much," I answered sipping more of my milkshake hoping that it's temperature would cool the heat that was building again through my body.

"Come on," he smiled. "You've got that focused, intense frown going on," he motioned to my forehead with his index finger and I realised that I wanted nothing more than to take it in my mouth and suck on it.

"It's just," I picked a piece of bread from the top of my burger and rolled it between my thumb and forefinger. "Does it get exhausting playing up to the cameras like that?" he sipped his drink again never taking his eyes off mine. "I mean, answering the same questions over an over with the same amount of enthusiasm every time must be…,"

"…fucking tedious?" he finished for me with his fine crooked smile. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it is," he answered simply. "But you've got to remember that these people are just doing their job and they have no idea what other people have asked me. My father always said treat each interview as if it's the first and never the last. I used to get pissy when the same questions came up but it just spurred the tabloids on," he laughed gently and shook his head. "Funny huh? How aggression and standoffishness seem to be what most people want?"

I nodded slowly, putting my chin in my hand. It was probably the most he had ever said to me and I was fascinated.

"Like today with Diana," he motioned with his thumb towards the front door. "She'd have creamed her panties if I'd made a fucking big song and dance about the question she asked." I re-crossed my legs knowing exactly how Diana would have felt!

"But the fact that I was calm and co-operative made sure that she didn't push her luck too far," he shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "And more than likely that part of the interview won't even feature in the final edit," he smiled gently. "Like I said, people don't want calm, they want chaos."

I shook my head and picked a piece of lettuce from my hamburger. "I think I'd go insane playing all those games," I mumbled. "How are you not a gibbering mess?" He laughed then throwing his head back slightly and I decided that after I'd sucked his finger I'd lick his neck.

"It has been known," he grinned, "but I suppose you just get used to it. You meet the same interviewers over an over and you eventually start to see how they all operate."

"Hence the joking and the flirting," I motioned towards him with my hand and he cocked his right eyebrow.

"Flirting?" he questioned, his face suggesting that he was toying with me. "Bella, I don't flirt," he shook his head in exasperation. "I am just a naturally suave and charming mother fucker," we both laughed at that and it felt really, really good. I realised that the whole lipstick pouncing thing had obviously not changed anything between us. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I felt that it had only worked for the positive. He seemed more open, more willing to share things with me. My heart swelled slightly at the idea of him trusting me more and more. He swallowed the last bite of his burger and patted his stomach.

"Jesus, that was good," he picked up all our trash and threw it in the trash can. He picked up my milkshake and motioned for me to take it. "There's still some left."

I shook my head. "I'm good, you finish it if you want," I smiled.

He put the straw to his lips and sucked. I watched as the shadow of the shake travelled slowly up the straw and into his mouth. It had to be, without a doubt, the most erotic thing I had ever seen

_Fuck me…_

He sucked until the sound of emptiness rattled from the inside of the cup. He pulled it from his mouth and licked his lips slowly.

_Fuck me sideways…_

"Mm, strawberry," he smiled gently. "You can't beat it."

I lowered my head so that he wouldn't get the back draft off the raging hot blush that flashed across my face. If I hadn't known better I would have been convinced that he was flirting with _me_. He threw the cup in the trash and turned to me. "So," he muttered, looking from me to the living room, to the French doors and back again. "Um…feel free to just do your own thing while you're here," he pushed his hand through his hair. "I don't want you to feel like you can't relax as you would if you were at your own apartment," he smiled gently and put both hands in his pockets.

He looked so beautiful stood there, seemingly uncomfortable and unsure about what to say, that it seemed impossible for me to think that I could be anything but totally fucking conscious of his presence for the duration of my stay. As much as the thought made my breathing hitch and my lewd fantasies hit hyper speed it also terrified me.

I put my hands on the breakfast bar palms down and took a deep breath. "Are you really sure that this is ok?" There I'd said it. I'd given him the opportunity to say no so that I could move into a hotel or go to Seth's. As devastated as I would be I knew deep down that it would be the most sensible option. But instead he nodded his head slowly and smiled with the left side of his mouth.

"Of course I'm sure, Bella," he answered. "What kind of boss would I be if I let you move into a strange hotel away from people that care about you, when you need all the support you can get right now?" I wondered quickly if he classed himself as one of the caring people. "It's not a big deal honestly."

Well of course _he_ didn't think it was a big deal, but I sure as hell did! But I decided that I wouldn't persist any further. He seemed genuinely content that I was lodging in his house and as long as he was then I would be too.

"Ok," I smiled and looked at my hands that were still pressed against the breakfast bar.

"Talking of which I need to show you something," he motioned with his head towards the stairs. I stood and followed him, trying my hardest, but failing fucking miserably, to keep my eyes off his perfect ass. I thought that he was going to his room but was surprised when he stopped at the spare room. The room that _he_ had spent the night in whilst I was in his bed. He opened the door and gestured with his hand for me to enter. "Ladies first," he smiled.

I walked in but there was nothing out of the ordinary that I could see that would give him reason to bring me here. My brain suddenly went into hyper drive, bombarding me with gratuitous images of him throwing me on the bed and taking me with wild abandon.

_By Christ but I wanted him to…_

I turned to him and smiled an unsure smile. "And what am I looking for?" He was leaning on his shoulder against the door frame with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"The wardrobes," he whispered. I turned to look at the wardrobes that were floor to ceiling high beech wood that matched the frame of the bed. A nice sturdy bed frame…

He nodded as I walked towards them. "Open," he whispered again. I pulled the doors open and stood looking at all the clothes that Alice had brought me from Jasmine's. Everything was hung up neatly and still in the order that they had been in Edward's room. I spun my head around to see that he had moved behind me.

"I got my housekeeper to move everything from my room to in here," he murmured, "because as much as I don't mind giving my bed up for one night," he smiled. "I'm not nice enough to give it up indefinitely," he laughed but it sounded off. I figured he was just feeling as awkward as I was. "So you have everything you need, including," he looked behind himself to the bed where his black shirt was folded neatly on the pillow. "Alice hasn't had time to torture you with another shopping expedition," he rolled his eyes for effect and then lowered his voice. "So I thought you'd want to keep this for the time being," he shrugged gently his eyes still on the shirt.

My heart felt like it was going to break my ribs as it hammered relentlessly inside my chest. He obviously did want me to stay with him. He had gone to the trouble of organising all this with my very best interests at heart. It suddenly hit me that he did care about me in some part and no matter how small that part was it was more than enough and far more than I deserved.

Words didn't seem enough at that moment to show the gratitude that I felt. I knew it was only a small gesture on his part but I couldn't help but feel that he wanted me to be as comfortable as possible while I was here. The emotion overtook me and I leaned forward reaching on my tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

His head flew round, his eyes utterly surprised at what I had just done. He put his hand to his cheek. "Bella, what…why…what was that for?" he shook his head to show his total lack of understanding.

I shrugged slowly waiting for the inevitable heat to pierce my cheeks. But it never came. "It was just to say thank you," I answered. "It really means a lot to me," I nodded to the clothes in the wardrobe and then turned to the shirt on the pillow. "You've really made me feel better about invading your home," I chuckled lightly. "You've been my hero for the past few days and I've done nothing to deserve it," his hand on my shoulder stopped me suddenly.

_Fuck, the heat is incredible…_

"Bella, you are more than welcome," his eyes flicked from my right eye to my left. "And you do deserve it," he nodded. "You've been my hero all week, as well as being my nurse, babysitter, target of my impatience," he paused and took a slow breath. "And acting partner." there it was the familiar burn of my blush as I thought about the day I had helped him with his lines. The day that he had kissed me, the day that I'd hurt my wrist, the day that he had held ice to it, the day that I had realised I was in love with him.

_I am so in love with him…_

I exhaled slowly and tried to focus on slowing my heart rate down. He gradually removed his hand from my shoulder and I almost groaned at the lack of contact. He looked at his watch and groaned. "Time to hit the hay I think," he moved backwards towards the door. "There's a TV, DVD player and stereo in that cupboard there so don't worry about sitting downstairs in the cold," he turned towards the door but kept his eyes on mine. "If there's anything you need just let me know," I nodded slowly wishing more than anything that he would ask me to join him as he "hit the hay." But of course he never did.

_Stupid Bella…_

"Oh and um," his hand met his hair again from his forehead to the back of his neck. "You can borrow the Volvo to see Angela again tomorrow," I opened my mouth to protest. "Its fine," he held up his hands, "I only need to be at the shoot at 8 and Alice and Jane will be there and I have your number if I need anything. Just see your friend and we'll see you at the shoot," I was speechless, "ok?" I blinked slowly and then nodded.

Was he for real? Was he really letting me go and see Angela again?

"I'll be there before 10," I promised and he smiled lightly.

"Fine," he turned to leave but then popped his head around the door again. "Bella, you know you really don't have to come tomorrow evening. Don't let Alice bully you," I laughed lightly.

"As if," I raised my eyebrows and he laughed back. "But I think I'll give it a go, sounds like fun,"

_Plus I get to spend the night with you and a shit load of beer…_

He huffed gently. "Just so you're aware," he put his hands together and rubbed them slowly. "Some of the games that Alice and Emmett come up with can be," he scrunched his face in search of the right word.

"Competitive?" I offered.

"Fucking insane is probably closer," he chuckled. "And they don't take kindly to people who don't participate," his tone suggested that he knew this from past personal experience. "Especially Emmett," he added shaking his head.

"Well, thanks for the heads up," I smiled crossing my arms over my chest. "But I'm sure I can handle them," I giggled. "Especially Emmett," Edward raised his eyebrows and smiled widely.

"Excellent," he laughed breaking the word up into its three syllables, he stood for another beat smiling at my confidence. "Well, goodnight, Bella," he lifted his hand in a small wave before walking out of my room, down the hall to his room. I knew it sounded utterly absurd but as he walked away from me and the space between us got bigger, I could have sworn that the room around me became a little darker.

* * * *

True to his word Edward left me the keys to his Volvo in the exact same place as he had the day before. As I drove towards the hospital with my cappuccino filling the car with the smell of warm milk and coffee I couldn't help but think about how comfortable I had felt this morning. Maybe it was the fact that I was in the guest room and I didn't feel guilty about kicking anyone out of their own bed, Edward Cullen no less. Or maybe it was the fact that Edward and I had seemed to communicate better and had started to relax around one another or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that it had felt completely normal to wake up in his house, take a shower, get ready and borrow his car for the day?

I cursed myself at the fucking stupidity of that feeling in particular because there was nothing normal about the entire situation. I'd been working for the guy for 8 days – yes, count them – eight days. Not only had I managed to move into the guest room of his three million dollar mansion, not only had I managed to masturbate in his shower, not only was I sleeping in one of his shirts, but I was also head over heels in love with him – and I don't even wear fucking heels!

Not that that mattered.

The point was that I was starting to feel so comfortable with the entire scenario that I knew it could only lead to trouble. This perfect man had invited me to stay in his perfect house and hang out with his perfect family and now I, Bella Swan, pessimist champion 24 years running, was waiting for the bubble to burst. There were too many good things going on at once that the law of averages dictated that there was a fuck up on the horizon.

I knew that my best friend being in hospital and my apartment being deemed "unsafe indefinitely" by the county fire chief, who had rung with that little piece of information at 7 this morning, were hardly things to be jumping and clapping around about but since that terrible day happened, things had started to turn around. As I got out of the car and pressed the central locking button on the key fob I couldn't help but hear my mother's voice in the back of my head – _"things always happen in three's baby."_

I headed up to the ICU trying to forget my own fucking neurosis so that I could focus on my best friend when my heart fell to the soles of my shoes.

Her room was empty.

I stood for what seemed like an eternity looking at the empty bed feeling my stomach tighten and the last drops of my cappuccino make its way up my throat. What the fuck was going on? I ran to the nurse's desk feeling like I was going to collapse. This had to be it, the third thing and the worst thing.

"Excuse me," I squeaked to the blonde haired nurse. "Where is Angela?" I couldn't catch my breath, I felt sick and my heart was thundering in my ears. "Please," I whispered. "Where's Angela?"

"Who?" she answered looking at me like I was crazy.

"Angela," I shouted. "Room 126, where the fuck is she?" I was on the verge of completely losing it when a tall man in a white coat walked over.

_Here it is they've finally caught up with me!_

"Angela Weber?" he asked calmly.

I nodded slowly hearing the thundering turn to a high pitch squeal. "She's been moved off the ICU," he smiled. "She's now on ward 8," as soon as I heard the words I set off towards the stairs knowing that the elevator would take too fucking long. I ran down the corridor entering the doors of ward 8 and straight to a nurse holding a bag of suspicious looking fluid.

"Angela Weber, please," I breathed, torn between wanting to collapse or burst into tears. She smiled and turned me around.

"Third door on your left, honey," I hurried to the room and felt my heart lift from the depths of my shoes right back to my chest as I saw Angela sat up in bed with Ben at the side of her.

"Oh god, Ange," I threw myself across the room and flung my arms around her neck. "It's so good to see you awake," she hugged me back gently and I pulled away suddenly aware that there was a fair chance that I was cutting off the circulation to her head. "I'm sorry," I smiled wiping my tears away. "I'm just so relieved." She grabbed my hand and put the back of it to her cheek.

"She can't really talk yet," Ben said. "But at least she's had that tube removed," he winked at her and her beaming smile lit the entire room.

"Have they said when she'll be out?"

"Well, they want to keep her in over night for observation, but if she's good they say maybe tomorrow," I felt Angela's hand tighten around mine and I kissed her on the cheek.

"God that's great news," I smiled before reality brought me back to earth with a bump. "Wait, where are you going to stay?"

"I'm going to take her to my place," Ben smiled gently. "I've managed to get two weeks leave from work so I can take good care of her," he rubbed her forearm with the tips of his fingers and right then I knew that Angela had found herself a good man.

"W…where…you…stay?" Angela croaked wincing as the words left her parched throat. I suddenly felt very nervous about telling Angela where I was staying, which was completely absurd. I was just staying at my boss's house, nothing more and nothing less.

"Um…well I'm," I looked at my hand nestled in hers. "I'm kinda staying at…um…Edward…Edward Cullen's house," I glanced at her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth popped open and I knew immediately that she knew everything.

Ben noticed the change in atmosphere and shifted in his seat. "I'm just going to head down to the café, baby," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I won't be long." Once he left the room Angela lifted her hands above her shoulders in a kind of "what the fuck" type gesture.

"I know, I know," I replied sitting on the side of her bed, holding my head in her hands. "But it's just temporary and he wouldn't let me go to a hotel and there's a delay on the insurance until they find out what started the fire and I had nowhere to go and you were here and…," she pressed her finger to my mouth and blinked slowly.

"Sil…ly, Bell," she croaked and smiled widely. I laughed then and shook my head at the fact that even though she had been lying in a hospital bed, unconscious for the best part of three days she didn't miss a fucking thing – and I loved her for it.

She pressed her palm to just above my heart, looking at me with eyes that contained nothing but concern and love and I nodded slowly before letting the tears of fear, frustration, pain, anger and love come spilling from my eyes. I felt like the worst fucking friend in the world. Here I was supposedly helping Angela to recuperate or at the very least make her feel better and she was the one comforting me. She let me cry knowing that not all the tears were relieved ones for her. But that was ok. I snuggled next to her on the bed and told her how my life had changed over the past 4 days.

* * * *

Driving back towards West Hollywood I couldn't believe how different I felt. Relieved? Most definitely. Calmer? Maybe. What I did know was that talking to Angela about everything that had happened between Edward and I, or lack thereof, made my head feel 100 times clearer, almost like the hot air blowing on the inside of a car windscreen, a gradual de-mist.

I had realised as I had led with Angela that I hadn't actually said my feelings out loud, either to myself or to anyone else and that maybe saying them so that my ears could hear it, it would help me get my head together. Angela had watched me as I had dug deep and managed to say it. "I'm in love with him."

And that was it.

Five simple words that now having been said out loud could never be taken back. As they had left me, my chest seemed to loosen, my heart seemed to slow down and my head was mist free. It felt good. I realised then that having held back all my feelings and pushing them away from the surface, for fear of an undying love confessional episode, my body had become tense and edgy. I felt now that I had pulled the plug on my emotional bath and the feelings had been left to flow free.

The Sunset Marquis was the venue of Edward's GQ shoot and I made my way to the villas at the back of the hotel. It was a little piece of the Mediterranean, right in the heart of LA. Marble, slate and mohair gave the whole place an earthy feeling keeping with the understated and sexy theme of the photo shoot. I heard Alice before I saw her.

"Bella, over here" I turned to see her in outrageously short denim shorts and a pink tankini style top. Her hair was fabulous as it stuck in a thousand different directions and her large shades made her small face look even tinier. I looked down at my cream peddle pusher pants, black vest and cream jacket feeling supremely over dressed.

"Hey," she smiled as I made my way over to her. "How's Angela?"

I couldn't help but smile. "She'd great she might be discharged tomorrow," she rubbed my arm.

"Oh, Bella, that's such good news," I nodded in agreement. "So we've got another couple of hours of the photo shoot…,"

"…a string of interviews," I interrupted

"And then girl you will go, change and foo foo yourself and attend what promises to be a truly excellent night!" I laughed at her enthusiastic hip shake.

"Is it casual dress?" I asked feeling a little more wary at the prospect.

Alice shook her head. "Not particularly," she smiled pulling her glasses down her nose, eyeing me over the rims, "but a little sexiness never hurt anybody!"

"Where is Edward?" I asked in as casual tone as I could muster.

"Oh, they're by the swimming pool doing the whole," she lifted her fingers in quotation marks, "mean, moody and wet shots," she rolled her eyes.

Mean, moody _and_ wet? Fucking hell _my_ wet dreams had all come true at once!

I left Alice and made my way over to the swimming pool where people were milling around, checking lighting, clothes and background. As the milling began to calm and the crowd began to dissipate I found myself holding my breath at what I saw. Edward was in the pool and from what I could see he was fully dressed. His hair was soaking wet and hung around his eyes, dripping down his nose, over his lips and down his chest.

He was wearing a white shirt that was transparent because of the water, but it was completely unbuttoned anyway, showing his beautiful body as it glistened in the sunlight. Around his bare neck was a black tie that hung loosely in between his nipples. His palms lay flat on the top of the water and his expression was utterly mean and moody.

In all honesty he was fucking smouldering and I began to feel my whole body start to react to him.

I watched him as he moved in different positions lifting his arms, holding onto his tie, putting his hands through his hair, putting his head back against the water.

_Seriously, who the fuck needs porn…_

He was beautiful, graceful and sexy as hell. I looked at him from his hair to his face to his body wanting more than anything to be reincarnated as his wash cloth just so I could touch every part of his exquisite form.

I decided that if I stayed any longer then there would be two pools, the second consisting only of my drool that I was sure was dribbling down my chin. I walked to the villa, found Jane and we discussed the plans for the premier on Friday. I rang Mann's Village Theatre, arranged extra security and even rang the restaurant to make sure that everything was in place for the after party. Jane and I ran through the schedule for the rest of the shoot as well as arranging more shoots and interviews for the coming months and to be honest I was grateful for the distraction.

The interviews were quick and easy with not a Diana Hadden type in sight. Edward, who was unfortunately now dry, seemed as calm and focused as the day before and it wasn't long before he was driving us both back to his place in his Volvo so that we could get ready for Alice's soiree.

"You still sure about this?" he smiled as we walked through the front door.

I laughed quietly. "Yep, it seems I am a glutton for punishment," I smiled but his face seemed to lose a little of its light. "What?" I asked hoping that I hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Nothing," he smiled. "We'd better get ready otherwise Alice will be carving slices of me to serve on the BBQ."

_And I bet you'd taste fucking delicious…_

I showered quickly, knowing that the thought of Edward not 20 feet away naked in his shower would be enough to set me off and I couldn't let myself lose control like that again. I stood in front of the wardrobe one arm across my chest and my thumb of my other hand shoved firmly between my teeth. I replayed what Alice had said about sexiness. I pulled out a pair of True Religion stonewash jeans that even I had to admit made my ass look incredible, and a Roberto Cavalli asymmetric top that left my entire left shoulder and arm bare.

I looked in the mirror and nodded in agreement. Just sexy enough. I dried my hair wavy, added some blush, mascara and lip gloss, put on my shoes, grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. Edward was in the kitchen sipping a bottle of beer. I walked in and turned around slowly. "Ta-da," I smiled. "What do you think?" I grinned and watched him put his bottle down on the side slowly and walk towards me.

His eyes seemed to stay on me forever and I felt the familiar warmth settle between my legs. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stopped about two feet from me and frowned. "Mm," he mumbled. "Bella, I think you look…," he paused and I realised I was holding my breath waiting for his reaction. His eyes sparkled and a small smirk crossed his lips. "…you look nice," he nodded slowly the smirk still plain on his face. "Come on let's go the cars waiting," I stood completely dumbstruck at his choice of words.

_Nice?_

Now I knew I was definitely not the queen of all things fashion, I was pretty certain that that title went to a certain Alice Cullen, but even I thought that I looked good.

_But…nice?_

I followed him out to black sedan that was waiting for us in his drive and got in trying to hide the disappointment from my face. It was ridiculous that I felt so crushed that he only thought I looked…nice. He on the other looked fucking spectacular. He was wearing black jeans with light brown shoes, a black t-shirt with a grey v-neck sweater over the top. The tone of his clothes screamed effortless and he pulled it off and then some. To tell you the truth the man would have made a paper bag look sexy.

The drive to Alice's was fairly quiet. He asked me about Angela and I told him about my call from the fire chief. I told him about his schedule for the premier and that it was all organised and in hand, not that he seemed fazed, in fact he even appeared nonchalant about it. It seemed that it was business as usual and I felt my disappointment fade away and be replaced by comfort and relaxation.

The man seemed to own the franchise on my body's complete polar opposites. He could get me so hot, so turned on and breathless, but he could also calm me, centre me and make me feel peaceful. I was glad at this point that my body was leaning to the calmer more centred side.

Alice opened the door with a huge smile.

"Bella, girl you look hot!" she grinned pulling me to her. "I have such good fucking taste in clothes I amaze myself!" she giggled loudly and I realised I had some catching up to do on the whole drink front. I felt better though, knowing that I did look better than just nice, even if she was slightly biased. Edward had already made his way into the apartment after wrestling his way past Alice. He may have feigned annoyance and impatience with her but I knew that deep down he absolutely adored her and it wasn't hard to see why. She grabbed my hand and led me through the apartment to the kitchen.

There were bottles of alcohol that even I had never heard of, spirits, liquors, beers, lagers and bottles of wines from all over the world filled the entire kitchen counter. At the back of the kitchen were two large French windows that led out to a large balcony that truthfully I could have fit my sitting room and bedroom in. It was surrounded by bamboo fencing that was low enough to let the sun in but high enough to keep the nosey neighbours out. In the corner of the balcony Jasper was stood wafting a paper plate over the coals with a bottle of Corona wedged firmly in his free hand.

Edward was stood next to him watching him intently. "Boys and fire," Alice whispered rolling her eyes, "drink?"

"Hell yes," I smiled.

"What'll it be?" she gestured with her hand back to the off license that was her kitchen.

"Just a bottle of Bud?" it came out as a question as I had no idea whether she had one or not. She skipped away from me to the fridge and pulled one out.

"Here," she smiled knocking her bottle to mine. "Here's to a great night," she winked at me as I took a large gulp of the cold beer. "Please take a seat," she gestured to a large table that was surrounded by 8 bamboo chairs, with large green cushions. As she moved to sit down the door bell went. "That'll be Emmett," she sang as she leapt up and ran back through the house. Just watching her made me exhausted.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper called from his prized place by the BBQ. "How ya doin?"

"I'm good, Jasper, and yourself?"

"Well," he turned around to face me and I almost spat my beer across Alice's beautiful table. He was stood wearing an apron that showed a woman's body, bare breasts and a sexy pair of black lace panties. His face remained composed but I could see Edward smirking behind him at my reaction. "I'm feeling good," he rubbed the right breast of the apron with one hand and put his other on his hip. "Feeling really good actually," he rubbed the other breast and smiled widely. I laughed out loud unable to hold it in any longer.

"Ok, beautiful, cut it out," Edward pushed Japer's shoulder.

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Hey, Bella," he pointed to me, "great outfit." I blushed slightly and took a small sip from my beer. "Hot date later?"

I laughed nervously. "Um…no…I um…well its Alice's fault," I mumbled wishing that I hadn't listened to Alice's sexiness talk.

"Yeah she could convince an Eskimo to buy ice that one," he grinned.

"Yo yo yo Cullen extravaganza begins now!" Emmett's voice boomed around from the kitchen. I turned to see him holding a large box, the contents of which I suddenly became nervous about. He shook Edward's and Jasper's hands before turning to me and kissing me on the cheek. "Always a pleasure, Bella," he smiled turning back to the kitchen, placing the box on the side before grabbing a Corona and standing with the boys at the BBQ.

It really must be a guy thing?

"Where's Rosalie?" Jasper asked looking back into the house. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well, she made the unfortunate mistake of telling Alice how fabulous her apartment is so she's now being given the guided tour," he shrugged his large shoulders.

"Things going good then?" Edward asked sipping his beer.

Emmett's face beamed. "Oh man, good doesn't even come close. She's hot, sexy she's into cars and when we're in bed she does this amazing thing with her…,"

"Alice!" Jasper shouted as she walked out onto the balcony followed by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall, had the body of a Playboy bunny and had blonde hair that waved down her back like golden ripples. She was wearing white jeans and a red tank top that clung to all the curves of her body. She was stunning and like Emmett said definitely sexy and made me feel completely intimidated. I pushed my hand through my hair and tried hard not to imagine what Edward thought when he looked at her.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Rosalie, this is Bella my brother's assistant," I held my hand out to her which she took with a smile and a firm grip. "Rosalie is Tanya's assistant," Alice continued.

"Oh really," I smiled.

"Yeah for my sins," she smiled back before grabbing the seat next to me, she lowered her voice. "I'd much rather have to assist that though," she turned and nodded gently towards Edward who was talking to Emmett. "Damn girl how do you manage to keep your hands to yourself?" her eyes sparkled and I realised that she wasn't asking me because she wanted him, she was asking because she was making conversation with a complete stranger.

I lowered my voice too. "Well let's just say I have to keep my hands busy doing other things," I blushed furiously as the words came out but Rosalie did nothing but laugh loudly and pat me on the knee and I couldn't help but laugh back at my utterly out of character outburst. It seemed that since I had unleashed all my emotional baggage onto Angela that my appropriate filter had apparently taken the day off. I downed the rest of my beer and smiled at Rosalie as she sipped from the glass of wine that Alice had placed in front of her.

"It's nice that they have invited you here," Rosalie said watching Alice bring plates of meat for Jasper to put on the grill.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "they're good people."

Edward glanced over before making his way over to us. I could feel my heart speed up and I clenched my fists against my leg. He smiled at me before turning to Rosalie. "Hi, Rosalie, I'm Edward," he held out his hand which she took. "Nice to finally meet you, Emmett's told me a lot abut you," she blushed slightly and pushed her hair behind one of her ears. I knew then that the gorgeous girl in front of me was no threat when it came to the gorgeous boy she was shaking hands with. She was, it appeared, utterly smitten with Emmett.

He released her hand and nodded to me, "another drink, Bella?"

"Sure," I mumbled looking up at his beautiful face. "Bud, please," he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

* * * *

Jasper, it transpired, was quite the BBQ master as Alice was quite the hostess. She had made leaf salad, potato salad and pasta of all descriptions, quiche, rice, cous cous and different types of chicken that had been done in the oven. Everything was placed on a long table on the balcony with bread for the burgers and sausages that Jasper had cooked on the grill.

Having just finished my fourth bottle of beer my stomach had decided to wake up. We all sat on the bamboo chairs and tucked in.

"Damn, Jasper," Emmett mumbled his mouth full of meat. "These burgers are good!" Rosalie looked at him and wiped a spot of ketchup that had appeared on the right side of his mouth. I looked at Alice who smirked at the completely adorable gesture we had just seen.

"Well it's about time he became good at something," Edward grinned at Jasper across the table who pursed his lips and blew a kiss back at him.

"God you guys are gross," Alice moaned shaking her head.

Jasper grabbed her hand. "Oh, don't be jealous, baby," he pouted. "Edward was just a one time thing and I thought of you the entire time!" Even Alice couldn't hold back the laughter as Edward threw a bread roll square at Jasper's head. Everyone it seemed had started to feel the beer and wine relax them and the conversation flowed easily.

"Hey, Bella, I love your outfit," Rosalie smiled. "Where's the top from?" I glanced down at myself and rubbed my hands softly against the satin.

"Alice" I sighed in mock annoyance. She pushed my shoulder and clicked her tongue loudly.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't look as hot as you do right now," she turned to Rosalie. "And it's Roberto Cavalli."

"He sounds gay," Emmett snorted, stuffing a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"This may be," Alice retorted, "but he makes fucking awesome clothes." She turned to me and smiled, "right, Bella?"

"Fuck, yeah," I giggled and everyone raised their eyebrows and laughed along with me.

"She's been around you too long dude," Emmett pointed at me whilst looking at Edward. "Your dirty mouth has rubbed off on her."

_Too many dirty thoughts, too little time…_

"Well, let's just hope that's all that's rubbed on her," Jasper smirked. "I mean off on her, in her, I mean…,"

"Jasper man I swear to God," Edward growled.

"Hope all you want, Jasper, but I ain't telling you shit," I winked at him before I smiled at the utterly shocked look on all their faces especially Edward's whose looked totally speechless.

Emmett howled with laughter followed by Alice and Jasper. "Fuck, Bella, you're awesome," he shouted slapping his hands on his knees. Edward seemed to focus back on everything around him and a smile so sexy broke across his face as I stood and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of wine.

I poured the wine and turned around to see Edward standing behind me. I sucked in a quick breath as I saw that the smile was still firmly in place. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a step towards me. "You know," he breathed, "the last time a member of my staff spoke to me or a member of my family that way," he took another step, "I fired them for insolence." I nodded slowly hoping to God that he was joking. His smile remained and my first instinct was to believe that he was teasing me.

"Is that so, Mr Cullen" I asked taking a sip from my wine.

_Seriously, am I flirting with him?_

"Oh yeah," he smirked nodding watching my face. "So, what do you think I should do after that little episode?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for my response. I took a deep breath and lifted my chin in defiance looking him square in the eye.

_Seriously, is he flirting with me?_

"I think that you should do whatever you think is best," I answered and watched as he took another step forward.

He was two feet from me, with a sexy crooked grin, tousled hair and a glint in his eye that made me wet just looking at him.

"Well," he murmured scratching his chin. "What if what I think is the best thing to do," he paused, "isn't the best thing for you?"

_Were we still talking about…what were we talking about?_

"I trust you," I answered and his smirk faltered just slightly. "I know you'll make the right decision," I sipped from my glass again and sighed as he took a small step back.

"So you trust me, huh?" he muttered.

"Of course I do," and I did truly. "Why wouldn't I?" There was no reason why I wouldn't trust him after everything that he had done for me and everything he was _still_ doing to me.

He smiled and lifted his eyebrows gently before shrugging. "It's just good to know," he answered looking at me.

Alice came bounding into the kitchen holding two large bowls filled with paper. "Come on guys we can't put this off forever," she lifted the bowls and shook them as Edward groaned.

"Should I ask?" I muttered.

"Truth or Dare, Bella, come on," she whipped passed us to the oak dining table. Jasper followed with another bowl that was filled with the same amount of paper.

"Grab a drink, guys," he motioned to the bottles behind me. Rosalie and Emmett followed Jasper their arms around each other as Emmett kissed her gently on each cheek then on the nose. Edward turned to me and rolled is eyes.

"Come on then, you asked for it," he chuckled. I followed him through to the dining room and placed myself between Rosalie and Jasper. In the centre of the table were the three bowls and a full bottle of tequila with a plate of lemons and a salt shaker next to that. Alice smiled and held up a dice that had the words truth on two sides and dare on the others.

"So," she smirked. "We go around the table each picking a name out of the first bowl," she placed her hand on the blue bowl. "They then roll the dice and pick either from the truth bowl or the dare bowl," she motioned to the other two. "Each person has two passes, where they take a tequila shot instead of answering the truth or not doing the dare," she smiled at each of us, "ready?"

"Whoa, whoa," Edward put his hands on the table. "Who did the dares and truth questions?"

Alice laughed. "Don't worry, Edward, I didn't let Emmett anywhere near them," Emmett chuckled as Edward flashed him a dark look. I made a note to ask Alice about that later.

"Ok, let's go alphabetically," she clapped her hands. "Oh me first," I giggled at her enthusiasm.

She put her hand in the first bowl and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it slowly. I had to admit I was fairly nervous at this point and I glanced at Edward who smiled a huge "I told you so" smile that, had it not been so beautiful, I'd have slapped it off him.

"Jasper," she grinned and Jasper took a deep breath as he took the dice, kissed it and rolled it across the table, "Truth Jasper," she winked. He put his hand in the bowl and quickly pulled out a piece of paper passing it to Alice.

"Ok," she breathed. "Have you ever gone a full day without wearing underwear, if so when and why?" she looked at Jasper and a knowing look passed between them.

"Seriously, do I really need to hear this?" Edward groaned pushing his hands through his hair. "I mean my sister and best friend, it's just…,"

"Oh, Edward, grow a pair and get laid man," Emmett bellowed across the table and we all laughed loudly except Edward who closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes, I have gone a day wearing no underwear," Jasper answered. He cleared his throat and looked at Edward and then back to Alice. "And it was yesterday at the interviews," he sipped from his drink.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"Because Alice asked me to," he chuckled. We all turned to Alice who sat looking completely innocent shrugging her shoulders.

"It's hot," she grinned. Edward shifted in his seat and took a large gulp from his drink. I laughed gently and he looked at me. It took a minute until he smiled back at me and I watched his shoulders relax.

"Ok," Alice interrupted, "Bella's turn." I placed my hand in the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Rosalie," I smiled. She rolled the dice to truth, pulled out a question and handed it to me with not a hint of trepidation. I felt my cheeks blush as I read the question to myself.

"Um," I laughed nervously. "Rosalie, do you spit, swallow or gargle?" the table erupted in claps, whistles and laughter, most of which I wasn't sure was directed at me and my embarrassment.

She took a long sip from her drink and kissed Emmett on the cheek. His face was excited and lustful.

Rosalie turned to the rest of the table. "Well isn't that the known difference between lust, love and showing off?" her face was poker straight and everyone fell about laughing.

"Come on, baby don't tease," Emmett growled.

"I'm going to pass on that one," she smiled grabbing the tequila bottle and I was sure I detected a small groan of disappointment from Jasper and Edward.

"Ok, my turn," Edward grinned flexing his fingers and plunging it into the blue bowl. He unfolded the paper slowly as Alice filled her and mine glasses. I was on my third glass and I was definitely feeling a little misty-eyed. But I was so relaxed and it felt so good to laugh with these people.

_With Edward._

"Bella," he smirked looking at me.

"What?" I answered looking around the room. Shit had I been talking out loud?

"It's your turn, sweetie," Alice smiled.

"Oh," I giggled. I threw the dice, breathing a small sigh of relief when it went to truth. I put my hand into the bowl and gave Edward the piece of paper. He unfolded it slowly read it and smiled.

_Oh fuck! What the hell was I letting myself in for?_

"Ok, Bella," he grinned. "If you had to spend eternity with one person in this room who would it be?" his eyes sparkled and everyone looked to me waiting for my answer.

_Shit the bed!_

How the hell was I meant to answer that? I knew what the answer was! You I wanted to shout! You, you, you! I want to spend eternity kissing you, touching you, licking you, caressing you, fucking you, making love to you, telling you how much I love you.

But there was no way I could do that, even after four beers and three glasses of wine!

"Come on, Bella," Jasper pushed putting his chin in his hands, "who?"

"Um…well…I don't really know…I mean…you all…I don't know you all that well to answer that," I made a grab for the tequila but Emmett pulled it out of my grasp. "Emmett!" I moaned.

"Oh come on, Bella," he smiled. "This should be easy, the fact that you don't know us that well, you don't know our flaws our pain in the ass habits," he shrugged and sipped his beer.

"Who would it be between then?" Rosalie added. "Narrow it down," I groaned and pushed my hands through my hair. I could say Edward and make up another reason than the "I"m completely in love with you" one, or try and be cute and coy and…

…_hang on a second…_

"Well," I answered, "it would be between Alice," I smiled at her and she cocked her head to the side before saying "ah."

"And Edward," I turned to him and fought with the desire to hide my head in my handbag. His face showed nothing other than a small smile with the same sparkle dancing around his eyes.

"Ok," Jasper grinned, "now the reasons for and against," he chuckled.

"Well, thinking about it," I leaned back in my chair and put one hand to my chin, trying to show that I was really thinking about it and Emmett laughed with Rosalie. "I'd probably have to say," Jasper and Emmett started drumming their hands on the table. I looked at Edward and leaned forward over the table, never taking my eyes from his. If he could play games than I was more than willing to play back, "I'd say," I smiled gently as he leaned forward too. "Um…Alice," Jasper and Emmett shouted 'oh' and laughed loudly slapping Edward on the back. Edward breathed a long breath through his nose and laughed gently shaking his head.

Emmett was next and Edward let out a huge groan when he pulled his name out. "Come on big boy, truth or dare," Emmett laughed. Edward rolled and got truth, passing his chosen bit of paper to his cousin, very gingerly.

"Edward, truth," Emmett began. "What's Tanya Denali like in bed?"

Edward's beer projected out of his mouth onto the floor. Coughing he ripped the paper out of Emmett's hands, "It never fucking says that!" he yelled reading the paper. It didn't. But seeing his reaction to the question was very interesting. Or so my fucked up over analysing little brain thought.

"What dude?" Emmett laughed with Jasper and Alice. "You telling me you didn't funk that munk?" he winked at Edward, who at this point looked like he was ready to rip his head off.

"No, Emmett, I fucking didn't!" Jasper and Emmett both made girly 'oo' sounds at Edward's curt response which cleared the tension and made everyone laugh.

The game continued with complete hilarity. I thought I was going to fall off my chair when, after he was dared to shout out a completely random swear word every five minutes for the rest of the night, Emmett screamed "fuckwit pussyblower" at the top of his lungs. Jasper was dared to stand on the balcony and shout over the fence, "I'm a woman hear me roar!" which he did with absolute gusto and Alice had to have an ice cube put down her pants and wait till it had melted before changing. She screamed and kicked as Emmett and Edward held her down whilst Jasper dropped it down the back of her jeans.

After we had been around the table three times and the tequila was running dry, Emmett demanded quiet. "Right you mother fuckers it's time for," he jumped onto his chair and did an awesome air guitar motion. "X-Box 360, Guitar Hero III," he pointed at Edward who was flexing his fingers and straightening his jumper. "You and me, Eddie boy, time for some serious ass whipping!" He jumped off the chair and ran through to the sitting room like a 3 year old on Christmas Day.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice jumped on Jasper's back as he carried her after Emmett.

"What the hell?" I giggled watching Edward get up and walk around the table to me.

"He's been trying to beat me at Guitar Hero for the best part of 18 months and he thinks tonight's the night," he wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled widely. "He hasn't a chance."

"Wanky spank titty spunk," Emmett"s voice slammed around the room and I had to hold onto the table to stop myself falling over from laughing so hard. Edward's hand slipped around my waist and I felt the heat surge through my body, up to my breasts and down to my clit.

_Fuck I'm wet already…_

I put my hand on his forearm to steady myself as I stopped laughing and stood up straight. "It's good to see you laugh," he murmured looking so deeply into my eyes I thought he would dive into them. "I don't think I've seen you laugh so much," I smiled and blushed taking my hand off his arm.

"Yeah," I nodded, "it feels good," he grinned back at me.

"Come on then," he guided me to the sitting room with his hand on the small of my back and I had to resist the urge to pull his hand all the way around my body and clasp his hand to my heart so that he could feel how hard he made it beat.

I sat on the sofa next to Rosalie, who was watching Emmett with big puppy eyes. "God he's so," she shook her head and wriggled her body before crossing her legs. I giggled and sipped my wine.

"Here you go, Edward," Emmett laughed throwing him a white guitar. "And don't get fucking pissy when you lose," he held his thumb and index finger in an "L" shape.

Edward looked over at Jasper who broke into hysterics. "Oh, no he di'ent!" Alice shouted. Edward laughed hard, his whole face beamed and his eyes wrinkled and just as I thought he couldn't get any more perfect he put his hands to the hem of his jumper and pulled it over his head leaving him stood there in a tight black t-shirt.

_Fuck me he's trying to kill me!_

"Cuntfunk cockfridge, Emmett bellowed, turning the X-Box on and strapping the guitar over his shoulders. Rosalie and I collapsed in giggles against one another on the sofa. "Right, Cullen, prepare to get your ass handed to you on a Les Paul," he winked at Edward, who was wiping the laughter tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Emm, fuck yourself up the ass dry!" he replied.

"I'm Lou the Devil," Emmett shouted putting his arms in a weight lifter pose.

"Who are you?" I asked Edward

He crunched his eyebrows together as if I'd just asked the most stupid question ever. "Slash of course!" It made me smile widely, as when Angela, Seth and I got together and played Guitar Hero, I was always Slash too. Emmett and Edward played for the next twenty minutes and it's fair to say that Emmett did put up a fight but Edward was a lot better. By the end of the twenty minutes and four hilarious curses later Emmett threw the plastic guitar on the floor and slammed out onto the balcony.

Rosalie laughed and followed him out. "Ah, baby you did so good!"

Edward turned and smiled clapping his hands together. "Who's next?" he grinned.

Jasper and Alice shook their heads. "No, no dude," Jasper smiled. "I don't think my ego could take it."

"I'll play," I grinned. Edward turned to me with an incredulous look on his face.

Jasper chuckled. "You sure, tinker bell?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok," Edward smiled handing me Emmett's guitar. "If you think you can handle it?"

"Oh," I said taking the guitar and putting the strap over my shoulder. "I can handle anything," Alice and Jasper who had now been rejoined by Rosalie and a severely pissed looking Emmett laughed and whistled loudly.

"Come on, tinker," Jasper shouted clapping his hands. "Show the boy how it's fucking done!"

"Pussybutt asswacker," Emmett shouted putting two thumbs up to me before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, Slash," Edward smirked. "Let's see what your made of," he pressed start and "Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones started to play. I was doing pretty well but he was very good.

"This is on medium right?" I laughed trying to keep up.

"Oh sorry," Edward answered innocently. "We only play hard," he looked at me and winked.

_Holy fuck! Did he just say hard?_

We finished the game with me trailing behind by 150.

"Go again," I smiled.

"Oo don't be a sore loser," Edward chuckled.

"I'm not," I answered quickly. "I just wanna wipe that smug smile off your face," the room erupted into shouts, whistles and claps, with Emmett definitely being the loudest.

"You fucking tell him, Bella!" Alice shouted, snuggling onto Jasper's knee. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Ok," he mused. "Let's go."

'School's Out' by Alice Cooper blared from the TV speakers and I found myself focusing so hard on the game that the fact that Edward Cullen's elbow kept touching me every time he pressed the green became almost unimportant.

_Almost._

The game finished with me only behind 75. Emmett stood up and clapped hard. "Well played, Bella! I would have loved to have seen you crucify this jerk off but you fought well."

Edward turned to me, his sexy smile just aching to be kissed. He held his hand out for me to shake which I did, bracing myself for the electricity to blow my head off. His hand was warm and welcoming. "Well played, Miss Swan," he chuckled.

_Jesus!_

"And you, Mr Cullen," I laughed quietly. "You now I'll be demanding a rematch," he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" he grinned. My hand was still in his but I didn't want to let it go. After a minute I pulled my hand away gently.

"Oh yeah," I picked up my glass of wine. "Me and you," I sipped from my glass and watched as he picked up his bottle motioned it to me and took a drink.

I didn't know what had just passed but I liked it. I knew that the alcohol had given me a pair of balls for the evening but I'd enjoyed being this way with him.

Was it just playful banter? Were the innuendos meant to sound so sexy? Were we flirting? Was he interested in me?

My mind spun again like a roulette table thinking about how he had been, what he had said and the way that he had said it. I finished my drink and looked at the clock. It was 1am.

"Wow, is that really the time?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Assity fuck dickity tip," was Emmett's reply as he pulled Rosalie onto his knee. She giggled into his neck and nodded at me.

"You ready to go?" Edward smiled sitting down next to me on the sofa, placing his arm over the back so that his hand rested next to my ear.

"No you can't go," Alice moaned. "It's early," she looked at her watch. "Ok maybe not that early but you can't go," Edward held his hand up towards her.

"Listen, bully in a boob tube, shut up," I couldn't stop the giggle that erupted from me at what Edward had just said.

Jasper snorted from the other side of the room. "Dude," he chuckled, "did you just say boob tube?"

"Yeah, well," Edward shrugged. "I had to start picking things up from her eventually," he grinned and winked at Alice.

"I'm so proud," she gushed sarcastically, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "My brother is so up on fashion he uses the term 'boob tube'," she clapped her hands together. "Mom'll be thrilled, Edward," she laughed as he flicked the finger at her.

"So, you wanna go?" he looked back at me and I couldn't figure out what his face was telling me. His eyes were dark again and I didn't know whether they excited me or scared me or both. "I just have to phone for the car," he said taking his phone out of his pocket.

I nodded slowly. "Ok," I whispered. He smiled and stood up with his phone and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey, Bella, I'm sending over a couple of things for you to try on tomorrow for the premier on Friday," Alice smiled.

"What? Why do I have to get dressed up? I'll be with Jane and Emmett for the majority of the carpet walk and then it's into the theatre," I stuttered panicking that I would have to make a show like the Fox dinner.

"Well, it's really for the after party," Alice answered calmly. "It's a ball themed party so you have to look the part," my face must have said it all. "Don't panic. When you're done with Jane and Emmett we'll head to the restaurant and change there, it'll be fine." I wasn't completely convinced. I didn't know why I would have to go to the after party. It wasn't part of my job description.

_Neither is playing Guitar Hero with your boss…_

Edward came back pushing his phone into his pocket. "5 minutes, Bella," he said grabbing his jumper off of the floor. I picked up as many bottles as I could and trudged through to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about cleaning up," Alice's voice came from behind me. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," she grinned before grabbing me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came, Bella," she whispered.

"Me too, Alice, I had a great time," she pulled back from me but held me close lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You're winning with him, Bella, so much more than you can imagine," she swiped a piece of hair from my face but before I could ask her what she meant, Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Car's here," I hugged Alice again, kissed Rosalie, got crushed by Emmett and got high-fived by Jasper.

"You're good, tinker bell," he drawled winking at me as we made our way to the car. I waved at them and got in as Edward held the door open for me.

I couldn't hold back the huge yawn that made my head feel lie it was going to turn inside out. Edward chuckled at the side of me.

"Tired," he grinned

"A little," I confessed.

"Must have been that work out on the guitar," he smiled. "Or the copious amounts of alcohol that you've consumed," I looked at him as angrily as I could but he just ended up laughing.

"I didn't drink that much," I yawned again.

"Here," he said grabbing my ankles and pulling them to his lap so that my back was slouched on the chair with my head resting against the window. "Comfy?" he asked looking back at me with his soft green eyes.

I nodded, completely incapable of talking. My feet were in Edward Cullen's lap. His hands were resting on my shins. I closed my eyes to try and focus hard on not jumping on him right then and there. He had become so tactile over the past couple of days, handshakes, hands on shoulders, elbows whilst playing guitar – it all had to mean something!

He was starting to drive me insane! I could deal with loving him and nothing happening as long as he didn't make it harder than it needed to be, but right now he was making it hard. Damn fucking hard! The more comfortable he was becoming in touching me and laughing with me and being himself, the more I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me and never stop. I wanted so much that my head hurt from all the thoughts I was having. I started to relax myself and take long deep breaths.

It started to work and I felt my body start to get heavy and more relaxed. It was then that it happened. I don't know whether I was dreaming or that I had completely imagined it, but as I slowly drifted in and out of sleep I could have sworn I felt his hand run gently from my ankle to my knee and back again.

**How long was that? *mops brow***

God, I hope you all survived!!

**There was an awful lot to get in again but I didn't want to stop half way because I know you would all happily kill me if I did that (even though I know some of you will hate this ending too!! Ha ha)**

**How did you like the family interaction? It was really fun to write.**

**Again I've tried to move E & B's relationship forward a little more – please let me know how you like the pace – or if you just want to tell me about something you've enjoyed about the story, leave a little review – come on you know you want to??**

**TTFN x x x x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again you are all awesome and if I could hug you and buy you all a strawberry shake I would – instead I send you words of love and appreciation – !!!**

**I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter even though it was really long – I'm sorry to say that most of them will be that way from now on so get your reading heads on peeps!!**

**I'm starting off with EPOV at the beginning of this chapter just to make it easier for me to write but I will be swapping back to Bella. I'm not sure what people's views are on this so let me know because if people like it I'll do it again.**

**There are references in this chapter to sexual assault so please take heed.**

**Chapter 18: Protection**

**EPOV**

I looked at her beautiful face once more. Her eyes were closed as her head rocked gently against the window with the movement of the car.

She looked so peaceful, so content and so exquisite, that I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her cheek. I couldn't believe what I had seen from her tonight. Long gone was the shy, blushing, conscientious girl who I had known for the past week and in her place was a sexy, confident, funny, determined woman who I had to admit was hot as hell.

She had matched my sarcasm, even using it against me, without being cocky. She had involved herself in my family's immature and ridiculous banter without demanding to be the centre of attention and she had stood up to me when I had tried to intimidate her without being aggressive. She had exceeded all my expectations, wants and desires and I realised that I was more in love with her than I ever thought possible.

Her feet sat on my lap and I memorised the detail of each one. The soft white skin, the light blue lines of her veins, her small toes that still had remnants of blue polish on them and the smooth arch reaching up to her small ankle that was just visible below the hem of her jeans. The fragility and the delicateness of her took my breath away. She was a complete paradox. Her small, body suggested a small mind, quiet and meek. But I knew that she was anything but. She was strong of mind and spirit, she was determined and focused and she was, it seemed, afraid of fucking nothing.

Even me.

I placed my hands gently on her ankle, wishing that her jeans were not covering the skin that I so desperately wanted to touch and ran my palm gently up her leg to her knee, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye to make sure she was asleep. I ran my hand back down to her ankle feeling my body react instantly to the contact. I shifted her feet slightly away from my groin, fearing that she'd feel my hard cock that was throbbing for her. I cursed myself inwardly knowing that even though I had jerked off in the shower before we had left for Alice's, my body still reacted to her immediately.

I had never experienced desire or need like it and it was driving me insane. It wasn't about just fucking her either, although I wanted that badly too. I wanted nothing more than to kiss, caress, stroke, lick and nibble every part of her body before making love to her for hours. I wanted to make her feel things she never had before and I wanted my name to be the one that slipped from her mouth at the height of her orgasm as I slammed into her. I shifted slightly in my seat feeling my cock twitch at the thought of her moaning my name and the feel of her all around me as I made love to her over and over again. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I had to start focusing myself. I had to start keeping my body under control while I was around her, which was, due to her current circumstances, going to happen a lot more often.

And fuck if she hadn't tested my control over the last couple of days!

When she'd kissed me on the cheek last night I'd nearly fallen the fuck over. It was utterly unexpected but completely fucking incredible. The feel of her lips on my skin, her breath on my cheek nearly drove me to distraction, she smelled so damn good.

Strawberries and warmth.

I had however managed to control myself a lot better, than when she had wiped the lipstick off of my cheek. The electricity that surged from her fingers through my skin to deep within my bones was mind-blowing and the sensation of her softness against the roughness of me made my heart slam in my chest and my breath become paralysed in my lungs. I so very nearly touched her, so very nearly grabbed her beautiful face and pulled her to me. I so wanted to kiss her lips, feel the warmth and electricity there, feel her tongue against mine but we had been interrupted.

And thank fuck for that.

I could never forget that as much as I loved and wanted her, she worked for me and I was in a position of trust. She had even told me that she trusted me tonight. Her beautiful brown eyes had sparkled as she told me and it had made my heart swell, because I knew I wanted her to. And that was the double edged sword that I found myself on. I would never forgive myself if, after I had declared my feelings for her, she left me in disgust. I had to be the strong and trustworthy man that she thought I was.

I had loved the way that she had been with me tonight, so open, playful and sexy. I couldn't risk losing that, I would keep being as open as I could be with her and hope that maybe she would start to feel for me what I felt for her. I would prove to Bella and myself that I was worthy of her love, that I could be the man that she deserved.

The car pulled into my drive and I turned to her. She was asleep and I hated the thought of waking her but there was no way around it.

"Bella," I whispered gently but she never moved, "Bella." I raised my voice slightly and her head moved. "Bella, honey, you need to wake up." I brushed the back of my index finger softly along her jaw line, holding my breath at the sensation. She moved more but her eyes remained shut.

"Edward," she breathed and my heart stuttered in my chest at the sound of my name on her lips. It happened every time I heard her say it. It seemed to be like a switch that shot desire and need through my body.

"Yeah, it's me," I smiled. "You waking up for me?"

Truth be told at this point I would have quite happily stayed in the car all night and watched her sleeping and muttering my name, but she would get cold and I would be deemed a crazy fucking lunatic!

I rubbed the back of her hand while repeating her name and slowly her eyes started to open. She looked at me but her eyes weren't focused properly. I smiled at her ruffled, completely adorable expression.

"Hey you. You getting up or staying in the car?" She shook her head gently, trying to focus on where she was and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Come on, sleeping beauty," I said, holding out my hand to her, "let's go."

She slowly put her hand in mine and I sucked in a quiet breath at the feel of her skin. She felt so soft, so small. I pulled her upright and placed her feet on the floor of the car. I got out first, still holding her hand and helped her step out. Her face seemed more awake now if not a little embarrassed.

"You ok?" I asked, smiling at the blush that had started to stain her gorgeous cheeks.

"Um, yeah…yeah." She pushed her other hand through her hair. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." She looked down at her hand in mine, but she didn't take it back.

My heart thumped loudly at the thought of her wanting to touch me the way I wanted to touch her.

"It's ok," I murmured, "you were tired."

_Plus I got to touch you up a little too…_

Utterly ecstatic that I was still holding her hand I unlocked the door and led her in, "glass of water?" She nodded slowly a small smile playing on her lips.

_Fuck, she's beautiful…_

I looked down at our hands and then back to her eyes searching for any clue as to what this meant to her. Did it make her feel the way it did me? Did she feel the electricity surging between our palms? As I glanced up she blushed further and slowly released me.

It hit me in that instant.

She was embarrassed about us touching.

Did she think it inappropriate? Was she embarrassed because she wanted it? Did she know that I wanted it?

Or was it because she thought that I thought that she thought that…

…Fuck!

Why is nothing ever fucking simple!

I exhaled down my nose and grabbed two glasses out the cupboard and a bottle of water out the fridge and poured us both a drink. I slid it across the breakfast bar to her, which had started to become our regular hang out and chat spot in the house, which suited me fine, simply because with the bar between us I didn't have to worry about losing my goddamn mind and touching her in a way that would freak her out. And when she was being open and honest, like she tended to be when we sat here, touching her was what I wanted fucking most.

She sipped the water and closed her eyes grabbing her hair and pulling it into a twist. She held it against the back of her head for what seemed like forever as I watched curly brown tendrils drop to her shoulders and dance softly against her skin. I wanted so fucking much to reach out and touch her shoulders like that. To run my finger and my tongue up the curve of her neck, tasting her sweet strawberry scent before pushing my hands…

_Jesus! Calm it Cullen…_

She let the twist go and opened her eyes and I looked away quickly, sipping my water hoping that it would cool my body down. There was no way that I'd be able to move for a moment. Another good thing about having the breakfast bar between us was that it hid my frequent Bella boners. That shit was a frequent occurrence that she didn't need to know about.

"I had such a good time tonight." She smiled running her finger around the rim of her glass. "Thank you." She looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"What for," I laughed gently, "unleashing my crazy family on you?"

"No," she murmured quietly. "For letting me be there, be a part of it, it was great." She smiled widely and my heart swelled two sizes in my chest.

She had no idea how disappointed I would have been if she hadn't been there, I loved her being a part of the family. Alice loved her, as did Jasper and Emmett just loved fucking winding me up about it. I still found it hard to fathom how she had made such an impact on all of us in such a short time. Yet sat here with her in silence just hearing her breathe and taking in her scent it became easier and easier. She was real, honest, beautiful and smart and could give as good as she got in the bullshit stakes.

"You're welcome, Bella." I smiled. "It was a pleasure." I looked quickly at her then back at my glass, wondering if she had noticed my sincerity.

I noticed that she had smiled too and I knew she had. Time for bed," she smirked yawning gently, getting up from her stool and walking around to my side to put her glass in the sink.

I watched her rinse the glass and stand it on the draining board.

"Yeah," I murmured, wishing like hell that it was just the one bed that we went to and not hers and mine but ours. I rinsed mine and followed her up the stairs watching her hips move gently from side to side. She always said that she was clumsy but watching her this way she looked nothing short of graceful. The fact that her ass was a goddamn masterpiece definitely helped.

Seriously, that shit was magnificent.

She walked to her bedroom door and paused and I found myself doing the same.

"Bella?"

She turned to me with her back against the door her eyes on my feet.

"I do trust you," she breathed. "You do believe me don't you?" I was completely fucking dumbstruck.

Where the hell had this come from?

I swallowed hard.

"Yes," I answered, clearing my throat. "I do believe you, Bella." Her eyes were still downcast. "Why do you ask?"

She took a deep breath and let it go slowly and I shivered slightly at the scent of her as it washed over me.

"Because I hope that you can learn to trust me too." Her head remained down but she slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine and I suddenly realised I couldn't fucking breathe properly. My lungs were desperate for oxygen but I didn't have the mental clarity to take a breath.

_I don't just trust you Bella, _I wanted to yell_, I fucking love you, adore you, want you forever. _

I finally found my breath and took a step towards her. She needed my assurance that I did trust her and words at that point didn't seem enough. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up. My heart was thundering in my chest and my lungs felt too small, squeezing every last bit of air out of my body.

"I do trust you, Bella."

I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. I knew it was a bold fucking thing to do but it just felt right. My lips touched her skin for a matter of seconds but the feeling that surged through my body would stay with me forever.

She blinked at me as I pulled back and took my finger from her chin. Was this it? Was she going to run from the house screaming sexual harassment? Tell me what a fucking idiot I was in betraying the trust that she had just declared? Spit in my face, knee me in the balls? I wouldn't blame her if she did.

I stood in front of her not really knowing what to say, waiting for her to say something, to do something but all she did was smile gently. She turned slowly to the door and opened it. I breathed a sigh of relief and inwardly groaned at the distance that would once again be between us.

_Why did I have to buy a house with so many fucking rooms!?_

As I turned to go she caught my arm.

"Goodnight, Edward," she whispered before closing the door.

_Holy fucking Christ…_

I must have stood outside her door for two minutes, my feet apparently glued to the fucking wood floor. I wanted nothing more than to bust through the door and show her how much I loved and wanted her but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I moved slowly to my room and after closing the door, threw myself down on my bed, pulling a pillow over my face.

_Keep to the plan, Edward…be strong…open…she trusts you…just keep doing what you're doing…don't push her…you'll freak her out…you've known her for a fucking week…most people don't believe in love at first sight…fuck…I didn't even believe in love at first sight 8 days ago…_

But I did now.

Truly, believed in it.

I had loved her from the first minute I saw her, I had just been too fucking arrogant and stubborn to admit it, but now I could.

I rested my head onto the pillow and closed my eyes seeing her smile behind my eyelids and felt a smile break across my own face. I took a deep breath and let it out whispering as I did.

"I love you, Bella."

* * * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock.

Two minutes before my alarm went off – fuck, I hate it when that happens!

I groaned and rolled onto my back looking at the ceiling, trying to stop my head from exploding with the thoughts, feelings and emotions that were pounding inside my skull.

Last night had been nothing short of wonderful.

I had spent the night with Edward and his family and I had to be honest, it had been a long time since I had laughed as hard and as much as I had.

Even Edward had commented.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward…_

I could feel my body start to warm from my toes to my head and every nook and cranny in between. My cheek seemed to blaze from the remnants of the kiss that he had placed there. I was pretty sure that had the door not been holding me up I would have slumped to the floor in ecstasy. His lips on my skin were like nothing I had ever experienced. His warmth, his smell, the way his breath caught my ear and slid down my neck.

_Jesus it made me wet just thinking about it!_

We had confronted a huge hurdle in our relationship last night. The trust issue was something that I had wanted to talk to him about for a while and it seemed that four bottles of beer, wine and tequila had given me the courage to do it.

Never did I think though that he would take it upon himself to open himself up and tell me that he _did_ trust me. It was what I wanted more than anything for him to trust me. I knew that he had barriers and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the thought of them coming down for me. His vulnerability and nakedness made me want nothing more than to hold him and tell him that it was all going to be ok.

I jumped as the alarm burst to life. I slammed my hand against the off switch and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked down at his shirt that I had been wearing for the past two nights and then looked around the room. I had to start thinking about this rationally.

I was living in his house, sleeping in his shirt; we had laughed together, held hands, kissed cheeks…

_I know where you're going with this, Swan, and it's not good…_

…there had to be something there. Didn't there? The way he had spoken to me when we were at Alice's, winked at me, flirted. I had honestly thought that when he had approached me in the kitchen he was going to kiss me.

Well either that or fire me…

And shit if I hadn't wanted him to do it. The feel of his hand as he had led me out the car was incredible and felt so right and the fact that he hadn't pulled away from me surely suggested that he liked it or was comfortable with it at least.

This was becoming fucking ridiculous I thought as I pushed my hands through my hair. I was going in circles and I wasn't sure what was going to give in first – my sanity or my body. I hadn't been able to resist touching myself after I had left him on the corridor last night. I couldn't help but imagine him bursting through the door after me and taking me in every way I wanted. Against the wardrobe with my legs wrapped around his waist hard and fast, on the chest of drawers deep and slow and on the bed gentle and loving. I had cum so hard that I'd had to muffle my screams with a pillow.

I rose from the bed and walked to the shower, knowing that the sooner I got up the quicker the need to start again would pass me by. I had to start thinking about whether I should confront him about what was going on with us.

If anything.

But how the fuck was I going to do it?

_Oh hey, Edward, I was just wondering if you had noticed the insane sexual tension that seeps from my every pore when you're around me and I was wondering if you'd like to explain why my whole body reacts to you when you look at me, touch me and even speak to me. Oh and by the way I can't help touching myself when I think about you – in your shirt, in your shower, in your bed…_

Maybe not…

After my shower I called the hospital to check on Angela. With the TV interview that was happening today and the wrap party, that Jane insisted I attend tonight, I wasn't going to have time to see her. I felt extremely guilty even though I knew she would understand.

"Hey, Bells." Her voice was still quiet but it had lost its roughness allowing her normal softness to come through.

"Hey, hun, how are you feeling? You sound so much better." I couldn't stop the smile that covered my face.

"Lots better," she replied. "My throat is still tender but I'm ready to get home!" She laughed quietly.

"Will they let you go today?" I asked, unable to hide my excitement.

"Hopefully," she replied. "I have to wait for the doctor to come and see if he discharges me." She took a deep breath. "Keep your fingers crossed, Bells," she murmured.

"Most definitely," I promised, crossing my fingers immediately. "Get Ben to text me later to let me know. I'll have my phone with me all day."

I looked up to as there was a small knock on my door, "come in."

I felt my heart kick up a pace as Edward's face peeked around my door and smiled at me. I smiled back and held my index finger up to him. "I've got to go, Ange, but let me know as soon as you do, ok huney?"

"Will do," she smiled. "And, Bella, put your tongue back in your head!" She giggled quietly and hung up.

_How the hell did she...? What…how…fuck…_

I laughed nervously and closed my phone, pushing it into the pocket of my black pants.

"She ok?" Edward asked, leaning against the door frame, looking like everything I never knew I always wanted.

I smiled and turned to my bag, hoisting it up on my shoulder. "Yeah, she might go home today." He grinned back at me.

"That's good news." He nodded, his hair falling into his eyes turning my insides into mush.

"Yeah," I agreed, fiddling with the bottom of my dark blue cashmere sweater.

He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "Seeing as I don't have to be at the interview till 10." He glanced at his watch never dropping his arms from their position. "I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast."

_Don't over analyse…he's just being polite…_

"Um…sure…yeah that…sounds…yeah," I mumbled like a fucking idiot.

He smiled again. "There's this great place that does bagels." He motioned with his thumb over his shoulder. "It's the best."

I nodded gently, trying my hardest to divide 3,987 with123 in my head, instead of thinking about how the pale green t-shirt brought out the colour in his beautiful eyes.

"Alice will be meeting us there with my suit and…" He shrugged, as puzzled as I was as to what Alice carried in her box of tricks. "…whatever." He laughed quietly.

It may have been my imagination but he seemed nervous about something. Did he feel embarrassed about the kiss? Did he think I was embarrassed about the kiss?

"Are you ok?"

Fuck it, I thought, I'm sick of trying to guess.

"Yeah," he looked up at me. "I'm great." He pushed his hands through his hair. "I just want my fucking bagels."

He laughed and it sounded a lot more relaxed, I laughed with him and followed him down the stairs out the front door to the car.

* * * *

"I bet you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow last night, huh?" He chuckled looking at me out the corner of his eye. I looked the opposite way out of the window praying that my red hot face wouldn't start to steam the car up.

_No actually I was too busy imagining your cock inside me in various positions around your guest room…_

"Yeah," I laughed nervously. "Like a light." I pulled the cuffs of my sweater over the bottom of my hands in a nervous gesture I hadn't used since school, "you?"

He kept his eyes on the road. "No, actually," he sighed. "I was awake for most of the night."

I shifted so that I was facing him better from the passenger seat of his Volvo.

"Oh," I murmured. "Is everything ok?" My lungs had suddenly forgotten how to work and I didn't know why.

He glanced at me quickly before looking back out of the windscreen. "I was thinking about our conversation." He cleared his throat.

_Fuuuuck!_

"Which one in particular?" I managed to ask out of the pin prick that was my throat.

"The one about trust." He hardly hesitated before moving to downshift. I watched as the muscles in his arms flexed as he did.

"Oh," I smiled warily.

Was this the point where he took it all back? Where he told me that I wasn't fit for the job because I had been so open with him?

"Yeah," he continued, putting on the handbrake and turning the car off.

I hadn't even registered that we had pulled into a car lot behind Breakfast Bagels. He remained looking forward his hands moving slowly up and down the steering wheel.

"I thought about it a lot," he continued in a low voice. "And I just wanted to know if you were ok with what I said." He turned to me slowly, "and did."

His eyes locked with mine and I swallowed hard. He looked genuinely concerned, almost like he thought he had done something wrong.

I smiled and looked at my hands and back to him, hoping that by breaking eye contact I could get my head in working order. "Of course I'm ok." _more than ok_. "I'm glad that we were able to talk about it." _Please feel free to kiss my cheek again, or my mouth or my neck or my pus…_

"Good," he breathed, his eyes still on my face. "I'm glad." He looked out of the windscreen. "I didn't want you to think that I was being too…" he struggled to find the right word. "…you know."

He lifted the left side of his mouth in a smile and I nodded.

_What the fuck are you nodding for?! – You have no idea what he means!_

"Come on," he smiled slapping the steering wheel, "bagel time!"

He jumped out of the car and walked to the front of it as I slowly dragged my utterly confused ass out of my seat.

It was fairly busy inside the shop and people didn't try to be subtle about looking over at Edward and whispering. I stayed behind him out of view, not really wanting to get in the way of the admiring glances that swept around the space like a Mexican wave.

"Can I have your autograph?"

A girl of about 16 held out a shaking napkin with a huge grin on her face. "Please," she giggled.

Edward smiled a wide smile and took the napkin, reaching on the counter for a pen. "Sure, hun, what's your name?"

"Sophie." She giggled again, as she twirled a piece of hair around her index finger.

"Pretty name," he smiled at her before writing a message on the napkin. She giggled again and blushed so hard she even put mine to shame. He put the pen back on the counter and handed the napkin back. "Here you go." She took it and gave a smile that could have lit up Broadway.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. "Can I have a hug?"

Edward chuckled and looked quickly at me with a happens-all-the-time expression.

"Sure." He opened his arms and the poor girl dove into them, wrapping her arms around him so tightly it almost stopped the circulation, he pulled away gently and cupped her face. "Have a good day, Sophie." He smiled.

She blushed again and skipped happily out the shop, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did.

I looked at him with a smile and shook my head slowly. "What?" he grinned.

"That was really sweet," I admitted. "What did you write?"

He laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "To Sophie, enjoy your bagels, love Edward Cullen."

I laughed and wrinkled my nose. "And she got _that_ excited?"

I knew that he excited me with less but I couldn't let _him_ know that!

"Well," he pushed out his chest. "You know." He grinned with his teeth and winked.

We grabbed a bagel and a coffee each and made our way to the back of the shop to a relatively quiet and less conspicuous corner.

"How often do you get shanghaied like that?" I smirked.

"Every day pretty much," he shrugged, his face showing that it didn't seem to bother him. "It used to get on my nerves but that took up too much energy." He sipped his coffee. "Plus if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be where I am." He opened his bagel and took a huge bite.

"Yeah, I suppose not." I nodded.

My phone ringing in my pocket made me jump. I pulled it out and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's Jacob." His voice was bright and smiling and my first instinct was to smile back.

"Oh hey, Jacob, how are you?" I watched as Edward turned towards the window as if he was looking for someone.

"Good, good and yourself?"

"Yeah, good thanks. What can I do you for?"

"Bad news I'm afraid," he groaned. "The interview's been cancelled." He sighed heavily.

"Oh, is everything ok?"

"No not really. Dave West whose show it is was found unconscious in his kitchen this morning."

I put my hand to my mouth. "Jesus what happened?"

"Well, the public story is that he fell and hit his head, and the private more truthful story is that he fell and hit his head while off his tits on dope and coke." He laughed a sarcastic, pissed off laugh. "So it's been moved. I'll let you know when as soon as I do."

I saw Alice enter the shop and wave at us with a beaming smile. "Yeah, Jacob, no problem, I'll let Edward know," I promised.

"Thanks, Bella. Hey are you going to the wrap party at the Cullen's place tonight?" his voice sounded optimistic and my stomach clenched in guilt. I liked Jacob a lot but not in _that_ way and it made me feel like shit that I couldn't like him more or grow the balls big enough to tell him how I really felt.

"Um…yeah are you?" did that sound too hopeful?

"Yeah, but later on," he smiled. "I'll see you there then?"

"Sure, Jacob, see you later."

I hung up the phone and kept my eyes on my bagel while grabbing my coffee. I didn't know why but I felt strange talking to Jacob in front of Edward. Maybe it was because I didn't want him thinking that there was anything going on between us.

Not that that would matter to him…

Alice bounded over to us and kissed Edward's cheek before hugging me, "good morning you naughty pair." She grinned.

"What?" Edward asked frowning. "What the hell does that mean?" His tone was curt and he looked like he was ready to pull someone's head off.

"You two," she laughed as she slapped the paper on the table. "Turn to page 22."

She grinned pulling up a chair. Edward opened the paper in front of himself and a slow smile spread across his face extinguishing whatever had bothered him not a minute before.

"Fuck, they don't waste their time do they?" He smiled at Alice before looking at me over the paper. He folded it over and threw it down in front of me.

The headline covered the top of the entire page, **In-and-Out of love?**

I looked at the three pictures underneath the caption. The first was of a couple in a silver car at a fast-food drive-thru laughing and looking happy, the second showed the same couple looking at each other intently and the third was of the couple again, the man staring at the woman as she looked down smiling. He had a soft almost lustful expression on his face. I looked back at Alice and Edward who were staring at me with completely puzzled looks.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look again, Bella." Alice chuckled.

So I did. I looked at the three pictures again.

The first was of a couple…

_Holy fucking shit!_

It took me a moment and Alice's high pitched giggle to realise I'd said it out loud. My hand flew to my mouth and my blush burnt the skin on my cheeks.

"Shit that's me," I whispered, pointing at the paper.

"And me," Edward laughed. "It was Monday when we went for dinner." He shrugged completely blasé about the whole thing. I on the other hand was mortified. I hated having my picture taken at the best of times, but secretly was something totally different and new to me. I looked at it again and read the first line of the article.

"**It seems Edward Cullen can fall In-and-Out of love faster than you can say Animal Style these days! Cullen, 26, was pictured looking completely loved-up on Monday with a stunning, mystery brunette…"**

I pushed the paper away from me and crossed my arms over my stomach that was now feeling very sick.

Edward leaned forward. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"What's…how can you be so calm about that?" I asked, my voice a little louder than I wanted it to be.

He laughed gently. "Bella, this is how my life is." He pointed to the paper. "That's how it's always been." He nodded slowly but it didn't ease the feeling in my stomach. "Don't worry." He reached out his hand across the table towards me.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked her face one of concern.

"It's just…they think that…I mean…that we…" I motioned between Edward and I. "That you and me are…you know…"

"…together?" Edward finished for me a small smile playing on his lips.

It wasn't the fact that they thought that we were a couple that worried me, in fact it made my body do funny things just thinking about it, but I couldn't stop thinking about how Edward felt. Was he not in the least bit mad that they had assumed such a thing?

He shrugged and picked up the paper, glancing at the pictures.

"Yeah, well let them." He smiled and I blinked at him in confusion. "It doesn't bother me." He shook his head studying the article. He looked at me and smiled gently. "Hey, I'd rather it be you than someone I _really_ don't like."

I felt relief wash over me and smiled back at him, breathing gently down my nose.

"The two of you look so cute." Alice chuckled, "the headlines good too, very creative!"

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Journalists can be funny fuckers when they try!"

I laughed before remembering the conversation with Jacob. "Oh…um…that was Jacob." I motioned to my phone on the table.

"Yeah I gathered," Edward mumbled. "What did that little ray of sunshine want?"

"The interview is cancelled," I grimaced trying to ignore his sarcastic tone. "Dave West is sick."

Alice chuckled. "And that's a publicity euphemism for too much coke in one night." She rolled her eyes. "Great! I could have stayed in bed with Jasper and…" Edward shot her a look, "…watched the Food Network." She smiled sweetly. "Hey, Bella, I've brought those dresses for Friday and a couple you might want to try for tonight." I tried my best not to huff in frustration.

"Do I really have to come tonight?"

Edward's eyes shot up.

"Didn't Jane ask you?" he asked, folding is arms on the table.

"Well, yeah but I'm not sure why, I mean, it's not like I worked on the film or anything."

Edward held his hand up with a smile. "Bella, it's not just for the people who worked on the film. It's for everybody who's had an input in some way." I shrugged not being able to think what my input was exactly, "Yours would be looking after me so that I could get back to the film quicker than if you hadn't been there," he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, Bella, you have to come, we had such fun last night," Alice chipped in.

"And it's our day off tomorrow." Edward smiled. "So it's perfectly reasonable for us to go to bed at an ungodly hour!"

I smiled thinking about _us_ going to bed, but I shook my head slowly. "I don't know…"

"I promise I'll look after you." Edward smiled gently. "I won't let any of the nasty famous people near you."

He held up his hand in the same scout salute that he had used just days before. The thought of him looking after me made my heart race and my palms get sweaty.

"Ok," I crumbled, smiling. "You better have some fabulous dresses, lady!" I pointed at Alice whose expression was horrified.

"I do hope you are joking, Miss Swan!" she replied.

* * * *

The three of us headed back to Edward's. Angela rang me while I was in the car to tell me that she was finally allowed to go home – well, Ben's at least. She told me not to worry about going over because she wanted to get settled in herself first. I told her I understood and promised that I would see her tomorrow. She giggled and laughed about my picture in the paper which Ben had showed her when he had arrived at the hospital, commenting on the fact that they managed to get my good side. I was relieved that she hadn't said anything about the headline and the irony of it, but I knew she'd thought it.

On hearing that she was finally going to be out of hospital my whole body relaxed. Maybe I had been wrong about the fuck up on the horizon? Maybe everything _was_ going to be ok?

Edward called Emmett to see if he would join him for a work out in his gym. I could hear the shouts of agreement from his phone from the other side of the room.

"Well, while you two are pumping iron, we're going upstairs to pick an outfit for tonight and no peeking," Alice warned. After throwing four zipped up clothes bags at me and grabbing the other 5 herself, she dragged me up to the guest bedroom where she laid everything out for me to see.

"Now," she said looking at the pile of clothes in front of us. "We have Dolce, Gucci and Dior."

"Oh my," I giggled with little jazz hands, but Alice's face showed no hint of humour. I cleared my throat and shut the fuck up knowing that when it came to clothes Alice was shit-a-brick scary. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"I think you should try the Gucci first," she said, handing me a black dress with white detail on the hip. She rolled her eyes at me and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Alice, isn't it a little early for this?" I moaned.

"Bella, sweetie it is never too early for Gucci!"

I walked out of the bathroom and she looked me over. She walked around me taping her chin with her finger. "No, it's not working, next."

* * * *

I had tried on 17 outfits in two hours and I was losing the will to live. Alice was relentless, she had however allowed for a short pee and water break halfway in.

"Ok, last selection," she breathed through gritted teeth. "There had better be something in here, Tinker, or you'll be going bare-ass naked!"

"Alice," I cried, pushing her shoulder. "It's bad enough I have to go in a dress, without thinking about going in nothing at all." I pushed my hands through my hair in frustration.

Alice stood up and looked at me. "You don't see yourself clearly at all do you, Bella?" she asked quietly.

I shifted on my feet, "what do you mean?"

"I mean you don't see what a sexy, beautiful and at times very hot woman you really are." I blushed and looked at my feet. "Seriously, Bella," she continued. "You need to have more confidence in your appearance, show off what you've got." She wiggled her ass.

"And what exactly is that?" I laughed

She pulled me to the full length mirror inside the wardrobe door and stood behind me. "Look at your tiny waist, your awesome hips and ass and legs. Jesus, I'd kill for legs like yours." She grinned behind me knowing full well that her legs were fucking amazing. "Show it off, Bella, you never know who might be watching." She winked at me and giggled.

"Ok," I shouted and laughed at the same time, "gimme the next one!"

"I'm thinking McQueen bandage dress," she smiled.

"What is it Halloween?" I stuttered. "Bandage dress?"

She handed me a zip up bag in the shape of dress. "Trust me" she smirked.

I walked into the bathroom and with a very wary hand unzipped the bag thinking about what my nick name would be for the evening, Cleopatra, Anuk-su-namuun…

I stood and looked at the dress. It was nothing like I imagined it to be. It was cream lace of the most beautiful quality. It wasn't too short, at least not on the hanger and the feel of the lace on the palm of my hand felt so soft I almost couldn't wait to try it on. On the back of the dress was a leather tie up that looked almost like a corset, hiding a gold zip that I undid and stepped into.

"You'll have to zip me up, Alice!" I called.

She came in and did just that.

"Turn around then," she demanded grabbing my shoulders and twisting me round. I stood and slapped my hands against my sides. The lace hugged my body but not in an uncomfortable way. As I stood there I suddenly felt very confident and very sexy.

"Well?" I asked not seeing anything on her face.

"Oh I know." She jumped pulling one of her bracelets off her wrist and putting it on my right.

She stood back and looked at me. "Bella," she smiled. "You know I love the men." She giggled. "But seriously even I would do you." I burst out laughing before she added, "and twice on Sundays!"

We decided on shoes and a bag and even chose the dress for the ball themed after party for the premier. She talked me through my makeup and how to administer it and left it all in the bathroom ready for me. My life, it seemed had become an endless parade of parties and events. I had never thought about my appearance as much as I had while I had worked for Edward, knowing that part of the reason was that he made me hyper aware of what I looked like every time his eyes met mine.

I knew deep down that I wanted to look good for him. I wanted him to look at me and desire me and fuck if I wasn't going to get him to, wearing the bandage dress.

By the time we had finished it was lunch and we traipsed down the stairs to see Edward and Emmett stuffing their faces with a huge sandwich each watching the sports channel.

"Hey guys, how was the work out?" Alice smiled, throwing me a fruit salad from the fridge. They both just nodded and grunted never taking their eyes off the screen, "that good, huh?"

She threw herself down on the sofa next to Emmett and I sat next to Edward, noticing that his hair was wet and he had a band of sweat around his hair line. I wondered what his skin tasted like when it was sweaty.

_Salty and sour and fucking delicious no doubt._

"So you get your outfit organised?" Edward asked, turning to me, the sun shining off the sweat on his face like diamonds.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It's very…" I looked over at Alice, "what would you say, Alice?"

She turned and laughed. "Hot as fuck I'd call it." She smiled.

Edward lifted his head back and nodded slowly his eyes focused on the game. "Your suit is on your bed, Edward," Alice continued.

"Thanks mom." He grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Talking of hot-as-fuck and shit -if-I-ain't-got-a-boner-just-from-looking-at-it dresses," Emmett announced. "You wanna see Rosalie's!" He slammed back onto the sofa and put his hands to his face. "Jesus, the girl's a walking felony." He grinned, a toothy grin. "And fuck if she ain't coming home with me tonight."

He punched the air and whistled before shouting, "Whamee!"

"God, Emmett, I am astounded by your intellectual insight into the female physical form," Edward muttered with a small smile on his lips.

"Bite me," Emmett laughed. "You're only jealous," he retorted, taking a huge bite from his sandwich.

"Oh yes, Emmett," Edward sighed, "super, super jealous."

Part of me knew that he was joking and winding Emmett up but the other part cringed slightly at the thought of Edward thinking Rosalie was sexy or desirable. I wasn't blind or stupid and knew that she most definitely was both but it was a different matter thinking that Edward thought that way.

We sat for another couple of hours laughing about Emmett's turn on Guitar Hero, at which he sulked more and pledged that he would eventually beat Edward and we fell about in hysterics trying to remember what swear words he had come up with throughout the night.

"I think wanky spunk titty flip was my favourite." Edward laughed

"No, it was definitely cum juice dick splat!" Alice giggled

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. "I aim to please." He smirked.

"Shit is that the time?" Alice shouted jumping up. "Fuck, right I'll see you all at mom and dad's." She ran out the door waving.

"I'd better make a move my damn self." Emmett stretched. "I'll catch you kids later." He punched fists with Edward and left singing Eminem's _"Shake that ass for me."_

"Ok," Edward said, grabbing the plates off the table. "Beautification starts now." I watched as he put the plates in the dishwasher. He came back to the sofa and put his hands in the pockets of his tracksuit pants.

"You sure you're ok about tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sure," I smiled. "I am now I've got a dress anyway."

He shook his head and smiled. "Bella, it wouldn't matter if you went as you are now." He gestured to my jeans and t-shirt. "I just want you to be comfortable." I nodded slowly feeling my heart pound at his words.

"I am," I assured him, knowing that with him by my side I could face anything.

* * * *

Almost two hours later and I was standing looking in the mirror wondering how the fuck Alice had convinced me to wear the fucking bandage dress because fuck if it didn't look too fucking short and showed off all the fucking worst bits of my fucking body!

I was fucking stressed.

I had dried my hair with a blast of the dryer so that it settled on my shoulders and I'd done my makeup just as Alice had suggested. I'd never done smoky eyes before but I had to admit I thought they looked pretty good – but the fucking dress!

I'd managed to zip it up myself after we'd figured that I could still get in it with it a third of the way up. I turned from one side to the other trying to decide which angle I looked the best from and finally decided that neither made any difference. Jesus why didn't she give me a back up dress?

I jumped at the knock on the door.

"Bella, the car will be here in 10." His voice still sounded sexy through metal and wood. "You ok?"

I sighed, looking at myself. "Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." I heard his footsteps as they went down the stairs.

_Ok, Swan, get a fucking grip, remember sexy, hot, beautiful, you want him to look at you and desire you. Make him see that there you can be more than just plain, clumsy Bella._

I took a deep breath grabbed my bag and went out the door. I clomped down the stairs hanging onto the rail for dear life. Edward was standing, leaning against the back of the sofa looking breathtakingly beautiful. He was wearing a grey suit with a bright white shirt with no tie and had left the top two buttons undone. I looked away from him quickly and focused on getting down the stairs. I got to the floor and breathed a small sigh of relief before starting to walk to the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Whoa, whoa," Edward yelled, moving in front of me looking at me in a way that I'd never seen. "Do I not get a twirl again?" He smiled his crooked smile and put his hands into his pockets.

His aftershave hit me as he did and the masculine, musky scent headed straight for my lady parts. Fuck!

I cocked my head to one side and looked at him to see if he was joking, "Really?"

He nodded his smile still in place. I took a deep breath and turned around in front of him slowly. When I faced him my heart jumped to my throat at the expression on his face. It was surprise, happiness with maybe a hint of desire.

I vowed then and there to bear Alice's first born child.

"I know," I smiled, "nice, right?"

He shook his head slowly as his eyes met mine. He pushed his hands into his pockets slowly and exhaled softly.

"No, Bella," he whispered. "You are a long way from fucking nice tonight."

The tone of his voice slipped under the hem of my dress caressed my thighs, my stomach, moving further up to my breasts and finally to my throat.

I swallowed hard, my eyes fixed on his as they darkened like they had at the BBQ, like they had at the interviews. Was that a lustful look? Did he want me like I wanted him? I don't think I'd wanted him more as I did at that moment.

The doorbell ringing snapped me out of my fantasies of taking him on the sofa.

He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the door.

I walked out to the car unable to shake the feeling that his eyes were all over me. I liked the feeling so much more than I knew I should. The driver opened the door and we got in. The journey to his parent's house was silent apart from the thumping of my heart against my ribs and the tapping of his finger on the leather between us.

* * * *

The Cullen's house was like nothing I had ever seen before. Its wrought iron gates and detail around the windows and the terracotta colour of the walls screamed Mediterranean and reeked of taste. It was surrounded by immaculate hedges that contained small tea lights that flickered in the soft breeze and made it look like a little piece of the twilight sky had been placed in the front of their house.

We got out the car and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as he guided me to the front door that was guarded by the same guy that had stopped me coming off the elevator at the interviews at the London Hotel.

"We meet again little lady." He winked. "Hey, Mr Cullen, how are you?"

"Good, Pete." Edward smiled, shaking his hand and pushing my back just a little harder through the door.

"You've met Pete I take it?" he muttered as we entered the lobby

"Oh yes," I answered with a wry smile. "And my knee nearly met his scrotum."

He laughed and nodded as if he knew exactly what I meant. I looked around and gasped at what I saw. The floor was white marble leading to white stairs with a wrought iron railing. The walls were cream and littered with oil paintings of landscapes I'd only ever seen in the movies.

"Impressed?" Edward smiled. I turned to him and shook my head nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding?" I smiled. "What's there to be impressed about?"

He laughed and led me up the stairs. There were people everywhere and I felt my heart stutter in my chest. Edward must have sensed it and he pulled me closer to him. I didn't know then why my heart was racing so quickly. Was it from him or from the fear of all the people?

"You're fine," he whispered, sending a shiver down my neck that I was sure he noticed.

As we reached the top of the stairs, Alice came bounding over with a very handsome Jasper in tow.

"Well, fuck, Tinker Bell, don't you scrub up well?" he grinned, kissing me on the cheek; I blushed slightly looking down at my dress.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I looked at Alice who was wearing the most fantastic pink sequin dress I have ever seen, "Alice you look awesome!" I grinned and she twirled under Jasper's arm and curtsied.

"Why thank you." She smiled. "Come on everyone's outside."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs through the sitting room which was exquisite to the back garden that looked like it had been cut from a Spanish brochure. There were more people standing, drinking, talking, smoking, and laughing. I recognised a couple of them as some of the crew who I had sat with a lunch a couple of times when I first started and I also recognised a couple of faces from my DVD collection.

Esme Cullen walked over to us looking so radiant she took my breath away. She grabbed my hands and kissed both my cheeks. "I'm so glad you came, Bella," she smiled. "How are you? How's your friend - Angela is it?" I was surprised that she knew my friends name but answered her all the same, telling her about Angela's recovery.

"That's wonderful news." She smiled again. "Please help yourself to food and drink." She leaned around me and kissed Edward. "My boy you look as handsome as ever."

She grabbed his cheeks and shook his face and he blushed while pushing her hands away gently. Carlisle appeared at the back of her and put his hands around her waist

"Well hello my family." He smiled reaching to shake Edward's hand. He took mine and kissed it gently on the knuckle. "You look beautiful, Bella." I blushed again. "Make yourself at home." He turned to Esme. "Baby, Stephen wants to speak to you."

He kissed her gently on the lips and put his hand through her hair. It was the most subtly intimate moment I had ever witnessed and my heart hoped that one day I would find love like that.

Esme turned to us and smiled. "I'll see you later kids, go and mingle." She waved us off and followed behind Carlisle to the pool.

"Drinks!" Alice yelled and as if by magic a young man in waistcoat and tie appeared behind her with a tray full of champagne. "Oh thanks," she grinned taking two and passing me one.

"Good service." I smiled and she giggled and nodded.

"Alice, babe, Charlotte and Peter are here will you come and say hello?" Jasper asked, rubbing her arm.

"Sure," she turned to me and whispered. "I'll be back. You look hot, Miss Swan." She winked and skipped behind Jasper.

I turned to see Edward watching me with a small smile playing on his beautiful mouth.

"What?" I asked, touching my hair and my dress.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing," he chuckled, "just you."

I frowned at him and rolled my eyes in mock annoyance. "You feeling a little better?" he asked, sipping from his champagne flute.

"Yeah," I took a drink. "A couple more of these might help though." I laughed gently.

"Bella," I turned to see Rosalie and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Um…wow…Rosalie…you look…amazing." She smiled and hugged me gently. Her dress was exactly as Emmett had described it. It was tight green stretch silk that held her body like a second skin with spaghetti straps and a flow of satin on the chest.

"Hi, Edward," she smiled and he nodded back.

_Great now he had a boner from just looking at the dress!_

"Your dress is fabulous." She grinned. "You look beautiful."

The look on her face told me that she was being absolutely genuine but it seemed so fucking ridiculous to have someone who looked the way Rosalie did making a comment like that.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Where's Emmett?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." She rolled her eyes. "I came with Tanya."

The sound of her name made my skin pimple and my teeth clench.

"Oh right," I grimaced, taking a long sip from my glass.

It had completely slipped my mind that she would be here even though her scene with Edward in the interrogation room had kept me going on the masturbation front for 48 hours solid. But now that I knew she was here I suddenly felt uneasy. It was stupid to think that way I knew. Edward had made it clear that nothing was going on between them. Not for want of her fucking trying though and I couldn't erase the memory of the conversation that I had heard at the Fox dinner.

"Do you want another drink?" Edward asked me, his knuckle grazing my arm. I looked down at my empty glass.

"Yes, thank you," I smiled.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes please," she grinned. "Thanks, Edward."

We both watched as he walked across the court yard towards the bar, stopping and shaking hands, hugging and kissing people as he did.

"Damn, girl, you have got him a good one," Rosalie smirked. I pulled my eyes from Edward and looked at her in bemusement.

"Come again?" I asked giggling.

"Him," she nodded towards Edward who was laughing with two young guys who I recognised from the set. "He's got it bad, Miss Swan." I blinked at her then looked at Edward and then back at her letting what she was saying sink in.

A burst of hysterical laughter erupted from my lips. "Oh no, Rosalie," I giggled. "Not at all…he doesn't…no, no, no." I shook my head.

"Yes, yes, yes," she whispered, grinning as Edward came back with three more flutes.

What had Rosalie seen that I hadn't? Yes I had seen his look at my dress, and I'd felt his hand on my back and his knuckle on my arm but…really?

Emmett strolled over to us and put his hand around Rosalie's waist taking in every bit of her, it was clear that all bullshit male testosterone and boners aside he completely adored her.

"Well, look now, Miss Bella, that dress is all sorts of fucking hot, girl!" He grinned and squeezed Rosalie against him. "Do they breed you PA girls in a freakin' sex house or something?"

Rosalie and I laughed as Edward pushed him grumbling his name.

"No, no, man, seriously, these two girls," he looked at each of us in turn. "_Dayum_ is all I'm sayin'"

"Makes a fucking change," Edward muttered, smiling in spite of himself. "Come on, Bella, I'll give you the guided tour."

I giggled and winked at Emmett and followed Edward towards the house.

"I'm sorry about Emmett," he muttered. "He just can't help himself," he laughed quietly.

"He's fine." I smiled. "His heart's in the right place." Edward nodded in agreement. "Plus he's got a dirty fucking mouth on him," I whispered and laughed again remembering the swear words that he had come up with the night before.

Edward chuckled at the side of me, obviously doing the same thing.

We walked through the sitting room, stopping every so often so that Edward could talk to people. He introduced me to everyone and never left my side as he had promised. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that I was keeping him away from what he wanted to do.

"Edward, it's ok if you want to go and talk and do your thing," I smiled. His eyes looked at mine and they seemed confused.

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Well," I stammered. "You know, I don't want you missing anything or anyone because you're stuck babysitting your neurotic assistant." His face changed and the famous crooked smile crept onto his lips like a huge fuck-me-now sign.

"Bella," he leaned towards me, "Out of everyone here." He motioned around the room with his glass. "I would much rather be with you than anyone else." I exhaled quickly and nodded slowly.

_Jesus, how does he do that?_

He wants to be with me, that's what he just said. My hands began to sweat and I felt the pulse in my neck quicken as his breath washed over me. My skin tingled as he stepped closer to me. I could have sworn he could hear my heart slamming in my chest.

"Edward."

I would have recognised her voice anywhere as it sounded like nails down a chalk board. Tanya sashayed over to him, totally blanking me and put her arms around him, planting a lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth. I would have quite happily taken off my shoe and pierced her fake fucking silicone breasts with it at that point.

_Ignorant fucking bitch!_

"Tanya," Edward smiled tightly. "How are you?"

"Fantastic," she drawled, her hand still on his shoulder. "Just started work on the new Spielberg project, very exciting." She giggled gently, "and how about you?"

"Oh, I'm just looking forward to some time off." He smiled glancing at me quickly. "Tanya, this is my assistant Bella. Bella, this is Tanya Denali."

I smiled as best I could and held out my hand.

"Hello," I said as sweetly as I could muster, trying to remember that I was talking to a Hollywood A-lister and not some skank whose face I wanted to lacerate with my toe nails.

"Oh yes, Bella," she smiled forcibly. "Rosalie mentioned you." Then her hand went to her chest as she laughed out loud. "Oh my god, that's the girl who's with you in the pictures in the paper today."

She turned to Edward who nodded while looking at me.

"Yeah," he smiled at me.

"Fuck," she snorted, "if the world hasn't gone mad when they think that we'd do the hired help." She laughed putting her hand on his shoulder again.

Now there were two options I had for this particular scenario. The first was to ignore the stupid fucking cunt and pretend that I hadn't heard her and excuse myself. The second and more aesthetically pleasing option was to throw the remnants of my drink over her and drop kick her ass across Los Angeles.

_Guess which one I chose…_

"Excuse me," I muttered, squeezing behind her and walking back to the yard.

I made my way out as quickly as I could and took a deep breath. I walked over the cobbled ground towards the pool where there seemed to be hardly anyone standing which suited me just fine.

How could she be so fucking cruel? So fucking ignorant? The stupid bitch had no idea what she was talking about. I sat down on the bench by the pool and took another sip of my drink.

Or maybe she was right? Maybe I was insane to think that I could ever fit into a world like this, a world like Edward's, a world with Edward.

I shook my head to try and erase the feeling of despair that washed over me at the thought.

"Penny for them." A soft voice came from my right.

I turned to see a tall blonde man with beautiful blue eyes, smoking a cigarette. He moved closer and I instantly recognised him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He held up his hands.

I smiled. "No, its fine," I answered, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Cool," he sat and offered me a cigarette. I shook my head and smiled. "I'm James," he grinned. I laughed gently and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

James Laurent was Hollywood's number one bad boy. He smoked, he drank, he did drugs, he fought, he fucked his way around Los Angeles and he was an unbelievable actor. He had worked on Edward and Tanya's film as a featuring role on the proviso that he behaved himself to which it appeared he had.

"I'm Bella." I smiled holding out my hand which he kissed gently.

"Ah, beautiful by name, beautiful by nature," he grinned. He was also apparently smooth as fuck…

I blushed and smiled. "So they say," I muttered.

"So what brings you here, beautiful Bella?" He smiled taking a drag.

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I have no idea," I admitted. "I don't know why I'm here."

I looked out to the pool feeling the weight of the realisation settle in my chest.

"Well, a girl as gorgeous as you doesn't need a reason to be here." He moved closer to me on the bench, draping his arm around the back of the bench.

"Well I'm not sure about that," I answered, feeling a little uncomfortable with him so close.

"Bullshit," he chuckled. "I bet you're the next big thing hey, the next Angelina or Julia Roberts." He blew smoke over me. "Yeah, you're definitely the next big thing, baby," he murmured.

"No, I'm not an actress," I said, moving away from him slightly. "I'm an assistant."

He dropped his hand to his knee. "No fucking way." He looked at me with mock astonishment and I found myself smiling, "you assist people?" I nodded, "In what, how to be fucking hot as hell?"

I laughed gently and shook my head. "No not quite." I smiled. "A PA, a general dogsbody, I'm sure you have one." I motioned with my hand towards him.

"No," he answered, "can't stand the fuckers!" He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him until he moved closer again. "But if they all looked like you." His finger ran down my arm and I tensed at the contact. "I'd have fucking hundreds."

I turned to him and smiled gently. There's nothing to be worried about, I thought. He's just drunk and harmless.

"So," he breathed, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him, his other hand with the cigarette resting on my knee. "Do you wanna get out of here and go to a real party?"

The hand on my knee started to circle the skin, moving up to my thigh.

I placed my hand on his and pushed it away gently. "No…no thanks," I smiled, the panic starting to gain a little momentum as he pushed it back.

"Oh come on, beautiful," he growled, while pushing his nose into my hair. "I could show you a really good time." His hand moved quicker now on my leg travelling further up under my dress. The palms of his hands were rough against my skin and the sensation made my stomach lurch.

"Hey," I protested firmly, grabbing his hand but he grabbed my thigh. "Hey!" I said again louder this time pushing against his chest as he pressed against me hard and firm. "Get off me!"

"Oh come on, beautiful," he hissed against my collarbone. "You know you want it, all you assistants are all fucking whores." He licked my neck up to my ear before pressing his lips to mine and pushing me against the bench. He tasted of nicotine, whisky and something bitter and he was so heavy.

"Get off!"

I pushed against him with all I had but I could just feel his dirty hands moving up my legs. I tried to breathe in to scream but his mouth covered mine, suffocating me, pushing on my chest, harder and harder so I thought my ribs would break. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I swallowed a sob as his fingers grazed my groin.

"No, no…stop it…" I mumbled against his mouth that had turned into a disgusting sneer.

This is it I thought, there's no way out of this. He's so heavy, so strong.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind his entire weight left my body with a huge gust of air. I sucked in a breath and looked up in a daze to see the night sky filled with beautiful stars. The next thing I was aware of was a loud, sickening crunch and then a barrage of voices hit my ears.

I sat up slowly feeling dizzy and a small set of arms wrapped around me, stroking my face, holding me. I looked to see Alice's face white and tear stained.

"Bella, Bella are you ok?" she sobbed.

I shook my head feeling the tears start to pour from my eyes, I was far from fucking ok. I looked up to see Edward and Emmett standing over James as he writhed on the floor grabbing his nose. Edward grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. It took me a minute to understand what exactly he was shouting at him.

"Who the _fuck_…what the fuck did _you_…you touch her again and I'll kill you, you motherfucker, I swear to God!" I looked away as Emmett pulled Edward from him.

"Oh fuck you, Cullen, it was this side of 10 years ago you'd have been fucking joining in!" James yelled spitting blood at his feet.

"You piece of shit!" Edward yelled as he lunged for him again but was held back by Emmett as James was carted off by Pete, the ball guy. Edward pushed Emmett off him and hurried over to me, kneeling in front of me, his face somewhere between utter terror and totally seething. His eyes were black and his jaw was clenched so tight it must have been causing him actual pain. He breathed deeply through his nose looking at me from hair to chin.

"Bella, sweetheart," he soothed as his hands cupped my face and I cried out.

I couldn't help it as I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face against his cheek. He smelled of musk, warmth and home. "Bella, did he hurt you?" His arms held me as his hands stroked my hair and my back. His voice was desperate, dark and pleaded for an answer, but I couldn't give him one.

"Please, Edward," I choked quietly in his ear. "Please just take me home."

He nodded and his warm lips brushed the skin next to my ear.

"Ok baby," he whispered.

* * * *

Emmett managed to get one of the cars to come around the back of the house so that we didn't have to walk past everybody, not that I wasn't sure the entire house had heard about what happened. Esme, Alice and Rosalie stood and hugged me and kissed me as Edward spoke with Carlisle. I stood shivering even though I had Edward's jacket over my shoulders and pulled it around me.

"Bella," Edward's voice was softer as he kneeled in front of me. "We're gonna go now ok?"

I nodded slowly feeling like all the energy had been sapped from my body. He took my hand and helped me up.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," Esme cried. I touched her hand in reassurance.

"I'm ok," I whispered and kissed her on the cheek, followed by Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

We walked to the car and Edward helped me in. I slid over the seat and tucked his jacket around me. He said goodnight to everyone and climbed in after him. I don't know what it was, the adrenaline, the comfort of him being there or what but as soon as he shut the door I slid and snuggled myself against him. I thought he may have moved away but to my heart's delight he held me tightly to him, stroking my hair and my arm, his face moving next to mine.

I held on to him so tight for fear that he would pull away, but he never did.

We got to the house and he helped me out of the car wrapping his arms around my shoulders as mine closed tightly around his waist.

"Do you want anything?" he whispered, "something to eat or drink." I shook my head and he walked me towards the stairs.

My heart stuttered in my chest as he took his arms from me and I loosened my grip on his waist. But before I could protest his hands were under my knees and he was carrying me, cradled in his arms, up the stairs. I held onto him around his neck and let my head rest against his shoulder.

He walked to my room and opened the door with his foot. He walked to the bed and placed me down gently on top of the covers, pulling his jacket around me. He grabbed the comforter and folded it over me, tucking it around me gently. He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted my foot up, carefully unfastening my shoe and then did the same to the other.

I watched the concentration on his face and the frown that had appeared on his forehead.

He placed my foot back under the comforter and after rolling the sleeves of his shirt up his arms he turned to face me. It was pained and angry. My chest tightened knowing that I was the cause of his extreme emotions. I put my hand out next to his leg and he placed his own on top of it. His skin felt so warm, so soft, so perfect against mine I couldn't help but start to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I whispered.

His face changed in an instant, his eyes darkened and this time they did scare me.

"Don't you ever fucking apologise to me for what he did, Bella," he hissed quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." His eyes left mine and focused on my hand. "I should be sorry, Bella," he whispered. "And I am." He swallowed hard. "I'm so fucking sorry."

He dropped his head his chin almost touching his chest and leaned over resting his elbows on his knees.

I watched him again. Not knowing what to say to make it better, to soothe him, to give him peace. All I knew was what I didn't want and that was for him to leave me alone.

"Edward," I murmured. He slowly turned to face me, his eyes still dark and angry, "could I ask one thing from you?"

He exhaled loudly and nodded. "Of course," he smiled as best he could.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand on his arm. "Will you stay in here with me tonight?"

I waited for the refusal, the comments about how I was the hired help, a fucking whore but they never came.

After a brief moment, where he exhaled and pushed his hand through his hair, he turned on the lamp on the bedside cabinet, stood up, turned off the main light and walked over to me on the bed. He sat slowly before he slid down facing me, his arms under his pillow, our faces inches apart. My heart thumped like crazy in my chest as I looked into his emerald eyes.

"Is this ok?" he whispered.

I nodded wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Yes," I answered. "You can leave if I fall asleep," I murmured, looking at his beautiful face, his mouth, up to his nose, to his eyes and to his hair.

"Ok, Bella," he smiled, placing his hands under his cheek. "Try to sleep, honey," he sighed and his breath drifted over me making my eyes close gently.

I could feel him next to me, sense his body and hear him breathing. I had no idea what the morning would bring but I knew that things were now very different.

Was this the fuck up I'd anticipated? I didn't know and right then I couldn't have cared less. Edward was with me, looking after me. He had stayed with me like I'd asked. I loved him more in that moment than I ever thought possible.

_But was it enough? _

I erased my mind of all of the night's events and listened to him breathing, slowly, deeply, rhythmically, so close to me.

For every breath he took my love for him grew and for every breath that left him the closer I got to sleep.

**Wow!!**

**Holy hell of a chapter Batman!!**

**I'm sorry if some didn't like the turn this chapter took after the hilarity that was the Cullen BBQ but I really wanted something insane to happen for them to get rid of all their shit and just be together – and by golly will there be a conversation in the morning!!**

Please let me know what you think – I know angsty chapters aren't everyone's cup o' cha but I've done my best so please leave your thoughts.

**Things can only get better folks and remember they have a whole day together tomorrow!!**

**Please review I love your ideas and surely this beast is worthy of a few?**

**TTFN x x x x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seriously guys I am made up with all the awesome comments that you have left about this story.**

**You are all so positive and complimentary that I can't help but keep going and give you more.**

**I was a little worried about your reactions to the last chapter but you were all, as usual, cool as fu*k!**

**However, thank you doesn't seem enough so I have put all my gratitude into the following chapter – I know it's the one you've all been waiting for (Lemonade warning!!!!!!!!!!!!) and I hope it lives up to all your expectations – Edward has a lot of dirty laundry that has to be aired before that happens though…**

…**here goes…**

**Chapter 19: Honesty**

**BPOV**

I was standing in a dark room.

I had no sense of where or when it was.

All I was aware of was the smell, a rank, bitter smell of nicotine, dirt and sweat.

I tried to move my feet, to move away from it, but I couldn't. I was stuck fast.

That's when I began to panic.

I gulped in a deep breath so that I could shout for help but my voice wouldn't work. I opened my mouth but no sound came. I opened it again and again trying to scream, shout or yell for something or someone to help me escape the scent that was becoming so oppressive. I found myself crouching towards the ground.

My heart started to race as fear flicked up my back and seized me around my throat. My chest was heavy and I pulled my arms around myself to try and ease the pressure. I couldn't see where the smell was coming from. It was all around me and was making the air heavy and thick. My heart was thumping in my chest as I felt my lungs start to fill with the grotesque smog. It was solid inside me and weighted me down further to the ground. I placed my hands against the floor to try and push myself against it but I didn't have the strength.

_Someone please_ I begged silently…

I could see his beautiful face behind my eyelids as I closed them and prayed for help. His smile shone in the darkness and his breath on my face eased the feeling of suffocation and allowed me to take one precious gasp of air into my lungs.

_Edward,_ I whispered in my mind knowing my voice had left me. _Edward, stay with me. _

His smile grew and I felt his hand as it touched my face, feeling the coldness of the dark room lift from me. I nestled my face into his palm and breathed him in, warm, clean and gentle.

_Edward,_ I whispered. _Don't leave._

I watched as the darkness was erased by the light that emitted from him, I moved closer into his hand.

_Edward, I love you_

_* * * *_

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing as I became aware of a deep ache in the back of my head. I blinked a couple of times to clear the pain and the blur that covered my vision. Once the blur had faded I was able to focus on the most gorgeous sight in front of me.

Edward was lying next to me, in exactly the same spot that I had last seen him in, looking at me with his deep green eyes. My heart stammered at the thought of him lying with me all night, not leaving, just like he had promised. I blinked again and smiled at him gently, suddenly aware of the fact that I had been dreaming about him before trying to calculate the chances of me saying what I had thought in my dream out loud. I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Morning," I whispered, my throat not quite awake. I pulled the cover over my shoulder and tucked it under my chin, cocooning myself with that and his jacket that was still wrapped around me.

He smiled back slowly. "Morning," he replied softly, his eyes flitting between mine almost as if he was searching for something. "How are you?"

I took a deep breath and let it out under the covers on the off chance that I was suffering from a bad case of morning breath. "Ok," I answered not meeting his eyes, worried that he was still angry. It didn't matter whether he was mad at me or not, but the simple fact that I had played a role in making him feel like that left my stomach in knots.

"Bella," he murmured. "Look at me."

I sighed and slowly let my eyes travel up his body, to his chin, his mouth, his nose finally meeting his eyes, "How are you?" His face was soft but the lines of anger and concern were still etched across his forehead.

I blinked slowly and clenched my hands under the covers. "My head hurts," I answered and I felt him sigh heavily.

"Where?" he asked, frowning.

I pushed my hands from under the covers and put my palm to the back of my skull where the ache was picking up strength. "Here," I smiled wryly moving my hand across my hair. I paused as I felt a lump the size of a golf ball under the skin. "Oh," I said in surprise. He moved himself so that he was leaning on his elbow reaching over to me and replaced my hand with his.

"Jesus," he hissed, touching the lump gently. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked, his eyes daring me to lie.

"It's bearable," I answered, which was partly true and watched as he rolled his eyes and removed his hand.

"Bella, you need to get that looked at." His voice was firm, but I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Believe me I've had enough bumps to the head to know what's a small knock and what needs treating and this," I pointed to my head, "does not need treating." I moved to sit up pushing the pillows up behind my back. He sat up and looked at me as if he was trying to catch me in a lie. "Honestly," I nodded.

He inhaled through his nose and dropped his chin to his chest. He looked so striking with his eyes down and his expression serious. I wanted to reach out to him and assure him that I was fine, but that had been last night and today was very different.

Today was all about the truth, being honest with him and him with me. Although there were parts of last night that were hazy, I knew that I had some unanswered questions that needed satisfying. Questions about what he had done to James, why he had reacted that way (not that I was ungrateful) and the words he had used to comfort me. I wasn't sure whether it had been the heat of the moment or the champagne but I knew I had felt a connection with him of such magnitude that it surpassed anything I had felt previously and I needed to know if he had felt it too.

He looked up at me. "Can I get you some painkillers at least?"

I nodded. "Painkillers would be great."

He smiled gently and rose from the bed. "I'll be back," he assured me.

He left the room and I heard his feet pound down the stairs quickly. I pushed the covers off me and looked down at my dress. There was a dirt mark across my left breast and a few dozen snags on the fabric. I rubbed my hands down it and swallowed back the tears that were threatening to come. It wasn't what had happened that was upsetting me as much as what he had said to me.

He and Tanya combined.

Both of them had made cruel, derogatory, disgusting comments about me and they hurt more than any lump, bump or scratch ever could. They hurt because as stupid as it sounded there was a part of me that had believed them. Why would Edward want me, a lowly assistant who ran around after others when he could have his pick of any girl in any country, anywhere in the world?

And as for what James had said about me being a whore. I knew that it wasn't the literal truth but my desire for Edward was extreme and added to Tanya's remarks, utterly ridiculous. I pushed my hands through my hair and felt a small twinge in my lower back that made me wince and catch my breath. I vaguely remembered my head hitting the arm of the bench and my back being pressed hard into the wood. I shook my head slightly and swallowed back the wave of nausea that swept over me.

I knew that I would become angry with what had happened but for now all I felt was embarrassed, sore and dirty.

The bedroom door swung open and Edward appeared with a large glass of water and two small tablets. I sat up further and held my hands out for both. I slapped the tablets into my mouth and took a long sip from the glass. The water was gorgeously cold and I felt it relax me as it slithered down my whole body. I looked up as Edward sucked a breath through his teeth and saw that he was staring at the state of my dress. I instinctively pulled the covers back over myself. I didn't want him getting more angry or upset, he already looked like he wanted to bash someone's brains in. I didn't stop to think about whose in particular.

He put his hands on his hips and dropped his head again, looking at the floor.

"Please don't be angry," I whispered. "I'm fine, really." I looked down at myself. "It's all just superficial." I tried to keep my voice even but I could feel my throat tightening up.

I hated the tension that was coming off him in waves; it unnerved me and made me feel like we were at our first meeting all over again. My heart sank at the thought of us being back at square one.

He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna make some breakfast." He looked at me and his eyes softened slightly. "Eggs ok?"

I exhaled loudly and nodded. "Eggs would be fine." I smiled. "I'm going to take shower, if that's ok?"

He smiled at me and this time it seemed utterly genuine. "Of course its ok, Bella," he murmured. "Take your time." He turned slowly, glancing back once as he shut the door quietly behind him.

I lifted myself off the bed, feeling the pain in my lower back stretch up to my shoulders as I did. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door where the full length mirror hung in all its horrifying glory. I gasped at what I saw. My hair was like a bird's nest and my eyes were rimmed in deep dark circles of mascara from the tears that I had cried. There were marks of what looked like dirt on my legs and a cigarette burn just above the hem of my dress. I swallowed hard and lifted the dress up and over my head, hearing the seams stretch as I did.

I dropped the dress to the floor and looked again. There were two large red marks with faint scratches on my left thigh about two inches above my knee and a light bruise on my right about the same size and shape. I skimmed my hands over them but there was no pain.

The only pain I felt was in my heart and it hurt like hell.

I cupped my hands to my mouth, took a deep breath and sobbed.

* * * *

The heat from the shower eased the ache in the muscles in my back. I stood for an age letting the water pulse against my skin. I washed my hair gently feeling the lump protruding under the skin, like a stamp of my own fucking stupidity. I shouldn't have let Tanya get to me the way I had. I should have been the bigger person and laughed it off, or pretended like I didn't care by coming up with some witty shit. I should never have left Edward. He had promised to be with me all night and I had taken that promise and walked away from it. I knew that had I stayed with him, all this would never have happened.

I dried my body and rubbed my hair twisting it up and clipping it to my head. I grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans and a grey Guns and Roses T-shirt. I wanted to be as comfortable as possible and truthfully I couldn't have given two shits about what I looked like.

I made my way down the stairs, the smell of toast and coffee filling the air and making my stomach snarl. Edward was leaning against the sink eating a piece of toast. I smiled as I sat on my normal side of the breakfast bar and watched as he set out a plate of two pieces of toast and two eggs sunny side up.

"Wow, this looks great." I grinned.

He chuckled lightly and the sound was music to my ears. "Yeah, well don't get too excited. I haven't cooked eggs like that since I was at college."

I looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't know you went to college." I picked up my knife and fork. "What did you study?"

He finished his coffee and placed the cup in the sink, "Um…music." He turned to me. "I'm gonna get cleaned up." I nodded a little shaken by the quick subject change. "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks." I looked at my food. "I could get used to this." I cut a piece of toast and pierced an egg to watch the yolk run over the plate. "Top marks, Mr Cullen." I smiled trying to make light of the situation. He laughed with a breath down his nose and set off up the stairs. I ate my breakfast, surprised at how hungry I was and truthfully enjoyed every mouthful of it.

_And he cooks? I have to find a flaw in him somewhere…_

I finished, placed my plate in the dishwasher and poured my self a glass of water feeling a damn sight better than I had when I'd woken. I glanced at the clock on the microwave to see that it was almost 11:30. I'd slept longer than I thought I would and smiled knowing that it was because Edward had been there with me. Even though we had not touched, I felt like our relationship had changed greatly. The intimacy of having him in my bed and nothing happening drove shivers of desire down my spine. I hoped that he had felt it too and decided that that would be another thing to talk about today.

I heard him close his bedroom door and come down the stairs. He was a vision. He wore dark blue jeans with bare feet and a grey fitted t-shirt. His hair was still damp and flopped in a million different directions. I couldn't help but smile at him. He looked at me and smiled back pushing his right hand through his hair.

"We match." I grinned and watched as he looked at me and then down at himself. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realise." He moved towards the sofa and leaned against the back of it. The silence that hung in the air was so thick I could almost see it. It was heavy with all the unspoken things between us and we both knew it. It was just a question of who would crack first.

I glanced down his body and something on his arm caught my eye. I walked around the breakfast bar and looked closer. He noticed and quickly crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is that?" I asked my stomach tightening.

"Nothing," he answered a little too quickly.

"Edward, please."

I moved closer to him pleading with my eyes for him to show me what I knew I had seen. He exhaled and pushed his tongue against the inside of his left cheek before loosening his arms and holding it out to me. On his forearm just below his elbow was a collection of blue and purple bruises, around which were three small red scratch marks. I reached out and traced them with the tips of my fingers, my breath catching in the back of my throat as I felt the same jolt of electricity burst through my body.

"How…?" I trailed off knowing the answer to my question before I'd even asked it. I felt the tears sting my eyes and I put my own arms across my chest to try and hold the tears in.

"Bella, it doesn't hurt," he whispered. "It's superficial." He smiled gently.

The tears spilled quietly from my eyes then and he reached out to my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. I buried my face against him, placing my palms to his sides under his arms. His arms enveloped me and held me tight, his hands grazing my hair as they had done in the car on the way home. I wanted nothing more at that moment to look up at him and kiss him to show how much I loved him and how thankful I was for him and what he did, but I knew we had words to say first.

His phone started ringing from his jeans pocket and I pulled away. "Shit," he muttered. "I'm sorry, Bella I…" He pulled the phone out and flipped it open. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and wrapped my arms around my waist, hoping that it would fool my body into thinking he was still holding me.

"Hey, Dad." He walked around to the front of the sofa. "Yeah she's…" He looked over at me and I blushed. "She's fine." He pushed his hand through his hair. "You bet your fucking ass…" I winced at his aggressive tone. "…no leave it with Benjamin, Dad, he'll…yeah…I know…yeah I'll talk to her."

He glanced at me but looked away quickly. "I will…yeah…thanks…Dad, Alice has sent me a few texts could you call her for me and explain…yeah…no I won't…ok…see ya." He flipped his phone shut and took a deep breath and blew it through his cheeks.

He held up his phone and twisted it slightly. "My Dad," he smiled.

"I gathered," I answered trying hard not to think about what he was so secretive about. I knew it was none of my business but the gut feeling I had made me think it had something to do with me.

"He's…um…been talking to the police." He glanced at me as I sucked in a breath. That was the last fucking thing I wanted. I knew what James had done was wrong but getting the police involved was, in my opinion, completely unnecessary.

"Why?" I stammered.

Of course I knew why but surely it was _my_ decision whether I went to police or not?

Edward's face changed to one of complete incredulity. "What do you mean why?" he asked his voice slightly louder than it had been. "The fucking shit head assaulted you, Bella, he should be strung up by his fucking balls and left to rot." His voice was even louder by the time he got to the end of his rant. I knew he wasn't angry with me, that was pretty fucking clear, but I still felt guilty while he shouted.

I stood and watched him as his shoulders heaved with the breaths he was taking. I slowly walked around to stand beside him and placed my hand in his. I didn't know whether it would help but it was worth a shot. My heart swelled and thumped like a hammer against my ribs as his hand tightened around mine. I looked up at him and he smiled gently his breathing returning to normal. His eyes contained so many emotions as I knew mine did and I would have given anything to dive into them and search out what he wanted to say.

"Come with me," he whispered.

He led me towards the French doors, his hand gripping mine firmly as he unlocked them and we walked over to the lounger that we had sat on not even a week ago. My knees knocked at the memory as he sat down and pulled me down gently beside him. He held onto my hand rubbing the back of it with his other thumb. My body was reacting to the sensation of his touch, my breathing was quick and shallow and my wet core ached to be touched by him.

I scolded myself silently for the inappropriate timing of my body's wants and desires but it couldn't be helped. I had never wanted or desired anyone as much as I wanted and desired Edward. His whole body called to me and my resolve was weakening by the second.

"Bella," he breathed before clearing his throat. "There are things about me…" He paused focusing entirely on our hands that were resting on his knee. "That only a few, very close and trusted, people know about."

He glanced at me and I nodded to show my understanding. I waited for him to continue, tying to slow my heart down that was now racing around my chest.

"And…I'm afraid." He shifted in his seat and closed his eyes for a second before looking back at our hands. "I'm afraid that if I tell you about them." He exhaled loudly and I watched as he flexed his jaw, he looked at me then and my heart almost fell to the soles of my feet as I took in his expression.

It was longing, need, fear, anxiety, hope, desperation, anger and desire. I squeezed his hand to help him continue. "Bella, I'm afraid that if I tell you about them you won't…you won't want to be around me anymore." He dropped his head slightly and let out a small groan. "Man," he chuckled sarcastically, "someone, pass me a fucking script!"

I laughed gently and he looked at me and smiled. "I usually have my lines written for me and memorised." He rolled his eyes adorably.

I rubbed the back of his hand. "You're doing fine." I smiled and he smiled back. "But, Edward, don't tell me things you think I have to hear." I shook my head gently. "Only tell me what you want." I paused to make sure he understood, "if anything at all."

He dropped his eyes and exhaled in what sounded like relief. "I trust you, Edward." He looked at me. "Remember that," I smiled.

_I trust you and I love you and I want to hold you and make love to you right here where we had our first kiss…_

He lifted our hands to his lips and placed the gentlest of kisses on my knuckle. I closed my eyes for the few seconds his lips touched my skin, feeling the rush of warmth take over my entire body.

"I know you do, Bella," he sighed. "And I want you to keep trusting me, which is why I want to tell you about." He paused and breathed in deeply, "everything." He let go of my hand and leaned back against the lounger.

I rubbed my hands down my jeans to try and calm myself and moved back from him slightly and crossed my legs Buddha style, giving him as much space as I could so that he didn't feel pressured or suffocated. My heart was still thrumming in my chest in anticipation of what he was going to say as well as the knowledge that our relationship was on the verge of changing forever for the good or the bad.

"I've known James a long time, Bella," he started twisting a piece of thread on the hem of his t-shirt and looked at me. "I've known him since college and we were good friends." He grimaced and took another breath. "He was the life and soul of every party, knew all the _hot _girls and could get you in pretty much any club because he always _knew_ someone who either worked behind the bar or on the door." He shook his head and smiled sarcastically.

"I was going through a hard fucking time and I wasn't speaking to my family or friends from home, including Jasper." He shook his head again at the memory. I had a feeling he was leaving something out but I didn't push him on it.

"I started partying more." He shifted in his seat. "Fucking more and," he cleared his throat. "I started doing drugs." He glanced at me, "heavily."

He blew his cheeks out and ran his hand through his hair. "I was messed up and drugs were the only escape I had. Every night James and I would buy something to help us party, coke, pills, you name shit and we did it. Money wasn't a problem obviously." He smirked wryly. "So we indulged. James was always pushing himself to the limit and I just wanted to join him while he did. He always looked like he was having a good time but for all the drugs or girls I'd do, I never felt happy or complete."

He turned and looked at me his eyes were softer somehow, maybe relieved. "But to fill the hole I did it more, spent more money, it got fucking insane. I was killing myself and as far as I was fucking concerned it couldn't happen fast enough." I sucked in a breath, horrified that he had thought such a thing.

"Carlisle tried to contact me, Alice came to my apartment." He paused rubbing his forehead. "She tried to tell me that I wasn't just killing myself but I was killing my family too, but I didn't listen to her I…" He shook his head and I couldn't help but put my hand on his knee to comfort him.

"I said some fucking terrible, terrible things to her, about her, about our family, she cried, hit me, tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't fucking listen." His voice shook slightly. "I ended up kicking her out of the apartment…literally." He exhaled hard and cleared his throat.

"James and I went out that night and I was fucking determined to get as messed up as humanly possible to try and block out what Alice had said. We went to our normal hangout after loading ourselves up and met up with some girls that were new to college. James was his usual charming fucking self and we ended up taking one of the girls back to my apartment for…a bit of…fun." His eyes darted quickly to mine before settling back on his lap.

"It was obvious pretty fucking quick that she wasn't into the kind of stuff that we were into, but because we were fucking stupid we gave her a taste of what she was missing." He scratched his chin and frowned down at his hands.

"At first the three of us partied without a care in the world. We passed joints and lines…but then the girl…she began acting really strange…complaining of chest pains and…" He paused and looked out towards the pool closing his eyes as the breeze danced around the yard. He took a shaky breath and fisted his hands together. "She started to OD on our sitting room floor."

I put my hand slowly to my mouth. "James freaked out, he was high as shit and couldn't fucking focus on what needed to be done which was call a fucking ambulance." He slapped his hands on his knees in frustration of the memory.

"I just remember watching her as she had a seizure in front of me, unable to move, unable to think." He closed his eyes again and frowned as he swallowed hard. "It was when she stopped moving that I managed to take her to my car and drive her to the hospital."

He paused and pushed his hands through his hair. "Coke overdoses are pretty rare and but I couldn't remember how much I'd given her or…" He shook his head. "Turns out she had a heart condition she didn't know about and had suffered a heart attack brought on by the coke that _I'd_ fucking given her." He pushed his index finger into his chest. "That _I'd_ fucking told her to take."

He sat back against the lounger and his eyes took on a far away glaze. He was obviously back in that apartment watching a young girl he hardly knew dying on his sitting room floor. I didn't know what to say to him. I was shocked at what he'd told me, of course, but I also knew that he was utterly regretful and sorry about what had happened.

He had been young, fucking stupid and irresponsible but I knew I couldn't love him any less and I was sure that the kid that he spoke about had no place in the man that sat before me.

After a few minutes of silence he began again. "I took her out of my car and…I left her." He chuckled darkly. "I left her at the entrance…I was too fucking chicken shit to take her into the hospital…I was afraid that I'd get arrested, I was afraid that…I was a fucking coward." His eyes shone with moisture and I wanted nothing more than to hold him to me but I knew he still had more to say.

"I got back to my apartment and called Carlisle…it was the hardest thing I had ever done but…he told me that he loved me." His voice shook again, but he kept it together. "That he would help me in any way he could…I told James that I was done, that I couldn't do it anymore but he wouldn't fucking listen." He sighed heavily. "He was convinced that I would change my mind, that I was just shaken up, but I'd never been more serious in my goddamn life." He looked me square in the eye and I saw the determination flash over them.

"I moved back in with my parents and saw a shrink to…talk about my…problems, but that was the only help I allowed myself. I didn't get help with the drugs. I figured I was such a fucking scum bag I didn't deserve any, so I rode it out and I've been clean for 6 years." He looked at me with a look of trepidation.

I knew he was waiting for me to stand up and walk out, disgusted with what he had told me and part of me was I'll admit, but the way he spoke about what happened and the remorse and determination with which he changed his ways confirmed that he was a good person. He was a good person who had made mistakes and I had no place to judge what had happened in any way. I loved him, all of him, even his mistakes. I looked around the yard and smiled gently at how far he had come from the entrance of that hospital.

"What happened to the girl?" I muttered.

He exhaled heavily. "She did recover but…the heart attack left her already weak heart in a mess and she was placed on a donor list. I visited her when I had been clean for a year. I'd always checked up on her at Carlisle's insistence but never seen her since I'd left her…I didn't speak to her and she never saw me but…she was beautiful and young…and stuck in a fucking hospital bed because of me."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew I had to do something so, knowing I couldn't donate anything from the _inside_ of my body." He smiled wryly. "I started by donating money to donor foundations and when I started becoming better known I started attending benefits to make people more aware of the need for people to sign up to become a donor." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know it won't change what happened or take away the pain that I have caused to the people I love most but it helps make me feel a little less of a monster." He shrugged and glanced at me again the anxiety still coating his eyes.

"Edward, you're not a monster," I whispered. "You're a person who's made mistakes and has paid for them and continues to pay for them every day." I smiled gently. "I know it was hard for you to tell me about that and I'm grateful you did but…I'm afraid." I paused and his eyes flicked to my face, a flash of fear streaking over them. "I'm afraid." I sighed. "You don't get rid of me that easily." I smiled at him gently in reassurance.

His eyes met mine and his eyebrows rose slowly. "What? You mean it doesn't matter to you what I did?" he muttered his tone a mixture of surprise and relief.

"Edward, I can't say that I'm not shocked and that you didn't act like a complete idiot. But it was a long time ago and I know you're sorry and that you're a different and better person now." He shifted towards me his eyes not leaving mine.

"Bella," he whispered. "There's a chance that all this might come out. James is…difficult…and after last night when I…pulled him off you." His eyes darkened as he continued. "He might feel the need to air some of this to get back at me…our friendship is long but his stubbornness and pride is dangerous, especially where I'm concerned."

I didn't understand what he meant, had I missed something from last night?

"Why?" I asked

"James tried to clean up like me a few times, but his family weren't as supportive as mine and he couldn't stay on the wagon for longer than a couple of months at a time. I tried to help him but it was always a bone of contention he had that I managed it and he didn't. Most of the auditions he got at first I set up for him and he was usually high or hammered when he did them."

"It's a huge indication of his raw talent that he's achieved what he has. I tried to distance myself from him for my own good and out of respect for my family, but we've been through a lot together and I couldn't just turn away from him completely, hence the part in this film." He breathed deeply and looked at his hands. "But after what he did, Bella…he's fucking shit to me."

I lowered my eyes to my knee. I couldn't help but feel guilty that Edward felt this way. I wasn't stupid and I definitely felt anger towards James for what he had done but I also hated that Edward's past was being dug up because I couldn't hold up my head and face Tanya's insults head on. The thought of what she had said made my skin crawl. I knew I was entering my angry stage.

_Fuck the tears, bring on the fury!_

"I'm sorry I left," I muttered. "If I hadn't then…"

He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder that made my skin heat immediately.

"Bella, don't you dare take any of this shit on yourself. James was a complete fucking prick and if I ever see him again…" He breathed deeply. "I don't blame you either for you walking away from what Tanya said." He shook his head.

"She's a narrow-minded, arrogant bitch who sees nothing past the end of her own perfectly fake nose and the only thing that stopped me from ramming her head into my champagne glass was the fact that it was fucking expensive champagne." He smiled and I chuckled gently. "Please, Bella," he continued seriously. "What she said was wrong, cruel and completely fucking untrue and I'm sorry." He clenched his hand on my shoulder to prove what he was saying was true.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't say it."

"I'm sorry for a lot of things, Bella," he answered taking his hand from my shoulder. "But mostly I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I said I wouldn't leave you alone and that I'd protect you from fucks like James and Tanya and I failed at both. I'm sorry." He looked down and twisted his hands together.

I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face to mine. "Don't be," I whispered. "You're my hero after last night." I grinned. "And you stayed all night with me when I asked you to, so you more than made up for it."

My hand burned against his face and I felt him relax and let his weight drop slightly into my palm.

"Ok," he breathed looking completely different, relaxed, relieved and calmer. Regardless he looked more beautiful than I had ever seen him.

He smiled and laughed gently.

"What?" I asked smiling back at him after removing my hand from his face.

"I really didn't know how you would react." He shook his head. "You keep surprising me, Bella." He laughed again. "And it's so fucking refreshing you wouldn't believe."

I watched him as his face brightened and his eyes sparkled. My heart raced at the thought of my making him react that way but I wasn't sure why he did. I had to ask, I had to get answers to some of the question that had been slamming inside my skull for the past 9 days.

"Why did it bother you so much?"

He lifted his head and frowned slightly in confusion. "Why did what bother me?"

"Why did my reaction bother you? I'm just your assistant and surely it shouldn't matter what the," I held my hands up to make quotation marks, "'hired help' thinks about her bosses past." I smiled wryly.

He huffed slowly down his nose and lowered his chin while keeping his eyes on me. "Bella," he grumbled. "I know that _you_ know that you are more than 'hired help.'" He mimicked my quotation marks and I giggled quietly. "Your part of the family now, Bella, and everyone in my family knows everything about me and now," he pointed to me. "So do you."

It was a trust issue. I knew that and my heart swelled a million times with the thought of having no barriers between us. He had finally let me in and it felt good.

"Well, it's only fair then that I share my sordid past with you." I smiled as his face became serious.

"When I was younger…" I paused and shook my head despondently for dramatic effect. "I stole a pack of Oreos from the shop at the end of my street."

He slammed back in his seat and rolled his eyes. "That's not funny, Bella," he murmured crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"It was damn fucking funny and you know it." I giggled watching him carefully as a small smile appeared on his face. He shook his head, laughing softly and relaxed his arms, moving towards me and crossing his legs so that he was mirroring my position.

"Tell me something real," he said, his crooked grin making my centre throb. "Something that only your family or close friends know."

I lifted my head towards the sky and sighed trying to think of something that only a few people knew. I looked at him to see his face was eager and open.

"When I was 13 and my parents divorced I stopped eating for a while." His eyes never left mine and I knew I was safe to continue. "It was only for about 6 months, but it was long enough to make me ill."

"Why did you do that?" he asked softly.

I huffed and shrugged my shoulders. "To control an aspect of my life that had turned to shit when my folks separated." I shrugged again. "And because Mike Newton, a complete fuck wit of a boy, called me fat one day after Gym." I tried to laugh it off as silly but the memory still stung. "But you know," I said nonchalantly.

"Mike Newton, huh?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, he was the guy that all the girl's swooned after and he liked nothing more than making those girls feel like shit by making heinous comments about them and it just so happened to be my day." I lifted and dropped my right shoulder.

He remained quiet then exhaled softly. "I could have him killed you know," he said darkly lifting the corner of his mouth.

I laughed lightly. "Thanks but he wouldn't be worth the bullet." I smiled at him. "Plus he's fat and ugly now," I tittered. "Karma's a bitch, hey?"

He laughed with me. "Yeah and I'm sure he'd slap himself in the face if he saw you now." He gestured towards me with his hand.

"Nah," I smiled shaking my head feeling my cheeks burn. "I wouldn't imagine he'd think anything." I felt my cheeks grow hot under his intense gaze, "Other than…mm…maybe." I put my finger to my chin and tapped it. "Nice?" I looked at him and he gave me a wide smile and a roll of his eyes before laughing down his nose.

"Touché!" he grinned and I chuckled lightly.

We sat letting our laughter die down and I listened to the sound of the traffic from far below us. If it hadn't been for that we could easily have been the only two people in the world.

"So, how ill were you?" His face was suddenly serious, as he broke the quiet.

"I had no energy. I couldn't sleep which made me very grumpy." I pouted my bottom lip out. "But the thing that made me realise what an idiot I was being was when my hair began to fall out." I consciously touched my head, feeling that my thick hair had dried in the sunshine. His eyes flickered to my hair and he blinked slowly before he looked at my face.

"How could you believe…" he whispered trailing off shaking his head.

"Believe what?"

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bella," he smiled.

I laughed. "It must be the week for that or it's an old Cullen line." Edward looked at me totally lost, I shook my head. "Never mind," I smiled.

"Did you like this Mike fuck head a lot?" he asked his eyes on his knee.

I giggled at his words. "Not really," I admitted. "He was cute in a completely generic way; you know blonde hair, blue eyes, complete jock." I sighed. "Nothing special,"

_Nothing like you…_

"That's what you like then?" he smirked with one eyebrow raised. "Blonde guys who play with balls all day?"

I laughed and nodded sarcastically, "oh god yeah!"

He laughed a deep laugh from the back of his throat.

"No," I continued. "I'm more into the tall, dark, handsome, brooding types." I moved my eyes to the hem of my jeans.

_Fuck it I thought why lie? – let him make of that what he will…_

"Yeah me too," he chuckled. "Are you telling me you didn't have a boyfriend at school?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

I shook my head and pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, "No, not in school." I wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"But you did in college?" he asked leaning forward.

I cleared my throat, ah so this is where it's going!

Shit!

I didn't have anything to hide but it felt strange talking to Edward about this especially since I thought that I had been in love at college. It was almost laughable to think that now, knowing what love really felt like. I nodded in response to his question.

"Touchy subject?" he cocked his head to the side and held his palms up.

"No, no," I shook my head. "It's just a while ago and," I looked at him and his face told me he really was interested in what I had to say.

"His name was Nathan and he was in most of my classes as well as living in my dorm. We were friends at first but," I looked up at Edward and his face was composed as he looked right at me. "But it led to more. We were together for 18 months and then we decided that we wanted different things and we split up, simple as." I lifted my palms to the sky and shrugged. I hadn't gone into much detail but they were the basic facts.

"That's quite a long time," he muttered and I raised my eyebrows in agreement. "Was it love?" he asked quietly and my heart nearly leapt out of my mouth.

I pushed my hand through my hair and pulled the hem of my t-shirt down. "Um…I…um…I thought so at the time," I answered truthfully.

"But, not now?"

I shook my head. "No, not now," I breathed watching his eyes as they flickered between mine. "He was a great guy but it was more lust than love." I smiled gently.

He nodded and smiled back at me, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "It's hot today," he said closing his eyes and lifting his head to the sky.

"Mm," I murmured watching him.

His skin looked so soft in the sun, even with the day old stubble that covered his chin and cheeks. As he moved his face gently the colour changed from blonde, to red, to brown. I wanted to touch him so much but I was so enjoying the time we were spending together just talking that I didn't want to spoil it by taking him by surprise and scaring him off.

We had held hands and kissed cheeks and that for now seemed enough to keep us acting like everything was utterly fine. I for one knew that that was untrue. There had to be something there. The way that he had looked after me when we had returned to his house showed more than a platonic working relationship. I was a little sketchy over the finer points but I vaguely remembered him carrying me up the stairs.

Was that the behaviour of someone who didn't care even a little bit?

"What about you?" I asked and he opened one eye to look at me quizzically.

"What about me?" he grinned.

"Have you ever had a relationship that lasted longer than one night?" he opened both eyes then and pursed his lips and frowned.

"Ouch, Miss Swan, that was a little below the belt."

His smile appeared and I knew I was forgiven. "I went out with a girl at school when I was about 15." He scratched his forearm. "We dated for about 6 months,"

"Wow, that's quite a time in high school," I commented.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But it didn't work." He scrunched his nose up.

"Why?" I asked intrigued by the thought of a 15 year old Edward walking down the corridor of high school holding hands with some equally gorgeous creature.

"She broke my heart," he answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh." I was slightly stunned.

How could anyone break his heart? How could anyone do anything that would cause this man pain? I had the sudden urge to find the heinous bitch and slap her around her gorgeous heart breaking face.

He smiled gently. "It wasn't so bad, she just didn't want to be with me anymore. She said I wasn't what she wanted for her future." He said it as if the moment had been branded into his memory. "She was probably right," he chuckled.

"Never," I muttered and he looked at me with his crooked grin. "Do you worry whether people only like you because you're you?" I asked pointing at him.

He frowned at my convoluted question and laughed. "Um…yeah sometimes, but I worry more for them." He looked at me and sighed gently and I felt my body tense slightly.

I bit my lip to stop myself from bombarding him with questions having realised from our talk that he would open up when he was ready and not when he was pushed.

"My life is paparazzi fodder. Everything I do and say is taken, printed, scrutinized and commented on in detail. From things as trivial as my favourite ice cream flavour to who I think should be President. Everyone has an opinion on _my_ opinion." He laughed without humour and licked his lip.

"I've lived with the extremes of it for five years and I'm still not used to it, so to take someone that has never experienced it before and thrust those into it head first." He exhaled heavily. "It's not for everyone, Bella. You're reaction yesterday put paid to that." He smiled at me and I felt my face burn at the memory of my picture in the paper.

"I was just surprised that's all," I explained. "It was such an innocent thing we were doing and for someone to care that much to take a picture of it just seems so strange to me."

He nodded in agreement. "You and me both, kid." He grinned, "but c'est la vie!"

"We made a cute couple though don't you think?"

_What the fuck?! Where the hell did that come from?_

He chuckled and leaned back on the lounger, his eyes on mine and nodded, "definitely, Miss Swan."

I smiled and straightened up feeling the bottom of my back start to ache again. I had no idea how long we had been sitting for but it felt like days could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed, or cared. I winced slightly as the small of my back clicked as I relaxed again.

"Are you alright?" he asked frowning again.

"Yeah, yeah it's just a sore back from sitting." He eyed me not believing a word I was saying.

"Do you want another painkiller?" he asked glancing at his watch. "It's 2 and half hours since you took the last lot."

My mouth opened. Had we really been sat here for the best part of three hours?

"Yes please," I answered learning that it was better to tell him the truth than lie. Plus, he seemed to have a spooky way of knowing when I was bullshitting him.

He stood up and I followed him into the house my back instantly feeling better with standing. He rummaged in the cupboard and found me two tablets. He poured me some water and handed me both. He watched as I drank them down.

"Are you sure you don't want to get looked over by a doctor, Bella?" he asked leaning on the breakfast bar.

"I'm sure," I answered finishing my water. "I'm fine."

He shook his head and sighed in defeat. "What do you want then?"

_So many answers so little time…_

But there was one thing that I did want to talk to him about. "Tell me about music." I smiled.

He frowned again but this time in a is-she-serious kind of way, "really?"

"Yeah, I had no idea you liked music. What do you play?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I haven't played anything in a long time, but I did play the piano and guitar." I looked at him wondering if there was anything that he couldn't do.

"Wow," I muttered. "Why has it been so long since you played?"

He moved around to my side of the bar and gestured for me to go to the sofa. "Time mostly. I'm always so busy and I don't have much around me that inspires me to play." He sat at one end of the sofa and I placed myself at the other.

"God, you're so lucky to be musical," I exclaimed. "The closest I got to an instrument was a tambourine and my 4th grade teacher told me I was crap at that because I couldn't keep a beat!"

He laughed lightly.

"Can you read music?" He nodded in response. "And you tell me I surprise you." I smirked. "You're a dark horse, Mr Cullen, I'll give you that!"

He smiled and dropped his head.

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." He looked at me then his eyes searching my face.

"Well," he paused and cleared his throat. "I do have a recording somewhere but…" I didn't let him finish.

"Oh, please let me hear it!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Hang on. I'm not sure where it is."

He got up and walked over to one of his cabinets, opening it to show a huge stereo system and piles of CD's all around it. He ran his finger down the case names slowly one at a time stopping half way down the third stack. "Ah, you may be in luck."

He opened the case and slid the disc into the stereo. "I have to warn you this was about 7 years ago and it was done using Alice's home recording equipment so the quality is a little ropey." He took the remote and pressed play sitting down next to me.

The silence was finally broken by the light tinkling of the keys of a piano. The sound was soft and gentle and flowed like water over pebbles. The fluidity of the music was breath taking and I held mine as the notes became lower, darker and deeper almost as if the piano was crying.

"What is this?" I whispered to him.

"It's Chopin Nocturne No. 2 in E Flat. Its Esme's favourite." He smiled.

The rhythm was perfect and I watched as the hairs on my arms began to lift. The volume of the piano grew in a crescendo and I closed my eyes as the sound of the notes floated around the room, caressing my skin, slipping into my lungs and flowing around my body. The mixture of high and low notes was the same tantalising sensation as hot and cold, sweet and sour, it was delicious in an unexpected but delightful way. I opened my eyes and looked over at him to see him tapping the notes out gently on his knee.

His fingers moved so gracefully over the denim, that they looked like they had a mind of their own. My lungs felt tight and I found it hard to take a breath deep enough to quell the desire that was bubbling under my skin. I wanted him to touch me with those fingers. I wanted to feel him on my skin, to play the notes on my body. I wondered briefly if he could make me sound as beautiful as the piano if he touched me. I had no doubt that whether it was beautiful or not he would be able to make me create sounds I didn't know I was capable of. I rubbed my thighs together gently feeling my wetness seep through my panties.

The piece finished and he turned to me. His eyes were dark again but this time they were the same dark they had been when he had looked at my dress.

Lustful?

"That was wonderful, Edward," I whispered, amazed that my voice was working. "Thank you." My body was so tightly wound that I wasn't sure whether I could move if I needed to.

"You're welcome, Bella," he breathed. His voice was low and sent another wave of want and need through my body.

_Jesus, how can he make me feel like this without even touching me?_

"There are more if you'd like to listen to…I mean you don't have to." He shrugged.

"Of course I want to hear them, Edward, please." I motioned to the remote at his side and he pressed the pause button.

I sat for what seemed like an eternity, lost listening to Edward as his fingers made love to the ebony and ivory of a grand piano. I sat and closed my eyes, then watched him as he continued to play them out on his knee. His hands were hypnotic, soft but quick. He told me that he had not listened to any of his recordings for a while and I could tell from the look on his face and the glint in his eye that he had missed it. He looked excited but content and as lost in the sound as I was.

My body was going completely haywire. My heart was thumping, my breathing was quick and my hands were clammy, caused by the fact that they were clenched against my thighs as tight as I could get them. The electricity surged from my arm to his and back again; whizzing around my body setting my skin on fire. I was so wet and my pussy throbbed so hard it almost hurt.

By the time the CD had finished I was spent. I felt like I had been ravaged every which way by the sounds and the sight of Edward so beautiful and sexy next to me. We sat in silence for a beat as the last notes died away. I didn't dare move, speak or look at him for fear of what would happen.

"Well," he whispered after a moment. "That was interesting." He glanced at me and lifted the side of his mouth in his crooked smile.

_Oh for the love of God, don't fucking do that to me…_

"Yeah," I agreed nodding very slowly.

We looked at each other knowing that we had shared something unexplainable, unbelievable and intense.

"Are you hungry?" he asked lolling his head back against the sofa.

"Yeah, a little," I confessed, rubbing my stomach gently.

"I was thinking of ordering in. What do you say?" he grinned.

I loved that he seemed to know that I couldn't have faced leaving the house today. As fine as I felt I knew that seeing anybody else would have been a little too much to take.

Edward was enough for me, more than enough.

He was everything.

"Wait there." He jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

I heard drawers and cupboards being opened and closed and a string of profanities falling from his mouth. I smiled to myself at is complete humanness. Forget the film star, this was all I wanted.

"Here," he smiled triumphantly and dropped a pile of menus at least an inch high onto my knee.

"Jesus! Where the hell did these come from?" I laughed.

He sat back down on the sofa closer to me his knee touching my thigh. "Emmett likes to know that there is always a menu, not ten feet away for any kind of food that he likes." He gestured to the menus as if that was all the explanation that I needed. And it was.

I started rifling through them, amazed at the selection of foods that were on offer. "Taiwanese, Chinese, Japanese, Cantonese," I looked at him. "Does his choice simply run to take outs with the suffix '_ese_'?" I laughed, "Indian, American and Scottish?" I exclaimed holding up a menu with a tartan font.

Edward shook with laughter. "He had a thing for haggis for a while." He took the menu from me and shook his head muttering, "only in LA."

"I'm leaning towards Chinese." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Well, if that's the case, Miss Bella, may I be so bold as to recommend the Golden Dragon." He picked the menu from the four that I was holding. "Who do without doubt the best Kung Po chicken in California State." I laughed at his reverential expression and nodded.

"Knowing your expansive knowledge of the fast food industry as a whole I will say yes and order me whatever you think I'll like best." I grinned. He nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. I laughed loudly when I saw that he had the number on speed dial, he grinned with a shrug and winked at me.

* * * *

Our food arrived and we sat cross legged on the floor of the sitting room around the mahogany and glass table. He had ordered enough food to feed an army and apologised profusely explaining that he was used to feeding Jasper and Emmett.

We sat and talked about our friends, he told me how he and Jasper had been best friends forever and that he was the one person he most trusted in the world. He told me stories of their adolescence before Edward went to college and began 'fucking up his life' as he so eloquently put it. He told me that he was happy for him and Alice because he knew that Jasper had loved his sister since before he even liked girls and that he would look after her and take care of her no matter what.

He spoke of Alice and how much she irritated him but there was always an undercurrent of love and at times regret for what I was sure was the incident in his apartment. I told him about Angela and me and how we had become like sisters on my first day at Forks high. I told him the story about the prom high heels and when she came home to tell me about meeting a guy called Ben. He asked me if I was going to tell her about what had happened with James. I knew that I would have to but for now I had text her to apologise for not going round as I had a really bad migraine.

I hated lying to her but I knew that for now that would have to do.

We ate and talked and laughed about ourselves and the people that we loved. I watched as he spoke about Carlisle and his whole face and posture became respectful and calm. Similarly when he spoke of Esme he became smaller and spoke softly, his face turned gentle and his words of her were loving and thoughtful. He loved his family deeply and with no equivocation and I once again felt honoured to be classed as being a part of it.

We moved to the sofa and sat in silence letting our Chinese rest in our stomachs and the thoughts of our families settle in our minds.

"I have to agree." I yawned gently. "That was one of the best Chinese meals I've ever had." I gave him thumbs up and he bowed his head in acceptance of the compliment.

"You tired?" he asked watching me as I rubbed my eyes.

"A bit," I smiled. "It's been a long, educational day."

He smiled at my choice of words and I yawned again. "I can't believe I'm yawning and it's only," I moved his wrist so I could see his watch. "7 o'clock? Jesus, I'm so fucking rock and roll!"

"Bella, it's ok, it has been a long day and a draining 24 hours." He smiled but it never touched his eyes.

"Yeah," I whispered.

I watched as he looked away and his eyes glazed with a far away expression. "Edward?"

He turned to me slowly. "Thank you." There was nothing more to say. There was nothing more I could say. I was thankful for what he had done. I was thankful for him sharing himself with me and I was thankful for him allowing me in his life.

He blinked slowly, seemingly understanding the meaning behind the words.

"I think I'm going to try and sleep," I muttered. I didn't want to leave him but my body felt worn and tired.

He nodded and stood up holding out his hand to help me up. "Do you want me to give you a hand with anything?" I blushed as a deluge of sexual images surged through my mind.

"No, I'm fine," I answered. "Do you need help cleaning up?" I pointed to the boxes and left over food that littered the table.

"No, its ok I'll do it." He looked at me and then dropped his eyes to my lips. I felt a wave of longing crash over me as they lingered there before sliding back to my eyes. "Well," he whispered. "Goodnight, Bella." I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him.

_Fuck, I wanted to push him back on the sofa and do things to him that I had only read about…_

But the moment had passed. We both knew it. Was I deluding myself? Did he want what I wanted? I thought he did but he never made a move. Was he scared of something? Was he scared of me? Was he afraid that if something happened we could never go back to what we had shared today? I had to admit that that was one of my fears too but I would forfeit it all to know that he felt even a fraction of the way I did.

I smiled turned from him and made my way up the stairs to bed. Once in my room and alone my mind began racing even further. As I got undressed and placed his shirt over my head, I remembered the way he had looked at me when he had found me with James. Washing my face I remembered how he had held me in the car, whispering words of comfort. But the words themselves I couldn't remember.

These were all things that told me he felt something. He cared for me on some level but he always seemed afraid to move forward or act on them. I was not old fashioned by any stretch of the imagination, but I really wanted it to be him that made the first move. I just wanted him to confirm what I thought. That he wanted me too.

I climbed into bed on the side that he had slept on, stuck my head into the pillow and breathed in deeply allowing his scent to enter my body and set me on fire from the inside out. I was still tense from the afternoon of music a la sex avec monsieur Cullen, but I didn't want to cheapen the day we had shared by touching myself.

I also knew that I didn't want it to be my fingers that touched me; I wanted them to be his. His long, slim, musical fingers that had made me wet just watching them. I was driving myself insane. I rolled over taking the pillow with me and snuggled under the covers breathing him in over and over feeling my body burn. I closed my eyes and pictured him and the way he looked at me last night when I had come down the stairs in my dress.

* * * *

I opened my eyes with a start. My breathing was ragged and my pulse was throbbing in my neck. I sat up in the darkness and put my hands to my face hearing Edward's words echo in my head;

"_Ok, baby," he whispered_

Baby?

Had he really called me baby?

No one other than my mother had ever called me that and I was damn sure that when she said it, it meant something completely different than when Edward had.

I remembered his tone, possessive, protective and full of need. Need for what I wasn't sure but I knew that's what it was, because that's what I had felt at that moment too. I had needed him to look after me. I had needed him to hold me and take me home.

It couldn't have been a mistake. I had definitely heard him say it and it definitely sounded like he meant every syllable of it.

My forehead was sweaty and my mouth was dry. I reached for my phone off the bedside cabinet and glanced at the time. It was 10:45. I'd slept for nearly four hours. I stood up, flicked on the light and grabbed a pair of small grey shorts to put on under my shirt, remembering Angela's words of wisdom – you just never know.

I headed down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The light on the inside illuminated the sitting room where the Chinese still sat in disarray. I took a huge gulp from my bottle feeling the cold rush down my body cooling me instantly. I took a breath and thought again. I had to ask him about it. I had to know if he meant it the way I thought he did. I was tired of guessing, of waiting and I needed to know what he was thinking when he said it.

A huge splash from outside made me jump so hard I spilt water down my shirt. "Fuck," I muttered rubbing at it with a towel. I glanced up at the French windows and noticed that they were still unlocked. I wandered over and looked out to see Edward doing laps of the pool, most of which were underwater. I slid the door open and stepped into the humid night air. Lights around the side of the pool and under the water made the courtyard look so pretty and tempting, I almost felt like jumping in myself.

I watched him under the water, graceful and sleek and sat slowly and carefully on the edge of the pool at the end he was heading to, letting the surprisingly warm water swallow my feet and half of my legs up to the knee.

His head broke the surface of the water and he took a deep breath, his eyes still closed, and pushed his hair back against his head. I swallowed hard as I took in his perfect form, remembering the day I had walked in on him as he had gotten out the shower. The water droplets stuck to his skin, running down the curves of his face and his chest. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes jumping back slightly as he saw me sat above him.

"Fuck!" he breathed then laughed. "You gave me a heart attack." He smiled.

"Sorry," I grinned, "but you were under water." He nodded. "Why are you swimming at this time of night?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "It…um…clears my mind." He put his hand over his hair again as he bobbed in the water.

"A lot to clear?"

He looked at me for a beat and nodded. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Did it work?" I asked feeling suddenly powerful being above him on the side of the pool while he was below in the water.

"For a time." His eyes flickered with an emotion I couldn't place. "Why are you up? Bad dream?" he stopped bobbing and put his feet on the bottom of the pool, standing so that the water came to just above his belly button.

_He was beautiful…_

I sighed and wiggled my feet under the water. "No, not really. I was just remembering something from last night." I glanced at him but his face hadn't changed. "Something you said to me."

He shifted slightly but his face remained the same.

"Oh really?" he muttered. "And what was that?"

My tongue had suddenly lost all control and was now sat at the bottom of my mouth flaccid and impotent. I wasn't able to get the words out. I so wanted to but they were stuck in my throat like a chicken bone, solid and unmoving.

_So much for fucking powerful Swan…_

"I can't remember _exactly_…" I started but was halted by him taking a deep breath through his teeth.

I looked at his face and saw that he was looking at my legs. But not in the way I would have hoped. His eyes were trained on the bruises and marks on my thighs that James had made. I shifted to cover them up but he moved too quickly and was in front of me looking at them before I could.

"That motherfucker…" He scowled and scrunched his eyes tightly shut, clenching his hands at either side of me on the side of the pool.

I jumped as he slammed down one of his fists against the white tiles.

"Edward!" I couldn't help but grab his face in my palms as he did it again. "Edward, it's ok," I soothed, but he shook his head.

"No, it's fucking not ok, Bella," he yelled. "It's not even fucking close. That bastard put his hands on you, hurt you." He flexed his jaw under my palms and took a deep breath. "And I wasn't…" he trailed off closing his eyes, breathing deeply.

"You weren't what, Edward?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me his head relaxing in my hands. "I wasn't even there," he answered. His voice was so small that I barely heard him.

My heart stuttered in my chest and a small moan escaped my lips. That was what he was so angry about. He could have quite happily ripped James' head off and played football with it, but what had really got to him was the fact that he wasn't there to stop it. He had wanted to protect me, look after me and be there when I needed him.

"It doesn't hurt, Edward." I smiled, my eyes filling with overwhelmed tears.

I dropped my hands from his face and lifted his right arm, grabbing him by the wrist. Slowly, keeping my eyes on his as I did, I placed the palm of his hand on the bruise on my left thigh just above my knee. I took in a quick breath as I felt his skin on mine and looked down as his hand rested against me. I gradually let go of his wrist and my heart skipped a beat when his hand stayed there.

His eyes moved from mine to his hand. I felt goose pimples rise all over my body as he moved his thumb gently across the mark and I stopped breathing all together when his left hand lifted out of the water and stroked the bruise on my right leg. My insides were smouldering, gaining heat with every move of his hand. His touch was soft, feather light and he stroked me as if I was the most fragile object in the world.

I listened as his breathing started to become as laboured as mine, his face concentrated on his hands and the movements they were making against me. I closed my eyes and let the sensation of him and his hands take me over. I took my bottom lip into my mouth and bit on it in an effort to stop the small whimpers that were dying to get out. I had never experienced such emotion from such a small thing but it was incredible and I didn't want it to end.

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. His hands paused and we stared at one another for what seemed like forever.

"Edward," I breathed just loud enough for him to hear and I ran my hand up to his forearm where his bruise and scratches sat angry and sore looking. I rubbed it gently as he had done to me. He exhaled quickly and blinked slowly before licking his lips.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered and he shook his head, his eyes once again on my lips.

_Do it, I want you to do it…_

He stared at my mouth and then my eyes then back to my mouth before he dropped his head slightly. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he murmured, "so very fucking sorry."

He looked up at me and his eyes were filled with a thousand apologies for a thousand different things.

"Don't be," I smiled gently, lifting my hand to his cheek again. "I'm not."

He seemed to shiver under my touch and his hands gripped my thighs gently. He looked at my mouth again and moved towards me.

I held my breath as his hands moved up my legs, to my hips, to my waist, to my arms before they cupped my face, the water dripping down my shirt and running down my thighs. He moved his face closer and closer to me and my heart began doing laps of my chest.

His nose was next to mine when he stopped.

He looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry, Bella," before his lips touched mine.

The sparks of electricity that hurtled through my body from the sensation of his lips on mine took my breath away. His lips pressed against me gently and I couldn't move.

At least not at first.

The hand that I had placed on his face, I moved slowly to his hair and I weaved my fingers through it, feeling the damp on my palm. As soon as my hand touched the back of his head he released the most erotic moan into my mouth opening his against mine.

I responded by opening my mouth to him and the kiss that had started as chaste and soft suddenly became harder and less controlled. His breath in my mouth was extraordinary, mixed with the taste of him and the chlorine on his skin, I found myself struggling to stay conscious as his lips moved with mine as if they had always belonged there.

His hands moved gradually from my face to my neck sliding with the water against my skin and I opened my legs so that he could move between them and get closer to me, which he did. I kissed him harder throwing my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, desperate to show him how I felt, what he meant to me and how much I needed him.

He pushed against me and just as I thought my head was going to explode his tongue darted into my mouth and caressed mine. I groaned quietly into his mouth and let my tongue follow his lead.

I licked the tip of his tongue, sucked it, sucked his bottom lip, sucked his top lip and licked them both at the same time. I couldn't get enough of his taste and I felt my body call out for more. In response I pressed my body against him, moving my hips to meet his and we moaned together at the contact. I could feel how hard he was through his thin shorts as he slowly rotated his groin against me.

I pulled back from his lips and took a deep breath.

"Edward," I panted. "I…I…please, Edward."

His lips came crashing down on mine again and his hands moved to cup my ass and bring it to the edge of the pool so that my wet centre was pushed hard against him. His hands moved under my shirt and I arched my back as his hands travelled up my sides, grazing the sides of my naked breasts with his thumbs.

Our tongues met over and over exploring one another, tasting each other as our hands did the same. I pushed my hands into his hair grabbing a fistful before pulling his head back and letting my tongue taste his neck. He groaned softly as my tongue travelled from his collarbone, up his throat, lingering on his Adam's apple, up to his jaw line where I kissed and nibbled up to his ear.

"_Jesus,_ Bella," he hissed through his teeth which threw fuel on the smoulder turning it into an all out inferno.

_He was moaning for me…_

My hands went from his neck to clawing him down his back, not too hard but firm enough so that he arched his back and pushed his hands outwards with enough force to pop every button on my shirt.

He stood motionless looking at me, his hands holding my ribs just under my breasts. He looked at me for so long that I began to shift uncomfortably and I made a move to pull the shirt back over me. He registered what I was doing and grabbed both my wrists before I could.

"Don't you fucking dare, Miss Swan," he growled sending a new wave of wetness straight to my pussy.

He moved his hands from my wrists to my shoulders and pushed the shirt from me letting it fall on to the tiles. We were now both bare-chested with nothing more than two pairs of shorts to keep us from ravaging each other.

He exhaled and shook his head. "Bella," he whispered. "You're exquisite."

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the top of each breast. I gasped as he did, desperate for him to do more. I let my head fall back and pushed my hands back through his hair that had started to dry. He lowered his head again and my heart raced in my chest as he circled my hard nipple with his wet tongue.

"_Oh_…Edward." I couldn't hold my moans back any more.

I wanted him to know how good he felt and how good he made me feel. I felt his groan vibrate against the skin of my breast as he took my entire nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. His tongue twisted and turned around it, over and over making it so hard that it started to throb.

His other hand came up from my hip and cupped my free breast. He massaged the flesh and let his palm rub my peak, tweaking it gently then hard enough for me to cry out. It was a pleasurable torment. By the time he stopped sucking each of my tits I was panting, soaking wet and desperate for his cock to be inside me.

I lifted his head to me and kissed him with all the passion I could muster, letting my tongue work against his, moving from my mouth to his and back again. I had locked my ankles around his waist and pulled them up his back higher to try and get him even closer to where I truly needed and wanted him.

His hands suddenly found my face again and he pulled away gently. He was as breathless as I was and his eyes were so dark with desire and lust they were almost black.

"Bella," he breathed, putting his forehead to mine. "Are you sure?"

I nodded without hesitation.

"Please Edward," I moaned, "please."

I moved my head and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back but pulled away again. I groaned at the loss of contact.

"Bella," he whispered. "This will change everything."

I let my head fall back slightly so that I could look at him properly. His face showed nothing but concern for me and the hope that I was as sure as I could see and feel that he was.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, Edward." I smiled rubbing my hand from his temple to his chin and moved my mouth to his ear. "Please make love to me."

I let out a small squeal as he lifted me off the side of the pool and pulled me into the water.

I instantly wrapped my legs around him and pressed my chest against his feeling him sliding against me with the slickness of the water. I kissed him on his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes, his ears, his neck and his throat. Wherever it would fit, I put my mouth there. He tasted so good and my body craved him like sugar. I moaned his name over and over as I did, listening to the rumble of his desire deep in his chest.

He moved me lower down his body and I stopped kissing him letting my head fall back as his full length stroked me between my legs. "Fuck…_oh_."

He did it again, moving me easily with my weight being carried by the water.

"God, Bella," he murmured before licking my neck from my shoulder to my ear. "I want you so much…_fuck_."

He moved against me again this time pushing right against my opening. I pulled my hands from his neck and pushed on the top of my shorts, desperate to get them off.

He realised what I was doing and a huge smile spread across his face as he let go of my waist with one hand and pushed his down too. I pulled mine out of the water and threw them to the side of the pool where they landed with a splat, he did the same with his and we both laughed, kissing as we did.

"You feel so good, Bella," he whispered kissing my shoulder while his hand travelled up my calf, up to my thigh before grabbing my ass gently. "Your taste, your smell, your skin, I love…"

He paused and my breath caught in my mouth.

He kissed my shoulder again gently before lifting his head and kissing me on the lips. "I love it all, Bella," he continued.

I smiled and kissed him back.

He moved through the water until my back was pressed against the side of the pool and I sucked in a breath as his hard cock rubbed my clit hard. He pulled his hands from around my waist and lifted my wrists from his shoulders to his neck so that I was leaning back slightly. He looked at me and smiled before leaning in to kiss my tits that were partially submerged. I felt his one hand hold my ass while the other trailed from my ribs to my hips and to my inner thigh.

I held my breath and let out a long moan as his finger met my clit and began to move up and down it again and again. It was painfully slow and I could feel my body twist and tighten with every movement bringing me closer to that ecstatic moment. His beautiful piano fingers were playing me and they felt better than I could ever have imagined.

I gripped his neck as hard as I could as he kissed my nipples before moving to my neck. His fingers moved towards my aching pussy and I whispered his name as he pressed one finger to my entrance.

"_Fuck,_ Bella," he growled. "I can feel you."

He pushed his lips against mine and let the tip of his finger enter me.

"_God_…oh, you're so fucking warm," he mumbled against my neck. I knew he could feel me. Even though we were already in water I was so wet that there was no doubt that I was ready for him in every way.

But I couldn't speak.

All I could do was moan, groan and pant and move my body to show him what I wanted.

My body was on the verge of bursting into flames, my heart was ready to explode and my orgasm was building in my stomach and was moving slowly to the tops of my thighs.

"Edward," I gasped. "I can't wait any more."

He pulled his hands from my clit and held me around my waist. He looked at me and waited. "Do we need…?"

He paused and looked down into the water. "I'm clean but…"

I shook my head. "Me too and I'm covered," I panted.

He groaned and kissed me again before pulling back and smiling. I nodded and smiled back at him. It was what I had been waiting for, what I had wanted since I had met him, since I had fallen in love with him.

As his cock pressed against my entrance, his lips met mine and as he pushed himself into me my name fell from his lips. I groaned and arched my back as he filled me, "_oh_…my…god."

He held still for a moment his eyes closed but his grip on me was firm. His cock was so hard inside me and I felt my walls around him pulse in anticipation. He slowly drew back his hips and pushed back into me, kissing me as he did.

"Bella, you're…_oh_…god…_so_…" He didn't have to finish because I was feeling what he was - complete and utter ecstasy.

He continued moving slowly with long slow thrusts so that I could feel his entire cock fill me over and over. I clenched myself around him and he moaned again against my mouth. My hands moved all over his body. From his hair, to his perfect face, to his broad strong shoulders, to his arms where I could feel his muscles flex and move as he held me while he moved inside me.

I moved my hips to meet his as he quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming shorter but still deep.

_Still so fucking deep…_

"Edward," I gasped feeling my body tighten further. "I'm so…close…_uh_…fuck."

His hips moved quicker again, deeper and deeper and hitting me just where I needed it and wanted it.

"Cum, Bella," he whispered in my ear as he flicked my lobe. "I want…I want to see you cum…for me."

He breathed each word and with each word he thrust harder into me. His words sent spasms of pleasure up my spine, making me arch my back so that I was pressing myself even harder against him.

"Oh…_ah_…fuck."

I was so close I could feel my stomach becoming taut, my clit was throbbing gently and my heart was ready for crashing through my ribs. I held onto the tops of his arms as he covered my mouth with his, blowing his moans of pleasure into me again and again. His cock was so hard telling me that he was close too. His eyes were closed as he continued to kiss my mouth then moving down to my neck.

He moved his hips at a delicious speed, hard but not aggressive. My legs tightened around him so that he couldn't move back as far so that his pubic bone was rubbing against my clit. I let go of his neck and held onto the side of the pool lifting my hips to him again, before grinding hard against him. The water of the pool lapped around us, moving with our rhythm.

He held onto my hips and started to thrust so fast and so hard that my breath left me. His grunts and gasps echoing around the yard.

My orgasm that had been creeping up my body fantastically slow was now flying up my spine, across my tits, down to my clit, up my thighs and around my neck. I closed my eyes and my mouth hung open in silence as my orgasm swirled around my body again and again, lifting me higher and higher before it exploded like an atom bomb sucking my body, mind and soul into oblivion.

I cried out his name again and again, "Edward, _ah, Edward…ah…ah_."

Every one of his thrusts was marked by my cries of pleasure. He continued to pound into me before with one final drive he came hard inside me yelling my name as he did.

"Fuck…Bella…_fuck…ah_," he groaned against my neck.

He continued to move his hips against me bringing us both down slowly.

He eventually stopped and we collapsed against the side of the pool.

My arms and legs were still wrapped around him and he remained inside me as we caught our breath together. My hands found the back of his neck and I held his head against the side of mine.

He kissed my face softly lingering on my lips and cheeks. I held onto him so tight for fear that I would wake up and all that had just passed would turn out to be a dream. I tucked my head under his chin and weaved my arms under his, pressing my palms against his back.

"Bella," he whispered into my hair.

"Mm," was all I could muster as a reply.

"Are you ok?"

I squeezed him to me and moved my head to place a kiss on his neck. "I'm fucking incredible, Edward."

I smiled and I felt him laugh gently before kissing my hair.

"Me too," he muttered.

I lifted my head up and looked at his face. He beamed down at me, his eyes sparkled with the beautiful green I knew and loved. I put my hand to his face and kissed him softly on the lips feeling him sigh as I did.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked pulling back from the kiss

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said that this will change everything?" I looked down as I traced a circle on his chest.

"Absolutely," he answered. "Everything is different now, Bella, for both of us."

I looked up at him and smiled knowing that somehow change in this instance was a very good thing.

"So, what changes first?" I asked putting my arms around his waist and moving my hips slowly against him.

I smiled as he moaned softly and I felt his cock inside me start to get hard again.

"Well, Miss Bella," he growled while kissing me and letting his tongue graze my bottom lip. "The first thing is, from now on." He moved his hips against mine.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed."

**Holy Lemontastic chapter Batman!!**

**I hope it was worth the wait *cowers behind Batmobile***

**I am very nervous about your thoughts on the Lemon…**

**To be honest I'm as relieved as them because now we can get some hot lovin' and get stuck into the plot – yey!!**

**Let me know what you thought of their first time and also what you made of Edward's story.**

**Reviews are love people and I need lots**

**TTFN x x x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank ****you, thank you, thank you for being the best readers and the best reviewers a girl could wish for **

**You are all so nice and encouraging and you make writing this a complete joy!**

**I'm so glad that the Lemontasticness that was the last chapter was what you all wanted! *mops brow with Bat-cape in relief***

**Roses, applause and bowing down to the awesome flibbins whose magical beta skills have me in a daze! **

**Now****, because I love you all like crazy, let's hear from Mr Cullen…**

**Chapter 20: ****Hide and Seek**

**EPOV**

It had to be a dream.

Had to be.

I tightened my arms around her tiny waist to try and confirm my suspicions that I would, at any moment; wake up and everything that had happened would have just been figment of my overactive and highly optimistic imagination.

I snaked my arms around her, feeling her soft skin under my hands as they whispered over her ribs, up towards her breasts. I felt her sigh gently before she moved back slightly, grazing her perfect ass against me.

_Holy fucking shit she's real…_

She was real and I was holding her as we lay in my bed spooning.

Do you hear that? _I_ was fucking spooning Bella! In _my_ fucking bed!

Oh yeah…and she was _naked_!

Life doesn't get much fucking better than this.

We had been in my bed for the past four hours trying to warm up from the cold of the pool water. After pushing her feet against my legs in an effort to get some heat to them and after I had pulled her against me, just because I could, she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was soft and quiet and was peppered with quiet mumbles and moans that made my arms tighten around her.

Even in her sleep she was shit hot sexy.

We had made love in the pool twice and were about to go for the hat trick when I had noticed that the skin on her hands and mine had started to resemble a pack of shrivelled fruit. I had grabbed the towel off the side of the pool steps and after helping her out, had wrapped it around both of us before we hurried, laughing and sliding against one another back into the house. The sight of her and the feel of her naked skin against mine was nothing I could put into words.

Laughing with her was…perfect.

When she had pulled her nails down my back, I had reacted by popping the buttons on the shirt I had given her to wear and I was utterly fucking speechless at what I saw.

She was goddamn perfect. More.

Every curve, dip and line of her was immaculate. It took a lot to leave me speechless but she had done it simply by sitting on the side of my pool.

The heat that radiated from her was extraordinary and only added to the blaze that had erupted inside me the minute she had placed my hand on her thigh. The rage that had built up in me at the sight of the marks that had been left on her fragile little body by that fuck head, dissolved the instant I touched her. My thumbs had lingered on the dark bruises and I'd rubbed them gently in a vain attempt to erase all evidence of him ever fucking touching her.

But having my hands on her in that way, it had only made me want to do more and when I had looked at her and seen the expression on her face and the way she held her mouth open, breathing deeply, I knew I no longer had a choice in the matter.

I wanted to explore every inch of her.

Touch, kiss and taste all of her over and over again but I was still worried that by making any kind of move on her I would frighten her away. I knew it was a stupid thought. I had spent the day telling her the worst fucking things about me which she had accepted with no judgement or lecture, just pure, unadulterated understanding.

She never failed to surprise me and I told her so.

Even though she had taken what I had told her and chosen to accept it I still felt the need to apologise to her before I kissed her. It was an apology that reached further than she could ever understand. I was sorry that I hadn't protected her from James. I was sorry that he had hurt her and I was sorry for having a past that was far from fucking stellar.

But most of all, I was sorry that I couldn't hold back my feelings for her any longer.

I didn't want to hold them back anymore.

Kissing her was without a doubt the single most intense experience of my fucking life. I knew that I had had the pleasure of my lips against hers before but this time there was no pretence, no script, no lame excuse, other than the fact that I was in love with her and needed her more than I'd ever needed anything in my whole screwed up life and there was nothing lame about that. My barriers were down and as I put my lips to hers I hoped that she would step over where they had once been and be with me.

My lips seemed to belong with hers, both sets fit together like goddamn corresponding jigsaw pieces. It was comfort and warmth and made my body come alive in every way.

My body throbbed for her.

Never had I experienced a hard-on like it. It was as if every ounce of my desire and need for her suddenly collected in my cock as it became solid, sturdy and unbreakable just like my feelings for her.

I had waited for her permission before entering her. I had to.

I had to make sure that it was what she wanted. I had promised myself that I would allow her to make all the decisions in terms of her relationship with me.

Telling her about my fucked up past was a way of giving her a get out of jail free card. She could have left in disgust, telling me what a revolting motherfucker I really was. But she didn't and my heart grew with a love more powerful than anything I thought possible.

I moved my face so that my nose was in her hair on the pillow and breathed her in. She smelled of strawberries, chlorine, warmth but above all and sexier than anything else, she smelled of me. I felt myself become hard at the thought of being inside her again.

Fuck…

Feeling her around me, pulsing and crying out my name was something that I would remember forever. The look on her face as she came around me and the force with which I had followed was goddamn incredible. With my orgasm I felt all the feelings that I had been holding back and pushing down away from the surface explode out of me. I had yelled her name knowing that at that moment that was all that fucking mattered.

_Her._

She was all that I wanted, needed and all that I cared about. Everything else paled into insignificance next to my Bella.

My Bella.

_Fuck__ that sounds good…_

She was mine now. I had made my claim on her and I was fucking determined to keep it that way.

It seemed she brought out my utterly primal, caveman side and as sexist and conceited as it sounded I had done nothing but embrace that shit. I was just sorry that I hadn't been able to utilize that side of me against James or even fucking Tanya.

I've never been a particularly violent person but I would have quite happily ripped both the fucker's heads off and pissed down their necks. Tanya was lucky in that she was female and I had always been taught not to hit girls so the only thing I was able to do in that instance was to hurt her ego.

As I had watched Bella walk away from Tanya's vitriolic words, I was overwhelmed by a mixture of anger, disgust and pride. I was angry at Tanya's bitch fucking view and her inability to keep her pathetic thoughts to herself and she disgusted me with her complete lack of sensitivity and ignorance at Bella's feelings. But there was also pride. Bella could have reacted by slapping Tanya, which I would have watched quite happily, or she could have come back with an equally sarcastic comment but she did neither. She was the bigger person and walked away and I loved her for it.

My heart had almost broken when I had seen the look on Bella's face. I'd meant it when I'd told Bella that my first instinct was to ram Tanya's head into my glass.

_It was just too bad that her head was too fucking big…_

I had been completely dumbstruck.

How could she see Bella that way? And how could she have the audacity to say that shit out loud with not an ounce of concern for Bella's feelings? It just confirmed what I had always suspected about Tanya, that she was a fucking nasty shit deep down. Her whole look-at-me-aren't-I-a-gorgeous-Hollywood-princess routine had gotten really old really fast and unfortunately even _she_ wasn't that good an actor!

Tanya hardly blinked at Bella's departure and instead moved so close to me that her sickly sweet perfume had started to make me gag. She was fucking relentless.

"I hope I didn't upset her," she'd grinned stroking my arm. "But I'm glad we're alone now." My stomach had turned at the thought.

"And why's that, Tanya?" My tone had been curt and hard and I made no attempt to hide it.

"Because it gives us time to talk about things." She'd sipped from her drink eying me like a lion eyes a gazelle before pouncing.

"Well, I can't possibly think what it is you want to talk about?"

She'd moved her hand to my thigh and rubbed it gently. Her lips moved to my ear and she had giggled before saying, "You and me." Her voice was low and husky and dripping with lust. "And when we're going to stop beating around the bush and just fuck." Her eyes were so sure, so convinced that what she was saying was going to happen that I'd almost laughed in her face.

Instead, I grabbed her wrist and pushed it gently away with a huge fucking smile on my face. I had moved towards her ear, knowing that she would assume that I was about to suggest that we get down to it. Her breathing had hitched and she had giggled again.

"Tanya?" I matched her lusty tone as best as I could. "There's only one thing I want to say to you right now." She had whimpered and I'd struggled again to hold my laughter back.

I pulled back from her and smiled gently before whispering, "Go and fuck yourself."

Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes flashed, first with confusion and then with anger but before she could retaliate in any way I had walked away from her. Her ego and pride had been damaged but I knew that she would get over it by snaring some other unfortunate dick. Dealing with her and her behaviour towards Bella had been quick and easy.

_James on the other hand…_

I felt my body tense with the fury that was still bubbling in my stomach and my grip on Bella increased, making her shift against me again.

_Fuck…_

Her ass was sitting perfectly in my groin, resting against my cock and thighs. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath to calm myself and let my thoughts drift to the consequences of what had happened Wednesday night.

I had expressed my feelings to Tanya as subtly as I could before I left the house walking in the same direction that I had watched Bella use, but I hadn't been able to see her. No-one it seemed had seen where she'd disappeared to. Again my mind had boggled. She was the most beautiful woman there who was wearing the sexiest motherfucking dress I had ever seen and no one had noticed where she had gone.

I moved my nose closer to her neck as I remembered the flicks of panic that had moved up my back when, after 10 minutes, I had still no clue where she had gotten to. Never at that point did I imagine that she would have been in the danger that she was, but not knowing where she was when she wasn't with me, made my heart thump and my breathing accelerate.

Alice hadn't seen her, or Esme, or Emmett. I had walked around the house searching for her on the off chance that she had come back in and I hadn't noticed, which was unlikely, before heading back outside. That's when I had heard her.

I exhaled loudly as the sounds of her protests echoed around my head.

My head had snapped in the direction of the pool and as I'd narrowed my eyes I'd been able to make out two figures on the bench, hidden partially by Esme's magnolia tree. The fury that raged inside me as I saw him pressing himself down on her and pushing his hands up her dress erupted through my legs as I powered over to them, followed closely by Emmett.

My brain could only seem to compute one thing – kill the fucker!

At that point I didn't even know it was James. But at that point it hadn't mattered. Someone was hurting Bella and I had to do whatever I could to stop them and make sure they never fucking did it again.

My hands had taken on a will of their own as they had gripped his shoulders and yanked him away from her, throwing his fucked up ass to the ground. My heart thumped as I looked into James's surprised face. I knew immediately that he was high. His pupils were so fucking big his eyes looked black and they were coated with a haze that I was all too familiar with.

He had staggered to his feet. "What the _fuck, _Cullen? I was just getting going with the bitch before you interrupted…" I hadn't let him finish as my fist connected with his nose. The sound was both sickening and satisfying and he fell back hard against the floor. I was ready to kick the goddamn shit out of him but I felt Emmett's arms wrapping around my shoulders and his whispers of 'calm down' and 'not worth it' helped me to regain some of my composure.

That's when I had looked at Bella.

She was sat with Alice's arm around her looking utterly shocked and vulnerable. All I wanted was to take her in my arms and hold her and kiss away whatever he had done to her. But I couldn't. I had to remain as calm as I could, there was too much she needed to know at that point and the irony of it being James that had attacked her was not lost on me for one fucking moment.

My past it seemed was set on being told.

So I _had_ told her.

I'd told her everything.

And here we were.

I let my lips touch her shoulder and took another breath of her skin into my lungs. I was so greedy for her, I just couldn't get enough. I knew that had I been able, I would have stayed with her like this forever. Holding her and kissing her. It was all I could think about, but I knew that I had to start thinking about where we went from here.

I had told her before we had made love that in doing so it would change everything. I needed her to know that above all else that was a definite. Not only would it change her relationship with me but also her relationship with my family. Her everyday life would change and in many ways not for the better. Paparazzi, journalists and gossip mongers galore would eat her fucking alive if they knew about her. That was the sad fact of my life and I hated myself for bringing her into it.

I loved Bella more than I ever thought I could love someone. I loved her completely and unconditionally and because I did, I knew that I would do anything I could to protect her. I had to protect her from the tabloids, the questions and the spotlight that was a constant on my life. She had been utterly fucking mortified by a couple of pictures in the paper and I knew if it came out that she was more than just my assistant, then three pictures outside a restaurant would be the least of her worries.

Because she _was _more than that. She was so much more.

I wanted her to be in my life, in my bed, in my heart and now that she was in all three, I had to make sure she stayed there. It occurred to me then that in order to keep her safe and protected we had no choice but to keep _us _quiet. Keep us and our feelings guarded, sheltered and secure. I wasn't sure how she would take this decision but I had no intention of letting the world know about Bella to then stand back and watch helplessly as they devoured her and all the things about her.

I couldn't allow that shit. I wouldn't.

She shifted again, pushing against me before her hand travelled along my forearm, her nails grazing my skin gently. Her touch was incredible and I moved my hips so that my cock was resting against her back. I was so hard for her again. We had not made love since we had left the pool, feeling that it was more than enough to simply hold one another. But I couldn't deny that I wanted nothing more than to bury myself the fuck inside her and make her moan and cry out like she had as I'd moved in her in the water.

She leaned her head back slightly so that I could rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Are you awake?" I whispered against the skin underneath her ear.

I could see the sides of her mouth curl into a slow, sexy smile as she nodded gently and a soft sound came from her mouth. I kissed her neck where my lips sat, letting my tongue touch her gently.

_Fuck she tastes so good…_

The sound came again and she moved her head so that I could get a better angle on her whole neck. I kissed her again letting my lips glide over the skin as I moved from one spot to the next, leaving a trail of wet warmth down to her shoulder and back up to her ear with my tongue.

Her hand came up and over her shoulder and grabbed the back of my head pushing my face harder against her. The fact that she not only wanted me to do this but also that she wanted it more, made my cock twitch against her back. I moved my hips slowly so that my cock rubbed against the bottom of her back and she responded by moving hers.

_Jesus…_

My mouth continued to taste the softness of her neck as my hands moved slowly across her stomach to the hips that were still moving gently and driving me fucking insane. I gripped them gently and pushed myself against her once more. An exquisite moan escaped from her mouth, forcing me to do it again. Her head was leaning all the way back now against my left shoulder and the pillow underneath her. I brought my left hand up and stroked her bare neck, holding her under her chin so that I could devour more of her sweetness.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear. "What you do to me."

She had to know that she drove me fucking insane with a need and desire for her so overwhelming that I could barely contain it.

She moved forward from me and I groaned as the warmth of her body left mine to only groan louder and hiss through my teeth as her hand came behind her and gripped my cock moving slowly up and down it. Her palm was so soft but she knew how hard and tight she needed to hold me.

"_Jesus_." I kissed her neck harder, moving up to her ear and sucking her lobe. She moaned as I did, whispering my name.

_That's it, right there, the sound of my name on her lips…_

I let my right hand loosen on her hip and moved it down her thigh, feeling her skin start to pimple as I reached her knee. Slowly and as gently as I could I held her knee and moved her leg outwards, spreading her so that I could let my hand sneak up the inside of her thigh. She exhaled slowly and hard as my hand got nearer to the warm place I most wanted to lose myself. I stopped just as my thumb touched her skin, breathing deeply through my nose as I felt how fucking wet she was. She didn't let me pause for long as she grabbed my wrist with her left hand and pushed my hand towards her.

I resisted slightly, revelling at the thought of her desperate for my touch.

She turned her head so that her mouth was at the corner of mine and her breath was hot and damp on my cheek, "_Please,_ Edward," she whispered grinding her ass against me. "Touch me, _please_."

How could I resist her?

I'd do anything for this woman. Anything she wanted from me I would endeavour to do, anything she asked of me I would bend the fuck backwards to satisfy.

Slowly and surely I let my hand move up her thigh, my fingertips barely touching her. She leaned her head back, arched against me and moaned as my fingers slipped down through her slick folds.

"_Fuck_."

Her eyes were still shut but her body was very much open as she cursed with a long breath. Her hand stayed on my wrist as I let my index and middle finger stroke her clit gradually moving from the top of her down towards her pussy. My fingertips slid against her so easily with the wetness that lay there and I spent time coating my fingers with her so that my actions remained soft and easy. Her grip on my cock tightened as I let the tip of my finger push against her slowly.

"_God,_ Bella," I murmured in her ear feeling my hips start to gyrate against her hand. "You're so wet."

She mumbled a response and groaned loudly as I pushed my middle finger into her. I brought it back out slowly before pushing it in again, feeling her tense around me every time I did. Her breath started to come in small gasps and her fingers tangled through my hair, pulling at it and clawing my scalp. I moaned as she did it again. I fucking loved it. Feeling her want me as much as I wanted her.

I leaned over her slightly so that I could push another finger into her and moaned into her shoulder as she pulled her hand hard up my cock as it entered her.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed as she began moving against my hand. "That feels…_uhnnn_…so good." She turned her face to me again and licked my lips with her small tongue. I moved my fingers inside her so that they were curled up towards her feeling her pulse in her neck quicken against my cheek. I moved my fingers in long slow strokes, circling her clit with my thumb as I did.

Her hand started pounding my cock making my balls tighten and my orgasm start to move from my stomach to the tops of my thighs and into my hips that were moving in sync with hers. I pushed my nose back into her hair and breathed her in, trying to get as close to her as I could.

My heart was thumping in my chest and my breathing was leaving me in gasps as she arched further against me. "I want," she breathed. "_Fuck_…I need." She bit her bottom lip as she rotated her hips and pushed her ass harder onto my cock.

"What, Bella?" I breathed into her ear. "Tell me…what…I…_ah_."

Her thumb circled the top of my cock and I felt the tip become wet with my anticipation so that her touch became slick as well as tight.

"I need you inside me, Edward," she panted.

_Fuck me…_

She moaned again as I pushed my fingers into her harder, completely and utterly fucking ecstatic at her words.

I pulled my fingers from her and put my arm underneath her leg before cupping her thigh, holding her open for me as I manoeuvred myself behind her so that my cock slid against her soft folds, before teasing her entrance. I gasped as she grabbed me and pulled me towards her. "Now, Edward," she groaned. "I need you now."

I didn't need telling twice.

I pulled my hips back to make sure that I was in the right position and pushed myself into her in one fluid movement.

"_Fuck_…Bella…_ah_."

She was so warm and wet and her walls pulsed along my full length as I moved back before plunging into her again. She moved her hips against me, lifting them back towards me so that I could push into her deeper. I was so fucking close. The sensation of her moving with me pushed me closer and closer to the edge.

I needed her as close as I was. I wanted to hear her and feel her cum on me like she had the night before. I had never witnessed anything as fucking sexy as Bella having an orgasm…

…_on my cock…_

…I put my fingers back on her clit and started rubbing her, coating her with her own wetness, bringing her to her own climax. I increased my speed of both my thrusts and my fingers. Her moans grew louder and her grip on my hair got harder as she pushed against me again and again.

"I'm _close,_ Bella…_please_ cum baby…please." As if my words were the switch that she needed she threw her head and her body flush against me and screamed my name, her pussy walls clamping down on me tight and wet.

_That's it…my…name…on her…lips…_

I thrust into her twice more, hard and deep and exploded inside her. "_Ah_…Jesus…ah…_fuck_."

I couldn't form a coherent sentence or thought. All I could do was hold onto her as we both came down from the most amazing high I'd ever experienced. I always knew that I would never touch drugs again, but now I was certain. Bella was my drug of choice and she gave me a rush that was better than any shit I'd ever had before. My heart was hammering in my chest as I felt her breathing slow and her head relax back against the pillow.

I pulled out of her and kissed her cheek gently. "Now that's what I call a wake up call," she giggled as I grabbed a tissue off the bedside table to clean myself. "I think they should have that in all hotels around the world as standard." She turned to me and stretched with her arms over her head like a cat.

I couldn't do much but smile like a fucking idiot at her.

_She__'s so beautiful…_

I leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips feeling her breath leave her as I pulled away. "Good morning," I grinned before kissing her forehead. "How are you?" It was a question that reached further than she knew.

How was she with what had happened between us? Was she ok that I wanted more? Was she feeling better? Were her bruises sore?

She turned to her side so that she was facing me and snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. "Honestly?" she asked nuzzling my chest. I nodded in response unable to shake off the tiny hint of panic that rose in my throat at her question.

She turned her head to me and looked me square in the eye. "I don't think I've ever felt happier than I do right now."

She smiled gently and my heart thumped excitedly in my chest. She was happy. I made her happy. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face to me so that I could give her a long slow kiss because honestly, that shit was golden. She put her hands on the sides of my face as she kissed me back, letting her tongue flick mine softly.

_Jesus, I'm getting hard again…_

I took a deep breath and blew it out my cheeks as she pulled away and kissed me right in the middle of my chest. She rested her face on my stomach looking up at me, the heat from her cheek burning onto my skin. I gazed down at her, putting my arms behind my head. A small smile crossed her lips.

"What?" I smiled back at her.

She shook her head gently and shrugged, "just you." She grinned and I rolled my eyes in mock appreciation as she laughed quietly, her body shaking gently against me.

"Specifically," I said, tapping her nose with the end of my finger.

"You said it again," she smiled. I looked at her completely confused.

What had I said to her that I'd said before? I sat looking at her, raising my eyebrows waiting for her to enlighten me further.

A gorgeous blush crept onto her face and washed over her neck and the small bits of her chest that I could see, "Baby," she muttered. "You said it again."

I thought back to what I'd said while I was making love to her but I honestly couldn't recollect a single fucking word that had come from my mouth. I had been far too involved in the gorgeous woman that was making me feel things that nearly made my fucking brain explode. I did however remember saying it to her when I had found her by the pool at my parent's house. She had asked me to take her home and I had been so relieved that she was ok and that she was safe that my mouth had run away from me. SHIT. I breathed down my nose and looked at her hair.

"Yeah," I muttered.

I didn't know if she liked that I'd said what I had or if she thought that I was being too forward, but at that moment when I had held her on the bench it had just seemed so right. I wanted to protect her and take care of her and that word summoned all those feelings up. "Sorry," I sighed. Her head snapped up and a frown appeared on her forehead.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" she asked her hair falling around her face, gorgeously dishevelled.

"Well…I…I mean…you don't mind?" I stammered feeling relief wash over me as another smile broke across her face.

"Edward." She moved slowly up my body, her breasts pressed into me, soft and perfect. "You can call me anything you want." She kissed me then, a long warm kiss that made my heart speed up. She pulled away and rubbed the tip of her nose against mine. "Baby," she whispered.

I growled at her words and flipped her over so that I was on top of her between her legs, holding myself above her. She laughed and her eyes sparkled at me. I looked down at her in utter awe of her. She was so stunning, so dazzling to me, that I couldn't help but just fucking look.

"Damn you're beautiful," I whispered quietly.

She stopped laughing and placed a hand on my cheek which I leaned into. I felt her legs travel up the sides of my thighs and my breathing became laboured as they wrapped behind my back and locked me flush against her.

"Miss Swan," I murmured leaning to her lips. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She smiled against my mouth and moved her hips so that the heat between her legs rubbed my full length that was once more solid and eager for her. I sucked a breath into my chest and responded with the same action feeling my whole body react as she moaned softly.

"Edward," she whispered wrapping her arms around my neck.

There was nothing more to say. I placed myself at her entrance and pushed into her slowly, moaning with her at the contact.

_My name on her lips…_

* * * *

We had made love twice more, once in my bed and once in the shower.

It was incredible how insatiable my need for her really was, but each time I entered her or touched her in a way that made her moan or sigh I needed more. I wanted it more and more. Now that I was allowed to touch her the way that I'd been dreaming of for so long I couldn't stop. And what made it even more fucking incredible was that she seemed to want it as much as I did.

As I stood making her some toast while she was getting dressed it suddenly struck me how hard it would be to hold myself back from touching her when we were out or around other people. I knew that keeping us quiet was for the best but I wasn't quite sure how my body, specifically my cock, was going to appreciate it. The other problem was how I was going to broach the damn subject with her. I didn't want her to feel that it was anything other than my need to protect her and make sure that she was safe that I didn't want to tell people, but I knew there was the potential for her to see it differently.

My phone vibrated in my pocket with two text messages from Alice and one from Emmett. I replied to Alice telling her that Bella was fine and that she could come over later. Emmett was asking about our morning gym session. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was five after 8. I realised that I'd hardly had any sleep but felt great. No scratch that I felt fucking amazing! I replied telling him to be over at 8:30.

I bit into my toast as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs and smiled at her as she came into the kitchen. She took her place on her breakfast stool on the opposite side of the bar and grinned as I passed her, her toast.

"Thank you." She picked it up and bit into it.

I couldn't take my eyes off her fucking glorious mouth and how insanely sexy it was. Her lips were so pink and full and I suddenly realised that I wanted to feel them all over my body. I cleared my throat and sipped my coffee trying hard to think of something none-Bella to calm myself and get rid of the hard-on that was becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm meeting with Jacob at 9," she muttered.

_Yep, that should fucking do it…._

"Oh?" I asked as calmly as I could. I knew it was pathetic to feel as jealous as I did but the unsubtle way in which he spoke to her and looked at her reminded me of a dog on heat.

_Says you Cullen? How's the boner coming along…?_

"Yeah, just last minute prep for tonight." I looked at her slightly lost. "The premier." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." I shrugged. "That's right."

I finished my coffee and placed my cup on the side. "Is Jane going?" She nodded and I breathed a little easier.

I was a possessive motherfucker but I didn't give a shit…

She finished her toast and stood to bring her plate to the dishwasher. I grabbed her around the waist as she stood back up from bending over and pulled her against me unable to not have my hands on her. I felt so liberated to be able to show her how I felt that it seemed fucking criminal to continue to deny myself.

_Criminal but the right decision…_

"Bella," I murmured in her ear after taking a lungful of her scent. "We need to talk about something." I felt her tense slightly before she turned to face me.

Her face read so many things, fear, desire, confusion and I placed my hand to her cheek to try and reassure her. "It's nothing bad, but I think it's important for," I paused and took a deep breath, "us."

Her face softened at my choice of words. I took her hand and led her to the sofa where she sat looking at my face with an expression of trepidation.

"Last night, Bella," I began, running my hands through my hair. "Last night and this morning was…" I searched for the right words but came up short. No word could describe how I felt last night, or this morning or right now. She reached over and placed a hand on mine. I looked at her to see her smiling at me.

"I know, Edward," she murmured rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand. "It's ok." I exhaled and nodded thanking the lord that she understood what I was trying to say.

"Bella, I told you that things would change once we," I smiled and breathed in deeply, "did what we did." I watched as she blushed again a gorgeous pink that made her lips look even bigger than normal. "And they have." I continued trying to remain focused.

I cleared my throat and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees. "You've seen what my life can be like, Bella, and I tried to explain to you yesterday that it's not for everyone. My picture is taken on a daily basis, privacy is not something that I can say that I possess." I smiled wryly at her. "So, as a result, every time I have something in my life that is important to me I try to keep it quiet for as long as I can. I try to make sure that the people in my life who aren't in the public eye are protected at all costs."

I looked at her to see if she was following what I was saying. She leaned back against the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest, her face giving fuck all away.

"Bella, you are one of those people who are important to me and I want to make sure that you are safe and protected from the paparazzi and the journalists that pick at my life like vultures." I sighed and closed my eyes for a second trying to think about what I could say to make her understand.

"Take Jasper and Alice for example. Alice knows what it's like to be in the public eye having the family that she does; she knows what the press are like and what they are capable of. So her being with Jasper and people knowing isn't that much of a deal to her." I heard her sigh and looked to see her eyes looking down at the floor.

This was what I was afraid of. I knew that she didn't understand that I was so fucking terrified that she would be hurt by the press in someway that I wanted to keep our relationship quiet. How could I explain it to her without her thinking that the reason was something else entirely than what she was thinking? Should I tell her it's because I love her? Would that make it worse?

My musings were disturbed by Emmett bounding through the front door. "Yo, yo, kids! What's cooking?"

I kept my eyes on Bella desperate to know what she was thinking. Her eyes remained on the floor but I knew she was upset.

But I couldn't explain it any other way! I was a fucking imbecile with matters of the heart and I couldn't find the words to express myself properly.

"Bella," I whispered as Emmett walked into the living room.

"Hey, guys." Emmett paused obviously sensing the atmosphere wasn't fucking great, "everything ok?"

Bella's head snapped up towards Emmett and she smiled widely but it never reached her eyes. "Hey, Emmett, I'm good thank you." She stood up quickly and went to the breakfast bar to get her bag. She walked back to Emmett and placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you for everything you did on Wednesday night, Emmett. It means a lot." Emmett nodded and patted her hand.

"As long as you're peachy, Tinker Bell, that's all that matters," he grinned. She turned to me but her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

Fuck, shit, fuck…

"I need to go. Can I borrow your Volvo?" she muttered.

"Yeah, sure…um." I walked past her to the cabinet and picked up the keys.

She followed me and I handed them to her letting my fingers linger on her palm as I did.

"Bella." She didn't look up at me but gripped the keys and walked out the front door taking my collapsed heart with her. I stood leaning my head back against the wall, utterly fucking crushed that she didn't understand what I was trying to do, that I was thinking of her and only her.

__…

"We starting cardio vascular or weight training," Emmett shouted through from the kitchen but I was already heading out the door after her. She was in the garage putting her bag on the passenger seat as I ran up to her. My heart was crashing in my chest as she turned to me with a face that read nothing but pain and anger.

"Bella, please talk to me," I begged. I knew I was bordering on being a whiny bitch but I couldn't have cared fucking less. I had to make this right. "You can't leave me like this all day not knowing what you're thinking. Wondering whether you fucking hate me or not or whether you'll come back at all."

I took a breath as I walked towards her, running my hands through my hair.

"Bella, I just…I want…I just." I paused again. "Fuck!" I yelled slapping my palm on the back passenger window of the car. "Why can't I ever say what I fucking mean?"

I turned to her to see that her face had changed. The pain had disappeared and had been replaced with concern.

I huffed and slammed my palms against my hips. "Bella, I just want you to be safe," I whispered looking at my feet. "I want you to be protected from the bastards that would just have a field day with you." I sighed dragging my hand through my hair.

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know if she understood or if she even fucking wanted to. "I just want to do my best and take care of you," I murmured pushing my hands in my pockets.

Her hand on my face made my breath catch in my throat.

I looked to see her eyes on mine. She smiled gently. "I'll see you later, Mr Cullen," she whispered placing a soft kiss on my cheek. My head spun as her lips settled on my skin and I put a hand on her waist to steady myself. She pulled away from me and grinned all goddamn sexy and fucking beautiful.

I nodded and smiled back. "Have a good day, Miss Swan."

I held the door of the car open as she got in and watched as she drove down the drive towards the gate.

I wandered back in the house feeling like I was walking on air to walk smack into Emmett standing in the Gym doorway with a huge fuck off smirk on his face. I looked at him feigning complete ignorance but I knew that the smile I was trying to hide would just not disappear.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ed-ward," he said in a sing-song voice. "Something you want to share?" He narrowed his eyes as his smirk changed to a huge grin.

"Not with you," I answered pushing past the fucker down the stairs to the Gym.

"You mean you and Tinker did the horizontal Tango and you ain't gonna spill?" he asked incredulously.

I spun around to look at him and ask him how the fuck he knew when I realised I'd played right into his hands.

He opened his mouth wide and pointed at me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he bellowed taking in my expression, "Cullen, you dirty dog!"

"Emmett," I warned. "Seriously, don't."

He laughed loudly and held his palms up to me in surrender.

"Ok, ok, but honestly it's about time Eddie junior got some pussy action." I frowned at him in disbelief.

"Emmett, please tell me you didn't just fucking nickname my penis!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"Oh, chill out," he laughed slapping me on the back. "You've got laid man, time to relax!"

I huffed and turned to him grabbing the towel off his shoulder. "Emmett," I snapped. I threw the towel against the tread mill. "It's not like that," I shouted. "She's not like that. It's different…I'm, I don't just see her like that." My voice quietened as I got to the end of my rant.

Emmett walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I know, man," he muttered.

I looked at him in surprise and it suddenly hit me like a tonne of bricks. Of course he knew. He knew because he felt the same about Rosalie. He loved Rosalie. I smiled in realisation and he smiled back.

"Now come on ya big pussy," he grinned. "Let's pump some iron like real men!"

* * * *

We hammered the Gym for two hours then swam for another one. I felt calmer and more relaxed knowing that Emmett seemed to understand what I was feeling. He never mentioned it again and I knew that he wouldn't mention it again to anyone unless I told him it was ok to do so. I felt slightly guilty that Emmett knew when I had just nearly had my first argument with Bella about us _not_ telling people, but Emmett was family and I knew if I had asked him, he would have taken it to the grave.

We were sitting eating lunch when Alice and Bella came through the door. My heart stepped up a gear when I saw her and I made a motion to go to her but remembered where I was and who I was with. It wasn't that I didn't want Alice to know, she was my sister and I loved and trusted her, but I knew Bella and I had to establish what we were and what we were doing first.

"Hey, Edward," Alice sang, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hello, sister of mine. How are you?" I asked smiling before winking quickly at Bella who smirked and blushed brightly.

"I'm good now that I know Bella is ok." She frowned at me. "Thanks for keeping me up to date, Edward." I shrugged and took another bite from my sandwich.

"So, how did the meeting go?" I asked Bella wondering how long it took Jacob Black to undress her with his eyes.

_Pool, bed and shower motherfucker…_

"Yeah…um…you need to be ready for 4," she mumbled pushing her hand through her hair.

I looked at her slightly puzzled. Her eyes glanced and met mine quickly before she looked down again at her phone that had just buzzed. It took me a moment to realise that she was finding it as hard as I was to act normal around other people.

_This is__ gonna be harder than I thought!_

"No problem," I grinned looking at the clock. "I'm sure you can beautify me in 3 and half hours hey, Alice," I smiled at Alice who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but it might take a lot to hide that huge cock on your forehead," she retorted.

Emmett and Bella burst into fits of laughter and I looked at Bella with a knowing glance, raising my eyebrows and chuckled as she blushed crimson.

"Plus I have to help Bella with her outfit for the…,"

"I'm not going," Bella interrupted, "to the ball thing I mean." She gestured with her hand. We all looked at her completely puzzled.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

I had to be honest having her there with me would be the only thing that would get me through the clusterfuck that was a premier after party. With all the brown-nosed execs, fucker journalists and other equally sycophantic dick heads she would be the only real thing about the entire occasion. I knew Jasper would be there but he would be with Alice for the majority of the night.

Even my goddamn chest tightened at the thought of Bella not being there next to me.

"Well, because it's for all you famous types and I." She pointed to herself and fiddled with her phone. "I just don't belong there." My heart fucking dropped in my chest as I realised that this had been brought on by our conversation. She thought that she didn't belong there with me. She thought that she wasn't good enough.

Fuck that…

"Bella, don't be ridiculous," Alice smiled. "You deserve to be there more than some of the other idiots who'll be gracing us with their presence." She rolled her eyes, but Bella shook her head.

"Really." She smiled first at Alice and then at me but I couldn't hold her gaze. "I'll do my thing, make sure that everything goes as planned at the theatre and then I'll just come back here." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's no problem." She picked up her bag from the counter. "I'm going to take a shower." She turned and made her way up the stairs.

Alice looked at me. "Is she really ok?"

I shook my head and lifted one shoulder.

I really had no fucking clue whether she was ok or not and it was driving me near distraction. "Do you think this is about James?" she whispered scrunching her eyebrows into a concerned expression. It hadn't even occurred to me. I was such a fucking insensitive bastard. The last party I had taken her to she had been insulted by Tanya then assaulted by James. Then I have to open my big fucking mouth! It was no wonder she didn't want to go.

"I'll go and…um…I'll see if she's ok," I murmured lifting from my seat and tearing up the stairs. I walked into my room but it was empty and the en suite bathroom door was wide open. My throat grew dry. She was back in _her_ room.

Slowly, I walked to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I pushed the door open and walked in quietly, closing the door behind me. She was standing by the bed with just a towel around her, the shower was running and steam was starting to billow out of the bathroom door. "Oh, I thought you were Alice." She smiled gently.

"Sorry," I answered pushing my hands in my pocket.

"It's ok." She turned to lay out a pair of black jeans on the bed. "What's up?"

Her casual tone didn't sit well with me and I looked down at the floor trying to find the right words to use.

"Bella, I'm sorry that you don't think that you should come tonight," I started. "And I'm sorry about what happened with James." She looked at me opening her mouth to say something but I didn't let her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to stop him and I'm sorry about what Tanya said to you. I'm sorry that I upset you with what I said earlier today and I'm sorry that my life is the way it is and that you don't feel that you can fit into it."

I looked at her then and saw that she had crossed her arms over herself and was biting her lip.

I took a step towards her. "But, Bella, I'm not sorry that you're part of my life and I'm not sorry about what happened between us last night. I'm not sorry that you slept in my bed and I'm not sorry that I got to make love to you again this morning." I took another step towards her and noticed that her eyes were glazed with tears. "I'm not sorry that I want you there with me tonight and I'm not sorry that I feel the need to keep you safe and look after you."

I reached my hand up to her face and stroked away a tear that had escaped her left eye, "because, Bella, that's all I want."

She closed her eyes and leaned her face into my palm before throwing her arms around my neck and burying herself into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her to me nuzzling and kissing her neck before moving to her mouth. Our tongues met caressing and touching as we kissed long, warm and wet. "You taste…and feel…so good, Bella," I panted between kisses feeling her moan gently into my mouth.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I made my way over to the bed laying her down gently, my lips never leaving hers. My hand trailed up her thigh under her towel and she gasped as I grazed her wet pussy with my thumb.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned into my hair as I lowered my mouth to her neck, licking, tasting and kissing her soft skin.

_My name…_

"Edward?" Alice's voice came from the bottom of the stairs but her footsteps started coming up them. I stopped cold wondering what the best thing to do was. Bella looked at me as clueless as I felt. I cursed and raised myself off her, hearing Bella giggle as I tried to readjust my solid cock in my sweat pants.

"Yeah, Alice," I called heading for the door. I looked back at Bella who threw her towel down on the floor, winked at me and headed through to the shower. I watched as her perfect ass disappeared behind the door.

_Holy mother of fuck…_

I opened the door as Alice got to the top step. "Is she ok?" she whispered looking over my shoulder into the room.

_She's more than ok dear sister, she's fucking incredible…_

"Yeah, she's just getting in the shower," I answered as nonchalantly as I could. "Where's my outfit then?" I asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Is she coming tonight?" she crossed her arms over her chest sensing that something was up.

_Award winning actor Cullen? Bullshit…_

"I really don't know, Alice," I answered honestly before pointing a finger at her. "And don't you go throwing your weight around either." She pouted and nodded.

"I just want her to feel comfortable," she muttered. "I want her to feel safe with us, Edward, even after what James did." Her face was a mixture of anger and concern for her friend. Because that's what I realised Alice and Bella had become. They were good friends and Alice cared for her too. I put my arm around her shoulder and guided her to the top of the stairs.

"Me too, Alice," I smiled gently. I kissed her hair and pushed her away from me. "Right leave me so I can get washed up you annoying little pain in the ass." She winked and ran down the stairs.

It crossed my mind briefly to join Bella in her shower and as much as the thought made my cock jump for joy, I knew that I had to give her some time to think about what I had said. I realised that if she didn't come to the party tonight it wasn't a complete disaster because she'd still be here when I got home and that was more important than anything.

* * * *

Bella, Jane, Emmett, Alice and I piled into the waiting limo at five minutes past four. I let out a long breath and looked at Bella who was sitting across from me smiling gently.

"So we get there, spend 60 to 90 minutes shaking hands, autographs, interviews, which Bella will handle and photographs then into the theatre." Jane said all of this while flicking through a clipboard filled with papers.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled as enthusiastically as I could.

Premiers were not my favourite thing in the world at all. Making films was about the creation of something not the pictures on the red carpet. I knew it came as part of the actor deal but it didn't mean I had to like the shit.

"Jasper's due at the same time as you so you'll have pictures with him too," Alice grinned.

"Did you give him the nicer suit?" I asked adjusting my tie.

"Of course," she replied sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Bella's body shook with her laughter. She was sitting looking as gorgeous and fucking sexy as I'd ever seen in black tight jeans and an off the shoulder blue top that made her skin look like cream. I sat thinking about what it would be like to lick her collarbone and decided that if I ever got the chance again that would be the first thing I'd do to her.

The screams coming from the crowds of people lining the street outside the theatre were deafening even inside the car. The car stopped and Emmett got out first, he held the door open as I stepped out under a barrage of screams and camera flashes.

"Jesus," I muttered to Emmett who smiled a rather-you-than-me smile straight back at me.

Alice disappeared into the theatre but Jane and Bella stood not three feet from me as I waved to the crowd. Jane guided me to the arms of the screaming girls as they handed me pictures, DVDs, and pieces of clothes to sign. There were even a couple of body parts that I signed quickly and without fuss. I was given digital cameras to take pictures of myself with the crowd, teddies, flowers and underwear. It was fairly routine stuff and none of it surprised me. The people who had waited for the actors to arrive were the reason for the premier in the first place and I didn't begrudge spending time with them.

The decibel level rose as Jasper arrived, waving and smiling and looking as overwhelmed as I was. We always laughed together about the ridiculousness of our job and how fucking absurd it really was. We stood together while the flashes of the cameras went goddamn ballistic.

I mean, honestly, how many pictures of me just standing here do they need?

"You ok, man?" he asked as we turned for another set of pictures.

"Yeah, good, you?"

"Yeah, not bad. How's Bella?"

I tensed slightly and glanced over to her but she was busy talking to Jane. "She's ok, shaken but well." I relaxed my face from its permanent smile as we turned again. I considered telling Jasper at some point about Bella and me knowing that he would be nothing but happy for me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he muttered squeezing my shoulder slightly.

"Yeah," I answered, "you and me both man."

The interviews outside the theatre were mundane and repetitive but I smiled and laughed at all the right moments. Things got a little interesting when it was Diana Hadden's turn. Once again she flirted fucking outrageously, even grazing my ass with her hand. I had turned to look at Bella immediately but she hadn't seemed to notice, busy setting up the next interview.

"I'll see you at the party," she breathed as we finished.

"O-K," I grinned.

_Fuck sake could the woman not take a hint…?_

We walked into the theatre and I noticed Bella standing to the side watching as people milled around all the actors, including me. She looked so vulnerable and I knew then that my decision, no matter what fights it caused, was the right one. I had to make sure that she was ok, that she out of the circle of chaos that was evenings such as these. I walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and her eyes sparkled. I wanted to kiss her, hold her and tell her that she was safe with me but I knew I fucking couldn't.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hands in my pocket to help with the urge I had to touch her.

She nodded. "Yeah just a little overwhelmed." She laughed lightly.

"It's fairly crazy, huh?" I agreed. "Are you coming in to watch the film?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I've heard it's a good movie." She grinned. "But apparently the male lead is a little wooden." She laughed then putting her hand to her mouth.

I smiled back at her. "Is that so?" I asked raising an eyebrow and she nodded quickly.

I laughed with her. I loved that this was her way of calming herself and me down and it worked almost instantly. "You still sure about the party," I asked. I knew she was but I was still hopeful that there was a tiny chance that she would change her mind.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah." She looked down at her feet.

"Ok," I tried not to sound too disappointed. "So I'll see you when I get in later?" She nodded again and my heart soared.

She would be there, waiting for me, in my bed

I could hardly fucking wait.

* * * *

The film was good and I was happy with the finished product. I had however spent the majority of the film watching Bella who was sat two rows in front of me. She never took her eyes off the screen and I was sure that I caught her smiling at my characters confessions of love to my on-screen girlfriend. I wondered briefly about how I would tell her about my feelings for her. On screen it looked so fucking simple, but I for one knew that that was never the case in real life. Every time I looked at her my heart burst with the need to tell her that I loved her but I knew that it was too soon and that we had other things to discuss first.

The film finished and we all headed back to the foyer where they were serving champagne. Jasper came over with a big smile and held out his hand to me. "Good job, dude," he smiled. "That shit's got awards written all over it." I laughed lightly.

"Not too shabby yourself, Whitlock. You should be a goddamn actor." He grinned and shoved my shoulder. "Where's Alice?"

Jasper sipped from his glass. "She's taking Bella back to yours and then she's getting ready for the party which we are leaving for in," he looked at his watch, "ten minutes." I rolled my eyes.

"Perfect," I muttered.

Jasper laughed. "Oh, don't be like that, Edward, you only have to show your face for an hour and then you can go home, quick and painless."

I finished my glass of champagne and nodded slowly. The truth be told if I had my way I would have been in a fucking car and on my way home right now, but I knew that Jasper was right and that it was only an hour of my life that had to be spared.

The room that the party was held in was fairly fuckingexquisite. The décor matched the period of the film perfectly, added to the dresses and suits and the whole place looked fantastic. Jasper and I headed for the bar and I had him in fits of giggles as I tried to hide from Diana Hadden.

"Seriously, man, the woman's fucking dangerous," I hissed to nearly hysterical Jasper. "She even touched my fucking ass!" He laughed even louder nearly spraying me with Corona.

"Well it's about time you got laid, man," he smiled, "even if she is dangerous."

I looked away from him quickly and scanned the room trying to extinguish the images of Bella underneath me, on top of me, at the side of me, in my pool…

_Shit…_

Jasper eyed me suspiciously. "Something you need to say, Edward?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Jesus, what the fuck is with everyone," I pointed to my face. "Do I just have everything written here?" Jasper laughed.

"You can't lie for shit, Edward, you never have, but that's what makes you a good actor." He sipped from his drink, his eyes still on mine. "Soooo," he motioned with his hand, "Tanya?"

I snapped my head around. "Fuck, man, give me some credit. Besides I'd need to be put my cock through decontamination if I ever went near that shit."

He laughed again but stopped suddenly. I turned to him and his face said it all. "Tinker?" he muttered quietly. I took a deep breath and nodded very slightly. He let out a long whistle and took a long gulp from his beer.

"Go on say it," I said waiting for the inevitable onslaught of shit and what a bad idea it was yadda, yadda, yadda. But he just looked at me and smiled.

"Edward, I've never seen you the way you are with her before. The way you act and talk and the way you are with her like you're about to throw yourself in front of a bullet for her or something." He smiled. "I know how you feel about her man and I'm happy for you." He slapped my shoulder gently. "Just don't fuck it up." I laughed gently at his never failing words of wisdom.

"Edward."

I froze at the sound of her high nasal shit voice. I turned slowly to see Tanya stood with a fake angry expression on her face.

"Tanya," I answered. I tried to turn away from her but she put her hand on my shoulder. Jasper, ever the supportive friend, took the opportunity to head across the room.

_Fucker…_

"What, Tanya?" I asked completely bored fucking shitless with the same routine and sick of trying to pretend that I liked her. After what she had said about Bella I would have quite happily slammed her pretty little head against the bar I was leaning against.

"I just wanted you to know that I forgive you." I scrunched my eyebrows in disbelief. "I know you were out of sorts the other night and that what you said was utterly out of character for you so…" She sipped her drink. "I forgive you."

"Well gee, thanks, Tanya. I really appreciate that." She missed my sarcasm completely and moved closer to me. I took a step away and my back hit the bar.

"We have a photo shoot together coming up and we can't have any bad feelings, Edward. So I decided to be the better person and make the peace." She smiled, utterly convinced of her own bullshit. "But there is one thing I want you to know, Edward." I rolled my eyes at her tone as it dipped further into lust as it had two nights before. She put her hand on my arm and squeezed it gently. "My offer still stands."

I was just about to tell her where to shove her piss-ant offer when my attention was caught by what was probably the most breath taking sight I had ever witnessed.

There making her way gently down the stairs was Bella looking like an goddamn angel. The dress she wore was black and covered in rhinestones that glittered and sparkled in the light, changing from black to purple to silver. It hugged her every curve and held her in a way I wanted to for the rest of my life.

I realised I would have to buy Alice something very fucking expensive!

I watched her get to the bottom of the stairs and I placed my drink on the bar. "Excuse me, Tanya, but there's someone here that I'd rather be with." I moved past her as gently as I could and made my way over to Bella who was receiving glances from every man that stood around her.

_Back off assholes…_

I stopped two feet from her, desperate to take her in my arms and lose myself in her.

"Hi," she muttered, looking at me from under her lashes.

"Hi," I breathed unable to take my eyes off her.

I cleared my throat and let my eyes roam over her from her head to her feet and back again. Holy shit she was fucking stunning. "Well, Miss Swan, that is some dress." I smiled and rubbed my chin, trying to focus on her and not the gratuitous image that had just entered my head.

She blushed and pushed a hand over it. "I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"I do," I answered. I motioned to her with my hand towards the bar. "Shall we?" I asked. She smiled and walked ahead of me.

I ordered two flutes of champagne and, still not able to drag my eyes from her, we moved to a booth at the back of the restaurant. She sat opposite me and sipped from her glass.

"So," I said meaningfully.

"So?" she asked smiling wryly.

"Bella, you said you weren't coming." I leaned over the table so that our conversation was a little more private. "You said you didn't want to come."

She shrugged one shoulder and her dress sparkled in the light. "I changed my mind," she answered simply.

"Oh," I said utterly lost.

What had changed that had made her come? Something or someone? Alice?

"I thought more about what you had said, Edward," she breathed. "And I realised that I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself properly." She sipped from her glass again. "I'm sorry for behaving that way. I'm sorry for leaving you at the party and I'm sorry for not being here all night." I opened my mouth to answer her but she continued. "But I'm not sorry about what happened between us and I'm not sorry that I want to be part of your life, quiet or otherwise and I'm not sorry that I got to make love to you again this morning."

I smiled as I heard my words from her.

I leaned to her further. "Me neither," I whispered.

I looked at her again taking in her beauty and grace as she sat running her finger around the rim of her glass. "That dress, Miss Swan, is an accident waiting to happen." I murmured feeling my body become so fucking hard for her it was borderline painful.

She laughed lightly. "Let me guess," she rolled her eyes, "nice right?"

I grinned at her and shook my head. "Bella," I lowered my voice. "You are without doubt the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." I heard her take a quick breath and she brought her glass to her lips again. The blush appeared lightening fast and caressed her skin and added to her already gorgeous appearance.

We were silent for a couple of minutes, simply staring at each other when a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "What is that look for?" I smiled back intrigued by her as always.

"I've just realised I have another apology to make," she smirked. I sucked in a breath as I felt her foot travel up my leg, under the table and make its way between my legs. I shifted slightly as her foot got nearer and nearer to my already solid cock. I held my breath and suppressed I moan as her foot danced lightly over me, her toes moving from the base of me to the tip.

"What…would that…be?" I breathed holding back the moans that were desperate to come out.

She rubbed me slowly all the way up and all the way down, pushing and teasing me with her toes. She reached he tip of my cock and brought her toes over the top of it before she moved her foot in a circular motion making my eyes roll back slightly in my head.

"Holy fuck, Bella," I breathed.

She smirked again and removed her foot. I didn't know whether to kiss her or grab her foot and put it back. She leaned forward onto the table crossing her arms so that her breasts were pushed together looking goddamn magnificent.

_Fuck, seriously she's trying to kill me…_

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I've just realised." She rolled her eyes. "I've forgotten to put underwear on."

_You are fucking shitting me…_

My mouth opened with an audible pop sound and my cock swelled even further "Bella," I whispered. "Are you playing with me?"

She giggled and nodded slowly. "Damn straight, Mr Cullen." I raised my eyebrows at her.

_She's a fucking sex kitten, who knew…_

"Well, in that case." I gave her my best crooked grin, knowing that it had to effect on her on some level. "I suggest you move your ass to the car."

She swallowed and I watched her throat move as she did.

"Why's that?" she asked innocently.

"Because I want to get you home, Miss Swan," I whispered, "so that I can fuck you every which way from Sunday in that dress."

I wasn't sure if I had gone too far with what I had said but was quickly appeased by the soft moan that escaped her lips and the desire and need that flashed across her eyes.

"Edward," she breathed blinking slowly.

"Mm?" I asked sipping from my glass, watching her chest lift quickly as her breathing increased.

"Take me home." Her face was hungry and desperate and made my heart race.

I leaned over to her again and smiled at her before saying, "ok baby."_  
_

**Holy foot sex under the table Batman!!**

**I hope you liked this – obviously next chapter will be the dress sex which should be awesome.**

**I also hope that you enjoyed the in Edward's bed moment – let me know either way.**

**How ****do you like sexy Edward?**

**I like him when he****'s a bit cheeky hence his reaction to the underwear confession.**

**Any thoughts, questions or ideas let me know by pressing that wee button there – go on you know you want to!!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Once again your reviews leave me dazzled!!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I'm glad the lemons are working for all of you and that you like sexy, cheeky Edward - but let's face it who doesn't?**

**Short but lemony sweet this one…**

**Chapter 21: Coming Clean**

**BPOV**

I knew I'd made the right decision when I saw the expression on his face.

It was a mixture of complete surprise, happiness and dirty, hot sex.

When I'd left the premier with Alice I was able to clear my head of the absolute chaos that I'd witnessed. I'd watched him standing there waving and smiling while men, women and children shouted and screamed for him. It almost reminded me of the gladiator battles in ancient Rome where the people bayed for the blood of brave warriors as a form of entertainment.

Not that they wanted Edward's blood literally, although a couple of the young girls in the crowd had certainly looked capable of drawing it from him if they so wished.

They all wanted him in some way. They wanted a part of him. They wanted to touch him and speak to him and god love him, he did his best to satisfy them. I was shocked at how calm he seemed, how in control. The screams and the continuous flashes from the cameras didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. The only moment that he seemed slightly ruffled was when one group of girls got a little over excited and pulled him hard enough for him to almost fall into the crowd.

Emmett had grabbed him back and moved him on quickly.

I knew then what he meant when he had talked about us.

Us.

My heart fluttered at the thought.

When he had started by saying that we should have a talk and that it was important, my heart had nearly collapsed in my chest. All my insecurities rose to the surface as I thought about how he was thinking that he had made a mistake, how it was never going to work, that he had gotten caught up in the moment, but my fears were eased when he had struggled to put what we had shared into words. I knew exactly how he felt. I couldn't begin to describe how I felt waking up next to him and then making love to him again.

There were no words to describe such a thing.

But then he had spoken about me and how much I wouldn't be able to cope with his lifestyle. How I would find it difficult and that he was worried for me. After what he had said about our night together the thought of him thinking that I wouldn't be able to cope with anything while I was with him was almost laughable and I _would_ have laughed if I hadn't been so fucking angry.

It felt like high school all over again. The whole 'I like you but now I've had my way with you I think we should keep it quiet.'

It was pathetic then and it felt equally pathetic now.

How could he not see that I was willing to put up with that for him, that I was prepared to forfeit any element of my life, including my privacy for him?

My first instinct told me that he didn't understand because he didn't feel the way I did. His heart wasn't in it and I had cursed myself for being such a fucking idiot to think that there was more than just the most amazing, mind-blowing sex I'd ever had.

So I had decided not to go to the party.

I didn't want him to think that he had to look after me again and protect me from whatever it was he thought I needed protecting from. James had been my fault, not his. I had walked away from him and gotten myself into trouble. I knew that he blamed himself but that was just stupid. I had managed to get myself into certain stupid situations very well on my own before I knew him thank you very much and I was bound to keep doing it even with him at my side.

I felt like I had started to become a burden to him. I'd suddenly become a weak girl who didn't have the strength to fight for herself or what she wanted.

But after seeing the crowds and the way in which they called to him and devoured him like he had said, it suddenly became obvious that he _was _genuinely worried about how I would cope with it. In all honesty I _was_ intimidated by the crowds and the thought of people taking my picture just because I was with him but I wasn't afraid like Edward assumed.

I had decided there and then to show him how wrong he was. I decided to let naughty, doesn't take shit from no-one Bella out to play and see what he made of her.

I had asked Alice if she would take me to Edward's so that I could pick up my dress for the party. I had run up the stairs picking up my shoes and make up and was heading for my underwear drawer when a divine thought entered my head. If he wanted to keep us quiet he would have to learn to keep his hands to himself and what better way to test his resolve than to tempt him as best I could.

I had never done anything like wearing no panties before, at least not on purpose, but the thought of Edward's face when he realised that there was nothing stopping him from doing whatever he wanted to me was enough to make me slam my drawer shut and walk back out to Alice's car.

Alice of course could always be counted upon. She fixed my hair and my make up and gave me some earrings and a bracelet to wear. She never mentioned that I had no underwear on as she zipped me up and that made me feel slightly more at ease. On the drive back to the restaurant that was hosting the party I felt so many different things.

Scared, excited, horny and more in love than I ever thought possible.

Alice had run on ahead desperate to see Jasper and I took a couple of minutes in the ladies room calming myself and thinking about what I was going to say to him when I saw him. I had to think about it as he had the ability to make me completely forget myself and I needed him to see that I could be confident, strong and able to cope with being a visible part of his life.

Eventually.

I'd walked out of the bathroom with my head held high and the butterflies in my stomach under control. At the top of the stairs I had spotted him at the bar. Tall, broad and strong with bronzed hair looking like utter sex and his face more beautiful than I could ever begin to describe, there Edward Cullen stood in all his glory.

My heart slumped in my chest slightly as I saw who he was with.

Tanya fucking Denali was trying to drape herself all over him. The butterflies inside me started flailing slightly as the panic and the insecurities set in. She was beautiful, talented and could cope with anything that the press, paparazzi or public could throw at her. But as I looked again I realised that the expression on Edward's face was far from happy. He gripped the bridge of his nose in a gesture of sheer frustration and was turning back to her when his eyes met mine.

A rush of warmth shot down my body as his eyes took me in as I walked down the stairs.

Again I'd cursed myself as I looked away from him to try and concentrate on getting down the stairs in one piece. When I'd looked up his eyes had burned into me, they wandered over me making my clit pulse in anticipation. I was so wet just from standing looking at him in his black suit, shirt and tie. He looked like he wanted me. He looked like he wanted me right then and fuck if I didn't want him too.

But I had to be strong and resist the urge to run over to him and touch, kiss and caress him.

He didn't stop looking at me the whole time we were in the restaurant making my heart thump and my clit throb. When my foot had touched him and I felt that he was as hard as I was wet, I nearly came right then. My plan had worked, I thought triumphantly. I had made his resolve waver and I felt fucking fantastic.

Thinking that I had any effect on him and then seeing it for real were too very different things.

Edward Cullen had it seemed an Achilles heel…

…_me…_

…_kudos to the Swan!_

Hot, wet, bothered and desperate to feel him against me I stood from the restaurant table and made my way to the front door. Edward was going to follow in another car so that it didn't look too suspect for the photographers outside, but I couldn't help but think that it was because he didn't know whether he could keep his hands off me during the journey home.

I definitely knew that had he been sat next to me for 15 minutes in the back of a limo I wouldn't have been able to resist him and the really naughty part couldn't help but feel slightly pissed that I wasn't going to find out either way. I crossed and re-crossed my legs in the back of the car trying to stop the relentless throbbing deep inside me.

The car dropped me off and after going through the front door and turning off the alarm, I ran up to my room to throw a brush through my hair and squirt some perfume. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly.

I had made Edward Cullen hard just by wearing a dress!

_How fucking cool is that…?_

I ran my hands over the dress feeling sexier and more desirable than I ever had in my life and kicked my shoes into the wardrobe. I skipped down the stairs hoping that I would be calm and composed by the time he arrived and turned towards the kitchen.

I screamed and threw my hands to my mouth as I was confronted by a figure sat on a breakfast stool in the darkness. He didn't move but I could feel his eyes burn through the fabric of the dress, into my skin and deep into me.

"Edward?" I whispered after I had caught my breath, but he didn't answer. I made to step towards him but he held up a hand. I froze feeling my heart hammer in my chest.

"Don't move until I tell you," he whispered back.

I couldn't help the moan of urgency that left my mouth at the sound of his voice.

"Or make a noise," he continued low and husky.

I remained standing in the doorway of the kitchen feeling incredibly conscious of myself, but I knew I couldn't move. He had told me not to and I wanted to please him as much as I could. I also realised that I found his forcefulness hot as fuck.

"Bella," he growled, shifting slightly in his seat. "Walk towards me slowly."

I took a deep breath and took a small step in his direction, keeping my arms at my sides and my heart out of my throat. Five steps in and only a foot away from him he put up his hand again.

"Stop," he murmured with what I swear was a smile and I stood again waiting for him to speak.

There was very little light in the kitchen but the light that was there only illuminated his outline, leaving his beautiful features pitch black. I knew however that with the windows behind him he could see me a lot clearer.

"Do you always do as you are told, Bella?" he whispered in a voice that dripped with sex.

I nodded not sure whether I was able to speak at all.

"Really?" he smiled again.

He moved forward in his seat and leaned towards me and my breath caught in my throat.

"Would you mind if I explored that a bit further?"

His breath blew across my face and made my eyes roll back in my head. I wanted his lips against mine, his hands on my skin and his cock deep inside me. I shook my head in reply and held my breath as he stood up slowly in front of me. He shook his jacket off gently and placed it on the stool, followed by his tie.

He bridged the gap between us and I closed my eyes in anticipation of his touch. But it never came. Instead he walked around me coming to a stop behind me and blew on my neck. I gasped at the sensation and the hairs on my arms stood straight up.

"I don't want you to move unless I tell you to, Bella." His mouth was just inches from my ear as he told me what he wanted. "Show me that you can do as you're told."

I jumped and sucked in a breath as I felt his hands grip my hips. They moved up slowly to my waist where he squeezed gently. I closed my eyes tightly trying to calm my body down. His touch, as brief as it had been, had caused my body to react by drenching the tops of my thighs.

His hands moved up further until his palms were pressed against my shoulder blades. He gently swept my hair away and kissed my bare skin. I moaned at the contact and he stopped immediately.

"Do we count that as you not doing as you're told, Miss Swan?" he growled and grabbed my hips again.

"I'm sorry," I croaked and took a deep breath to swallow the remaining sighs and moans that were building up in my throat.

_Fuck, I'm never going to last…_

Satisfied that I wouldn't move again he put his lips to my neck and kissed me. His lips were warm and felt so fucking good. I desperately wanted to move my neck so that he could devour it all but I knew I had to be good.

_I always do as I'm told…_

"You taste so fucking good, Bella," he whispered as his tongue flicked from my shoulder to my ear.

I sucked in a breath and clenched my fists tightly at my sides, "like you did this morning."

He lifted my right arm above my head, skimming his fingertips all the way down it until he reached the zip on my dress. He took hold of it and pulled it down leaving the material gaping at the side. His hand snaked under the material and moved to my ribs. I felt my whole body tense and I realised I was holding my breath.

"Like you did in my shower," his palm ghosted over my right breast and my nipple reacted immediately. "Like you did in my pool," I moaned again as his hand met my left breast and I bit down on my lip as hard as I could.

I felt him move closer against my back and exhaled loudly as I felt his cock against my ass. He was insanely hard and I wanted it. I wanted to touch it, taste it and have it thrusting inside me. I swallowed hard against the sudden urge to move my hips against him.

"I wonder, Miss Swan," he whispered as his hands moved the right strap of my dress off my shoulder leaving my right tit exposed. "Do you taste that good everywhere?"

He moved slowly to stand in front of me leaving his right hand to trail across my ass before giving it a little squeeze.

He tugged on the left strap and pulled the dress down so that it only covered my bottom half. "There's only one way to find out."

He bent down slowly and let his tongue flick my right nipple. I arched slightly and his hands gripped my hips again. His mouth clamped down on my peak and he shook his head gently, warning me not to move.

His tongue twisted and turned over my nipple as his hands moved to my waist. His palms were burning against my skin and made my entire body ignite with want. I pushed my thighs together willing the friction to help me to achieve the release that was building hard and slow in my stomach. He lifted his head and moved to my left nipple, repeating the movements of his tongue, flicking my peak, sucking my skin into his mouth tightly so that it almost hurt and releasing it before it did.

He was driving me fucking insane and he knew it.

He lifted his head and stood up, his face mere inches from mine. "_Mmm_," he moaned licking his lips. "You do taste good everywhere."

I shifted my face forward aching for the feel of his lips on mine but he moved back from me a slight laugh coming from him. "Ah, ah," he murmured. "Not unless I say, Miss Swan."

I sighed loudly starting to feel frustrated but unable to put a stop to it.

I felt like I was in a trance, that I was under his complete control and the strange thing was that I was enjoying it. I wanted him to control me and tell me what he wanted. I wanted to give him everything he could ever want and if that meant being frustrated for a while then so be it.

"I heard a dirty rumour, Miss Swan, that you didn't put any underwear on tonight," he said as his hands stroked my arms slowly up and down.

My breath caught in my throat.

_Holy fuck…_

"Is that right?" he asked.

I nodded weakly barely able to contain the desire to grab his hand and thrust against it.

"Yes," I answered eventually.

"Well," he paused. "I need to see this for myself."

He grabbed the two sides of my dress and pushed it down harder than I was expecting and I wobbled slightly. He put his arm quickly around my waist and held me tightly against him. I looked up at his face that was still partially obscured by the darkness but I knew that he was smiling at me as the outline of his cheek curved outwards. I smiled back to let him know that I was ok and he loosened his grip on me.

He stood back from me and folded his arms. I felt so conscious as he looked at me completely naked. I knew that he had seen me like this before but he had always been naked too. The thought made me sigh loudly.

"What are you thinking about?" he murmured catching me off guard.

"You." I didn't hesitate.

"Oh," he said moving so that he was leaning against the breakfast bar. "And what exactly was I doing in these thoughts of yours?"

"Touching me," I blurted out.

I couldn't even pretend to be coy or embarrassed because I wanted him too much.

"Where was I touching you?" His voice became soft and low and sexy as fuck.

"Here." I pointed towards my soaking wet centre.

"Bella," he whispered, seemingly losing his grasp on the role he was playing. "Show me how I was touching you."

I hesitated and tensed slightly.

Could I do that in front of him? Was I brave enough to let him see me do that? I'd never done it in front of anyone before but I'd never been in love with anyone before and I wanted to be everything for him.

"You don't have to, I…" he started obviously sensing my trepidation but I stopped him.

"No it's fine."

I lowered my hand down my stomach. "I want to show you."

I rubbed my hand over my hip feeling his eyes watching my every move. My skin was burning as I gradually made my way to where I desperately wanted him to be. I grazed my hand over myself and heard him suck in a quick breath. I smiled slightly as I realised that he was as turned on as me. I pushed my hand lower and let my middle finger rub my clit gently.

I sighed as I did and let my head lean back. It felt nothing like it did when he touched me but it would have to do.

I circled myself with my finger before letting my index finger roll over it too. I was so wet that my skin felt soft and my fingers spread me easily. I moaned gently as I started to quicken the rotations of my fingers. I closed my eyes and imagined it was his hand or his cock that was making me feel like this. I moaned again at the thought of him above me fucking me hard, his hands all over me with his mouth following close behind. I wanted his mouth on me, I wanted him to lick and taste me all over and then I wanted to do the same to him.

I imagined his cock in my mouth and groaned louder.

My hand was tugged away and my feet left the floor as he grabbed me under the knees and around my back carrying me until I was sat on the cold surface of the breakfast bar. He spread my legs and stood between them, his mouth meeting mine hard and wet. His fingers knotted through my hair as I grabbed at his shirt, hearing the seams strain as I did.

But I didn't care I wanted him naked and against me.

He helped me push his shirt off his shoulders his lips still pressed hard against me and I moved my hands to the button on his pants. He groaned into my mouth as my hand moved over him through his pants. Our movements were fast, disorganised and eager. I missed his zipper twice before I grabbed it and pulled it down.

He pushed them down with his boxers and pulled me towards him on the bar. "What do you want, Bella?" he panted kissing my neck and moving his hips against me. I could feel his full length rubbing my clit and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Just you," I answered grabbing at his hair and lifting his face to me.

"How do you want me?" he smiled against my lips and I knew then what he wanted me to say.

I stopped moving and slowly put my hands to his face. "I want," I paused and moved my head so that I could lick his neck. He moaned gently as I let my tongue linger on his jaw, "your cock."

His grip on my thighs tightened and his entire body tensed. I smiled as I realised the power had shifted once again. "In my little," I licked his ear lobe. "Wet," I kissed his shoulder and moved my hands around his neck, "pussy."

I whispered the word like it was a secret that I could only tell him. He moved his hips again and whispered my name, "fucking me."

He was motionless apart from his chest that was lifting and dropping hard against mine.

I moved my mouth back to his ear. "Fuck me, Edward."

As soon as the last letter of his name left my mouth he had spread my legs as wide as they would go and had slammed hard into me.

"Fuck!" I shouted wrapping my legs around him and locking my feet around his thighs.

He groaned loudly against my shoulder. "_Ah_…Bella…you're _so_ wet baby."

He pulled back and drove into me again harder than before. "You…feel _so_ fucking good…_uh_."

His words were like oil that made my body slick and wet and capable of doing whatever he wanted.

I grabbed his ass and squeezed him gently as he began thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh…_god_…Edward…_yes_."

He was so deep and firm inside me and he felt so fucking good that I couldn't help myself. I leaned into his shoulder and bit him hard. He yelled out but didn't stop moving. I grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could leading his tongue out of his mouth so that I could suck on it.

He groaned as I did and gripped my hips harder.

"_Yeah_," I groaned against him. "Fuck me…_hard_…ah."

He pulled back until he was almost out of me completely before crashing into me again over and over.

He grabbed my left tit and sucked on it, biting and nibbling on the skin, before moving to the other. I dragged my nails down his back then up again into his hair and to his face.

"Bella," he panted his eyes half closed. "_Uh_…I'm close."

He gripped my wrists and took them from his neck pushing me back so that I was lying across the breakfast bar. He lifted my knees so that they were against his chest letting him slide into me even deeper than he was before.

I cried out his name as his beautiful, music fingers found my clit and began playing my orgasm out of me. I rocked my hips against him feeling my stomach and my legs tighten and lift.

He never slowed and I felt him get harder and harder. He was close and I knew that watching and feeling him cum would be all I'd need to reach my own release.

"Cum…Edward…_oh please_…cum," I moaned dragging my hands across my chest.

He shook his head and bit his lip hard while scrunching his eyes closed. "Please…cum," I sighed feeling mine building so fucking fast.

I rocked my hips against him again and tightened myself around him.

"Edward…_ah…ah_…baby please!"

His eyes shot open and he drove into me so hard that I moved at least a foot across the breakfast bar.

I felt him explode inside me as he gripped my hips, groaning the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

"Bella…fuck, Bella…_oh my_…Bella…ah, uh!"

His words were all I needed as I moved my hips up and against him. His fingers never stopped moving on my clit and I arched my back as I came so hard it took my breath away.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

The blood thundered in my head as the pressure released from me onto him. My legs crushed him against my as my hips lifted and pushed towards him. Almost immediately he collapsed on top of me his head just below my chest, his breathing loud and fast as his hips slowed to long, languid strokes before he stopped all together. He felt heavy and perfect.

I placed my hand on his head and stroked my fingers through his hair gently, feeling a line of sweat on his forehead. My heart was thumping in my chest hard enough to make the skin move every time it did.

"Edward?" I sighed.

"Mmpff?" he replied, his mouth still pushed against my stomach.

"If you ever want to do that again," I smiled still catching my breath. "Just let me know because I will be happy to oblige."

I felt his shoulders shake with his laughter.

"That's good to know," he smiled lifting his head.

He took a deep breath and blew it out of his cheeks. "Jesus, Bella," he sighed kissing my left hip. "You're gonna be the death of me!"

I chuckled and grabbed him round the shoulders pulling myself up.

"Well that sounds like a good way to go," I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me softly on the lips. I snaked my arms around his neck and pushed against his lips. "Mm," I smiled as he pulled away, "you taste good too."

He looked at me and smiled gently.

"Are we ok?" he asked quietly. His eyes although soft were tinged with anxiety.

My heart stammered in my chest at the sound of him using the term "we."

I nodded slowly.

"Yes, Edward," I kissed him softly letting my tongue graze his lips. "_We…_are just fine."

**Holy breakfast bar love-in Batman!**

**Just a short one but necessary I think?**

**Let me know what you think as I'm still getting used to this whole Lemony thing.**

**Those of you who review all my chapters on a regular basis thank you so much for your continued support – you know who you are and you all rock my world - thank you!**

**This story has had a little under 30,000 hits which is incredible – I know that people are enjoying it and I'd love to see some of the newer readers who have added me on alerts and favourites review too – so come on people Don't be shy.**

**I'd love to keep going with this story for as long as people want me to – so let me see those review button fingers!!**

**Big Batman kisses**

**TTFN x x x x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well! You lot definitely like your lemons!!**

**I'm glad the short chapter worked for you all – there will be more like that dotted throughout the story – so I hope that's ok? **

**I don't normally do songs or play lists but there is one song that I think you should listen to before reading this chapter – James Morrison **_**You make it Real**_** from the album **_**Songs for You, Truths for Me**_** – this I think sums up what Edward is feeling about Bella coming into his life perfectly!**

**Have a listen and tell me what you think…**

**Chapter 22: Making It Real**

**BPOV**

Hot, spent, naked and deliriously happy, I let Edward lift me from the cold breakfast bar and carry me up the stairs to his bedroom.

I laughed gently as he turned up the second flight. "This is the second time you've done this."

He smiled and nodded slowly.

"I could definitely get used to it!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But this time we'll be in my bed." He winked slowly and tightened his grip on my bare skin, leaning to my ear. "Naked," he grinned.

He kissed my forehead gently as I lazily twisted my finger through the hair at the nape of his neck, leaving his lips there as he placed me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, feeling my chest tighten at the thought of his skin and warmth not being held against me.

The love, desire, passion and yearning that I felt for him could only be shown through the kiss that I gave him. Holding his face I let my lips whisper over his, letting his breath enter my mouth. I snaked my tongue under his and took it in my mouth sucking it gently. He sighed and let his weight press gradually onto me. His hands moved from my waist, grazing the sides of my breasts, up to my face where he held me to him as he deepened the kiss.

Our tongues danced together, exploring each others mouths.

His taste was incredible, sweet yet musky with the remnants of the champagne that he had had at the party. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. I just couldn't seem to get close enough to him. My body craved him like nothing I'd ever experienced before and was relentless in expressing its need for him through my erratic heart beat and laboured breathing.

I bent my right knee bringing it over his hip and twisted my foot so it was between his legs locking him against me. I moaned softly into his mouth as I felt his hardness press against my thigh. There was nothing more intense than the thought of my turning Edward on. His body told me that he wanted me as much as I wanted him and it drove me insane with desire. I mirrored the movement of my right leg with my left as he moved slightly so that his cock was pressed against my clit.

I pulled my face from him and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he murmured dropping his lips to my neck releasing a long sigh.

"What for?" I asked running my fingers through his hair and kissing his temple.

My heart stammered when he didn't answer. "Edward." I lifted his face to mine. "What is it?"

His eyes wouldn't meet mine. Instead they rested on the pillow at the side of my head. I ran my hands up his sides letting my nails graze his skin up to his shoulders. I watched as a wave of goose pimples washed over his arms.

"Edward." I kissed his cheek. "Please talk to me. Maybe I can help with whatever it is that you're worried about."

The left side of his mouth rose into his crooked grin and he laughed lightly down his nose. "That's just it, Bella." His eyes met mine, the softness of them making the green of his irises look like emeralds. "_You_ can't help because it's _you_ I'm worried about."

I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to continue. He shifted slightly and I exhaled gently as his length rubbed me. I locked my legs tighter around his thighs trying my hardest to focus on what he was going to tell me instead of the insane need I had to thrust myself against him and take him inside me.

He smirked at the expression on my face. "As you may have noticed, Bella, you have quite an," he paused shifting again, "effect on me and my body."

I smiled up at him.

"I had noticed."

I trailed a circle on his back with my finger and he closed his eyes gently.

"I just don't want you to think." He sighed again and placed both of his hands on either side of my face. "I don't want you to think that this," he motioned downwards with his chin to where our bodies were pressed together firmly, "is all I care about."

He looked at me again his eyes hoping that I understood.

I smiled and felt myself blush. "I don't."

He smiled gently.

"I'm sure you've noticed that you have quite an effect on me too."

I continued lifting my legs slowly up his back so that my feet were resting on his ass and he exhaled heavily onto my face. I fought the urge to push him down into me by biting my lip. I watched as he glanced from my mouth to my eyes and back again, feeling his warm breath increase in force on my face.

He closed his eyes, shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Bella," he whispered, his eyes still closed, "I've never." He dropped his head slightly. "I mean," he opened his eyes but kept his head down. "You just make me…I want you…_so_ badly."

The fire that ignited in my stomach as he said the words was scorching, deep and travelled around my body at lightening speed. I felt my skin burn and my breathing hitch.

"I'm sorr-"

I didn't let him finish. I crushed my lips to his at the same time that I pushed against his ass with my feet with all my strength, lifting myself to meet him. He moaned against my mouth as his full length slipped into me and his grip on my face increased ten fold.

"Edward," I panted kissing his face, his neck and the top of his chest. "Want me, have me."

I pulled my face from him and waited for him to open his eyes. "I'm yours."

His eyes widened and his lips met mine, desperate and hungry. He drove his hips against me and I arched my back needing him deeper in me.

"_Jesus, _Bella," he groaned as I arched again desperate for the release that was building at light speed through my body.

He ground against me hard and messy, seemingly sensing my need. His hands grabbed my wrists and slammed them above my head as he moved his torso up my body, lifting my legs so that my knees were almost touching my chest.

"_Ah_…that's so deep," I moaned as he moved again.

He buried his face in my neck and licked me from my shoulder to my ear.

"I want to taste you," he panted pushing into me further. "Touch you." He gripped my wrists.

I felt my orgasm grow stronger with each syllable that came from his mouth. "Kiss you…_ah_…Bella…I need you."

I arched as my body began to pulse against him hard and unrelenting, "_always_."

He slammed into me one last time as we came together.

He bent his head back, closed his eyes and groaned in his release through gritted teeth as I gripped his waist with my legs and rotated my hips trying to make my orgasm last as long as possible.

"Ah…_uh_…oh…_fuck_!"

My whole body throbbed from my head to my feet and every space in between. I looked up at him, his eyes still shut as he rode out the end of his orgasm and felt my heart swell further. I loved him with a love that couldn't be expressed in words. _His_ words had confirmed that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. He had said he needed me and whether he loved me back at all, in any way, I knew that that, for me, was more than enough.

As our breathing began to settle and my heart slowed, his grip on my wrists loosened as his body relaxed and slumped gently against me, his head nestling under my chin.

I wrapped my right arm around his shoulders and placed my left hand on his head stroking his hair that was damp from our love making. Feeling his weight on me was the most comforting feeling in the world. I felt safe, warm and wanted.

We didn't speak again. We didn't need to.

I simply listened to his breathing as it slowed and settled into a sleeping rhythm knowing that there was no place on earth I would rather be.

* * * *

My sleep was deep and restful and I awoke feeling capable of taking on the world.

I stretched gently letting my hand wander over the other side of the bed. My eyes opened quickly when I realised he wasn't there.

I propped myself up on my elbow and exhaled slowly when I realised he was sat up against the frame at the other end of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a smile.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a crooked grin.

"Morning," I sighed drinking in the sight of his perfect face and body.

His arms were crossed over his chest and his legs at the ankles.

He nodded towards the bedside table and I looked to see a glass of orange juice sat waiting for me. I turned back to him and smiled.

"What, no note this time?"

He chuckled softly. "No not this time."

His cheeks flushed slightly at, what I assumed was the memory of my staying in his room the first night I "moved" in.

"That seems like a long time ago," he smiled shaking his head gently.

I nodded in agreement. Things had moved so fast over the past three days since we had first made love that anything before that seemed to disappear in a strange haze of awkwardness and blushes. I sipped the orange juice and shivered as the cold liquid slithered down my body.

"Good?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Mm hm," I answered finishing it off.

I placed it back on the night stand and sat up pulling the sheets over my chest and tucking them under my arms.

"I do have one question though." I grinned.

"And what's that, Miss Swan?" he asked leaning his head to the right.

"Why are you all the way over there when I'm all the way over here?"

I pouted with my bottom lip. His shoulders shook with his quiet laughter.

"Because," he answered scratching his jaw. "I find it easier to think straight and speak properly when I'm not touching you."

He raised his eyebrows at my expression which must have been a picture.

"That doesn't sound good," I muttered rubbing my arms with the opposite hands. "What do you need to think about?"

I tried my best to keep my voice even but the panic had already started to set in. I knew we had already talked briefly about our "situation" and I knew there was more to say, but I couldn't help feeling slightly ambushed first thing in the morning.

"Bella," he sighed. "I know this isn't an easy conversation for either of us."

He looked at me from under his lashes and I felt my panic ease as I saw his uncertainty and vulnerability sneak through. "But it's a conversation that needs to be had."

He went from crossing his arms to twisting his hands in his lap.

I took a deep breath. "Ok," I answered. "Let's talk."

He nodded and smiled.

He blew a breath out of his cheeks before looking at me.

"You know how crazy my life can be, Bella. You've seen first hand the way that people can be."

He smiled and my mind immediately went to Diana Hadden and her wandering fucking eyes and hands.

"Sometimes it's suffocating." He rubbed his hands against his legs. "It's hard to know when people want to be your friend because of who you are and what you do or whether." He gestured to me. "They are genuinely amazing, caring people who are utterly unfazed by the whole thing."

He laughed gently and shrugged his shoulders.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he used the word 'amazing' when he gestured to me.

"You're the first person outside of my family and my closest friends, Bella, that accepts me for me."

He looked at me and I felt my cheeks blush

"You don't care about any of the bullshit that comes along with me, past and present." He sighed and blinked at me slowly.

I nodded at him in reassurance that, although he had told me the worst things about him I still accepted him and although he didn't know it, I still loved the bones of him.

"Sometimes I can lose myself in the chaos, Bella, lose who I am and forget where I come from and what's really important, but," he swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Since you've been in my life I haven't and I doubt I ever will as long as you're with me."

I felt my throat tighten and my chest squeeze at his words. "I feel like I'm a better person when I'm with you, Bella, you help keep me focused on what really matters instead of the trivial shit that means nothing." He smiled wryly, "and I like it."

He looked away from me and I took the opportunity to close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath.

He was being completely honest with me and I knew that it was hard for him for so many reasons. I suddenly felt guilty at my reaction to the same conversation we had had the day before. What he was saying had raised more questions that I needed answering and I knew that this was the perfect opportunity to ask them. I blushed at the first question that came in to my head. It sounded so ridiculous, even in my head, but I knew, for my own sanity, that I needed an answer from him.

"Um."

He looked to me as I broke the silence.

"Am I _with_ you?" I cringed inside at the sound of the words said aloud but his expression showed that he didn't feel the same way. His mouth pursed and then relaxed and his eyes darkened slightly.

"Well…I…" He looked down at his hands before he crossed his arms over his chest again. "I hope…I mean I want you to be…if you want to…if you want to be with me," he stammered.

He looked so beautiful, so adorable, so insanely convinced that there was a chance I didn't want to be with him and I couldn't help but crawl down the bed and kiss him hard on the lips.

"You silly man!"

I laughed gently running my hand down the side of his face. "Of course I want to be with you."

He blinked a couple of times and smiled slowly before grabbing my face and kissing me hard. I sighed as his hands trailed down my back and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and let my mouth show him just how much I wanted to be with him. I kissed his mouth, his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw and his neck. Each time my lips met him I wanted him to feel how much I had meant what I had said.

"Bella," he whispered in between kisses. "You need…_um_…you need to go back to…_ah, shit_…your side of the bed, baby."

His hands pushed against my shoulders but there was no force behind them. "Please…I can't think with you…naked and, fuck…Bella, please."

I pulled away and chuckled lightly. His face was pulling in two utterly different directions and it made me feel so powerful I couldn't help but smile down at him.

"I'm glad you find it fucking funny," he huffed only half serious.

I kissed his small pout and shuffled back to the other side of the bed. I looked at him to see him rolling his eyes,

"Bella, can you get under the covers? You're still naked."

I giggled and pulled the covers up to where they had rested under my arms and across my chest.

"Sorry," I muttered lying through my teeth.

"No you're fucking not," he smirked shaking his head at me. "Not yet." He winked and my breath caught in my throat hard enough to make me cough.

_Fuck, so much for seductress extraordinaire…_

He laughed and his expression turned completely smug. "Well, well…"

"Shut it, Cullen," I sulked making him laugh harder.

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"So…" I trailed off trying to get him to forget what an idiot I was and get back to the conversation we were having.

He cleared his throat and readjusted how he was sitting.

"Yeah…so," he exhaled. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

He glanced at me briefly. "I get stressed sometimes and my words don't come out too well and I'm sorry if what I said to you upset in any way but, Bella, I swear to you that was never my intention."

He looked at me again, his eyes showing the truth of his words. "I just want…no…I need to know that you're safe, Bella."

He shook his head slowly. "I'd never fucking forgive myself if something happened to you because of me and I don't just mean physically."

He sighed and clenched his fists in his lap. "These journalists are ruthless. They'll print any little piece of shit on you no matter how personal or in some cases how untrue it is and I don't want that for you, Bella." His eyes took on a sad sheen.

It was starting to become clearer. The more I thought about what he said and the reaction of the press and the photos of us that had appeared in the paper, I realised how they all showed how his life was forever in the spotlight. He was owned by the people and they would stop at nothing to get their moment with him and if that meant hurting the people he cared about then so be it.

"Bella, you have to understand, I don't for one minute believe that the press or the fans would hurt you intentionally." He shook his head and lowered his eyes. "But they can get pretty brutal."

He lifted his elbow and showed me a scar on the joint the size of a plum. "That was done as I came out of a restaurant for Emmett's birthday. The press got word that we were there and when we came out there were about 100 people. They didn't mean to I'm sure but they pushed forward to get to me and I ended up nearly impaling myself on the wrought iron fence."

He tried to smile about it but I could tell that he hadn't found the situation in the least bit amusing.

"I just think that if we keep _us _quiet from the masses for as long as we can then you'll be safe." He sighed loudly. "And that's my priority, Bella."

He reached and touched my foot under the blanket, "keeping you safe."

I nodded slowly. I knew what he was saying made sense but there was a part of me that felt cheated that I couldn't be open with my affections for him after having to do it until three days ago.

"Believe me, sweetheart." I looked up to see him smiling at me. "If I could I'd shout it from the rooftops that you're with me." He rubbed my foot. "Bella." I nodded and he lowered his voice. "Are you with me?"

"Of course," I whispered, "always."

He moved slowly onto his hands and knees and crawled over to me stopping when his face was inches from mine.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Bella."

He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. No tongue or wetness just his lips and mine soft and gentle but fraught with emotion. He pulled away slowly and his eyes flicked between mine.

"I know it'll come out eventually, Bella, but I'm a selfish bastard and I want you to myself for a little while." He smiled gently. "Is that ok?"

I moved my lips to his ear. "You can have me as long as you want, Mr Cullen." He shivered slightly and he put his hands on my legs under the covers. "There are just a couple of things though," I muttered.

He pulled away so that he could see my whole face. "Of course, Bella, what is it?"

"Well, there's no question that if this gets back to Jessica at the agency she will fire my ass quicker than I can sit on it." He smirked and nodded. "So the keeping it quiet works for me in that regard but what about Angela? Are you ok for me to tell her? Seth? These are my best friends, Edward and we don't have secrets. My mom and dad aren't a problem of course."

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity of my telling either of them that I was seeing Edward Cullen. I doubted very much whether my dad would even know who he was and I didn't want my mom to worry as she was bound to.

"My friends, Edward, I can't lie to them."

He exhaled and nodded but his eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Edward."

He cleared his throat and fingered the blanket on my leg. "Um…well I kinda…it wasn't intentional…it's just I'm such a shit liar and…well…"

"Edward?"

"Emmett and Jasper know," he blurted narrowing his eyes ready for whatever my reaction was going to be.

I chuckled lightly. "So I guess I can tell Seth and Ange then, huh?"

"I'm sorry," he added quietly. "They just guessed because, well I'm not that good an actor."

I laughed and pushed his shoulder. He rolled over on the bed pulling me with him and I straddled him, a leg on either side of his chest. My chest was bare but the covers were still around my waist. He smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Fuck, that's a view," he murmured lifting his hips gently.

"You like?" I smiled coyly feeling his erection press against my ass.

"Hell, fucking yes," he answered. His smile faded and his eyes became dark, "Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you are."

I blushed and looked down but his fingers on my chin stopped me. "Don't look away from me, baby." He put his hand back behind his head. "You _are_ beautiful, Bella," he repeated. "When I first met you, I was speechless at what I saw." His eyes glazed slightly.

"Even with my ass sticking in the air while I was on the floor?" I rolled my eyes and felt my blush deepen at the memory.

He smiled and his eyes widened, "_Especially_ with your ass sticking in the air while you were on the floor, Bella." He put his lips together and blew through them gently, "and what an ass."

His hands came around me and squeezed me gently making my back arch. "And then when I had to interview you." He smiled. "You wore that blue shirt." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Fuck, you looked good. I couldn't even look at you for fear that I'd say something ridiculous."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Are you yanking my chain, Cullen?" I asked utterly bemused.

He shook his head. "Not at all," he answered. "I may not have shown it but you definitely made an impression."

I smiled at him as his hands travelled up my sides and rested on my breasts. I let out a soft sigh and let my head lean back. "Maybe I _am_ a good actor then." He grinned sitting up so that his head was level with my chest. He slowly let his tongue skate around my left nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently.

"_Mm_…god…that feels so good," I whispered running my hands through his hair and fisting it firmly.

He had just finished teasing and tweaking my left tit and was moving onto the right when my phone vibrated on the side table.

"Fuck," I muttered. "Who the hell's that? It's my day off!"

"Leave it," Edward mumbled placing his tongue on my right nipple and flicking his tongue across it. I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

"Mm…_shit_…no I can't it might be important."

I pushed his shoulders back onto the bed and leaned over him to retrieve my phone that was still vibrating. I looked at the display and inwardly cringed.

"Hi, Jacob," I smiled down the receiver.

I didn't have to look at Edward to know what his reaction would be.

"Hey, Bella, how are you? I'm sorry to call on a Saturday. I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

_Well…_

"No not at all. What's up?"

I tried to move off of Edward but his hands gripped my hips firmly so that I couldn't move. I looked down at him as he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows before moving one of his hands up my stomach. I glared down at him in warning to which he moved his hips again. I bit my lip at the sensation of his erection pressing against my wet centre.

"We've just had a call through from the studio's head office and they're definitely going ahead with the London premier," he answered excitedly. "The press reviews were so good after last night's premier that they want to keep the momentum going and have it in London next Thursday," he continued. "I know Jane and Alec usually deal with these things but her phone's turned off…"

_She's got the right idea…_

"…but I thought you could pass on the message for me?" I closed my eyes so that I could focus on the conversation and not the fact that Edward's hand was gliding up my thigh.

"Yeah that's fine, Jacob." I opened my mouth and scrunched my eyes as Edward's fingers grazed my pussy. I tried to move but his other hand held me fast.

"So, can I leave that with you?" Jacob asked.

Edward's fingers whispered over me up and down just over my skin achingly slow. He chuckled quietly when I shifted my hips towards his fingers.

"Um…yeah, Jacob, no…no problem." I exhaled quietly as his index finger touched my clit. "_Uh_…do…I have to do anything…_um_…else?" His finger moved in slow circles then dipped down to my core.

"No, Bella, that's all I'm sure you…Bella, are you ok?"

"Wh…sorry…what, Jacob?" I tried to keep my voice as even as I could as Edward's middle finger joined the party on my clit.

"You just sound…strange."

"_Uh_…no I'm fine…it's just…a bad…connection." I moved my hips against him and sighed as the tip of his finger entered me.

"Ok, well I'll let you go and I'll speak to you later." I could hear him but I wasn't sure what the words meant or what order they came to me in. "We should meet for a coffee, you know, have a chat."

"_Mm hm_…yeah…fine," I said knowing that my voice was shaking as my clit throbbed at Edward's touch.

"Excellent I'll call you to arrange it. Bye, Bella."

"Yeah…bye."

I flipped the phone shut and threw my head back as Edward's fingers thrust into me, curling upwards to hit the most delicious spot. "_Fuck_…Edward…oh…god…" I moved my hips over him meeting his fingers hard and deep.

His other hand reached up and grabbed my right tit as I clawed at his chest feeling my orgasm build and build. "I'm _so _close, Edward…_uh_…please!"

He pounded his fingers into me, stroking me from the inside and just when I thought I was going to pass out with the build up, his thumb pressed my clit and started flicking it up and down.

"Oh…_oh_…it's…oh…_fuck_!" The explosion in my body rocked my hips and sent waves up my spine making my head fall back and my fingers grab at Edward's chest. I ground my hips into him feeling him hard as rock in his boxers. He lifted to meet my rotations and exhaled heavily.

"You are so fucking dead for that little performance," I breathed with my eyes still closed and my hips still moving against him.

He laughed gently. "Oh really?" he smirked. "I thought the fact that you've just had a mind-blowing orgasm would ease the pain of upsetting Jacob?"

I opened my eyes and stopped moving watching the disappointment wash over his face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You mean that was all for your ego's benefit?" I snapped.

His face suddenly changed in surprise at my tone.

"No," he answered. "I wanted to touch you, Bella." His face was serious but I still wasn't convinced. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He shifted underneath me uncomfortably. "Bella," he smiled nervously. "It's just he's such a…"

"What?" I asked my tone still sharp.

"He just fawns over you and he just…you know…he's so fucking…" He frowned heavily.

"What, Edward? What is your problem with Jacob exactly?"

"I don't fucking like the way he looks or speaks to you, Bella, ok?" His voice surprised me. It wasn't hurtful but more protective and even…jealous?

"Fuck," he murmured.

I dropped my arms from my chest slowly and placed them on his chest feeling his heart race in his chest. "Edward." He turned his face from me, his frown still severe. I leaned forward pressing my body against him, "Edward."

"What?" he muttered hardly moving his mouth.

"Are you jealous?" I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face at the thought of Edward being jealous. It was a shameful emotion but I couldn't help thinking that on Edward it was sexy as hell.

He turned to look at me slowly. "What if I am? Would you think less of me?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "Of course not, Edward." I kissed him softly. "I actually think it's sexy as hell." He smiled gently against my lips.

"Really?" he asked moving his arms around my waist.

"Really," I answered kissing him again. "However," I pulled away slightly. "You do know that there is absolutely no reason to feel that way, don't you?"

His crooked grin appeared in all its glory. "And why's that, Miss Swan?" He rubbed his hands up my back letting his nails graze my skin and making me arch slightly.

"Because I belong to you," I whispered.

I kissed him again but this time I let my tongue flick against his bottom lip. "And only you." My breath caught as he grabbed my hips and flipped me over so that he was above me.

"Say it again," he growled pushing his body against me.

"You, Edward," I sighed kissing his neck. "I belong to you."

His lips met mine and he gripped me against him his hands moving all over my body.

* * * *

We stayed in his bed for the rest of the day, making love and touching.

We stopped to eat twice and then continued till it had gone dark again. I wasn't even aware of the time and honestly I didn't care.

"Bella."

"Mm hm." My whole body felt like it was made of jelly. I was surprised that I could even speak.

"What did Jacob want? You never told me," he asked.

"You never gave me chance." I grinned kissing his left nipple.

I was lying against him snuggled under his arm. We had disposed of the covers on the bed as, truth be told, they were just getting in the fucking way so Edward was back in just his boxers and I had slipped on one of his shirts.

"Apologies," he smiled. "It won't happen again."

"Now I know you're joking." I chuckled. "You wouldn't be able to resist me that long."

"That is borderline arrogance, Miss Swan, and I'll have you know that I have powerful restraint when I put my mind to it!" I laughed loudly.

"Is that so?" I giggled. "Apart from when I've got no underwear on or when I'm in your shower or when I'm in your pool or…"

"Ok, ok, shit, maybe not _that_ powerful." He laughed rolling his eyes. "But I'm sure I would have if you weren't so fucking sexy." He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled. "And if I didn't have a cock whose mind was constantly on _Bella_!"

I laughed again and kissed him back. "That's my cock now Mr and he's just fine how he is thank you very much." He squeezed my shoulder and nodded into my neck.

"Yes Ma'am." He grinned. "So going back to the original question, what did Jacob want?"

"Oh, they're going ahead with the London premier and he couldn't get hold of Jane, that's why he rang me."

"Mmhm." He smiled sarcastically, "sure."

He grinned when I shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah really," I huffed. "The premier is on Thursday because they want to keep the momentum with the press going," I continued.

"Yeah and make a shit load more money," he added cynically. "Oh well." He shrugged. "London's great I could think of worse places." He kissed my temple.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "London? Geez of all the shit places to send you! I'd complain if I were you." He looked at me and shook his head.

"You'll love it," he smiled.

I froze against him. "What?"

"What?" he echoed."What's wrong?

I propped myself up on my elbow. "I can't go to London, Edward." I shook my head slowly.

He frowned gently. "Why?" he smiled.

"Well, one because I'm not allowed to travel abroad with a client unless it's in the agreement and it wasn't and two it's not hiding us very well if I turn up in London with you."

I knew there was no way that Jessica would allow it on general fucking principal.

_And yes she was that fucking petty!_

"Oh," he cleared his throat. "So I'm your client now?"

I pushed his chest hard. "You know what I mean, Edward!"

He laughed and pulled me against him.

"Yes I do, sweetheart and don't worry about it we'll speak to this…"

"Jessica," I muttered.

"Yeah, I'll get Jane to talk to Jessica and I'm sure we can come to some agreement where she'll see that she has to let you come with me and if we have your other boss's approval then you will be travelling with me to London because to everyone not in the know you're my assistant." He kissed my nose as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm not sure even Jane could persuade Jessica she's a…"

"Little difficult..."

"Heinous bitch is probably closer," I finished feeling him shake with laughter under me.

He stroked my hair down to my back. "Don't worry, baby we'll fix it." I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "You do want to come to London with me? I'm sorry if not…I just…fuck, I thought you might…" I put my finger to his lips.

"Of course I want to go with you, Edward." I lowered my voice. "I'd go anywhere with you."

He put his hands around my face and rubbed my nose with his softly.

I looked at him curiously as he pulled away. "Sorry," he smiled. "It just felt like a nose rubbing moment."

"O-K," I chuckled.

We lay in each others arms for a while longer before I broke the silence that we were able to share so easily.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Are you definitely ok with my telling Angela and Seth about us?"

He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I've been thinking about that too and I think that…"

I tensed against him. I knew that we would have a serious problem if he didn't allow me to be honest with my friends.

"You should invite them over so we can tell them together." I looked up at him slowly not really believing what he was saying.

"I mean only if you think that's ok?" he stammered as he looked at my expression.

"No, no, Edward." I blinked and shook my head. "Are you sure that that's fine? Them, coming here to your house?"

He smiled gently. "Of course, Bella and as it stands at the moment it's your house too."

I tried not to think about what was going to happen when my apartment was back in working order which the fire chief had told me would be within the next two weeks.

"I was thinking that I should invite Alice and Jasper and Emmett over too, you know tell everyone," he smiled.

"And Rosalie?" I added.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "and Rosalie."

"I thought you said that the guys already knew?" He shifted uncomfortably and winced.

"Yeah they do," he exhaled. "But Alice doesn't." I nodded slowly in understanding. She was his sister and she would be the last to find out.

I suddenly felt very guilty.

"Ah," was all I could muster.

"Mm," he replied. "She'll be fine, I'm sure." But the tone of his voice told me even he wasn't convinced. "Do you think Angela and Seth will be free tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know I could always ask." I reached for my phone and sent them both a text asking them if they would be free to talk in early afternoon. "Edward…um…I've put the early afternoon, could you invite everyone else over later?"

"Sure but why?" he asked looking up from his phone.

"Well, not so much Angela." I cleared my throat. "But Seth has a little bit of a thing." I paused as he raised his eyebrows. "For you," I smiled slowly. "And I think he may be a little…star struck?"

He smiled and a small laugh came from his chest.

"If I introduce them to you first and _then_ let them loose on Jasper they may just survive the day." I giggled.

"Why Jasper?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..._

"Oh…um…well Angela and…well not so much me…but she…_we_…used to have…" I felt my face burn hotter than it ever had before.

"What, Bella?" he grinned enjoying every moment of my humiliation. "Honey, you're positively glowing, I'm intrigued." His crooked grin stood out for all to see.

"We used to have…Whit…sdays," I mumbled into his chest not daring to look at him for fear that I may die of embarrassment.

"What?" he giggled. "I didn't catch that,"

"Whitlock Wednesdays!" I blurted loudly.

Edward's face was a picture. I knew he was trying his hardest not to laugh but he was failing miserably. He bit his lip before he couldn't hold it any more. He put his head back and laughed louder and longer than I'd ever heard him. I buried my face back in his chest and put my hands to my ears to block out the sound of my mortification.

His laughter was interrupted by our phones beeping simultaneously.

Both Seth and Angela were free for the day so I invited them over trying to make my message sound as casual as I could. Two minutes later they had both replied. Seth's was completely psyched and couldn't wait to meet "_Mr Sex Hair himself_!" I didn't show Edward although I did cross my mind to embarrass him after he'd forced me to tell him about Angela and mine's _Whitlock Wednesdays_.

Angela was calm and cool as usual and even told me that she had news for me that had to be delivered in person. I felt a twinge of guilt at having neglected my friends for so long.

"Seth and Angela will be here for 1." I smiled, quietly nervous about the whole day.

"My lot will be here at 3." He grinned. "Including Mr Whitlock," he sniggered.

"Oh, screw you," I huffed pushing away from him.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me back to him.

"Please," he whispered kissing my neck

"Not likely," I smiled gently feeling my body react to the feel of his lips on my skin.

"Well in that case could you please enlighten me as to what a Whitlock Wednesday entails?" I rolled my eyes and exhaled down my nose. "Please?" He pouted with his bottom lip and smiled.

"Oh for God's sake," I moaned "We just used to watch his films every Wednesday and sit and eat popcorn and fawn over him."

"Oh," he smirked, raising his right eyebrow. "Fawned, huh?"

I nodded feeling my face go practically nuclear.

"Did you ever watch '_Kudos_?'" he asked with a small glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes.

I knew what he was referring to.

'_Kudos_' was the first film that Edward and Jasper starred in together and was a classic chick flick that had everything in it, love, lust, sex, anger, passion and a bedroom kissing scene between Edward and actress Scarlett Quinn that we would rewind at least three times every time we watched it - at my insistence.

Angela and I had watched that more than any of the others because it was so fucking sexy.

Mainly due to the two leading characters that starred in it.

I smiled at the absurdity of where I found myself now.

"Yes we watched '_Kudos,_'" I replied nonchalantly. "It's ok." I pushed my hand through my hair and he chuckled knowingly.

"Just ok?" he grinned. "Fair enough." He kissed my hair and held me to him.

I sighed in relief that he'd let it drop. I was so embarrassed that I'd admitted that I watched his films. I knew it sounded ridiculous but he'd said earlier that he loved that none of the fame things fazed me and truthfully it didn't. Of course I was star struck when I first met him, but underneath all the arrogance and fame he _was _just a guy. The sexiest, hottest guy on the planet, but a guy nonetheless. But admitting to watching his films made me feel a little silly. I was just glad _he_ didn't seem to think so.

"So once we tell everyone will you feel better?" he asked.

He wasn't being smart but genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I think so but what about your parents?" We had mentioned mine but his hadn't been brought up once.

"I'd like us both to tell them too if that's ok?" he asked quietly.

I was suddenly very nervous. Would they think that I was a complete unprofessional wannabe? Would they demand my resignation? They seemed like amazingly warm people but I'd met them a total of three times.

"Yeah…um…will they…mind that I'm…you know?" I asked nervously

He frowned down at me. "That you're what, Bella?"

"That I'm your assistant and that I have been completely unprofessional about the whole thing."

He looked at me, frowning slightly and exhaled deeply down his nose.

"Bella, my parents will be happy that I'm happy - no matter what." He turned from me and clasped the bridge of his nose.

"What, Edward?" I murmured.

I'd only ever seen him do that when he was stressed or angry and it worried me that he had done it now with me.

"I was hoping that what we had was caused by more than unprofessional fucking conduct," he snapped.

He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. I didn't know what to say. I felt my chest tighten in panic. I hadn't meant for it to sound like it had but now as I heard the hurt in his voice I knew that he had taken it completely the wrong way.

"Edward," I whispered moving behind him and wrapping my arms slowly around his neck and shoulders.

I was terrified that he would move from my touch but he didn't.

"I'm sorry baby."

I kissed the side of his neck. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I kissed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry and what we have is so, so, so much more than that shit I just said." I kissed his ear,."I'm so sorry, Edward."

My heart leapt to my throat as his hand gripped my wrist and pulled me closer to his back. I buried my face into his neck and sighed with relief.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Edward," I whispered. "I promise." I felt him nod slowly.

"I know," he answered. "And I'm sorry for getting pissy, but…" he took a deep breath. "I care about you, Bella. Fuck, I care about us and I want us to be important."

My heart swelled in size as I climbed off the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Edward," I whispered. "You have no idea how important you are or we are to me."

I knew that was true because I hadn't told him. I'd tried to show him but I knew that it wasn't enough. I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"You're everything to me, Edward," I said kissing his face. "Everything, please believe me," I pleaded with my eyes.

He looked at me and smiled gently placing his lips to mine for a second. "I do believe you, Bella."

He picked me up and held me against him tightly. I wrapped my arms around him as hard as I could, determined that nothing would take him away from me.

"What can I do to make it up to you baby?" I asked running my hands through his hair.

He shook his head and smiled. "Just be here," he answered softly. "That's more than enough."

I smiled and kissed him again. "I'm here for as long as you want me. Until the day you order me away."

He kissed me back letting his tongue flick mine gently.

"That'll never fucking happen," he whispered. "I want you always, Bella."

He moaned as he deepened our kiss. The sensation of his mouth on mine took my breath away, our tongues met and caressed as my hands moved over his chest and around his shoulders pulling him closer to me.

"Edward," I panted against his cheek with my eyes closed.

"Bella," he answered equally breathless.

"Is it ok if I make love to you now?" I felt his body shake with a small laugh.

"I couldn't think of anything more ok, Bella." He kissed me gently slowly leaning back on the bed.

I stayed on top of him, wanting to show him how much he meant to me. I lifted his shirt above my head as he pushed his boxers down and off the end of the bed. I let my mouth linger on his skin from his mouth to his neck, then to his chest, lower to his stomach, taking him in.

Every inch of him was perfect.

I moved my body down his, feeling his cock hard and ready. He let out a loud sigh as I let my hand wrap around him and move slowly up and down his full length. His skin was smooth and soft and grazed my palm like silk. I positioned myself between his legs as I stroked him slow but firm from base to tip. His chest was rising and dropping quicker with every stroke I made.

"Shit, Bella, that feels good," he murmured licking his lips.

I looked at him wanting to make sure that he was ok.

That _we_ were ok.

I couldn't believe the panic that had shot through my body at the thought of my hurting him in any way. He smiled with the right side of his mouth, but his eyes sparkled and I knew we were. I looked down at my hands on him and felt the overwhelming need to taste him. I wanted to lick him and make him feel the best he ever had. He was beautiful and I knew that his taste would be just as spectacular.

I slowly moved my mouth to him, still moving my hand up and down him and paused as I noticed that he was suddenly holding his breath. I smiled and a slight whimper came from between his lips. I slowly let my tongue glide over the tip of him, my eyes rolling in my head at the sweet musky taste of him in my mouth.

He sucked in a quick breath and moved his hips slightly. I did it again and a delicious groan rumbled in his throat. "Uh, Goddamit..."

I let my tongue snake from the tip all the way down, keeping my hand firmly around him as I did. I licked him all the way back up as slowly as I could, savouring his taste and the sighs and moans that were coming from him. He was like velvet and his smell literally made my mouth water.

When I reached the tip again I couldn't wait any longer. He just tasted so fucking good. I put the head of his cock in my mouth and sucked gently.

"Holy fuck, Bella!"

_Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner…_

The words only spurred me on to do more and I moved my mouth lower onto him, letting my tongue massage his skin as my hand gripped him moving as slowly as I could. I managed to get most of him in my mouth and looked up to see him staring back at me, his brow scrunched, with his mouth wide open but not a single sound coming out

I moved back up him and let my tongue glide around his head.

"_Uh_…Bella…shit…_mm_…"

I dropped my mouth faster this time and felt my pussy get even wetter as I watched his hands fist the sheets at his sides and his head drop backwards exposing his strong neck.

"Fuck me…_ah_…so…good…"

His hips moved again as I quickened my hand and my mouth. I flicked my tongue against him gently until I got to the tip where I pushed against him with it as hard as I could.

My rhythm and pace were building as were the thrusts of his hips. His knuckles were white as they gripped the bed. I looked at him again to see that his head was pushed back into the pillow with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

I let my teeth graze him and his eyes flew open.

"Jesus…_oh_."

I sucked harder and rotated my hand around him.

"_Ah,_ Bella…I'm…_ah_…close."

His cock was getting harder and harder in my mouth and every time it did I took more of him into me. My hand moved easily up and down him with the wetness from my mouth and my tongue glided with my teeth from top to bottom. I moaned against his shaft as I began to taste more of him at the back of my throat.

"Bella, baby…" he hissed.

He tried to move my head away but I sucked harder shaking my head to tell him that I wanted nothing more than to have him cum in my mouth.

His eyes widened at the realisation and his hips thrust quicker.

"_Oh_…fuck…_uh_…I'm cuming, Bella _oh_…fuck..."

He thrust once more and exploded into my mouth groaning and breathing hard as he did. I drank him down, savouring every drop of him, licking him clean as best I could as he writhed against me, panting and moaning.

I took my mouth away from him and watched him as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes were shut again but his mouth was open. He had a slight sheen of sweat across his chest and I let my finger glide over it.

I moved up beside him and snuggled against him.

"Was that ok?" I whispered.

In all honesty it wasn't something that I had done a lot of and I was a little worried that I may have done something wrong.

He sucked in a breath and let it out making his lips make a loud motor noise.

"Ok?" he asked opening one eye to look at me. "No, Bella, that wasn"t ok," he smiled. "It was fucking amazing and you have my full permission to do it again any time you want."

He put his arm around me chuckling and held me tightly.

"Thank you," he murmured into my hair.

"You're welcome, Edward."

I smiled, kissing him, knowing that even if I hadn't said the actual words I had shown him a small part of the epic love I felt for him and I promised myself that until I was ready I would keep doing it over and over again.

**Holy lucky Edward Batman!!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the conversation was what you expected? I hope so because it was a little difficult to write in parts.**

**A few lemons thrown in for good measure I think? **

**Please let me know if you think the balance of Lemons and plot is even enough because I find that very important.**

**How much are we excited for the Seth and Edward meeting? I'm excited and I know what happens ha ha!**

**Over 1000 reviews??? WOW!**

**But I don't mind saying I'm a greedy little Robin and would love more!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the gap between postings but my Year 11 (11****th**** Grade?) students have left for their exams this week so work has been chaos with a capital 'C'.**

**I promise it won't be as long between postings again *bows head and crosses heart***

**The response that I had for the last chapter was great – 52 reviews for one chapter is my second highest ever! It might not sound a lot but it puts a big smile on my Bat-face!!**

**Special shouts to the following reviewers whose words are always appreciative, ego-boosting and at times completely hysterical – **_**AliceD82, Mashimaro401, Vican, Lonxly, jayc3218, Rachel1313**_** and **_**the real teacher **_**– lots of Bat hugs to you all my pretties!!**

**Chapter 23: In The Know**

My eyes opened slowly but the sense of unease that washed over me as I did was lightening fast. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from my blurred vision before rolling over to find Edward.

But he wasn't there.

_Does that boy never sleep?_

I sat up gradually and looked around the room, my eyes settling on the en suite bathroom door that was open slightly. The sound of water running and a fairly musical humming sound crept through bringing a small smile to my face, momentarily easing the tense knot that lay in my stomach.

I wiggled myself off the bed, wrapping the sheet around me and walked towards the door, pushing it open further. My smile grew tighter around the edges of my mouth as I took in Edward's form through the frosted glass of the shower. I entered the bathroom quietly and leaned my back, arms folded across my chest, against the wall.

The view I had was magnificent.

He was standing facing the shower head, his back towards me, with his face turned up towards the water that was slamming into his skin. His hair looked almost black from the wet as it lay slicked back on his head. He moved his hands over his face, still unaware of my presence and pushed the water over his head. I watched, mouth wide open as the water travelled down his perfect back and I felt myself start to get wet as I watched his muscles grow taut and flex with every movement he made.

My eyes slid down further as the water dropped to his hips and his breathtaking ass.

I suppressed a giggle as I felt the sudden urge to bite it start to rise up from my stomach into my chest.

His humming got slightly louder as he put his hands against the wall and leaned into the spray, moving forward slightly so that it hit him right at the nape of his neck. My heart stammered and my tongue licked my bottom lip. It took me a moment to notice that my mouth had gone incredibly dry.

He was so beautiful, so sexy and so totally _mine_!

I let my sheet drop to the bathroom floor and as quietly and nimbly as I could, I stepped into the shower behind him.

I stood for one more second letting his perfect form brand itself onto my memory before I put both of my hands on the sides of his hips and kissed him right in the centre of his back. The taste of his skin mixed with the clean water was nothing I could describe. Needless to say it was good enough that I let my tongue sneak up from between his shoulder blades up to his neck where I kissed him again.

He hadn't moved but he moaned quietly. "Well good morning to you too," he said with a smile

"I didn't frighten you?" I asked slightly disappointed that I hadn't shocked him.

He chuckled and brought one of his hands behind himself and stroked my left thigh before snaking it around and grabbing my ass gently. I sighed and rested my cheek against his shoulder blade.

"You couldn't frighten me, Bella," he murmured. "I smelled you the moment you came in the bathroom."

I lifted my cheek from him and blinked in confusion. "You could smell me?" I asked incredulously.

He laughed louder and rubbed my ass harder pulling me against him.

"Mm," he answered. "Strawberries and me which, I hasten to fucking add, is without a doubt the sexiest mixture of smells I have ever experienced."

He reached his other hand around and grabbed the other side of my ass and pulled me harder to him. I gasped at the feel of his skin slick and wet against mine and moved my hands from his hips around to his chest, letting my fingers glide over his nipples. He inhaled deeply and let his head fall back against me. I reached up on my toes slightly so I could kiss his neck and lick his jaw line.

"Bella," he whispered. "You make me feel so fucking good baby."

My heart thumped hard in my chest when he sighed as my hands moved down his chest to his stomach and to his cock that was hard and ready. I let my hands glide slowly over his shaft, using the water to lubricate my hands so that the motion was soft and easy. He felt so good in my hands that I could have quite happily touched, teased and fondled him till the end of time. His skin was so soft. His breathing started to become laboured as I tightened my grip and my hand started to move faster.

"Lift your leg, Bella," he panted. "I need to touch you."

I lifted my left leg and he caught it, still facing away from me, under my knee with his left hand. His right had moved further around his back and I sucked in a quick breath as his delicious fingers grazed over my swollen clit.

"Shit," I moaned as his fingers ran up the entire length of my sex, teasing my pussy with the tip of his finger before moving it back over my clit.

I brought my hand to the head of his cock and let my palm rub over the tip before pushing down again tight and firm.

"Fuck," he moaned.

He gripped my leg harder and let his head fall back further. His fingers circled my clit again and again and I felt the familiar tightening begin in the pit of my stomach and the tops of my thighs as I repeated the movement again and again.

"Edward…_uh_…" I pushed my face hard into his back and let my teeth graze the edge of his shoulder blade. "I'm close…_oh_."

I pounded my hand against him faster and faster feeling his cock get harder and his hips start to move in a soft but determined rhythm.

"_Cum,_ Bella," he breathed pushing two fingers into me as far as he could in the position he was in. "I won't be far…_uh_…behind you."

His words and his fingers were a dangerous combination and I threw my head back and moaned his name as my orgasm shattered through my body. I kept as fast a rhythm on him as I could as I felt my legs go weak and my breath leave me. I felt his back tense against my face and his hips jerk once, twice, three times before he moaned loudly through his teeth.

"Fuck…_ah_…Bella…_Jesus baby_," he panted and breathed.

Slowly he let go of my leg and placed his hand back on the wall of the shower. I released his cock and wrapped my arms around his chest just on the off chance that my legs weren't up to the task of holding me up. I kissed his back again and nuzzled him, letting the water wash over my face. He moved off the wall and turned slowly around, his crooked smile plastered across his face.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my lips to his. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms slowly around his neck. The kiss was soft and gentle and sexy as hell. His tongue flicked across my lips and pushed into my mouth meeting mine and caressed it firmly but tenderly. I pushed my fingers through his hair and gripped it holding him to me. I felt him smile against my mouth and I pulled away slightly.

"What?" I asked my eyes half closed with the lust and desire that was still coursing through my veins.

"I just…" He paused and blew a slow breath out of his cheeks. "You just…" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in a way I'd never seen before. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

His face was so different from what I'd seen before and it unnerved me and excited me all at the same time.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist, letting his hands ghost across the top of my ass.

"I'm more than ok, Bella," he grinned. "What about you? Are you ok?"

_Well now there's a question! But somehow, you bet your fucking perfect, sexy ass I'm ok didn't quite fit the moment…_

I nodded and smiled. "I'm more than ok, Edward."

He smiled back and kissed my forehead softly.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked with his mouth still against my skin.

"Sure," I answered, immediately unsure of whether that was the right answer.

He pulled his lips from me and looked deeply into my eyes making my heart hammer in my chest. I gripped his neck tighter as I felt my knees wobble slightly.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Can I wash you?"

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at his teasing, bringing another laugh from him.

"Well I'm not sure." I frowned.

His smile dropped just a fraction but his eyes stayed bright. I moved my hands from around his neck and down his chest, letting my nails graze over his skin. I felt a twinge of satisfaction as he arched his back ever so slightly at my touch.

"Will you be gentle?"

I looked up at him from under my lashes and bit my bottom lip in as coy a gesture as I could muster. He wasn't the only one who was allowed to tease and I knew from doing it before that he had a bit of a thing for my biting on my lip.

He growled deeply in his chest and his eyes darkened immediately as they flickered to my mouth. "Bella Swan," he murmured leaning towards my ear. "You are one dangerous fucking creature."

I giggled as he turned me around swapping places with me so that my whole body was now under the water.

"Is that a no then?" I smiled, feeling his hands move up towards my breasts.

"It means, Miss Swan, that you…" He let his mouth settle over my left nipple and I moaned softly as his tongue flicked over it lightly, "are going to be cleaner than you have ever been in your whole pretty little life."

His tone told me that he was far from joking.

* * * *

I drummed my nails on the kitchen counter as I waited for the hot water to boil. I hated that it took forever to boil water on the stove but tea always seemed to calm my stomach when I was nervous.

I jumped as two strong arms wound around my waist.

"A little impatient are we today?" He asked against my shoulder leaving a trail of kisses up to my neck.

"No," I answered a little too firmly.

His body shook with silent laughter. He released me slowly and turned me around pressing my back into the counter. He put his hands on both of my cheeks and rubbed small circles into my skin with his thumbs.

"What is it, Bella?"

His face changed from teasing to real concern in an instant and I felt my heart swell further for him.

I huffed out of my cheeks and shrugged with my right shoulder. "I'm just nervous about today is all." I kept my eyes on the pot on the stove not wanting to see his reaction.

"About what, exactly?" he asked.

His eyes were still on mine as his hands moved from my face to my waist.

I finally looked at him and sighed. "I just feel a little guilty that I haven't spoken to Angela and Seth for a while and now all this has happened." I gestured between us with my hand. "And I don't want them to think that I've been secretive or sneaky about it."

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Ok, I know we have been sneaky and secretive about it but I just don't want them to think less of me." I sighed and ran both of my hands through my hair. "And _Alice_! I feel awful that she'll be the last to know." I looked at him but his face was still unreadable.

"Tell me what you're thinking please," I breathed putting my hands on his forearms.

He breathed in deeply and cocked his head to the left, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I think everyone will surprise you, Bella. From what you've told me about Seth and Angela they'll only want what's best for you and only care about whether you're happy or not." He gripped my waist in reassurance. "You are aren't you?"

It took me a second to realise that he was actually asking me. I smiled and shook my head gently at his continued assumption that he didn't make me the happiest woman on the planet.

"Edward," I breathed clutching his face. "I have never been happier than I have been since I started working for you." He blinked slowly and I swallowed hard at the realisation of what I had just said.

_Shit! He was bound to pick up on that! I mean why would I have been happy all that time? He was bound to ask me about it, call me out on it…_

"Good," he smiled leaning to kiss me softly on the lips. "Me too," he sighed leaning his head against mine.

_Oh…ok…_

"What about Alice?" I asked still convinced that she was going to go ape shit about being kept in the dark till the last moment.

He shook his head and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Bella."

He pushed my hair from my face. "She too never ceases to surprise me," he smiled. "I would have liked to have told her first but I think she'll just be pleased for us."

I knew his words were supposed to make me feel better but I still had my doubts.

"Can you do me a favour?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"Of course," he nodded, his eyes burning into mine.

"Can you make yourself scarce when they first arrive?"

He frowned slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He asked shaking his head slowly. "I thought we were going to tell them together?"

I placed my hands on his chest immediately. "Oh, of course we will, Edward, it's just…they're probably going to be quite nervous around you and I think if they have 10 minutes or so to settle in then…"

He didn't let me finish.

"Seth?" A small grin crossed his face and I laughed lightly in relief of his understanding.

I nodded. "Yeah, do you mind?"

He shook his head and chuckled. He grabbed my hands from his chest and kissed them gently.

"No, Bella, I don't mind." He kissed my lips softly before pulling away. "Is he really that much of a…" he paused looking for the right word, "fan?"

I laughed loudly and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "He's one of your biggest!"

I kissed him on the cheek and leaned towards his ear.

"But not your number one," I grinned and flicked my tongue under his ear lobe. He hissed in a breath and lifted me up onto the kitchen counter spreading my legs so he could stand between them.

"And who would that be pray tell?" he smiled as he nuzzled my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. Even through two pairs of jeans I could feel how hard he was and a rush of warmth spread right to my core.

"Um," I paused kissing his hair and he looked at me with an expectant smile. "That would have to be…" He ground his hips slowly into mine and I groaned at the contact. "Definitely…" He kissed my neck. "A certain…" He licked my neck slowly, "Diana Hadden!"

His tongue stopped abruptly and he snapped is head up to me with a disgusted look on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression and laughed even louder as he tried to extricate himself from between my legs.

"Oh, Edward!" I laughed. "It was a joke."

I tightened my grip around his waist with my thighs and he stopped wriggling and instead pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh baby you're such a…_baby_!"

He couldn't help the smirk that lit his face up and the snort that came down his nose. I pulled his arms from his chest and wrapped them around me kissing his neck gently feeling him relax into me.

"You're dangerous, Miss Swan," he breathed knotting his fingers in my hair, "very, very dangerous."

I giggled and kissed him as hard as I could.

"So you keep telling me."

He pushed against me again and I ground myself against him in response. The moan that came from his throat ignited the fire in my stomach and I thrust my tongue into his mouth desperate to taste him. He sucked hard on it before pushing back into my mouth. It was the most erotic wrestle I'd ever had and it made my clit throb in anticipation for him.

The buzzer on the security gate echoed around the foyer of the house from the panel on the wall by the door. I jumped back from him and glanced at the clock on the microwave.

"Fuck," I breathed pushing Edward away and jumping down from the counter. "They're early!"

Granted, they were only 15 minutes early but they were early all the same. I smoothed my hair and straightened my blue v-neck t-shirt that had been pushed up under my bra. I turned to see Edward leaning nonchalantly against the counter with a thoroughly amused expression plastered all over his face.

"Don't look at me like that," I warned hurrying to the security panel to press the entry button. I turned back around to walk smack into Edward's chest. He leaned to me and kissed me lightly making me sigh deeply into his mouth.

"Ten minutes or so," he breathed in my ear before heading up the stairs two at a time.

I watched him with a small smile before opening the door to see Seth's VW Bug pull up at the front of the house. I opened Angela's door for her and threw my arms around her neck.

"God it's good to see you!" I tightened my grip and she squeaked in protest.

"You too, Bells!" She laughed hugging me back. I pulled away from her and looked her up and down.

"You look so good, Angela! You're amazing!"

She looked down at herself and rubbed her hands down her jeans. "Not really, I've just been really taken care of." I saw the glint in her eye and once again thanked the heavens for Ben.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Hollywood," Seth called from the front of the car, his hands placed firmly on his hips. I turned and grinned at him.

"Well, don't you look fucking fabulous?" I smiled before kissing him once on each cheek.

"Absolutely honey," he smirked fixing the cuffs of his black shirt so that they were gathered around his elbows before lowering his voice. "It's not every day you get to meet a bona fide sex god."

I smiled and wondered how the hell he was going to react when he met Edward in the flesh.

"Where is he anyway?" Angela asked following me through the front door.

"Oh he'll be down in a moment."

I blushed slightly feeling Angela's knowing eyes roam my face. "Let's get some drinks and go out back, huh?"

I smirked slightly as I saw Seth's face drop into a small impatient pout.

I grabbed a bottle of white wine and three glasses and led them both out to the seating area in between the grill and the pool.

"Well, one things for sure, Bella Boo, you sure have gone up in the world," Seth remarked looking around the gardens. "Jesus, how the other half live, huh?"

I smiled meekly and poured our drinks. "Yeah it's nice."

Seth stared at me in disbelief whilst sitting next to Angela and grabbing his drink.

"Is she for real?" He prodded Angela with his elbow.

She smiled but didn't say anything. She knew that I had something to say and I loved that she was willing to wait.

_Seth in the other hand…_

"So, does he swim often?" He winked sipping his drink.

I coughed on my drink as a vivid memory of my time in the pool with Edward slammed into my brain.

"Um…yeah he likes to swim," I answered trying to remain calm.

"Fuck, I bet he looks good in Speedos," he mused, mostly to himself and I smiled in spite of myself. "Shit, he'd look good in anything I'm sure." He picked his shades from the pocket of his shirt and put them on.

"So, how are you really, Ange?" I asked trying to change the subject, knowing that there would be plenty of time to talk about Edward and what he did and didn't look good in.

"I'm really great," she beamed. "Ben has been an absolute angel. I don't know what I would have done without him."

I felt my heart thump hard in my chest as I felt the guilt slip up my back. I grabbed her hand over the table.

"I'm so sorry, Ange," I whispered. "I'm sorry that I haven't been over. I've just been so busy with…"

_Fucking Edward Cullen…_

"Hey," she smiled. "You came every day to the hospital, Bella, Ben told me. You have done more than enough. You have your life to live too." She smiled again and winked at me.

"You went to the hospital every day?" Seth asked leaning back on his chair.

I nodded and shrugged. "Of course," I smiled.

"Yeah," Angela continued. "We had quite the talk her and me."

I froze and glanced at her quickly. She was smiling but there was so much behind it.

Of course I had told her all about my feelings for Edward that day in the hospital. I'd told her about the kiss by the pool and the electricity that surged between us. Since she had been living with Ben and before anything had happened with Edward we had talked on the phone at length. She had told me to be careful with my heart. She loved me and wanted the best for me like Edward had said, but she knew as well as I did that I was putting myself at risk for a huge fall, emotionally and career wise.

_I knew it was all far too late to worry about that now…_

"About what?" Seth asked, intrigued by Angela's tone. "Not Mr Sex-Hair?"

"Among other things," Angela replied sipping her drink

"Really? I'd loved to have been a fly on that wall." Edward's voice came from just inside the French windows.

My heart stuttered in my chest at the sight of him. Seth darted up from his seat almost sending the bottle and glasses flying into my lap, grabbing his shades from his face. Edward smiled at me quickly and turned to Angela. He held out his hand which she took with a small smile and a blush.

"Hi, Angela, I'm Edward," he smiled gently.

I almost heard her and Seth sigh as he did. I suppressed a smile knowing that I had been exactly the same the first time that I had laid eyes on him in the flesh. "I'm so glad that you're feeling better now, you look great."

She nodded, blushed deeper and whispered a small 'thanks.'

I watched as Edward glanced over at Seth who was fidgeting like he had a bad case of fleas.

Edward held his hand out and waited as Seth stood with a goofy grin on his handsome face. "Seth, isn't it?" Edward smiled, but Seth didn't move.

After an eternity of waiting Edward glanced at me but I just snickered and shrugged. He turned back to Seth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," Seth replied in a high squeak. "May I use your bathroom?"

Angela and I giggled silently.

"Sure." Edward smiled gently, "top of the stairs, first on the right."

Seth tripped over his chair leg but managed to remain upright as he hurried through the French doors into the house. We knew it was cruel but Angela and I couldn't help but let our giggles become full out laughter. Edward looked at me and shrugged in a what-the-hell-did-I-do gesture. I shook my head but still couldn't get the words out through my hysterics. He laughed quietly and sat down next to me.

"Seriously," Angela stuttered. "He has been going on and on about how cool he was going to be today." She snickered again, "about how you're just a normal every day person, yadda, yadda."

She flapped her hands at her eyes to try and stop the tears of laughter from leaking down her face.

Edward chucked. "I hope he's ok." He glanced through the door Seth had scampered through.

"He'll be fine." I nodded catching my breath, "but I did warn you."

"Yeah you did," he nodded.

He leaned back in his chair and let his arm rest on the back of mine. I saw Angela notice it immediately as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. She raised an eyebrow in my direction and I nodded gently enough that Edward wouldn't have noticed. A smile tugged at the sides of her mouth and I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of it.

Seth appeared through the door looking slightly flushed but a lot more composed. He walked over to Edward who stood up as he did. Seth's hand stretched out like a robot's and waited for Edward to receive it.

"Sorry about that," Seth said in as even a voice as I knew he was capable as Edward shook his hand

"Hey, no worries," Edward smiled shaking his head, "wine has that effect."

He placed a hand on Seth's elbow. "At least it does with me."

I watched in awe as he winked at Seth and gestured for him to take a seat. In no time at all he had settled Seth's embarrassment and from the look on his face, made him completely calm. I knew then that I could add another reason to the list of why I loved him like I did.

Seth took his seat and took a small sip from his glass, glancing at Angela who gave him a quick wink.

"So," Angela smiled at me and then at Edward, "not that it isn't lovely to be here, but I'm guessing that this is about more than just a friendly, boss meets the friends at his house lunch."

She sat back and glanced at Seth and then back at Edward and I. "Because let's face it those happen _all_ the time." She smirked as I leaned forward in my seat and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ok, Nancy Drew." I smiled. "You've cracked the case."

Both Angela and Edward laughed gently.

Seth sat up on his chair and rested his elbows on the table. He entwined his fingers under his chin and let his head loll to one side.

"Sorry but am I missing something?" He frowned at me.

"Yes, Seth." I grinned at him. "You are. You see, I didn't just ask you here today."

I looked to Edward who gave me a gentle smile that made his eyes look sleepy.

"Edward and I asked you here today."

As I finished my sentence Edward moved his arm from the back of my chair and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. Seth's eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets and landed in his wine glass. Angela smiled at me and clenched her shoulders up in excitement.

Seth sat up, his back as straight as an arrow with his hands palm up at either side of his shoulders. I loved him to death but he could be so camp at times it was laughable.

"You mean," he paused before pointing at me with a frown, "and Mr Se- Cullen?" He pointed at Edward a little less aggressively and his frown changed to a coy grin. I nodded slowly while rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Seth, that's exactly what I mean." I took a deep breath and put my hand in Edward's which he squeezed gently. "Edward and I are…"

"Together," he finished for me glancing from me to Angela and then to Seth.

The two of them sat staring at the two of us like we had four heads each. I shifted in my seat knowing that one of them had to break the silence first.

"Well fuck me!" Seth cried slapping his hands down on the table.

I put my hands to my face to stop my laughter but it was too late. Angela and I burst into fits of laughter followed by Edward and then by Seth. Edward's hand tightened around mine as his thumb grazed my skin softly. I turned to him and smiled as he winked slowly.

"That's great." Angela grinned at me, once she had stopped laughing, "really great."

I knew she meant it and I mouthed a 'thanks' and an 'I love you.'

"Yeah, Bells." Seth agreed. "I mean you could do worse right?"

I cocked my chin upwards in mock contemplation. "Well, I'm not sure…" Edward jabbed his finger into my ribs.

"Hey, Miss Swan," he said sternly, "enough of that!"

I watched as Angela and Seth exchanged glances while smirking and I felt my cheeks start to warm up. Edward seemed completely relaxed about touching me in front of them which made me equally ecstatic and embarrassed.

"So, who else knows?" Angela asked sipping from her drink. I knew that her mind had immediately gone to my mother and I slumped down into my seat.

"Um…no-one." I shook my head. "Except Edward's cousin and close friend who are both coming over later with his sister."

Angela nodded slowly. Her eyes told me that she understood what I was saying. I knew that my mother would be over the moon to know that I was in a relationship with someone. But I also knew that she would start ringing, emailing and texting me every five minutes for up to the minute news on its progression. It was early days for Edward and me and like him; I wanted to have him to myself for a while.

I found myself liking the idea of keeping the two of us secret more and more.

"That's something else we wanted to talk to you about." Edward looked between Angela and Seth. "We would appreciate it if you kept this quiet. Bella was very conscious of telling you both because you are her friends and she cares about you. But I need you both to know that I care about her and I want to keep her away from all the chaos that is my life." He chuckled lightly and looked down at my hand that was still resting on his on his lap.

"We're going to try and keep this under wraps for a while," he continued. "Just until we both get used to the idea."

I looked at him and smiled at his honesty. I knew that this was as new for him as it was for me. He had told me the first night that we had made love that he had never been in a 'real' relationship before. He'd told me that the magazine and news articles that linked him to numerous Hollywood babes were mostly bullshit. He had been friends with a small few and had exchanged greetings and handshakes with the rest.

"I understand." Angela nodded prodding Seth.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Seth agreed. He closed his mouth and locked his lips before throwing the invisible key into the pool.

"Excellent." Edward grinned at the two of them. "In that case I'm going to get a beer, anyone else?" He pointed around the three of us.

"I will!" Seth put his hand up and smiled widely.

"You don't drink beer." I smiled shaking my head.

"I do." He pouted, "Just not very often."

Edward lifted from his seat and walked towards the kitchen. Seth's eyes were fixed firmly on his ass. I would have been a little annoyed but in all honesty I couldn't blame him.

"Fuck-a-doodle-do, Bella," he grinned jumping up and down lightly in his seat. "How the hell did that happen?"

I shook my head and smiled gently. "I really don't know," I answered honestly.

"Bullshit!" Angela interrupted with a giggle. "You were confessing your undying love for him to me that day in the hospital!" I widened my eyes at her in shock. There was no way that Edward would have heard but hearing it said out loud since the day in question was a strange experience.

"What?" Seth whispered leaning over the table to me. "You're in love with him?"

I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. What the fuck was I meant to say? Yes? No? I don't know? I knew that two out of those three options were complete and utter lies anyway.

"Here, Seth." Edward smiled handing him his beer. I exhaled slowly at the opportunity to change the subject.

"So, you guys are staying for food right?" I asked taking a sip from my drink.

"If that's ok?" Angela shrugged.

"Of course it's ok," Edward answered. "Plus I want to hear more about Bella and the things she got up to in high school and college."

He turned and grinned at me.

I blushed furiously as Angela and Seth both laughed and shook their heads. It was all for show. Well most of it, but it made me uneasy anyway.

"We won't have time for that," Seth chortled. "There are way too many stories to be told." He flinched as I kicked his shin under the table.

Edward laughed as he looked at my blushing face. "We've got time," he grinned.

Seth started off by telling Edward about my first Christmas at college. It was shortly after I had met Nathan and I had decided that I was going to talk to him, you know, fetch a piece of mistletoe and seduce him? I knew that my nerves would get the better of me and that I wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence without some help. So Seth had suggested a little Dutch courage would do the trick. He had brought a full bottle of tequila to my room and we had sat for an hour doing shots.

Unbeknown to Seth, at that time, I'd never had tequila before.

"It was no surprise that she suddenly felt able to speak to him." Angela laughed. "She was the drunkest I've ever seen her."

Seth agreed with a nod and a roll of the eyes.

"I wasn't that bad," I protested as I put my chin in my hands.

Edward looked at me with a grin clearly loving my embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Seth laughed. "You were incoherent and completely unable to stand!"

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. I smiled as Edward squeezed my knee under the table.

"So, did you give up and go to bed?" he asked cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

Seth and Angela laughed again. "Oh no," Angela chuckled. "She was more determined than ever to talk to him."

"You bastards!" I giggled into my hands.

Angela continued with the story, describing my stagger over to Nathan's room.

"We tried to stop her but she was so damned determined."

"Sounds about right," Edward smiled glancing at me.

"Nathan was fairly cool about the whole thing though," Angela smiled.

"Yeah," Seth interrupted. "Until she spewed all over his feet as she was standing at his door!"

Angela creased into fits of laughter as I put my head down on the table.

"You didn't?" Edward smirked.

"Oh, she did!" Angela and Seth said in unison, laughing harder.

"Miss Swan," he smiled. "I am appalled!"

My face was almost nuclear as they explained that Nathan had had to carry me back to my room and tuck me in.

"What a gent." Edward smirked, eying me surreptitiously.

"He was," I nodded.

"Yeah but it helped the fact that he liked the look of you as well," Seth grinned.

The next hour was filled with pretty much the same. Seth and Angela did their utmost to embarrass me in front of Edward and I have to admit they did a damned good job. I kept glancing at him, gauging his reaction to the stories of me, from when I dressed as a Playboy Bunny for Halloween, to when I flashed my boobs at the end of year social. Edward's hard lined smile eased somewhat when I explained that it had been to raise money for breast cancer awareness and there had been 29 other girls standing with me.

One and a half bottles of wine later and the conversation was in free flow. Seth and Angela were starting to argue over whether Supernatural was better than Buffy (in its heyday).

"I always preferred Buffy," Edward added in between the breaths that the pair of them took. "The whole vampire slayer thing kind of did it for me." He smiled at my raised eyebrows.

"Yeah well the whole Angel, I'm a vampire but I love the slayer and I'm brooding and tormented worked for me!" Seth grinned sipping from his glass.

I smirked when I noticed that his beer was practically untouched.

"You're all pathetic." I chuckled lifting the empty bottles off the table and taking them through to the kitchen.

I placed the bottles on the side board with a smile on my face.

"You ok, sweetheart?" Edward asked as he walked around the breakfast bar towards me.

"Yeah I'm great." I grinned lacing my fingers around his neck. He pressed his lips to mine and wound his hands around my waist, moving his hands up my back. It seemed like forever since my lips had been near him in any way and I couldn't help but deepen the kiss quickly and passionately. I wrapped my arms around him tighter as he sighed into my mouth.

"Bella," he whispered.

The loud voices coming through the front door brought our kiss to an abrupt stop. Edward smiled and rolled his eyes dramatically as he moved from me towards Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey you two how's things?" Alice chirped rushing to me and hugging me hard.

"I'm good," I answered. "How are you?"

"I'll feel better when I get something to eat," Emmett grumbled as he put a crate of beer on the breakfast bar.

"Oh, stop whining!" Rosalie cried slapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll grab the take out menus," Edward grinned heading for the famous drawer.

"You're looking pretty today, Tinker." Jasper winked at me making me blush.

"Um…thanks," I mumbled in reply. "Hey, Jasper my friend Angela is here and she's a big fan of yours. Can I introduce you?"

He grinned at Alice who shook her head in amusement. I caught Edward from the corner of my eye chuckling quietly as he rifled through the copious amounts of menus.

"Sure, Bella lead the way." He motioned with his hand for me to go out to the garden.

I walked out to find Angela and Seth still arguing. Though the argument was now whether Buffy would have been better off with Angel or Spike if the series continued in the ways that they would have wanted.

"Angela?" I smiled.

She turned to me with a grin that practically dropped to her knees when she spotted Jasper at the side of me. "I'd like to introduce you to Mr Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper came from the side of me and put his hand out to her. She stood up slowly and reached out to meet him. I smirked as Jasper lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle gently.

"A pleasure, Angela," he smiled.

Angela blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her fingers and blinked rapidly. I couldn't tell for definite but I was sure her breathing sped up quite considerably.

"I'm Seth." Seth leaned around Angela with his hand stretched out and an eager grin spread across his face. "I love your work." He smiled as Jasper took it and shook it enthusiastically.

"Thanks man." Jasper grinned back. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Hey, Jazz," Edward called from the kitchen. "If you want something specific on your pizza you'd better come quickly because Emmett is picking up the phone!"

"Excuse me." Jasper turned and ran through the doorway back into the kitchen cursing as he did.

I looked at Angela and laughed at her expression.

"More wine, Ange?"

She nodded slowly her eyes still on the French windows and settled back into her chair.

* * * *

Further introductions were made as everyone gathered around the table by the pool. Seth was in his element as he sat between Emmett and Jasper, glancing from one to the other like a kid in a candy shop. Edward sat next to me and rubbed his thumb softly along my thigh under the table driving me insane. The more I moved away from him the closer he got to me to do it again and always with a small smile on his face.

"So," Alice smiled at her brother. "What's the deal?"

She rested her hand in her palm and wiggled her eyebrows.

Edward shrugged gently. "What deal?"

"Something you want to share?" She glanced quickly to me and I felt my throat tighten with nerves.

"Um…" Edward looked at me and I nodded slowly. "Well actually there is a reason I called for you to come over."

Alice nodded in a way that made me think that she knew what was coming.

"I wanted to tell you that…" He looked to me and I smiled gently. It was the first time all day, that I had seen him look nervous. "Alice, Bella and I are…"

"Together," I whispered the same words that he had used to help me with telling my friends.

Alice looked between us slowly, one to the other. I sat watching her waiting for her to say something.

"And did this happen before or after the premier?" She narrowed her eyes towards Edward who frowned in confusion.

"Before," he answered quickly. "Why?"

"Bastard," she cried as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to a smiling Rosalie.

"Fucking A," Rosalie grinned as she pulled at the bill at either end and pushed it into her jeans.

Edward stared at his sister incredulously, "Alice, what the fuck?"

She shrugged and winked at me.

"Rosalie and I had a small bet between ourselves about you two." She pointed at us both as she positioned herself on Jasper's lap. "Rosalie said it would be before the premier and I said it would be after."

"I won," Rosalie grinned patting her ass where the money had been placed.

"That's my girl!" Emmett cried, knocking bottles with Jasper.

Angela and Seth giggled as they watched the very normal conversation that was being had across the table. They both looked so calm and at home sat with the people that they had worshiped not 24 hours earlier.

"I don't believe you!" Edward shook his head but there was a small smile of relief that played on his lips. I smiled at her as she winked at me again.

"And I didn't have to tell her a thing." Jasper grinned around her shoulder.

I opened my eyes wider at the realisation that Alice knew she was the last to be told.

"You mean you're not mad at us?" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded. "Oh hell yeah I'm mad that you didn't tell me!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Edward.

"Alice?" Jasper smiled rubbing her arm gently. She turned to him and he nodded slowly.

"Ok, I'm not that mad." She pouted and loosened her grip across her chest.

"What Alice means to say is that she, like all of us, is very happy for you both." Jasper raised his bottle and tilted it towards Edward and me.

"Yeah," Emmett grinned, "about fucking time, Cullen!"

Edward punched his cousin's shoulder in mock annoyance.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked around the table at everyone as they started their own conversations. I felt a little bit silly that I had gotten so wound up about the whole thing and I looked to Edward whose eyes told me the same thing. He leaned over to me slowly and kissed the edge of my mouth making my heart beat hard in my chest.

"Hey, hey," Emmett cried loudly shaking his head. "Just because we know doesn't mean you show."

"Oh shut up, Emmett," Rosalie moaned.

I looked over to see Alice and Angela watching us with a gooey expression on their faces. I giggled quietly and blushed behind my glass of wine.

The security buzzer sounded from inside the house and Emmett whipped out of his seat, "Pizza!"

He came back not three minutes later, loaded with at least ten 12" pizzas.

"Jesus, Em," Jasper laughed. "What did you get for everyone else?"

Emmett answered with a flip of his middle finger and placed the pizzas in the middle of the table.

"So, Edward, did you hear about the London premier?" Jasper asked taking a bite from his ham and pineapple pizza.

Edward nodded his mouth full of pepperoni.

"So, will you be coming, Tinker?" he looked at me and grinned.

Alice squealed in excitement. "Oh god it'll be so awesome. You'll love London!"

I shook my head and shrugged looking at Angela whose face was as excited as Alice's.

"I don't think I'll be going," I answered. "My boss at the agency might be a problem." Angela sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid bitch," Angela and Seth murmured as they looked at each other.

"Wait," Alice blinked slowly. "Isn't it up to Edward?"

"Not exactly," I answered looking at Rosalie who knew what I was talking about being a PA herself.

"Jessica is the boss of the agency that I am hired from so she kind of trumps Edward on the decision making front. Plus in my contract with Edward it didn't stipulate any overseas travel."

Angela huffed and dropped her crust onto the cardboard of the pizza box. "What a fucking skank."

We all snapped our heads around to see her looking fuming.

"Don't hold back, Angela, honey," Jasper grinned. "Say it how it is."

Angela blushed again and shrugged gently. "I hate her. She's a total megalomaniac!"

Edward smiled at Angela. "Don't worry I'm gong to have Jane speak to her on Monday and see if we can work around it." He turned to me and stroked my cheek. "We'll figure it out."

"When is the premier?" Seth asked wiping his hands on one of the free napkins.

"Thursday," Edward answered.

"Oh no," Angela murmured slapping her hands on her knees. "That means you'll be away for your birthday."

I could have quite happily slapped Angela's face for outing my birthday in front of everyone and took a deep breath as all eyes settled on me.

"When is your birthday?" Edward asked with a hint of excitement.

"Friday," I answered looking at the pizza in front of me.

"Birthday in London, Bella Boo?" Seth smiled, "sounds fucking good to me."

I grimaced and Angela laughed. "Oh come on, Seth, you know Bella doesn't do birthdays." She smiled at me knowing that I was feeling utterly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, last year we just sat, got drunk and had a Whitlo…" Angela froze mid sentence and I coughed on my drink.

"A Whitlo…what?" Emmett asked chewing on his pizza.

"Nothing," I smiled as calmly as I could.

I could feel Edward laughing at the side of me knowing exactly what she was about to say.

"Oh come on, Bella," Alice smiled. "Was she about to say Whitlock?"

Jasper's face lit up like a bonfire. "Oh, Tinker, you have to spill the beans now," he grinned.

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll tell them if you don't," he warned.

I shook my head and felt my blush burn up my face. Edward put his arm around me as he laughed before kissing my temple. This was possibly the first time that his touch didn't calm me.

"Oh, for god's sake," Seth grinned. "Every Wednesday the two of them used to sit and watch all of your films." He pointed to Jasper, "and they nicknamed it Whitlock Wednesdays."

Angela thumped him hard in the arm before burying her face in her hands.

Emmett and Edward laughed so hard that I thought my ears were going to split open. I put my head on the table and groaned in humiliation feeling Edward's hand rub my back gently.

"Whitlock Wednesdays," Emmett roared. "That's the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard!"

"I don't know why you're laughing boys," Jasper smirked as I looked at him. "These two fine young ladies obviously know good talent when they see it."

He winked at me and rubbed his hand against Angela's. Alice giggled into his shoulder clearly feeling my embarrassment.

"Oh, that's not all," Seth continued.

I gripped my wine glass ready to launch it square at his head. "Bella used to demand that we watched '_Kudos_' and rewind it at least three times when it was Edward's scene…" He stopped as my pizza hit him square in the chest.

"Learn when to shut the fuck up Mr-I-Can't-Wait-To-Meet-Mr-Sex-Hair!" I yelled.

Seth's face dropped and Angela, Rosalie and Alice fell about laughing knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Bella…" I watched feeling slightly guilty as Seth's face burned as red as mine.

"Wait," Emmett interrupted, only just calming from his giggle fit. "Who the fuck is Mr Sex-Hair?"

Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I all pointed at Edward at the same time and burst out laughing. Edward pushed his hand through his hair and chuckled lightly as Emmett snorted down his nose.

"Well," he smiled at Seth. "The girls aren't the only ones with good taste, hey?"

Seth's face changed from mortified to coy in seconds. He looked over to me and pursed his lips in a kiss. I smiled and blew one back.

* * * *

Ten pizzas, six bottles of wine, a shit load of beers and 100 more horrendously embarrassing stories later and everyone was starting to wilt. I walked Angela and Seth to the door holding one of their hands in each of mine.

"Thank you for coming," I smiled at them both.

"No, thank you," Seth grinned. "I had such a great time." He hugged me hard, kissed me on the cheek and headed out to his car.

I turned to Angela and put my hands on her shoulders. "You ok?"

"Yeah, it was so good meeting them all," she smiled. "They're so down to earth it's so surreal." She grinned. "I just sat and had pizza with Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock."

I laughed and held her to me.

"You know, Bella, "she whispered into my ear. "He loves you too."

I froze against her at first before squeezing her harder. "Thank you."

She pulled away from me and touched her finger tip to my nose.

"Oh god you said you had news!" I cried feeling like the shittiest friend in the world.

She smiled and looked at her feet. "It'll keep, Bella," she answered. "Goodnight honey."

I watched as she skipped to Seth's car and waved as they made their way down the winding drive.

Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. He kissed my neck softly and I leaned into him.

"Hey you," I whispered wrapping my arms over his.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he smiled kissing me again.

I turned and put my hands to his cheeks pulling his face to mine. It was a soft kiss but it felt so warm and comforting that I couldn't help but hold my breath and push against him.

"Whoa, whoa you two," Emmett's voice bellowed through the foyer. "Save it till we leave."

He high-fived Edward and winked at me. Rosalie smiled and hugged me hard.

"Goodnight, Bella," she grinned. "Thanks for the fifty bucks."

I pushed her gently and blushed deeply.

"Yeah, Bella, thanks for losing me fifty bucks," Alice called swinging Jaspers hand in hers.

She kissed Edward on the cheek. "Night Mr-Sex-Hair," she giggled.

He grabbed her around the neck and rubbed his knuckle over her head. She squealed before he let her go, pushing her out the door.

"Get out," Edward grinned.

He bumped fists with Jasper who grabbed me around the waist.

"Anytime you want a Whitlock Wednesday, Tinks, just pick up the phone."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door leaving me bright red with humiliation once again. Edward and Alice chuckled at my reaction as I pushed the door shut after them.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned as I watched Edward lock up the front door and set the alarm.

He turned and smiled at me leaning against the wall looking so beautiful he took my breath away.

"What?" I smiled putting my hands on my hips.

He pushed off the wall gently and gave me his crooked smile. "Would you be completely offended if I told you that I wanted nothing more than to make love to you all night?"

My breath caught in my throat and the heat between my legs that had been burning all day from his touch on my thigh, flickered to life.

"No," I whispered, amazed that my voice even worked.

He moved towards me, his face full of lust. My heart hammered harder in my chest the closer he got to me. I moved backwards trying to make the moment last longer and stopped when my heels hit the bottom step of the stairs.

He smiled at me and reached for the hem of my t-shirt. He looked at me and I recognised immediately what he wanted from me. I raised my arms slowly above my head and he pulled the t-shirt off me, letting it drop to the floor. I lowered my hands to pull him to me but he shook his head gently.

"Let me touch you, Bella," he breathed and leaned forward to kiss the tops of my breasts.

I let my hands hang at my sides as he reached back and unclasped my bra. I inhaled deeply as his right hand met my left breast and his tongue met my right. My head dropped to my shoulder gently as his tongue slowly moved around my nipple. His mouth was so warm and gentle and it drove me wild.

"Mm, Edward," I sighed as he moved me back so that I had to sit myself down on the stairs.

His hands moved to the button on my jeans as his mouth met mine. I let my tongue graze over his bottom lip and I felt the fire in my stomach start to ignite in my pussy. He sighed into my mouth as I lifted my hips so that he could pull my jeans and my panties down in one move. I was sat completely naked on the bottom of his stairs as he knelt in front of me fully clothed; kissing me like no-one had ever kissed me before.

His hands moved over my body in an almost reverential way, taking my breath away as his tongue met mine exploring my mouth slowly, deeply and so softly that it made the hairs on my skin stand on end.

"Touch me, Edward," I panted desperate for his hands to move to my core that was throbbing and wet for him. He smiled against my mouth and let his hand wander down my side, over my hip until it skimmed my inner thigh making me groan loudly.

His fingers moved upwards and grazed my skin. He sucked in a breath as he felt the wetness that was already there.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered as he pushed two fingers slowly into me making me call out loudly.

I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. As much as I wanted him to thrust hard into me and push his mouth further over me I knew that he wanted to take his time to touch me.

And who was I to argue?

He moved his fingers in and out of my pussy achingly slow and I felt my hips start to move to meet them. I hissed through my teeth as his thumb met my clit.

"_Fuck,_ Edward…that feels so…_ah_…so good…"

My head was now resting on another step with his mouth on my chest moving to my stomach as his fingers continued to press slowly into me. He lifted his head from my stomach and removed his hand from my pussy bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them. I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head as he licked them clean.

"You taste so good, baby," he breathed spreading my legs gradually. "I need more."

I whimpered softly as his head moved down between my legs, his eyes glittering up at me and held my breath as his tongue licked me from my core up to my clit.

"Holy shit, Edward…ah…_oh_…"

His tongue was wet and cool against my burning flesh. I shifted my hips up to meet him and he placed his hands on them gripping me firmly.

He rotated his tongue over my clit in a figure of eight before flicking it with the absolute tip again and again before repeating the movement. I moved my hands from his hair to my tits, kneading them hard as the tightening in my stomach started to creep nearer to Edward's tongue. He saw what I was doing and moaned against me, the vibrations travelling straight through my body.

"Edward…I…oh…_uh_…"

His right hand moved gently back to between my thighs and before I could take a breath big enough he pushed the same two fingers back into me. I moved my hips against his hand desperate for him to speed up but again he kept the same agonisingly slow rhythm. His tongue flicked my clit a little harder and I bucked towards him in response, feeling my back press hard against the wooden stairs.

"I need…_ah_…I need…" I couldn't speak as my orgasm started to creep over my body like a large blanket. Again he kept his fingers at a steady pace but increased the pressure of his tongue on me. I lifted my hips again and let out a loud groan.

"Edward…_fuck_…I'm…oh, _oh_…"

As soon as I lifted my head off the step to plead for release he slammed his fingers into me curling them upwards, stroking me as he thrust into me harder and faster than I could ever have hoped for.

His tongue never left my clit once, as I came harder than I ever have, bucking and writhing against his mouth and hand. My chest heaved and my heart raced in my chest as his hand and tongue slowed their rhythm bringing me down from the high that had made my back arch and my throat close.

He lifted his head and again licked my wetness from his fingers. Before he could lick it all I grabbed his hand and place one finger in my mouth. He sucked in a breath and moaned as I let my tongue circle his fingertip.

"Bella," he whispered leaning to my mouth and kissing me hard. His tongue pushed into my mouth and his hands knotted in my hair.

I grabbed at the button on his jeans and he helped me push them down with his boxers. As he adjusted himself between my legs I pulled his t-shirt off him and threw it so it landed on mine. He placed his hands at either side of my head, his eyes never leaving mine, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed into me.

"_Ah_…Bella…" His head leaned back and he began to thrust into me quicker than he had when his fingers first entered me.

He filled me so completely in every way and I moved my hips against him wanting him deeper inside me.

He lifted his head and looked at me through heavy lids. "I'm not…_ah_…going to last, baby," he panted his lips meeting mine. "I've wanted you like this all day…_fuck_, Bella."

I lifted my legs higher and gripped him tighter wanting him to cum, knowing that I needed to hear his orgasm, feel it and know that I helped him achieve it.

"Cum, Edward, please," I breathed against his neck.

"Fuck, Bella…_don't_…" he moaned but I felt his hips increase in pace against me.

I grabbed at his hair and squeezed my thighs around him as hard as I could, tightening my pussy around him as I did. As soon as I clenched around him I felt him get harder and his breathing hitched.

"_Uh_…ah…._ah_…" His hands grabbed my wrists and slammed them above my head onto the wood of the stairs.

I watched as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth as his orgasm slammed through his body and hit mine with the force of a ten-tonne truck.

"_Motherfucker_," he cried slamming into me as I called out his name and gripped his shoulders as I thrust up to meet him.

He collapsed onto me nestling his head against my shoulder, breathing heavily into my ear. I stroked his hair and let my hands skim the skin on his back feeling his breathing slow and smiling at the total sense of calm and peace that I felt having him inside me, pressed against me, heavy and warm.

He lifted his head slightly, his breath hot and sweet against my skin. "Thank you, Bella," he sighed kissing my neck.

I smiled and nodded against him, keeping my legs and arms around him, letting my body relax before starting all over again.

**Holy stairway to Edward heaven Batman!!  
**

**More reviews = quicker updates!**

**So come on you sexy people whip out those reviewing fingers!!**

**TTFN x x x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again the feedback for the last chapter was awesome!**

**Thanks to you reviewers who make my day!**

**I'm so glad you found it funny as that was my aim from the word go *pats self on back***

**The feedback I've had suggests that you want the Jessica (not Jane like it said in the last chapter! Duh!!) London conversation so that will be next. It'll be short but I think it'll work well for the rest of the story.**

**This chapter is a little bit angsty – but hey this is Edward and Bella we're talking about!**

**Chapter 24: Rising to It**

As I rolled over to snuggle closer into Edward's chest I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly fucking smug.

There I was in the arms of one of the most beautiful men on the planet, in his bed, in his house. We were officially "together" after telling the people that we cared about and the best thing about the entire thing was that he wanted me too.

As he had said, we had made love for the majority of the night.

Reverential, soft, gentle love making that lasted hours. He was entwined in my legs and arms for so long that when he eventually pulled away from me I felt like part of me was missing. I had never experienced the feelings and sensations that Edward had conjured from my body as he stroked, caressed and kissed every part of me.

His attention was solely on me. He only allowed my hands to grip his skin or his hair and told me repeatedly to let him explore me.

And explore he did.

I sighed at the memory and opened my eyes slowly. He was still asleep but from his breathing I could tell he wasn't far from waking. I pulled my head back slightly so that I could see him properly.

He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

His long dark lashes rested on his smooth cheekbones that then moved down to his mouth that had given me so much pleasure over the last 24 hours. His mouth was surrounded by two days worth of stubble that made the gentleness of his other features stand out and his hair was pushed back from his face and was scattered over the pillow under his head.

I lifted my hand and let my fingertips glide from his temple to his chin and smiled as he moved ever so slightly. His lips twitched and he breathed deeply through his nose. I glanced at the clock over his shoulder to see that we had to leave for his photo shoot in an hour. I suddenly felt weirdly guilty about us staying up so late.

I stroked his face again and he moved more, putting his arm around my shoulder and holding me to him. I nuzzled his neck and breathed him in feeling my insides start to heat up as the smell of sex permeated my nose.

"You need to start waking up, sleepy head." I smiled against him.

"Mmhm," he answered with his eyes still closed.

He let his fingers glide down my arm before squeezing it gently.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah," he murmured stretching his back. "I was having the most incredible dream." He smiled.

I chuckled as I watched him try to open his eyes unsuccessfully.

"Tell me." I stroked my hand across his chest twirling my finger in the small hairs between his nipples.

He smiled wider and opened one eye to look at me.

"I was on a beach with the most gorgeous brunette you've ever seen."

I raised my eyebrows in interest, "Oh really?"

He nodded and wound his arm around my waist.

"Gorgeous you say?" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Oh yeah," he slowly opened both his eyes, "very hot."

"And what was this very gorgeous, very hot brunette doing?"

He shook his head and gave me his crooked smile, making my heart thump in my chest.

"Oh no," he answered. "I'm not telling you that."

I smiled and lifted my leg over his hip, "And why not?"

"Well," he started as he kissed me softly on the lips. "I wouldn't want you to get jealous."

I laughed lightly. "Oh ok. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Nope," he smiled against me mouth.

We lay holding each other for a few more minutes before grudgingly separating ourselves to get ready. I laughed as he pouted when I told him I was going to the spare room to shower. I knew that had I gotten in the shower with him we would have been in there a lot longer than the thirty minutes we had before the car came to pick us up.

Showered and dressed I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. Edward was standing in black jeans and a grey t-shirt talking on his phone.

"Yeah…no problem…well just let me know…thanks Jane." He flipped his phone shut and turned to me with a smile.

"Jane is going to call Jessica later this morning."

I grimaced slightly at the thought of Jessica's reaction to Jane's call. As much as I wanted to go to London with Edward I could have done without the hassle of Jessica's wrath after she had spoken to Jane. I was fairly convinced that she would do everything in her power to stop me from going.

_She really was a fucking cow skank!_

Edward noticed and rubbed my arm. "It'll be fine, Bella," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Trust me."

"I do," I answered honestly.

"I want you to come with me," he grinned and narrowed his eyes. "And I always get what I want."

I laughed and blushed gently at the thought of him wanting _anything_ to do with me.

His hand stroked my face. "Gorgeous," he whispered before kissing me again.

I kissed him back softly as I put my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. I sighed into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," I answered as convincingly as I could.

He pulled my face up to look at him and frowned as he searched my face for the truth, "Bella?"

I exhaled down my nose slowly and smiled at the fact that he seemed to know me so well already.

"It's just…" I paused trying to find the right words. "I don't want to cause a problem."

He shook his head gently. "You're not, Bella, honestly."

His eyes softened as he looked at me and I nodded slowly with a small smile.

"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

I felt my chest tighten at his question.

The truth was that it wasn't the only thing that was bothering me and I chastised myself silently for the feeling of anxiety that settled in my stomach. I knew the cause of it too without even trying.

The photo shoot that we were headed to, was the publicity and marketing shoot for the film he had just finished shooting; the film that he starred in alongside Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali, the gorgeous Hollywood star, who had made her feelings and intentions towards Edward perfectly clear. I knew deep down that it was a ridiculous and immature reaction to have, but the way that she looked at him and touched him made my skin crawl and my blood boil.

"Yeah I'm sure." I smiled at him hoping that he couldn't see the unease in my eyes.

He exhaled slowly and leaned his head to the right.

Something told me that he didn't believe me but to his credit he let it drop.

I didn't want to be dishonest with him but I knew if I said the words out loud he would think I was being utterly absurd and probably laugh at me and my irrational reactions. I also knew that that response would be the right one as they were irrational feelings that I was having, but I couldn't shake them no matter how hard I tried.

"Ok," he sighed. "You would tell me if there was something else wouldn't you Bella?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

I felt utterly shit that I had just blatantly lied to him but I didn't want to burden him with my neurosis and paranoia when he had made it abundantly clear that he wanted to be with me and only me. I realised that if I wanted to be with him in any way then I would have to get used to other women making a play for him. It was just very intimidating however when the woman in question was a beautiful actress who was worth millions.

To my relief a car horn sounded from the driveway. I grabbed my jacket and followed him out the door.

* * * *

The shoot was being held at Fox studios where the film was shot and we arrived there 20 minutes later.

"On time for a change," Alice called as we walked into a room that had been set up with a white backdrop and large spotlights.

Edward smiled and pointed at me. "She keeps me in check." He winked quickly in my direction.

He followed her towards a costume and make up staging area, took off his jacket and sat with a large breath into the leather seat. While he was getting ready I walked over to the coffee and breakfast table that was set up at the other end of the room.

"Hey, Bella, how are you?"

I turned to see Rosalie walking towards me with a large smile on her face.

"Hey," I smiled back. "I'm good. How are you?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded gently to her right. I looked over to see Tanya explaining to Alice's assistant Faye in minute detail how she wanted her hair. Her voice may have been soft but her tone was curt and didn't leave any room for argument.

"Just peachy," Rosalie answered.

I laughed gently and returned to Edward with a cup of coffee which he took with a smile.

"Edward!" Tanya cried as she walked over to us.

I felt my shoulders tense as she moved around me to lean against the make up counter in front of Edward.

"Tanya," Edward answered quietly.

"Ooh coffee," she grinned. "Could you get me one of those?" She looked at me and winked slowly.

"Um…Tanya…" Edward breathed. I watched as the knuckles on the hand that was holding his coffee started turning white.

"Sure," I answered with a sugary sweet smile.

I turned on my heel trying to focus on keeping calm as I moved to pour her a cup. I looked at Rosalie who pulled the cup from me shaking her head gently.

"I'll get it, Bella," she muttered, clearly embarrassed at Tanya's behaviour.

I nodded and pushed my hands into the pockets of my pants. I glanced at Edward's reflection in the mirror in front of him, as Rosalie handed Tanya her coffee and saw him nod gently at me. I smiled meekly back and moved to the other side of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Alec walked in and called me over to him, his hands laden with paper. We sat for the thirty minutes it took for Edward and Tanya to get into full costume and make up talking about the flights, hotels and security for London. I absorbed as much of the information as I could, glad that I had something else to focus on instead of the overwhelming urge I had to slam the palm of my hand into Tanya's nose.

"Jane tells me that she's going to call your office this morning about the London trip." Alec smiled interrupting my violent imaginings.

"Yeah," I answered. "So Edward says but I'm not entirely convinced that it'll work."

Alec chuckled gently. "You've obviously never seen or heard Jane when she's in business mode."

I raised my eyebrows thinking exactly the same about Jessica. I suddenly wished that I could be a fly on the wall during the entire conversation.

"In any event," he continued. "We have reserved you a seat on the plane and Alice has told me that she doesn't mind you sharing a room with her at the hotel."

I glanced back at Alice who was adjusting the dress that Tanya was wearing and smiled to myself. She really was an awesome individual and was slowly becoming one of my best friends.

"Ok," I nodded taking all the papers off Alec's knee.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to a little rest after the end of this week? You've been a busy girl since you started. I bet it feels longer than three weeks, huh?" He grinned fastening his briefcase back up.

I looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

He looked at me in surprise. "Well, Edward's diary is clear for two weeks from the Monday after the premier."

I pulled my Blackberry out of my bag and flicked to the calendar. Sure enough he was free until his publicity junket for the award season began. I had been so preoccupied with what was going on in the here and now that I hadn't even given a thought to what was coming up. I cursed myself knowing that I was letting my mind wander from my job. As well as it being completely unprofessional it was extremely dangerous. If my mind wasn't focused properly I could very easily let something slip.

I looked to Edward who was stood against the white backdrop looking like every girls wet dream in white shirt and black pants and smiled knowing that I had a battle on my hands if I thought that I'd ever be able to focus fully on anything again while he was in my life.

"Yeah a small rest would be good." I smiled back at Alec who rose from his seat and walked over to grab a bagel from the breakfast table.

My attention was captured by a tall man in a red silk shirt and black jeans who sauntered through the door followed by two young girls and a young man who carried a large bag and a cup of coffee.

"Let's get started then people," he hollered.

His three shadows started milling around with the tripod that was already set up in front of Edward.

"We'll start with Edward, then Tanya and then the two of them together."

He walked towards Edward and shook his hand vigorously. "Hi, Edward, I'm Chris nice to meet you. I'm sure this won't take long as the two of you are simply gorgeous."

He pointed between Edward and Tanya who was staning talking to Rosalie by the breakfast table.

Edward smiled and looked at his feet. I chuckled to myself at the realisation that he really didn't realise how beautiful he was. He noticed my smile and smiled back in a way that made my body heat up all over.

"I hate these damned things," Tanya whined as she sat down next to me on the sofa.

I nodded in agreement averting my eyes from Edward and shuffled further across giving her more space. She may have been small but she certainly knew how to spread herself out to invade a person's space.

"However," she grinned nodding towards Edward. "Having to drape myself all over him the entire morning makes it all worth while." She turned to me and winked.

The smile on my face was as tight as I could manage it. I cleared my throat and leaned my head to the side trying not to think about what the expression on her face would be if I drove my shoe up her ass, heel first.

_Calm, Swan…ten…nine…eight…_

"I haven't seen you since the wrap party," she continued. "I heard you got into a little trouble." She said it like a question but the look on her face told me that she knew exactly what had happened with James.

"Um…yeah," I answered shifting in my seat.

"Oh, don't worry," she smiled putting her hand on my knee. "I won't tell, but word gets around fast in this business."

I looked at her hand on my knee and knew instantly that the feeling of unease that was creeping up my back was completely justified.

"So, did you give him the black eye he was sporting last week?" She sipped from her mug nonchalantly.

I looked at her in utter puzzlement. She had never made this much of an effort to speak to me before and the topic of conversation was hardly subtle.

"No," I answered as evenly as I could.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows in interest. "Someone came to your rescue?"

I averted my eyes from hers and looked at my hands that were fisting in my lap. "I think it was Emmett, Edward's cousin?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I know who Emmett is." She smiled looking to Rosalie who was on the phone at the other side of the room.

"Must be nice to have your own personal hero to hand," she said quietly.

Her eyes stayed on mine and I felt the panic rise in my throat. She was no dummy and it was clear that she knew that there was something more to the story than what I was telling her.

_Could she really know about Edward and me?_

"Yes it was very sweet of him to help." I looked directly at her and smiled as genuinely as I could.

"Mm," she smirked. Her eyes stayed on mine and a flash of something I couldn't identify shot across them.

The sound of Chris the photographer yelling for her made me jump slightly.

She chuckled lightly and stood up slowly, walking across the room to join Chris as he began taking her picture. Edward was standing with Alice but he was looking to me with a concerned frown on his face. I smiled at him gently and shook my head slowly to show that there was nothing for him to worry about.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Rosalie holding out a bowl of berries towards me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered taking the bowl from her. "Thanks for these."

She sat down next to me and we both turned to watch Tanya as she posed for the camera. Her face became vulnerable and afraid then strong and determined. The speed at which she turned and changed her expression was like watching a flick book picture moving across the page. I sighed and looked down at the bowl fingering a strawberry with my pinkie.

"She's one on her own that one." Rosalie looked at me and smiled. "Don't let her get to you, Bella."

I laughed sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "How can I not, Rosalie?"

We turned back to see her as she walked over to Edward. Chris was apparently changing cameras. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him closely. I squeezed a blackberry between my index finger and my thumb feeling it burst in seconds. I knew from the look on Edward's face that he wasn't comfortable with her touching him and it did make me feel slightly better but the anger that boiled in my stomach was not something I had ever experienced before and it scared me shitless.

"She's just looking for a rise in you, Bella, nothing more."

"No that's not it," I shook my head and lowered my voice as we continued to watch her back in front of the camera. "I think she suspects that there's something going on between Edward and me."

Rosalie sighed and looked at me. "I think so too." My eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

She turned her back to Tanya and lowered her voice. "She was asking me hundreds of questions about Emmett's family, specifically his relationship with Edward. She didn't mention you by name but I know she was fishing for something."

I dropped my head to my hand and pushed it through my hair. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she answered flatly. "It's none of her business, or mine for that matter."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Rosalie in thanks.

"But be careful, Bella," she warned. "She's a tricky, manipulative bitch."

"Yeah," I murmured remembering her cold hearted comments at the wrap party.

I knew I had to keep my wits about me around Tanya as she could make things very difficult for me. It would only take one phone call to Jessica from her, for me to lose my job. Deep down I knew that my losing my job would have no bearing on mine and Edward's relationship but I loved my job and I'd worked hard for it and I wasn't about to let some jealous Hollywood princess take it away from me.

"How do you cope with her?" I asked Rosalie with furrowed eyebrows.

She giggled, "I have my ways." She winked and tapped her nose meaningfully.

I laughed with her. "Thanks, Rosalie."

"No problem, I'll keep my ears open for you."

We sat for the next fifteen minutes as Tanya continued posing for Chris. As I sat watching her I couldn't help but remember the first time that I'd seen her working with Edward. He'd slammed her against the wall of the set, her arms above her head and my whole body had come alive. It was no wonder that she'd developed feelings for him over the course of their working together but the way that she kept flaunting her desire for him was laughable. If I wasn't so fucking mad I would have actually felt sorry for her.

My phone vibrating in my pocket interrupted my daydream. I walked to the other side of the room away from the noise of the shoot and opened my phone.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh hey, Bella, it's Jane." My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Hi, Jane, how are you?"

I swallowed waiting for the inevitable discussion about my not being allowed to go to London because Jessica was a fucking nasty bitch. My mind started racing with images of me placing a heavy dose of Ex-lax in her morning coffee the next time I saw her.

"I'm good, is Edward there?" I frowned in confusion.

"Um…he's just in the middle of his photo shoot Jane can I take a message?"

"Yeah, could you ask him to call me as soon as he's free?"

_Shit this can't be good…_

"Sure, Jane," I smiled tightly. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"I'm sure, Bella, just get Edward to call me," she answered coolly.

"No problem." I flipped my phone shut completely confused.

What the hell had Jessica said? What the hell had Jane said?

She sounded calm enough but that didn't mean a thing. Had Jessica said it was ok for me to go?

Well surely if that was the case then Jane would have told me directly? Or would she? What did Edward have to do with it? Shit! Unless Jessica wanted to talk to him about it directly? No way! There was no fucking way I'd allow that! She wasn't going to embarrass me with her jurisdiction crap in front of Edward!

My panic was diverted by Chris calling across the room. "Ok, Edward and Tanya together please!"

I sighed heavily and moved back to the sofa.

Edward had changed his outfit from a white shirt to a black shirt that was rolled at the sleeves. The three top buttons were open leaving his chest visible. I smiled at myself as I remembered the taste of that particular piece of his body when I'd licked it and kissed incessantly the night before. Tanya walked around from the costume area in the same outfit I had seen her wearing in the interrogation scene when Edward had pushed her against the wall. Her long legs looked even longer in the heels that she wore and the dress held her body like a second skin.

She may have been a fucking nasty wench but she really was beautiful. Sexy even.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"Ok, I want desperate, hot tension from you two now," Chris explained. "We want these promotional pictures to scream sex and desire."

Edward nodded in understanding with his hands on his hips. The frown on his forehead suggested that he was thinking about something important but I couldn't be sure. Tanya on the other hand looked like she had just been handed the keys to fucking Disneyland.

No actually the keys to EdwardCullenland!

_Get a grip, Swan, it's a fucking photo shoot…_

Chris started by placing Tanya's arm around Edward's neck and Edward's arms around her waist while talking about their characters and how their characters would act if they were in that position. Tanya mentioned something about lust and need to which Edward nodded. Once Chris was happy with the first pose he began shooting at a fast rate.

"Just feel it guys," he cried as he moved from the static camera to the small digital that was handed to him by his young crony.

I watched as Tanya and Edward looked at each other. My heart thumped in my chest as I looked at Edward's face. His eyes were soft, warm and lustful. It was the exact way that he looked at me every time I touched him. My breath caught in my throat and my palms started getting sweaty.

_He's in character…_

But I couldn't help the pure unadulterated feeling of jealousy that shot up my throat. That was my look. That was the way he looked at me. How could he use it while he was looking at her? Why wasn't it different? Surely he didn't equate looking at her in character to the way he looked at me?

I knotted my hands together as Tanya's hands moved down his chest and her mouth rested on his jaw line. Edward lowered his head to hers and closed his eyes. He looked utterly in love with her and it made my heart slam like a drum against my ribs. I knew I was being ridiculous, stupid and utterly nonsensical but I couldn't handle seeing him that way with someone else.

No scratch that – I couldn't cope with seeing him that way with _her_.

That bitch head of a fuck rag that had made me feel like shit on several occasions. That trollop that looked at me like something that she'd stood in and then smeared against the kerb.

My chest became tight and I suddenly felt very sick.

"Bella, are you ok?" I looked up to see Alice staring down at me with an expression of concern.

I looked back at Edward and Tanya who were now holding each other with their mouths just inches apart. I held my breath as I watched Tanya move slowly towards his lips. The breath left me in a whoosh as her mouth met his.

The nausea moved over me and made my head spin. I looked back at Alice who seemed to understand exactly what I was experiencing. I grabbed at my bag on the floor and staggered to my feet.

"Alice, will you do me a favour?" I murmured keeping my eyes from hers.

"Sure, Bella, what can I do?"

I knew that this was all Edward had for today. He had mentioned that once we had got home he wanted to spend the rest of the day with me watching old films in bed but that idea now felt like a million miles away.

"Will you tell Edward that I'm not feeling very well and I've gone to get some air?"

She nodded and rubbed my arm. "Sure, Bella, I'll do that."

"In fact will you tell him I'll meet him back at the house?"

She smiled and nodded again, "Yeah."

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled as wide as I could manage and walked out of the studios feeling betrayer tears build at the back of my eyes.

* * * *

The warm air hit my face and I took a huge breath.

I had managed to keep the tears at bay and I was glad I had. I would have hated crying over a stupid skank that wanted what wasn't hers. Because I knew that Edward was mine, but it was so difficult seeing him that way. The expression he had when he had looked at her seemed to be branded on my eyelids every time I blinked.

_He's an actor, Bella…_

The reasonable side of my brain tried reasoning with me but it was slowly being overtaken by the stupid irrational side that started considering whether he had found it a little too easy to act that way with her. I shook my head at the thought trying to erase it like an Etch-a-Sketch. But it remained there in the small dark place in my brain where I kept all my insecurities and doubts. I had to face the fact that after all was said and done I had only known him for three weeks.

We had shared secrets, dreams and our bodies but that didn't mean that he felt the way that I did.

_He's an actor, Bella…_

The words repeated and slammed in the front of my head in a completely different way.

What if he really was acting when he looked at me that way? It had come to him so easy when he had looked at her. Could it be possible that he'd used it before?

The reasonable side shouted loudly at that point. He had let me live in his house and taken me into his life and his bed with no question. We had just spent a whole night together where he had touched me and caressed me in a way that I'd never experienced.

Could that really be acting? Was it really possible? We'd told our friends and family that we were together. Would he bother doing that if he didn't feel something close to how I felt about him?

I felt frustrated and angry tears start to creep up again and I took another deep breath. Rosalie was right, Tanya was a manipulative bitch. She could have easily staged the whole episode. I pushed my hands through my hair at that particular thought. I knew that if that was true then there was no question of her knowing that there was something more between Edward and me.

I pulled my bag further up my shoulder and headed for the main gates of the studios. I needed time to clear my head and think about whether it was time to come clean about my true feelings for him. It was amazingly ironic that the time I was truly considering telling him was the time that I doubted his feelings for me.

Neither of us had said the 'L' word out loud. I knew that saying it to him after three weeks was borderline crazy but if it helped him to understand my actions and behaviour today then maybe it was worth it. If I knew him at all I knew that he would be worrying about me. I just hoped that Alice had really understood my expression enough to pass on my message without any reason for him to panic.

As I reached the gates a car pulled up at the side of me.

"Hey, Bella," a voice called from inside.

I bent down to see Jacob behind the wheel grinning at me.

"Hi, Jacob," I answered with a smile that was more genuine than I realised.

"Where you headed?"

"Oh, I'm just getting some air," I replied pushing my hair behind my ear. "It's pretty stuffy in those studios."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Can I tempt you to that cup of coffee?"

I exhaled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Um…I'm not really…"

"Oh come on, Bella," he interrupted. "One cup, I won't keep you long I promise."

His smile was contagious and I felt myself mirror his expression.

"Ok," I agreed. "One cup and then I go home."

He laughed as I opened the door of the car and sat down next to him.

* * * *

I followed Jacob into Starbucks feeling slightly better.

It was strange how Jacob seemed to have a way of making me feel relaxed. I knew that Edward didn't think much of him and I'd never really asked him why. He'd mentioned the way that he looked at me and spoke to me but the truth was I considered Jacob as being completely harmless.

It had occurred to me at the Fox dinner that he maybe liked me a little more than just friends but he'd never made me feel uncomfortable or pressured into feeling anything back. There was no way that I could have any other feelings for any other person other than Edward anyway. The simple fact was that I'd given my heart to Edward and whether or not he wanted it; to me it was none negotiable.

We received our drinks and moved to a seat by the window.

"So how are you?" He asked pouring sugar into his cappuccino.

"Um…good thanks. How are you?"

"Busy but good," he smiled.

I nodded and stirred my latte.

"You look well," he continued. "Hollywood seems to be agreeing with you."

I smiled gently and shrugged. "I'm not sure about that."

"Really," he smiled back. "I thought you were enjoying working for the Cullen'?"

"Oh I am," I assured him.

_It's just I'm in love with my boss and I don't know how to tell him…_

He put his cup down and exhaled a long slow breath.

"I know what happened at the wrap party, Bella." My head snapped up and my mouth popped open.

_Jesus was there anyone who didn't know?_

"Are you ok?" His expression showed nothing but genuine concern and I felt myself start to relax the muscles that had tensed as he'd told me he knew.

"Yeah, it was nothing really."

"Bullshit!"

I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise. "What?"

"James Laurent is a fucking idiot who thinks he can throw his weight around because he's talented. What he did was despicable, Bella. I'm amazed you haven't been to the police."

I shook my head quickly. "There was no need. It was over as quickly as it started and he got a severe talking to." I sipped my drink nervously.

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah, those Cullen boys are a force to be reckoned with, especially Emmett."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah he's a good guy."

He paused and tapped his finger on the table. "So, are you finding Edward hard work?"

"No," I smiled. "He's a pussy cat really."

He laughed again louder. "Well you'd better keep that to yourself. He has a reputation to uphold!"

"Yeah," I grinned. "It could be devastating!"

He really was easy to talk to and I felt my mind start to clear of all the images of Tanya and Edward that were spinning around my head. He asked me how I had got into the PA business and I told him all about my jobs that I'd had previously. He laughed when I told him about how hard Jessica was to work for and the fact that Jane had called her about London. He didn't seem to wonder why Edward was so set on me going with him and he never pressed further.

After buying another coffee he told me about how he had gotten into the PR business through his father's business and what a cut throat world it really was. He seemed for too nice a guy to be part of a world that sounded utterly soul destroying and ruthless but the way in which he described his working week made me realise that, like me, he loved his job no matter how shitty it got.

"Working for a company like Fox is a dream come true," he smiled. "The places I go and the people I meet." He gestured to me. "Make it all worth while."

"It's definitely a different world," I smiled.

"Yeah you need a thick skin," he agreed.

I nodded thinking about how Tanya had pierced my skin quite easily with her venom at the wrap party. It occurred to me that she'd had years of practise at being a bitch and that I was just a little rusty at it.

My phone beeping with a text message brought me out of our conversation. I flipped my phone open to read it.

**Are you ok? I'm at home now. E x**

My heart thumped in my chest. I glanced down at my watch and realised I'd been sat talking with Jacob for a little under two hours.

"Shit," I muttered pushing my phone back in my bag.

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked at Jacob and shook my head. "No not really I just need to go."

Knowing that Edward was at home and away from Tanya made me realise how much I really needed to speak to him and how much I suddenly missed not being near him.

"Do you need a lift?" Jacob asked before finishing his drink.

_Oh yeah can you drop me off at Edward's because that's where I've been living for the past two weeks…_

"Um, no I'm good I'll get a cab," I smiled standing up.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind." His face was sincere and oddly adorable.

I smiled gently, "Yeah I'm sure."

I walked out the coffee shop with him following behind. On the sidewalk I turned to him and grinned.

"Thanks for today, Jacob, I had a nice time."

"Me too, Bella," he answered pushing his hands in his pockets. "I'll give you a call during the week if that's ok?"

My chest tightened slightly knowing that this was the part where I had to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Jacob, I don't…" He held his hand up to stop me.

"It's ok, Bella," he winked. "I just thought we could do Starbucks again some time."

I exhaled and laughed lightly. "That sounds good."

He smiled widely and took his car keys from his pocket. "I'll see you soon."

He turned and walked to his car leaving me on the sidewalk as I called for a cab.

* * * *

I walked into Edward's house feeling very nervous. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him or what he was going to say to me. I did know however that I needed to be honest with him and that I could no longer pretend that I was totally fine with Tanya and the way she was with him.

"Edward?"

I heard the sound of a cue ball hitting a rack of pool balls. I placed my bag on the breakfast bar and made my way through the sitting room to the small room at the back where the pool table lived. I found him leaning over the pool table facing me about to take a shot. His eyes met mine for the briefest of moments before he hit the cue ball sending it whizzing across the felt, potting two balls in the process.

"Good shot," I smiled meekly.

He stood and rubbed the chalk across the tip of the cue. He moved around the table and leaned to take another shot. My heart stuttered at the silence that continued.

Was he mad at me? Was this where he told me that he had been acting the whole time? Was he sick of me? Had he realised what a fucking neurotic imbecile I really was?

I crossed my arms over my chest and bit my lip as the panic rose slowly up my body.

He exhaled loudly. "Are you going to start being honest with me, Bella?"

I looked at him in utter bewilderment. Apart from today I had always been completely honest with him. He stood at the end of the table, cue in hand staring at me with a hard frown across his forehead.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning back.

He smiled sarcastically and huffed through his nose. "I asked you this morning if you were ok. I asked you if everything was alright and you told me that you were fine."

I knew what was coming. He knew that I hadn't told him the truth about my feelings about the photo shoot with Tanya. He knew that there was something up but he had trusted me when I had palmed his concerns off as silly.

"I asked you, Bella," he continued quietly. "I asked if you were worried about anything or if there was something on your mind that you would tell me."

I nodded feeling utterly ashamed that I hadn't been honest with him.

"I know, Edward I just…" I didn't know what to say to him. Everything that came into my head sounded so ridiculous and obtuse and nothing like what I really wanted to say.

"What, Bella? What happened today?" His voice was firm but his face had softened. "Is it about London?"

"No," I shook my head. "No it's not London."

He stood and waited holding the cue against his side.

I moved towards the table and rested my palms flat on the red felt. I took a deep breath to help me gather my thoughts. I knew I had to be straight with him but I also knew that I had to make sure that my doubts were unfounded.

"When you asked me this morning if I would tell you if there was anything wrong and I said yes I meant it." I looked to him. "I would, Edward."

His face was unreadable and although it was softer his frown was still there on his forehead.

"I'm just very aware that," I paused and took a breath. "I'm aware that you have a role to play and that my presence can be a problem…"

"What?" I looked to him to see that his expression was incredulous. "Why the hell would your presence be a problem, Bella?"

I knew that I wasn't being clear and my words had confused him and he was as frustrated as I was with my verbal ineptitude making his tone hard.

I winced internally knowing that I had to be as clear as I could be. "You and Tanya today…" I swallowed hard feeling my throat start to get tight. "I was dreading it. I didn't want to see her after last time when she spoke to me like a piece of fucking dirt."

He sighed and looked down at his feet narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I guess I kind of expected you to be different with her." I laughed quietly at my own stupidity. "But the way you looked at her, Edward…"

I felt my voice shake slightly as I remembered the look he had in his eye when he had looked at her.

He remained silent but I could sense that he tensed at my words.

"You looked at her like you look at me." I kept my voice a little more steady. "I just couldn't watch you together, it made me feel sick, Edward. When you had your hands on her…I just needed a moment to think about it and clear my head. That's why I left."

His expression when I looked at him took my breath away.

He looked like he was ready to throw something through the window.

"Bella," he breathed. "Do you really think that there's something going on with Tanya and me?"

As soon as I heard him say the words I knew how fucking brainless I was being. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders to excuse my utterly stupid thinking.

"After everything that's happened between us," he continued quietly. "You think that I'd do something to jeopardise what we have?"

I didn't answer him, keeping my eyes on the felt of the table.

"Bella?"

"What do we have, Edward?" I muttered.

I jumped as the cue he was holding slammed onto the table sending the balls flying in different directions.

"I don't know, Bella, why don't you fucking tell _me_?" The volume of his voice rose as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, Edward, I didn't mean to make you angry but I just want to be honest with you!" I raised my voice too, more to hide the fact that I was seconds from bursting into tears.

"Well, fuck, you could have started by being honest this morning," he retorted through clenched teeth.

I laughed sarcastically, "Oh yeah sure! Oh, I'm sorry, Edward, I'm a fucking neurotic bitch who can't handle you being near Tanya because she can't wait to get her claws in you! I'm sure that would have gone down a storm, Edward."

"At least I would have known how you really felt. Shit, Bella."

"Well you do now," I muttered.

"Bella, it's my job…"

"I know," I shouted louder than I wanted. "That's why I kept my mouth shut! The role you play, Edward." I lifted my palms towards him trying to explain my words before.

He exhaled and shook his head despondently, his eyes still burning into me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered feeling my tears start to gather at the bottom of my eyes. "I just couldn't handle you looking at her and touching her so easily. I know I should have told you my feelings this morning but I didn't want you to not do your job because of me."

I dropped my head to my chest.

"Do you want to know why it was so fucking easy for me to be the way I was with her today?"

I kept my eyes down knowing that if I looked at him my tears would come easily.

"Bella, look at me," he said firmly.

I exhaled and sniffed back the tightness in my throat. Slowly I raised my head to see that he had moved around the table and was standing about a foot from me.

"Do you?"

I nodded slowly blinking my tears back as best I could.

"When you said that I looked at her like I look at you," he raised his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear making my breath catch in my throat. "You were right."

I blinked and my tears fell down my cheeks.

"When I looked at her, Bella, I didn't see the fake, selfish, pathetic face of Tanya Denali." He wiped my right cheek with his thumb. "I saw you."

A small moan escaped my lips at his words. He was thinking of me, he could see me and he wanted it to be me.

"I could see your beautiful eyes, your hair and your skin. And when she kissed me?" I flinched at the memory. "The only lips that met mine were yours." He cupped my face in his hands and closed the space between us.

"Don't cry, baby, please," he whispered wiping my cheeks with his fingertips. "I'm sorry that I didn't press you about it Bella, but Christ I trusted you to tell me if there was something on your mind."

I nodded. "I know, Edward, and I'm sorry."

"I would have explained what I was going to do, Bella. I'll always try and be as open and honest with you as I can but you need to meet me half way with this shit."

I nodded and put my hands around his forearms gripping him tightly.

"I will, Edward, I promise," I murmured through my tears.

"There's no one but you, Bella," he whispered. "And what we have is more fucking important to me than anything else in the world."

I looked up at him knowing that this was the moment that I had to tell him how I felt. I had to say it. He was as involved in this as I was and I owed it to him to tell him my true feelings. But before I could open my mouth his lips crashed down on mine and his arms wrapped around me under my arms lifting me off the floor to him. I kissed him back as hard as I could letting my tongue meet his. I let my fingers knot through his hair feeling him sigh into my mouth as my nails reached his neck.

"Edward," I breathed against his mouth. "I'm so sorry."

His grip on me tightened as he turned me around so that I was sat on the edge of the pool table.

"Me too, baby," he murmured into my hair.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Even though I wanted noting more than to have him inside me at that moment, I knew that we needed to simply be with each other. We had both gotten upset and even angry and all we needed now was to feel each other through our lips and embraces.

We kissed for what felt like hours. Soft kisses, long kisses and slow kisses each one saying more than words ever could. I held him to me, my arms around his neck as he pulled his lips from mine and rested his head on my shoulder. He stroked my hair and let his hands wander down my back and up again.

"There's still so much we need to learn about each other," he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.

I pulled his face so that I could look him in the eye. "We have all the time in the world, Edward." I smiled.

He laughed lightly and his eyes sparkled with emeralds and jades. "Yeah," he answered. "And do you know what?"

"What baby?" I asked running my hand through his hair.

"I can't wait."

**Holy two chapters in as many days Batman!**

I know, I know I love you too!

Hope you liked the chapter.

**I thought it was important that they had a little spat just to make them realise that they really do love each other and that they are in it together.**

**Plus I kinda like angry Edward mmmm!**

**I know they still haven't said the 'L' word yet and some people are going crazy but believe me what I have planned for that particular moment will be well worth the wait!!**

**Jessica short next lol should be good!**

**Reviews are love people and I need tonnes of the stuff!!**

**Another 20 alerts in the last 2 days – 45,000 hits – come on people show me those fingers of reviewing joy!!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers you all make my day when my phone beeps with alerts! **

**Ultimate Batman smooches to **_**Rachel1313 **_**(I laughed out loud at your last review – apologies to the kids!!), **_**truelovedoesntexist, the real teacher**_** (you rule!) and **_**mumfromoz**_** (thank u for the awesome compliments!)**

**So here is the short of the conversation with Jessica and Jane, with a little surprise thrown in. **

**It's all from Jessica's POV so needless to say it's fairly foul and self centred!!**

**Chapter 25: Playing by the Rules**

I hated fucking Tuesdays.

Fucking hated them.

Almost as much as I hated fucking Mondays.

Almost.

It was such a redundant day.

Monday was obviously the beginning of the week, Wednesday was obviously the middle and Friday was the end. Thursdays I didn't mind because it was always handy to take a final deep breath in preparation for the weekend where I would go out, get shit faced and try and find a man willing enough for me to take my weeks tensions out on.

I struck lucky pretty much every weekend. Well, it wasn't difficult to see why. I smiled and pushed my hair back over my shoulder as I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window of my office.

_Yeah, Stanley hot baby!_

The past couple of weekends however had been a little on the dry side and I could feel my body tensing through lack of release.

I wasn't what you'd call a whore. I liked sex and it liked me. Men found me attractive and I used them for what I wanted; a good no strings attached fuck. It was the best way.

Let's face it, if I was a guy I'd be classed as a motherfucking hero!

I wasn't ready for the whole commitment shit that some of my friends had chosen. It just didn't sit right with me. I just wanted to go out and have a good time.

So I did - regularly.

It helped me forget the monotony of my job.

Yeah I was the boss and I liked the power, but shit if I didn't get bored fucking quick. I sighed again as I began flicking through the assistant applications and requests that came in every week. This week we'd had a surge of both and the work that I would usually finish on a Monday had spilled over to fucking Tuesday.

Great!

I had been fairly distracted all of yesterday too. Not only had Eric not brought me the right coffee in the morning – the fucking idiot - but I had also received the strangest phone call ever.

Now on a Monday the people in my office know that my patience levels are practically none existent.

I'm usually hung over to fuck and just want to be left alone. Like good little workers everyone tends to keep a distance, sending only my urgent calls and messages through.

It was around 10 am when Eric had put a certain Jane Aro through to my office. The name rang a bell with me but I was too tired and grouchy to make any effort into trying to remember why. A client definitely, but my mind ceased to release any more information after that.

Not that I gave a shit anyway.

I had answered the phone as brightly as I could do with a head ache that could cripple an elephant.

"_Jessica Stanley."_

"_Yes hello my name is Jane Aro."_

_I yawned down the phone thinking about what I could send Eric out for to help with my hang over._

"_Mmhm," I answered trying to decide between an Egg McMuffin or a Steak and Cheese Sub._

"_I'm calling on behalf of the Cullen family."_

_My mouth that was still open mid-yawn snapped shut and I sat immediately upright in my chair. _

_Holy shit the Cullen'?_

"_Um…yes," I stuttered. "How can I help you?"_

_My mind immediately went to that fucking pathetic excuse for a human Bella Swan._

_She was what you called a loser in life._

_She came from a broken family boo-fucking-hoo, managed to get into college and had subsequently been the bane of my managing career for the past five years. She had managed to work in two positions while I was her boss and had seemed to make a good impression but I knew that wasn't because of the job she did. She pretended like she was unaware of the stare's she got from men in the office and on the street._

_But I knew a cock tease when I saw one. _

_It wasn't like I didn't see why they looked, she was a fairly attractive girl if you were into the whole I'm an innocent rosy cheeked police chief's daughter with everyone's best intentions at heart._

_What a croc! _

"_Well I'm actually calling for a favour actually."_

_I knew it! Swan had finally managed to fuck up enough that they wanted rid of her!_

Not that I was that surprised. I was still in complete and utter shock that she'd managed to get the bastard job in the first place.

_Smug little bitch!_

"_Oh well I'll do my best," I smiled. _

_Maybe she'd been so busy drooling over Edward Cullen that she hadn't been able to do the job properly. Or maybe he was so sick of her fawning all over him that he couldn't stand it any longer. Either way I knew that I would savour every minute with her once she came back to the office with her too innocently perfect tail between her legs. _

"_Well as you know Bella Swan has been working for us for the past three weeks."_

_I didn't answer but nodded in anticipation._

"_We knew that Bella hadn't had as much experience with the industry as the other candidates had but we were willing to give her a try."_

_Here it comes…_

"_We have been blown away with the job that she's been doing."_

!!!!!!!!!

"_And Mr Cullen wanted me to convey his satisfaction with her today."_

_How the fuck did she manage it? She could barely write a Christmas card list let alone manage the daily routine of a Hollywood A-lister! There was definitely something up!_

"_Oh…um…great," I murmured through clenched teeth._

"_Now when we signed the contract with your company," she continued seemingly ignorant to my utter astonishment and fury. "We never asked whether it stipulated if Bella could travel abroad as part of the job."_

I smiled to myself knowing that I had purposefully omitted that little piece of information when I had faxed the original contract through. Swan shouldn't have gotten the job in the first place; there was no way that I was going to see her travelling the world like she belonged with the Cullen family. No fucking way!

"_Yes…yes that part of the contract was left when it was signed." I smiled again._

"_Well that is why I'm calling, Miss Stanley. Mr Cullen has a film premier in London this week and there will be a lot of work that needs to be handled. He is not comfortable using another assistant while he is there and would prefer Miss Swan. He has asked me to request that Miss Swan's contract be amended so that she is free to travel with him."_

_I leaned back in my chair taking in her words as they came down the receiver. Even though Bella was working for Edward Cullen I was still her boss and the one who drew up the contract. She worked for the Cullen's because I allowed her to go for the job after she'd driven me fucking mad with her whining for a fucking week. But now the tables had turned and they were asking me for a favour._

_I chuckled to myself quietly. _

_Oh, Swan how sorry I am…_

"_I'm afraid that's not possible." I smirked twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. "Once the contract is signed there can be no amendments."_

_She paused for a moment. She knew that I was right. It wasn't my fault that they hadn't questioned the travelling clause on the contract…_

"_I see," she said quietly. "Miss Stanley, I have to tell you that Mr Cullen would be enormously grateful if you would do this one favour for him."_

Oh so the favour is for Edward Cullen now?

_Jesus I'd show him a fucking favour! Fuck that guy is smoking hot…_

"_I'm sure he would be and I understand that he would rather have Bella however that's just the way it works I'm afraid."_

_She breathed heavily down the phone. "So it would seem," she muttered._

"_I'd be quite happy to offer another assistant with the correct contract conditions. If I wrote it up now I could have it ready for faxing for you this afternoon."_

_I didn't want her to think that I was being completely unhelpful but the more I thought about it the more I knew that there was no way that I was going to change Bella's contract. I could quite easily amend the contract in five minutes and have it ready by the end of the day but I didn't owe that bitch anything. _

_I'd sat and watched her and that equally pathetic friend of hers Angela Weber flaunt around the office thinking they were above everyone else for too long._

_Payback's a bitch, Swan…_

"_Is there anything else I can help you with?"_

"_No thank you, Miss Stanley, although I would like to ask you to reconsider one last time. Not only would Mr Cullen be appreciative of the amendment but I'm sure the whole family would see it as a generous gesture on your part."_

_I laughed gently through my nose. Was the bitch actually threatening me?_

"_The Cullen family as I understand it have used your company for many years now and have built up strong relationships with all your predecessors. It would be a shame to change that don't you think?"_

Shit she really was playing the do this or we use someone else card…

"_Yes it would, Jane, but I'm afraid that's just the way the cookie crumbles."_

_There was no way that I was backing down on this. I knew that the Cullen family had strong connections in the PA industry and had chosen Forks Assistance Inc. over all the others but I was in charge now and I wasn't about to roll over and do their bidding._

_I didn't give in to anyone…_

"_I see," she answered quickly. "Well I suppose there's nothing else to say."  
_

"_I suppose not," I answered feeling my smile grow wider. "Goodbye, Jane."  
_

"_Goodbye," she said firmly, "oh and Jessica?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's Miss Aro to you."_

_I sat with the phone still at my ear as the sound of the disconnection sounded in my ear._

It had definitely been a strange conversation but I was feeling fairly smug with myself that I'd stood up to the fucking '_Corleone_' family and their respect me, respect the family bullshit!

I sat back in my chair wishing that I could be there and see the look on Bella's face when they told her. That would be the best motherfucking Kodak moment in history right there.

_No London for you honey…_

The speaker on my desk buzzed. I slammed my hand down on the button. "What,, Eric?"

"Um…Miss Stanley," he stammered.

_Who else dipshit…_

"Yes, Eric?"

"You have a visitor who'd like to speak to you if you're available?"

I frowned and flicked through my diary quickly checking for any visitors or meetings that I had overlooked. I sighed when I saw that the page was clear.

"I don't have any appointments, Eric," I snapped over the speaker.

"I know, Miss Stanley, he doesn't have an appointment but it's a fairly urgent matter."

_He? Who the hell? Damn it couldn't be Paul. Maybe it was Kyle or Tim or…_

"Um…ok send him in, Eric."

I took my hand off the speaker and started to clear my desk. There was a light knock on the door and Angela Weber's poky little face leaned around the door frame. It bothered me that she looked a lot more chipper than usual.

Maybe the frigid bitch had gotten laid over the weekend?

"Your visitor, Jessica," she grinned.

"Tha…" I started but I couldn't finish.

Standing in the doorway behind Angela and being ogled by the entire office was Edward Cullen in the fucking flesh.

_Holy fucking Jesus!_

He moved around Angela placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Angela."

_Did he just fucking wink at her?_

He stood in front of me with the best come to bed smile I'd ever seen. It was uneven and made his whole face smoulder. I felt my stomach flip over and my palms start to sweat. He held out his hand to me.

"Miss Stanley? I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled.

_Well no fucking shit you are…_

I wiped my hand against my pants quickly and reached to meet his. His hand was warm and his handshake was firm.

"Um…yes…um, hello," I stuttered taking my hand from his.

"I'm sorry to disturb you unannounced but I was in the area and I thought I'd come and talk to you face to face rather than over the phone. I hope you don't mind?"

He whipped out the bed smile and pushed his hands in his pockets.

_Shit the bed he's fucking gorgeous…_

"I don't mind." I smiled back. "Please take a seat."

_Please take whatever you want…_

He sat slowly in the chair at the other side of my desk and crossed his legs placing his right ankle on his left knee. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and a black hoodie with black jeans and sneakers. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall from his head to his feet and back again.

"I suppose you know why I'm here?"

_Look at that hair! What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that bundle of sexiness…_

"I assume it's about the contract?"

He nodded and smiled again. "Yeah," he answered.

"I'm sorry that I can't change anything about that, Mr Cullen, but we do have rules."

I pushed my hair back over my shoulders and pushed my chest forward over my desk. It was my signature move.

It went without saying that I had a great pair of boobs!

"Yes Jane told me about the "rules" you seem to have." He lifted his fingers into quotation marks as he said rules.

I shifted in my seat not really understanding his tone.

I laughed lightly sitting back in my seat crossing my legs slowly. "I don't "seem" to have them," I mimicked his fingers. "It's company policy. There really is nothing I can do."

He nodded slowly and placed a hand under his chin. His eyes never left mine and I felt my breathing become heavy. It suddenly occurred to me that I would have no problem cuming just from looking at him.

_I bet he's amazing in bed, I bet even his dick is pretty…_

"I see." He scratched his eyebrow with his index finger. "I know that Jane explained how much my family and I would appreciate the change on the contract."

"Yes she did but…"

"And I know that you know how much business we bring to this company."

He looked around the office and sucked a breath through his teeth. "It'd be a shame to break a relationship as strong as the one we have with you."

He looked back at me. His face wasn't as soft as it was when he entered my office.

"Yes it would," I answered noncommittally.

He was trying to play me like that snotty bitch on the phone had yesterday. The fucking cheek of it!

He looked at me with his head cocked slightly to the left. If he was waiting for me to give in he was going to have a long bastard wait. No matter how pretty he was I wasn't going to change the contract on general fucking principal!

_Bella fucking Swan would just have to stay at home…_

I shrugged and raised my palms towards the ceiling smiling sweetly. He laughed down his nose and put his arms behind his head leaning back in the chair.

"How long have you been manager of this office, Jessica?"

The sound of my name on his lips did funny things to my pussy. I crossed my legs the other way as I let my eyes wander over him again.

"6 years," I answered.

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked running his hands through his hair.

_Jesus, get me a fucking tissue…_

"It has its moments." I smiled, flicking my hair back across my shoulder.

He moved his mouth into an expression that I couldn't quite place and looked out the window of my office back to my jerk off workers that were still staring at him through the blinds. He smiled gently as his phone rang in his pocket.

"Excuse me, Jessica."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

I let myself exhale slowly feeling my whole body warm up from my feet to my head.

Was he stalling on purpose? Maybe I should ask him if he'd like to join me for lunch. It was only 10:30 but it couldn't hurt.

"Yes I'm here with her now…" I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him completely fucking confused.

_Who the hell is he talking to?_

"Nope…rules she says…" His smile widened. "Sure hang on." He took the phone from his ear and leaned towards me. "It's for you."

I frowned and opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find my voice. I slowly took the phone from him watching as the uneven smile reappeared on his face.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, it's Marcus. What the fuck are you playing at!?"  
_  
…_

"Oh hey, Marcus," I answered looking back at Edward Cullen who was leaning back in his chair looking very fucking smug.

"The Cullens' are our biggest account. Now I don't know what the hell you think you are doing but you will amend that contract immediately or so help me you're desk will be empty by 11am. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I swallowed.

The phone went dead before I even took another breath. I took the phone from my ear and closed it slowly. I handed it back to him and he took it quickly putting it back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that but my father mentioned our little problem to _your _boss when they played golf together yesterday." He smiled and shrugged. "I assume we no longer have a problem?" He blinked slowly with a completely I-know-I-just-played-you-like-a-fucking-bitch expression on his pretty little face.

I clenched my fists at my sides and exhaled down my nose. "So it would seem."

He slapped his hands on his thighs and stood up quickly. "Excellent," he grinned. "I really hate having to change my plans because of silly "rules."" He once again used his fingers to demonstrate his sarcasm.

I stood up slowly wiping my hands on my pants feeling my fury rise up through my body like a tidal wave.

"Well, it was a pleasure, Jessica." He smiled holding his hand out to me.

I took it and grasped it firmly nodding slowly wanting nothing more than to rip Bella's arms off and then use them to rip his bastard head off.

He smiled and headed towards the door. He opened it before he turned back to me.

"Oh I'll make sure I say hi to Bella for you." He grinned wider and winked slowly.

I watched as he walked down the office towards the exit before I threw my Rolodex across my office.

**Holy Jessica got fucking played Batman!!**

**Hope you like?**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! **

**TTFN x x x**


	26. Chapter 26

**(This is me being speechless)……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****…….the feedback for the last chapter was completely and utterly fantabulous!!**

**82 reviews for one chapter?? And over 51,000 hits!! Seriously guys that means so much to me!! **

**I love that the people who have put me on alert and favourites have also started reviewing too – thank you and I hope you keep the awesome words of encouragement coming!**

**Big Bella hugs and Edward kisses to **_**mumfromoz**_** for spreading the good love about this story (cheques in the post my lovely!!) **_**blueocean444**_** (welcome back my Padawan reviewer!!) **_**AliceD82**_** (love back to u honey!) **_**therealteacher, Rachel1313, Vican**_** (you are more than welcome for the Edward shower image…mmm…)**

**I know there are tonnes more people who review and I try and answer as many as I can – believe me when I say each and every one makes me smile and because you are all so special I have included a supper Lemony Lemon!!**

**Take it away Mr Cullen…**

**Chapter 26: ****Plan of Action**

**EPOV**

I walked out of Jessica's office with a huge fucking smile on my face.

I felt like I was walking on air. My entire plan had gone exactly how I had wanted it to and now Bella was coming with me to London.

_Fuck, I couldn't wait…_

I glanced over to Angela's desk and gave her small thumbs up and a wink. She responded with a huge smile and a nod. She really was a great girl. It didn't surprise me at all that she was Bella's best friend. Even when I had called her to ask if she would mind helping me with dealing with Jessica she had been more than happy to help. I knew that going to her was risky, as I knew that Bella would probably not approve of my plan, but Angela seemed to know how much I'd wanted Bella with me in London and had done all she could to make it happen.

My father did play golf with Marcus on a regular basis but it was Angela who had mentioned in an email to him that I was more than a little fucking perturbed by Jessica's attitude towards the whole contract issue. She was also the one who had gotten him to call me when I had given her the signal to do so.

Leaning back to glance through Jessica's office window I had seen Angela pick up the phone immediately to call Marcus to tell him that I had come in to see her boss. His call to my cell was almost instantaneous and worked like a goddamn charm. I didn't much like using my position to get things usually but this was different.

Everything was fucking different when it was to do with my Bella.

The thought of going to London without her made my chest squeeze. I knew that it seemed completely ridiculous to have such a reaction but I also knew that I needed to have her with me. Over the past three weeks my body had gotten so used to her being near me that whenever she wasn't it was like I wasn't able to focus on fucking anything clearly.

My mind, body and heart gravitated to her like a magnet and the sense of disorientation when she wasn't by my side made me nervous as shit.

It had happened at the photo shoot yesterday when she had left without a word.

I had known that there was something bothering her before we had even left for the damn studios but she had assured me that there was nothing to worry about. I had thought that maybe I was being a little paranoid and that she was fine so I hadn't pushed the issue. I hoped that she would tell me the truth if there had been a problem.

Honesty was not something that I allowed any fucking leeway on. It was important to me, especially where Bella was concerned.

Tanya, the fucking asshat, had behaved like a kid who had missed out on the last candy bar in the store. Her affections towards me had, at one stage, been flattering but now they just got on my god damned nerves. It had taken all my strength to not throw my coffee over the bitch when she had ordered Bella around like a fucking waitress, but Bella had remained calm and cool and had done as she had asked with no argument.

Her beauty and grace under pressure never ceased to amaze me. She really had no idea what an amazingly wonderful person she was. She was everything that I wanted and more and I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I pressed the gas pedal a little harder thinking about her waiting for me at home.

Since our argument yesterday things between us had appeared calmer and more relaxed.

We had spent the rest of the day watching old movies and eating all the junk food that I could find in my cupboards. We hadn't made love, as much as I had fucking wanted to, but instead we had simply held each other, not talking, only enjoying the feel of one another snuggled closely on my couch.

I had hated losing my temper with her, but between her leaving me at the studios and Tanya's lecherous looks and comments that dripped with innuendo; my patience had been running thin. Bella hadn't been truthful with me about her feelings towards the photo shoot and I had to be honest it made me fucking livid to think that she couldn't express her true feelings to me.

After all that we had shared I was convinced that she would be able to tell me everything and the sense of unease that washed over me when she had told me that she hadn't told me the truth knocked me for six.

For one split second it occurred to me that maybe she didn't view our relationship the way that I did and it scared me shitless. But as quickly as that thought had entered my stupid fucking head I had watched as her shoulders had heaved with the tears that she was holding back. I couldn't believe that I had made her cry. I felt like a complete fucking tool and desperately racked my brains to try and make it right again.

I suddenly realised that as angry as I was with her that she hadn't been honest with me about her feelings I knew that I hadn't been honest with her either. I had been dreading the photo shoot almost as much as she had, knowing that I would be in close proximity to Tanya for at least four fucking hours. The only way that I knew I would be able to deal with it was to think of nothing but Bella while I was with her.

To think about the first time that I had touched her bare skin, the first time that I had kissed her, the first time I had made love to her and the look on her face as I entered her. I would think of the curve of her face and the colour of her eyes when she came around me as I fucked her on the breakfast bar and the way she bit her bottom lip all coy and fucking sexy when she was nervous or deciding something.

All these images were the only things that would help me get through being near Tanya and her wandering hands.

So that's what I did.

But of course Bella had only seen it from where she was which, as I had come to realise from our fight, was a place filled with doubt and insecurity. She thought that my expressions were real, that I was really feeling something for Tanya. If I hadn't been so shocked at her confession I would have laughed my ass the fuck off and given myself a pat on the back for my awesome acting abilities.

She told me that she hadn't been ale to cope with my touching Tanya, that it made her feel sick. I knew instantly what she meant, thinking back to the night of the Fox dinner and how she had taken Jacob's hand over mine. I knew then that she was in this for the long haul.

She was as nervous, scared, excited and utterly mind fucked as I was about the whole thing.

There was so much that we still didn't know about each other and I told her so. Feeling her body pulled close to me on the pool table I realised that I couldn't wait to spend time with her finding things out about her.

I called Alice to tell her the good news about London.

After she had nearly deafened me with her squeals of delight she started making arrangements for her and Bella's room and started listing designers that she would have to make sure she packed for her.

"Alice," I interrupted as she took a much needed breath. "You do know that Bella will be staying in my room during our stay right?"

"Well, duh," she replied loudly. "Just like I'll be staying in Jasper's room."

I felt my knuckles clench slightly on the steering wheel. He was my best friend and I knew he loved my sister to the ends of the earth but I still hadn't quite curtailed my big brother reactions to the thought of them being fucking "together."

"However," she continued. "We can't let other people know this so, I will make sure that mine and Bella's room is as awesomely fantastic as it would be if we really were staying in there."

I smiled and shook my head at Alice's utterly insatiable personality.

"Ok," I chuckled. "Hey, I need to ask you a favour."

"This sounds ominous," she replied. I could hear her smile at the other end of the phone.

"It's about Bella's birthday."

Bella's birthday was on Friday, the day after the premier. I had brought it up with her while we were lying on my sofa watching '_Casablanca,_' and was stunned by the reaction I had gotten. She had damned near bitten my head off when I had asked her what she would like as a gift, telling me under no uncertain terms was I allowed to spend a dollar on her.

Obviously I had tried to fucking reason with her. No girl of mine was going to go without a birthday present from me but she had been adamant. I suddenly realised why Seth and Angela had had such difficulty trying to celebrate her birthdays with her in the past.

Of course I wanted nothing more than to make her happy and give her whatever she fucking wanted, even pretend that her birthday was never going to happen, but I also didn't want to give her nothing.

It was a fine line to walk but I knew with Alice's help I would be able to pull it off without Bella getting stressed about it.

As I told Alice my plans and once again turned the goddamn volume down on my hands free to save my ear drums that were bursting from her squeals again, I couldn't help but start to feel totally excited about the trip. The premier was going to be a blast as it always was in London but the fact that Bella was going to be with me had my mind and body doing allsorts of strange things.

"Can I leave the finer details for Friday in your capable hands then little sis'?" I asked as I turned into my drive.

"Sure thing," she laughed. "God, Edward, who knew that love would suit you so well?"

I laughed gently down the phone.

She paused briefly, "Um…Edward?"

"Alice?" I answered knowing what was coming next.

"You didn't argue or deny it or tell me to shut the fuck up just now, even with the mention of the 'L' word. Are you feeling ok?"

I laughed again as I heard the pieces of what she had just said click into place in her head.

"Oh my god, Edward," she cried. I could almost see her jumping up and down on the spot. "Edward! You really do…I mean oh that's so…have you told her? Are you going to tell her?"

"Alice," I grinned. "I'll see you in the morning."

I hung up on her with a smile.

It felt strange having Alice behave like that over something like my feelings for Bella. I knew that she was utterly fucking ecstatic for me that I had finally found someone but I also knew that she was more over the moon at the fact that I had opened up to someone outside of my family's protective circle.

There was still a lot about me that Bella didn't know but as I had told her, I couldn't wait to share everything with her.

I walked in my front door, threw my keys down and grabbed the mail that had been placed on the side board.

"Shit!" Her voice was frustrated but light.

I stopped flicking through the envelopes in my hand and looked up with a smile on my face.

I laughed quietly, "Bella?"

I made my way through the living room towards the back room, throwing my hoodie on the back of the sofa. I smiled wider and leant against the door frame as I saw Bella take a shot on the pool table. I watched as she hit the cue ball directly enough but lifted her cue too quick, sending the ball across the felt hitting nothing but air before sliding into one of the pockets.

"Fucking shit," she moaned tapping the floor with her cue. "I'll never get the hang of this!"

I laughed quietly and pushed off the wall. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. I bent down and placed my lips on hers, feeling my body react to her warmth and taste. She moaned softly against me and I tightened my grip on her, letting my tongue inch into her mouth. My body was so fucking hard for her already and I pushed my hips against her to show her just what it was exactly that she did to me.

She chuckled lightly as I did and pulled her lips from mine. I pouted at the loss of contact and she giggled into my chest. I smiled at the sound and kissed her hair breathing her in.

_Fuck, she always smells so good!_

"So what's all this about?" I asked gesturing with my hand to the pool table.

"Well, seeing you play yesterday made me realise that I haven't picked up a cue since college and I just thought I'd see if I'd remembered how to play."

She grazed my back with her nails, driving me crazy. I cleared my throat as I tried to calm my body the fuck down. I hadn't been inside her for over 24 hours and now standing with her in my arms my cock was making his presence and his desires very clear.

"And what's the verdict?" I asked trying to focus on the conversation and not the way her lips moved as she spoke.

"The verdict is I'm still shit at it." She laughed again and placed the cue on the felt.

"Well," I smiled down at her. "I'll show you some of my mad pool skills if you want? But right now I need to speak to you about something."

She looked at me with a wary expression and I smoothed her hair behind her ears.

"It's nothing bad," I assured her with the crooked grin that I knew made her smile. She giggled quietly as I lifted her so that she was sat on the edge of the pool table and put my hand into my jeans pocket.

"I got you something." I chuckled seeing her face become serious.

"Why? I told you I don't do gifts and stuff, Edward."

I put my index finger to her lips.

"First off I know what you said about _gifts and stuff_." I mimicked her tone. "And secondly you were very specific about my not spending a dollar on you, which I didn't."

I grinned and grabbed her hand so I could place her gift in her palm, "as this only cost fifty cents."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before glancing down at her hand. Nestled against her skin was a small, plastic pink fob watch. She frowned as she picked it up to look at it closely.

"Um…thanks?"

I laughed and placed my hands on either side of her thighs. "I thought you might need a new watch." She laughed quickly down her nose.

"Oh…well…yeah, a girl can never have enough plastic fob watches." She giggled again and the sound was music to my ears.

I watched her as she turned it over in her hands. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, Edward, it's lovely." She failed miserably at keeping her face straight, "but the time is actually wrong on it."

She held up her wrist showing me the time.

I frowned and pursed my lips to the side. "Well, who would have thought that I'd spend fifty cents on a gorgeous plastic pink watch for you and it wouldn't have the right time." I huffed dramatically, "The thieving fuckers!"

She laughed again and put her arms around my neck. "I love it even more for that." She smiled kissing my chin.

"It is however the right time for other places in the world," I mused looking down at her.

"Um…yeah I suppose so."

She moved back and looked again at the time on it. I could see her counting the amount of hour's difference in her head.

"Eight hours ahead." She raised her eyebrows at me. It was adorable to see her trying to figure out what was behind my smile and my gift.

"Yeah," I chuckled. I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my chin with my finger. "Where in the world…?"

She paused before answering. "London?"

Her voice was quiet but there was a hint of something else…excitement maybe?

"Mmhm," I answered her and lifted her face to me with my fingers under her chin. Her eyes sparkled and the corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. "I thought it might be useful to use while you're there."

Her breath caught in her throat. "You mean…Jessica…I can…she's said I can go with you?"

I nodded slowly, "If you want to?"

I left it as a question knowing that she had to make the choice. As much as it would have fucking killed me for her to refuse I had to let her make the final decision.

I groaned loudly as her lips crashed against mine and her hands gripped my face.

"Yes, Edward," she breathed against my mouth. "I want…I want to so much."

I couldn't help but respond with the same amount of force, wrapping my arms around her waist and moving her legs apart with my thighs. She moved so that her legs were locked around my waist pulling me to her making my cock twitch at the feel of the warmth between her thighs. She moaned into my mouth as I pulled her head back and kissed her neck, licking the skin under her jaw all the way up to her ear.

She tasted fucking amazing and I needed more.

I pulled her t-shirt over her head quickly and unclasped her bra watching her beautiful breasts move with the freedom from the fabric. She gasped and moaned my name as I took her right nipple in her mouth letting my tongue circle it, making it hard. I smiled against her skin feeling like a smug son of a bitch as more gasps and moans left her throat, knowing that it was me that was making her feel that way.

My other hand travelled to her left nipple that was also hard and massaged her skin, feeling the softness of her against my palm. I sucked and teased her, feeling her hands travel to the hem of my shirt. I moved back so that she could lift it over my head and sucked in a breath as she clawed my chest from my nipples to my stomach. My lips found hers again and I forced her mouth open with my tongue feeling hers against mine, pushing and fighting.

I would win this fucking battle. I needed to. I needed to consume her.

I grabbed her wrists hard enough to make her gasp and held them behind her back as I pushed my tongue further against her. I felt my cock grow even harder as I felt her groan and give in letting me have her entire mouth.

I needed to feel all of her, own all of her and make every part of her mine.

I let go of one of her wrists and started undoing her jeans. She lifted her ass off the pool table so that I could pull that shit down along with her panties. With the same hand I stroked the skin of her thigh all the way up to her pussy, letting my thumb graze her gently.

"Fuck, Bella," I moaned against her neck. "You're so wet baby."

She was drenched for me and so warm.

She grabbed hold of my wrist with her free hand and pushed her hips forwards, moaning as two of my fingers slid easily into her.

"I'm always wet for you, Edward," she breathed.

_Fuck yeah…_

I licked her neck again, "Just for me?" I asked bringing my fingers from her slowly before pushing them back into her again slow and deep.

"Shit…_yes_…Edward," she answered leaning her head back and thrusting her hips to me again.

I couldn't help it. I had to hear her say it.

The primal, animalistic fuck within me was desperate to hear her say it.

"Yes what, Bella?"

I moved my fingers into her again stroking her on the spot inside her that I knew made her crazy. She moaned again and grabbed at my jeans pushing at them in desperation but I resisted even though my cock was goddamn begging for her.

"Tell me, Bella, are you only wet for me?"

She managed to unfasten my jeans and push them past my hips. My cock sprang from my boxers and hit her between the legs. I moaned as I felt her wetness against my cock as my fingers were inside her.

"I'm wet for you Edward," she moaned pulling her legs tighter around my waist. "I'm always wet for you. I'm only wet for you, baby."

_Fucking right it's only me..._

I growled loudly, bringing my fingers from her and slamming my cock into her, unable to wait any fucking longer. She cried out my name and gripped my shoulders as I thrust into her hard and deep. She was so warm, tight and wet around me and it felt incredible.

For a small moment I wondered how the fuck I'd managed to stay out of her for so long.

"Bella…_uh_…fuck."

I pulled her so that her ass was on the very edge of the pool table and held her by her thighs, gripping her to me as hard as I could.

"_Harder,_ Edward," she cried scratching my neck and back hard enough to make me arch away from her hands. "Fuck me, baby, please!"

_Anything, baby, I'd give you the world..._

I thrust as hard as I could, feeling her body start to tighten around my cock. I was so close already but I had to feel her cum first, hear her and watch her. I put my finger against her clit and started to rub. Her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck gripped harder and her breathing quickened. Her moans and groans against my ear were driving me insane and I could feel my cock grow harder and harder as my orgasm approached quickly.

"Please Bella…" I panted as I thrust again. "Cum, baby, _please_…I can't…_ah_ fuck"

My stomach twisted and my knees buckled slightly as I exploded inside her. "Jesus _fucking _Christ," I yelled trying to keep my rhythm through the orgasm that was ripping through my body.

"_Oh_…my god…Edward!"

She leaned back before slamming her hips against me. She cried out again long and loud as her walls clamped down on my cock that was still twitching and thrusting inside her. My head collapsed against her shoulder as I slowed my movements and tried to catch my breath.

"Ah…_ah_…Bella," I breathed.

I felt like my head had left my body. All I could feel was Bella's body clasped against me and my heart slamming in my chest. "That was…" I started but I couldn't finish.

There were no words to describe what she had just done to me or me to her.

I felt her smile against my shoulder.

"Fucking incredible," she finished for me.

"Mmhm," I lifted my head from her shoulder and kissed the side of her mouth gently.

"That was to say thank you for London," she grinned pushing her hair from her forehead.

I chuckled and pulled myself from her and picked my jeans from off the floor.

"Well in that case, Miss Swan." I kissed her softly on the lips as I pulled my jeans back on. "You are very fucking welcome."

I passed her, her t-shirt and watched as she pulled it over her head. "And please know that should the desire to show me your gratitude over take you at any other time then I am more than willing to be used as your vent." I nodded solemnly.

She giggled and jumped down from the pool table. I moaned and let a breath slip through my teeth as I watched her pick her jeans up off the floor by bending at the waist.

"Isabella Swan," I growled letting my hand slide against her ass cheek.

She grinned at me over her shoulder and winked.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes briefly knowing that, as much as I may have wanted it, my cock was simply not ready for round two. Fucker.

"What do you think about taking a swim with me?"

She walked back to me. I was desperately aware that her t-shirt only came up to the top of her hips and she was still without panties and jeans. She reached up and threw her arms around my neck.

"I'd love to." She smiled kissing my cheek. "I'll go and get a suit."

I sighed as she let her hand wander down my back and move gently across my ass, teasing the shit out of me.

She skipped out of the back room and hurried up the stairs. I smiled as I watched her, drinking in her perfect curves and the colour of her skin. I exhaled slowly trying to focus on where I was and what I what the fuck I was doing.

I ran down to the basement to the dryer and pulled out two large towels as well as a pair of my swimming shorts. After putting them on I raced back up the stairs and made my way outside. I threw the towels over the back of one of the garden chairs and ran fast, diving into the deep end of the pool head first.

The feel of the lukewarm water over my hot skin was amazing and I stayed under until I'd swum the full length of the pool. Breaking the surface I blew out the water that had collected in my mouth and pushed my hair back from my face.

When I opened my eyes I was met with the most gorgeous sight. Bella was standing at the edge of the pool wearing a dark blue bikini. The blue against the colour of her pale colouring was heavenly and made her skin look like whipped cream. I honestly wanted to lick every inch of her just to check if she'd taste like it too.

"Hello there, sailor," she smirked crouching down to me.

"Hello there back," I answered unable to pull my eyes from her body.

She laughed quietly and stroked the side of my face. "You are so beautiful, Edward," she smiled.

I chuckled wishing to god that my brain was working properly so that I could have told her that she looked beautiful first.

"Funny," I sighed reaching for her hands. "I was just thinking the same about you."

She grasped my hands and let her legs fall into the water. I held her around the waist and she put her hands on my shoulders as I helped her into the pool. When she was in the water I didn't let go of her and instead I kissed her softly.

"Is it wrong that all I can think about is the first time I ever saw you in my pool?" I asked stroking her arms.

She shook her head. "Not at all," she answered blushing slightly. "I think about it every time I come out here."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and tightened my grip on her waist, "Really?"

"Yep," she answered. "It's very distracting."

She smiled and kissed my nose lightly. I cleared my throat and rolled my eyes as I felt my body getting hard again.

"What's wrong?" She asked rubbing her hands along my neck.

"Other than the fact that my body can't seem to cope with you being within ten feet of me without reacting in some way, nothing," I answered giving her a tight lipped smile.

She glanced down into the water and laughed gently. "Sorry," she answered as she raised her eyes back to mine.

"Don't be," I chuckled. "I'm the one who should be apologising. My cock just hasn't learnt when enough is enough with you yet."

"Have you had enough?" She asked leaning her head to the side.

My cock twitched in response to her silky tone. I kissed her softly and smiled against her lips.

"Bella, I will never have enough of you."

She moaned gently and kissed me back. The kiss was different to the one on the pool table. It was soft, gentle but still needy and intense.

After a couple of minutes and a lot of heavy breathing later I pulled away from her making sure that she was stable in the water and moved to the other side of the pool.

"I will however leave you alone for the duration of our swim." I laughed as I saw her face drop slightly.

"Do you do lengths?" She asked dropping her shoulders under the water.

"Yeah," I answered. "I try and do as many as I can."

"And how many is that usually?"

"Maybe 100," I answered honestly. "But sometimes more when Emmett is here. He likes to push me."

She whistled through her lips and smiled.

"Good stamina then?" She smirked at me and I chuckled softly. She really was not helping with the whole calming down plan.

"You have no idea, Miss Swan."

I winked at her and disappeared under the water. I swam towards her and grabbed her knees hearing her screams and laughter through the water. I moved her legs apart and swam through them slowly, making sure that every inch of my body touched her. Once through I kept going to the other end of the pool. She was still giggling when I broke the surface.

"Mr Cullen!" she called before leaning her head back, letting her hair fall into the water.

Jesus, it was borderline pornographic watching her neck in the sun and the water on her skin. I watched with my mouth gaping open as she stood back up and started swimming towards my end of the pool. She moved with a slow and steady breast stroke, allowing her face to occasionally go under the water after every other stroke.

"Do you want me to count?" she asked when she finally reached me.

"If you like," I grinned. I kissed her on the lips and set off knowing that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to fully control my body's reactions around her.

After 50 lengths I stopped and moved over to her. She was sat on the pool steps, eyes closed with her face turned up to the sun with a small smile on her lips.

"Had enough?" she asked as my hand touched her knee.

"No," I answered leaning towards her. "I just missed your lips." I kissed her softly as she laughed against me.

"Nice line," she chuckled pushing me away under the water.

"Are you insinuating that I'm telling lies, Miss Swan?" I asked before blowing water through my lips onto her chest.

"Yes I am," she laughed splashing me back.

"Right," I cried grabbing her off the steps and pulled her under the water with me. I pushed her back to the surface and smiled at her hysterical laughter. She splashed me back right in the face and set off down the pool as fast as she could.

I knew I would catch her easily but I gave her a moments grace anyway before setting off at speed after her. She screamed and laughed as I grabbed her foot and dragged her back to me. She wriggled against me which did nothing to help the need for her that was pumping through my body.

"Am I telling lies?" I laughed as she squealed again when I tickled her ribs. "Tell me, Bella, am I?"

"No…no," she screamed wriggling further up my body, "Christ, no! The truth…_ah_…you were telling the truth!"

I stopped tickling her and pulled her legs around my waist as she laughed into my shoulder.

"Remind me to never get into a tickling fight with you ever again," she panted.

I chuckled and kissed her collar bone. "Damn straight."

I held her to me as I floated in the water for what felt like hours stroking her back, watching as goose flesh washed over her. Her head was nestled in the crook of my neck and her breath on my skin made my eyes close slowly.

"Are you cold?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"No," she whispered, "just content."

I hummed against her neck and moved over to the side of the pool.

"You might want to catch a couple of hours sleep this afternoon, Bella," I murmured against her. "Our flight is at 1am and it's a long one. Plus the jet lag can be a bitch."

She nodded slowly and I smiled at the feel of her body relaxing against me. "Plus you'll have to pack and get your passport."

"In my bag," she whispered softly.

I chuckled quietly and pulled myself up the pool steps with her still wrapped around me. I grabbed the two towels off the chair and tucked one around us both. I walked back into the living room and lay down on the sofa with Bella nestled against me on top of the other towel. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see that it was 12:30pm. I wrapped the towel around her tighter as she murmured against my chest. I kissed her hair and let myself relax into her.

I was happier than I had ever been in my whole life. I had the most beautiful woman lying with me, who was coming to London with me, who _wanted_ to come to London with me. She _wanted_ to be with me and the knowledge of that made my heart swell even more in my chest. I thought back to what Alice had said about the 'L' word.

I knew that I was more in love with Bella than I would ever be able to express to her in words or gestures or both, but I also knew that I had to tell her.

I had to at least let her know how I felt about her and the sooner the better. I smiled as I thought about mine and Alice's plans.

It would be perfect. It had to be. Nothing else would do.

It wasn't long before sleep took me with dreams of me, London and my Bella.

**Holy short but Lemony sweet Batman!!!**

**It's been a couple of chapters since our two love birds had any special time so I hope that this one makes up for some of it?**

**Plus I love a bit of Edward POV. Ooh, ooh question…I have my own ideas and I have planned it but - I'd like to know would you like all of London from Bella or Edward or both? Let me know.**

**Plus if there is anything you would like them to do while in **_**my**_** nations capital let me know through either a review or a PM – your ideas are always Bat-tastic!**

**Now I have half of the arrival in London chapter already written as well as Bella's birthday chapter blocked and ready to go after that. **

**I reckon if we get to 800 reviews then I'll have them both up by Thursday?**

**What do you think? *flutters eyelashes for good measure***

**Do three chapters in one week deserve 800 reviews?**

**I'll leave it to you fantabulous people to decide.**

**TTFN x x x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey you gorgeous people you!**

**Thank u so much for the support once again for this story.**

**I know that some ****of u have been pimping it out mercilessly and I thank u from the bottom of my Bat-suit!! (Yes sydneytwilightmum I'm talking to you!)**

**We got so so so close to 800 reviews!! Thank you again! **

**This chapter was what I had done half of yesterday but it has changed slightly for various plot reasons I hope that's ok.**

**Thanks also to everyone who gave me their thoughts on the EPOV's and the BPOV's you are all so on my wave length it's scary!!**

**Chapter 27: Leaving on a Jet Plane.**

**BPOV**

I awoke feeling completely and utterly blissed out.

I was lying on top of Edward on his sofa curled up against his chest with his arm wrapped around me. He was still asleep, breathing deeply through his nose. I didn't know how long we had been asleep for. Hell, I couldn't even remember him bringing us in the house that clearly.

All I remembered was being with him in his pool loving the sensation of having his body pressed against mine and feeling happier than I ever have done in my entire life. I hadn't even realised that I was that tired while we were in the pool, but thinking back over the last couple of days it wasn't that surprising that I was feeling a little bit sleepy.

We had had our first heated discussion yesterday and while I had felt utterly heinous during the whole fight, I knew that since it had happened I had felt a whole lot better. I had cried and he had held me to him, whispering words of comfort and apology in my ear.

We had needed to clear the air and since we had I had realised that I felt a lot calmer, almost as if the words that we had exchanged had broken down an invisible wall of miscommunication that had been built between us. What was happening between us was so new and scary but as he had touched and caressed my tears away I knew that we were in it together.

He had told me that he had thought of me and only me while he was with Tanya. He had touched my face, my lips and my body during the photo shoot and not hers. The feeling of relief that had washed over me as he had said those words was incredible. I knew that I had to be more honest with him about my feelings and I had told him that I would make sure that I would be as open with him as much as I could. I wasn't a naturally verbose person anyway but I knew how important it was to him that I told him my feelings about occasions such as the fucking car crash that was the bastard photo shoot.

So I had decided to do my utmost in regards to confessions of the heart.

I owed him that.

I looked up at his face and smiled. I could never get bored of watching Edward sleep. He looked so beautiful and so peaceful that it broke my heart. I planted a soft kiss on his chest and smiled as he tightened his arm around me. I was utterly ecstatic that I was going to London with him. Since I had heard about the trip and had started to consider Jessica's reactions to the request of changing my contract I had been on pins.

The thought of having to see Edward off on a plane across the world without me filled me with dread. I wouldn't have been able to function much without him near me. It was a dangerous admission to make but the truth was that I was becoming so used to him being near me that every time he was away from me for an extended period of time, like this morning, I became uncomfortable and edgy.

I looked at the clock to see it was 3:30pm.

I remembered Edward saying something about the flight being at 1am. I snuggled against him gently at the realisation that we didn't have to move for a while and smiled wider at the thought of being with him like this for the next five days. I was totally shocked that Jessica had agreed to let me go but absolutely thrilled too. To be with Edward anywhere in the world was utter heaven in my eyes, but the fact that we were going to London made it all the more exciting.

My phone vibrating wildly on the coffee table made Edward jump and groan. I stretched across him as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and grabbed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Alice how's the packing coming along?" Her voice was urgent and direct.

"Um…actually…" I stuttered.

"Don't tell me you haven't started yet, Bella, because seriously I'll come over there and do it myself!"

"She will too," Edward mumbled into my shoulder obviously able to hear every word that his sister was saying.

"That's ok, Alice, really, I'm sure that I can manage myself."

"Oh really is that right? What are you planning on taking with you?" She paused as I took a breath. I realised that I was unable to answer her as my head had disappeared into the wardrobe upstairs and was frantically trying to figure out what would be the best outfits to take.

_Fuck…_

"Um…"

Edward chuckled against me and shook his head slowly. I pushed up from him cursing his lack of assistance under my breath.

"Exactly, Bella," she cried. "You, like my brother, are completely useless when it comes to things like this." She sighed heavily down the phone. "I'll be over at 7." I tried to argue but the dial tone rang down my ear.

I exhaled loudly through my lips and threw my phone back on the table.

"Would it be enough of an explanation if I just said…Alice?" Edward smiled sleepily at me.

"Jesus," I sighed shaking my head. "What is her deal, O.C.D, A.D.D?"

Edward laughed lightly rubbing my back with the palm of his hand. "Couldn't tell you, babe," he smiled. "She's been like that her whole life. I _think_ it's a control thing, but I'm not sure." I laughed at his sarcasm.

"Yeah control is right!" I kissed his chest again. "I absolutely adore her but Jasper must be mad to be able to stand that in large doses?"

He sighed and nodded, "Must be."

"She's coming at 7," I moaned burying my face into his side.

"Yeah I heard," he grinned kissing my hair. "The best advice I can give you is leave her to it. She'll be fine once she's done it for you."

"Edward, I can't let your sister pack for me for Christ's sake."

"Honestly, Bella, trust me on this. Emmett, Jasper and I have scars from trying to interfere with her suitcase packing." He nodded and raised his eyebrows. "She can be one scary little wacko when she gets going."

I breathed in and exhaled loudly. "Ok," I conceded. "But I get to check everything she puts in my suitcase." I pointed my finger at him as he held his palms up in mock surrender.

"That's between you two, Bella, I'm out of it."

He laughed and moved me so he could stand up. He stretched and moaned loudly as he did. His hair had dried from the pool and was fabulously messy.

"You look so adorably crumpled." I smiled snuggling into the warm patch he'd left on the sofa.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." He grinned leaning down to me. "And may I just say how fucking sexy you are looking right now."

He kissed me slowly, teasing my mouth with his tongue. I stroked his stomach letting my fingers dance under the waist band of his shorts.

"Mm," he sighed as he lifted from me. "I need to use the bathroom, then have a shower and then make you something to eat." He touched his index finger to my nose and smiled.

"Why don't I make us something while you're in the shower?" I asked with a frown.

"Because my gorgeous girl you can have a shower while I make you something. Just relax." He kissed me again and headed for the stairs, running up them without a sound. "Oh and Bella," he shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," I replied lifting my head from the sofa.

"Make sure you've got your passport ready. I think it's in your bag." I heard him chuckle as he opened his bedroom door.

_How the hell did he know that?_

It was the one occasion that I was happy that I was so fucking paranoid. The day that the apartment had burnt down my passport could have been lost among whatever else was lost when the damn thing went up in flames. My mother had always taught me to always plan for the worst so I had always carried my birth certificate, drivers licence and passport with me at all times. Angela frequently told me that it was stupid and dangerous to carry all of them in one bag so I had taken to carrying my license in the pants of whatever I was wearing, but always kept the passport and birth certificate in my bag.

I wandered over to my bag and started searching. It wasn't long till I put my hands on it. I glanced quickly at the photograph and cringed. 16 was not a good age for me. I wandered over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. I placed myself back on the couch and picked up my phone. I knew that Angela would be working and that Jessica would be watching her like a hawk as normal so I thought it safer to send her a text.

**Hey best friend of mine, guess where I'm going at 1am tomorrow morning? B x**

It was two minutes before she replied.

**Hell in a rowing boat? A ;p**

I laughed as I text her back.

**Yeah! You in? B x**

I smiled at her quickness of response.

**I'm already there baby – Satan is officially female with curly blonde hair and big tits! Who knew!?**

I frowned knowing that Jessica would be putting Angela through hell while I wasn't there. We made no secret of the fact that the two of us in the office were a tag team. Angela watched my back and she watched mine. I hated that I wasn't there to protect her.

**Edward has contacts…seriously who the fuck would miss her?**

I could almost hear her voice through her next message.

**Well I'm sure Trojan would be devastated – their stock would plummet – other than that…****so come on, the suspense is killing me, Swan face!? A x**

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I text my reply.

**London baby! ;)**

I sipped my water while I waited for my phone to buzz.

**Wow honey that is so awesome! V. jealous! A x**

Well that was a little too blasé for even Angela. Maybe she _was_ being watched by the Wicked Bitch of the Breasts?

**I know! V. excited. Can't believe J. has allowed it! Has she had a lobotomy or some shit?**

I heard Edward's bedroom door shut and his footsteps bang down the stairs.

**Not sure, will do thorough investigation of possible explanations at all local veterinary surgeries! Some****one is bound to know something! A x**

I laughed loudly and typed back a quick reply.

**Good plan! I'll text you when I get there honey. Miss u lots B x**

Edward sat down next to me and kissed my neck.

**Miss u too****, Bells! Take care and enjoy it. Speak to u when u get bk! A x x x x x x x**

I sighed and threw my phone onto the table.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked rubbing my knee gently.

"Yeah," I replied leaning my head against his shoulder. "That was Angela. I was just telling her about London."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," I answered. "She didn't seem too surprised. Maybe she knew that Jessica would give in?"

He rubbed my shoulder and kissed my hair.

"Maybe," he answered quietly. "Why don't you go and get in the shower and I'll make you something to eat?" I turned to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Ok," I whispered as I pulled away. "Mm you smell so good, Edward."

I put my nose to the white button down shirt he was wearing and took a large breath of him. It was masculine and musky, deep and rich with a hint of something citrus. His body wash had mixed with the smell of a cologne I couldn't identify.

_Needless to say the name 'The Panty Soaker' wouldn't have been altogether inappropriate!_

He chuckled and stroked my face, "All the better for luring you in my dear." I lifted from the sofa and made my way to the stairs.

"What are you making for me?" I smiled.

"It's a surprise," he grinned with a wink.

_Yep 'The Panty Soaker' it is!_

* * * *

I came down the stairs, showered and dressed, to be greeted by the smell of garlic, white wine and a cacophony of different herbs. My mouth started watering as soon as it hit my nose. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward standing by the stove with a metal lid in his hand.

"Wow, Edward what is that smell?" I licked my lips subconsciously as I sat at the breakfast bar.

He turned and smiled at me over his shoulder. "It's my steamed mussels in spicy garlic sauce."

"Well, it smells all sorts of awesome." I grinned. "What's in it?"

He placed a wooden spoon into the sauce and with his hand underneath it to catch any spills and brought it over to me, blowing on it as he did. He motioned with the spoon towards my mouth and I licked the spoon slowly. I closed my eyes and hummed through my lips.

"God that's heavenly," I murmured, "garlic, Tabasco and pepper?"

He nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Very good," he smiled leaning over the counter to kiss me.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. He poured half of it into the pan and then grabbed two glasses and filled them up. He passed one to me and chinked his glass to mine.

"To London," he smiled. I felt my face blush at the excitement of the trip. I nodded slowly and took a sip from my glass.

"You look beautiful by the way, Miss Swan." He smiled gently looking down at my green strapless top and black trousers.

I rubbed my hands down my trousers and smiled back at him. "Thank you, Mr Cullen. You don't look too shabby yourself."

The truth was he looked like a fucking god. The white shirt that he was wearing was rolled up at the sleeves showing off the tan of his forearms. His jeans were dark blue and matched the stitching on the pocket of the shirt.

"Why don't you take a seat outside and I'll bring dinner out to you?" He leaned his head to the side and smiled his crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his blatant attempts at coercion and picked up the two glasses and headed out the French windows. He had set the table out with cutlery, napkins, a bowl filled with crusty bread and a cushion on each chair. I placed my self down taking another sip of my wine and waited for him. He was out with a plate full of mussels for me less than five minutes later.

"Help yourself to bread, Bella. It's amazing when it's soaked in the sauce."

I nodded and smiled at him as I watched him start to eat his meal. The food _was_ incredible and like he said the bread with the sauce was borderline orgasmic. We hardly spoke as we ate, revelling too much in the taste of the meal. The garlic was just potent enough and the Tabasco sauce gave just the right amount of kick.

I sucked gently on the last mussel shell and placed it onto my dish with my knife and fork. I sat back and rubbed my stomach gently with both hands.

"Well, I'll tell you something, Mr Cullen, that was without doubt the best meal I have eaten for a long time." He laughed and sipped his wine.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he grinned.

"I had no idea you could cook like that." I smiled at him. "Is it your own recipe?"

He shook his head and sipped his wine again, his eyes never leaving mine. He placed his glass on the table and sighed gently. "It was my mother's."

I nodded slowly detecting something different about his tone. I left his words hanging in the air for a moment before I broke the silence.

"Not Esme?"

He laughed a breath gently down his nose and shook his head.

"Not Esme," he answered.

He was silent again. His eyes dropped to the table and he took a deep breath. He had never, ever mentioned his real parents to me before and I had never asked about them. Knowing what I did about Edward I knew that he would tell me whatever he needed to when he was ready.

He took a deep breath and clenched his fist around his wine glass. "Bella…"

I didn't let him finish. "Edward."

I shook my head gently and placed my hand over his. "It's ok." I smiled.

He exhaled slowly and nodded back at me. I didn't want him to feel pressured in sharing his stories with me when the timing was so clearly off. I wanted more than anything for him to share everything with me and I knew he would eventually, as I would with him, but tonight was about us now not then.

"Not tonight, baby," I whispered as I squeezed his hand. I watched as his eyes closed slowly and a breath of relief left his lips.

I got up from my seat and knelt down in front of him clasping his hands in mine. "Edward?" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. They were moist and were tinged with sadness.

"Edward, it's ok." I put my hand to his cheek and felt him lean into it before turning his lips and kissing my palm.

"I know, Bella," he answered and a slow smile crept up over his mouth. It was a genuine smile and I felt my chest relax. I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, the taste of our food lingering on his skin.

"Mm, you taste of mussels and garlic and Tabasco and white wine," I said quickly in a small voice.

He chuckled and kissed me back just as softly.

He pulled away slowly and pushed my hair back from my face looking at me from my forehead to my chin. "What was this for, Edward?" I asked. "Not that I've not loved every minute of it but, what's the occasion?"

He sighed again and looked down at our hands that were on his lap and the flash of sadness moved over his eyes again. He breathed in deeply and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just to say thank you, Bella," he smiled gently.

I frowned with a smile. "Thank you for what, Edward?"

He shrugged again. I had never seen him so lost for words. He had never looked more vulnerable or more beautiful. "Lots of things, Bella," he breathed. "Firstly it's to say thank you for agreeing to come to London with me."

I laughed gently, "As if I would say no." I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand.

"And it's to say thank you for putting up with all my shit." He gripped my hands firmly in his. "Even before we were…us, you put up with my moods and my fucking bullshit behaviour and I want to say thank you."

He leaned down and kissed my left cheek. "Thank you for sticking with me, Bella." He kissed my right cheek. "And thank you for believing in me." He placed his lips against mine so softly I almost doubted he had.

I knelt up between his legs and put my arms around his neck pulling his head to my chest resting it under my chin.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Edward," I breathed kissing his hair, "nothing at all."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and breathed in deeply, letting his lips touch my skin gently. He stroked my hair as he whispered my name quietly against me ear.

* * * *

We sat in that position for a long time. At some point Edward had lifted me from the floor and placed me on his knee where he continued to graze the skin of my neck with his lips in an almost reverent way while my head lay gently on his shoulder. It felt as though we both had so much to say to one another but the contact between us at that moment seemed enough. My heart was so heavy in my chest with the tumult of emotion that I felt for him that I thought that my mouth would suddenly run away with me and tell him how much I wanted him, needed, him and loved him.

But it didn't.

I knew the time would come but this wasn't it. This moment was about him knowing that no matter what secrets he had I would be there to listen to them with no judgement or lecture, only support and eventually love.

When the breeze picked up slightly we moved from our position on his seat and started tidying away the plates and the glasses in silence. It was an utterly comfortable silence that rested well with both of us. I washed and he dried and when we had finished we sat back on the sofa, his arms wrapped around me, strong and protective. Edward pressed play on his stereo remote and the sounds of his piano CD started to float around the room.

I smiled as I sipped my wine. "You haven't changed the CD for a while?"

I thought back to the day that he had first played me his music. It was the day after James had hurt me and the day that Edward and I had shared some of our deepest secrets. It was also the day that we had first made love.

He smiled and looked down at me. "Oh no," he answered placing his lips on my forehead.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on his stomach. "It's the most wonderful sound, Edward," I whispered.

I remembered seeing his fingers playing the notes on the knee of his jeans next to me and how I had thought it to be the most erotic thing I had ever seen. I reached back and grabbed his wrist placing his hand on my stomach.

"Show me the notes, Edward," I breathed feeling my body start to get warm and wet at the thought of his fingers on my skin.

He paused for a moment and pressed a button on the remote. Edward's version of Debussy's 'Clair de Lune' drifted from the speakers. Slowly his fingers began moving on my stomach. Each movement was soft, graceful and gentle as he played the notes against me. I shifted down further closing my eyes and biting my lip as his other hand played the lower notes against my collar bone.

I could feel heat spread slowly up from my feet, up my calves, to my thighs and caress the skin between my legs. I couldn't help the small breath that left my mouth as Edward's hand on my collarbone moved slowly down to my left breast over my clothes. His fingers never stopped the rhythm that they were following and continued to glide with the notes that echoed around the room.

"It's so beautiful," I breathed running my fingers up his forearm to his bicep and back down again.

"_You_ are beautiful, Bella," he replied moving his hand further down my stomach.

I lifted my hips slightly suddenly desperate to feel his hands against my pussy. As if he could read my mind and never dropping a note, he slipped his right hand under my trousers and under my panties. He sucked a breath through his teeth as he felt how wet I was just from his touch. His thumb rested at the top of my clit and his index finger at the bottom of it. He placed his middle finger at my entrance and his other two fingers lower still.

I wrapped my hands around his arm and pushed my hips up gently to meet his fingers.

"Oh, Edward…your fingers…you're _playing_ me."

I leaned my head back in his lap feeling how turned on he was. I reached back to rub him but he grabbed my wrist to stop me, before resuming his notes on my breast.

The rhythm and notes that he was following meant that his fingers were pressing me in all the right ways. I moaned again as his finger pushed at my pussy but never entered me leaving me gasping. I moved my hips slowly, grinding against his hand trying to get some friction from his palm on me.

"Edward, please…_ah_…um."

I was desperate for him to thrust his fingers into me and take me over the edge that I was teetering on, but equally my body was on fire with the slow agonising movements that his hands were making over my body.

"Bella," he breathed leaning to my ear. "Slow down. Feel the music…let it take you…listen, baby…listen."

I paused, still panting and tried to do what he was telling me to. I listened to the notes and felt the movement of his fingers, his middle finger pressing into me again before backing off. His thumb grazed my clit and then his index finger carried the tingle that it caused all the way down back to his middle finger. I felt the same pattern again and again, listening and feeling.

Every time I felt his middle finger move I lifted my hips to him and sighed as the tip of it pushed into me.

"That's it, Bella," he sighed kissing my cheek. "Make love to my fingers _and_ the music."

The rhythm of the music increased as did the movement of his fingers. I raised and lowered my hips again and again feeling my stomach tighten and twist. I was so wet and his fingers started to slide against me, his middle finger going further and further into me with each rotation of the notes.

"_Oh,_ Edward…I'm…_oh_…ah.

I arched my back and pushed my head harder into his lap as his middle finger pushed all the way into me as he flicked my clit again and again with his thumb.

"Cum, Bella," he groaned.

His words shot down my spine and ripped the orgasm from my stomach. I cried out his name over and over as his fingers continued to play me. My head spun and my lungs erupted with the air that I was holding as I clawed at his arm while thrusting my hips.

"That's it…fuck…Bella."

Edward's breathing was erratic and loud as he lowered his lips to my forehead. My breathing started to become more even and his fingers slowed to a stop. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's crooked eyebrow and smile. I stretched and blushed as I put my hands to my face. He removed his hand from me and put his fingers to his lips. I watched open mouthed as he put them in his mouth.

"Mm, the taste of Bella," he grinned. "You can't fucking beat it."

I laughed lightly. "I'm sorry about that." I blushed. "I don't know what happened."

He put his arms under me and lifted me so that I was sitting on his still very hard lap.

"Bella, stop," he smiled kissing my lips softly. "That was the…sexiest…most erotic…mind-blowing fucking thing I have ever seen."

I smiled meekly and bit my bottom lip hard. I _was_ embarrassed. I wasn't sure what had come over me. I had just needed his hands on me so much that I would have quite literally taken them against his will and used them myself.

"Really?" I asked pushing my hair behind my ears.

He leaned towards my lips and kissed me hard letting his tongue graze my lips and his hands tangle in my hair. He pulled away leaving me even more breathless.

"Really," he whispered leaning his forehead against mine. "Can I do that shit again sometime?"

I laughed and nodded against him. "Please," I whispered.

I felt a growl rumble in his chest and his hands grip my ass.

"Is it your turn now?" I smiled reaching down and rubbing his full length through his jeans. He exhaled loudly and leaned his head back against the sofa.

"Mm, fuck yes," he smiled.

I brought my hand up slowly and then pushed against him all the way down kissing him as he moaned into my mouth.

"I want you so much, Bella…I want to feel…" His moans were interrupted by the shrill noise of the front door bell. "Shit! You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

We both glanced at the clock to see that it was 7pm exactly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, at least you locked the door." I grinned kissing him quickly before moving to let his sister in.

Alice was standing on the door step arms filled with bags of god only knows what, tapping her foot like a crazy lady.

"Hey, Alice," I smiled.

She barged past me and headed for the stairs ignoring Edward completely.

"No time to talk, Bella," she shouted over her shoulder. "And don't interrupt me!"

I looked over to Edward who was lying back nonchalantly on the sofa with a large grin on his face. "Alice?" he explained again.

I shook my head and made to follow her up the stairs. Edward sat up quickly shaking his head.

"Um, Bella, honey, I wasn't kidding about the scars. You really should just leave her to it." I shook my head and looked at him incredulously.

"Honestly, Edward, are you telling me that she will physically hurt me if I go up there?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes wide. "Demon," he whispered behind his hand.

"I heard that you fucking idiot!" Alice's voice was loud and aggressive. "Stay out of my way the pair of you!"

"Can I not even…" I started.

"NO!" She yelled before slamming one of the bedroom doors.

I cringed as the slam shook the house and looked over to see Edward shrugging in a complete I-told-you-so way. I scuttled over to him and sat down next to him on the sofa actually feeling a little afraid of her.

"Your sister is scary," I whispered. Edward laughed and put his arm around me.

"I told you, Bella," he smiled putting the TV on, "demon."

Just under two hours later Alice's footsteps danced down the stairs. Her face was serene with not a hair out of place or a sweat bead to be seen. She walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, pulled the cap off took a large gulp and sat herself on the chair with her feet up on the glass table.

I looked from her to Edward and back again feeling Edward's silent laughter shake his chest.

"Alice, are you ok honey?" I asked quietly.

She turned to me and smiled widely. "I'm great, Bella."

She took another sip of her drink and let out a long sigh. I was utterly flummoxed at her personality shift. It was almost eerie how different she was from when she had first arrived. Edward rubbed my arm as he noticed my expression.

"Hey Emmett called, he's meeting us at the airport." She looked at Edward who nodded back at her.

"He's pissed because Rosalie can't make it," she continued. "That fucking waste of space boss of hers has got some charity event in New York that she just _has_ to attend or some shit."

I rolled my eyes, "Fucking bitch."

I had meant to whisper it but it came out a little louder. I felt both Alice's and Edward's eyes on me. "Sorry," I muttered as I shifted in my seat.

"Don't apologise to me, Bella," Alice smiled. "The woman is a first class fuck rag!"

Edward chuckled behind me and softly kissed my hair. Alice rose from her chair and put her bottle in her bag.

"Ok, kids the car is coming at…"

"11:45," I finished for her. "Taking us to LAX, British Airways Flight 1305, First class out of the Tom Bradley Terminal, tickets and boarding passes are being held until our arrival." Alice looked at me and grinned.

"No shit, Bella," she chuckled. She pointed at Edward, "You should hire this girl." She winked and headed for the front door. "And I swear to god, Cullen, if you so much as sniff around that suitcase I will have your balls as dashboard ornaments!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You too, Swan!" She turned and smiled. "Your flight outfits are also out and ready for you."

The front door closed and I turned to Edward. "She gave us flight outfits?" I whispered.

He nodded slowly and we dissolved into laughter.

* * * *

The doorbell rang as the time hit 11:46. I opened the door and let Roger the driver in to carry our bags to the car. Edward and I had both been well behaved and neither one of us had opened the suitcases that Alice had packed for us. I had taken Edward's passport and put it with my schedule for the premier, knowing that Jane would be there to oversee everything. I was fairly relieved that she was going to be there too. It was one thing working on a premier for the first time in my home town but it was quite another to handle one on the other side of the world.

I double checked my bag and went around the house checking for…well anything that had been forgotten.

"You ok, Bella?" Edward came down the stairs looking utterly delicious in a grey v-neck sweater and stonewash jeans.

"Yeah, just doing my usual O.C.D checks," I smiled. He moved to me and put his arms around my neck.

"Everything is fine. This whole trip is going to be fine." He kissed me softly, "Especially now that you're coming." I smiled at him as he put his hand in mine and led me out to the car.

His hand stayed in mine in between us on the leather seat of the limo as we set off to the airport. I let my thumb glide over his skin gently, loving that he wanted to touch me as much as I wanted to touch him.

"Edward?"

"Bella," he answered smiling at me gently.

"What am I to expect while we're in London?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know that we are to remain quiet." I motioned between the two of us with my free hand. "So, does that mean we won't be together that much?"

He sighed and leaned his head to the side. "Oh, Bella, of course we'll be together," he smiled. "We just can't be together, together."

He frowned hoping that I understood what he was saying which I did. I felt a twist of unease in my stomach at the thought of being near him and not being able to be _really_ near him.

"We do have the hotel room though." He winked.

I sucked in a quick breath. "I thought I was sharing with Alice?"

He chuckled lightly and brought my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles. "To everyone not in the know you will be." He smiled again.

I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest and my lungs give a little hiccup of relief. I was going to be able to stay with him for the entire trip. Knowing that I was going to be able to share a bed with him every night made my stomach relax and allowed the little butterflies to start dancing around again.

The terminal was quiet. Emmett and two huge security officers were waiting as our car pulled up. He shook Edward's hand and winked at me as we got out and stood on the sidewalk under the terminal canopy.

"Jasper is already here and is already in the bathroom taking his pussy pills," Emmett smiled leading us through the entrance.

"Should I ask?" I frowned at him.

"Yeah," he answered. "Jasper the all action movie hero is scared shitless of flying!"

He chuckled taking us to security. I handed mine and Edward's passports over while our hand luggage was checked and our luggage tagged and sent on the conveyor belt. I showed the security documents that Jane had given me, which were scanned through without problem and we were taken to a private lounge at the far end of the terminal. Apart from a few confused looks from other passengers in the terminal our walk through was unhindered.

Alice was sat in the private lounge bar with a bottle of beer and a glum expression.

"What's up doc?" Edward smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Jasper isn't doing too well," she groaned. "He took a Xanax an hour ago and he's panicking because he's still panicking!" She slapped her palms on her thighs.

He rubbed her shoulder and stifled a giggle. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Where is he?"

"Bathroom," she murmured pointing through a white set of double doors.

Edward turned to me and winked. "I'll be back in a second."

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Alice placing my bag on the table.

She held up her bottle of beer and smiled weakly. I laughed gently and made my way to the bar. I bought three beers knowing that Edward would probably want one too.

"Has he always been scared of flying?" I asked as she sipped from her bottle.

"Yeah, ever since we were kids," she answered. "He gets silly with the anti-anxiety meds though." She rolled her eyes. "If they don't work as soon as he swallows them he starts!"

The double doors swung open to show Edward with a, very mellow and fairly soft boned Jasper hanging onto his shoulder.

"Oh fucking hell, Jazz!" Alice moaned rising from her chair.

Emmett roared with laughter and slammed his hand on the bar. "Excellent," he grinned.

"Shut up, Em, and help me will ya." Edward smiled.

Emmett put Jasper's other arm over his shoulder and helped Edward place him on the sofa.

Alice slapped his face. "Jasper Whitlock, did you take more meds?"

I couldn't help but giggle as his head lolled backwards and a huge grin appeared on his face. Slowly but surely he raised his hands and showed two thumbs up.

"Shit that looks like good stuff, Alice, can I have some?" Edward sniggered behind me.

The look that Alice threw him was enough to turn him into salt. Emmett laughed and fist bumped Edward's shoulder.

"I'll get some water," I smirked walking back to the bar. "Your beers on there," I smiled at Edward.

The water didn't seem to do much good and Jasper's snores started to get louder and louder. His head was almost moving as if it wasn't attached to his body.

"Has he done this before?" I whispered to Edward who was still giggling behind his hand.

He nodded quickly, "Every time."

"It's a good job you are who you are, Whitlock, otherwise you'd be swimming to sunny ole London!" Emmett laughed clicking his heels like Dick Van Dyke.

He had a point. The stewards were less than impressed as Emmett and one of the huge security guards carried Jasper to his chair in his demi-cabin that they flipped out as a flat bed for him. He rolled over and mumbled something about Thundercats before snoring loudly into his pillow. Alice huffed and settled herself in the chair facing him in the opposite direction.

I felt completely out of place as I looked around the cabin. There were seats and flatbeds everywhere all partitioned off like individual rooms. There were only three other men who were making themselves comfy in their seats.

"Impressed?" Edward smiled. I blushed and pushed my hair behind my ear. "Come on, we're over here."

"We?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it's either you or Emmett and he snores too loud," he grinned. He took my bag from my shoulder and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Is there anything you want out of here?" He offered me my bag. I nodded and grabbed my iPod and my little pink fob watch. He placed it under my seat and closed the locker door before seating himself across from me with a loud sigh.

"Would you like anything before take off, Mr Cullen?" A young stewardess with the coolest British accent smiled down at Edward.

"Yeah, could I get a cold beer?" He answered with a smile.

"Of course sir," she answered. "And for you, Miss?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Um…same, please, thank you." She nodded and walked away. Edward was smiling stupidly at me.

"What?"

"Enjoy it, Bella," he grinned. "Relax and enjoy it."

I exhaled and shifted in my seat. "I will I promise," I answered. "Can we just get in the air first?" He nodded and winked at me.

"What have you got there?" He pointed to my hand that was clasping the fob watch.

I held it up and grinned, "My present."

He laughed lightly and touched my knee making me jump and look around.

"It's ok, Bella," he whispered. "No one can see."

"Hey guys," Emmett called from his seat. "One of the films they're showing is Pulp Fiction! How fucking cool is that?" I turned to see Emmett doing a lame impression of John Travolta's Vincent Vega dance. The stewardess that had taken our order eyed him warily as she handed us our beers.

"He was dropped on his head as a child," Edward chuckled by way of explanation.

She nodded and smiled widely, giggling sweetly. I was surprised that my little jealous/protective/get the hell away from him he's mine bitch monster hadn't reared itself as the pretty young stewardess wiggled her hips as she walked away from him. I rolled my eyes and took a pull from my beer smiling widely at him. He was so gorgeously unaware of his attractiveness to all women.

"What?" He asked flicking through his own iPod.

"Nothing," I smiled and leaned forward as a thought popped into my head. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?" he asked with his eyes still focused on his iPod. He lifted his beer to his lips and took a long slug.

"About your amazing fingers and how they played my wet pussy today." I whispered it but it didn't make a difference as Edward started choking on his mouthful of beer.

I giggled as he finally caught his breath and shifted in his seat. "Fuck, Bella," he warned.

I shrugged my shoulders and feigned innocence with my expression. "What, Edward? No one heard."

He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned towards me.

"That's not what I was concerned about," he whispered.

"Oh?"

"Mm," he replied. "I was more concerned with the fact that I have a huge fucking hard on for you now and the fact that I might have to deal with it myself while you're sat there makes me feel a little…turned on."

A smile bright enough to light Las Vegas spread across his face as a small moan crept through my lips at his words.

"Fucker," I murmured focusing back on my own iPod.

He chuckled lightly and sipped his beer before leaning back putting the ear buds of his iPod in. He winked at me and smiled before he closed his eyes. I watched in awe as his fingers tapped out the beat of whatever music it was that he was listening to.

No one had ever made me feel like that before through just a simple touch. I was slowly starting to believe that my body was designed just for him. To respond to him in all the ways he wanted it to, to be wet for him and hot for him. I sat watching him as my iPod, on shuffle, opened with Prince's 'Kiss.' I laughed lightly at the irony of the song.

Fifteen minutes later and the seatbelt sign came on. Edward sat up and removed his ear buds. The stewards gave us the emergency exit speech as we taxied around up the runway and came to a stop. I glanced over at Alice who winked back. Jasper was still out for the count. Emmett gave me two thumbs up and a huge grin over the partition of his seat. I smiled back before turning to Edward.

"You ok?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you afraid?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No it's just…nothing its ok."

"Bella, please tell me," he whispered with a concerned frown.

I felt my face blush at my own stupidity but Edward's face was as serious as I'd ever seen it.

"It's just that whenever I used to travel with my mom on a plane we always used to hold hands as the plane took off and as it landed. It was just a security thing. It's no biggy."

He frowned at me further and watched me as I grabbed the side of my chair as the engines revved.

"Bella," he murmured reaching his hand over the divide. I shook my head and mouthed 'I'm ok' but he pushed his hand closer to me. The engines revved again and the plane pushed forward and I grabbed his hand quickly to mine.

He knotted his fingers with mine and didn't move them until we were in the sky and truly on our way.

**Holy Jasper off his tits Batman!!!**

**We can easily hit 800 now guys and if we do, tomorrow it'll be the landing, the first night in the hotel and their first day in London – jet lag anyone?**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!!!**

**TTFN x x x**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry for the late post – real life has been chaotic**** (pets, sisters blah blah bah) – but never fear all is well and we're back on track!  
**

**It also took me a while to tear myself away from the internet after ogling pictures of a certain shirtless British guy in Italy!**

**Ay Carumba!! She is one lucky gal that K-Stew!**

**  
Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. Once again my heart grew and my eyes got moist at all the words of love for this story *wipes eye and sniffles appreciatively* **

**You all rock my Batman socks!!**

**Chapter 28: London Confessions**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly taking a moment to focus on the beautiful face that was grinning down at me.

I couldn't remember falling asleep and was fairly surprised that I had managed to, knowing my penchant for panicking like a turkey on Thanksgiving when it came to anything plane affiliated.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand before smiling back at Edward who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered. "Good sleep?"

I nodded and grinned. "How long was I out?" I glanced down at my watch that was still on LA time to see that it was 10:45am.

"A little over four hours," he answered, taking a sip from a bottle of water. "You seemed like you needed it."

I nodded and raised my eyebrows wiping the side of my mouth as subtly as I could, hoping to Christ that I hadn't been dribbling in my unconscious state. Edward chuckled watching me.

"No slobber." He smiled.

I laughed quietly and raised myself in my seat suddenly feeling every bone in my spine as it cracked and groaned as I reached for my own drink.

"Did you sleep?" I asked noticing that he looked decidedly bright eyed.

"Yeah, a couple of hours," he answered putting his iPod in his bag. "We're landing soon and I thought you'd rather be awake now than be all crumpled and sleepy when we get off the plane."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Not that you aren't insanely adorable when you are all crumpled and sleepy." He winked.

"Hey, Tinker, you're awake," Emmett bellowed as he walked over to us.

"Yep." I grimaced as my stomach turned from the plane dropping in altitude.

"You missed a treat, Bella." He smiled nodding over at Jasper who was still snoring like a vacuum cleaner. "Jasper started fighting with himself in his sleep."

Edward giggled into the back of his hand.

"Why is that so funny?" I asked looking from Emmett to Edward and back again.

"Because as he was doing it he was shouting," Emmett snorted loudly through his nose. "He was shouting '_By the power of Grayskull! I have the power!_' It was fucking hilarious!"

I giggled loudly and looked over to a very unconscious Jasper and a still thoroughly pissed Alice. I smiled at her and waved my hand gently. She smiled back but it never met her eyes.

"Poor Alice," I murmured.

"Poor Alice nothing, Bella," Emmett sniggered. "It'll be poor fucking Jasper when he wakes up. She's gonna tear him a new one!"

"That's if he wakes up." Edward chuckled. "I've never seen him stay out for this long before."

"Will he be ok?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Emmett waved his hand dismissively. "Dude doesn't have much of a brain to mess up!"

The same stewardess who had served us our drinks and meal came over with a large smile.

"We'll be landing in a little under thirty minutes could you please take your seat?" Emmett smiled and nodded at her before turning to Edward and I and pursing his lips and slapping the back of his own hand. I laughed quietly while Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Jasper, wake up!" I turned to see Alice shaking Jasper's shoulders vigorously.

"But, Mom, I don't want to go to school," he answered with a pout, his eyes still firmly shut.

Edward and I giggled uncontrollably into our hands.

"Jasper, I swear to God, if you don't wake up you'll be flying back to LA two balls lighter."

Edward pulled his mouth into an '_eek_' expression as Emmett groaned from the other side of the plane. I looked over to see him grabbing his crotch and shaking his head at Alice.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Jasper's eyes slowly opened to a loud round of applause from Emmett and Edward, who threw in a loud whistle for good measure.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Alice spat back crossing her arms over her chest. "You've been unconscious for nearly 11 fucking hours!"

Jasper sat up in his seat and looked around the cabin in a complete daze. "We're nearly there then?"

"Yes, you moron, we're landing in half an hour."

He groaned and slid back down into his seat, "Oh, Alice, why didn't you wait till we were actually back on the ground?"

"Because," Alice started with a pout, "I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up at all!"

He huffed down his nose and smiled nonchalantly. "God, Alice, you worry too much."

Alice bit her lip in anger and slammed back into her chair throwing her seatbelt around herself and crossing her legs and arms.

I put my hand to my stomach as it turned again.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked furrowing his brow.

"Mmhm," I answered worried that if I opened my mouth he would get a face full of my last meal.

"Here." I looked up to see a stewardess with a cup full of ice chips. "Suck on these, it helps with the nausea."

I smiled gratefully and took the cup from her placing two chips in my mouth. I sat back and closed my eyes as the cold slid down the back of my throat.

"Better?" Edward smiled when I opened my eyes again. I nodded slowly and rolled my eyes at my own pathetic idiosyncrasies.

I looked down to see his palm outstretched. I looked to him and he nodded. "Just for security," he grinned.

I grinned back and after putting two more ice chips in my mouth I took his hand and held it tight.

35 minute later and we were on the ground. The captain's voice came over the loud speaker to tell us that the local time was 7:25 and the temperature was a mild 19 degrees Fahrenheit.

_Mild?_

Jasper and I let out an audible sigh of relief as the seatbelt signs flicked off and everyone began grabbing their belongings.

"Wes and Frank should be waiting for you at the gate," Emmett said looking between Edward and Jasper. "It might be a little more difficult to get through as unnoticed as we did at LAX." He smiled and winked at me. "You and Alice will stick with me, ok, Tinks?"

I nodded and pulled my bag further up my shoulder. Edward smiled down at me and rubbed my arm softly before leading the way with a wobbly Jasper and Emmett in tow.

"Jerk," Alice muttered as she appeared at my side watching Jasper grab onto any stationary object that he could to help his walk to the plane exit. "It's a good job I love him, huh?"

I turned and stared at her with my mouth open.

"Alice, I…you..." I stuttered with a huge smile on my face that she mirrored slowly.

She nodded and blushed slightly at her admission. "Oh, Alice, that's so cool," I gushed. "I'm so happy for you." She scrunched her shoulders and her eyes danced with happiness. "Does he know?" I asked, curious to see if she _had_ told him, how exactly she had done it.

"Yeah," she blushed again. "He actually said it first."

I couldn't help the girly squeal that was building in my throat. "He told me at the premier." Her eyes took on a far away glaze as she remembered the night in question. "He just said it." She smiled, "as if it was the most natural thing in the world."

Because that was how Jasper and Alice were; natural.

There was no effort for them, no forced affection. Everything just came so naturally to them and I hoped that when the time came for me to tell Edward how I felt about him that it would be as natural and easy for us. I smiled at the thought and the sensation that told me that, yes it would be just like that.

We followed the boys to the main gate where two burly looking men waited with stern expressions. Emmett handed Jasper and Edward over to them and came back to Alice and me. He led us through the gate and around the corner where a barricade had been placed to hold back a crowd of over 200 screaming girls. I watched Edward and Jasper as they signed as many autographs as they could before being hustled away towards the exit.

"Our bags are being collected for us." Alice smiled as we headed through customs to a waiting limo at the terminal exit of Heathrow. "They'll be at the hotel later."

I stood for a short moment and took a deep breath.

London air. It even tasted different and it was definitely cooler. The sky wasn't quite black and was littered with clouds of different greys, browns and silvers.

_Mild my ass!_

Alice smiled at my expression. "You're not going to go all Mary Poppins on me are you?" she chuckled.

I laughed back. "I just might."

Edward and Jasper were in a separate car to us which I was fairly thankful for as I watched it take-off at speed followed by our driver who pulled the car slowly off the kerb. Alice and I spent the first ten minutes of our drive to the hotel fixing our watches to London time. I knew that I had my little fob watch to tell me but I could just envisage the look on everyone's face as I continually took the pink plastic watch from my pocket.

Not cool!

The drive took a little under 40 minutes. We were staying at the ultra luxurious sounding Berkeley Hotel in Knightsbridge. The car pulled up at the entrance and a man with a bowler hat and long wool coat opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome to the Berkeley Hotel, Madam." He nodded his head as I raised myself out of the car.

"Thank you." I smiled back catching a giggle from Alice.

The front of the hotel was exquisite. Cream marble with gold leaf skirting led up to huge glass doors that were spotlessly clean. Not a finger mark in sight, Angela would be thrilled.

The bowler hat man walked us to the front door and opened it by pulling the gold handle with a gloved hand. He gave us another quick nod and a smile and gestured for us to go inside. Alice took the lead, obviously a lot more used to the unbelievably plush surroundings. I, on the other hand, felt like a fish out of water.

The marble theme continued throughout the foyer turning to black and grey. Pillars littered the walls of yellow with brown leather chairs and dark wood tables around which very suited men sat with laptops and phones. The atmosphere was calm and restful almost like a library and as such I had the sudden urge to shout an obscenity at the top of my lungs just to shake things up a bit.

_I didn't…_

We walked over to the reception desk and I handed the young woman the documents that Jane had given me, detailing our bookings and requirements for the stay.

"Ah, Cullen party. Miss Swan?" She smiled as I nodded. "Miss Aro told me to ask you to call her on arrival and to also inform you that she has taken the liberty of reserving your party a table at our Boxwood Café at 9:30pm."

"Oh, ok great," I answered. "Do you have a phone I can use?"

After handing me the key to mine and Alice's room she directed me to a partitioned table that held six black turn dial phones.

Jane answered on the second ring. "Bella, I'm glad you made it." I could hear her smile at the end of the phone.

"Yeah, just," I grinned still feeling a little nauseous from the landing.

We went on to discuss the arrangements for the premier the following night in Leicester Square. I was relieved to find that the schedule for security and face time was very similar to the LA premier, which suited me just fine. They were however anticipating a larger crowd.

"Can you liaise with Emmett on that, Bella?"

"Sure," I answered making a note of it in my diary.

"How is everyone?" She asked.

"Good, I think, maybe a little tired. Thank you for the reservation by the way. I'm on LA time so it'll be a nice lunch." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah, the jet lag can hit hard," she warned. "Just make sure you sleep at night, London time. Don't try and stay awake."

"I won't," I promised. "What time will your flight get in?"

"Around lunch time tomorrow," she answered with a sigh. "I'll call you if there are any delays."

I hung up and walked back over to Alice who was bouncing on the spot.

"Come on let's see our rooms and then see the boys." She grinned.

I felt my heart splutter at the thought of being able to touch Edward. Since we had become official it had been the longest period where we hadn't kissed or been intimate. Although holding hands with him on the plane was lovely, what I really wanted was an all out passionate kiss. The kind that makes your toes curl and your lungs tighten. I smiled thinking how silly it was that Edward's touch did that to me no matter how passionate he was.

Our room was magnificent.

I glanced around in awe as Alice darted around looking completely unfazed. The theme of dark wood with grey, cream and brown décor continued through the entire room and sure enough our luggage was laid out at the foot of our beds. It was a two bedroom suite each containing a king-sized bed that Alice and I fell onto. I face down and her next to me on her back.

"It seems like such a shame to not use the room," I mumbled into the duvet.

"Yeah," Alice replied before turning her head slowly to me, "but not that much!"

We both dissolved into giggles before jumping up from the bed, taking off our jackets and heading back out the door. Alice, being organised as always, had asked the receptionist for an extra key and handed it to me as she made her way to the elevator up to Jasper's room.

"Boxwood at 9:30, Alice." I smiled at her as the elevator doors opened. She turned and winked with a nod.

"I'll text Emmett," she sang as she jumped into the silver box.

Edward's suite was on the same floor as ours and I found myself skipping down to the corridor to the Wellington Suite. I knocked lightly before trying the handle. Surprisingly, it opened. I peeked around the door and took in a quick breath.

The suite was so beautiful with elegant furniture of wood, marble and glass. The wheat coloured carpet was thick and sumptuous leading throughout the entire suite of cream walls.

"Edward?" I closed the door behind me and timidly walked through the sitting room taking in the stunning furnishings.

I ran my hand along the back of the grey sofa, feeling the suede change in texture under my finger tips. I carried on through to what I assumed was the bedroom and knocked gently. The bedroom was a continuation of the luxury and opulence that I had witnessed from the front entrance. The palette of colours had changed to gold's which complemented the cream of the walls. Heavy gold and cream drapes covered the two large windows that were situated on the right wall.

"Edward?" My voice sounded a little panicked as I stood looking around the room.

The scream of surprise and delight that erupted from my chest was loud and high pitched as two strong arms grabbed me from behind and hot wet lips found my neck hard and passionate.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder to let him have more access to my skin. I reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair feeling my body instantly get wet as he moaned against me. His hands moved to my breasts and grabbed hard and firm. I squealed again as he lifted me off the floor and moved towards the bed.

Just as my knees touched the soft duvet he dropped me so that I could turn to face him.

I sucked in a breath as I saw the look of complete lust and desire on his face. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his, plunging my tongue into his mouth, conjuring another moan from him. He lifted me again and pushed me back against the bed, kneeling between my knees his mouth never leaving mine. He raised my arms above my head and stroked me all the way down to my hips that he held, as he ground his against me.

"Bella," he murmured into my ear in the brief moment that his mouth left mine. "You're so fucking beautiful." His hands caressed and stroked me from my ass to my neck. "I've missed you," he moaned into the crook of my neck.

I groaned at his words and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Edward," I breathed loudly. "Make love to me."

He sighed into my neck before grabbing the neck of his sweater and pulling it over his head. He put his hands to the hem of my top and pushed it over my head, kissing me from my neck to my collarbone where his tongue flicked out making me suck in a breath. I held onto his strong shoulders as he moved further down my body kissing, nipping and licking at my breasts through my bra to my stomach and my belly button. He pushed the button of my jeans and pulled at the zip with an urgency and need that made my back arch so that he could pull them down with my panties.

His fingers danced back up my legs to my thighs were he pushed them wider apart. "I want to taste you, Bella," he moaned running a finger from my clit to my wet opening.

"Please," I breathed, gripping the pillows at my head.

He didn't need telling twice and flicked my clit with his tongue sighing hard against my flesh. His hands came under my legs and anchored me to him. I arched as his tongue moved on my clit flicking and sucking me and cried out long and loud as he slipped two fingers into me and began pumping them hard and sure.

"_Jesus_…Edward…_ah_..."

I moaned and twisted under his mouth as his tongue got faster against my clit. "I need you inside me!" I pleaded feeling my orgasm building at an extraordinary rate.

He moaned a sound so erotic against my pussy that I twisted and bucked my hips again. I looked at him to see him undoing his jeans before pushing them down. He was so hard for me. His cock looked so perfect I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of it.

As he lifted onto his knees so that he could get out of his jeans completely, I pushed his shoulders back and sat up quickly, taking his hard cock in my mouth. My eyes rolled in my head as he groaned my name as loud as I'd ever heard him. He tasted so damn good, warm, sour and pure Edward.

I grabbed his hand and thrust it into my hair, looking up at him through my lashes begging him to guide my head on him. After a brief moment he gently pushed my head down onto him sucking in a breath as my eyes never left his. His fingers knotted in my hair and his head lolled to the side. His teeth were clenched and his brows were furrowed as he exhaled with a moan, every time I took him deeper into my mouth and throat.

"Bella…baby, fuck…I…_uh_…please, _ah_..."

His breathing was so hard that his chest heaved as I looked up at him again rolling my tongue over the tip of him, tasting his pre-cum and moaning against him as I did. His grip in my hair tightened and his hips started moving gently with very move of my mouth.

"Fucking Christ, I need…_oh_…ah, Bella."

I looked up at him to see his eyes narrowed, pleading for his release. "I need to feel you, Bella," he breathed.

I sucked him hard one more time and fell back grabbing his hands and pulled him on top of me wrapping my legs around him arching against him as he slipped into me in one long thrust.

"Ah…holy shit, that's fucking it," he groaned as his lips met mine.

I tightened my arms around his neck so that I could lift my hips up to meet his as he moved in me deep and slow. His right hand gripped my left thigh as he moved in a way that his pubic bone rubbed my clit.

"I'm going…_oh_…shit, I'm going to cum _so_ hard," I cried out as his thrusting picked up pace.

I moved my hands into his hair and held on for dear life as I arched and met his thrusts over and over. My stomach twisted and tightened, pushing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Cum, Bella," he moaned grazing my neck with his teeth. "I want to feel you cum on my cock."

I thrust up to him again as white lights exploded behind my eyelids.

I cried out his name and crashed my head back into the pillows as he slammed into me one more time and shuddered with a loud grunt as he collapsed onto me, his head resting on my left breast moving up and down with the breaths I was dragging into my lungs.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and stroked small circles against his skin feeling him sigh deeply, blowing his hot breath across my skin.

"That was definitely worth the wait of a 10 hour flight," I smiled feeling him chuckle against me.

"Damn right it was," he answered kissing the top of my breast above my bra before smiling at me with his crooked mouth. I leaned down and kissed him softly tasting our love making on his lips. We tasted delicious together. I hummed in contentment.

"Jane has booked us all a table for 9:30 at the restaurant." I smiled stroking his hair back from his face. He nodded and placed his chin right in the middle of my breasts.

"Sounds good," he grinned running his hands up my ribs.

I moved my hips slightly feeling him starting to get hard again. He raised his eyebrows and kissed my throat. I sighed and wrapped my legs around the back of his thighs pushing him into me a little further.

"What time is it now?" He smiled down at me as I whimpered as he ground himself into me.

I looked at my watch over his shoulder. "8:45," I answered grazing my nails down his back. He arched which pressed him deeper into me. My breath caught in my throat and I bit my bottom lip to stop from moaning. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were fixed on my mouth.

"You shouldn't fucking do that," he growled moving again.

"What?" I asked with a small smile.

"That sexy, coy lip biting shit," he answered leaning down to kiss my shoulder. "It won't help motivate me to leave this bed."

"Ok, I won't do it." I smiled kissing his cheek.

He pressed into me one more time before exhaling and lifting himself up onto his palms at either side of my head. We both moaned softly at the loss of contact.

"Shower," he said with a smirk.

He pulled back and offered a hand to me which I took and let him lead me to the bathroom.

* * * *

The five of us entered the Boxwood Café forty minutes later.

"Cullen." Emmett smiled at the maitre'd.

"Ah, yes, the Willow Room." She smiled taking a long look at Edward and then Jasper. I glanced at Alice who rolled her eyes. "Please, follow me."

She took us through to a separate room that was set for 6 people. The long table was laid out with a white table cloth and was surrounded by six black wicker chairs. Emmett sat at the head of the table with a thump in his seat while I sat with Edward to his right and Jasper and Alice to his left.

"Drinks?" she asked passing each one of us a food menu and a wine list.

"Champagne sounds good." Edward smiled looking down the list.

I tried to keep my eyes focused on the names of the wines and not the prices that were sat next to them.

_And that shit wasn't in dollars either!_

_1999 Château d'Yquem, Sauternes 375ml - £215.00 – see that? Pounds!_

"How about the Henriot Brut Rosé?" Jasper suggested looking over his list to Edward who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, two bottles of that please." He smiled at the maitre'd.

"Very good," she grinned. "I'll send someone through to take your food order momentarily."

She took the wine lists and headed back out the door to the main restaurant. The door was left open allowing the sounds of the other patrons to drift through creating a mellow atmosphere.

"I fucking love the accent man." Emmett laughed. He pursed his lips and sat up straight. "Momentarily," he said in the worst British accent I'd ever heard.

We laughed at his hurt expression. "Jesus, Em, that was without doubt the worst British accent I've ever heard." Jasper laughed.

"Oh really, Prince Adam, is that right?" Emmett retorted, causing Edward, Alice and I to fall about laughing.

"Who the fuck is Prince Adam?" Jasper asked looking at Alice.

Emmett stood with his knife in the air. "_By the power of Grayskull! I have the power!_"

Jasper's face turned a bright shade of red as he looked to each of our hysterical faces.

Alice rubbed his arm soothingly. "Oh, baby, don't worry." She giggled in her hand. "Maybe I could be She-Ra to your He-Man?"

"I want to be Man-At-Arms!" Edward cried putting his hand in the air like he was at school. "I always wanted a moustache like that dude had!"

"_Fuck_…I wanted…" Emmett murmured putting his knife back on the table. "Oh, can I be Orko?" He pulled his t-shirt up to his eyes and waggled his eyebrows.

"No, you're definitely Cringer." I giggled.

"Hey we'll not have any of that, Tinks." He frowned pointing a finger at me. I laughed hard behind my hands.

A young waiter brought our two bottles of very expensive champagne to the table with an ice bucket. He poured for us all and asked if we were ready to order. We told him to give us another 10 minutes realizing that none of us had even looked at the menu.

It was a lot more lavish menu than I was used to and it must have shown on my face. I glanced at Edward to see him staring at my mouth. I quickly realized that I was chewing on my lip again. I smiled and let it go. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around the back of my chair.

"Can I help?"

I nodded enthusiastically, "Please."

"I'd recommend the braised octopus to start and the steamed sea bass as your main course," he said looking at the menu. "Both dishes are fairly amazing," he smiled, "and we both know you like seafood."

I nodded and closed the menu. "That was easy." I grinned and jumped slightly as his hand squeezed my knee.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the waiter came back and took our order taking the menus when we were all done.

"Hey, Bella, have you tried the champagne yet?" Alice smiled.

"No," I answered picking up my glass.

"Hey, hey," Jasper called, "how about a toast?"

We all smiled and looked to him expectantly.

"Oh well, fuck, thanks guys," he muttered running a hand through his hair. "Well, here's to family, friends, old and new." He nodded to me and I blushed further as Edward's grip tightened on my knee. "Here's to London and a fucking awesome premier."

We all laughed and chinked our glasses together. The champagne, as expensive as it was, was fucking incredible. Edward smirked at me as I took a longer sip.

"Good?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," I smiled back.

Emmett slapped his hands on the table. "Well, since we embarrassed Jasper with the whole He-Man bullshit can we now embarrass him with the Thundercats comment?"

Jasper groaned and dropped his head on is arm on the table.

"Jesus, Emmett, give a guy a break, dude," he pleaded from his sleeve.

"Hell no I'm gonna milk this fucker for all it's worth." Emmett laughed. "So which character…"

"Lion-O," Edward and Jasper yelled at the same time.

"Christ, I'm surrounded by prepubescent boys," Alice moaned, rolling her eyes at me.

"I always wanted to be Cheetara," I murmured into my glass. "That leotard and boots thing always worked for me."

All eyes fell on me before Jasper, Edward and Emmett fell into fits of giggles.

"Bella, my girl, you are fucking excellent." Emmett snorted while holding his fist out for a bump. I hit it meekly before pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I may have to hold you to that," Edward murmured in my ear in a low growl. "I'm pretty goddamn sure I could get the costume off E-Bay."

Alice laughed lightly. "Jesus, Bella, you're not supposed to encourage them!"

Our starters arrived looking and smelling delicious. As Edward had said the octopus was amazing with a subtle kick of jalapeño. Everyone had something different and we spent the first part of the meal swapping forkfuls and spoonfuls to each other, commenting excitedly on the different flavors, smells and textures of each dish.

"So, Bella, do you have any other little secret super hero fantasies?" Alice smiled finishing her third glass of champagne.

"Um…well…" I glanced at Edward who was looking at me with a small expectant smile on his beautiful face. "I always had a thing for Wolverine from the X-Men."

Emmett groaned at the side of me. "How fucking predictable," he muttered.

I put my glass on the table and stared at him. "Oh and let me guess that your X-Men fantasy was Storm and Phoenix together in their Lycra outfits doing the nasty?"

Emmett's face dropped and turned a subtle shade of pink.

I rolled my eyes and picked my glass back up, "how very fucking predictable!"

Jasper blew a raspberry through his lips and slapped Emmett's shoulder as Edward laughed louder than I'd ever heard him and Alice high-fived me across the table.

"She's got you figured, man," Jasper laughed.

Edward pulled me to him with his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"Excellent," he whispered against my blushing face.

Our main meals arrived and were as beautifully presented as our starters and tasted even better. The sea bass fell apart as soon as I placed my fork near it and the spring vegetables were crunchy and seasoned perfectly. Again forks and spoons were passed around the table with 'ooh's,' 'ah's' and the occasional 'fuck me.' It was the best meal that I had ever had and would have quite happily dined on it forever.

Emmett was the only one who ordered dessert which was hot chocolate fondue, marshmallows, biscotti and bananas which he allowed me to have a taste of. If I could have dined on the main course forever then I could have bathed in the chocolate fondue forever too.

By 11:30 we had eaten, drunk and talked ourselves into a happy place. I knew that I should have been feeling tired but my body was quite happy for it to be 3:30 in the afternoon.

"We're going to have to go to bed," Alice muttered.

"Whoa, whoa," Edward muttered, "TMI, Alice, fuck!"

Alice laughed at his expression. "I meant because it's late and we have a long day tomorrow, brother of mine."

"Oh," he smiled and winked at her before looking at me. "You ready to hit the hay?"

I shrugged. "Not really but I suppose I better had, otherwise I won't move tomorrow."

"Well, I was thinking we could save the tourist thing till Friday, you know, see the sights for your birthday?"

I froze and placed my glass back on the table.

Edward laughed at the side of me. "Don't panic, Bella. It's just a little sightseeing."

I smiled a tight smile and nodded at him slowly.

"What is it with you and birthdays anyway?" Emmett grinned.

I shrugged again. "I just don't rate them," I answered. "It's just another day to me."

"I love birthdays," Jasper smirked. "Presents, attention, drink, what's not to love?"

"That's your life now, dipshit," Edward laughed.

We left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel after Edward had settled the bill.

I couldn't imagine what the total was but I knew it would have been fairly obscene. When we got back to the floor, I left Edward and went to my room to grab my pajamas, toiletry bag and a change of clothes. I hurried back to his suite and smiled when I saw him at on the suede sofa with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He gestured to me to take it which I did.

"It might help you get to sleep," he smiled.

I sipped it and shivered as the warm liquor slid down my throat. He walked towards me and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Mm," he smiled, "Bella and Bourbon."

We stood for a moment before he took hold of my hand and led me to the conservatory at the back of the suite which was decorated with hundreds of black and white sketches and drawings of horses and carriages and turn of the century gentlemen. Leading me through, Edward opened a large glass door. The sounds of the city hit my ears and the cool air snaked down into my lungs.

"Come here," he smiled pulling me gently to the edge of the patio to look over. "You can't see it too well now but that's Hyde Park." He gestured across the road. "I thought we could take a walk there at some point."

"That sounds lovely." I smiled tightening my grip on his hand.

He turned and smiled at me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

His eyes looked sleepy as they travelled across my face, "bed?" I asked softly.

He chuckled. "That's fairly forward, Miss Swan." I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"No, no I meant…" I shuffled on my feet. "I meant to sleep."

He laughed again and took my hand leading me back through to the suite. We placed our drinks on the glass table and made our way back through to the bedroom. Edward started getting undressed as I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. After putting on my white wife beater and blue shorts, I went back to the bedroom.

Edward was sat against the headboard with his right arm stretched behind his head. His eyes widened and a low rumble emitted from his chest. I immediately looked down at myself imagining that I had toilet paper stuck to some part of me.

"What?" I asked turning around and lifting my feet.

"Bella," he muttered. "When you said we were coming to bed to sleep I thought you were being serious."

I frowned at him. "I was," I answered.

"Then why the fuck, are you wearing that?" He nodded to my outfit.

I looked down at myself. "You like?" I smirked.

"Hell yeah," he smiled.

He pushed the covers down at the side of him and I hurried around and climbed in, groaning at the feel of the covers. I giggled to myself as I realized I hadn't noticed how fantastically wonderful the bed actually was.

He pulled me to him and pushed his arm around my shoulders. I nuzzled into his chest letting my hand stroke across his stomach. He squeezed me to him and breathed deeply as my head nestled under his nose.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked rubbing my arm.

"Not really," I answered letting my lips graze his nipple. I smiled as I felt him shiver against me. "Why?"

"I just thought that maybe we could talk." I pulled my head back and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Ok," I chuckled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Stuff," he answered softly.

He pulled away from me and placed his pillow at his side and laid himself over it, staring at me with a small grin.

I did the same and chuckled at the expression on his face.

"So," I muttered.

"What did you think when I helped you up off the floor at your interview?"

I blinked a couple of times completely taken aback by the question. "Huh?"

Edward chuckled. "You heard."

"Um…I don't really…"

"Bella," he grinned.

"Honestly." I took a deep breath as he nodded slowly.

I had told him that I was going to be as honest with him as I could after the Tanya photo shoot fiasco "I thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. You took my breath away."

I looked down at my hand that was holding the pillow and swallowed hard. I felt his fingers under my chin and he raised my face to his. He planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Wow," he smiled against me.

I cleared my throat gently. "Not what you were expecting?" I asked.

"No," he shook is head. "But it was very similar to what I thought when I saw you." I felt my lungs tighten at his words. I looked between his eyes looking for any hint of joking or dishonesty but saw nothing but truth.

"Yeah, well," I smiled meekly, "that's because you got a flash of my underwear."

He laughed lightly and nodded, "Wow, I'm so transparent." I laughed with him.

I felt the tension of the conversation shift slightly. "Your turn," he smiled.

"Oh," I started.

I had no idea what I wanted to ask him, what I wanted to know. Well, no that's not true, I had so many things that I wanted to ask but there was so much that I couldn't get my brain to focus on just one question.

"Can't think?" He smiled.

"No," I answered honestly. "You caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just thought that we could share a little. I said that we had a lot to learn about each other so I thought that this could be a chance for us to open up."

His voice was so small and adorable that I couldn't help moving over to him and kissing him hard on the mouth. I suddenly thought of a question that had been bugging me since the night it had happened.

"Why did you leave the Fox dinner and get drunk?"

He looked a little surprised at my question. Did he remember me finding him in the garden nursing a bottle of whiskey?

This time he cleared his throat. "Um…many reasons," he answered shifting the pillow under his head.

"Such as," I pressed enjoying the fact that he was now the one who was uncomfortable.

"Well, firstly because I fucking hate those things anyway." He smiled but his face quickly became serious. "But mostly I left because you danced with Jacob."

His eyes dropped from mine and rested on my hands that were curled around my pillow. "When I offered my hand to you, you looked so…" he trailed off. "But when _he_ offered you his hand you took it without question."

He took a deep breath that blew across my face when he exhaled.

"Oh," I murmured.

I was completely speechless. Was he really so hurt that I had danced with Jacob that he felt he had to leave?

"Not the answer you were expecting?" He smiled warily.

"No," I whispered. "Why did it hurt you so much that I didn't dance with you?"

He laughed down his nose sarcastically, "Because I wanted to be near you."

_Oh. My. God._

"Edward," I sighed moving across the bed and putting my left arm and leg around him pulling him close to me. "If I had known…if you had asked…I can't…" I couldn't find the words to explain why I hadn't danced with him.

At that point I had thought that he hated me with a passion. He had been nothing but rude and standoffish with me since minute one. Knowing now what Edward could think about certain situations, it made sense that he was trying to keep me at arms length, keep me away from his dark secrets. But I knew his secrets. He had shared his biggest secret with me even before we had become us and now everything was different.

"I thought you hated me, Edward," I whispered as I stroked the side of his face. "I didn't understand why you would want to dance with me when you had so clearly despised my being near you."

He smiled then and looked at me square in the eye.

"Bella," he took my hand in his and held it to his lips. "I have never despised you." He kissed each knuckle gently. "And the only thing I ever hated was that I was too chicken shit to be honest with myself about how I saw you."

I had to ask him, "And how did you see me?" I shuffled closer to him, "How do you see me?"

He held my hand to his chest and sighed.

"I saw and still see a beautiful, caring," he pushed my hair behind my ear, "smart, sensitive, honest and brave woman who does not judge, who would do anything for the people that she cares about and who has helped me see that there is more to life than being a star." He paused and smiled while rolling his eyes at his own arrogance. "You've opened my eyes," he breathed, "to so much."

He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, a real toe curler that made my heart beat insanely fast. He pulled away all too quickly. "Thank you, Bella."

I kissed him back sighing into his mouth. His tongue darted out to meet mine and caressed it gently. I could taste him and it was fucking delicious. I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him flush against me feeling his hands run up the back of my tank top. I moaned quietly and his grip on me tightened.

He chuckled and pulled back slightly catching his breath, "Enough sharing?"

I smiled and nodded slowly, "Enough for now." I ran my hand through his hair gently.

He smiled and nodded back before throwing his pillow out of the bed. He rolled me over slowly and pressed himself and his desire against me. I smiled knowing that he was nearer to me now than Jacob Black or anyone else would ever be.

He had my heart and nothing could change that.

**Holy power of Grayskull Batman!**

**You do not know how happy I am that I got three classic cartons mentioned in one chapter!! Hee hee**

**Now I'd really like to carry on with the sharing thing – I think they have a lot to get out there.**

**I've made a little list of what I would like them to discuss but I'd also like to know if you could have them ask each other a question about the first few chapters or something more recent what would it be?**

**I'd really appreciate all ideas on this one.**

**Also, how do you like the family interaction? I know that people love that usually and I'd like to know if you'd like more or not…**

**Next chapter the premier and Bella's birthday….squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!!**

**TTFN x x x x x x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Again thank u for your continued support with this story it really means a lot**** all you new reviewers thank you for taking the time to read my story and leave your comments they all rock my fanfic socks!.**

**There's a little bit of dirty****, sex talk in this chapter so be warned…**

**I've been planning this chapter since about Chapter 2 and I hope it works as well as I'd hoped?**

***crosses fingers tightly***

**I think it's the one many of you have been waiting for (Rachel1313, bluocean444, suemason, lynntjax, , the real teacher and Vican, – this one's for you bbs!) **

**It's a long one ****too, so here we go…**

**Chapter 29: In the Blink of an Eye.**

I untangled my legs and arms from a groaning Edward as I slammed my hand on the bedside table in search of my cell that was ringing far too fucking loudly. I eventually found it and brought it to my ear, my eyes still shut with the dull throb that was residing just behind my forehead.

"Hello," I answered with a thick throat and a small cough.

"Bella, its Jane," her voice at the other end was as tired as mine.

I pushed myself up against the cushions and pillows and rubbed my eyes with my free palm. "Oh hi, Jane, how's the flight?"

"Hellish," she answered quickly. "But we're on schedule. We'll be landing in just over two hours."

"Great," I said trying to smile. "Your car will be waiting to bring you to the hotel. I think Emmett will be there too."

"That's fine," she breathed. "You sound a little weary yourself."

I laughed gently. "Yeah jet lag has that effect, hey?"

She chuckled back. "Well you sound bad for someone who hasn't just woken up. You and Alice must have been awake fairly early. Or was Alice with Jasper?"

I paused and frowned knowing that there was something behind what she was saying that I had to be careful of. The headache it seemed was putting a halt to all of my cognitive abilities.

"Um…yeah she…" I started but she didn't let me finish.

"Well, I rang your room but there was no answer that's why I'm ringing your cell."

Of course I'm not in my room because I'm in bed with my boss because we've been sleeping together for nearly two weeks, a fact that you aren't aware of.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit…_

"Yeah we had an early breakfast but came back to the room and crashed." I paused and swallowed hard. "I must have slept through the call." I squeezed my eyes shut as Edward glanced up at me with a knowing smirk.

"No problem," she answered, seemingly content with my answer.

I exhaled slowly and felt my body tense at the fact that I had to lie to people that trusted me.

Edward, sensing my body going rigid, rubbed my knee and snuggled against my thigh. I placed my hand on his head and stroked his scalp with my nails in thanks.

"Have you seen Edward this morning?"

I sighed and looked down at his beautiful face. "Yes, I have."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, grumpy, but fine." I jumped as he nipped my hip playfully. "So, we'll see you soon." I smiled harder.

"Yeah, see you later," she muttered before hanging up.

I threw my phone back on the side table and pushed the heels of my hands to my eyes in an attempt to stop the throbbing.

"You ok?" Edward asked kissing my thigh softly.

"I don't like lying, Edward," I sighed, "especially to someone like Jane."

He exhaled loudly and pulled himself up next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head.

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured into my ear. "I don't like lying either."

I turned my face up to him. He was groggy and deliciously crumpled from sleep. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"If it's ok with you I was thinking of talking to Jane about us while we're here." He looked down at his hand on my leg than back up to meet my surprised stare. My mouth must have been opened slightly because he pushed upwards against my chin closing it slowly, "If that's ok?"

"Um…I…will she be alright with this?" I motioned between us with my hand.

He nodded slowly and sighed again. "Well, I would have liked to have told my parents before hand but that's going to have to wait." He pushed his hand through his hair. "But if it makes you uncomfortable lying, then I'm happy to speak to her."

"Do I have to be there when you do?" I swallowed a little harder than I wanted to.

I suddenly felt very nervous about Jane knowing. She had been my mentor while I had been working for Edward and I felt almost guilty about how our relationship had developed right under her nose. It wasn't that we had been devious in any way but she had been nothing but fantastic with me and it seemed wrong for her not to have been told earlier.

"Not if you don't want, Bella." He stoked my hair and smiled. "It'll be fine, I promise you."

His voice was calm and sincere. I realised that he knew Jane a lot better than I did and that whatever he would say to her would be honest and heartfelt.

I leaned up and kissed him softly, winding my arm around his neck as he sighed into my mouth. "Thank you," I breathed and smiled gently against his lips.

"No problem," he answered, rubbing his nose against mine.

He groaned and dropped his head to my shoulders as a loud knock on the door echoed around the suite followed by a bell.

"You have a door bell?" I asked utterly bemused.

Edward grinned and stood from the bed. I bit my lip hard to hold back my moan as I watched him in all his naked glory stretch with his arms above his head. He turned and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"What have I told you about that biting thing, Miss Swan?" He smiled leaning back over the bed and licked my bottom lip. "It'll be the death of me." He smiled kissing me again.

The door bell rang again, longer this time.

"If that's Emmett I'm going to kick his fucking ass," he growled grabbing his grey sweat pants before making his way out of the bedroom.

I threw back the covers and grabbed my white tank top and blue shorts that I had worn to bed for the record time of about 30 minutes. I grinned at the memory.

I leaned my head around the bedroom door cautiously. Alice's voice danced around the room loud and full of excitement. I made my way through to the sitting room to find her sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in one hand and a croissant in the other.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, how are you?" She grinned. "I brought in your breakfast." She nodded towards a silver wheeled serving tray that was filled with fruit, cereals, juice and tea and coffee.

"Um…good," I answered pushing my hair up into a pony tail and fastening it with the elastic band that was around my wrist. "What time is it?"

My body clock was all out of sync and I honestly had no clue as to when in the day it was.

"Just after 11 you lazy pair," she smiled.

Edward came from behind me with a cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," I smiled before sitting next to Alice.

"I'm going down to the gym with Emmett," Edward said taking a bite from a red apple. "You ok to hang with Alice?" I looked at his sister who grinned widely.

"Sure," I smiled. "Where's Jasper?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly. "Still sleeping off the effects of his narcotic indulgence," she answered. "He'll be fine by tonight though."

I looked back at Edward. "Don't let Emmett forget that he has to be at the airport for Jane."

He shook his head slowly. "Actually I was thinking of going with him too." I took a large gulp from my coffee. He looked at me from under his lashes.

"What am I missing here?" Alice asked looking between us.

Edward cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. "I'm going to tell Jane about Bella and me." He smiled gently at me as I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"And you're worried about this?" Alice nodded towards me with a sympathetic look.

"I'm not worried," I sighed quietly and shifted in my seat. "It's just…well…it's Jane." Alice smiled and chuckled lightly as if she knew what I meant.

"Listen, Bella, Jane was working for my father along time before she started working for Edward." I looked over to see Edward nodding and grinning. "She's more like an aunt than someone on the payroll," she continued. "She'll be fine honestly." She rubbed my arm in reassurance.

"She knows about Jasper and you," I said to which she nodded.

"Yeah, she knew before the two of us did really." She grinned widely. "She just wants us all to be happy, Bella, and everyone can see that you make Edward happy."

I could feel my cheeks burn hot and sipped from my coffee diverting my eyes from their smiling faces.

"Right, I'm going to get ready," Edward stood and walked over to me planting a gentle kiss on the side of my mouth. "I'll text you when we get back."

He ruffled Alice's hair and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Grab your stuff then, kid," Alice smiled slapping my knee lightly. "You can get ready in our room."

Showered and changed into black jeans and a pale yellow sweater over a grey t-shirt, Alice and I made our way down to the lobby. I threw on my black raincoat that came just above my knees and followed Alice out onto the street. The sun was shining but it was nowhere near warm. I put my hand to my head and groaned.

"Here," Alice chuckled handing me two small tablets and a bottle of water from her purse. "Jet lag headaches are a bitch, but can be cured with these." I smiled at her in appreciation and swallowed them down.

"Ok," she trilled. "I was thinking we could go and get brunch seeing as its past noon, just you and me. What do you say?"

"That sounds great, Alice." I laughed as she linked her arm through mine and set off away from the hotel.

Alice had been to London many times before and assured me that the best quick bite place she had ever been to was Cafe Montpeliano. From the outside it looked like a French brasserie, with dark wood and narrow windows but on the inside it wouldn't have looked out of place in Greenwich Village. The walls were adorned with pictures of Hollywood actors from the 50's and 60's including the Andy Warhol, Marilyn Monroe. Sammy Davis Jnr, Carey Grant and Mickey Rooney smiled down at us as we took our seat in a booth near the back of the café. The lighting was provided by hundreds of little Christmas lights that twinkled from the ceiling and down every wooden pillar that I could see.

I chuckled and shook my head as I took off my jacket.

"What?" Alice smiled passing me a menu.

"It's so you, Alice, it's scary," I laughed. She laughed back looking around the room.

"Yeah, fucking awesome isn't it?"

Alice decided on a chicken club sandwich while I ordered a hot tuna and cheese baguette. The waitress smiled and removed our menus.

"So, how are you doing?" she asked sitting back in her seat sipping her diet coke. I looked at her in surprise.

"I'm great why?" She laughed lightly and put her glass back down on the table.

"Don't look so worried, Bella." She rubbed the back of my hand. "It just seems a while since I've spoken to you on your own." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know," I agreed. "A lot's happened, huh?"

She smiled and raised her eyebrows at my horrendous understatement.

"I meant what I said before you know," she muttered. "You make him happy, Bella."

I looked down at my glass of water and let my finger dance around the edge of it.

"He makes me happy too," I answered quietly. I exhaled loudly and laughed. "I still feel like I'm going to wake up and find that it's all been a dream."

She giggled with me. "Yeah I feel like that sometimes," she smiled.

"Really," I asked utterly surprised, "but you've grown up with all this?" I gestured to the room around us.

"I know," she answered. "And it's great. But until Jasper and I got together it all seemed so false. Like none of it mattered." She took a deep breath. "He makes it matter. I have never enjoyed my life as much as I have since he's been a real part of it."

She smiled meekly at me and fingered her fork on the table.

I felt my throat tighten as I realized that what she had said was exactly how Edward had described us. He had told me that everything around him was false and all the people were sycophantic wannabes. He had said that I made it real for him, I grounded him. I smiled at the thought.

"You should tell him, Bella." Alice said, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I knew immediately what she was referring to. She thought that I should tell Edward that I was in love with him. It didn't even bother me that Alice had me figured out. In many ways it actually comforted me but I knew she was right, I had to tell him. I had to just take the bull by the horns and go for it.

"I know," I whispered.

I was surprised when Alice put her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tight. I hugged her back, cherishing the silent understanding that we had. Our food came not long after that. Alice asked me about my life pre-Cullen' and what my thoughts were when I first met them all.

"You must have been shitting in your pants," she laughed, wiping mayonnaise from her lip. I laughed and nodded vigorously.

"You have no idea," I chuckled. "And when Edward had to help my clumsy fucking ass off of the floor I seriously thought that I was going to die of embarrassment!"

Alice nearly spat her coke across the table. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

She laughed hard and long as I told her about my carpet gymnastics at my first interview. "Only me," I mused shrugging my shoulders.

"Talk about making a good first impression," she laughed. "No wonder he had a smile on his face the rest of that day."

I placed my fork down slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he had a ton of interviews that day at the Hilton for his film with Tanya." I flinched slightly at her name. "And he hates those things with a passion, but that day he was different, calm even. He seemed to walk around all day with a goofy ass smirk across his face."

I smiled and dropped my head to my palm on the table. He had really meant what he had said about what he thought when he first met me. I felt my heart beat faster at the thought of my affecting him as much as he had affected me the first day that we met.

"Tanya is one on her own, hey?" I smirked with one eyebrow raised.

Alice blew the air out of her cheeks and rolled her eyes. "She's so pathetic. She's been after my brother for years but he's always been honest with her. He always told her that he wasn't interested in her that way but Jesus, can that skank not take the hint."

I chuckled lightly at Alice's exasperated expression. She sat back slightly in her seat and dropped her shoulders slightly, pausing as she looked at me carefully. "Edward told me what she said to you the night of the rap party, Bella."

I glanced at her quickly and then back at my salad which I started moving slowly around the bowl with my fork.

"It's bullshit, Bella," she hissed. "Don't ever believe that."

I nodded and smiled a tight-lipped smile.

"I know," I answered. "Edward said the same." She looked at me with complete sympathy and understanding. "It still hurt though, you know."

She nodded and rubbed my arm.

"I know, Bella. But you have to understand that she's a bitter bitch who can't handle her own jealousy." I laughed lightly down my nose.

"She can be dangerous though, Bella," she continued quietly. "She could easily bust your and Edward's relationship wide open."

I looked at her and saw that her face was almost angry at the thought. I tapped her knee and shrugged as nonchalantly as I could.

"Let her," I smiled. Alice blinked slowly and resumed eating.

"Talking of the rap party," I said before taking a sip of water to calm my nerves. "Has anyone heard from James?" Alice seemed to freeze for a moment before putting more of her sandwich into her mouth.

"I'm not sure, Bella," she murmured. "If he's got any sense that fucker will crawl back under the rock he came from." She wiped her hands and placed her fork on her plate. "Edward and James have a very complicated history," she sighed.

I nodded and smiled. "I know."

Her eyes seemed to widen to such an extent I thought her eyeballs were going to drop onto her club sandwich. "He told you?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I answered. "He told me everything the day after the…incident."

She brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head slowly in disbelief. "I can't believe he told you," she muttered.

I suddenly felt slightly annoyed that she would be so surprised that he had told me, considering the relationship that we had. "Well, I didn't force him or anything he just told me…"

Alice's hand on my shoulder stopped my defensive rant.

"Bella, you don't understand. That for Edward is huge. I mean really fucking huge." I frowned at her. "He has never spoken about any of that since it happened. He wouldn't see a shrink for years and he definitely wouldn't talk to me or my parents. The fact that he opened up to you, Bella, is amazing." A huge smile spread across her face and she literally bounced on her seat. "I'm so proud of him!"

I laughed and shook my head at her suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed that he felt he could talk to me about such things. I knew when he was telling me about his life with James that it was hard for him but I never really appreciated the trust and courage that it must have taken.

Alice after that was like a Jack rabbit. She told me about growing up with Edward and the things that she, he and Emmett would get up to. A couple of times during our conversation I wanted to ask about Edward's real parents but I knew that he would tell me in his own time and as much as I wanted to understand that part of his life, I knew I needed to hear it from Edward himself.

"So, birthday girl tomorrow," she grinned taking a large sip of her coffee. The waitress had cleared our plates and had left us with coffee, tea and small cakes covered in white and pink icing.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Mmhm."

"Oh come on, Bella," she laughed. "How many birthdays do you think you'll get to spend in London?"

She had a point I knew, but birthdays were such a pain to me. Too much attention on the fact that I'd survived another year. Whoop de do! It did feel slightly different this year in the sense that I was in love.

I was in love with the most beautiful man I had ever seen and I was with him in London for the premier of his movie.

_Ok, granted it was very different!  
_

"I just don't want a lot of fuss," I mumbled. "No presents."

Alice laughed. "Too late for that, Bella, it's already done!"

I groaned and picked up a small cake to ease the uncomfortable knot in my stomach. "Well, I've warned Edward," I said as sternly as I could. "He knows not to get me anything."

I couldn't help but notice the twinkle that shot across Alice's eyes. "Alice," I growled. "Tell me he hasn't bought me a present or I will kick his bony ass!"

She giggled and shook her head. "My lips are sealed," she grinned. "But don't worry I'm sure it'll be something you'll want."

I slumped back in my chair and folded my arms. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for anything that he was going to give me, but the thought of him buying me something that I could never match made me feel slightly inadequate. It was a stupid response to have I knew that but he had already given me him and anything else just seemed to pale in comparison.

I was disturbed out of my sulk by my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"It's Edward," I explained to Alice who was tucking into the small cakes with gusto.

**Just got to the airport, am I still ok to tell her? E x**

I sighed and smiled gently to myself. I loved that he was still concerned about my feelings on the whole Jane thing. He truly seemed to want to make sure that I was comfortable with it.

_**Yes it's ok. I'll see you back at the hotel ;)**_

His reply came faster than I was able to close my phone and put it back in my pocket.

**You'd better not be biting your lip! I'm missing you enough as it is! X**

I swallowed hard and felt a huge wave of warmth shoot between my legs.

_**I was but I've stopped now. I'll save it for when I see you – promise! X x**_

I laughed out loud at his reply.

**I'm in the car with Emmett, Bella! Hard-on + cousin is not cool!**

I typed fast and excitedly still giggling at the thought of his current predicament.

_**Sorry, baby, but Emmett or not, the thought of you with a hard-on right now has me biting my lip so fucking hard! **_

I glanced over at Alice to see that she was texting too, Jasper no doubt. I laughed and felt myself warm even further as his response came through.

**Bella Swan, you will pay for this my girl I guarantee you that! **

_**Promises, promises Mr Cullen! B x x**_

I smiled to myself thinking about all the ways he could make me pay for my teasing and put my phone back in my pocket.

"You ready to go?" Alice smirked suddenly looking extremely excited.

"Yeah," I answered slowly realizing that the text messages she was receiving were probably from a very horny Jasper. "Edward's on his way back with Jane." I shrugged into my coat and pulled my money from my back pocket. Alice pushed my hand back.

"This is on me," she grinned. "Think of it as an early birthday present."

I rolled my eyes at her and muttered a quiet thank you.

Back at the hotel I left Alice in the elevator with a huge smile on her face. "Be good now ya hear!" I called in my best Jasper drawl as the doors closed. I walked back to my room, thinking about the conversation we had had and the text messages that Edward had sent me.

Alice's surprise at Edward's confessions had thrown me for a loop a little. She obviously understood the pain of what he went through and from what Edward had told me, he had treated Alice terribly through the entire thing. He must truly trust me to feel that he could open up to me the way he did. I decided to log that for one of our sharing questions. I had been slightly apprehensive about the whole sharing idea, but the more I thought about it the more I realized what a worth while exercise it was.

I wanted Edward to be as honest with me as he could be and anything that helped with that I was fully amenable to.

After ridding myself of my coat and sweater I grabbed my copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula from my bag and a can of lemonade from the fridge and threw myself onto the bed. My headache had eased and in turn I was feeling slightly better than I did when I first woke up, but fuck if I wasn't feeling exhausted. I turned to my saved page, laughing internally at the thought of my not knowing where I was in the book that I had read at least twenty times since college. I had been utterly excited at the thought of reading the novel while actually being in London. The geek side of my brain had had a complete nerd-gasm.

I snuggled down on the bed holding the book up and started reading.

_"Come," he said at last, "tell me of London and of the house which you have procured for me." With an apology for my remissness, I went into my own room to get the papers from my bag._

* * * *

"Bella," the voice said close to my ear. "Bella, are you awake?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was pitch black.

_Holy shit I've slept through! The premier! Edward! _

I sat up with a start to be greeted by a huge burst of sunlight on my face. I threw my hands to my eyes as I felt my book drop onto my knees.

"Bella, its ok," Edward chucked at the side of me. "You fell asleep with your book on your face." He lifted it up and showed me by way of explanation. "You were out for the count." He laughed lightly at his own stupid ass joke. I rolled my eyes and slumped back onto the bed dragging him with me so that the whole of his upper body was covering mine.

"How was your afternoon?" he smiled stroking my cheek and nuzzling my chin with his nose.

"It was good," I answered with a small yawn. "We had brunch and a long girly chat and then came back."

"Sounds great," he murmured kissing my throat above my grey t-shirt.

"How did you get in here?" I asked when I realized that we were in my room and not his.

"You left your key in my suite," he smiled placing it on the bedside table. He kissed my cheek and moved down slowly to my neck. "Are you still tired?" His tone made my body react instantly even though I was still half asleep.

"Well, that depends what you plan on doing to me," I answered running my hands through his hair.

He chuckled darkly maneuvering his body between my legs. "Oh, I intend to make you pay dearly for those little text messages you were sending me today." He thrust against me harder than I expected making me moan softly.

"I have no idea what you mean," I smiled coyly, biting my bottom lip gently.

"The fuck you don't, Miss Swan," he smiled throwing my hands above my head and grinding harder into me.

I moaned again and he licked me from my collar bone to my chin.

"Take your t-shirt and bra off," he growled.

I was just about to protest with a smart ass reply when his grip on my wrists tightened and his hips pushed down on me so hard that I cried out in pleasure. He raised his eyebrows to make sure that I was going to do as he asked and released his grip on me as I nodded.

He stood at the end of the bed and watched me as I removed my t-shirt and bra just as he had requested.

"Good," he whispered looking at my breasts. "Now lie down and relax with you hands above your head."

I did as he asked, feeling my heart thump loudly in my chest. I was suddenly very much awake and desperate to feel him against me. He crawled back up the bed and straddled my thighs. "Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked letting his hands slide down the sides of my breasts. I arched my back to his touch.

"Of course," I breathed. "I trust you with my life." He smiled and his eyes sparkled as he looked at me.

"Good," he breathed into my ear.

I saw a flash of silver, felt cool metal against my wrists and heard a small click. It took me a moment to realize that he had handcuffed me to the bed. I pulled on them to find that there was no getting out of them. My chest twisted in panic. It seemed insane to feel anything but horny at the fact that Edward Cullen had me handcuffed but the panic was there nonetheless. His lips met mine softly, his hands on either side of my face lifting the unease from me immediately.

"Is this ok?" he whispered.

I swallowed hard and arched my back. I had never done this before and the mixture of panic and absolute lust made my head spin. "If its not…" he raised his arms to take the cuffs off.

"No, no, Edward," I said shaking my head. "I'm ok." He looked at me for a beat and I nodded again with a smile. "I'm ok," I whispered again.

He leaned down and kissed me again slow, soft and gentle. His tongue danced at the edge of my mouth. I was desperate for him to plunge it passed my lips but he wouldn't. I craned my neck towards him and he pulled back with a smirk.

"Ah ah," he smiled. "Bad girls have to wait patiently."

He kneeled above me and pulled at his brown short sleeved shirt. The poppers up the front of it burst open and I instinctively pulled against the cuffs so that I could touch him. He smiled again and dropped the shirt to the floor. Pushing my legs apart so that he could rest his weight between them, he placed his hands on either side of my waist and started sucking on my left nipple. His tongue circled and flicked against it making it so hard it almost ached. I sighed and moaned as he stroked my stomach with his other hand, moving it slowly to the waist band of my jeans then back up again.

He was slowly driving me insane. He was making me pay for my text messages.

He moved to my right nipple and did the same again making it hard and flicking it gently with his tongue. He looked at me from under his lashes as he did and I moaned letting my tongue lick my lips in anticipation of his kiss.

"Do you like that, Bella?" he smiled moving his mouth to between my breasts. I nodded slowly watching him move down to my stomach.

"Do you like my mouth on you?" He moved his hips against me again making my clit throb. I nodded again pulling my lip into my mouth. "Tell me, Bella," he murmured licking me from my stomach to my throat. "Where would you like me to put my mouth?"

"I…I…" I was panting as I felt his hard erection push against me again.

"Do you want it here?" He kissed me hard, plunging his tongue into my mouth. He tasted fucking amazing and I moved my head to get closer to him before he pulled away from me.

"Is that where you want my mouth?" he asked arching his eyebrow at me.

Jesus I wanted his mouth fucking everywhere at this point but I shook my head slowly. I knew where I wanted his mouth as well as he did, but the bastard was going to make me say it.

"No?" he feigned shock. "How about here?"

He grabbed my right tit and sucked my whole nipple into his mouth while grabbing my other. I cried out and bucked my hips to him and he quickly stopped.

I shook my head again.

"You're going to have to tell me, Bella." He smirked. He moved back up my body so that his nose was to the side of mine, his mouth millimeters from my lips. "Where do you want my mouth?"

"I want it…, Edward," I sucked in a breath to calm myself.

He wouldn't do it until I said it, he was playing with me and he was enjoying every minute of it. I lifted my chin and looked him straight in the eye. "I want your mouth on my pussy, Edward."

He groaned a small 'fuck' and crashed his lips against mine, fumbling with my jeans button as he did.

He pushed my jeans down but left my panties on. He threw my jeans to the floor and stroked my leg from my ankle all the way up to my thigh. I shifted to try and get contact from his fingers but he moved them too quick. His mouth replaced his hands on my thigh and I sucked in a breath as his tongue darted out against my skin.

"When my mouth is on your pussy, Bella," he breathed against the inside of my right thigh. "What do you want me to do?"

I moaned and arched again. "I want your tongue."

He chuckled against my skin and pushed my thighs further apart.

"Where and how do you want my tongue, Bella?" he murmured as he slowly pulled my panties down.

He stopped when I didn't answer him. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," I moaned.

"So, where and how do you want my tongue?" He smiled.

"I want it on my clit," I breathed, "soft at first, then harder, tasting me."

He pulled my panties all the way down and discarded them with my jeans.

"Go on," he breathed heavily against me skin, snaking his tongue closer and closer to my pussy.

"I want you to put your fingers into me when I'm close and fuck me hard with them."

"Motherfuck," he muttered with a quick breath but I was too in the moment to be embarrassed. If he wanted me to tell him what I wanted then was going to tell him everything.

I moaned as I felt his nose graze my wet flesh.

"You're wet, Bella," he smiled. "Why are you so wet?" He placed a finger against my clit and moved it all the way down to my entrance teasing me slowly.

"I'm wet because I want your cock, Edward," I answered.

"You want my cock, Bella? But I thought you wanted my mouth?" He looked up at me from between my legs and flicked his tongue out against my clit. "You can't have both so which will it be?"

_Fuck, is he kidding me with this? It's worse than Sophie's Choice!_

"I want…I …please…your cock, Edward! I want your cock!"

He smiled and moved back so that he could unfasten his jeans. He moved off the bed and I watched him as he stood beautiful and hard. He crawled back onto the bed and rested on his knees and lifted my legs so that my calves were resting against his shoulders. He positioned himself at my entrance and I moved to him. He hissed as the tip of his cock disappeared inside me.

He pulled back and shook his head.

"Tell me how you want it, baby," he breathed leaning closer to me so that my knees were almost touching my chest.

"Hard," I moaned, "so fucking hard, Edward, please."

We both groaned as he slid into me. Instead of the hard thrusts I was expecting he stilled. I opened my eyes wider and looked at him to see that he was ok.

"If _you_ want it hard," he smiled. "_You_ do it hard."

I blinked slowly at his words. He wanted me to move against him. He was inside me, holding my legs to his shoulders waiting for me to respond. Feeling how hard he actually was I knew that it was difficult for him to stay still.

I took a deep breath and lifted my hips to him. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed quickly and his grip on my ankles increased. I did it again but this time I rotated my hips so that he would go deeper. A long moan came from his throat telling me that it was working for him.

I used the cuffs on the bed, grabbing the chain that held them together to lever myself so that I could move against him. I moved my pelvis up and down watching his jaw flex as I did. He held onto my ankles giving me extra leverage to move again. I arched my back and slammed my hips against him, hard enough to make him wobble on his knees slightly. He groaned through a crooked smile and I licked my lips at his expression. I twisted against him again before crashing onto him.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned rubbing his palms down my shins.

I smiled slowly as I felt his hips starting to move with mine, very slowly but moving none the less. His palms continued down my shins to my thighs where he grazed them firmly with the tips of his fingers hard enough to leave red marks. He gripped my hips and held me up so that I could move against him faster and harder.

I moaned his name and leaned my head back against the pillow as I took him deeper inside me. He shifted against me again. I watched as his eyes rolled in his head and he furrowed his brow while sucking a breath through his teeth.

"Does that feel good, baby?" I smiled thrusting against him again. I moaned as his grip on my hips increased.

He nodded and bit his lip. "It feels so fucking good," he breathed. "Your body, Bella…_holy shit_…" He looked down at my breasts, then to my stomach and my pussy. "You're so damn beautiful."

I moaned and drove myself down his shaft again, eliciting a devilishly sexy growl from Edward. "You're so wet and tight, sweetheart," he breathed, moving a little faster.

"Touch my clit, Edward," I panted lifting my hips up to give him better access to where I was desperate for his touch.

He slid his hand from my hip to the inside of my thigh and placed two fingers against me, sliding them from side to side slow at first then faster and faster. I moved my hips around making sure that he was still inside me as far as he could go. I felt my orgasm building in my stomach as he thrust his hips meeting me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, desperate for my release.

His face was almost strained, no doubt with the strength it took to not thrust more. He looked back at me, seeing my need. He quickened his pace on my clit, swallowed loudly, clenched his teeth and drove hard into me. I screamed his name as my orgasm shattered through my body immediately.

I gulped in as much air as I could but I was struggling as he slammed into me over and over. Every time I met his hips he moaned through his lips. Through hooded lids I watched his eyes scrunch up tight and his mouth drop open. His hips met mine again and again before he stilled with a roar of release that shot tingles up my spine.

He let my legs go almost immediately and collapsed onto his palms at either side of my waist.

I watched his shoulders as they heaved for breath, his chin resting on his chest.

"Edward," I breathed.

He looked up at me slowly. His face was somehow different, calm definitely but also different. "Can I touch you now?"

He smiled slowly and kissed me gently. He pulled from me with a small hiss and grabbed his jeans from the floor. He pulled a small silver key out of the pocket and kneeled beside my head as he unlocked the cuffs. I brought my hands down and rubbed my wrists automatically.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked with a frown, taking my right wrist and putting it to his mouth.

I shook my head and smiled gently opening my arms to him. He wrapped himself around me resting his head in the crook of my shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Bella," he whispered, fatigue soaking his voice. "That was fucking amazing."

I chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead, "I should make you mad more often." I felt his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

I stroked his back feeling him relax into me. I felt awful disturbing him but I had to know and truth be told I was fairly surprised that he hadn't mentioned anything yet.

"So, how did it go with Jane?" My heart picked up pace again waiting for his answer.

He moved his head backwards so that it was resting on the pillow and not on my arm and exhaled slowly. I felt myself grit my teeth in anxiety.

"She was," he started, looking at my neck, "surprised."

I nodded slowly. "Is surprised good?"

He smirked slightly. "Yes, it was a good surprise," he answered looking me straight in the eye. "She was a little disappointed that I hadn't told her earlier." He drew a circle with his finger around my belly button. "But after I had explained what we had discussed about keeping it quiet she knew that I hadn't kept her out of the loop to be an ass." He smiled gently. "Plus she was a little smug that I'd told her before my parents." He chuckled.

I exhaled deeply but I wasn't sure if it was complete relief that I felt. "She wasn't mad?" I asked. "She doesn't think badly of me?"

Edward frowned, "of course not, Bella. Why the hell would you think that?"

I shrugged my shoulders slowly.

"I don't know," I muttered quietly. But I couldn't help the sick feeling that had started crawling into my stomach. It had started when Alice had mentioned what Tanya had said at the rap party about "_doing the hired help_." It was never far from my mind that while I was in bed with Edward he was also paying my wages.

"Bella," he said propping himself up on his elbow. "Baby, she's happy for us, for me. There's nothing wrong here." He kissed me gently on the nose. "Trust me."

I did trust him, of course I did but I couldn't shake the heavy feeling off. I knew Edward would be livid if I explained how I felt which made me feel guilty too for even thinking about our relationship in that way. It wasn't like we were fooling around either. Well, at least I wasn't. I was in love with him and hired help or not, nothing was going to change that.

"Ok," I whispered snuggling against him again.

"What time do we have to start getting ready?" he yawned.

"We have to be ready to leave the hotel at 7pm," I answered with a smile. I glanced at my watch. "You can have a couple of hours sleep," I muttered kissing his chest and winding my arm around his waist.

"Mmhm," he mumbled. "Oh Alice wants me out of here by four so she can dress you." I cringed against him and I felt him laugh again.

"What do I need to get dressed up for?" I asked though my teeth.

"Because we're all going out for a meal after the film and you won't have time to get changed," he answered mimicking Alice's bossy tone. I couldn't help but laugh into his chest.

"Your sister will be the death of me, Edward, you do realize that?"

He only nodded in response already drifting off to sleep.

* * * *

My alarm on my cell phone woke us two hours later. Edward grudgingly rolled off my bed, kissed me softly, got dressed and left to go back to his suite. Alice came bounding in not ten minutes later with a huge smile on her face. She took in my grey sweat pants and Nike t-shirt with a disgusted expression on her face ordering me into the bathroom. The hot shower and strawberry body wash relaxed my still tense muscles.

I wanted to believe what Edward said about there being nothing wrong with what we were doing but Tanya's words kept drifting back into my head. As I wrapped a towel around my hair and pulled on a fluffy white bath robe while looking in the mirror, I started to think that maybe the only way to feel comfortable about the situation was to take myself out of it. I could resign my position and work for somebody else.

Just because I was with him didn't mean I had to work for him.

I took a deep breath at the thought of being away from his side for longer than 24 hours, feeling the raw anxiety slip up my spine. The truth of the matter was if I didn't work for him there would be times that I wouldn't see him for days or weeks at a time. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and erase that thought from my head.

I walked back out to find Alice dressed and coiffed to a breathtaking extent. Her cream and grey dress complemented her black spiky hair and her pale complexion.

"Wow, Alice, you look fantastic," I smiled as I sat in front of her facing the mirrored vanity cupboard in her part of the suite.

"Well bless you," she grinned back. "But it's nothing compared to how you will look when I've finished with you." I rolled my eyes and tried to relax myself ready for the beautifying onslaught.

An hour and a half later and I had to be honest even I was impressed. The dress that Alice had given me to wear was a simple black off the shoulder 50's style slip dress that sat against my curves without making me feel as if I couldn't breath. My hair was blown with a slight wave that sat down my back and my shoulders. My make up was minimal with light blush and mascara with a sparkle lip gloss.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest giving me a knowing look.

"Ok, Alice," I smiled. "You are officially a genius." She giggled and clapped her hands before handing me my bag.

"And don't you forget it my girl!" I followed her out the door locking it behind me. "We're in a separate car to the boys this time," she added pressing the button in the elevator.

"Ok," I mumbled rubbing my hands down my dress.

"Yeah, you, Jane and I will be riding together."

I felt my throat tighten. Alice smiled at me again and rubbed my back gently. "It's all good, Bella, don't worry."

Jane was standing in the foyer dressed in black pants and a green silk blouse. I smiled meekly at her as we made our way towards her.

"Well, don't you both look beautiful," she grinned.

"Thank you," I muttered avoiding her gaze.

"Come on we need to get there before the boys." She gestured with her hand to follow her out towards the car.

"Oh here," I said, handing Jane the security update for the premier.

"Oh thanks, Bella." She smiled looking over it. "That's great, did you liaise with Emmett and…"

"Yeah it's all done and Emmett will go through anything that isn't there with you when we get there." She looked at me and gave me a small smile while nodding.

"That's fantastic, Bella, you've really saved me a job here." I smiled and met her eyes. I felt my chest relax as I noticed the look of warmth there. She rubbed my arm at the elbow and winked. "Thank you."

I got in the car next to Alice who winked at me too. I blinked back at her and exhaled slowly. I suddenly felt a lot more relaxed. Even though I was in London with Edward I was also in London to do a job and as long as I did it well I was sure that Jane would accept us being together a lot easier and even if she already did, which was what I was feeing, it at least made me feel better.

The crowds that surrounded Leicester Square were huge. At least three thousand fans lined the route up to the theatre, screaming and cheering in anticipation. We got out the car and made our way to the theatre entrance. Emmett was there talking to his security crew and waved at us as we approached him.

Jasper and Edward arrived at 7:30pm and the screams of the crowd increased to an ear splitting level.

Alice and I glanced out of the theatre door where we were stationed as Jane had requested, making sure that no interviewers or critics entered without a pass. I nudged Alice's arm as I saw Edward's suit. He looked gorgeous in black trousers, brown loafers, grey button down shirt and black jacket. Jasper looked equally stunning in a grey suit and white button down shirt.

"Good work honey," I grinned as she stuck out her tongue and clasped her hands behind her back while rocking on her heels.

"I have to make my boys look good," she laughed.

The boys in question worked the crowd for over an hour. I watched in awe as they shook hands, took pictures, signed autographs and gave numerous interviews. Seeing Edward as tired as he was earlier in the afternoon I was amazed at the energy that he gave off. He seemed to absorb it from the crowd and turn it into huge smiles, hand shakes and the occasional hug. They were escorted every step of the way by Emmett or one of his equally huge security men, one of which I recognized from the airport when we had arrived.

They finally made it to the theatre doors but were escorted passed Alice and I straight into the auditorium. I watched as Edward glanced around, feeling my heart race at the thought of him looking for me.

"We're not staying," Alice muttered. "We're going straight to the restaurant."

I frowned in confusion. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Because they've already seen the film, they'll introduce it then they'll meet us there."

"Oh ok," I mumbled feeling slightly out of the loop.

"Come on," she smiled. "The table is booked for 9. Don't worry, Bella, it was last minute."

I shrugged and followed her through the back of the theatre where two cars were waiting for us.

"Bella, smile," Alice giggled. "It's going to be a great night."

"I know," I answered crossing my legs. "I just thought that I knew everything that was happening tonight."

She giggled into her hands as if she knew something more than she was letting on but I let it go, knowing that whatever it was would be revealed in time. I was also slightly relieved having not eaten anything but two bananas since my lunch with Alice.

The drive seemed to take a long time. I glanced at my watch to see that it was 9:15. Alice's phone kept buzzing with text messages.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as she knocked on the driver divide.

"Yeah, Bella, we're just making a quick stop," she grinned. "It's time," she muttered to the driver who nodded slowly in understanding.

"Time for what, Alice?" I asked feeling suddenly quite nervous.

"For our quick stop," she smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later the car pulled over. I looked out of the tinted side window, annoyed that I couldn't see much because of the dark London sky. The door suddenly opened and a young man in a bow tie and black suit smiled into the car.

"Miss Swan?" he asked looking at me. I looked to Alice who was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Um…yes," I answered quietly wondering what the fuck was going on and what I was missing.

"If you'd like to come with me please," he continued, holding his hand out to me. I glanced at Alice who nodded her head and smiled.

"It's ok, Bella," she whispered.

Gingerly I took the young man's hand as he led me out of the car. I sucked in a breath at the cold air and the view that met me. I was standing on the side of the River Thames looking up at the London Eye.

The man in the suit pulled gently on my arm and I smiled embarrassedly as I followed him towards the pod that was flooded with light. At the entrance he stopped and lifted a piece of red tarpaulin up and guided me underneath it.

I put my hand to my chest as I stepped into the glass orb.

Edward was standing facing me at the other side of it holding a single red rose with a huge smile across his beautiful face. In the centre between us was a round table with two place settings in the centre of which was a white candle. To Edward's left was a serving tray, upon which were several silver platters and bottles of champagne.

The young man released my arm but I remained glued to the spot.

"Good evening, Miss Swan," Edward grinned walking towards me.

He held out the red rose and I took it slowly as I looked into his eyes that were shining brighter than I had ever seen them. I smiled back slowly, completely blown away by his beauty. He was still in his premier outfit, minus the jacket.

"You're exquisite, Bella," he whispered looking at my dress. He lifted my wrist and placed a small kiss on the back of my hand. I felt my cheeks grow hot and my throat tighten with the overwhelming emotion I felt in my heart.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he smiled gesturing to the table and the food.

"I'd love to," I replied quietly.

He nodded to the young suited man and led me to one of the chairs. He held it out for me as I sat down; taking a deep breath from the rose that he had given me. He moved around the table and seated himself. He took the rose from the side of the plate where I had placed it and sat it inside a small holder next to the candle. He smiled as I looked at him over the flickering flame that lit his eyes further.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

I nodded not really knowing if my tongue and throat would work if I tried to use them. "Yes," I managed weakly. "I'm just completely overwhelmed by all this." I gestured around us.

He laughed lightly with a breath down his nose and lifted his eyebrows. "Well, I wanted privacy for us and what better place than a pod on the London Eye?"

I looked to the other side of where we were sat to see a large red semi-transparent drape hanging over the glass. Edward noticed and chuckled again. "Just in case," he smiled. "You never can tell who's watching."

"Drink?" the young man asked as he looked at me expectantly.

"Um, yes thank you," I answered and watched as he filled my glass with a familiar pink liquid. "Champagne?"

"Of course," Edward nodded.

I laughed and shook my head as he picked up his full glass and moved it towards mine. I picked my glass up and did the same.

"What are we toasting to?" I smiled leaning my head to my right shoulder.

He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow gently. I laughed lightly at his expression, it was adorable.

"How about we toast to the great time that we've had so far?" He paused briefly before giving me his crooked smile, "and to the amazing times to come."

I looked at him and smiled widely.

"Sounds good to me," I answered. I touched my glass to his and took a long sip. The champagne was sweet and cold and tasted incredible.

The young suited man who Edward told me was called Simon (apparently he had been borrowed from the hotel for the evening) started plating up our food. He passed us our plates and began serving a starter of grilled mushrooms stuffed with Swiss, brie and parmesan cheese. I hummed my gratitude with every forkful, glancing at Edward and his smile that seemed permanently etched across his face.

We spoke little, simply enjoying the good food and good company. Simon stood on the periphery of the pod, always ready to fill my glass or offer extra helpings. The main course was ham and sage wrapped monkfish with herb risotto. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head as I put the first forkful in my mouth. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Good?" he grinned.

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted." I glanced up at him and bit my lip gently. "Well, apart from you," I whispered.

His eyes were staring at my mouth, glazed over with a look I had come to recognize as lust. He growled quietly and shook his head slightly before glancing surreptitiously in Simon's direction and clearing his throat.

"Did you not learn anything this afternoon, Bella?" he asked without a hint of humor. His body language and voice oozed sex and I felt my body start to warm from my clit upwards.

"Yes of course," I answered, taking my time to put my fork in my mouth.

"And what was that?" he asked with a husky voice, his eyes trained on the piece of cutlery.

I leaned over the table to make sure that our conversation was strictly between us. "I learnt that I love you chaining me up to have your way with me."

I stifled a giggle as his mouth dropped open with a small pop. He shifted in his chair, muttering under his breath before he took a long sip from his glass, never taking his eyes from mine.

We continued eating in relative silence seemingly happy to bask in the sexual energy that charged around us. Dessert was next. I was amazed that I could fit anymore food into my body but the smell of the Caramelized tarte Tatin of apples and vanilla ice cream, _as Simon lifted the last platter, was too good to miss, especially when I realized it was a serving to be shared between two._

_Simon placed the dish in between us and handed us a spoon each._

_"Thank you, Simon," Edward smiled. "You're free to leave whenever you like."_

_He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen," he answered before turning to me. "Good evening, Miss Swan."_

_"Good evening, Simon." I smiled back and we both watched as he grabbed his jacket from the second shelf of the serving tray and set out into the night. _

_"That was nice of the hotel to lend you one of their own," I said looking back at Edward as he pushed his spoon into the tarte._

_He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "I'm a very good customer." He winked._

_I laughed lightly as he gestured to me with his spoon to my mouth. I opened up slowly keeping my eyes on his and wrapped my mouth around the spoon. I hummed my appreciation as I started to feel the vanilla ice cream melt against my tongue._

_"Christ, that's good," I sighed licking my lips of any stray drops of ice cream. Edward laughed again and shook his head._

_"You're going to fucking kill me with that shit, Bella." He nodded slowly to my mouth. I giggled and pulled my napkin to my lips._

_"What is it with my mouth?" I asked, honestly curious about his little obsession with all things related to that part of my anatomy._

_He paused purposefully and raised his eyebrows up at me with his spoon in mid air._

_I laughed again. "Ok, I see why in some respects but," I furrowed my brows gently, "all the time?"_

_He chewed his dessert slowly, placing his spoon on the white linen table cloth._

_"Bella," he swallowed. "You have without doubt the sexiest pair of lips I have ever had the pleasure of kissing." His eyes moved back to my mouth quickly and he exhaled. "And when you bite your lip…dammit, all I can think of is the sensation of kissing them …or licking them, or the feel of them against…other parts of me." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_I laughed with him feeling myself blush. I crossed my legs under the table feeling the heat between them start to become a little uncomfortable. He seemed to notice and let his tongue graze his bottom lip leisurely driving me more insane. _

_I rolled my eyes trying to feign indifference at his gesture but his chuckle suggested that he saw right through it. He continued feeding me the tarte before I held my hands up in defeat suddenly feeling very full of fabulous food and exquisite champagne._

_He cleared the plates back onto the tray and brought the champagne over to the table._

_"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Cullen?" I smiled as he filled my glass again._

_"No," he grinned back, "just relaxed."_

_I put my hand on his as he placed the bottle back in the ice bucket. "Well, mission accomplished."_

_He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb and I sighed at the contact. His eyes lit up when the infamous tolling of the Big Ben clock rang clear around the skies of London._

_"11 o'clock," he smiled. _

_"It certainly appears so," I grinned back._

_He put his other had over mine and brought it to his mouth kissing every knuckle softly. He did so with heavy lids and slow breaths that drifted over the skin of my hand. _

_"Edward, are you ok?" I asked. I don't know what made me wonder but he seemed different, a little on edge maybe? He peeked at me from under his outrageously long lashes and sighed._

_"I'm great, Bella," he murmured. "I'm just enjoying the moment." I sat back, my hands still in his and enjoyed it with him._

_After an immeasurable length of silence he looked up at me with a smirk._

_"So, I was thinking that we could maybe share more while it's just the two of us." His devious expression told me to be wary of what it was he wanted to share with me or what I had to share with him. I couldn't help but laugh nervously. _

_"Ok," I conceded. "B__ut I'd like to ask something first."_

_He nodded and shrugged in acceptance of my request. "We get one veto each, no arguments."_

_"Something to hide, Miss Swan?" he smiled widely._

_I shook my head with a grin. "No, no," I answered. "I just have a feeling I may need one to save my skin from bursting into flames with embarrassment."_

_We laughed together at my heinous fucking penchant for lighting up like a firework on the fourth of July at the drop of a hat._

_"Ok," he breathed through his laughter. "One veto each."  
_

I leaned my head to the side and mouthed a thank you at him. He winked in reply. He let go of my hands and flexed his fingers as if he was about to undertake an arm wrestling contest or something. I laughed again and took a large gulp from my glass in the hope that it would help me be a little more forthcoming with my answers to his questions.

"How long before we actually made love were you thinking about us making love?" I cursed under my breath as I felt my cheeks start to burn profusely.

_Motherfucking cheeks!_

He laughed behind his hand as he watched my embarrassment wash over my face and neck.

Shit! I think even my fingertips were pink.

I couldn't use a veto so early in the questioning. That would be very silly. How could I tell him that I was thinking of him naked the entire time he was helping my clumsy ass up off of the floor the first time I ever saw him? He could be luring me into giving a veto to this question to then backhand me with one even worse. I had to make a choice quickly.

I looked him square in the eye and muttered my answer, "Veto."

He didn't hold back his laughter then. "Bella, that answer told me more than your real answer ever could."

I clapped my hands to my face at his words feeling completely mortified. I giggled into my palms loudly while shaking my head. He grabbed both my wrists from across the table and brought my hands away.

"It's ok," he smiled. "Me too, baby."

I moaned softly and reached over the table grabbing his face and crushing my lips to his. He tasted of apples and vanilla and Edward. I licked his bottom lip slowly as I pulled away.

"Fuck," he whispered, sitting back in his chair.

"Ok, my turn." I grinned.

I knew what question I had in mind as it had been plaguing me since the day I had moved into his spare room. The day that he had had all my belongings moved into the wardrobes there without me knowing.

"What happened to the body wash I left in your shower after I moved into the spare room?"

I watched his reaction carefully. For anyone not in the know they would not have noticed a change, but my obsession with every line, crease and curve of Edward's face told me that he was hiding something or debating about whether to tell me about what he was hiding. Or even both.

"What body wash?" he answered all calm and honest. I smirked at him.

_Oscar nominated my ass!_

"The strawberry body wash that I left in your shower the morning before you moved everything into the spare room." I leaned forward in my seat and folded my arms on the table. "The body wash that I replaced because mine had disappeared from where I had left it. In. Your. Shower." I smiled as I tapped the table with my last three words.

"I don't remember seeing any strawberry body wash in my shower," he mocked with a wiggle of his head. The smirk that played on his lips gave him away totally. He shrugged in a completely I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about way. I slapped my hands on the table and he burst out laughing.

"That's not playing fair, Cullen," I pointed at him. He grabbed my finger and pulled my arm back towards him.

"No you're right it's not," he chuckled. "Do you want the truth?"

My breath caught in my throat as I nodded slowly.

"I used it," he answered looking down at my hand in his.

I frowned slowly. "What?" He looked back at me; a flash of something I couldn't identify crossed his eyes. "Why?"

"I love the smell of you, Bella, and it was the only way that I could have you near me when I couldn't have you near me the way that I really wanted." He pulled the side of his mouth up in an apologetic gesture and I exhaled the breath that I had been holding throughout his entire confession.

"Edward," I whispered, putting my hand to his cheek. He leaned into my palm before turning his head to kiss it in the centre.

He breathed in deeply, no doubt smelling the strawberries of the body wash I had used not 6 hours before. "See," he said with a grin, "sharing can be good."

I chuckled and nodded.

"My turn," he smiled widely. I sat back from him and let out a groan holding my hands up in exasperation.

"What were your thoughts just before I kissed you?"

I crossed my arms feeling slightly smug, knowing that this was going in exactly the direction I wanted it to. "Which time?"

He frowned and smiled, "The first time of course."

"Oh," I smiled leaning my head back. "So you would be referring to the kiss on the lounger while we were doing your lines?"

He smirked and dropped his chin to his chest. "Yes, Bella," he breathed with a small chuckle, "that would be the kiss to which I'm referring."

"Well, in all honesty my first thought was something along the lines of holy fucking shit!" He laughed and ran his hands through his hair before picking up the champagne bottle and filling both our glasses. "Thank you," I commented as I motioned my glass to his again.

"And then what?" he asked staring at me intently.

"And then…" I took in a deep breath and blew it through my lips. "Then I felt like my shoes were going to shoot off my feet and my lungs were going to jump up my throat." I smiled meekly at him.

_The champagne was definitely__ helping courageous Bella take the steering wheel._

"And then I thought that I never wanted it to end." I lowered my voice to an almost whisper as I got to the end of my sentence.

I noticed him come around the table and kneel in front of me. He turned my around so that I was facing him and he took my hands in his.

"Guess what?" he murmured. I looked up to him to see his beautiful eyes were shining again.

"What?" I answered.

"Me too," he whispered.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly. I moaned as his tongue pushed slowly into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. He sighed into my mouth and the taste of vanilla struck me again. I opened my knees and pulled him closer to me, wanting him closer than I'd ever had him before. Breathless and aroused to the point of pain I pulled away from him and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah, something like that," I murmured feeling his silent laughter shake his body.

I breathed him in, letting my nose graze the skin of his neck. He kissed my neck in response. I smiled and jumped all at the same time. I watched behind him as the door to our pod closed slowly like an elevator and the whole thing start to move. It was so slow I almost doubted it but sure enough we were gradually edging away from the docking station of the London Eye.

Edward looked at my face completely bemused. "You didn't think we would come on the London Eye and not use it to its full advantage, did you?" He grinned and stood up taking my hand and leading me to the window that was still covered in the red drape.

I was surprised that I could see out fairly well through the material and watched mouth slightly agape as the pod rose higher.

"You ok?" he murmured wrapping his hands around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm far more than ok, Edward, I don't know what to say," I answered, truly feeling utterly dumbstruck by the whole evening.

The pod climbed and climbed and as it did Edward pointed out the different structures and landmarks that we could see, the Houses of Parliament and London Bridge being the two that I could identify easily. He laughed at my excitement at getting the names right. The silhouettes of the legendary structures were almost beautiful rising up to meet the now dark sky, framed by the hazy lights of the city below.

I looked down after what seemed like an age and felt my stomach do a little somersault.

"We're high up, Edward," I muttered. He hummed in response never taking his hands from my waist or his chin from my neck.

"Almost to the top," he whispered grazing his lips against the skin under my ear making my eyes roll back ever so slightly.

I glanced back over to the Houses of Parliament as Big Ben began to toll again. I laughed lightly down my nose at the fact that an hour had passed me by almost unnoticed. Time seemed to have very little hold over me when I was with Edward, he was everything that I would ever need and as such everything else paled into insignificance.

He smiled against my skin as the clock ceased and took a deep breath before whispering in my ear, "Happy birthday, Bella."

I froze in his grasp at the sudden realization that it was indeed my birthday. He turned me around slowly and smiled down at me tucking my hair behind my ears.

"May I have the birthday girl's first birthday kiss?" I grinned up at him and nodded before grabbing his face and pulling him down to me. He laughed against my lips and knotted his fingers in my hair as he deepened the kiss more and more. I grazed his tongue with mine and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth.

He slowly pulled from me and placed a small peck on my forehead. I nuzzled under his chin breathing him in greedily.

He squeezed me slightly and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you, Bella," he said in a voice so quiet I almost didn't hear him. He cupped my cheeks and looked down at me. "But you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

My heart hammered in my chest as all the assumptions about what he was about to say shot around my head.

"Do you promise?" he asked. His gaze was lustful and strong and I knew in that instant that no matter what it was I could handle it with him at my side.

"I promise," I answered, grimacing slightly.

He unwound his hands from my waist and walked over to his jacket that was hung on the back of his seat. He rummaged in the inside pocket for what seemed like an eternity before pulling out a small black box.

"I got you a birthday present." He smiled holding up the box and twisting it between his fingers.

The breath of air that left my lungs confused me terribly as I didn't now whether it was through relief or annoyance.

He walked back over to me and held the box on his palm. I glanced down at it to see that there was a piece of silver card attached to the outside of it with a note on the reverse. He noticed where my eyes were set and nodded gently.

"You have to read the note before you open it," he said, his voice still small and quiet.

I slowly turned the card over and read what was written;

_**Property of Edward Cullen**_

_**Handle with extreme care.**_

I looked back at him completely confused.

He smiled gently and licked his lips quickly. "The contents of this box belong to me," he said looking at me with so much intensity that I thought I was going to explode. "It is very precious to me, very fragile but strong and eternal." I felt my heart speed up and my breathing start to leave me in small gasps. "It is mine to give to who I want," he continued before pausing briefly. He lifted my hand and placed the small black box with the silver note in my palm, "and I want to give it to you."

He stood back and looked at me. His eyes were so different. They sparkled but the unease was still there. I looked at the small box and swallowed hard.

"Can I open it?" I whispered, scared to break whatever fragile gifts lay in wait for me.

He smiled and nodded. "Please," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and lifted the lid.

The air left me as quick as I had taken it in as I looked at its contents.

Nestled against the black satin interior was a platinum open heart pendant that was covered in at least a hundred diamonds. The diamonds sparkled as I moved the box with every breath that was leaving me and the incredible shake that had found its way to my hands. Edward noticed the shake and held his hands to my wrists to try and hold me steady. I stood staring at the pendant, the sparkle of each stone hypnotizing me.

"Say something, Bella," he whispered.

But I was utterly speechless.

The beauty of the pendant was mind blowing. It was the most exquisite piece of jewelry that I had ever laid eyes on and I knew immediately that he had spent an absolute fortune on it.

But that wasn't the reason for my speaking in capabilities.

The reason I couldn't speak was because everything that he had just said about the gift belonging to him, that it was fragile but strong, the note that read to handle with care, all of it suddenly hit me like a bolt of lightening.

_He was giving me his heart._

I looked up at him, tears filling my eyes. His face was intense almost pained, waiting for me to say something.

"It's your heart, Edward," I whispered in as even a voice as I could manage.

He exhaled loudly and nodded slowly, his eyes became moist as he lifted the pendant from the box. He held it in his hand. "Yeah," he answered looking at it and then to me. His left hand found mine and gripped it tightly. I could feel him shaking almost as much as I was.

"I'm giving you my heart, Bella," he said quietly. "I'm giving you my heart because I have never known anyone as beautiful, passionate, loving or determined as you in my entire life."

He fingered the pendant with his index finger making it catch the light. He stared right into my eyes so hard I knew he could see my soul. "You make me want to be a better man, Bella. You make me want to be a better man…for you." He took a deep breath and offered the pendant to me. "I'm giving you my heart because…I love you, Bella…"

Before he could say another word I grabbed his face and crushed my lips to his. I kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his neck and his forehead, gripping his hair as he moaned and sighed against me.

"I love you too, Edward," I breathed against his lips. He let out the most beautiful groan and gripped me harder to him. "I love you so much, baby," I breathed, "I love you, I love you."

He kissed me harder and with more passion than he ever had before, breathing my name over and over. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me to him, breathing in deeply against my neck. "I love you so much, Bella," he sighed, "so _fucking_ much."

I held onto him as he fastened the pendant around my neck, carefully lifting my hair so that it didn't get tangled. He slowly let me down and I unwrapped myself from him. He adjusted the pendant so that the heart lay in the centre of my chest, sparkling against my skin. I smiled as I looked at him, noticing that his face was damp with tears.

"It looks beautiful," he whispered taking my hand in his.

"It's your heart, Edward," I said placing my hand on the left side of his chest. "Of course it's beautiful."

He smiled then wide and glorious. He leaned down to me and kissed me with a tenderness that made my heart sing. I cupped his cheek as he did feeling the pulse in his neck with my fingertips quicken. He sighed and pulled back resting his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he breathed softly, leaving me with no doubt at all that he meant ever single word.

**Holy pass me the tissues quick Batman!!!!!**

Well ladies I hope it was worth the wait?

***mops brow and hides behind Robin's tights***

**Please let me know your thoughts as I am really nervous about this chapter!**

**Pictures of Bella's dress, the hotel that they are staying at AND the pendant are all on my profile – go check 'em out!!**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please review.**

**TTFN x x x x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow!!**

**The reaction to the last chapter was completely overwhelming! I was so nervous about it, knowing that I had made you wait ages for the 'ILY's' – I'm so glad that it lived up to your hopes.**

**Sorry for the delay again in posting – end of year reports (150 pupils) and end of year exams to be graded (150!) – have made anything else damn near impossible! (Sorry, Rachel1313 – sorrysorrysorrysorry!)**

**After this week though everything should go back to normal *crosses fingers tightly***

**Usual shout outs to all my fantabulous reviewers, especially blueocean444 and all the girls in Oz who have been pimping this story out shamelessly!**

**Extra Bat-hugs for you all my bbs!**

**Squeeeeeeeeee! 'Help Wanted' is now also on Twilighted(dot)net!!**

**Chapter 30: Naked**

**EPOV**

"I love you, Bella Swan," I breathed putting my forehead against hers, cupping her tear stained cheeks in my hands.

The sense of utter fucking elation at saying the words to her was eclipsed entirely when she said them back to me. Never once had I expected her to say what she had. Even when I had told Alice of my plans for Bella's birthday, from organising the meal to choosing and buying the pendant, it had never occurred to me that she would confess her own feelings so entirely.

I hadn't done all I had for her to say it back.

I'd said it because I couldn't hold it back any more. I needed her to know, to feel and see how much I loved her. The pendant was beautiful and I was glad that she liked it but the feelings and meaning behind it were far more important than the diamonds that sparkled against her smooth, pale skin. The pendant signified my own heart. It signified my love for her and by placing it around her neck to let it nestle next to hers; it showed how completely she owned me.

I had given myself to her. I was naked and vulnerable as I stood in front of her waiting for her response to my words and her words back were the blanket that I never knew I needed.

She loved me back.

_Bella loves me._

I smiled against the tip of her nose before kissing it softly. Her little hands fisted in the collar of my shirt pulling me closer. I wound my hands around her neck and let my mouth rest in the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in. Telling Bella how I felt seemed to heighten all my other senses and emotions. Her scent snaked its way into my lungs setting them on fire. My heart was beating faster and harder in my chest and I seemed to need more oxygen to help the muscles that were still wound tight. They had been tense from the anxiety of her reaction but now they were tensing through my desire and need to have her as fucking close to me as I could get her.

I kissed the soft skin of her neck just under her ear and felt her shiver gently. "Are you ready to go?" I whispered, suddenly petrified that any loud sounds or quick movements would shatter the moment that we were sharing. She nodded against me chest, never speaking. I smiled again and lifted my head from her slowly. I looked down at her beautiful face, skimming my thumbs under her moist eyes. She placed her hands on my forearms and squeezed.

"Tell me it's real, Edward," she whispered, looking quickly between my eyes. "Tell me that all this…" she exhaled slowly, "all this is real."

My eyes never leaving hers, I nodded slowly and rubbed my hands gently down her arms before clasping her hands in mine and bringing them to my mouth. "This," I murmured against her knuckles, "is all real, Bella." I placed her hands against my heart and leaned down to kiss her. The softness of her lips never ceased to amaze me and I sighed into her mouth as she opened to me. Her hands knotted into my hair and pulled me to her as I let my tongue caress hers gently. She made a small moaning sound that travelled right to my groin as I deepened the kiss further.

I needed her closer and my mouth against hers just wasn't enough, no matter how fantastic it felt. I pulled away, both of us panting for breath. "Bella," I sighed feeling her hands travel down my back to my waist. "Let me take you back to the hotel and show you how real it is." She looked at me, wound her hands around my neck and smiled gently before nodding slowly.

The look in her eyes told me that she knew I wasn't suggesting anything other than the fact that I wanted to touch her, caress her, taste her and worship her the way that she deserved. I had given her my heart which she had taken without question, giving me hers in return. Now all I wanted was to give her my body. Before, she had taken my body eagerly, hungrily even, but now I wanted her to take it knowing that it wasn't just about yearning, lust or desire.

It was about my love too.

We continued to stand looking at each other as if it were the first time that we had, in the four weeks that we had known one other. It felt that through saying how I felt I had cleared the frosted glass of doubt, leaving me with a perfect view of her.

The woman that I loved.

_Bella._

With my arm still around her I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and walked her to the glass pod door. It opened as it settled back into the boarding station. As requested a car was waiting on the side walk. I grabbed Bella's hand and hurried to get in the back of it. She giggled as she slid across the leather, leaving me space to get in. I threw my arm around her and pulled her to me, suddenly desperate to feel her against me. I kissed her lips softly, moving to her cheek where I grazed her skin with the tip of my nose.

"I love you," I whispered at her ear. Her grip on my waist increased and she lifted her lips to my throat, kissing me gently.

"I love you too, Edward," she replied quietly.

_Fuck she said it again…_

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting her words wash over me. I smiled and laughed gently at the sensation. "What?" She asked, stroking my face.

"Say it again," I murmured, running my hand slowly down her arm before resting it on her waist. She smiled and pushed my hair from my forehead. She placed her hands on either side of my face and brought my eyes down to hers.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she breathed. My lips crashed against hers before the 'n' of my surname even left her mouth. The sound of those words coming from her was almost too much for me to bear. The swell in my heart was so much that it almost hurt and the only way to ease it was to touch her and kiss her with all the passion I could muster.

We remained like that until the car pulled up at the back of the hotel. Emmett had made it abundantly clear that if I insisted on travelling with no security then the back entrance of the hotel was the only option. I smiled thinking about the seriousness of his ultimatum and laughed to myself at the thought of his face if he knew about all the things I was feeling and saying to Bella.

_No doubt I would receive some kind hearted abuse from him about it…_

…_like I gave a shit!_

I jumped out first and she followed shortly after. Now that I had told her how I felt I wanted nothing more than to sweep her into my arms and parade her around showing everyone that she belonged to me and that I belonged to her, but I knew that we needed to talk again about what was the best idea in terms of people knowing the truth about our relationship.

Nevertheless it still made my chest tight walking to the elevator without her hand in mine.

I walked into the suite smiling as I looked around, completely satisfied with what the management had done after the requests I had made. I hurriedly threw my jacket onto the sofa, kicked off my shoes and flicked on the iPod that was in its dock. In no time at all there was a small knock at the door. My heart thumped and I found myself taking a deep breath. I rolled my eyes at myself as I pushed my hands through my hair at the sheer absurdity of my reaction to Bella coming to my suite.

I opened my door slowly; blocking her view of the suite to find her stood smiling, still in her dress with a small night bag on her shoulder but bare foot. I cocked an eyebrow at her as my eyes met hers. She looked down and grinned. "High heels," she mumbled waving her hand dismissively. I opened the door further and she walked in. As I closed the door I watched her face as she took in the room. Hundreds of flickering lights filled the room, covering every surface giving the effect of candlelight and her eyes sparkled as it caught them.

_Yeah, serious abuse from Emmett…sparkled? Jesus Cullen!_

She turned to me, her mouth open slightly, her hands clasped in front of her. "Do you like?" I smiled walking towards her. She smiled back and took a deep breath as I took the bag off her and placed it on the floor.

"I love it," she answered. I watched as her blush crept across her cheeks. She was so beautiful. "You too," she grinned.

_Shit did I say that out loud?_

I laughed down my nose and took another step towards her. I glanced down as the light caught the diamonds of her pendant.

The pendant that had given her.

The heart pendant.

_My heart._

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at me through her gorgeously long lashes and breathed deeply. I pushed her hair off her shoulder with my other hand and bent down leaving a trail of kisses up to her neck, letting my tongue flick out against her skin as I did.

"You taste so good," I whispered. She sighed against me and cupped my face bringing my lips to hers. I let her take control of the kiss. I wanted to know what she wanted from me, how she wanted me to touch her. She knotted her hands in my hair as she pushed her tongue gently against mine and I wound my hands around her waist pulling her off the floor and made my way towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was set out in the same way with the flickering lights all around the room. I set her down on her feet never taking my lips from hers. Our lips were barely moving but her mouth was open against mine and her breath swept into me again and again making me dizzy. I pulled away from her slowly and let my eyes take her in from the top of her head to the naked insteps of her feet. As my eyes made their way back up she raised her arms slowly above her head. I looked at her and felt my heart slam in my chest.

I put my hands at the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, sucking in a breath as I realised she was bra-less. Her panties were black and lacy and sat low on her hips. My cock reacted immediately for her becoming insanely hard.

I moved to take them off her but she grabbed my wrists with a smirk. I looked at her and knew instantly what she wanted. I chuckled and raised my arms above my head. She lifted my shirt and pushed it up. I pulled it over my head knowing that she couldn't reach to get it herself and threw it to the side of the bed. Her hands were quickly on the buckle of my belt. I knew she could feel how hard I was as she unfastened my button and pulled my zip down.

She pushed my pants down and they gathered at my ankles. As I stepped out of them I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me. The sensation of her naked skin against mine made me exhale loudly. I pushed against her feeling her moan into my mouth as she felt how much I wanted her. I lifted her again and placed her gently on her back on the bed placing myself between her legs. The heat that was coming from her was unbelievable and made my hips move slowly against her, eliciting another moan from her. "Edward," she breathed against my ear as I kissed her neck.

The sound of my name on her lips when she was turned on was nothing I had ever experienced. I let my hands slide up her sides grazing her breasts with my thumbs. Her back arched pushing herself against me again. I couldn't hold back the groan that erupted from me as she did. Her hands moved to my ass and pushed me down against her as she brought her legs around my waist. "Bella," I moaned against her coaxing her tongue from her mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Can I taste you?" I asked letting my lips graze her throat.

"Please, Edward," she breathed grabbing my shoulders.

_Fuck, I love it when she says my name…_

I let my hands and lips move slowly down her body, spending time on her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples until they were hard. She moaned and arched as her hands wound into my hair. I moved to her stomach, letting my tongue taste the skin around her belly button, realising that I'd never tasted that part of her body before. Like the rest of her it tasted fucking incredible. I moved further down as her moans and sighs became louder. I let my hands slide up her thighs, stroking her through her panties. As she bucked her hips gently, I pulled them down and threw them on top of the other clothes that were piled at the foot of the bed.

I let my index finger slide from her clit to her opening, sucking in a breath at the feel of her wetness. "Bella," I murmured as I let me tongue move in the same way my finger had. She groaned and let her nails graze my scalp gently.

There was no urgency in our touches, kisses or caresses, just need and love.

I let my tongue linger softly on her clit as I slipped another finger into her and moved them slowly and steadily, knowing that she was close. She whispered my name again as she moved her hands to her breasts and grabbed at them gently. I curled my fingers upwards and stroked her softly feeling her hips lift from the bed.

"Ah…_oh_…_Edward,_" she moaned quietly.

_My name on her lips…_

I pushed my fingers into her a little harder as she exploded around them. I licked at her clit tenderly as she breathed hard and deep. I removed my fingers before taking my tongue from her. I looked at her flushed face and smiled at her. I realised there was no sight on earth as beautiful as seeing Bella naked, wearing only my heart around her neck.

She smiled back, her eyes filled with want. I felt my cock twitch at the thought of being inside her. I made my way up her body in exactly the same way I had gone down it. By the time I reached her mouth she was breathing heavily again.

"Make love to me, Edward," she sighed kissing the side of my mouth. I groaned at her words and helped her push my boxers down.

"Always," I replied as I placed myself at her entrance. I had the overwhelming urge to plunge myself inside her but I knew that this moment had to be perfect for both of us and couldn't be dictated by my stupid carnal desires. I loved this woman and I needed her to know it through my words and my body. "This is real, Bella," I whispered. I looked into her eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you," I breathed as I pushed into her.

"I love you, Edward," she replied pulling her arms and legs around me, kissing my face softly. I moved my hips slowly pulling out till I was almost completely removed from her before pushing back in deep and slow. The feel of her warmth around me was incredible and it made every nerve ending in my body come alive.

"You feel so good, Bella," I moaned against her collarbone as I let my tongue wander along it. Her legs started to tighten their hold on me and I looked up to her face to see her eyes become hooded and dark. I pushed my arms underneath her and gripped onto her shoulders so that I could push deeper into her. She cried out as I did, pushing my orgasm closer still. I kissed her neck as she pushed her head back into the pillows.

"Edward…_I'm_…oh god…" she started panting as I moved my hips faster. My breathing matched Bella's as I clung desperately to the edge of my orgasm, holding back for her.

"Cum baby," I breathed, needing to feel her. "Please, Bella, I love you."

She gripped my shoulders and slammed her hips against me crying out my name. I pushed into her one more time and felt myself shatter into a thousand pieces, grunting and moaning above her. I stilled slowly and let my weight rest gently on her. Her heart was crashing in her chest as I placed my ear between her breasts. I smiled, feeling the pendant against my cheek and exhaled feeling for the first time in my life complete and utter happiness.

* * * *

Watching Bella sleep was almost as good as watching her awake. She mumbled, murmured and whispered throughout the night. The first time that I had heard her sleep talk I'd panicked thinking that there was someone in the house. Once I had calmed my stupid ass down and realised that it was in fact Bella I had sat and listened as she talked of her friends, family and me. The first time I had heard her say my name in her sleep I had had the overwhelming urge to wake her and tell her how much I loved her. I smiled at the thought of being able to do that now and not be met with anything other than love.

She snuggled into my side, rubbing her hand across my stomach resulting in my body reacting in the only way it seemed capable of where Bella was concerned. I stroked her hair and leant down to place a kiss on her shoulder. I knew that things were going to be different this morning. Now that I had told her how I felt about her I knew that I'd find it even more difficult to hide my feelings for her when we were in public.

Telling Jane had been difficult enough. I'd never have told Bella but I was secretly shitting myself at the prospect. Not for any other reason than the fact that once I told Jane my feelings it would all be real somehow and I would have to go through with my present and my plan.

Jane had been surprised at first it was true. The one thing that had on my side, to stop her from not taking me seriously was the fact that I had never felt this way about anyone before.

Ever.

Jane knew that there had been plenty of women but she also knew that they were nothing more than meaningless conquests. When I explained to her about Bella and how I felt about her and what I had planned for her birthday I had been shocked to see her eyes become moist. She had hugged me and given us her blessing. She promised that she wouldn't mention it to my parents, knowing full well that they needed to hear it from me. It wasn't a massive deal, but I knew that having never had a 'relationship' before they would consider it important for me to tell them myself. And I intended to with Bella at my side.

Bella stirred again as I trailed my finger down her spine.

"Mm," she breathed with a smile.

"Are you awake?" I whispered, letting my tongue flick her earlobe.

Her eyes moved under her lids as she nodded slowly. She stretched like a cat and I bit my lip to hold back the groan that was trying to escape as I took in her naked form, her pendant catching the slice of light that was coming through the side of the curtains.

_Damn…_

Her eyes flickered open a couple of times before they opened fully. "Well, good morning beautiful," I smiled leaning to her lips. I kissed her softly, adoring how delicious she was when she first woke up. "Happy birthday," I whispered. I chuckled as she groaned.

"It's still my birthday?" she murmured. I frowned and shuffled down the bed so that the top half of her body was lying over my chest.

"Afraid so, Miss Swan, but there is good news," I smirked as she cocked an eyebrow at me. "I still love you."

She exhaled and pushed up my chest kissing me hard. I sighed against her as she let her nails skim my jaw line. "I love you too baby," she smiled kissing my nose. I hugged her hard against me, breathing in her hair deeply.

"God that's good news," I smiled against her. She laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.

She leaned her head against my chest, gazing up at me whilst trailing her finger around my nipple then across my chest over and over. "So…" I hesitated as she looked up at me. "Ihaveanotherpresentforyou…" I scrunched my eyes up tight and clenched my teeth dramatically in preparation of her reaction.

_She didn't disappoint…_

"What? Edward, I _told _you…I _can't_ believe that…oh…_Edward_…you can't keep…._just_…" I placed my hand over her mouth and motioned for her to take a deep breath with my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on my chest in aggravation. This I had to laugh at.

"Before you get your sexy, little, black lace panties in a twist," I smiled. "This present didn't cost me anything." Her eyes changed from angry to curious. I slowly removed my hand from her mouth and nodded slowly when she didn't say anything.

I reached under my pillow to retrieve the package that I had placed there whilst she slept. She took it gingerly and sat up slowly against the pillows on her side of the bed. She glanced at me nervously and I nodded in encouragement. "It's not going to bite you, Bella," I chuckled. "The worst that could happen is you could get a paper cut."

She exhaled slowly and pulled at the silver paper. She looked at the CD case and back to me with a look of bemusement. The case was clear as was the CD. I raised my eyebrows at her and held out my hand. "May I?" She smiled and handed it to me.

"Please," she answered.

I walked over to the stereo at the end of the bedroom, holding back my laughter at Bella's sigh as I walked naked across the room. I turned to her and winked. "Miss Swan? Are you ok?"

She smiled and bit her lip, her eyes firmly on my ass, "Fuck yeah." I blinked and barked a laugh at her language. She blushed furiously which only increased my hard-on. I took a deep breath and placed the CD in the stereo. I grabbed the remote and made my way back to the bed as nonchalantly as I could with a raging fucking boner.

Bella stifled her giggles with the blanket against her mouth. As I sat onto the bed I grabbed her around the neck with the crook of my elbow and pulled her face to my chest. She squealed as I began tickling her. She grabbed at me as I let her head go but kept my fingers firmly against her ribs tickling her until tears came from her eyes. Her laughter was like music to my ears.

"Ok! Ok!" she cried wiggling away from me. "I give up!"

"Good," I smirked releasing her. "Tickle King," I grinned pointing at my chest with my thumbs. She laughed again and planted herself against my side.

"Ok, Tickle King," she chuckled. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head before pressing play on the remote. The first notes of a familiar tune filled the room and I looked down at Bella as I felt her body tense slightly. Slowly she raised her head from my chest and looked at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Is this…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It's me playing." She blinked slowly as Clair de Lune echoed from the speakers. "I thought that seeing as you liked it so much that you should have it. I had it digitally re-mastered, no scratching or bad acoustics." She threw her arms around me and kissed my face, my eyelids, my cheek, my lips, everywhere. I laughed gently as she crushed her mouth against mine. "I take it you like it?"

She nodded quickly. "It's perfect," she smiled. "Are you sure? I mean it's you playing and…" I shook my head at her.

"Of course I'm sure, Bella," I stroked her face and looked into her eyes. "I love you and I want you to have it." I kissed her slowly letting my hand travel down her back.

"I love you," she murmured against my mouth. "I love you so much. Thank you." I smiled and kissed her again.

"You're welcome, Bella, Happy Birthday."

She nuzzled my chin gently and I breathed her hair in again. "Miss Swan?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?"  
_  
Fuck, she never just said that…?_

"Have I ever showed you how to play Clair de Lune?" I tapped my fingers gently on her shoulder. Her face turned up to mine with a knowing smirk on her lips. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling in mock contemplation.

"Um…no…not that I'm aware of," she smiled stifling a giggle.

"Well," I started, moving my hands slowly down her body, feeling her legs start to open for me. "Let me show you."

* * * *

After showing her how to play Debussy and Chopin – twice – we finally made it to the shower. Dressed and filled with fruit and juice from the breakfast tray that had been left whilst Bella was drying her hair we made our way to Alice's room. Bella opened the door with her key and we were greeted by my squealing, hopping, thoroughly embarrassing sister. She grabbed Bella and twirled her around stooping to see the pendant before rushing to me and jumping into my arms. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as I wrapped my arms around her. "Alice, seriously," I chuckled. "Calm down!"

She backed off and looked between the two of us. She squealed even louder as I grabbed Bella around the waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Oh you guys!" she laughed. "You guys are in love!" I nodded and kissed Bella's blushing cheek. "Well thank fuck for that!" She slapped the tops of her thighs. Bella and I creased into laughter at her relieved expression. "Oh and," she kissed Bella on the cheek, "Happy Birthday."

I could almost feel Bella's eye roll. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Are you ready for an awesome day?" Alice smiled grabbing her jacket from the sofa.

"Um…sure," Bella answered. She looked at me as I squeezed her hand gently. "Let's go." I kissed the side of her head before letting her go ahead of me out of the room and into the elevator. Jasper, Emmett and Jane were waiting in the foyer for us. Jane turned to me after glancing at Bella's pendant and gave me a knowing wink. I smiled back and nodded my head in thanks. She gave Bella a hug and handed her a small box covered in purple paper and a card which Alice snatched from her and put in her own over-sized purse.

Bella looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Oh, Jane…um you really didn't…"

"Nonsense," Jane replied, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Are you joining us for lunch?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she answered. "I've got to set up the interviews for tomorrow."

Bella's eyes widened. "Do you need me to help?" Jane chuckled as I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"No, Bella, it's all under control. Go and enjoy your birthday." I put my hand on Bella's arm becoming suddenly aware that there were people in the foyer watching us. I removed it with a sigh and moved to stand beside Alice who eyed me curiously then shook her head.

"Come on then," Alice smiled.

"Can I have your autograph?" I looked down to see two little girls of about eleven and twelve smiling up at me.

"Of course sweetheart," I answered taking her pad and pen. I glanced at Bella who had a small smile on her gorgeous face. I wrote them both a small note, had a picture taken with them and followed everyone out to the car. Six photographers were gathered by the limo but they were courteous and polite enough to move out of the way as Emmett asked them to.

"I fucking hate the way they hover by the fucking car," Jasper hissed, looking out of the tinted limo windows.

"Oh come on, Jazz," I smiled rubbing Bella's knee. "You're only jealous that you didn't get asked for an autograph." I laughed as he smirked sarcastically and flipped me the finger.

The car pulled up outside the back entrance of Harrods and Bella gripped my knee. "What?" I asked quickly looking at her.

"Harrods?" she whispered. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah," I answered. "We come here every time we're in London. Why is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, no," she answered. "It's just Harrods." I chuckled and left the conversation at that, logging it for a future question and answer session. Matt the head of security at Harrods met us at the door. He shook Emmett's hand and showed us through.

"No one will bother you today sir," he nodded to Jasper and me.

"Thanks, Matt," I smiled.

Jasper, Emmett and I headed off to the menswear department leaving Alice and a very stunned looking Bella by the cosmetics and perfume counter. I winked quickly at her as we walked off catching her small smile as I did.

Jasper and I waked straight to the Paul Smith section with Emmett hot on our heels.

"Dudes," he murmured. "Can we make sure that we head to the perfume counter at some point?"

Jasper and I looked at each other curiously. "Em, man I know you're missing Rosalie but there's really no need to resort to wearing lady smells!" Jasper laughed as Emmett pushed his shoulder.

"It's _for_ Rosalie you fucking nipple," Emmett snapped back.

"Ok big guy," Jasper held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just playin'" Emmett grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms across his chest. It was very rare to see Emmett anything other than incessantly happy and boisterous, so to see him grumpy and snappy was slightly unnerving.

"Emmett, dude," I said walking over to him. "What's up man?"

He rolled his eyes towards Jasper who walked further away. Emmett looked at his shoes and released a long breath. "It's Rosalie," he muttered. I frowned and pushed my hands in my pockets.

"I thought everything was going good with you guys?"

He laughed sarcastically. "It is man," he answered, a small glint of the real Emmett shining through his voice. "That's the problem." I raised my eyebrows in question. He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. "I just miss her." His voice was so quiet and small that for one moment I thought that someone else had said it. I looked at him as he avoided my gaze.

"I'm sorry dude," I replied a little lost for what to say. He looked at me and smirked.

"Sorry my ass," he chuckled. "You're so loved up with Miss Tinker you wouldn't care if a meteor dropped on your head!" I laughed and dropped my chin to my chest. Emmett slapped my shoulder and I looked back at him. "Two more days Eddie boy," he murmured quietly, "two more days."

It surprised me that Emmett had reacted the way that he had until I understood his reasons behind it. He cared for Rosalie that much was clear. Loved her? Maybe. It suddenly hit me as to how I would cope if Bella was away from me for any length of time. The longest we had stayed apart since we met was twelve hours and that was when she went home to sleep. I swallowed a large lump of anxiety as I thought about her apartment.

The fire chief had mentioned that it would be habitable again within the month. That was a week away. Would Bella just go back to living in her apartment with Angela? Could she just move out as if we had never lived together like a serious couple?

Because, I had to be honest, as far as I was concerned we were a serious couple. I loved her to the ends of the earth and knew that she loved me back. We had lived together for a short time but in that time I had seemingly forgotten what it was like to live alone. My chest tightened at the thought of my bed without her. I would have to broach the subject at some point with her I knew but timing was everything.

We spent another hour in the clothing department, picking up a few sweaters, shirts and pairs of jeans along the way. Jasper was so much easier to shop with than Alice who wouldn't think twice about screaming at you to try something on, even if it was in Harrods. I suddenly felt panicked about Bella being with her.

We met up with them after another hour at the perfume counter where Emmett was choosing a fragrance for Rosalie. I watched as both Bella and Alice gave him their opinions about each one that he looked at. Bella caught my eye and smiled gently. I smiled back and mouthed 'I love you.' I laughed lightly as I watched her blush furiously and felt my body start to react to her. I took a deep breath and moved slowly along the perfume counter. I did consider briefly about buying Bella some perfume but knew that in terms of gifts I was already on thin ice. I smiled to myself at her utter pigheadedness when it came to accepting gifts.

I had money, lots of it and I wanted to spoil her and buy her nice things but I knew with my Bella that the smallest things had the biggest effect. Like the CD. I let my mind wander back to the CD and what I did to her as we listened to it.

_Fuck…_

"So man what did you get?" Jasper's voice came from behind me. My body cooled down instantly.

_Thank you Jasper…_

"Sweaters, shirts, jeans, the usual," I answered, "You?"

"Same," he smirked clutching his green Harrods bag like it was gold. "So, are you gonna spill about last night?"

I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh come on," he insisted. "Alice told me about the pendant and the dinner, I just need you to fill in the gaps."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella who was laughing with Emmett who had apparently begun sneezing heavily from a spray of perfume.

"I gave her the pendant and told her I loved her," I said quietly, my eyes fixed on Bella as she wafted the air around Emmett with her hands.

Jasper whistled long and low. "Wow," he said, leaning against the glass counter. "And what was her reaction to that?"

"She said she loved me too," I answered. It still made my heart jump around wildly at the thought of her and what she said to me. I felt Jasper's hand slap my shoulder. I looked at him to see him smiling widely.

"That's fucking excellent man," he said. I laughed down my nose and raised my eyebrows in agreement before looking back at Bella.

_Yes it fucking is…_

* * * *

After making it up to the third floor Jasper, Emmett and I admitted defeat and dragged a kicking and screaming Alice back to the car.

"Come on, Alice, we're all fucking dying of dehydration and malnutrition over here," I whined feeling Bella's hand travel into mine. I let my fingers weave through hers on the leather seat of the limo as Alice slammed herself into her seat.

"Food," Emmett cried, pushing Rosalie's bottle of perfume back into the box.

"Where are we eating lunch?" Bella asked looking to me. I looked down at her and had to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss her senseless. Luckily, I hadn't been near her that much whilst we were shopping so I hadn't had to think about not being able to touch her but now that she was right next to me and I could feel the heat coming of her and smell her skin it was suddenly all too tempting.

"The Fifth Floor Restaurant at Harvey Nichols," Alice answered for me. I looked to her and she rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat whilst nodding at Alice. "Harvey Nichols." Bella nudged my shoulder with hers and smiled at me before she started fingering the pendant that lay against her skin. I kissed her temple and squeezed her hand as she did.

The Fifth Floor Restaurant of Harvey Nichols was only half full. We manage to get half way to our table at the back of the restaurant before people started whispering and nudging one another. I smiled at a group of middle aged women and laughed gently as they all blushed and sank lower into their seats.

"You shouldn't do that you know," Bella's voice came from the side of me.

"What's that baby?" I whispered.

"Dazzle them," she answered. "It's not entirely fair." I chuckled and pulled her chair out for her. I didn't care who saw me do it. I was only pulling out a chair for crying out loud, they could make of it what they wanted. To make things easier on myself I sat opposite Bella between Alice and Emmett.

"Drinks anyone?" The young female waitress flashed a large smile in Jasper's direction.

"Yeah," he answered. "I could go a cold beer."

"Me too," Emmett said quickly.

"Me three," I smiled.

"White wine for me," Alice muttered eying the waitress cautiously.

"Yeah sounds good," Bella added. The waitress left us with our menus and another large grin at Jasper.

"Oh for God's sake," Alice pouted. "Could she be anymore obvious?"

Jasper stretched in his chair and out his hands behind his head, eying the waitress as she walked away. "What are you talking about baby?" he smirked. Alice smacked him in the stomach making the air leave him with a whoosh. Emmett, Bella and I fell about laughing.

"Come on you two," I said between chuckles. "Enough of this sickly display of affection, we're here to celebrate." I winked quickly at Bella.

Alice's cell phone started singing in her bag and interrupted the silent moment we were having. "Rosalie?" she asked as she flipped open the phone. I stifled a laugh as I watched Emmett's ears prick and his whole body stiffen like a mere cat on alert. "Yeah," Alice continued. "Harvey Nichols, having something to eat…oh ok," she frowned at Emmett and waved her hand at him as he motioned for her to pass him the phone. "Yeah…that's great Rose…" she pushed Emmett's hands away and he crashed back into his chair with a curse and a pout that wouldn't look out of place on a three year old. "Bye," Alice sang down the phone, smirking at Emmett as she closed it with a snap.

"What the fuck, Alice?" Emmett snarled raising his hands before slamming them on the arms of his seat. The waitress who had returned with our drinks raised her eyebrows in surprise at his language.

"Oh keep your panties on, Emmett, she rang me, not you and she was busy so she didn't have time to speak to us both." Emmett took a deep breath and fished his own cell out of his pocket. "Don't bother," Alice chided. "She said she'll speak to you later." Emmett cursed again and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok toast time," I smiled as I watched Bella blush again. Everyone fell quiet and picked up their glasses. "I will make this brief because I fear for my life if I don't," Bella chuckled quietly as I nodded towards her, "so Happy Birthday, Bella." Everyone repeated the sentiment and chinked glasses and bottles. I smiled at Bella as she mouthed a small 'thank you.'

The waitress came back and after we had ordered our food Alice began rummaging in her bag and pulled out three packages and three envelopes with Bella's name on them. "This is from Jasper and I," she grinned as Bella took the parcel from her timidly. Her eyes shot back to me quickly and I nodded in encouragement. I suddenly felt the need to touch her, to reassure her but I knew that I would have to get used to the fact that that was, for now, impossible.

She slowly ripped the paper and seeing what was inside clasped a hand to her mouth. "It's a first edition," Alice smiled. Bella turned the copy of 'Dracula' around to read the back and opened the front page, shaking her head. I looked at Alice in amazement. She seemed to know the exact thing to say or do in any situation and from my knowledge of Bella's love for the 'Dracula' story in particular she couldn't have given a more fitting gift. She had made Bella speechless with the book and I loved her for it.

"I can't accept this," Bella whispered. "Alice, this is just too much." From the look on Bella's face I knew that she realised just how much a first edition would be.

"Bella, it's ok," Alice smiled widely. "I didn't pay as much as you think for it." She tapped her nose and I laughed gently, shaking my head. I would have to explain to Bella that my father had his own first edition library and that Alice had no doubt bartered with him for it. I leaned over and kissed my sister on the cheek. She looked at me with a gentle frown.

"Thank you," I whispered. She looked at her hands and smiled back.

Bella admired the book reverently, open mouthed as she moved the pages gently, letting her index finger stroke down the paper.

"This one's from me," Emmett grinned placing his package under Bella's nose. She laughed gently in apology for her distraction. She placed the book to one side and started opening Emmett's gift.

She blushed crimson when she opened the box. I stared at Emmett with a _what-the-fuck-have-you-done_ expression to which he simply shrugged and smiled. "Rosalie helped me pick it," he smirked over the rim of his glass.

"Um…" Bella stammered. I seriously thought that her face was going to burst into flames. "Thanks Emmett," she mumbled whilst closing the box and pushing it to one side.

"Oh come on, Tinks," Jasper cried. "You have to show us now!" Bella shook her head and gave a smile that was mixed with a grimace.

"It's ok, Bella," Alice smiled slapping Jasper's arm. "Knowing Emmett and Rosalie it's probably best that you keep…whatever it is, in the box." She giggled quietly as she watched Bella look to the floor in embarrassment.

"It's a present that, Bella _and_ Edward can enjoy," Emmett chortled. I looked at Bella and mouthed a small 'sorry' which seemed to calm her blush slightly. I could have slammed Emmett's head into the table for making her feel like that but, I had to be honest, the more I thought about it the more intrigued I got about what exactly was in the box he had given her. I eyed it surreptitiously in the hopes of finding a clue on the packaging.

There wasn't one.

"And this is from Jane," Alice smiled breaking me from my daydreams. Bella seemed to exhale a long breath and took the present from her. She glanced up at me again and I felt my stomach twist. The effect that just one of her looks had on me was borderline insane.

She put the paper to one side and opened the box. She smiled and relaxed as she turned the box to show a beautiful silver key chain with Isabella written across it in calligraphy, under which read the words 'The beautiful one.'

"God, that's gorgeous," Alice cooed, taking the box from Bella. "I wonder what Alice means?" she mused.

Emmett gripped the table and pulled his face in a strained expression. "Too easy," he murmured. "I must desist from making lewd, crude or any other fucking hysterical comments." Alice shot him a narrow eyed look as Jasper and I chuckled quietly.

"It means noble," Bella smiled taking a sip from her drink. Emmett, Jasper and I looked at her incredulously before looking back at Alice who had the smuggest expression on her face that I had ever seen.

"See," Alice grinned slapping Jasper on the arm. "I told you I'm a princess." She fluttered her eyelashes and pouted her lips.

"Yeah well my name means huge one or master or some shit," Jasper smirked rubbing his arm.

"Yeah or fucking idiot," Emmett grinned as Jasper threw a small piece of bread in his direction. I laughed and looked at Bella who was staring at me in a way that made my whole body react. She blinked slowly and bit her lip gently.

_Fuck…_

"Speech," Emmett smiled wrapping his arm around Bella. I tried to catch his eye to make him stop but he was relentless. "Come on, Tinker, the birthday girl always makes a speech."

"Um…" she looked to me and I apologised as much as I could with my eyes. "Well, firstly thank you," she cleared her throat quietly as she looked to each of us. My heart nearly jumped from my chest as I watched her touch her pendant when her eyes met mine. "You know that I don't take well to any kind of attention," she smiled as we all chuckled at her horrendous understatement. "But you've all made today very special," she smiled and blushed again. "That's it," she shrugged sipping from her glass. Emmett laughed and hugged her again before kissing her cheek.

Our food came and the conversation flowed easily. I couldn't help but steal small glances at Bella and especially the way that she kept placing a finger against the platinum of her pendant. Every time she did she seemed to breathe deeply and look calm. I would have given anything at that point to know what she was thinking.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Jasper smiled pushing his empty plate away.

"Not sure," I answered. "Birthday girl has to decide," I smiled at Bella who rolled her eyes.

"Groucho," Jasper offered, "it's good there?"

"Nah," Alice sneered. "Movida, it has to be Movida!" Before anyone could refuse or make an alternative suggestion Alice was flipping her phone open and asking to speak with the manager of Movida.

"What's Movida?" Bella asked quietly.

"It's a club," I answered leaning towards her across the table. "It's pretty cool." She nodded and smiled.

"Strictly A-list," Emmett added rubbing his fingernails against the collar of his t-shirt making Bella giggle.

"Done," Alice smiled at Jasper as she closed her phone, "Grey Goose room 9pm."

"I think I'll sit this one out," Emmett muttered scratching his head.

"What? Why?" Alice asked, her face showing genuine concern.

Emmett shrugged and knotted his hands together. "I'm just not in the mood," he answered quietly. I knew from our talk in the store, why he wasn't 'in the mood.' I also knew that if I were in his position, away from the woman I loved, the last place I would want to be in would be a club.

"Oh come on, Emmett," Jasper pushed his shoulder playfully. "It'll be fun."

"Leave it, Jazz," I murmured. "If he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to." Jasper cocked an eyebrow in my direction but my expression must have told him that I meant it. I glanced at Emmett to see an expression of gratitude on his face.

"Come on," Alice said pushing back from the table. "Let's have a scoot around the store and then head back."

Jasper and I halved the bill and followed the girls and Emmett out to the elevators. "I'm too full to shop, Alice," Jasper moaned rubbing his stomach in small baby-like circles as I watched the elevatorcounter drop, desperately trying to ignore the fact that Bella's ass was pressed into my groin.

"Me too," Emmett grimaced playfully. She rolled her eyes at the two of them before looking at me. I held my hands up in defence.

"Hey, I'll do whatever," I grinned at Bella. "But shouldn't it be up to the birthday girl?"

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Alice smiled at her.

"I wouldn't mind having a look around," she shrugged looking at me through her lashes.

"Great," Alice squealed. "We can find you something for tonight!" Bella rolled her eyes at me playfully and the urge to kiss her nearly overtook me completely. "You can go back to the hotel boys," Alice murmured at all three of us.

"Is that ok?" I asked Bella, letting my knuckles graze her forearm gently. She looked down at my fingers briefly and nodded and smiled.

"Sure," she answered.

I followed Jasper and Emmett out of the elevator before turning back to her. "I can stay," I offered.

"Oh go away," Alice smiled pushing my chest. "It's girl time." I grinned at Bella once more before the elevator door closed between us.

* * * *

After a good hour session in the gym with Emmett, working off the huge meal we had just consumed, I made my way back up to the suite. I picked up my cell from the bedside table and smiled at the text that was waiting for me.

**Help! Alice is killing me with kindness and dresses! I love you. B x**

I sat on the edge of the bed, feeling my stomach become soft as I replied back.

**I'm sorry I'm not there to rescue you. How much longer will you be? I love you too baby x**

As I waited for her reply an idea started forming in my head. I dashed to the bathroom and placed the plug in the enormous bath tub that occupied the right corner of the room. I turned on the hot water and poured in some of the hotel's bath suds. My cell beeped as I walked back into the bedroom.

**About ten minutes. We're in the car now. I can't wait to see you. X x**

I smiled again. Perfect. I left the water almost half way up the tub and removed all my gym clothes and put on one of the hotel robes. I lounged on the bed watching TV as I waited for her to arrive. I thought again of the struggle that Emmett was going through. Ordinarily I would have made some insensitive joke about him being a pussy and to suck it up but now everything was different. I had Bella and I had told her how I felt and she had embraced it and given her love to me in return.

Being without her was something that I didn't want to dwell on, feeling the knot of anxiety twist in my stomach. Jasper, I knew, was only being his usual dick-head self with Emmett because he didn't know what I did. Emmett was in love with Rosalie ad he was lost without her, just as I would be without Bella.

The small knock on the door had me off the bed in seconds. I opened the door and smiled at her beautiful face. It felt like I hadn't seen her in forever.

"Wow," I breathed.

She smiled and walked passed me into the room. Before she could say a word I grabbed her and pushed her against the door. Her mouth opened to me immediately and I pushed my tongue to hers, groaning at the taste of her. Her hands knotted in my hair as my hands travelled to her breasts, cupping them gently, feeling her nipples harden through the fabric of her t-shirt. I pressed my hardness against her and smiled as she moaned softly against my cheek. I pulled my face away from hers and looked at her from her hairline to her chin.

"You are so damn beautiful," I whispered. I kissed her softly then letting her suck my bottom lip gently.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed as I kissed her neck.

_My name on her lips…_

I lifted her from the door and she wound her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "I have a surprise for you," I said watching her eyes widen as she considered my words. "No it's not another present," I chuckled, feeling her relax in my arms. "Well not exactly," I added as I put her down onto her feet in the bathroom. The bubbles were white and covered the surface of he water completely. "I thought you might want a nice relaxing soak after your shopping escapade," I smirked.

She looked at me and bit her lip. I moaned and grabbed her waist. "Don't do that, Bella," I grumbled, rubbing my nose along her jaw line. "Do you feel what it does to me?" I pressed my cock against her and hissed as she grabbed it in both her hands slowly moving up my entire length before pushing all the way down again. "Fuck," I muttered as she kissed my Adam's apple.

"I'd love a long soak," she whispered, rubbing me again. I could feel the muscles in my stomach start to tighten as her grip on me became firmer.

"Good," I answered. My voice was hoarse through the deep breaths that I was taking. She kissed me softly and let me go. I couldn't help the groan that I released at the loss of contact. She stood in front of me and began taking her clothes off. I pushed my robe to the floor, smiling as I watched her glance down my body and stepped into the tub. The water was hot but not unbearable and felt heavenly against the muscles that had been worked in the gym. I kept my eyes on Bella as she turned her back to me and unclasped her bra.

"Bella why are you," I couldn't finish my sentence as she pushed her panties down in slow motion, bending at the waist. My cock twitched again as I took in the magnificent sight before me. "Seriously, Miss Swan, get your sexy fucking ass in this tub this instant." She turned and smiled before walking over to the tub. She placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself so that she didn't slip and gradually sat between my legs with her back pressed against me.

She sighed and slid down so that the water was up to her neck. "If you value your life," I muttered with a smile. "Please don't do that again." In sliding down me she had pushed her whole body against my cock. I knew she could feel it pressing between us and I also knew that she liked it. I considered this a good thing considering how hard I was for her, almost constantly.

I ran my hands up her neck and down to her shoulders, letting my fingertips graze the tops of her breasts. "Have you had a good birthday so far baby?" I asked quietly, feeling her body get heavier against me.

"It's been amazing, Edward," she answered. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and I weaved my fingers through hers bringing our hands across her stomach. "I'll never forget it as long as I live." I smiled and kissed the side of her face, letting my nose slide across the sheen of sweat that had gathered at her temple form the heat of the water.

"I'm glad," I smiled against her cheek. "I've loved every minute of having you here with me." It was true and I needed her to know. Bella being away from me just didn't sit right in my chest and even though I was planning on bringing the apartment situation up at a later date, I still felt I had to let some of my feelings out to her. "I love having you so close," I squeezed her and she giggled lightly.

"Me too," she answered, bringing my hands to her mouth. She kissed my knuckles softly and let out a long sigh. "I love you so much," she whispered leaning her head back so that she could kiss me. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and kissed her back slowly, letting all my love for her come from my lips. I felt her hand travel down my stomach as she manoeuvred herself around, never breaking our kiss. I took in a quick breath as her hands found my cock and began where they had left me at the side of the tub. I moved my hands down to feel her as she touched me but she shook her head quickly.

"Please," she whimpered against my mouth. "Let me show you how much I love you." Her eyes were almost pleading with me. I nodded slowly and muttered a quiet, "Ok."

I placed my hands on the sides of the tub and let my head fall back as she caressed me firm and slow. She kissed me gently letting her tongue slide across my bottom lip. I moaned into her mouth as she let her nails gently stroke my thighs as she continued her movements up and down my cock. Her palms were slick with the water and the friction that it caused was fucking heavenly. I moaned again as her hands twisted slightly on the tip of my length before pushing back down again. She moved back slightly and began leaving a trail of heat with her tongue along my chest from one nipple to the other and then down to my stomach.

I watched open mouthed as she let her tongue flick against the head of my cock that was visible out of the water. "Unng fuck, Bella," I groaned as she did it again. Her grip on me tightened further and I suddenly felt my whole body begin to tense. "Jesus, Bella, that feels so good," I breathed as she licked and sucked the part of me that was out of the water. I pushed up slowly so that more of me was above the surface and grinned at the smirk that crossed her face.

She looked at me through her lashes and lowered her fucking glorious mouth all the way down my shaft. "Holy fuck," I groaned, still holding the sides of the tub. My stomach tightened further and my breaths were becoming laboured as I felt my body start to teeter on the edge of delirium.

"Shit," I breathed as she grabbed my ass and pulled me further into her mouth. "Bella, baby…I'm so close…_ah _please…fuck, _fuck_…" She looked at me once more and took me all the way to the back of her throat, letting her teeth graze against me. I gripped the tub as hard as I could as I exploded hard into her mouth.

"_Ah_…Bella…_oh_…fucking Christ!" My vision was almost blurry as I rode out the best orgasm of my life. She slowed her mouth on me and then fucking licked her lips as she released me. I pulled her up my body and held her flush against me. I kissed her and felt her silent laughter. "I love you too," I smiled, kissing her again.

After holding her for what felt like forever, she pulled back from me and the smile slowly left her face leaving a look so peaceful and calm it almost broke my heart. She let her fingers run through my hair before placing her hand on the side of my face. "This _is_ real, Edward," she breathed softly.

I nodded slowly and looked down at her pendant. I let my index finger run around the shape of the heart before looking back into her gorgeous brown eyes. "You have my heart Bella," I smiled slowly. "You have my soul. You have all of me. _That_ is very real."

I kissed her again and we sank back into the now warm water.

**Holy sweet tub lovin' Batman!!**

**  
I know, I know I'm a horrible fucking person who leaves their chapters open – but seriously because Edward is such a gas bag this chapter would have become utterly mammoth!**

**Next chapter is the nightclub, a stroll in the park and a small surprise for Emmett!**

**I reckon if we make it to 1000 reviews, not only will I wet myself but I will have it up for Friday! **

**TTFN x x x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you once again for the awesome feedback!!**

**  
After seeing that all you delicious people had got me to 1000 reviews (and then some) I changed my Bat-suit and panties! **

**You guys are amazing!**

_**The real teacher, Rachel1313, suemason, lynntjax, Kiferx3 **_**(for being my 10 review)**_** sydneytwilightmum, truelovedoesntexist, keepry1, xIrisBlack and Vican**_** – your reviews are always epic and make me swoon and laugh in equal measures. They are always so specific about what you like and love and I appreciate that so, so, so, so much! Thank you! **

**Plus I've had some requests for more Wetward and Domward so I'll see what I can do.**

**Please don't be shy about telling me about what you want…**

**Chapter 31: Tipo G****eloso**

**EPOV**

If I could have kept Bella in the bath with me until the end of time I would have, quite happily, but before I knew it both her hands and mine were starting to shrivel. She giggled and elbowed me in the ribs as I told her that she looked even more beautiful as a prune.

It wasn't a lie.

After drying ourselves off and wrapping each other in the hotel's robes, we lay flat on the bed with our legs dangling off the end. I loved that we could share silence without it being uncomfortable. Lying next to her listening to her breathe was almost as comforting as talking to her. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to see her eyes had closed and she had a small smile playing on her perfect lips. She looked so peaceful and happy and it made my heart soar to think that I had something to do with that.

I felt my chest begin to tighten at the thought of sharing her again with everyone else when we went out. I was so greedy for her that it was borderline creepy but to be honest I couldn't give a shit. I loved her and wanted her all to myself – fucking sue me!

"We don't have to go out tonight," I said turning to look at her. She opened her eyes and turned back smiling.

"No it's fine," she answered. "Besides I've got a new dress." She waggled her eyebrows and hips at the same time.

_Holy shit…_

"Is that so?" I grinned propping myself up on my elbow. "Is it pretty?" I asked with a sly smile.

She nodded and bit her lip gently. I let the air in my lungs leave me in a deep growl.

"Do I get a sneak preview before we go out?"

I let my hand wander over the knot of her bathrobe tie. She chuckled and stopped my hand before I pulled it loose. I pouted and sighed heavily. She giggled and shook her head determinedly.

"Definitely not," she smiled. "Your sister would tear me to shreds with her bear hands."

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle my sister," I muttered nonchalantly.

She widened her eyes and blew the air through her lips so that they slapped together.

"Yeah, ok, Edward," she smiled as I cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'd love to see that."

Before she could say another word I straddled her hips and pushed her arms above her head. She laughed loudly as I clasped her wrists in one of my hands and started tickling her right side. The sound was fucking beautiful.

"Are you insinuating I can't handle my little sister, Miss Swan?" I smiled as I tickled her harder. I tried to ignore the fact that all her wriggling had made her bathrobe move off of her breasts.

"That's…_ah_…exactly…_ah_…what I'm saying…_ooh_." She giggled.

I laughed with her before pushing her robe out of the way so that I could place my lips to her stomach and blew against her skin as hard as I could. The laugh and squeal that erupted from her was exquisite, so I did it again.

"Ed-…_ah_, please stop…_please_!" Her voice was hoarse with laughter. I lifted my mouth from her skin and looked at her with a grin.

"What's my name?" I smirked, cocking my head to the side.

"Tickle King," she breathed with another chuckle.

"And could I handle my five foot, 100 pound sister easily?" I watched as another grin crossed her face. "Think carefully before answering, Miss Swan," I warned grazing her soft stomach with my lips.

She nodded slowly. "Yes," she giggled, "of course, Edward."

I nodded in satisfaction and moved up her body to place a soft kiss on her lips. She wound her arms around my neck and sighed into my mouth as I let my tongue slide against hers as slowly as I could. I pulled away from her and let my knuckle stroke down the side of her face, watching the goose flesh appear as I did.

"It's disgusting how much I love you," I whispered. She grinned and tightened her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

"I love you too," she breathed against my lips, "so much, baby."

Still straddling her hips and feeling her bare breasts against my chest, I let my hands brush through her still damp hair as she let her nails graze my forearms. I looked at her leisurely, drinking her in. Her large brown eyes that watched me carefully, blinking slowly, making the small flecks of gold in them shine brighter. Her pale skin that was soft and luminous, moving down to her cheeks that still carried a slight pink tinge from my tickle attack, to her mouth. Her fucking glorious mouth that was naturally rouged and plump and could make me feel things I never had before.

"Was today hard for you?" she whispered, slowing her hands on my skin.

"What do you mean?" I answered, gazing at her awesome lips as she wet them quickly with her small tongue.

"Was it hard to be with me and not," she paused and exhaled slowly, "be with me?"

I smiled my crooked smile, thinking about how hard it _had_ been and nodded slowly.

"Of course, Bella," I answered. "I want to touch you all the time and the fact that I can't makes me want to do it even more." She smiled and kissed my wrist.

"Me too," she murmured.

I nuzzled her cheek with my nose and sighed against her.

"I know we need to start thinking about telling more people or at least be more open about our relationship," I conceded. "But I'd really like to tell my parents first as I'm sure you'd want to tell yours."

She grimaced slightly but I didn't pursue the reason why. "Plus," I added kissing her forehead. "I'd like to keep you to myself a bit longer."

I knew that I was being a selfish fuck but the thought of photographers and the press hounding her still made my chest tighten in anxiety. "Is that ok Bella?"

She looked at me for a long while before kissing my cheek. "Of course," she answered quietly. "Whatever you think is best."

I sighed again and bent my mouth down to kiss her pendant. I watched her smile as I lowered my forehead to hers.

What I thought was best was that we should elope to a secret, deserted island forever and live each day as we had the past three, together, making love, away from all the other shit that didn't fucking matter. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I smiled at the realisation that I had to just suck it up and deal with the situation as it was.

The silence was disturbed by a loud incessant banging on the suite door.

"What the fuck?" I grumbled lifting myself slowly from Bella. She sat up covering herself with the robe as I made my way out of the bedroom to the door. As I pulled the handle down Emmett came bounding into the room grinning like an asshole.

It took me a moment to realise that Rosalie was attached to his side with an equally large grin plastered across her pretty face.

"Dude," he roared, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm coming out tonight." He looked at Rosalie who rolled her eyes lovingly at his behaviour. "Rosalie is coming too," he breathed kissing the side of her head.

I smiled at his completely pathetic, pussy whipped and utterly endearing expression. "Nice to see you, Rosalie," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"You too, Edward," she replied softly. She wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist and smiled a smile that matched his perfectly.

"Where's Tinks?" Emmett asked looking around the room as if he was expecting to find Bella hiding behind the sofa.

"I'm here." Bella appeared in her sweats and t-shirt. Her hair looked adorably crumpled from drying naturally against the bed.

"Look who's here, Bella," Emmett smirked, tightening his grip on Rosalie's waist. Bella chuckled quietly.

"Hey, Rose, how are you?" She asked moving to my side and letting her fingers twine with mine.

"I'm good now I'm here," she answered looking quickly at Emmett.

I couldn't quite believe the difference in my cousin as he stood before us, smiling like a dick, gazing at the girl at his side. I stifled a laugh as I glanced at Bella and realised I was doing exactly the same.

We were both utterly infatuated and honestly, it felt fucking fantastic. I instinctively wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder holding her closer to me, needing her to be closer to me.

"How did you manage to get here?" Bella asked rubbing her hand across my lower back, sending heat right to my cock. "I thought you were working?"

Rosalie smiled and clicked her tongue in aggravation. "Yeah," she answered, "I was, but Tanya decided to cut her trip short and go to her 'friend' Tony's place in the Hampton's."

I grimaced as she used her fingers to highlight the ambiguity of the word friend. If I knew Tanya at all, I knew that it meant she was using this, Tony for one thing and one thing only. I tightened my grip on Bella as I shuddered at the thought.

"So," Rosalie continued. "I decided that, seeing as I missed this huge pain in the ass, I would come and spend my week off with him." She slapped her open palm against his stomach.

"How cool is that?" Emmett beamed, grabbing her wrist keeping her hand against him.

"Very," Bella answered smiling widely at him before glancing up at me.

"Alice said that you have to be back in your room for 6," Rosalie smiled at Bella. I glanced at the clock on the mantle and exhaled miserably as I saw that it was already 5:15.

_Fucking Alice…_

"I'll get ready and come here with Jasper," Emmett added pulling Rosalie towards the door.

I smirked at him knowing that he was thinking exactly the same as me.

_Game fucking on…_

We only had 45 minutes to be alone with our women before we had to share them. Lucky fuck that Emmett was though, he could still touch Rosalie if he wanted to no matter where they were. I nodded and held the door open as the two of them hurried to the elevator.

I closed it and leaned against it looking at Bella who clasped her hands behind her back and cocked her foot inward. "So," she muttered looking down at her feet. "What are we going to do for 45 minutes?" I noticed a smile creep across her face as she noticed my hard cock start to push against the fabric of my robe.

"I don't know," I answered shrugging nonchalantly ignoring the ache in my dick. "We could watch TV?" I nodded to the large flat screen. "Or we could read?" I nodded to the large wooden bookcase in the corner of the room. "Or we could play chess." I smiled as I pointed to the beautiful antique chess board that sat under the window.

Bella looked around the room at all the activities that I had suggested. All the activities that she knew I had zero intention of actually doing unless we were both naked and I was inside her for the duration. She looked back at me and bit her fucking lip.

I gripped the handle of the door to stop myself from leaping at her and lowered my eyes at her in warning.

"Bella," I warned, taking a deep breath. "Don't…"

She smiled and unclasped her hands from behind her back and placed them on her hips. "Actually I don't want to do any of those things," she stated forcefully.

I felt my cock twitch at her tone.

_Holy fucking Christ __she's even sexier when she's forceful…_

"Oh, really," I answered in as even a voice as I could manage. "And what would you like to do, Miss Swan?"

She placed a finger on her chin and tapped it thoughtfully. "I'm not sure whether you'll be interested in what I have in mind." She smiled knowingly.

I let go of the door handle and took a slow step towards her. My body was fizzy with sexual energy and I knew she could feel it. The pupils of her gorgeous eyes were huge and I could see her chest rising and falling, slightly faster than normal.

"Try me," I whispered. I went to take another step towards her and smiled as she took a step back. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "Oh, Miss Swan," I growled at her, mirroring her next step back with another step forward. "Don't be shy," I continued. "Tell me."

She smiled as she lifted her t-shirt over her head. I moaned slightly louder than I expected as I saw her nipples hard and ready to be touched. I wanted nothing more than to lick the hell out of both of them. I moved again but she continued moving back. The only thing about her moving away from me that made me smile was the fact that she was heading to the bedroom.

_That's my girl…_

"I would like," she started, moving backwards towards the bed, "for you to be inside me for the next 45 minutes."

_Fuck me…_

My cock almost cheered as I exhaled loudly at her words and started untying my bathrobe. I let it drop to the floor and moved to her quicker than before. She held her palms out to stop me before I grabbed her.

"Ah, ah," she smiled sexily. "There are rules."

I blinked at her in confusion.

_The fuck…?_

"Says who?" I asked letting my hands drop to my sides.

I watched her, feeling my knuckles tighten as she oh so fucking slowly pushed her sweats down so that they crumpled at her feet.

"I do," she answered.

_Oh, really?_

She moved back so that she was kneeling on the end of the bed. I watched her completely and utterly fascinated by how fucking sexy and confident she was.

"So what are the rules, Miss Swan?" I asked after clearing my throat.

She grinned and motioned with her index finger for me to move towards her. I did as she asked until my knees were against the bed.

"First," she smiled. "You do as I tell you."

_Shit…_

She looked at me as I sucked in a quick breath. "Edward?"

I nodded quickly unable to form a coherent sentence as my brain sank right to my dick.

_Where the fuck had this vixen appeared from? _

"Good," she breathed. "Give me your cock."

_With pleasure…_

I moved my hips forward and watched, holding my breath as she moved on all fours and lowered her mouth onto me for the second time in as many hours.

"Bella, baby, you don't…" I started, moving back slightly, much to my cock's disappointment.

"What did I say about the rules, Mr Cullen?" She snapped looking up at me.

My cock twitched again and from the glint in her eye I knew that she had noticed.

"Ok," I muttered suddenly realising that she really needed to control the situation.

She nodded at my understanding and lifted my hands and placed them on the back of her head.

"Now show me how you want it," she demanded.

_I just want you baby…__all of you…all the time…_

I knotted my hands through her hair feeling equally turned on and utterly speechless at how completely she was giving herself to me. I didn't particularly like holding her this way but the fact that she was demanding it from me gave me little fucking choice but to comply. I pushed the back of her head gently and hissed loudly as her mouth took me again. It was so warm and wet and her tongue felt fucking magical as it wound its way from the base of my cock to the very tip.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned as I lifted her head back and then pushed it down again as gently as I could.

She looked up at me through her lashes and moaned against my shaft. "_Ah_…Jesus…_mm_," was all I could respond with. I felt my hands move her head a little faster as the familiar tightening began in my balls and started to spread to my stomach and my thighs.

I was sure that this woman could make me cum just by looking at me.

I made a mental note to make sure that I tried that shit at some point.

I couldn't help but start to move my hips as I held onto her hair a little tighter.

"Baby I'm…_ah_…close," I whimpered through gritted teeth and hooded eyes. I let my eyes roam over her body suddenly desperate to touch her.

_Anywhere._

I moaned as she pushed her head back against the force of my hands and released my cock from her mouth. I let her head go and looked at her incredulously. I swallowed hard as, almost in slow motion, she turned around on all fours and pushed her perfect ass towards me.

_Holy Jesus…_

She looked at me over her shoulder and nodded. With my breathing completely erratic and my cock harder than I ever thought it possible, I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. I moved the tip of myself along her folds, groaning at the slickness of her soft skin.

"You're so wet," I breathed leaning down to kiss the dimples above her ass. I let my fingers graze her clit and let the tip of my middle finger slip into her gently making her back arch and a small whimper escape her.

"I know," she answered pushing against me. "Take me like this, Edward," she groaned.

"God, yes," I growled as I pushed my cock into her firmly.

_Jesus Christ, the warmth and so fucking tight…_

She responded with a moan that made her whole body shiver. I gripped her hips and moved back before sliding into her again.

"Harder," she breathed meeting my slow thrusts.

I gripped her harder and thrust deeper and longer. We moaned almost in perfect unison as I pulled back and did it again. I was so close that my legs had started to shake with the concentration it took not to release into her. Seeing her ass in front of me the way she was, was almost too much. I slipped my right hand from her hip and slid it to her clit. She gasped and thrust against me harder as I let my index and middle fingers rub her quickly trying to bring her closer to her climax.

"Oh…baby…_uh_." She leaned her head back and moaned again.

"Bella," I moaned as I pushed harder feeling my orgasm twist and coil in my stomach.

_Please don't say my name; please don't say my name…_

I scrunched my eyes up tight and groaned through my teeth as I felt her warm walls tighten.

_Thank God she's close._

I picked up the pace of my fingers and slide deeper into her. I gripped her hip harder and leaned my head back keeping my eyes closed trying to hold on for her. I thrust into her once more and she moaned again.

"Baby?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her. She was gazing at me over her shoulder biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned squeezing my eyes tight. "Don't _please_…shit, shit, I can't hold it…_ah_." I thrust harder feeling my cock begin to twitch. My hips slammed against her making a fucking amazing slapping sound that filled the room.

"Cum," she breathed. I moved faster feeling her pussy tighten once more around me, "cum…_Edward_."

I drove my cock into her once more and I came so hard, my knees almost buckled. I cried out for her, knowing that there was nothing more fucking fantastic than the sound of her name while I was inside her. My hips had slowed with the power of my orgasm but my fingers persisted on her clit. Her walls tightened further and with one deep breath and all the energy I had left I began thrusting fast and hard. Within seconds she arched her back and came around me, clenching and holding me inside her, crying out my name.

I couldn't hold myself any longer and collapsed on top of her, moaning into her hair, feeling like someone had drained every ounce of energy from me.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I breathed against her neck. "What the hell was that?"

I felt her shake with laughter in between the deep breaths that she was taking.

"I don't know," she answered. "But we definitely need to do it again."

"Um…fuck yes we do," I agreed, kissing her cheek.

I raised myself off her gently, missing the heat of her immediately, so that she could roll over and placed myself at her side with my arm under her head. I looked down and noticed her left hip was red.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry," I groaned sitting up and stroking my hand over the marks that I had left. I knew I had held her too fucking tight. She grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she whispered kissing my knuckle, "honestly." She smiled and kissed my nose. "It was incredibly fucking hot," she chuckled.

I frowned and placed a kiss on her hip before snuggling against her. "Regardless," I muttered. "I'm sorry." I looked at her beautiful face and smiled in spite of myself. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered quietly. I leaned down and kissed her softly. She pulled from me and closed her eyes as she nestled into my side.

I glanced at my watch over her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked rubbing her hand down my stomach.

I lifted my watch to her and she chuckled into my chest.

It was 5:25.

* * * *

Bella left the bedroom, even though I gave her my best pout and puppy dog eyes, to go and be attacked by my sister.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." She giggled as I nuzzled her neck as she reached for the suite door.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. That shit just sounded too good to keep to myself.

"I love you too but I still have to go," she grinned.

She pushed me back gently and I grudgingly released her and watched her saunter down the corridor to her room. She gave me a little shake of her hips before she disappeared through her door.

_Damn…_

I walked back into the suite and rested my head against the wood of the door frame.

"That girl will be the fucking death of me," I muttered to the empty room. I smiled at the thought and the words that Bella had used when I had said as such when we had fucked on my kitchen counter.

'_Not a bad way to go.'_

I walked over to the suite's phone and picked it up asking the operator for a connection to LA. I dialled the number off of my cell and waited for it to ring. It rang four times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom," I smiled, "its Edward."

"Edward, sweetie, how are you? Is everything ok? Is Alice ok?" I chuckled lightly.

"Everything's fine, Mom," I answered. "I'm fine and Alice is fine." I heard her breathe a sigh of relief down the phone and felt a nudge of guilt at the fact that she automatically thought that there was something wrong for me to call her.

_Nice, Edward…_

"Oh good," she continued. "How's London?"

"Cold," I answered quickly and smiled at her laugh. "No, no it's amazing actually. The premier was awesome."

"I know, we saw the highlights on YouTube," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of my parents surfing the net looking for clips of me. My mother, it had to be said, was the worst out of the two of them. It always puzzled me how two of the most prolific film makers in the world could find pleasure in watching scratchy clips on a computer screen. She'd told me that she did it because she was proud of me. I grinned at the memory of hearing that for the first time.

"How's Dad?"

"He's good, he's upstairs packing."

"Packing?" I asked completely puzzled.

"Well, yes," she answered. "You're father and I have some time off so we're going to the house on Como, did Alice not mention it?"

"No," I replied, rolling my eyes at my sister's in capabilities of passing information on. "When do you go?"

"Tomorrow morning," she answered. Her voice was high and excited. "Your father has chartered the jet, it'll be fabulous."

"Oh," I muttered unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Why, Edward what's wrong?"

I sighed and let my finger trace the patterns on the suede of the sofa I was sitting on. "Nothing, I was just hoping to see you two that's all." It was as honest an answer I could give her without divulging anything about Bella and I. "I've not seen you since the rap party."

I heard her take in a deep breath. "Yes," she said quietly. "How is Bella?"

I felt my chest ache at the memory of the rap party and the fucking car wreck it became. I glanced down at my knuckle and flexed it, watching as the scar that was caused by James's nose smashing the fuck into it changed colour from white to pink. My blood boiled at the memory of seeing him on top of Bella. _Motherfucker_. I screwed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"She's good," I answered before smiling gently at my understatement.

_She's fucking wonderful, amazing, beautiful, exquisite…mine._

"Oh I'm so glad." I could hear the relief in my mother's voice. "So, when do you fly back?"

"Sunday evening."

"Are you working?"

"No," I grinned. "I'm off for two long ass weeks." I stretched my feet out on the sofa and leaned my head back.

"Well, Edward, why don't you come to the house? Its years since you've been. Plus some of your father's family are coming at the weekend." I pulled my head up and let the thought filter into my brain.

_Me, Bella, __Lake Como, naked, Bella, me, Bella, Italy, me, Bella, naked, Italy, me…_

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," I smiled and heard her clap her hands. "But can I let you know for definite when I get back to LA?"

"Of course, sweetheart," she replied. There was a loud crash in the background and the sound of my father cursing repeatedly.

"What the hell was that?" I laughed.

"Oh dear," she answered and I could almost see her rolling her eyes. "I have to go, Edward. Your father seems to have decided to pick a fight with the wardrobe and it's now turning into a full out war." I laughed at the image that suddenly popped into my head.

"Ok," I chuckled. "Love to Dad and I'll speak to you soon."

"Love you, sweetheart and love to Alice," she cooed, "bye."

I put the phone down and relaxed against the cushions of the sofa. I couldn't have planned it better myself. I would love to take Bella to Italy. A beautiful girl in one of the most beautiful city's in the world. And how fitting for me to take her and tell my parents about our relationship when it was the exact place Carlisle had proposed to Esme?

_Mm, proposing…_

My head snapped the fuck up.

Where the hell did that come from?

I rubbed my face, groaned and headed to the shower knowing that I needed to get my head out of my ass and focused on getting ready for the night ahead.

The hot water was just what I needed to calm my muscles and help me relax. It seemed so strange that my body seemed to become extra tense when Bella wasn't around me. She seemed to have become my own personal brand of oil that gentle eased and softened the knots that appeared around my body.

I thought again of the trip to Italy.

It _would _be amazing and it was true that I hadn't been back there in a long time. She'd love it, the house, the lake, the food and the weather. I definitely needed a break after the fucking hurricane that had been the promotional blitz on mine and Jasper's movie.

Maybe Jasper and Alice would come and we could make a proper holiday out of it? Hell, maybe even Emmett and Rosalie would come; the house was certainly big enough. If they came maybe Bella wouldn't feel as intimidated as I feared she might once I broached the subject with her.

Yes, I decided, it was too good an opportunity to miss. I would invite Bella to Italy to stay with my parents.

It would be fucking perfect.

* * * *

Emmett and Jasper arrived at my door at 7pm just as two hotel staff vacated the room having left two serving trays. One filled with alcohol and the other filled with food.

"Looking sharp, Mr. C," Jasper grinned as he bumped my fist.

"Not too shabby yourself, Mr Whitlock," I replied with a smirk. "And who the fuck is this handsome devil," I cried slapping Emmett on the back.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett retorted walking over to the serving tray that was covered in alcohol. "Can I get a beer before we start sucking each others dicks?"

I laughed loudly as I picked up the bottle opener that was on the glass table and threw it at Emmett who caught it and popped the cap on his Heineken. He passed one to Jasper and then one to me. I knocked the necks of their bottles with my own and took a long pull.

"Shit that's good," I sighed loudly.

Emmett replied with a loud belch.

"Damn straight," he agreed before taking another gulp.

"Well, _someone's_ in a better mood." Jasper smiled nodding at my cousin.

"Well, _someone_ got laid," I answered, dodging Emmett's fist before it connected with my arm.

"Motherfucker," he mumbled as I grabbed a handful of peanuts. "I'm just a naturally happy person," he continued, "a naturally happy person who just so happens to have the most amazing woman, who can do things with her mouth that I didn't even know, were possible."

Jasper groaned and walked to the sofa, "TMI, bro, seriously."

I laughed and grabbed Emmett's shoulder. "I'm happy for you, dude, you and her…mouth." He roared with laughter and gulped the last of his beer.

"What time are the girls coming?" I asked as uninterested as I could manage. I hated to admit it but even an hour without Bella had seemed like a fucking lifetime. I could feel the tension that appeared when she wasn't near me already starting to work its way into the muscles of my neck.

"In about 30 minutes or so," Jasper answered looking at his watch. "And I've been told to tell you that if you interfere with them before that time you will 'suffer the consequences.'"

I cocked an incredulous eyebrow at Jasper's mimed quotation marks.

"What the fuck ever," I mumbled.

_Fucking Alice…_

"So you really didn't know that Rosalie was coming?" Jasper asked Emmett as he threw himself down on the chair.

"Not a clue," he answered with a grin. "Pretty fucking cool though, huh, that she came here to see me?" I nodded and motioned my second bottle of beer towards him.

"Hey," I started quietly. "What have you guys got planned the end of next week?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, cousin because you are not working, I am not working," Emmett answered with a smile.

"I've got pre-production meetings until Wednesday but after that nada," Jasper added. "Why?"

I took another pull from my beer and let it settle before speaking. "I was thinking of asking Bella to my parent's house on Lake Como."

They both stared at me, neither of them saying a word.

"What?" Then it dawned on me why they were looking so fucking panicked. "Oh, Christ, fuck no, no," I spluttered. "My mom invited me to see the family and I was thinking of taking her with me to meet everyone."

They both exhaled long and hard and the colour began returning to Jasper's face.

"Jesus, dude," he said clearing his throat. "I thought you were going all eloping and babies on me for a second there."

I laughed and shook my head.

"No," I chuckled. "Not just yet." He rolled his eyes and sank back against the sofa. "I just thought that you two might wanna come with the girls and we could turn it into an unofficial holiday. You know take the pressure off of Bella a little bit."

They looked at each other again and nodded. "Sounds good man," Emmett smiled.

"I'm good if Alice is," Jasper chuckled.

"I'm sure she will," I stated with a knowing smirk. "She's not been back to Italy for nearly the same amount of time as me and she loves it there."

"Edward," Emmett laughed. "Do you remember when we played sharks on the decking with her and she absolutely shit herself when I pulled her under?"

I coughed on my beer as I remembered the look on my sister's face as she had paddled quite happily before Emmett had grabbed her ankle and pulled her under, just like at the beginning of 'Jaws.'

It was mine and Emmett's favourite film at the time having been introduced to it by Carlisle one night.

"That's fucking cruel," Jasper said, stifling a laugh. "How old were you?"

"Twenty-one," Emmett laughed. I laughed with him shaking my head.

"No, man, we were about eight." I laughed again as I remembered my drowned-rat of a sister running, screaming back to the house as Emmett and I sprinted to our secret hiding places, knowing that we were in shit. "God, that was hysterical," I breathed, wiping my eye of laughter tears.

"It's good to see you laugh," Jasper said quietly as Emmett headed to the bathroom. "It suits you this love thing."

I smiled and nodded.

"So it would seem," I answered. "It's so weird Jasper," I continued. "All this time I thought I was completely satisfied with my life." I paused shaking my head, "and now? Jesus, Jasper, I was just fucking existing. _Now_ I'm living."

He smiled at me and slapped my knee. "It feels good doesn't it?"

I looked at him and paused, understanding immediately what he was telling me.

_Alice…_

I laughed with a breath down my nose and raised my eyebrows.

"I know you'll treat her right, Jazz." I smiled gently, knocking my beer with his.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he chuckled. I watched his shoulders relax further as he exhaled and took a sip of his drink. He looked back at me and shrugged. "So, how's the no touching in public working out for you?"

I flinched as Emmett guffawed behind me, "tough break, dude." He grinned as he threw a handful of small sausages into his cavernous mouth.

I exhaled and started pulling at the paper on the side of my bottle.

"Ok, I guess," I mumbled. Jasper leaned forward and raised his eyebrows at me. I threw my hand through my hair and groaned. "Ok, I fucking hate it! I want to touch her all the time and I want to be near her, kiss her, taste…"

"Whoa, whoa there, cowboy," Jasper cried. "Calm down!"

I took a breath and sipped my drink. "Sorry," I muttered.

"How the hell are you gonna survive tonight?" Jasper asked.

His face showed nothing but genuine concern and I suddenly felt a little bit nauseous. "You _have_ seen the outfits that the girls are wearing tonight?"

My chest suddenly tightened. It confused the shit out of me as I couldn't figure out whether it was through my desire for Bella or anger at my sister and her persuasive fucking ways.

"No," I answered quietly, "have you?" He nodded slowly.

"Well, I haven't seen Alice's obviously, but I've seen Bella's dress and Rosalie's."

His expression told me that the dresses in question were smoking hot and were therefore from that moment the bane of my entire fucking existence.

"Excellent," Emmett snorted.

My look must have said it all as his smug fucking expression dissolved in seconds.

"Shit," I breathed leaning back, running another hand through my already messed hair.

"It'll be fine, bro," Jasper smiled tightly. "Honestly. You, Emmett and I will keep an eye out for any fuckers that get too close to any of the girls tonight." My stomach twisted again.

_Any fucker goes near her and I'll fucking kill them…_

"Yeah man," Emmett added seriously. "It'll be fine. No problems."

His determined expression eased the lump of granite anxiety that weighed heavily in my throat for a second, until a knock and a chorus of giggles erupted from behind the suite door.

Jasper got up to answer it and was greeted by Alice who bounded into his arms. "Hey, princess, you look fucking beautiful." He smiled at her as she kissed him quickly on the lips before glancing embarrassedly at me.

But I couldn't have cared less if they had started fucking on the Persian rug the pair of them were standing on because my eyes, heart and soul were fixed on the dark-haired goddess that stood in my door way.

Bella walked towards me slowly, wearing the sexiest dress I had ever seen on her.

It was summer, sex, innocence, desire and made her legs look like they went on for days. Her hair was loose and hung around her face that was made up with glitter and blush. And her pendant sat upon her chest all silver, love and diamonds.

Jasper was right.

I was totally and utterly fucked.

* * * *

"Do you know how fucking amazing you look tonight, Bella?" I asked as she emerged from the bathroom of the suite. I pushed her back in and shut the door behind me.

"Really?" she asked with a surprised look on her face. "I didn't think you liked it."

"Why the hell would you think that?" I smiled letting my hands stroke down her arms.

"Because you haven't said anything to me since I walked in fifteen minutes ago," she answered quickly. I nodded and looked at her sheepishly.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said pushing her hair off her shoulders. "The truth is I didn't know what to say to you in front of everyone. I just had so much to say that it would have come out all wrong!"

She placed her palm on my face and I leaned into it, revelling in the warmth there.

"Baby," she whispered, "I love you."

I moaned quietly and kissed her lips softly. I felt her hand run up the shirt I was wearing before moving down to the buckle of my belt. I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her to me pushing my tongue into her eager mouth. She groaned and I couldn't help but push my achingly hard cock against her.

"I love you, Bella," I breathed before kissing her again. "You are so beautiful."

I ran my hand from her shoulder to her thigh where she jumped from the contact. She deepened our kiss as my hand slid higher until it was under her skirt and grazing her panties. I sucked in a breath when I felt the dampness of the lace against my thumb.

"Shit," I murmured against her lips, feeling them rise into a small smile.

"Only for you," she murmured.

Her words were like a red rag to a fucking horny bull as I lifted her onto the cabinet quickly and pushed her legs apart. I moved the lace of her panties to the side and groaned with her as I let my finger trace from her clit to her wet pussy. I pushed my middle finger into her and she moaned loud enough for me to crush my mouth to hers swallowing the gasps and groans that followed as I pushed another finger into her, needing to feel as much as I fucking could. I rested my thumb against her clit and started thrusting my hand against her.

"I'm so close already, Edward," she moaned. "Fuck, it feels _so_ good."

Her grip on my shoulders increased and her feet wound around my thighs.

"Cum for me, Bella," I gasped as I felt her tighten as I pushed another digit into her. "I love feeling you cum, baby. I love feeling you cum on my cock, on my tongue and on my hand," I moaned.

Her back arched and she leaned her head back before exploding against me. She cried out and I clapped my other hand over her mouth quickly as she rode her orgasm out, grinding her hips against my hand.

I kissed her neck and her collarbone around her pendant, feeling the pulse of her heart hammer under her soft skin. Her grip on me slowly eased and her breathing returned to normal. I removed my fingers from her and kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you." She smiled dreamily. She looked fucking stunning.

I laughed and kissed her nose. "No, no, Miss Swan, thank you." I moved back and helped her down from the cabinet. "I'll give you a minute." I smiled, smacking her sexy ass as I left her to recover.

I knew it was fairly fucking sly of me to do that to her but I just couldn't help myself. I lifted my hand to my lips and licked what I had taken from her.

Part of me felt that I had to do that to her to show her how much she turned me on, how much I wanted and needed her. But there was another part of me, a much darker part that did it to put my mark on her. To make her realise how I could make her feel so that if any fucking joker tried it on with her then she wouldn't look twice at them.

She was mine and no one stood a chance while that was fact.

I felt the heat start to burn in my cheeks at my own silent admission. It was wrong, domineering and completely unnecessary. I knew that Bella loved me. I mean, fuck, she had told me so many times and showed me a hundred times more.

But the little dark part of me still had to have his say.

I wandered back into the suite, grabbing a glass of Jack and Coke and slumped next to Alice on the sofa. Jasper was fiddling with the stereo trying to find a decent radio station, while Rosalie and Emmett canoodled on the chair.

"If you've messed Bella's dress in any way I will skin you alive, Cullen," Alice hissed at the side of me. I stared at her with wide eyes. She looked at me knowingly.

"I…I…didn't do anything," I stammered, failing to keep the smile off my face as I thought about Bella crying out while my fingers were moving inside her.

"Mmhm," she answered, utterly unconvinced. "Well, in any event, you look very handsome tonight."

I smiled widely at her and pushed my hand through my hair with gusto making her giggle.

"Why, thank you," I smirked.

Alice smiled over my shoulder and I turned to see Bella emerge through the doorway looking utterly exquisite. I grinned at her and beckoned her to come to me. She grabbed a glass of wine and placed herself on my knee. Alice sensing our need for privacy before we left for the club, walked over to help Jasper in his ongoing battle with the stereo.

"I'm going to miss being so close to you tonight," I murmured against her shoulder. She turned to me and stroked her hand down my face. I leaned up and kissed her mouth softly. "I love you," I whispered, kissing her again.

"And I love you," she replied. She moved her head to the crook of my neck and breathed in deeply. "God you always smell so good." She smiled sitting back up. I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrows. "Plus," she lowered her voice. "You look so completely fuckable in this."

The tone of her voice made one part of my body utterly fucking alert.

She gripped the black v-neck sweater that I had pulled on over my grey shirt that was open at the neck. She trailed her fingers down and opened another button.

"Perfect," she smiled, winding her fingers through the small amount of chest hair that was now visible. I smiled and kissed her again.

_It was going to be a long ass night…_

* * * *

We got out of the car at the side entrance of the club. The host Michelle was waiting for us and she waved us through as soon as she had hugged and kissed Alice.

"Nice to see you again, Mr Cullen," she smiled.

"Edward," I corrected her with a smile and regretted it immediately as I watched her blush. I felt Bella chuckle silently at the side of me and looked at her with a roll of my eyes.

The club was already fairly busy and I lowered my head as we walked through to the VIP room. The music was at the volume where you feel it in your chest and your ears ring for days afterwards. It was fantastic. Some people stopped and stared but we kept moving through with Emmett in full protection mode at the side of all of us, watching the crowd.

"The Grey Goose room has been set up with your own area, Alice," Michelle continued. "Just call for drinks and we'll settle the bill at a later date." She gestured for us to take a seat in the booths that had been reserved for us and sent over two bottles of Cristal.

"Is that…" Bella stared at the bottle as a young girl poured it into the flutes on the table.

"Yeah," I answered her, "Happy Birthday." She blushed and this time I did nothing but stare at it as I rose from her neck to her cheeks and past her eyes.

"To Bella," Alice cried and we toasted again. I knew that she hated the attention but honestly any excuse I had to lavish her with it I took with two eager fucking hands. "Are you impressed?" Alice raised her voice over the beat of the music to Bella.

She nodded and sipped her champagne. "Very," she answered with a smile.

I moved further away from Bella as the sudden urge to place my hand on her knee shot through my body. She saw my movement and smiled before moving to sit next to Rosalie. I looked at her in thanks at the same time I felt my heart fracture.

"So Rosalie," Jasper shouted. "Are you going to tell us what you got Tinker for her birthday?"

Bella's face blushed seven shades of red as she shot daggers towards him. "Oh come on, Bella, I'm dying to know," he grinned. I couldn't help but smile at her expression. I had to admit I was fairly fucking intrigued myself.

Rosalie looked at Bella's beet red face and turned to Jasper. "A set of steak knives," she answered with a poker straight expression. Emmett and I creased into laughter and Bella breathed a noticeable sigh of relief. Rosalie put her hand around her neck and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle so much her nose crinkled and her hands flailed at the sides of her eyes.

My heart swelled for her a little bit more at that exact moment.

"Hey, Alice, do you ever remember the game '_sharks_?'" Emmett giggled leaning towards her. I pushed his shoulder as I watched her face drop.

"Fuck you, Emmett," she hissed before turning to Bella and Rosalie, "bathroom ladies?" The two girls stood and followed her towards the bathroom door.

We waited till they were out of sight to collapse into fits of laughter.

"Jeeping Jesus, man!" Jasper giggled helplessly. "I thought she was going to drop your ass across the club."

"She probably will," I added. Emmett smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell you something boy's that is what you call a damn fine set of females."

He sipped from his glass and grinned wider as we watched the three of them walk away from us.

The room started to fill up and the music got louder as we sat, after the girls returned and talked about inconsequential bullshit. I couldn't pull my eyes away from Bella for longer than five minutes and each time my eyes found hers again I fell more and more in love with her. The lights of the club caught her hair and her eyes in ways that made them look otherworldly.

_An angel maybe?_

She shifted under my gaze and mouthed 'I love you' to me at least ten times.

_Not that I was counting…_

"Well, I think we need to dance." Rosalie smiled, grabbing Emmett's hand.

"Oh no," he yelled. "No, no, no, no, I can't dance, Rosie, baby, please!"

We snickered, clapped and whistled as Rosalie managed to pull his ass off the seat and pulled him over to the dance floor. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her small waist and moved with him. For all his belly aching he really wasn't as bad as he made out, yet Jasper and I continued to shout abusive comments at him that earned us both a slap from Alice.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Alice smiled clasping her hand. "Let's show them how it's done."

Whether it was the alcohol or the atmosphere or the fact that she looked fucking amazing that gave her the confidence, but my jaw nearly hit the floor as I watched Bella follow Alice without complaint or question. I leaned forward in my seat knowing what my body's reaction was going to be to her.

She held Alice's hands as she started to move her hips, slow at first and then faster matching my sister roll for roll. She shifted her feet carefully but elegantly, soft and like fluid sex and let the music move through her entire body.

"Holy shit, dude," Jasper muttered as he watched with me.

I had to agree as I shifted in my seat to try and ease the ache between my legs.

I chuckled lightly as the song changed to '_Love, Sex, Magic_,' loving the subtle irony of the lyrics as I watched my Bella dance. She moved towards Alice as she mouthed the words, grinding down towards her, letting her hands move over her own body, up through her hair. I have never wanted to be a pair of fucking hands so much in my goddamn life as I did at that moment.

She was sexy, playful, flirtatious, confident and, as I glanced quickly to the bar, being watched by two guys who were being anything but fucking subtle about their intentions.

I watched, gripping my glass, as the tallest and youngest looking of the two slammed down his shot glass, straightened his black tie and made his way to the dance floor. He moved slowly watching my sister before he started to dance behind Bella. He never touched her but he was looking at her ass as if it was his Christmas fucking lunch. I felt the anger start to boil under my skin.

_If he touches her I'll fucking kill him…_

His hands began moving towards her and I made to lunge out of my seat but felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I glared at him, ready to rip him a new one before I noticed him motioning to Emmett. I watched my cousin grab Bella's hand and twirled her away from the prick. Emmett turned and winked at him and I exhaled the breath I was holding as the fucker slunk back to his place at the bar.

_That's right, dipshit, no fucking touchy…_

I leaned back in my seat and glanced at Jasper. "Sorry, man," I said with a sheepish grin.

"No problem, Edward," he answered passing me a full glass of champagne. "Just know that none of us would let anything happen to her." I nodded and threw my arm around his shoulder.

"I love you, Jazz!" I grinned.

I laughed as he pushed me away. "Get off me you fucking idiot," he grumbled.

"Are you, Edward Cullen?" I turned to be met with the bluest pair of eyes I had ever seen.

"Um…yeah," I answered pulling my arm from Jasper.

"Oh my god and Jasper Whitlock," she squealed, putting her hands to her mouth. "Becky, come over here!"

I glanced at Jasper who had an utterly bored expression on his face.

"Its Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." The girl, Becky, had the same reaction.

"My name's Leah," she said with a dazzling smile with her hand held out for me to take. I glanced at the dance floor to see Bella still dancing with Emmett. I reached out and took her hand. She did the same to Jasper and he shook it with zero enthusiasm. "May we sit?"

I looked at her for a moment, knowing that two months ago I would have let her sit. I would have talked to her, charmed her to shit, bought her expensive drinks and taken her back to my hotel room and fucked her all night.

She _was _pretty, almost beautiful and she seemed like a nice girl, but she wasn't what I wanted.

Because what I wanted was the woman who was dancing like a vixen, sexy, glorious, shy, beautiful and passionate, on the dance floor behind her.

_Bella._

That's what I wanted.

"Actually we're saving those seats," I answered looking from Leah to her friend Becky. "But it was nice to meet you." Leah's face dropped ever so slightly but she remained composed, smiled and nodded.

"Well it was nice _almost_ meeting you." She chuckled. I laughed lightly back. She was a nice girl.

She just wasn't _my_ nice girl.

I watched as they walked back to the bar. Jasper looked at me with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked sipping my drink.

"Nothing," he smiled wider.

I pushed his shoulder hard calling him an asshole as I stood to walk to the bathroom. I wandered through the crowd and found Emmett surrounded by the three girls, clearly fucking loving every single minute of it. I let my hand ghost around Bella's waist quickly before whispering "I love you" into her ear. She turned and smiled as I continued my way through the crowd.

I always made a point of using the cubicles in the toilets of public places as you really never knew who the fuck was watching or lurking about.

I'd nearly finished when I heard two voices enter the bathroom.

"Have you seen the arse on the brunette though, man, fucking awesome! Seriously, what I wouldn't give to tap the shit out of that!"

I don't know what made my ears prick, maybe it was the word brunette or maybe it was the vile, fucking tone he used to describe her but something didn't fit right with what I was hearing.

"Shit, I swear to God, that blonde as well, Jesus, she could ride me till fucking New Year!" They both laughed.

"I bet she swallows too, mate! Fuck, those doe fucking eyes looking at me with my cock in her gob, Jesus."

"You gonna try again, bruv?"

"What? With the brunette?"

"Yeah, go for it, man. That big fucker's all over that blonde anyway, lucky bastard."

They both laughed and I felt my muscles start to tense and my blood start to boil.

"Yeah, why the fuck not! She doesn't know what she's missing."

"We'll have to change that shit!"

They were talking about Bella.

_My Bella._

I zipped my fly, flushed the toilet and stepped out of the cubicle, but the bathroom was empty. I washed my hands and hurried back out to the VIP room. I made my way through the crowds to find Emmett and Jasper sat laughing.

"Where are they?" I snapped.

"They've gone to the dance floor in the main lounge," Emmett answered, standing quickly. "Why, man, what's wrong?"

"Those two fucking pricks who tried it on before," I breathed heavily, searching the room. "I heard them."

I stopped as Emmett held his hand up to me.

"They're over there, Edward." He pointed to the bar where, sure enough the two fucks in question stood drinking. I felt my heart twist in my chest in relief. "Here," Emmett smiled warily, handing me a Jack and Coke. "This'll calm your nerves."

I threw myself down in my seat and took a long sip. I let my eyes roll back in my head and felt the heat of the bourbon slide down to my stomach. I was seriously losing my mind. I simply could not cope with the thought of someone touching or being near Bella without my permission.

The little dark part of my brain just couldn't seem to shut the fuck up and it scared me shitless.

"I'm fucked," I muttered. "I am seriously fucked." I looked between Jasper and Emmett and smiled sarcastically. "I'm in love with her for crying out loud! Why can't I just tell people?"

"Because you're scared," Jasper answered. "It's perfectly normal, Edward. Stop being so hard on yourself." I nodded and took another sip. "Hey, baby." He smiled as Alice sat down next to him with a huge grin on her face. I looked around her feeling the panic rise again.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as calmly as I could. I turned to the bar and noticed that the two guys of Fuck-Head's Anonymous had disappeared.

"She's still in there with Rosalie. Man, that girl can dance," but I wasn't listening. I was off my chair and pushing my way through the crowd.

_Keep calm Edward she's fine, she's fine, she's fine…_

I kept my mantra repeating in my head as I scanned the room.

"Edward," I turned to see Rosalie. "Have you seen Bella?"

My chest collapsed.

"What? I thought she was with you?" I cried over the music.

"She was but I went to the bathroom and now I can't find her." She looked at me, guilt dancing in her eyes.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

I pushed further into the throngs of dancing people. Many tried to stop me to talk to me but I could only focus on Bella.

Where the fuck…?

I suddenly spotted her, brown curls and soft pale skin. My relief was short lived as I saw Fuck-Head one leer over her. My blood literally burst into molten lava as I watched him put his arms around her waist and pull him to her.

I stormed across the room, my pulse slamming inside my head. I reached them and my eyes met Bella's. My heart cracked open as I saw the wave of relief wash over her features. I put my hand on Fuck-Head's shoulder and yanked him away from her.

"Hey, what the fuck?" he muttered as he gained his equilibrium back. I pushed Bella behind me as I turned back to him and I felt her hand on the small of my back moving in small circles.

She was trying to soothe me!

"Hey, pal, I don't know what your game is but no-one pushes me around!" He moved towards me. I was quite happy that I was slightly taller than the short assed fuck wit.

"Funny," I snarled. "I believe I just did."

He moved closer still and I felt Bella's hand grip mine.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he hissed so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

"Back the fuck off, man," I warned feeling my fists tighten, ready for whatever he was capable of, which considering the way he was swaying wasn't fucking much.

"I'm sorry, what?" He leaned his head closer to me as he encouraged me to repeat myself.

I leaned in so that my lips were right by his ear.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off." His eyes widened and he leaned in still.

"Edward," Bella's voice came from behind me. "Come on, just leave it."

"Yeah, _Edward_," he mimicked, pushing at my shoulder. "Just fucking leave it, you and your fucking cock tease whore."

_Oh no, motherfucker, you did not just say that…_

The phrase, 'seeing red' had shit all on the reaction that my body had to his words. Without even fucking thinking, I clenched my fist and pulled back ready to smash the fucker's face wide open. The fury that raged through me, blistered under my skin, collecting in the knuckles of my right hand.

I was only aware of a scream and a shout when my arm was stopped mid swing by a huge set of hands.

I turned breathless and seething to see Emmett grasping my forearm and my shoulder. I looked to see that the dirty mouthed fucker I was set on ending had moved back and was staring at me with true fear in his eyes.

"Edward, man, let's go," he said, nodding his head as he did. "Come on, we need to go, the car's here."

I blinked at him several times trying to clear the fuzzy red swirl that was slamming in my head. That was when I glanced over his shoulder and saw Bella.

And my heart ripped the fuck open.

Her face was one of utter devastation, hurt and anger. But so much fucking worse than all of that, was that she looked afraid. She was afraid of me

The whole room stopped as I looked at her.

I had caused that.

Me. Me and my stupid motherfucking jealousy.

My need to keep her for me and only me had driven me to almost kill a man. Because the sick truth was, I wouldn't have fucking stopped hurting him if Emmett hadn't stopped me first.

I was disgusting…fucked up and suddenly feeling like the walls were closing in on me.

I had to get out.

I dropped my arm and pushed passed him and Bella and headed for the door. I couldn't look at her. I was too fucking ashamed of my behaviour.

_Fucking coward…_

Jasper was already in the car and Alice was standing at the door. I climbed in and sat opposite him. His expression was one of absolute concern for me. But I didn't deserve his concern. I didn't deserve anything other than a goddamn sledgehammer over the head to beat out the dark parts that made me do stupid fucking things.

I felt Bella slide into the car next to me but I couldn't look at her. I was too fucking embarrassed and angry and the truth be told, I couldn't look into her eyes and see that disappointment again.

My heart just wouldn't be able to take that shit again.

The ride back to the hotel was long and quiet. I had ruined everyone's night. I had ruined Bella's birthday. I had ruined Bella and me because I couldn't possibly see how she could forgive me for what I had done.

She had told me to leave it and I didn't. I didn't listen to her.

The car stopped and I leapt out into the cold London air. I hurried through the foyer and threw myself into the waiting elevator pressing the button for my floor, praying to fucking anyone who would listen, that the doors closed before anyone else could get in with me.

They did.

I pushed my way out of the doors, gasping for air and ran down the corridor to the suite. I pulled out my key card swiped it and swung the door open, slamming it behind me.

With my back pressed firmly against the wood, I felt the weight of what I had just done press heavily onto my shoulders. I let myself slide down it until I met the floor.

I rested my elbows on my knees and let my head hang to my chest, closing my eyes shut trying to calm the sick fury that was still racing through me.

The look that I had seen on Bella's face, the hurt, the anger and the fucking fear flashed behind my eyelids and I flinched away from it.

How could I have been so fucking stupid? I should have just walked away. I should have just let Rosalie look after her or Emmett. I couldn't leave it alone. I had behaved completely insane. I was an erratic and stupid piece of worthless shit and I had hurt Bella because of it.

Bella. Oh my god, Bella…

The one piece of sanity I had in my life full of chaos and I had scared her. She was afraid of me. Her eyes told me so. I had fucked up big time and I had no clue how to fix it. I gripped my hair tightly and groaned in utter devastation.

My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat as I heard a small knock on the door. I leaned my head back and pressed it against it.

_Please leave…get away from me, as far as you can, please…_

The knock came again.

"Edward."

Her voice, her beautiful, perfect fucking voice was quiet and shaky.

She'd been fucking crying. I'd made her fucking cry.

I wanted so much to open the door, fall at her feet and plead for forgiveness but I couldn't face her. I was a fucking coward and I couldn't face her. I clapped my hands to my face wanting to rip the skin from my bones.

"Edward."

Her voice came again, quieter this time. I scrunched my eyes up tight and clenched my fists against my knees, praying for the courage to face her but of course it never came.

I listened for an eternity, until I heard whispers and footsteps and the closing of a door. I exhaled and slammed my palms to the floor as I hit the back of my head against the door.

I opened my eyes at the sound of my cell phone beeping. I sighed and pulled it from my pocket. I flipped it open slowly and read the message through the tears that sprung there.

It simply read;

**I love you.**

**Holy hot as fuck jealous Edward and a shit load of angst Batman!!**

**So this chapter was considerably different to my original plan but I'm quite happy with it – what do you think?**

**Don't hate me for making Edward complicated – as we know from his past he has a lot of demons and they can show themselves at strange times.**

**My theory is that his emotions are so high with being in love with Bella that all his other 'darker' emotions are making themselves known too. He feels like he has let Bella down which is the reason that he can't open the door and face her.**

**I hope that this explains a little bit more for you? If not feel free to PM me or say so in your reviews – I know you're all wonderful and will tell me what you think either way.**

**Oh, oh Bella's dress is on my profile go check it out!!**

**Please, please, please, please, please review **

**TTFN x x x x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Oh. My. Jilly Wigs!**

**1, 130+ reviews & nearly 100,000 hits– get out of here!!**

**There have been so many new readers over the past week who have either PM'd me or reviewed to tell me how much they like the story or to let me know that my story was recommended by someone else – I'm so touched and so, so thrilled that people are enjoying it! **

**You little crazy FanFic pimps are awesome – much love to you!**

**Special Bat-hugs to **_**coxie and phoenixhunter47 **_**who have reviewed every single chapter of 'Help Wanted' as they have read them! The time you have spent giving your feedback is amazing – thank you!!**

**Hundreds of Bella hugs and Edward kisses to all of you who review – seriously, you are all fantabulous!!!**

**There is reference to domestic violence in this chapter – please be warned…**

**Chapter 32: A Safe Place**

My hotel suite seemed to have become my own personal hell on earth.

I was alone, empty and desperate for the woman that I loved. The woman that I loved who I knew I had hurt so much.

_Why was I such a fucking idiot?_

I flinched again as the look of shock, anger and pain that had crossed her beautiful face, flashed behind my eyelids again.

The dark part of my brain at this point was dancing and sneering at me.

Mission accomplished you fuck up.

Bella hates you.

Family alienated.

Job well done, Cullen, you might yet become what you fear and hate most.

I brought my knees up closer to my chest to try and cover the large gaping hole that had appeared there and pushed my face into the t-shirt that Bella had left the night before, trying to push that little thought as far back as I could. I wouldn't become that, I screamed in my head. I was strong. I was a better fucking person than that.

Bella had helped me become a better person.

And look what I gave her in return…

I breathed in her scent off the t-shirt feeling it make my stomach twist and turn with need.

I needed her here.

I needed her now.

I needed her fucking always.

I was a selfish, motherfucker too, but that was hardly a new goddamn development.

I glanced at the clock through my blurry, tired eyes.

4:15am.

Had it only been 4 hours since I had made everyone I love hate me with my bitch fit and loss of control?

Begrudgingly, I let my mind wander back over the whole night, retracing my thought processes, my fear, my panic and finally the anger that I felt towards the fuck-wit that had put his hands on _my_ Bella.

I had never experienced an emotion like it.

It was a feral jealousy mixed with a rage so raw that it scared even me. I wanted to kill him. I would have killed him. No wonder Bella had recoiled from me so completely. I was a fucking animal, a disgusting animal that deserved nothing from her.

My body felt exhausted by it. The adrenaline high had disappeared almost entirely when I had realised what I was doing. Emmett's grip on my arm had woken me from the haze of utter fury that burned under my skin. There was no excuse for my behaviour, none whatsoever. Natural caveman instinct to protect what was mine just didn't seem like a valid enough reason for behaving like a fucking lunatic.

I rolled onto my back with a groan, staring at the ceiling, holding Bella's t-shirt against my chest.

Lying in the unfamiliar bed with the unfamiliar sounds coming through the window – the only thing I could think of was the familiar feel of Bella next to me.

Her smell. Her taste.

I needed and wanted them so fucking much it made my whole body ache.

But that, I was starting to see, was the problem.

I needed her too much in every way. My body yearned for her all the time. Whether it is to make love or to simply hold her, I couldn't seem to get a grip on the new shit that my body was experiencing.

I'd told Jasper that I had simply been existing before Bella and that was true.

She had, in the short time that I had known her, taught me to live and I had embraced it wholeheartedly. I wanted to live. I wanted to live for her. I wanted us to live together, literally and metaphorically.

But I knew that that was a silly, ambitious, crazy want. I had known her for four weeks for fuck's sake.

Four long ass weeks of temptation, denial and then finally, complete acceptance of what I wanted and needed.

Her. Bella.

But having never experienced this before, I had no idea how to channel my emotions. They all seemed to blast the fuck out of me with a power I wasn't even aware my heart was capable of.

And it was too much.

For her.

And for me.

My need for Bella was so much that my body had started to feel actual physical pain when she wasn't near me.

_Tha_t was fucked up.

I had become to depend on her being near me all the time and I knew that for my body and mind to go from having nothing to everything all at once, that the consequences were making themselves known. I had to learn to control myself and my feelings for both our sakes. I was just so desperate to cling onto to her in any way that the danger of hurting us both was all too apparent.

I couldn't help but start to consider the fuck awful truth of what could have happened if Emmett had not stopped me in time. What if Bella had tried to stop me? Could I have hurt her? What if I had hurt her physically? My stomach twisted in on itself at the thought. I would rather subject myself to a life of searing pain and suffering than hurt Bella, but the truth was I was so far gone in my need to protect her that my control over my own body had slipped.

Jesus, what I could have done to her…

I grabbed the hair at the sides of my head and took a deep breath. The only way that I could start to cope with what was going on in my head was to talk to Bella.

I had to let her know what I was thinking, feeling. I had to try and make her understand what a fucked up asshole I really was. Even if she hated me and never wanted to see me again, I heaved at the thought, I had to at least try and make her see why I behaved the way I did.

I had told her that I loved her but the truth was that she really had no idea just how much. It was a chest crushing, desperate, obsessive, I cant live without you or I'll surely fucking die kind of love that had claimed me.

I was desperately, obsessively in love with her and she needed to know that.

She needed to know everything.

She needed to know why I was so afraid to love her initially. She needed to know why I was determined to keep her at arms length by being such a nasty bastard to her. I needed her to know that with my love, the dark part of me had become more prominent and that that fact scared me shitless. She needed to know about the darkness that lurked in me even if it did make her hate me further.

I needed her to know because the thought of keeping the feelings I was having tied up for as long as she was with me, made me feel physically sick.

She had found the strength to come to my door, hurt and crying and I didn't have the courage to face her.

Her strength was something that I was continually underestimating. She was so much stronger than me and I knew that that strength would be my aid in my confessions to her. I needed her strength to lean on, to use to get us both through whatever this was.

I laughed sarcastically into the dark, empty room as I considered what a weak fucker I really was. If I had to ask Bella for one last thing before she retreated from me in complete disgust then it would be to listen and try to understand.

Part of me knew that she would. Part of me knew that she loved me completely and unconditionally. But part of me was also shit scared that the truth would be too much to bear, that my real feelings for her would be too much that they would suffocate her like they were doing to me.

No, I shook my head as I brought the t-shirt to my face once more. I had to have faith in her, in her love and in her strength.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my cell phone and switched it on. After receiving the text from Bella I had turned it off knowing that I needed to clear my head without distraction. I was right to do so. My phone beeped continually with the backlog of texts that had collected while it was off.

I glanced at the clock again.

4:45am.

I scrolled through the text messages, feeling my heart collapse when I discovered there were no more from Bella. The majority were from Alice.

**Edward please let her in.**

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard as I felt the familiar wave of regret wash over me. I should have fucking let her in. I should have explained my reactions. Alice knew better than anyone how I would always retreat into myself instead of facing my problems, like a man, head on. Honestly, I thought that I had gotten over that shit when I had told Bella about my relationship with James and what had happened.

But here I was alone and closed off once again, behaving like the weak pussy I always knew I was.

The second text made my lungs squeeze hard in my chest;

**She needs reassurance, Edward. Come and talk to her – please. Love you. Alice.**

I knew that 4 hours ago there was no way that I could have reassured anyone, not even myself. I was losing myself again and I needed Bella to help me find a way back.

Alice it seemed had started to lose her patience.

**Edward, you need to get your head the fuck out of your ass and face her. She understands. You underestimate her.**

I smiled in spite of myself. Alice was right. I did need to get my head out of my ass and yes, I did underestimate Bella. But the part of the text that made my heart beat a little faster was the part that told me that Bella understood.

Did she really? Had Alice said something to her?

I pushed my hand through my hair. No, Alice wouldn't have said anything to her. She had told me how proud she was that I had opened up to Bella at all, there was no way that she would tell Bella what she so desperately wanted me to tell her on my own. That was my shit to tell and she knew it.

I remembered the day that I had thrown Alice out of my apartment when she had come to try and rescue me from myself. I had said such evil, nasty things to her.

Things that made her cry and hit me, not that I didn't deserve anything less.

Since becoming clean I had always made a point of trying to earn her forgiveness for all that I had done. She had told me on several occasions that she knew it wasn't the real me that had said those things to her and that she forgave me the minute I came home but I knew that that wasn't an excuse and it didn't stop me from continually trying to make that shit up to her.

The text had been sent at 3:30. Maybe she was still awake.

I took a deep breath and started typing.

**I'm ready, Alice, but I need your help. Is she awake?**

Her reply was almost instant.

Thank fuck…

**Anything, Edward. She's awake now.**

I exhaled a breath through my nose at the thought of Bella staying awake because of me. She would have been worried, afraid and confused. I once again thanked God that Alice was with her and cursed my selfish fucking choices.

After asking my favour of Alice I got up from the bed and pulled my sweater and shirt over my head. I grabbed a grey t-shirt and my black hoodie, slipped my phone in my pocket and headed out the door.

The lobby of the hotel was quiet. As I exited the elevator I pulled my hood up, put my head down and my hands in my pockets and walked out into the cold air. I took in a deep breath and set off down the street. If I was going to do this shit then it had to be on neutral ground.

Plus, I was going seriously fucking stir crazy in the hotel suite.

The sky was still dark but it wouldn't be long until the sun came up. I crossed the road and made my way over to the large wrought iron Edinburgh gate of Hyde Park. I glanced at my watch at the same time that I heard the chiming of the arrival of 5am. A man of about 40 walked up to the gates with the largest set of keys I had ever seen. Punctual to a fault.

He eyed me warily as he unlocked the padlock and pushed the gates open. I smiled a tight lipped smile and leaned casually against a small wall, taking another deep breath to try and calm my heart that was thumping in my chest.

_It would be fine, it was the right thing to do, she would understand…_

I was disturbed out of my mantra by the sound of approaching footsteps followed by the clearing of a throat. I closed my eyes briefly before looking up to my right to see Bella standing, hands clasped in front of her, her lip wedged firmly between her teeth.

I breathed in deeply as I let my eyes wander over her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with soft tendrils that hung limply around her face.

_She is so goddamn beautiful…_

And I am such a fucking idiot.

She was wearing dark jeans and a brown hooded sweat shirt that seemed at least 10 sizes too big for her that had the words _Chicago 1983_ emblazoned on the front. It took me a minute to realise, through the city name and the year of my birth, that it was mine. She looked tired, anxious and the redness of her eyes suggested she had been crying for hours.

_Satisfied, Cullen, you fucking monster…?_

I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around her and kiss away all the hurt that she felt but I had to hold back. Now was the time for talking, if she still wanted me after I had told her everything, and I hoped to fucking Christ like the selfish shit I was then I would happily hold her until she told me to stop.

I clenched my fists in my pockets as the urge swept through me like a tsunami.

"Bella," I whispered as her eyes met mine.

She nodded slowly and tucked her hands in the front pouch of the sweat shirt. I pushed off the wall slowly and took a step towards her. "Thank you for coming," I murmured looking down at my boots, still unable to look her fully in the eye knowing how much I'd upset her.

"Of course," she answered quietly. Her voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my heart crash wildly in my chest. I looked to the park and back to my feet.

"Will you walk with me?" I asked, waiting for her refusal, ready to accept whatever words of anger she had ready for me. I'd take them all. I deserved nothing less.

"Yes," she said through a thick throat.

I looked at her in wonder. I didn't deserve her. There was no way that she was meant to be with me. How could there be someone like her for a motherfucker like me?

I moved towards her and nodded slowly towards the park entrance. She moved ahead of me slightly and I followed closely behind. The park was just starting to wake up. Birds flitted from tree to tree singing and cawing as we passed beneath them. I walked slowly at Bella's side trying to get all my words in the right order in my head so that she would understand without confusion or question.

Having been to Hyde Park numerous times before, I knew exactly where I wanted to take her to. She followed me step for step never speaking, her eyes focused on her feet and the surrounding trees. I heard her take a small in take of breath as we walked out at the side of The Serpentine. It was still and peaceful apart from the occasional rustle of leaves and the sound of our feet on the loose stones, as I led her to a bench at the waters edge.

She sat next to me still quiet, still waiting for me to start.

I leaned back against the bench and exhaled, watching my breath come out as a grey mist that dissolved as quickly as it appeared.

"I'm so, so fucking sorry, Bella," I whispered looking out at the water.

The sky had lightened slightly and the ripples that were caused by the gentle wind were now visible.

"I never meant to make you feel scared or hurt. I never meant to behave the way that I did." I took a deep breath and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She had her legs pulled up to her chest with her left cheek resting on her left knee, gazing at me intently.

I smiled gently as I took her in.

"I wanted you to come here with me so that I could try and explain _why_ I reacted that way."

I sighed again feeling the anxiety of getting the words out rise in my throat. She nodded slowly. I loved that she seemed to know that I needed her to just simply listen. I needed this moment to explain without her interrupting my words.

She pulled her legs closer to her chest and blinked at me slowly for me to continue.

"My mother," I began. "My birth mother I mean was murdered by my father when I was six years old."

The words came out in such a rush that I almost didn't hear the small whimper that came from Bella. I breathed in as I realised that I'd said it. It had been a long fucking time since I had spoken about my life before Carlisle and Esme and I felt a small weight lift from my chest.

I cleared my throat and continued as I looked out, watching a white swan glide across the water.

"My father was a drunk; a nasty one. He'd drink maybe, a bottle of Scotch a day and then collapse out cold on the sofa. It was very rare that he'd make it to his bed." I grimaced as I remembered trying to lift him off the bathroom floor as my mother cleaned up the vomit, piss and shit that he'd be lying in. "Sometimes, when the Scotch ran out and he was still a way from unconsciousness he would pick a fight with my mother. It would always be about inconsequential, utterly ridiculous fucking things like the fact that she had bought a different type of sugar or different coloured refuse sacks than normal."

I laughed dryly at the fucking insanity of the battles that they had over the kind of toothpaste he wanted her to buy. "It started with pushing and shoving. He'd push her and she'd shove him back."

I looked to Bella quickly. "He didn't like it when she did that."

The truth was he always went fucking ape shit if she retaliated in any way.

"But my mother was strong." I smiled at the memory of my mother's tenacity. "She took what he gave her, even when what he gave her turned into his fists, his shoes or his belts."

I looked down at my feet as I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. I could see her, my mother. Green eyes, like mine, shoulder length auburn hair that hung with a wave around a heart shaped face. She was beautiful, slight and had a laugh that sounded like water hitting stones down a river.

That was the hardest thing to recall however, her laugh, as it happened so infrequently.

"I remember after being dropped off home late from school one evening," I continued, staring at the sky, "to find her collecting pieces of china off of the floor in the kitchen." I cleared my throat as my anger began to rise in my chest.

"She'd served him his dinner on the wrong plate so he thought that, in order for her to remember the next time, he would throw the entire dinner set at her, using her for target practise." I felt my fists clench harder in my pockets as I saw her bloodied hands and lips and the look of complete desolation that crossed her bruised face as her six year old son helped her to pick the pieces of plate up from the floor.

"_Edward." I looked up at her, grimacing at her swollen eyes and lips. Her heart shaped face was broken. "We can't let him win." Her hand grasped mine against the cold floor as she rasped again, "We can't let him win."_

"_Ok, Mama," I answered._

_After we had put all that was left of the plates in the trash, I soaked a cloth in warm salt water and bathed my mother's face. I sat on her knee, gently stroking her battered skin, apologising for every wince and flinch that she made as the white towel wiped the dry blood away. _

"_Mama," I whispered._

"_Yes, sweetheart," my mother answered with painful smile. _

"_Why does he do this?" _

_She looked at me and pushed her hand through my hair, "because he can't express himself any other way, baby." I looked at her curiously. "He has a lot of hate and anger inside of him and the only way it can come out is by him fighting against everyone he loves."_

_I frowned at her words completely confused. Surely if he loved her he wouldn't hurt her. "Does he love you?"_

_She looked down at her hands and for the first time ever, I saw my mother cry. "In his own way, Edward, he loves us both very much."_

_I shook my head in defiance. "I don't love him," I snapped, twisting the white towel in my hands._

_My mother grabbed the tops of my arms and turned me to face her. "He is your father, Edward, and you will respect him. No matter what he does to me you remember that." I pushed her away from me, threw the towel down and ran from her. _

"_I'll never love him," I shouted as I slammed my door shut to my room._

The birds singing above us brought me back from my memory.

"That was the last time I saw my mother alive," I whispered, feeling the heat in my eyes start to build. "My father came back home that night and beat her so hard with his feet and bare hands that he ruptured her kidney, spleen, broke six ribs puncturing her lung, her jaw, her right arm above the elbow and her eye socket."

I rhymed off her injuries the way the doctor had rhymed them to the police officer that had escorted me to the hospital the night that she died.

'_Ruthless…monstrous…sadistic…' he had said as he glanced down at me with an expression that told me that I was now completely alone in the world._

"The bleeding in her brain was what killed her." My vision blurred. "He was just too fucking strong for her." My throat tightened. "She couldn't fight him off." My voice disappeared as my sentence ended. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly through my pursed lips. As I opened them I glanced again at Bella.

I furrowed my brow when I saw the tears sliding down her cheeks, dampening the denim of her jeans.

"I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme not six months later. I suppose adoption is easy when you know people." I smiled, "and my father was charged with voluntary manslaughter."

I laughed darkly at the utter fucking joke that was the sentence the motherfucker was given.

_A heat of passion killing…_

_Passion? There was nothing fucking passionate about what he did. Ruthless…monstrous…sadistic…_

I heard Bella take a quick breath in and I looked at her with an incredulous smirk.

"My mother tried to defend herself with a knife," I explained, "and managed to stab him in the shoulder and thigh. He claimed that she attacked him first and he hit her in self defence." I coughed an exasperated laugh out of my chest. Even after all this time it still made my blood boil to an excruciating degree that the fucker had gotten away with taking my mother from me.

"The truth is, Bella, is that I had stayed in my room with my pillow over my head." I dropped my face to my hands. "If I'd gotten up," I murmured. "I would have been a witness. I could have helped put him away for murder." I looked at Bella and shook my head, "but I was too scared to see what he was…" I left my train of thought and leaned back against the bench.

"He was released twelve years later, just as I was starting college." I pushed my hands through my hair underneath my hood. "Twelve fucking years," I whispered.

It was an insult to her. He deserved to burn for what he did.

"He wrote me a letter, telling me that he wanted to get to know me that he wanted to be the father he knew he could be." I pushed my hands into the pockets of my hoddie, knowing that should I ever be in a room alone with the cunt, he would never come out of it alive.

"His letter just made me realise what I had tried to forget. That part of me came from someone who was a monster, who was evil, that part of me would always be evil too. I met James and he just knew so many ways to take the pain away that I couldn't help but follow his lead. I was looking for a way out." I lowered my voice, "a way to get away from…everything, including my family."

I didn't need to explain what had happened with Alice, she already knew about that.

I sighed and raised my face up to the now indigo sky. The birds were now in full dawn chorus and the sounds of London coming to life could be heard in the distance. I closed my eyes and felt the hurt and shame wash over me. It was nowhere near as heavy as it used to be but it was there nonetheless. I knew deep down that I would never be rid of it but I'd also learnt, through the brief therapy I had had, that that was ok.

If it was the only way that I could remember my mother then I was happy to deal with it.

"The reason I've told you this, Bella, is to try and explain why I behaved so fucking atrociously tonight."

I turned slowly and pushed my leg through the gap in the bench so that I was straddling it. Bella didn't move. Her tears were now dry and her eyes watched me carefully.

I took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye. I had tried to prepare myself for her dismissal, for her to tell me what a dip shit she really thought I was. It would hurt like fuck and I would never recover but I wouldn't blame her for her decision.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. "I love you so much that sometimes I can't hold it in."

I pushed my hands to my stomach. "I've never experienced anything like it. It is the most amazing, wonderful thing, Bella, but sometimes it scares the living shit out of me."

She raised her head from her knee, her eyes still fixed on mine. "I love you, want you and need you more than I've ever needed anything. It crushes me sometimes, so much that I find it hard to breathe. You are so precious to me, Bella that if anything happened to you…fuck."

I trailed off shaking my head and glanced down at my hands that were gripping the wood of the bench, feeling the utter terror raise in my throat at the thought of anyone hurting her.

"I don't know what I would do," I finished quietly.

She didn't reply and my heart thumped nervously in my chest.

"Do you remember what I said to you before we left for the rap party that night?"

She looked at me before lowering her eyes to my hands on the bench. She nodded slowly.

"You said that you would look after me, that you would protect me," she answered.

I nodded and smiled sarcastically.

"I didn't do such a great job of that, did I?"

"Edward," she breathed but I shook my head for her to stop.

"Christ, I was so in love with you even then, Bella," I admitted with a more genuine smile. "And when I saw what James was doing to you." I clenched my teeth. "I wanted to _kill_ him."

I said the word as if it tasted bad in my mouth and the truth was that it did. It tasted vengeful, bitter and angry and I fucking hated it.

She exhaled a shaky breath and moved slowly so that she was now facing me, her knees still held to her chest.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, Bella, all the time and I know that, that is impossible." I looked at her to show that I truly did. "But those guys…I heard them, Bella, in the bathroom." I closed my eyes. "The way they spoke about you…"

I took a deep breath. "I couldn't let what happened with James happen again. I just saw red, I had to stop them, no matter what," I grimaced as I remembered the look on Bella's face as I swung for the prick that'd touched her. "But your face, Bella…"

My voice cracked and my eyes blurred. "You looked so hurt, and…so fucking scared of me. You looked like…how she used to look at him…when he would…" I couldn't finish.

The tears came then, hard and continuous and I didn't fucking care.

My breath couldn't leave my lungs fast enough and I slapped my hands to my face, gulping and sobbing into my palms until I felt her small arms wrap around my neck and her warm body sit across me and all the air I had in me left me in a loud whoosh.

She kissed the tears on my cheeks frantically and nuzzled my neck over and over.

"You're not him, Edward," she whispered against my ear, tears wracking her own voice.

The sound that came from my throat at her words was almost a strangled cry as I threw my arms around her and pulled her to me. She moved further up me trying to get as close to me as she could, burying her head in my neck as I buried mine in her hair, breathing her in.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I murmured, between sobs. "I should have let you in and I'm so fucking sorry. Please forgive me," I pleaded, "please, Bella...fuck…please tell me you forgive me, please."

She pulled from me and cupped my face in her hands. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Edward Cullen," she whispered and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want and need you." She smiled gently, "always. There is nothing to forgive, baby, I love you."

As God is my fucking witness the Earth fucking stood still at that exact moment.

My lips crashed against hers and my hands wound into her hair holding her to me. She sighed into my mouth, her lips wet from her tears and mine. She felt and tasted so good. My heart thumped in my chest and my breath left me quicker than I could take it in.

I pulled my lips from her, resting my forehead against hers and held her body to me, breathing her in.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing her again. "Jesus, I love you so much…so much."

_My Bella, my beautiful Bella…_

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun rising over the tops of the trees.

* * * *

"It's all about balance," she said quietly as we walked back into the suite.

I closed the door behind her before grabbing her hand in mine and walked to the sofa. She sat down as I unzipped my hoodie and threw it over the back of the chair. I sat next to her taking her hands in mine on my lap.

"I know," I answered. "I need to start learning how to control all this shit that I'm feeling, Bella." Her thumb grazed the back of my hand. "My mind and body just reacts to you in ways that I can't handle at times."

She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"See that," I pointed at her chuckling, "that right fucking there does not help the situation!"

She leaned to me and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I know I'm sorry." She smiled, blushing slightly. "You just need to know that I want you too."

"I know, baby," I answered letting my fingertips slide down the side of her face. "But _you_ need to know that going from feeling nothing to everything all at once has left my head rammed securely up my ass."

She laughed lightly but nodded in agreement.

"I understand, Edward," she kissed my knuckle. "It does sometimes all feel a little overwhelming, doesn't it?"

"Mmhm," I answered watching her. She was here, with me and I couldn't believe what a lucky shit I really was.

I pulled her so that she was sat on my knee, her head tucked under my chin. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too," she answered kissing my neck softly.

That sounded so good.

I closed my eyes at the sensation of her lips on me. I knew that she was every thing that I wanted. Everything that I needed and I realised at that moment that I needed everyone else to know too.

"I think it's time to tell people," I murmured.

She lifted her head slowly, her eyes wide and bright. I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want people to know that you're with me and then maybe I won't feel as…" I shrugged my shoulders, "wound up inside."

Her face dropped slightly and she shifted from me slightly. "You want to tell people so you'll stop feeling…wound up?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows tightly.

I looked at her trying to see why her face had changed. She was upset about something and it took me a moment to understand what.

I breathed out long and loud when I realised how she had taken my statement.

"No, Bella." I smiled pulling her back to me and placing and small kiss on the end of her nose.

"I want people to know because I love you. I want people to know because I'm so proud that you chose to be with me and I want people to know so that when they see us together they'll think 'that Cullen's a lucky fucker!'"

She giggled as I'd hoped she would and I couldn't help but smile at her. "What I meant was that, maybe us not hiding _us_ would help me with what I'm feeling. It's bad enough trying to deal with all of this and then not being able to express it when I'm out with you."

She dropped her chin, raised her eyebrows and looked at me from under her lashes with an-I-told-you-so-smirk plastered across her face.

I laughed and squeezed her to me. "I know, I know," I conceded. "I'm a fucking idiot who knows nothing."

I grabbed her around the waist making her squeal and pulled her down to me so I could kiss her. "Well, actually I know that I love you," I whispered against her lips, "and I know that I'll never do anything as fucking stupid like last night again."

She pulled back and looked at me, stroking her nails through my hair. "Edward, can I ask you to promise me something?"

I nodded and kissed her wrist as she cupped my face. "Anything, baby," I smiled, listening intently.

"Promise me that you will talk to me next time you are scared, or angry or upset." She looked at my mouth then back to my eyes. "I don't think I could cope with _that_ again."

My heart broke as I took at her pained expression. I kissed her lips as gently as I could and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I promise, Bella," I answered.

"I know I need to be a little more forthcoming with my own thoughts and feelings but," she exhaled loudly, "last night was so hard."

I pulled back and looked at her. She wasn't angry or sad but more frustrated. "Knowing that you were in here on your own, Edward and knowing that you were ignoring me. I would have just been here with you, held you, anything. I felt so helpless."

I frowned at my own stupidity and thoughtlessness. Alice was right, I did underestimate her. She was worried about me and wanted to be there for me but I had pushed her away.

I would never do it again and I told her so.

I wrapped my arms around her again and crushed her to me wondering how the hell I had managed to be away from her. I smiled as I felt her relax against me. I glanced down and chuckled. "Um…Miss Swan, would you mind explaining to me why you are wearing my sweater?" She looked up at me and blushed while tugging it around her knees. "Not that I mind you wearing my clothes," I added. "Actually, I find it sexy as hell."

"It was the only thing that I made sure Alice packed," she answered blushing a beautiful shade of pink. "It smells of you and I wanted it in case you weren't near me for whatever reason." She waved her hand dismissively.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched her squirm with embarrassment.

"You are so damned beautiful," I whispered and rolled my eyes at myself. "I definitely need a Thesaurus or some shit," I chuckled. "Beautiful just sounds so fucking corny now when I use it to describe you."

She snuggled closer to me and laughed.

"Beautiful works for me," she murmured and yawned with a sigh.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" I nuzzled her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Mm," she answered. "But we need to start getting ready for the interviews."

I shook my head against her.

"No, we don't. Jasper is going without me," I answered. "I arranged everything with Jane through Alice. Didn't you know?"

She looked up at me with a confused expression. "I'm in bed with sickness and a temperature and can only do phone interviews."

She smiled and kissed me softly. I would never tire of the feeling of her lips on mine. That shit was just too damned perfect.

"Do you want to sleep, baby?" I asked softly, feeling her slump against me.

She nodded as I kissed her cheek and scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my bed. I laid her down gently and she scooted lazily under the covers, her hair scattering over the pillows. She turned to me as I stood watching her, utterly and completely blown away by how amazing this woman really was.

"Edward," she murmured, holding her hand out to me. "Lie with me."

_Always, baby…_

I kicked off my shoes and lifted the covers. I slid in behind her, pushing my arm slowly under her neck and my other arm wound around her waist holding her close to me. She was so warm and I immediately started to feel drowsy. I nuzzled her neck and she sighed loudly.

"This _is_ real, Bella," I whispered, planting a small kiss on her neck.

"I know, Edward," she replied quietly.

I closed my eyes slowly and let sleep take me, knowing that the next time I opened my eyes I would be one step closer to being the man I knew I could be.

**Holy snuggles on a bench with Edward Batman!!**

**I know it's a shorter chapter than what you're used to and I apologise, but this was a pretty tough chapter to write and to be honest, fairly draining.**

**I think it needed to end here before anything else happens.**

**Edward and Bella have both been through the ringer and need to sleep it off so shhhhhhh….**

**Still to come…**

…**travelling back to LA, asking Bella to Italy, Angela…oops, better not say any more…**

**On a more serious note; I have been fortunate enough to neither have been a victim nor witnessed domestic abuse. I am very well aware that it is a very real problem for thousands of people; men, women and children every day all over the world and hope that this chapter has not caused offence or hurt.**

**I have tried to be as sensitive as possible and hope that you can forgive any moments where that may not be the case.**

**I know that you will let me know either way.**

**TTFN x x x**


	33. Chapter 33

**I am so glad that people thought that the last chapter was done well! I can't believe I got 100 reviews for it!! – OME!!**

**Thank you so much for your kind words – I was worried but as usual you were all amazing with your comments. Thank you!**

**I'm keeping with EPOV until they get back to LA. I seemed to have found my rhythm with his side of the story and I'd like to continue it. Plus he still has some things to say.**

**This is very much a transition chapter but I think it needed to be done.**

**Big Bat-Love to **_**suemason, kpeery1, twilightnm, the real teacher, Amalie1977, Rachel1313, blazing**_**…oh for God's sake just - ****Thank You**** to all of you fabulous, wonderful, excellent, marvellous spankingly amazing reviewers – it's all for you my bbs!!!**

**Chapter 33: Questions and Answers**

I rolled over letting my arm find Bella but to my surprise it was met with cool blankets. I opened one eye to see that I was alone. I pushed myself up sleepily onto my forearms and gazed around the room.

"Bella," I called wiping the sleep from my eyes.

I looked for my cell on the bed side cabinet to check the time but that wasn't there either.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to the empty room.

I moved so that I was sat with my back to the headboard and yawned and stretched. I looked down to see that I was still fully clothed and desperately needed a shower.

"Well, good afternoon, handsome."

I lifted my eyes slowly, smiling before I even saw her face.

"Good afternoon to you, gorgeous," I replied.

She was standing at the door of the bedroom wearing a small pair of grey shorts and a white vest top.

_Fuck…_

I opened my arms for her and she smiled and sprinted across the room diving onto me.

"Jeez, Bella," I laughed as the air left me. I took her tightly into my arms. "What was that for?"

She looked up at me and smiled before kissing my chin. "Because I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," I murmured pulling her lips to mine.

I wound my hands into her hair fastening her to me as she slowly straddled my waist while grazing the tops of my arms with her nails. I could feel my body starting to react and I knew she could too from the devious little smile that grew as fast as my cock did.

"Bella," I gasped, pulling from her. "Is this what you meant about balance?"

I nodded down to my groin and then back to her with a dubious expression on my face.

She smiled and moved to sit up next to me. "Not quite," she answered with a small giggle. "Sorry," she muttered.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her against me.

"There's absolutely, positively nothing to be sorry for." I smiled next to her temple. "But_ I_ must apologise profusely."

I smiled as I wafted my t-shirt away from my chest.

"I really need a shower."

She smiled and nodded with a cocked eyebrow. I laughed and kissed her nose before pushing the bedclothes back and standing at the side of the bed with a stretch. I looked back at her to see her nibbling on her bottom lip, her eyes on the obvious bulge on my jeans.

"Want to…um, keep me company?"

_Screw fucking balance…_

"Well," she started, moving onto her knees and shuffling on them towards me. "I was thinking that while you're in the shower I would order some food." She put her palms on my chest and smiled up at me. "Is that ok?"

I exhaled down my nose as the heat from her hands shot around my body like bullet and cupped her face.

"Of course, Bella," I smiled before kissing her gently.

I let my mouth graze hers before taking her bottom lip in my mouth. My tongue flicked quickly against hers, eliciting a soft moan from her throat. _Shit that sounds good_. My hands meandered slowly down her back feeling the curves of her hips and the firmness of her ass pulling her closer against me, grinding my cock gently into her. She groaned again and whispered my name as I kissed her throat, making my way slowly back to her mouth.

I could feel her lips pushing against me harder as my hands got lower and lower down her body.

I took hold of her wrists as they started winding around my neck and pulled away to feel her breath hard against my face.

"You'd better order the food," I whispered, leaning into her ear.

I moved from her quick enough so that her palm never made contact with my chest. I laughed as she narrowed her eyes at me, following my every move to the bathroom.

"You don't play fair, Cullen," she shouted after me with an audible huff.

I peeked around the doorframe of the bathroom. "Never said I did darlin',' I answered with a wink.

* * * *

I got out of the shower, slightly disappointed that Bella had decided not to join me. I was also a little relieved too, knowing that we still had things to discuss. She had been right when she had talked about balance. As much as I had wanted her to come to the shower and let me touch her fucking amazing body, I also knew that by waiting till we had said all that needed to be said it would be all the sweeter.

I grabbed a clean pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows as I walked out to the sitting room of the suite and stopped mid-step.

Bella was sitting on the floor on top of a black sheet surrounded by food, drink and the same candle lights that I had had the manager set up for me the night I had given her the pendant; the pendant that swung dangerously close to her breasts as she moved to lie on her stomach, resting her chin on the tops of her hands.

I watched with wide eyes and a hard cock as she lifted her ankles in the air and twisted them together. I cleared my throat and chuckled.

_This fucking woman…_

"You ok, baby?" she smiled fluttering her lashes.

I walked towards her slowly taking in the fruit, breads, cheeses and pastas that she had ordered shaking my head in wonder. "What's all this in aid of?" I smiled at her.

"Well, I thought with it being after midday that you would be hungry and seeing as we aren't leaving the hotel room, I decided it would be a nice idea to have a little carpet picnic," she gestured around her.

"Carpet picnic," I repeated raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah," she answered. "Please tell me you've seen 'Pretty Woman.'" I shook my head slowly.

"No, I must have missed that on the chick flick station." I chuckled.

"How can _you_," she pointed at me, "Mr. Oscar Nomination himself, not have seen 'Pretty Woman'?"

I shrugged my shoulders and moved to sit down at the side of her.

"Sorry," I smiled, "but please, feel free to enlighten my ignorant ass."

"Well." She moved so she was cross legged in front of me and reached behind her to grab a bowl full of fruit. "It's exactly as it sounds." She pulled out a large strawberry and put it to my lips.

I smiled and took the end of it into my mouth and bit into it.

"Mm," I murmured. "That's good."

She smiled and shook her head slowly while rolling her eyes. I laughed as her face blushed beautifully and grabbed a glass of water that was sat on the glass table behind her.

"So, we're not leaving the hotel?" I asked curiously and honestly a little excited at the prospect.

"Nope," she answered reaching behind a pillow on the sofa. She handed me my cell phone. "Alice called," she smiled as I took it from her with a raised eyebrow. "I took it out of the room because you needed your sleep."

"What did she say?" I asked, pushing it into my jeans pocket.

"That Jasper had done the interviews and that they went well and that they were having a quiet day together. Then she just asked how you were and how I was and that if we needed anything to just give her a call."

She traced an invisible circle on the blanket with her index finger avoiding my gaze. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face so I could look at her properly.

"And what did you say?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged one shoulder and tried to look down again. "I just said that you were ok as far as I knew and that I'd call her if you weren't." I frowned and shook my head slightly.

"Why would I need Alice when I've got you?"

Her eyes met mine and she smiled gently. "I just thought that with everything that you told me that you might want to be with your family and seeing as Alice is here…"

"Bella," I sighed, moving closer to her. "I have everything I will ever need right here in this room." I pushed her hair off her forehead and cupped her cheek in my palm. "What I told you was hard, yes. But I told you because I love you and I want to share everything with you. I need you to understand why I act the way I do sometimes and why I need silence at others." She placed her hand over mine. "Truthfully, I just need you, Bella."

I kissed her softly and felt her sigh against me. I pulled my lips from hers and met her forehead with mine.

"We have a lot more to talk about don't we?" she breathed running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded and kissed her nose gently. "Yeah," I answered through a long breath. "So a carpet picnic sounds great." I felt her silent laughter against me and I pulled her into a tight hug. I kissed the side of her neck as I pulled away. "I love you," I whispered.

"I know you do," she replied with a small grin.

She reached for two china plates and laid them in front of us.

"Pasta?" she asked holding up a bowl, the contents of which smelled amazing. I nodded and grabbed some salad, putting some on Bella's plate as she moved from serving the pasta to the bread and cheeses. Once our plates were satisfyingly full I held up my glass of water to her. She grinned and raised hers to mine.

"To honesty," I smiled. She nodded her head slowly.

"And openness," she finished.

We chinked glasses and began eating. I wasn't really aware of how fucking hungry I was until I started on the food in front of me.

"Good?" Bella asked, smiling at my cheeks that were bulging from the copious amounts of pasta that I had pushed into my mouth. I grinned and winked, leaving Bella in hysterics. "_So_ charming," she sniggered sarcastically.

I swallowed and patted my lips with the napkin she had handed me. "Always," I chuckled. I leaned against the chair, raising my leg so I could rest my forearm on it. "So," I exhaled, "if we have this question and answer session how many vetos will Miss Swan be requiring?" I smiled at her surprised expression.

"None," she answered as if I'd asked the simplest question in the world.

"What?" I asked leaning forward. "Are you sure?"

She nodded emphatically and I couldn't help but watch her pendant sparkle against the soft skin of her chest.

"Yeah," she answered. "I don't want to hold anything from you, Edward. You opened up to me and trusted me with the hardest truths about your life." She placed a hand on my knee and smiled gently at me. "And I want to be honest and open with you too, always." Her words were so sincere and heartfelt that my lungs seemed to tighten in my own chest. I placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed it to try and show her just what they meant to me.

"Thank you," I whispered. She smiled and squeezed my hand back.

"Does that mean I get to go first?" She scrunched her shoulders and wiggled her hips like a child asking for more TV or more candy. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Sure, baby," I answered taking a sip from my water.

"Ok." She cleared her throat and pushed her hair back so that it ran down her back like a copper river, showing her slender neck, down to her small shoulders.

_She is so fucking beautiful when she does that…_

"This morning you said that." She paused as the slight pink tinge turned brighter on her cheeks. "You said that you were already in love with me when we went to the rap party." I looked at her and smiled.

_Shit, I had said that hadn't I?_

"When did you know?" She looked at me from under her lashes and nibbled on her bottom lip. I breathed in quickly through my nose trying to focus on how I was going to answer her and not on the ache that swelled in my jeans as I watched her.

"If you want a veto you can…"

I held my hand up to stop her. "I don't need a veto, Bella." I smiled.

She nodded and leaned back against the sofa.

"I think I always knew that I loved you," I answered quietly, glancing at her quickly to try and gauge her reaction. She dropped her eyes and her hand touched her pendant briefly. "I just didn't realise it until I kissed you." I felt my body burn at the memory of when my lips touched hers for the first time.

_Shit, she tasted so good…_

"I also think that, deep down; I knew I used the lines and the whole…" I motioned with my hand trying to find the words, "kiss thing to get closer to you."

I chuckled at the memory of my sitting on the bathroom floor, freaking the fuck out to Jasper.

"What?" she asked, smiling at my stupid grin.

"Nothing," I smirked shaking my head. "It's just that when I left you in the garden after utterly freaking the fuck out that I'd kissed you, I ran upstairs and rang Jasper."

"Really?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest. I nodded and laughed.

"I rang him and told him what I'd done and he told me I was a fucking lunatic and that I was in love with you." I clicked my fingers, "just like that." I smiled. "I was sitting on the floor of my bathroom, leaning against the toilet and it hit me like a goddamn bolt of lightening."

I shook my head again at the thought of me ever denying my true feelings for her. "And then you fell and I had to look after you and it was then I knew for certain." I remembered my reaction at Emmett touching her and flinched slightly.

Even then I was so overly protective of her.

"Wow," she breathed leaning her head to the side. "And there I was thinking you hated me with a passion." I was relieved to see a smile playing on her lips.

"I never hated you, Bella," I murmured. "You know that."

She raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. I knew that she understood now why I had acted the way I had but I knew that she'd need reassurance and that was fine with me. I had a lot of making up to do.

"So," I stretched. "My go?"

She rolled her eyes and popped a grape into her mouth.

"When did you know?" She didn't need any more question than that as the look on her face told me that she knew what I was asking.

"The day of the fire," she answered quickly. I raised my eyebrows. "Well…sort of…um. Well it was the same as yours _and_ the day of the fire." I frowned and smiled in confusion. She huffed and sank lower against the sofa. "I had a dream about you the night after the kiss."

_Holy fucking shit…_

"Really?" I asked feeling the blood start to pump quickly around my body, in one very specific direction.

"Um…yeah," she stammered while blushing furiously.

"Oh," I added nonchalantly. "What happened?"

I couldn't help it! The perverted side of my brain was desperate to know!

I wasn't positive but I was convinced that a small smile danced at the edges of her mouth. "You interrogated me," she whispered.

_Holy motherfucking shit…_

I tried to keep my face as straight as humanly possible. She fucking dreamt about me. She fucking dreamt about me _interrogating_ her. I had shit all idea what that meant exactly but I knew that I liked the sound of it. She glanced at me as I let what she'd said filter through my brain – as slowly as possible.

Jesus, the possibilities of what _interrogating _her meant were fucking endless…

I looked at her and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that," she squealed clapping her hands to her face.

"What?" I laughed, holding my hands out in mock innocence.

"You can't say anything, Cullen," she answered, pointing at me. "You dreamt about me too!"

_Fuckshitfuck…how the fuck does she know that? Play dumb, Cullen…_

"When?" I asked cocking an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

She mirrored my pose with a knowing smirk on her face.

_Dammit, she's on to me_…

"You said 'beautiful Bella'," she said slowly, nodding her head with purpose.

I shrugged. "Well, you are," I mumbled.

"Mmhm," she smiled.

I sighed and looked at the knee of my jeans.

"They were better than the dreams I used to have," I muttered.

I didn't want to make a huge deal out of the dreams that used to haunt me but I wanted to share everything with her and she deserved to know that she had saved me from the demons that used to visit me when I slept. I looked at her to see her face utterly serious and focused on me.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked shifting forwards.

"They were always the same," I shrugged.

"Your father?" she asked quietly. I shook my head.

"No," I answered and laughed a breath down my nose, "_that_ I probably would have preferred."

I pushed a hand through my hair. "They were empty, isolation, darkness." _And scared the shit out of me._

I looked at her to see tears forming in her eyes. It astounded me that the pain that I felt seemed to manifest itself through her. She cried when I couldn't.

"You were the light, Bella. You were a beacon that helped me out of it. Every time I went to sleep I hoped that you'd be there and you always were. You never fucking left me."

She never moved but stared at me with complete love.

"My angel," I whispered. She sucked in a breath and quickly wiped her eyes.

I sighed and reached for her hand. "Does it bother you when I tell you things like this?"

She frowned at me and leaned her head to the right. "Of course not, Edward," she answered. "You just blow me away with what you say because I could never have hoped to have someone like you in my life." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you," she smiled.

I lifted her knuckles to my lips and placed small kisses on them.

"I love you too," I murmured against her soft skin. I leaned back against my chair and picked up another strawberry as she kneeled by the glass table. I bit into the fruit and sucked at it gently, feeling my cock react to the sweet taste, knowing that Bella tasted exactly the fucking same.

"Mm, essence of Bella," I murmured, trying to lighten the moment. It worked as she snorted and shook her head until she saw me lick the end of it slowly, just as I would had it been her clit, before putting the entire thing in my mouth.

The flush that assaulted her face was fucking lush.

"Something on your mind, baby?" I asked smiling.

I ducked quickly out of the way of the piece of melon that came hurtling towards my head. I laughed again and held up my hands in surrender. "Ok," I cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She giggled quietly and reached for the bottle of wine from the ice bucket.

"I think it's time for this." She grinned.

"I'd say so," I agreed, flicking the melon piece onto my plate. "You can be vicious when you want, Swan." And I fucking loved it.

"Vicious? Me?" she cried with the most mischievous grin I'd ever seen on her. "That's just priceless coming from you Mr…"

"Sex-Hair?"

"Oh my God, Edward you're killing me here!"

I laughed again and moved over to her so that I could wrap an arm around her waist as she poured the wine. The feel of her near me made ever nerve in my body come alive. My heart beat harder and my breath became ragged every fucking time I touched her.

She handed me my glass with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled taking a sip, "but seriously, Sex-Hair? I mean what is that?" I ran my hand through the hair in question watching her eyes as they followed the movement intensely. I smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's Seth, not me," she muttered.

I smiled to myself before kissing her cheek. She cleared her throat and took a long drink from her glass. Her embarrassment was adorable and I nestled my chin on her shoulder, suddenly wanting to run my tongue the full length of it, up to her neck which was just screaming to be fucking bitten.

"So, whose go is it?" I asked taking a deep breath against her neck.

She shrugged and glanced at me. "I don't know." She grinned.

"Well, can I go next?" I asked nuzzling her neck.

I felt her shiver under my touch as she leaned into me which was good considering my question was bound to cause a reaction from her.

"Of course," she answered, slightly breathless.

"When you dreamed about me…" I started kissing the skin under her ear. "Did you ever…" I trailed off as I let my tongue flick quickly against her ear lobe. "You know," I added. I hoped that she understood the question because I swear to fucking god if she _had_ touched herself while thinking of me I may have had to fuck her on the spot. Jesus, the thought of Bella doing that to herself made my cock throb.

I heard her suck in a quick breath and stiffen against me before she sat up quickly and crawled over to my original seat by the chair.

"Oh no, no, no," she said through half laughs. "This is going to be a complete Q and A, Edward, and it cannot be interrupted by your," she pointed to my crotch, "boy thoughts!"

She folded her arms across her chest again, pushing her tits up so they looked freaking awesome. I laughed and sat back against the sofa.

"Is that a veto, Miss Swan?" I grinned, popping a piece of cheese into my mouth, willing my hard-on to disappear.

She exhaled loudly, "No."

"Good," I answered, letting my eyes roam down her entire body. "So, when you dreamed about me did you ever…" I trailed off again feeling my cock stir.

A wicked glint flashed across her eyes.

"Did I what, baby?" she smiled, stretching her legs out so that they were placed on either side of mine.

_Fuck…_

"Did you…," I swallowed hard and shifted against the sofa, "…touch yourself?"

My cock was suddenly straining against the denim of my jeans, trying to get to her as fast as humanly fucking possible. I glanced down to see her nipples pushing out her top and swallowed hard. My hands ached to touch her and the need to be inside her was fucking overwhelming. I waited, holding my breath, unable to keep the image of Bella touching her pussy while moaning my name.

Sweet Jesus, the thought made my dick as hard as steel.

She paused and then licked her lips, smiling at the moan that escaped me.

"Yes," she answered her eyes never leaving mine. "I did touch myself when I dreamed of you."

_Holy mother of fuck…_

"Oh," was my genius response.

"Every time actually," she continued.

_Ok, I think my cock just died of happiness…_

"Every time," I repeated under my breath.

I shifted again trying to take the pressure off of my groin. She picked up a piece of orange and sucked it between her lips.

"_Bella_," I hissed, watching her fucking beautiful lips as it caressed the skin of the orange. "Baby," I breathed leaning forward, running my hand across my crotch. "Fuck…"

"Oh," she squeaked. "Is it my turn?" she licked her lips as she swallowed the cursed fruit.

_Holy shit, she's playing with me…well isn't that the hottest fucking thing I ever seen…?_

I laughed down my nose and dropped my chin to my chest.

"Oh your good, Swan!" I smiled leaning back against the sofa sipping my drink, "Christ, woman!"

She giggled and rubbed her hands on her napkin.

"You seem surprised that I did that, Edward."

I raised my eyebrows in agreement.

Shit yeah I was surprised! Not that those kinds of things were never far from my mind – I am a guy after all – but to hear her admit to it? Fuck! Surprised didn't quite cover it!

"Does that mean that you never…" She motioned with her hand as I had done.

"No," I answered quickly, picking up a piece of tomato and licking the juice off of it, wishing to hell that it was her pussy.

"No what?" she asked, her eyes trained on my mouth.

_Two can play this game, baby girl…_

"No, it doesn't mean that I never…" I swallowed the tomato, "…you know."

I watched as her hand moved to her thigh and started rubbing the skin in small circles. I smiled knowingly and reached for the bottle of wine. I moved over to her on my knees slowly and filled her glass. I placed the bottle on the floor and leaned closer to her. I smiled when I heard her breath catch in her throat and saw her nipples get harder.

"And yes I thought of you," I murmured in her ear. "Every fucking time."

I smirked with satisfaction as a small moan slipped from her lips. I moved back to my seat in front of the sofa and sighed loudly, raising my eyebrows at her flustered expression. Call me a smug shit but I loved that I affected her like that. To know that she wanted me as much as I wanted her was the best fucking feeling.

Balance, I decided, was going to be some tricky shit - especially with all the confessions we were making.

"Ok," she breathed, pushing her hair back and twisting it at her neck, "new topic and I'm going first because you don't play fair."

I laughed again, "You keep saying that, Bella, but part of me thinks you like it." _And I sure as shit hoped so._

She frowned gently and looked at me under her lashes.

"Why were you so mean to me?" she asked quickly.

I spluttered on my drink, dabbing the liquid that had dropped onto my chin.

"Ouch," I smiled, holding my hands up to her. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, you were," she continued, crossing her legs, "and part of me understands your reasons." She nodded slowly, "but part of me also feels confused about it."

I looked at the honesty that shone from her gorgeous face and placed my glass onto the table.

"Oh, Bella," I breathed. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees, "my main reason for being such a complete fucking tool." She laughed. "Was because I wanted to intimidate you."

"Why?"

I picked at the hem of my jeans and sighed. "Because I was attracted to you and it was the only way I could keep you away from me." It was the truth, as fucking stupid as it sounded. "You deserved more."

I looked at her to see her shaking her head at me with a small smile.

"You silly man," she muttered.

I laughed quietly and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe," I answered. "The truth is I didn't trust myself or know you well enough." I took a deep breath. "As much as I've used…women," I glanced at her quickly. "_I _have been used too and I didn't know if that's what would happen with us."

"Oh," she answered, looking at the black sheet she was sitting on.

_Fuck…excellent, Edward…make it right, make it right…_

"Bella," I groaned, running my hands through my hair again, desperately searching for the right words.

She looked to me with a hurt expression on her face.

"Baby," I pointed to myself, "fucking tool, remember?"

She smiled slowly, the look of hurt drifting from her gradually.

"As soon as I got to know you better and realised that I loved you, I knew that we would be so much more than anything that I'd experienced before."

"And are we?" she asked in a small voice. It broke me heart that she needed reassurance of my feelings for her.

"Sweetheart, you are everything and more to me," I answered. "Nothing and no-one compares to you and what we have."

I watched as she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and drink from her glass.

"There have been a lot of others?" she asked, fingering the piece of melon that she had thrown at me.

Shit. This really wasn't the direction that I had wanted our conversation to take.

"They didn't matter, Bella," I answered quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

"That many huh?"

I looked at her to see her face was slightly soft and not as hard as I expected. I shrugged and finished my drink in one big gulp, hoping that that was the end of her wanting to know the ins and outs of my past sex life.

"Ok, roughly," she persisted.

_Ok, shit, maybe not…_

"I don't…"

"More than 50?" she interrupted.

I exhaled still unable to look at her. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my past – well, maybe a little – I just didn't like thinking of what I had done with other women, fucking and otherwise. Bella was all I wanted and needed now and anyone or anything else was simply inconsequential.

"Yes," I breathed, feeling myself wince.

"More than 100?" My head snapped up quickly.

"No! Jeez, Bella," I answered loudly, slightly pissed that she had thought that.

"Ok," she held her hands up. "Point taken, they didn't mean anything."

I took a deep breath and pulled my knees up.

"I was a different person then, Bella," I murmured. "And I didn't love any of them. Everyone and everything before you seems meaningless now, it's unimportant."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

I looked to her and shook my head.

"What for, Bella?"

She chuckled sarcastically. "You're not the only one to get jealous you know." She glanced at me and shrugged in apology.

"That's ok, baby." I smiled gently. "But just know that there is nothing and no-one to be jealous of."

She looked at me with an expression of disbelief.

"If only _you_ would believe the shit you say, Edward," she laughed lightly.

I smiled and nodded. "I know."

"There is nothing and no-one to be jealous of," she said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I know," I repeated, wishing that my head believed it as much as my heart.

Now that she had brought up the topic of past partners and because I'm a masochistic son of a bitch, I couldn't help but think about other men that she had been with and, as much as the thought of her being with anyone else filled me with a feeling of complete fucking rage and jealousy, I knew that it would eat at me if I didn't ask.

I had to learn to control my protectiveness of her, balance was what the fuck was needed.

"What about you?" I asked quietly. She looked at me and shook her head in confusion, "How many before me?"

"Oh," she answered, blushing profusely.

"That many, huh?" I asked trying to make it sound light, but in truth my heart had dropped to my fucking feet and I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to find every guy she had ever come into contact with and rip their cocks off.

"No," she answered quickly but quietly. She laughed lightly down her nose and rubbed her palm down her shin slowly, "the exact opposite actually."

"What do you mean, baby?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Before you there had only been one," she murmured.

I felt my heart start to make its way back up my body and my need to kill and rip off cocks start to disappear. I wasn't completely content, because fuck I wanted her to be mine, completely, but I did feel enormously relieved.

It was stupid and immature to react in such a way but as hard as I tried I couldn't help it.

"Oh," I answered, running my hand through my hair.

"Do you remember me telling you about my boyfriend at college?" she asked looking up at me.

I nodded as I thought back to our conversation in my garden when she had told me about her thinking that she had been in love before.

"Well, Nathan was my first." She shrugged and exhaled loudly. "And then you," she gestured towards me with her hand. She glanced up at me, her cheeks still pink. "Do you think I'm pathetic?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Why on earth would you think that, Bella?" I asked, leaning towards her.

"Because I haven't had a lot of experience," she moaned. "That I'm 25 and I've only slept with two people." She grimaced and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bella," I moved towards her and placed my palms on her knees. "If I could turn back the clock, you would have been my only one." She looked at me and her eyes sparkled. "I would have waited 100 lifetimes for you if I knew that you would eventually be with me." I stroked my hands down her legs. "Making love with you, Bella," I exhaled loudly, feeling my body get hard again. "Christ, making love with you is like nothing I have ever experienced. You are so fucking beautiful, sexy and passionate when we're together like that, that sometimes I find it hard to understand why you picked me."

Her hands grabbed my face and her lips crashed to mine. I moaned at her taste and kissed her back holding her face as I let my tongue tangle softly with hers, nibbling her bottom lip as her hands gripped the collar of my shirt. Fuck, I wanted her so badly.

I pulled away before I let my body take over the show and smiled as she panted hard in my face. I kissed her nose and moved back to my seat in front of the sofa.

We sat in relatively comfortable silence, contemplating what we had discussed.

Bella admitting that she was jealous of the other partners that I had had made me feel strange. Part of me felt absurdly good at the thought of her feeling so strongly about the 53 faceless and mostly nameless women that I had been with. But the other part of me felt desperately sad and angry that I hadn't told or showed her how much I loved her enough for her to feel completely content with what we had, without feeling inadequate.

This had to change…

"Do you remember coming to the set that day I was doing _our_ scene with Tanya?" I asked, breaking the silence. I purposefully used the word 'our' knowing that she would immediately know that I was referring to the kissing scene.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Do you know how hard it was to do that scene with her after what had happened between us?"

I looked at her to see an expression of utter surprise. "I must have tried doing it at least," I paused and blew out a breath, "seven times."

I ran my finger around the rim of my glass. "Every time I tried to do it, all I could think of was you and how your mouth felt against mine. Your taste and your smell, Bella, fuck. It clouded everything I tried to do." I laughed lightly. "The only way I got through it was by imagining it was you that I was talking to, that it was you that I was kissing."

She smiled at me and dropped her head to her chest. "Edward," she breathed, closing her eyes slowly.

"Do you know what I'm saying?" I asked, praying to God that she did.

She looked back at me and nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "I do."

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned my head back against the sofa cushion.

"Good," I murmured, too quiet for her to hear.

I felt her move over to me slowly to straddle my legs. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I wound my arms around her waist and nuzzled my nose into her hair.

"Oh, Bella, I love you," I breathed, as she kissed me softly, her tongue grazing my bottom lip.

I let my hands move slowly under her vest. It felt like forever since I had felt the sensation of her skin against mine. After waiting for her silent permission, I lifted the vest slowly up and over her head. I moaned as I took in her beautiful body, whispering my love for her. She pulled back from my gentle kisses along her jaw and started unfastening the buttons on my shirt, popping them open one at a time.

I helped her as she pushed it over my shoulders.

I sucked in a breath as her hands scratched me gently from my shoulders to my stomach, dancing at the hem of my jeans. I pushed my hands into her hair and pulled her mouth to mine, feeling my need for her start to become overwhelming.

_Balance, Edward…_

She put her hands to the back of her bra and unclasped it. I watched with a dry mouth as she dropped it to the floor and took my right hand, placing it over her left breast.

"Edward, touch me, please," she moaned.

Her words acted like a catalyst through my body as my other hand found it's way to her, kneading her soft flesh as she moaned into my mouth. Her nipple hardened further under my palm and I felt every muscle in my body tighten. She pushed herself down on me, grinding her hips against mine.

_Fuck, it felt amazing when she did that…_

"You feel so fucking good, baby," I sighed into her chest as I took her hard little nipple into my mouth.

Her back arched and her hands gripped my hair as she did. She tasted so good too. I suddenly thought of something that I had wanted to try since we had sat down to eat.

I reached down to the bowl of fruit, fishing out a large strawberry. I pulled back from her nipple and offered the piece of fruit to her. She smiled and bit the end off, letting the juice slide down her chin. I quickly caught it with my tongue, tasting the sweetness from her jaw to her mouth where it slid back between her lips.

"Mm," she breathed quietly. The sound was husky and lustful and made my cock ache.

Before she could stop me, I started to circle her nipple with the fruit, letting the red juices coat her perfect little nub. She sighed and ground herself on me again. I took a huge bite out of the strawberry before putting it back in the bowl. Her hands gripped my neck and pulled my mouth back to her chest where I let my tongue circle her nipple as slowly as I could. I held her breast in my hand as I licked and sucked the juice off of her making sure that I got every drop before moving to the other and repeating the sequence all over again.

"God, Edward that feels…ah…" She closed her eyes and rocked against me.

Holding her around her waist, I moved her backwards so that I was lying between her legs on the black sheet. I was so hard for her, but I wanted to make sure that I could be all she needed me to be instead of taking her the way my body wanted me to. She lifted her legs around my waist and pulled me down to her, hard. I couldn't help the sound that came from my chest as I felt the heat from her pussy push its way through the denim of my jeans. I pushed back against her and watched her as her head moved back. I licked her neck from her collarbone to her jaw as she moaned my name over and over.

I lifted myself and pushed her small shorts down along with her panties.

"You're exquisite, Bella," I breathed, as I looked at her from her head to her perfect toes.

I placed my index finger in the juice of the fruit bowl and placed it on her lips. She sucked the end of my finger with her eyes closed, lifting her hips to meet mine again.

My cock twitched and I found myself biting down on my own lip.

While her tongue twisted around my finger, I placed my other hand in the fruit bowl before bringing it back and wiping the wetness of the fruit juice from her neck all the way down her stomach to her thighs. Pulling my finger from her mouth and taking my weight on my hands at her waist, I let my tongue lick up the sweetness from her soft skin as her hands caressed my shoulders and neck.

I trailed down slowly between her breasts, picking up the small pieces of fruit as I did.

"Edward…_ah_, baby."

She groaned and writhed under me. My tongue danced from her belly button, down further. I smiled as I felt her hands knot in my hair, pushing me gently to the place we both wanted me to be. I flicked the flesh of the soft skin of her thighs before placing a gentle kiss on her clit.

"_Jesus_, Edward," she moaned, as I pulled back.

I pushed a finger against her, feeling her wetness coat my skin.

"_So_ wet," I breathed quietly as I slipped two fingers into her. "So fucking wet and warm," I sighed as I brought them out and then pushed them back in again slowly.

We moaned together as I curled them upwards, stroking her in a way that made her pant and gasp for me. She raised her arms above her head and gripped the sheet, lifting her hips to meet my hand that was now moving against her hard and firm. I bent down and let my tongue flick her clit once again.

Her taste was fucking incredible, sex, lust, warmth, sweet, sour and sunshine and I couldn't get enough of it. Just the touch and taste of her precious flesh made my own orgasm start to move faster around my body.

Again, I was convinced she could make me cum without touching me.

I licked her again, circling her clit slowly, holding her hip as she bucked towards me giving me more of her wetness.

"I want…_ah_…want…_mm_," she murmured.

"What, baby?" I panted, still gripping her hip with my free hand. "Tell me, Bella, fucking anything."

I pushed another finger into her and licked her again gently, eliciting a loud moan that made me unfasten my jeans faster than I ever thought possible.

"You…I want _you_…inside, baby," she whimpered.

She sat up, my fingers still moving inside her and started pushing my jeans down with my boxers.

"Yes, Bella, please," I moaned.

Once they were over my hips she lay back down and pushed them the rest of the way with her feet. I pulled my fingers from her and dropped myself onto her, crushing her lips with mine. "I love you, Bella, I love you,"

I gripped her forearms and placed them above her head, holding them tightly as I positioned myself and pushed slowly into her.

"_Ah_ fuuuck," I hissed as her pussy gripped me tightly. Her silky slick walls held my cock perfectly as I moved slowly in and out of her. "Baby, _fuck_…ah…"

"_Yes_…_oh_, God yes," she breathed, bringing her legs around me and pushing the heels of her feet onto my ass. "Harder, Edward, I need more of you!"

She arched her hips again and again. I brought my knees up under her thighs so that her knees were closer to her chest and pushed slow but hard.

"_Fuck!_"

I did it again and watched her mouth drop open and her body start to shake.

I thrust again feeling my orgasm building in my legs and stomach. I angled myself so that I was higher, trying to get as deep as I could.

"Oh shit, Edward, right _there_…oh _fuck,_ right there," she cried, throwing her head back.

My grip on her arms increased as I pushed again, faster this time.

"There?" I asked panting, feeling the walls of her pussy start to tighten around me, "right there?"

I pulled back and thrust hard. I felt my eyes roll back in my head as she cried out louder.

"Yes, Edward, more!"

I bent down to kiss her lips, moaning into her mouth, before driving into her again and again, feeling her body start to shake and her hips start to move against me in a now familiar motion.

"Cum, Bella, oh god let me see you cum," I groaned, driving harder and faster.

"Yes…_ah_…oh fuck…_uh, uh, uh…EDWARD!_"

Her hips slammed against mine as she shattered into her orgasm. She looked fucking magnificent. Whimpering, gasping and moaning as I continued moving in her, watching her head as she threw it back, her skin covered in a layer of sweat.

"Shit, _shit_, shit," I breathed as I lifted higher and higher. "I'm gonna cum…_so fucking_ hard, Bella…_ah_, ah!"

I crashed into her as I came inside her with a loud groan. My head dropped to her shoulder and I couldn't help but bite down on her. It would leave a mark, I was sure, but I couldn't have cared fucking less.

My hips continued moving as the waves of pleasure washed over me, leaving me hot and breathless. When I opened my eyes she was smiling at me, her mouth open with the breaths she was taking.

Slowly I let myself drop onto her, kissing her softly, catching her small gasps in my mouth.

"I love you, Edward, so, so much," she whispered, kissing my forehead and my cheeks.

I smiled and kissed her back softly, tasting the fruit and the saltiness of her skin as I did.

I pulled back, leaning my weight on my forearms by her head and looked at her, pushing her hair from her face.

"You're the most perfect creature I've ever seen, Bella Swan," I breathed, cupping her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into me. "Come to Italy with me."

Her eyes opened slowly, "What?"

_What?_

Fuck – well it wasn't exactly how I had planned to ask her, amidst the post-coital glow, but I realised then that I wanted her to go with me more than anything.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, placing a kiss on the top of her breast. "My parents have invited me to the house on Como next week and I'd really love for you to come with me."

I looked at her face for any signs of refusal but I read nothing. "I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to tell them about us."

She took a deep breath and exhaled long and loud. "What are you thinking, my Bella?" I whispered.

"I don't know what to say," she answered, looking fairly panicked.

"Say yes?" I smiled. "I'd love for you to see where I spent my summers as a kid, Bella. Plus, Alice and Jazz might come and Emmett. You'd love it."

I knew I was sounding a little pushy but the more I thought about it the more I wanted her to be there. Granted I knew I wouldn't go if she said no but I hoped she would, "Bella."

"Italy?" she repeated quietly with raised eyebrows. "You want me to come to Italy with you?" Her hips shifted under me again and I swallowed hard. "Como? Lake Como?"

"Yeah," I answered, suddenly feeling a little awkward, asking her while I was still inside her. She shifted again. "Bella," I groaned quietly as I moved back against her, feeling my cock start to go from almost hard to very fucking hard once again.

She smiled, "What, baby?"

I grinned down at her playfulness and pushed myself deeper into her.

My grin widened as the breath caught in the back of her throat and she moaned the sexiest sound I'd ever heard.

"If you're trying to distract me," I kissed her softly, "its fucking working."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck as I licked her neck gently.

"Ok," she murmured against my ear.

I pulled my head back and looked at her incredulously.

"Ok, what?"

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "Ok, I'll come to Italy with you, Edward."

My heart thumped in my chest and the smile that appeared on my face was so fucking big that it made the back of my head hurt.

"Really, Bella," I stuttered, "I mean, wow, are you sure?"

She laughed again making the walls of her pussy push against me again.

"Yes I'm sure," she grinned.

I kissed her hard and wrapped my arms around her neck holding onto her as tightly as I could.

"I'd go anywhere with you, baby," she breathed.

* * * *

We made love once more on the black sheet, hot and slow, our moans and gasps echoing around the room as we moved together.

After a long shower – _that we shared_ – we dressed, tidied up and sat ourselves in front of the TV. Bella sat between my legs on the sofa, her back pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she flicked through the music channels.

I snorted when she stopped at the Bee Gees.

"Really?" I asked kissing her neck.

"Hells yeah," she answered. "'Staying Alive' is an absolute classic!" she answered waving the remote at the set. "Seriously, Edward, I thought you were a music man?"

"I am," I smiled. "I'm just surprised that _you_ like them."

"My Dad's doing," she sighed. "70's, Motown, Rock, it was an eclectic childhood."

"I see," I nodded. "Favourite Motown moment?" I asked

"Jackson 5, without a doubt," she answered quickly. "When Michael Jackson performed 'Billie Jean' for the first time, Jesus!" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Awesome."

"I'd have to agree with you there." I smiled.

I watched her transfixed as a slight blush crept up her face.

"What's that for?" I asked, skimming my fingers down her cheek.

She giggled quietly. "I was just remembering," she answered. "My Dad and I used to do the moonwalk across the kitchen every night as mom made dinner."

I laughed quietly.

"I'd have paid to see that." I squeezed her tighter, imagining a mini-Bella trying to get across any space backwards, without falling the fuck over.

"He also tried to teach me how to do that little leg kick thing he did, you know the…" She flicked her leg slowly.

"Yeah," I answered with a laugh. "Sounds like you had fun," I said, kissing her temple.

"Mm," she replied. "It used to drive my mom mad." She sighed wearily. "We were only having fun but she just saw us as being in the way."

I nodded slowly against the side of her face.

It was the first time she'd ever really mentioned her parents in a negative way. We had spoken at length about her family and I knew that her parents had divorced, but she had always spoken of them with love and a smile. It suddenly occurred to me that when that happened she was talking of them separately and not together, like she was now.

"You ok?" I whispered, letting my nose graze her jaw.

"Yeah," she answered, knotting her fingers through mine. "It's silly the things you remember isn't it?"

"Mm," I answered.

"Like, I can't remember what I did on my first day of school and I can't remember what I did to get this scar." She pointed to her elbow where there was a crescent shaped mark. "But I can remember the number for the take out that my dad used to order every time I stayed at his place after he left and I can remember the song that was playing on the radio when my mom told me they were getting a divorce." I hugged her closer. "It's just strange."

"It is, baby," I answered, kissing her hair.

I grumbled an expletive as a loud knock came from the door.

"I'll get it," I moaned, pushing myself up and around Bella. I groaned even louder as I looked through the security eye. I pulled the door open and leaned against it.

"Hey, hey," Emmett smiled pushing past me.

"Emmett," I sighed. "Quiet day means just fucking that!" I pushed the door shut, "quiet."

"Yeah, well we all had a vote and the result just came in." He stood at the foot of the sofa and pointed at Bella and I. "You two are officially boring fuckers." He clapped his hands in mock appreciation.

I looked at Bella who was giggling quietly and rolled my eyes.

"And your point is?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"In celebration of my being a fucking genius," he thumbed his chest. "And the fact that we are leaving the beautiful city of London tomorrow, I have managed to procure the latest in home entertainment technology that will have you sweating, panting, gasping and begging for more."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not into porn, Emmett." Bella smiled widely.

"Liar," he said as he pointed at her and winked. "No, I am talking about a motherfucking Wii guys! How good is that?"

I groaned again and slapped my hand to my face.

"Christ, Emmett, you do remember what happened last time we played, don't you?"

"Yeah," he answered, puffing out his chest and putting his hands on his hips. "That was a one time thing, its cool." He clapped his hands together. "So you guys in?"

I looked to Bella and shrugged.

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"Fucking A," he called as he made his way to the door. "Ten minutes, my room."

I slumped onto the sofa in between Bella's legs and nestled my head into her chest. I blew air out between my lips and squeezed her around the waist.

"Do we have to?" I grumbled like a fucking baby.

I felt her laughing under me. "Yes, it's time we were sociable." She kissed my hair and rubbed my back. "Plus, I think they've been worried about you all night so you should show your beautiful face."

I looked up at her and pouted. She smiled and kissed my nose.

"I know," I sighed. "I just don't want to whip your ass on the Wii in front of everyone that's all. I mean, shit, I've already done that on Guitar Hero."

I winced and laughed into her neck as her palm met my arm with a loud slap.

"Cullen, you can just shut up!" She wriggled underneath me trying to get away from me but I held her fast.

"Get off," she squealed as I started tickling her under her arms. "Edward, please…_ah_!"

I finally let her push me off and she stood, pushing her hair back from her beautifully flustered face.

"Baby, you're positively glowing." I grinned as she narrowed her eyes in my direction.

"You know." I exhaled, crossing my ankles at the end of the sofa and putting my hands behind my head. "I might change my name to Edward Guitar Ass Kicking Hero Tickle King Wii Fucking Master Cullen. I think it has a certain ring to it."

I smirked at her expression as she tried to hold her laugh in.

"You're a loser," she giggled loudly, ending with a small snort.

"And you're goddamn adorable." I smiled as I got up and pulled her to me, kissing her softly on her forehead. "Let's go."

* * * *

Emmett opened the door to his suite with a huge grin.

"Excellent, excellent," he said, bumping my fist and kissing Bella on the cheek. "Welcome to my space."

He laughed and walked through to the sitting room.

Alice who was sitting in a chair, jumped up as soon as her eyes met mine. She nodded slowly and I smiled in response followed by a wink. It wasn't unusual for my sister and me to share a silent conversation. I knew that she would have been worried about me, she was my sister after all but I also knew that she understood me and as long as I gave her my smile and wink she knew I was ok. It was weird but that was just our private shit.

She grinned back and walked over to Bella who she hugged hard. "Hey, girl," she whispered.

I walked over to Jasper who was busy setting up the Wii by the television set with Rosalie.

"Rosalie," I nodded to her.

"Hey, Edward," she smiled back. "How are you?"

"Good," I answered, pushing my hands in my jeans pockets.

She stood and made her way over to Emmett who was lounging with a bottle of beer on the sofa.

"Hey, man," I murmured to Jasper as I knelt down next to him, winding the wires behind the flat screen on the wall.

"Hey," he answered. I exhaled loudly and glanced at him.

"Look Jazz, I'm sorr…"

"Don't dude," he interrupted me, shaking his head. "We're cool honestly."

I nodded and smiled gently. "Thanks," I said bumping my shoulder to his, "For everything."

"It's ok," he answered before turning to me. "But know this, man." He glanced behind himself towards Bella. "You'd be a fucking idiot to let her go."

I looked at him in surprise. Not that I didn't know what he was saying was completely fucking true but as long as I'd known Jasper, I'd never known him talk about girls I'd been involved with like that.

"I know," I agreed with a nod.

"No," he continued. "I don't think you do." I blinked in confusion. "She's everything you need, Edward. She's beautiful, smart, funny and sensitive and for some fucked up reason she seems to completely adore you." He poked my arm.

He glanced back at her and I followed his gaze. She was sharing a chair with Alice and the two of them were laughing at something that Emmett had done.

"Don't fuck it up, Edward." He frowned.

"I won't," I answered quietly. "I promise."

He gave me a tight smile and threw me a Wii remote.

"What's on the agenda tonight then, McCarty?" I smiled at my cousin.

"Wii sports, man," he answered, taking a pull from his beer. I sighed with a grin and threw him the remote.

"Beer?" Jasper asked, walking to the fridge at the end of the room.

"Yeah," I answered, moving over to the chair where Bella sat with my sister, "Bella?"

"Sounds good," she smiled.

"Ok, ladies and gents," Emmett bellowed, leaping from his seat. "Wii sports, four remotes, all bets are on!"

He grinned at Bella.

"Don't take him on," I murmured to her as I passed her a bottle of Budweiser. "It's not fucking pretty."

I sat myself down next to Rosalie on the sofa.

"Come on guys!" He pouted.

"Ok, I'm in," Jasper sighed, taking a remote from him.

"Nice, Mr. Whitlock. Cullen?"

I shook my head and took a sip of my beer.

"Uh, uh," I answered, "maybe when you've had a few games first.

"You chicken?" Bella interjected.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows as she smirked at me.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I am far from fucking chicken," I answered, narrowing my eyes at her.

I watched as she got up and took a remote from Emmett.

"I'm in," she smiled back at me.

"Awesome, Tinks, awesome. Baby?" He turned to Rosalie who shook her head and tucked her feet under herself.

"No way," she sniggered.

She looked at me knowing exactly what he was like when it came to competitive situations. I chuckled at her expression.

"Why don't we pit partners against partners?" Alice smiled. "Bella against Jasper, Edward against Rosalie and me against you," she pointed at Emmett. "Immediate knock out, winner plays the next and so on."

"Ok, Miss Organiser," Emmett grumbled and turned to Bella and Jasper. "So, Tinker takes Whitlock." He turned back to Alice. "What should we play?"

"Bowling," Alice and I said in unison.

We laughed, knowing that we had had our biggest fallouts when it came to the bowling on Wii, simply because we were both bad losers.

"Bowling it is," Emmett smiled. "Jasper, do the honours."

Jasper started the game and took the first shot. He turned and winked at Alice at his strike.

Bella turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"Go get him, baby," I smiled.

My mouth dropped the fuck open when she wiggled her ass as she prepared to take her shot. Jasper and Emmett who had also noticed her little move both gave me an astonished glance.

"Tinks," Emmett murmured. "Distracting your opponents is not cool."

She giggled, aligned her shot and took it. Jasper whirled around to her as her strike totalled on the screen amid claps, whistles and whoops from the girls.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" she asked coyly, taking a sip from her drink.

Alice and Rosalie creased into giggles as I looked at Jasper's utterly stunned expression.

"Dude," Emmett whispered. "She's fucking excellent."

I turned and smiled at him.

"I know," I answered, turning back to the game.

Lots of cheers, applause, shouts of encouragement and a very fucked off Jasper later and Bella had won the game.

"Fuck, Jazz," Emmett laughed. "Did you leave your goddamn penis in your room?"

"Yeah, well it's ok," Jasper answered, flicking him the finger. "I can always borrow the one hanging off your fat fucking forehead!"

Bella sauntered over to me and sat on my lap.

"So," she smiled. "Do I get a prize for whipping ass?"

I chuckled as I saw Jasper's pissed face. Alice was doing her best to appease him which made it even funnier.

"Oh yeah," I answered and kissed her softly. "You were fantastic," I murmured against her lips.

"Yeah, well let's see if you are," Rosalie smirked, holding a remote out for me.

I sighed, pushed Bella onto the sofa and took it from her.

"Go, baby," Emmett called.

"Thanks, dear," I answered, with a flutter of my eyelashes.

Rosalie took the first shot, scoring a spare. She seemed quite pleased with herself until my next four shots resulted in a double, double strike which was no surprise given how fucking awesome I am.

"Cullen," Emmett grumbled. "Go easy!"

Jasper coughed on his beer. "So, Edward has clearly remembered _his_ penis," he cried. "But as long as it's not against Rosalie, right?" Emmett shrugged and grinned. "Jerk," Jasper murmured.

I beat Rosalie 219 to 101 but she was very gracious in defeat. I moved over to Bella and placed myself on her lap as she had done to me.

"So, do I get a prize for whipping ass?" I mimicked and smiled as I watched her giggle so hard her eyes scrunched into two small lines.

"You idiot!" she laughed, nuzzling my neck.

"Come on then little cousin," Emmett growled as he took his place by the TV. Alice smiled and joined him after giving Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you fastened the wrist thing?" Jasper called over.

"Yes," Emmett replied with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Is the TV bolted to the wall?" I asked.

"Look, dudes, please," Emmett urged, looking between us and then to Rosalie and back again.

"What's that about?" Bella smiled, whispering in my ear. I looked at her and laughed quietly.

"Last time we played Wii," I started, loud enough for Rosalie to hear. "Emmett got a little annoyed that I had beaten him and he'd forgotten to fasten the remote to his wrist. It ended up flying across the room, hitting the flat screen which then fell off the wall and smashed." I laughed at Bella's face.

"Jesus, Emmett," she smirked. "A little competitive are we?"

"Damn straight, Tinker Bella, damn straight." She laughed and hugged herself closer to me.

"It's sexy, baby, pay them no mind." Rosalie chuckled, winking at Bella and me.

"I'm not," he snapped as he took a shot.

I grinned at Jasper as he mocked the look of concentration that passed over Emmett's face as he watched the screen, tongue poking from the corner of his mouth with a stern frown

"Motherfucking sweetness!" he cried as he got a double strike.

"Oh, please," Alice grumbled. She took her shot and sure enough got a strike.

"Go, Alice," Jasper and I called out as Bella clapped. Rosalie sat and laughed. She looked like she was itching to cheer for my sister too.

"Bastard in a fucking wig-wam!" he shouted, stamping his foot as he got a spare from one remaining pin.

I nearly choked on my beer as his comments became louder and more bizarre.

"Cock the fuck on a sling-shot!" he cried as he failed two strikes in a row.

"Your ass is grass," Alice smirked as she took another shot.

"No, honey," Jasper winced at her. "Not cool."

"I don't think so you pixie devil from Satan's loins," Emmett replied.

Bella clapped her hand over her mouth to keep her little snorts to herself. Emmett took his shot and scored another strike.

"Get the fuck out of here, Cullen-face," he chimed, shaking his hips as his score totalled. He won by 6 points.

"Oh sit and swivel, Emmett," she retorted, throwing me her remote a little harder than I would have liked.

"Me and you, baby." I smiled at Bella. "You ready?"

She moved her hand precariously close to my crotch and smiled at my wide eyed expression. "I'm always ready, Mr Cullen," she purred.

_Fucking Christ…_

I cleared my throat and followed her to the TV.

"Ladies first," I gestured for her to take her shot. She smiled bent slightly and threw her arm out. I raised my eyebrows at her strike. "Very nice," I smirked, letting my eyes linger on her ass a little longer than absolutely necessary.

"Go, Tinks," Emmett laughed.

"Don't go against family, Emmett," I warned as I aligned my character to take my shot.

"Bullshit, man," he retorted with a snort. "I just want her to beat you so I can wipe that smile off her face."

I looked at Bella to see her twirl back to Emmett with an expression of pure determination and annoyance.

_Honestly, it was hot as fuck…_

"Oh really," she smiled. Emmett sniggered and nodded.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Bella Boo." He shrugged. "It's not the winning; it's the failing like a loser so we can all laugh at you."

Bella's face was glowing red as she turned back to me.

Her determination was endearing and sexy as hell. I rubbed her arm and winked at her. She cocked her head at me as I glanced quickly at Emmett and then back to her. I took my shot purposefully going wide. I clicked my tongue and huffed dramatically as my ball careened down the side of the alley missing every pin.

"Oh damn!" I smiled at Bella, whose face lit up knowingly.

"Yeah, hard luck there, Edward," Alice called with a large grin on her face.

Bella took her shot and got a spare, followed by a double strike. I continually kept missing the pins, taking my shot backwards, over my shoulder and through my legs. Jasper and the girls were falling around with laughter as Emmett sat with a smug smile on his face, arms crossed smugly across his chest.

Bella beat me by nearly 150 points.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Well played." I smiled at her.

"For fuck's sake, Cullen," Emmett scoffed. "I take back what I said before." He took my remote. "I think your penis is in cahoots with Jasper's." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Letting your woman win to watch me crucify her is hardly fair."

I grabbed another beer with a laugh.

"Oh, Emmett," I grinned throwing myself down on the sofa. "Assumptions are the mother of all fuck up's."

Jasper chinked his bottle to mine with a snort. Alice moved over to Rosalie who was watching her boyfriend with a look that bordered exasperation and complete adoration.

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned. "Ok, Isabella, take your best shot."

Bella smirked at me as I winked at her and then turned to the screen scoring a perfect strike. Jasper, Alice, me and surprisingly Rosalie roared with applause, shouts and whistles. Emmett rolled his eyes and straightened for his, scoring a strike.

Rosalie clapped again and blew him a kiss which he caught in his fist and stuffed in his pocket.

"Mind your penis, Emmett," Jasper sang with a nod. "You know the thing next to your vagina!"

"Fuck off," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Come on, Tinker," Alice called through her cupped hands.

"Yeah, get that strike girl!" Rosalie smiled.

Emmett stared at her in disbelief to which she simply shrugged.

"Bastard traitor," he cried, pointing at her.

Bella took her next shot and scored a spare. We all groaned as if we were watching a children's pantomime and Emmett was the villain of the entire show.

Within 5 minutes Emmett was in the lead by a strike.

"You need a double strike, Bella Boo," he sighed, shaking his head at the score. "Doubtful," he grimaced dramatically, "very doubtful."

Bella took a deep breath and lined up her shot.

We all leaned forward on the sofa as her ball smashed into the pins. The noise that erupted as the last pin toppled was ear splitting. Jasper and I high-fived, Alice squealed and Rosalie clapped with a little more enthusiasm than Emmett would have preferred.

Bella giggled and shrugged in Emmett's direction.

"Go, baby!" I laughed while still clapping.

She turned and curtsied, her face beautiful and flushed at the attention and encouragement she was getting.

"A strike, sweetheart," Rosalie called to a glum looking Emmett. "That's all you need."

"Yeah and for Bella to miss," Jasper countered.

Emmett blew out a breath, relaxed his shoulders and prepared to take his shot.

This was why we behaved this way when it came to competitions and Emmett. He took it so fucking seriously that we couldn't help but make fun of him. For all the times he had pushed me to my limits in the gym and called me every name under the sun it felt good to give a little back. I loved him to death but he didn't help himself. I was just glad that he was as laid back as he was. He may have acted hurt and annoyed but we all knew that the banter we had between us was in all given in jest and came from a place of childhood taunting.

Emmett scored the strike with ease and fisted the air with gusto.

"Impressive," Jasper mocked, nodding his head between me and the TV.

"Very," I agreed, doing the same.

"Now, can Swan pull it out of the bag to claim the ultimate title of McCarty Ass-Whipper 2009, the most coveted title in the Cullen family?"

Jasper held his beer bottle like a microphone and held it to Alice. "Miss Cullen, your thoughts on this momentous moment?"

Alice clasped her hands to her chest playing along. "Oh my god," she murmured. "What can I say other than I am so proud of Bella and what she has achieved already today? I'm just speechless!"

She wiped an invisible tear from her eye and I grinned at Bella who was sniggering against the back of her hand.

"Hey focus, Tinks," Jasper called pointing at the TV.

"Sorry, boss!" She saluted quickly.

She straightened up before giving another goddamn wiggle of her hips. She pulled her arm back and took the shot. Jasper gripped my shoulder in mock tension. Bella's ball once again smashed the pins across the alley, beating Emmett by two points. We all leapt from the sofa, cheering and clapping. I grabbed Bella and lifted her to me smiling as she wrapped her legs around my thighs loosely.

"You are fucking fantastic!" I laughed as I kissed her hard on the lips.

I put her down as Alice and Jasper grabbed her and hugged her. I turned to Emmett who was being hugged by a chuckling Rosalie. I held out my hand to him, which he took with a sly smile.

"You fucking knew she'd beat me," he snorted.

I nodded with raised eyebrows, "never doubted it."

I laughed as I slapped his shoulder. "Hey, man." I lowered my voice and glanced at Rosalie quickly. "I just want to apologise for last night and…thank you…for, for what you did."

He smiled gently and grabbed the top of my arm.

"Anytime, Edward," he murmured. "You guys are ok?" He nodded towards Bella.

"Yeah," I smiled. "For some insane reason she understands."

"She's good fucking people," he smiled, wrapping another arm around Rosalie's waist.

I smiled back at him and turned back to Bella who was taking a drink from her beer.

"Hey, champ," I grinned, taking her hand in mine.

She laughed a gorgeous sound and wound her arm around my waist, pushing her hand in the back pocket of my jeans so she could pull me closer. Even that simple touch made my cock hard for her.

"I was good, huh?" she asked looking up at me.

"Awesome," I whispered kissing her nose, before glancing down at the V of her pink t-shirt to see her pendant nestled against her skin. "Um…have I told you today that I love you?" I whispered against her nose.

"Um," she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "not for at least 3 hours," she smiled.

"Oh, ok," I deadpanned, looking around the room.

I laughed as she went to pull away from me in mock temper. "I love you, Bella." I smiled against her cheek as I held her firmly to my chest. She sighed and kissed my neck.

"I love you," she answered quietly.

"Not meaning to break up this touching, vomit-inducing moment," Emmett moaned from the sofa, where he sat with Rosalie on his knee. "But can we get some food?"

"Pizza," Alice cried bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Please pizza!"

Jasper rang down to ask reception for the number of a good take out that did pizza and within the hour we were sat eating six of the best pizzas I'd ever tasted.

"Hey, Alice," I mumbled before swallowing my slice of ham and mushroom. "Why the hell didn't you mention that our parents are going to Italy next week?"

She shrugged and frowned. "Well, Edward, I thought you'd know considering it's their wedding anniversary," she answered sarcastically.

I paused and looked at my watch and the date. "Fuck," I murmured. "I didn't even think, even when I spoke to mom." I ran my hand through my hair and sat back. "Shit."

"What anniversary is it?" Bella asked, reaching for another piece of cheese and tomato.

"27 years," Alice smiled.

"Wow," Bella exclaimed.

"I know, cool right," Alice beamed. "They got married in '82 and I was born '86."

"How old is your dad?" Rosalie asked.

"He's fifty at Christmas," Alice answered.

"He sure looks good for fifty," Rosalie smirked.

"Mmhm." My eyebrows rose as I saw Bella nod in agreement with slightly pursed lips.

_Oh the fuck really, Miss Swan…?_

"Mom invited me to the house." I smiled. "Bella's coming with me."

I looked over to her to see her looking slightly embarrassed, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

"Yeah," Alice dipped her head to the side. "She invited me too." She smiled and bit into her pizza. "Jasper's coming."

Jasper coughed on his food. "I am?"

Alice nodded at him and he turned back to me. "I am." He shrugged.

"What about you, Emmett?" I turned to see Rosalie feeding him a piece of pepperoni off of her pizza slice. "Italy sound good to you?"

"Yeah, man." He grinned. "I asked Rosie and she's coming too."

"Depending on when you go," Rosalie interrupted. "I'm off from Tuesday for two weeks, seeing as Tanya has fuck all else to do."

"Apart from Tony in the Hampton's," Bella added quickly.

We all snapped our heads to her. My eyes widened in shock but a smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Fuck me, Tinks," Emmett whistled. "Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you."

"Nicely done," Alice smirked pushing Bella's knee.

Bella shrugged and glanced at me quickly. I laughed and rubbed my hand down her back gently. "Don't hold back, baby." I smiled before turning back to Alice. "What day is the anniversary?"

"Friday," she answered. "But they're having the party on the Saturday."

"Hence the other people that are going," I slapped my palms down on my legs.

I was thoroughly fucking annoyed at myself that it had slipped my mind. They were two of the most important people in my life and I should have remembered. Thank god for Alice.

My stomach turned at the thought of my turning up in Italy with nothing but Bella and a suitcase.

I decided that I would have to make it up to them in some way.

"Yep," Alice answered popping the 'p.'

"What other people?" Bella asked, looking a little nervous.

"Just some more family, you know. Uncles, aunties, cousins, grandparents and friends," Alice grinned.

"Oh, is that all…" Bella blinked slowly and took a deep breath.

"It'll be fine," I said, moving closer to her so I could run my hand through her hair.

"Yeah," Jasper added. "We'll protect you!" He pushed out his chest and winked.

Bella smiled and I watched as her shoulders relaxed.

"How about we fly out say, Thursday?" I offered. "That way we can be there the morning of the actual anniversary on the Friday and be wide awake for the party on Saturday?"

"Sounds good," Alice smiled. "Do you want me to do the honours?"

I nodded and mouthed thanks to my sister.

We sat and laughed about the trip that we had shared, carefully dodging the fucked up mess that was the night of Bella's birthday.

In spite of everything I had had the time of my life.

Bella was with me.

I had told her how I felt about her and she had given me her love in return.

I glanced again at her pendant, beautiful, strong and dazzling, just like her.

I had behaved like a fucking idiot but she had forgiven me.

She had heard the worst things about me but she had accepted me.

This woman was everything to me, she _meant_ everything to me and she owned _every_ part of me.

I grabbed her hand and knotted my fingers through hers.

"Are you ok, Edward?" she asked quietly under the other conversations that were taking place around us.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm more than ok, Bella," I answered. "I just love you so very, very much."

She sighed and brought my hand to her lips. "I love you too," she breathed.

_I know you do, baby, I know you do…_

**Holy sweaty Edward on Wii sports dipped in fruit juice Batman!!**

**Back to LA next chapter and there are surprises galore to welcome our favourite pair back!**

**This is the end of the EPOV for this part of the story. I may go back to him later (because I love me a bit of Edward) but it will be Bella for the foreseeable future.**

**I hope that some more of your questions have been answered in this chapter – as I said before it's more of a transition chapter but we needed to lighten the mood a little after all the angst. **

**Hope you still love the story?**

**I'll keep going as long as the love is shown so review, review, review…**

**TTFN x x x x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are awesome.**

**Over 1300 reviews and over 120,000 hits! That is freaking unreal guys!**

**The epic ones make me smile!!**

**Come play on the TWI-LIGHT-ED(dot)net forum under 'Help Wanted' AU-All Human**

**And check out the absolutely epic banner that Rachel1313 has produced for the story – I swear to God the girl is a genius!**

**Chapter 34: Surprise! (Part One)**

**BPOV**

I glanced up again at Edward who was standing at the other side of the bed packing his suitcase. He looked so beautiful with his face concentrated on making sure that all his clothes were straight and folded neatly. I had offered to help but he had slapped my hands away telling me that he was 'more than capable.' I had laughed at that, remembering Alice packing for both of us before we left LA.

I zipped my case all the way around, utterly smug with myself that I had managed to close it first time without having to sit on it. I stood up straight with my hands on my hips and nodded in satisfaction. I looked again at Edward who was folding a pair of jeans into his case whilst watching me with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked, as I ran my hand through my hair on the off chance that it was still sticking up from our little heavy petting session earlier.

"Just you," he grinned. "Look at how happy you are that you managed to close your case."

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah," I mumbled with a smile. "Just you finish yours, Mr. Our car arrives in twenty minutes." I tapped my watch with my index finger. He stuck the tip of his tongue out at me and went back to folding his clothes.

My heart swelled once again in my chest.

How the hell had I gotten so lucky?

I was so in love with the man in front of me that it made my head fuzzy. Our time in London had been so wonderful and so difficult for so many reasons.

The night that he had told me he loved me and had given me my pendant was a night that I was never going to forget. To hear him say those three words to me, lifted me off my feet and blew my mind all at the same time. He had said it many times since that night but it only made me want to hear it more. It was like a drug and I was forever in search of my next hit of Edward's words.

I let my fingers trace the outline of the heart that was resting against my skin.

I moved from the bed, lifting my case and heaving it towards the door of the bedroom. Edward's right hand wrapped around my waist and his left one gripped the handle of the bag lifting it from me. "Here, baby," he smiled. "Let me." I sighed and watched as he carried it to the sitting room ready for the hotel staff to pick up. We had moved my case from mine and Alice's room when we discovered that most of my clothes and toiletries were already in Edward's room.

Plus, I think he kinda liked me packing along with him.

"Thanks," I grumbled with a smirk.

He winked at me, smacked my ass and ran back to the room to finish closing his bag. "Ouch," I called after him with a grin. I laughed quietly as I heard his little chuckle and sat myself down on the sofa. I flicked on the set and got comfortable.

I glanced around the room suddenly very aware that I was going to miss the closeness and the togetherness that Edward and I had shared during our stay in London. I was going back to his house with him once we got back to LA but I couldn't help but think about how much longer my apartment would take to be ready for Angela and I. Going back to living in my apartment was going to be really strange. It would be great to live with Angela again – I had really missed her – but I knew that I would miss Edward even more. I ran my hand through my hair as a wave of unease ran through my body.

I knew what the solution was, as it was glaringly obvious, but moving in with Edward permanently was a _huge_ step.

We had only just confessed our true feelings for each other and that had taken us nearly 5 weeks.

I exhaled loudly as I thought about the situation. I knew that Edward would be ok with my moving in with him as I would be, but the fact that I was working for him made me feel almost excruciatingly uncomfortable.

This had been happening a lot on this trip.

I couldn't help but think about the reactions of people when we told them that we were together.

I worked for him, I was currently living with him, he paid my wages and I was sleeping with him.

Yeah, you see my point right?

I knew that we were serious. I was hopelessly in love with him and saw myself being with him forever but that didn't stop the little seeds of anxiety from planting themselves firmly in my brain. Tanya's words echoed around my head once again. _Hired help…_

Since the night of my birthday and all that had happened, culminating in Edward telling me the most horrific story of his life, I knew that I could, from now on, be nothing but honest with him. I had to be, it was only fair. But I also knew that if I told him my feelings on the subject that, other than being annoyed with me and my idiosyncrasies, he would try and quash my worries and that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted our feelings to be free and open. It seemed that since I had told him about my love for him all my other feelings were just bursting to get out.

We needed a long talk about our future that was clear but what was also clear was that I needed to wait until we had told his parents.

And his family.

And their friends.

I was completely shocked that he had asked me to go with him to Italy but honestly I was also utterly excited and desperately shitting myself!

Italy was one thing. His parents were another. The rest of his family was something else entirely. It was going to be a lot to take in and I was nothing short of ecstatic that Alice and Jazz and Emmett and Rose were going too. It wasn't that Edward wasn't enough to keep me sane and protect me but it would help to have others that I knew there for me to hide behind.

My heart started thumping hard in my chest at the thought of Edward protecting me. The night of my birthday he had reacted in a way that honestly scared me and he knew it, but part of me also felt utterly enraptured and slightly turned on by the ferocious protectiveness that exuded from him. It came from a place of pain and fear but also from a place of love. He loved me enough to fight for me and make sure that I was safe and for that I would be forever grateful.

His hands on my shoulders made me jump out of my reverie.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I didn't mean to make you jump." He moved around to the sofa, lifted my feet, sat down and laid my legs across his lap. "Where did you go?" he smiled rubbing my knee.

"Nowhere," I answered leaning my head against the back of the couch. "I was just thinking about you." He mimicked my pose by resting his head back too and grinned.

"Oh really," he said suggestively, "anything good?"

"Just that I love you," I breathed, combing my fingers through his hair, "and that I've had the most amazing time here with you." I took his hand and put it to my cheek. "Thank you," I smiled.

He smiled back. "You're more than welcome, sweetheart." He pulled me closer to him so that I was sat on his lap. "It was my pleasure," he whispered into my hair. "Thank _you _for being here with me." I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him bury his nose into my hair. "Are you sure that's all, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I smiled to myself. We had become so attuned to each other that it was now almost impossible for me to keep anything from him. Not that I ever wanted to of course but sometimes a girl needed her thoughts to be her own.

"I'm just thinking about how it'll be when we get back," I murmured, stroking his chest with my index finger.

"What do you mean?" he asked, kissing my hair.

"Well," I started taking a deep breath. "I'm sure it won't be long until my apartment if ready and I'll be moving back in with Angela." I felt him tense slightly under my touch and lifted my head so that I could see his face. His eyes were soft but thoughtful and his mouth was pressed in a hard line.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking down.

I leaned into him and kissed him softly on the side of his mouth. It wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting. Part of me thought that he would suggest moving in with him immediately. I wasn't hurt that he hadn't but it made me think that maybe he wasn't as ready for that step as I was.

_Of course he's not ready,_ the rational part of my brain screamed, _you've only known each other five minutes!_

_Five weeks actually, _smart ass Bella retorted with a flick of the finger.

He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine gently. "It'll be fine, Bella," he smiled slowly. "I promise."

I nodded and smiled back hoping that it masked the carnival that was taking place in my stomach. We sat in the same position, holding each other closely, sharing tender kisses and soft touches until the bell boys came to pick up our bags. We both did another quick scan of the suite for anything we may have forgotten and headed down to the lobby of the hotel.

Everyone was there as we exited the elevator. I looked at Alice who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked hurrying over to her as Edward made his way over to Jane and Emmett.

She blew out a long breath. "Fucking Jasper," she moaned. "I tried to hide the Xanax from him to stop a repeat performance of the trip here," she slapped her hand against her thigh, "but the little bastard managed to get some anyway."

I stifled a smile at the thought of Jasper chanting about Thundercats and He-Man again. Seriously, the boy was better entertainment than any in flight movie!

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Alice," I smiled, freezing as a small chuckle escaped me.

She glared at me and huffed again. She was definitely not amused. I turned to Edward who was giggling behind his hand with Emmett as they watched Jasper stagger slightly as he exited the men's bathroom. He reached Emmett and threw an arm around him before giving very wobbly thumbs up which made the boys dissolve further into hysterics.

"Jerks," Alice hissed under her breath as she stormed out to the cars that were parked at the front entrance of the hotel. I glanced back at Edward and gritted my teeth and raised my eyebrows trying to give my best batten-down-the-hatches-boys-Alice-is-pissed expression. He simply shook his head, chuckled and linked arms with Jasper to help him to the car.

For some reason photographers were swarming the entrance of the terminal at Heathrow.

"Fuck," Emmett breathed. "Mark, grab Jasper. I'll take Edward, no stops straight through and if any of the fuckers get too close make sure they _know_ that they're too fucking close." Mark, the British security guy who had been with us since our arrival, nodded sternly and chewed on his gum with gusto. "Bella, you stay here and leave the car with Jane," he turned to look out of the window again. "Alice and Rose are in the other car with Jazz. Mark, go now."

Mark opened the car door and moved quickly and forcefully passed the photographers towards the car behind us.

Edward put his hand on my knee. "Don't look so worried, baby," he smiled. "I'll see you in the lounge." He kissed me on the cheek and squeezed my leg.

"Stay right next to me, Edward," Emmett ordered. "Where the fuck did they all come from?" He shook his head and put his ear piece in so that he could communicate with Mark. "And more to the point where is the security that we ordered?" It was always a surprise to see Emmett in full protective mode. Behind his goofiness he was clearly good at his job and wouldn't allow anything to happen to whoever he was looking after.

Emmett opened the door and stood with his back to the photographers as Edward got out of the car amid a frenzy of flashes. The door slammed shut as Emmett ushered him through the throngs of cameras and phones that were being held by people who had realised there was obviously someone very important in the cars at the front of Terminal 2 and had stopped to sneak a look.

I sighed and looked over at Jane. "You ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I answered quickly. "It's just daunting." She smiled and nodded. I looked back at her from the window to see her watching my hand that I hadn't realised was touching my pendant. I laughed embarrassedly down my nose and blushed.

"You love him very much don't you?" she smiled.

I nodded and put my hands under my thighs. "Yes," I answered, resting my right foot on the instep of my left.

"You know," she sighed. "I've known Edward since he was 11. I've seen him angry, sad, excited, focused and lost but I have never seen him happy." She glanced up at me from her lap. "I mean, truly happy," she continued, "until now. You've done that Bella. You've made Edward more happy, content and peaceful than I have ever seen." I was speechless. I stared at her waiting for the big but that I was sure was brewing behind her words. But it never came. She smiled at me then, a large, joyful smile that I mimicked exactly.

I felt my blush tint my cheeks but I didn't care. Jane's words had made my heart beat frantically. Knowing that I made him happy from someone who had known him nearly his entire life was monumental to me.

I let a small giggle escape me.

Emmett came back for Jane and me and Mark escorted Alice and Rosalie from the other car. The photographers were still snapping at us as we followed Emmett towards the private lounge. "Back off, buddy," Emmett growled as a photographer pushed towards me. Luckily the airport security that he had mentioned before was in full force and made sure that the cameras were stopped before they could get into the Terminal. We reached the lounge after going through the normal security checks and I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Edward and Jasper sat on one of the sofas giggling like two school girls.

"Hey," Edward smiled and walked towards me as I put my hand luggage down. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's wrong, Bella," he asked, pulling away from me looking at me closely, "your heart is thumping in your chest?" He looked at Emmett with a frown. "Did something happen?"

Emmett shook his head, "No, but one of them got a little close." He walked over to me and rubbed my back. "You ok, Tinks?" I looked at Emmett's face to see absolute concern.

"Emmett, I'm fine, honestly," I smiled. "It was just weird how they stayed around to take our pictures too." I gestured to Alice, Jane and Rosalie. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it, huh?" I whispered to a still frowning Edward. I reached up and tried to iron out the creases on his face. "I'm fine, baby," I smiled, cocking my head to the side. I really was but I couldn't deny that the way that the photographers had pushed to get a picture of me had stirred up the old adrenaline.

I cursed my easily affected heart and tried to focus on slowing it down. The last thing Edward needed to see after we had decided on telling everyone about our relationship was me losing it over a stupid photograph.

Very slowly Edward's face calmed and he pulled me to him, his arm around my shoulder and his lips in my hair. "I love you," he murmured against my forehead.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too," I replied, kissing his jaw.

It wasn't long before we were being ushered onto the plane headed by a very happy and musical Jasper Whitlock who was clearly skating on very thin ice with a thoroughly pissed Alice. 'Build me up Buttercup,' 'Pump up the Jam' and 'Sex on Fire' were his songs of choice as he was placed into his seat by Mark. Alice threw herself down in the seat next to him. Within thirty seconds he was snoring with not a Thundercat in sight.

I won't deny that I was a little disappointed.

Emmett turned and shook Mark's hand as he left the plane with a wave and a wink in my direction. Edward cleared his throat over the edge of his newspaper. "Nice guy that Mark," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and reached into my bag for my iPod.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered with a shake of my head. I watched as he placed his paper down and moved towards me. The seats were the same as the previous flight so he was in front of me to my right. He slowly placed a hand on my thigh, dipping slowly between them, eliciting a small gasp from me.

"Big security types not do it for you?" he smiled rubbing a small circle on my jeans. My heart fluttered as the look in his eye turned devilish.

_Fuck, he's even more beautiful when he looks that way…_

I looked back at Emmett who was settling down in his seat talking to Rosalie. "Well, apart from your cousin," I turned back to him. "Not really, no."

He chuckled and sat back, "touché, Miss Swan, touché."

The plane began to taxi out and I felt my chest start to become tighter. Edward smiled as he offered me his hand which I took a little quicker and a little tighter than I wanted. Jasper was still out for the count, his head lolling from side to side as the plane barrelled down the run way and lifted into the air. Edward's hand stayed in mine until I released it. I watched as he flexed his now white fingers with a small grin. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's ok," he answered. "It's not your fault you're freakishly strong."

As it was only 11 in the morning we all indulged in hot coffee and some wonderful little creations called crumpets. Hot with melted butter they were a little piece of heaven on Earth. Emmett must have eaten at least ten. I laughed as I watched the butter ooze down his chin as Rosalie grimaced at his lack of eating etiquette.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" a smiling stewardess asked Edward.

"Yeah, can I get a large blanket please?" he asked with smile. I watched as the stewardess, with her flustered face sashayed her way to the top of the plane to procure a blanket.

"Are you cold?" I asked rubbing his knee gently.

"A little," he answered with a glint in his eye. "Do you want to watch a film with me?" He pulled a small lever at the side of his seat that allowed his seat to swivel so that it was next to mine. I laughed as he waggled his eyebrows at me. "How fucking James Bond is that?" he winked.

"Very," I smirked. After the blanket had been brought and he had laid it over himself, he pulled the television monitor forward and handed me a pair of headphones. I laughed into his shoulder as we realised that three of the five in flight films of choice starred either him or Jasper.

"This is ridiculous," he smirked, settling on 'Transformers.' I eyed him knowingly. "What?" he shrugged with his crooked grin.

"Transformers," I gestured my hand towards the TV, "as in Megan Fox in a short denim skirt and boobs hanging out all over the place, Transformers?" I crossed my arms dramatically over my chest.

"Damn right," Emmett's voice roared across the plane followed by the sound of a slap. I laughed and was suddenly glad that it was only our group in this part of the cabin.

Edward leaned towards my ear throwing the blanket over me as he did. "Honestly, Bella," his voice was low and thick like syrup. "I'm not even going to be watching the damned film," my breath caught in my throat. "Do you know why?"

My voice had sauntered out of my throat and had fucked off down the other end of the plane leaving me with a slow head shake.

He smiled back at me. "Because," I sucked in a breath as I felt his right hand move up my thigh under the blanket and his finger push gently against the seam of my jeans between my legs. "I'm gonna be too busy watching you cum on my finger to care about anything else." The small moan that fell from my lips was borderline embarrassing. "And you'll enjoy every minute of it," he growled. His breath was hot on the side of my neck and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head. "Do you understand, Bella?" His finger that was still teasing the seam of my jeans froze. "I said do you understand, Bella?"

"Yes," I managed before swallowing loudly.

"Does that mean you want it?" he smiled, moving his hand up to my zipper so slowly it was almost painful.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely, leaning back so that he could access the button of my jeans.

"I'm sorry," he made to move away from me. "I didn't hear you say please." I looked at him to see his eyes smouldering, searing into mine. I searched for any sign that he was playing but didn't see anything but desire and need.

_If he wanted me to beg I would do, no matter where we were…_

"Please," I whispered from under my lashes. "Please, Mr Cullen, please touch me." His eyes widened and his hands began tugging at the button on my jeans.

"Christ, Bella," he groaned as he managed to unfasten me.

Luckily I had my comfiest pair of jeans on so his hand slid easily under the denim and under the cotton boy shorts that I had on underneath. I gasped and bit my lip as his hand cupped me. Being to the left of me his right hand was in perfect position and to the casual observer he was simply holding my hand or my leg or in this case my aching pussy.

I bit down on my lip harder as I felt his index finger glide against my clit. I heard him suck in a breath as he felt how wet I was for him. "You _do_ want this," he smirked, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Mm," I managed; trying to keep my eyes open and my hands on the sides of the chair as his finger circled my clit and moved down towards my entrance. I gripped the arm rests tightly as the tip of his finger slid into me easily. "Edward," I breathed quietly lifting my hips slightly.

"_Shh_," he smiled at me, his finger travelling back to my clit. "If you want more you'll have to be quiet." He glanced at me, his right hand still teasing me relentlessly before leaning his left elbow on the arm rest away from me and holding his chin with his knuckle. He looked like he was utterly enthralled by the yellow car on the

TV screen as it blew the glass out of every other vehicle around it.

Part of me was relieved that he had moved from me as the urge to grab him and plunge my tongue into his mouth and my hands into his hair was almost overwhelming. I tried to concentrate on gripping the chair and biting my tongue and my lip in sequence, determined to keep my breathing in check. I lifted my hips again as he slipped the tips of two fingers into me. I was so wet that there was simply no resistance to him.

I exhaled heavily down my nose and closed my eyes tightly, dropping my chin to my chest.

"Bella," he whispered his own voice a little croaky. "If you can't be quiet or still I can't continue." I looked to see him smiling. _The bastard was teasing me._ His hand lifted from me slowly until I grabbed his wrist and pushed it back against me. He looked shocked but completely turned on, the smile still dancing on his lips.

"I'll behave," I insisted, lifting my hips to his hand again. "Please touch me," I leaned towards him. "Please, Edward, please," I begged.

My begging seemed to work as his two glorious fucking fingers began rubbing my clit so fast it made my head spin. "_Ah_," I breathed, grabbing his leg under the blanket. "Mm…_shit_," my voice was quite and husky from the effort it took to keep from screaming his name and demanding him to make love to me.

"Bella," he whispered, looking at me from the corner of his eye as I dropped my head into my hand to hide the expression of sheer fucking joy that covered my face. His eyes were so dark; I knew that he was as turned on as me. I was so close and he knew it, slowing his rotations, then speeding up again, dipping his finger, then two, then removing them to leave me teetering on the brink of ecstasy. "Fuck," he murmured before pulling his hand away quickly.

I gasped at the loss of contact and looked at him wildly.

_Are you fucking shitting me?!_

"Can I get either of you anything?" The smiling stewardess was back and as fucking smiley and sweet as ever.

"Yeah, could I get," Edward lifted his right hand to his face and tapped his index finger against his bottom lip.

_No way…that finger was just…holy hell!_

I swallowed the moan that was building in my throat as he put it in his mouth and sucked on the end of it. To anyone else it would have looked like he was simply thinking about what to order but I knew better and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Mm," he murmured, looking at me quickly, "a fruit salad?"

"Yes, of course, sir," she trilled before turning to me, "and for you ma'am?"

I looked at her in a daze, feeling Edward next to me shaking gently with silent laughter. "Um…I…well, yeah fruit salad sounds great."

"Two fruit salads coming up," she smiled and walked back up the plane.

Edward couldn't hide his small snort as I glared back at him and reached for his wrist to place it back where I needed it so much. He shook his head and pulled back. "Ah, ah," he grinned. "Patience, Bella. She'll be back in a minute," he nodded towards where the stewardess from orgasm hell had disappeared to. "And then…" he licked his finger again. "Fuck you taste so good," he moaned.

I moaned, released his wrist and pushed my hand under the blanket towards my clit determined to finish what he started. It took Edward a moment to realise what I was doing. When he did he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled it back, gripping it against the arm rest. "Don't you fucking dare," he growled, his nose resting against my cheek. "That is mine, Bella," he nodded towards my lap. "Do you understand? Nobody touches you there without my permission."

_Where the hell had this Edward come from? I had no clue but I sure as shit liked it._

"Who touches your pussy without my permission, Bella?" he breathed, letting his tongue flick out quickly against my earlobe.

"N…no…nobody," I stammered.

"Good girl," he smiled against me and moved back to continue watching the film. I pushed both hands through my hair, trying to resist rubbing my thighs together to get some friction.

Sure enough the stewardess was back in a flash with two of the most beautiful looking fruit salads I had ever seen. I muttered my thanks, utterly unconcerned with eating it. She left and I watched open mouthed as Edward began eating. He picked up a strawberry and bit into it. "That's good," he smiled with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I was speechless. I was totally speechless and soaking wet and we still had eight hours of a flight left!

"But there's something missing," he mused looking to the ceiling. "Ah, yeah," he continued, turning to me, the ravenous glint still present in his gorgeous green eyes. He leaned back to me, stopping inches from my mouth, "your nipple."

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned, "stop, please." I wriggled in my seat. "I can't take it, please touch me," I pushed my head back and lifted my hips slowly enough for him to see the movement under the blanket. "I need you, baby," I gasped, biting my lip.

_Oh yes the big guns were coming the fuck out!!_

I watched his eyes flicker to my mouth and back again, a hard breath escaping his lips and caressing my face. It was heavenly. He smelt of strawberries, pineapple and mint. "Seeing as you asked so nicely," he smirked and slid his hand back under the blankets and into my panties, placing his fingers back on my clit.

We both moaned together, slightly louder than we probably should have, but I didn't care, he felt so good. I couldn't help but grab his forearm and I bit down on my lip again as I felt the muscles in his arm move and flex with his movement against me. He slipped further down and my head pushed back onto my chair as he slipped three fingers into me, further than he had before.

"You're so wet, baby," he whispered. He was back in his original position, his chin resting on his left knuckle but his eyes were firmly on mine. The look in his eyes moved me quicker to my orgasm. The look was ferocious, lustful, seductive and beautiful and oozed so much sex that I was amazed the entire cabin wasn't fornicating.

"I'm close…_mm_…Edward, so close," I breathed gripping his arm harder. I leaned my head so that my mouth was resting on his shoulder, my eyes never leaving his.

"I love you," he murmured as his fingers pushed further into me and his thumb caressed my clit hard and fast. I sucked in a huge breath as I felt my orgasm crash and slam against my body. I couldn't help but bite down on his shoulder to keep in my scream as I moved my hips along with his hand. I heard him groan. I didn't know whether it was in pain or not but he never moved away from me.

His hand slowed down and he gradually pulled it from me with a long breath blowing from his beautiful lips. I wrapped myself further around his arm and buried my face in his bicep as a small giggle left me. "That was fucking amazing," he whispered, into my hair. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It really was," I groaned, feeling utterly exhausted. I sat up slowly, pushed the hair from my eyes and moved to fasten my jeans.

"Wait," he growled again, sitting up straighter in his seat "I want you to keep them open," he smiled darkly. I raised my eyebrows in question. "In case the need to touch you overwhelms me so much again that I just can't help myself."

I felt another wave of desire wash down my body from my head to my feet.

"Ok," I whispered, putting my hands in my lap on top of the blanket.

Because honestly, who was I to deny him?

* * * *

The plane landed on time at LAX. Not that I would have minded a little delay. Edward, as he had warned, had managed to make me cum again - twice. As I was approaching my third climax I seriously thought that I was going to end up ripping his jeans off so that I could straddle him. I wanted him so badly it almost hurt but I knew that the people around us probably wouldn't have appreciated me riding Edward in front of them!

My body was glowing and felt heavy and the grin that covered his perfect face did nothing to quell my orgasm buzz.

We gathered all our hand luggage, including a very groggy Jasper Whitlock and set off through the terminal to the waiting cars. Once through security and after dodging a small group of photographers, I kissed and hugged Alice and Rosalie promising to catch up before Italy before doing the same to Emmett and Jasper and settled into the back of the black sedan. It was only 1pm in LA and even though my body was still on London time and was telling me it was 9pm I couldn't help but sigh at the thought of getting my whole Sunday back again.

I pulled off my purple sweater, leaving me in a black t-shirt. It felt good to have the California heat surrounding me again. I smiled to myself as I realised how much I had actually missed being in LA.

"Penny for them," Edward smiled as he slid into the car next to me.

"I'm just happy to be home," I answered stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Me too," he agreed, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against him. "And we get our whole Sunday back again," he grinned widely.

I chuckled and shook my head at his words.

"I know," I sighed.

* * * *

Edward pushed the front door of his house open and dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs. Tom the driver carried mine and did the same.

"Thanks, Tom," Edward smiled, slipping him a twenty before he left. Edward closed the door and leaned against it. "Oh thank God," he sighed.

"Drink," I smiled, walking to the fridge.

"Hells yeah," he answered pulling off his jacket and throwing it over the arm of the sofa. He moved through to the French windows and pushed them wide open, taking a deep breath as he did. I watched as he closed his eyes against the sun and gazed at the rays as they danced off the copper and red in his luscious hair.

"You're beautiful," I muttered under my breath. He turned and smiled.

"What's that, baby?" he asked. The look on his face told me that he really hadn't heard me.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I held up a bottle of water and he took it eagerly. He pulled off the lid and took a long pull. His Adam's apple moving as he swallowed had to be one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. He sighed as he put it down on the counter. "I need," he lifted his arms and pulled a face of disgust, "a shower."

I nodded and grimaced, "Well I didn't want to say anything but…" I trailed off with a smile.

"How rude," he smiled, heading towards the stairs. He picked up our bags and hoisted them onto his shoulders. "Wanna keep me company?" he grinned.

_Fuck, did I…_

I smiled widely and followed him as he set off at a run up the stairs. I kept up as well as I could but he still had time to get to his room, throw down the bags, turn, grab me and plough me onto the bed. His laugh was loud and it sent tingles down my spine. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at me. I rested my palms on either side of his face and he closed his eyes slowly at the contact.

I'd never seen him so peaceful.

"What is it?" I smiled up at him. He opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows in question. "Why are you so," I struggled to find the right word but decided to stick with my original description, "peaceful."

He laughed again, quieter this time and planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Is peaceful not a good look for me?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh no," I answered, "it's a very good look, I've just never seen it on you before."

He sighed and rolled off me so that he was lying to my side. I moved so that we were face to face. He lifted my hand and slowly knotted his fingers through mine. I looked at him as he watched my hand disappear into his.

"After what happened on Friday, Bella," he started, referring to my birthday. "You have to understand," he looked up at me, "I didn't think that you would be coming home with me. I thought that I'd lost you." I exhaled and blinked slowly in understanding. "But here you are," he smiled. "And it probably sounds like tempting fate when I say it this way but," he kissed my knuckle. "I feel suddenly very complete. I feel whole," he smiled, before turning serious. "Bella, baby, _you _complete _me_."

He only just managed to get to complete before we both dissolved into hysterics.

I moved quickly to straddle his waist and placed lots of big wet kisses all over his eyes, cheeks, nose and mouth. "Oh, sweetheart," I laughed, "you had me at hello." He laughed and tried to fight off my attack – very weakly I might add.

"Bella," he cried as I pinned his arms under my knees. "Seriously," he laughed, sounding about as serious as a house fly. "_Ah_…get…off, you crazy lady," his voice got higher as I began leaving a wet trail with my tongue on his face, "Gross, Bella…_uhrrg_!"

He pulled his arms from under my weight, using all the strength he was holding back throughout my attack and grabbed at my ribs.

I squealed loudly. "Ok," I cried, "I'm sorry…_ah_…Tickle King…_ah_…Wii Master…_ooh, Guitar_…Hero," I gasped as he stopped and released my ticklish spots. "And you call _me_ crazy," I huffed, pushing my hair back. He smiled and rested his hands behind his head.

"Yeah and freakishly strong," he chuckled as I pinched his side. He paused for a second looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "But damn it you really are so beautiful." I looked down at him and felt myself blush hard. "Even more so when you do that," he murmured, reaching out to touch my cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered in an attempt to accept a compliment without feeling like a complete moron.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan," he answered with a smile.

_Miss Swan, shit I loved it when he called me that. Almost as much as I liked calling him…hang on a moment…_

"I'd also like to thank you for what you gave me on the plane too," I paused before looking at him from under my lashes, "Mr. Cullen."

I watched his chest rise and fall quickly with his in take of breath. He licked his bottom lip quickly and shifted his hips slightly but he stayed quiet, his eyes piercing mine. "Mr Cullen?" I asked quietly in my best submissive, I will-do-anything-for-you-as-long-as-you're-naked voice.

"Yes, Miss Swan," I suppressed the smile that threatened to erupt across my face at the realisation of his playing along.

"Would it be ok for me to repay you in kind?" He exhaled quickly before clearing his throat.

"And what would that entail, Miss Swan?" he asked, his hips shifting again so I could feel how hard he was underneath me.

"I was thinking that, if it was ok with you, I would like to suck your cock."

The groan that came from his chest almost made me come undone right there. "Shit," he murmured, his hips lifting up further now.

"Is that ok, Mr Cullen?" I asked, trying my best to keep my excitement and my obvious arousal at bay.

"Yes," he answered huskily.

I bent down and kissed his mouth slowly, taking his bottom lip and sucking on it gently. I made sure that I moved my hips against his groin as I did, feeling his breath come in short gasps with every movement. I left his mouth with a flick of my tongue and shuffled down his body until I was knelt on the floor between his legs. I reached up and unfastened the three buttons of his jeans. He lifted his hips as I pulled them down along with his black boxers.

I bit down on my lip as I looked over him, gloriously naked from the waist down.

"Bella," he murmured sounding breathless, "please don't do that." He nodded towards my mouth. I smiled and released my lip.

"Sorry, Mr Cullen," I replied, rubbing my hands up his thighs, hearing his hiss grow louder as I got closer to his cock. "Could you remove your shirt?"

He cocked an eyebrow as he lifted his upper body off of the bed. "Did you say please?"

_Oh. My. God! Motherfucking please…_

"I'm sorry," I stuttered. "Please could you remove your shirt?"

"Of course, Miss Swan," he smiled. He lifted his shirt over his head by lifting it from the nape of his neck and threw it across the room.

"Thank you," I breathed, letting my hands wander over his stomach, up to his chest. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now looking down at me.

"Bella," he said quietly, holding onto my wrists. "Are you sure you're ok being down there? I mean are you comfortable…it just seems wrong to have you…there." He nodded to my position on my knees at the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, baby," I smiled; knowing that for now the _Mr Cullen_ address could be put on hold. "Honestly, I want to take you like this." To prove my point I licked him slowly all the way from the base of his cock to the tip.

"Holy fucking Christ, Bella," he moaned. I watched as his head lolled back, his weight resting on his hands that were behind him as he sat up.

"Good?" I asked as I watched his brow furrow and his lips purse as I did it again, paying close attention to his tip, letting my tongue circle it slowly, tasting his arousal already.

"_Uhngg_…yeah," he answered biting his lip.

I let my hands wander around his ass pulling myself closer to him. "I wanted to have you so much on the plane," he breathed, lifting his hips as I sucked gently where my tongue had just been. "I wanted to take you, slow," I sucked him all the way in and he groaned but carried on. "Fuck, I wanted you fast." This time I grazed my teeth as I pulled my mouth up his length. "Bella…_ah_…I wanted you deep…_ah_ and hard," I hummed my appreciation against him and smiled as his hips lifted again and his hands travelled to my hair.

I placed my hand on his, pushing it to my hair, telling him it was ok to guide me. I wanted to be everything for him and if that meant him grabbing my hair as I sucked him, then so be it. He grabbed a fistful of hair but he didn't pull it. He simply moved my head slowly, letting me travel all the way up and all the way down to his pace.

"That is so…_ah_ good, baby," he breathed pressing his lips together as he watched me. I was moving faster and my hand was now helping my mouth. I grasped him tightly following the wetness of my mouth on him, from base to tip, around the tip and back down again.

_He tasted so good…_

His hips started moving a little faster but they still didn't thrust into my mouth too deep. "I'm close, Bella," he whimpered, looking down at me under hooded lids. I nodded against him and increased my pace on him. He moaned and hissed as my grip on him amplified followed by my teeth that grazed him over and over. "Bell-…_ah_, shit, _shit_…so good…_uhnngg._" He thrust just once into my mouth and came, hard. I swallowed everything that he gave me, licking at him like a cat, keeping him on the wave for as long as I could.

I looked at him and smiled before placing a small kiss on his cock. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. "I love you," he breathed.

I could taste him, sweaty, musky and sweet.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

He kissed my forehead tenderly and helped me up. "Shower," he grinned as he stood up slowly, before walking his naked ass to the en suite pulling me behind him.

* * * *

After our shower we had dressed and unpacked until we were both starting to lag. Our bodies were telling us it was time for bed but it was only just late afternoon in LA. We were sat in the garden by the pool, quietly dozing under the hot sun when I decided to waken myself up by making us dinner. I was suddenly excited at the prospect, never having cooked for Edward before. He offered to take me to get what I needed but to keep the meal secret I decided to go on my own. I kissed him goodbye, grabbed the keys to his Volvo, my cell and set off to the store.

I knew what I wanted to make for him, my speciality of hot chilli tacos. Angela always swore by them as being handed down by the Gods themselves and I remembered Seth saying something vaguely similar with a few more choice words thrown in. They would be perfect and didn't take a lot of time either.

After I had pulled into the car lot outside the store I decided to turn on my phone. It had been off for the best part of a week so when it started vibrating with text messages I wasn't surprised. Most of them were ones wishing me a happy birthday. The first two none birthday texts were from my mom, asking how I was doing in my new job (if only she knew) and to be careful in London. The third was from my dad which surprised me. As always it was brief and to the point – **Bells, HaVe fUn in uk/ Call on landing BACk. Dad**. I smiled at his complete inability to write a complete text message without making a mistake. I made a mental note to call both of my parents when I returned to Edward's.

The next one was from Seth – **Bella you sexy biatch, send my love to the Brits! Much love S x **I smiled and added him to my mental list of people I had to call.

It was Angela's however that caught my attention more than the others as it was only sent yesterday – **Nice pics baby! You had fun I see ;) Call me when you get back we need to catch up with news. Lots of love Ange x x x**

Nice pics? What the hell was that?

I frowned as I tried to understand what she meant. Whilst I was still drawing a blank I made my way into the store. I grabbed a basket and started collecting all I needed. Having no clue whatsoever as to what condiments or delights Edward had in his pantry, I decided to pick up a couple of essentials too, including milk and bread. We were both free agents now for the next two weeks and I was definitely not living off take out for that amount of time. I had already eaten and drunk far too much over the past week and I needed to start watching what I consumed.

I wondered if Edward would mind me using his gym.

I set my basket down next to the cashier and started pulling all the items out and onto the moving belt. I smiled at the young girl behind the counter as she started putting my items over the scanner. "Hey," I grinned as she kept her eyes on mine.

"You look really familiar," she grinned. "Do I know you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so," I answered with a small shake of my head. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cash.

"You're probably right," she chuckled. "But I could have sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

I laughed, "Apart from WANTED posters I couldn't tell you."

I paid her and grabbed my bags as I set off out towards the door. I grabbed for the Volvo keys out of my pocket and managed to drop them as I did.

Which was probably the worst thing I could have done.

As I bent down to retrieve them off the floor I glanced up, noticing the newspaper and magazine stand in front of me. I blinked twice as I read the bright white headline that was slashed across a copy of _US Weekly_, _'Lovers in London!' _

_Hell you say?_

I moved closer, narrowing my eyes so I could read the sub-heading, _'Kudos to Cullen for his new cutie'_

_Oh, hell no…_

The picture on the front of the magazine was grainy but there was no denying who it was. It was the night of my birthday as we entered the club. His hand was on the small of my back as I looked up at him. But it wasn't the gesture that made me feel suddenly nauseous.

It was my face.

My face and the expression on it said it all, love, lust, desire and Edward's mirrored mine exactly.

Alice was visible behind me with Jasper. I straightened up and ran my free hand through my hair suddenly feeling very panicked.

I couldn't even remember seeing any photographers near me that night!

_Shitshitshit…_

My phone vibrating in my pocket knocked me out of my panicked stupor. I looked at the name display and felt my chest tighten further.

"Edward," I breathed into the receiver. "Edward I…" I turned back to the cashier who was thankfully assisting an old dear with her bags. I hurried out of the store, opened the car and threw my shopping into the back seat. Edward still hadn't spoken as I slumped into the driver's seat.

"You've seen it," he said finally. It wasn't a question. My reaction as I picked up the phone must have told him I had.

"How…I mean, I didn't even…Edward, I'm sorry," I stammered resting my head on the steering wheel.

"Hey, hey," he said quietly. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Calm down. Deep breaths," he murmured softly. I inhaled long and slow and exhaled in the same way. "Just get home ok, baby?" I nodded down the phone. "Bella," he added, "I love you."

"Ok," I answered.

* * * *

I was not surprised to see Alice's yellow Porshe parked at the front of Edward's house. I lifted the bags from the back seat and made my way through the front door. Edward came towards me from the sofa where Alice was and took them from me, placing them on the kitchen counter. He turned back to me quickly and rubbed the tops of my arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a small furrow of his brow.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. I glanced over to the table in front of Alice and saw the same magazine. "Is that it?"

"It is," Alice said, picking it up and waving it gently. "Wanna look?" I nodded and sat down next to her. I looked again at the front cover and sighed. "If it's any consolation, Bella, you look hot as fuck," Alice smiled. "You two make one sexy pair," she continued. "Your babies are going to be freaking gorgeous."

"Alice," Edward muttered with a small smile.

I laughed lightly and flicked to pages 10 and 11 where there was a double page spread. I was relieved to see that there were no pictures of me, apart from the one that was taken of us whilst we were at the In-and-Out drive thru'. However there were pictures galore of Edward with other girls. Most were actresses, including Tanya bitch-hag Denali and others that he had worked with. Others were of girls who I didn't know or recognise. My heart dropped slightly in my chest as I looked at a picture of him laughing as he sat opposite a beautiful redhead.

I closed it, not even bothering to read what it said, and put it back on the table. I slid back against the cushions on the sofa. "So," I lifted my palms. "What does this mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Bella," Edward answered. "Until we say it does."

"But your parents," I started.

"Have been in Italy enjoying their time together," Alice interrupted me. "Honestly, everything is fine."

_What about my parents? Shit!_

"Then why are you here?" I asked smiling at her.

She chuckled, "Because I knew you were going to freak and I wanted to be here to make sure you were ok." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm ok," I whispered.

"Really," Edward asked.

I looked up at him to see him standing at the other side of the table, one arm across his chest while his other hand tugged through his hair over and over.

He looked worse than I did.

I stood up and walked over to him, winding my arms around his waist. "Edward, if you say it's ok then I believe you," I smiled gently, trying to rid myself of the anxious feeling I had in my stomach as I thought about other people who would have seen the pictures, Jessica being my main concern, as well as Tanya and Diana Hadden. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you," I whispered and he kissed me again.

"Ok, kids," Alice grimaced. "I'm leaving before this gets icky!"

"Would you not like to stay for dinner?" I asked. "I'm cooking," I thumbed my chest.

"Tempting, but no," she grinned. "But call me and we'll go for lunch or something. Bye you guys," she sang as she closed the door behind her.

"Are you really ok?" Edward persisted, holding me against him.

"Yeah," I answered. "But I think I need to make some phone calls before I start dinner if that's ok."

He kissed my forehead, "Of course, Bella. I'll go and organise the laundry." I giggled at the thought. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes. "Watch it, Swan," he grinned.

I called my mom first and she was surprisingly chipper. I was amazed that never asked about Edward or the pictures, simply referring to him as my new job.

_You're closer than you think Mommy dear!_

She was still travelling around with my step-dad as he tried to make a name for himself in the advertising world. I rolled my eyes at her insistence that the interview he had had on Friday 'was the one.'

_If I had a dollar…he wouldn't need to haul my mother across the country…_

My call to my father was equally stimulating but not nearly as loquacious. He asked about London though and sounded genuinely interested in what I had done whilst I was there. I heard the smile in his voice as he mentioned he'd caught a clip of the Leicester Square premier on CNN. My father was hardly in touch with the outside world let alone the world of celebrity so I wasn't surprised that he didn't mention the pictures.

Telling him about my trip to Harrods and Harvey Nichols and the night of my birthday I started to feel a sense of unease in my chest. It was a while until I realised that I was actually missing my father. I hadn't seen him since Christmas and I knew that I had to make the effort to see him.

These next two weeks might be the opportunity I was looking for.

After Italy of course.

"I miss you, Dad," I muttered as we said our goodbyes.

"Miss you too, Bells," he answered. "Speak to you soon, honey."

I wiped the small tear off my cheek as I dialled Angela's number.

"Well if it isn't Miss Jet Set herself," she sang down the phone. "How the hell are you, sweetie?"

"I'm great, Ange," I answered. "God, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," she trilled, "even if I do still work for a fire breathing dragon bitch from hell!"

I laughed and sat back on the lounger by the pool. "That bad, huh?" I asked with a grimace.

"Oh shit, Bella, the woman's a fucking idiot," she chuckled. She continued to tell me about Jessica and how she had reacted to my going to London. She skirted around the issue however of how she had finally allowed me to go. I left it but decided to log it for future reference.

"So I loved your picture," she laughed, "gorgeous dress."

"Oh, god, don't," I moaned.

"Oh come on, Bella," she chuckled. "How often can you say you've graced the cover of _US Weekly_?"

"Fair point," I muttered. "It's just awkward with no one knowing."

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?" she laughed.

"We're going to go public pretty soon," I said with a sigh of relief. "Edward just wants to tell his parents first."

"Wow," she answered. "That sounds formal."

"Tell me about it," I smiled, "and in Italy no less."

Her squeal nearly deafened me. "Shut up!" she roared. "Shit, Bella, you sure do pick them!"

I laughed and pulled my knees up to my chest. "So what's your news, honey? How's the luscious Ben?"

I smiled as I heard her sigh at the other end of the phone. "He's luscious," she answered dreamily, "perfect even."

"Excellent," I answered.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," she continued, her voice changing from dreamy to serious. "Could you meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, Ange, is everything ok?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine," she answered with a smile. "Could you do me one favour though?"

"Sure."

"Could you bring Alice with you?" I frowned and chuckled.

"Alice, as in Edward's sister, Alice?"

"Yeah, I need her advice on something," she chuckled back.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," I promised.

"Fantastic," she laughed.

We arranged to meet up at Tyler's at one the following day after Angela had told me about her conversation with the fire chief. My heart thumped as she told me that the apartment would be ready by the end of the week and his report was on its way to both of us. I tried to sound happy at the news but truthfully I was thinking about nothing but how much I was going to miss Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled and hung up.

* * * *

I was just finishing washing the salad that was going to accompany the tacos that were warming in the oven when I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into him as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Damn, that smells amazing," he drawled against my shoulder. "Do you know how sexy it is seeing _you_ making _me_ dinner in _my_ kitchen?" he smiled, kissing my neck under my earlobe.

"I'll try hard not to take that as a sexist remark," I laughed kissing his cheek.

"You know what I mean," he chuckled, moving from me as I placed the salad in a bowl with a pair of serving tongs.

"Yeah," I smiled and kissed him on the nose. "But don't get used to it," I added trying to keep my voice as even as I could as I dried my hands.

"Oh yeah, why's that, baby?" he smiled, leaning against the counter, stealing a piece of tomato.

I turned to him and sighed, twisting the towel in my hands. "Angela, on the phone, she said that our apartment will be ready by the end of the week," I said it quickly.

I figured, like a band aid, it would hurt less.

He never said anything but his smile dissolved quickly. He just stared at me before dropping his eyes to the floor. From what I could read from his face he wasn't happy at the news either. I couldn't but wish that he would scoop me into his arms and plead with me to move in with him but I knew that without me Angela couldn't afford the rent on our apartment and vice versa.

He cleared his throat and looked back at me. "So, can I help you with anything?"

"You can set the table," I smiled passing him the cutlery and the sauces that I had bought to go with the meat. He smiled back and walked out to the table by the pool. I was somewhat relieved that he had decided to bypass that particular conversation. We were still on a high from London and I felt so content that any serious discussion about us would kill my buzz. He came back for the plates and salad as I pulled the tacos from the oven and spooned the meat out into a bowl.

I followed him out into the cool evening air and was greeted with a glass of white wine. "For your troubles, madam," he grinned, chinking his glass to mine.

"Why thank you kind, sir," I answered, closing my eyes as the wine slipped down my throat.

"This looks fantastic, Bella, thank you," he smiled as he took a taco from the pile in the middle of the table.

"You're welcome," I answered as I stuffed my taco with meat and salad. He bit into his and moaned.

"Holy shit," he murmured licking his lips, "that's a gift from heaven right there."

I laughed loudly. "Angela says exactly the same," I grinned.

He chuckled lightly. "Do you miss living with her?" he asked quietly, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

I swallowed slowly and sipped my wine. Of course I missed her, but having lived with Edward for the past three weeks everything looked and felt completely different.

"I miss speaking to her every day," I answered, fingering a piece of lettuce on my plate. "And I miss our Whitlock Wednesdays," I laughed and Edward grinned widely. "But I like seeing you every day, more."

I hoped that that was enough explanation for him. I hoped that he understood what I was trying to say, that I loved him more than my own life but the situation couldn't be helped.

She was my best friend and I couldn't just desert her because I was in love.

That's not what friends did.

I looked up to him to see him smiling gently.

He understood.

"I can't believe how calm you were about those pictures," he said breaking the silence.

I blew air out between my lips in mockery. "Yeah after my initial panic attack," I snorted.

"Well, after that," he grinned. "You surprised me," he added finishing his taco off and reaching for another.

"I'm just full of surprises," I muttered, sliding a piece of cucumber in my mouth.

He looked at me from under a disapproving frown and smiled. "Bella," he warned, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Sorry," I smiled, scooping up the pieces of meat that had fallen onto my plate.

"In all seriousness," he continued. "Why did you panic so much?"

"You mean apart from the shock of seeing my face across the front cover of _US Weekly_?" I chuckled.

"Yeah apart from that," he grinned.

I sat back with my glass of wine, suddenly feeling very full and very tired. "I just know how much it means to you to tell your parents the way that you want," I answered. "I panicked because I thought that you would be upset that they would have found out in a way that was hardly discreet." I shrugged and sipped from my glass.

"So you panicked for me?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he chuckled with a shake of his. "Bella," he muttered quietly.

"So I suppose you feel utterly complacent about your face covering over two pages of _US Weekly_?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't say that exactly," he answered.

"Oh," I questioned.

He got up from the table and hurried into the sitting room. He came back moments later with the magazine in his hand and pushed it towards me. I looked down at it then back to him.

"Open it to page 10 and 11," he said, gesturing with his chin.

"It's ok," I started.

"Please, Bella," he said quietly, "for me?"

I looked at his beautiful face and his sparkling green eyes and sighed in defeat. I opened up the magazine to the pictures that I had looked at before.

"Now ask me," he murmured. I looked at him in confusion.

"Ask you what, Edward?"

"Ask me who they all are," he pointed to the pictures of him with other women.

I cleared my throat and pushed the magazine away. "No, Edward, I don't want to," I said, feeling uncomfortable and completely jealous of them as they stared up at me from the page.

"Please," he pleaded.

I crossed my arms over my chest and took a deep breath. "Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because I need you to understand something about my life," he offered, pushing the magazine back. I stared at him for a minute longer, sighed again and looked back at the pictures.

"Well I know who that is," I grimaced pointing to Tanya slut-bag-ho-twat Denali. Edward chuckled quietly at my expression. "And that," I continued pointing to Rachel Walker, Grace Dirk and Val Baur all of whom had starred with Edward in films that completed my DVD collection.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the beautiful redhead.

"Carly Faulkner," he answered quickly. "She was my physio therapist on 'All of Me.'" I shrugged my shoulders. "She's happily married and has three kids. See the shoulder there," he pointed to the edge of the picture. I nodded. "That's her husband Rick," I glanced at him, "who was my _personal_ _trainer _on 'All of Me.'"

I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows to me.

_Ok…_

I pointed to a girl with short black hair who was following him out of a restaurant. "Katy Reece," he answered before taking a sip of his wine, "my cousin's wife." I blinked at him quickly; suddenly more concerned with the fact that I didn't even know that he had cousins instead of the women he was pictured with.

I pointed to the remaining pictures and each one was explained as being a friend or business worker or someone equally innocent.

I exhaled and ran my hands through my hair. "Do you see my point, Bella?" he asked taking my hand in his across the table.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah," I answered.

"All of these pictures are of me with people who are acquaintances, friends or family. The pictures are taken, printed and some fucking schmuck writes complete bull shit about it to try and sell magazines." He squeezed my hand. "I love you and have only ever loved you, Bella," he said quietly, lifting my hand to his lips. "I'm just impressed that in this case the fucking schmuck in question has some parts right."

"Oh," I asked suddenly curious.

He pulled the magazine around and cleared his throat.

"'_Hollywood heartthrob,'_" he read whilst wiggling his eyebrows, _"'and resident LA lothario Edward Cullen_,'" he paused and rolled his eyes, _"'Was seen with a stunning mystery brunette in London on Friday during a night out with friends. Onlookers said that the two held hands and kissed passionately throughout the night. 'Oh they were definitely an item,' one source said. 'They couldn't keep their hands off each other!' Cullen, 26, was unavailable for comment last night as was Tanya Denali who is rumoured to be dating the actor…'" _

He threw the magazine down and grabbed his wine glass. He filled it and took a large gulp. I could see the frustration on his face. "So which parts did the fucking schmuck get right?" I asked with a smile, trying my hardest to help him relax.

He looked at me and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. "The 'stunning brunette' part of course," he answered. I felt his eyes on me and my face started to heat up. He laughed lightly. "And of course the 'Hollywood heartthrob' reference," he cocked one eyebrow and pursed his lips. I smiled and poured more wine into my glass.

"Well I'll agree with you there, baby," I smirked.

"It's all fake, Bella, all of it," he pointed to the picture of him and I on the front cover. His voice dropped in volume then. "Even when it's true and wonderful," he said quietly, "they have to turn it into something false and sleazy." He was truly hurt and it broke my heart to see him feel that way.

He had called what we had true and wonderful and I fell even more in love with him.

I had to fix the moment.

I picked up the magazine and stood up. I walked over to the pool and threw the magazine into it, hard enough to make a large splash. I watched as the magazine dipped and then floated across the water, the front cover glinting under the setting sun.

"Bella," Edward choked on his laugh as he walked over to me. "What are you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I kissed him to show him that I loved him. I kissed him to show him that _I _knew that we _were_ true and wonderful. I kissed him to show him that the words didn't matter.

But most of all I kissed him to show him that we were in it together.

Seeing him hurt over what had been printed made me realise more than ever that I needed to be strong when people were made aware of our relationship, our _true _relationship. I could take whatever was said about me or him as long as I knew the truth.

As surprised as I was at my sudden determination I knew absolutely and unequivocally that I was more than ready to face the world at Edward's side.

**Holy can't stop writing so have to split the chapter in two otherwise you won't get a chapter till the weekend Batman!!**

**I really kinda love this chapter.**

**Strong determined Bella is very cool! **

**As is Domward – hells yes ladies I hope you liked that?**

**If I get a good enough response to this I will definitely include him in the next chapter AND talking of the next chapter it's already in the works so I'm thinking…100 reviews and I'll type a lot faster and a teaser will be posted on the forum at TWILIGHTED(dot)net…by Friday???? **

**Blackmail – hells yeah – after 34 chapters I think I can be a little cheeky!!! **

**It's all for you my bbs!**

**If you haven't reviewed before get your finger and click on that button there…see it…ok off you go…for those of you who do review thank you, big wet kisses to all and the check is in the mail!!!!**

**TTFN x x x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…**

**If you've been over on TWILIGHTED you know that life has been somewhat manic over the last couple of days, hence the delay on this chapter!! **

**Thank you all for your patience!! The reviews for the last chapter were fantastic as usual – a lot of love for Domward so prepare for more of him! **

**Come over and play on the TWILIGHTED forum – its fab!! (Help Wanted – AU ALL HUMAN)**

**Chapter 35: Surprise (Part Two)**

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly, feeling like shit.

I leaned over to glance at the clock.

9:37 am.

I'd slept nearly 14 hours and I still felt exhausted. It amazed me how these people managed it on a regular basis, flying from one time zone to another. I concluded that money must make one immune to such human things as jet lag.

I turned my head to find I was alone in bed.

_Get used to it Swan…_

I was meeting with Angela today and I had to be honest I was really nervous about it. She had some news for me and I was intrigued as to what it was, but I wasn't looking forward to the topic of our apartment coming up which it was guaranteed to do.

I knew that I would never leave her to scrape for rent while I lived with Edward, that I was certain of. And having breezed over the subject of my moving back into my apartment with Edward, I knew that he understood that too.

I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to live with him. Hell, I wanted to build a future with him.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it all.

The whole deal, weddings, babies and I wasn't even that much of a baby person.

_Mental note: Get another prescription for my pill…_

I would just have to be patient and trust that things were going to rectify themselves as fate saw fit.

_Oh yes, I was a big believer in fate at this point…_

"Hey you're up." Edward's voice exploded around the room making my eyes close tightly.

I grimaced at his laugh. I opened one eye to see that he was standing at the side of the bed with a tray covered in scrambled eggs, toast, juice and coffee. I opened my eyes wider when I saw how he was dressed.

All he was wearing was a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans that hung on his hips and a large smile. I let my eyes wander from his head to the trail of hair at his navel and back again.

_Mmmmm…_

"Hey, baby," he murmured down at me. I looked up and pursed my lips, blowing a kiss at him. "I made you breakfast." He lifted the tray higher to show me, as a proud smile graced his stubble covered face.

I smiled and moved to sit up against the headboard, pulling the sheet up with me tucking it under my arms.

"Thank you." I yawned. He chuckled as he kneeled on the bed placing the tray between us.

"You're gorgeous when you're morning grumpy." He smiled kissing my forehead.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Will this put a smile on your face?" he asked as he reached into his back pocket and offered me a single red rose. The stem had been cut at an angle and he had removed all the thorns. The petals of the rose were a red so deep they looked like they were made of velvet.

I exhaled, utterly overwhelmed with the gesture and took it from him slowly, putting it to my nose to breathe in the rich fragrance. I smiled widely as it flooded my lungs. I lowered it, leaned toward him, cupped his face and gave him a slow, gentle kiss that made him sigh against me.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as my forehead met his.

"As I love you," he answered, running his hands through my hair and down my back.

I let him hold me like that until my stomach growled with impatience.

"Food," he smiled passing me my plate.

We ate in silence stealing glances at each other as we did. Since my epiphany about Edward and mine's relationship yesterday there was a noticeable peace between us. After my moment by the pool, Edward had made love to me in a way that was almost reverential, telling me again and again how much he loved me.

I had fallen asleep in his arms as he hummed to me, a low, soft sound that made my whole body relax and slip into unconsciousness. He told me how much he appreciated my reactions to the photographs, cementing my determination to be strong for him no matter what faced us. I had to be honest I felt much empowered by my new outlook.

I wiped the last of my toast around my plate and threw it into my mouth sighing as I did. "Honey," I drawled after I'd swallowed it. "That was one mighty fine breakfast."

"I'm glad you approve." He grinned back finishing his juice.

"I do," I said, snuggling under his arm. "But can I ask what the reason is behind this?" I gestured to the empty plates that he placed on the tray then onto the floor.

He moved so he could look down at me with mock hurt. "Bella," he grumbled. "Am I not allowed to make breakfast for my beautiful girl whenever the feeling takes me?"

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. "Of course you are," I answered. "I just wondered whether there was an ulterior motive."

"You mean whether I cooked you breakfast so that I could get into your pants?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. The side of his mouth raised in the sexiest way.

"Well," I said clearing my throat. "I hope you understand that it takes more than eggs and bread to get into _my_ pants." I nodded slowly.

"Oh really," he said suppressing a smile.

"Oh yeah," I answered, circling his belly button with my thumb. "It would take at least, _at least_, a bar of chocolate, a Twinkie and a bag of Skittles."

Edward laughed lightly and kissed my hair.

"Thanks for the tip, baby," he smiled, before lowering his voice. "Not meaning to burst your little chocolate, Twinkie, Skittle bubble there," he paused meaningfully, "but I've already been in your pants, Miss Swan."

He ran his nose along my jaw line, followed by his tongue. I tried and failed to keep my breathing under control.

_Damn that sexy boy…_

"Mm," I answered as his hand stroked across my stomach gently.

He leaned down and kissed me, rolling me onto my back so that the upper half of his body was lying over me as his tongue gently caressed mine, followed by my lips and my jaw. I let my hands reach around to his broad shoulders letting my nails skim over his skin then up into his hair. He pulled back from me slightly and let the tip of his nose touch mine once, twice then kissed me again.

"Bella," he breathed. I looked at him to see his eyes still closed, his face millimetres from mine.

"What is it?" I asked stroking his face from temple to chin.

He took a deep breath and reached for my rose from the side cabinet.

He held the small stem as he ran the petals slowly and softly across my forehead, dipping it slightly down my nose letting me smell it. It felt like silk and I couldn't help but let my eyes close at the sensation.

"It's just," he paused. "I just realised that by the end of this week," he said quietly as he exhaled. "I might not be able to make you breakfast in bed, just because I want to." His eyes met mine and I saw the sadness and anxiety that I had been feeling all week deep within them.

He ran the rose across my lips.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I don't want you to think I'm being a kid who doesn't want to share." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

His face was heart breaking. There was hurt, confusion, love and need in the expression that met me.

"Edward," I whispered and kissed him as hard as I could, to try and show him that I felt exactly the same as he did.

"I love you so much," I murmured as he moaned and moved his mouth to my neck, trailing kisses down to my collarbone.

His knee moved between my thighs and pushed them apart. He moved so that he was between my legs his hips pressed into mine. I arched against him as his mouth moved lower, finally reaching my right breast. He placed his mouth over my nipple and let his tongue flick over it, making it so hard it almost hurt. I plunged my hands further into his hair as he moved onto my left breast and repeated the delicious torment.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his jean clad thighs, moving my hips against him desperate to feel him closer. The things this man made my body do was almost insane. I was ready for him without him even touching me there. My heart hammered in my chest and my lungs struggled to suck in the air that they suddenly needed so much.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered as he moved against me, his mouth still tormenting my nipples. "Please make love to me."

He stopped his tongue against me and looked up at me, resting his chin on my sternum.

"My beautiful girl," he whispered.

He pushed himself onto his knees and unfastened his jeans releasing himself but leaving them on. I figured his need for closeness was as powerful as mine.

He leaned back over me, holding his weight up with his hands at the sides of my head. We never spoke but simply looked at each other, a thousand words silently passing between us.

With my eyes I told him how much I loved him.

How much I wished I could stay with him.

How much I would miss him while I was away from him.

How much I needed him inside me.

I nodded minutely and he pushed into me slowly, exhaling as he did. I bit my lip as I felt him fill me, trying to keep the silent understanding that enveloped the pair of us.

As he withdrew slowly and pushed back we both moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his right hand slide up the side of my thigh to my hip and down again. His mouth met mine, soft but hungry, as he pulled back out of me again, pushing back slow and deep.

_Oh, so deep…_

My name tumbled quietly from his lips as he moved in me, his eyes never leaving mine. I gripped his shoulders and whimpered. He felt so good. I loved him so much. I needed him more than I've ever needed anything. He hitched my leg up further around his waist.

"Ah," I breathed as he pushed deeper still, holding for a moment before pulling away. He did it again and each time my body sang with the satisfaction of having him so close and so far inside me. I lifted my hips to meet him and was rewarded with a growl from his chest, his eyes momentarily rolling in his head.

"Yes," he whispered against my ear as I pulled him closer. "Yes, Bella," he muttered. "Closer, baby."

_He needed it too…_

I kissed his throat, letting my tongue saunter from his collarbone to his chin and back again. His thrusts were still slow but there was a new force behind them. Every time he pushed into me I had to exhale, almost like he was pushing the air from me. I smiled at the thought of my body having no room for Edward, my love for him and a silly thing like oxygen all at once.

I knew which one I would forfeit without even thinking about it.

I tightened my legs around his waist as he moved faster.

"Edward," I murmured into his hair as he dropped his head to kiss my breasts. "I'm close, baby." I leaned my head back and lifted my hips again.

His lips were on mine in seconds, his tongue meeting mine, soft then hard, gentle then rough. His hands moved up my back until his hands were holding my shoulders from underneath, anchoring me to him.

"God, Edward, that's so deep, baby…_ah_…ah," I breathed, holding onto his arms, feeling his muscles tense with every thrust.

"Deeper," he moaned as he moved his knees against the back of my thighs and pushed my pelvis upwards before thrusting into me.

"Fuck!" I cried as he hit me deeper than I'd ever felt it before. He filled me so completely that I couldn't think straight. "Edward…Edward…_ah_…Edward," I chanted with each thrust.

"_Uh_, baby," he groaned, kissing me hard, "cum with me, Bella."

He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and his grip on me increased.

I lifted his face so that I could look into his eyes as I felt him move faster and his breathing change to that now familiar, shallow, laboured pace.

"Bella," he breathed. I lifted my hips and met him as he drove into me hard, twice. "Oh God," he moaned as he stilled inside me mid thrust, his eyes on mine with a glaze of pleasure under his furrowed brow.

I rotated my hips against him, moaned and let my head snap back as I came against him.

"Jesus," I breathed heavily as wave after wave assaulted my body, lifting me up then letting me settle. I held his face still, feeling his erratic pulse in the vein under his ear. He leaned towards me and kissed me softly. He left my lips and dropped his head onto my chest, still inside me.

"I love listening to your heart beat," he said with a smile, his right ear against me as he breathed heavily, "Especially after we've just made love." He whispered. "It flies."

"Just for you," I murmured, kissing his hair, "always, you."

He breathed in deeply and exhaled holding me tighter. I let my nails scrape his scalp gently, leaning down to breathe him in.

"It will work out," I whispered.

He lifted his head slowly and looked at me. His expression told me he knew what I was talking about and the side of his mouth twitched with a small smile.

"Yeah," he answered simply. "What time are you going?"

"I'm meeting her at one." I sighed. "Alice is picking me up."

I had text Alice yesterday asking her to join Angela and me. I was still a little confused as to why she wanted her there but I knew that Angela would explain everything in her own time.

Edward nodded and kissed my collarbone softly. The atmosphere was strange. Our lovemaking had made the room fizzle but now it had all but disappeared into a fog of contemplation and dare I say sadness. I knew I had to make it better.

I was strong Bella now and she was determined to make everything as easy as possible, no matter how hard it was.

"Hey, baby," I smiled. "Can I ask a favour?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, gee, let me think," he answered with a smirk. "Of course, Bella, what is it, sweetheart?"

"Would it be ok if I used the equipment in your gym?" He blinked a couple of times with an expression that suggested that he was surprised by my request

"Well, sure," he answered.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I just feel like I need to work out a lot more."

I huffed glancing down at my thighs that were still wrapped around him.

"Uh," I grumbled as I spotted a small area of the curse that was cellulite. It wasn't really noticeable and I knew that when it came to it I was a lot better off than some women but all the same, I knew I had to do something to keep it in check.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Bella," he smiled, running his hand up my thigh. "You are insane if you think that you are anything but fucking perfect."

"Yeah, well," I smiled back wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're biased."

He bent down and kissed me slow and soft and I felt him grow harder inside me. I moaned against his lips as he shifted his hips slightly.

"Yes I am," he growled against my cheek. "However, I thought I worked you out enough as it is." I laughed and lifted my hips to him bringing a slow breath from his lips.

"Oh you do," I breathed. "I love our little work outs."

He stopped moving and lifted his face from my breast where he had been teasing my nipple once again. He cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"Little?" he said quietly.

I tried to hold back a smirk. I knew that he knew that he had no cause for concern in that department because…well…goddamn, but I loved that he could be silly about his insecurities, no matter how unfounded they were.

"Oh, baby," I sniggered at his supposedly hurt face. "You're not that good an actor."

His eyes widened and he laughed loudly before pulling back from me. He was kneeling up between my legs with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You are becoming a little too big for your boots, Miss Swan." He smiled tucking himself back into his jeans. I raised my eyebrows when I noticed how hard he still was. "I am still your boss, you know."

"Oh I know that, Mr Cullen," I said quietly, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and running my hands down my stomach. He hissed in a breath. "Anything I can do for you, sir?" I asked sitting up slowly.

I watched his chest as it rose and dipped quickly.

"Bella," he warned, looking at my eyes and then my mouth quickly. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

_Well, fuck…_

"Is that so?" I countered, trying my hardest to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, yeah," he smirked, leaning towards me. "So I'd be very careful if I were you," his nose grazed my cheek. "You wouldn't want to be punished would you?"

_Um, actually…_

"No," I breathed, playing along.

At least I think he was playing. _Shit…_

"Good girl," he breathed against my ear. "I would truly hate to have to make you pay for being so insolent."

I moaned.

I know, I know, but I couldn't help it. I mean shit; I really did want him to punish me. Masochistic? Yeah probably.

_God, the possibilities…_

"So let's get you dressed and head down to the gym and I'll show you what a real workout is."

He smiled and leaned back from me. He stepped off the bed and walked to his wardrobe.

I cleared my throat and shook my head trying to clear it from all the punishments that he could inflict on me.

"Um, problem," I said finally. He turned and smiled as he unfastened his jeans and pushed them down slowly.

"What's that, baby?" he grinned as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

_Is he kidding me with the commando thing…?_

I lifted my eyes to his face slowly to see a very smug expression on his face. Well, two can play that game sweetie.

I threw back the covers and stood up from the bed, walking my naked, pendant wearing ass towards him.

_Cellulite be damned… _

"I don't have any gym clothes." I smiled. "And honestly," I looked down at myself and put my hands on my hips, "I can't exactly work out naked," I laughed to myself while rolling my eyes.

His eyes slid down my body and I watched with satisfaction as they stayed on my hips just a little longer than he maybe wanted me to see. My smile widened as I saw the tip of his tongue poke out between his lips.

"Are you ok?" I asked crossing my arms under my breasts, lifting them up higher.

"Yeah," he answered quickly, but the darkness in his eyes suggested that his mind was as far in the gutter as mine. He moved passed me to his chest of drawers and pulled out a black pair of boxer briefs which he threw at me. "Here," he grinned. "You can use these."

"How thoughtful," I smiled, as I pushed my legs through them and pulled them up my legs slowly. "What do you think?" I asked when I had them on, pushing out my right hip after snapping the elastic around my waist.

He pushed his right hand through is hair and blew a breath out between his lips.

"I think, Miss Swan," he breathed, moving slowly towards me. "That, that is the sexiest motherfucking thing I have ever seen." He flashed that beautiful grin and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Good," I answered. "I'll go bush my teeth and grab a t-shirt and I'll be back." I stepped towards him on my toes and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth.

In the spare room where my clothes still resided I grabbed a black bra and a black vest top which I tied at the side, leaving a little slither of flesh on show above the Calvin Klein band of Edward's boxers which I had rolled over so that there was less of a chance of them falling down. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and after brushing my teeth, pulled on my black pair of converse and headed down the stairs.

Edward was at the kitchen counter with two bottles of water and two towels. He grinned at me when I twirled on the bottom step.

"Beautiful," he smiled as he walked towards me and handed me my water and towel. "You ready?" he asked with a small wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Most definitely," I answered with a nod.

"Come on then," he laughed as he walked around the side of the stairs towards a door that was hidden by the back wall. He opened it and gestured for me to go inside. He flicked on a light switch as I did and followed me down the stairs.

The basement was huge. It was the same size of the entire house and was filled with gym equipment that looked both scary and expensive. There were mirrors along the right side of the room and the machines were lit by spotlights that scattered the ceiling in between small black speakers that ran the length of the room.

"Impressed?" he grinned as he walked towards the iPod dock and placed his iPhone into it.

"Absolutely," I answered, still gazing around. "Do you use everything in here?"

"Pretty much," he answered, turning back to me. "Most of the apparatus is for muscle building, you know weights and stuff but the rest is for cardio vascular so that I can build on toning." His finger trailed down my arm, "and stamina."

My breath caught in the back of my throat as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Mm," he moaned in appreciation as he pulled back. "Warm up first?"

"Uh huh," I answered lamely, still dazzled from his soft kiss and panty wetting words.

I followed him over to some mats that were lying on the floor. "Are you ok here?" he asked placing his water and towel on the floor.

"Yeah," I answered doing the same. Angela and I had been going to the gym since we had both joined it last summer so my stretching skills were fairly good.

I dropped down onto the mat onto my stomach, put my palms down and curved my head back so I was looking at the ceiling. I held it for 30 seconds before doing it again. Edward was busy doing bar twists as I moved onto my back and lifted my knees to my chest holding them in the foetal position before lifting my hips from the floor and dipping my chin towards my chest.

After we had both stretched for ten minutes I stood and shook my body.

"Ok, where first?" Edward asked, pulling his right arm across his chest and holding it there with the crook of his left elbow.

"Running?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No problem." He smiled, taking my hand to two huge running machines that were facing the mirrors.

"Two?" I asked throwing the towel over the bar of the machine.

"Yeah," he grinned. "Emmett is very competitive as you may have noticed and he likes to run with me to see if he can beat me." He pressed a button on each of the machines. "Which he does every time," he smiled.

"Really?" I grinned. "So you do suck at something."

He rolled his eyes and took my hand so that I was standing on the belt of the machine.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Now these machines also have a function that changes the incline. If you press this button the machine will move so that you are essentially running uphill. You can set it how you want. I tend not to use it but it's up to you." He shrugged.

"What do you tend to do?" I asked.

"Just run," he grinned. "These are set to run in tandem, so that Emmett and I work out the same, at the same speed for the same amount of time. I'll take it off." He moved to press a button on my machine but I stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Hey," I smiled. "You promised to show me a 'real workout' and I'm up to the challenge so you can just leave that little button alone."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Ma'am," he answered, moving to his own machine. "I'll control it from here, ok?"

I nodded and watched him turn the machines on. "If it does get too much then you can press that button and it will un-sync the machine from mine."

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Ok, Muscle-Man," I grinned.

He chuckled and started to increase the speed. He looked over at me and smiled as we started to jog. I was quite at home on running machines for the simple reason that I knew that there would be nothing that I could fall over and so used them quite frequently. I wasn't a bad runner and my stamina was fairly good, so when I offered to match Edward's machine I wasn't being a complete smart ass.

_Only partly…_

"How many miles do you do?" I asked as the machine increased in speed again.

"Two usually," he answered, glancing at me. I nodded in response.

_Ok, maybe I was being a complete smart ass…_

After five minutes I was starting to sweat but I was still keeping up with him nonetheless. The machine increased in speed every minute and a half and I was now running quite fast but still not a full out sprint. Edward looked utterly unfazed at the side of me. His forehead was glistening but his breathing hadn't seemed to have changed. I decided to focus on the music that was playing out of the speakers above us and the cool air that was blasting from the air con.

I glanced down to see that we had done 1.7 miles and I was starting to feel it. My chest felt small and my legs were beginning to burn. Cramp was the last thing I needed but I could feel the familiar tightening in the calf of my right leg.

_Warm up my ass…_

With a quick glance at Edward and a sigh of defeat I grabbed the bars at the sides of the machine and lifted my feet onto the foot rests next to the moving belt.

"Bella," Edward huffed as he kept running.

"I'm ok," I answered jumping down and sitting on one of the mats, pulling my leg up to stretch it. "Just cramp, I'm fine." I waved at him to keep going.

I lay down and with my back flush against the floor, pulled my right leg over to meet my left hip and held it there, willing the cramp to disappear. I heard a beep and the slowing of the machine and watched as Edward grabbed his towel and his water and came over to me.

"You ok, baby?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yeah, yeah it'll ease." I smiled back at him as I stretched my leg again. "Did you do your two miles?"

He grinned and nodded. "Muscle-Man, remember," he laughed while thumbing his chest.

I laughed before I grimaced as the cramp moved into my thigh.

"Here," he offered winding his hand around my ankle and settling on his knees. He lifted my calf so it rested on his shoulder and pushed it backwards gently so that my entire leg stretched. He placed his hand on my thigh and rubbed.

"It's tight," he smiled down at me with a wolfish glint in his eye.

"I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before." I smiled back before licking my lips.

"Mm," he answered, pushing harder against my leg. "Most definitely," he growled.

His hand travelled down my thigh and ghosted over the area between my legs. I sucked in a breath and arched slightly under his touch.

"Edward," I sighed as he did it again.

"Feel better?" he asked letting my leg down.

I nodded and bit my lip as I noticed how damp the front of his hair was.

"Wanna spot me?" he asked with a smirk, knowing full well there was no way I could lift the weight on the bar that he was glancing at.

"Ok," I answered as he stood up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up into a tight hug.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," I answered leaning up to kiss his beautiful mouth. He tasted extraordinary, musk, sweat and Edward.

We walked over to the bench press next to the mirrored wall and he settled himself under the weight. I placed myself on the floor next to him and watched as he lifted the bar slowly. "How many do you do?"

"As many as I can before my arms feel like they're going to fall off." He smiled.

"Sounds healthy," I laughed.

He lifted and dropped the weight bar at least ten times in about twenty seconds.

And it was a big weight.

I figured it weighed more than me. I watched in awe as his biceps strained against his t-shirt and his forearms flexed and tightened with each lift.

Fuck, if _that_ wasn't the sexiest motherfucking thing _I'd _ever seen…

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey," he smiled up at me, blowing air out of his cheeks.

"Hey," I answered quietly. "I have a question."

He raised his eyebrows as he waited for it.

"Can you do this amidst distraction?" He frowned in confusion so to answer him I lifted my leg over him and sat down squarely onto his groin.

"Bella," he whispered as he brought the weight back down to his chest.

"Oh no, Muscle-Man, you keep going." I smiled leaning over the bar to kiss his chin. "I'll just sit and watch."

He rolled his eyes as I rolled my hips against his now hard cock.

"Bella, there's no way that…" he breathed, the bar still on his chest.

"I'll move if you want?" I interrupted, lifting off him.

"Don't you fucking dare," he murmured, lifting the weight slowly.

Every time it dropped back to his chest and I saw his arms flex I rolled my hips over him. The fact that neither of us had any underwear on made the friction all the more intense and I could feel every curve and line of him underneath me.

"Edward," I breathed as I moved over him again.

He glanced at me quickly as he lifted the bar and held it before dropping it again.

"Bella, I have to…" His eyes closed and he exhaled.

"What, baby?" I asked, placing my hands under his t-shirt on his stomach.

"I have to touch you," he answered quietly. "I need it," he continued.

"So touch me," I answered.

Before I could take a breath and blow it out, he had placed the weight back on its stand and had sat up wrapping his arms around me, his lips crashing against mine. I plunged my tongue into his mouth as his hands moved up into my hair and grabbed it, pulling my head back so that he could kiss my neck. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, finding his mouth with mine as I threw it to the floor. He lifted his hips to me and I moaned into his neck. He pulled my vest off me along with my bra and took my left nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

"God, Edward, you feel so good, baby," I groaned as I kissed his hair. I glanced to my right and sucked in a breath as I realised that I could see us in the full length mirror. "Edward," I moaned. "Look."

He lifted his mouth from my nipple and turned to where I was looking. "Jesus," he moaned. "Look at you."

I looked down at him and his hands travelled up my back then down again, cupping my ass.

"Stand up, Bella," he ordered. I did as he asked. He stayed sitting on the bench press and turned me with his hands on my hips so that I was looking at my refection. "Watch," he breathed against the small of my back.

I hissed as I watched his hands travel over my stomach and up to my breasts, cupping them gently. "Shit," I breathed.

"See how beautiful you are," he said softly as he glanced at me from behind my right side. He twisted my nipples gently and I couldn't help but groan loudly as he did.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered as his hand slid down my stomach and pulled his boxers off me. He held me around my waist as I stepped out of them and kicked off my sneakers.

I held my breath as I watched his hand move between my legs. He took my knee and lifted my leg to the side so that I was resting my foot on the bench press next to his thigh. I stepped back and put my arm around his shoulders to balance myself.

I was spread for him.

In front of him.

In front of a mirror.

His hand came under my thigh and I watched in the mirror as his index finger slipped between my wet folds and circled my clit gently.

"Holy fuck," I moaned as my head fell back.

"Watch, Bella," he ordered.

My head lolled forward as I watched his hand move against me, his index and middle fingers sliding against my clit. I was embarrassingly wet for him. Seeing us together this way was the most incredible thing. Seeing it and feeling it in unison was almost too much.

"So wet," he moaned as he kissed my hip, moving around to my ass.

I yelped as he bit me.

_He bit my ass!_

It didn't hurt but the feeling was insane.

"You taste good too," he said, the smile evident in his voice.

His fingers continued their assault on my clit and I could feel my orgasm building. I tried to keep my eyes open to watch his hands on me but the feeling of his fingers was just…and then…_fuck_; he pushed two fingers into me and started moving them in me, hard.

_That was all I needed…_

"Edward, oh my god…_ah_…I'm coming, baby…_fuck_!" My hips moved against his hand as my orgasm shattered across my body. Edward's free hand gripped my hip so that I didn't fall as my knees buckled under me and I gripped his shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned as he stood up behind me, grazing my tits with the palms of his hands.

I suddenly realised that he had removed his shorts and his cock was pressing into my back. He turned me around and moved me to the end of the bench press. I caught what he wanted almost immediately and sat down moving myself back. He leaned down, gripping my arms above my head and with a loud groan pushed into me.

"Jesus," he hissed.

"I know," I whispered as he kissed my throat. "You feel so good inside me."

I moaned as he started to thrust.

"Watch, Edward," I breathed, taking his face and turning it towards the mirror so he could watch himself enter me.

"Oh my god, Bella," he groaned. "Look at us. Fuck, you're so beautiful."

He turned back to me to kiss me hard as I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me. His tongue pushed into my mouth, tasting me and my hands knotted into his hair. He turned his head back to the mirror and I cried out as he drove into me harder.

"Ah…_ah_…shit, Bella…I love you…_ah_," he moaned as he watched us make love.

My eyes stayed on him, beautiful, passionate and sexy as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I love you," I breathed, arching my back as he gripped my wrists harder.

"So much," he groaned, turning back to me. "_So_ fucking much…_ah_, Bella, I'm gonna cum…_oh_," he cried as I slammed my hips up to meet him and felt him explode into me, "Bella!"

His head dropped to my shoulder as his hips slowed and his grip on me loosened.

He released my wrists and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his breath by my ear, fast and hot.

"Wow," I breathed, kissing his shoulder.

"Mm hm," he answered from my neck. He slowly lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were hooded and his skin gleamed with a layer of sweat. "I am so buying a mirror for my room," he sighed as he kissed me.

"Why bother," I answered, smiling at his look of surprise. "You at least have air con down here."

I wiggled my eyebrows and he laughed a beautiful deep laugh that made my heart thump in my chest.

"You'll be the death of me, Miss Swan," he smiled, kissing me again. "Truly you will."

* * * *

Alice and I pulled up outside Tyler's at just before one.

"Hey, beautiful stranger," Seth called as we walked in. He hugged me hard and kissed both of my cheeks. "You look fabulous, have you been working out?"

I couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped me and the blush that seared across my face. "Um…not much," I muttered. "You remember Alice?" I smiled at her next to me.

"Of course," Seth smiled and took her hand and kissed each knuckle. "Looking ravishing, Miss Cullen," he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Why thank you, handsome." Alice laughed with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"And how is that delicious man of yours?" he asked her.

"Simply delicious," she answered.

"I bet," Seth grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, move along honey." I smiled as I pushed him away. "Is she here yet?" I asked moving to the bar.

"Yeah she's in the back," Seth answered as he placed two wine glasses a bottle or rose wine and a bottle cooler on the bar.

"Do you know what the big news is?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

He shrugged in response. "Beat's me," he answered.

Alice grabbed the glasses and I grabbed the bottle and cooler and we walked around to the back of the bar.

"Ange," I called as I saw her sat in our usual spot.

"Bella," she cried and darted from her seat. I placed the wine down and threw my arms around her. "God it's good to see you!"

"I know," I answered. "It feels like forever since I saw you."

"Tell me about it." she smiled. She turned to Alice and smiled. "Thank you for coming Alice I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Alice replied. "I am a little curious as to why I'm here though."

Angela glanced at me and then at the wine. "Let's have a drink first shall we?"

She moved back to her seat and started pouring the wine. I had never seen Angela as nervous as she was right now and I suddenly realised it made me nervous too.

"So tell me about London." She grinned, sliding a glass towards me.

"God, it was fabulous," I answered before taking a sip.

"Oh really," Angela grinned, her eyes sparkling. "Did you do Harrods?"

I dropped my head slightly and looked at the table. "Um…yeah," I answered.

"Fuck! You lucky bitch." She laughed. "Don't look so sheepish," she chuckled.

"But we always said that _we_ would do Harrods," I replied, gesturing between us.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "As much as I love ya, Bells, I don't mind admitting that I would have done the same." I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, well now I don't feel so bad." I laughed.

I went on to tell her about the hotel and how beautiful it was and the night of my birthday ad the presents that I got from Alice and Jane, leaving out Rosalie and Emmett's present and the drama that unfolded in the nightclub.

"Oh yeah," she smiled, reaching into her purse. She brought out a small package and pushed it across the table. "Happy belated birthday," she grinned.

"Ange, you didn't have to." I grimaced.

"Yes I did," she answered, "so shut up and open it."

I opened the small box to find a beautiful pair of diamante stud earrings. "God, Ange, They're beautiful," I gasped, showing them to Alice. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "So, what did Edward get you?"

I felt Alice laugh gently at the side of me as I blushed at the memory of Edward giving me my birthday present. I unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt to show her my pendant.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "I could pay off my student debt with that!"

"Angela," I warned as Alice laughed again. I narrowed my eyes at them both.

"It is so beautiful," she smiled. "_And_ it's a heart," she mused with a knowing look on her face. "So has the 'L' word been uttered?" She raised her eyebrows in expectation.

I nodded slowly and giggled like a little girl. Angela squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh thank god," she laughed.

"I know, right?" Alice chimed in.

"Details girl, details!"

I spent the next five minutes telling them both what had happened the night that Edward had given me my present. I told them about the meal and about how he had offered his heart to me at midnight while looking out over London from the London eye. Even Seth who had joined us after hearing Angela squeal was misty eyed by the end of my story.

"Fuck," Alice sniffed. "Who knew my brother was such a suave, romantic bastard?"

"I thought you helped him arrange it?" I laughed.

"Well I did," she smiled. "But I never got to hear the details because the two of you are forever joined at the hip or lips." I nudged her shoulder with mine and laughed.

"That's so romantic," Angela breathed. "I'm so happy for you Bella." She leaned over the table and placed her left hand on mine.

It took me a moment to notice the beautiful white gold, solitaire ring that sat on a very important finger. My head snapped up to her and I at once saw the tears of joy in her eyes.

"Angela?" I smiled widely.

"Yeah," she nodded "Yes, yes, _yes_," she cried. I jumped up at the same time she did and threw my arms around her.

"Oh Ange," I laughed hugging her tight. "God, I'm so…I can't believe it…oh wow!"

Seth joined in the hug as we jumped up and down in excitement. I pulled from her and kissed her hard on the cheek.

"That is fucking fantastic, Angela," I smiled and she hugged me again.

"I'm so happy that you're happy." She laughed.

"Of course, honey," I chuckled. "It's the best news!"

We untangled ourselves and sat back down. Alice leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"So tell me," I grinned.

Angela explained how living with Ben and the fact that he had looked after her after the fire, had made her realise that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. Unknown to her Ben was thinking the exact same thing and had proposed to her under the stars at the Griffith Park Observatory. He had hidden the ring inside a kaleidoscope that he had handed her as they sat on a blanket together. Angela explained her absolute shock at seeing the small ring inside the tube as she twisted it around.

I took her hand and let my thumb slide over the beautiful diamond. It was perfect for Angela. It was stunning, modest and sparkled.

"Ok, ladies," Seth interrupted. "Tell me where the hell I find a man like this." We all laughed and sighed at the romance of it all.

"How the hell did you manage to keep this to yourself?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well," she glanced down and let her hand run up the stem of her glass. "I was nervous."

"Why?"

"Well," she breathed. "Ben has asked me to move in with him." I sat back and sighed as her eyes met mine.

"Of course," I smiled, suddenly feeling a little tense. "So you're not moving back into our apartment?"

She shook her head. "Of course I'll stay there until you find somewhere you can afford." She placed her hand back onto mine. "I wouldn't leave you to scrape by, Bella," she murmured.

"Its fine," I answered with a wave of my hand and squeezed hers back. "Really," I assured her.

I couldn't be mad. I was ecstatic for my best friend. She deserved happiness after everything she had been through. She was engaged to a man that she adored and who adored her in return and she wanted to live with him.

Of course she did, because I wanted to live with Edward.

_Shit_, I could now live with Edward.

But how the hell could I broach the subject? __

Oh hey, baby, my friend has left me to fend for myself in my shitty little apartment may I pretty please with a cherry on the top move into your 100 million billion dollar house as I have nowhere else to go.

Mm, maybe not…

"So when's the big day?" Alice interrupted my reverie.

Angela cleared her throat. "Well that's the other thing," she smiled. "We're doing it in three weeks." My mouth nearly hit the table.

"What?" I coughed.

"Ben's parents own a hotel in Orange County and they have managed to clear out the whole hotel for us, as long it's the weekend of the 22nd."

"They own a hotel?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

Angela blushed. "Yeah, The Pelican Hill," she answered.

"No way," Alice cried. "I've stayed there."

"Well, that's perfect and kind of the reason that I've asked you here." She placed a hand on my arm. Bella, Alice would you mind helping with this? I'd love your input on dresses and, well honestly the whole thing. Would you?"

Alice nodded and jumped up and down in her seat. "Are you kidding I'd love to," she smiled.

Angela turned to me. "Of course," I smiled and brought her hand to my face.

"Good," Angela exhaled, "because I want my maid of honour to be involved in everything." Her eyes filled up again as did mine.

"Angela," I whispered.

"Would you?" she sniffed.

"I'd be honoured," I replied leaning over the table and hugging her again.

"I love you, you silly ass," she laughed into my shoulder.

"Me too, you dunce," I smiled.

"Ok," Alice interrupted. "We have to arrange a bachelorette party immediately!" She reached into her purse and pulled out her little black book.

I looked to Angela and rolled my eyes with a grin.

"I swear to God if I am excluded because I have a penis the shit will hit the fan!" Seth warned.

"Oh honey," Alice laughed. "You're first on the invite list."

"I don't want anything big," Angela smiled nervously. "Just us would be fine, a quiet night, you know, Alice."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice dismissed quickly.

I laughed lightly, as Alice began giving Angela options for the night. God bless her, she looked scared to death.

My phone beeped in my pocket.

**Hey baby. Is it pathetic that I miss you crazy much? Edward X**

**  
**I smiled as I replied.

_**Not at all, I miss you too - shouldn't be too long sweetie. B X**_

The reply came through quickly.

**I've booked us dinner for 8, I hope that's ok?**

_**Sounds perfect baby, you spoil me B x x**_

**You deserve nothing less my angel. I love you. X x x x x x x x x x **

Alice laughing distracted me from my ovaries swelling and my heart thumping in my chest.

"Wednesday, my place, noon and we'll take it from there." Alice smiled slamming her book shut. "That sound good, Bella?" she asked turning to me.

"Yeah, but aren't we going to Italy on Thursday?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she answered with a complacent shrug.

"Well, we can't have a crazy one," I panicked. "I can't be hung over if we have to fly," I moaned thinking about meeting Edward's family with a head ache and vodka breath.

"Whoa," Seth cried. "Italy?" He and Angela looked at us both curiously.

"Yeah, it's my parent's anniversary so they're having a party at the house on Como." Alice smiled.

"Fuck, I'm in the wrong job," Seth groaned, taking a large gulp from my glass.

We talked at length about what Angela wanted at her wedding and Alice convinced her to have a meeting with Jasmine about her dress and mine. Angela said she didn't want bridesmaids but was having her two twin brothers as ushers. Knowing Angela I knew that her wedding would be tasteful and small, even if her mom would expect otherwise.

We finished another bottle of wine before we decided that we had things to organise and that we'd talk more on Wednesday which Alice assured me she would handle. Alice stood and walked with Seth, telling him all about the house on Como and the views from every room.

"Bella," Angela smiled. "I am sorry that this is happening so fast, the apartment, everything."

I shook my head and rubbed her arm.

"Don't be silly, Angela." I smiled. "I am so happy for you. Everything will fit into place. It's going to be fantastic." I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Thank you, Bella," she whispered. "I appreciate everything."

* * * *

"So are you going to move in with my brother for good?"

I coughed at Alice's words as we pulled up outside the house.

"I…I'm not…I mean…why?" I stammered as she turned off the car.

"Because I think it would be the best fucking thing to happen to him if you did," she answered matter-of-factly.

"It's not that simple, Alice," I said fiddling with my seatbelt as it pulled back into place.

"Why? What's difficult about it?" she asked, turning to me and crossing her arms over her chest.

_Shit…_

"It's just…I don't," I started.

"Do you love him?" she snapped.

"Of course," I answered quickly.

"Do you want to live with him?"

"Yes but…"

"Then I ask again, what's difficult about it?"

I stared at her, completely and utterly at a loss as to what to say to her because I suddenly realised - she was right.

I did love him and I did want to live with him. Hell, I was living with him already but I wanted it to be a permanent thing, a lifelong thing if possible.

_Or so my heart hoped…_

"Talk to him," she smiled slowly. "You might be surprised." I nodded and smiled back.

"Ok, Alice," I answered.

"Oh and Bella," I turned back to her. "I'll drop off your outfit for the party tomorrow." She laughed and winked at me as I rolled my eyes and groaned. She was still laughing as she restarted the car and drove off.

"Honey, I'm home," I sang as I threw my bag down by the front door.

_Well I might as well see how it sounds…_

"In here, baby," he replied. I was sure there was a smile behind it.

I walked through to the pool room where he leaned over the table taking a shot at a blue ball. I leaned on the doorway. "Hey, handsome," I smiled as he potted it.

"Hey, beautiful," he replied, moving around the table and kissing me softly. "How was your afternoon?"

"Um, interesting?" I answered.

"Sounds ominous," he smiled. "Wanna tell me about it?"

I sucked in a breath as I looked at him, all sharp jaw, green eyes and sex hair. I nodded slowly as he led me to the sofa and sat me on his knee. He rubbed circles at the small of my back as I decided how to start what I needed to say.

"Angela and Ben have got engaged," I exhaled.

He nodded and looked at me carefully. "And this is a…" he trailed off.

"Good thing," I finished. "An excellent thing, a wonderful thing, I truly am happy for her." I smiled.

"_But_," he added.

"_But_ nothing," I shrugged.

"Bella," he grumbled. "Baby, please talk to me," he pleaded as he put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to his. "Honesty," he nodded, "openness."

I felt the guilt of keeping my thoughts from him and wrapped my arms around his neck, nestling my face into his shoulder and taking a huge breath.

"She'smovinginwithhim," I exhaled quickly. I felt his breath leave him slowly against the side of my face.

"Ah," he whispered, rubbing my hair gently. "And you're worried about the apartment?"

I nodded and held him tighter. His hands moved around my back and he pulled me closer to him. "Edward," I whispered.

"Bella," he replied quietly, placing soft kisses on my shoulder.

"I…I want…could I…we…" I couldn't say it my breath had left me as he held me tight.

"Bella," he breathed as his nose skimmed along my jaw until his lips were by my ear. "We can do this, baby."

I froze against him.

"Do what?"

He moved me so that I was facing him. His hand stroked the side of my face as he looked at me.

"I love you, Bella," he breathed quietly. "You are everything I never knew I always wanted."

I smiled and swallowed hard trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill behind my lids.

"I missed you today so much that my chest ached and you were gone for _three_ fucking hours." He laughed lightly. "Do you honestly think that I could survive if you were away from me for longer than that?"

I blinked and two tears rolled down my cheeks. "I don't want to be _that_ girl, Edward," I sighed. "The average girl who lives with her beautiful, successful boyfriend who earns millions more than she does and that people think…"

His hand over my mouth made me stop short and the look in his eyes made my heart flutter.

_I'd said too much again…_

"Bella," he said, closing his eyes slowly.

He took a deep breath through is nose that made his nostrils flare.

"If you are with me, you are with me," he murmured. "If you want to live with me then live with me. If you want to pay me the rent you paid every month for your apartment to make yourself feel better then do that too."

He took a deep breath, his hand still over my mouth and opened his eyes slowly.

"But don't ever,_ ever_ think that I see you anything other than my equal." He gripped the top of my arms gently. "I have never made you feel like that and I don't ever want you to let others or yourself make you feel like that either. Fuck what they think," he spat.

His eyes were dark.

He was angry.

"Do you understand me, Bella?"

I nodded slowly. He sighed and took his hand from my mouth, leaning back against the sofa. He didn't look at me as he shook his head and muttered '_average_,' under his breath. I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sniffed as more tears rolled down my face. "I didn't mean…I've never thought that you think…" I exhaled and ran my hands through my hair. "Fuck," I moaned into the palms of my hands.

I couldn't express myself. I had so much to say and it just kept coming out in monosyllables that made no fucking sense. I didn't want him angry at me but I knew that he had a right to be after I replayed what I had said to him in my head.

I breathed out with relief when I felt his hand on my back and his nose nuzzled into my neck.

"Don't cry, baby," he whispered. "Please, Bella," he moaned.

I lifted my face and kissed his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Edward and I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek. "I do want to live with you; I want to live with you forever." I kissed his neck. "I'm so, so sorry, Edward."

His laugh made me sit back and look at him. "What?" I asked with a deep frown.

"I love you too, Bella." He smiled "And I want you to live with me." He stroked my hair. "I want you to live with me forever. And I accept your apology."

"You, you want me to live here?" I asked, wiping my nose with the back of my hand, causing him to laugh again.

He moved me so that I was straddling his legs. "Bella, sweetheart," he smiled gently. "I want nothing more."

He cupped my face and kissed me, his tongue grazed my lips softly and his hands wandered up the back of my t-shirt up my back.

"There's a few things though, Edward," I mumbled against his lips. He sat back and sighed.

"Like," he gestured with his hand towards me. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"These are non-negotiable," I warned with my index finger.

He chuckled and held his palms up in surrender.

"I _will_ pay you what I paid every month for my apartment and you _will_ accept it. I will pay for all my food and I will contribute an amount towards the water, electric and so forth…including gym membership." I smiled wryly.

He smiled back and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all?" he grinned.

"I will put this all down on paper and you will sign it." I nodded, "so that there is no argument."

"Baby, if you want my autograph all you have to do is ask," he deadpanned.

I slapped his shoulder and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well it wouldn't be because you're a comedian now would it?"

He snickered and shook his head.

"Ten points there, Miss Swan," he added.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He looked at me for what seemed like an age.

"So are we really doing this?" he asked quietly. "Are you really moving in here…forever?"

"If you'll have me," I answered.

He looked to the ceiling as if he was thinking about it seriously. I smiled as I watched him. He tapped his chin with his thumb.

"Um…ok," he smiled. "I suppose."

I kissed him again, hard and passionate and he moaned my name into my mouth.

We _were_ doing this.

I wanted it and he wanted it and _fuck_ what anyone else thought because it didn't matter.

All that mattered was us and what we had.

We _were _doing this.

We would make this work together, living together, loving together.

I felt blissful, excited and totally and unreservedly terrified.

We _were_ doing this.

**Holy Edward in the gym, naked, doing weights, sweating and hot Batman!**

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and that it worked out the way that you wanted it to. Some of you had predicted what Angela's surprise was so well done to you!**

**I hope you are still feeling the love – I know after this weekend I definitely need some so make me feel better by leaving a review…**

**Thanks bbs!!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	36. Chapter 36

**The reviews for the last chapter were awesome bbs – thank you!!!**

**Big Bat-hugs and kisses to all my ladies on the TWILIGHTED forum – (Rach, Kristen, Vic) you make my day with the daily Rob porn you crazy lot! **

**Vican, bb, your reviews are epically, epic and I love them!! **

**Also big, wet Edward smooches to LskNH, Ardanwen, lola84, the real teacher, suemason, sydneytwilightmum, Greystreet41 and readingmam . **

**To those of you who are new to this story and who review each and every chapter as you read - I salute you!!**

**Chapter 36: Moving Forward**

Angela's reaction to the news was as expected.

"Holy fucking shit on a stick, Bells."

I laughed down the phone, still walking on air.

"I know." I giggled glancing embarrassedly at Edward who walked passed me, with a wink, towards the kitchen.

"I don't know what to say other than shit, baby, congrats," she cried.

"Thank you," I breathed, trying to calm my heart that was still thumping in my chest. I had closed my eyes tightly, then re-opened them several times to find that I was still in Edward's house –_ our house –_ and that it wasn't a dream.

It was all as real as it looked.

"I'm still trying to absorb," I confessed, as I pushed my hand through my hair. It seemed silly that I was so lost for words considering I had been living with him for the past four weeks. I smiled at the thought of me being here permanently.

With Edward.

Edward and me.

In _our_ house.

I giggled again.

"Hey, did you get a call from the insurance company?" Angela asked, interrupting my girly moment.

"No why?"

"Our apartment is available whenever we are." The smile behind her voice was matched by my own. The irony of the situation was not lost on either of us. "I'm going tomorrow afternoon to collect some stuff, you know, clothes and my CD's. Jesus, I don't know how I've survived for so long living on Ben's taste in music."

"So we can go and collect our things?" I asked excitedly. The image that flashed behind my eyes, of Edward and I carrying boxes of my belongings to bring here, was almost too much to bear.

"Absolutely," she chuckled.

"What time will you be there?" I asked, standing up quickly.

I began pacing around the pool table as I thought of bringing all my worldly possessions into Edward's house.

_Our_ house.

It would make it truly official.

I smiled at the thought of my cup from college sat next to his _Johnny Bravo_ bowl on the draining board by the sink. I imagined my shoes nestled next to his by the front door. My toothbrush sat with his in the en suite bathroom, instead of the guest room. I looked and saw the kitchen that I would cook for him in, every night if he wanted and the sofa that I could snuggle with him on as we watched shit Saturday night television. I glanced outside and thought of the nights we could spend making love in the pool where it all started and then smiled wider at the thought of all the places we could christen once I was moved in.

"Bella," Angela yelled. "Jesus woman, are you deaf?"

"Sorry, Ange, what was that?" I stammered, dropping from my Hollywood homes fantasy.

"I said why don't you come over tomorrow morning and pick up my key so that you can get started? I'll be there with Ben later."

"Sounds excellent," I grinned. "Hey, you and Ben could come back for dinner if you like?"

I knew she could never turn me down when it came to my culinary skills. Edward glanced over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"Oh, Bella, I'd love to but we have to meet Ben's parents. Fuck, I miss your cooking, honey," she groaned.

"No problem," I feigned devastation. "If you think that meeting your future in-laws is more important than my chilli special then so be it."

"Bella, do not tempt me with the chilli talk," she groaned. "Seriously, I'd be there in a heart beat, you know that."

I laughed. "I know babe, another time then."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'll see you before work tomorrow?"

"For certain," I smiled.

I closed my phone and pushed it into my pocket. I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat myself down as Edward turned back from the sink, drying his hands on a blue towel.

"So," he grinned.

"So," I repeated with a nonchalant shrug.

"Your apartment is good to go?"

I nodded in answer, drawing an invisible circle on the bar with my index finger.

"And we are going to go and pick up your stuff tomorrow?"

I glanced at him and saw him smirk.

I nodded again, scared shitless that if I tried to speak I would simply squeal like a big girl and throw myself around in excitement.

"Bella," he smiled. "Are you ok?"

I looked at him and I laughed loudly slapping my hands to my mouth to try and muffle it. His laughter at my actions did nothing to suppress the smile that would simply not leave my face. He walked around the breakfast bar and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck as he did.

"I'm just so happy, Edward," I mumbled into his shoulder. I brought my hand up and laid it at the back of his head, twisting the soft hair that sat there around my thumb.

I felt his hold on me tighten and his lips find my hair as he whispered, "Me too, baby. Me too."

"So, you'll help me tomorrow?" I asked, nuzzling his neck as his hands rubbed my back softly.

"Of course," he answered. "I'm actually a little excited about the prospect of rifling through your stuff." He chuckled, "finding out some of your secrets."

I froze and swallowed loudly. I pulled back from him and pushed my hair behind my ears.

_Shitshitdoubleshit…_

I hadn't thought of that. Not that I _had_ any secrets, but I couldn't help but panic about some of the things that he might come across in my room.

You know…girl stuff…_shit_!

"Well." I cleared my throat. "You'll be sorely disappointed I'm afraid."

"Is that a fact?" he smirked, not believing me for a second.

"Mmhm," I answered, diverting my eyes from his, to the chest hair that was peeking from the neck of his shirt.

"Bella," he chuckled. "That blush is...."

He ran his index finger down my cheek as he trailed off; his tongue licked his bottom lip quickly. His eyes met mine again and he sighed.

"Which…" he moved closer to me his nose gliding along my jaw. I opened my legs so that he could move between them, "would suggest that you have plenty of things that you might not want me to see."

He kissed my ear lobe and breathed against my skin. His hands gripped my hips as he moved my legs wider with his own as I remained seated on the bar stool.

"Are you going to tell me?" He smiled against my cheek.

My eyes rolled back in my head as the scent of his breath washed over me.

"Uh uh," I groaned, as I ran my hands through his hair, letting my nails skim his scalp.

"Bel-la," he sang, moving his mouth down to my throat.

I sucked in a breath as his tongue flicked against my neck, hot and wet. I could feel his hands moving along the skin above the waist band of my jeans, dipping under quickly before moving back up. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed his neck as they slid against my bare skin under my t-shirt slow and gentle. I moaned as his thumbs rubbed over my nipples quickly, leaving them hard and in desperate need of more of his touch.

His voice grew quieter. His mouth sat at my ear.

"Do I have to remind you once again that I am your boss and as such demand honesty and openness at all times?" he asked, pushing his hips against mine slowly. I sighed at the contact.

He was rock hard.

"No, Edward," I breathed against his cheek, desperate for his mouth on mine.

He snapped his head back and stared at me.

"What was that?" he uttered in an almost whisper. A soft frown appeared on his head.

It took me a moment to realise what he meant. I dropped my eyes to his lips and sighed as it slowly dawned on me.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "I'm sorry, Mr Cullen."

He moaned and gripped my hips harder pulling me even closer against him.

"No, your not," he growled as he moved his mouth away from mine so that I couldn't kiss him. "Not yet." He stood back from me, his eyes like black fire. "Stand up," he murmured. I looked at him quizzically only to be met by his right eyebrow rising, a stern expression on his beautiful face, daring me to defy him.

_I didn't…_

I stood slowly, feeling my pulse in ever part of my body.

"Now, Miss Swan," he started, his voice low and hard and sexy as hell. "We seem to have a problem here." He folded his arms across his chest. "Wouldn't you agree?"

I nodded with my eyes at his bare feet.

"I can't hear you," his voice rose. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, Mr Cullen," I answered. I rubbed the palms of my hands lightly against my thighs, moving them slowly between my legs.

"Isabella," he murmured.

_Fuck…_

My eyes shot to his in shock. His face was still stern but the fire in his eyes dimmed slightly. He rarely called me by my full name. The sound of it coming from his mouth was incredible.

It was like lust, sex, sunshine, warmth and softness and made my whole body flush with more desire than I'd ever experienced.

I moaned softly.

"If you won't tell me what it is you are hiding from me then I will have no other choice but to punish you," he said as his eyes wandered slowly down my body, the word punish slipping from his lips like honey. "Is that what you want?"

_Is he kidding with this? Holy shit…_

"Miss Swan," he whispered. I looked to him again and watched as the corners of his mouth twitched.

"I think it would be best if you punished me, Mr Cullen." I glanced at him from under my lashes, seeing him shift slightly from one foot to the other.

"Otherwise I may well be inclined to disobey." I moved my hand further between my thighs, "be insolent or be dishonest again."

I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in the moan that crawled up my throat as my hand pushed between my legs, grazing my hot centre.

His chest crushed against mine and my wandering hand was caught in his firm grip before I could even blink.

"What have I told you about your pussy, Miss Swan?" he demanded, his face millimetres from mine. "No one, but no one, not even _you_ can touch it without my permission."

I squeaked as he pulled the button on my jeans open and pulled the zip down, hard.

"What do you want?" he asked as he pushed my jeans down so that they pooled at my ankles. "What do you want me to do," he groaned as he let his tongue slide against my lips, "right now?"

I could hardly fucking breathe let alone form a coherent thought in my head.

"I want," I moaned, feeling his hands cup my ass and give it a small squeeze. "I want you to kiss me." He pushed his hands into the back of my panties and scraped his nails against me. I arched my back and moaned again. "I want your cock in me, Ed-, Mr Cullen, please."

"So, just so I've got this right," he drawled into my ear, while sliding his fingers into the band at the front of my panties. My chest was rising quickly, matching his breath for breath, "my kisses or my cock?"

I moaned and gripped his shoulders tighter.

"Yes," I groaned, trying my hardest to move my face so that I could kiss him. I needed to feel his mouth against mine so badly but he continued to move from me with a small smile.

"Yes," I murmured against his shoulder.

"In that case, Miss Swan," his voice rumbled deep in his chest. "You get neither until I say otherwise, as punishment."

I moved back so I could see his face.

He was perfectly serious. Not an ounce of teasing could be detected in his eyes or on his lips. His beautiful, full lips…

_You have __got__ to be shitting me…_

"What…? Ed-…"

He raised his eyebrows and I stopped cold.

"But, Mr Cullen…I…you can't be," I stammered and mumbled, utterly dumbstruck by his words. I was so ready for him. My heart was hammering in my chest, my breathing was insanely erratic and my pussy?

Well, my pussy at this point was sobbing with disappointment!

"Bella, Bella, _Bella_," he sighed, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of my panties, "my cock and kisses aside." I hissed as my panties hit the floor and he cupped me softly. "There are other parts of my body that I will allow you to have."

With his other hand hard on my hip he pushed me back down on the stool. He removed his warm hand from my pussy and I groaned with disappointment.

"Patience, Miss Swan," he murmured. He knocked my legs open again and pushed my wrists against the breakfast bar.

"Do. Not. Move," he ordered quietly, before he licked me from my chin to my collarbone.

I watched, mouth open, breath still held in my lungs as he kneeled down in front of me.

"Oh, God," I exhaled slowly as his crooked smile appeared just before his tongue met my clit in one long, slow stroke. "Fucking Christ, Edward," I groaned, gripping his hair.

"Do. Not. Move," he snarled as he pushed my hand back to the side of the bar.

"Oh," I nodded, biting down hard on my lip while gripping onto the granite for dear life. He moved back between my legs and licked me again. "Ah, baby," I groaned as I bucked my hips towards him.

"Isabella," he warned again. "Once more…" he trailed off with a wink.

_Jesus he's killing me…_

I closed me eyes tightly and breathed in deeply. His copper hair glistening from the sun that shone through the French windows as his mouth, his delicious fucking mouth, started tormenting and teasing my pussy.

His tongue slid along my clit, circling and dipping, slow and soft.

"Edward," I moaned, my grasp increasing as the speed at which he was licking me increased slightly. His palms slid across my thighs as he hummed against me.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned loudly as his head moved from side to side and cried out even louder as the tip of his tongue entered me.

"_Ah_…ah…my god, Edward…_shit_." My head rolled back until it found the counter top that I was still holding onto.

"_Mm_," he murmured against me and wrapped his arms around my ass, clutching me to him.

"Yes baby…yes, just like…that," I whimpered. "I'm…oh, yes, Edward."

With that he slipped two fingers into me and curled them around, stroking me in a way that made my back arch and my toes curl in on themselves.

"Oh…_oh_…harder," I cried out, "faster, oh yes."

My stomach tightened and the muscles in my arms groaned in protest as I gripped harder and harder, holding my body up. His tongue flicked and caressed over and over, entering me slow then fast. His hums and groans against me made my body sing and beg for release and erupted through my chest and up my throat.

"I'm…_ah_, baby…so…close."

He slammed a third finger into me and took my clit between his teeth as his tongue assaulted my pussy in all the ways I wanted and needed.

"That's…it…_fuuuuck_."

I didn't care how loud or how long I cried out for him for. I can't even begin to remember what came out of my mouth other than groans, moans, whimpers and whispers of my love for him and what he meant to me.

His arms held me as I moved against his mouth, bucking my hips to him as wave after wave of the hardest orgasm I'd ever had crashed over me. He didn't tell me to stop moving. His eyes met mine, dark, glittering and beautiful.

With one final lick, and kiss on my clit, he moved back from me and removed his fingers. I blew the air out between my lips and let my head roll back onto the granite.

"I love my punishments, Mr Cullen," I muttered, as he stood back up and leaned over me, his hands either side of my head.

He bent towards my ear and breathed heavily. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me as he did.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he groaned, as his nose disappeared into my hair. "And you taste fucking amazing."

"Let me see," I said gently, taking his right wrist and bringing my fingers to my mouth. He stood and watched me like I had the answer to life in my hand. I let my tongue lick at his fingers before sucking them deeply into my mouth.

"Bella," he hissed. "_Jesus._"

I released him and sat back, looking at him from under my lashes. He groaned and grabbed my hips again before pushing my hand to his crotch. "Mr Cullen," I laughed lightly. "Is this not against the punishment rules?"

"Fuck the rules," he murmured, unfastening his jeans. "They were made to be broken, baby."

* * * *

We pulled up outside Ben's house at 7am the following morning in the van that Edward had borrowed from Emmett. We had packed bags and boxes in the back along with, at my insistence, a vacuum and dusters. Edward thought I was crazy to want to clean an apartment that I was vacating but the idea of leaving the apartment for someone else to deal with just didn't sit right with me.

"Bella, Edward," Angela chimed with a wide smile as she opened the door. "Come in, please."

Ben's house was beautiful. The sitting room was decorated in pale browns with splashes of baby-blue and dark wood that featured heavily in the furniture that filled the space. Through an archway Angela led us to the kitchen that was all stainless steel and marble.

"This is a gorgeous house." I smiled at Ben as he poured Edward and me a much needed cup of coffee.

"Thank you." He smiled back, sipping from his cup. "It was barely habitable when I first bought it." He glanced around the room. "I forget sometimes what a mess it was in."

Ben was a property developer, buying houses that as he called it were 'barely habitable,' before turning them into chic, designer houses, apartments or condos that could sell upward of a half a million dollars.

"God," Angela grinned. "I've seen pictures. It's amazing what he's managed to do with it."

The glint in her eye and the pride that laced her voice made me smile. She was so in love and so happy that she was practically glowing. I glanced at Edward and smirked.

"Ok," she muttered, breaking her gaze from her fiancé, "key."

She jumped down from the breakfast stool and grabbed my hand to follow her, leaving Edward in the kitchen with Ben. She dragged me to their bedroom and knelt down at her bedside cabinet.

"So Alice called," she mumbled as she rifled through the drawer.

"Oh, yeah," I smiled, sitting myself on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, she says tomorrow is all organised and that she's dropping off my 'outfit' tonight."

She sat back from her drawer and motioned with her fingers as she said the word outfit. I shrugged, knowing as much as she did about Alice's intentions for us. Knowing what I did of Alice however I knew that it was going to be fairly fabulous.

If it was one thing the girl could do, it was organise a great time.

"Ah ha," she sang holding up the key. "Here you go, Bells." She dropped the small silver key into my palm. I looked down at it and sighed heavily. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I answered smiling up at her. "It's just strange, you know."

She nodded slowly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, sitting down next to me. "It feels like we've grown up over the past couple of months, weddings, confessions of love, moving in with smelly boys."

We both laughed.

"I'll miss you," I whispered, feeling my throat tighten.

"I'll miss you too, Bells." She smiled gently, taking my hand in hers. "Don't be a stranger ok?"

"Of course," I answered, squeezing her hand. "You're my girl."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a tight hug. She hugged me back just as hard. I would truly miss our times together in our apartment. The smaller things I would miss the most, our DVD sessions, Saturday morning hangovers, discussing ways to make Jessica's life hell, Whitlock Wednesdays.

I tightened my hold on her.

"Jesus," she sniffed. "I'll see you later today for crying out loud!"

We laughed again and we both wiped at the small tears that had appeared under our eyes.

"Go on," she chuckled, pushing me out of the door.

We walked back into the kitchen and I immediately noticed the tightness of Edward's jaw.

I frowned gently in question. He shook his head quickly in dismissal, avoiding my gaze and finished his coffee.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded slowly in response. "Thanks for the coffee." He smiled at Ben. "Angela, always a pleasure," he whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Congratulations."

I giggled quietly as she blushed hard and stroked her skin with the tips of her fingers.

"See you later." I waved as we set off down the drive back to the van.

I hopped back in the passenger seat and glanced at Edward. His jaw had loosened but his eyes still held something I couldn't quite identify.

I waited patiently as we drove across town waiting for him to speak.

And waited.

And waited.

By the time he had pulled up outside my apartment I was ready to smash something.

He turned to me and smiled gently but still said nothing.

I raised my eyebrows up at him in exasperation, exhaled loudly and jumped out of the van, slamming the door shut behind me. I stood, arms crossed over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently as he unlocked the doors so we could get the boxes and bags out.

"Bella," he murmured as he passed me a box.

"Mm," I answered non-commit ally.

"What's wrong?" I froze and looked at him in utter bewilderment.

"What's wrong with…" I pointed to myself with wide eyes. "Edward…I can't," I stammered, shaking my head in disbelief.

I grabbed the boxes he had given me and stormed to the main door of my apartment and towards the elevators.

What the hell? _He_ was the one who looked ready to burst a blood vessel before we left Angela's and now _he_ was asking me if _I_ was ok?

I was utterly confused.

He followed me into the elevator, holding two boxes and a handful of refuse sacks. I pressed the button for my floor and leaned against the side, gripping the handle rail as I did. He turned to me with a look that suggested he was as confused as me.

"Bell-," he started.

"Two words, Edward," I grumbled. "Honest." I held up my index finger. "Open." I held out my thumb. "What the hell just happened?"

He sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets, dropping his head as he leaned heavily next to me.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be sorry." I exhaled. "Just talk to me." I looked up at him. His eyes were dark under an uncomfortable frown.

"Edward?" I whispered, moving around so that I was facing him. I placed my hands on his hips. "Please, baby."

"It's stupid," he answered, pushing his hand through his hair.

"Nothing that makes you feel this way is stupid, Edward." I shook my head as he glanced at me.

He blew a breath out and leaned his head back against the side he was standing against. He glimpsed at me with a wry smile.

"Do you know who Ben's best man is?" he asked quietly.

I frowned and shook my head.

"No," I answered with a shrug. "Edward, what has that got to do-"

"Jacob Black," he sighed, looking directly at me.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened behind me.

_Shit…_

Edward moved my hands from his hips and picked up the boxes and bags that he'd dropped on the floor and moved around me walking out into the hall. I didn't know what to say to him. Part of me was mad that he had gotten so worked up about such a silly inconsequential thing but the other part of me knew how Edward's mind worked. He had told me before that he didn't like the way that Jacob was with me, how he spoke to me and looked at me, so I knew that this piece of information would have hit a nerve.

I sighed, picked up my boxes and followed him.

There were still bits of wood and blackened pieces of carpet and other materials strewn down the corridor as we made our way to my apartment. I looked at the door frame, noticing the black smudges that covered the paint work.

I swallowed hard trying to erase the thought of Angela here on her own and opened the door. The black soot marks continued along the ceiling and the floor of my sitting room, at least ten feet into the apartment. I dropped the boxes down on the now black and unusable sofa and took a deep breath. The smell of burnt wood and melted plastic from the television set still hung in the air.

I still hadn't read the report, but from what I had gathered the fire had started in another apartment. The smoke however had travelled all around the building.

"You ok, Bella?" Edward's voice brought me back to the moment.

I nodded and pushed my hands through my hair.

"Are you?" I asked as he walked to the other side of the sofa.

"My immature, jealous, over reactive nature looks pretty fucking stupid right now," he muttered looking to the blackness on the ceiling. I breathed down my nose and walked around the sofa to him.

"Jacob Black is not an issue, Edward," I insisted as I wound my arms around his waist, "unless you make him one."

He snaked his hands around the back of my neck and under my hair.

"I know," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. "And I'm sorry for being an asshole."

"It's ok," I answered, breathing him in. "You can't help it."

His light laugh made me smile against his chest and I held on to him as hard as I could.

"I love you," I whispered.

He cupped my face and brought my lips to his. They were soft, warm and comforting.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied, resting his head against mine.

"I didn't even know that Ben knew Jacob." I frowned.

Edward rolled his eyes in a yeah-small-fucking-world type way.

"They went to high school together apparently," he answered. "So Ben was telling me." His shoulders were tense and his eyes had lost their sparkle.

"What is it you're worried about exactly?" I asked, running my hand through his hair.

He shrugged gently. "I don't know, baby. It's just…" He sighed down his nose. "It sounds fucking pathetic said out loud."

"Try me."

"Well," he started, fidgeting against me uncomfortably. "He's the best man, you're the maid of honour…" he trailed off avoiding my gaze.

I couldn't help but smile at his adorable thought process.

"And you thought that that meant that I would forget how madly in love with you I am and run away with him?"

"Bella," he said darkly.

"Edward, seriously," I kissed him quickly. "You're right it does sound pathetic."

He rolled his eyes and made to move from me but I gripped his arm tightly.

"Baby, I love you, only you. You have nothing to worry about, maid of honour or not, best man or whatever." I clasped the collar of his shirt. "Do you understand, Mr Cullen?"

He breathed heavily and nodded.

"Besides," I smiled, placing his hands on the small of my back. "You'll be there to protect me." I grinned and kissed his jaw but stopped as I felt him tense further. "Edward?"

He slumped against the back of the sofa holding both of my hands in his.

"I'm not going to be there," he breathed, bringing my knuckles to his lips.

"What? Why?" I felt my heart thump hard in my chest and my throat start to dry.

"The weekend of Angela's wedding is the weekend of my charity's annual benefit in New York," he sighed. "I have to be there for the auction, remember."

"Oh," I answered quietly. "Well of course you have to be there." I smiled, stroking his cheek softly. "Hey," I murmured as his eyes dropped to the floor. I cupped his face and lifted his face to mine. "I love you."

I kissed him then to try and make him realise just how much. I knew that he would find it hard to be in New York while I was in California just as much as I knew how hard I would find it too. We weren't good apart but the situation couldn't be helped. I had to be there for my best friend and he had to be in New York…

…_but that was three weeks away. _

"Edward, where are we?" He looked down at me as though I had finally lost it.

"Bella," he started, leaning his head to the left.

"Where are we?" I asked him again with a small smile.

"We're in your apartment, baby, are you ok?" He frowned as he lifted my chin with his index finger.

"Why are we in my apartment, Edward?"

I saw the realisation dawn on his face and the light that had been missing from his eyes suddenly flickered to life again.

He wound his arms around my waist and lifted me to him holding me tight. I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"We're here so that you can get your stuff so that you." He kissed my neck. "Can move," he kissed my throat, "into my house." He kissed my mouth, "forever."

His tongue dipped between my lips and caressed mine slowly. I could feel him relax against me as he moaned softly into my mouth.

"I love you, Bella, so much."

"I know, baby." I smiled, knotting my fingers into his hair. "Let's go and get my stuff."

He nodded, put me down and I pulled him towards my room.

I opened my bedroom door, feeling very nervous and walked to the end of my bed. I stood with my arms out wide as Edward hovered at the doorway with a cocked eyebrow.

"Welcome." I blushed as he entered slowly, glancing at the framed photographs on my wall. They were of nights out that I had shared with Angela and Seth and the girls from the office. Events from college and trips I took with my father.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows as he pointed at the picture of me surrounded by four bare-chested men in cowboy hats that was taken the night of Seth's twenty-first birthday.

"They're gay," I smirked.

"Mmhm," he replied sarcastically.

I laughed and moved over to my bed, kicking my dirty laundry under the bed.

_Fuck, why the hell did I not clean up…?_

"Where was this?" he asked, pointing to a picture of me and Nathan.

I swallowed loudly.

"That was…um…our end of year ball at college," I muttered.

I had spent the last of my savings on my dress which was a black and red, strapless, floor length gown. Angela had put my hair up with small diamantes and my make up was handled by Stacey the resident beautician.

We had spent three hours on making me sparkle and shine until I thought I looked worthy to be on his arm.

Nathan had said I looked '_nice_.'

"And that's?" He looked down at me with a knowing glint in his eye.

"That's Nathan." I grimaced, twisting my hands in front of me. He nodded slowly and looked back at the picture with a small smile.

"You look so beautiful." He smiled at me. I walked over to him and linked my arm through his, "and happy."

"Yeah," I answered. "I was, happy at least." I sighed against his shoulder.

He snorted and kissed my hair.

"You have no idea, Bella, how truly beautiful you are."

"Thank you," I answered.

I watched him as he looked at each picture carefully, a small smile appearing every now and then. It was almost surreal to have him look at my life and how it was.

I watched him knowing that he was how my life was now.

"Can we pack now," I whispered. He turned to face me, "So that we can go home?"

"You got it, baby," he replied with a large grin.

* * * *

We'd packed up all the items I needed from my bedroom including my laptop, clothes and pictures. My stereo, TV and DVD player were going into storage but my small ornaments and nik-naks were going to the nearest charity shop with all the clothes I didn't want or need.

Edward it seemed was thoroughly impressed with my CD and book collection.

"Romantic poets?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow, holding up my anthology of Wordsworth, Keats and Coleridge.

"It was part of my degree." I smiled, folding my sweaters into a box as he flicked through it.

"Which was English?"

I nodded and gestured to my degree certificate that was hanging above the doorway to my bathroom.

"Why English?" he asked, placing the anthology on top of the other twenty books that I had chosen to take with me.

"Because I wanted to be a writer," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really?" he asked with an utterly surprised tone.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "So?"

"So nothing," he smiled. "So did you want to write, what, poems? Stories?"

"Both," I answered, "Anything really. I wrote poems for friends, short stories. I even attempted plays." I raised my eyebrows in anticipation of his reaction.

"You're kidding!" He laughed. "Can I read one?"

"No way," I choked. "They were written so long ago and they were all shit." I scrunched my nose up at the thought.

"How is it that I didn't know this? And why don't you do it now?" he asked, moving towards me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Because it never came up in conversation and because I don't have time anymore," I answered honestly.

"You should always make time for the things you are passionate about, Bella." He smiled as he stroked my face.

"What like _you_ with music?" I grinned with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed loudly and kissed me softly.

"Touché," he smirked, pointing at me with his index finger.

* * * *

Angela and Ben arrived as we were starting in the kitchen.

"How's it going guys?" Angela sang as she handed us both a large coffee.

"Fuck, Ange," I gasped as I took a large sip from my latte. "Marry me instead?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Sorry, Bells, maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to it." I winked.

"So how much have you got done?" she asked, looking around the sitting room. I noticed her eyes stalled on the blackness by the door.

"Just my room, Angela," I rested my hand on her knee as she sat on the breakfast stool in the kitchen. She glanced up at me. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and rested her chin in her palm.

"Yeah it's just the first time I've been back since…" She sighed and tried to smile.

Edward and Ben, knowing that we needed a moment, glanced at each other surreptitiously, grabbed two boxes each and walked out of the apartment.

"Angela," I whispered. I knelt in front of her, moving my hand to hers, rubbing my thumb against her skin. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here." I shook my head.

"Oh, Bella," she smiled down at me. "There was nothing you could have done." She pushed my hair behind my ear. "No alarm went off." She shrugged one shoulder. "I was in my room watching TV." She nodded in the direction of her room.

"I heard shouting and noticed the smoke coming under the door. I opened it and it was like…" She frowned as she remembered. "It was like a wall of black. I tried to get to the elevator, crawling in the floor like we were taught at school, but I got lost." She paused and sighed again. "Then I woke up in hospital with Ben at my side."

She recounted the whole incident like a dream or a nightmare. Almost like she couldn't really believe that it happened. I exhaled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine, you're fine," she murmured. "I'm getting married and you're moving in with a Hollywood film star." We laughed at the surreal ness of the situation. "I'm ok, Bella."

I stood and hugged her hard.

I glanced over her shoulder to see Edward slinking back into the apartment followed by a concerned looking Ben.

"You ok?" Edward asked quietly, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"We're fine," Angela answered from my shoulder.

I stood from her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She grinned at me and winked.

"Now, Edward," she called, "I have to ask." She stood from her stool and walked over to him looking very mischievous as she glanced back at me. "What were your thoughts on Bella's DVD collection?"

It took me a moment to realise what she was going to do before my heart dropped to the soles of my feet and my lunch started to make its way back up my throat.

_Sweet. Baby. Jesus._

"Well actually…" Edward started, as Angela started moving towards the sitting room.

"No, no, no, no, no," I cried as she ran to the cupboard at the side of the room too quick for me to catch her and opened it to show every DVD I owned.

She stood looking like a magician's assistant all smiles and teeth. "Tada!" she sang loudly.

She even waved small jazz hands for extra effect.

_Motherfucking jazz hands…_

Edward and Ben looked completely shocked before huge smiles washed over the pair of them.

_Holy shit…_

I collapsed onto the nearest chair and stuffed my head firmly into a pillow of shame and embarrassment.

"I hate you, hate you, hate, hate, hate you," I groaned into it.

All I could hear were her and Ben's laughter and a low rumbling chuckle from Edward. I couldn't look at him – _no way!_

"Um…Bella," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice, "Baby?"

"What?" I muffled, holding the pillow tight to my face.

"Are these all yours?"

"Yep, every single one," Angela answered cheerily. I stamped my foot to tell her to shut the fuck up.

It didn't work.

"All of your films are there, Jasper's here, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and so on." She chuckled. "They're in a very specific order," she continued, matter-of-factly.

"Angela for the love of God shut your fucking mouth!" I cried, lifting my head from the pillow.

Edward completely ignored me. "And what order is that?"

His eyes met mine with an impish twinkle.

"Hottest actor and then her favourite films of said actor in order of preference," she explained pointing to the spines of the DVD's.

She fucking pointed!  
_  
Kill me now…_

"So you think," Edward paused, pointing in my direction. "Let me get this straight, you think Johnny Depp and Ryan Gosling are hotter than me?"

He turned around with wide eyes and his hand to his chest. "Bella, I'm hurt."

I threw the pillow square at his head and then followed it with another at Angela.

"Fuck the pair of you," I sulked with my legs and arms crossed, which only caused them to laugh louder.

Edward walked over to me, failing miserably to hold his giggles in. He bent down to me and rubbed my legs. As mad and embarrassed as I was I couldn't help but think how staggeringly beautiful he was when he was laughing. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Bella Swan," he snickered. "I am honoured that I rank so highly amongst your hottest actors."

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"And I am thrilled that you own," he turned back to the cabinet and counted quietly in his head. "Ten…no eleven of my movies, including two which even I have to admit were crap."

I laughed lightly. I kept my eyes on the knee of my jeans where his hand lay, still unable to look at him for fear that my face would burst into flames. His hands found my waist as he shuffled closer to me, still on his haunches.

"Bella," he whispered. I finally looked at him. His eyes were bright, wide and shone with happiness.

"What?" I muttered sulkily.

"I love you." He chuckled.

"Hey, are you taking these with you?" Angela laughed, pointing once again to the cabinet of humiliation.

"Damn right," I answered, rubbing Edward's forearms. "I need to make sure that I have enough fiction in my life because I have to admit," I looked back at Edward. "Reality can be crazy at times."

He leaned up to me and kissed my nose lightly before helping me up.

"Let's get them boxed up then." Edward smiled, smacking my ass lightly.

* * * *

Four hours later the van was full, the apartment was spotless and Ben had managed to take at least ten boxes of mine and Angela's belongings to the charity store. We all stood in the centre of the sitting room surveying the scene of cleanliness.

"I have to say," Ben smiled. "Good job guys." He wound his arm around Angela and kissed her temple.

"Are you sure you're ok to handle the removal guys?" I asked.

"Sure," Ben replied. "They work for me anyway and I'll make sure that all your furniture goes to a good home."

"Thank you," I breathed, twisting my hair around my thumb. With my other hand I pulled out the silver key that Angela had given me and held it out to her. "Here," I smiled gently. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back. I sighed as she took it and pushed my hands into my pocket as I leaned into Edward.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded and laughed lightly.

I leaned to her and kissed her cheek. "Be good." I smiled at her and then at Ben. I leaned and kissed his cheek too. "Look after her." I smiled.

"Absolutely," he answered with a wink.

"Mr Cullen," Angela chuckled, holding out her hand to Edward.

"Ms. Weber," he replied, taking her hand and kissing her knuckle. "I hope my sister doesn't become too much for you tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Me too," she smiled.

"Ok, you," I nudged his shoulder. "Let's get going because said sister will be pissed if we aren't there when she delivers our 'outfits.'"

I used the same gesture with my hands as Angela had done that morning.

We locked up the apartment and once off the elevator we made our way to our vehicles, including my truck.

I watched as Angela turned and waved at us before blowing a kiss. I smiled and blew one back before flipping her the finger. I could hear her laughing as she climbed into Ben's car.

"Ok, baby," Edward breathed against my cheek. "Are you ok to follow?" I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely," I answered quietly, looking up at him. "My truck and I go way back."

I grinned smacking the front fender. He smirked, cupped my face and kissed me softly. I pulled away and glanced around quickly.

"Edward," I whispered. There was no-one around but I was surprised to say the least that he had kissed me in public.

He looked down at me with his sexy as hell crooked smile.

"Relax," he murmured. He turned to his van and threw me a wink before he got in.

Sitting back in my truck was strange. It felt welcome, warm and familiar in a way that made my heart thump in my chest. I turned the key in the ignition and laughed as the loud growl of it made me jump. I followed Edward's van out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

I glimpsed back at my apartment in the rear view mirror and felt a strong tug in the centre of my stomach.

My _first_ apartment with my _best_ friend.

All familiarity was back there with my charred sofa and empty utensils drawer. As excited as I was to move in with Edward and as much as I knew I wanted nothing more than to be able to wake up next to him for the rest of my life, I couldn't help but feel a lump form in my throat.

This was a moment that would change my life forever.

Nothing would be the same again after today.

I would never come home with Angela after a heinous day in the office and laugh about it with her over a bottle of wine. I would never shout at her again for using all my new razors or the last of my strawberry body scrub. We would never again argue over the remote control for the TV on a Friday night or giggle and laugh in the small bathroom together as we got ready for a night out.

By the time I pulled into Edward's drive behind his van the lump in my stomach was weighing me down into my seat. I turned off the engine and let my head lean against the steering wheel. I wrapped my arms around myself and let the tears take me.

My door opened and two strong arms lifted me from my seat, cradling me to a solid chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He sat on the sofa once we were in the house and held me tight as I cried.

"I'm…so sorry, Edward," I breathed as the tears began to wane. "It's not anything to do with you, I just…" I couldn't finish because I couldn't explain to him why I was crying without him thinking that it had something to do with me moving in with him.

"Bella," he answered quietly, kissing my forehead. "It's ok, baby." He smiled against me. "She's your _best_ friend, your girl, your person." He tucked my head under his chin. "It's understandable that you feel this way, sweetheart."

He rubbed my back softly before taking a deep breath. "Just know that I love you, more than anything and I will make sure that I show you just how much, every single day that we are together."

I lifted my head and looked at him.

So beautiful, honest, concerned, passionate and with eyes that told me that he loved me to the depths of forever, I kissed him, softly, holding his face to mine.

"I love you, Edward and I am so happy and thankful that you chose me. As far as I'm concerned today is the first day of the rest of my life and I can't wait to share it with you."

With a soft moan and the sparkle of a tear in his eye he bent to my mouth and kissed me again.

_I was home._

**Holy tissues and issues Batman!**

**So we are all moved in and ready for Angela's bacholourette party and Italy!!**

**Geez girls there's so much to come – leave a review and I'll get it to you even faster!!!**

**TTFN x x x x x x**


	37. Chapter 37

**You guys are still rocking my socks – all of you who review are fantastic and it means a lot that you take the time to leave me your thoughts about this story.**

**With ****all**** my heart – thank you!  
**

**I have recently discovered though that only 8-10% of people who read stories on FanFic(dot)net leave a comment! How insane is that?? **

**Nearly 2,000 people read chapter 36 of 'Help Wanted' with 50+ leaving reviews!**

**As a writer I leave a review on every story I read knowing how satisfying it is to know that your work is appreciated. I by no means want to get on my soapbox *too late huh?* but please consider this next time you read a story that made you laugh, cry, smile, frown, whatever and tell the author – believe me it'll be appreciated!!**

**Again to everyone who reviews this story and gives their support - and you know who you are my little Rob porn cherubs – you truly make writing this a pleasure!! **

**Love to ya bbs!**

**Chapter 37: Sharing**

I was standing with my hands on my hips staring down in bewilderment at the mountain of boxes that I had to unpack.

Never had I imagined that I had as much stuff as what was in front of me. Clothes, CD's, pictures, DVD's and sentimental crap that I seemed to think I couldn't do without.

I crossed my right arm over my chest and stuffed the nail of my thumb firmly between my teeth.

Where the hell was all this going to go?

_Deep breaths…_

It seemed strange to assume that I could just place my belongings wherever I wanted. Even though I had officially moved in with Edward, it was still _his_ house and the thought of scattering my stuff around it made me feel strangely uncomfortable.

I glanced around myself. I was at the foot of the stairs where Edward and I had left all the boxes ready for me to unpack.

I looked into the living room, at the pictures on the walls of Edward and his family. The cabinets and glass table in the centre of the room were decorated with tasteful ornaments and more pictures of Edward with various famous people. Everything was just so and the idea of me moving anything to make way for my stupid crap to make _his_ home _my _home just didn't seem right.

I bit my nail, hard and sighed again.

Maybe I could just put everything that wasn't essential into the garage? Wouldn't that make it easier all round?

It would be nice however to have some pictures of my friends to see when I walked in at the end of the day. A picture of Angela and I that was taken one crazy night in Seattle came to mind.

I blew the air out between my lips and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand.

I never heard Edward approach from behind me and jumped as his arms came slowly around my waist. His soft lips met the crook of my neck and the warm air that came down his nose, washed across my shoulder.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, kissing the skin under my ear.

"Hey," I answered, knotting my fingers in his across my stomach.

"You look troubled. Anything I can do to help?" My eyes rolled back slightly as his nose skimmed against my jaw line.

_He always felt so good…_

"Um," I started, shrugging my shoulders. "I was just thinking that maybe it would be easier if we just put all my stuff in the garage. You know, out of the way." I gestured widely with my hands to the stacks of cardboard and plastic bags.

He exhaled quickly. "And why would _we_ do that, Bella?"

I didn't answer but leaned against him, letting my head fall backwards against his chest. I wasn't sure _how_ to explain to him why. I wasn't sure that I _could_ explain to him why, knowing my skill at discombobulating everything and everyone around me. I felt his hands grip my hips as he turned me around.

His fingers under my chin brought my eyes to his. They were sparkling and green and utterly breathtaking. I breathed out slowly as his mouth met mine and his hands cupped my cheeks.

"Bella," he murmured. "I want to show you something." He gave me his crooked grin and took my hand, leading me up the stairs.

"Edward?" I smirked, rubbing his forearm as I followed him. "We have far too much to do, baby…" I trailed off as he turned to me with a cocked eyebrow that suggested I had utterly misunderstood him.

"You certainly have a one tracked mind, Miss Swan." He chuckled.

_So sue me…_

I laughed lightly and blushed as he lead me down the corridor towards the two doors that I hadn't been near to since the day I had found him hugging the toilet after eating his demon tuna. He stopped at the door that I remembered had been locked and smirked as I remembered the thought that I had had the morning that Jane had rung me in a blind panic.

"What's funny?" he asked, disturbing my memory.

I smirked and shook my head. "When I tried this door the day that I found you with your head down the toilet it was locked." He nodded and a slow smile spread across his face.

"And," he leaned his head to the side.

"And I remember thinking that you probably hid the bodies of your other PA's in there."

I clapped my hand to my mouth but couldn't help the unladylike snort that rattled up my nostrils. Edward laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"You know me so well," he teased with a wink.

He reached into his back pocket and brought out a small brass key. "I think," he smiled placing the key in the lock. "That now you are living here you need the official tour of the house, starting with the room I keep my dead PA's in."

He smirked again and shook his head at me.

The lock clicked open and he took a step back, gesturing for me to enter the room. I paused, looking at him quizzically.

"Go on," he smiled, crossing his arms across his chest.

I grabbed the handle, pushed the door open and stepped inside.

I stood taking in the huge space that surrounded me. The room was a perfect square shape, with cream walls and the same coloured wood flooring that ran through the rest of the house. At the opposite end of the room and hidden partially by beautiful deep red curtain, a huge window ran the entire length of the wall that lead out to a wood and wrought iron balcony. But it was what was sat in front of the window that had my attention immediately.

It was the most exquisite full size grand piano I had ever seen shining under the spotlights that were nestled in the ceiling. I walked towards it slowly after glancing back at Edward who dropped his chin slightly. I couldn't help but run my hand around the curve of the black hardwood, feeling it's smoothness under my palm.

"It's wonderful," I whispered, as I made my way around to the piano seat that was covered in the same red as the curtain as sat down.

Edward walked over to the side of the piano and ran his hand over it just as I had done. His eyes grew darker, as they glanced over the instrument. He looked almost regretful as he crossed his arms on top of it and leaned towards me.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The lid was down and I fought the urge to open it. My face must have said it all as I heard Edward chuckle.

"You may," he nodded.

I bit my bottom lip and slowly lifted it. The ivory was breathtaking against the ebony and I again ran my hand across the keys.

"How do you stay away from something so beautiful?" I asked, moving so that I could reach from one end of it to the other.

He laughed and lifted his eyebrows as he looked at me.

"It's hard," he answered. "As you may have noticed I struggle with staying away from beautiful things."

His hand skimmed over mine as I smiled gently back at him. He moved so that he was sat next to me on the seat and rested his hands on the keys. I watched as his shoulders lifted and dropped.

"The truth is," he sighed, "that I haven't played for two years."

"Why?" I whispered, running my hand along his thigh.

"Initially, it was because I didn't have time but then it seemed that every time I came and tried to play I just had…" He exhaled, "nothing."

We sat quietly and I watched as his hands moved reverently over the keys, never pressing them.

"I can only play chopsticks," I muttered, nudging his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled and this time it reached his eyes.

"Oh yeah," he smirked. He sat back and nodded towards the keys. "This I have to see."

I shook my head. "No, no," I said, putting my palms up. "I can't touch this."

"Please," he whispered, kissing my cheek softly. "I'd love to see you play chopsticks on my piano." He smiled.

_Ok, how is that sexy…?_

I cleared my throat and looked at him from under my lashes. I couldn't keep my face straight at all as he pouted his bottom lip out at me and fluttered his eyes.

"Oh for god's sake," I smiled. "But only if you do the top."

"Fair enough," he smirked, as he placed his left arm around my waist.

I placed my right hand, with Edward's, on the keys and began the familiar tune of chopsticks that I had learnt at school. Edward grinned at me as he added the higher notes. I glanced at him surreptitiously and couldn't hold back the huge smile that covered my face. He looked so beautiful, concentrating on his hand and mine as they danced over the keys. We played it all the way through, getting faster and faster as we got to the end. By the time the last note reverberated around the room we were both in fits of giggles at the speed at which we had managed to get to and the bum notes that I had kept hitting in trying to keep up with him.

Edward of course had played note perfect.

He turned to me and kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you." He laughed, pushing my hair back behind my ears. "So much," he continued, nuzzling my neck.

"I love you too, baby," I replied, kissing his cheek.

He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes travelling from my hairline, to my chin and back again. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as he did.

"Come on." He smiled taking my hand. "There's more I want you to see."

He stood up and led me to a large wooden cabinet that could easily have held two 40" television sets. He let go of my hand and pulled the thick doors back. Again it took me a moment to register what I was seeing.

I took a small breathe as I suddenly did.

Inside the cabinet, resting on glass shelves and a mirrored backdrop were awards statues of all shapes and sizes.

Two BAFTA awards were the most predominant, the gold face mask statuette instantly recognisable, followed by a Golden Globe and various critic awards, including both the LA and the New York Circle award. Standing upright against a crystal holder was a white card. On closer inspection I realised that it was an Oscar nomination.

His name was clear and bold in the gold raised lettering.

"Wow," I whispered as I looked at him. His face was soft but serious.

"Mm," he answered, glancing at me quickly.

"You must be so proud of yourself, Edward." I rubbed his arm gently, knowing that the awards weren't the reason he did what he did and that he regarded the majority of the awards ceremonies as utterly unnecessary.

"I am," he said quietly. "And I have to admit that I do look at them from time to time, just to remind myself that I can be good."

I would have rolled my eyes at his complete understatement had I not known how sincere he was being. It still amazed me how much he doubted himself and the things that he was capable of.

"But I keep them locked away because they aren't the reason I do what I do."

I smiled at the realisation that I had figured a small part of him out. I squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I know, Edward," I assured him. "But know that you are good at what you do, awards or not."

He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly his lips skimming my forehead. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Bella," he muttered. "This room is only unlocked once a week by the cleaner. Well, unless I've been in here." He shrugged a shoulder, "which isn't often. But from now on it'll be open. I want you to use the room, Bella."

He gestured to empty shelves that lined the walls. "Put your stuff everywhere, in here, downstairs, where ever. Please, Bella." He stroked my hair down my back and exhaled softly.

"The more you put around the house, the quicker I'll start to realise that you really are here for good and then maybe I'll stop thinking I'm about to wake from a dream." He squeezed me tighter.

"I love you, Bella, and I want this to be your home as much as your old apartment. I don't want you worrying about your stuff and I definitely don't want you to put it in the garage."

I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes again. He knew. Without me saying a word, he knew and he knew exactly how to make it better. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me to him, kissing my lips tenderly as he did.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Well, that's a relief." He grinned.

He placed me back on the floor and with my hand securely in his took me back onto the corridor to the door that was next to the spare room.

"And this is my boring room." He smirked.

Again the room was big. I was just starting to realise just how enormous his – _our_ – house was. I glanced around the room before turning back to him.

"But it might be a nice place for your books." He shrugged.

Two of the four walls were covered in bookshelves reaching the ceiling that contained books, pictures, LP's, DVD's and video games. There was a PC sat on a huge dark wood desk and the biggest speakers that I had ever seen that were mounted on either side of the bookcases. A large black rug covered the majority of the floor, with bean bags and cushions littering one corner of the room.

"How on earth is this the 'boring room'?" I asked incredulously. "It's fantastic." I beamed, running my finger along the spines of the books. I smiled when I noticed the same Romantic poetry anthology that he had found in my room earlier that day.

"Well, this is where I normally hang out when I have down time, you know, when I'm being boring," he answered, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Obviously with you here I haven't done that for a while." He smiled gently.

"Why?" I frowned, suddenly feeling guilty that I had kept him from something that he enjoyed doing.

"Because, Bella, you keep me occupied at all times." He winked slowly. I smiled and blushed as my finger continued along the books and then to the LP's.

There was an Xbox 360, a projector and stereo system that would make any young boy go weak at the knees.

Hell, even I was impressed.

By the time he had showed me the other two guest rooms, I had pretty much figured out where I was going to put all my stuff. I knew Edward meant it when he said that he wanted pieces of me scattered around the house and I also knew that it would make the transition from temporary visitor to live in girlfriend a lot easier for both of us. We carried some of the boxes upstairs, placing some in the boring room and a couple in the music room. My bags of clothes went into the guest room where my other clothes were hanging, with Edward suggesting that I use that room as my own personal boudoir for getting dressed until he made room in his.

I had laughed loudly as after agreeing that that was a good idea I had suggested I sleep in there also. He had stamped his foot like a petulant child muttering 'fuck that' and threatened me with a punishment if I ever thought that again.

"Be warned, Miss Swan," he had grumbled, before lavishing me with slow, soft kisses that made my whole body burn.

* * * *

We had eaten a fantastic chilli made by yours truly and were snuggled on the sofa watching re-runs of '_Cheers_' when Alice arrived with my bacholourette outfit.

I had called Alice to tell her that I was moving in permanently with Edward after I had spoken to Angela the day before. Her reaction was to scream at me and clap her hands down the phone while shouting the news at Jasper.

When she had mentioned my moving in with her brother after dropping me off from our lunch at Tyler's she had appeared utterly convinced that it would happen.

I was starting to believe that it would be a brave person to bet against Alice.

"How did the moving day go?" she asked, sipping from her mug of coffee.

"Good," I answered, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad that it's done."

"Well, if you need any help with any unpacking, I'm your girl." She winked, "talking of which, Italy flight on Thursday, 2pm. A car will be sent for you. I'll come by early morning and help you pack."

The look that she sent me convinced me not to argue.

Edward laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "Baby, you're learning." He smiled, planting a kiss on my temple.

"Come on then," she cried, grabbing my hand. "I need you to try this outfit on before tomorrow in case any changes need to be made." She dragged me up the stairs. "And Edward don't you dare peek!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured, with a large breath.

In the guest room-come-Bella's boudoir the sound that came out of my mouth as she showed me my outfit wouldn't have sounded out of place in a horror movie.

"Alice, I _can't_…I mean…what the _fu-_…how the hell…?" I stammered as she held it out to me. "There is no way on this earth that I am going out in public dressed like that!"

I pointed at the piece of material in her hands with wide eyes and a churning stomach.

She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Oh stop your whining, Swan and try it on."

I took it from her slowly as if it were a hand grenade that could have gone off at any moment. It was a tiny green sequined dress that was jagged at the hem and surrounded by a green sash of soft netting.

Honestly, it was so short I was relieved that I had recently waxed!

"Alice, I mean seriously, Tinkerbell?"

"Everyone is going as a fairytale character and you are going as Tinkerbell. For god's sake everyone calls you that I thought it would be obvious."

She shook her head despondently and pulled out a pair of silver, gossamer wings and silver high heels that would lace up my calves. She pushed them into my arms and ordered me into the bathroom with her hands firmly on her hips.

I sulked as I threw my t-shirt over my head and pulled my jeans down. I held up the dress against myself and looked in the mirror.

"Jesus," I muttered. The dress itself was gorgeous. The sequins shined and glittered and the wings were so delicately pretty. But it was so damned short and looked at least one size too small for me.

My head hurt simply thinking about Edward's reaction to it but then eased quickly as I thought about his _other _reaction to it…

_A dirty fairy that grants every wish? That could work…_

"Bella," Alice bellowed from the other side of the door. "Don't make me come in there."

"Ok, Alice, keep your heels on," I retorted, pulling the dress on.

I was right it was short.

It hung mid thigh and only just covered my ass. It wasn't however as tight as I expected it to be, holding my body in a way that even I thought was flattering. The sash of netting held me around the waist and over my right shoulder and under my breasts, making them look bigger than they actually were. I pulled the elastic of the wings over my shoulders and placed my feet in the heels, knowing full well that I was likely to break my neck the minute I tried to walk in them. I laced them up and placed the head band that was made of the same green material as the dress into my hair. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Alice stood from her seat on the bed and folded her arms across her chest. She leaned her head to the side in a gesture eerily similar to Edward's and tapped her thumb against her chin.

"Well," I encouraged, with a cocked eyebrow and my hands firmly against my hips.

"Bella," she smirked. "You look fucking amazing."

I couldn't help but smile back at her as she jumped and squealed in delight.

* * * *

Later that night as I turned from the mirror in the en-suite bathroom and walked slowly back into the bedroom still rubbing moisturiser into my hands, I couldn't help but feel excited about Angela's party. I had planned on buying her a gift before I arrived at Alice's and had been wracking my brains deciding on something perfect. It had come to me as I was unpacking some of my gear in the 'boring' room so I had made a call and paid extra for the rush order.

I smiled as I thought about the look on her face when she opened it.

Flicking off the light, I leaned against the doorway taking in the magnificent sight in front of me.

Edward was already in bed, bare-chested and leaning against the head board, his hands tucked behind his head. The smirk that covered his face made my heart thump and my knees go weak.

"So, Miss Swan," he smiled, pulling the covers down at the side of him. "Are you getting in here or do I have to drag you?"

I looked up at the ceiling in mock contemplation.

"Mm," I grinned. "That's a tough one."

I looked back at him to see his eyes darken and his chin drop slowly to his chest.

"Baby," I whispered as I took a step towards him. The warmth in my body started to heat up as I got nearer to him and his hands slowly moved from behind his head to his lap.

I paused as I got to _my_ side of the bed.

"Bella," he whispered, with a curious expression. "Are you ok?"

I smiled at him and nodded as I let the tips of my fingers graze over the black sheets of the bed.

"Oh, Edward," I answered raising my eyes to him. "I'm more than ok."

"Then why are you all the way over there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," I started. "This is the first night I'm sleeping in my new home."

The small intake of breath that Edward took made me look up at him again.

"And I want to savour the moment." I smiled.

I watched him as he sat back, his head resting once more against the headboard.

"Savour away," he answered quietly, his eyes never leaving mine.

His face was so beautiful, his jaw sharp and strong and his eyes, his eyes that were staring at me intently, seared right to my heart. My lungs squeezed and a shiver ran through my entire body as it suddenly hit me that I was going to be met by this man, in this bed, every night.

I lifted my self onto the bed on my knees and shuffled over to him. I reached to his hair and ran my fingers through it, feeling him lean into my touch and smiled as his eyes shut slowly as he did.

I lifted my left leg so that I was straddling his lap and felt his arms snake around my waist so that his hands were at the small of my back under my grey cami-top. My hands wound in his hair as he moved his mouth to the tops of my breasts, soft and warm. I dropped my face to his hair and breathed him in.

His smell was extraordinary. It was warmth, rich musk with a hint of citrus. It always amazed me how I had lived for as long as I had without it. Now, it was as important to me as oxygen. My body reacted to it as it wound into my lungs and down deeper still. I sighed as I kissed his forehead.

He sat back and looked at me. His left hand stroked the skin of my back and I nodded my silent permission. He lifted the bottom of my top and pulled it over my head.

The fact that he still waited for me to say that he was allowed to undress me or touch me increased my need for him exponentially. A soft moan slipped from him as he leant down to kiss my bare breasts. My head fell back as he kissed them softly, kneaded them gently and stroked my skin until my nipples were hard against his lips.

My hands dropped slowly to his strong shoulders, caressing the soft skin of his collarbone, down to his chest. My fingers traced every curve of him, down his stomach, to the trail of dark auburn hair that was visible above the black cover of the bed.

"Edward," I breathed as his eyes met mine again. There was nothing more to say and he knew that. His mouth met mine, strong and needful. I groaned as his tongue touched mine, flicking and stroking, making my grip on his neck increase.

His hands moved to the hem of my shorts and pulled them down gently. I moved from him so that I could push them past my knees. He glanced down at my body and the heat in my stomach burned hotter and brighter than I'd ever felt it.

"Beautiful," he murmured as his hands moved gradually up my thighs to between my legs.

As his fingers met my wet centre my mouth met his with a deep moan from both of us. As his fingers slid up and down my clit I moved the sheet back with my knees to find him naked and hard for me.

"Baby," I moaned as his hands moved to my hips, gripping me hard enough to make me understand that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Bella," he breathed as he kissed me again, long, slow and breathless.

"Tell me, Edward," I sighed, moving my hips so that his cock slid against me. He hissed and let his head fall back. "Tell me what you want." I kissed his neck, "what you need." I kissed his mouth "anything, Edward."

His eyes, hooded and dark rolled back as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I want," he licked my left nipple. "I need," he licked my right nipple. "Please, Bella, make love to me."

"Sweetheart," I sighed as I positioned him at my entrance, "anything."

To hear him say that he wanted me and needed me set my blood on fire and made my heart swell for him so much that I almost expected it to burst from my chest.

"Look at me, Edward," I sighed as I cupped his face.

He held my hips as I dropped slowly onto him. His eyes glazed and shut tightly.

"Look at me, Edward," I said again, breathlessly as I moved my hips, trying to get closer to him.

"Oh, Bella," he whimpered, his eyes meeting mine. "That's it, baby, you feel so good."

His lips crashed against mine and his hands seized me harder. "The feel of you around me…_Jesus_…I want you, so much." He licked my neck, "always."

I grunted as I lifted and dropped back down, feeling him fill me so completely. His hands held me and moved me, while his mouth travelled from my lips, to my neck, down to my breasts and back again. My hands remained either on his face or in his hair, twisting and gripping it between my fingers, holding on to him for fear that he would disappear from underneath me.

I slammed myself down on him, harder than before to make sure that he was really there.

"Fuck," he growled as he lifted himself to meet me.

"Oh god, that's deep," I cried as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him to me.

"I know," he answered, against my collarbone. "So deep, _so _good…_Christ_, Bella," he groaned through gritted teeth as he raised me and dropped me onto him again and again.

My hips started moving faster and of their own free will, rotating and lifting, feeling Edward hard inside me as our bodies rocked together. I sucked in a quick breath and cried out as his thumb met my clit and began rubbing quickly. My wetness made his touch so sensitive and made my orgasm hit hyper speed around my body.

"It's…oh, Edward, _fuck_…" I stammered between the breaths that my lungs were desperate for.

"Cum, baby," he smiled gently at me, his skin shone with a soft sheen of sweat. "I love you, Bella. I want to feel you cum."

He drove into me, lifting me from the bed. I tightened myself around him and pushed down as hard as I could.

"I can't…shit, Bel-…" he moaned.

"Edward…yes, oh, Edward," I breathed.

"Please," he whispered. "I'm…fuck, oh…uh, uh."

His head flew back and hit the headboard hard as he roared my name.

I dropped onto him again, his thumb still pressing my clit and gripped his biceps as I exploded with him,

"Yes, yes…Edward, oh god!"

His heart was hammering in his chest against mine and his breath was hot and damp on my cheek. I let my head fall onto his shoulder and kissed him there lazily, tasting his salty skin. He nestled his face against my cheek and I felt his mouth turn into a slow smile.

"I love you," he murmured and his arms tightened around me.

* * * *

I was a little more than relieved when Alice had taken my 'Tinkerbell' outfit away with her. We were to arrive at Alice's at noon in smart casuals and were to get changed before we left the house to go…wherever we were going.

Leaving the house in _that _outfit was a thought I was determined I was going to push to the back of my mind. Even though Alice had assured me I looked 'awesome,' 'hot' and 'fantastic,' I was still nervous about it.

"So will you miss me?" I smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around me at the front door.

"Desperately," he grinned, kissing my neck softly.

"Mm," I answered, utterly under his kissing spell.

"But I'm sure Jasper, Emmett and I will find something to keep ourselves amused." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Ben had apologised profusely that he couldn't attend the 'boy's night' having made plans with his brothers.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll have fun whatever you get up to." I smiled knowingly.

I was just glad that my stuff in the 'boring' room was still in boxes, tucked away safe as something told me that that room in particular was going to have some hardcore usage while I was gone. He kissed me again softly and I moaned as his tongue burned across my lips.

"Stop," I chuckled, pushing his face away gently. "I'll never get there at this rate."

"Good," he grinned widely, moving back as I pushed his chest.

"I'll text you later," I promised as I picked up my bags and the keys to my truck. "I shouldn't be late."

"Baby," he murmured, rubbing my arm. "Just promise me you'll have a good time and that you'll be safe?"

"I promise." I smiled kissing his cheek. I glanced down as I felt his index finger dance over my pendant. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answered, before waving me off from the front steps.

I arrived at Alice's a little before noon, with Angela's present and a large bunch of flowers for Alice. She had been adamant that she wanted to plan the party but I still felt guilty that I hadn't done anything.

Flowers were the least I could do.

"Bella," she chimed as she opened the door. "Oh my god they're beautiful." She smiled taking the flowers from me.

I followed her into the house, through to the kitchen where she laid them next to the sink. She turned and hugged me to her before placing a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you, Bella. You really didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did." I smiled back at her. "You've done so much, it's the least I could do."

The apartment was as beautiful as I remembered and after Alice had poured me a glass of juice, minus the champagne that she had offered, we sat ourselves down on the sofa and waited for Rosalie and Angela. Some of the girls from the office and Seth were coming later in the evening but again Alice was being extremely cloak and dagger about the whole thing.

"So," she smirked. "How is it _really,_ living with my brother?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It's," I paused and shook my head trying to settle all the words that I wanted to use to describe how I felt about living with Edward. "It's perfect," I answered quietly.

Alice giggled and nodded towards my chest where my right hand was stroking the platinum and diamonds of Edward's heart.

My pendant.

"You've got it bad, baby girl." She chuckled. I nodded and shrugged.

_Why deny it…_

Her face although still soft became more serious then.

"You do know that I am utterly thrilled for the two of you, right?" She asked, running her finger around the rim of her glass. I nodded slowly.

"I just want you to be ready." I frowned at her in question. "For when this all comes out," she finished.

I sighed and looked down at my hands that were holding my glass of orange juice.

"I know," I muttered. "And as much as I want to say I'm completely prepared for it all, I'm not," I admitted. Alice's eyes narrowed slightly. I smiled gently at her expression. "But just know that whatever does happen when this all comes out, I'll face it head on at Edward's side."

Her eyes softened immediately and her hand landed on my knee.

"You're good for him, Bella and you make him happy and for that I'll always be grateful."

I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and smiled at her. It was the first time that I had seen Alice be openly protective of her brother and as endearing and unnecessary as it was I knew that she had to get it off her chest. She knew as well as I did that I was with Edward for the long haul but the family love that they shared ran deep.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"What for?" she asked, sipping from her glass.

"For being you," I chuckled, "for accepting me in your brother's and your life so completely, for being like the sister that I never had."

I noticed her eyes shimmer with tears and rubbed her hand.

"You're welcome, Bella." She smiled. She blinked quickly and sniffed. "Jesus, it's only noon and I'm already getting teary."

We both laughed and enjoyed the calm that followed our honesty.

Angela and Rosalie arrived within five minutes of each other. We all settled in the sitting room, each of us now with a flute of champagne and orange juice.

"To Angela," I cheered as we put our glasses together, laughing as she blushed profusely. I reached into my bag and pulled out her present, laying it on her lap.

"Bel-," she started and I put my hand to her mouth.

"Yes I did, no I won't tell you how much I spent and it's because I love you." I grinned. "Now shut up and open it."

She rolled her eyes and nodded slowly, tearing at the paper and bow around the square package.

I watched as her eyes glanced over the dark wood frame and its contents. Her eyes flickered to mine and back again and then the tears came.

"Oh, Bells," she murmured, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "It's the most wonderful…it's perfect, I can't believe you kept this." She grinned through her tears.

"I'm glad you like it," I answered, pushing her hair back.

Rosalie picked up the frame from the table and showed it to Alice.

"God, Bella." Rosalie smiled."Did you write this?"

I nodded slowly and took a sip of my champagne.

"Yeah, about 10 years ago." I blushed. "I originally wrote it for Angela's birthday and when I was unpacking my pictures yesterday I found it and thought that you'd like it for your new home," I said, turning back to Angela.

The poem was about our friendship and what she brought to my life. I had emailed it to the store where they had printed it out in black calligraphy writing on thick cream paper and then surrounded it with black and white copies of my favourite pictures of the two of us, through school, college and up to our most recent nights out.

"'_A hand to hold when I need it most,_

_As right as waves along the coast,_

_A smile, a touch, a reassuring look,_

_My best friend you read me like an open book,_

_We've laughed through the good and cried through the sad,_

_The constant, the rock I've always had._

_You._

_My best friend.'"_ Alice read the last verse quietly before glancing back at me.

"Corny, right," I smirked.

"Not at all, Bella," she answered shaking her head. "It's perfect."

Alice and Rosalie had bought Angela a bacholourette party photo album and a 'nightwear' set that she was told would be ideal for her wedding night. The blush that washed across her face as she held up a pair of handcuffs put mine to shame.

"Hey, Bella," Rosalie smiled with a wicked glint in her eye. "Have you used your birthday present yet?"

_Ok, so now mine and Angela's blushes were neck and neck in the heat stakes…_

"Um," I fidgeted. "No not yet," I answered, clearing my throat. Rosalie laughed and shook her head.

"Oh yeah," Alice grinned. "Rosalie told me about that." She wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

"I've just not had chance," I lied. The truth was that the present in question scared me to death. Short green skirts and pixie wings were a walk in the park compared to that little item.

"You're such a bad liar," Angela teased after Rosalie had explained what it was that she and Emmett had bought me. "I bet you'd look fucking hot."

"She would and yet she can't see it," Rosalie agreed. "Edward wouldn't know what to do with himself." She giggled.

"Hey, how about I pack it for Italy," Alice interrupted. "You know, so you can get your freak on in the most romantic country in the world." I couldn't help but laugh at her as she wiggled her ass as she spoke.

"Maybe," I chuckled, knowing full well that I wouldn't go near it, especially when we would be staying at Edward's parent's house.

_Hells no…_

"Ok girls, the car will be here in five minutes." Alice clapped her hands and took our empty glasses to the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Angela whispered to me. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I have no idea." I smirked.

Sure enough the car arrived five minutes later and we piled in, giggling and merry from our champagne starter. Alice kept quiet during the entire drive which only lasted 15 minutes. We got out of the car outside the Beverley Wilshire. Angela's face dropped and her wide eyes met mine quickly. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Come on girls." Alice laughed seeing Angela's panic. We followed her into the lobby where she spoke quickly and quietly to a blonde handsome man in a black suit. "Elevator," she turned and smiled angelically.

"For god's sake you're killing me." Rosalie laughed. "What are we doing here?"

The elevator door rang and the doors opened. "We are doing what every girl needs before a big night," she sang as she walked onto the floor, "relaxing."

She led us down the corridor to a young girl behind a desk.

"Welcome to the Beverley Wilshire Spa," she smiled. "Can I take your name please?"

"Yes, it's Cullen," Alice answered. I noticed the girl's eyes flick quickly up to Alice's and then drop again. "Lucas said that Fran and Quentin were ready for us."

"Well of course we're ready for you, honey." A voice rang around the room from behind us.

We all turned to see a tall, beautiful man with skin the colour of ebony and an afro that would rival Samuel L Jackson in 'Pulp Fiction.'

"Baby girl you look fabulous," he sang as he hugged Alice and kissed both of her cheeks.

"And you honey," she replied.

"Too bad Seth couldn't make this part." Angela nudged me smiling widely. I chuckled back in agreement.

"Girls, this is Quentin." Alice smiled. "Quentin, this is Rosalie, Bella and our bride-to-be Angela."

"Well, hell ladies if I didn't like the meat of a man so damn much I would definitely like me some Rosie, Bells and Ange!"

We laughed as his eyebrow cocked and he sucked the inside of his mouth.

"So we've got Balinese massages, exfoliating treatments, revitalising pedicures and manicures and that's just before lunch." He clapped. "Come on my babies I'm gonna treat you all so good today you'll never want to leave."

Half way through my own Balinese massage I knew what he had said was true. The muscles in my neck and back felt like pieces of rubber as Quentin's hands pushed down against me with the most amazing smelling oils I had ever experienced.

"So, Bella, tell me," Quentin whispered above the soft pipe music. "Do you have a man in your life?"

I heard Alice giggle next to me. It was the first noise that she had made in the 45 minutes that we had been having the massage. I had to admit, a quiet Alice was a little unnerving.

"That sounds ominous," Quentin continued.

"It certainly does," Gina, Alice's masseuse agreed.

"Alice," I murmured.

"What?" she laughed. "I didn't say anything!"

"Come on pretty girl, time to spill," Quentin coaxed as he rubbed my neck again.

In truth I would have told him anything if he promised to keep doing what he was doing until I said otherwise.

"Yes I do have a man in my life," I conceded with a long breath. In truth I was a little worried about how much I could or couldn't say.

"And," Alice chuckled. I turned my head to the right to look at her. "Oh come on, Bella, I've know these people for years and they know my family, including my mother who is a regular here. They know when we say it's secret that it's secret. Am I right Q?"

"Absolutely, baby girl, my lips are sealed." He grinned down at me. "Not that I couldn't make a billion dollars on the fucked up shit that I hear day in and day out in this place."

Alice and I laughed at his candour. "Make sure I never get on the wrong side of you." Alice giggled.

"So," he encouraged, pushing between my shoulder blades. "Is he a fine piece of man pie?"

I laughed again. "You could say that."

I smirked against the face rim of the bed I was lying face down on.

"You could say he is the finest piece of man pie ever." I laughed, as Quentin whistled and whooped.

"That's what we like, mmhm," he cried. "So details, baby, details."

"He's tall, has bronze coloured hair, green eyes and a smile that melts me every time I see it," I said, closing my eyes to picture him exactly. "He has broad shoulders and an ass that just won't quit."

_Ok, so now the champagne is talking…_

"Bella Swan," Alice cried. "That is my brother you're talking about!"

I felt Quentin's hands pause against my shoulders briefly before he continued rubbing my body to heaven.

"Mm," he moaned. "And just how many brothers do you have, Alice?" he asked.

I could hear the knowing smirk plainly in his voice.

"Just the one," Alice replied.

"And that would be Edward?" he continued.

"Yes," Alice and I answered in unison.

"Well damn, sugar baby, when you said the finest piece of man pie ever I didn't actually think you meant the crunchy base and cream topping to go with it!" Quentin laughed. I laughed with him. "Mm that man," he mused. "He likes a Balinese massage too, you know."

"Hey, Bella, maybe Quentin here could give you some tips on how to use you present-." I stopped her before she could embarrass me further.

"Alice, please," I cringed.

"Just a thought," she chuckled.

"So tell me all about you and _Mr_ Cullen," Quentin urged.

Relaxed, merry and about five minutes from sleep I began telling him about my own piece of man pie, cream topping and all.

* * * *

"That was the most amazing day," Angela murmured as we headed back to Alice's. Her head lolled onto my shoulder and her eyes closed slowly in her relaxed state.

"What are you talking about, 'was?'" Alice cried looking at her watch. "It's only 4:30 and we have plenty more to come."

"I'm not sure I can move." Rosalie smiled from the other end of the car. "I'm so relaxed it's annoying just having to breathe."

I had to admit, after my massage and my Kate's signature facial I was just about ready for bed. I smiled at the thought of what would be waiting for me if I decided to go home to bed now.

_Mm…crunchy base…_

"Espressos all around I think, Alice." I chuckled, snapping quickly from my daydream.

"I can go one better than that," she replied, throwing the door open as we pulled up outside her house.

"Oh my god, she's insatiable." Angela laughed shaking her head.

"You have no idea." Rosalie smirked following Alice out of the car.

We eyed Alice curiously as we found her standing at her front door waiting for us, her arms folded over her chest. Without turning to look at the door she knocked three times with the knuckle of her index finger. After about 30 seconds the door opened to reveal the two most muscled men I have ever seen.

Rosalie's mouth nearly hit the floor as she gazed at them from hair to toe.

"Well, goddamn," she muttered, fluttering her lashes.

I squeaked and hid my head in Angela's hair as I realised that all they were wearing were the smallest black and red aprons known to man.

"Welcome ladies," hunk one smiled, flashing his super white teeth. "Is Angela Weber here?"

I felt her hands grip my waist as she heard her name.

"Yeah she's here." Alice laughed, pulling her by the arm towards the two men.

"Hello, Miss Weber. I'm Kyle and this is Vin." He took her hand and kissed it. She squealed loudly as he scooped her up and held her to him. "And we are at your beck and call for the rest of the night."

Rosalie and I fell about laughing at the look of utter elation that spread across her face. Alice clapped and slapped me a high five as Kyle turned with Ange still in his arms and took her into the house.

Alice's entire kitchen and sitting room had been decorated with red and black lace and silk that draped over everything that stood still. The kitchen had been turned into what can only be described as a den of alcohol with hunk number two, Vin standing behind the makeshift bar twirling a cocktail cup on his right hand.

Kyle sat Angela on a red and black throne at the head of the table that we had played Truth or Dare around only a month ago and placed a large crown on her head. I giggled more as she brushed her hair back so that we got the full effect of the 'Bride #1' that covered the front of it.

Alice pulled her ringing phone out of her bag.

"Hey Seth," she grinned down the phone. "I hope your ass is on its way here honey!"

"Drinks, ladies?" Vin smiled from behind the bar, the silver cup still spinning and twisting from his hand up his arm and back again.

"Yes please," we answered in giggling unison.

After seating ourselves around the table, we watched in awe as Vin and Kyle spun, twisted and threw the cocktail cups from one side of the bar to the other. Having told them to surprise us with our drinks we had no idea what was going into the cocktail glasses they had lined up.

Alice darted from her seat and ran to the door as the doorbell sounded indicating Seth's arrival. The three of us all turned to see his reaction as he entered the room.

"Holy mother of fuck," he cried as he took in the sight of Kyle's bare ass as he served Angela her pina colada.

"Sweetie," he whimpered grabbing for Alice's hand, his eyes never leaving the ass in question. "You are my own personal Jesus Christ."

Rosalie and I could barely breathe from laughing at the expression on his face.

Finally snapping from his trance he gave Angela a huge hug and kiss and presented her with a 20 year old bottle of champagne for her and Ben to open the day of their wedding.

"Hey, Bells," he grinned kissing me on the cheek. "Sex suits you." He smirked, coiffing my hair and nipping my cheek.

"Hell yeah," I whispered with a wink.

_Ok, cocktail number one is going down __**far**__ too fucking easy…_

We all had our cocktails and had been watching the hunk-some duo do all manner of tricks with bottles of vodka and whiskey. I thought Seth's eyes were about to drop from their sockets when they both bent down to grab ice from between Angela's boobs.

"Ok ladies and gent." Alice smiled at Seth whose eyes were still firmly fixed on Vin's ass, "time for a little game before we go and get ready."

My eyes rolled and my stomach turned again as I glanced in the direction of her bedroom knowing that my fairy outfit was in there waiting for me.

"And while we play I thought that we should have some background sound."

With that she flicked a button on the small remote that she pulled from her pocket. A projector screen came down from the ceiling and mine and Angela's faces burnt crimson and disappeared into our hands as the credits for the beginning of the film '_Kudos_' began to play.

"No fucking way," I moaned in between Mai Tai and Manhatten induced giggles.

"Well, I thought it would be nice for us all to share a Whitlock Wednesday!" Alice laughed to which Seth and Rosalie clapped and cheered in agreement.

I turned my head slowly to the screen to see Jasper and Edward walking into a Las Vegas casino, dressed in the sexiest black tailored suits ever.

"Fuck," I muttered as I watched them saunter around the roulette and card tables.

"I second that," Alice murmured. I glanced at her just in time to catch her wink and smile.

"Ok," she cried, "game time."

"What are we playing?" Seth asked as he took a piece salmon and dill off of the tray that Kyle held out to him. "I love your little snacks, Kyle." He smiled sexily. Angela nearly choked on her Martini as I rolled my eyes at him with a grin.

"We're playing 'Never have I ever.'" Alice laughed. "The aim of the game is to confess to things that you have never done."

"Well, that sounds fairly dull." Rosalie smiled.

"Ah," Alice continued. "When you confess to whatever it is you haven't done, all the people in the room who have done it have to take a drink."

"Sweet Jesus, I'm gonna be trashed," Seth choked.

"That's the idea." Alice laughed taking a sip.

Kyle made sure that all our glasses were filled and we were all fed before they disappeared for a break onto the balcony.

"Now before we start we have to clarify that when we say sex that means blow jobs, penetrative in any hole," she smirked at Seth's giggle. "Fingers, tongue-"

"Ok Alice," Angela shouted covering her ears. "We get it!"

"I'll go first, remember, I say something I have never done and everyone who has done it has to take a drink."

We all nodded in understanding. To be honest I was fairly confidant that what they were going to say would be so outrageous that I wouldn't have to take a drink. I crossed my fingers just in case.

"I have never." She paused and looked to the ceiling, "faked it."

"I'm assuming you mean an orgasm?" Seth smiled taking a long sip from his Mojito. I looked at Rosalie who did the same with a shrug.

"You two are lucky," she smiled at me and Angela. "You've obviously been with men who know what the fuck they are doing!"

"You mean Emmett…" Alice trailed off.

"Oh god no," Rosalie cried. "That man is…" She breathed out slowly and shook her head. "Mm, he is all about the big O!"

"Ok Angela," Alice smiled. "What have you never done?"

Angela glanced at me and an excruciatingly terrifying thought hit me. Angela knew everything about me, sex and otherwise. She could have me absolutely smashed if this game went on long enough. I tapped my fingers on the table nervously.

"I have never." She paused for dramatic effect, her eyes gleaming as she looked at me, "fucked a film star."

Rosalie and Seth hammered their hands on the table as Alice and I took long sips from our cocktail glasses.

"Here's to you, baby!" Alice laughed holding her empty glass up towards the projector screen where Jasper's character Rick was riding a motorcycle down the Strip in LA.

I nodded in agreement as I swallowed the last of my vodka mix drink.

"Crunchy base and cream topping included." I giggled to which Alice nearly fell off her chair.

"Ok, Bella, your turn." Alice chuckled, reaching for Kyle and Vin who had reappeared from their break to come and serve another round of drinks.

"This could take a while for her to think of something she has never done." Seth laughed.

I flicked him the finger as I thought.

"I have never had sex in public." I grinned at Angela whose face turned nuclear.

"Bitch," she muttered, but my attention was drawn to the fact that everyone was taking a drink except me.

"I think you need to have a quiet word with Eddie boy." Seth laughed. "Get him in the outdoors somewhere and hump his sexy ass."

"Italy," Rosalie and Alice laughed in unison.

"Well, does a pool count?" I asked before I could just simply shut the fuck up.

"Not if it was Edward's pool," Alice laughed. "It has to be somewhere neither of you live and a place that there is a likelihood of you getting caught."

"Yeah because that's what makes it fun," Angela chimed in.

My head wasn't the only one to snap at her and her uncharacteristic words.

"Shit, Ange," Seth laughed, grabbing her hand. "You made me so proud just now."

"Rosalie," I giggled. "Your turn."

She flicked her beautiful blonde hair over her shoulder and looked to the ceiling for inspiration.

"Um, I have never fallen asleep during sex." She laughed.

We paused and looked around at each other quietly, smirking at each other waiting for one of us to drink. The cheers, claps and whistles that erupted as Seth took a drink were deafening and got louder when Kyle and Vin joined in.

"I was stoned," Seth admitted holding his hands up in surrender, "and I was in college, I didn't know any better!"

"I can't believe you just confessed that." I laughed, throwing my arm around his shoulder and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"My turn," he snorted, taking a new drink from Kyle. "Thank you, gorgeous." He winked.

"Ok, I have never, shit, what have I never done?" he mused as we giggled.

I took his hesitation to glance at the film on the projector. Edward's character Danny was sat smoking in a car waiting to meet his girlfriend. I wasn't big on smoking but damn…he even made _that_ look good. I smiled as I thought about the man on the screen waiting for me at home - whenever it was that I would get back there.

"I have never been caught double clicking my mouse," he cried with his arms out wide.

"Oh my god Seth," Angela laughed slapping his shoulder. "That is disgusting!"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled.

"Does it count if when you were caught you actually intended to be?" Rosalie asked with her chin resting in her palm. A large smirk slapped across her face.

"Rosie, my girl you are one dirty bitch," Seth cried holding his hand up for a high five.

She hit it with gusto. "And I fucking love you for it," he finished, chinking his glass to her now empty one.

We went around the table twice more and to my horror I discovered that I had done more things than I actually thought. Maybe I was a dirty girl on the side? I definitely knew I needed to add a couple of things to my list of have dones however, including sex in a car and some place I couldn't make a noise.

I knew the latter of the two would be the hardest one. Admittedly, Edward could make me moan just from looking at me.

"Ok," Alice smiled, "dressing up time."

Weirdly my stomach didn't do any spinning as the words came out of her mouth. The thought of putting that small green dress on had made my skin run cold for two days but now I was so happily tipsy that I was looking forward to it.

"Oh, I can't wait to get home to Emmett in my outfit." Rosalie clapped as she skipped towards Alice's room. "He is gonna flip!"

"I second that, honey." Alice laughed. "Jasper may have a coronary when he sees mine."

They weren't joking.

In keeping with the fairytale theme Rosalie's outfit was Goldilocks.

I couldn't hold in my laugh as she stepped out in knee high white socks with black patent platform shoes that wouldn't have looked out of place at a strip joint, a yellow pinafore that just covered her ass, pigtails and a cuddly bear that was attached to her waistband. She looked incredibly sexy and I knew then why she wanted to get home to Emmett so quickly.

Alice's was as sexy. As Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' she too wore knee high white socks with the same style shoes as Rosalie. Her pinafore was duck-egg blue and she wore a blonde wig that cascaded down her shoulders with a matching hair band to finish the look.

"Look at you, you sexy bitch," Rosalie cried as I walked out as 'Tinkerbell.'

"I know right." Alice laughed, while fixing my hair into a mess, backcombed type way.

"Well, I know I look fucking fabulous."

We all turned to see Seth in the doorway and all three of us gasped at his outfit.

He was a gangster, clearly not loving the fairytale theme. He was wearing a super tight white t-shirt that made his biceps look huge, covered by a black pinstriped waistcoat and a skinny tie. The outfit was finished with black pants and black fedora hat that he wore pulled down over his eyes, Michael Jackson-esque.

He looked fucking hot.

"I know I'd do you." Rosalie smirked, fluffing up the lace under her pinafore.

"Where's Angela?" I asked, poking my head around the door to the sitting room.

"I'm here," she called from the bathroom.

The door unlocked and she appeared as the most beautiful Cinderella I have ever seen. Her dress was just like the cartoon, silvery blues and made of silk and satin. Even her shoes looked like glass slippers. She had on a blonde wig with the iconic black band and the white gloves that reached her elbows.

She was stunning.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, watching her blush.

"You're looking mighty sexy yourself there, Tinks." She laughed.

I looked down at my dress and pulled at the hem of it to see if it would give any. No such luck.

"Pictures," Alice called handing the camera to Kyle.

We stood together for a selection of pictures which both Kyle and Vin took part in. We were mean and moody, stupid and hugging. I wanted copies of all of them.

I pulled out my cell as Alice said that we had ten minutes before we were leaving. In her merry state she had finally given up and told us that we were going to a private room at the Montmatre Lounge in Beverley Hills.

Well at least my ass, my pixie wings and I would have some dignity before the night was through.

I wondered how Edward's night was going. I was fairly sure that they would be all Xbox360'd out and that the bourbon would have been passed around several times. I narrowed my eyes as I started to text him.

_Ok, maybe I was no longer __just__ merry…_

_**Hey zexy Boy, how's yoyr night g0ing//?**_

I asked Vin to pour me another vodka mix drink while I waited for him to reply.

**Obviously not as good as yours! Are you having fun? I love you X**

_**I';m having lots of fun! We played a game and no'w you ans me need to have sex in a car I love you lots babu x**_

**We can have sex wherever you want, whenever you want, baby, just name a time and place ;)**

Shit I've finished that drink already…

"Vin?"

_**Our house tonigh5 in our bed – I loves yu – ha ha OUr house!**_

**I'll be there! I can't wait to see you. E x x**

_**Me2 XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Utterly satisfied that I was going to go home to some hot, rampant sex, I pushed my phone back in my bag and thought about the ways I could seduce Edward in my sexy fairy dress and heels.

* * * *

Still singing Wham 'Wake me up,' at full volume we got out of the limo and shuffled ourselves past the queues where we were led to the private balcony that Alice had promised us in the main room of the Montmatre Lounge. Most of the girls from the office and Angela's other friends were already there and I spent the first part of my time there catching up on all the gossip.

Alice had made sure that everyone had their first drink free and it wasn't long before the dance floor was filled with Seth and Rosalie leading the way.

"I've had the most amazing day and night," Angela yelled over the music.

"Me too babes," I answered, putting my arm around her waist.

I tried to make it seem like a friendly gesture but in truth I was more and more aware that I needed to hold the fuck on to something.

_Vodka mix drinks be damned…_

"It's been like old times with you, me and Seth."

Absolutely, absolutely," she agreed nodding her head a little too vigorously. "We have to promise that we will always, always, always make time for each other. Always, Bella." She frowned at me with an unsteady index finger in my face.

"Absolutely, absolutely." I smiled hugging her hard. "I love you so much, Angela, really I do. I love you so, so much." I leaned my head against her shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Bad fucking idea Bella…_

"I know you do, Bella, like I love you and I'm so happy you have Edward and you're gonna get married too and have lots of babies with him." She laughed swaying her hips with mine. "Like me and Ben!"

She clapped and squealed.

"Yay!" I cheered, jumping up and down with her.

"You know we _sooo_ should have had a double wedding," she deadpanned with her hand on my shoulder. "How cool would that have been?"

"Very fucking cool," I laughed.

"Let's dance!" She laughed, grabbing my hand as Bon Jovi blasted around the room.

I danced with Angela. I danced with Seth, grinding down him to the floor during 'Sexy Back'. I danced with Alice to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies,' loving every second of the fact that we each were in fact anything _but_ single. And I danced with Rosalie to Cher, flinging my hair around and strutting as it changed to Tina Turner.

I have to admit the vodka helped my Tina Turner impression vastly.

Alice continued to take pictures of us all together so that Angela could put them into her party album and, with every one our poses became more and more sexy and seductive.

_  
At least that's how it felt as we puckered and posed…_

It was nearly two when we decided that it was time to call it a night, although Alice had to drag Rosalie and Seth off of the dance floor, reminding Rosalie that we had a flight to Italy twelve hours later. We piled into the waiting limo, singing laughing and completely and utterly trashed.

"Thank you for an ammaazing day Aliss. I can't tell you how much it means to me, what you did today," I told her honestly. "I love you and I love you and your brother."

"I love you too, Tinks," she replied pulling at my wings that were half way up my neck. "Now get to bed, we have a looooong day tomorrow when we go to Italy, yay!"

She clapped and slouched in her seat. "I get to see my mommy and daddy."

"I love you," I said as I kissed her on the forehead. I really did and she needed to know. "I'll see you tomorrow for Italy." I paused as she looked at me.

"YAY!" we yelled together.

I pulled the handle of the door and stepped out of the car. I was fairly impressed with myself as I walked unaided to the front door. Edward had left the door unlocked and as quietly as I could, I closed it and locked it behind me. I dropped my bag on the floor and started to untie my shoes while I sat at the bottom of the stairs in the dark.

"Stupid fucking shoe," I muttered as the clasp refused to budge. "Screw ya then," I exhaled, leaving them on as I turned around and headed up to Edward in our bed.

I smiled to myself as I noticed that there was light coming from underneath the door of the bedroom.

I pulled my dress straight, ran my fingers through my hair and pushed the door open.

**EPOV**

She was hammered.

She was hammered and…_fuck me_, she was wearing the smallest, sexiest fairy outfit I had ever seen.

The silver heels she had been fighting with when she came in made her legs look like they went on for days and the green sequined dress, gripped her curves in a way that made my body react in one way and one way only!

She stood in the doorway, swaying gently from side to side with a curious smirk across her beautiful face.

"Well, hello my gorgeous man pie," she slurred, leaning against the door frame.

I sniggered and switched the TV off with the remote at the side of the bed.

"Well, hello back, my gorgeous drunken fairy," I replied. "Good night?"

She stepped forward slowly rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that drunk." She chuckled taking another slow step. "I'm just happily merry."

Her knees hit the side of the bed and she tipped forward slightly. I laughed lightly as I reached for her.

"Happily merry or not Isabella you look fucking incredible." I smiled, rubbing my hand up the back of her thigh.

"You likey?" she grinned spinning around a little too quickly.

I grabbed her around the waist before she hit the floor and pulled her onto the bed.

"I definitely likey," I answered, kissing her neck, while unfastening her shoes. "Sexy fairy absolutely works for me."

I took both of her shoes off and pulled her onto my lap.

"Good," she breathed, her eyes unfocused but happy as she looked at me. "And FYI, I," she pointed to herself, "am Tinkerbell."

She smiled pulling the back of her wings so that the elastic came off her shoulders.

"Apologies, Miss Tinkerbell." I laughed as she yawned. "Was everyone as well behaved as you?"

"Yes, Edwarrrrd, everyone wasss well behaved and everyone was good and no-one was naaaughty," she muttered as she tried to pull off the green netting that was draped across her shoulder.

I helped her with it, feeling her start to get heavy on my knee.

I chuckled as she swayed against me.

"Baby, you are adorable when you're drunk." I smiled, kissing her lips softy.

"I told you," she frowned hopelessly. "I amn't drunk and I want to have sexxx with you in a car and in a public place and in a place where it is quiet all the time."

I blinked at her rant, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Bella, baby, like I said, you tell me the time and place and I'm there." I grinned kissing her again and winding my hands behind her back.

"Now," she slurred.

She put her hands around my neck and kissed me. Hungry, drunk, wet kisses that I couldn't help but smile into.

I rolled her over gently so that the top of my body was leaning over hers, listening to her breathing start to become slower and much louder. My lips left her mouth that was now almost still and found her eyelids, peppering them with gentle kisses as she slipped further into sleep.

I couldn't help but grin like a fool as I looked down at her, so beautiful and all mine.

Her coming home to me was the single most fantastic moment of my life, short of the night we first made love and the night she told me she loved me.

I nuzzled her chin as her hands loosened around my neck and dropped limply to her sides.

"Goodnight, my Bella," I whispered, kissing her again. "I love you."

"Edward," she mumbled softly. "I love…crunchy base."

**Holy hammered Bella is fucking excellent Batman!!**

Poor girl will have a hangover in the morning – and right when she's flying to Italy too!! Oops!  


**I hope you liked this chapter – needless to say I had a blast writing it!!**

**I have put pictures on my profile of all the outfits that they wore to the nightclub – go and check them out – go run, quick!!**

**I hope you liked the interaction between E & B at the beginning of the chapter – I thought it important for them to bond a little more over some of Edward's more personal things. **

**So up next is Italy…oh the drama…**

**Remember if you laughed even once, leave a review and let's bump that 8% to 100%**

**TTFN xx x x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Wow!  
**

**The reaction to the last chapter was fantastic! You would not believe how thrilled I was with all the reviews that told me how much you had laughed through it!! **

**And I'd also like to send big hugs and kisses to all the honest people who messaged me to tell me that they loved the story but didn't usually review and would make sure that they did from now on!! Bless you!!**

**Love to the girls over at Fictionators, Kassiah and jgulia45 who reviewed Help Wanted on their blog – your words were awesome - THANK YOU!**

**A big bucket full of Domward, Wetward and Jealousward to my Rob Porn Cherubs over on the forum – you girls are insanely fabulous and I love ya lots!!!**

**Chapter 38: ****Italy Part One – Arrivals**

Oh. My. _God, help me!_

It hurts.

Every part of me _hurts_.

_Every_ part.

It even hurts to breathe.

It hurts from the tips of my toes to the top of my head which feels like a sledgehammer has been wedged firmly between my eyeballs.

And talking of my eyeballs – sweet baby Jesus have _fucking_ mercy – the sun coming through the curtains felt like a million white hot pins jabbing themselves into them.

Under extremely heavy eyelids I glanced quickly around the room.

It was 11am and I was alone.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of Edward seeing my less than perfect appearance. I rubbed my face, sighed and groaned as I sat up.

I grabbed hold of the sheet as the room spun like a top. I was still in my Tinkerbell dress, minus the netting and my shoes.

_Funny, I didn't remember taking my shoes off…_

Saying that, I didn't remember much, Christ, what had I said to Edward?

On the side table next to the bed was a large glass of water which I reached for and gulped down praying to the hangover Gods that it would help rid my mouth permanently of the sensation of having both of Ghandi's sandals there. I scratched my head once I had finished my drink and slowly – _oh, so very slowly_ – stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I staggered onto the white tiles and clutched haphazardly onto the sink.

"Shit," I muttered as I took in my heinous reflection in the mirror.

My hair was like a bird's nest, sticking up in every conceivable direction. My eyes were rimmed in black mascara and liner and the glitter dust that Alice had put on my cheeks and lips was now smeared everywhere so that it looked like I had some rare, weird sparkling skin disease.

_Fucking Alice…_

I unzipped my dress and slinked into the shower, taking a long, deep breath as the water smashed into my face. Tequila was officially the drink of the Devil and if anyone ever mentioned the game 'I have never…' ever again I would, without hesitation, kill them on the spot.  
_  
Fucking Alice…_

I had however had the most fun that I had had in a while and I knew that Angela had enjoyed every minute too. I smiled gently as I remembered her face as Kyle had thrown her over his shoulder. It had been far too long since I had seen her laugh and smile as much and it was worth the pain just to know that she would remember her bachelorette party for a long time.

_Fucking Alice…I loved her to death…_

I made a mental note to make sure that I got her something to show my appreciation. Flowers now seemed pretty laughable as a thank you knowing the time and organisation it would have taken to plan everything that we had done from the spa to the nightclub. My heart swelled at how she had seemed to know exactly what Angela would want and the fact that she had done it without a second thought proved further how special Alice really was.

I got out of the shower and threw on a pair of loose fitting black pants and after looking around and finding nothing of mine suitable enough, I grabbed Edward's grey t-shirt that was slung over the arm of the chair, put it on and tied it in a knot at my hip. I pushed my still wet hair behind my ears, grabbed my cell and set off down the stairs.

The smell of bacon hit my nose and in turn sent my stomach reeling which, paired with the loud laughter that was coming from the kitchen, made me suddenly wish that I'd stayed the fuck in bed.

"Speak of the devil." Alice grinned widely from her seat at the breakfast bar, as I shuffled slowly into the kitchen.

She had a cup of coffee placed firmly in hand. The bitch of course looked like she did every other day, bright eyed and gorgeous, with not a hair out of place or evidence that she had been near alcohol let alone spent the best part of 15 hours drinking the damned stuff.

_Fucking Alice…_

"How are you, little dancing fairy?" She giggled, sipping from her cup. I smiled tightly and closed my eyes. "That good, huh?" she laughed again.

"I made you breakfast." Edward smiled from his place at the oven.

I clapped a hand over my mouth and shook my head.

"Bella, you need to eat something." He chuckled, turning with a bacon sandwich and a cup of what I hoped was the strongest coffee this side of Colombia.

He placed them on the counter and wound his hands around my waist.

"Ah, baby," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

I didn't even have the energy to hug him back instead leaving my arms limp at my sides as I rested my cheek on his chest and slumped against him.

"Are we feeling a little delicate?" I could feel him shake in silent laughter.

"Mm," I answered, rubbing my face into his chest.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have zero sympathy." He grinned rubbing the tops of my arms. "It's all self-inflicted, baby, you only have yourself to blame."

He laughed louder as I pushed him away with as much strength as I could muster (which was hardly anything) and slopped myself in the bar stool next to Alice.

"The question is though," Alice smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah," I croaked, reaching for my coffee. "It really was a great day, Alice, thank you."

"No problem," she shrugged. "I hope Angela enjoyed it too."

I nodded slowly for fear that my head might just roll the fuck off my shoulders.

"I'm sure she did," I answered. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and turned it on. "I'll text her and see if she's feeling as wonderful as me this morning."

Edward chuckled again as he leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest looking smug as shit and sexy as hell. I stuck my tongue out at him in annoyance to which his smile just grew wider.

I frowned at my cell as I perused all my messages, sent and received.

_Holy shit on a stick…_

I glanced quickly at Edward whose face and crooked grin told me he knew exactly why I was suddenly looking like a very hung over rabbit caught in headlights.

"You're quite verbose when you have a drink in you, baby." He smiled as he twisted his cell in his fingers.

"Oh no," Alice teased. "Not drunk text messages!" She giggled.

"Fuck," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "I'm sorry."

I grimaced as Edward clutched my hand and brought it to his mouth, placing soft kisses on each one of my knuckles.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He grinned. "However, Bella, don't make promises you can't keep."

I frowned to which he simply smiled and winked.

I shook my head as the pain from trying to understand what he was saying started to get intense and I began to text Angela.

**Ok, I'm dead, how are you?**

I flipped my phone shut and threw it onto the counter, grabbing the Holy Grail that was a new cup of coffee that Edward had poured with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, I brought pictures." Alice smiled, pulling the small digital camera from her purse. "They are excellent."

She grinned, bouncing on her chair.

_I mean seriously is this girl immune to fucking vodka…?_

She passed me the camera and Edward came and stood behind me with his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my hips. The first picture was of Angela in her Cinderella dress. The flash of the camera made the blue silk look almost translucent. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was as wide as I'd ever seen.

"I can't believe how gorgeous she looked."

I smiled, flicking to the next which showed Seth in his gangster outfit with his arm draped around me.

"You don't look bad yourself, Bella,." Alice smiled nudging my shoulder. I closed my eyes briefly as I felt Edward's grip on my hips tighten. "Look at those fairy legs," she teased, "hot!"

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned, passing the camera back to her after I'd seen all the photos, including the one of us all trying to look sexy.

My pout looked more of a grimace next to Alice and Rosalie's vixen poses. "I don't feel hot right now." I leaned my head back against Edward's shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

"Well you need to look lively because the car will be here in an hour and a half and then you have a 14 hour flight to look forward to."

Alice laughed as I dropped my head onto my arms that were resting on the breakfast bar. "Have another beer," she taunted. "That will make you feel better."

"Shit, Alice," I groaned. "Please don't swear!"

"Alice," Edward chuckled. "If she spews you clean it up."

"Hey, I've just spent the last two hours packing for her drunken ass." She laughed back. "If she's sick I rub her nose in it."

I glanced at her to see her standing and reaching for her jacket and bag. She leaned over and planted a kiss in my hair.

"I'll see you at the airport," she smiled, rubbing my back.

"Mmhm," I answered quietly. "I can't wait."

"Bye," she chuckled, kissing Edward's cheek.

"I'm never drinking ever again," I moaned as the front door shutting echoed between my poor little ears.

"I swear to God," I mumbled into my forearm. "If you ever see me with an alcoholic drink in my hand you have my full permission to do what is necessary to remove it from me."

I sucked in a breath as I felt his hands snake around my waist and glide over my breasts.

"Well, you really shouldn't have said that." He smiled against my neck.

I lifted my head slowly to meet his mouth with mine.

"And why's that?" I asked as I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Because, Miss Swan, you giving me permission to do 'anything' to you is a very dangerous thing to do." he grinned, leaning down to kiss me again.

His lips were warm and soft and eased the pain in my head almost instantly.

"I mean, fuck," he growled into my ear. "Anything means…well, anything."

I laughed lightly and moaned as his lips found my neck. His tongue lingered on my throat and his hands moved under my t-shirt.

"Bella," he sighed as my hands slid over his ass. "Baby, we need to get ready." He almost groaned in disappointment. "And you need to eat something."

I exhaled against his cheek and shook my head. "No, Edward," I whined. "Don't make me eat."

"For me," he pouted, reaching behind me for the bacon sandwich that he had made me. "Please?"

I took the sandwich from him with a pout and bit into it slowly.

"Thank you," he smiled kissing my shoulder. It was actually really good and I finished it quicker than I imagined I would much to Edward's amusement.

"Ok," I shrugged, "that was good."

"So did you really have a good time last night?" he asked, taking my plate and placing it in the dish washer.

"Yeah, I did," I answered with a smile. "The whole day was just awesome. Angela was so happy and we had so many laughs." I wound my hands around my cup. "It was great."

"I'm glad." He smiled.

"I have to get Alice something to say thank you, Edward," I said, nodding to myself.

"She told me you got her flowers." He frowned gently, "which she was thrilled with by the way."

"I know but they just don't seem enough," I admitted. "I want to get her something that really says a huge thank you for making Angela's day the best it could be."

I sighed and sipped the last of my coffee. "I've known Angela a long time and I'm not sure I could have come up with a day more perfect."

He looked at me with a soft expression. "I'll have a think." He promised with a nod.

"Thank you," I answered, getting up from my seat and placing my cup with my plate. I turned to him and slid my hands around his waist.

"So what did you and the guys do?" I smirked. "Is the X-Box still alive?"

He laughed down his nose. "The X-Box is very much alive." He smiled. "We never went near it."

I frowned in confusion, "game of pool?" He shook his head, "gym?" He laughed while continuing to shake his head.

"Ok I give up," I grinned.

"Look," he whispered with a small smile, turning me around to face the sitting room.

He pointed to the wall where the flat screen hung. I narrowed my eyes to try and decipher what it was that he was pointing at.

"Ed-," I started but couldn't continue as the breath caught in the back of my throat.

All along the wall, along the side of the TV were my pictures.

My pictures of Angela and me, Seth, the girls from the office and friends from college were placed lovingly down the wall. As I glanced down towards the cabinet that rested against the same wall I gripped Edward's hand. There, sat next to his beautiful Italian glass sculpture, was a picture of me and my father on my twenty-first birthday. It was my favourite picture of my father and I and I had always had it placed centrally in my apartment with Angela.

I was speechless.

"Bella," he murmured in my ear. "Are you ok?"

I turned slowly to look at him, tears welling in the bottom of my eyes.

"Honey, if you don't want them there you can take them down," he stuttered. "I just thought…"

I pressed my mouth to his holding the back of his head so that he couldn't get away from me.

"Edward," I mumbled against his lips. "I love you so, so much, I can't…"

I shook my head unable to find the words that would convey to him just how much his seemingly small gesture meant to me.

"You are the most wonderful…" I kissed him again. "Perfect," and again, "I love you."

He smiled against my lips and lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"I take it this," he gestured to the wall, "was a good thing to do?"

He chuckled lightly and leaned me against the breakfast bar.

"It's more than good, baby." I sniffed as he wiped my tears from my chin. "You really want me here," I whispered, cupping his face. "You really do."

He laughed lightly down his nose and leaned into my palm.

"More than I can ever tell you, Bella," he answered kissing my hand. "I love you," he murmured as my lips met his again.

I wound my hands into his hair and stroked his neck as he sighed into my mouth and pulled me closer to him. He held me so tight I could barely breathe and he nuzzled his nose gently into my shoulder taking a deep breath.

"Come with me," he sighed against my skin making me shiver.

He pulled back from me and held out his hand to me. I smiled and took it, jumping down from the breakfast bar. He led me up the stairs towards the boring room and grinned at me as he pushed the door open. I looked at him quizzically to which he nodded for me to enter which I did. I glanced around quickly before I walked towards the large book shelves and saw all my books had been placed along two of them being held up by my wooden elephant bookends.

On his large desk my laptop sat with my graduation snow globe and my crystal pink orchid that my mom had given me for my eighteenth birthday. I glanced towards the stereo and saw all my CD's had been stacked to the right of it with my cringe-worthy DVD collection to the left. I smiled as I noticed that all of Edward's films were stacked before any others and laughed when I saw Johnny Depp's, Ryan Gosling's and Jasper Whitlock's respectively were placed at the very end.

"I thought that you could spend time in here with me when I'm relaxing," he murmured before clearing his throat. "So I put everything you might want, like your books, CD's and computer."

I glanced at him and couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. He whipped a hand through his hair before pushing them both into the pockets of his jeans. "Is that ok?"

I held out my hand to him and he moved towards me slowly with an unsure expression crossing his face. I clasped his hand in mine and walked backwards towards the bean seats.

"Edward." I smiled slowly. "No one has ever done anything so special for me. I can't begin to tell you what you doing this means to me," I looked around the room and shook my head in disbelief. "Thank you, baby, from the bottom of my heart."

"Bella," he whispered. "I just want you to be happy here with me."

I brought his hands up to my mouth and kissed them softly.

"You make me happier than I have ever been in my life, Edward and this," I nodded to the shelves, "this just makes me love you even more." I rolled my eyes, "if that's even possible."

He laughed lightly as his eyes sparkled. "How can I thank you?" I smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella." He grinned. "Seeing you smile like that," he said as he touched my face, "is enough for me."

"Mm," I smiled, reaching slowly for the buckle on his belt. "Would it be ok for me to thank you another way?"

"Bella," he started, reaching for my wrists. "Sweetheart, you don't…"

I stopped him with my fingers on his lips.

"Please, Edward," I whispered. "Please?"

He exhaled loudly and blinked slowly.

"I just don't want you to do this because you think you have to," he murmured. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed quickly.

"I don't," I answered, kissing his jaw, "I'm doing it because I want to."

He moaned softly as I dropped to my knees and unfastened his jeans.

I pushed them down slowly along with his boxers to find him hard and twitching for me. "I'm doing it because I need to, Edward."

I kissed the tip of his cock and smiled as he twitched again quickly. I looked up at him and kept my eyes on his as I let my tongue glide from his base to the tip.

"Bella," he hissed through his now gritted teeth. "Ah, baby."

As slowly as I could, I let my lips and my tongue move around his head, flicking gently every time he moved in my mouth.

"Yes…_ah_, fuck yes," he breathed, holding his t-shirt up so he could watch me.

Grabbing my hair and holding it up with my left hand so that he could see everything, I dropped my mouth down along the full length of him, licking him in slow circles as I did.

"_Uh_…Bella, ah," he murmured as I pulled back gradually and did it again. "That feels so fucking good…_shit_," he moaned.

I looked up at him to see his mouth dropping open and his brow furrowed over his beautiful eyes that were now almost black in their intensity.

I wound my right hand around him and rubbed my hand across his perfect ass as I sucked a little harder as I brought my head up from him.

"Mm…_yes_, like that," he whimpered, as his breathing stepped up. I did it again and he groaned deeply in his chest.

"Uh, baby…mm, _yes_," he croaked.

I pushed gently against his ass, willing him to thrust into my mouth.

I was hopelessly aware that Edward had some issues with me being this way with him but I was determined to get him to use me the way that I wanted him to. As much as I loved him being gentle and loving with me, I adored him when he was domineering and forceful.

I pushed against him again and nodded as I hummed up his length, lathering him with as much wetness as I could.

"Holy_ fuck_, Bella," he groaned loudly and I smiled as I felt him push into me.

I sucked harder again eliciting the sexiest growl from him that I had ever heard.

I could feel myself become wetter as he moved into my mouth again and felt my clit tingle as his hand came behind my head. I hummed against him in acceptance of his hand in my hair as he pushed me down onto him.

"You like that?" he moaned through hard breaths.

I nodded and keeping my eyes on his and my tongue wrapped firmly around his cock I pushed my right hand into my own pants and into my panties needing to feel some sort of friction. I groaned against him as I slid my finger across my clit.

"_Jesus_, fucking Christ, Bella," he moaned with wide eyes as he watched me. "Yes, baby, touch yourself…_uh, ah_…shit, yes."

His thrusts into my mouth became a little sharper but I knew he was still holding back.

I brought my fingers from my clit and slid them up his thigh, knowing that he would feel how wet I was for him.

"Do you want to see what you do to me, Edward?" I breathed as I pulled my mouth from him.

He simply nodded in acquiescence as I sat back and pulled my pants down along with my panties. I shuffled back so that my back was resting on one of the bean seats and with my index finger motioned for Edward to follow.

He walked towards me, his chest rising and falling quickly. The blush in his cheeks and the furrow of his brow told me that he was close and he looked as beautiful as I had ever seen him. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and stepped out of his jeans.

"Watch," I smiled before I took him into my mouth again and slid my hand down my stomach, finding my clit with a long sigh.

"What are _you _doing to _me_?" he groaned as his head lolled to the side so that he could see what my fingers were doing to my very wet clit.

"Bella, you're beautiful," he breathed as he moved in my mouth.

I groaned against him and rubbed myself harder. He pushed into my mouth again and I moaned, dipping my finger quickly into my pussy.

"You _do_ like that," he murmured, thrusting again. I nodded and blinked up at him as I grabbed the base of his cock with my left hand and started moving it in sync with my mouth and tongue.

His eyes flickered from mine to my hand and back again. His breathing was becoming very laboured and loud and I knew immediately that he was holding back from coming and was waiting for me.

_Well fuck that…_

I dropped my mouth onto him as far as I could take him as I pushed his ass towards me. I opened my throat as not to gag and sucked as hard as I could while moving back up him.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" he cried loudly as I did it again. "Bella…_uh, uh, uh_…oh I'm coming, baby."

I groaned loudly against him as he gripped my hair and started thrusting into my mouth.

"Oh, oh, oh…_uhhhhh_," he groaned as he came hard in my mouth.

His hands stayed tight in my hair as I sucked and licked at him, feeling him continue to twitch with every lap of my tongue. My fingers on my clit rubbed hard as I felt my own orgasm creep up my legs and into my stomach.

"Ah, goddamn it, Bella…ah," he groaned as his thrusts slowed, his eyes never moving from my hand that was now moving quickly.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?" he asked, his lids hooded and dark. I let go of his cock and nodded as my head fell back against the bean seat.

"I'm close," I breathed.

I bit my lip hard as he dropped to his knees and I sucked in a breath as he kissed my stomach softly.

"I want to see you cum on your fingers," he breathed as he let his tongue flick across my stomach and down to my thighs. "Tell me what you're thinking about," he moaned as he watched me dip another finger into myself.

"You," I answered, feeling the sensation of my orgasm start to twist tighter deep within me.

I opened my legs wider and gasped as I felt Edward's breath on my clit.

"You inside me, you coming inside me, you coming in my mouth, you holding onto my hair," I moaned.

"Shit, Bella," he growled, placing another kiss on the inside of my thigh.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed as I arched. "I love you. I'm going to cum for you."

"Fucking yes," he groaned.

I rubbed harder feeling myself teetering on the edge.

"_Ah, ah, ah_, Edward," I cried as my orgasm sliced through my body like a white hot blade.

I hardly had time to register that Edward had moved before I felt his fingers slam into my pussy and begin thrusting into me, hard.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed as another orgasm hot and strong crashed over me, making me writhe and arch against his hand.

"Yes, Bella," he moaned as he licked my clit, warm and wet.

"Shit, shit, shit, baby…ah…ah," I breathed, watching the stars that were dancing under my eyelids as he continued licking and thrusting.

In no time at all I had gripped his hair with one hand and his wrist with the other, unable to take any more of his deliciousness. My body was on fire and my lungs felt like they were the size of two thimbles.

"Stop, Edward, please," I whimpered, unable to lift my head to look at him.

He stopped immediately and removed his fingers from me slowly.

I panted and gasped as he travelled back up my body, laying soft, gentle kisses along the way.

"That was the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen," he murmured from my collarbone.

I smiled and nodded still unable to open my eyes. My hangover had apparently been erased completely with the two huge fucking orgasms that I had just had.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing my lips. I opened my eyes slowly and smirked.

"You are more than welcome, Mr Cullen." He grinned down at me and pushed my hair back from my face. "Are we even?" I asked, stretching against the rug.

"Oh I would definitely say so," he chuckled.

He kissed me long and slow, before pulling back from me with an evil glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"Well after that," he grinned. "I can't wait to show you what I've done in the music room."

* * * *

True to his word he showed me to the music room where he had placed my degree certificate on one of the walls along with a few more of my photos. More of my ornaments lined the shelves next to his piano. He had rolled his eyes when I had laughed at the absurdity of my crappy belongings residing next to not one but two BAFTA awards and an Oscar nomination.

"You're insane, Bella," he had grumbled.

Once again Alice had left me the obligatory flight outfit, which was, I have to say, gorgeous. I stood in front of the mirror of the 'Bella boudoir' taking in my dark blue True Religion jeans and white tank top. I hated to admit it but I was starting to like the feel of expensive clothing more and more. I rolled my eyes at myself and grabbed the wheat cardigan from off the bed.

"Not meaning to sound like a sexist asshole," Edward's voice came from the doorway where he leaned against the frame. "But your ass looks allsorts of fucking incredible in those jeans."

I smiled at him and shook my hips as I threw my purse onto my shoulder.

"I'm glad you approve," I chuckled. "Now come on ass boy." I winked pushing him out the door.

"Ok, that just sounds wrong." He frowned. I paused and then laughed at what I had just called him. "Only if it's your ass," he grinned smacking his hand across it as we walked down the stairs.

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself, baby." I grinned, rubbing my palm down his chest of his black v-neck t-shirt, towards the dark vintage jeans and Harley Davidson belt buckle.

In truth he was sex incarnate and oozed masculinity and charisma.

"I do try," he winked, pulling on his denim jacket.

"Is it really a fourteen hour flight?" I muttered, pulling my passport from my purse.

"Mmhm," he answered with a smirk. "How's your head?"

"It's ok," I replied, pushing a hand through my hair.

In truth my hangover was being overtaken by tiredness. My head was still exceedingly fragile although I was fairly sure I had more blood in my veins now than actual alcohol.

"You can sleep on the plane, baby," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

_Damn straight I can…_

"Can I ask you a question?" he smiled as he rolled our suitcases to the front door.

"Sure," I answered.

"What's crunchy base?"

_Holy mother of Lord God and all that is sacred__…_

"Um…crunchy…um, I'm not…I don't know honey," I stuttered, pretending like fuck that I was looking for something in my bag so that I didn't have to look at him.

"Why?" I cringed with my head still down.

"It was just something you said last night when you came in," he answered. I glanced up at him quickly to see him looking at me with a knowing smirk.

_…_

"I have no clue, baby," I croaked.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Mm," I answered still unable to look at him for fear my skin would combust leaving me with a face full of black ash.

"Why are you blushing?"

_Traitor cheeks and their pathetic redness…_

"It was just a joke I heard…I think," I muttered, pushing my hands through my hair.

Edward chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, really," he retorted. "Well it makes no never mind because the car's here."

_Thank fuck…_

I whirled around and skipped to the door; trying to look as unruffled as humanely possible as Tom the driver got out of the car and came for our bags.

"Afternoon, Tom," Edward smiled handing him my suitcase.

"Afternoon, Mr Cullen," he answered. "I thought you'd better be aware that there are some men with cameras at your front gate."

My head snapped up from my bag to Edward's face. He looked calm but there was a tension about his jaw. "How many, Tom?" he asked smoothly.

"Four or five," he answered.

I walked over to Edward and placed my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned to me, a small unsure smile twitching at the edges of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, glancing between my eyes.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked rubbing my hand from his shoulder to his arm.

He exhaled slowly down his nose and nodded.

"Might as well get used to it, huh?" he kissed my forehead softly.

"Yep," I smiled letting the 'p' pop on my lips.

"Ok," he chuckled lightly. "Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of my back as we walked towards the car and got in.

Sure enough, as the gates at the end of Edward's drive opened, five middle-aged, balding men moved towards the car amid a barrage of flashes and shouts.

"Just keep going, Tom," Edward instructed as we passed them and set out onto the highway.

"What was that about?" I asked, feeling Edward's grip on my knee loosen.

"I don't know," he answered, glancing out of the rear window. "It's a long time since they've camped outside the house like that." He shrugged and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards him. "But you never know with those guys."

He smiled gently before kissing my temple. "You sure you're alright?" he asked quietly mapping a small circle on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I'm positive," I answered honestly. "I'm with you so of course I'm ok." I laughed as he pinched my side gently.

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled, kissing me softly.

The airport was busy but we managed to make it through to the VIP lounge without any problems. The urge to take Edward's hand as we walked through the terminal was almost too much when he was approached by a group of body beautiful blondes with shiny white smiles and hair that was repeatedly flicked over their shoulders as he signed autographs for them.

In the end I decided to walk ahead of him to stop the need to beat them all away from him with a large stick from overtaking me entirely.

"Hey guys," Alice grinned as we walked towards her where she lounged in a small leather seat. "How's the head, Bella?" she smiled.

"Peachy keen," I retorted with a weak thumbs up to which she laughed heartily. "Where's Jasper?" I asked looking towards the bathroom, hoping beyond hope that he was about to stumble out, smacked off his balls on Xanax.

"Oh, he's getting the later flight with Rosalie and Emmett." She shrugged. "Here take a seat." She gestured to the chairs next to her. Edward slumped into his taking a sip from Alice's glass.

"Actually I was thinking that I'd take a look around the stores for a gift for your mom and dad." I pointed my thumb over my shoulder towards the airport shops. "Is that ok?"

Edward nodded and made to stand up.

"No, no you stay here with Alice." I smiled at both of them, praying that Alice wouldn't want to join me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sitting back down.

I nodded, "absolutely. I won't be long."

Alice thankfully stayed seated as I turned and walked towards the airport stores.

I wanted to give Carlisle and Esme something that would signify the love that two of them clearly shared. I made my way to a shop named '_Occasions'_ and found a beautiful bronze sculpture called 'Caress.' The sculpture depicted a couple holding one another, the woman's arms holding the back of the man's head in a sign of complete love and intimacy.

It was perfect. I had the cashier gift wrap it in luscious deep burgundy paper with a silver bow and card that I would write later.

I was still determined to find a gift for Alice to show my appreciation of all the work she had put in to making Angela's day so special so I made my way to 'Eclipse: The Jewellers' at the opposite end of the mall.

I explained to the assistant what it was I was looking for and the reasons behind the gift before she found me an exquisite sterling silver bracelet. It was constructed out of seven intertwining silver bangles. On the outer bangle there hung two silver leaves and two silver daisies.

It was dainty, beautiful and made the most fantastic jingling sound when the woman shook it.

I laughed as I thought how apt the bracelet truly was for Alice.

I paid the woman and once again had it gift wrapped, this time in soft blue paper. I smiled as I placed it in my purse and set off back to the VIP lounge.

"Excuse me." I turned to find a guy about my age with dark hair and a large smile on his face.

"Yeah," I answered. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so," he replied cryptically. "Are you," he pulled a white notebook from the back pocket of his jeans, "Isabella Swan?"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest and I swallowed hard.

"That depends," I smiled nervously, "if you want money then definitely no."

He chuckled softly and shook his head slowly.

"Oh no," he said, running his thumb over his chin. "I was wondering if you were the Isabella Swan who's been living with Edward Cullen for the past month and a half."

The breath stuck in my lungs before twisting up my throat resulting in a small croak slipping from my mouth.

"Um," I stuttered, taking a step backwards towards the lounge. I smiled as best I could. "I think you're mistaken," I muttered. "I work for Mr Cullen."

"So you're working for him and living with him?"

_Fuckfuckfuck…_

"No, no I…I don't…I just, I mean I'm…I…" My brain just wouldn't engage itself as my words tumbled from me in a cacophony of absolute gibberish.

_Who was this guy? How did he know who I was and more to the point how the hell did he know about Edward and I?_

Before I could turn away from him a camera flash lit the right side of my face. I spun on my heel and almost cried in relief as Alice caught my slight stumble.

"Is everything ok here?" she asked glaring at the young guy.

"Yeah, yeah, just a misunderstanding." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Can I help?" she snarled at the now retreating mystery man.

"No," he answered curtly and walked in the opposite direction. Alice rubbed my shoulder as we walked into the lounge.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"I've no idea," I answered placing my bags down on the black leather sofa. "But he knew who I was and about Edward and I living together."

I pushed my hands through my hair and looked up to see Edward walking from the bathroom towards me.

"Hey, baby," he smiled kissing my cheek. "Get everything you need?"

I nodded slowly, not really knowing whether it would be a good idea to tell him what had just happened or not.

"Some guy was hassling her about your relationship," Alice spat with her hands on her hips.

_Ok…_

I watched Edward's face as it changed from love to confusion to anger and I immediately grabbed his hand to calm him. "What? Who? When?"

"Just now," Alice answered as I clasped his hand between mine tightly. "I don't know who he was but he backed off when he saw me."

Edward's forehead frowned severely as he looked back at me. "What did he say to you, Bella?"

I sat down on the sofa and explained what he had said. I felt fairly comforted by the fact that both of them looked as confused as I did by the whole thing.

"Someone talked," Alice muttered. I glanced at her then back at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered.

"Hey," he answered looking up at me from our hands on his lap. "Its fine, Bella, I just don't like that he ambushed you like that." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him.

"We've decided that we're going to tell people so it's not a problem that he seemed to know." He sighed and kissed me softly. "I just don't want them to make you nervous or afraid."

"I'm not afraid, sweetheart." I smiled. "He just caught me by surprise."

He seemed to look into my eyes for any signs that I wasn't being honest and I simply looked back knowing that I wasn't afraid at all. Truthfully I _was_ worried about how he knew as opposed to how he approached me. It unnerved me that people who I had never met before seemed to know things about my life.

I smiled as I thought about how this was Edward's life 24/7.

"We need to board," Alice said, breaking my stare with Edward.

"Come on," I whispered to him, patting his hand. "I have some sleep to catch up on before we get there."

"Ok, baby," he answered with a grin and we made our way onto the plane.

* * * *

"We're here, baby."

I opened my eyes to see Edward staring down at me with tired eyes and a lopsided smile. "You awake?"

I stretched and moaned as I felt my back creak and crack. "Yeah," I whispered. "Where are we?"

"The airport," he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "We're just taxi-ing to the terminal now."

I sat up and pushed my hands through my hair, smiling at Alice who still looked perfect. "What time is it?"

"Midday, Italy time," he answered with a small yawn.

"Did you sleep?" I chuckled at his deliciously crumpled demeanour.

"Yeah, a while," he answered. "You were out for the count, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been on a plane for fourteen hours," I answered, stretching my arms to the sides.

"Well you look beautiful," he smiled. "And the plane landed and you didn't need my hand."

"That's because I'm brave." I laughed lightly.

"And because you were busy snoring and dribbling," Alice called across the cabin.

I instinctively clapped my hand to my mouth to wipe away the evidence of my drool to which both Edward and Alice fell about laughing.

"Ha, ha," I muttered.

The warmth that met us as we stepped out of the terminal of Malpensa airport towards the car that had been sent for us was fantastic. In my sleepy state the air wrapping round me was like a comforter and I removed my cardigan with a smile. I looked in the distance to see mountains that were so high they were snow tipped and looked like an iced cake against the awesome blue of the sky.

"It's about an hours drive to the house." Alice smiled as she tapped on her phone.

"Is that Jasper?" I asked as I noticed the sparkle increase in her eyes. She nodded quickly.

"Yeah, their flight leaves in half an hour. They'll all be here in time for the party tomorrow."

"Are we all staying at the house?" I asked, wondering just how big the house that we were staying in was.

"Not all," Edward answered before taking a sip from his can of coke.

"Yeah, Emmett usually stays with his mom and dad who have an apartment about twenty minutes from ours," Alice continued. "So it's just us and Jasper as far as I know."

"So Emmett's mom is…" I trailed off.

"Dad's sister," Edward smiled. I nodded slowly in understanding. "You'll get to meet them too." He chuckled as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Is Gran coming?" he asked Alice who smiled and clapped enthusiastically in response. "Excellent," he smiled and rubbed my knee gently.

The views out of the windows of the car were nothing short of breathtaking but as I stepped out of the car in front of the house fifty minutes later my breath left me completely. The house was set right against the water and was surrounded by gardens of the greenest trees and grass I had ever seen. The sides of the gardens were lines with rows of red poppies and roses which led to ivy that crept up the side of the front of the house like a web.

The house itself would not have looked out of place in a fairytale and I half expected dwarves, fairies and unicorns to appear from between the trees that towered above us and danced gently in the breeze. The walls were washed in an off white that looked almost pink in the afternoon sun, and wrought iron and white window frames of all sizes scattered the front of the building giving a small taste of the beauty within it.

I smiled as I felt Edward's hand graze my back. "You ok, baby?" he whispered making the hair on the side of my neck stand on end.

"Edward, it's magical," I breathed.

"I know," he answered. "Now do you see why I wanted to share it with you?" I smiled and nodded slowly. "I love you," he murmured against my neck making my eyes roll back.

The front door of the house opened and a golden retriever with a drooping tongue and a wagging tail came bounding towards Edward.

"Sam!" he cried dropping to his knees as the dog bounded passed me and into his waiting arms, growling and yelping in happiness, "How ya doin', baby!"

"That damned dog." Alice smiled, watching the two of them roll on the floor. "She probably hasn't seen Edward for six months yet still…" She pointed to the floor where Sam was now lying across Edward's chest licking at his face in earnest.

"It must be love." I laughed.

"Welcome home!"

I turned to see a small woman of around sixty years old with white hair and beautiful toned skin, dressed in a red sundress and a white frilly apron walking towards us. Her face was lined in a way that made her eyes look like the happiest pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

"Maggie." Alice laughed and ran towards her. She threw her arms around her and kissed her hard on the cheek. "It's so good to see you." She smiled.

"Bombolina," Maggie smiled cupping Alice's face. Edward stood up and brushed himself down. "Well, Master Cicatrice." Maggie laughed in an Italian accent, "on the floor again?"

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled the woman to him. She was so small that she only came under his armpit. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's good to see you, Signoira Mags." He smiled.

She looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"You look happy, Cica, your eyes are happy." She stared at him for a moment before a large smile crossed her face. "But you're sTill too skinny." She grabbed his side, "skinny bones."

"Yeah well you just make me some of those fantastic chocolate amaretti cakes and I'm sure my skinny bones will disappear," he retorted.

"And who is this?" She smiled at me as I shifted from one foot to the other.

"This is Bella," Edward answered, his eyes never leaving my face. "She's going to be staying with us."

Maggie walked towards me, took both of my hands in hers and kissed my cheeks.

"Bella, perfecto," she laughed. "You are truly beautiful." She grinned pushing my hair off my shoulders. She glanced quickly at Edward and then back at me.

"Avete suo cuore," she whispered.

I looked to Alice who chuckled into her hands and then at Edward who glanced down at his feet and toed the gravel of the driveway.

"Come," Maggie cried, linking my arm and turning to an incredulous looking Alice and Edward. "Your parents are out having the day together and won't be back till late. They told me to make sure you are comfortable."

She rolled her eyes as if that was such an obvious thing. "So we need to get your belongings in your rooms and I will make you some lunch, yes, Bella?"

I smiled in response, "Yes, Maggie."

"Come on, Sam." Edward smirked with a slap of his hand against his thigh. The dog followed him immediately.

We grabbed our bags out of the back of the car and with the help of Carl the driver we carried them into the house. The house was as I had expected; stunning in the extreme. The furniture was a mixture of vintage and modern pieces with artwork littering the cream walls. I followed Alice and Edward up the dark wood staircase taking in the photos that lined the wall. Most of them were the ones that Edward had in his living room back in LA but there were others that were obviously taken many years ago.

We carried on up the stairs to a long wide corridor that led to at least eleven rooms.

"This way," Edward smiled as he glanced at my expression. I followed him to a large white door that he managed to push open with a free elbow.

"I'll see you in a while," Alice chirped as she carried on down the corridor to what I assumed was her room.

"Just put your bag there." Edward nodded towards a large mahogany wardrobe that was sandwiched between two sets of drawers.

His bed was also made of wood and was of a sleigh design. As I placed my bag down I narrowed my eyes to take in the intricate carvings on the headboard. I slowly let my finger slide over them, dipping into the grooves and curves of each one.

"This is stunning," I whispered.

"Mm," was all I heard before I felt myself being turned around and dropped onto the bed.

I laughed as he landed gently on top of me with a smile and kisses from my ear lobe to my collarbone and back again.

"God I missed you," he whispered as his mouth met mine with a soft urgency.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, breathing him in and holding him close to me. I let my tongue caress his and sighed long and slow into him as he held me tighter.

"I missed you too, baby," I answered as he pulled back from me, resting his weight on his forearms next to my head. "I love you." I smiled as I ran a hand through is perfectly delicious 'Sex-hair.'

"I love you too, Bella," he replied placing a kiss on my nose, "so much."

"Are you happy to be here?" I asked, rubbing my thumb along his sharp jaw.

"Yeah," he answered, "even more so with you here."

I fluttered my eyelashes in appreciation and smiled as he chuckled lightly.

"Mags likes you," he grinned.

"Really," I murmured. "What was that she said to me?" To my surprise I watched as Edward's cheeks began to tint a soft pink. "Edward?"

"Um…she said 'avete suo cuore' which roughly translated means 'you have his heart.'" I blinked slowly and smiled up at him.

"She's always done that," he explained. "She reads people and she likes you because you love me."

"Good," I answered kissing him again, trying very hard not to think about how freaking sexy he sounded when he spoke Italian.

"She read me well," I grinned against his cheek. "So who is Mags to you and Alice?"

"She's worked in this house and for the Cullen family for many, many years." He sighed. "She worked for Carlisle's father who this house belonged to." He glanced around the room slowly. "We grew up with her." He smiled. "She was like a babysitter, auntie, play mate, confidante all rolled into one."

The tone that he used as he talked of Maggie showed how much love he had for her.

"She seems wonderful," I breathed as his hands travelled up and down my neck.

"She is," he answered quietly. "Bella," he sighed.

"Mm"

"This is my room and you can stay in here with me." He pulled back so that he could see all of my face. "If that's what you want."

I frowned in confusion. "Why would I not?" I asked utterly puzzled.

"Because I know that you're anxious about telling my parents and I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay in here with me because you were uncomfortable." I couldn't help but smile at his adorably considerate nature.

"I'm fine, Edward," I replied, kissing his forehead. "I want to stay in here with you."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," he grinned as he rolled over and pulled me on top of him. "I was hoping you would say that."

As I was bending down to kiss his gorgeous lips there was a loud scratching sound that came from the other side of the door. I sat up and moved off Edward's lap quickly for fear that someone would walk in.

Edward laughed and raised himself onto his elbows. "It's ok, Bella," he smiled, "watch."

He turned his head to the door and bellowed. "Come on, Sammy, open the door."

I watched with an open mouth as the door handle flicked down quickly and was pushed open by a big, black nose. Sam bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed, again attacking Edward with licks and sniffs.

"Hey, Sam," he laughed rubbing the dog's belly as she rolled onto her back.

"Looks like I've got competition." I grinned, stroking Sam's chest.

"Never" he remarked with a wink.

"Whose dog is she?" I giggled as she licked my hand with gusto.

"Carlisle's," he answered. "But I'm her favourite, aren't I, Sammy?" he muttered with a pout before getting a mouth full of dog slobber.

"Edward!" I laughed. "Those lips are going nowhere near me until you have washed your face!"

He wiped his face with the back of his hand, laughing as he did.

"Come on." He grinned standing up and throwing his jacket down on the bed. "Let me show you the rest of the house."

The house was incredible. Even though there were obvious modern appliances and modern touches throughout, the rustic feel of the place was not lost one bit. The views out of the windows, especially the sitting room were magnificent. Green hills rolled along each side of the lake that glistened like crystal. The sky was the most fabulous blue and the clouds looked to be the whitest I had ever seen.

"Everything seems so clean and fresh here." I smiled as Edward led me through to the kitchen, with Sam at our heels.

"I know it's strange isn't it," he replied squeezing my hand.

"Cica," Maggie called from the end of the kitchen. "I have made food, come, come."

The kitchen was by far my favourite room in the house and not just because of the wooden sideboards and original water spigot features, but for the smells that drifted around the entire room. They were beyond heavenly. Bread, herbs, garlic, pesto, dough and tomato all mixed with the smell of salt and oil permeated every inch of the kitchen.

"Here, Bella." She smiled, motioning for me to sit down. "I have made you a Maggie special."

Edward groaned in response. "Jesus, Bella if you don't like the Mags special there is something seriously wrong with you."

"I hope there's some for me." Alice laughed as she darted through the swinging kitchen door.

"Of course, Bombolina, of course," Maggie replied.

Before long all three of us were eating what was surely the most spanktastically good sandwich I have ever encountered. The bread was ciabatta and was home made, lathered with butter Palma ham, lettuce, oil dressing and seasoned with olives and peppers.

I think I may have moaned as I bit into it.

"Wow," I muttered much to the amusement of Edward and Alice.

"Amazing right?" Alice grinned.

"Oh yeah," I answered, picking up a piece of pepper that had fallen onto my plate.

"You like, Bella?" Maggie asked as she sipped her drink.

"It's wonderful, thank you," I replied, dabbing my lips with my napkin.

"Your welcome," she smiled. "This is Cica's favourite." She nodded proudly towards Edward.

I finished my last mouthful and picked up my glass of water. "Can I ask why you call Edward, Cica?"

Alice almost spat her drink across the table she laughed that hard as Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"Cicatrice is a name that Edward has had forever." Alice chuckled.

"What is Cicatrice?" I asked, smiling as Edward's head got closer and closer to his chest.

"It means scar," he muttered.

I laughed gently.

"Do you remember the stories that my Dad and I told you about how accident prone my brother was when he as a kid?" Alice laughed, rubbing Edward's back which he shrugged off with a sulk.

I nodded and cupped my hand to my mouth.

"He is a walking scar." Maggie smiled clapping her hands together. "Always bleeding and he say, Mags fix this," she held up her hand. "Magic rub here," she pushed out her elbow. "Moma, I hurt this." she pointed to her knee, "Papa, I bleed there." She pointed to her forehead. "So he is Cicatrice." She laughed.

"Fantastic," I smiled, watching Edward chuckle quietly at his own embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah," he mocked, collecting all our plates.

I watched him as he walked across the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. He looked so peaceful and content that he took my breath away. He turned and looked at me, his green eyes sparkling and winked at me slowly. It made me feel allsorts of warm inside to see him this way.

Finding out things about him when he was growing up was nothing short of fascinating and I loved it. I made a mental note to ask him about every place in this house that held a memory for him. I was fairly sure that by the end of our trip I would love him a thousand times more than I ever thought possible.

Sam barking at the back door brought me back to reality.

"Mom and Dad," Alice sang as she jumped from her chair and raced to the door, nearly falling over the dog as she did.

I suddenly felt my hands start to sweat and my heart start to thunder in my chest. I dropped my eyes to my knees that were shaking and swallowed the large ball of fear and self doubt that had gathered in my throat.

"Bella," Maggie whispered. "Don't be afraid." She rubbed my arm gently, "you have his heart."

I smiled and blinked back the small tears of gratitude that threatened to spill.

"You ok, baby?" Edward whispered as he walked towards me with a smile playing on his lips and his hand outstretched for me.

"Yeah," I breathed, clasping my hand to his. "Let's do this."

**Holy love on the lake Batman!!**

**I'm sorry that I've left it here *chuckles like an evil genius* but it does say part one at the beginning and there was a lot to fit in so Mama and Papa Cullen will feature next chapter!**

**I have put a picture of what I envisioned the house to look like on my profile and if anyone has a spare £8 million to buy it with let me know!!**

**If I made you laugh, cry, shout, moan, groan *nudge nudge* or whatever as you read this leave me a review – I love it!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much for**** your patience for this chapter but, as some of you know, life has been fairly rubbish the past week or so, so this had to take a back seat.**

**I hope that this chapter makes up for it…**

**Love to all my amazing girls on the Twilighted forum – you are allsorts of freaking amazing, lush and marvellous! I love you all so much – big thanks for everything – your Robporn makes my hoohah very, very happy!!!**

**Come over and play – it's fabtastic!!!!**

**Chapter 39: Italy Part Two – Family**** and Places**

I stood up, brushed my jeans down with my free hand and followed Edward to the now open kitchen door. I sighed as Edward squeezed my fingers and rubbed his knuckle up my forearm.

I knew that my nerves were in many ways completely unnecessary as I had already been accepted by Edward's family into their circle of trust.

As I placed a hand to my chest to try and calm my thumping heart I realised that the origin of the anxiety I felt was at the realisation that this was the beginning of everyone who we knew and didn't, knowing about Edward and I.

I smiled to myself as the strangest thought occurred to me. I was, it seemed, feeling slightly anxious about sharing him. The crux of our relationship had always been nestled in absolute secrecy and with that came a sense of excitement and naughtiness, like we were two kids sneaking around behind their parents back.

I had had him all to myself and with everyone aware of us that would no longer be the case.

I giggled to myself to release the nerves and the absurdity of my utterly insane thought process and tried to focus on the moment in hand. This was the moment that the parents found out and even at 25 that thought was still reasonably fucking terrifying to me.

"I love you," Edward whispered, before touching my pendant, releasing my hand and walking out into the bright sunshine.

I followed him onto the gravel, laughing at Sam as she jumped up at Carlisle as he helped Esme out of the car.

"Sammy," Edward called with a whistle that brought the retriever to his side immediately.

"Mom," Alice chimed as she hugged her mother. "You look so beautiful, happy anniversary."

"You too, baby girl," she answered, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek while she cupped her face. "Thank you."

"Dad." Edward smiled holding out his hand to his father. Carlisle smiled, took his hand and pulled him into a very sweet manly embrace complete with a slap on the back. "It's good to see you."

It almost felt like I was imposing on the show of affection that I was witnessing as Edward and Alice smiled, kissed and hugged their parents. My knuckle was suddenly wet and I looked down to see Sam licking my hand and wagging her tail at me. I smiled down at her and scratched her behind her ear.

"Thanks, Sam," I whispered, grateful for the small confidence boost.

"Bella." Esme smiled over Edward's shoulder. "I'm so glad that you came." She walked towards me with her arms wide. "Alice said you might make it."

She pulled me to her and held me tightly. She smelled of almonds, honey and warmth. Her auburn hair was clipped in a French twist and she exuded the 50's Hollywood glamour that was so lacking in modern day cinema.

She was exquisite.

"Well, I didn't have anywhere else to be." I smiled with a blush. She placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face to her. "Thank you," I breathed, "Happy anniversary."

"You are very welcome." She grinned.

"Of course," Carlisle added as he came at the back of his wife.

He was handsome, tall and had a smile that made his entire face shine. Weirdly, his features reminded me of Edward.

"You're practically family." He smiled. "Especially since you have to put up with my son," he chuckled. "No mean feat, Bella."

"Hey," Edward cried from the car as he pulled out a huge picnic basket and a rug that he threw into Alice's face.

"I rest my case." Carlisle smiled with a cocked eyebrow. He linked Esme's arm and walked her towards the house.

I waited for Alice and Edward as they returned from the car and followed them all back through the kitchen where their parents were laughing with Maggie and asking for iced teas. Edward placed the basket on the wooden table and I smiled at Alice as she nudged my shoulder gently.

"Breathe, Bella," she muttered with a grin.

A small noise somewhere between a laugh and a gargle erupted from my throat resulting in us both falling about in giggles which drew a fairly puzzled smirk from Edward. I took a deep breath and blew it through pursed lips shaking my head at him to ignore my craziness.

Maggie made five iced teas and we all made our way through to a room situated right at the back off the house that was made entirely of glass. I stood looking like a complete idiot as I gasped at the views that lay in front of me. The gardens of green and red continued down a winding path, dotted with fir trees and willows that swayed in the cool breeze that drifted off the water at the bottom of the path.

Esme and Carlisle sat down on one of the wicker sofas, tucked into each other and looking cute as hell. My chest squeezed as I watched him push a strand of hair behind her ear. I sat on the opposite seat with Alice as Edward threw himself down on the single seat with a discreet wink in my direction.

"So where have you been?" Alice smiled, sipping her iced tea.

"Our place," Esme smiled, glancing at her husband as he rubbed her shoulder. "It was wonderful. Maggie packed us a picnic with champagne and strawberries and we got there as the sun rose."

I swallowed a ball of gushiness and sipped my tea glancing at Edward who was stroking Sam as she sat at his feet. I was sure there was a small smile playing on his beautiful lips.

"That is so awesome." Alice smiled, tucking her feet underneath herself. "What did you get her Dad?"

He huffed and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Nothing special," he smiled as Esme smacked his chest.

"Carlisle," she huffed and held her right hand out, where there sat the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen on her index finger.

The centre stone was oval in shape and was nestled between two smaller stones of the same cut.

"God," I exclaimed embarrassedly. "I mean, it's absolutely stunning."

Esme and Alice laughed and examined the sparkling planet that nestled against her smooth skin.

"Bella," Esme smiled after the cooing had ceased. "What a beautiful pendant."

I cleared my throat and grabbed for the pendant that was hanging out of my tank top unconsciously.

"Oh, yeah, thank you," I stammered looking to Edward who was now rubbing Sam's belly and completely ignoring what his mother had just said – the bastard.

"It was a birthday present," I continued, sipping my iced tea, trying like hell to calm the fire that was now coursing through the skin on my cheeks.

"Lucky you," she smirked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Yeah," I smiled as I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Dad, how's the Harley?" Edward interrupted. I felt the breath of relief leave my lungs in a whoosh.

"Oh, Edward, it's absolutely…it's finished, come look."

Carlisle practically jumped out of his seat and Edward followed with a gleam in his eye that I had never seen before. Carlisle slid one of the glass panes open and stepped out. I breathed in deeply as the smell of flowers, grass, water and warm air whipped through the room.

"Boys and their toys," Alice smiled as I watched Edward and Carlisle walk to a large stone building near the side of the house and disappeared inside it.

"I know." Esme laughed. "Your father has been itching to show it off to someone who cares. I try but as much as I love him I just don't give a," she paused and giggled, "shit."

"Mom." Alice laughed.

"I'm sorry," Esme answered clapping her hands to her cheeks. "It's the champagne."

Edward and Carlisle emerged from the stone building and I watched as Edward threw Sam a stone that she bounded after. He laughed with his father and I couldn't help but smile as his hair shone and his eyes sparkled under the Italian sun.

"So is he not driving you crazy yet?" Esme smiled, breaking my moment of admiration. I laughed nervously and saw Alice grin at me knowingly.

"Only slightly," I answered. "He's manageable."

"Well, its working whatever you're doing." she smiled. "I've never seen him look so happy."

"Yeah," Alice added with a small laugh. I nudged her as discreetly as I could without Esme seeing.

"Come on then, sweetheart," Carlisle sang as he entered back from the garden. "We're gonna be late."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked with a frown. "I really wanted to speak…"

"Aunt Lisa's for gifts and wine," Esme smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. I figured the champagne had a lot to do with that too.

"Aunt Lisa is Emmett's mom." Alice smiled with a roll of her eyes at her own mother who Carlisle was helping up from the sofa.

"But can I have time to speak with you guys?" Edward asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Yes, honey." Esme smiled placing a hand on his cheek "Tonight, dinner, I'll make reservations."

"Not for me," Alice smiled, sticking her hand in the air. "I have to pick up Jasper and then we're going for dinner." I noticed Edward smile and wink at his sister.

"But, sweetheart," Esme pouted adorably, clearly disappointed that her daughter would be missing out.

"Ok," Alice laughed. "Save us dessert."

"Hey, Bella," Carlisle chuckled down at me. "How did you like your birthday present that Alice gave you?"

He was referring to the first edition of 'Dracula' that she had given me. I blushed at the memory.

"Oh it was perfect, thank you, but far too much," I answered.

"Nonsense," he and Alice said at the same time.

"Edward," Carlisle continued. "You should show Bella where it came from." Edward chuckled and nodded as he turned to me.

"Sure," he smiled.

"We'll see you later kids." Esme smiled, linking her husbands arm. I smiled as I saw her rest her head against his shoulder.

"She's gonna be trashed by tonight." Edward chuckled into his hands.

"No shit." Alice laughed back.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Edward asked Alice, before finishing his iced tea.

"I'm going to start beautifying myself for Mr Whitlock." She grinned as she scrunched her shoulders together. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"So much for the confessions of love here, Cullen," Alice laughed, nodding towards the exit that their parents had just used.

"Yeah, well, shit," he shrugged as he sat back down. "Tonight," he looked at me and his eyes softened. "I promise, baby."

"It's ok, Edward." I smiled. "Don't panic. Let them enjoy their day and tonight we'll tell them."

Alice stood and stretched. "I'll catch you two later, text me when dessert is due." She giggled and skipped towards the kitchen.

Edward stood up and came to sit next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and put his nose behind my ear taking a deep breath.

"I am sorry, Bella" he whispered against the skin of my shoulder.

"It's ok, baby," I answered with a long sigh, unable to say anything more constructive as a shiver of desire rippled up my body.

"God, you smell so good," he murmured as his other hand rubbed along my thigh.

I bit my lip at the sensation of having him so near yet being unable to do what I wanted to him, which was to rip his belt off with my teeth and suck on him until he screamed my name.

"You feel so good," he whispered and I hissed softly as he licked my neck, warm and wet. "You taste so _fucking_ good."

"Edward," I murmured as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

He took a deep breath and moved back from me slightly. "Can I show you something?"

_Shit, he could have asked me to donate my body to medical science and I would have agreed with him at this point…_

"Mmhm," I answered, licking my bottom lip.

He chuckled and stood up offering my hand that I took without a second thought.

At the back of the room of glass where it joined the rest of the house was another wooden door with black iron fittings that would not have looked out of place in a medieval castle. He turned the huge black door knob and pushed it open. The smell of leather and ink hit me immediately as he led me through to another enormous room and I gasped as I took in my surroundings.

Along every wall was a mahogany bookcase that was at least ten feet high and was covered in more books than I had seen in my entire life. The floor was covered in terracotta tiles with Indian rugs of chocolate, gold and red breaking up the space.

A grandfather clock, with a gold pendulum that swung gracefully, stood proud and wise at one end of the room, flanked by a wooden free standing globe, a golden telescope and four old, leather chairs with mahogany legs. A window that sat at eye level let the natural light from the outside in such a way that all the dust from the room could be seen floating and dancing around us.

It was breathtaking.

It was quiet and held the atmosphere of a sacred place of worship, yet the air was warm and comforting. I let go of Edward's hand and turned around the room. At another side of the room were free standing glass cabinets that held manuscripts of different sizes and ages. I walked over to the one that held a dog-eared, yellowing booklet and gasped as I read the front of it.

"Is that real?" I asked as Edward came up behind me, placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Sure is," he answered quietly. "Cool huh?"

I nodded completely dumbstruck as I looked down at the original script from _'Gone with the Wind.'_

"All of them are." Edwards smiled as I glanced around again. "Look," he said pointing to another cabinet that held four more manuscripts.

I wanted to push my nose against the glass as I read the titles; _'E.T,' "Close Encounters of the Third Kind,' 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' _and_ 'Jaws.' _

"Spielberg, huh?" I smiled looking back at Edward.

"Yeah, my dad's a big fan." He shrugged nonchalantly and then grabbed my hand. "But these two are my favourite." He winked as he led me to the last two cabinets.

"'_Rebel without a Cause' _and '_The Godfather._' That was Brando's personal copy," he said reverently as he stared down at it.

"James Dean," I mused. "Mm, he had it going on."

I laughed as he grabbed my hip and planted a wet kiss on the back of my neck.

"Well, it's a good job he's no longer around otherwise I'd have to kick his ass." He chuckled as he turned me to face him.

His lips met mine eager but soft. I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him closer, moaning softly as his tongue caressed mine. His hands pushed into my back pockets and pulled my hips against him. I moaned again as I felt how hard he was through his jeans. I knotted my fingers tighter through his hair and licked his bottom lip.

"I want you, Bella," he groaned as he broke from my mouth to lay soft kisses along my jaw line. "Fuck, I want you so much."

I squeaked as he squeezed my ass hard and he nipped my collarbone with his teeth.

"I want you too, baby," I murmured as he held me to him.

"I want to show you so much more though," he whispered with a small chuckle against my forehead.

I smiled up at him as I realised how torn he was between having me over the old leather chair in front of the grandfather clock and showing me his family's home where he grew up.

I slid my knuckle down the side of his face and grinned.

"Balance, Edward," I whispered and he laughed loudly.

He picked up my hands and kissed them while nodding.

"Here," he smiled and pointed me in the direction of one of the bookcases, his chin on my shoulder.

He shuffled me forward, closer to the books. "This is where your birthday present came from."

I looked at all the titles of the books down the worn out spines of each one. It took me a moment to realise that they were all first editions belonging to Shelley, Dickens, Steinbeck, Salinger, Wells, Ellison, Donne to name but a few.

I chuckled at the Roald Dahl section that included Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Matilda which were nestled next to Tolkien and Rowling.

I stopped when I got to Christina Rossetti. "May I?" I asked, letting my finger graze the top of the book.

"Of course, please," he smiled as he stepped from me and leaned against one of the glass cabinets, watching me carefully.

I pulled it down and opened it, remembering my love for her prose and poetry while I was at college.

"You like Rossetti?" he asked quietly as I glanced over the pages remembering the essays that I had written on her works.

I nodded and smiled. "'_Therefore myself is the one only thing_,' I breathed.

"'_I hold to use or waste, to keep or give,'_" Edward finished. I turned to him in surprise.

"You know," I grinned and he nodded back, but his eyes had darkened.

"Edward?" I asked as I walked slowly towards him, "Baby?" I ran my hand down his shoulder and placed his hand in mine.

"My mom," he sighed and I knew instantly that he wasn't talking about Esme. "She loved Rossetti."

He took the book from me carefully and looked it over.

"Carlisle bought me this one Christmas because he knew what it meant." He tried to smile but it was in vain. "She used to read her poems to me, mainly the ones about love."

His eyes met mine and for a split second the light in them flickered again.

I pressed my lips to his in a chaste kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I murmured as I felt him exhale a long breath.

"I love you, Bella," he answered, kissing my shoulder. We stood holding each other rocking gently from side to side.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" he asked, his mouth muffled slightly by my neck.

"Anywhere," I answered quickly.

"Come on." He smiled.

We went back to his room and grabbed our jackets and a small back pack, he stuck his head around Alice's door and murmured something about where we were going but I had no clue what he had planned. He took my hand again tightly and I followed him through the house, back through the glass room and out towards the large stone building he had entered with his father.

He pushed open the steel door and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Welcome." He chuckled.

I looked around at what could only be described as a mechanics wet dream. Cars and bikes, some in mid repair, sat around the space. I recognised some of the makes including an Aston Martin and a Bentley which were both fairly new but other than that I was at a loss.

"Ok," he smiled as he made his way over to a wall that held jackets and helmets.

He picked up a small black leather jacket and threw it at me.

"Put that on," he smirked as he grabbed another that was slightly larger.

I felt my hands start to sweat when he picked up two motorbike helmets and made his way back to me.

_No fucking way…_

After placing his jacket and the helmets down, he grabbed the zip of my jacket and pulled it all the way up, deliberately grazing my boob as he did.

"Mm," he mumbled as he turned to get a helmet.

He handed me a small black one that had no visor but reminded me of what an Italian student might wear on a scooter. I took it from him cautiously as he gave me his panty wetting crooked grin and cocked his head as I pulled it down. He fastened the buckle under my chin and stood back.

"Well," I huffed putting my hands on my hips. "You can laugh your ass off now, Cullen."

He smirked but shook his head. "No, no, Bella, you look," he paused and eyed me from shoes to helmet. "You look sexy, baby."

"Yeah, ok," I muttered, pulling at the cuffs of the jacket and pulled on the bag that he handed me onto my back.

I watched as he pulled his leather jacket on and damn if that wasn't the sexiest fucking thing ever.

The creak and the smell of the leather next to his skin were nothing short of orgasmic. He zipped it up and fastened his helmet onto his head, giving me a wide grin as he placed a pair of Ray Bans on. I couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" he asked, pulling a key from his pocket.

"You actually look," I paused and laughed again, "dorky in that helmet."

I creased into giggles utterly exuberant that he managed to not look fantastic in something.

"Yeah, ok," he mimicked. "This dorky shit could save my life."

He turned me around and pushed me towards a large, red and black shit the fuck scary looking motorbike.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, taking in the shiny metal and black leather.

"That, my dear, is a 2002 Harley-Davidson Road King Classic." He smiled widely. "Isn't she fucking awesome?"

"Mm," I answered noncommittally. "And you want me to get on that?"

"I'll be there too." He grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"So you want me to get on that with you?" I asked again, feeling the panic start to rise in my stomach and into my chest.

"Are you afraid?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"Shit yes, I'm afraid, I've never been on a bike before, least of all riding pillion," I gasped.

"And what is it your afraid of, baby?" he asked, quietly moving closer to me so that his chest was touching mine.

"Um…crashing and dying and hurting," I answered quickly, trying not to look at his face.

"Silly, Bella." He smiled slowly. "I'll keep you safe. And we're not going too far."

He moved his fingers so that they grazed across my cheek like silk on bare skin and I took a deep breath to calm the thrumming of my heart. He walked back to the bike and threw his leg over it, sitting comfortably.

_Ok, he now looks like a fucking bike sex God…_

"Bella." he smiled. "I'd love for you to take a ride with me, baby." I jumped as he kick started the engine.

The noise was strength and power and was sexy as hell. The smell of engine and gasoline snaked down my lungs along with the leather and taste of metal.

Slowly and utterly defenceless against the image of Edward straddling a Harley Davidson, I moved towards him. I chuckled in spite of myself as he gripped the throttle and made the bike snarl and roar while making roaring expressions with his mouth.

"Get your leg over." He smirked at me. I did as he asked so that I was sat behind him, gripping onto the sides of his jacket for dear life. The only comfort I took was the fact that for the first time in nearly 20 hours he was between my legs.

He kicked up the stand and moved the bike forward out of the garage and onto the path using his feet.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a smile, clenching the throttle again.

"In theory," I answered, tightening my grip.

"Then close your eyes." He laughed.

He kicked up his foot and the bike took off, leaving a trail of dust and gravel in its wake.

I buried my head into his back as he careened down the drive and out the front gates of the house.

I held onto him as tight as I could as I dared to peek from his leathered back after five minutes, only to see trees whipping by us at break neck speed. I turned my head to the right and looked out across the lake watching the rays of the sun dance along the ripples and small waves that were being caused by the boats that sailed there.

The hills were magnificent and rolled on for what looked like miles. Houses, villas and apartments dotted the shoreline and disappeared into the nooks and crannies of each bank. The sound of the bike was deafening but was such that it made the hair on my neck stand on end.

"I've got you, baby," he yelled above the engine as his hand clasped mine briefly before sitting back on the handle.

I felt my body start to relax as we started to climb up winding roads that were surrounded by flowers of every colour and trees that looked like they had been there along with the dinosaurs. The air smelled fresh and salty and tickled my throat as I breathed it in.

The sensation of the warm wind on my face was extraordinary and I found myself smiling into it as I closed my eyes. The sun was directly above us and flickered onto my face between the canopy of trees that was hanging over the now dirt road. I felt the bike slow and looked around me.

We were in the middle of nowhere.

Edward pulled the bike up next to a large rock and turned the engine off. Our surroundings were dirt, stone, bark and green and wouldn't have looked out of place in a Dr Seuss story.

"We have to walk a bit from here, "Edward said breaking the silence that seemed to engulf the entire place. "You still with me back there?" He chuckled.

"Yep," I answered standing slowly from the bike. My legs were a little wobbly and Edward rested a strong hand around my waist. "Where are we?" I asked.

Edward sighed and removed his helmet.

His hair was fabulously messy as he ran his hands through it to loosen it from being flattened.

"This is," he looked around and raised his eyebrows, "my place."

I nodded slowly and put the helmet in the side holder on the side of the bike along with Edward's not really knowing what he meant.

"Come on," he said leading me through the trees.

"It's so peaceful," I whispered unintentionally, suddenly very aware of the lack of outside noise.

"I know," he answered, holding back a branch so that it didn't slap me in the face. A fact I was very grateful of. "That's why I always came here, to get away from everything, including noise." He smiled gently.

I continued to follow him for another fifteen minutes, luckily staying upright the entire time.

"We're here," Edward muttered.

I was looking at my feet to make sure they were greeted by strong terrain but slowly looked up as Edward stopped in front of me.

We were standing on the outskirts of the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. The grass was ankle tall and was interrupted by blue and yellow flowers that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. The entire meadow was set into a perfect circle that was lined with trees, bushes and tall grass that moved like graceful dancers in a chorus line. There was no sound apart from the small tinkling of water hitting smooth rock and pebbles. I glanced around but saw no water.

"This is…" I breathed in my surroundings and stopped as I looked at Edward.

His face was turned to the sky and his chest was rising higher than I'd ever seen it as if he was trying to absorb the entire place. I squeezed his hands and he turned to me, slowly taking his shades off.

"I know," he answered quietly.

He walked into the middle of the meadow and sat down cross-legged, placing his jacket behind him. I knelt down next to him as he pulled off the bag that was still on my back. He helped me to unzip my jacket and rolled it up like his and made it into a pillow for my head. He lay back with one arm behind his head and gestured with the other for me to lie with him. I snuggled against his chest and took him deep into my lungs, loving the feel of the soft grass against my side.

We lay in silence enjoying the exquisite beauty and peacefulness of the moment. If it hadn't been for the white lines of the planes in the sky far above us I would have thought we were the only two people in the world.

I could have easily fallen asleep and at one point I think I did only to be woken by Edward's arm tightening around me.

"Are you awake?" he asked through a thick sleepy throat.

"Yeah," I answered, kissing his chest.

"Do you like it?"

"Edward it's wonderful." I smiled. "Who comes here?"

"No-one," he answered and glanced down at me. "I've never told or shown anyone this place, not even Alice."

I felt my lungs start to burn when I realised I hadn't taken a breath.

"I wanted to share it with you," he continued. "I want to share everything with you, Bella."

"Good," I answered lamely. I shuffled up his side and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I can't begin to tell you how honoured I am that you chose to share this with me, it's incredible here."

I looked around me again as Edward reached for his jacket and rummaged in his pocket. I smiled as he pulled out the Christina Rossetti book and began flipping through it as I snuggled back against him.

"Will you read to me?" I asked quietly, not sure whether he would have a hard time doing that after he had told me about his mother.

He paused for a long time and I waited listening to his heart sing to my ear through the cotton of his t-shirt. He shifted slightly under me and took a deep breath.

"'_I loved you first, but afterwards your love_

_Outsoaring mine, sang such a loftier song_

_As drowned the friendly cooings of my dove._

_Which owes the other most? My love was long,_

_And yours one moment seemed to wax more strong;_

_I loved and guessed at you, you construed me_

_And loved me for what might or might not be – _

…_For one is both and both are one in love;_

_Rich love knows nought of 'thine that is not mine'_

_Both have the strength and both the love thereof _

_Both of us, of the love which makes us one.'"_

I slowly raised my finger to wipe the tears that were gathered in the corners of my eyes unable to comprehend the words that he had just read to me, being even more astonished that he had picked the part from my favourite poem without me even telling him.

I pressed my mouth against his side as I felt his breathing slow again. It had increased slightly as he had read and I had rubbed small soothing circles across his stomach to try and calm him.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up at him.

His eyes met mine and I saw the green of them as they glistened beneath a coating of tears.

"Baby," I breathed. "I love you, my Edward," I sighed.

"Bella," he rasped desperately.

He reached for my arm and pushed me back down into the soft grass, his full weight on me, hard and sure.

He knocked my legs apart gently and rested between them as his hands pushed into my hair as he kissed me slow and deep, long languid kisses that drew air and groans from my feet. His tongue smoothed itself against mine and blazed a trail of fire across my lips, down my chin and my neck to my collar bone and my sternum.

I gasped as he kissed my pendant hard against my skin and arched as his hips rocked slowly against mine. He lifted my tank top and smothered my stomach with kisses, moaning as he did. I arched again and pulled my top over my head. The warm air against my skin was incredible as Edward looked up at me before pulling his t-shirt off too.

My hands found his back immediately and began tracing the curves of him as his mouth found my left breast after he pulled my bra from me. I groaned softly as his tongue flicked and twisted around my nipple making it hard and tight and eager for more He replaced his mouth with his hand and moaned softly as he caressed my skin lovingly.

His mouth moved down my stomach and his free hand pushed at the button and fly of my jeans. I wriggled gently to try and help him and he pulled my jeans and my panties down in one, agonisingly slow movement. I gasped as the air hit the wetness between my legs and bit on my lip hard to stop the cry that was ready to erupt from me as Edward slid a finger down from my clit to my aching pussy.

His eyes froze on mine and I pleaded with him to taste me.

The silence around us erasing any sounds that we would normally make. He smiled slowly knowing what I wanted instantly and, with his eyes still on mine, swiped his tongue up the full length of my sex, warm, wet and deliciously familiar.

I pushed my head back and arched my hips to his mouth as his tongue flicked at my clit and his fingers danced around my slit. My breath was leaving me in pants that were still not loud enough to disturb the grass, trees or water but I groaned more when he pushed two fingers into me.

As my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my hands gripped his hair I saw two butterflies skit across the sky above us.

I moaned again as he licked me once more, this time in earnest.

I groaned in disappointment as he moved back from me. He stared at me, his eyes black with want.

"Bella," he whispered above the sound of his belt unfastening. "I need to make love to you. Right here. Right now."

"Yes, Edward, I need you too, baby, right here, right now."

He groaned as his lips crashed down onto mine as I helped with my feet to push his jeans down his legs. When he was finally free of them he placed himself at my entrance and pushed very slightly. I needed him in me, deep and strong and bucked up to meet him, gripping his shoulders with my fingertips.

"I want to make this our place, Bella," he moaned, struggling with holding back from where we both wanted him to be. "Tell me this will be our place," he continued, biting down on his lip.

"Always, Edward," I whimpered, suddenly overwhelmed with the moment. "It's our place, baby."

"Say it again," he growled pushing in a little more.

"It's our place, Edward…_ah, oh_," I cried as he thrust into me hard and deep.

He stilled and bent down to kiss me, so soft and so wildly different to how he had entered me.

He was holding himself up with his hands at the sides of my head as he began thrusting into me hard but slow. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and twisted my arms around his. His eyes never left mine as his mouth dropped open and he started to gasp for air.

"Yes," I breathed. "You feel so good, Edward," I whispered, not wanting to lose the sound of the meadow around us. "Our place, baby…oh god, _yes…uh_, yes," I breathed as his thrusts started to speed up.

"I love you," he groaned as his back arched in a deep thrust. "I love you," he repeated as his lips met mine again. "Isabella, baby," he grunted. "You're so beautiful…_uh, uh, uh_…in our place."

"Yes, sweetheart," I kissed him back, "always."

"I'm going to cum, Bella, I'm sorry," he moaned, breathlessly. "Cum with me, please."

I nodded and bit my lip as I felt him grow incredibly stiff inside me before he thrust into me hard and cried out my name. I listened as it echoed off the trees and bounced across the flowers.

I ground against him, feeling the friction of his pelvis against my clit and exploded around him, panting, whimpering his name and utterly blown away by what we had just shared. He slumped down onto me, still inside me, his weight covering me completely.

I held the back of his head and twisted my fingers into his hair as he breathed heavily against my cheek.

"Edward," I murmured with a small smile. "Thank you."

He lifted his face from my shoulder and looked at me, his eyes lighter but still edged with passion. I shifted my hips under him as his stare seared into me. He closed his eyes slowly and a small smile crossed his lips.

"What for?" he asked when he looked back at me.

I cupped the side of his face with my right hand and shook my head slowly.

"For so many things," I started. "For bringing me here, showing me this place that is so special to you, for allowing me into your heart and for loving me so much."

"Bella," he breathed kissing my pendant. "You are my life now."

He kissed me softly as I groaned into his mouth, a small tear sneaking from my eye. His hips moved gradually and easily against the moisture of our last union as we slowly made love again in the open air of our place.

* * * *

"So," Edward smiled as he pulled his t-shirt back over his head. "Would you say that this counts as making love in a public place or a place that we have to be quiet?"

I froze as I pushed my foot into my shoe. I glanced up at him, feeling my face start to burn which wasn't helped by the amused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I answered quietly.

His fingers under my chin brought my face up to his. "Bella," he smirked. "You know exactly what I mean."

I huffed and brought my knees up to my chest. "What exactly did I say when I came in that night?"

He chuckled and wrapped and arm round my shoulder.

"You said that you wanted to have sex with me." He smiled.

"Well, that's a new development," I sneered and rolled my eyes.

"You said you wanted to have sex with me somewhere we had to be quiet and in a public place, I think a car was also mentioned." He bit the inside of his mouth to stop the loud laughter I knew was just dying to erupt out of him.

"Fuck," I muttered burying my head against my knee.

"Bella," he chuckled. "Why are you so embarrassed?" He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Baby, I love that you want me and I love that you want me in different ways."

I tried to smile but my embarrassment turned it into a grimace that made Edward laugh again.

"Yeah," I muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare fucking apologise," he said half serious. "Whatever you want or need from me you can have."

His hand weaved into my hair and he kissed me softly.

"No, this doesn't count," I mumbled against his lips. I felt him smile back and he pulled away from me, his eyes light and fun.

"Oh really," he smiled. "Care to enlighten me?"

He lay back down on the grass and pulled me with him so that the top of my body was lying over his. I sighed as he drew circles with his fingers on the skin of my lower back.

"Well," I mumbled. "We played a game called 'Never have I ever,' and everyone had had sex in a car and a public place except me," I explained quickly.

I swallowed loudly, averting my gaze from his, fiddling with the Harley Davidson buckle of his belt. I smiled at my new understanding behind it now.

"So, where would you define as a public place?" he asked, propping his head up with his right hand. "Because if I remember rightly you came on my fingers on board a 747 not ten feet from other passengers, and you were quiet then." I moaned softly at the memory. "And it was fucking incredible," he whispered, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yeah, I suppose that could count," I answered with a nod. "But I was thinking more about you being inside me, fucking me senseless while people milled around completely unaware not ten feet away."

"Fuck, baby," he murmured, moving his hips gently.

I smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Sound good?" I asked and he nodded and licked his lips.

"Hell yeah," he smiled.

"Plus if that was the case then we would _have_ to be quiet," I continued quietly, circling his nipple through his t-shirt. "Wouldn't you say?"

He grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his with a growl.

"Damn right I would," he answered as we broke from the kiss, panting.

"That's good news," I laughed.

"Leave it with me," he murmured. "I'm gonna make sure that the next time you play 'Never have I ever," that you will be the drunkest one there, baby."

His tongue flicked out and snaked up the side of my neck. "Because I have to admit," he continued sitting up with his arms wrapped around me. "Drunken Bella is fucking excellent."

I groaned and stuck my head into his shoulder. "Shut up," I exclaimed with a smile.

"Come on." he laughed loudly. "Let's get back. I don't know about you but I could go a sleep and a hot shower."

"Sounds great," I answered reaching up for him to help me up. I stood next to him and shrugged my leather jacket back on. "Promise me we'll come back here," I whispered looking around.

"I promise, Bella," he answered, serious and quiet. "This is our place now and it will always be that way." He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. "Always," he muttered into my hair.

We walked back to the bike, our arms swinging gently between us. I exhaled slowly when we got back to the bike. Straight away the world was louder somehow. Away from our meadow everything seemed to be bigger and noisier. I suddenly felt a part of my heart break away and sneak back towards the ankle tall grass and the tinkling water that we had left behind.

I made a mental note to collect it back the next time I was here.

Edward smiled and handed me my helmet. "I know," he said simply. "It's hard to let go isn't it?"

I smiled and glanced back the way we had come. "Yeah," I replied. I pushed the bag onto my back and settled myself behind Edward as he kick started the engine.

I made sure that I kept my eyes open the entire ride back, not wanting to miss anything.

After putting the bike, helmets and jackets away we set off back to the house to find that Maggie had made us a plate of biscuits that were the closest thing to heaven that I had ever tasted and more iced tea. I laughed as Edward picked up two of the biscuits then slipped an additional three into his jeans pocket resulting in a slapped hand from Maggie.

"Cica," she scolded.

"What?" Edward asked with his palms in the air and a large smile on his face. "You told me I was skinny bones so this will remedy it." He ran out of the kitchen as she went to slap him again. "We're going for a sleep," he called back.

I laughed at the complete normality of their exchange and followed Edward up the stairs.

"Edward." I looked to see Jasper walking down the corridor at the top of the steps.

"Jazz, man," Edward replied, giving him a one armed hug. "Good to see ya dude. How was the flight?"

"Long," he answered, then turned and smiled at me. "I was asleep for most of it." He winked. I couldn't help but giggle.

Deep down however a part of me was severely disappointed to miss stoned Jasper again.

"God bless the Xanax, hey?" I chuckled. Jasper laughed and hugged me hard.

"Damn straight, Tinks," he replied, rubbing my back. "How are you? How did it go?" he asked as he let me go and looked between us.

"It didn't," Edward sighed, "tonight when we have dinner." He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh so that's why Alice has made us scarce," he mused crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yep," Edward answered with a smile. "I knew I loved her for a reason."

"You'll be there for dessert though?" I asked, suddenly feeling my anxiety bubble in my stomach again.

"Absolutely," Jasper answered with a wink. "Wouldn't miss it. Emmett and Rosalie are at his folks," he continued. "They'll be here tomorrow for the BBQ and the party."

"BBQ?" Edward asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed. "Alice organised it in the car, something about the family place by the water," he added, looking at me with a shrug.

"Sounds good," Edward yawned. "I'm glad they made it too."

Jasper and I smirked at his blatant tiredness. "Come on, Cullen, let's get you into bed." I smirked.

"Mmhm," Jasper chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Bye kids," he laughed and walked back to Alice's room. "I'll catch you later."

Edward and I walked into his room and the first thing he did was pull his curtains across his large bay window. I went to bathroom with my bag of treats that Alice had packed for me and splashed water on my face with the strawberry face wash that she had included.

After using the toilet and washing my hands I headed back to the bedroom.

I froze at the sight in front of me.

Edward was fast asleep on top of the covers, bare-chested, and bare foot with only his jeans on. He looked so peaceful and breathtakingly beautiful as his chest rose and dipped with each slumber filled breath that he took.

I smiled and walked quietly to the side of the bed after removing my shoes and my belt. I kneeled on the bed and as gently as I could, I lifted his arm to place it around me.

"Bella," he muttered, his eyes still closed.

I wrapped an arm across his stomach.

"Yeah, baby," I answered, kissing his cheek. "Go back to sleep my angel." I stroked his face and he pulled me to him.

"Love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied and drifted off to sleep with him.

* * * *

"I cannot believe that you packed that fucking thing," I cried at Alice as I threw Rosalie and Emmett's birthday present back into my case.

Edward had left us to get ready for our respective dinners and was currently in the bar with his father and Jasper. I was currently standing in one of the guest rooms with my suitcase, a smirking Alice and a red face.

"Oh relax, Bella," she laughed. "You have to put it to use at some point."

"Not in this life time," I muttered.

"Whatever," she retorted with a wave of her wrist. "Now come here while I finish you off."

She had finished my hair by placing it in a twist at my neck while leaving a few tendrils at the sides of my face. My make up was light with blush on my cheeks, a touch of glitter on my eyes and gloss on my lips. She pulled out my outfit and I had to admit I loved it. Skinny black jeans that came to my ankles with a black strapless bustier top that was made of a soft denim that wrapped around my waist with a subtle bow at the hip.

"Gorgeous," Alice smiled as I stood up from fastening my sandals.

I exhaled and nodded, grabbing for my small clutch bag and the bag that held my anniversary gift for Carlisle and Esme.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Bella," Alice smiled, taking my hand. "My brother is so in love with you its borderline disgusting." She laughed and I chuckled lightly. "Mom and dad will be fine. They want Edward to be happy and he is above and beyond that with you."

I nodded again feeling slightly better.

"I just want to be enough," I muttered.

"What?" she asked quietly. "You think that you're not enough for him? Or them?"

I grimaced at the realisation that she had heard me. "For God's sake, Bella, do you realise how much you mean to Edward? How much he has changed since he met you? How much he depends on you for your love and understanding?"

She placed a finger on my pendant.

"I know he loves me, Alice, of course I know that," I answered taking a deep breath. "And I love him more than anyone or anything I have ever known."

Alice looked at me carefully. "This isn't about my parents is it?" she asked darkly. "This is about other people isn't it?" I sighed in response. "Fuck them, Bella," she snarled. "Fuck all of them."

I looked at her in surprise.

"Anyone who makes you doubt that you should be right there at Edward's side is not worth shit," she continued. "Fuck Tanya and anyone else who makes you feel unworthy, Bella. They're just jealous at what you have with Edward, nothing more, nothing less."

I grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "You know I sort of love you." I smiled against my tears.

"I love you too, Bella," she grinned. "Just know that you are everything he wants and needs."

"Ok," I conceded, suddenly knowing what the moment needed. I skipped over to my carry on bag and grabbed Alice's gift. "Here," I smiled handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I originally bought it to say thank you for everything that you did for Angela but now I want to give it you to also say thank you for everything you have done for me since I've known you."

I clasped her hand around the box. "Thank you, Alice."

"Bella, I," she whispered.

I smiled at her and gestured for her to open it. She tore at the paper and placed it on the bed at the side of us. She slowly opened the box and clapped a hand over her mouth when she saw the bracelet.

"Do you like it?" I panicked. "I can take it back if…"

"Bella, it's beautiful," she murmured and a small tear dropped down her face. "I don't know what to say." She lifted it from the box and laughed at the tinkling sound the daisies made against the silver. "Put it on for me?"

I fastened the clasp under her wrist and watched her shake it and admire the bangles that intertwined making the gorgeous sound. It looked perfect on her, as I knew it would.

"Thank you, Bella," she said as she hugged me. "I'm really touched."

"You're welcome," I answered, hugging her back. "It was the least I could do."

We made our way down the stairs to the glass room where Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme sat, laughing and drinking. Jas per and Edward stood up as we entered the room.

"Well, don't you two look absolutely beautiful?" Esme smiled, seemingly not noticing her son leaping from his seat. She seemed more sober than she had when she had arrived at the house his afternoon but the champagne glaze was still there in her honey coloured eyes.

I glanced back at Edward and sucked in a breath.

The look on his face was a mixture of love, sex and pride and it made my whole body tingle. He was dressed in grey pants and a black shirt with a grey skinny tie that was loose at the neck with the top button undone. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed to his elbows showing the curve of his strong forearms, interrupted only by the thick black leather band of the watch on his right wrist.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Carlisle smiled slapping his knees. "You sure you two have other plans?" he asked turning to Jasper and Alice.

She was giggling as she showed him her bracelet.

"Yeah but we'll be there later," Alice promised, winking at me. "Hey, look what Bella gave me, isn't it beautiful?"

Everyone admired my gift including Edward who looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"It's stunning," he murmured and I felt my cheeks light up.

"That's so nice of you." Esme smiled. "Oh, Bella, honey you're so precious." She clapped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

Alice, Jasper and Edward all giggled among themselves as my cheeks blushed harder.

The drive to the restaurant was short and full of laughter as Esme recalled Edward's many accidents at the Como house and before long we were being seated at a restaurant so elegant and beautiful I almost ran in the opposite direction.

The seats were brown leather and surrounded a table covered in a deep red cover. The table was finished with a crystal bowl and candles in the centre. Carlisle and Esme were obviously well known at this particular restaurant and we were seated quickly and without fuss.

A couple of the other patrons turned to stare but no-one approached us. To my surprise, Edward pulled my chair out for me and gestured for me to sit down which I did between him and Esme.

The waiter brought a huge bottle of champagne on the house and poured us all a large flute.

"Ok, speech time," Edward smiled, lifting his glass and clearing his throat. "To Mom and Dad I love you both and hope that some day, I will be sat celebrating my 27th year of marriage, feeling as in love as you two clearly do. Congratulations guys and here's to you on the birthday of your love affair."

We laughed and Esme blew her son a kiss before we all chinked our glasses and sipped the delicious champagne.

Our first course came and it was exquisite. I chewed on the garlic prawns as slowly as I could savouring the amazing taste and texture of each one.

"Good?" Edward asked with a smile as our plates were taken away. I grinned and nodded.

"Oh, before I forget," I muttered, lifting their present onto the table. "This is for you." I slid it between them. "Happy anniversary," I smiled.

"Oh, Bella, you didn't need to get us anything." Esme smiled, placing her hand on mine.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle grinned. "That was very thoughtful of you, really." His blue eyes danced as he looked at his wife's face.

"Please, accept it as a thank you for your hospitality as well then." I chuckled. "Open it, please."

Carlisle gestured for Esme to do the honours and just like her daughter; she tore at the paper slowly but surely. She lifted the black lid of the box beneath and sucked in a breath.

"Oh, Bella," she murmured. "It's wonderful." She lifted the bronze statue out of the box and stood it on the table.

"Bella," Edward breathed at the side of me. I felt me cheeks heat up as they all looked at me.

"This is extraordinary." Carlisle smiled gently at me as he trailed a finger over the smooth bronze.

"It's called 'The Caress.' I saw it," I started to explain, "and I thought it said more about your relationship than my words ever could so…"

I shrugged and sipped from my glass, wishing that Edward would fill it up again for me as quickly as possible.

Esme wrapped an arm around me and held me tight.

"It's perfect," she whispered. "Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," I replied, hugging her back. Carlisle stood and came around the table and did the same.

"Thank you, Bella." He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. "It really is quite beautiful."

I noticed him glance quickly at Edward with a small smile playing on his lips. Edward smiled back at his father gently and sipped from his glass before offering to fill everyone's glass up.

_Thank the Lord, I love this man…_

"I hope you're not planning on doing any work while you're here, Isabella," Carlisle said from across the table as he seated himself back next to his wife. "I know Jane will be here for the party but you are here on holiday so make sure you act as such."

He finished his statement with a wink and a nod.

"I'll do my best," I answered.

"So, what have you done today?" Esme asked.

Edward explained that he had shown me the library and that I loved the scripts that Carlisle had, before explaining that I had studied English at college.

"I know," Carlisle smiled. "I have her resume, Edward."

"Your library is beautiful, Carlisle," I exclaimed.

"Thank you," he answered with a smile. "My father started it before me and I carried it on with the books that I love, as well as the little extras." He chuckled.

"Which room have you put Bella in, Edward?" Esme asked as she took a bite from her duck. "If its books you like then you should be in the blue room," she continued. "There are more in there, original, Shakespearean works." She smiled.

I couldn't have been less interested however in Shakespeare or anything else that she had said other than the comment about the room as I had frozen next to Edward who had placed his hand on my knee under the table.

"Actually," he breathed after a moment glancing at me quickly then back to his parents. "Bella isn't going to be staying in any of the guest rooms."

His voice was even enough but his grip on my knee tightened. My left hand found his immediately and I squeezed it – hard.

It took me a moment to lift my gaze from my plate to Esme then to Carlisle and then slowly to Edward.

"Oh?" Carlisle said gently. I couldn't be sure but I thought he said it as a question.

I swallowed again.

Edward lifted his eyebrows and looked at me.

His eyes were filled with every conceivable emotion from happiness and love to fear and want and everything in between. I held my breath as I saw a flash of something intense streak across his emerald orbs before he took another breath and slowly lifted our hands from my knee and placed them squarely on the table between us.

I kept my eyes on his face and saw a small smile play across his mouth.

"Yeah," he answered. "Mom and Dad, we," he looked at me and nodded slowly, "have something to tell you."

Against my better judgement I looked up at his parents and was completely shocked by what I saw.

Esme's hands were clasped under her chin with a smile wider than the Hoover Dam across her face and Carlisle looked between us with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

"Bella and I," Edward continued, "are here together because, well…" He chuckled and rubbed his other hand through his hair.

"We're together," I finished for him.

His eyes widened and then his face erupted in a huge smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, squeezing my hand. "We are."

"You're in love, Edward," Esme whispered, her hands knotting further under her chin.

I was surprised that she didn't ask but rather told him what we both already knew.

"I am," he answered quietly, his eyes still on mine. "I love her." He smiled and blinked slowly, "you, Bella, so much."

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme cried and whipped out of her chair faster than I thought possible.

She came between us and hugged us together.

"I knew it, I just knew it," she giggled as she kissed her sons cheek and then kissed mine. "You are so perfect together, so beautiful together, oh my goodness you have to get married, Edward!"

"Mom," Edward laughed as he rolled his eyes, "maybe not just yet, huh?"

I chuckled as she hugged me again and I felt my entire body relax against her, breathing her motherly scent into my lungs.

"Dad," Edward said quietly. I suddenly realised that Carlisle hadn't said a word and my heart began thumping in my chest.

I looked at Edward's father who was sat watching his wife between us, lavishing us with hugs and kisses.

"Well," he said quietly and I swallowed again.

Was he pissed? Was he going to tell me that I was to leave and never come back? Was he going to condone our relationship and erupt with disgust?

We sat for what seemed like hours but it couldn't have been longer than ten seconds.

"It seems that your mother and I are not the only ones who deserve congratulations." He grinned slowly and raised his glass to us.

I felt the air leave me in a huge rush and I collapsed slightly in my chair.

"Carlisle," Esme scolded. "You shouldn't do that to the poor child." She chuckled rubbing my back softly. "Ignore him, sweetie, he's as happy for you two as I am."

I smiled as Edward giggled next to me. His face was beautiful and dazzled me to my very core.

"Henry," Carlisle called to the maitre d' who came immediately. "More champagne," he chuckled. "We have much to celebrate."

"Very good, Mr Cullen," Henry replied with a smile and set off back to the bar.

Esme returned to her seat and we finished our main courses. Edward sent a text to Alice telling her that we were not far from dessert and she answered almost instantly telling him that they were already on their way.

"I also need you to know," Edward spoke as the conversation started to quieten down. "Bella is living with me now too."

I smiled at him as he winked at me. "I know it might seem quick but we are both fully aware of the consequences with the press and," he waved his hand dismissively, "whatever. But we want to be together and we're prepared to face everything that comes to us."

I was surprised when Esme grabbed my hand.

"Honey, you are strong enough and your love is strong enough, even I can see that. And believe me, Bella; I know what it takes to let everything slide right off." She wiped her shoulder as if there was a pesky rodent there. I smiled and nodded, utterly overwhelmed with her complete acceptance of Edward and I.

"Thank you." I smiled gently, hoping that she realised that the two words stretched further than the table we were sat around.

"Well, here comes trouble." Carlisle smiled.

I turned to see Jasper and Alice walk towards our table followed by Henry with our champagne.

"Hey guys," she chimed as she came around the table kissing each one of us on the cheek.

Jasper did the same, halting on the kisses when he reached Carlisle and Edward. They took their seats and we ordered our desserts.

"So how is everyone?" Alice smiled cautiously, glancing between Edward and me.

"It's ok." Edward laughed. "Everyone knows and all is well."

He took a nonchalant sip from his champagne and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"Yeah, you," I laughed again, pushing his elbow off the table.

"I definitely approve of you for my son, Bella." Carlisle laughed a strong belly laugh. "You keep him in his place, sweetheart."

Everyone around the table laughed and my heart soared with relief and love for the man sat with his hand in mine.

"You knew," Esme exclaimed, pointing an index finger at her daughter and her handsome partner.

"Hey, hey, Mrs C, I was completely innocent in the entire thing," Jasper deadpanned. "I was absolutely, completely naïve to their shenanigans and totally blameless that your son has been able to corrupt young Tinks here."

We all looked at him before creasing into giggles. Edward threw a balled up napkin at his head and flicked him the finger.

"Yeah right, Jazz," Alice smiled kissing his cheek. "Whatever, baby."

"Well, before we all finish these delicious desserts I would like to propose a toast," Carlisle said, his mouth full of chocolate cheese cake.

He held his glass up and placed a gentle kiss on Esme's cheek.

"My beautiful wife," he murmured. He looked around the table, "my wonderful children whom I am so proud and to the amazing people they have brought into our lives. Bella, Jasper, I am without words to express my gratitude for what you have both brought to Alice and Edward. Jasper, we have known you for many years but your ability to calm Alice when she is being, well, Alice," he smirked as we all laughed, "makes all of our lives that much easier."

"Dad," Alice smirked pushing his arm.

"You treat her well and you look after her when I am not able to and for that I thank you." He smiled. Jasper lifted his glass and nodded at him. Alice ran her hand down his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"And Isabella," he smiled turning to me.

Instinctively I grabbed Edward's hand and I felt him chuckle next to me.

"I knew the day that I met you that you would have an effect on Edward and if I'm honest and whether or not he has admitted it yet, I am fairly sure that he loved you on sight. And who can blame him. Thank you for being so good for my son and reigniting the fire within him that we love so much." He sighed and raised his glass higher, "Bella, welcome to the family."

"To family and love," Esme added.

"To family and love," we all repeated as our glasses met in the middle of the table.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him. He smiled back and chuckled lightly. I held my breath as he reached out and touched my pendant and leaned towards me. I was suddenly very aware of not only the people around the table with us but the people sat at other tables in the restaurant.

He stopped mere inches from my lips.

"I want so much to kiss you right now," he whispered, his breath on my face smelled of chocolate and champagne.

I inched closer to him. "Then what are you waiting for?" I asked with a smirk. "Kiss me."

His eyes widened infinitesimally before he moved to close the distance between us. His mouth met mine and it was warm, soft and perfect.

The table, the restaurant and the people within it disappeared as I put my hand in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

Nothing mattered but us.

Him and me and the places we had together.

**Holy think I might need a shit load of tissues and a clean pair of panties Batman!!!**

**I hope that this chapter makes up for the delay? I hate to sound boastful but I am quite proud of this one…but I'll let you be the judge.**

**I hope Bikeward was worth the wait – those US Weekly pics of Rob were definitely my inspiration!! Ha ha**

**I hope Carlisle and Esme's reaction was what you hoped for too?**

**Alice's bracelet and Carlisle and Esme's gift from Bella and her dinner outfit AND the Harley are all on my profile…go and have a look…go now…**

**If you laughed, cried, sighed, chuckled, sniggered etc at this chapter then please, please, please leave a review and tell me which you did, at what part and why…I love you guys…**

**TTFN x x x **


	40. Chapter 40

**OK…this is me when I discovered that 'Help Wanted' had hit over 2000 reviews….*thud***

**I am completely and utterly blown away every time I post a new chapter with the feedback that I get. The reviews and PM's are fabulous and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!!!**

**Huge, gargantuan - *winks at Vican – massive love, hugs and rides on Edward's Harley to the fabalicious Rachel1313, Edwardlylove, Vican, kpeery, lvygirl702 (who went back and reviewed every chapter – bb, I bow down to your greatness!!) sydneytwilightmom, suemason, , tellingmelies, Kassiah, therealteacher, ultracat75 and anyone else who has taken the time to show love and support for this story – we still have a way to go with these characters and I'm so happy you're taking the ride with me!!**

**Come play on the forum!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S - This is a monster!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 40: ****Dreams**

**BPOV**

Dreams are strange things, no matter how you look at them.

There are two types for starters.

There are the dreams when you sleep and there are the dreams that you have in terms of your life's goals that are formed when you are a child and that change and develop as you grow.

In the late 19th century Sigmund Freud determined that dreams that occur when one sleeps was an interaction between the conscious and the unconscious – the minds way of collecting all that it had been put through during its waking hours and organising it into parts that would be stored and filed for a later date by the person having them.

They are often surreal, can be vivid, you have no control over them and they can make grown men cry. They can seem to last forever or five seconds and no matter how hard you try; you will always waken up at the best bit.

My dreams have always been vivid. My nightmares even more so. I have been known to waken up fighting with myself in my sleep, touching myself, crying, screaming and frequently talking.

They have scared me, turned me on and frustrated me.

That was before Edward.

My dreams of my future as I was growing up were fairly banal and predictable. I wanted to be a nurse, a teacher, a vet or a police officer like Daddy, when I was in kindergarten. I wanted to try and be everything I could. In junior high I wanted to be a journalist, to travel the world and meet people, but by the time I was 12 my biggest dream was for my parents to love each other again.

Then I wanted to be a writer.

Writing down all my thoughts and feelings about the fuckup that was my parents divorce helped me to learn to love words, description, evolving an idea and forming new and exciting places that only I could create and disappear to when I hated myself and the situation between my mother and father.

I dreamt of going to college, which I did, to major in English, which I did, but then real life slapped me on the butt and I realised that I would have to get a real job that paid real dollars if I wanted to have my own apartment or car, both of which I had also dreamt of.

Although working as a PA wasn't what I had dreamt of originally, I had enjoyed every minute of it (current bitch boss from hell accepted.) I met people, made friends that I cherished, travelled and had a good time.

It was, as my mother said, my life's path, a long route to my eventual goal and even though I was never sure that I fully believed her, even mocking her optimism, I was fairly content with my lot.

That was before Edward.

Brushing a lone piece of hair from his forehead as he slept soundly, I knew now however that I had never been content.

I was merely getting by, drifting along from one day of my life to the next.

Don't get me wrong, my life as it was, was good.

I was happy and I had family and friends that meant the world to me, but watching Edward as he slept soundly, while I held onto my pendant, I realised that I was happier now than I could have ever dreamed of being.

And thinking now, I had never dreamed of being really, truly happy.

He was all of my dreams come true, the man of my dreams - pick your cliché.

My life, the past two months, had become no longer a drift but a push, pushing me to him and him to me until we met in the middle.

This was my life's path, he was my eventual goal and now that I had him I never wanted to let him go.

Ever.

The entire night had been surreal – like a dream.

Carlisle and Esme had accepted Edward and I being together as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Esme wouldn't stop telling me how grateful she was for putting the smile back on her son's face and Carlisle simply smiled and nodded in my direction which calmed the anxiety that had built up in my stomach from the moment we had arrived in Italy.

Then Edward had kissed me. He had kissed me in front of his family, in front of the other diners at the restaurant, softly, passionately, humming words of love against my lips as we parted. His hand never left mine, even as we walked out of the restaurant he held me firmly and I couldn't help but lean into him.

No blush appeared, no fear, no anxiety, when I saw people watching us surreptitiously as they finished their meals. All I felt was peaceful.

Now I felt nothing but happy. No, more. I felt whole, complete and ready to take on the world with Edward at my side. I leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, smiling as he murmured and sighed in his sleep.

He was exhausted, poor baby.

We had got back to the house and after sharing more drinks with his parents and Alice and Jasper, he had spent no time in getting me back to his room where he had made love to me for almost two hours. Something had changed between us and we both knew it. Our caresses were different, still reverential but now the desperation had gone. Our kisses were passionate but patient. It was almost like we both knew that nothing could come between us now that everyone he cared about knew.

Kissing me in front of them, he said, made him feel like there was no reason to hide now.

He loved me and I loved him and no dream I had ever had would come close to this.

I pushed the covers back slowly as not to disturb him at three in the morning and shuffled to get up. His strong arm around my waist pulling me back to him made me smile.

"W'ya goin'?" he mumbled sleepily into my neck before exhaling against me.

"Just to get some water," I answered rubbing his forearm gently. "Do you want some?"

"Mmhm," he answered with a slow shake of his head.

I felt his arm grow heavy around me and I lifted it gently and placed it on his chest. He was fast asleep again. I pulled on a pair of shorts and Edward's white t-shirt and slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I stepped over Sam who was snoring on the corridor and crept down the stairs that were lit only by the moonlight that sliced through the large frosted glass door at the foot of them and headed for the direction of the kitchen.

I was surprised to see light sneaking from under the bottom of the door and the sound of cutlery and dishes being moved around. I pushed the door open and smiled.

Jasper was standing at the kitchen island wearing a grey wife beater and a pair of black shorts cutting through the largest loaf of bread I have ever seen, cursing as the bread sank as he pushed the knife into it.

"Need some help?" I smiled leaning against the door frame.

He jumped and dropped the knife, leaping back so that it didn't cut his bare feet.

"Holy mother of Christ, Tinks," he exclaimed as the knife clattered across the floor. "Who are you Creeping Jesus?"

I chuckled and walked towards the kitchen stool as he picked the knife up off the floor.

"Sorry," I grinned as he stood back up; blowing a strand of blonde hair that had fallen into his blue eyes.

He was gorgeous.

"Yeah," he smirked, wiping the knife across a towel before attempting to cut the bread again. "So other than trying to scare the fucking life out of me, what are you doing up at this late hour?"

"Couldn't sleep," I answered, picking a green grape from the fruit bowl that sat between us. "Jet lag maybe," I shrugged, tossing the grape into my mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he grimaced. He had managed to cut one slice off of the loaf and was inspecting it proudly. He had done a good job of it, other than the fact that it was two inches thick.

"What _are_ you doing?" I sniggered as he started cutting the bread again.

He glanced at me and exhaled. "I'm having a craving for a Mag special but," he sighed as the bread sank again, "as she is at home, sound asleep like every other normal human being at this time of night I have to make it myself."

"Have you made one before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nope."

"So how do you know that you're doing it right?" I chuckled.

"I don't," he replied with a smile. "For fuck sake," he grumbled as he managed to cut a piece of bread the thickness of a piece of paper.

"Can I help?" I asked placing my hand on his.

"Please," he pouted with a nod. I laughed and got up from my chair. I took the knife from him and smiled.

"You're using the wrong kind of knife for a start," I said, rolling my eyes and reaching for the utensils holder by the stove to grab at the right one.

"Here," I sighed. "See how it has smoother teeth so," I pushed the knife through the bread easily, "the bread doesn't sink."

I smiled at him offering the knife.

"No, no Bells you're on a roll there girl, you keep goin'," he chuckled with his thick Texan drawl. "I insist that you make my sandwich and as a reward," he continued while opening the fridge, "you can make yourself one too." He turned and winked.

I tried to hold back my smile but failed miserably, giggling at his attempt at innocence. "Milk?" he offered holding up a bottle of the white stuff.

"Please," I nodded, cutting another two slices. "So, what do you want on your Tinks special?" I asked, looking down at all the ingredients in front of me.

"Tinks special," he chuckled. "I like that."

He stood behind me and glanced over the salad and meats that he'd thrown on the counter.

"Um...lettuce, onion, ham, mayonnaise, salami, olives, relish and…um, I'll have…" He pushed and prodded the greens and meats around the counter top with his tongue between his teeth in concentration.

"It's a sandwich, Jasper, not life saving surgery." I giggled as he threw a radish to the side.

"Red pepper," he smiled holding it up under my nose.

"Ok," I answered slowly taking it from him.

He moved around the island and sat on the stool that I had taken before he had managed to get me to make him his midnight snack. I raised my eyebrows at him as he passed me my milk in a large glass.

"Cheers," he smiled putting his glass to mine.

"Cheers," I smiled taking a large gulp. "Mm that's good."

He nodded in agreement letting the milk leave a small white moustache on his top lip. I laughed and shook my head at him as he licked it off with gusto.

"So," he exhaled leaning his elbows onto the counter top. "How did tonight go?"

I smiled as I spread the mayonnaise on two slices of bread. "Good," I answered with a small nod.

"Just good?" he asked, stealing an olive from the jar I had just opened.

"Fantastic," I smiled wider, laying the ham and salami down. "I'm kind of blown away by it all." I glanced up to see Jasper smiling at me in a goofy way.

"What?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Just you," he answered cryptically as he sipped his milk.

I raised my eyebrows at him in question. "You just see everything so differently than anyone else I know," he continued.

I laughed and nodded as I screwed the top back onto the jar of relish. "Edward tells me that all the time."

"Well it's true," he nodded. "Nothing seems to faze you at all."

I stopped mid slice of his sandwich, "You're kidding right?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Not at all," he answered, holding his hand out for his plate. I smiled and handed it over. "God, Bella, I'll love you forever I promise," he sighed picking his sandwich up.

He bit into it and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Fuck me," he groaned with a mouth full. "If Edward doesn't marry you I fucking will if you promise to make me one of these every single day."

He bit into it again and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I took my seat next to him and took a bite out of my own.

"It is good, huh?" I smiled. Jasper closed his eyes slowly in answer as he continued to chew.

"So you don't agree that you are infallible?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not at all," I smiled using his words. "I obviously hide it well."

"I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for," he muttered, filling my glass with more milk.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Well this whole situation, Bella," he answered gesturing around us. "You start working for Edward and he's a complete shit to you because he's madly in love with you, but you stick it out." He held up his thumb. "You're apartment burns down but you carry on with work like it's utterly normal while Edward is still being a complete shit." He held up his index finger.

"Then you have to deal with pricks like Tanya," he dropped his head slightly to the left, "and James and you come out strong." He held up his middle finger. "Then Edward has his wicked way with you, takes you around the world with him, confessing his undying love and all the horrendous things that he's been through, all the while there are pictures of the two of you everywhere, now you're here in Italy telling his award winning director father and mother that you are living together and are loves young dream and you _still_ have time to make me a fuck awesome sandwich!!"

He sucked in a breath and bit into it again, before nearly choking as the two of us creased into laughter.

"I've never really thought of it that way, Jazz, thanks." I giggled, patting him on the back to help him stop coughing.

"Any time," he laughed sipping his milk to help push the bread from his throat.

We sat in comfortable silence as he finished his snack. I sighed and picked a piece of lettuce from my plate.

"You knew fairly early on about his feelings for me," I stated. I didn't ask it as a question as I already knew the answer. He nodded.

"We all did." He smirked. "Alice and Rosalie had a bet, as you know. Emmett was just happy for him as Emmett always is and me," he sighed, "I was just hoping that he didn't fuck up."

I looked at him in surprise. "Why would you think that he would?"

He glanced at me and smiled gently.

"I've known Edward a lot of years, Bella. He's been through some shit which he's told you. He comes across as this very self assured, cocky, arrogant dick most of the time, but it's just show. He was so scared of his true feelings for you for so long. He was petrified that he would end up hurting you in some way, whether he meant to or not."

I nodded understanding what he meant as I thought back to mine and Edward's conversation about the paparazzi and the fans and how they could be dangerous. He was scared then. He was scared for me.

"I told him that he would be fine but Edward can be his own worst enemy at times and if he doubts himself or a situation even remotely he runs from it."

I nodded again, remembering his reaction in London when he ran from me and shut me out. I was scared then. I was scared for him.

"That's why you're so good for him, Tinks." He smiled gently. "It's like your strength feeds him and he becomes the Edward I remember as a kid. Fearless. That's why Carlisle and Esme will always give blessings to your relationship," he added. "They see how you have changed him for the better and they'll always appreciate it." He paused briefly, "like I will."

I swallowed hard trying my damnedest to stop the tears from falling. It was the longest conversation I had ever had with Jasper and I was utterly overwhelmed by it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you," he replied. "Come here." He smiled and pulled me into a huge hug. "You're strong, kid," he whispered, "strong enough for anything."

He rubbed my back gently and I squeezed him harder.

"So," Edward's voice came from the doorway. "You leave my bed in the middle of the night to come and feel up my best friend and drink milk, while eating…" He picked up my sandwich and took a bite, "fuck me…_amazing _sandwiches?"

I turned from Jasper and put my arms around his Edward's neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. He smelled of sleep, warmth, musk and me.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, stroking my hand down his bare back to the grey pyjama pants that hung low on his hips.

"Hey," he replied with a smile kissing my temple. "Jazz," he mumbled with a mouth full of my sandwich and bumped his fist gently to Jasper's.

"Yeah, man, Bella here was kind enough to make me a Tinks special which I think you'll agree is definitely on a par with Maggie's." Jasper grinned.

Edward's eyes widened. "Dude," he breathed, swallowing hard. "That's fucking dangerous. If Maggie hears you talking like that she'll have your ass on a grill and your dick in a pan."

"Edward." I laughed manoeuvring myself betweens his legs as he took my seat.

"What?" he asked, raising his palms. "It's true. No-one speaks ill of Maggie's cooking." He shook his head at Jasper as though he had just caught him masturbating or something equally gross, "ever."

"Thanks for the tip." Jasper chuckled, pouring the last of the milk into my glass which Edward grabbed with a quick kiss on my lips. "Bella was just telling me how she feels tonight went," he continued.

Edward frowned slightly and looked at me quickly. "Is everything ok?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"Of course," I answered. "I was just amazed that it went so well."

He nodded and nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "I told you," he whispered. "Do you feel better now?"

I smiled and pulled his free, none sandwich eating hand around my stomach. "Lots," I replied with a smile.

"Good," he smiled, kissing my nose.

Jasper yawned and stretched his arms above his head with a loud groan.

"Shit," he sighed, rubbing his face. "I'd better go and try and sleep a bit more." He lifted from his seat and walked with his plate to the sink. "Although, it may be difficult with young Cullen snoring her little pixie head off."

Edward and I both laughed. "She's always argued with me that she doesn't snore." Edward smiled.

"Snore," Jasper cried incredulously. "She's a window rattler, son."

I laughed into Edward's shoulder. Jasper glanced at the counter where all his sandwich fillings lay.

"I'll clear it, Jazz," I smirked. "Go to bed."

He clicked his heels together and saluted me, "yes ma'am!" He grinned and bolted back out the kitchen door and up the stairs. I laughed and sat myself on the stool that he had left opposite Edward.

"Hey," he moaned and grabbed the stool between my legs and pulled it across the tiled floor towards him so that my legs were between his. "That's better."

He smiled cupping my face and kissing me softly. His lips were so perfect, wet and comforting as they moved slowly with mine. I sighed as his tongue touched mine and shivered as the jolt of electricity that occurred every time we touched slithered up my spine. I pushed my hands into his hair and pulled him closer as his hands smoothed up my bare thighs.

"Mm," he moaned as I licked his lips. "Do you want help cleaning up?"

I pulled back and frowned with a chuckle. "Odd thought process." I smiled, running my hand through the front of his hair.

"Not really," he answered, draining my glass of milk. "You see," he murmured letting the index finger of his right hand slide down my neck and between my breasts. "The sooner we get cleared up down here the sooner I can get you back in bed and make you cum with my tongue so hard that you scream so loud and long that your lungs hurt."

His face never moved, he looked deadly serious and it made my whole body hot for him.

"Ok," I managed to say through my now arid throat. The reason for its sudden dryness was the fact that every bit of moisture that was in my body was now pooling in one very specific area.

"Ok," he replied with dark eyes and a darker smile.

I slipped off my stool and started gathering all the ingredients off of the counter. Edward followed me with a cloth and towel and wiped up all the crumbs that had been left, throwing them in the trash along with the crusts that Jasper had left.

"Good job." I smiled pushing the stools back under the counter.

Edward turned from the sink and placed his palms on the wood between us. His eyes were dark green and flashed at me with passion, want and lust. I stared at him and he stared right back.

"I'll give you a 15 second head start." He smirked, looking towards the door then at the clock on the wall above me.

"What?" I asked, shaking me head, not quite understanding.

"14…13…12…11," he continued with his fuck me now crooked smile.

_Oh…ok…shit…_

I started stepping backwards and jumped when my ass hit the kitchen door.

"Edward," I whispered, feeling the panicked excitement start collecting in my stomach.

He looked at me and smiled wider. "7…6…5…"

I turned as quickly as I could and set off at a run towards the stairs.

My heart was pounding and my knees were like jelly as I made it to the top of the stairs just as I heard the kitchen door swing shut and large feet hitting the first step. I pushed harder along the corridor, nearly falling over Sam and threw Edward's bedroom door open before closing it behind me.

I stood with my hand on my heart feeling it slam against my ribs as I continued to step back. I squeaked when my calves met the bed. There was silence. I held my breath to try and hear better but there was nothing. I knew he was out there. My whole body tingled with the sexual energy that charged between us whenever I was near him.

I started to relax and pulled his t-shirt over my head and my shorts down and placed myself on my stomach across his bed facing the door. I smiled and felt my skin grow hotter when there was a small knock.

"Come in," I smiled. The door knob twisted and the door opened.

He was stunning and…_fuck_…he was hard. I could see his cock pushing against his pants even before he closed the door behind him which he did quietly. I looked him up and down from the tips of his bronze hair to the tips of his bare toes. I moaned softly as I drank in his stomach, arms and shoulders.

He was perfect, strong, masculine and beautiful.

"You ran," he murmured taking a step towards.

His face in the soft purple light of the early dawn sky that peeked between his bedroom curtains was stern and determined.

"Yes," I answered quietly, feeling my heart rate speed up again as he got nearer to me.

"You ran from…_me_," he said, his voice low and sexy.

He looked angry, which I knew wasn't the case but he still looked fucking incredible and oozed sex with every movement he made. I felt my hands twist slightly in the cover of his bed.

"I did," I whispered, looking up at him from under my lashes. "I'm sorry, Mr Cullen," I breathed biting my lip.

He sucked in a quick breath and looked down at me. I watched his eyes take in my position on my front and smiled as I noticed him twitch in his pants. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a soft 'fuck' slip from his lips.

"Isabella," he growled. "You know that you will have to pay for what you just did, don't you?"

I nodded, not entirely sure whether I still had the power of speech.

"Good," he replied putting his thumbs to the band of his pants and pushing them down so they pooled at his ankles.

He moved again towards the bed, cock hard and ready. He stopped a little under a foot away from me and put his left hand behind his back. I gasped as he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards him with his right.

He didn't hurt me but the surprise and the desire that shot through me at his forcefulness took my breath away. I grabbed onto his forearm for support.

"Bella," he breathed, "is this…are you…?" I looked up at him to see a look of worry and reluctance wash across his features.

"Edward, its fine," I answered, slightly breathless. "I'm fine, I love you, please don't stop," I almost begged.

"I love you, baby," he mouthed.

His hand tightened in my hair and he pushed his cock into my mouth and we both groaned in need and satisfaction. Holding onto my hair and neck he moved my head backwards and forwards along him, slow but deep.

"Oh yeah, baby, that feels so fucking good," he gasped through clenched teeth.

I hummed in agreement, letting my tongue twist and circle him as best as I could, flicking the tip of him as he brought me back. He groaned as I let my teeth graze over him gently. He never pushed too hard or pulled too much and as much as I wanted him to, I knew that this for Edward was more than he was comfortable with.

Which was why I was really fucking surprised when he knocked my hand back as I moved to grab him.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, pulling me from him and taking a step from the bed.

He let go of my hair and took another step back. His cock was as hard as I had ever seen and it glistened from where my mouth had been on him.

"_You_ do what _I _want, Miss Swan, not the other way around," he stated, his face lustful but resolute. I was now on my knees on the bed, desperate to feel some part of him.

"Get on all fours," he ordered, pointing at me. I whimpered but didn't move, utterly astonished at where this dominant creature had appeared from.

"Did you fucking hear me?" he said, his was voice quiet but dangerous and it sent a shiver from the top of my head to my toes. "I really don't want to have to say it again, Miss Swan."

He leaned his head to the right slightly almost daring me to ask him to repeat himself.

I didn't.

I placed my hands on the bed and lifted my ass in the air.

"Good girl," he whispered stroking my cheek.

His thumb glided down my jaw and danced over my mouth. He pushed it slowly between my lips and I sucked on it gently.

"That taste good?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and licked the end of his thumb.

He removed it slowly and bent down so that he was eye level with me.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Isabella?" I shook my head, feeling the heat between my legs hit nuclear as his breath washed over me.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to move around this bed and lick your pussy until you scream for me to stop." I moaned and clenched my thighs together. "But I won't. Do you know why?"

I moved my head minutely. "Because bad girls don't get what they want, they have to do as they're fucking told."

He straightened up and walked slowly around to the other side of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine until I couldn't turn my head any more. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me so that my knees were on the edge of the bed.

"Please, Edward, now," I groaned pushing my ass to him and leaning down onto my forearms.

I squealed as his hand slapped my ass – hard.

_Fuck it felt good…_

"On all fours, Miss Swan," he ordered. "And _you_ don't fucking tell _me_ what to do, are we clear?"

"Yes," I moaned, my hips moving of their own accord. I was so wet and eager it was borderline painful. "I'm sorry," I whimpered.

_Just fucking touch me…_

"Good, now stay like that."

I sighed and bit my lip as I felt his hand curve around my ass and slip between my thighs. His thumb grazed my clit and I arched against him.

"Jesus," he muttered, "so wet." I felt him rather than saw him drop down and felt his breath on my leg. His lips met my thigh and I moaned again.

"Oh, God," I breathed, moving back.

"Mmhm," he replied as he spread my legs.

I held my breath waiting for him to touch me and just as I was about to turn around and demand he fuck me, he licked me from my pussy to my clit in one long movement.

"Holy fucking shit," I cried, dropping my head.

His tongue licked my clit fast and then slow, long languid strokes to quick flicks that left me almost breathless. His left hand held my hips, his fingers gripping me to him hard and sure.

"Oh…_uh_…ah, _ah_," was all I could say as he continued curving his tongue around every place that I needed him to. He made every part of my body sing with want. I was so greedy for him and wanted more. I cried out again when his tongue dipped inside me then pulsed over and over, in and out.

"I..._ah_, ah, holy…_uh,_ ah."

My body was shaking, literally shaking. My knees were weak and I was damned sure that if he didn't have hold of me that I would have collapsed. My elbows were screaming in protest as all I wanted to do as he licked me again was to drop and bury my face into the covers and scream for mercy. My stomach tightened, my legs tightened, my spine became poker straight and my hips had become separate from the rest of my body moving and twisting against his face, desperate for his tongue.

His wonderful, fucking tongue that was drawing me to the biggest orgasm of my life.

"Edward," I groaned as I pushed harder against him. "Fuck, Edward, it's…oh, oh, oh."

My head snapped back and I cried out his name over and over as I saw lights explode behind my eyes. My whole body went rigid and tight as I cursed, cried and whimpered for him. He continued his assault on me his right hand grabbing my other hip as he growled against me, licking me, flicking me, stroking and caressing sending my mind and body into the stratosphere as I came again hard and sharp.

"Edward, _Edward_, stop, I can't…_oh God_, I can't…holy shit, baby…_yes_."

I didn't know what I wanted. The sensations that were slamming through my body were so intense my mouth and brain seemed incapable of forming complete sentences.

My body was pulled in two directions, wanting so much for him to keep his delicious attack on my pussy but also so close to begging him to stop and passing out with ecstasy. His pace on me just never slowed as I continued to whimper and moan his name.

As my eyes rolled back in my head when his tongue entered me again my elbows gave out and my face hit the bed.

"Baby," I groaned. "Baby, _please_…I can't…_fuck, Edward_, uh..."

I exhaled through my cheeks as he pulled his mouth from me. He let my hips go and they too dropped to the bed. I lay there collecting my breath, feeling my pulse thunder in the front of my head. I gasped as I felt Edward's weight on my back and his lips at my ear.

What did I say?"

I had no fucking clue. I was spent, hot and high from my orgasm and had no idea what he meant.

"I…I don't," I sighed, trying to turn my head to him so that I could see his beautiful face but his weight held me fast.

"I said _you_ don't tell _me_ what to do." His voice was so low if he hadn't had his lips to my ear I wouldn't have been able to hear him. He lifted off me and pushed me across the bed so that he could rest between my legs.

"Edward, what are you…?" but I didn't finish before his hand met my ass again.

I groaned in pleasure as the sting sank deep into my body, making my nipples hard and my pussy even wetter.

_Who the fuck knew I liked being spanked…?_

"Don't try my patience any more, Miss Swan," he growled. "Now lift your ass."

Holding onto my hips he helped me lift them off of the bed. The rest of my body stayed flat against the covers, a fact of which I was extremely grateful. I hissed in a breath as I felt his cock slide against my clit.

"Warm," he murmured softly. "Wet, fuck me, so wet."

He pushed his cock so it slid along my flesh until it was at my entrance. I lifted and arched my hips back to him so that he was at an easier angle.

"Good," he breathed as his hands gripped my hips just above my ass. He pushed in slowly, filling me completely. I was so wet that there was no resistance and he was completely devoured by me in one swift movement.

"_Uh_," he groaned loudly and he squeezed my hips. "You feel…_uh._"

He pulled back from me, still holding me tight and lifted my hips higher as he pushed back in slowly, hitting every nerve ending in my body as he did.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Bella," he moaned and pushed into me again.

His pace was steady as he continued to bury himself in me as deep as my body would allow. As I lay moaning and calling for him I realised that it still wasn't deep enough for me. I stretched my arms in front of me and gripped the edge of the bed as he moved in me. I held my hips up for him as his grip grew tighter and his breathing increased in volume and pace.

"So good…so beautiful…uh, ah, Bella," he gasped as he thrust a little harder.

"Yes, baby," I moaned, tilting my head to the side so I could glance at him. "Fuck me."

He hissed, gripped me and drove into me hard and deep, moving me across the bed with each thrust.

"Oh god, yes, right there," I cried as he hit me at just the right angle. "There oh…Edward, ah…"

"There," he moaned as he did it again. "Right there, baby?"

"Fuck yes," I cried as he slammed into me.

Our bodies were sliding against one another, his hands still firm on my hips as I bucked to meet each one of his thrusts. Our moans and cries echoed around the room as I felt him get harder and harder with each deep thrust. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream as his cock struck my G-spot over and over lifting my body to the edge of delirium.

I crashed back against him again and again tightening myself around him, frantic for release.

His fingers dug into my skin.

"I'm coming, Bella…" _I know it baby _"fuck…so hard…so _fucking_ good, UH!" He groaned and cried out through clenched teeth as he pounded me once more before exploding into me and collapsing onto me as I came with him, mewling and rotating my hips to milk his orgasm out of him.

We lay breathing heavily, sweating and exhausted.

The light of the dawn sun was creeping up the wooden floor and was now resting on the edge of the far wall. The birds were waking up and if I held my breath just long enough the faint sound of lapping water could be heard from the lake.

"Uh, ah…Bella, you…ah, Christ," he mumbled into my shoulder blade.

I smiled against the covers as I felt his heart beat thump against my back. I exhaled as Edward lifted himself up and out of me a few minutes later and headed for the bathroom. I pulled myself up and shuffled under the covers.

My body felt like jelly, wobbly and utterly fantastic. I opened my eyes he came back.

He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at me. His face was somewhere between happy and anxious. I lifted my hand to his and pulled him down to me. I kissed him softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you," I whispered. "You didn't hurt me," I leaned back to look at him. "That was the single most sexiest, mind blowing experience of my life and if Domward ever wants to come and play again like that," I lifted his palm and placed it on my ass and held it there, "he is more than fucking welcome."

He chuckled and shook his head gently. He kissed me back, cupping my face before leaning over me and planting a gentle kiss on the ass cheek that he had struck. He shuffled under the covers with me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Domward, huh?" he asked with the traces of a smile.

"Yeah," I replied, nuzzling my face into his chest. "It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"I love you, Bella Swan." He laughed lightly kissing my hair.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen," I replied before falling into a deep sleep.

* * * *

"You look fine, Bella, stop whining!" Alice moaned as she threw me a small pair of stonewash denim shorts and a pair of silver sandals.

"But a bikini, Alice, really?" I retorted, looking down at myself. Granted it was a gorgeous bikini, white halter neck that fastened with two ties. The matching briefs were about the size of the panties that I wore everyday but it wasn't every fucking day that I walked around in front of people in just my goddamn underwear.

"Bella, you look hot, just flaunt it girl," Rosalie sang as she pulled on her white shorts over her ruffled yellow bikini that made her hair and skin look golden.

"That's easy for you to say, Rose, you look like a fucking supermodel," I whined, crossing my arms across my chest.

She turned to me and pursed her lips in a kiss.

"Bella, don't try my patience," Alice warned and I felt my cheeks blush as I recounted the previous night when Edward had said the same thing. I rubbed my hand absentmindedly across my butt. "You look sexy as fuck, we're going out in the sun, we'll be near water and you're wearing that bikini!"

"Ok, ok," I sighed, pulling on my shorts and slipping on the sandals. "Happy?" I asked slapping my palms to my thighs.

"Very," she chimed. Alice was wearing a multi-coloured bandeau top of shimmering purple, green and yellow with matching purple briefs. She shrugged on a pink kaftan and grabbed her bag. "We ready girls?"

I pulled on a short white cardigan and followed them down the stairs. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had already gone to…wherever it was that we were going so that they could set up the BBQ. Carlisle and Esme were meeting us there.

It was just after midday and the heat from the Italian sun was fabulous.

"I can't believe how hot it is here at this time of year," I said grabbing a bottle of water from Alice in the kitchen.

"I know," she replied. "If I didn't have to work in LA, this is where I would live the rest of my life." Maggie had packed a bag of finger food for us that was sat on the kitchen counter. "You should come, Mags." Alice smiled at the small woman. "Get in a bikini and show us girls how it's done."

Maggie laughed and pushed Alice gently. "Oh, Bombolina, you are wicked, go, go have fun." She smiled and winked at me. "Bella, Bella," she chuckled. "Cica, Bella, Cica, Bella."

We watched her as she walked out of the kitchen with a skip in her step.

"What the hell was that about?" Rosalie laughed as we left the kitchen through the back door and headed for Alice's topless Mini Cooper.

"Cica, is my brother and this is Bella." Alice smiled pointing at me. "Maggie is completely over the moon that they are together, I swear the woman is already planning her wedding outfit and is knitting your first child's first outfit."

I laughed as a warm sensation slipped down my body. The whole idea of what Alice had just said didn't sound half bad at all.

"Loved by everyone, huh?" Rosalie smiled as she pushed her bag onto mine in the trunk of the car. I blushed and shrugged. "Well, apart from one person in particular." She laughed pulling a magazine out of the bag she had just crammed against mine. "This was at the airport," she said handing me a copy of Entertainment Weekly.

I looked at the front cover to see a picture of Edward's face in the middle surrounded by a heart. My face, I can only assume came from the picture that was taken by the sleaze ball at the airport, was to the left of the heart and Tanya fucking Denali's perfectly Botoxed face was to the right.

The headline made my skin crawl – _'__**Torn between two beauties…the other woman in Cullen's life, identified**__.'_

"What the fuck?" I breathed as I flicked the magazine quickly to the single page of the article.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked standing beside me.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie stammered, "I thought you would find it funny."

I ignored her as I read the article feeling panic, anger and stupidly jealousy sneak up my spine. The pictures of Edward and I were ones that had been used before, at the drive-thru, at the club in London and a single one of me that was definitely at LAX. Then there were the pictures of Edward and Tanya. Most were on red carpet events promoting the film, her hand draped around his or on his back. She was so fucking desperate.

"What does it say?" Alice asked placing a hand on mine that I now realised was shaking.

"They know who I am," I murmured. "Listen – '_**The woman at the centre of LA's most exciting love triangle has been identified as none other that Edward Cullen's assistant.**_

_**Bella Swan, 25 has been working for Mr Cullen for 2 months, starting w**__**ith him just before filming ended on Denali's and Cullen's new movie. Sources say that the sparks between the two were instantaneous and that Tanya Denali was left seething after Cullen dismissed her to spend time with the striking brunette – and who can blame him.**_

'_**Tanya is devastated that she has been thrown away like a piece of garbage for an assistant,' our source continues. 'She and Edward were really in love but Bella just didn't seem to care who got hurt as she, from the word go, relentlessly chased her boss until she got her way. It's really hard for Tanya to see them together**__**, especially with the rumours that they are now living together.'**_

_**Comments from all individuals were unavailable at time of press.'**_

I slammed the magazine shut and took a deep breath.

"I can't believe this," I said through a thick throat. "So now I'm a fucking home wrecker? What the hell, Alice?"

Alice grabbed the magazine from me and threw it back in the trunk closing it so I couldn't see it any more.

"Calm down, Bella." She soothed rubbing my arm. "Remember its all bull shit. You're better than this, above it, honey."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Rosalie sighed. "I thought you'd appreciate Tanya being 'seething'."

She dropped her hands at her sides and shook her head slowly.

"Hey," I murmured taking a step towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her. "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you," I whispered. "I just…" I pulled away from her tight embrace. "It's just always been Tanya this and Tanya that and now I'm supposed to have broken her heart by stealing Edward from her." I pushed my hand through my hair.

I knew in my heart that there was nothing going on between Edward and Tanya when I started working for him. He had told me so and I believed him. I just couldn't help feel angry that I was now being portrayed as the 'other woman' the woman that 'stole' someone from someone else. I would never, ever do something so cruel but now everyone who read _Entertainment Weekly_ would think differently. They would think me a bitch or worse. I wasn't quite sure what was the more difficult to deal with – being the new love interest or the heartbreaker. My chest tightened at the thought of Edward's reaction to this. He'd either be pissed or utterly nonchalant and I couldn't for the life of me figure out which it would be.

"Tanya Denali," Alice growled. "Fucking wench," she glanced at Rosalie. "Sorry, Rose, I know you work for her but shit…"

Rosalie held her palms up, seemingly uninterested in the vitriol that was spewing from Alice about her boss. "I know," she sighed. "But it pays well." She shrugged.

We all chuckled lightly, the tension lifting from the three of us ever so slightly.

"You ok?" Alice asked, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah," I exhaled. "Tanya can go eat a dick for all I care." Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Go, Bells." Rosalie smiled, hugging me to her again. "Besides she's only jealous that the dick you eat belongs to Edward Cullen."

"Rose, that's my brother!" Alice grimaced. "Please, girl, for the love of God!"

Laughing, we all piled into the car and with the sun on our faces and the wind in our hair and set off to meet the boys.

* * * *

On the journey to the 'Cullen's place by the water' as Alice kept naming it I couldn't help but wonder how my name age and occupation had managed to get put into one of the biggest magazines in the US. Someone must have talked…that had to be the only explanation.

There was no way that those details could be found out just by journalists taking my picture, could they?

The photographer at the airport knew who I was before I even spoke to him and the fact that there were paps outside Edward's house when we left for Italy just added to the mystery. I decided not to mention the article to Edward. It was a silly, untrue piece of shit that he didn't need to worry about or get annoyed by.

And as much as I was trying not to be, I was annoyed enough for the both of us.

_Tanya Fucking Denali_

Hate was a strong word in my vocabulary but I could definitely end up hating _that_ bitch.

Alice stopped the car and we all climbed out. The view was breathtaking. The hills rolled for miles into the distance under the blue sky. We were surrounded by huge trees, firs, willows and magnolia leading us down a path that suddenly and unexpectedly opened up to a huge circle of water, half of which was secluded by the drooping willows around it.

The water itself was so clear it looked like glass and the surrounding banks held the greenest grass I'd ever seen. To the right side of the water and half way up the grassy mound was a large blue tub that looked suspiciously like a Jacuzzi.

Rosalie and I followed Alice down the gravel path, both of us looking utterly amazed at the beauty of the place.

"You made it," Jasper called as he approached us.

He was wearing purple board shorts that just so happened to match Alice's bikini perfectly. He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her as he pulled away.

"Hey, guys." He waved gently at us. "Come on, I've started the grill and Edward and Emmett are setting up the net in the water."

"Net?" Rosalie asked as we continued towards the water, "as in fishing?"

Jasper and Alice laughed loudly. "No, Rose, as in water volleyball," Jasper answered.

"Yeah right," I laughed lightly.

Alice had managed to get me in a bikini, I was damned sure I wasn't going to play volley ball too.

We followed them both to a rectangular wooden table that was surrounded by ten wooden chairs. Alice placed Maggie's bag of goodies in the middle and pointed Rosalie and I towards the edge of the water where there were loungers.

"Go make yourselves comfortable, girls." She smiled. "We're here to have fun so start now."

Rosalie and I set off to the loungers and pulled our towels from our bags, laying them out for us to sit on. The sun was so high in the sky and beat down on us hot and dry.

"It's so beautiful here." Rosalie smiled putting her shades on and looking out over the water.

"I know, it's almost unreal," I murmured, shrugging my cardigan off gently.

Although I was very much uncomfortable with showing so much flesh it was far too hot to keep it on.

"I am sorry, Bella." Rosalie smiled at me gently.

I nodded and smiled back. "Its fine, sweetie, honestly, it was just a bit of a shock to read about myself that way."

"I can imagine," she answered. "You must love him very much to put up with that."

I laughed lightly. "It's not that bad." I shrugged, "just weird. I mean, why are people so interested in me? I'm just me."

"Yeah," Rosalie laughed, "you, who just so happens to have bagged the most eligible man in Hollywood."

I laughed back. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Talking of which," Rosalie sighed, pointing behind me.

I turned and took in a quick breath.

_Holy mother of God…_

Edward and Emmett were walking towards us and they had both clearly just climbed from the water with a soaking Sam bringing up the rear.

The water on Edward's chest sparkled in the sun and dripped down his smooth stomach down towards his dark blue board shorts that were precariously low on his hips, leaving the hair on his stomach and the V of the tops of his legs on full show.

His hair was dark from being wet and it was pushed back from his beautiful face, dripping water down his jaw.

He was the most exquisite creature I had ever seen and my heart started to thump wildly in my chest. I swallowed hard as he looked at me and a wide dazzling smile appeared on his face. He glanced down at my outfit and raised one eyebrow in what I think was approval.

"Hey, there," he smiled when he reached me.

"Hey," I whispered.

"You ok, baby?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Mmhm," I answered biting my lip letting my eyes drink him in all over again.

I wanted to talk with him but all I could think about was him thrusting his cock into my mouth, slapping my ass, and taking me from behind, hard and deep…

"Bella," Rosalie said. "You want to go for a swim?"

"What? Um…no, I'm good for now," I replied, clearing my throat and pushing my hands in my pockets of my shorts.

"Chicken," Emmett cried, lifting Rosalie onto his shoulder and taking off down the path towards the water with Rose screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You sure you're ok?" Edward asked, taking another step towards me.

My eyes were fixed on a drip of water that was meandering down past his belly button and I suddenly realised I wanted to lick it off him.

"Edward," I murmured looking up at his face. "You're so beautiful."

His face became even softer but his eyes darkened as he reached a hand to my waist.

The electric volt that shot through me at his touch was nothing but comforting as he pulled me towards him. I desired him so much all the time but my need for him at that moment was almost overwhelming. I reached up on my toes and threw my arms around his neck so that I could kiss him with all the passion that I felt for him.

I didn't care that he was wet and I wasn't, I just needed him so much. My whole body tightened as his tongue met mine and he moaned into me. My hands travelled into his wet hair and I wrapped my right leg around his left.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips. "Baby, are you ok?"

He pulled away gently and dropped slightly on his haunches so that he was almost eye level with me.

"Where did this come from?" He smiled but I could see a hint of concern in the green of his eyes.

"I just love you," I answered as he cupped my face, "so much, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," he replied kissing me softly. "More than I could ever express to you, sweetheart."

He pulled me to him and hugged me tight. I sighed as he kissed my head.

"And by the way," he murmured. "You look far too fuckable for your own good in that piece of fabric you call a bikini."

"Do you like it?" I asked, pulling back to look at him.

"Do I like it she asks…?" He laughed darkly, shaking his head.

I gasped as he grabbed my wrist and pushed my hand to his groin of his shorts.

"Does that answer your question, Isabella?" He asked, his eyes growing darker.

"Fuck." He was hard and felt so good against my palm but before I could wrap my hand around him Esme's voice called from the top of the path.

_Shit…_

I pulled my hand away and Edward turned me around and pulled my back against him, his arms around my shoulders and crossed across my chest.

"Hey kids," she called with a wave of her hand. "We're sorry we're late, but we've got the meat for the grill."

She leaned over to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, honey." I was more than a little surprised when she grabbed me into a huge hug and kissed me. "Bella, you look stunning, sweetie, so pretty." She beamed.

She carried on towards the table and chars and I followed as Edward went to help his father with two large bags of what I can only assume was the meat Esme was talking about. Jasper went to work almost immediately asking everyone what they wanted. Rose and Emmett were in the water but called their order over the splashes, screams and curses that danced across the ripples.

Next to the grill was a huge ice box filled with bottles of water and beer. Edward passed a beer to me and sat down next to me. His hair was beginning to dry in the sun, making the red and copper shine.

"So is everything going according to plan?" Alice asked her father who was opening a bottle of red wine with a corkscrew.

"Last time I checked," he answered, pulling the cork free. "We can't get back until 5 and the guests start arriving at 7."

Edward explained that the reason that we were out of the house was so that the party organiser, Frederick could set the entire house. Carlisle had arranged for caterers, musicians, waiting on staff and bar staff so that Esme didn't have to worry about anything.

It was all taking place in the hall of the house which apparently I was yet to see.

Emmett and Rosalie joined us from the water as Jasper started handing out hotdogs, burgers and chicken off the grill.

Emmett thought it allsorts of hysterical to shake his head over everyone, drenching us all.

"So Rose," Carlisle smiled. "How was it meeting my sister?"

"Oh," she started, swallowing a piece of cucumber. "She was extremely welcoming and very sweet."

"Future in-laws, eh?" Jasper winked at Emmett who threw a bread roll at him.

Emmett and Rosalie were staying at Emmett's parent's house. Lisa, Emmett's mother was Carlisle's sister.

"Yeah and I met Heidi and baby William," Rosalie gushed. "He is so beautiful."

"Who's Heidi?" I asked quietly.

"My sister," Emmett answered from the other side of the table with a grin. "And William is my new nephew who just happens to be freakin' awesome, just like his uncle." He pointed at his chest that was wet and covered oddly in pieces of grass.

"Did you have a hold of him?" Edward pouted at Emmett.

"Damn right I did, it's the first time I've seen him," he replied defensively.

"He looked _soooo_ adorable holding him." Rosalie grinned.

"Rosie," Emmett frowned, "not in front of the guys, baby."

We all laughed at his expression. "Well I think that's sweet," I smiled at Emmett.

"Thanks, Tinks." He winked.

"Yeah there's something extremely sexy about a man cradling a baby."

"Amen to that." Alice smiled holding up her bottle of beer.

"Christ yes," Rosalie added.

"Take heed, gentlemen." Carlisle laughed.

"_Noooooo_, no, no, no," Edward, Jasper and Emmett answered together, shaking their heads and mumbling things like 'no way' 'fuck that' and 'fucking Heidi.'

"Heidi and William are coming tonight so you can see how gorgeous he is yourself." Esme smiled at me while rolling her eyes at the boys.

"Who else from your family is coming?" I asked nervously, suddenly very aware that I was to be introduced to the people that knew Edward best after his parents and sister.

"Lisa and Bill, Emmett's parents, Heidi, Wes and William." Carlisle counted on his right hand.

"My sisters," Esme continued, "with their husbands and kids, my mother which is all the immediate family and then just really close friends."

Edward's hand touched my knee softly. "You'll be fine, baby," he whispered kissing my cheek. "I won't let you go all night I promise."

I nodded and smiled as best I could, trying hard to push my panic down as far as it would go.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Bella?" Jasper asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head, "just me." I had always wanted a sibling but wanting an older brother didn't really work being my parent's first born.

"Bet that was boring." Emmett shrugged, "being an only one."

"Not really," I answered with a smile. "I had my mom and dad and good friends. Plus when my folks divorced, I got two birthdays and two Christmases which kind of made up for being on my own."

I laughed lightly but I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Sorry, Bells," Emmett said quietly.

"Hey no worries it was a long time ago," I remarked with a smile that didn't feel as genuine as it could have. "I have good parents," I added with a nod.

"We should get together at some point," Esme grinned. "Meet your parents I mean."

The blood must have drained from my face.

"Um…sure, I…um," I stammered.

The thought of my mother and father and Phil for that matter meeting Carlisle and Esme Cullen was almost laughable. Not for any other reason than that they were so ordinary compared to them. They were ordinary like I was ordinary next to Edward.

I felt guilty with the feelings I was having but I just couldn't imagine it - at all.

"Well, some time," Edward added. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok," I muttered quietly.

After finishing too much food and clearing all the trash away, the eight of us wandered back to the loungers to enjoy the sun.

"Cream," Alice grinned throwing me a bottle of sun cream. "You're looking a little pink there, Tinker."

I couldn't deny that my shoulders felt extremely hot from sitting at the table. Edward of course was starting to go a beautiful bronze colour along his chest and his cheeks.

"Allow me." He grinned. "Scoot forward," he said motioning for me to move down the lounger so that he could sit behind me.

I handed him the bottle of cream and leaned myself forward slightly. Edward stretched his leg across the lounger behind me and sat down, his legs at the sides of mine. I watched as Carlisle threw sticks for Sam into the water, his arm wrapped tightly around Esme.

"That dog is insane." I laughed as I watched her splash around and bark at Carlisle as he threw another for her.

"She is," he agreed with a chuckle. "Ok, shoulders and back?"

"Please," I answered.

I couldn't help but moan softly as his hands met my skin and started to rub the cream in at the nape of my neck. They swirled gently across me, over my shoulders, down my arms to my elbows then back up slowly. He applied more to his hands and worked it into my back, down my spine to the top of my denim shorts.

I bit my lip as his finger danced quickly under the waistband of my bikini briefs. He moved back up and rubbed into my ribs, then up further back to my neck and over to my collarbone. My breathing was quick and shallow as he repeated the process.

He leaned down towards my ear.

"All done," he growled. I placed my palms on his knees and felt his chin on my right shoulder.

"Thank you." I smiled as he kissed my ear lobe.

"You're welcome," he answered. "Are you going to join me for a swim?"

I twisted so that I could look at him with a furrowed brow. "Edward, you've just put cream on me."

Emmett guffawed from the lounger he was lying on and winked at me. "Not for the first time hey, Tinker?"

"Emmett," Edward warned, but I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"If only he knew the truth," I whispered in Edward's ear.

"Bella," he smirked shaking his head and shifting in his seat.

He cleared his throat and held up the bottle of lotion pointing to it. "See," he smiled, "waterproof."

"How convenient," I mumbled. Edward stood up at the side of me and held out his hand.

"Come swim with me," he said quietly and then pouted. "Please, baby, just a little swim?"

Emmett started making chicken noises from his spot before he was slapped in the chest by Rosalie.

"Ok," I sighed, grabbing his hand.

I suddenly realised that I had to take my shorts off and I was hopelessly aware of people around us. My hands rested on the button of my shorts for a moment too long as I glanced around. Edward reached for my hands and stroked them with his thumbs.

"You're beautiful, Bella," he whispered and leaned towards me so that his nose brushed my jaw, "so fucking beautiful."

He looked me up and down and blew air through his lips. "Jesus, _look_ at you." He looked back at me and smiled. "Perfect."

I nodded slowly, biting my lip as I felt my blush ignite under my skin and my whole body become hot.

I unfastened my button and my zip and pushed the shorts down in one very fast movement. I picked them up and threw them at Emmett's head as Edward pulled me by the hand to the water laughing at the expression on his cousin's face. He kept hold of my hand as we made our way over to a wooden landing that stretched a little way out onto the lake.

He led me right to the very edge.

"You ready?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

"You first," I answered, peeking into the water.

He wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, its water not acid and it's really warm too." He pointed to the other side of the lake. "See those?"

I nodded as I saw a row of large pieces of glass on the grass floor. "Those are solar panels. They heat the water, the tub and the showers."

"Oh," I replied quietly, still not entirely convinced.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll go first if you promise you'll follow?"

"I promise." I smiled with a nod.

He smiled back and kissed the corner of my mouth slowly while his hand grazed my ass over my bikini bottoms.

"Mm," he moaned as he pulled away from me. "I definitely like this." He grinned, eying my outfit.

He wiggled his eyebrows took three steps back before running full speed and canon balling into the water. The water splashed over my legs and I screamed at the feeling.

"Edward," I laughed, looking down at myself. His head broke the surface with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby," he laughed gently, not meaning a single word. "Guess you'll have to get in and get even wetter."

He pushed his hand through his hair and laughed. I laughed as Sam paddled her way over to him and he dunked her under the water.

"Just jump in," he called as I took a couple of steps back.

"I will," I exclaimed, taking my time, "jeez, bossy boots."

I took a deep breath and shook my arms out focusing on his beautiful face bobbing in the water. I smiled and winked at him before running like he had done and diving into the water. I floated to almost the bottom before kicking my way to the surface. I gasped for a breath when I made it there and pushed my hair from my face.

The water was warm like bath water and it felt like silk on my skin.

"Check you out!" Emmett cried from his seat. "Ten minutes, Cullen, then it's on."

"What's on?" I asked, treading water as Edward swam towards me.

"Volley ball and yes you are playing." He smiled.

He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his chin.

"Impressive dive, Miss Swan," he grinned with an approving nod. "You were holding out on me."

"Mmhm," I answered as I licked his jaw softy and slowly wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella," he murmured as I brought his lips to mine. "We can't…_uh, fuck_…baby, please."

I rubbed myself against him as I kissed him again. His hands grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him and I rotated my hips, feeling his hardness through his shorts. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and ground into him again, making him moan softly and tighten his grip on me.

He tipped his head back and laughed in frustration.

"Seriously, Bella, we can't do this here, not now." He nodded discreetly to the bank where his family were engaged in various conversations. The laughter drifted along with us as we floated in the water.

I sighed and nodded. "Sorry," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Don't apologise." He smiled lifting my chin. "You don't know how shit hot sexy you are when you want me so much."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed and a little juvenile with my insane libido.

"Really," he answered. "And believe me tonight I will let you to have your wicked way with me."

I laughed at his solemn expression as though he had just offered me his kidney.

"Why thank you," I laughed kissing him again.

"Yeah, well," he sighed and shrugged. "If some poor bastard has to have you fucking him senseless then I suppose I can put myself forward for it."

He laughed and it sounded magical. He looked so peaceful, so happy and content and my heart soared at the thought of my having something to do with that.

We continued to float, gazing at each other, wrapped around one another, occasionally kissing softly or moving our hands gently across each others backs.

"It's so beautiful here," I murmured, breaking my gaze from his to the trees around us.

"It's alright," he replied, seemingly unimpressed. "But I'd hardly say beautiful with you here by comparison."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I do love you, Bella," he said gently, pushing my hair from my shoulder and lifting my pendant from my chest and out of the water so that the sunlight hit it. "My heart is yours forever, baby."

I bit my lip and held him tighter.

"Forever," I murmured against his mouth as his tongue slid between my lips.

* * * *

After three very heated games of volley ball and when we had dried and changed we headed back towards the cars. I had no idea how competitive Alice and Edward were. I had been placed on their team along with Carlisle who was equally determined to win against Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of the net.

I of course was a complete and utter fucking retard in the water, twice almost choking on water that went up my nose and down my throat. I was relieved that they decided to call it a draw because I knew that I was a definite hindrance on their team.

"You played good," Carlisle chuckled as we pushed our bags into the trunks of the cars.

"Yeah," I laughed sarcastically. "Although I think I'll definitely be sticking with my day job."

He laughed again. "Fair enough." he smiled.

I rode back with the girls in Alice's Mini while Esme and Carlisle went back in their Mercedes and the boys in Edward's Aston. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to ride in the Aston as it was such a pretty car and I made a mental note to ask him to take me out in it before we went home.

Back at the house there were trucks all the way up the drive way. Catering vans and trucks with balloons painted on the sides led all the way to the front door.

"Wow," I breathed as we climbed out and collected our bags.

"I know right," Alice smiled. "It's going to be fabulous."

We made our way into the house dodging men with trays of glasses and vases of flowers, trays of food and baskets of china.

"Bella," Alice called as I stepped into Edward's room. "Have a shower then come and get ready in here with Rosalie and me, ok?" I nodded and sighed with a smile. "Quickly, Swan, you've got twenty minutes to get that pretty little butt in here."

"Got it," I smiled saluting her.

Edward came in the room as I was getting out the shower. "Hey, beautiful," he grinned kissing me quickly on the shoulder.

"Hey, handsome," I smiled back. "Where have you been? Did you get lost?"

He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"No, Miss Smart Ass, I was arranging my gift to my parents." He kicked his sneakers off and stretched.

"Oh, really," I smiled. "What is it, can I see?"

He shook his head and held up his index finger. "Uh, uh," he grinned. "It's a surprise. You'll see it when everyone else does."

"Spoil sport," I mumbled pulling a pair of black lace panties from my suitcase along with a strapless black bra.

I felt him at the back of me and smiled.

"And what the fuck, pray tell, are these sexy little pieces of material," he murmured against my neck while he flicked at the panties in my right hand.

"These are none of your concern, Mr Cullen." I smiled, bunching them in my hand.

"Spoil sport," he growled, kissing my neck and stepping back from me. I turned and grabbed his arm. His smile faded slightly when he noticed my expression, "Bella?"

"You won't be too far away from me tonight will you?" I asked quietly, secretly hating myself for being so ridiculously clingy.

"Sweetheart," he sighed. "I'm not going to let go of you all night, I promise." He held me to his chest and kissed my hair. "Is that what's been bothering you today?" he asked looking down at me.

"A little," I answered. It was partly true.

The other part of me was still riled from the article that Rosalie had shown me.

"You'll be fine," he said looking at me intently. "I love you and that's all that matters, ok?" I nodded as he kissed my nose.

"Good," he smiled. "Now go and get ready before my sister comes in here and drags you away kicking and screaming.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Edward turned from me, sneaked a look at me over his shoulder and pushed his jeans down. I watched open mouthed as his naked fucking sexy ass meandered towards the bathroom.

"Tease," I called as he shut the door gently with a laugh.

Alice had arranged my dress for the anniversary ball without even asking for my opinion. I had no idea what I was wearing other than I needed to wear a strapless bra. She had been seriously cloak and dagger about the whole thing which had me slightly nervous. However my mouth dropped open when she pulled it from the bag.

It was simply gorgeous.

It was a deep purple, silk and chiffon floor length gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of it was jewel encrusted with a criss-crossing of silk that wound to the back of the dress. It was layered and draped across itself and included what Alice described as an asymmetric cut. I didn't care though. I loved it.

It was stunning and I couldn't help but touch it.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, glancing from me to the dress and back again.

"Alice it's breathtaking, I love it," I answered before kissing her cheek. "Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now come on let's get you dressed."

Rosalie had put my hair up in a lose twist and Alice had done my make up, light and natural with blush, mascara and a slight glitter on my eyelids and lips. The dress on was so soft on my skin and swished like a bell when I moved.

I felt like a princess.

No, more than that. I felt worthy of being on Edward's arm.

The man of my dreams.

Alice completed Rosalie's makeup and her own as Rosalie did her hair and then they both put on their dresses. Rosalie's was a beautiful, floor length black dress that clung to her in all the right ways. It skimmed her figure like water and made her hair look so blonde she looked almost angelic.

Alice's dress was equally dazzling. It was red, thigh length silk with a bodice of red and black gems. The straps were thin and crossed over at the back. They both looked radiant.

"Jesus we're a hot fucking trio." Rosalie laughed as we all stood in front of Alice's mirror. We laughed with her and then looked at each other.

"Group hug?" Alice smiled and grabbed the two of us to her. "You two are so fantastic," she whispered. "Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome," I replied with a smile as did Rose.

"Bells," Rose muttered. "Are you sure you're ok about…before with the magazine?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Rose I'm fine," I exhaled. "She just wants what she can't have that's all. She's wanted Edward for a long time." Alice nodded in agreement. "And the bitch just can't take a hint. She knows I feel threatened by her in the sense that she's powerful and beautiful and talented and she uses it to her advantage But I've got Edward so it's ok."

"Bella," Rosalie chuckled. "Whoever made you think that you're not beautiful, powerful and talented needs a serious ass whoopin'"

I laughed and pushed my hands down my dress. "Thanks Rose."

"Ok," Alice grinned. "Let's go and knock those boys' socks off!"

We had arranged to meet the boys in the glass room away from the entrance of the house where the guests were being greeted by two men with name lists. I saw the three of them standing laughing with a beer each and all looking fabulous.

As we approached I watched Edward's back straighten slightly and then he turned around slowly to face us.

But his eyes met only mine.

He was dressed in a black suit complete with waistcoat and dinner jacket with a black shirt and a tie that was a deep purple that matched the bodice of my dress exactly. He was like a timeless painting. Exquisite in the extreme and looking at me in a way that made me want to laugh, cry, shout and cheer all at the same time.

Rosalie walked over to Emmett and kissed him before stealing a sip of his drink and Alice approached Jasper and simply looked at him, her hands in his. But I didn't care. All I cared about was the man in front of me and the way he made me feel. He took a slow step towards me and I realised I was holding my breath. I breathed in slowly as he got closer and smiled gently at him when he stopped in front of me.

"Good evening, Mr Cullen," I said quietly. "You look…you look _nice_."

I smiled at our private joke.

He simply looked at me, his eyes on mine, searing into me. His lips moved as if he was speaking to himself but no words came out.

He blinked slowly and then his mouth rose at the left slightly.

"Isabella," he breathed softly. "There are no words to describe you at this moment. You are…you are sublime. You are transcendent, Bella."

He moved closer so that I had to lift my head to keep my eyes on his. "You are more than I could ever have dreamed of."

My lungs squeezed as he bent down and touched his lips softly to mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered back. "I adore you."

He lifted his head from me and moved to my side holding out his arm for me to take.

I looked at him and smiled before placing my arm through his. Emmett and Rosalie led the way through the house. We walked through the corridors that were lined with white lilies and candles and entered the hall that led to the back garden.

The room was spectacular and was filled with large round tables that were covered in cream covers, candles, lilies, white roses, china, crystal and white silk that draped across the huge open window at the back of the huge room that led to a small marquee that was covered entirely in Christmas spotlights.

A stage had been erected and a band of tux wearing guitarists, a set of drums and a huge grand piano with matching pianist played gentle music that flowed through the entire room. Waiters glided around the room with trays of champagne flutes and entrees, which Edward took and handed me a glass. He held his glass to mine and smiled.

"Cheers, baby." He smiled as he took a sip.

"Cheers," I grinned back at him.

"Bella, I have a confession to make. I know I said I would stay with you all night but I have to leave you for about ten minutes is that ok?"

I blinked quickly and nodded. "Of course, Edward, I'm fine." I smiled. I looked over to see Alice and Jasper sat at a table talking to a blonde haired woman and a red haired man. "I'll go sit with Alice," I added.

"Ok," he smiled. "I'll be back."

He rubbed my arm, placed his flute on the table behind him and set off towards the stage. I walked slowly over to Alice and Jasper.

"May I join you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," Jasper smiled. "Pull up a chair, Tinker." He turned to the couple next to him. "Bella, this is Charlotte my sister and Peter her husband." I leaned over and shook their hands. "Guys, this is Edward's Bella."

The two of them raised their eyebrows as if they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It's nice to put a face to a name." Peter smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you," I replied.

"Your dress is stunning, Bella." Charlotte smiled. "You look fabulous."

I laughed lightly. "It's all Alice and smoke and mirrors."

There was suddenly a loud thumping sound coming from the stage. We all turned to see Edward standing on the stage next to the microphone.

"Jesus who gave that guy an amp?" Jasper snorted as Alice pushed is shoulder and shushed him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have your attention please," Edward said, pushing one hand in his pocket and one through his hair as everyone quitened down and turned towards him. "I'd like you to please welcome into the room, my parents, Mr and Mrs Carlisle Cullen."

Everyone applauded as Carlisle and Esme entered through the huge window under the white silk.

Esme was breathtaking in a white gown that reached the floor. Her hair was loose around her face and made her look at least my age. She was beautiful. Carlisle was equally dashing in a black suit, black shirt and white tie. He held her hand up in his own, kissed the back of it and gestured towards his wife who blushed and placed a hand on her chest. The applause died down and Edward could be heard clearing his throat.

"So it seems to be my job to make a speech," he said with a nervous smile. "Thanks, Alice."

He exhaled with a grin at his sister. Alice sniggered at the side of me.

"You know I've been thinking hard about the kinds of things I could say about you two, mom and dad. A couple who even after 27 years are still so happy they raise the question in all our minds are they really married?"

Everyone laughed and Edward seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. I had the overwhelming urge to go and hold his hand.

"Twenty seven years of marriage is an amazing feat. Indeed a marriage that makes it to twenty seven years is thanks to a couple who are committed to their wedding vows. Who, for better or worse, are dedicated to each other. Very few couples make it to twenty five years let alone twenty seven and for those that do, they deserve a celebration of their love and commitment to each other and their family."

He sighed and raised his glass.

"Please raise your glasses to this amazing couple whose love and marriage is an example to us all." He breathed again and looked right at me. I felt my eyes fill with tears and clutched my champagne glass tightly.

"They show us what true love really is." He glanced back to his parents. "Mom and Dad, I love you, congratulations." He lifted his glass and sipped as cheers of congratulations erupted around the room followed by more applause.

Edward stepped one foot off the stage and kissed his mom and hugged his father. Alice stood up and walked over to them and hugged and kissed all three of them.

"I have an apology to make however," Edward continued into the mike. "I didn't get you a gift."

Everyone laughed and some jeered and booed in jest.

"I know, I know," he smiled with a shrug. "So I thought that my gift to you could be your first dance." He gestured to the dance floor and Carlisle and Esme walked slowly to the centre of it. "This is for you two, from me."

Edward smiled and walked over to the piano. I held my breath as he sat down, paused briefly and then began to play a tune that was strangely familiar. I watched as Esme's hand flew to her mouth and small tears began falling down her face.

"Oh god," Alice breathed quietly as she sat back down next to Jasper and grabbed his hand. "I can't believe he's going to…" I looked at her astonished face in puzzlement.

And then I heard him. His voice. Edward's voice.

His beautiful soulful, rich voice as he began to sing.

_Thanks for the times  
That you__'ve given me  
The memories are all in my mind  
And now that we've come  
To the end of our rainbow  
There's something  
I must say out loud  
You're once, twice  
Three times a lady  
And I love you_

_Yes you__'re once twice  
Three times a lady_

_And I love you._

I was in complete shock.

I had no idea that within this beautiful man was a voice that was equally if not more so. It was deep, emotional and sounded like it came from a place inside him that even I didn't know existed. He closed his eyes as he continued singing, but every time they opened they were on me. His voice, body and soul seemed to reach out to me across the room as his hands danced across the ivories conjuring sounds so stunning they made my whole body tingle.

Carlisle and Esme danced like two angels, slow and graceful, holding each other closely. Carlisle kissed her nose softly and held her hand to his heart mouthing words of love and admiration to his wife.

Every person in the room was awe struck by the beautiful couple on the dance floor and the beautiful boy at the piano.

He looked down at his hands as the song came to an end and then stood slowly dipping his head modestly as the room erupted in an applause that was almost deafening. Alice was at the side of me on her feet clapping and whooping along with Jasper.

I on the other hand was utterly dumb struck.

I stood and clapped slowly feeling like I was having an out of body experience as he walked back over to us after hugging his parents and kissing a clearly emotional Esme. He was stopped by people shaking his hand and smacking his back.

When he finally reached us Alice threw her arms around his neck and squealed.

"Edward," she cried. "Oh, Edward, that was wonderful, you are…oh my God you're wonderful."

He laughed and squeezed her back.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled looking at me.

"You have to play more, Edward," Alice exclaimed. "Now you've done it you can keep going just like you used to."

"Ok, Alice." He laughed again and took my hand. "Hey," he grinned.

"Hey," I replied, looking at him as if it was the first time ever. "That was…I don't…you are incredible. You have such a beautiful voice." I reached out and touched his throat. "You are sublime." I smiled, "And more than I could ever have dreamed of."

He smiled and pulled me towards him holding me close and breathed in deeply against my hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you," I answered with a giggle before I felt him freeze up and grip my shoulders tightly.

"What the fuck?" he muttered and I saw Alice in my periphery glare at someone over my shoulder.

"Edward," I murmured feeling his hands hold me fast.

"You have got to be shitting me," she snarled reaching for Jasper.

"What is it…?" I asked but the rest of my sentence died in my throat as I turned and saw what they were staring at.

My dream suddenly didn't seem as perfect as I watched her glide across the room like she was the main event.

Beautiful, talented and powerful.

_Tanya Fucking Denali._

**Holy fucking repetitive strain injury from the mammoth chapter Batman!!!**

**Well there you have it – let the drama commence!! **

**30 freakin' pages my lovelies, surely that deserves a review????**

**I hope you understand that some of the sickly lovey parts were in build up to this moment and not because I'm a romantic fool (ok well maybe a little)**

**Bella's dress is on my profile – go have a gander!!!**

**By the way I'm free for all speech writing, weddings, anniversaries etc ha ha ha ha**

**I'm off to have a stiff drink after that!! That image of Edward in board shorts is almost as good as R-Pattz in a Porsche – well almost – mmmmmmmm!!!**

**Again if you had any reaction to this chapter **_**at all**_** please review good or bad – I'll appreciate either! **

**TTFN x x x x x x **


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok seriously you guys just spoil me so rotten (I love it hee hee.)**

**The reviews for the last chapter were awesome – THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!**

**I try and reply to them all; I really do, and if I have missed you for whatever reason, please accept this chapter as an apology and a big, fuck off CHEERS!! **

**To my Twilighted Cherubs who make my day, night and Rob porn stash folder on my computer ridiculously crammed – I bow down and worship you my lovelies!!! You really are super special ladies and I loves ya MMMWWWAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This ones for all you Tanya haters – with love x x x x x**

**Chapter 41: Wishful Thinking**

**EPOV**

She came down the stair way looking like a gift from goddamn heaven.

More.

I knew she was there even before I turned around and looked at her. My spine straightened with the spark of electricity that had bounced between us ever since the day I picked her up off of the floor at her first interview. When I had shaken her hand at the studios a week later and when I had kissed her for the first time in my garden it had been there and it had never waned.

If anything it had grown stronger.

It was almost like with every piece of me that she owned the spark grew.

The fact that she now, without a doubt in my mind, owned every single piece of me should give you an idea of the feeling that darted through me.

It was warm, sensual and it took my breath away.

Just like she did.

When I had asked her to come to Italy I knew that the trip would be a turning point in our relationship.

I knew how nervous she was that we would be telling my parents and becoming more open about us. I knew that she was anxious about seeing people's reactions, which I have to admit for the fucking life of me I had no idea why.

She had panicked when she had seen pictures of the two of us together in magazines but had then become more determined and had pulled me back from my anger at the words the fuckwit had written about us.

About her.

Rumours based in truth I could handle but downright lies were something else entirely. It got on my goddamned nerves and pissed me off no end. To describe what we had as anything other than perfect and real was a fucking lie and I was resolute in my goal of making sure that everyone knew that. Our love deserved that. Bella deserved that.

Looking at her as she walked towards me in the most stunning dress I had ever seen those two words summed her up completely.

Perfect and real.

On the outside her beauty was perfection and on the inside her heart was real. I had so many things that I wanted to say to her at that point but there was just no way that I could find the words to do her justice.

I wanted to thank her for being with me, for loving me, for letting me be myself with her.

For trusting me in all aspects of our relationship, from the way she made love to me and the ways in which she allowed me to make love to her, to how she made fun of me and stood up to me without thinking twice.

I wanted her to know that she was the first thing in my life for nearly eight years that had inspired me to sit at a piano. I wanted to thank her for loving my family the way that she did and showing it through the beautiful gifts that she had bought my sister and parents.

I wanted to tell her how happy I was that we had made my place _our_ place and how she alone and the love that she showed me, had helped me pick up a book that I hadn't dared even look at since my mother had died, much to my therapists fucking annoyance.

The poem that I had read to her I had picked to try and describe how I felt and what us being together meant. Reading it aloud to her my chest had tightened and squeezed with an emotion that pushed tears of shock and awe to my eyes.

I was fairly fucking certain at that point that without her my whole body would cease to function.

Without her my body would have no reason to function.

My heart, mind and soul were wrapped up within her and as unhealthy as it sounds I was nothing more than absolutely ecstatic with that fact. I wanted her to have it all and she was, it seemed, happy to take all I had to offer.

I wanted her to have everything that she wanted whether that be emotional or physical.

Physically she surprised me at every fucking turn. She was sexy, beautiful, submissive, defiant, dominant, soft, hard - everything that I wanted her to be - she was. She pulled from me things that I never thought I could be capable with her.

As much as I hadn't wanted it to, hearing her tell me that she wanted me to be rough with her had made my entire body set on fire.

Holding her hair and watching her suck my cock, with all the innocence of her chocolate coloured eyes gazing up at me was nothing short of fucking incredible.

She wanted me like that and it felt so fucking good that she did. Tasting her and hearing her scream for me to stop was also something I would never forget. Her taste on my tongue as always was nothing short of goddamn spectacular but feeling her body collapse under me because of what I had done to her was fucking fantastic.

The wetness and throbbing of her body against mine conjured feelings and sensations in me that I had never experienced before but I knew without doubt that I would spend everyday of the rest of my life conjuring them with her over and over.

Maggie was in love with her on sight which warmed me no end and my parents, once they knew the truth, were also utterly enamoured with her and the idea of us. I knew my parents would be utterly thrilled with my finding someone like Bella, someone that I could love and who would love me back unconditionally in return, because Bella did love me unconditionally.

She knew the worse things about me and that was ok.

I had a sneaking fucking suspicion that my parents kind of already knew but either way I was in seventh fucking heaven that they reacted to Bella the way that they did. Bella was more than relieved as I held her hand on the table for all to see. If I had had my fucking way however I would have picked her up and taken her around the room, showing her off to all the unlucky bastards that didn't have her.

But that may have been taking it too far.

I continued to gaze at her wanting the right words to suddenly pop into my head but they never did. She smiled at me and told me I looked nice. I could have fucking grabbed her and run back upstairs with her quite happily. She was playing with me, teasing me and I loved her for it. She smirked at me and seemingly unconsciously touched the pendant that lay against the beautiful curves of her collarbone, down to her breasts.

_Lucky fucking pendant…_

Then the words came to me out of nowhere. Sublime, transcendent. She was everything that I had ever dreamed of.

More.

And I told her. She deserved to know.

"I love you," she whispered against my lips as I bent down slowly and softly to her.

_Oh, Bella, I adore you…_

I may have said that out loud, but I couldn't be sure.

I held my arm out for her and she placed her small hand in the crook of my elbow. I swear I was ten feet fucking tall as I walked with her on my arm. The soft candle light danced across her bare shoulders and made the front of her dress sparkle. The hall was just as mom had wanted it. It was elegant, romantic and was the perfect back drop for their anniversary party. White silk hung on every stationary surface and lead out to the small gazebo that had been adorned with hundreds of fairy lights. Crystal laid all over, chandeliers, glasses and vases that held my mother's favourite flower, the lily. White, of course.

It was stunning.

Like the woman standing to my left, biting her lip in a way that made every particle in my body shake with a mixture of lust and need.

I reached for two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to her trying to regain my calm, none smut filled demeanour. I chinked my glass to hers and glanced around the room. I smiled when I saw Emmett's sister with her new baby, William and my aunt. Wes, Heidi's husband, nodded in my direction and wiggled his eyebrows when he looked at Bella. I smiled widely and discreetly flicked him the finger.

I could hear him laughing from the other side of the room. _Fucking dick…_

I looked back at the stage where the band had been set up and noticed Eric, the pianist, motioning for me to come to the stage. I nodded and turned back to Bella explaining that I had to leave her for a moment. I felt like a shit leaving her after telling her that I wasn't going to leave her all night but I also had to give my gift to my parents.

She smiled at me and told me she was ok. I wanted to kiss her and take her with me up onto the stage so she could hold my hand through what I knew was going to be a nerve wracking fifteen minutes, but I realised that I _am_ a grown ass man and I needed to do it not only for my parents but for me too. I left Bella as she went to sit with my sister and climbed onto the stage.

I smirked to myself at the thought of the fucking headline if people could read my thoughts at the moment I took the microphone into my hand..._'Award wining actor dies of stage fright'_...classic.

My heart was thumping hard in my chest as I introduced my parents into the hall. My mother looked radiant and beautiful and my father looked the happiest I have ever seen him. They exuded love and it seemed to filter around to everyone else in the room. I knew then that my gift to them was perfect.

It may have seemed fucking cheesy to some but I always remembered the story that Carlisle had told me about the first dance they had had at their wedding. The Commodores LP of '_Three times a Lady'_ had gone missing, yet no one noticed until they had stepped onto the floor. To make sure that Esme still had her song, Carlisle had taken her to the piano and had played and sang it to her. It was romantic and perfect as far as Esme was concerned but it had bothered my father that they had never really had their first dance, so that was my gift to them.

I hadn't touched a piano or played music for a long time for many reasons. My mother being the main one, however the pain of remembering her teaching me, all but disappeared when I had sat down with Bella and played chopsticks of all fucking things. Her playfulness and adorable shyness as she sat by me and placed her hands on my piano erased all my anxiety and gave me back a glimpse of the joy I always had when I played.

After my speech to my parents, which got a couple of laughs - _thank fuck_ - I sat down at the beautiful full size grand and took a deep breath. I hadn't told anyone what my plan was, not even Alice as I knew what her reaction would be. She had been begging me to start playing again but to no avail. Now everything was different. I started playing and singing and felt my panic and fears subside as I looked to Bella.

The words of the song at that moment started to mean so much more to me; _with every beat of my heart, to touch you to hold you, to feel you to need you__. _The look on her face was mesmerising. She looked awe struck, happy and breathtakingly beautiful. I focused on her every time I opened my eyes and each time my heart slammed harder against my ribs.

I loved her so fucking much.

I suddenly wanted to rush to the end of the song and be with her, to touch and hold her but I took my time until the last note reverberated around the hall. I stood and nodded to the applause and cheers that erupted and stepped off of the stage.

My mother gripped my hand and kissed my cheek whispering her thanks to me as tears rolled down her face. My father shook my hand and pulled me into a hug again telling me how much it meant to him. I was truly happy that they liked my gift but all I could see was Bella. I walked towards her watching the light reflect off the diamonds of her pendant, I could feel people slapping my back and talking to me but there was nothing but her.

My sister threw her arms around me, absolutely fucking ecstatic that I had finally played but still my eyes were on Bella.

"Hey," I smiled as I took her hand lightly closing my eyes briefly as the electricity surged through me.

"Hey," she replied looking at me in a way that I'd never seen. "That was…I don't…you are incredible," she breathed. "You have such a beautiful voice," she reached out and touched my throat. "You are sublime," she smiled "And more than I could ever have dreamed of."

Hearing her say that was more than I could have hoped for. I pulled her to me and put my nose into her hair breathing her in.

"Thank you," I whispered. I smiled into her before glancing up slowly.

The cold shiver of anger that ran up my spine made my entire body tense. My hands clenched Bella against me and she immediately knew that there was something wrong, looking at me with a mixture of worry and panic.

But I couldn't look at her as my eyes were focused on the figure that danced without a care in the world from one group of people to the next. Tanya Denali, the bitch that had made Bella feel like shit, had made Bella doubt my feelings for her, flicked her hair over her fucking shoulder and threw her hair back as she laughed. The fakeness and underlying snobbishness of her true personality rolled off of her in waves.

She was fucking disgusting.

"What the fuck?" I murmured catching Alice's eye. Bella tried to turn but I tightened my grip on her arms knowing that she would have as positive a reaction to Tanya's presence as I had.

"You have got to be shitting me," Alice fumed reaching for Jasper's hand. He stood next to her looking at me gauging my emotions. I furrowed my brow and shook my head slowly in anger as I looked back at Tanya.

"What is it…?" Bella started to ask as she turned around, but she didn't finish. She twirled back to me, her eyes wide and full of both anger and something that resembled fear and it broke my heart.

I took both her hands and pulled her in the opposite direction. I shook my head to stop Alice from following and led Bella into a quiet corridor.

"What…_why_ is she…what the…" she stammered trying to find the answers on my face. I rubbed her shoulders to try and calm her as best I could but the truth was I was as shocked and surprised as she was to see the bitch in my house.

"I don't know, baby," I answered, pulling her closer to me.

"Did you know she was coming, Edward?" she asked her voice growing quieter.

I frowned as I looked at her, a little pissed that she would think that I would be ok with Tanya being here. Besides, hadn't my reaction been fairly fucking obvious.

"Of course not, Bella, I had no clue," I answered looking straight in her eyes.

She nodded slowly, seemingly, happy that I was telling the truth.

"Ok," she whispered, glancing back into the hall. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe she's here," she continued, dropping her chin to her chest.

I lifted her head with my fingers under her chin bringing her face to mine as she muttered something about dreams.

"I'm here," I whispered to her, "with you. I love you and I'll make sure she comes nowhere near either of us, I fucking promise, baby."

If I had to rip her head the fuck off her shoulders to make sure she stayed away from _my_ Bella then I was more than willing to do it. I cupped her face and kissed her softly, feeling her exhale slowly into me as I did. "Ok?"

She nodded and kissed me again holding my hands against her hips.

"I love you too, Edward," she breathed. She took a deep breath and blew it towards her shoes.

"Ok, sweetheart," I said smiling gently at her. "For now, let's forget that she's here," I said, tucking a piece of her gorgeous hair behind her ear, "and go back in there because there are a few people that I'd like you to meet."

"Sounds good," she replied stroking the side of my face. I held my arm out for her once more and she took it with a small giggle.

My heart soared at the sound and I instantly felt better about the whole situation.

_Fuck _Tanya Denali and her pathetic manipulations. I knew that Bella felt intimidated by her, fuck knows why, but I was adamant that she wouldn't mess with me or more importantly her tonight.

I led her back into the hall and we were immediately accosted by Emmett.

"Hey, Bella, come and meet _my_ family." He smiled, grabbing her free hand and pulling her towards the far corner of the room furthest away from the stage.

I glanced around the room as discreetly as I could but couldn't see Tanya anywhere. Hopefully the bitch had found another dick to suck.

"Edward," my aunt called as we approached. I lifted my free hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Honey, your singing was sensational. I don't think Carlisle will ever get over it." She laughed.

I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by the whole thing. "Thanks," I answered as she cupped my cheeks.

"My, Edward, you get more handsome every time I see you." She chuckled.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Aunt Lisa, I want to introduce you to someone very special."

I smiled standing back so that she could see Bella who was talking with Emmett.

"This is Isabella," I said as I watched the beautiful blush assault her chest all the way up to her cheeks as she turned to me. She was stunning. "My Bella," I added softly.

"Well, hello, Bella." My aunt smiled holding out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you from my brother." Bella shook her hand gently and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella said softly. "I've been looking forward to meeting you." She smiled.

"Well you definitely are a vision in that dress," my aunt continued, adding fuel to the pink fire that covered Bella's skin.

I had the sudden urge to lick her to cool her down. I knew she'd taste fucking amazing…everywhere…_fuck_.

A hand hard on my back snapped me from my thoughts and the erection that was starting to push against my trousers.

"Wes." I grinned as I turned around and hugged him with a returning smack on the back. "How are ya, ya fuckwit?" I muttered in his ear.

"I'm good." He laughed. "Not bad at all."

He sipped from his drink and looked over my shoulder. "She's hot, man." He grinned glancing at Bella who was still now talking to Emmett's sister, Heidi.

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled, pushing his shoulder, "back the fuck off, _Daddy_."

I nodded towards Heidi, his wife who was handing their baby William to a slightly nervous looking Bella.

"Touché," he grinned.

I watched as Bella held William gently, a small smile gracing her beautiful face as she looked down at him.

"It'll be you next." Wes grinned as he too watched her.

"Not for a while," I murmured with a smile.

As I said the words and looked at Bella however I couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of our future together. The warmth that spread through my body as I imagined Bella and I and our own family made me suck in a quick breath. I wanted a future with Bella so badly that my whole body almost ached for it. I wanted her forever in any way possible whether it was as my partner, my lover or maybe even, possibly, perhaps…my wife.

_Fuck__ that sounded good…_

I walked over to her slowly, clearing my throat to try and calm the shit load of emotions that were fucking flying around my body and screaming to get out to her. She smiled up at me as I rubbed her arm softly.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she said, smiling down at the little boy sleeping in her arms.

"He is." I nodded, trailing my index finger down his left cheek. His skin felt so soft against mine I couldn't help but do it again.

"Want one yourself, Edward?" Heidi smirked next to her brother who was looking equally smug.

_Jesus, what is with everyone wanting me to have kids fucking yesterday__...?_

"Not yet," I answered softly with a crooked eyebrow and glanced quickly at Bella who smiled gently back at me.

Emmett laughed and sipped his drink. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked looking around for her.

He shrugged lightly, "bathroom?"

Bella handed the baby back to Heidi as he stated to squirm and picked up her flute of champagne.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked, placing my hand on the small of her back. I smiled as she leaned into me.

"I'm great." She grinned touching her glass to mine.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, lifting my hand to the bare skin of her shoulder blades. "And I love you."

"Edward." I turned and saw my uncle Bill's smiling face at the side of Heidi. "How are you, son?" I shook his hand and smiled back at him.

"I'm great, how about yourself?" He nodded and grinned in response and placed his arm around his wife. "Bill, this is Bella." I smiled, putting my hand in hers. "Bella, this is my uncle Bill."

"My dad," Emmett grinned, bumping shoulders with his father.

"Good evening, Bella." He smiled kissing the back of her hand.

"Well, I can see where Emmett doesn't get his charm from." She smiled looking at Emmett whose face had dropped as we all laughed.

"Tinker, what the…" he started.

"I like her," Bill laughed, bumping Emmett's shoulder back. "So what do you do, Bella?"

I felt her shift slightly from one foot to the other and glance quickly at me with her lip wedged firmly in her mouth.

"Bella's my assistant," I answered rubbing her back a little harder.

"You must have the patience of a saint!" My aunt laughed with a wink in my direction. "I bet he's a handful," she added. "He always was as a boy."

Bella smiled and I felt her relax against my touch. "He's not so bad," she replied. "All bark and no bite."

She smirked, looking up at me as she sipped her champagne. The little madam was teasing me again and she looked sexy as hell doing it.

"Sounds right," Bill grinned and I tipped my glass in agreement with a smile. "Bella, there are plenty of stories that we could tell you about this young man that would have you running to the hills."

He sniggered as Heidi and my aunt muttered and laughed in agreement along with Emmett. I rolled my eyes at Bella who giggled and placed her hand in mine. I looked down at her small palm in mine and knotted my fingers through hers almost drowning in the awesome wave of heat and electricity that washed through my whole body.

It felt so good holding part of her while my family was all around us. I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear like a dick head but I couldn't have given a shit. She was mine and I was hers and it felt so fucking good that others knew it too.

My aunt, as my uncle relayed a story about Emmett and I trying to drive my father's car at the age of twelve, looked at me and smiled knowingly as she glanced at our entwined hands. I smirked back at her and winked slowly.

_Yeah, she's mine how fucking cool is that…?_

"Tell Bella about the time the boys all got drunk on your home made beer." Heidi giggled to her father, leaning against Wes with William still in her arms.

"No, no, no," Emmett and I cried in panic.

The story had been told so many times and each time the embarrassment was still as fresh as the last. I dropped my chin to my chest and smiled gently as I felt Bella laugh at the side of me.

"Yes, that's a fantastic story." My mother tittered as she walked towards us with my father at her side.

_Well, fuck now the whole gang is here to hear the damned story…again…_

"Jesus," I muttered looking at Emmett who was shaking his head in both his palms.

"Now I'm intrigued," Bella laughed, pulling my hand to her front and holding it in her other.

"They were fifteen." My mom smiled nodding at me and Emmett. Jasper, the lucky fucker, was nowhere to be seen so was safe from the mortification process.

"And they knew it all," Bill interrupted with a snort.

Emmett and I scoffed and shook our heads. They always exaggerated, always.

"They lie," I muttered into Bella's ear. I couldn't help but feel fucking smug as she shivered when my breath hit her. I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand.

"We do not," my father laughed loudly, pushing my shoulder and wrapping his arm around Bella. "They were fifteen and they managed to sneak into Bill's basement where he used to ferment his own beer."

"It was good stuff too, Bella," Bill added. "It was the kind of drink that you could use to grease an engine while it dissolved your brain cells."

"I'll fucking vouch for that," Emmett grumbled, sipping his champagne and I agreed wholeheartedly.

Even now after all these years I could still taste the stuff. "It was seriously heinous," he continued with a shudder.

"Didn't stop you drinking nearly a liter of it though, did it?" My aunt laughed smacking his cheek lightly.

"A liter?" Bella exclaimed looking to me. I grimaced and shrugged my shoulders.

"Lies," I repeated, knowing full well that it wasn't at all.

"So they snuck in with three of the largest glasses in the house and disappeared for an hour," my mom continued the story. "And they would have probably stayed there longer had it not been for the music that suddenly erupted from below the house, alerting us to their whereabouts."

She put her hand to her mouth to try and stop the giggle that was bursting to get out. I sighed and smiled with a shake of my head.

"What music?" Bella asked laughing at my mother's expression.

"Cher," my father and Bill said in unison, which made everyone but me and Emmett laugh hard.

"'_If I could turn back time__,'_ I think it was." My father chuckled looking down at Bella. "How does it go Emmett?" he laughed.

I sniggered as my cousin flicked him the finger in response.

"There the three of them were," my aunt giggled, "Edward, Emmett and Jasper…"

"Dressed in my feather boas and using my mother's hairbrushes to sing into." Heidi laughed into Wes's shoulder.

"They made the Supremes look like amateurs," my father continued much to my fucking dismay. "And they were so drunk," he added with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Hammered," Heidi interrupted.

"Smashed," Bill chuckled.

"Fucked," Emmett and I laughed together.

Bella was giggling at my side, holding onto my hand tightly looking up at me with tears of laughter in her beautiful eyes. I leaned over and kissed her hair as she laughed some more.

"Traitor," I whispered with a grin.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a Cher fan." She smiled from under her lashes.

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured, trying to ignore how fucking sexy she looked when she did that.

"After the free concert that they gave us, they were sick as dogs," my uncle said proudly. "I would never have believed that skin could turn green so quickly until I saw you three."

"It was hysterical." Heidi laughed shaking her head. "Edward was definitely the worst."

"He made me promise over and over again to make sure that he never touched alcohol again." My father grinned.

I held my glass up and chinked it with Emmett's.

"Wuss," Bella smirked nudging my ribs.

"Oh, really," I smiled, grabbing her side gently making her jump. "Watch it, Swan."

She giggled in a way that made my heart thump and my cock twitch.

"Can I steal Bella for a moment?" my mother asked quietly with a huge smile on her face as she looked from me to Bella and back again. "I'd like to introduce her to your grandmother."

I smiled widely and nodded. "That'll be excellent." I grinned rubbing Bella's forearm. "Is that ok?"

"Sure." She shrugged. She seemed a lot more relaxed about the entire, meeting the family scenario which in turn made me a hell of a lot calmer.

"She's eighty-two but she has all her wits about her." I smiled. "She damn sure keeps me on my toes."

Esme held out her hand for Bella and she took it, releasing mine with a squeeze. I wandered after them next to my father.

"You having a good night?" I asked him, grabbing another flute and passing it to him.

"It's been wonderful, Edward," he answered before pausing and placing a hand on my shoulder. "And I know I said it before but truly, thank you so very much for what you did tonight. I will remember it for the rest of my life."

I looked towards the floor feeling my cheeks start to fucking burn.

"I am very proud of you, son," he murmured clapping a hand onto my shoulder. I looked at him, feeling salt water start to prick at the back of my eyes.

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied quietly after clearing my throat. "I'm glad you liked it so much."

He exhaled and shook his head. "You have no idea."

He looked over at Bella who was now standing with my mother and my grandmother who was in her wheelchair but looking as fucking glamorously fantastic as usual.

"Bella is special, Edward," he said watching her. I had to watch her too. She was mesmerizing, so graceful, elegant and beautiful.

"I know," I answered quietly, feeling a smile spread across my face as I heard her laughter dance across the room. She stroked the chain of her pendant and glanced at me quickly.

I winked at her and smiled, desperate to reach over to her and kiss her hard. "I love her, Dad," I said turning back to him. "I really do."

"I know you do, Edward, it's written all over the pair of you." He smiled gently. "And I am truly happy for you to have finally found the person that makes you feel the way you do right now. You above everyone deserve some real happiness."

I smiled and nodded slowly.

I held out my hand and he took it in his firm grip. "Thanks, Dad," I said as he rubbed my arm.

He released my hand and we continued over to three of the four most important women in my life. I had no clue where the hell Alice was.

"Did you know that Tanya was here?" I figured it was worth a shot. Besides if she was at the party uninvited I would have no fucking problem dragging the bitch out by her fake ass hair and shoving her head fucking first into the lake.

"Yes," he replied quickly. "I invited her."

…_the fuck?_

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to him. My face must have said it all. "What?" he asked, utterly oblivious.

"Tanya Denali has been nothing but a complete bitch to Bella every time that they have met," I said quietly glancing to Bella then back to my father, "rude, nasty a genuine fucking ass-wipe if you want the truth and we were both a little surprised that she was here."

Understatement of the fucking year.

I pushed my hands in my pockets as I took my father's expression in. It suddenly occurred to me that there was no reason at all for him not to have invited her. She had after all just worked on his latest movie and he of course had no clue as to what she had been like in terms of her behavior towards Bella.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I had no idea," he said with a furrowed brow. He looked genuinely apologetic and I suddenly felt awkward as ass.

"It's ok," I sighed. "She just intimidates Bella and she thrives off of that sht. I just don't want her anywhere near her tonight or ever."

I could feel my fists in my pockets clench at the very idea.

"She's fine, son look at her." He nodded back towards Bella. She was now sat as my grandmother showed her something in the huge expanse that was her purse. I laughed lightly down my nose as Bella giggled and nodded, listening to every word she was saying.

"Yeah," I agreed, "but I'd better go and rescue her." My father laughed with me and we continued towards them.

"So, who is this beautiful stranger?" I asked loudly as I approached my grandmother's chair. She dropped her purse into her lap and beamed up at me, clapping her hands under her chin.

"Edward." She laughed opening her arms to me.

"Hey, NanaAnna," I smiled hugging her, winking at Bella over her shoulder. "You look wonderful."

"As do you," she smiled ruffling my hair gently.

"Hey, hey, don't mess with the hair." I grinned running my hand through it to try and tame it. I knew that it was pretty much a lost fucking cause. "So, you've met Bella?" I asked, gesturing to her with my hand.

"I have," she replied turning to Bella and taking her hand. "Oh, Edward, she's so beautiful isn't she?"

Bella blushed seven shades of pink and bit her lip. I really wished she wouldn't do that coy shit when we were in public. It was hard enough keeping my hands off her as it was.

"She certainly is," I answered, smiling down at Bella, "very beautiful. Gorgeous in fact."

My grandmother looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. "Oh, Edward, my boy are you courting this stunning young lady?"

I sniggered and shifted on my feet next to my mother as Bella giggled into her free palm.

"Um…NanaAnna, I…yes I certainly am courting this stunning young lady." My grandmother clapped again and leaned over kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Is that ok, Nana?" I asked, crouching down in front of her.

"It's fabulous, Edward." She grinned kissing my cheek too before giving my other a light slap.

I blinked at her in surprise. "Now you treat this girl well, Edward Anthony, are you listening to me?" she asked frowning at me.

She may have been the other side of eighty and in a wheelchair but shit if she wasn't fucking scary as hell.

I placed one hand on Bella's and one hand on my grandmother's.

"I promise." I smiled bringing Bella's hand to my lips. I saw the goose flesh appear up her arm and her eyes darken with lust.

"Good," my grandmother said quietly watching me carefully. "And have a shave, honey. When you kiss a girl she doesn't want to feel that." She rubbed my chin. "She wants soft and smooth, especially one this pretty."

I laughed and nodded, catching Bella's eye. "I'll remember that Nana." I smiled as Bella giggles softly next to me.

"Now, Bella," she continued, "let me finish showing you those pictures."

I groaned and stood up. My mother laughed and patted my back.

It was then that I noticed Alice on the other side of the room.

She was standing in the corner of the room nearest the huge French windows that led out to the gazebo, with one hand on her hip and the other pointing in the face of whoever she was speaking to. Whoever it was was hidden behind her. I narrowed my eyes to try and get a better view but Alice was still in the way.

The sick feeling in my stomach however told me that it was guaranteed to be only one fucking person, because there was only one person on this planet that would conjure a reaction like that from my sister. I turned back to Bella seeing to my relief that she hadn't noticed what I had. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back," I whispered. "You take care of her, Nana, ok? I'm trusting you now." I smiled as she waved me off dismissively, never pausing as she explained a picture of me at the age of about seven.

"Is everything ok?" my mother asked as I walked by.

I smiled trying to appease her concerned expression and nodded quickly as I set off across the hall towards my sister. As I got nearer to her I could hear my sister's voice as it rose slightly above the music. There was no one else near which I was relieved about as, moving to the right slightly, I saw Tanya in a similar pose talking back to Alice.

The fucking wench was seriously testing my patience. Fucking with my girl _and_ my sister _and_ in my parent's house? – She really _was_ fucking stupid.

Tanya spotted me as I approached Alice from behind. I watched as her stance changed from aggressive to victim.

Hell, the bitch could act a treat.

"Alice," I said calmly, placing my hand on her shoulder. I could feel her trembling with anger and it made my blood boil further. She didn't answer me but crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the floor.

"Hey, Edward," Tanya smiled. "My, you look sensational."

She pouted slightly and raised her eyebrows as she looked at me from shoes to hair. I could feel my skin crawl as her eyes undressed me.

"Thanks," I answered curtly looking back to Alice who was still looking down. "So what's going on?"

There was silence from both of them and it was driving me near distraction.

"Alice," I repeated a little louder and she finally looked at me. Her eyes were moist and her cheeks were flushed, I frowned at her in question, rubbed her arm gently and turned back to Tanya.

Tanya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alice here was just telling me what she thought about my being here," she scoffed with raised eyebrows. "How it was 'inappropriate' with everything." She waved her hand dismissively behind me and snorted in disgust.

"Tanya," Alice seethed next to me through gritted teeth. I gripped her arm in reassurance.

Tanya stared right back at her and I knew immediately that I was missing something. I looked between the two of them waiting for someone to enlighten me further.

"What, everything?" I asked quickly, feeling my patience start to dwindle.

Alice shifted next to me taking a step towards Tanya. "Tanya, I swear to…" I held her back with my hand on her arm.

"Alice," I said in as soothing a voice as I could.

Tanya chuckled, crossed her arms over her chest and took deep breath. "It seems we have us a small love triangle going on," she sneered.

I frowned not having one fucking idea what she was talking about. "Care to enlighten me?"

"You, me," she said quietly. "And little Miss Assistant to the stars," she continued, looking over my shoulder towards Bella.

I felt my heart drop in my stomach and my anger rise in its place. "But I do love a little competition," she whispered, fingering the lapel on my jacket.

I glared back at her, moving towards her slowly, making sure that Alice was behind me.

"I'm going to say this once and I'm going to say it politely. Stay. Away. From. Bella."

She looked up at me and smirked.

_She fucking smirked…_

I inhaled hard. "I'm fucking serious," I growled at her.

"Oh I know you are," she replied smirking further.

A cold shiver ran through me again and I swallowed hard as I realized I had just played into her hands. I had just given her all the confirmation she needed that Bella and I were more.

"So you and," she paused, "Bella, is it, are quite the little item?"

I took another breath to try and calm myself. I could feel Alice close behind me, her hand resting on the small of my back.

"Not that it has shit to do with you," I replied calmly, "but yes."

There I'd said it. She could fucking do what she wanted with that shit, I was past caring and was becoming seriously bored with her whole intimidating façade.

"Mmm," she answered, her hand trailing along my forearm, "lucky Bella."

I stared at her, amazed at her utter lack of self preservation. She was treading on thin ass ice and she still continued to push it.

She glanced again around me to where Bella sat. I shifted blocking her view of her. The bitch had no right to even look at her. She laughed lightly as I moved.

"So, tell me, Edward." She smiled slowly. "When you hired her did you tick the '_with benefits'_ box or did you just get lucky?"

Before I could stop myself I had grabbed her wrist and had yanked her hard against me. My blood was boiling and I was damn fucking sure that she could see it in my eyes. There was no way that I was going to sit the fuck back and let her insinuate that Bella was anything other than the love of my life, especially when she was insinuating that she was a whore.

She murmured as I held onto her, my whole hand engulfing her small breakable wrist.

Alice grabbed my bicep in panic. "Edward," she breathed, gripping me, but I ignored her, exhaling hard into Tanya's face, watching as the color slowly drained from it.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about," I said low and quiet. "But I will tell you this, Tanya. You so much as breathe wrong in her direction or look at her in a way that I don't deem appropriate then I will fuck. Your. Shit. Up."

She swallowed hard and a flash of fear whipped across her eyes. "You can't hurt me," she said as evenly as she could.

She almost managed it but I wasn't convinced. If anything my anger increased ten-fold with the realization that she thought I would physically fucking harm her. It was almost sad to think that she thought me capable of that and as angry as I was and how gratifying I _would_ find it to smash her head into the nearest wall there was no way that I would lay a fucking finger on a woman.

I wasn't _that_ man…

"Oh, I wouldn't touch you, Tanya, but believe me when I say that your name wouldn't be worth fucking shit in LA once I'm through with you." I pulled her closer. "I have very tall friends in very high places and I'm owed a lot of favors. You have no fucking idea as to what I'm capable of."

I released her wrist and she moved back holding it to her chest, rubbing it gently with her other hand.

"You don't scare me, Cullen," she said defiantly.

I stepped closer to her and bent down so my mouth was right by her ear.

"Try me," I whispered. She blew out a nervous, staggered breath. "Now get the fuck out of here."

She looked up at me and whatever she saw convinced her to not try me further. She looked at Alice, picked up her purse from the table next to her and left out of the French windows. I ran both my hands through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked quietly at my side.

I nodded not really sure that I could speak. I was still so fucking angry that I knew it would take me at least a couple of minutes to cool down.

I looked back over at Bella to see she was now sat with my mother and her sister. She looked dazzling as she sat and talked, using her hands to describe whatever it was her words couldn't.

"So what love triangle was she fucking talking about?" I asked, keeping my eyes on Bella.

Alice sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Come with me," she said. I caught Bella's eye and showed her my index finger, mouthing that I would be gone a minute. She smiled and nodded back at me.

I followed Alice out into the warm night air towards her car where she opened the trunk and pulled out a copy of _Entertainment Weekly. _I gawked at the cover where my face was situated in the middle of a love heart surrounded by Bella and Tanya.

I read and then re-read the headline feeling my throat tighten.

"They know who she is," I murmured. I flicked it open to the article and read it, feeling my grip on the pages grow tighter. They knew her name, age and there was suggestion that they knew that she lived with me.

"How…" I couldn't fathom it.

How the fuck could they know so much? It was clear that Tanya was reveling in the free publicity and it was no secret that she craved it like the other drugs she took but was she really capable of leaking information? How would she know things like Bella's age anyway when she barely knew her fucking name?

"I need to show Bella," I sighed, closing it slowly. She deserved to know that her information was now available to anyone who had a dollar to spend on the fucking trash that was the magazine in my hand.

"She's seen it already," Alice replied, leaning against her car. My head snapped up to my sister.

"What?" I asked, frowning. Alice nodded slowly. "She's seen this?" She nodded again. "She never told me," I paused, shaking my head. "How was she?"

My sister sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "Angry, upset, anxious…" she trailed off.

"When?" I asked, clutching the bridge of my nose.

"This afternoon," she answered. "Rosalie had brought it from the airport."

She'd known all day about this and had said fucking nothing to me. I didn't understand why she wouldn't have mentioned it. I'd asked her what was bothering her and she pushed me out again! If she was so upset why the hell didn't she think to talk to me about it?

"I thought we were past hiding shit," I growled through gritted teeth, throwing the magazine against the rear window of the car before slamming the trunk shut. "Motherfucker," I seethed, banging my palms against the Mini.

"She was worried about your reaction I'm sure," Alice said turning to me.

"Yeah, no fucking shit," I answered feeling my anger start to rise again. "You know how I feel about shit like this Alice, why didn't she say anything?"

"I don't know…"

"Edward."

We both turned to see Bella and Jasper standing on the path that led back to the French windows and into the party. Bella looked nervous and nibbled on her bottom lip while her hands fiddled with her clutch purse. I wanted to run to her, hold her and kiss her but I was pissed.

Really fucking pissed.

I couldn't understand why she would keep her feelings to herself about this. Again.

Open and honest, wasn't that what we had decided on?

I sniffed, exhaled heavily and rammed my hands into my pockets, dropping my eyes from hers as I tried to calm myself.

"I'll give you two a minute," Alice muttered. She walked back towards the house, clasping Bella's hand tightly as she walked past her. Jasper nodded in my direction and wrapped his arm around my sister as they went back inside.

She took a step toward me and I turned towards the car.

"Edward," she repeated quietly. "Baby, is everything ok? I saw you with Tanya and…"

I held the magazine up before she could finish.

"How did you feel when you saw this, Bella?" I asked trying to keep my tone soft. She sighed and dropped her shoulders taking a step towards me.

"It's not import.."

"Stop. How did you feel?" I snapped. "How, Bella?"

Her eyes looked at me, wide and moist. "Angry," she replied, "upset, jealous, possessive, hurt and furious with Tanya, lots of things, Edward."

Her voice rose slightly as she got to the end of her rant. Her chest heaved.

"And you didn't feel the need to share that with me?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

I hated being this way with her but I was hurt that she had kept it from me just like the day of my and Tanya's photo shoot. She had promised she would be fucking honest. She had demanded it of me when I was pissed about Jacob being the best man at Angela's wedding, yet _she_ had done the exact opposite and remained quiet.

Bullshit to that…

"And what would that have achieved, Edward?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her. _Speechless._

"What?" I asked incredulous. "What the fuck are you talking about, what would it achieve?"

She flinched at my language but I was too fucking livid to worry too much about it.

"Bella, what happened to us being honest and open, huh?" I took a step towards her. "What happened to sharing any worries or anxieties that either one of us had about fucking anything?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded. "I know, Edward," she murmured. "And I'm sorry but…"

"What, Bella?" I demanded loudly. "Please tell me because, shit, I'm a little fucking confused here."

Her head snapped up and anger flashed across her face.

"Do you want to know what I felt above all those other things when I read that article, Edward?" she shouted pointing to the magazine that was still in my hand.

"Yes," I shouted back.

"I felt fucking ridiculous," she exclaimed with a sarcastic smile on her face but tears in her eyes.

I sucked in a breath utterly surprised at her answer and shocked to fuck with her reaction.

"Why would you feel that way?" I asked with a frown.

She chuckled darkly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Edward," she breathed, bringing her eyes up to meet mine. "You are the most wonderful person, the most incredible man I have ever known and I love you with every inch and ounce of my being."

I swallowed hard as I felt my anger start to slip down my body. My heart had still been beating hard in my chest from my encounter with Tanya but now it seemed to thrum because of what Bella had just said to me.

_Every inch and ounce…_

"I am yours so completely and you are mine," she continued taking a small step towards me out of the light and into the shadows. "I felt so much when I saw that but what I realized was, was that there was no reason to feel any of those things because I have you. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters, Edward. Everything else is bullshit. You taught me that, baby. It's all fake, all of it. This," she gestured between us, "is all I want to worry and focus on and not this inconsequential crap that no-one cares about."

She ripped the magazine from my hand and threw it across the driveway. "Tanya Denali is a fucking shit kicker who is so jealous that I have you and she doesn't that she can barely see straight."

I was fucking paralyzed.

I couldn't talk, shit, I could barely breathe. I was lost in the fucking amazing creature in front of me.

"I am sorry that I didn't say anything, Edward, truly I am," she whispered. "And I know that I said that I would share everything with you and I do try my best, but, Edward, you have to allow me to deal with certain things the way that I want or see fit."

She stepped closer and I felt my hands twitch. I wanted to grab her, touch her, caress her, kiss her, fuck her and make her mine all over again. She had never looked more beautiful or sexier and I needed to feel her.

Every part of her.

"Bella," I whispered, feeling my chest tighten further the closer she got to me. "I just want you to be safe, happy and…Jesus…"

I rubbed my face utterly confused by the way the conversation had changed. Once again she had me. I couldn't be angry with her reasoning. She loved me and I suddenly understood that she wanted to protect me as much as I wanted to protect her.

"Edward," she murmured. "I am."

She was so close to me now I could feel the heat emitting from her. I could smell her skin and I swear my fucking mouth started to water.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, wiping her cheek. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Bella," I croaked. She lifted her face to mine as I did, all innocence, sex, love, lust, want, need and a beauty that men spent their lives scouring the goddamn earth looking for.

"Edward," she repeated softly.

"Bella, just fucking touch me, please."

She moaned and threw her arms around my neck and I picked her up as her mouth crashed against mine, wet and hungry.

I staggered back against my Aston from where I had parked it when we returned from the lake, my lips not leaving hers. I held her around her waist hard against me, hands tangled in her hair as she opened her mouth to me and let my tongue slam into hers.

It was passionate, needy and hot as fuck. She moaned again as I grabbed her tight ass and she wound her legs around me.

My cock was so hard it was borderline painful which wasn't helped by the fact that she was grinding her hot, lace covered pussy onto it.

I moaned back into her mouth and turned around pushing her firmly against the passenger window of my car.

"I need you, Bella," I growled as I kissed, nibbled, licked and sucked her neck, along her collarbone. I grabbed her right tit and kneaded my palm against it, feeling her nipple harden as I did.

"Then have me, Edward," she whimpered grabbing my hair and pulling my head back so that she could lick my neck. "Oh, fuck, have me."

My whole body reacted to her sounds and words and I slammed her harder into the car, making sure my arms took the brunt of the impact. Holding her with my body, I frantically pushed my hands up her dress and grabbed at her panties shoving them to one side. I wasn't gentle but I didn't give a fuck.

I wanted her and she wanted me and it was happening right the fuck now.

I groaned as I felt how wet she was already, the lace, slick against my fingers.

"Do you want me?" I panted in her ear as I slid one finger along her soaked opening. I wanted to bury myself in her either cock first or face first and never come out again but I had to wait for her to say so.

Plus my ego loved hearing her say that she fucking wanted me.

"I want you so much, Edward, please, I want you," she whimpered as I drove my index and middle finger into her harder than I ever had.

I sucked in a breath as I felt her warmth envelop my fingers. I pushed her clit with my thumb and thrust my hand firm and quick.

She cried out and I cupped my hand across her mouth.

"This is where you have to be quiet, baby." I smiled through my labored breaths and nodded backwards towards the window that led back into the party.

We were standing in the shadows of the willow trees about twenty feet from any bright light but anyone could come across us. The thought of that very thing increased my hard-on and the pace of my fingers inside her.

Her moans were muffled by my hand and I smiled as she licked my palm.

"Are you gonna cum, Bella?" I asked, rubbing her clit harder. She nodded and her eyes rolled in to her head.

"Like that?" I whispered, licking her ear lobe.

She mumbled again and leaned her neck back. She was definitely close.

"Not yet, baby," I said pulling my hand from her. I licked my fingers and gasped as she grabbed my wrist and sucked on them too.

"Holy shit," I groaned.

Holding her with my chest and kissing her like she was the last drop of water on the planet, I undid my pants and pulled my cock from my boxers. I pushed her panties to the side and slammed into her hot pussy making her gasp loudly.

"Motherfucker," I grunted as I began thrusting into her. I gripped her with my right arm and held onto the roof of my Aston with my left. She buried her head in my shoulder and groaned into the wool of my jacket.

"You feel so fucking good," I moaned, burying my face into her hair.

She was warm, wet and tight and held my cock in a way that made my skin burn. She was soft under me but met my thrusts hard and sure. She held onto me around my neck, scratching my scalp and pulling my hair knowing that, that shit drove me fucking insane.

"Don't stop," she whimpered. "Oh my god don't ever fucking stop, Edward."

_I have no intention of ever fucking stopping my angel…_

I was close but I needed her closer.

Releasing my grip on the car, I pushed my arm under her thigh, hiking her leg up so that her knee was at the height of my shoulder.

"Oh, fuck," she cried and I smashed my mouth to hers to muffle her voice. "Sorry," she groaned against my lips and I couldn't help but laugh as I drove into her again.

She was right though it felt fucking incredible.

"So deep," I said my lips still on hers. "So deep and wet for me, Bella, oh, Jesus that feels so…so good."

She leaned her head back again and I knew she was close again. I started thrusting harder making sure that her clit was being rubbed by my stomach.

"Uh…_oh, baby_…yes, I'm…I'm," she murmured.

"I know, Bella," I breathed holding onto my orgasm for dear fucking life. "Cum now, Bella, fucking now," I begged as my balls tightened and my legs drove me up into her again and again.

I bent my head down and bit down on her left breast. She bucked in my arms and her face crashed into my shoulder as she screamed out for me. I thrust three times as hard as I could and fucking exploded into her, burying my mouth and my groan into my forearm that was still holding the car.

All the anger, hate, love, need and desire that I had felt throughout the entire night, erupted from my body into hers as I continued to move in her trying to draw out the amazing sensations for both of us as she whimpered and moaned in my arms.

I slowed, gasping and spent and before I could stop myself my knees buckled and I landed on them with Bella still wrapped around my waist.

"Fuck," I muttered as my knees hit the soft gravel.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked with a lazy smile. I nodded and she dissolved into giggles, holding me close to her. I couldn't help but laugh with her and kissed her neck, jaw and cheek as I did.

"You drained me," I panted as she kissed my lips. Her breath was sweet with champagne and I loved the feel and taste of it on my tongue.

"I aim to please," she grinned as her freshly fucked glow overtook her entire face, neck and chest.

"Mmhm," I answered. "You do, frequently."

I smirked, lifting her off me and to her feet so that her dress didn't get dirty. She held her hand down for me and I shook my head as I took it and lifted myself up. I looked down at my knees that were still a little wobbly to see marks from the white stone.

I rubbed them with a sigh.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Here," Bella smiled helping me with a tissue from her purse. I tucked myself into my boxers and fastened up my pants as she cleaned me up.

"There," she said, "good as new." Her eyes were bright and her beautiful skin was flushed with a glow I knew only I could give her.

She was perfect.

I pulled her hand to my mouth and kissed the back of it gently.

"I'm sorry, baby," I whispered.

"What for?" she asked placing her palm to my face.

"For doubting you," I answered honestly. "I need to start trusting your judgment like you said, Bella, and I'm sorry its taken me so fucking long to realize it. I love you so damned much and I want so much to protect you and keep you safe."

I exhaled and shrugged as my best was of explaining what I wanted to say to her. "I just panicked and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair."

"It's ok, Edward," she replied straightening my tie. "I should have told you how I felt but like I said I just felt ridiculous for feeling those things. All I could see was you and everything else just dissolved as it always does. I love you so much, baby, so much."

She cupped my face and I rested my forehead against hers. I breathed her in letting her smell and warmth sink into me.

"What happened with Tanya?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and rubbed the tops of her bare arms. "She was just trying to throw her weight around again and I told her straight," I answered, emitting the details I didn't think she needed to know. "I threatened her and she left."

Bella's face was hard to read as she looked up at me. "What did you say to her?"

"I just let her know that I am far too fucking friendly with far too many people in Hollywood for her to keep behaving the way she has been. I don't think we'll have any more trouble with her."

I hoped that what I was saying was true. If Tanya was fucking smart and let's face it, stranger things have happened then she would stay the fuck away from Bella and I until the publicity for the film began.

If she wasn't smart well then that, for her, would be fucking tragic.

I pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her head, exhaling into her.

"So, how have you enjoyed meeting my family?" I asked with a smile. It felt so good knowing that she had met all the important people in my life and equally that they knew what she meant to me.

"I've loved it," she answered. I raised my eyebrows at her in doubt.

"Honestly," she smirked smacking my chest. "Your uncle and aunt are so nice and baby William, mm. And NanaAnna is…there are no words. She is wonderful, Edward and she loves you very much."

I nodded and smiled while I kissed her cheek. "They are such amazing people, Edward, you're very lucky."

"I know," I answered, running my finger across her collarbone. I clasped her hand and put it to my chest where my heart was just starting to calm down. "I know how lucky I am, Bella, and I love you so fucking much."

"I love you," she replied and reached on her tip toes to kiss me. She hummed against my lips and I was sure the tune was familiar.

I kissed her back trying to ignore her humming until she started giggling against my lips.

"Bella, I'm gonna start becoming paranoid if you laugh every time I touch you." I frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," she replied, failing miserably at holding her smile and laugh back.

"No you're fucking not," I smiled at her. "Look at you."

She bent over laughing louder than I've ever heard and leaned back up with a loud snort that made her cheeks flush bright red with surprise.

"What the hell?" I asked, sniggering at her.

She took a deep breath and blew it out of her cheeks trying to calm herself. She looked at me square in the eye and smiled before singing, "'_If I could turn back time, If I could find a way…_'"

Before she could sing another line, I grabbed the back of her knees and threw her over my shoulder as she screamed and laughed.

"Right, Swan, that's it." I smiled, slapping her ass.

"'_I'd take back all the words'_…ah, Edward, '_that'd hurt you and you'd'_…ah…'_stay_'"

I laughed with her as I gripped the back of her knees and tickled her under her dress.

"You're gonna pay, Miss Swan, I guarantee you that." I smiled.

I strolled back up to the French windows with her still over my shoulder and felt her stiffen against me.

"Edward, put me down," she murmured suddenly very serious.

"Nope, not after that," I said with a laugh.

"But people will see," she said through gritted teeth.

"I know," I answered nonchalantly.

I walked under the white silk back into the hall where people were milling around dancing, drinking and eating.

I walked casually to the stage, winking at Alice as I did, just so she knew that I was ok. Her face I think was more concerned with the fact that I had Bella over my shoulder.

I called Eric over and asked for a song that I had been thinking about ever since I had met Bella and realized I was in love with her. He nodded in agreement and I walked to the middle of the dance floor, smiling at the cheers and claps that had begun when I'd entered.

I took a bow in the middle of the room and I pulled her back over my shoulder and dropped her to her feet in front of me. Her face was a picture, stuck somewhere between hatred and absolute humiliation. I had to laugh. I grabbed her purse from her hands and threw it at Heidi who caught it with a grin.

"Edward, I cannot believe that you just…"

I crashed my lips to hers and smiled as I felt her melt under me. She cupped my face and sighed as my tongue grazed her bottom lip.

"Shut up and dance with me." I smirked as the music started.

I picked up her left hand in my right and pulled her closer to me. She shook her head with a smile, glancing around the room at the people who were staring and rested her right hand on my shoulder as I gripped her waist.

I stared down at her almost drowning in her eyes.

"You're beautiful," I whispered before singing quietly to her the words that said so much more about how I felt about her than I could ever find.

_I've been searching a long time,  
For someone exactly like you.  
I've been traveling all around the world.  
Waiting for you,_

_To come through.  
Someone like you._

_Makes it all worth while  
Someone like you_

_Keeps me satisfied. _

_Someone exactly like you._

Her eyes that hadn't moved from mine filled with tears as I sang to her and danced with her slowly around the room.

"I love you," she whispered.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her again softly, feeling her lips mould to mine, warm and perfect.

I rested my forehead to hers looking right into her eyes.

"Do you realize this is our first dance?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled back. "But it won't be our last, baby," I whispered by her ear. "I guarantee you that."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head against my chest. I leaned my nose into her hair and breathed her in.

And just like that, the room dissolved, leaving no-one but us.

**Holy love a bit of Van Morrison for a slow dance Batman!!!**

**Hope that was worth the wait and that all you Tanya haters are satisfied?**

**Madward just does it for me every damn time!!!! MMMMMMMM**

**A little angsty but nothing tooooooo bad I hope??**

**Let me know if you think Tanya got her just desserts or if you wanted more – as much as I would have liked a bitch slap, I think Edward saying his piece was far better and a lot sexier…*sigh***

**Leave a review bbs!!**

**(Edward and Bella's song: Someone like You – Van Morrison…go and have a listen and then re-read this little bit!!!)**

**  
TTFN x x x x x x x x x x x x **


	42. Chapter 42

**Big love to all who reviewed the last chapter and to all the new readers I've had over the past week - welcome and thank you for your support!! **

**The general consensus was that Tanya got what she deserved so PHEW *mops brow* some of you think that she may be back…mmm…interesting theory…**

**Muchos amore to my Cherubs – you are all super sexy, kick-ass awesomely, freaking delicious my lovelies don't ever change!!! Rachel1313 you have graphic design hands sent from the Gods – I bow down to your greatness!!**

**Thanks also to **_**bouncy 72**_** who reviewed every chapter and then sent me a fabalicious PM – you're more than welcome for the story my Cherub!!**

**Chapter 42: Fate**

**BPOV**

I slipped my purple gown down my shoulders and stepped out of it. I picked it up and hung it back in its zip up bag that was hanging on the back of Edward's bedroom door.

It had been an amazing evening.

I walked to the en suite and stood in front of the mirror in just my bra and panties looking intently at the reflection that stared back. My cheeks were flushed, my skin looked to be glowing and my eyes looked more alert than I had ever seen them.

And I felt myself smile.

I was, I suddenly realised, insanely happy. I felt it so much in my body at that moment that I was almost waiting for the top of my head to blow off with the force of it. I cupped my hands to my mouth and laughed.

_Maybe happy was wrong. Maybe insane was closer to the mark?_

I had been so nervous and anxious at the beginning of the night I could have quite happily walked back to California. I was worried that Edward's family would not approve of me, worries that Edward himself had laughed off, but they were there nonetheless.

I was worried that they would think me not enough for him, plain, ridiculously ordinary, standing with him and I wouldn't have blamed them if they had.

Even after officially being together for nearly a month and a half there were still doubts that swam in the darker depths of my mind. I never doubted Edward's love for me – no way. But I did doubt why he loved me. It always seemed so strange how someone like Edward Cullen, so beautiful, talented and extraordinary could fall in love with someone like me, Isabella Swan.

But he had. He did love me.

I fingered my pendant as the diamonds glittered under the spotlights of the bathroom.

His family were incredible. I had never met such wonderful, caring, genuinely nice people in my whole life. They were funny, open and honest and welcomed me as part of Edward's life with open arms. Emmett's family, his sister and his parents were exceedingly funny, wasting no time in telling me the most embarrassing stories about Edward that they could remember.

_I would definitely never listen to Cher in the same way again…_

Heidi was just like Emmett. She was loud and funny and loved her family to death. Her son William was adorable and I was fairly convinced that had they been distracted long enough I may have run away with him forever. It was a strange sensation holding him in my arms.

As I have always said, babies and family in general has never really held much appeal to me. Seeing my own family get torn apart by divorce made me view that kind of choice as dangerous and risky. But watching that little boy sleep so softly and look so peaceful and to see Edward's reaction to him, stroking his face with his finger, made part of my brain suddenly come to life.

A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that maybe a family would not be such a bad idea. A family with Edward sounded…good.

And then there was NanaAnna.

Esme's mother was without doubt the single most fabulous person on the face of the planet. She was, as Edward had said, with all her faculties and was so observant that it made my head spin. She knew immediately that Edward and I were together. She knew that I was in love with him and she knew that I was nervous about her and the rest of his family knowing. But she put me at ease, rubbing my hand, telling me that she saw it in mine and Edward's eyes that we were meant to be together forever.

If I hadn't been so overwhelmed by her words I may have cried.

She showed me pictures of Edward as a child. He was, not surprisingly, beautiful, with a mop of auburn hair and a cherubic face. My heart broke quietly in my chest when I realised what the little boy in the picture had had to go through to obtain a smile so wide.

NanaAnna spoke almost reverently about her grandson and what he had achieved and how proud of him she was. She spoke of Alice with equal fervour but the sparkle that resided in her eyes when she spoke of Edward was absent. She adored him that much was perfectly clear and when I saw him with her I knew that the feeling was mutual.

I had been sitting with NanaAnna when I had noticed Edward at the other side of the room with Alice.

I had narrowed my eyes and tried to see past the people that milled around the dance floor to see who they were speaking to. Eventually the crowd had parted enough for me to see Tanya staring over at me. I had sucked in a breath and dropped my head as Esme's sister continued to tell me about her work in photography.

I couldn't even start to think what the bitch was saying to Edward at that point although part of my body wanted to storm across the hall and punch her fucking lights out. But I knew that as satisfying as that would have been, it would have been extremely counter productive in terms of showing myself in a good light in front of Edward's entire family.

_Not a smooth move__, Swan…_

I took in a few deep breaths and glanced back over, seeing her eyes still on mine. This time I didn't drop my head.

I simply stared right the fuck back at her.

This time surprise crossed her face at my expression before Edward move to stand between us severing our stare out. I knew that she was jealous of me being with Edward. It rolled of her in waves and sadly the stupid bitch didn't try to hide the fact, a fact that Edward did not enjoy at all. Yes, she was beautiful and talented but the envy made her seem weak and pathetic.

She wanted Edward and he was mine and I simply prayed that that was what he was telling her. He moved exceptionally lose to her and I saw Alice move with him a flash of panic on her face and then Tanya was leaving out through the French windows. I exhaled and felt Esme's soft hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Bella?" she asked. I smiled and nodded in reply.

"I'm great," I answered.

Alice and Edward had been gone a good ten minutes when Jasper came over asking if I had seen them. We walked out into the warm evening air and found them by Alice's car. I knew immediately that there was something wrong with Edward. His hands were clenched at his sides and whenever one became loose it found its way through his hair, pulling it hard at the roots as he did.

It was the damned magazine that had got him so wound up. I should have known and part of me knew that I should have said something to him about it.

His face was a mixture of anger and hurt and it made my heart stutter. He raised his voice to me which he hadn't done since the day we had the argument by the pool table back in his house in LA. That argument had been about Tanya_ fucking_ Denali and here we were again, arguing over _her_, about _her_, about things to do with _her_ and it made _me_ so fucking angry. I shouted back, surprising him. She was nothing between us now. I had him and he had me.

I had his heart and he had mine as sure as the sky is blue.

We were here together telling his family that we were together that no matter what, _**that**_ would be the way things would be from now on. I couldn't let a stupid Botoxed-Hollywood princess come between me and _my_ Edward and I wasn't about to let it happen in his parents house on the other side of the world. I apologised to him. I was truly sorry for keeping my thoughts quiet but they were my thoughts and part of me kept them from him to avoid a conflict such as the one we were having.

_The irony was not lost…_

I asked him to forgive me. He had to forgive me and for a moment I panicked at his silence.

"Bella, just fucking touch me, please," he said.

And how could I not?

Our love making was passionate, raw and needy and gave us both what we needed most – affirmation.

We needed each other to such a degree that it almost hurt. My body craved him, inside me, outside me and damn it if he couldn't get fucking close enough. We touched, kissed, bit, thrust and ground into one another showing each other how much we loved one another and how much Tanya _fucking_ Denali and all the other shit that had been written didn't matter.

All that mattered was our moments together and as my orgasm snapped through my body I knew that Edward knew it too.

We had danced the rest of the night away, lost in each others eyes and arms. I was vaguely aware of other people around us; maybe even a camera flash or two but I couldn't have cared any less. He sang the words of the song softly in my ear and squeezed my hand to show he really meant a particular part.

_Someone exactly like you…_

The guests had begun to leave just after midnight. I said goodbye to his family, kissing Aunt Lisa and Uncle Bill who I secretly adored and of course NanaAnna. I had started to help clean up but had been chastised by Carlisle, Esme and Edward respectively and sent to get ready for bed.

If I hadn't been so damned happy I would have flicked them the finger and told them all that I wasn't fucking twelve anymore. But I hadn't.

I kissed Edward on the cheek, leaving him in the hall with his father and skipped up the stairs. Jasper and Alice had already gone to bed so it was just the three of us and the catering staff left milling around the house at 2 in the morning.

I grabbed Edward's grey t-shirt and tied it in a knot at my hip and pulled on a pair of yoga pants that were the comfiest piece of clothing that I owned. I washed my face brushed my teeth and lay on the bed waiting for Edward to come up.

After an hour, a couple of chapters of 'North and South' and still no sign of him I decided to venture out.

I opened the door to a dark corridor. A soft light came from the bottom of the stairs from the cleaning that I was sure was still going on. Sam was, as usual, stretched along the edge of the wall outside Edward's room. Her tail wagged slowly as she saw me creep from the room.

"Hey, Sammy," I smiled and bent down to stroke her. She yawned and stretched and rolled onto her back so that I could tickle her belly.

"You've made a friend for life there."

I jumped and fell back onto my ass at the sound of Esme's voice, hitting the bottom of my back with a thud.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you jump, sweetheart," she said, helping me up.

"It's ok." I smiled dryly. "I should come with a warning."

She cupped her hand to her mouth and giggled and I couldn't help but join her.

"I've just made some hot chocolate, would you like some?" she asked, cupping her hands in front of her.

"I'd love some." I smiled back.

"Come." She grinned placing her bath robed arm around me and leading me down the hall slowly.

"So how was tonight?" she asked softly as she led me into a room that was set out as a half study, half office, half mini library. It was a large rectangular shape with dark mahogany floors and furniture. Two three-seat chocolate leather sofas surrounded a large coffee table where an aluminium jug sat with two coffee cups.

"It was great," I answered, looking out of the window at the far end of the room.

The view was like the one from Edward's room but from a different angle. The moonlight danced lazily across the lake and the occasional car was indicated by the head lights that flashed on the hills in the distance.

"It's so beautiful here, so peaceful, I can see why you come here so much." I smiled, taking a seat next to Esme as she had gestured for me to do so.

"I love it here," she answered, pouring us a cup each of steaming chocolate. "But we don't get to come here enough." She frowned. "We're both so busy."

I nodded and smiled enthusiastically as she offered me some marshmallows from her robe pocket.

"Don't tell Edward," she whispered. "He'll be very jealous. He loves hot chocolate and marshmallows."

I giggled and raised my eyebrows. "Thanks for the tip."

She laughed gently.

"Yeah, every time he was sick or he'd hurt himself when he was little he'd say 'Momma, make me a choc-mallow'." She shook her head and her eyes took on a far away gaze.

"Even when he came home after college and the whole…" she trailed off looking to the floor. "James thing," she sighed, "it was the first thing I made him."

I sighed with her and sipped my chocolate.

"When Edward came to us he was so broken, Bella," she almost whispered. "It broke my heart every time I looked into his beautiful face and saw the pain and loss that he had been through."

She looked up at me from her cup. "No one should ever have to go through what he did," she added. Even though her voice shook there was an angry tone behind it. "He was just a child, Bella."

"I know," I whispered, moving closer to her. She exhaled and sipped her chocolate. "Do you mind me asking how you came to have Edward?"

She laughed down her nose and looked at me. Her eyes were soft as she took my whole face in. "If you promise to tell me how _you_ came to have Edward?"

I smiled and felt my cheeks blush. "Deal," I whispered and we laughed again.

"When I had Alice," she began, shifting back into her seat and resting the balls of her feet on the coffee table, "there were complications."

She looked from me to the window and back again.

"I suffered with polycystic ovaries and Carlisle and I were told that there was a slim possibility of us ever getting pregnant. So you can imagine when Alice came along we were simply over the moon." She smiled and it lit the entire room.

"The pregnancy went smoothly. I gained weight, the baby was healthy and I couldn't have been happier but after Alice had been born and they were cleaning her and weighing her, I began haemorrhaging. There was a lot of bleeding and they couldn't stop it." She sipped her chocolate softly and then sighed, her shoulders dropping slightly. "They had no choice but to remove my womb."

I slowly placed my hand over my mouth. "I'm so sorry," I croaked, utterly thrown by what she had just told me.

"Well," she nodded circling the rim of her cup with her index finger. "It was a long time ago and we had a beautiful baby daughter, who we love so very, very much."

She smiled and her eyes sparkled as she spoke of her daughter. "She's my gift from heaven," she whispered.

"Edward was my second gift." She grinned. "Carlisle and I had talked about adoption for a long time and when Alice began pre-school it just seemed like the perfect time to start getting serious about it."

She shook her head with a small smile and then looked at me. "Do you believe in fate, Bella?"

I took a deep breath and raised my eyebrows. "I think so," I answered. "I've believed in it a lot more since I met Edward."

"I know exactly what you mean." She chuckled "He has that about him."

I smiled back and laughed lightly.

"Emmett's father, Bill, who you met tonight," she continued, "was friends with Elizabeth when they were at college together."

"Elizabeth was Edward's mother." I said quietly, realising that I had never been told her name before.

Esme nodded slowly. "Yes, she was at college studying music."

I smiled and shook my head. "Like Edward," I breathed.

"Mmhm," she answered. "Eddie Masen, Edward's father, was a local boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Second rate education, working class, beaten by his own alcoholic father, he pursued Elizabeth for years. I'm sure he had a good heart at some stage but when I think of him now I simply see a monster."

Her eyes darkened as she spoke of Edward's father, a dark rage that only a mother could possess for her children.

"He worked in the city doing odd jobs and would travel on the same bus as Elizabeth every morning that she went to college. She used to tell Bill about Eddie, how charming he was, how suave, how he was going to make something of himself. Bill was," she paused.

"Well, the truth is Bill was madly in love with Elizabeth himself and he was wary of Eddie. Half of him thought it was jealousy on his part but he always said he never trusted him. I still think to this day Bill blames himself for what happened to Elizabeth."

I shook my head and tucked my legs underneath myself, settling back against the brown leather that smelled rich and warm.

"Eddie and Elizabeth became closer and eventually married much to her parent's disappointment. Within a couple of months she was pregnant. She obviously had to drop out of college and the income that Eddie was counting on from his wife the music teacher suddenly became a pipe dream. Elizabeth stopped calling Bill a little time after Edward was born. He tried to keep in contact as much as he could but by that stage he was married and had kids of his own too. Again he says even now he should have tried harder."

She shrugged to explain how she knew that even if he had, he wouldn't have been able to stop the inevitable.

"The night that Elizabeth died, Bill received a call from the hospital. Her parents had passed on and he was the only thing close to family that she had. He went to the hospital and found Edward surrounded by social services, police and doctors. He said he reminded him of a battered puppy, lost and confused and desperate for someone to tell him what the hell was going on."

She sniffed and I placed my hand softly to her shoulder. It took me a moment to realise that the wetness on my leg was from the two tears that had fallen silently down my face.

She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb and smiled meekly.

"Bill took Edward under temporary guardianship, refusing point blank to let him be put into foster care. He said that he saw so much of Elizabeth in him that he couldn't possibly hand him over to complete strangers. Lisa and Bill knew about our wish to adopt so they called us and explained the situation. Carlisle was riding high on the success of '_Stand Alone_,' and we had contacts, lawyers who pushed through the paperwork and legal hoops that would ordinarily take an adopting family, several month's if not years to complete and jump through. We met Edward and fell in love with him almost instantly."

She smiled again and pushed her hand through her hair making it fall like waves down the side of her face. She was exquisitely beautiful.

"The first time I met him," she continued, "he had been with Bill and Lisa for a little over two months. He was quiet and was obviously utterly petrified by all the changes around him. But when he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes…" She bit her lip gently.

"I knew he belonged with us. He was six years old, so very beautiful and so very sad. Bill had explained how much Edward liked cars and bikes so we took him a small trike. It was red and yellow and when he saw it his whole face lit up."

Esme's face did the exact same thing as she recollected that day.

"We went to see him every other day after that, to let him get used to us." She giggled quietly. "The first time we took Alice was so unreal. She got out of the car, 2 years old and full of sassiness."

She placed her hands on her hips to demonstrate and I giggled into my hand knowing exactly what she meant.

"She walked right up to Edward took his hand and said, 'I'm your sister Alice, let's go and play.'"

We both laughed.

"Edward never questioned it or her and followed her everywhere as she ordered him around as they played in the sand pit with Emmett. Seeing them together it was like it was always truly meant to be. Edward was always meant to be with us and the first time he ever called me 'Mom' I felt like I had been dipped in magic waters. He'd been with us a little over eighteen months but it was as if he had been with us forever. I think I almost stopped the circulation in his little body that day, I hugged him so tight."

She sighed and wiped a laughter tear from under her right eye.

"There were times that I used to feel guilty that we had used our position to get Edward that other families without children would still be waiting as we took him home."

She paused, took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "But, Bella, all I think now is how lucky I am to have a son like Edward and how proud I am of him and what he has achieved and if I had to do it all again I would in a heart beat."

I smiled at her and nodded. "You should be proud of him," I whispered. "He's a wonderful man."

"I know." She smiled back. "Here, look."

She stood and walked over to one of the large mahogany shelving units that sat against the far wall. She picked up a large black leather bound book and blew dust off the top of it. She hurried back to the sofa and slapped it onto the table.

She opened it to show picture after picture of Edward. Edward on his bike, smiling with two thumbs up and a mouth full of gaps, Edward and Alice in a paddling pool with Emmett in the background showing his ass, Edward under the Christmas tree picking up a huge box, another smile on his face.

"He looks so happy," I murmured, letting my finger trace a picture of him holding a gold statue that Esme told me he had won for his motorbike riding.

"These are my favourite pictures of my children," she cooed. "We have copies at the house in LA."

I smiled as I flicked through them, each page showing Edward get older, growing into himself and doing a damn good job at it. Even at 15 he was beautiful and completely oblivious to it.

"So stunning," I whispered, looking at his junior prom picture.

He was standing next to Alice in a black tux, his arm draped over her shoulder with the smirk that I had grown to love across his face. His hair was shorter than it was now but still as wild. He had changed very little, simply becoming a little more rugged around the edges.

"Do you see that sparkle in his eye?" she asked, pointing to the prom picture.

I nodded and couldn't help but smile.

"For a long time I never thought I'd see that again," she murmured looking at me. "But it's there now and I've never seen it glow so bright." She pushed my hair back onto my shoulder. "You did that, Bella." She smiled.

I nodded and blushed at her huge compliment.

"Did you love him instantly?"

I looked at her, slightly surprised at her bluntness. We had, I figured gone past being coy and I realised that I felt more at home here than I ever thought possible.

"I'm pretty sure I did, yes," I answered. "But I refused it for a while."

"Why?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because I just thought it was a crush because he's…well, Edward Cullen." I smiled.

She chuckled and nodded.

"But the more I knew of him the more I knew my feelings were much stronger than that. Obviously the first thing you notice about Edward is how beautiful he is," I said quietly. "But there's so much more to him than that."

Esme nodded and crossed her arms over her chest slowly her eyes dancing in the soft light.

"He's passionate, determined, focused, loyal, protective, honest and true. His heart is so pure and…" I rubbed my pendant and laughed lightly at my own rant. "Sorry," I apologised quickly.

"No, no," she replied, sitting forward. "You're absolutely right."

She pulled my hand away from my pendant and picked it up herself. "He bought you this didn't he?" She smiled gently.

I nodded and blinked slowly.

"I am so happy he's found you, Bella," she whispered. "Thank you for loving my son the way he deserves."

I swallowed my tears as she pulled me towards her and held me tightly. I couldn't help but wind my arms around her and hold her just as hard.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your family and your home." I sat back and held her hand in mine. "I am truly grateful."

She cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"You are more than welcome, Bella," she replied.

There was a small knock on the door and we turned to see Carlisle peeking around the wooden frame. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no," I said, standing quickly. "Thank you for my choco-mallow." I giggled.

"You made choco-mallows without telling Edward? He will never forgive you, you do realise?" Carlisle laughed sitting next to his wife.

"Where is Edward?" I asked quietly.

"He's still in the hall I think." Carlisle smiled back at me before kissing Esme on the temple.

"Ok," I answered walking to the door. "Goodnight." I waved gently.

"Goodnight, Isabella," Esme nodded.

"Sleep well," Carlisle added.

I closed the door behind me and set off down the stairs to the hall.

I reached the bottom step and stopped suddenly as the most beautiful sound drifted from down the corridor. It was light, soothing almost magical in its complexity. I realised I was holding my breath for fear of breaking whatever spell was being cast by the beautiful sounds coming from the piano.

I crept forward, trying to be as stealthy as I could be and moved towards the hall entrance. Lit by only a few candles, Edward sat at the grand piano playing music that seemed to have come straight from his soul. His hands seemed to glide across the ivories, gentle, coaxing them with love to produce sounds I had only dreamt about.

His face was concentrated yet peaceful, his shoulders slightly hunched and his head low as if he was whispering to the instrument, making it sing for him.

I took a slow step forward, my eyes unable to be torn from the man in front of me. His tie, waistcoat and jacket were strewn across the stage, leaving him in his black shirt that was undone to his chest with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The muscles and sinews in his arms flexed visibly as he continued to play.

I took another step forward and he started to slow his hands. His back straightened slightly and the notes became softer more gentle and tender. The high notes reminded me of the sound of the water in our place, our meadow that he had taken me to. I crossed my arms over my chest cupping my mouth with my right hand, scared to death that my breathing would stop him somehow.

Slower and slower the notes came until he laid his hands on the keys and conjured the final note. I remained standing behind him, shaking with love, awe and utter devotion for him.

"Did you like it?" he asked quietly breaking the spell of music that hung languidly in the air around us.

I smiled and exhaled a long breath and he turned his head around to look at me.

"Hey," he grinned, taking in my night time attire.

"Hey," I whispered back, walking up to the stage.

He stood as I reached it, bent down and picked me up under my arms, sitting me down next to him on the piano stool. He leaned over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I couldn't help but moan at the contact. He smiled and pulled away slowly pushing my hair from my face.

"I missed you," I said quietly, cupping his cheek and bringing him to me for another kiss.

He moaned this time and wound his arm around me as my tongue pushed into his mouth.

"I missed you too," he hummed against my cheek. "But you didn't answer my question."

I frowned and sucked in a quick breath as he kissed my neck. "What question?" I asked softly leaning my head back so that he could get closer to me with his warm lips.

"Did you like the music?"

I opened my eyes suddenly and looked at him.

"Edward it was…" I shook my head unable to find the right words. "It was magical, beautiful, I loved it. It was wonderful."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Good, because I wrote it for you," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused. Between the kisses and the music and the time my head wasn't really functioning as well as it should have been.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"I wrote it for you," he repeated. "You're the first thing in my life that has inspired me to sit at a piano for more than 8 years, Bella. The least I can do is write you something to say thank you." He kissed my nose. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Edward" I repeated, clutching his hands and placing soft kisses on each of his knuckles. "Does it have a name?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Actually no," he smiled.

"May I name it?" I asked, sliding my finger across the keys, lightly enough that they didn't make a noise.

"Of course, Bella, it's yours."

"_Our Meadow_," I smiled looking up at him slowly

"_Our Meadow_," he repeated quietly.

"Yeah," I smiled, "because there was a part in it that reminded me of the water that I heard there, as you made love to me."

He paused looking at me in a way I had never seen before.

"Bella," he murmured, kissing me hard. "I love you so much my baby."

"I love you too, Edward, always." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled me across him so that I was straddling his legs. We kissed for an age, soft then hard, needful and passionate our tongues dancing together as our lips met again and again. I wound my hands into his hair and arched against him as his hands wandered down my back to my hips, holding me against him.

"You made the piano sing for you like you do with me."

I smiled, pulling away from him. His rapid breath felt hot on my face.

"Mm," he replied with a crooked grin, "magic hands."

He winked winding them around me and cupping my ass. "Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked after a quiet moment.

"Of course," I answered, running my hands through his hair.

"Could we just maybe have some _us_ time tomorrow?"

I stopped touching his hair and sat back, "Baby?"

I wondered why his face seemed pensive as though he was nervous about what my answer would be.

He smiled gently. "I just feel that, apart from the meadow, we haven't had any alone time and we're only here another few days. Would you mind if it was just you and me?"

I laughed lightly and cocked my head to the side, "of course. I wouldn't want it any other way, baby."

He smiled and cupped my face gently. "Good." He smiled.

I leaned towards him and kissed him again, smiling as he moaned softly.

"Time for bed?" I asked, rubbing my palms down his chest.

"Sounds good, sweetheart," he nodded lifting me from his lap.

I giggled quietly as I watched him grimace as he rearranged himself in his pants.

"Yeah, yeah…_shit_…shut it, Swan." He smiled.

He took my hand and led me back upstairs after we had blown out all the candles around the piano.

We got back to the room and I crept slowly under the covers. My body was exhausted and I stretched and yawned against the pillows.

"Tired, baby?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

For the love of god I wished I wasn't but in truth I was just about ready to drop.

"Mm," I frowned frustrated, watching him unfasten his pants.

He pushed them down and threw them on the back of the chair in the corner of his room, leaving him in just a white pair of boxer briefs. He chuckled at the expression on my face and walked over to his side of the bed. I nibbled on my bottom lip as he slid under the covers. He was so incredibly sexy it almost hurt to look at him. My body ached for him so much and so often that it was borderline insane.

He opened his arms and gestured with his head for me to snuggle into him which I did. I wound my arm over his chest and lifted my left leg over his hip, trying to get as close as possible.

"God, that's better," he mumbled into my hair, kissing me softly. "You're so nice and warm." He smiled tightening his hold on me.

"You too," I yawned, rubbing my cheek against his bare chest.

He chuckled softly and lifted my face up to him with his finger under my chin.

"I love you," he whispered kissing me gently.

"I love you too," I replied holding him close.

"Goodnight, baby," he said, reaching for the table lamp to turn it off.

"Goodnight, Edward," I mumbled, feeling my body become so heavy I just couldn't hold it from sleep any longer.

* * * *

I woke slowly feeling like an elephant was standing on my stomach.

I rolled over grumbling finding the bed empty but for a single red rose and a note of paper. I picked up the rose and put it to my nose breathing in its rich aroma. I picked up the note, rolled onto my back and unfolded it.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry that you have woken alone, baby. I have a few things to arrange for our time together but I won't be too long. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so beautiful._

_I love and miss you._

_See you soon_

_Your Edward x _

I sighed and held the note and rose to my chest. I only managed to do that for a few more moments before the pain in my stomach became so intense that I had to rush to the bathroom. I groaned as I pulled down my pants.

Fucking great!

Just what I needed on my vacation - my bastard period.

I knew I was due but I honestly thought we would have been back in LA which was why I had nothing with me.

Even on the pill my periods were utterly erratic.

I had contemplated not having a break from my pill so that this didn't happen but I wasn't prepared to mess around with it just so that I could get some extra Cullen loving, not that it wouldn't have been _totally_ worth it.

I ran down to Alice's room and knocked gently.

"Come in," she sang. "Hey, Bella, how are you sweetie?" She smiled as I peered my head around the door.

She was packing up a large bag as Jasper sprawled over her bed with a sneaky smile on his lovely face.

"I'm…um, good. Hey, Jazz." I waved quickly.

"Miss Tinks." He grinned, tipping his head to me, his eyes still on Alice.

"Alice," I whispered as best I could. "Do you have any tampons?"

"Sure," she smiled. "They're in the bathroom, give me a minute." She rubbed my arm and skipped to the en suite.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked, sitting down on the bed next to Jasper, nodding towards the bag that Alice had been packing.

"Camping," he winked, "in the mountains, under the stars, me and my Alice."

He smiled putting his hands behind his head. I chuckled lightly.

"Is that so?"

"Yep," he answered with a slow blink. "It's gonna be fuck awesome."

"I bet." I grinned with a wiggle of my eyebrows. Jasper held out his fist and I bumped it lightly.

"Here." Alice smiled reappearing from the bathroom and handing me a cosmetic bag. "There's a few in there," she whispered.

"Thanks," I nodded. "So camping, huh?" I smiled at her.

"Yeah isn't it great? I can't wait. We're setting off in a couple of hours."

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 10:30am. "I hear you're going out today too," she grinned, "lucky girl."

"Yeah," I blushed. "I have no idea where we are going or what we are doing." I shrugged.

"You'll love it." she smirked.

"He told you?" I asked incredulously, putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella." she smiled. "Edward can never keep anything from me. Plus he needed my help with a couple of the arrangements," she added cryptically.

I chuckled as I thought back to the story Esme had told me about their first meeting. It just showed that nothing whatsoever had changed between them.

"Will your parents not mind that we are all taking off for the day?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No way," she answered quickly. "They've got their own things on today and tonight anyway." She waved her hand dismissively. "Photographers are coming to take pictures for their anniversary celebrations so I'm more than happy to get out of the way."

"Hells yeah," Jasper added with raised eyebrows.

"Ok," I muttered. "Well, have fun guys and I'll see you when you get back."

I wandered back to my room, had a shower, got dressed and took two Tylenol for my cramps before heading down stairs to the kitchen. The smells that were radiating from under the door were amazing.

Maggie was sitting at the large wooden table, peeling some potatoes. She turned and smiled as I walked in.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Bella," she smiled. "Buon giorno, what can I get for you?"

I clasped my hands in front of me. "Um, a coffee would be great." I smiled nervously.

I felt weirdly uncomfortable asking for her to get me what I could easily get myself but Edward had explained that she was one of life's taking care of others types.

"Coffee," she repeated jumping up and shuffling to the coffee maker, "toast? Fruit? Bacon?" she asked gesturing to the toaster, the fridge and the oven.

"Bacon," I shrugged slowly.

"Bacon, molto bene," she nodded.

She threw a towel over her shoulder and grabbed the bacon from the fridge. "Sit, sit," she said as she ushered me to my stool. I smiled and did as I was told.

"Are you well?" she asked, throwing butter into a frying pan along with four rashers of bacon.

"I'm good," I replied. "How are you?"

"Good," she smiled back. She poured me my coffee and set it on the table. It was so good and made my body feel instantly better.

"You need to eat more," she said, pointing at my stomach. "Like Cica you are skinny bones."

I laughed lightly and nodded. "Ok," I answered sipping more of my coffee.

The bacon was ready in no time and she placed the four rashers on two large rolls of bread handing me one on a plate.

"Thank you," I smiled, feeling my mouth start to water.

"Grazie," she said, gesturing for me to repeat it.

"Grazie," I muttered with a blush.

"Perfect," she purred.

She continued peeling her potatoes as I ate what had to be the best bacon sandwich I had ever had.

I was just finishing my last mouthful when the back door opened and Sam came running in followed by Edward. His face broke into a huge smile when he saw me sat with Maggie.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as he walked around the table and kissed me softly on the lips. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," I replied, kissing him again. "But you should have woken me."

"No," he grinned. "You looked far too cosy." He stopped for a moment and sniffed. "Is that bacon I can smell?"

But before he could turn around and say anything else, Maggie had handed him the other bread roll with the other two rashers placed on it.

"Ti amo," he crooned in a sexy as hell voice, taking the plate and kissing Maggie's temple. Maggie chuckled and smacked a hand on his stomach.

"Come on, baby," he smiled at me. "Let's go and get ready."

We headed back up to the room and Edward sat on the bed groaning and moaning as he ate his sandwich.

"Bella, if I had never slept with you, sweetheart, I would have said this," he held up his last bite, "was better than fucking sex."

"I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere." I smiled.

He rubbed his hands together and stood up, walking over to me by my suitcase.

He turned me to him, wound his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

I laughed lightly and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him hard and sighed into him, feeling his hot tongue stroke mine. He walked over to the bed and laid me down slowly pressing on me gently.

His weight on me made me feel so safe and secure, I loved it. I leaned my head back so that he could kiss my neck. I sucked in a breath as I felt his tongue flick along my skin.

"The point, Bella," he breathed, "is that no one, ever in my life has made me feel the way that you make me feel."

I groaned as he ground his hips into mine. "Edward," I moaned and he did it again, his hard cock pushing against me, showing me how much he wanted me.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Bella?" he moaned rocking his hips between my thighs.

"Fuck yes," I replied in an almost whisper.

"You feel so fucking good, baby," he breathed, kissing my jaw, up to my chin to my mouth where he pushed his tongue into my mouth. "I want you so much," he continued, rubbing his hand up my thigh. "Christ, Bella."

It took me a moment to realise that he was unbuttoning my jeans.

"Edward, stop, baby," I said, slightly fucking annoyed that we couldn't do what we both desperately wanted to do.

He stopped immediately, looking to my face with a mixture of confusion and desire.

"What, Bella? Did I hurt you?" he asked, pushing himself up onto his hands next to my head.

"No, no," I answered soothingly, stroking his face. "It's just we can't…you know for a few days because I'm…" I rolled my eyes and exhaled, "you know."

I looked down at myself to try and get him to understand.

He frowned before a look of comprehension crossed his face. "Ah," he replied and then smiled.

"Yeah," I pouted.

"Sorry, baby," he said, kissing my nose.

"No I'm sorry," I said sulkily. "It's ruined our time here and it sucks."

He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. It hasn't ruined anything at all," he said, kissing me softly. "It's not like we haven't made love in the last 24 hours anyway." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "My Aston can vouch for that shit," he murmured before licking me from my collarbone to my chin.

"Edward," I groaned again. "Don't start what you can't finish," I murmured arching my back as he dropped his mouth to my chest and suckled my breast through my t-shirt.

"Well," he breathed against my sternum. "I know it's a while since I took Biology but we can still do things on the outside, right?" He smirked, rubbing his hips against me again. "Just not on the inside," he continued as his tongue danced over my collarbone.

"Mmhm," I answered grabbing his hair and pushing him over so that I was straddling him.

I kissed his neck and ground against him, caressing his stomach as I pushed his t-shirt up. He tugged it the rest of the way off and pulled me towards him, kissing me in a way that should be illegal, hot, wet and passionate and utterly mind blowing.

His hands found the hem of my t-shirt and I lifted my arms so that he could lift it off me.

Just as it was passing my nose there was a loud knock on the door.

"Edward," Alice's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Fuck," he muttered, rubbing his face with the heels of his hands. "What?" he called in an annoyed tone.

There was no answer so he exhaled with a growl, lifted me from him and walked to the door, pulling his top on as he went. He turned to me to see I was fully dressed, rolled his eyes and opened the door to a grinning Alice.

"Yes, my darling sister?" he said, leaning against the door with his forearm above his head.

"Just wanted to say bye to you kids and to say I hope you enjoy your night." She winked at me and I winked back with a smile.

"Will do, Alice," he smirked, pulling her to him and kissing her forehead. Jasper poked his head over Alice's shoulder.

"Y'all be good now y'hear." He grinned holding his hand out to Edward who smacked it with his own.

"And you," he smiled. "Now fuck off." He chuckled.

Alice squealed as Jasper grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down the hall.

"And, Bella, don't forget your birthday present from Rose," Alice called back.

I frowned and shook my head as I realised what she was referring to.

"Yeah whatever, Alice," I laughed back.

Edward shut the door and leaned against it looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked looking down at myself.

"You brought the gift with you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I smiled back shrugging one shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked softly, his voice dripping with sex.

"I'm not telling you," I answered as evenly as I could.

"Isabella," he growled.

"Mm," I replied, biting my lip, knowing it drove him crazy.

I screamed as he ran at the bed full speed and launched himself at me. He held himself above me laughing as he held my wrists and kissed and licked my mouth, cheeks and neck.

"What is it?" he asked in between attacks.

"Not telling," I cried trying to get free from him. "Edward!"

He tickled and licked and kissed and blew air on my chest making loud farting noises but I wouldn't give in.

"Tell me!" he laughed, grabbing my sides.

"No, no…ah…no!" I giggled between gasping for breath.

He rolled onto his back, breathing heavily shaking his head. "You're such a tease, Miss Swan," he chided.

I rolled over so that I was facing him and stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh. He pushed his arm under my head and held me to him.

"But I do love you," he whispered against my ear.

"I love you too," I smiled. "Thank you for my rose."

"You're very welcome," he answered, holding his palm up against mine and entwining our fingers together.

"So we're out tonight too," I asked as I watched him looking at our hands together.

"Mmhm," he answered non-commit ally with a small smile.

"What time are we going?"

He glanced down at his watch to see that it was just before twelve thirty.

"Within the hour," he answered bringing our hands to his lips. "Come on. Let's get packed."

We spent the next half an hour packing our small bags although I was amazed I packed anything at all considering I was ready for using the bag to smother Edward with.

He was being completely ridiculous, telling me nothing about where we were going or what I would need other than my toiletries, a change of underwear and a change of clothes. He smiled and chuckled every time I asked him another question and cursed him when he didn't give me a straight answer.

As I rummaged for some underwear I came across Rose's gift. I looked up to see Edward walking to the bathroom and quickly stuffed it in my overnight bag. I wasn't sure if I was going to use it, but I figured it may have come in handy for the night ahead.

Screw it, why not, I thought.

All packed and ready to go, we said our goodbyes to Carlisle, Esme, Maggie and Sam and walked out to the car.

My heart fluttered when I saw the lights on the Aston flash as Edward pressed his key fob.

"We're going in this?" I asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah," he answered, walking around the car to open my door. He pushed me against it slightly as he did. "I'll never look at this car again without thinking of fucking you," he growled, "hearing you call my name with your legs wrapped around me." He grazed my jaw with his nose. "Fuck, Bella, you smell good."

I exhaled hard and swallowed quickly before leaning back, aware that I was a little wobbly on my feet.

"And you call me a tease, Cullen?" I retorted, feigning nonchalance before climbing into my seat as he chuckled softly.

It was leather and held my body like a second skin. The dash was suede and the whole car screamed sex. It was beautiful and _I don't even like cars_. It was even sexier when Edward sat himself in the driver's seat in his dark blue jeans, white henley shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and his sunglasses. He turned the car on and pushed his foot to the floor making the car roar.

"I love that sound," he grinned, closing his door.

"You're such a boy," I laughed.

He put the car into drive and we set off.

We had been driving for about twenty minutes listening to the music on his iPod. Edward hummed and sung along to most of the songs while he held my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly.

"So how long will it take to get to where we're going?" I asked, feeling the speed of the car increase.

"A little under 2 hours," he answered. "You excited?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow above his Ray Bans.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I just wish I knew more"

"Ok," he smiled mischievously. "You get three questions about where we're going and they can only be yes or no answers that I give."

"Edward, that's not fair," I muttered.

"Life isn't fair, baby cakes," he chuckled. "So?"

"Ok," I sighed. I looked out of the window for inspiration. "Are we staying in a hotel?"

"Yes," he answered quickly.

I smiled and shifted in my seat suddenly a little more excited about the game. Edward noticed my excitement and laughed while rubbing my thigh.

"Next one," he smiled. "Think carefully because you only have two more."

"You sound like a freaking game show host." I giggled and jumped as he squeezed my knee.

"Um…are we doing something tonight _outside_ the hotel?"

I thought that one was pretty clever if I'm honest knowing that he could have answered yes and we could have just stayed in watching TV. Not that I would have minded.

"Yes," he smiled with a nod. I glanced at his left hand on the wheel and let my eyes wander up his forearm to his bicep to his chest. He was so perfect, muscular and strong in all the right ways.

"See something you like, baby?" He grinned, keeping his face towards the road.

"Damn fucking right I do," I said softly, leaning over and letting my tongue lick his neck slowly, laying soft kisses along his sharp jaw.

He sucked in a breath. "_Jesus_, Bella," he breathed. "Fuck, you can't do that to me while I'm driving, honey."

I let my hand meander over his leg and scratched my nails down his inner thigh then upwards towards his cock which I could see from the bulge in his jeans was hard for me.

"Bella," he warned again. "I'm about two seconds from stopping this car and fucking you on the hood, now quit it."

I smiled angelically and sat back in my seat. "Sorry, Mr Cullen," I answered.

He moaned and looked over at me pulling his shades down his nose slightly so that he could see me over the tops of them.

"I mean it," he said darkly. My body shivered and I had to cross my legs to control the horrendous throb that had begun there. "Don't push me."

Why is it that your period always makes you hornier? Fucking typical!

"Ok," I nodded, holding my hands up in surrender, "last question."

"Last question," he repeated, pushing his glasses back up his nose, exhaling deeply.

"Um…will you promise to let me do whatever I want to you tonight when we get in from…wherever?"

I saw his knuckles go white on the steering wheel and him shift his hips in his seat. I smiled triumphantly. Ok call me sadistic but this was fun seeing him squirm.

"Yes," he croaked.

"I'm sorry," I said cupping my ear. "I didn't catch that, baby."

"I said yes, you can do whatever you want to me tonight when we get back from the op…" he froze and cursed under his breath.

"Ah," I smiled and clapped.

"What ah?" he asked incredulously. "You still have no idea where we are going!"

"Op," I repeated, tapping my chin, knowing that it would drive him crazy.

"Give it up, Swan," he huffed.

"Not a chance," I smiled, "op, op…um."

"Bella," he huffed. "Can you just let me surprise you, please?"

His tone was different, almost pleading and definitely a little pissed. I placed my hand on his arm and took his hand.

"Of course, Edward, I'm sorry I was just playing, baby," I said gently, rubbing his bicep.

"I know, Bella," he nodded. "But try and understand that I suddenly realised that apart from London and the dinner we had, you and I have never really been on a real date. Alone. And I was kind of hoping that this could be…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"A date?" I finished.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm taking you out on a date, Bella, so just enjoy it ok?"

"I will I promise, Edward." I smiled. "But can I just say one more thing first?" I asked quietly.

He exhaled slowly down his nose. "What, Bella?"

"I love you," I answered kissing his hand.

I watched him relax back in his seat and smile softly. "I love you too, my angel."

Sure enough an hour and a half, three games of eye-spy and two full iPod play lists later, we were in the city of Milan. I stared wide eyed at the signs that told me where we were.

I cupped my hand to my mouth as we drove through the busy streets. "Milan?" I asked quietly.

"Mmhm," he answered with a smile. "That ok?"

"Oh, Edward," I answered, looking back out of the car window. "It's more than ok, baby."

The buildings around us were old and full of history with character and beauty. Designer boutiques littered the streets and the people that walked down them emitted cool confidence and chic. Dior, Gucci and other equally amazing brand names sparkled in the Italian sun as we whizzed past them.

The Aston fit in perfectly alongside the Ferraris, Lamborghinis and Bentleys that crept along beside us. I knew that maybe I should have felt a little overwhelmed by everything that I was seeing but I was so damned excited that it never really occurred to me. I pushed my sunglasses into my hair so that I could see clearly through the tinted windows.

"You alright over there?" Edward smiled, rubbing my arm.

"It's fabulous," I answered, my nose almost pressed up against the glass. "I can't believe you've brought me here."

"So Edward did good?" he asked with a light laugh.

I turned to him and smiled. "Edward did very good." I laughed back. "Thank you."

I leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth as he drove.

"Mm," he sighed as I ran my hand through his hair.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, kissing him again.

"You too, sweetheart," he answered, squeezing my hand.

Ten minutes later and we were pulling into a parking lot at the back of a huge building that made the hotel we stayed at in London look like a shack. A dark haired man opened Edward's door as he pulled up and put the car in park.

"Mr Cullen," he smiled. Edward shook his hand as he climbed out. Another man opened my door and held his hand for me to take. I smiled nervously and took it climbing out of the car.

"Thank you," I said, pulling my purse up my arm.

I walked around the car to where Edward was talking in Italian to the man who had welcomed him. He smiled and glanced at me before taking my hand in his and squeezing it lightly. I watched him as he spoke, his mouth making the Italian sound like orgasms, nakedness and hot fucking as it spilled from his luscious lips.

_Jesus, I was so turned on…_

"Welcome, Miss Swan, to Hotel Principe di Savoia di Milano." He smiled. "I am Arlo. Please follow me."

Edward winked at me slowly and we followed the gentleman through a large glass door. I turned as Edward's Aston was driven into one of the car spaces. We were obviously in the back of the hotel but it was still exceedingly beautiful. Marble, dark wood, china and deep colours of red, purple and gold made the elegance of the place almost unimaginable. Chairs and tables of mahogany and velvet took up the space that we walked through and old water colour paintings lined the cream and wheat coloured walls.

We took an elevator to the tenth floor.

A young girl about the age of twelve kept glancing at Edward who still had on his sunglasses. He smirked at her and she blushed and giggled lightly nudging the woman she was with and whispering in a British accent. The woman turned and Edward dipped his head to her, his smirk still on his face.

They exited on the 8th floor, the girl waving discreetly at Edward. I laughed lightly and he wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my temple. We got out on the tenth floor and followed Arlo down the expansive bespoke carpeted corridor.

"Have you stayed with us before, Miss Swan?" Arlo asked turning to me, his teeth looking beautiful and white against his tanned skin.

I smiled and cleared my throat. "Um no," I answered.

"Ah, well in that case I hope you enjoy your time here." He smiled widely.

"I'm sure I will," I replied with a grin.

We reached a huge double door of the same dark wood and Arlo pulled out a card that he slid into the lock and entered a code. He pushed the door open and he gestured for us to enter. I gasped as I walked in, clutching Edward's hand in mine.

"My god," I whispered.

"Do you want me to show you around, Mr Cullen?" Arlo asked, handing him the card.

"No, thank you I remember my way around." He smiled. "But could you send up a bottle of your best wine and some fruit please?"

"Of course," Arlo nodded. "Your bags will be up momentarily and your table in the restaurant is reserved at 6pm with your car arriving at 8. I also took the liberty of leaving your other requests in the master suite."

"Thank you," Edward repeated.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." He smiled as I nodded at him slowly and left the room.

Actually room is probably a gross understatement of where I was standing. It was more like an apartment. The most beautiful and elegant apartment I had ever been in. The dark wood walls, sumptuous sofas and curtains, the hand crafted picture frames and mirrors to the Italian rugs that sat on the floor made up a breathtakingly exquisite space.

"Hey," Edward said, winding his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my head.

"Hey," I croaked still taking in the room around me. "Edward, this is overwhelming," I whispered.

"Do you like it?" he smiled, kissing my hair.

"Like doesn't even come close, baby," I answered.

"Come on let me show you around," he said, taking my hand and leading me through to the adjoining rooms.

There were two suites.

The first was incredible; with green velvet walls and curtains so thick they could have been used as bed sheets. The bed was large and was covered in a gold and green comforter of silk and gold stitching. The master suite was sensational. The headboard of the bed, which was the largest I had ever seen, was striking. Handcrafted wood of winding patterns under more paintings of Parisian gardens of such intricacy and detail they took my breath away. Edward led me to the master suite bathroom that was in all honesty the size of my entire old apartment.

Edward smiled as he showed me the Jacuzzi. "We have to try this later," he grinned.

We walked back into the sitting room as a knock came from the door. Edward opened it and a small woman entered with a wheeled tray covered in fruit and a bottle of wine in ice. A man followed with our bags. He tipped them both and they left. I sat slowly onto one of the sofas and groaned quietly as I sank into it.

Edward smiled at me and poured us two glasses of wine. He handed one to me and sat next to me.

"To our date," he grinned, chinking his glass to mine.

"Our date," I smiled.

We sipped our wine and I hummed as the light fruit taste fizzed on my tongue.

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked softly. "You're very quiet." He frowned gently, genuine concern crossing his gorgeous face.

"I'm fine," I answered, clutching his hand and then scoffed at my choice of words. "My god, Edward, I'm so much more than that, I'm perfect, I'm so happy." I sighed as I looked at him. "I am so in love with you at this moment…I'm finding it hard to breathe."

I felt my cheeks burn slightly as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella," he murmured. "Look at me, baby," he said, lifting my head. "I love your eyes don't hide them from me."

He took my glass from my hands and placed it on the table.

"Isabella, I love you so much." He smiled pushing my hair behind my ear. "So much," he repeated as his lips met mine softly.

I moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. I wound my hands around his neck as he pushed me backwards onto the sofa.

"Feel this," he whispered, pulling back from me and taking my hand and placing it on his chest above his heart. It was pounding hard, strong and fast. "You do that, Bella," he said holding my hand tightly. "It beats like that for you, because it's yours."

I pulled him down to me and kissed him as hard as I could, to try and show him that he did exactly the same to me. I wound my legs around him and held him to me as he whispered my name over and over as he rubbed his hands up and down my body, setting my skin on fire. He pushed his hips against me and I felt his hardness press into my centre.

"I need to touch you, baby," he said, through a ragged breath. "Is that alright?"

"Yes," I answered as he unfastened my jeans slowly.

He kissed my hip and my stomach and the tops of my thighs and pulled them down with my panties. He threw them over the back of the sofa and lay back onto me. He hitched my leg over his hip and when his fingers met my clit I groaned loudly.

"Oh god, Edward, you feel so good."

"You have no fucking idea what I want to do to you right now," he said licking my neck.

He circled my clit over and over as he pushed my top up along with my bra and kissed my nipples letting his tongue twist around them till they were so hard they ached. His fingers were magical as they teased me till I was panting and cursing the fact that I wanted to feel him inside me.

"You're beautiful," he gasped as I arched my hips against his hand as my orgasm crept up higher and higher. "Jesus, look at you, baby, _fuck_," he groaned as his hips undulated against me.

He rubbed me faster as my moans became louder. I grabbed at him, at the sofa anything that I could get my hands on.

"That's it, sweetheart," he growled as he nibbled on my nipple. "Cum on my fingers, sing for me."

His words were the catalyst I needed as my head snapped back and I cried out louder than I ever had before as I came so hard it made my body weaken.

"Christ, Bella, god that's it, baby," he moaned into my neck.

I lay there gasping for breath as he kissed his way from my mouth, to my neck, to my chest and my stomach and back again. He pulled his hand from me and smiled wickedly.

"That was fucking hot," he grinned. I opened my eyes fully and looked at him.

"You're not wrong," I chuckled, pushing my hands to my hair. "Wow," I sighed. I cupped his face and kissed him. "Is it your turn now?" I smiled against his lips letting my hand move down to his crotch.

"It's ok, Bella," he answered, reaching for my wrist and placing his hand around my neck. "That was about you, not me."

"But I want to, Edward," I pouted. "Please?"

"Later," he smiled, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine. "But can you do one thing?" he asked looking down and then back to my eyes.

"Of course," I smiled rubbing my thumb along his cheek, "anything, Edward."

"Can you just hold me?" he asked quietly, looking like the little boy I had seen in the pictures that Esme had shown me.

"Oh, baby, come here," I sighed pulling him to me, his head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and held him to me. "Is that ok?" I asked, kissing his hair and breathing him in. He smelled glorious, masculine, warm and light.

"Perfect," he whispered and snuggled closer to me.

* * * *

"Bella," his voice was close and made my whole body relax. "Baby, waken up," he said softly.

My eyes opened slowly to see him smiling down at me. I sucked in a breath as after I had rubbed the laziness from my eyes I realised he was only wearing a towel around his waist. His hair was dark from being wet and small droplets of water dripped gently from his chin onto his chest.

"Christ, I _am_ in heaven," I mumbled, licking my lips.

"You and me both," he chuckled rubbing his hand up the inside of my still naked thigh. "But you need to get up; otherwise we'll be late for dinner."

I nodded, yawned and stretched, eliciting a groan and a shaking head from Edward.

"Shower now," he smiled as he pulled me up and slapped my bare ass. "You'll be the death of me, Bella," he mumbled walking to the master suite. "I fucking swear it."

The shower was incredible. It had at least twenty different shower heads that shot water out at such a high pressure I was sure it would have taken my skin off had I not turned the pressure down. I washed my hair and rubbed my body down. The pains in my stomach had eased but they were still making themselves known. I would just have to ask Edward for more orgasms, I thought, that would definitely take my mind off it.

Our bags had been delivered with our wine and fruit and I padded into the bedroom towards my bag wrapped in a towel.

"Edward, what shall I wear for dinner?" I called not knowing where he was.

"Well," he said softly from behind me. "What did you bring?"

I turned to explain what I had in my bag but the words died immediately in my throat.

He was standing in the doorway of the dressing room in a black tux complete with black bow tie looking like an extra from a James Bond film. His hair was pushed back but still retained the messiness that I loved.

He was stunning. No, more, he was perfect.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a sly smile rubbing his hands down his chest slowly, watching me as my eyes followed their every move.

I shook my head and bit on my lip, wanting nothing more than to turn around and demand he fuck me over the bed in exactly what he was wearing.

"You look…in-incredible," I managed swallowing hard.

"You too," he smiled, nodding to my towel.

I rolled my eyes and then the panic set in along with a little anger.

"Edward," I huffed. "You didn't tell me what I would need so all I have are black pants and a shirt, which I am damn sure I'm not wearing next to you looking like that. Fuck, why didn't you help me even a little bit, I mean we can't all look like damn supermodels you know, I could have brought something better, something that doesn't make me look like a goddamn tramp while you look all perfect and whatever. I mean honestly, Edward why…"

I stopped talking as his lips crashed against mine. I exhaled down my nose and pulled on the lapels of his jacket holding him to me.

He pulled away with a cocked eyebrow. "Baby, believe me when I say I love you with all of my heart. But shut the fuck up, please?"

He smiled at my shocked open mouthed expression. He had never spoken to me like that before and shit if it wasn't sexy as hell. Before I could say anything else he took my hand and pulled me towards the dressing room.

Hanging off a hook on the wall was the most stunning black dress I had ever seen. I could see from the label that it was a Roberto Cavalli. It looked figure hugging and had a plunging neck line and back. The material was ruffled and collected at the middle. It was stunning and cried out Alice Cullen. On the floor was a pair of black Jimmy Choo shoes and a black clutch purse.

I turned back around to Edward who was smiling. "I…I, Edward," I stammered.

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Get dressed, baby." He smiled and left me to it.

I dried my hair leaving it down and wavy. I put on some light blush and mascara with a hint of dark eyeliner, followed by some light pink lip gloss. I realised fairly quickly that I wasn't going to be able to wear a bra with my dress which scared me to death, but as I pulled it on and looked in the mirror I decided that I didn't look at all bad.

I pulled on my shoes, squirted some perfume and put my make up in my clutch bag. I sighed and walked slowly back into the sitting room. Edward was standing at the window looking so handsome my breath caught in my throat. I pushed my hands down my dress and walked over to him. He turned slowly and breathed in deeply.

He held his palm up to stop me before I reached him.

I frowned at him as he pushed his hands into his pockets and started walking around me. "Mm," he mused.

"Do I look ok?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer but walked around me again.

"Do I look nice?" I smiled.

"There's something missing," he said seriously.

"Like what?" I chuckled looking down at myself.

"Like this," he said holding out a large square shaped blue box. I looked to his eyes and back down at the box feeling my heart slam in my chest.

"Edward," I breathed. "Baby, I can't." I shook my head slowly.

"Yes you can, Bella." He smiled and took my hand placing it in my palm. "Please, open it."

I exhaled deeply and opened the box lid. Inside was a white gold, torque bangle with diamonds embedded into one side. It was dazzling. My eyes snapped up to Edward's whose were bright and shining. I noticed that he was nibbling slightly on his bottom lip.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Baby, it's…there are no words," I replied, feeling my eyes start to fill with tears. "Edward, I love it."

He smiled and lifted it from the box.

I watched as the light reflected off the stones and shone back onto Edward's suit. He lifted my right wrist and slipped it over my hand before placing a kiss on it.

"There," he smiled, "perfect. You look nothing short of spectacular, Isabella." He leaned his head down and kissed me softly running his thumb under my eye to catch the tear that had fallen. "I love you."

"I love you so much," I whispered against his mouth. "I can't tell you, Edward," I said feeling frustrated. "There just doesn't seem like enough words to describe what you mean to me."

He chuckled lightly. "I know exactly what you mean. But maybe this gives you an idea," he said stroking my bangle then caressed my pendant. "Christ, that is so fucking sexy on you," he breathed leaning down to kiss it against my chest.

He stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Shall we go to dinner?" he asked, holding his hand out for mine.

"Yes," I replied, taking it firmly.

We took the elevator back down to the lobby. As soon as we stepped out Arlo walked over to us.

"May I say how beautiful you look tonight, Miss Swan?" He smiled gesturing to my dress politely.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling my face burn.

Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. I was so caught up in the sensation of his lips on me that the other people in the lobby, some of whom were staring, seemed to dissolve around us.

"This way, please," he continued leading us through to the restaurant. Our table was next to a huge window that looked out onto the hotel gardens. Flowers of all makes and colours danced in the light breeze against the glass. Edward held out my chair for me to sit before taking his own.

He spoke again in Italian to Arlo and I felt my whole body react to him as he did.

_Mental note: Make him talk Italian in bed…_

"Are you ok?" he smiled at me over his menu as Arlo left us.

"Absolutely," I smiled back. "All this, Edward," I said looking around. "I'm blown away, thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever compete with this."

I lowered my eyes to my wrist where my bangle glittered in the soft candle light of the restaurant.

"It's not about competing, Bella," he said quietly with a slight frown, placing his menu on the table and taking my hand. "It's about letting me take care of you, letting me spoil you and show you how much I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled, seemingly unable to wipe it off my face. "But I would like the chance to do something as equally amazing for you at some point."

"You being here is more than enough, Bella," he sighed with a small shake of his head. "You are everything to me. I meant it when I said in our meadow that you are my life now. Nothing matters to me but us."

"I know it, baby," I replied, lifting his hand to my lips and kissing his knuckle softly.

He blinked slowly, glanced at my pendant and smiled gently. "Then enough stupid talk. Let's eat," he whispered.

The meal was extraordinary.

I let Edward order for me as the menu was in Italian so I hadn't a clue. We had a three course meal starting with L'Insalata di Cesare, which was a chicken salad with the most exquisite Caesar sauce I had ever tasted. I laughed when my main course arrived. It was called La Sinfonia del Mare and consisted of scallops and king prawn in white wine and chilli sauce with noodles.

He knew I liked my seafood.

Then for dessert we shared a huge ice cream sundae of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce with a sprinkling of pistachio nuts on the top. I was officially in heaven and I was amazed that my dress hadn't split from all the food that I had eaten.

"That was incredible," I breathed, sitting back in my seat as the waitress, after making puppy eyes at Edward, took his credit card. I chuckled at her as she walked away.

"You have an admirer." I smiled nodding towards her as she whispered with another waitress who had flung her hair in our direction a few hundred times during the night.

But he didn't turn around to look at them.

He simply stared at me and smiled before motioning with his index finger to lean towards him over the table.

"What?" I asked quietly. He wiggled his finger again so that I leaned closer. He cupped my face in his hands whispered 'I love you' and kissed me in such a way that I thought my shoes were going to shoot off my feet.

He pulled away from me as the waitress returned with his credit card.

"Mr Cullen," she smiled at him as he took it.

"Grazie," he winked up at her. I laughed lightly as he turned back to me and shrugged innocently.

He was so fucking smooth.

Arlo came back into the restaurant and told us that the car had arrived. We finished our drinks and set off through the hotel the way we had arrived. I was a little confused at this considering that a lot of people had seen us together in the restaurant and the lobby but I figured it was so no one disturbed us as we left. The car was a black sedan and was exceedingly comfortable.

"Tonight has been wonderful, Edward." I smiled at him as the car set off. "Thank you."

"It's not over yet," he replied, kissing my cheek.

"I know but thank you anyway, it's been amazing," I said, rubbing my thumb across his hand.

"A good date?" he grinned.

I laughed loudly and nodded. "A fucking excellent date, baby," I answered, kissing him hard on the lips.

He chuckled and rubbed his hand on the bare skin of my back.

"This dress is exceedingly fucking sexy, Miss Swan," he growled, sucking my lip into his mouth. "I may have to insist that you wear it forever."

"That can be arranged," I answered, licking his mouth and smiling when he moaned softly.

"No I've changed my mind," he sighed, cupping my ass gently.

"Oh really," I smiled.

"Mm," he answered seriously. "I'd want you naked forever instead," he murmured next to my ear making my skin flush with goose bumps. "So I could have you at any time." He kissed my throat. "Whatever way," he kissed my jaw, "whenever I wanted."

I laughed again. "Edward, sweetie, you pretty much have that now!"

He laughed and shrugged. "I suppose I do, huh?"

I kissed him again running my hand through his hair, knotting my fingers through it and holding him to me. The love I felt for him seemed to want to burst from my body onto him and caress and touch him.

He pulled away from me gently. "I don't want you to worry about doing anything for me, Bella," he said softly. I sighed and sat back my hands still in is hair. "Honestly, baby, I just love doing these things for you. I want you to let me do it without thinking about the whys or wherefores. Please?"

I nodded slowly. I wanted to do something special for him but it was impossible to think that I could do half as much as what he had. I knew it was silly to worry about it, but part of me still felt a little inadequate. He held my hand and put it to his chest.

"Bella, I love you and I love doing this for you and I want you to know that even when we've been married for years and our kids are driving us fucking insane, I'll _still_ want to do these things for you, with you."

My breath left me in a whoosh so quickly it almost made me light headed. I grabbed onto his jacket slightly as I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered.

"What?" he repeated.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I want you to let me do these…"

"No," I interrupted. "The thing about married with kids," I breathed.

He looked at me for a moment before a small smile crossed his face and his eyes lowered to my hand on my lap.

"Sorry…fuck…I know it might be a little off base with the assumption that you would want that, but…" I stopped him with my lips trying as hard as I could to take him into my body.

I needed to be closer to him.

He groaned into my mouth and lifted me onto his lap with my legs hanging over his right leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. I pulled my lips from his mouth and hugged him to me with my chin on his left shoulder as he kissed mine.

"Does that mean that you do want that?" he murmured, rubbing my back.

I sat back and looked at him.

"I want nothing more," I replied. "I dream about being with you forever," I said, feeling a small tear fall down my cheek.

"Forever?" he asked, wiping it away and I nodded slowly. "Well I'll see what I can do, my angel." He smiled pulling me back to kiss him.

He was everything that I wanted and until he said that, until he had told me that he thought about us, married with a family, I had never realised just how much I wanted it too. As I kissed him I imagined our life together, what our children would look like, what our wedding would be like.

I had never been a marriage type of girl because of the history with my folks but with Edward I knew that we could make it work.

Ten minutes later and the car came to a stop. The centre divide dropped and the driver told us that we had arrived before getting out and opening the door.

We were at the front of a beautiful stone building that had huge arches cross the front. Red flags hung from the building with Italian writing and pictures of ballet dancers and the theatre masks of tragedy and comedy.

"Where are we?" I asked as Edward wrapped an arm around me.

"Teatro alla Scala," he breathed into my ear. "And we're here to watch an opera."

"Op," I smiled looking up at him as he laughed.

"Op, yeah," he shook his head and guided me into the building.

The inside was incredible. Edward explained that it was reopened after fire damage in the late 18th century and the décor certainly made sure that it was loyal to that time. Light wood, gold's and creams decorated the stunning lobby. Timeless and no doubt priceless pieces of furniture, tables, chairs, clocks and paintings with gilded frames adorned the walls. The floor was wooden and was littered with thick carpets of deep red and green.

People milled around the space, dressed in tuxes and dresses that would make even Alice cry with joy. An usher spotted Edward almost immediately and came over to shake his hand.

"Wonderful of you to join us this evening, Mr Cullen, sir," he smiled before turning to me. "Madam, would you follow me to your seats?"

We followed him up the stair way.

Some people turned to look at us but many were fairly complacent about Edward, a fact I was happy with. The usher pulled back a large red velvet curtain and gestured for me to enter. I gasped as I walked through it. We were in our own private box right next to the stage. The theatre was humongous and beautiful with the 18th century theme present in the colours and castings that hung on the balconies high up into the heavens.

"Take a seat," Edward smiled as he came beside me.

I sat down slowly looking all around at the hundreds of people that were walking, sitting and talking as the band tuned at the end of the stage.

"Drinks?" our usher asked.

"Yes please." I smiled.

"Champagne." Edward nodded.

"Very good sir, your glasses are in there." He smiled pointing to what looked like a set of binoculars in front of me.

"Edward, this is unbelievable," I said, leaning over the balcony slightly. "How often have you been here?"

"Not for years," he answered quickly. "This is my parent's box and we used to come every time we came to Italy. But I haven't been for a long time." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked, sensing that there was something more to what he was saying.

"Music just became something that hurt too much instead of being something I loved." He exhaled placing his hand on my knee.

"But not now?" I asked, softly placing my hand over his.

"Not now," he repeated. "You've helped me find the joy in music again, baby, and that's why we're here so I can share it with you."

I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, I really love you." I smiled resting my forehead against his.

"I love _you_," he breathed swathing my face in his delicious scent.

Our champagne arrived and he poured us a glass each. I sat back in my seat and sipped it slowly. I hated to admit but I was growing to like the taste of champagne more and more.

"I spoke to Esme last night before I came down to you," I said nervously. I glanced at him to see him looking at me with a soft expression.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled slowly. "I thought I was feeling nervous for a reason."

"She showed me some of your pictures when you were a kid." I chuckled.

"Oh, Jesus," he moaned, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"No, no," I smiled shaking my head. "You were very handsome as a young man and adorable as a seven year old. Your tux for the prom was very dashing." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, I would have had a crush on you if I went to school with you." I smiled.

"Yeah," he grinned, leaning over to me and grazing my jaw with his nose. "But that's only because you know what I can do with these fingers." He smirked holding up the pointer and middle fingers on his right hand.

"God, I'm so transparent." I smiled trying to hide the fact that my body was desperate to feel a part of him inside me.

"Totally," he said as he stretched back into his seat.

The lights dimmed three times and people started to get seated.

"Have you ever been to an opera before?" he asked, stroking my arm.

"No, the ballet, yes, but not the opera," I answered.

"You'll love it, I know it." He smiled, pushing my hair behind my shoulder. "It can very intense and some people get very emotional when they first encounter it," he said gently. "The music will blow your mind."

"What is this opera?" I asked almost mesmerized by the green of his eyes.

"The story of Romeo e Giulietta," he smiled. "We are in Italy after all."

"Star-crossed lovers," I smiled with a cocked eyebrow, "fate?"

"Absolutely," he said, holding my hand.

"I didn't think you would believe in something like that," I said, knotting my fingers through his.

"I wasn't always a believer," he said, raising his eyes to me. "But since I've met you I believe in it more and more." I exhaled deeply at his words, blinking at the sheer coincidence of what he had just said.

"What?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Nothing," I answered. "You just said something so right it's scary." I leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I love you."

"'_Speak again bright angel_,'" he whispered, quoting Romeo's line.

I leaned in and placed my lips firmly against his. "'_You kiss by th'book_'" I grinned.

"You bet your ass I do," he chuckled pulling my face to his again and proving his point completely.

**Holy Edward in a tux at the opera Batman!!! *wafts self with theatre program and puts pics of RPattz at the Oscars away after using them for inspiration***

**Please ****do not**** fret!!! The next chapter will continue from this point and YES you will find out what Rose and Emmett bought our young Bella for her birthday!!  
**

**There will also be an appearance of Drunkward and Drunkella…hee hee hee**

**I know some of you are DESPERATE for our love birds to get engaged/married but they haven't got back to LA yet and I'd like to write about them back in the real world dealing with the press before any rings are exchanged – I hope you understand?? (hence the little mention in this chapter)**

**Bella's dress, her bangle, the hotel and the theatre are all on my profile…go run and see…**

**  
But seriously guys, 31 pages and 16k+ words *flexes fingers* surely that's worth a sexy little review???**

**TTFN x x x x x x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Big fluffy hearts and tux clad Edward's to all ****of you who have reviewed!! **

**Again, huge snuggles to my Cherubs****, Vican, Rachel1313, kpeery1, Edwardlylove, twilight15 and lullabelljane. You ladies are fabalicious and I loves ya long time bbs!!**

**Split POV's in this one…**

**From the reviews and PM's I got regarding Bella's…um, time of the month…? I made a decision (author's perks!!) **

**So this one's for you Rachel1313, isakassees, kismit1496, NY5393 and everyone else who wanted some Edward and Bella lovin' – ****to all of you who are funny about things like that – please turn away now….**

***Lots of ****drunken bad language in this chapter – be warned…***

**Chapter 43: ****Courage**

**BPOV**

"Bella," his voice called gently through the bathroom door. "Baby, are you ok?"

_Now there was an open ended question…_

In terms of the day and the evening that I had just shared with Edward I was walking on air. He had brought me to Milan, one of the most spectacular cities on the planet. The hotel was the most beautiful and luxurious place I had ever been, let alone stayed in. The sumptuous furniture, especially the sofas, which Edward had helped demonstrate after we had arrived, and the stunning bespoke and classic finishing's were enough to take my breath away.

The meal that we had had in the restaurant was exquisite, the company, more so. My heart had never beaten as hard as it had when he had leaned across the table and kissed me in front of the other guests. His lips felt like fire against mine and it had taken all my strength not to leap across the table and straddle him. The fact that he was becoming so comfortable about showing his feelings for me in public did things to my body that I can't even begin to describe. He was telling people in his own way that we were together. That I was his and that he was mine and that was, without doubt, the sexiest thing he had ever done for me.

Well, that and wearing a tux…

My dress and then the bangle that he had presented me with solidified Edward Cullen's place as the number one most romantic man on the planet, bar none. He was consistently blowing me away with his gestures of love and the opera was simply the delicious cherry on the amazing cake.

Hearing Esme describe Edward when she first met him and the cracks and splinters of grief that ran through the beautiful six year old, it wasn't hard to understand why music had been so painful for him for so long. His mother, whom he had clearly adored, had taught him piano wanting, he had told me, for him to embrace music like she had.

"Music was in her soul and she wanted the same for me," he'd whispered as the lights had dropped in the theatre. "You found my soul and put music back into it," he continued as he placed a soft kiss on my collar bone.

"I love you," I had replied, completely lost in his words and the gratitude which laced them. He loved his music and I was nothing but utterly ecstatic that I had helped him find it inside himself again. All the love and gifts that he showered me with had, at times, made me feel that I didn't do enough or show him enough what he meant to me, but hearing him say that made me realise that I had given him so much more than I knew. If my helping him find his love for music made him understand how much I adored him than that was enough for me.

The opera was nothing that I had ever experienced. 'Romeo e Giulietta' the star-crossed lovers of Verona and the battles that they faced to be together seemed to hold a resonance with me that I hadn't really understood before. They were determined to be together no matter what as I and Edward were. No matter what Tanya fucking Denali said or did or what magazines wrote about us, we were going to be together.

I felt my eyes prick with ears when Romeo saw Juliet for the first time, singing his love for her. I wasn't ashamed in thinking that three months ago I would have scoffed at the idea of love at first sight but as I glanced over at Edward I knew that, for me, love at first sight was very real.

I continued to steal small glances over at Edward whenever I could. He looked so beautiful, as he watched and listened to the actors and their angelic voices. He never moved other than closing his eyes briefly when the music hit such a crescendo that my stomach and chest vibrated against my seat. The strings and bass lifted so long and so loud, I thought my lungs would give out as I held my breath. His chest rose and dropped quickly when a piano solo accompanied Romeo and Juliet's first kiss and I watched, entranced as the muscles in his jaw clenched and relaxed and his fingers twitched ever so slightly as the pianist conjured sounds so incredible if I hadn't heard them myself I would have considered them impossible to create. He was feeling the music with every part of his body, soaking every note into himself and the expression on his face told me that he was almost lost in the sensation. I let a small tear escape as I watched him and smiled when he glanced back at me and mouthed that he loved me.

I clasped Edward's hand in mine as the music swelled and exploded around the theatre when Romeo found a 'dead' Juliet. His thumb brushed along my hand gently as the strings slowly ebbed and a clarinet and cello narrated the absolute grief and heart break that he felt. His grip on me tightened ever so slightly when Juliet ended her life and the music again erupted from the orchestra pit into the theatre heavens. I had never experienced such a reaction to music in my entire life. Every instrument, from the actor's voices, to the smallest flute made my body respond in some way. My heart beat had increased, my face felt hot and I had cried when it ended.

Edward simply looked at me as we stood with the rest of the theatre, giving the actors an ovation and smiled. He knew what I was feeling because he was sure as hell feeling it too and I realized in that split second that I had never wanted him as much as I did at that moment. My eyes must have said exactly that as I watched him lick his lips and tense his shoulders. His mouth moved to a soft smile and he nodded at me slowly.

All I could think at that point was thank god…

So here I am, standing in the hotel suite bathroom, feeling a little buzzed from all the champagne that I have drunk wearing what can only be described as the most horrendous piece of material ever to have graced the planet. I'm sure many women would call it sexy or even attractive but I sure as shit wasn't one of them!

Rosalie and Emmett had a fucking warped sense of humour buying me this for my birthday. I had tried and tried to forget about it but it seemed every time I opened a drawer or a bag it was there staring at me, taunting me and my insecurities. Alice suggesting that I bring it with me had triggered something inside me that can only be called a goddamn ridiculous but of confidence. Added to that three shared bottles of champagne and I had decided to finally show Edward what it was.

He had been like a child in a candy store when I said that he would get to see my present when we got back to the hotel from the opera. In truth he had slipped his hand under my dress and rubbed me in such a way that, had I not been on, I would have fucked him right there in the back of the car.

I sighed and bit down on my thumb nail.

"Bella," he called again, a smile evident in his tone.

"Yeah," I answered trying to fluff my hair up like Alice had shown me the night of Angela's bacholorette party. "I'm ok. I'll just be a sec."

_I just had to find an escape route…_

I turned sideways on in the mirror and grimaced. The only parts of my body that were covered, and I use the term loosely, were my boobs and down the middle of my stomach to my pussy that I was thrilled was waxed because honestly I had seen bigger thongs than this little creation. There was a tie under the lace on my breasts which Rosalie had mentioned made for easier access. She said she had bought me a size smaller than she thought I needed to make sure that my tits didn't drop and shit was she right. My cleavage was the best I'd ever seen it and was the only part of the entire get up that I was even slightly pleased with. It was what Alice called a teddy, but looked more like a lace swimsuit that the makers had forgotten to add the fabric to.

"Baby, please, you're killing me out here," Edward called again. I could almost imagine his hands running through his hair as he said it and I couldn't help but smile.

I chuckled lightly at the silliness of the situation. He loved me and I loved him and I wanted to do something for him to say thank you for everything that he had done for me, today, yesterday and every day before that. He had seen me in a lot less than what I was currently wearing and had been known to almost worship every part of me.

"Get a grip, Swan," I muttered to my reflection.

I put on some more lip gloss and fluffed my hair one more time. I grabbed the large white bath robe from the back of the door and wrapped it around me, slipped my black Jimmy Choos back on, took a big breath and opened the door.

I walked out to see him next to the drinks cabinet, his hair deliciously tousled, black pants loose at the waist with just his white shirt unbuttoned at the neck where he had removed his bow tie. He looked me up and down and arched an eyebrow when he saw I still had my heels on. He smirked slightly but didn't say anything, simply handing me a large glass filled with ice and a dark brown liquid.

"Cheers, baby," he winked and sipped from his glass.

"Cheers," I replied and sipped too. The liquid was warm and sweet and tasted strongly of almonds. I looked at the glass as I swallowed it, feeling its heat travel down my insides.

"Good?" Edward asked leaning his head slightly.

"Shit, yeah. What is it?" I asked taking another sip as Edward chuckled at my expression.

"It's called Amaretto and it's my favourite liqueur," he answered licking his lips. His eyes were so dark they were almost black and I felt my body react to him immediately. There was a light glaze to the darkness of them which told me that he was as buzzed as I was.

"So," he smiled again. "Have you got your birthday present for me to see?"

"Mmhm," I answered nonchalantly, licking my lips slowly.

"Do I get to see it?" he asked before finishing his drink.

"Yep," I answered again, finishing my drink and sucking on one of the ice cubes. I smirked as I heard a low rumble in Edward's chest as I dropped the ice from my mouth back into my glass.

"More?" he asked nodding to my glass.

"Please," I replied. "It's delicious." He sighed and shook his head with a smirk.

I let my hand wander down his neck, fingering his hair, when he turned to pour us more Amaretto. I scratched my nails down his back from his shoulders, to his glorious ass which I squeezed, to his upper thigh hearing him hiss as I did. My hand slid between his legs and his breath caught suddenly. He slammed the bottle of Amaretto down on the dark wooden drinks counter, spilling it as he did. He spun around quickly, his eyes like coal and pushed me hard against the wall behind me, his lips crashing onto mine before I could even take a breath. His hands grabbed mine and held them hard above my head as he ground his hips and his hard cock into me. I moaned loudly into his mouth and pushed back against him, fucking desperate to have him inside me.

"Do you understand what you fucking do to me, Bella?" he gasped with his lips hard on my neck moving down to my collarbone. "Do you have any fucking clue how much I want to fuck you?"

He slammed his hips into me again and I groaned his name. "I want to fuck you and hear you _scream_ my name," he groaned into my mouth.

"Edward," I whimpered, but before I could say anything else he had turned me around and crushed me against the wall with him pressing into my back my arms still above my head.

"Dammit, Bella," he moaned as his nose weaved into my hair. "I want this body," he groaned as his hand travelled up under my robe to my thighs. "I want to feel every inch of this fucking body, hot and cuming all over me."

"Edward, please," I moaned. "I want you too baby, fuck I want…uh…fuck me"

"Careful, Bella," he growled into my ear before flicking my lobe. "Or I may just have to do that." His hand continued to travel its way upward until he was cupping my sex and stroking me with his index finger against the lace of my teddy. He stopped slowly, breathing heavily. "Bella," he said quietly. "What the motherfuck are you wearing under this?"

I opened my eyes and smiled gently. "If you let me go I'll show you," I whispered. He groaned into my hair, thrust against me one more time and moved away from me.

I turned to look at him and bit my lip as I did. His face was flushed red and his hands were fisted at his sides. His chest was rising and dropping quickly and his eyes cried out sex and fucking. He was magnificent.

"Baby," I whispered and moved towards him. "I want you to do what I say ok?"

He nodded and breathed down his nose slowly. I stroked the side of his face and smiled. "I love you, Edward," I kissed his chest through his shirt and felt his heart slamming inside it. "That was fucking hot and you have my full permission to do it again any time you want." I knew that he was worried that he had hurt me like he did every time he was a little rough with me and even though he had taken me by surprise all I felt was hot and wet.

He exhaled and seemed to relax. He cupped my face and leaned down placing a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you too," he smiled putting his forehead to mine.

"Good," I replied. I gave him a second to smile and then grabbed his shirt and ripped it open as hard as I could, hearing the buttons hit the floor and the wall beside us. "Now get that sexy fucking ass in the bedroom," I ordered.

He stepped back slightly and blinked at me in surprise. I took a step towards him and trailed my finger down the middle of his chest. "Now," I whispered. I watched as he swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way open and threw it on the floor along with the buttons to go with it. I sighed as I took in his chest and his back as he turned towards the bedroom.

**EPOV**

Bella just fucking popped every button on my shirt…

Bella just fucking popped every button on my shirt _and_ ordered me into the bedroom…

_Fuck me sideways…_

I truly wanted to run like hell into the bedroom and jump on the bed like kid's do to their parents on Christmas morning but I knew that I had to act cool. So, after taking my shirt off and smiling with satisfaction at Bella's reaction to me as I did, I sauntered into the bedroom and made my way to the bed.

I breathed in relief, glad above all else that she had told me she liked it when I lost it with her a little.

But I just couldn't fucking help it.

Seeing her in that goddamn dress all night, with her new bracelet that looked like freaking sex against her skin - I had decided there and then that I would buy her diamonds, silver, platinum and white gold for her for the rest of her life and demand that she wear only that whenever we went to bed. Kissing her in the restaurant and then watching her reaction to the opera, all hot and fucking sexy and moved by the music to such an extent that the only solution was to get off and quick, I couldn't stop myself when she had touched me the way she had, all nails and groping. Feeling her hands on me in any situation was incredible but this was just so intense that I had thrust her against the wall and told her straight. My whole fucking body ached for her and I needed her so much I could barely contain it.

I knew that she was on her period and if I'm honest I was a little pissed about it. I knew it was a typical guy reaction but the thought of not feeling the inside of her for any length of time was almost painful. I had been told however that sex for a woman during that time was meant to be a fairly pleasurable experience and even more so for the guy. I had never done it before, because, well, shit, I hadn't cared enough to want it that fucking bad to do it with just anyone and I knew from Bella's reaction earlier in the day that she hadn't either but I sure as shit wanted to. I didn't care about the supposed messiness of it, I just wanted to make love to my Bella and feel her in the way that only I could.

And now Bella ordering me around and ripping my goddamn shirt was not helping the fucking matter.

I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. My cock was hard enough that it could dent fucking steel and my leg had started shaking in a nervous, oh my shit, what the hell is she going to do to me kind of way. I looked up as she walked into the room, still in her robe, shoes making her calves look good enough to fucking suck on and a box and towel in her hand.

"Take off you pants, leave on your boxers and lie down on your back with the towel underneath you," she said without a hint of trepidation, throwing the towel at me.

_Well, ok then…_

I think my cock may have twitched at her tone and I stood up and removed my pants as she had said. I was starting to understand why she liked me telling her what to do. I had to be honest it _was_ sexy as fuck and I doubted very much that I had ever been more turned on in my life.

I lay back on the towel with my head resting on the lush pillows so that I could watch her as she placed the box on the side board and turned to me, hands on the knot of her robe. If I had my way I would have leapt over to her and ripped it off her with my teeth but I knew that with the amount of champagne I had had that, that manoeuvre may not have been as graceful as I imagined it to be. I wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination but I was definitely at that, I'm chilled enough that I just want to fuck the shit out of this glorious creature standing at the end of my bed stage.

"So, do you want to see what Rosalie and Emmett bought us for my birthday?" she asked looking at me from under her lashes.

"Hell yeah," I answered quietly. My lips and my throat had suddenly become extremely dry and I wished to Christ I'd grabbed the bottle of Amaretto.

She walked slowly to the side of the bed and smiled down at me. "Now, Edward, the rules are very simple. You do not touch unless permission is given and you do what I say when I say it."

_Fuuuuuuck…_

"Ok?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok," I answered, my eyes becoming glued to her hands on the robe as she began to untie it. I shifted slightly as she grabbed the sides of it. "Please baby," I whispered, almost pleading with her to put me out of my misery.

And then it happened…

I watched, almost in slow motion, as she pulled the robe back and let it drop to the floor.

_Holy mother of fuck…_

There were no words that described what I was looking at.

I simply lay there, staring at her. There was no sound but for my breathing that I'm sure had just hit fucking hyper speed as my eyes took her in from head to toe and all the fucking magnificence in between. Her tits were pushed up so that her cleavage was just goddamn spectacular and surrounded by lace that just ached to be ripped off. And fuck if her pendant wasn't sat right in the middle of them looking like the crown fucking jewels of England. Her beautiful stomach was hugged by more lace that was transparent, down to her pussy that was barely covered by a piece of lace that I wanted to use as my fucking face cloth.

_God bless Rosalie…_

She was the most awesome thing I had ever seen and my whole body wanted to be near her. My hands twitched at my sides. I just wanted to pull her to me and hold her, kiss her and make love to her till sunrise.

"Jesus Christ, Bella," I croaked. "You're beautiful baby. I swear to fucking God you're the most perfect creature I've ever seen."

Her face softened from the nervous expression that had graced it as she had revealed herself to me and she looked even more gorgeous. Her hands were on her hips, holding onto the soft flesh there and I wanted nothing more but to replace them with my mouth.

"I take it you like it," she said quietly. If I hadn't been busy eyefucking her I would have sworn by her tone that she had her doubts that I would have loved this piece of material.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked, my eyes glued to the spot between her legs.

_Jesus, what I wouldn't have given to taste her pussy right then, hot and wet… _

"Bella," I murmured. "Fuck, sweetheart I truly believe that I could cum just from looking at you in that."

She shifted from foot to foot and smiled a mischievous smile. "Not yet baby," she said softly, before walking over to the box on the side board. I think I may have groaned as I looked at the back of the outfit that had a piece of lace that ran right up her ass and tied at the back in a large bow.

_Just one pull that's all it would take…_

I bit down on my lip and squeezed my eyes shut for a quick second. She picked up the box and pulled out two small bottles, one of clear liquid and one light pink. I ran my hands across my chest, worried that I was about to draw blood from the fists that I was making at my sides.

"Just stay very still," she smiled. I gasped as she kneeled up on the bed next to me and then lifted her leg so that she was straddling my waist.

_Holy fucking shit is she kidding me with this…?_

"Don't move," she smirked as she saw my hands grip the bedding.

"I swear, Bella, I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face in a minute," I growled lifting my hips slightly. I smiled at her and raised an eyebrow as she moaned softly as my cock brushed her pussy.

"Be good," she warned before lifting the clear bottle and pouring whatever was inside it all over my chest. It felt warm and oily and I frowned at her in question. "Now I've never done this before so be nice," she smiled.

"Done what?" I asked but instead of answering she pushed her hands into the oil and started massaging my chest. Her small hands pushed against my stomach just above my navel and then up towards my chest spreading outwards along my collarbone and over my shoulders. If I thought I was going to cum before I fucking knew it for definite at this point. She pushed down on me with just the right amount of pressure so that the air left me in a comfortable breath.

My eyes rolled in my head as her palms caressed and smoothed over my stomach, dancing precariously fucking close to the waistband of my boxers. I licked my lips and opened my eyes to take in the spectacular vision above me. As she pushed her hands down my body her arms pushed her tits together. I watched completely entranced by the beautiful shape and colour of them. I wanted to reach out and touch them, kiss them and suck on her nipples the way I knew she liked but I remembered her rules so I gripped onto the bed for dear life.

"Is that nice?" she asked huskily, her eyes trained on my mouth.

"Mmhm," I answered feeling her hips move slightly against my cock. I was so hard it was almost painful so I focused on her hands and the movements that they were making. It did feel good, fuck sake it felt incredible, but I couldn't seem to stop my body from craving her in so many other ways. She pushed along my collarbone and up my neck and back down. She shifted again and I couldn't help but moan. "Bella," I whispered, digging my nails into the cover on the bed.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked smiling seductively down at me from under her lashes and over her amazing breasts.

"Can you move a little?" I said quietly with a furrowed brow, hoping that my request was within her rules. I was so desperate for some kind of friction that I would have quite happily turned over and rubbed myself into the bed – she was driving me insane.

"Ok," she replied and leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips. I craned my head to her to try and deepen it, but I only managed to lick her bottom lip as she pulled away. "Like this?" she asked quietly and rotated her hips so fucking slowly but oh so fucking perfectly against me.

"Yeah, baby, just like…that," I breathed, feeling myself bite down on my lip. She had no idea how good she felt.

"How about this?" she asked again but before I could respond she shimmied down my thighs and pulled my boxers down, exposing my cock to the cool air of the room. I hissed loudly and arched as Bella blew the tip of me.

"Shit, Bella, what are you trying to do to me?" I moaned grabbing at my hair before placing my hands back at my sides.

She paused her blowing and glanced up at me and smirked, the corner of her mouth turning in such a way that my heart nearly leapt out of my chest and buried itself there. "I'm trying to make you cum so hard you forget your own fucking name, my darling."

If I hadn't been so fucking speechless I may have done exactly that at that exact moment.

As I watched, completely and utterly tongue tied, she grabbed for the second bottle of liquid. This time it was pink. She held out her palm and poured a small amount into it. "Relax, baby," she smiled. "Tell me if this feels good." All I could do was nod, mouth agape like a goddamn muppet.

With that she rubbed her hands together and then, fists clenched, rubbed them both down the full left of my cock.

"Holy fuck, Bella…uh, Jesus," I groaned arching off the bed again. Her hands were so tight around my cock and the liquid that was lathering me was so warm. It wasn't near close to the feeling I had when I entered Bella, but fuck, it was a damn good substitute. She wound her hands around me putting pressure in exactly the right places around the base and then as she reached the tip.

"Is that good, baby?" she breathed, licking her lips as she looked at me from between my legs.

"Uh…ah," was my response through my teeth, because that shit was fucking magical. "Let me see you," I gasped, clenching the covers as hard as I could as she rubbed her small hands up and down my shaft. I had to see her in that outfit. It was like nothing I had ever witnessed. She was so beautiful, so fucking sexy and the fact that she didn't know it increased her attractiveness ten-fold.

Without removing her fantastic little palms from my fantastically hard dick, she kneeled up between my thighs and grinned coyly at me before biting her lip. She knew that shit drove me crazy and I felt my balls tighten further. The lace was just fantastic, holding her body like a second skin and all I could see myself doing was pulling the tie apart and watching her glorious breasts fall out of it and seeing that pendant swinging between them.

I wanted her so much. I wanted to touch her so much. I needed to feel her so _fucking_ much.

"Tell me how good it feels, Edward," she smiled dropping her mouth close to my cock.

"Oh, Bella…ah, it's so fucking…uh…yeah, so good," I gasped as she wound her hands around me again.

"This tastes of strawberry you know," she smirked nodding towards the bottle of pink oil.

_She didn't just say…no…she didn't…_

"Wha…?" I murmured as she circled the head of my dick with her index finger while still rubbing me with her other hand.

"Strawberry," she groaned and flicked her tongue out and up my full length.

"Bella," I cried out thrusting my hips upwards. "Baby, for the love of…_Jesus_…"

"Mm, it tastes good," she smiled.

Where the fuck had this woman come from? She was so confident and strong with what she was doing and so astoundingly beautiful it'd damn near break your heart.

"Uh…ah," I moaned as she licked me again. I watched her as her eyes stayed on me the entire time. I mouthed an 'I love you' before she lifted her head and then took my whole length into her mouth. I slammed my head back into the pillows and gripped onto the headboard so hard that my muscles in my arms were almost screaming in protest. "Fuck…_uhg_…_ah, uh_…fuck, Bella," I groaned, unable to stop my hips from thrusting up to meet her warm, wet mouth. Her teeth, oh my god, her fucking teeth grazed me gently and slowly, conjuring my orgasm from me one suck at a time.

"So…ah," I hissed through my teeth, barely able to open my eyes. "So…fucking good…Christ."

My mouth was hanging open in silent ecstasy and I knew my expression must have looked like I was in serious fucking pain because I was so close to cuming, but Bella had slowed right down with her hands and her mouth, staring at me knowingly as I pleaded with my eyes for her to help me reach my release. "Goddamn it," I groaned loudly into my bicep as she pulled her mouth from me.

"Patience, baby," she smiled slowly as she shifted upright onto her knees. I watched in awe as she pulled on that fucking tie under her tits and released them from the lace that had been holding her tight. Her nipples were almost as hard as my cock and I wanted to suck on them and lick them and bury my face between them. Christ I just needed something from her. Watching her pendant swing gently between them, I was almost hypnotised by her. She leaned slightly forward and rubbed her oiled hand down the centre of her breasts.

"Shit…oh my," I couldn't speak. Fuck, I could barely breathe as she leaned over more, pushed her tits together and rubbed them up the sides of my cock. "Uhnng," I groaned really fucking loudly because there had never been a sight more fucking spectacular than seeing Bella rub my cock with her tits. My legs were shaking and my grip on the headboard increased as my balls tightened over and over. My stomach felt like it was filled with a lead weight with the pressure that was building within it.

"You like that, baby?" she asked but there was no way of God's green fucking Earth that I could have answered her. I nodded as best I could with my eyes half closed, desperately trying to watch her as she moved up and down me a breast in each hand.

"It…I'm…oh fuck," I mumbled scrunching my eyes and swallowing hard before taking a breath.

And then she licked me again, right across the tip and around the head. Down with the breasts and out with the tongue again and again. I was panting, gripping, thrusting, moaning and sweating all over the place as she started to speed up. "That's it…ah…yeah, baby…oh, God," I cried as she picked up more pace.

I dropped my hands from the headboard and grabbed the covers of the bed, lifting my head and shoulders up to watch her better. "I'm…Bella, baby…it's ah…now," I warned her, but she clamped her mouth over my dick and sucked and licked as hard as she could.

I thrust up hard to her and exploded in her mouth with so much force that I fell back onto the bed and cried out like a fucking banshee. She licked and sucked me until I could barely move and my heart was hammering so hard in my chest I thought it would crack a rib. I lay panting, eyes closed, utterly spent and delirious as she slowed down and removed her mouth from me. I motioned with my arms for her to come to me and she giggled lightly, kicking off her shoes and lying down beside me. I tried to pull her to me but she resisted.

"You're all slick," she smiled, rubbing her hand down the centre of my chest. "No cuddles till you're clean," she said softly kissing my cheek. In truth I was too fucking exhausted to argue. "I'll go and get us some more drinks and you can go and have a shower," she chimed as she got up and walked back through to the sitting room. I smiled as I watched her fine ass sway as she did.

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, the smile still wide on my face. That had to be the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. Shit, my body was still shaking from it. I shuffled across the bed making sure that no oil got on the covers and with heavy feet and a grin made my way to the bathroom.

**BPOV**

Well hell that had gone a million times better than I had expected.

I skipped into the sitting room, still in my teddy monstrosity and poured us both another Amaretto each. It was fucking good and before I knew it I had finished it and poured another. I was feeling great. I had never seen Edward as beautiful or as fucking sexy as he did when he came. He cried out louder than I've ever heard and looked utterly worn out.

This I had to fix because I was far to wired to go to sleep yet and after that I sure as shit deserved some drinking time with him.

I ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a pack of scented wipes out of my bag. I cleaned my hands and rubbed it down my chest, cleaning up the oil. I breathed in to smell a mixture of strawberries and almonds. I pulled off the teddy and pulled on my white wife beater with no bra and my grey boy shorts. I put my hair in a messy bun and went back to the sitting room where I laid out the cushions from the sofas and raided the mini bar of the nuts, chips and dried fruits and laid them all next to the Amaretto and the two glasses. I sat and waited for him hoping that his shower was what he had needed to bring him back to life. I smiled with satisfaction as I pictured his face and the sound he made as he came in my mouth.

Jesus, I was so horny now and to the point that nothing but a good rough fuck would do. I crossed my legs and squeezed them tight, knowing that it wouldn't help the throb that was now very present between my legs. I opened the packet of nuts and threw one into my mouth. I turned as Edward entered the room with a gentle smile on his beautiful face. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants low on his hips and a grey wife beater that clung to him like I wanted to.

"Hey you," I smiled up at him. He walked over to me, dropped to his knees, grabbed my face and kissed me hard. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept against mine and grabbed his hair when he sucked my tongue into his mouth. He pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"That's to say thank you," he murmured nuzzling my jaw. "Bella, that was fucking incredible."

I felt my chest tighten at his words. "You're more than welcome," I smiled. "That was to say thank you for today and tonight." He kissed me softly and then leaned back on his heels.

"You're more than welcome, Bella," he smiled and brushed my hair back from my face. "Did you enjoy the opera?"

"Edward," I answered shaking my head slowly as I rubbed his knee with my hand. "It was amazing, truly. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed me again, smiling slightly against my lips. He pulled away from me and frowned gently. "What's all this?" he smirked looking around himself at the snacks and drinks. "Carpet picnic?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

I giggled and nodded. "I just wanted a drink with you," I smiled and held up his glass for him which he took with a grin.

"You want to drink with me?" he asked from under his lashes, his lips in a line that suggested he wanted to laugh.

"Yeah," I answered taking another sip of the almond delight.

Damn it was good fucking stuff.

"Baby," he smirked. "You keep drinking that stuff like that and you ain't gonna last five minutes."

"Yeah we'll see," I answered pushing his chest.

"You're excellent when you're buzzed," he chuckled and sat back on one of the cushions that I had lain out. He picked up a nut and threw it in his mouth with a wink and a sigh.

"You're buzzed too," I said with a frown.

He smiled and held up his glass in agreement. "So what do we do while we drink?" he asked taking a large gulp and refilling his glass.

"I was thinking we could play a game that I used to play at college," I said excitedly, shuffling towards him on my butt with my legs crossed.

"Does it involve you being naked?" he asked with a grin as he trailed his finger down the centre of my breasts.

"No," I sighed, with a roll of my eyes. "It's a drinking game. We ask each other a question but while you think of the question you have to drink. It's called 'Drink while you think.'"

"Um…creative," he snickered. I thumped him on the arm and he laughed again. "Ok, ok, baby. Let's play."

"Great, me first," I smiled and he laughed back at me shaking his head. I took one small sip, because I already knew what my question as going to be. "What is your best or most favourite memory?"

"When you told me you loved me," he answered without hesitation. I leaned my head to the side and exhaled.

"Baby," I whispered and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I love you," I muttered against his lips. "Mm, you taste almondy," I smiled licking my lips.

"You too," he chuckled and sipped his drink.

"Not that that wasn't the most romantic answer ever and it will certainly keep you in blow jobs for the foreseeable future," I said as he snorted and almost choked on his drink, "but what is your favourite or best memory before me?"

He frowned and swirled his drink in his hand. "Um probably…when I won my BAFTA," he answered with a small nod. "It was an amazing night. My family was there and," he paused. "It was good."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"What?" he asked smiling back at me.

"I saw it on TV," I giggled. I couldn't help but find the entire situation ridiculously surreal, which was helped in turn by the fucking luscious liqueur that I was drinking, far too freaking fast.

Edward paused before giggling softly. "Yeah well," he smirked, "if I ever win another one you'll be right there with me." He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckle gently.

"Really?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Most definitely, Bella," he nodded, his eyes burning into mine. "I want you there all the time." He looked down at my hand and drew an invisible circle on my palm with his finger.

"Me too," I answered quietly. He looked up at me and smiled before placing a soft kiss on the circle he had drawn.

"Ok, my turn," he grinned, refilling his glass. Again. He sipped quickly and wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Where do you see yourself in 5 years time?"

I took a breath and sat back, fairly impressed with his question. "Um," I answered, thinking hard. "I'm not sure," I continued honestly.

"With me?" he asked quietly.

I scoffed and shook my head, "Of course, Edward, where else?" He smiled and shrugged as if he thought I had no space for him in my future.

_Stupid man…_

"Still being your PA, I suppose," I shrugged.

"I hope you'll be more than that," he said seriously as he sipped his drink. Before I could ask him what he meant he continued. "What about your writing? Would you never want to pursue that?"

"I don't know," I grimaced. "I'm really not that good so…"

"Bullshit, I bet you're fantastic," he interrupted as he stood up and walked over to the drinks cabinet grabbing a bottle of a clear liquid.

"How would you know?" I laughed. "You've not read anything I've written."

"Well," he gestured towards me with his full hands and an expression that said 'fucking exactly.' "If you gave me something of yours to read I'd tell you, 'Baby, this is fucking fantastic.' I laughed again as he handed me a shot glass filled with whatever it was he had retrieved from the cabinet.

"And this is?" I asked sniffing it gingerly, gasping as the overwhelming smell of liquorice hit my nostrils.

"Sambuca," he winked. He tapped his glass to mine and knocked it back without even flinching. I licked my lips and did the same. I tried to be cool but I ended up coughing and spluttering as it burned down my gullet. "You ok?" he sniggered as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah," I croaked. "I'm good," I answered, cooling the burn down with a mouthful of Amaretto. I sat back up and blew my hair from my face. The room was definitely a little lighter after that. Edward glanced at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and stuck out the tip of my tongue. "You really want to read some of my stuff?" I asked incredulously.

"Really," he nodded. "I'd really love to."

"Ok," I replied.

"Ok, what?" he asked leaning forward. "You mean you'll let me?"

"Maybe," I answered and squealed as he threw a piece of dried apricot at me.

"Fucking tease," he growled. "You're turn."

"If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?" I reached for the Amartto and poured another glass, frowning at the almost empty bottle. How the hell had that happened?

"I'd want you to be able to handle your drink," he giggled lightly, pouring himself another Sambucca. I was relieved that he didn't offer me one. I was quite happy with my Italian liqueur, thank you very much.

"Serious answer please, Mr Cullen," I frowned and sat forward on my cushions.

"I wouldn't change a goddamn thing, baby, you're perfect," he smiled, putting his empty shot glass on the floor.

"Bullshit," I barked. "Come on, I have thick skin. I can handle it, whatever it is."

He chuckled and raised the right side of his mouth. "Ok," he relented holding up his palms. "If I could change one thing about you it would be that you were more vocal with me," he paused, "sexually."

I sat back and blinked at him slowly. I wasn't quite sure how to feel because in all honesty I wasn't sure what he meant. "Oh," I said quietly. "You mean you want more from me?" I tried not to but I was scared to death that he was insinuating that I didn't do enough for him, that I didn't pleasure him enough. I felt my skin start to burn.

"Bella, whatever you're thinking is totally of the mark, baby," he said moving towards me on his knees. He cupped my face and kissed my lips gently and I couldn't help but lean into him. His mouth felt so perfect against mine. "You make my body feel," he exhaled heavily and washed my face in almonds and liquorice. "I feel so fucking much when you touch me," he caressed my face with his thumbs, "when you make love to me. Jesus, Bella, what you just did to me." He pulled me in for a deeper kiss, entwining his tongue with mine and growling into my mouth. "You are an incredible lover," he smiled sexily at me and I felt my blush sear across my cheeks.

"So, what did you mean?" I asked as he pulled away, placing another gentle kiss on my nose.

"I mean, I'd love for you to tell me things that you want to do with me. I feel that maybe there are things that you want to do with me that you're too afraid of suggesting to me because you might feel embarrassed or you think that I won't want to," he said softly. "But, Bella, I want to try everything and anything with you baby."

I looked at him feeling a little stunned. Shit, of course there were things that I wanted to try with him. Whether or not I would suggest them was a different matter all together. What I had just done to him was a huge leap for me and my insecurities and I was damn fucking proud of myself. Thinking about it a little more, maybe it was time to start sharing.

"Are there things that you want to try?" I asked running my hand across his chest.

He laughed and moved back to his spot on his cushions and refilled both our glasses with Amaretto. He poured a Sambucca and offered it me with a cocked eyebrow. I nodded and took it from him. He knocked his shot glass to mine and we both threw them back. "Fuck," he muttered, grimacing slightly.

"Yeah," I croaked, putting my tongue out to try and cool it. I didn't however cough like the last time. Edward shook his head and rubbed his face. His eyes looked sleepy and relaxed and were covered in a slight glaze. I giggled as I imagined mine to look exactly the same. He settled himself back and smiled crookedly. "So, are there things you want to try?" I asked again, grabbing a handful of peanuts.

"I've never known anyone, divert questions like you!" he laughed loudly pointing at me. "I asked the question and now I have to answer."

"Well," I shrugged and smirked.

"Yes there are things I want to try, Bella," he answered matter-of-factly. He smirked knowingly and sipped his drink.

I gestured with my hand to continue, "Like?"

"Like, are you sure you want to know?" he asked. "Because I've had enough to drink to just fucking tell you right now."

I chuckled and nodded, feeling slightly nervous as to what he might suggest.

"Ok," he said before clearing his throat. "But this doesn't mean we have to do them and if there is anything you want to try that I have mentioned we will discuss it further, yes?" I giggled again at his expression. He wanted so much to be serious but he was struggling and looked more like he wanted to laugh out loud.

"Yes, Edward," I smiled and repositioned myself on my stomach, my head cupped in my hands, legs crossed at the ankles.

"Ok," he took a deep breath. "Well, you crossed one off my list already tonight," he smiled shaking his head. "Wow," he breathed. I laughed and slapped his knee and he laughed with me. "Sorry," he continued. "Right, well I'd like to try every position with you ever invented and if you have any questions I will happily buy you a copy of the Karma Sutra to use as a visual guide," he said with a poker straight face.

"I'm surprised you don't already have one," I muttered into my glass.

"I do," he answered. "I said I'd buy _you_ one," he deadpanned. I laughed and reached to tickle him but he dodged me quickly with his tongue between his teeth. "No touchy," he laughed. "This is serious fucking stuff."

"Continue," I said rolling my eyes but secretly loving my playful, slightly drunk Edward.

"I'd love to hear you talk dirty more," he grinned. "Like, _really_ dirty," he emphasised with his eyebrows and his wide eyes. I nodded and smiled back at him. Whether it was the alcohol or not I was fairly confident that I could talk _really_ dirty to him. "I would like to take you," he paused and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah," I said, dropping my head to catch his eye.

"I'd like to take you from behind," he finished with an odd expression on his face.

"But we've done that," I frowned up at him. He scrunched his face up and exhaled as if he was searching for the right words.

"No, baby, I mean," he sighed, "from behind."

It took me a moment and a quick breath to realise what he meant.

_Holy fucking shit…_

"You mean my ass?" I almost shouted in surprise.

I'm sure if he hadn't had a drink he would have been embarrassed as I was at my reaction but as he had he laughed out loud. "Yes, Bella, your ass," he said between giggles.

"Wha…why?" I asked. Of course, I knew people did that type of thing but it had never crossed my mind to try it myself. I mean, I'd seen Edward's cock and I'd be damned if that would fit up there!

"You have seen your ass?" he asked glancing at it as he did. "Mm," he grinned.

"Edward," I said, half turned on and half shocked at his honesty. "You have seen your cock?" He laughed again and I couldn't help but join him. "Anything else?" I asked reluctantly.

"Well, there is one thing I'd like to try," he said seriously. His eyes met mine and my pussy immediately pricked its ears up.

"What?" I breathed, feeling my nipples harden under his gaze.

"I'd really love to make love to you tonight," he finished softly.

"But, Edward, I'm…" but I didn't finish. The look on his face told me he knew what he was suggesting and that thought made my body burn further. "Oh," I said lamely.

"Mmhm," he replied finishing his drink.

"Well, I…I'm not…"

"Bella," he interrupted me. "It's ok, it was just an idea." He grabbed my hand and kissed the tip of each finger in turn. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied. I didn't know what to make of his proposal. Fuck, I was so turned on I was nearly climbing the walls but I wasn't sure whether I could do _that. _Oddly, the thought of Edward wanting me enough to do that didn't help the throb that had suddenly picked up pace between my legs.

"I think it's your question," he murmured. "You think of one while I get some more drinks," he grinned holding up the empty bottle.

"Shit, yeah ok," I smiled and rolled onto my back as he went to the phone to order some more alcohol.

"Is there anything else you want, Bella?" he shouted from the phone.

"Surprise me," I called back.

He finished talking and wandered back into the sitting room. "Hey gorgeous," I smiled putting my hands behind my head. I was fairly convinced that the Italians laced their alcohol with sexy juice because goddamn it I was feeling allsorts of sexy at that point.

"Hey yourself," he replied kneeling between my legs. He bent down and placed soft kisses all along my stomach and let his hands wander up my sides. I arched under his touch as he moved his mouth further up towards my breasts that were bare under my wife beater. I gasped as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and twisted his tongue around it, biting down gently. "Your tits, Bella, fuck. You don't know what it did to me seeing you rub them down my cock," he groaned along with my whimper as his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and pulled him to me. I ground my hips into him making him sigh. He was hard again and I loved that I did that to him.

I was just about to start considering my no sex while on my period rule when there was a light knock at the door. Edward groaned and dropped his face into the crook of my neck.

"To be continued," he muttered and jumped up with a slight wobble. I giggled as he rearranged his sweats before he opened the door.

I sat up and finished my glass of liqueur before he re-entered with a tray full of drink and food. "Surprise," he grinned.

"What the hell?" I asked looking over the bags of chips, cookies, fries and alcohol.

"Well, I get hungry when I drink," he shrugged.

We started sharing the fries. I was fairly disgusted in myself that I could pertain to be hungry after the huge meal I had eaten only four hours previous.

"You thought of a question yet?" he poured us both another shot and another Amaretto each.

I hit the shot with him and was surprised that it was actually fairly pleasant. The burning wasn't as severe and the liquorice was just sweet enough

"Actually I have," I said before I hiccupped loudly. "And it is this," I pointed at him. "Will you, Edward Cullen, light of my life, still love me when I am old and grey and my tits," I continued and pointed at my breasts, "are dragging along the floor?"

He looked at me for a second with a very surprised look on his face before laughing so hard his ass slid on the piece of wood floor he was sat on. "Don't laugh," I said as I pushed his thigh. "You could be impotent by that point!" He stopped laughing for a moment before starting again even louder.

"Not a fucking chance of that ever fucking happening, Bella. I'm constantly hard around you." He choked between laughs. Before I could respond he grabbed my hand and pushed it to his groin. He was in fact hard as hell and I wanted nothing more than to feel it in all its glory, pumping inside me. Period, be damned.

"See," he continued, leaving my hand against him so he could pick up his drink. "He's always awake when you're near me."

"He?" I questioned with a small smile. I pulled my hand back and wrapped it around my glass that was…fuck, nearly empty again.

"Yep," Edward replied putting his hands behind his head and lifting his hips slightly, "he." I giggled softly and Edward raised his eyebrows at me in mock annoyance.

"Well, maybe we should name 'him,'" I smirked into my glass.

"You want to name my penis?" he asked with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow. "You want to give my cock a title?" he supped his drink and his expression changed minutely as if the idea was suddenly not all that bad.

"Yeah," I nodded enthusiastically. Our question game had, it seemed, gone out the window but this was so much more fun. "We could call him something like 'Mini Eddie," I chuckled, reaching for another shot. My head was definitely fuzzy but I was having too much of a good time to care.

"Less of the fucking 'Mini,'" Edward grumbled, licking his had where he spilt some of his Sambucca. "I'd much rather 'Eddie the fucking monster.'

I couldn't help but laugh so hard that I sprayed the room with peanuts. I could barely breathe and the more that Edward questioned my hysterics, the worse I got. I lifted my head back to take a breath and snorted loudly.

"You snorted," he giggled behind his hand. "God, I am so fucking hot for you right now," he laughed harder.

"'Monster Eddie," I coughed, tears streaming down my face, not caring one fucking bit that I had just snorted like a pig. "Monster Eddie…like…he's a little monster," I cried, barely able to catch my breath.

Edward groaned again, "less of the little, Bella. Fuck me!" He slouched further against the cushions and pouted slightly with his glass resting on his chest.

"Oh, baby," I managed, wiping the laughter tears from under my eyes. "You know that you have nothing to worry about there! Monster Eddie works just fine for me," I smiled pouring us more drinks.

"Just fine?" he asked only half serious.

"Shut up, Edward," I scoffed. "You know it does. No-one has made me as turned on or as wet as you do." I clapped my hand over my mouth and giggled in shock at what I'd just said.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned, readjusting himself in his sweats.

"I'm drunk," I muttered, putting my glass down on the floor in embarrassment.

"Fuck that," Edward ordered, picking my glass back up and handing it back to me. "Drink more," he grinned. "This opening up shit is fucking excellent," he said seriously, pouring us both another shot. "Say it again," he murmured after we had knocked them back.

"What?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"About you being…wet," he growled.

"You make me so fucking wet, Edward," I breathed against his ear, "all the time."

I smiled as I felt him shiver next to me. "Jesus…now that's what I'm fucking talking about," he cried before kissing me hard enough to take my breath away. I giggled as he grabbed my sides and tickled me. I managed to get away from him a lot easier than I usually did when he was sober. I wiggled myself away from him so that I was sat in his original place and he was in mine lying on his back, both of us laughing and panting hard.

"I fucking love you, Bella," he said with his eyes closed, his head lolling slightly from side to side.

"I know baby," I smiled, crossing my legs and leaning against the cushions he had left.

"No," he said forcefully, leaning up on his elbow. "I mean I really fucking love you, like in here," he pointed to his heart. "And here," he pointed to his head. "And just everywhere," he continued looking at me, moving his hand all over his body to show me. "I just…it, you know…it just wants to fucking kaboom bang out of me!" he cried dropping back onto his back and gesturing his 'kaboom bang' with his arms out wide. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at his drunken declaration because shit I loved him just the same back.

"I love you more than anything," he whispered, closing his eyes gently and taking a deep breath.

"Do you love me more than choco-mallows?" I asked with a small grin.

His eyes snapped open and his head spun to look at me. "What the fuck do you know about choco-mallows?" he asked with a furrowed brow and a small smile.

"I know that your mom makes a mean one," I sniggered and rubbed my stomach.

He leaned back on his elbow and scowled at me menacingly but truthfully he just looked cute as a button. "Wait a second, wait a second," he said holding up his palm. "You mean to tell me, my mom made you a choco-mallow while I was in the immediate vicinity and never made me one?" For a split second his beautiful face looked genuinely hurt.

"Yep and goddamn they are good, Edward," I giggled.

"Fuck sake," he grumbled lightly and dropped back onto the floor, throwing his arm over is eyes and pouting like a baby.

I crawled on my hands and knees over to him and straddled his waist. "Oh, baby, I'll make you one," I smiled stroking his forearm that was still over his eyes.

"It won't be the same," he whined and pouted harder. I laughed and bent down to kiss his gorgeous lips.

"God, I love you, you big choco-mallow loving jerk," I smiled rubbing his chest and placing small kisses on his neck.

I squealed as he threw both his arms around me and squeezed me against his chest. "I love you too," he cried into my chest before blowing against me making loud farting noises. He held me against him, nuzzling my pendant and the tops of my breasts and I took the opportunity to drop my face into his hair and take a deep breath of him. As always his scent made my whole body react. The masculinity of it, the warm musk and the slight hint of rich berries, everything about it drove me crazy with lust. I loved him above and beyond anything and everything, but my lust for him and my need and desire for him was utterly insane.

"Edward," I sighed into his hair.

"Mm," he replied from between my breasts.

"Would you like to take a Jacuzzi with me?"

He dropped his arms around me slightly and looked up at me. His green eyes looked almost turquoise from his drink. "I'd love to," he answered.

"Give me two minutes," I smiled and kissed him softly. I pushed myself up on his shoulders, feeling a little unstable on my feet and sauntered slowly to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

Jesus, I'm drunk.

I glanced over at the empty bottle of Amaretto and the half filled bottle next to it which was next to an almost empty bottle of Sambucca.

Christ, we had drunk a lot.

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair and slapped my face a couple of times. It had been totally fucking worth it though!

Bella had opened up to me more tonight than I think she ever had. My shower after the most insane blow job/tit rub ever, gave me time to really think about what it had taken Bella to be like that with me. I knew that she didn't see herself the way that I did. Which was smoking fucking hot, with a body I would quite happily worship forever. She was beautiful and sexy and she proved it and then some when she put her hands, mouth and her goddamn breasts on me.

When she asked me to tell her what I wanted to do with her I knew that I was treading on fucking dangerous ground because in truth the possibilities were fucking endless! Her reaction when I mentioned that I wanted to try anal sex was totally what I was expecting. I wasn't completely fascinated by the concept, but she had a fucking amazing ass and since I'd seen her in that white bikini in the lake, the thought had been playing around my head quietly. Again it was something I'd never done before and call me weird or fucked up, but I wanted to try it with Bella, a first for both of us, something that we could share together.

Whatever.

I went over to the fridge and grabbed three bottles of water, draining the first and the second quickly. I smiled as I thought of her laughing and snorting. Even when she made a sound like a goddamn piglet she still made my heart ache, even if it was over what to name my fucking dick. Her laugh and her smile was fucking heaven on earth and I would make sure that I'd see and hear it every day for the rest of my life.

I grabbed the third bottle and made my way over to the bathroom, suddenly desperate for the fucking toilet.

_Shit…_

I knocked lightly, even though the Jacuzzi was in a separate part of the bathroom that was closed off with bamboo flats. "Bella," I called out.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm in here." Her voice came over the sound of the Jacuzzi bubbles.

"I'll be a sec," I called scuttling to the toilet. Once I had had relieved myself thoroughly and washed my hands. I made my way over to the bamboo. "Is it safe?" I called out with a smile.

"Yep," she replied happily.

"Ok, I'm coming in," I cried. I walked around the flats to see her sat amongst the Jacuzzi bubbles, hair wet and slicked back with red blushes on both cheeks.

_Goddamn but she's beautiful…_

"Well, good evening, Miss Swan," I smiled walking over to the tub and handing her the bottle of water. She sighed and mouthed me a thank you. I glanced over her once more, taking in her bare shoulders and neck. "Are you naked under there?" I asked slowly, feeling Little Eddie…I, mean, fuck…my dick come to life.

"Why don't you come in and find out," she grinned replacing the cap on her water and putting the bottle on the side.

"Well, maybe I will," I replied with a wink. I pulled my top over my head and pushed my sweats and boxers down. I glanced back at Bella to see her eying my cock that was hard again. When I had said I was hard around her all the time, it was completely true. I was fairly amazed that I hadn't died of some blood loss from the brain illness considering the frequency with which I got hard-ons when Bella was around. I stepped up and threw my leg over the side of the tub and sat myself down across from her.

The water was really warm and made my muscles relax instantly, Well, almost all of them. I leaned my head back into the water and ran my hands over my hair so I didn't get any drips in my eyes, because that shit is just fucking annoying.

"God that's good," I sighed, leaning my arms along the sides of the tub.

"Mm," she answered, her bottom lip wedged firmly in her gorgeous little mouth. Would she never learn?

"You alright, over there, sweetheart?" I smiled.

"No," she replied quietly.

"Why, what's wrong, Bella?" I asked, only half playing and half worried that there was something really wrong with her.

"You're all the way over there," she pouted.

I exhaled down my nose and shook my head. I pushed off the marble and scooted over to her. I kept my hands under the water and grabbed her knees. She jumped and giggled as I did but that quickly turned to a soft moan as I pushed my palms up her thighs, opened her legs and gripped her hips.

"You are naked," I growled leaning my forehead against hers. Her skin was sticky and warm from the heat of the water and it felt sexy as hell.

"I know," she answered with a long breath. "It's all me," she said cupping my cheeks and bringing my face up to hers. "And nothing else," she pulled my ear to her mouth, "anywhere."

_Holy motherfucking shit…_

My eyes widened and I pulled my face back from her trying to see in her eyes if she meant what I thought she meant, that there was nothing on…or in her anywhere. She smiled bashfully and nodded.

"Are you sure, baby?" I whispered, suddenly feeling like a dirty fucking creep. "I don't want you to do this because I said so…" she placed her hand over my mouth.

"Edward," she murmured. "I want you to make love to me," she paused. "And then I want you to fuck me."

_Oh my…………_

I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me, crashing my mouth to hers, because honestly I didn't need telling twice. I pushed my tongue into her mouth feeling her give herself over to me, soft and fucking perfect and smelling of almonds and heat. "Bella," I murmured into her mouth as she grabbed fistfuls of my hair and slammed her hips into mine. I held her tighter and she groaned as I did. "Do you like that?" I asked panting for breath as I licked and sucked on her neck and kneaded her tits in my hands.

"Fuck yes, Edward, don't stop, baby, please," she whimpered throwing her head back. She arched herself so I could suck on her gorgeous nipple that was hard and so perfect in my mouth I could have feasted on each of them for years. "Yes," she moaned again, grinding herself along my cock. I could feel her wetness already as I slid up and down her folds, hitting her clit as I did.

"Do you want me?" I gasped.

"Yes," she answered scratching my shoulders and tightening her legs around my waist.

"Tell me," I demanded, trailing my tongue up her neck.

"I want you, Edward, _oh fuck_ give me that cock," she cried.

_There she fucking is_…

I wanted to thrust hard but I knew that that may not have been the best idea. So, after placing myself at her entrance I pushed slowly and surely. And fuck me if she wasn't so fucking tight it nearly made me cum right there. "Relax, baby," I moaned as she shifted against me, eager for me. I loved it that she wanted me so badly but I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Oh my god, Edward…_uh_," she moaned, gripping my shoulders as I pushed further into her.

"I know it, baby," I hissed, feeling my balls tighten as her pussy held me tighter and tighter the more that I pushed. And so warm and wet…_Jesus_.

I remembered the first time that we had made love in my pool and the sensations of the water around us. This was even more intense with the bubbles blowing all over my body, hitting me in places that felt really fucking good and having Bella moan my name as my cock finally slid home.

I pulled back slowly and then pushed in again whispering her name against her collarbone. She felt so good, like always but somehow this felt different. We were doing something that neither of us had done before. She trusted me enough to do this with me and that was the biggest fucking turn on ever.

I started thrusting quicker as she started to relax more, loving the sounds that she made as I did. Ever time I pushed, the air left her in small gasps, some containing my name and others contain utter gibberish. "Are you alright?" I breathed against her lips as she gripped onto me harder.

"Yes, Edward, you feel so fucking good," she breathed. "Harder, baby" she moaned grabbing my neck and thrusting her tongue into my mouth. My hips took her words and fucking ran with them. I drove harder into her and smiled as she cried my name out.

Nothing would ever bet that shit…ever…_my name on her lips…_

I thrust again, shallow deep thrusts that made my lungs gasp for air. "Christ, Bella," I moaned into her neck as I continued moving in her. "You feel so good, so tight around my cock," I murmured, kissing her skin with open mouth kisses and licking every place I could.

"You're cock feels so good," she groaned. I opened my eyes as I thrust again and saw a small smile on her lips.

_Well, fuck…_

"You like my cock, Bella?" I moaned feeling my balls tighten as she slammed back against me.

"I love you're cock in my tight, wet pussy," she replied and cried out again as I drove into her, spurred on by the beautiful fucking filth that was pouring from her mouth. "Oh yes, Edward, fuck me, baby," she gasped.

"Fuck, yes, Bella," I groaned.

I gripped her hips and lifted her slightly so that I was hitting her in the right place. She made a gorgeous low grunting sound as I found it. I moved her along me with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. "Shit, right there, Edward," she moaned leaning her head back as far as it would go. I was on my knees in the middle of a Jacuzzi tub with the most beautiful woman in the world, begging me to fuck her.

Life doesn't get much better that this.

I was getting damned close so I quickened my pace on both her clit and her pussy. I sucked her nipples and gripped her waist as I moved her up and down me, feeling her clench and unclench along my full length like a wave of utter fucking perfection. She was perfect, this moment was perfect and I wanted her to have the perfect orgasm. "Cum, Bella," I groaned watching her mouth drop open. "I want to hear it, I want to feel it, goddamn it," I moaned through gritted teeth as I felt my balls tighten further. Her legs around me began to shake and her grip on my neck and shoulders began to weaken. She lifted her head and clamped her mouth to mine, moaning and sighing and crying out into my mouth.

"So good," she breathed, "oh…so good…uh, _ah_."

"I know, Bella, I love you, Christ I…._uh, ah_….love you," I gasped as I tried to hold myself back again.

I was so fucking close.

"That's it," she moaned again. "Fuck…_oh, oh_."

"Yeah, yeah…_uhnnng_," I cried with her.

"Edward!" she screamed and bucked against my cock as I exploded into her. I thrust and thrust and held her as hard to me as I could as she cried out, kissed me, slammed her hips, grabbed and clawed at me.

I eventually slowed and started to catch my breath along with her, both of us utterly exhausted, still slightly drunk and fucking deliriously happy. She placed lazy kisses on my shoulders and up my neck until her mouth met mine and we kissed softly and slowly taking our time. I kissed her collarbone down to her pendant and smiled at the feel of the diamonds on my lips.

"I love you," she smiled, her eyes closed as her forehead touched mine.

"I love you too," I answered, trailing my finger tips down her back. She leaned over me and turned the Jacuzzi bubbles off. We held each other for what seemed like an age in the warm water, stroking, kissing and breathing each other in. "Thank you for sharing that with me," I whispered, not sure if she would understand what I meant.

"You're welcome," she replied. "And thank you for giving me the courage to do it."

"Me?" I asked looking at her carefully. Part of me was scared shitless that she had felt pressured into this from our conversation earlier.

"Yeah, you," she grinned. "It sounds slightly cheesy to say it this way but," she paused and looked down to where we were still joined in the water. "You make me feel brave."

I kissed her softly. "And is that good?" I asked nervously.

"Of course," she smiled. "Because," she continued as she wound her arms further around my neck, "it means I'm open to trying a lot more things when I'm courageous enough."

She giggled at the expression on my face that must have been somewhere between utter shock and complete fucking joy, before I kissed her again with every ounce of energy I had left.

**Holy Jacuzzi tub loving is nearly as hot as RPattz in a Batman t-shirt, Batman!! (Nearly!!)**

**A little fluffy but I just love these two together so much and it's so nice to write them being silly together. Plus Drunkella and Drunkward are legendary.**

**Bella's teddy is on my profile…go run and see…**

**Sorry to all you anti-period sex ladies – but let's face it – if you're reading this, you obviously survived ****and**** you ****were**** warned at the beginning of the chapter, so no nasty reviews about it thank you ;)**

**Home to LA next chapter * gets out binoculars* Oh no, that's not angst on the horizon is it???? Any ideas what it might be…? Leave a review and let me know!**

**TTFN x x x x x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok, so don't fret I am alive!!!**

**I am sorry for the delay in this post but I got hit with a severe case of writer's block and it just wasn't flowing right at all!**

**I appreciate the love that some people have for this story, I really do, I love you guys. And I also understand that when you love a story so much it seems like **_**forever**_** between posts. It has however only been 11 days between chapters and I apologise, but sometimes it happens. Characters don't connect and the plot can become fuzzy. It is the longest delay between chapters in two months. In two months I have posted almost 100K words (Phew *mops brow) for you so I hope you will forgive this little delay.**

**Huge love going out to **_**croked-smile, Pamela J**__**Austin **_**for their reviews of EVERY chapter and the fabalicious **_**glo4twilight**_** who left **_**the**_** most amazing reviews for every chapter of this story AND my other story 'Baby Steps' – I bow down to your greatness BB – thank you!!**

**Big, huge, gargantuan love, hugs****, smooches, "saucy" booby shakes and all around good fucking loving to my amazing Cherubs on the thread. You keep me smiling, sane and continually grateful for your never ending support! You are amazing ladies…there are no words…3**

**Chapter 44: Inevitable**

I could hear a gentle humming sound that reminded me of a cat's purr mixed with a low growl. I smiled slowly as something soft and warm stroked down the side of my face across my nose and towards my bottom lip, where it danced, outlining my mouth and then moved back up my cheek.

With my eyes scrunched tight I stretched without moving any limbs and groaned as the gentle humming turned into a soft chuckle. I opened my right eye slowly and smiled at Edward who was hovering over me grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Mm," I groaned as I reached my arms around his neck. I would, ordinarily, be worried about morning breath but after the night we had shared I really couldn't care less.

He kissed my lips softly and let his hand slide up my thigh, to my hip and up my waist where he gripped me to him. The kiss deepened quickly as his tongue pushed into my mouth slowly. I pushed my hands into his hair and he groaned deep in his chest.

The sound brought back a deluge of memories from our time in the Jacuzzi.

I had thought about nothing else from the moment he mentioned that he had wanted to make love to me, even though I was on my period. Admittedly, the thought had, at first, made me feel a little weird. I'd never done it before and had always imagined it to be at the least very messy and at the most uncomfortable.

How wrong I was!

The sensation that washed over me as Edward entered me eclipsed everything else I had ever experienced with him. It was so intense and warm and I felt more connected to him than I ever thought possible. He moved slowly at first, which I was glad of as I was so tight around him and he filled me so completely that my eyes had rolled into the back of my head. Although I had debated about whether I was brave enough to do it, as soon as I saw his face when he realised what I wanted, I knew that I had made the right decision. It was cemented when I heard the growl erupt from his chest as he began moving in me. He held me tightly and made love to me until I cried for him to fuck me. He was so hard inside me and his body, wet and hot against me, made my thoughts almost incoherent. He fucked me until I could barely breathe. Gripping me, crying out for me and so deep I could almost taste him.

I had cum harder than I ever thought possible.

I smiled against his lips at the memory as he knocked my legs open with his thigh. He smiled back and pulled his mouth from mine. "Something on your mind, baby?" he grinned, stroking my face with the back of his hand.

"Just you," I replied, cupping his smooth jaw in my hands. "God, you're so beautiful," I breathed.

He smiled and closed his eyes briefly before turning his blazing emerald gaze back to me. "You still drunk?" he murmured with a cocked eyebrow.

"No," I frowned, "you?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, nodding his head. "Drunk on you," he whispered as he licked my neck slowly up to my ear. I sighed and shifted my hips under him, feeling the trail of heat burn through my skin. "I love you," he smiled against my jaw.

"I love you too, baby," I replied catching my breath.

He sighed into my shoulder and let his weight drop further onto me. I could feel his cock hard against my thigh and swallowed slowly as the thought of him inside me assaulted my senses once again. I stroked his hair down to his neck and skimmed the soft skin of his shoulders down to his waist. I smiled as he shivered slightly.

He turned his head so that his right cheek was resting on my collar bone. "This is by far my favourite place," he whispered, lifting his left hand to hold my face. His thumb slid across my jaw towards my mouth. "I could stay here forever," he smiled against my neck.

I held his shoulders and brought him tighter to me. "I'd let you," I replied kissing his forearm. He chuckled softly and closed his eyes slowly. I watched him as he seemed to drop into a light sleep and then wake, eyes glazed and happy. I kissed his nose softly. "What time do we have to move?" I asked quietly, hating that we had to move anywhere.

He frowned gently and clicked his tongue. "Midday," he answered, sounding as unhappy about that fact as I was.

"What time is it now?" I said, moving my head so that I could glance at the clock on the wall. It was after 10:30. I huffed and dropped my head back onto the pillow. "Crap," I muttered, holding him closer and inching my foot over his leg and placing it between his thighs.

"I agree," he mumbled, rubbing his hand along the underside of my right breast. He laughed down his nose as my nipple suddenly sprang to life. "Wow," he smiled, placing gentle kisses along my neck.

"Yeah, yeah," I huffed, wriggling underneath him. "Cocky shit," I mumbled into his chest. He laughed again and gripped my wrists, pushing them above my head.

I tried to fight him but he held me firm.

"Stop wriggling, Bella," he growled into the middle of my breasts. He kissed my skin softly, before letting his tongue glide up my sternum. I moaned softly and arched my back feeling his cock rub my clit. "Fuck," he whispered, resting his chin on me and looking up at me with dark, lustful eyes. He shook his head gently. "I can't stop thinking about last night," he said, his voice low and dripping with want.

He nuzzled my left breast and inhaled deeply. "You above me," he moved his hips slowly, rubbing me just where I fucking needed him. "My cock between these gorgeous tits…mm," he continued, his tongue flicking my nipple making me hiss with pleasure. He moved again, sliding against me, making my body begin to smoulder.

"Edward," I breathed, closing my eyes and seeing his face as I sucked him while he writhed underneath me. "We can't…" I moaned, shifting my hips against him.

"I know, baby," he moaned back, his fingers knotting in mine on the pillow above my head. "But I can still do this," he smiled, lifting himself so that his cock massaged my clit and lips again.

"God, yes," I replied, biting down on my lip. I wanted him inside me so much but it would mean moving to the bathroom and honestly he just felt too fucking good. "Again," I breathed, as he nibbled on my earlobe. He arched his back and rubbed against me again.

"Like that, baby?" he murmured in my ear as he tightened his fingers around mine.

"Just like that," I replied, licking my lips and bringing my legs around his waist, resting my feet, under the sheet on his ass. I could feel the muscles in his backside tensing and relaxing under my toes as he moved and it was heavenly.

"God, you make my whole fucking body burn, Bella," he groaned, with his hips undulating against me, so that his cock slid up over my clit and down again, over and over. His words did nothing but make me want him more and I bit his shoulder and sucked hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't flinch.

"So good, Edward," I gasped, nuzzling his jaw, feeling his stubble rub my cheek.

"Do you think you could cum?" he asked between slightly laboured breaths. I pushed my lips to his and sucked his tongue into my mouth as soon as it came from between his lips. He moaned loudly and pushed our hands deeper into the pillow our hands almost becoming one entity, like our bodies.

"Yes, Edward…_uh, Jesus_…always," I panted, leaning my head back so that he could lick and suck the skin on my neck which he began to do while whispering his love for me. "I love you, baby…_uh_…I need you so fucking much…_shit_," I groaned as he rotated his hips and rubbed against me harder.

My clit was so sensitive to the feel of him and as much as I wanted him inside me, deep and hard, the sensation of Edward grinding his hips into mine and the feel of him wet and firm with anticipation, drove my orgasm like a mallet into my stomach.

"Tighten your legs around me, baby," he gasped before licking my throat. "I need to feel you closer," he breathed, swathing me in his hot breath. "Please, Bella."

I nodded and groaned as I lifted my legs so that they were above his hips and twisted my ankles together, locking him hard into me.

"That's it," he moaned, crashing his lips to mine. The urgency in his touch and his kiss was incredible and increased the tingle in my pussy so much so that I felt like my whole body could implode. I moved back against him, arching my back off the bed. "Fuck, Bella, that's it," he sighed as he pushed back. "That's fucking it."

"Edward," I groaned. "I'm cuming, baby…ah, yes," I cried, rotating myself on him. "Uh, uh, ah…fuuuck," I screamed as my clit exploded and my body jack knifed into him. White lights and the most sensational heat shot up my spine, bringing with it cries and moans of utter ecstasy.

"Oh, Bella, so beautiful," he whimpered into my right breast. "My beautiful girl," he moaned. "Jesus, I'll love you forever."

My eyes opened slowly at his words, my breath still leaving me in quick bursts. His eyes were closed and a small smile played over his delicious mouth. "Edward," I whispered. He leisurely released my hands and placed his on my cheeks. He blinked and leaned to kiss me gently. "Sweetheart," I smiled.

"What?" he replied as he rubbed his nose softly against mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. "I'll love you forever too," I sighed, feeling my eyes prick with tears. He kissed me again and exhaled down his nose.

"Thank you," he murmured. His hands whispered down my neck, over my chest and rested on my hips. My legs were still wrapped around him and I could still feel him resting hard and firm against me.

"Edward, will you do something for me?" I smiled as he kissed my cheek up to my ear.

"What, baby?"

"Will you cum for me?"

His lips paused briefly on me and a long breath left him. "What?" he repeated and groaned softly as I loosened my legs from around him.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him gently back until he was kneeling between my legs. I looked down at him and swallowed hard at the sight that met me. He was perfect, long, smooth and wide so that he filled me completely. I let my hand stroke along him and smiled as he hissed quietly. The muscles in his stomach tensed and his eyes closed as his tongue poked out ever so slightly.

"You're close," I whispered, feeling him twitch in my palm.

"Mm hm," he answered, licking his lips. I leaned closer to him and kissed his throat. I could feel his pulse quicken as I did and a wave of lust filled power raced around my body. "Really close," he muttered, biting down on his lip as I continued stroking him, gentle and soft.

"Good," I smiled and leaned back on the bed taking my hands with me. I heard the air catch in his throat. He opened his eyes and frowned. "Show me," I said, feeling my cheeks start to burn. I was even shocked at myself but the sudden urge to see Edward touch himself was overwhelming.

"Sh- show you?" he stammered with a cocked eyebrow. I nodded slowly and let my hand wander down my stomach to my pubic bone. "Shit," he hissed again as his eyes followed my fingers dance across my lips.

"Edward," I said, giving him my best crooked smile. "Please?"

"Bella," he growled. I nodded and brought my other hand up to my left breast. "What you do to me," he sighed.

My eyes widened as he brought his right hand up towards his cock. "Wait," I grinned. I sat up and took his hand in mine and as slowly as I could, I licked my tongue all the way up and across his palm.

"Motherfucking Christ," he muttered and shifted on his knees. I winked at him and lay back down, placing my hands on my stomach. He shook his head minutely and brought his now wet hand and stroked it down his full length, whispering my name as he did. "Uhnng," he moaned and let his head roll back. I hummed my appreciation at the beautiful man in front of me. He was breathtaking.

He curled his hand around his cock and rubbed again. His breathing was hard and his eyes were like black fire. His knuckles were almost white as he continued to touch himself for me. He leaned slightly forward and held himself up by placing his left hand on my bent knee.

"Is that good, Edward?" I asked feeling the heat increase once again between my legs.

"God, yes," he replied, dropping his chin to his chest and groaning. His hand moved faster and his brow furrowed. "Bella," he muttered, licking his lips, "baby."

"Yes," I replied. My right hand had found its way to my clit which was swollen with desire.

"I'm close…ah," he gasped, barely able to open his eyes.

"Good," I smiled, biting my own lip gently. It was so erotic watching his forearm flex and tense with each stroke of his cock. "Cum on me, Edward," I moaned.

I had no idea why, but I suddenly wanted to see him cum onto my body. For some unknown reason I wanted to be marked by him. I wanted to see what I did to him and the feel of his liquid on my body was the sexiest way that he could do that. I was his, unequivocally, but this would make it definite somehow.

His brand upon me.

"Really?" he panted.

"Please," I replied, circling my clit.

"Fuck," he moaned and increased his pace. "Uhnng…ah, where…baby, tell me," he breathed.

"Here," I answered rubbing my hands across my tits.

"Ah, ah…_Jesus_…ah…Bella, Bella, _Bella_," he chanted. His mouth dropped open and an expression that was almost painful swept across his perfect features. "Now," he cried. "Shiiiit…ah," he groaned as he leaned over and came in hard long streams across my stomach and chest. His hand moved slow and sure up his cock pushing everything from him onto me. "Holy fucking Christ…uh, uh…ah," he panted. The energy seemed to leave his body quickly and he dropped forward, leaning heavily against my knees. His hand slowed to a stop on his cock and he rested it on the bed, his head low against his chest.

"Oh my god," I smiled as I felt the heat of him across my skin.

I smiled contentedly. It was perfect, he was perfect and that was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, looking down at me. He breathed in deeply catching his breath.

"Are you kidding?" I smiled back. "That was incredible, Edward, fuck, so amazing."

He leaned over the bed and grabbed the towel that we had used during his massage. He swept it gently across me, cleaning me. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Baby," I said, grabbing his hand as he threw the towel back on the floor. "I asked you and it was perfect. I love you. Thank you for doing that." I kissed him softly, knotting my hands in his hair. I felt him relax against me and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"It _was_ pretty fucking hot, huh?" he chuckled.

"Oh yes, sir," I replied with an enthusiastic nod. "Very."

"So," he grinned, wrapping his arms around me. "What do you say to a shower?"

* * * *

After our long shower we packed up our things. I looked around myself as I did, taking in the luxury and beauty of the room and of course, my Edward. It had been an amazing couple of days in Milan. From the hotel to the opera and everything in between, I had had the best time of my life. My stomach suddenly felt very heavy at the thought of leaving.

"We'll come here again," Edward smiled; his eyes still on his bag as he zipped it up. He glanced up at me and winked. "I promise, baby."

I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you." I hoped that he understood that the thank you was for so much more than the hotel room that we were standing in.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied, pursing his lips and blowing me a kiss across the bed.

He understood.

The bell boy came for our bags with Arlo at his heels.

"Mr Cullen and Miss Swan," he smiled. "I trust your stay with us was to your satisfaction."

Edward held out his hand and shook it firmly, "as always, Arlo. Thank you for everything."

Arlo turned to me and held out his hand. I glanced at Edward before placing mine in his. He raised it to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "A pleasure, Miss Swan," he nodded as he released me.

"Please," I blushed. "Call me Bella."

"Bella," he repeated as he placed his hands behind his back. "Your car is waiting for you at the back of the hotel as requested, Mr Cullen."

"Thank you," Edward replied, putting his hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the room. "And the check has been taken care of?"

"As you requested, sir," Arlo answered.

"Excellent."

Edward handed Arlo the card to the door and after one more glance around the exquisite room, we followed our bags to the elevator which took us down to the lobby. Edward placed his Ray Ban shades on just before the door opened but his hand found mine again quickly as we stepped out. I smiled gently at the feel of his warm skin against mine and squeezed it gently.

Arlo led us through the lobby, which was fairly quiet to the back entrance where we had arrived a day earlier. He pushed the glass door open and froze suddenly. "Um…Mr Cullen," he stammered.

Edward and I peeked around him to see two photographers standing at the car park entrance. The only thing that was keeping them that far away was the barrier that was being guarded by a hotel security guard. Edward turned to me and grimaced slightly. I pulled his hand closer to me and rubbed his forearm.

"It's ok, baby," I whispered.

"Yeah," he replied and a small smile passed over his lips. "We're ok, Arlo," he said, patting his hand on his shoulder.

"My apologies, Mr Cullen, I thought you would be ok here." Arlo dropped his chin a little and looked back out towards the photographers.

"Don't worry," Edward smiled, "if you could stand at the other side of Bella though, I would appreciate it."

"Of course," Arlo replied coming to stand on my right side.

"I'll go first, ok," he said with a small sigh.

I didn't question Edward at all or what he had just said. I understood that he was being protective and as long as that made him happy then I was fine with that. Edward kissed my knuckle quickly and released my hand before stepping out towards the car. The cameras started flashing instantly but he ignored them. Being a British car he had to walk around the front of the Aston to get in. He kept his head down as he climbed in and the hotel worker shut the door after him.

"Ok, Miss Swan?" Arlo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I answered and pulled my purse further up my arm. "Let's go."

The cameras continued to flash but Arlo stood in front of me, covering me as best he could. I was sure they would have got part of me on the pictures that they took but they wouldn't have been great prints. I slipped into the leather seat and exhaled.

"Thank you, Arlo," I smiled up at him.

"Yeah," Edward added. "Thank you." He reached over and shook Arlo's hand.

"Visit us again soon," he chimed and shut my door.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"I'm great," I answered, leaning my head back against the head rest, "starving but great."

"Let's get you fed," he smiled and put the car in first.

He brought the car up to the barrier and the photographers moved to the windows calling for him. He ignored them and skid the car out onto the highway, his mouth pressed into a firm line. He breathed deeply and gripped the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said quietly, once we were merged with the other traffic. "I have no idea how these fuckers know these things."

"Hey," I whispered, placing my hand on his knee. "I'm fine. You're fine. It's ok, don't worry."

I rubbed my hand in small circles along his knee and up to his thigh. After a moment he knotted his fingers in mine and brought my hand to his lips where he placed a small kiss on my wrist. "I know," he whispered. "I just…worry," he sighed.

"I know, Edward, but there is no need," I replied, placing our hands onto my lap.

He smiled gently and nodded slowly. We sat in contemplative silence, taking in the scenery that passed the windows of the Vanquish. I watched Edward as he drove one hand on the wheel and the other, whenever he wasn't shifting gear, was placed firmly on my leg. I smiled at the warmth that seeped through my jeans from his palm. It was comforting and made my entire body relax.

It suddenly hit me how happy and content I was. I was so in love with Edward that it consumed my every thought and feeling and made my whole body feel as though every nerve ending was on fire. His touch and when he made love to me set me alight and got me as close to what can only be described as heaven every time. But sitting, sharing moments of quiet were equally special to me. Finding someone who I could do that with was incredible in itself, having that someone being Edward was amazing. I loved the normality of what we had become. Random photographers aside, these moments of peace were quickly becoming my favourite to share with him.

"Edward," I whispered, trying my hardest not to spoil the quiet.

"Yes, baby," he whispered back.

"Where are we eating?"

"Well," he began, as he turned the wheel taking the car around a sharp corner. "I was thinking of a small restaurant that I went to about three years ago," he paused and glanced at me. "Is that ok?"

I exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, of course, but," I ran a hand through my hair.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked, looking at me quickly between his glances at the road.

"I just love this," I smiled, gesturing between us. "This," I chuckled.

"This," he repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah," I answered still chuckling. "Does that make sense?"

He laughed quietly. "It makes perfect sense."

With that he brought the car off of the main road that we were on and set us off back in the direction he had brought us the day before.

"I know just the place," he grinned. He pulled his iPod out of his jeans pocket and put it into the dock. "Find something," he smiled at me gesturing towards it.

I flicked through and found a play list entitled 'A Day in the Life' and hit play. The first song was 'Drive my Car' by the Beatles. We both laughed at the words.

"_Baby, you can drive my car_," Edward sang with a grin.

"Really?" I laughed back, honestly a little excited that he would let me drive his Aston.

"Yeah of course," he grinned back. "The Volvo," he deadpanned.

He giggled as I hit his arm. "I love you," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied with a smile.

We sang through the songs on his play list, most of which were The Beatles and The Rolling Stones. I laughed loudly as he pouted during 'Jumping Jack Flash.' It was without doubt the best Mick Jagger impression I had ever seen.

I felt the car start to slow and looked out of the window. My stomach was growling loudly as he turned a corner to reveal two large golden arches. I looked over at him and laughed into my hand.

"McDonalds?" I smiled incredulously.

"And?" he smiled back.

"Perfect," I replied.

He drove the car around the drive thru of the golden arches and turned to me as we got to the speaker.

"Baby?" he smiled, knocking his shades down the bridge of his nose so that he could look at me properly.

"A McChicken Sandwich Meal, please," I giggled.

Edward repeated my order. "Drink," he said with a smirk.

"Strawberry milkshake," I laughed hard.

Edward repeated my order and smiled before ordering what he wanted, which was a quarter pounder with cheese. He drove around the drive thru and collected our meals asking for extra ketchup. I smiled as he passed me the food that we had ordered with the smirk that I was hopelessly in love with. He continued driving, telling me that I had to wait before we started eating. As much as my stomach was ready to turn in on itself, I held our food in my lap and watched Edward drive to wherever we were going. I had noticed that the scenery had changed from bustling streets to quiet countryside within ten minutes. I had realised fairly early on in our relationship that Edward liked to drive fast. The trees around us hung lazily over the road allowing shards of sunlight to hit the hood of the car intermittently. His iPod played Michael Jackson, 'Rock with You' changing to 'Billie Jean' as he pulled into a small, gravelled area that was barely visible through the tinted windows of the car.

"Come on," he smiled, taking the warm brown bag off of my lap, after he had put us into park. "Let's have just us, baby."

I smiled at his words because, honestly, at that moment, that was all I wanted. I got out of the car, holding onto the hand that he offered me, while carrying the drinks holder in the other. I swallowed loudly at the view in front of me. We were standing on the high bank of a large river that was lined heavily with trees, tall grass and large boulders. Birds sang quietly in the branches above us and the wind whipped around us gently. It seemed like we were the last two people on Earth. Strangely, further down stream, there were small houses visible on either side of the river and small wrought iron bridges in the distance. The car was comfortable at the side of the grass and Edward hit the central locking on the key fob.

"This is amazing," I whispered glancing at Edward who was watching me with a small smile. "Where are we?"

"This is Po River," he answered taking my hand and leading me down the lesser steep part of the bank. "A perfect place for a McDonalds," he giggled. I followed him, holding on for dear life, knowing beyond any doubt that if I let go of him my ass would surely meet the ground. He led me to the water's edge and we sat down on two large boulders that were nestled into the soil. I breathed in as he opened the McDonalds bag and handed me my burger and fries. I grinned at him and he grinned back throwing three fries into his mouth. We continued to sit, watching the water wind its way down stream, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded us. I stole quiet glances of Edward and smiled when I saw his face turned up towards the sun. He looked so calm and content as he breathed slowly and rubbed his hands along his jean clad thighs.

I sighed and placed my trash back in the bag on top of Edward's that he had literally inhaled and leaned back on the heels of my hands and stretched my legs out in front of me. I smiled gently as I felt Edward's fingers trace a line down my cheek.

"Hey," I whispered, opening my eyes slowly.

"Hey," he replied, leaning over and kissing me softly. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"In truth, nothing," I chuckled. "I just love being here with you, alone and quiet. Just us," I smiled taking his hand. "Just this," I continued, placing it over my heart.

"Me too, Bella," he answered, nodding slowly. "I kind of...don't want to go back to LA," he laughed lightly, but I recognised the seriousness of his words.

"We still have the rest of the week to chill and relax and do whatever you want," I said, rubbing the back of his hand. "_Then_ it's back to work."

His face dropped slightly and he sighed slowly.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, turning my body around to face him. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

He smiled and pulled his shades off, tucking them in the neck of his t-shirt. "I'm sure," he said looking down at our hands. "I've just loved our time here so much. After London and then being here, Bella," he looked at me. "I want to keep you to myself a while longer."

I felt warmth spread through my body at his words. "You have me always, baby," I smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "No matter where we are," I added.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured as he ran his hand along my jaw and under my hair, holding the back of my head as he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting my tongue stroke his gently. I tried not to let the thought that he was keeping something from me play too heavily around my brain. I figured that, like me, he was simply unhappy about letting go of our time together here. It had been the most amazing few weeks and I knew that we both didn't want it to end.

After kissing till we were both panting for breath we headed back to the car and Edward set us off back towards Lake Como. The atmosphere in the car was still calm and quiet but there now also seemed to be a hint of melancholy which made me slightly uncomfortable. Edward's hand stayed on mine for the rest of the drive, squeezing and rubbing my skin ever so often. The trip back didn't seem half as long and before I knew it we were pulling into Carlisle and Esme's driveway.

It was just after 3pm and our flight was at 7. I followed Edward through the back door into the kitchen where Maggie was standing at the stove, stirring something that smelled incredible. Edward kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder.

"Cica," she smiled, turning from her pot. "And, Bella, how are you?"

"Good, Maggie, thank you," Edward replied with a grin as he dipped his pinkie finger into the pot, which resulted in a slap from her.

"Mm, that's good," he smirked, as he sucked his finger and wrapped his arm around me. "Where is everyone?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"Your father is in his office and your mother is out shopping with Alice and Jasper," she replied, offering me a glass of juice.

Alice and Jasper were staying on for another night as Jasper's flight in had been later than ours. Once again I felt disappointed that high Jasper would be a no show on the flight home. Emmett and Rosalie were meeting us at the airport. We had a couple of hours to pack and get ready for the car to arrive. My stomach felt heavy as I thought once again about leaving. Edward must have sensed it as he held me tightly to his side, kissing my temple lightly.

"Well, we'd better go and get our stuff packed," he mumbled, picking up our bags from the floor. I nodded despondently and smiled at Maggie who winked at me slowly.

We trudged up the stairs, stepping over Sam as she bounced at Edward's feet and into Edward's bedroom. Sam followed with a drooping tongue and a wagging tail. Edward dropped our bags on the floor and turned to me with his hands in his pockets. "So," he sighed. "Let's do this."

We packed in silence with Sam watching us from her place on the floor. I smiled as I packed my birthday present and the box that contained my bracelet. As beautiful as it was I had explained to Edward that I wanted to keep the piece of jewellery for special occasions so that it didn't get damaged. I already wore his heart pendant all the time, a fact which I knew he loved. I wanted to keep the bracelet and have that moment of complete awe every time I opened the box.

An hour later and we had finished. We slumped onto the bed, lying back with our legs hanging off of the edge.

"Bella," Edward said, stroking Sam's head after she had joined us on the mattress.

"Edward," I replied with a small smile. He reminded me of a small child when he used that tone. It was almost like he really wanted something but was afraid to ask.

"Would you mind if I went and saw my dad for a little while?" he asked turning his face to mine.

I suddenly felt exceedingly guilty having monopolised him from the moment we had arrived. "Oh god, Edward, of course I don't mind," I frowned. "I'm sorry that you haven't seen more of them, baby, I really am. I…" His lips on mine stopped my rambling.

"It's ok, Bella," he smiled. "I'll only be quick." He tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my nose. "Feel free to wander," he grinned gesturing around himself.

"Can I go to the library?" I asked suddenly very excited.

"Of course, baby," he chuckled. "Do whatever you like."

We left the room and walked down the stairs and into the library. It was still as unbelievable as I remembered and I took a large gulp of the air, smiling at the smell and taste of leather and ink. "I'll leave Sammy with you," Edward laughed as we watched her sit quietly at my feet. "I'll be back."

"Take your time," I chided. "I'll be fine."

He winked and closed the door behind him.

I looked around myself then down at Sam who was looking at my expectantly. "Well, honey, I guess it's just you and me," I smiled down at her and patted her head.

I walked over to one of the huge book cases and trailed my finger along the leather spines. I stopped at J.D Salinger 'Nine Stories' and pulled it from its place on the shelf. I headed over to the brown sofa and plopped down, bringing my feet underneath myself as I opened the book. Sam sat down at the side of my chair and placed her chin on my knee. I smiled down at her before starting to read out loud. She wagged her tail at me as I began.

"'_There were ninety-seven New York advertising men in the hotel…'"_

Edward came back about an hour later, creeping into the library quietly. I had read three of Salinger's nine stories and had moved onto an original copy of 'The Wide Sargasso Sea.' Sam at this point was snoring at my feet, whimpering and twitching in her sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart," I smiled up at him. "Are you ok?"

He looked down at the golden mound and laughed while shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm good," he smiled pointing to Sam. "What did you do to my dog?" he asked incredulously.

"Apparently she's not a fan of Salinger," I chuckled, standing up and placing the book back where I had gotten it from. I wound my arms around Edward's waist and placed my nose into his chest, inhaling him deeply.

_He always smelled so fucking good…_

"So the car will be here in a little over twenty minutes," he muttered into my hair, as he rubbed his hands down my back.

"I know," I mumbled into his t-shirt and groaned in annoyance. I felt him shake lightly with laughter. I looked up at him and shrugged. "How is your dad?" I asked.

"Good, he's back working on our film in a couple of days so he's as pissed as we are," he smirked.

"Back in LA?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "They're flying back with Alice and Jazz." I leaned my cheek against his chest and exhaled.

"Home," I whispered, feeling a strange sensation travel through my stomach.

Before I knew what was happening so that I could stop it, a loud laugh erupted from me.

"What the hell?" Edward laughed back looking down at me as if I had finally lost the plot completely.

I giggled helplessly into his shirt and my hands, before I could calm down enough to speak to him. "I just remembered," I gasped, wiping laughter tears from under my eyes. "My home is with you" I laughed again.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed with me, kissing my forehead. "You bet your sexy fucking ass it's with me," he retorted, lifting me into his arms. We kissed and laughed, suddenly feeling a little better about our journey back home.

With our bags packed tightly into the trunk of the black limo half an hour later, I turned to Carlisle and smiled. He pulled me into a hug which I was utterly astounded at. "See you soon, Bella," he smiled down at me. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me," I replied feeling my cheeks burn. Edward shook his father's hand and grabbed Maggie around the shoulders, squeezing her tightly to his chest.

"Bye, Mags," he grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you," he whispered.

Maggie beamed up at him and pushed his shoulder lightly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, embracing me hard and warm. "Bella," she smiled cupping my cheeks. "Perfecto," she murmured. She kissed both cheeks once and after kissing Edward set off back into the house.

I felt my throat tighten as I watched her retreating form disappear into the kitchen. "She's not good at goodbyes," Carlisle smiled gently. I'd only known the woman four days but I truly felt close to her. She loved the Cullen family dearly and Edward clearly adored her. She was honest, caring and had me figured in the first seconds I had met her.

_Yep, Maggie definitely had my vote!_

Edward was busy ruffling Sam's fur when another car came tearing down the drive way. Esme jumped out once it had stopped and hurried over to us with a relieved expression on her face. "Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you've not gone yet," she said, pulling him into a hug.

He chuckled and hugged her back, burying his nose into her hair. "Not without saying bye to you, Mom," he grinned. He looked at me over her head and winked.

Alice and Jasper followed out of the car and I hugged and kissed them both goodbye. "I'll call over, over the weekend," Alice smiled, before kissing her brother. Edward bumped fists with Jasper and slapped his back.

Esme held me tightly and sighed against me. "Thank you for everything, Bella," she whispered into my ear. I held onto her tighter as she kissed my cheek. "Take care," she smiled, rubbing my hair from my face.

"Thank you for having me," I answered.

I felt Edward's hands around my waist pulling me against his chest. "Come on, baby," he said quietly. "We gotta go." I nodded and said goodbye to everyone one last time. "I'll call you, Dad," he called to Carlisle who gave thumbs up. I slid into the back of the car and waited for Edward to join me.

"See ya," Jasper shouted with a grin as Alice hung off his arm.

Esme blew us kisses as the driver shut the door. Edward placed his hand around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. He held me like that for the entire journey to the airport, neither of us speaking a single word.

* * * *

We were back at the airport within the hour and made our way quickly through check in and security then through to the VIP lounge where Emmett and Rosalie sat with a bottle of red wine between them. There were a few glances from other travellers but no one bothered Edward, in the fairly quiet terminal. Emmett's face beamed at us as we made our way over to them. Rosalie gave me a quick half smile before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Hey, kids," Emmett laughed. "Don't look so glum, Tinks." He rubbed my arm and frowned adorably.

I grinned at him as sarcastically as I could, making him laugh into his glass. "Get a beer," he smiled. "That will make you feel better."

Edward ordered us a bottle of Heineken each and we settled ourselves onto one of the lounge sofas. Rosalie came back from the bathroom. I smiled up at her but I couldn't help but notice how her usually calm and cool demeanour was slightly ruffled.

"Have you enjoyed it here?" I asked trying to break whatever tension was drifting around her.

She nodded and smiled gently. "Yeah," she answered. "Meeting Em's family has been great." She looked down at the wine glass in her hands and sighed.

"But," I encouraged, suddenly feeling that she was holding something back.

She looked at me quickly. "But nothing," she replied. "It's been great."

I had to admit I was fairly unnerved by Rosalie's behaviour. Long gone was the strong, confident and sexy woman that I had gotten to know, leaving behind a timid, anxious girl who seemed to have a lot on her mind. Against my better judgement I placed my hand on her knee. Her eyes met mine and a look of unease passed over her gorgeous eyes.

"If you need to talk, Rosalie, please," I smiled slowly. "I'm here." The corners of her mouth twitched slightly before she looked back down at my hand.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," I answered. I knocked the neck of my bottle to her wine glass gently. "To our fourteen hour flight," I grimaced.

Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes.

The flight was heinous, as expected. I tried to sleep as best I could, catching a few hours in between Emmett throwing paper napkins at my head and stewardesses offering me food and drink. Edward held my hand when we took off and placed soft kisses on my cheek whenever I woke from my sporadic slumber. I nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing him in and smiled gently at the thought of arriving home and being with him alone once again.

I was becoming exceedingly selfish with Edward and although I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but relish in the time I had him to myself. I knew that I was going to find it hard when he started his press junket and other commitments in the coming weeks. I knew I would be there with him, but having to share his attentions with others was something I didn't enjoy doing. It was creepy and fairly goddamn immature but honestly I didn't give a shit. I just felt so whole when we were together and it was just us. I adored his family and I had loved every minute of being with them, but the time that we had had in the hotel and by the river today were the highlights of our time away. He made me feel like I was the only woman on earth when he looked at me and held me and, like a drug, I couldn't get enough of the high that that gave me.

I opened my eyes when I felt Edward's fingers knotting through mine. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. "We're landing, baby," he whispered, kissing my hair. I nodded, sat up and stretched. Edward yawned and rubbed his hands down his face before grasping my right hand back into his left. I held him tightly and exhaled when the tires touched down onto the Californian asphalt.

It was shortly after midnight on Tuesday morning but the air was incredibly warm on my skin as we exited the terminal. Luckily the airport was quiet, being so late, so we escaped any attention that honestly, at that time of night, would have driven Edward crazy. We were both exhausted and after saying our goodbyes to a still fairly sombre Rosalie and a still smiling Emmett, we snuggled into the back of a waiting car that I had arranged while still in Italy. I looked out of the windows watching the LA streets whip by, looking so different from the European streets we had left behind.

I suddenly realised that I had missed LA while I had been away and smiled to myself as the comfortable feeling of familiarity started to seep through my weary body. We got back to the house and the driver helped us unpack our bags and brought them inside the doorway for us. Edward thanked him and shut the door, locking the deadbolt and setting the alarm. I slumped onto the sofa with my head leaning on the back cushions.

"Seriously," I muttered with my eyes closed and my head lolling from one side to the other. "I don't know how the hell you famous types do all this travelling shit." I opened one eye and looked at Edward who was smiling down at me with his hands in his pockets and his eyebrows raised in question. "I'm so tired," I complained, shutting my eye again. I heard Edward chuckle and before I realised what was happening to stop him he had lifted me, cradling me in his arms and was walking up the stairs.

"I'd better take you to bed then," he whispered into my ear with the hint of a smile.

"Mm hm," I replied, nuzzling his neck.

I vaguely remembered him taking off my shoes and my jeans before I settled into one of the pillows that was covered in fresh linen and fell fast asleep.

I only awoke once in the middle of the night to find Edward, naked, spooning me, with his arm and hand under my t-shirt. He was in a deep sleep and was breathing heavily against the nape of my neck. I glanced to the bed side table to see that he had left a small bottle of water for me. I grabbed it as gently as I could without disturbing him, took a sip and snuggled back into him.

I had never felt safer, than I did at that moment.

We were in the exact same position when I awoke again, but this time the sun was shining under the drapes, bathing the room in a golden glow. I shifted gently and felt Edward do the same behind me, mumbling as he held me closer.

"Baby," I whispered. "I need the bathroom."

"Mm," he replied and lifted his arm sluggishly from me.

I rose from the bed to see that it was 7:30am. I yawned and plodded to the bathroom. I would be so fucking glad when my period was over. Not that I hadn't had a blast during it! I was still a little amazed at the fact that I had had sex while I was on, a fact that would never have imagined before Edward. I was convinced however that it would be happening again. It was just too damn good to do once. I smiled at the thought. I finished, washed my hands and head back into the bedroom. Edward was curled up with the covers up to his shoulder, looking completely gorgeous. His long lashes grazed his cheeks and his lips pouted slightly as he slept. I crawled back in next to him and propped myself up on my elbow watching him.

I let my index finger trace his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, over the little bump that hid there and to his lips that were just aching to be kissed. I chuckled as I looked at his hair that was so messy it was cool. His sex hair was definitely in play for the day. He moved gently against my hand that was resting against his cheek and he scrunched his face up as he looked at me through a narrow slit in his left eye. He inhaled through his nose heavily and smiled dopily when he saw me. He was adorably crumpled.

"Morning, handsome," I smiled down at him. He raised his eyebrows in answer and nodded slowly, his eyes still glued shut. He moved backwards and stretched his arms up, motioning for me to hug him, which I did. He squeezed me tight so that I squeaked against his chest.

I pushed back from him and he groaned at the loss of contact. "Uh," he grumbled, reaching for me. I laughed lightly and moved to the edge of the bed. "Bella," Edward croaked with a frown. "Where are you goin'?"

"I'm going to make you a huge cup of coffee and breakfast," I smiled down at him as he rolled over to look at me. His eyes were still covered in a sleepy glaze as he nodded and smirked at me. "Pancakes sound good to you?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, stretching again. He rubbed his chest before placing his hands under his head. I bent down and kissed his nipple, eliciting a small hiss from him and hurried out of the room before I made it my mission to make him repeat that same noise over and over for the rest of the day.

He was much more awake when I returned with his breakfast spread, giving me his panty wetting grin and wink as I placed the tray in front of him. I sat down next to him as he put the TV on with the remote by the bedside.

"This looks amazing, Bella," he smiled, kissing me softy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied, drizzling syrup onto his pancake.

"So what's the plan of action for today?" he asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"Whatever you want," I answered with a shrug.

"I was thinking," he said quietly. "That we stay here all day and watch shit television because honestly, baby, I'm jet-lagged to fuck!"

I chuckled lightly as he crossed his eyes to further prove his jet-lag statement.

"Sounds good, Edward," I smiled. "I have a couple of calls that Jane asked me to make that I have to do today."

"What about?" he asked, still watching the TV.

"Interviews scheduled for next week and appearances that you're making with the film's release."

It had been three weeks since Edward and Jasper's film premiere and it had just had its opening weekend across the States. I was to call Jane and find out how it had done, not that Edward cared for box office figures that much. In truth, I was dying to read the reviews in the newspaper. I loved the film and Edward was incredible in it.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok," he answered looking at me with a soft expression.

We spent the rest of the morning watching TV, snoozing and making out like a couple of teenagers. We did shower together at around noon; touching and caressing till we both reached a release and then simply put our sweats back on and got back in bed. When Edward went to make us a couple of sandwiches for lunch I grabbed my cell from the spare room and turned it on, smiling as it beeped more times than I could count with emails and texts.

Two messages were from my mom, telling me that Phil had landed a new job. I nearly dropped the phone as she went on to tell me that they would be visiting LA soon. I closed the text quickly, deciding to deal with that little gem of information later. My dad had also text asking me to call him when I got back. I sent him a reply, telling him I was fine and that I would call him tomorrow. Angela had text, telling me that she had got a new PA contract and was now working for the CEO of an advertising company downtown. I knew she would be thrilled at that, knowing that advertising was her strongest field. She had started the day we had left for Italy. I sighed at the thought of us not being able to celebrate like we would have done had we still been living together. As insane as it sounded, those were the things that I would miss most about not living with her anymore.

I text quickly telling her how happy I was for her and that we had to get together to celebrate soon. She replied almost instantly, with a 'damn straight' and also to remind me that we had a dress fitting to attend to on Saturday. I could hardly believe that it was only two weeks until she got married. I told her so in my text and laughed when she replied with 'AHHHHHHH!'

"What's funny?" Edward asked as he came back into the room with our lunch.

"Just Angela," I replied, showing him the texts.

"She's excited, huh?" he smiled.

"I think so," I answered sarcastically.

I flicked out of my messages to my emails and frowned when I saw two from Forks Inc. They were from Jessica. The first had been sent yesterday. I opened it with a weird sense of dread.

_**Miss Swan**__**,**_

_**Please contact the office as a matter of urgency.**_

_**Miss Stanley.**_

I frowned at the email after reading it a few more times. The fact that it was so informal made my stomach twist in knots. It just wasn't Jessica's style, even if she was a fucking megalomaniac.

The second one, which had been sent this morning, made the knot in my stomach turn into an all out war zone.

_**Miss Swan,**_

_**It is imperative that you attend a meeting to discuss matters pertaining to your current position at 2pm on Wednesday, October 1**__**st**__**.**_

_**Miss Stanley**_.

"Fuck," I whimpered, re-reading the words on the screen of my phone.

Edward turned to me quickly. My expression must have said it all as he dropped his sandwich back on his plate and scooted closer to me.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked seriously, dropping his head so that he could catch my eye, "baby?"

I handed him the phone so that he could read it himself. He glanced at me after a moment with an unreadable expression before reading it again. "That's tomorrow," he said quietly.

"I know," I answered, running my hands through my hair. "Fuck," I repeated, dropping back onto the pillows that were against the head board. "Edward, what…I mean what…?" I didn't know what to say. It was obvious that there was something very wrong. The whole tone of the email and the fact that I had a 'meeting' with Jessica just screamed big fucking problem.

Edward put the phone down and moved closer to me, placing his hand on my arm. "Bella," he said before clearing his throat. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

His tone however suggested that he thought the same as me, that this 'meeting' wasn't going to be fine and that potentially I could be in the shit.

"She knows," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill with tears. "That's the only explanation, Edward. She knows about us and she's going to fi…"

He placed his fingers on my lips to silence me.

"Bella," he sighed. "We knew this might happen. I'm sorry about that I really am, but, baby, don't worry until you get there."

I frowned at his calmness.

"I suppose," I muttered as his hand cupped my cheek. "But what am I supposed to say to her?"

He exhaled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Just be honest," he said finally. "That's all you can be, sweetheart."

"You make it sound so simple," I answered a little curtly.

It bothered me how he could be so calm and nonchalant about the whole situation. I could potentially lose my job and he seemed totally composed. It suddenly dawned on me that maybe he was being this way because, in truth, it really wouldn't affect him that much if that was the case.

But I wouldn't be his PA anymore…was that what he wanted?

"Bella," he said again. His brow furrowed slightly and his eyes looked at me warily. "What are you thinking?"

I sighed and looked back at him. Of course he wouldn't want that. He would want me to be happy and right now having my job made me very happy. He loved me and wanted what I wanted.

"Nothing," I answered finally. "I'm just worried." I shrugged and leaned my head against the headboard.

He cupped my face and kissed me softly. "I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "You know that right?"

"Of course, Edward," I replied.

"And I want only what's best for you, baby," he continued, his voice still small.

"I know," I said, feeling even more nervous. For the second time in as many days I had the overwhelming feeling that he was keeping something from me and the discomfort of that fact made me shift against him. "Is there something I should know, Edward?" I asked looking at him squarely in the eye.

He sat back and exhaled, but his eyes never left mine. "Baby, just go to your meeting and see what happens ok? I'm sure everything will be fine. Do you want me to come with you?"

I had noticed that he hadn't answered my question but honestly I didn't have the energy to pursue it.

"Bella, do you want me to come with you?" he repeated, placing his hands on my knees.

"No, I'll be fine. But thank you," I replied shaking my head.

"You sure?" he asked lifting my chin with his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed slowly. I made the calls that Jane had asked of me, making arrangements for Edward's interviews and then rang Angela. She didn't know anything about a meeting but I knew that like me she didn't like the sound of it. She assured me that I would be ok and offered to meet me on her lunch break beforehand but I declined knowing that I would be too pent up to be of any decent company to anyone.

Edward tried his hardest to keep my mind off the situation, god bless him, with films, food and roaming fingers and hands.

The latter, I have to admit, did work quite well.

He kept promising me that everything was going to be ok and honestly, lying in his arms with his words of comfort and love in my ear I nearly started to believe it. The knot of anxiety did loosen temporarily.

* * * *

By 12:30 the next afternoon the knot was good and tight and was not for letting any solids or fluids pass into my stomach. I felt sick, hot and utterly unprepared, on top of still feeling totally jet-lagged. Edward had been unnervingly quiet while I had gotten ready. He sat at the breakfast bar reading a paper and opening mail as I flitted about, changing outfits and trying to calm the fuck down.

"Ok," I heaved, pushing my hands down my black pencil skirt once more. "How do I look?"

Edward set his paper down and walked around the breakfast bar. He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed them gently. "You look incredibly sexy," he smirked glancing down at my cream silk blouse. "Mm," he hummed, winding his hands to my ass. "Can you wear this more often?" he asked with a crooked eyebrow.

I tried to smile back at him as I replied, "I may not have to, you know, being unemployed and all."

He sighed and pulled me to him. "Everything is going to be fine, Bella, trust me."

"You don't know that, Edward," I huffed, pulling back slightly. He looked down at me and nodded slowly. "Just promise you'll be here when I get back?" I asked, biting nervously on my lip.

"I promise," he replied before kissing me softly.

I took my truck and headed down town with the windows opened wide so that I didn't feel quite so claustrophobic. I took deep breaths as I pulled into the car lot and then sat with my head on my steering wheel until 1:45. I was panicking big time.

What would I do if I lost my job? Would Edward hire me personally?

I grimaced at _that _particular thought. Working for another company that hired me out to Edward took the bitter taste off the fact that I was working for him, living with him and sleeping with him. I knew how some people would and did perceive our relationship, me in particular, as Tanya had suggested in the past. Working directly for Edward, even though it would be the perfect solution just didn't sit right with me.

Whore and slut were just two words that flashed up in my pathetically insecure brain.

My cell phone beeped as I closed my truck door.

**I love you to the ends of the Earth and beyond, Bella. Always. Edward x x**

I sighed and re-read the message. Of course I wasn't either of those things.

Edward loved me and I loved him. Hopelessly, almost on a creepy scale and I knew that I shouldn't let other people's thoughts get to me. I had said myself to Edward how I wasn't worried about silly stories about us, but this wasn't a silly story. This was my job, my career and that scared the shit out of me.

I made my way into the office and walked over to Eric's desk.

"Hey, Bella," he smirked up at me. "How're things?"

"Good, Eric," I replied quickly, really not in the mood for his lap dog bullshit. "I have a meeting with Jessica."

"Oh yeah," he replied, shit eating grin still present across his fugly face. "Go right in." He gestured towards her office door.

"Thanks," I replied hastily and made my way over. I knocked firmly and took a deep breath as she called me in.

"Isabella," she started, never getting up from her seat. "You got my email then."

I nodded and stood awkwardly at the opposite side of her desk. She gestured for me to sit down which I did, knowing that she was going to prolong the agony for as long as humanely fucking possible.

"Do you know why you are here, Isabella?" she asked swinging her chair from side to side.

So it was going to be like that, I thought impatiently.

_Well two can play that game, bitch._

"No, Jessica," I replied as dumbstruck as I could. "I have no idea."

She smirked, obviously seeing right through my bullshit. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk.

"Ok," she said quietly. "Let's not beat around the bush, shall we?"

She raised her brow at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes," I replied curtly, "let's not."

Her smirk faltered slightly at my tone but her eyes still had a look of pure sadistic pleasure about them.

"You're out, Bella," she sneered.

I remained silent, feeling my hands begin to sweat. She left her words hang as she sat back in her chair. I kept eye contact with her as her smirk grew.

"Effective immediately," she continued. "Your contract with the Cullen's has been terminated with Marcus's instruction which is indicated here by his signature," she smiled, "and mine." She placed the letter which contained said signatures in front of me on the desk. I glanced at it quickly, feeling my face start to burn, in anger and pure panic.

_Ok, keep calm…you knew this was a possibility…_

"I don't see why," I said as forcefully as I could with a small shrug.

Jessica looked at me blankly for a second then laughed a loud nasally laugh, that sounded like nails on a chalk board. "Oh please, Bella," she sniggered. "You know the rules. You do not get physically involved with any client, even if they are Edward Cullen."

I stared at her, feeling my heart accelerate. So she knew…shit.

"Not that I blame you," she continued. "I'd have probably done the same thing." I grimaced at the thought and oddly felt a stab of jealousy and possessiveness wash through me. "You live with him, Bella, and have been for a while so I have been informed," she sneered.

"That was initially because my apartment..." I began but she didn't let me finish.

"Trips abroad, getting him to come in to fight your own battles. Even I thought you had more back bone than that," she spat, leaning forward.

"What do you mean my battles? He came in?" I asked raising my voice slightly.

"Don't act coy, Bella. The game is up; you're out, clear your desk." She sat back in her chair and smirked again.

I took a deep breath to try and hold back the sudden urge I had to slap her across her fucking ugly face with her rolodex.

"Before I do," I said quietly. "I'd just like to point out that what Edward and I have is much more than physical," I paused looking at her. "We're happy together and I don't give a shit what you think about it."

She glared at me as I stood up. I could feel my hands shake as I pulled the sheet of paper off her desk. "I'd like to say thank you for everything and that I'm happy to have worked for you but to be honest that would be a complete and utter bullshit lie."

I walked to the door and turned around to see her face seething. "You're pathetic, Jessica. You need to grow the fuck up and stop making everyone else's life a total misery just because you hate yours." I placed my hand on the door handle. "See ya around."

I didn't wait for her reply and left her office, slamming the door behind me.

I ignored my desk, determined that I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me clear it just because she asked me to. I stormed down the office, past Eric's desk and down the stairs knowing full well that the tears I was holding back would spill well before the elevator arrived. I made it to my truck, yanked the door open and threw my bag into the passenger seat.

That was it then, I thought, as the tears began to fall. I had no job. I glanced down at the sheet that Jessica had given me. It was a formal letter detailing the fact that I had gone against company policy and become 'involved' with a client. Marcus had signed it as had Jessica. It went on to state that they would be unable to issue a letter of reference due to the reasons for my departure from the company. I screwed it up and threw it across my truck.

Fuck!

I sat and cried for a while, wondering where the hell my life was going to go from this point. I wasn't stupid. I knew that this happening was fairly inevitable. I had broken the rules and gone against the policy of my job. Regardless of why I did it or the breadth of the feelings I had for Edward, the line had been crossed and I had to pay for it.

Once I had calmed down, in that I could finally see through the goddamn tears, I started the short drive back home, feeling a mixture of dread and comfort about seeing Edward. One thing that had stuck with me from my 'meeting' with Jessica was the fact that she had said that Edward had 'come in.' I was utterly confused. Did she mean that he had gone into the office to see her? Why the hell would he have done that? I didn't understand. Why would he not have told me about it?

I pulled into the garage and headed into the house. I threw my bag down by the door along with my keys, taking a deep breath of the air that swirled around me, laced with Edward's scent. The French doors were open and, after grabbing a bottle of water I walked out into the yard. Edward was sat cross legged on the wicker sofa, iPod plugged into his ears reading what looked like a script. His shades were firmly in place, making him look exceedingly sexy, hair in complete disarray. He lifted his head, as I moved closer to him. He pulled the ear buds out and shot up quickly.

"Bella," he said quietly, stopping a foot away from me. "Are you ok?" He pulled his shades off to reveal his beautiful green eyes that were full of concern.

I shook my head slowly. "I got fired," I whispered. The tears suddenly came thick and fast as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

He pulled me over to the wicker sofa that he had left and sat me on his lap. He rubbed my back and kissed my hair as I cried into his shoulder. He held me for an age, until my tears dried up and my breathing became steady. I sat up and sniffed, wiping my fingers under my eyes.

"What do I do, Edward?" I asked quietly. "What the hell do I do now?"

He sighed and frowned slightly. "Bella," he said softly. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I have something to tell you, something that maybe I should have told you before."

My heart suddenly increased in tempo again and I felt my lungs give a little squeeze.

"What is it?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

He nibbled on his lip which was very uncharacteristic of him which made me even more wary. "I knew about the meeting Jessica called you for, before we left for Italy." He was looking down at my hand that was now frozen in his.

_What the fuck?_

"What?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion. "What do you mean you knew?"

I was totally confused and couldn't understand how he could have known. More to the fucking point why _hadn't _he told me?

"My dad is good friends with Marcus, Jessica's boss," he sighed looking up at me, like a child that had done wrong. "He called my dad on Saturday to tell him that our relationship had come to the company's attention and that he couldn't do anything to stop Jessica from firing you."

He paused. I was speechless and was growing more fucking mad by the second.

"You see, Marcus had already arranged for your contract to be changed so that you could come to London with me. If he did anything in this instance it would raise too many questions about familiarity and favouritism. His hands were tied."

I pulled my hand from Edward's as the pieces began falling together.

"You went in to see Jessica about London," I said quietly.

"Yes," he replied quickly. "I had to, Bella. I couldn't have gone without you, baby."

I nodded slowly. "But you couldn't tell me about Marcus calling?" I asked sharply with a raised eyebrow. I felt his shoulders drop slightly.

I pushed myself off him and walked to the edge of the pool. My mind was reeling. He had kept things from me. All the time that he preached about being honest and he had kept things from me. I hated double standards.

I felt him standing close behind me.

"Bella," he whispered. "You have to understand, I wanted to say something but..."

"But what?" I snapped, still standing with my back to him.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as he turned me around to look at him. His face was soft but his eyes were strong as he looked down at me. "Bella, the main reason I didn't tell you was because I went to my father and asked him about you working for me without Forks Inc being involved. I want you to be with me but I also want you to do what you love and that's your job."

"I still don't understand why you couldn't speak to me about this, Edward," I said incredulously.

"Because I couldn't have a contract drawn up while you were still working for Forks," he exhaled. "Now that your contract has been terminated with them I can call our business lawyer and get you on the payroll immediately."

I stepped back from him. "You've already done all of this?"

His face fell and he glanced down at his bare feet then back up at me. "Yeah," he answered pushing his hands in his pockets.

I laughed sarcastically and pushed my hands through my hair.

"Baby," he started, but I shook my head for him to stop and moved around him, walking slowly towards the house.

"Right, just so we're clear," I muttered angrily, turning back to him. "You knew that I was going to get fired today but you didn't say anything and let me go into the fucking lion's den utterly unprepared?"

He exhaled and stepped towards me.

"Then you tell me that you have spoken to your father about me working for you, without consulting me about it. And to top it off I find out that you went behind my back about changing my contract already so that you didn't have to be on your own in London!"

His expression changed from hurt to annoyance in seconds. "What," he asked. "Are you telling me that you didn't want to come with me?" his voice was firm but wavered slightly.

I rubbed my hand down my face. "Of course I wanted to go with you, but that's not the point, Edward," I answered. "The point is that you did it behind my back," I fumed, pointing my index finger at him. "_All _of this was done behind my back."

"It wasn't like that," he argued back.

"Then what was it like?" I countered, raising my voice.

He didn't answer but just stared at me, his jaw tense. I was hurt and angry. I knew that what he had done was for me because he loved me but I couldn't help but feel utterly played and completely exhausted.

"Do you want me to cancel the contract?" Edward muttered impatiently as he placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't know what I want, Edward," I murmured, rubbing my hand down the side of my face.

We stood in silence, neither of us moving. My chest felt heavy, almost as if the air I inhaled weighed 1000 tonnes per square inch.

"I live with you, Edward," I said softly after a moment, wiping a stray tear from my face. "I sleep with you every night and we make love just as often."

His eyes began to soften slightly but his stance never changed.

"Working for Forks Inc gave me distance from us," I said gesturing between us. "Don't you get that?"

He breathed heavily down his nose.

"It might sound stupid but working through another company for you, regardless of who paid my wages, gave me the confidence to say ''yeah, I sleep with you, but that doesn't make me a whore because I work at Forks Inc.'" I tried to smile sarcastically but it fell from my face immediately.

I noticed how Edward recoiled slightly at the word whore.

"You can't believe that fucking bullshit, Bella," he spat. "They know fuck all about us. You are not a whore, do you hear me?" his voice raised with his temper.

I let a whimper escape from my chest and cupped my mouth to stop the rest of them from tumbling out. Edward took a slow step towards me, exhaling loudly.

"Don't cry," he whispered. But I couldn't help it. Everything that I had worked hard for over the past five years had been pulled from under my feet and I didn't have the slightest clue how to fix it.

"Baby, please," he urged, moving closer still.

Ironically, his words made the opposite happen. I clapped my hands to my face and cried into my palms.

I was so damned confused.

I wanted to be livid with him, but I couldn't be because his heart was in the right place. He wanted what was best for me just as he had said this morning. The words that he had used all night and this morning to comfort me suddenly started making a lot more sense to me.

I had just lost the job that I loved and had worked hard at for five years. I felt lost and frustrated and mad as hell that he had kept me in the dark.

But I loved him.

That was the reigning fact over everything else. I loved him and as shitty as the situation was, I hung to that love unashamedly.

I felt my skin tingle and knew that he was even closer to me than he was before.

"Sweetheart," he breathed, running the back of his fingers down the back of my hands that were still covering my face. "Look at me, Bella, please."

I exhaled heavily and wiped my eyes with the tips of my fingers. I probably looked like the night of the living dead with my mascara all over my face but I couldn't have cared less. Edward sighed and pushed my hair back behind my ear, grazing my cheek. His hand was warm against my skin and I hiccupped a breath of relief at the sensation.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

I nodded. "You should be," I croaked and he pulled his hand away.

"Yes," he replied solemnly, casting his eyes down to the floor then back up to my face.

"Don't preach to me about being open and honest, Edward, when you struggle to do just that," I demanded with a thick throat. "And don't make decisions for me that I can make myself."

"Ok," he answered with an even tone, before stepping forward and taking a deep breath. His face was serious as his eyes met mine. "But, Bella, don't blame me for wanting what is best for you. I love you and want to make you happy. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, honestly I am, but try and understand the reasons for it. I did it for you because you are number one to me. I want you to work with me. I'm sorry if that upsets you," he paused, "but it's the truth."

His eyes stared into mine, passionate, open and determined. "You're fucking good at your job, Bella, and I know how much you loved working for Forks." He shook his head slowly. "I'm so sorry that I'm the reason behind what happened today."

"It's not your fault, Edward," I whispered. "I can't help who I fall in love with."

His eyes sparkled at my words and the edges of his mouth twitched. "You still love me?" he asked quietly.

I couldn't help but laugh down my nose and give him an incredulous expression. "Edward, I love you more than anything else in the entire world," I replied.

He moved his hand to grab mine but I moved back from him. I saw the hurt cross his face as he swallowed hard. I wasn't ready for him yet. I wanted to sort out the clusterfuck of a situation that I had found myself in and he was just too much of a distraction.

"Edward, we need to sit and talk about this contract that you spoke to your father about," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest to stop the urge I had to fling myself into his arms.

"It's fine," he replied a little too quickly as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "I'll have it cancelled so you don't have to worry." He averted his gaze from mine and looked out across the yard.

"_Jesus Christ_," I muttered feeling my temper rise again. "I meant so that I can look at it and consider it, Edward."

"But that's not what _you_ want, Bella," he snapped. "Don't do this because you think it'll make _me_ happy!"

"I'm not," I answered quietly, taking a deep slow breath.

I knew he wasn't snapping because he was mad at me. He was snapping because he was mad at himself. That was how Edward operated. He blamed himself for most of the situations he found himself in. He looked at me and blinked slowly.

"I want to look at it," I nodded, trying my best to convince him that I wasn't trying to just appease him.

He continued staring at me in a way that made me feel that he was looking for any sign of dishonesty on my face, which, considering the conversation was fairly ironic.

"Ok," he said finally, pulling his cell from his pocket. "I'll call Benjamin to fax it over."

"Ok," I nodded; bringing my hair up into a pony tail and then letting it fall.

He stayed standing where he was as he dialled the number and held it to his ear. I leaned against the wooden table and lofted my face to the sky. I was tired, anxious and felt like utter fucking shit having spent the last twenty minutes arguing with Edward. I hated fighting with him, hated it. Loathed it even, but I had a point to make and I had to make sure that he heard me and realised that what he had done, no matter the reasons had hurt me. I caught the end of his call.

"Yeah…no problem, thanks, Ben," he said quickly before ending the call. He pushed his phone back in his pocket and glanced quickly at me, rubbing his index finger across his eyebrow. "It's on its way."

"Good," I said pushing myself away from the table. "I'm gonna go and get changed," I sighed, pulling my blouse from the waistband of my skirt.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked quietly as I turned in the doorway, "coffee, something to eat?"

I smiled slowly. "A beer would be good," I shrugged.

He smiled back, a genuine smile that made his eyes dance. "Sure, baby," he nodded.

"Or," I paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Amaretto if you have any."

His smile widened and he ran a hand through his hair. "Amaretto it is," he replied.

"Thank you," I smiled back, "and, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**Holy smack the fuck out of Jessica with my Boy Wonder tights, Batman!!**

**Ok so I hope the angst didn't scare too many of you…? Hello…? Anyone there…?**

I hope you understand where Bella was coming from – in the books she states clearly that she hates double standards and this is clearly the point in this chapter. She has just lost her job then finds out that Edward has been a busy boy behind her back – our little Bells had to break at some point.

**From this point on, Bella will have nothing to worry about in terms of her job so YIPEE!**

**I hope you're not too pissed about the delay – if not leave a review and tell me what you think…about the chapter ha ha**

**TTFN x x x  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ok, so firstly thanks to my Cherubs, who are without doubt the finest, funniest and sexiest group of women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing – you rock my socks ladies and I puffy heart each and every one of you! Thank you!**

**Equal love to the fabalicious **_**croked-smile**_** whose reviews have been amazing – thank you!! Also **_**Barbara Ann Pattinson, Lee723 **_**and**_** pearlsnpolos16**_** for reviewing like crazy and for being so utterly lovely in each one!**

**You're amazing!**

**If we make it to 3k reviews I may have an orgasm! TMI??**

**Chapter 45: ****A Meeting of Minds**

**EPOV**

"_Thank you," she smiled back, "and, Edward."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

* * * *

The air left my lungs in a huge gust that almost took me off my feet as she blinked slowly at me before taking off up the stairs.

I swallowed back the shouts of utter fucking relief and happiness that were desperate to come out of my mouth and I grasped the breakfast bar to stop myself from running at her. I wanted to hold her to me while kissing her and thanking her and every fucking God that I had ever heard of for her and for her being so incredible that she understood and accepted my stupid motherfucking choices and decisions.

She still loved me.

Her forgiveness was something I would have to work for and I was more than willing to do it.

But she still loved me.

No way did I deserve her love. I'd always known that this was a certain fact of my relationship with Bella. She was beautiful, honest and pure and as I often realised, far too fucking good for a dick like me.

As I walked across the room to grab the bottle of Amaretto that she had requested, I couldn't help but think what a complete and utter fucking idiot I had been to keep things from her. I was a hypocrite, I knew that, but it was the fact that I had hurt Bella that made me want to stick my own head into the oven to burn the fucking stupidity out of my brain.

When my father had told me about the call from Marcus I had had the overwhelming urge to jump on the first flight home just so that I could back hand Jessica fucking Stanley's ugly ass across her office in anger. I knew that the fucking bitch had been determined to get back at Bella ever since the London contract discussion and this had turned out to be the prime opportunity. That thought made the guilt and self hating rise again in my stomach and up to my throat. That was my fault too.

She now lived with me, no longer in her apartment with her best friend and she had just lost her job, a job that I knew she loved. I had caused so much chaos in Bella's life I was honestly amazed that she still wanted to be anywhere near me. As I had listened to my father as he told about the predicament that Marcus had found himself in I knew what I had to do. I had to do something to help. I smirked sarcastically to myself as I thought about how fucking dense I had been to keep it from Bella. The truth was that I was afraid to tell her about the meeting request she was going to have when we got home. I was a fucking pussy and decided that I wouldn't mention it to her but simply do my best to be there for her in any other way that I could.

In truth I had nearly told her when I had seen the look of sheer fucking panic that had crossed her gorgeous face when she had read the email, but I couldn't. There seemed to be a small voice in my head that told me not to. I had surely found my stupid ass self between a fucking rock and a goddamn hard place. If I had told her what was going to happen she would be pissed and if I didn't and she found out that I knew later she would be even more pissed. So obviously I had taken the easiest route and kept my mouth the fuck shut.

As soon as she left the house to go to the office however I had felt a sense of total panic at what she was about to face. I rushed out to the garage but she had already reversed out and couldn't hear my calling her name over the roar of her monster truck's engine. I was a fucking tit and I knew that I would have to tell her when she came back. I had called Jane, my father and Ben to discuss the drawing up of Bella's contract, hoping beyond hope that she would understand that I was doing this to help, because I loved her and I wanted to make her happy. I wanted, above anything else, for Bella to work with me and be there with me at my side as we continued this journey through the world I had entered into ten years ago.

I was a selfish fuck, I knew.

Selfish and hypocritical.

A goddamn poster boy for idiot fucking boyfriends.

I knocked back a shot of whiskey to calm myself down. As I put my glass back on the mahogany I heard the faint beep of the fax machine up the stairs. Fuck! I sighed back another feeling of guilt and ran up to retrieve the contract that Ben, my father and I had drawn up the day we had left Italy. I ripped it from the machine and glanced over it once more.

I hoped that she would agree to it, I wanted her to agree to it. In truth I didn't know what the fuck I would do if she said no or refused me in any way. My chest ached at the thought of it. Of course I wanted her to be happy and to do what she wanted, that would make me happy. But I just couldn't fathom being away from her for any period of time.

My body just wouldn't cope.

It was that fucking simple!

But if I had to I would. I had her in my house, in my bed and in my life every day. I was a greedy son of a bitch that was for damn certain! As I reached the top of the stairs I heard the sound of the en suite door opening in our room and Bella's small feet padding across the soft carpet. I wanted so much to go in and touch her and feel her perfect fucking lips against mine but I knew that she was angry with me and deservedly so. I plodded back down to the sitting room after grabbing the two glasses of Amaretto and threw my ass down onto the couch.

I scratched my hands through my hair and took a deep breath as I heard the bedroom door close before Bella came down the stairs. Her hair was wet and waved down the sides of her face. She was wearing black knee length shorts and a grey v-neck t-shirt. I immediately wanted to rip her t-shirt off of her so that I could suck on her nipples and then thank the Lord for creating fucking shorts after I'd licked every inch of her legs from ankle to thigh.

Yeah, my cock and I were thinking about all the wrong fucking things but Christ she was beautiful!

"Hey," she croaked as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hey," I replied picking up her glass and motioning for her to take it. She approached slowly and took it from me with a soft smile that didn't meet her eyes. I felt my heart thump uneasily in my chest. As much as I understood her anger I detested it in equal measure. Honestly, when I had reached for her hand by the pool and she had moved from me I was sure a piece of my goddamn heart had broken the fuck off.

It hurt and I hated it.

She sipped on the liqueur gently, closing her eyes briefly as she swallowed it down and then made her way to the sofa. She sat down slowly with a sigh and glanced quickly at the contract and then back at me. I tightened my grip on my glass as her eyes darted back to mine. I watched her closely waiting for a reaction but her face never changed. I felt my heart pound against my ribs with the anxiety of not having a fucking clue what she was thinking. I cleared my throat and shifted my position on the sofa so that my body was turned toward her. I was sipping my drink as she began speaking.

"So is that it?" she asked quietly.

I looked at the contract and sighed, feeling even more of a prick having thought that this was a good idea. "Yeah," I replied, running my index finger across my eyebrow.

She exhaled as she shuffled to the edge of the couch. She placed her glass onto a coaster on the glass table and picked it up. She sat back, crossing her legs and placing her thumb nail firmly between her teeth. She seemed to read the goddamn thing for hours. Every sound in the room was amplified as she sat silently. The clock seemed to boom with every move of the second hand and the water dripping from the faucet sounded like a fucking brass band was parading around my kitchen. I placed my right ankle on my left knee and started playing with the hem of my jeans. After doing that for another fucking six hours I swopped legs and did the same again.

I knew I had no-one to blame but myself but it didn't make this silent waiting shit any fucking easier.

I finished my drink and walked over to the bar to pour another. When I turned back to the room she had placed the contract back on the table. I felt my eyes widen in panic. Her face still read nothing. She looked calm, relaxed but that could have been a complete show. I had to know I couldn't take it any longer.

"Bella," I started. "Please, talk to me."

I sounded desperate and to be honest I didn't give a fuck. I was driving myself crazy with all the thoughts that were running through my head. From the insane to the downright stupid, my fears and imaginings of what she was thinking of doing were swirling around my brain like a roulette table.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down, watching her face.

"Before I say anything about the contract, I need to say something else," she breathed, circling the rim of her glass with her index finger.

Fuck. This was it.

She was going to pack up and leave and I only had my own dumb fucking ass to blame.

I felt my shoulders drop as I nodded for her to continue. The pain that was threatening to shoot through my chest at the words she was going to use almost took my breath away.

"Don't ever," she said quietly, her eyes still on the contract which she'd placed back on the table. "Ever, keep anything like this from me again," she breathed. Her quietness masked the anger that was still all too visible in her clenched hands and tense shoulders. She looked at me slowly. "You hurt me, Edward," she continued.

"Yes," I replied lamely, feeling my skin start to burn with the hatred I felt towards myself.

I had hurt her. Bella.

The only thing in the world that mattered to me.

I was a fuck up for sure.

"I understand why you did it," she continued. "But that doesn't make it right."

I nodded mutely in response.

"Keeping the meeting from me was one thing, but keeping this," she pointed to the contract, "is something else entirely."

"I know," I whispered, hoping beyond hope that she saw the remorse in my eyes. "And I'm truly sorry that I hurt you, Bella. That was never my intention."

"I know," she replied, finally looking at me. "You did it because somewhere in that head of yours it seemed like the right thing to do. You were doing it for me because you love me and for that I am thankful." I smiled at her slowly.

"I do love you," I whispered, "so fucking much."

"I love you too," she replied. I felt my body relax as she looked at me with large, chocolate eyes that told me that I was half way forgiven. And truthfully, half way would fucking do for me.

I sat down next to her on the sofa, still not touching her and picked up the contract. "So," I exhaled. "What do you think?"

She nodded and sipped her drink. "It's very similar to my old one, with the exception of my being allowed to travel abroad with you," she smirked.

A nervous laugh escaped my throat. "Yeah, I thought we'd keep that little clause," I answered.

"I'm glad," she smiled, running her hands through her hair. I licked my lips and placed my hands under my thighs, desperate to do it for her. "I will be working through Jane again?"

"Yeah," I replied. "You'll work alongside Jane whenever you need to. Is that ok? I just thought that you'd worked so well together before that..." I stammered.

"Its fine, Edward," she replied, moving closer to me. "I'm glad that's what you decided."

I groaned at her words and slumped back on the couch.

"Shit, Bella, don't say it like that," I pleaded.

Yes, I had made some decisions without asking her but they were for _her _and as remorseful as I was I didn't want her to throw my shitty decisions back in my face.

"I didn't mean it like that," she answered, shaking her head. "Honestly, I'm just glad that's what decision was made because I liked working with Jane."

"Well, Jane liked working with you too," I said lolling my head on the back of the sofa so that I could look at her.

She smiled again and the urge to touch her face nearly overwhelmed me. I hated not knowing if it was ok to touch her. My life revolved around Bella and the sensation of having her near me and against me. In truth I honestly didn't know what the fuck to do. I had hurt her and as much as she was accepting my lame ass apology I still didn't want to upset her further.

"Although you'll be working with Jane again, I changed it slightly to make you are more central role in my day to day business. Scripts will be now sent directly to you," I added softly.

"Yeah I saw that," she frowned. "Can I ask why?"

I smiled at her innocence and complete lack of understanding at just how fucking important she was in my life.

"Because," I started, sitting up and moving closer to her. "_You _are my life now, Bella. The decisions I make in my career affect you just as much as they affect me. If I get a script that means I locate to Outer Mongolia for six months I want you to tell me your thoughts on that. I can't just assume you'll follow me everywhere and anywhere, baby and I don't plan to."

"Oh," she replied quietly looking everywhere but at me.

I sighed and leaned forward resting my elbows on my thighs, dropping my hands limply between my legs. I'd done it again. I'd assumed that she would want that without thinking. "I'm sorry, Bella," I growled out. "I just thought that...fuck, I don't know what I thought." I rubbed my hands down my face, wishing to Christ that a huge ladder would suddenly appear so that I could drag my stupid selfish ass out of the hole that I had dug for myself.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Mm," I replied, staring at the floor.

"Look at me," she added.

I slowly raised my head and turned to look at her. A flash of something I couldn't identify passed quickly over her face before she slammed her glass down on the table and threw herself at me, her lips crashing against mine. I fell back against the sofa arm taking her with me, completely and utterly fucking surprised at her reaction. The surprise lasted all of two fucking seconds before I moaned loudly into her eager mouth and thrust my tongue to hers, desperate to taste her. I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against my chest. Her small hands fisted in my hair and tugged my face against hers. She knew I loved it when she did that and I pulled her further against me to show her just how much. She gasped and groaned as I grabbed her ass and pushed my hips against hers, hoping that she would feel my need for her through the raging fucking hard on that threatened to burst through my jeans.

She pulled her face from me, panting against my mouth. Her eyes were dark with lust and her lips were red and swollen from my kisses.

"Edward," she gasped, running her hand through my hair. "I love you so much, baby. I'm sorry we fought, I'm sorry." Her lips met mine again hard and fast and desperate.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I moaned as she kissed my neck. "I'll never keep anything from you again, I promise."

Her hand found my crotch and she rubbed her palm hard against my cock through my jeans. I sucked in a breath and my head fell back against the arm of the sofa because the truth was _that_ shit was fucking golden. "You're so hard, Edward," she whimpered against my neck as she undid the buttons on my jeans.

_You fucking know it, baby._

"Yeah," I answered quietly, looking up at her through hooded eyelids. "I want you so much, Bella, so much...Christ. I love you," I moaned as her hand slid in between the denim of my jeans and my boxers, her knuckles grazing me from top to bottom.

It felt incredible, _she_ felt incredible but suddenly it also felt wrong.

I had hurt her, done things that I really should have discussed with her, talked to her about. I'd taken control and left her running to catch up. She said that she loved me and that she understood why I had done it but we still weren't us. We still needed to discuss things. The fire between us made it impossible to think clearly, but we had to. We had to talk.

I gently gripped her wrist stopping the fucking sensational rubbing that she had started along my cock. "Bella," I sighed, cupping her face with my hand bringing her eyes to mine.

"What is it?" she asked, concern skimming across the sex that oozed from every fucking pore of her face.

I shifted so that I was sitting up with her hand _still_ in my goddamn jeans. I lifted her hand out and brought it to my mouth, kissing each one of her knuckles softly. "Baby," I smiled gently. "That feels fucking incredible and in all honesty I want nothing more than to lie you back and fuck the life out of you right here." I smiled as a small moan slipped from her throat. "But, Bella, I want us to be good. I want us to talk some more." I frowned, hoping that she understood what I was asking. "I fucked up and I want to be sure that you have forgiven me so we can move on in whatever direction we can."

Her head grew heavy in my palm and she blinked slowly before nodding in agreement. "Ok," she replied, turning her head and placing a soft kiss on my hand.

"Ok," I repeated and leaned to her kissing her gently. Her mouth felt fucking amazing against mine but I had to be strong. The only solution was to get out of the house, away from sofas, beds, breakfast bars and pianos.

_Yeah, I'd thought about that shit, what of it?_

"How about we go out somewhere?" I asked running my knuckle down her face. "I can't think straight with all these comfortable places around and you here with me."

She smiled, wide and bright and it made my heart fly. "Where do you want to go?" she asked, grazing her nails up my forearm.

"Um...how about the beach?" I replied, glancing at the blue sky through the French windows, it was blazing sunshine and a perfect day for sand and sea.

Her smile widened. "Sounds good, but I'll need to change," she answered looking down at herself.

I looked with her, letting my eyes soak in her fantastic curves down to her bare legs that were still straddling mine. "Why?" I asked incredulously. "You look beautiful, Bella."

She sighed and kissed my nose softly. "Thank you," she sighed. "But I need a sweater or something." She started to shift off my lap, but I held her by her thighs.

"You'll keep the shorts on though, right?" I asked, pouting slightly.

She giggled and pushed my chest. "Yes, Edward, I'll keep the shorts on."

She jumped up when I released her and set off up the stairs to grab whatever she had decided that she needed. I sat up and rubbed my face before standing and refastening the buttons on my jeans. My cock was still raging for her but that time would come. I had to make sure that she was ok first, that we were ok and that she understood how sorry I was. We needed to discuss the contract more because in between all the heavy petting she still hadn't said whether she agreed with it, let alone signed the motherfucker.

I grabbed a black v-neck sweater from the drier and threw it on over my white t-shirt. I grabbed my sneakers, car keys and shades and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. She came hopping down to me, shorts and grey t-shirt still on but she had pulled on a small black buttoned down sweater and shoes that reminded me of a freaking ballet dancer. I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled. She was stunning and she was mine. I wound my arm slowly around her waist and pulled her to me. I kissed her softly, letting the tip of my tongue graze her bottom lip. She sighed into me as I pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" I asked as she straightened her sweater.

"Yeah," she replied picking up her purse from the side.

"Ok." I held my hand out for her to take which she did and led her out to the garage. I clicked the key fob and the lights on my Ferrari lit the gloom at the back of the space.

"Not the Volvo?" Bella asked cautiously, looking over the car we were standing by.

"Not the Volvo," I smirked opening the passenger door for her. "This is what you call an orgasm on wheels, baby." She smiled at me and got in.

I slid into the leather next to her and turned the car on. The sound made my chest pound and my jeans tight. It was fucking magnificent.

"What is this?" Bella asked smoothing her hands down the sides of her cream leather seat.

"It's a Ferrari 599 GTB," I answered with a wink. "I've only driven it twice. It arrived the week before we met."

She nodded slowly as she looked around herself.

"Do you like it?" I asked putting it in gear and putting my shades on.

She blew a breath from between her lips. "Well you weren't kidding about the orgasm on wheels," she grinned. "It's very sexy." She skimmed her bare knees with her palms and gave me a devilish smile.

I shifted in my seat and growled at her teasing. "Just buckle yourself in," I warned, driving out of the garage.

She laughed again softly as we hit the highway and settled back into her seat. "You sure like your cars," she smiled, glancing at me.

"I love fast cars especially. Always have," I answered with a nod.

"Really," she continued, "what was your first car?"

I laughed down my nose. "My first car was an old, 1985 Toyota, four wheel drive, truck," I answered shaking my head at the memory. It was a beast of a vehicle but I loved it just the same. "It was huge, old and rusty and sounded like I had every piece of metal in the continental US stuck inside the engine and the exhaust. Alice used to say you could hear me coming before you saw me."

She, Jasper and Emmett all teased me for my truck but I loved it. I worked hard for it and it was the one thing that belonged to me. I looked over at Bella to see her frowning slightly

"What is it?" I asked, placing my hand on her knee and giving it a little squeeze.

"Nothing," she replied shaking her head.

"Bella," I smiled.

"Well it's just," she sighed. "Ok, well your parents are two of the most famous people in Hollywood. Why didn't they buy you a nice car?"

I smiled at her and shrugged. "They offered," I answered. "But I didn't want to be spoon fed the good things in life. I wanted to work for my lot just as they had."

"That's good of you," she replied softly. "I don't know many people who wouldn't have taken the easy option."

"I suppose," I answered. "But then that would have been easy to do that for the rest of my life. I wanted something that was mine that I had worked for. My dad paid me to do jobs for him and I did a couple of shifts at a local 24 hour store and with birthdays and Christmas I eventually had enough to buy it."

"What happened to it?"

I exhaled and swallowed hard, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I...um...I sold it when I was in college," I answered quietly. I knew my past would come up in conversations I had with Bella but that didn't make that shit any easier.

"Oh," Bella replied, clearly seeing my reaction and becoming wary. I couldn't have her feel that way about asking me questions. We had to be open and honest. Above anything else, that was what the day so far had reaffirmed for me.

"I sold it for drug money," I said quickly and quietly but I knew that she had heard me.

She stayed silent and I glanced at her swiftly. Her face was once again unreadable, a fact that annoyed the fuck out of me because she was getting entirely too good at it. I exhaled and dropped my shoulders. "When James and I were at our worst, not long before my fight with Alice when I had begun to ignore calls from the rest of my family, Carlisle cut off my allowance. At first I acted like I didn't give a shit. I figured I didn't need his money. I was independent and I made my own choices no matter how fucked up they were."

I ran my hand through my hair, cringing at the memory of my own fucking stupidity and naivety at the whole situation. "We had rent to pay, bills and our nights of drink and coke and what I had left in my account went quickly. We had no choice as far as I was concerned. I had to sell my truck. So I did."

It had meant so little to me when I had done it. I was so focused on getting my next high that a fucked up old truck that I had worked hard for seemed insignificant. Thinking back now it broke my heart. It had been _my_ fucking truck and I had disregarded it like an old toy. I really had been a complete dickhead.

"Wow," Bella whispered at the side of me. I felt my body relax as she placed the back of her hand against my cheek.

"Yeah," I answered. "I was a fucking idiot, Bella. I did nothing that I'm proud of."

It was the truth. Many times I wished that I could erase those years I had wasted with James but as my therapist had told me many times, that was impossible and 'counterproductive.' I just had to accept them and move on.

"Yes you were a fucking idiot," she answered. I looked at her for as long as was possible travelling down the freeway at nearly 80 miles an hour. Her face was as composed as I had ever seen it, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Fuck, baby, don't hold back," I laughed. "Say it how it is."

"I will," she replied with a smirk as she took my palm and kissed the centre of it.

"I love you," I whispered to her. She was my everything. She loved me for me. No matter what fucked up things I had done in the past or even more fucked up things I was doing now she accepted me and loved me. I couldn't understand it but by Christ I was fucking thankful for it.

"I love you, Edward," she replied.

We spent the rest of the journey in relative silence, which I loved. I loved just sharing time with her. This was why I had to have her still work for me. This was why I had gone behind her back and drawn up a contract for her, moments like this. I couldn't lose them; they were too precious to me.

"Santa Monica," she smiled looking at the signs as we passed by them on the main highway.

"Yeah," I replied. "That ok?"

"Definitely," she answered, looking excited and beautiful. "It's years since I've been to the pier."

"Me too," I said, turning into a covered car lot. I put the car into park and turned it off. "Come on then, baby." I smiled at her before getting out of the car.

I met her at the side of the car and took her hand. I started walking but stopped when I felt her hesitate. I turned to her and saw the expression on her face was anxious or even nervous. "Bella," I said nervously. "What is it sweetheart?" I clasped both of her hands in one of mine and held them tight.

She sighed and looked up at me from under her long lashes. "Tell me, baby," I urged.

"Is it ok, you know us going out like this?" she asked quietly.

I smiled gently at her and moved her hair out of the way so that I could look at her whole face. Her anxiousness, as much as it pained me also made me fucking ecstatic. As sick as it sounded the thought of her worrying about me made my body do strange things. She cared about me, about us and that was fucking incredible. My job was to make sure she was comfortable. As much as this relationship was all new to me it was equally if not more so for Bella. As much as I disliked the attention I got on my down time, I knew that it was utterly alien to her and with that came an anxiety that I was almost numb to.

"Bella, it's fine, honestly." I stepped back from her and reopened the car, reaching into the glove compartment grabbing my Chicago White Sox cap. I turned back to her and pushed it down on my head. She giggled and cupped her hand over her mouth. "What?" I asked incredulously with a smirk. "Are you suggesting I don't look good?"

"No, baby, you look good," she laughed cupping my face.

I laughed with her and leaned down to kiss her. "Are you ok, Bella, really?"

"As long as I'm with you," she replied, taking my hand firmly.

"Let's go then," I replied determinedly, leading her out of the lot onto the sidewalk which was fairly busy. "Where do you wanna go first?"

"Well, you promised me the beach if I remember correctly," she smiled up at me.

"That I did, Miss Swan," I answered

We headed down the Ocean Avenue, holding hands, seemingly invisible to the people around us. I wasn't naïve enough to totally believe that but as long as people feigned ignorance that was fine by me. It wasn't me I was worried about it, was the beautiful woman at my side. If we were going to be together for the long haul, and by fuck I was determined we would be, then I had to show her that I would look after her always. With that thought at the forefront of my brain I removed my hand from hers and wound my arm around her shoulders, pulling her so that she was tucked into my chest. I smiled as I felt her hand wind around my back and her hand slip into the ass pocket of my jeans. I turned my head and kissed her hair, loving the freedom of being able to hold her this way and knowing that she felt the same.

"You hungry?" I asked, my nose still leaning against her hair.

"Mm, a little," she answered with a small nod.

"How about we get some ice cream and go sit in the sand?"

"Sounds perfect," she answered, looking up at me. I couldn't help but lean down to her and kiss her softly. I didn't give a shit that we were out in the open with people passing by us. All I cared about was Bella. She was all that mattered. We continued down Ocean Avenue stopping occasionally to look into store windows and laugh at the crazy people around us. I just about had a fucking fit when she stopped at a single stall on the sidewalk to buy a cheap pair of shades.

"Bella, I can buy you better shades than that for Christ's sake," I insisted as she searched through the copious amounts of cheap crap that an extremely large, Porto Rican man was offering. "No offense, sir," I smiled gently as he eyed me with an expression that made me backtrack immediately.

"I don't want better shades," she smirked, noticing my irritation. "I want these," she continued, holding up a pair of Wayfarer rip-offs that had bright green ear rests. She laughed quietly at my head shake as she handed the man a ten dollar bill. She turned back to me, placing them on her face and giving me a small eye brow wiggle. "Well," she said, shaking her shoulders.

I couldn't help but laugh at her and it seemed neither could the large crap seller himself. "Gorgeous, baby," I answered pulling her under my arm. "Thanks, man," I smiled over my shoulder to Mr Porto Rico who nodded and grinned in return. "You're nuts," I said to Bella as I held her tight against me.

"That's why you love me," she giggled as I gently tickled her side.

"Yep," I replied with a nod.

We made our way to the ice cream parlour, which was fairly busy, which wasn't surprising considering how warm it was.

"What flavour?" I asked, looking up at the menu while pulling my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Well, I could say strawberry but that would be predictable," she teased as she pushed her new crap shades into her hair. "So I'll go with...a White Mountain."

"Good choice, Miss Swan," I nodded, "cone or cup?"

"Cup," she said quickly. "I don't want to be covered in the damn stuff which is bound to happen if I get a cone."

"Fair enough," I chuckled.

"Can I help you, sir?" the young girl behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I get a White Mountain cup and a Death by Chocolate cup, please" I said pointing at the two flavours through the Perspex glass that covered the ice cream. It had to be Death by Chocolate because as God is my witness that shit was fucking amazing.

"Sure," she replied.

"Cheers," I offered back, fiddling with the bill between my fingers.

"Hey, you look a lot like..." a guy to the side of me began.

_Fuck!_

I felt my body tense and I instinctively clutched Bella's hand, which was goddamn ridiculous, considering this happened every time I went out when I wasn't with her and I coped just fine. I sighed gently and turned to the guy, keeping my head slightly down so that he saw more of my cap than my face. I was suddenly relieved that I had kept my shades on.

"...that guy," he continued, snapping his fingers at his side, hoping that that would help him remember. "My wife would know," he grimaced. "That actor guy," he continued, clearly becoming annoyed.

"Edward Cullen?" the traitor girl behind the counter called as she passed our ice cream cups over to us.

I smiled as nonchalantly as I could possibly manage as I handed my money over. "Yeah, I get that a lot," I mumbled, handing Bella her ice cream.

"You sure you're not him?" the guy persisted. "I'd have put my life down that you were."

Before I could speak Bella surprised the fuck out of me by saying, "He's definitely no Edward Cullen. I wish, right?" She laughed gently and winked at the girl who had just served us. "That man is gorgeous," she continued. I was pretty sure at this point that my jaw had unhinged the fuck off my face and was lying helpless on the parlour floor.

"Oh yes," the girl agreed with a sigh and a smile, "he is hot and that hair, my god." She fanned herself with her hand as if she was getting warm while smiling at Bella.

Bella put her hand out and collected the change and pulled gently on my arm. "Come on, baby," she smiled up at me. "Before anyone else claims you're some sex-god actor." She rolled her eyes for effect.

_Well, fuck!_

The girl behind the counter laughed. "I hear that," she called.

I followed utterly bewildered and completely stunned at what had just passed. Bella's hand found mine as we crossed the street towards the beach. She had just shocked the hell out of me by being so calm and effortless in her words and the way she acted. There was no reason for her to do that at all but she had. She knew that I was slightly uncomfortable, as I always was when someone recognised me and she had helped me through it. She loved me and cared for me and she had helped me with no pity or fear. At that realisation I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled her back to me slamming my mouth to hers. I held her to me tight, holding her face as my tongue attacked hers. I had to be close to her at that moment, no matter where the fuck we were. She moaned into me and wound her free hand around my neck. It wouldn't have mattered if the Earth had stopped turning in that instant. This woman was all I would ever need and she had just proven that with the minimum of effort.

She was amazing.

I pulled away gasping, just about ready to throw her over my shoulder and take her back to the car where I would bury myself inside her indefinitely. "I love you, Bella," I breathed, kissing her again. "I can't...I don't, fuck...that was..."

She giggled and cupped my jaw. "I love you too, Edward," she replied. "Are you alright?"

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm more that alright, fucking speechless, but more than alright. What _was_ that in there?" I asked still smiling. She turned and started towards the beach again.

She shrugged. "I don't know it just seemed like a good idea at the time," she answered calmly. "Was it ok that I did that?" she asked, a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Baby, it was more than ok," I said with a slight chuckle. "No-one has ever done anything like that for me before. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied placing her shades back on her face.

We walked onto the beach, still hand in hand, and made our way over to a spot that was quieter than the rest. I handed Bella my cup and pulled my sweater off, laying it down for us to sit on. We sat and began to eat our ice cream, umming and ahhing at the fucking awesomness that we were experiencing.

"This is nice," Bella said after a while, licking her lips while looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Beautiful weather, beautiful beach," I paused, "beautiful girl."

She smiled and continued eating.

"I fucking love ice cream," I murmured as I drug the small spoon around the cup determined not to let any go to waste. I grimaced and exhaled when I realised that, short of licking the inside of the cup, there was no more to be had.

"I can see that," she laughed raising her eyebrows at my empty cup that I had placed between my feet.

I shrugged and moved so that I could lie back. She followed, propping herself up on her elbow so that she could continue eating. "Try this," she smiled motioning for me to open my mouth as she held out a spoonful of White Mountain. I shook my head and gestured for her to lean towards me.

"Give me your tongue," I smirked. She frowned slightly but a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. She slowly poked her tongue out between her lips and I sat up and sucked it gently into mine. Fuck, she tasted even better mixed with white chocolate ice cream.

_Mental note: buy white chocolate ice cream to spread all over her body._

I knotted my hand into her hair gently as I sucked all the ice cream off her tongue. She sighed and moaned softly as I did, making me hard and once again desperate to feel her. I pulled back and smiled.

"Fucking delicious," I said, grazing my thumb over her lips.

"Mm hm," she replied, shaking her head slightly. I watched her finish her cup, entranced by the movement of her mouth and how she sucked her fingers when she was done. She had a small spot of white at the corner of her mouth and I found myself desperate to lick it off. I exhaled when she finally did it herself.

She rolled over onto her stomach and rested her head on her forearms that were crossed on the sand.

"So," she breathed.

"So," I replied, turning my head towards her.

"Edward," she sighed. "I don't want what happened between us today to ever happen again."

"I know, Bella, and it won't I swear to you. I was a fucking idiot for keeping you in the dark about things that concerned you, that were about you. I was just trying to help, baby. I want you to be happy, doing the job you love and," I sighed feeling exhausted by my own excuses. "And I just wanted what was best for you."

"I know you did," she replied nodding against her arm.

"I can't help how much I want you," I breathed as I removed my shades.

She blinked in understanding. "My biggest fear is what people think of me, Edward," she whispered. "It scares me to death that people will think that I'm..."

I cut her off immediately because that shit simply wasn't true and I had already made a deal with myself that any fucker who did have an opinion about Bella working directly for me could take it up with me and my foot up their ass.

"Don't, Bella, you know that's not true," I grumbled.

"Regardless," she said louder than before. "It still worries me, Edward, and I can't help how I feel."

The fire was back in her eyes and she looked fucking breathtaking.

"I know," I soothed rolling onto my side so that I was facing her. I propped myself up on my elbow and placed my hand gingerly on her lower back. "I'm not trying to dismiss your fears or your worries, Bella. I'm just trying to make you understand that if anyone has an opinion about us that is unacceptable then they will have to deal with me. You are not what you think people will say. You are the furthest from it. I love you and you love me and we are in this together."

I took a breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'll apologise forever for what I did, Bella if that's what it takes. It was stupid, cruel and arrogant of me. But I won't apologise for wanting you with me. I'm not sorry that I can't bear to be away from you and that my chest hurts at the thought. I'm not sorry that I went to my father and asked for his help with the contract and I'm not sorry that I wanted it more than anything else other than you."

She remained quiet, watching me. Her eyes were soft once again but her back was moving faster as she took more breaths. I waited for her to speak. I had said what I needed to and the ball was in her court.

"Nice speech, Cullen," she whispered eventually.

"Thanks," I replied, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It's the truth."

"Listen," she said as she lifted her head and propped herself up on her forearms. "I'm still pissed at you, Edward, I won't lie. You preached to me about honesty and openness and all the time you were sneaking around behind my back, keeping things from me."

"It wasn't sneaking, Bell-..."

Her fingers pressed against my lips stopping my explanation.

"Semantics, Edward," she chided. "You kept me in the dark and I don't like it. I walked into that office not knowing what the hell was going to happen and all the while _you_ knew." She pointed at me accusingly.

I dropped my head and sighed.

"I know, Bella," I murmured. "I'm sorry."

We sat quietly listening to the sounds around us, the sea and the birds. Kids running up and down the sand and dogs barking surrounded our small silent moment.

"What would you have done if I had told you?" I asked after a time. I was lying back down, looking at her through narrowed eyes as the sun beat down on us.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know," she answered with a sarcastic smile. "I'd probably not have said half of the things I did say to her. But I was just so fucking angry at her and at you that I just went ape shit," she chuckled and shook her head.

"What did you say to her?" I smiled.

"I told her she was a miserable bitch who needed to get a _real_ life and stop making everyone around her miserable too. I basically told her to go fuck herself."

I smiled wider and rubbed her arm. "That's my girl," I said with a wink. "Did it feel good?" I asked.

She paused and then smiled a huge warm smile that lit her entire face. "Oh yeah," she replied.

"Good," I answered. "You needed that, Bella. You needed to put her in her place. She's a fucking vile excuse for a human being that one."

"Mm," she agreed quietly. "So are you gonna explain the London thing too, while you're grovelling?"

I smiled gently and closed my eyes letting my face turn back to the sun. "I never grovel," I answered firmly. I jumped when she smacked my chest...hard.

"OW!" I cried with a smile, knowing that I fucking deserved it. "What was that for?"

"Never grovel?" she repeated through gritted teeth. I could see the fun sparkle in her eyes. "Well you'd better start getting used to it, Edward Cullen, or else."

She pushed herself up onto her hands to move away but I grabbed her around the waist before she could. I rolled us both over so that my body was covering the top half of hers. She laughed and leaned her head back as I looked down at her, watching her hair fall above her head like chocolate water in the sand.

She smile up at me and her face softened.

"Goddamn it, Bella, you're beautiful," I whispered.

She snaked her arms around my neck and exhaled warm white chocolate Bella breath washed over me making my eyes roll in the back of my head. I focused back on her face taking in every curve, freckle and soft blush.

"So what do you really think about the contract, Bella, honestly." I swallowed hard.

I had to be prepared for her to say no, for her to say that she didn't want to go through with it. It would hurt and I would hate it but I would deal with it for her. Whatever she wanted she could have. She hesitated and sighed.

_Fuck, this didn't look good…_

"Whatever it is we can talk about it, baby," I insisted stroking my fingers through her hair.

"It's just," she began, looking at my chin and not my eyes. "Edward, are you sure you want me to have so much responsibility? I mean, really, scripts? I don't know the first thing about a script."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Now I know that's a lie," I smiled.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath me which was as much of a turn on as it was unsettling to see her anxious. "Bella, your opinion matters to me. Dammit you're all that matters to me and I want your input, I want to know what you think."

She bit her lip still not looking convinced.

"Ok," I smiled gently. "I'll make you a deal. You get the script, give it to me, I read it and if I like it and want to take it further then I'll ask you to look at it, how about that?"

"Ok," she answered nervously. She still continued to bite her lip before I pulled it from between her teeth gently with my thumb. "And I'll be with you on shoots, interviews and everything else?" she asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Just like before," I answered. "No change. Calls related to appearances, photo shoots, photo calls and all that other bullshit will go directly to you now, however. Jane saw how well you handled London. She was impressed and so was I."

She looked at me for a moment and then dropped her eyes. "What about money?" she said quietly.

"Money?" I asked knowing that this was the part she would be most worried about.

"Yeah, am I on the same rate or less? I mean, I was paid by the Cullen's through Forks Inc, how does that work now?"

"You're on a little more," I answered honestly. Before she could protest I kept going. "Only because you have a little more responsibility and we no longer have the commission to pay to Jessica Skankley."

She laughed loudly at that.

"The commission might as well go to someone who fucking deserves it, right" I smiled.

"Right," she answered still chuckling.

I sighed and felt my whole body tense. I had to be fair on her. I had to give her the option of refusing. "Bella, if you don't want this then I will happily take you home so we can rip the fucking thing up right now. I won't blame you if you do. It's your decision and your job. I'll support your choice, whatever."

There I'd said it. It tasted like ass in my mouth as I did but there it was, out there, hanging between us.

She slowly cupped my face and brought my lips down to hers kissing me softly. I couldn't help but shift my hips against her as her lips moulded to mine. She tasted like goddamn Ambrosia. She pulled back from me and smiled gently.

"I accept the job offer, Mr Cullen," she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

Almost.

I blinked at her and brought my head ack so I could look at her whole face. "Really," I said, unable to hide the excitement in my face "I mean…really?"

"Yes, really," she giggled, pushing my chest. "I'm mad at you, angry at you and I could quite happily slap you silly, but I love you and I want to work with you."

I pulled her to me immediately, holding her tight to my chest kissing her neck all the way up to her jaw and all the way back down again as she giggled and fought me off her.

"Get off you stupid jerk!" she cried through her laughter. "Edward, please," she giggled as I started on the other side.

"Bella," I smiled down at her. "I think you have, without doubt, just made me he happiest man on the fucking planet."

She rolled her eyes and laughed again. "That's only because I said I wanted to slap you silly," she teased.

"You know me so well," I growled by her neck before nipping her ear lobe. I pulled back and knotted my fingers through hers at the side of her head. "Are we ok, Bella?" I asked nervously.

I thought we had moved forward slightly. Like she'd said she was still mad at me but I felt more confident at this point than I had when we had left the house. I realised all I needed was just to hear it from her. Her words would be the reassurance I needed and craved.

"Yeah, we're ok, baby," she replied, kissing me softly. "I love you."

"I love you, sweetheart," I answered, kissing her again. My heart thumped hard in my chest with lust, love and complete and utter fucking relief. She was still mine and she had said yes to the contract. I was without doubt the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

I pulled back and pushed myself up onto my hands and knees before jumping up and holding my hands out for her to grab. She smiled up at me and took my palms. I lifted her to her feet and picked up my sweater, flicking it out to get rid of all the sand. I tied it around my waist and placed my shades back on.

"What do you say to some pier fun?" I grinned, nodding towards the pier. The Pacific wheel was turning slowly against the blue sky and I suddenly couldn't wait to get Bella on it.

"Lead the way," Bella smiled gesturing with her hand.

We walked holding each other closely along the beach towards the pier. People still walked by us, not stopping although I had noticed a couple of stares. I simply kept my head down and held Bella closer to me. We reached the pier and Bella immediately spotted the seafood diner. Her face lit up as she pulled me with her through the doors. Luckily it was self-service and we didn't have to wait. She grabbed a small try of mussels, prawns and crab, added sauce as I paid and began eating it before we'd even walked back onto the decking.

"Good?" I asked with a smirk.

"You have no fucking idea," she smiled back at me, offering a small prawn at the end of her fork. I took it from her and had to agree, it was fucking good.

We walked through the crowds laughing at the screams coming from the Scrambler. We stood watching the cars fly around, my chin resting on Bella's shoulder as I held her from behind. I smiled at the feeling of absolute freedom that being with Bella brought me. I would never have dreamt that I would be standing on Santa Monica pier surrounded by normal people going about their normal business being as normal as I had ever felt in at least five years. I turned my head and kissed her neck feeling her shiver as I did.

"Are we going on?" I asked as she placed her empty tray in the trash.

"Why the hell not," she laughed turning back to me, skimming her lips along my jaw line.

"Good girl," I grinned squeezing her ass lightly.

The ride ended and we made our way through the turnstile. Bella paid for our tickets and we ran around to one of the cars making sure that I was on the right side so that Bella would crush me and not the other way around. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple, unable to keep my fucking hands to myself for more than five minutes.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she laughed into her palm.

"Are you gonna scream?" I asked with a smile, and a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"No," she shrugged in response.

I didn't believe her for one moment!

I laughed and held her close as the ride started. Scrambler was the right fucking name for it. It twisted and turned…fast. The only bonus of the entire fucking thing was the fact that Bella's small body was thrown into mine every time the car changed direction. And she did scream, loud. She giggled into my shoulder and gripped onto my arm for dear life. I couldn't help but laugh at her as the ride spun us around. By the time the ride started to slow I had started to feel slightly sick. Not that I would have told Bella that shit.

_I was a manly, man, right?_

We climbed off the car and I stifled a chuckle as Bella leaned against me on wobbly legs.

"You ok, baby?" I laughed, holding her up.

"Yeah, just," she chuckled, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Well, let's slow it down on the wheel, huh?"

She smiled and nodded as I lead her across the pier. We didn't have to wait long as the wheel came around for us and we climbed in. I draped my arm around the back of her and smiled as she snuggled into me. We were half way around a full revolution at the top of the wheel, looking over the sea and the city when I noticed a small crowd had begun to gather at the side of the queuing area of the wheel. I sighed and hoped like fuck that it wasn't anything to do with me.

"Are you having a good time, sweetie?" Bella asked, as she rubbed her palm down my chest.

"It's been fantastic," I answered honestly. "I've loved being with you like this."

"Me too," she replied. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly, letting my tongue trace her lips before pushing into her mouth. She was so warm and tasted so goddamn sweet I couldn't help but moan. Ever since her perfect little hand had rubbed my cock, earlier this afternoon, the desire to be inside her had not disappeared. It had been dormant but right now it was ready to fucking erupt.

"Bella," I murmured into her ear as she kissed my jaw. "Would it be ok if we went home after this?"

"Of course," she breathed, running her hand up my leg and squeezing my thigh. "Is there a reason for that?" I exhaled hard and gripped the back of the carriage.

_Fuck, baby, if only you knew…_

"Honestly?" I asked low and breathless in her ear as her hand moved closer to my cock that was begging to get to her.

"Mm hm," she answered, licking my neck gently.

"Well, Miss Swan, the truth is I want to get you home so that I can fuck you every which way from Sunday in every position I can think of and make you cum hard on my cock." I kissed her jaw, "my fingers." I kissed her cheek, "and my tongue."

"Jesus, Edward," she groaned, shifting her hips.

I knew she was wet. When she moved herself like that I knew that she was ready for me and by fuck did I want her to be. Her eyes were wide but dark as night and her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. I wanted nothing more than to do it for her. From that moment I was officially on the slowest motherfucking Ferris wheel ever fucking invented. It did, fucking finally, come to our turn to get off and I held my hand for Bella to take, which she did.

We moved towards the exit gate where the crowd had gathered.

"Stay close, Bella, ok?" I said quietly.

"Ok," she replied rubbing my forearm.

"Can I have your autograph?" a small voice asked. I looked down to see a young girl of about ten holding up a piece of paper.

"Um…sure," I answered taking it from her and signing my name and handing it back to her. She grinned at me and ran back to an older woman and a man who looked over and smiled.

"Can I have a picture?" another voice asked.

"Sure," I answered turning to two middle aged women who were giggling like school girls. I released Bella's hand and wrapped my arms around the women lightly as a young guy took our picture. They took a couple and smiled giving me thanks. I turned back to Bella and took her hand and moved to make my way through the ten or so people who were gathered around us.

"Thanks guys," I smiled as I pulled Bella with me.

"Edward," a girl cried, followed by another. "_Edward_, we love you, Edward."

I turned and smiled again as best as I could, while making sure that Bella was firmly at my side. I picked up my pace of walking, not worried but anxious to get Bella away from a situation that was entirely new to her. The people who had appeared were cool and kept a comfortable distance which I was fucking grateful for. We finally got to the entrance of the pier and set off back down Ocean towards the car. A few of the people who had gathered were still taking pictures and some were still following us. I wrapped my arm around Bella again feeling comfort in the sensation of having her near me and continued down the sidewalk.

"Edward," Bella said softly.

"Yeah," I answered glancing behind us and seeing more people taking photographs, but from a safe distance.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied quickly. "Let's just get home, baby."

We made it back to the car, I held the door open for her and she got in. As I made my way around to the driver's side two paparazzi appeared at the entrance of the car lot.

_Where the fuck did they come from? And how the fuck did they know so quickly?_

I started the car and drove out, the flashes of the cameras hitting the silver paintwork of the Ferrari. Just back up big boy, I thought as one bald pap got a little too close to the door. I pushed the gas and we were back onto the freeway heading home. I felt the tension in my back start to disappear as Bella rubbed her palm along my leg.

"Talk to me, Edward," she whispered.

"I'm fine, Bella," I answered quietly.

And I was. Almost. The people today had been ok and didn't get too close or too pushy. The fans that I had any experience with had always been that way but I couldn't help but become protective of Bella. She was mine to look after and make safe.

"Are you worried about the pictures?" she asked, her hand still resting on my thigh.

I looked at her and removed my shades, glancing back at the road. "No, Bella, I'm not worried about the pictures. I couldn't give a shit about them honestly. I'm just worried about you."

The expression on her face made me think that she didn't understand what the fuck I was talking about.

"Did that not freak you out back there?" I asked.

"Not as much as I thought it would," she answered with a small shake of her head. "They were ok. They didn't frighten me or make me uncomfortable. They were nice."

I took a large breath and let it out with a small laugh. Once again she had surprised me. Smashing my expectations of her to pieces and letting her strength and calmness flow from herself onto me. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing each of her finger tips and her palm.

"I love you," I whispered, glancing at her as she leaned her head back on the chair rest and watched me drive.

We got back to the house and I parked the car back in the garage. "I fucking love this car," I growled, rubbing my hands down the steering wheel. It was the sexiest car I had ever seen. The Aston was, well the fucking Aston, but this was something else.

"Orgasm on wheels," Bella chuckled.

I looked at her and smiled knowingly. "Talking of which," I said quietly, leaning over to her. She sat back from me and smirked.

"Give me five minutes?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," I replied, practically hearing my cock groan in protest.

She grinned and jumped out of the car. I watched her ass as she skipped to the door and disappeared through it. I sighed and got out, locking the car up. I couldn't wait to feel her skin against mine, feel her breath, hear her moans as she came and feel her pussy throb around my cock.

"Shit," I muttered.

_Would she still be on? Would she let me fuck her if she was? _

I had no idea but the chauvinistic, insensitive pig side of my brain hoped the fuck not. Jesus, I needed to feel her.

I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge and waited as close as dammit to five minutes as my dick would allow. I practically ran up the stairs but knocked on the bedroom door before I went in. The en suite door was shut which was perfect. I placed the bottles on the side cabinet and started taking my clothes off. I knew it might have been cocky but I couldn't hold back my want for her anymore. I needed her, wanted her. She was essential to my body. It craved her and would never stop. I stood by the bed in just my boxers waiting for her. The door opened slowly and she stepped out.

_Holy mother of fuck…_

All she was wearing was a pair of black lace boy shorts that were practically see through. Her tits were bare and her nipples were hard and the most luscious pink that made my fucking mouth water. I was hard in less than two seconds and was pressing my body against hers in half that. Our mouths crashed and mashed together. Our tongues entwined and our hands pushed and pulled in an almost desperate way that was so fucking hot.

"I want you…fuck, Bella, I need you so much." I lifted her to me and groaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Jesus, the heat was incredible. Her tits crushed against my chest with her nipples rubbing my skin bringing goose bumps along my arms.

I walked to the bed and laid her down, holding my weight off her with my hands at the sides of her head. I ground my hips into hers, making sure that my cock rubbed her clit. The moan that came from her throat told me I was right on the mark so I did it again slow then fast then slow then fast, bringing her to the brink then denying her.

"Edward," she breathed. "Fuck, baby."

I fucking loved the dirty mouth she got when I made love to her. She was so sexy and confident in bed that she blew my mind.

"Edward, touch me please," she begged lifting her hips to meet my thrust once again. I dropped my mouth to her left nipple and sucked it hard, feeling her hands and fingers weave and pull at my hair. The harder she pulled, the harder I sucked and the louder the moans came from her. "Touch me please," she begged again.

"Where, Bella?" I asked, moving to her right nipple, leaving a trail of moisture between her tits. "Where can I touch you? Where do you want me to touch you?"

She grabbed my face and pulled me hard so that my face was inches from hers. "You can touch me everywhere," she whimpered letting her tongue trace the lines of my lips. "And I want you to touch me everywhere."

_Jesus, fuck. I knew what that meant…_

I moaned and grabbed at the sides of her panties pulling them hard down her legs desperate for her. I looked at her body from toes to face and back again, drinking her perfection into ever pore of my own. She was glistening between her legs. The bare skin almost sparkled in the light that shone through the windows. I needed to taste her I had to taste her. I pulled her so that her ass was on the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor so my face was in line with her soaked sex.

"I'm gonna eat your pussy now, Bella," I murmured licking her skin from her knee and up her thigh. "Because I know how fucking good you taste. I've missed it."

"Oh, Edward," she moaned lifting her ass off the bed, desperate for my tongue. "Yes please, holy shit, please."

I didn't wait for her to ask me again and took one huge lick from her entrance to her clit. She cried out as I did it again. She tasted fucking incredible. Even though it was barely a week since I had had my mouth between her legs it suddenly felt like forever. I licked and flicked her swollen clit holding her down with one arm across her stomach and one resting on her thigh. I dipped my tongue into her, the sweetness making my cock ache even more. I couldn't wait to be inside her, to feel her surround me the only way she knew how.

I brought my hand down and pushed one finger into her slowly. She gasped and bucked as I brought it out and then pushed it in again with another. She was so tight and warm and she felt fucking heavenly. Her juices coated my fingers as I increased the speed of my hand thrusts.

"Ah…_ah_…shit, Edward, I'm gonna…oh," she panted as she writhed beneath me. I could feel the walls of her pussy start to clench my fingers so I curled them around and pushed a third into her as I sucked hard on her clit. "Edward, Edward…_uhhhnnnng_," she screamed as she came hard, fast and bucking against my mouth and hand. The wetness made it easier to thrust and I pounded my fingers into her making sure that her orgasm lasted as long as was possible. She cried out again and arched her back off the bed as the tightening around my fingers continued. I lapped at her, savouring every drop, before pulling my hand and mouth from her.

I grabbed her around the waist and she squeaked in surprise. I felt how limp her body had gone as I lifted her and pushed her further up the bed. I bent down and kissed her, groaning at the knowledge that she could taste herself on me. "Don't you taste fucking amazing?" I asked pushing my boxers down and freeing my cock which was just about to explode.

"Yes," she panted. "Are you going to fuck me now, Edward?"

"You bet your beautiful fucking ass I'm gonna fuck you, Bella," I replied kneeling up and placing her ankles on my shoulders. "Are you ready?" I asked positioning myself at her entrance.

"God yes, baby, give me that cock," she moaned.

_My fucking pleasure…_

I slammed myself into her, her wetness allowing for no resistance. Just perfect, incredible warmth and tightness that made my balls clench and my breathing stutter. I moaned and felt my head tilt back at the sensation. I was so close already. I had been aching for this for hours but even so the actual sensation didn't even come close to how I imagined it to be. I gripped her ankles and pulled back almost removing myself entirely from her before slamming into her again.

"Motherfucker," I groaned as I increased the pace of my thrusts into her. She gasped under me, beautiful, sexy and completely mine.

"Harder, Edward," she whimpered as she reached back and grabbed at the comforter and the edge of the bed. "Fuck me hard."

My hips began pounding her. The sound of skin slapping was almost drowned out by the moans and cries that we were both making. She arched again and I drove even harder knowing that I would be close to her spot.

"_Ahhh_ yes, Edward!" she screamed.

_Bingo…_

"Bella, fuck…uh…uh…fuck," I chanted trying to hold back the huge orgasm that was snaking its way through my stomach and up my cock. I grabbed her hips and moved her so that I could get even deeper. "Jesus fucking Christ," I cried out as I felt her start to tense around me. "That's…it…uh, uh…cum, Bella."

Her mouth was open in silent ecstasy as she grabbed at everything around her. She grabbed at her tits, her hair, me and the bed, knuckles white with pleasure. I continued driving into her hard and firm, feeling the air leave my lungs heavy and quick.

My cock twitched as she clenched around it again.

And again.

"Fuck, Bella I'm coming," I cried, "cum now."

With that I pinched her clit and she exploded around me calling my name at the same time that I burst inside her and grunted long and hard. Waves of exquisite pleasure washed over me as I kept moving my hips, still inside her. Her legs dropped exhausted from my shoulders and my body followed on top of her so that my cheek rested against hers, feeling her breath at my ear.

"Amazing," she breathed, winding her hands into my hair.

"Yes you are," I replied kissing her softly. "Christ that was incredible."

She nodded against me and sighed.

"I have to confess something," I said quietly feeling her tense slightly underneath me. "It's about your contract."

I pulled back and looked at her. "I have had it put in there that as my assistant we have to do that every night as long as we live. I hope that's not a problem, Miss Swan?"

The relief and annoyance in her eyes was almost comical. I kissed her to stop her from saying something sarcastic and chuckled when she responded with her tongue. "I love you," I smiled kissing the tip of her nose.

"I love you too," she replied moving her hips in such a way that my cock was suddenly fucking wide awake again.

"You're playing with fire, Miss Swan," I warned as she did it again.

"Yeah," she answered. "But when you're as hot as me you don't mind getting a little bit burned."

I looked down and smiled as I pushed further into her because, fuck it, who was I to disagree?

**Holy Santa Monica PDA Batman!**

**Those pesky paps get everywhere – hands up who thinks there will be magazines filled to the brim with them??**

**Hope you're still enjoying the ride?**

**Your words and reviews make it all worth while! Leave either and make my day!**

**TTFN x x x **


	46. Chapter 46

**To all my awesome readers and reviewers I am blown away!!**

**3000 reviews WOOOOOW!!!**

**My Cherubs…bbs…I love you all so much, I don't know what I would do without your support and confidence.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Chapter 46: The Big Picture**

**BPOV**

Ok, so maybe I had forgiven him too quick.

Maybe I could have made him sweat it out a bit longer.

Maybe I should have screamed and shouted at him and slammed some doors and shit.

There were many things I could have done differently when I found out that Edward had, essentially, lied to me and kept things from me. I could have slapped him and by Christ I had wanted to. I could have walked away and left him, gone to Angela's and bitched and shouted about how he had behaved. I could have ignored him, a favourite of my mother's, given him the silent treatment until he was begging me to speak to him.

But none of that, at the moment that I saw his beautiful, remorseful face, mattered. I didn't want to yell, scream and shout. I wanted to try and understand his motives, the reasons why he had kept things from me. And what he had told me had made my heart sing. He wanted me to be with him always. He wanted me to work with him and help him make decisions that affected his life. He claimed that they would affect mine too but I wasn't as convinced. He wanted my opinion because I mattered to him and because he loved me.

I had always known this to be true but hearing him declare it in such a way, made _my_ love for _him_ grow exponentially. I had lunged at him, feeling my desire and love for him almost burst from me like a nuclear reactor. I had been determined to show how hurt I was because, in truth, I was hurting but his reasons and explanations for his actions made all my feelings on the matter dissolve.

Call me weak…_whatever_.

The point was, was that Edward was human. He may be exceedingly beautiful, sexy, caring and talented but I also realised that I had him on a pedestal that even he had the potential to fall off. He had messed up, he had upset me, hurt me and I knew that no matter how hard he tried he would do it again because he was a guy and guys did things that seemed, in their mind, right but were most definitely not. We would fight, we would piss each other off but that would be ok because that's what made us, _us_.

I was in a grown up, adult relationship and it scared me to death in all the right ways. Never could I imagine my life without Edward, not that I ever could but now it seemed solidified somehow. I was his, no matter what and I would always be at his side.

The contract that he had drawn up for me was fantastic. In terms of my responsibilities and the fact that I would be with him wherever and whenever he needed me to be was a dream come true. The only omission was money, the biggest thorn in my ass and my biggest worry above all else. Edward told me that I would be on more which incensed me, simply because I knew that's exactly what he would do, but before I could argue he had told me that it was because I would be doing more and because he wanted me to have the money that would have been wasted on the bitch Jessica Stanley. I couldn't very well refuse that. I had been online to arrange my rent into his account, the moment that I had moved in with him. I was determined to pay my way. I was determined to show him that I didn't want to be a 'kept' woman, that as much as I was with him I was also independent.

We had spent the day together in Santa Monica and it had been wonderful. Seeing him look so relaxed, holding his hand in public, feeling his arms wrap around me was incredible. At first I had been shit scared about us going out in public together but, as usual, Edward put my fears to rest by placing a cap on his head and a reassuring smile on his face. I felt a hundred feet tall when her put his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him as we walked down Ocean Avenue. I slipped my hand in his jeans pocket, desperate to feel closer to him and to also warn off the bitches that were glancing and fluttering their eyes at him. Not that I needed to worry. He didn't even seem to notice.

The only time that I saw anything other than contentment on his face was when a guy in the ice cream parlour recognised him. He had tensed and grabbed my hand in panic. He had on his shades but I could tell from the tightness around the edges of his mouth that he was uncomfortable. I held onto him and tried my best to defuse the situation by joking and insinuating that they had it all wrong. I had no idea where my confidence came from, but from the look on Edward's face it had worked like a charm.

We had talked and the air between us seemed clearer. He had even offered to rip the contract up if I didn't want it. I had panicked at that. I wanted the contract more than anything, I had my concerns and I was upset that he had not discussed it with me but I wanted to work with him more than anything. His face when I told him this was beautiful. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he kissed me and rolled above me on the sand. Again that was another reason why I had pushed my anger and hurt down. He really wanted this and he was doing it for us.

The rest of the afternoon had been blissful. We had gone on a ride that honestly made me nearly puke the seafood that I had consumed all over the pier decking and then we had ridden on the Pacific wheel. He held me and I groped him. I was desperate for him. I was desperate to feel him, to show him how much I loved him and how much he meant to me no matter whether we had argued or not. His voice was low and dripping with want as he asked if we could go home. The only thing that kept me from straddling his waist and ordering him to run home as fast as humanely possible was the three hundred foot drop below us. We waited impatiently for the wheel to make it back to the ground, all the while I felt his hands linger on my neck and his mouth at my ear, whispering what he was going to do to me when we made it back.

Je-sus, the man had a mouth that no amount of scrubbing could clean.

And I fucking loved it.

A crowd had gathered at the exit of the ride and once again Edward tensed, clutching my hand in his. The crowd were polite and never made a move to get me out of the way. I did feel utterly anxious at first, worried that they would push and grab at him but watching Edward and the way he did what he could to satisfy their requests I also felt exceedingly calm. As he was having his picture taken with two middle aged women a young girl smiled at me and wiggled her eyes as she looked up his back from heel to hat. I smiled back with a look in my eye that screamed; "And I'll lick every inch of him when we get home."

I had assumed that Edward's quietness and clear discomfort were from the thought of our picture together once again being splashed across some magazine somewhere but he assured me he wasn't worried about that and that he was simply concerned for my safety. I held his hand as he drove and let my adoration for him seep into the air of the car. Watching Edward is something that gets me going at any time, day or night. Watching Edward driving and seeing his hands and arms flex and move as he does makes my stomach tense and my mouth dry. Seeing Edward drive a Ferrari however made me so wet and achy for him I seriously considered asking him to pull over before we got home just so I could show him what he did to me.

I was so ready for him by the time he pulled the car into the garage that it almost hurt. I was just praying that my period had finally finished because I couldn't bear the thought of not having him inside me one more moment. Thank fuck the God's of short periods were looking down on me. I undressed in the en suite until I was wearing nothing but my panties and my pendant and stepped back out into the bedroom. Edward was waiting for me, hard and passionate, in an equal state of undress. He fucked me as he had promised, deep and strong, making me cry out for him over and over. He came in me driving hard with a feral snarl that sent shivers down my spine and to my pussy that was, not surprisingly, immediately ready for him again.

We fucked again, this time with me riding him, taking control and loving the feel of him beneath me as his hands roamed over my skin and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He moaned for me as I leaned back, placing my palms on his knees, keeping my hips moving so that I took him into myself deep and slow. We came together a sweating jumble of limbs and flesh and I collapsed onto his chest, relishing in the sensation of his hot breath against my forehead.

"Fuck," he muttered quietly, rubbing my back.

"Mm hm," I replied, skimming my palm along the side of his ribs which were lifting and dropping quickly. His heart beat thundered against my ear.

"No, I mean, really...fuck," he exhaled dropping his arms from my shoulders to the bed with a loud thump. I laughed down my nose and lifted slowly from him, feeling the loss of him immediately from every part of my body. I smiled gently when he groaned in disappointment too. I lay my head on his shoulder as he tucked me into his side with his arm around me tight. He closed his eyes slowly as the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I hate fighting with you, Bella, but Jesus. If that is what make-up sex is like then I plan on pissing you off a lot more frequently." He chuckled as I pinched his side.

"Don't you dare," I smiled at him lazily as he peeked at me through one eye. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

He laughed and held me closer, rubbing my back with the outside of his thumb. We lay for a while, dozing comfortably. I circled his nipple gently before winding my finger in the hair that was lying in his forehead.

"Bella," he mumbled quietly.

"Edward," I replied, making him smile.

"Would you do me a favour?"

"It depends how nice you ask me," I answered wrapping my leg around his.

He chuckled and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was leaning over me. He bent his mouth to mine, moving slowly and kissed me so softly, his tongue grazing mine before sucking it into his mouth gently. I sighed and pushed my hands into his hair, holding him to me. His hand trailed across my breasts, down my stomach and ghosted over my still hot sex. He smiled when I moaned again, pulling away gently and rubbed his nose to mine.

"Isabella, baby, I love you with all my heart and more. Would you please do me a favour?" his crooked grin sliced across his face at my wide eyed, dazzled reaction.

"Sure," I answered quietly.

"Would you read a script for me?"

The smile on his face grew as I blew out an exasperated breath. "Edward," I started.

"Please, baby," he asked pouting slightly. As much as I felt completely out of my depth with his request I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you," he grinned, kissing my collarbone and winding his tongue along it before placing another kiss in the hollow of my throat.

"But I didn't -," I began to protest but I was cut off by a loud whirring coming from my purse that was on the floor at the end of the bed. "Shit," I grumbled as Edward smiled victoriously and lay back with his hands behind his head, naked as the day he was born. I shuffled down the bed on my hands and knees and grabbed my purse, hoping that I would catch the call before whoever it was hung up.

"Hello?" I asked as I flipped open my phone, leaning over with my ass in there air. I smiled in satisfaction as I heard Edward grunt softly behind me.

"Bells, it's Angela."

"Hey, girl, how are you?" I smiled sitting back up on the bed.

"I'm good," she said gently before hesitating. "I heard about...what happened."

Of course she'd heard, it had only been about five hours since I had heard the news that I had been fired it was bound to have spread by now.

"Are you ok?" she continued softly.

I sighed. "Yeah I'm ok," I answered honestly. I looked to Edward who winked at me with a soft smile on his face. "It was to be expected I guess," I shrugged. "The bitch has been waiting for me to slip up and get me out for a while. I suppose I should be grateful that I no longer have to answer to her." I laughed lightly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But what happens now?"

I cleared my throat and fingered the covers by my thigh. "Um...well, I'm still working for Edward," I answered, keeping my eyes on the bed. The only time I lifted them was when I felt Edward's hand run its way along the instep of my foot. He looked at me with reassuring eyes and a small nod. "He drew up a contract for me with his father and Jane so it'll be business as normal." I smiled a little more genuinely at the fact that what I had just said sounded really good.

"Well, that's great, Bella," Angela enthused. I could hear the smile in her voice. "That sounds like a perfect solution."

Edward's ears pricked up as he heard Angela's words and a smug smile drifted slowly across his face. He caught my hand with a chuckle before it made contact with his leg. "Yeah, it is," I answered, widening my eyes sarcastically at Edward who just laughed again and leaned back onto the bed and grabbed his bottle of water. "So how's your job going, hun?"

"Great," she answered with a little giggle. "I love it. My boss is fantastic, really easy going. I have my own office and he has no problem with the time off I need with the wedding and honeymoon and everything," she chattered like a child on Christmas Eve. I couldn't help but grin at her excitement.

"So plans for the wedding are in full motion?" I asked, crawling back down the bed so that I was sat next to Edward.

"Oh yeah," she replied, "booked and ready to go. Ben's mom hired a wedding planner so I've practically sat on my ass while he has dealt with everything. He will be calling you, by the way, to give you details on maid of honour duties," she laughed.

"I can't wait," I said honestly. "The dress fitting is still on Saturday?"

"Yes," she squealed. "It's my final one!" I think I may have heard a clap of hands in the background. She was adorably happy. "And the boys will be having their suit fittings too."

"Sounds great, what time is everyone getting there?" I asked, taking hold of Edward's hand and bringing his palm to my lips. He closed his eyes slowly and exhaled softly.

"Ten so don't be late Bells," she taunted.

"I won't, _mom_," I deadpanned.

"Bitch," she laughed.

"You love it," I answered with a kiss down the receiver. "Is there anything else I can do? I feel my maid of honour role has been neglected of late." In all honesty I did feel guilty as shit that I had missed out on planning and organising. It had been hard for me to do however having been out of the country for the best part of three weeks.

"Not that I can think of, but like I said, the planner will call you with whatever he seems to think you need to do. He had Jacob running around like an idiot with his best man duties."

I tensed slightly at the mention of Jacob's name. I glanced quickly at Edward but his eyes remained closed which I was thankful for. If he had heard the name he never let on. It was ridiculous anyway. I had explained to Edward that there was nothing to be concerned about at all. It was almost funny that he even considered there to _be_ a threat.

"Ok, Bells, I've gotta go, but I'll see you on Saturday and you can tell me all about Italy."

"Sure, Ange, I can't wait to see you. It feels like forever!" I laughed lightly.

"Damn right it does," she agreed. "See ya, Bells. Love you," she chimed.

"Love you too," I answered before closing my phone. I sighed and placed it on the bedside cabinet.

"Everything ok?" Edward asked keeping his eyes shut.

"Yeah," I answered, running my hand through my hair. "Dress fitting is on Saturday and she's _so_ excited," I chuckled with a shake of my head.

He opened his eyes and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "You're surprised that she's so excited?"

"No," I answered quickly.

Edward smiled with the left side of his mouth. I rolled my eyes and pulled the comforter over myself, suddenly feeling a lot more naked than I was. "What?" I asked him incredulously as he watched me, crooked grin still plastered across his perfect features.

"Nothing," he replied with a small shrug.

_Bullshit..._

"Edward," I warned, making him chuckle softly.

"You're the one with the wedding problem not me," he said, pointing his index finger at me. His smile grew wider as I blinked at him in shock.

"I don't have a wedding problem," I answered defensively.

It was partly true. It wasn't so much the wedding as it was the whole marriage concept in general. My parents had had a huge showy wedding that they paid a fortune for. Every family member and every friend that they had ever had attended and swooned about how they were meant to be and how they would be together forever. Yeah, right! The marriage lasted 14 years, 14 years too many as my Dad says now. I knew that they stayed together for my benefit and for that I was torn between feeling exceedingly guilty and extremely grateful. It was no basis for a marriage and in the end they ended up hating each other with me placed firmly in the middle.

"Your parents?" Edward asked quietly, sitting up against the headboard and wrapping his arm slowly around my shoulder.

I nodded as I leaned into him. "They had the whole huge wedding; 'look-how-in-love-we-are thing' and it all went to shit. I know Angela and Ben are different but showing yourselves and your relationship in such a way and then it all going wrong must be so hard." I exhaled and pulled my knees up to my chest.

He kissed my hair gently and rubbed the top of my arm with his palm, "so just a small wedding for us then?"

I smiled and nodded, rubbing my hand across his stomach. "Yeah," I replied softly.

"No problem," he smiled, squeezing my tenderly to his side.

I looked up at him and placed my lips against his. The fact that Edward even insinuated that he saw a future for us was amazing, but the fact that he saw a possible marriage was overwhelming. As much as I hated to admit it, marriage and Edward sounded fucking good.

"So, I have a plan," he murmured into my temple after a couple of moments. "How about we get dressed, go downstairs, you read my script and I make us dinner. What do you say?"

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "You're adamant, huh?"

He nodded and bit his lip adorably. I laughed louder and sighed in defeat. "Fine," I mumbled as he rolled me over so that he was laying the top half of his body onto mine.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," he grinned, nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah, yeah, Cullen, _whatever_," I smiled into his hair.

He stopped attacking my neck and raised himself so that he was looking down at me. His eyes became softer and his breathing slowed. "I love you more than you could ever imagine, Bella," he whispered.

I cupped his face and let my fingertips stroke the sides of his jaw. "I know you do, baby," I replied, "just as much as I love you."

We kissed deeply and slowly, showing each other the truth in the words we had just spoken. He hummed as I licked his lip when he pulled away. "Come on, beautiful," he grinned, lifting from me and pulling me up with him. He walked over to his wicker chair that was covered in clothes and threw me one of his white button down shirts. I caught it and raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"Humour me," he said with a smirk, pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

I laughed and pulled his shirt on, rolling the sleeves up and buttoning it up to my collar bone. I looked up to see Edward staring at me, dressed now in his sweats and a FDNY t-shirt.

"Jesus," he mumbled. "That shit never gets old."

"Really?" I asked teasingly, lifting the hem of the shirt a little as I stretched my arms up above my head, before pulling my hair into a high pony tail.

He stalked over to me slowly, with dark eyes. When he reached me he let his finger trail up the outside of my thigh. "Miss Swan," he growled, making my body react immediately. "There is nothing on this Earth more fucking sexy than seeing you in my clothes." He reached around and cupped my butt cheek gently making me moan. "Now stop stalling and get that gorgeous ass downstairs."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at the fact that he knew me so well. He took my hand and led me behind him towards the kitchen and to the fridge. He opened it and we both stood staring into it. There wasn't much as we hadn't been grocery shopping since before we left for Italy.

"Um," Edward pondered, pulling out a lump of cheese and smelling it, "pasta? Macaroni cheese?" he shrugged, seemingly at a loss.

"Perfect," I answered, rubbing my hand down his strong back.

"Cool," he replied, grabbing the cheese and milk. "I think we have some garlic bread too," he muttered as he placed them on the side.

"What can I do?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled before pointing to the sitting room over the breakfast bar. I saw a blue transcript on the coffee table. "You can go and read," he smirked again.

"Bully," I muttered as I walked around the bar towards the sofa. "Haven't you already signed on to this film though?"

"More or less, but that's not the point. I want to know what _you_ think." He chuckled and shook his head. "Coffee?" he asked grabbing a filter for the machine from the cupboard.

"Please," I answered throwing myself down on the couch, sitting Indian style with the script in my lap. "'_No Matter What_,'" I read off the front page, "general overview of the story?" I called over the back of the sofa.

"I play an undercover New York cop who is an arrogant, angry, cantankerous divorced ass. He is desperate to pin a string of murders, extortions, rapes and other crimes on a drug lord he knows killed his brother."

"Hence the divorce," I added.

He smiled and nodded, "yeah. He still talks to his ex wife but she just sees him as a shadow of his former self. He pushed his wife away by becoming obsessed with the job. His daughter is five and doesn't really know her father at all. To maintain his cover with the gang and to get closer the drug boss, my character, Carl West, has to start injecting heroin and doing other...bad things."

"Wow," I muttered looking back down at the script.

"Yeah," Edward responded. "West, as much as he is a bit of a jerk-off is determined and focused on his goal and believes that he can do all that they ask him to..." he trailed off as he poured our coffees.

"But it doesn't go according to plan?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied popping the 'p'. "He ends up falling for the drug lord's daughter who wants to escape her life." He walked over with my coffee cup, handing it to me slowly. "Chaos ensues...blah, blah, blah," he smiled.

I took the cup from him and took a small sip as, after kissing my forehead, he walked back to the kitchen.

"You like it though," I said, glancing back at him.

"Yeah, I do," he called back, grabbing a large pan and placing it on the stove. I loved seeing him being domesticated. There was something decidedly sexy about seeing him cook for me. "I like the character. He's not perfect, he's flawed but his heart is in the right place. He's powerful in his job and is always the sure survivor of every situation but he can't talk to his ex wife or be with his daughter for great lengths of time." He turned back to me and leaned his elbows on the breakfast bar. "I like the paradox," he shrugged. "And the writing is really good."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Ok," I breathed flicking the transcript open. I heard cupboards opening and steel banging against steel as I started reading the script.

I was nervous about it for a couple of reasons. First, I really felt out of my depth. Sure I had studied script writing at college and had dabbled in it myself but that didn't give me the right to give opinion on someone else's work. And secondly, Edward really seemed to like it. What was I meant to do if I didn't, lie? I couldn't do that to him. I exhaled, shifted back in my seat and began reading.

I had been reading for about twenty minutes when Edward's hands appeared at my shoulders. He leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed the side of my neck making me squirm. "So?" he asked, kissing my shoulder.

"It's good," I answered. And it wasn't a lie. The script was exceedingly well written. The characters were believable and my sympathy for the character of West grew and diminished with each page I read. "It's really good." I could totally see Edward playing the brooding hero, unable to connect with his family and desperate for revenge. "It's very you," I smiled, leaning my head back so that I was looking at him upside down.

"I'm glad," he smiled back. "Dinner's ready."

I placed the script down on the sofa, flat so that I wouldn't lose my page and followed him back into the kitchen. The smells of cheese and garlic wafted through and I was surprised that I had been so enthralled by the script that I hadn't noticed it before. Edward dished our pasta into two bowls and placed the garlic bread into a basket. We sat at the breakfast bar, me still in his shirt, and began eating.

"I'm sorry it's not very exciting, baby," Edward grinned. "I think we need to go grocery shopping."

"I think you're right," I laughed with a nod. "I'll pick some up tomorrow on my way back from Angela's if you like?"

His face changed slightly. "I was going to ask if you wanted a ride and I could pick you up when you're done. We could go to the store together."

I swallowed my pasta keeping my eyes on his. "Sure, if you want," I answered. I didn't want to think this had anything to do with Jacob but there was a small voice in the back of my head that begged to differ. "I'm not sure how long I'll be," I added picking up a piece of bread and breaking it into pieces.

"It's ok," he replied. "Emmett is coming over for a training session so just text me when you're finished."

"Training session in the gym, huh?" I asked, glancing at him surreptitiously.

"Mm," he answered, running his hand across my back. "It's been too long since we had a 'training session' in the gym."

"It certainly has," I agreed with a small smile. I kept my eyes on my bowl, knowing full well that had I looked at him I would have dragged him by his glorious sex hair down to the gym so that I could fuck him on the weight bench while he watched in the mirrors.

We ate the rest of our pasta in silence and when we had finished, while Edward cleared up, I continued reading his script. I had to admit I was enthralled by it and the character of Carl West was very sexy. I couldn't help but imagine Edward, suited, wielding a gun telling a lowly drug dealer to, "go fuck yourself."

Edward sat on the chair across from me and turned the TV on quietly. He smiled at me and crossed his ankles on the coffee table in front of him. I settled back into my seat, flicking through the script quickly until I came to a scene between Carl and Rachel, the drug boss's daughter. I swiftly looked at Edward and cleared my throat.

_Holy fuck…_

I re-read the directions that were in italics at the start of the scene.

'_Carl grabs Rachel by the wrists and throws her down on the bed. His actions are aggressive but Rachel doesn't fight them. Carl undresses himself and his lover quickly before making love to her almost violently. There is desperation to Carl's movements. Rachel submits allowing Carl to use her for what he needs. Upon his release Rachel takes over and slowly makes love to him again.'_

"Wow," I mumbled before my eyes shot up to see Edward's smile.

"Hot, right," he grinned. I didn't miss his eyes glance down at my bare legs that were lying across the sofa.

"Um…yeah," I replied.

I couldn't help but imagine Edward doing that to me, just losing control and taking me_ '…almost violently.'_ I shifted in my seat as the images continued to flash up in my head. Edward throwing me…well, fucking anywhere before making love to me desperately and then me, taking over.

"It gets better," he smirked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh I see," I smiled back. "You read all the sex scenes and sign up?"

He smirked and shifted to the edge of his seat, his eyes taking me in from toes to tits and back again. I felt my pussy twinge as he continued to move onto his knees and crawled over to the sofa. He lifted up, placing his hands on my legs and sliding them upwards. I moaned softly as his palms reached the hem of his shirt and then moved back down again.

"You know that's not true, baby," he murmured, glancing at me from under his lashes. "I just read that and imagined doing it to you."

_Holy shit…_

"You and me both," I whispered as his hands moved to my thighs and pushed them apart. "Edward," I sighed, biting my bottom lip.

"Turn to page 47," he said, placing a kiss on my knee. I flicked through the script to the page. "Read what it says."

I cleared my throat and started to read from the top of the page.

"'**Carl:** She likes it when I use my tongue.

**Rick:** Yeah but does she do it back, man, because if not that's a fucking deal breaker right there.

**Carl:** Oh yeah she does. _Carl lights a cigarette _That shit is magic.

**Rick:** She swallow?

**Carl:** Every time.'"

I moaned as Edward's finger grazed over my pussy lips.

"Fuck, baby," I breathed, as his kisses travelled up my thigh.

"You like that?" he asked. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah," I answered. "But I never understood the fascination with men and swallowing." My head had been lolling back on the sofa but I looked up when Edward's hand disappeared from my skin.

He was smiling at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked tilting his head to the right. "You really don't understand what is so hot about swallowing?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Mm," he breathed down his nose. "Well maybe I should explain." He put his hands behind my knees and pulled me so that I was now facing him with him kneeling between my legs. "Sit back, Bella," he said pushing me back against the sofa. "So, let me tell you why guys love their women swallowing so much."

His hands pushed my thighs further apart and I watched as his finger slid upwards until it slipped between my lips to the wetness that I knew had gathered there just from his touch.

"So wet," he murmured placing a soft kiss on my right thigh. I shifted under him desperate for his tongue on me. "You are so responsive to me, Bella. I fucking love it."

His finger circled my clit softly and we both moaned at the sensation. "Does this feel good, baby?"

"Mm hm," I replied, unable to say anything else. I cried out as he slipped the same finger inside me and pushed it into me. "God, Edward."

He massaged my thigh with his other hand and smiled at me before licking my clit with his fucking glorious tongue. He growled against me as he did it again and slipped another finger into me, thrusting his hand slowly. I knotted my hands into his hair holding him to me as he worked my clit, licking and sucking.

"Jesus," I sighed, lifting my hips just as he pulled back from me.

"Seeing you suck my cock," he breathed, pushing his fingers into me. "Fuck, Bella, you have no idea what it does to me."

"Baby," I breathed as his other hand touched my clit. His fingers curled up and massaged my spot sending sparks of electricity up my spine.

"It feels so good seeing you do that, feeling your hot, wet mouth around me," he breathed kissing my stomach. "But when I cum and I see you take all of me into you. Knowing that you love me enough, that you are so confident enough to have part of me," he continued, driving his fingers into me harder. "Part of me, knowing that _my_ cum is sliding down your throat, only _mine_…_fuck_, Bella…there is nothing sexier, hotter or more beautiful than seeing that."

I was just about ready to combust as his tongue met my clit again and he sucked and licked me vigorously. I bucked my hips to him, my hands diving back into his hair as I came hard and loud against his mouth and fingers. He helped me ride it out, pushing his hand into me and licking me until I was too sensitive and he pulled away, placing soft, wet kisses along the inside of my thigh.

"Does that help with your understanding, baby?" he smiled sitting back on his heels.

"Hell yes," I smiled.

He chuckled and leaned to me kissing me gently. I moaned as I tasted myself on him.

"Edward," I mumbled against his mouth.

"Yes my angel," he answered, kissing me again.

"I definitely think you should do this film."

* * * *

At 9:30 Saturday morning, as promised, Edward drove me to the wedding shop to meet Angela so that I could get fitted for my maid of honour dress.

"I can't wait to see this dress," he smiled as we drove down the highway towards the city.

"I'll take a picture," I smiled.

I was, in all honesty, desperate for him to be at the wedding with me but I knew that his benefit in New York was very important to him and that he had to be there. He knew that if I could have been I would have gone with him but as it stood he had asked Alice to go instead. Alice had called the same afternoon as the script reading to ask how I was. Carlisle had called her and told her about my meeting with Jessica. I had laughed when she had threatened to punch her lights out as I could totally see her kicking Stanley's butt around her office and in truth I would have paid cold hard cash to see her do it.

Edward's hand found mine. "I wish I could be there with you next week, baby," he sighed, kissing my knuckles.

"I know, sweetheart," I said putting my head back as I watched him. "But I'll see you on the Sunday."

"Yeah," he breathed, with a soft smile that looked slightly forced. "I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Edward, don't worry. Just be there and do what you need to do," I said, trying to assure him.

He nodded and glanced at me quickly. It would be the longest time we would be apart and I was not looking forward to it. Every time I thought about it my chest squeezed slightly which was as reassuring as it was slightly absurd.

He pulled up in front of the shop where Angela was standing talking with Jacob and another two guys. She waved at me and I smiled back through the car window.

"Call me when you're ready," Edward said quietly. "And I'll be here."

"Ok, baby," I replied.

I leaned over to him to kiss him softly and was surprised when he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips to mine. I moaned as his tongue pushed into my mouth and his other hand cupped my face. We kissed for what seemed like forever before he pulled away from me, leaving me panting and dazed.

"See ya later," he smiled, kissing my nose.

"Mm hm," I replied, struggling to find the door handle. I heard him chuckle behind me and I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at him as I turned and closed the door of the Volvo.

"Hey, Bells," Angela grinned as we hugged hard. We both turned as Edward pressed the horn of the car and waved before driving off. We both waved back and I felt me cheeks burn as Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, Jacob, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, Bella," he replied with a smile. "You're looking well."

"Thank you," I answered, pulling my bag further up my arm.

"You and Edward are…um, together then? I wasn't sure that it was true when I heard," he shrugged.

"Um, yeah," I responded slightly confused. "You heard?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Tanya's assistant mentioned it I think," he said with frown.

"Ok," Angela interrupted. "Let's get in." Her whole face was as bright as I'd ever seen it.

We all followed her into the large shop that was elegantly decorated in creams and gold. Beautiful cream and ivory dresses hung along a rack against the right side of the room and headless mannequins posed in equally stunning bridesmaid dresses of all colours.

"Miss Weber," a young blonde with a name tag reading Julie, smiled as we entered the reception area. "Welcome, your dress is ready for you." Angela smiled wider. "Gentlemen, if you follow Henry here, he will take you for your suit fittings."

Jacob and the two guys, who I assumed were ushers, followed Henry and disappeared into a room at the back of the shop while Angela and I followed Julie into an even larger private dressing area filled with small white leather sofas and chairs. Gold framed mirrors adorned the walls, reflecting the spotlights that brightened the room.

"So, you must be the maid of honour," Julie smiled at me as she pushed a rack of dresses in from behind a curtain.

"Guilty," I smiled back placing my bag on one of the sofas.

"Well your dress will look amazing," she continued. "Angela, do you want to get your fitting first or shall we start with Bella?"

"Bella," Angela clapped. "I can't wait to see what she thinks of it."

I laughed and nodded. "Ok, Miss Bride, let's go."

Julie laughed too as Angela skipped to one of the chairs, clasping her hands in her lap in excitement. Julie lifted a white bag from the rack and started to unzip it. I stood feeling slightly excited as she pulled out a lavender gown that was stunning.

"Christ, Ange," I gasped. "This is my dress?"

"Mm hm," she grinned. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous."

It was strapless with a small bustier of rouched fabric that was surrounded by a black ribbon. The skirt of the gown was straight but flowing and the bottom of it was shaped like a petal that would reach my ankles. I loved it. Julie handed it to me and I made my way behind the curtain. I removed my jeans and my shirt and unzipped the back of the dress. The material was satin soft and it caressed my skin so softly as I pulled it on.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Angela called.

I stood looking at myself in the mirror, utterly speechless at how nice I looked. I felt like a princess. I stepped out from behind the curtain and lifted my arms at my sides. Angela jumped up and squealed while clapping.

"God, it's perfect!" she cried. "Turn around."

I spun around slowly with a huge smile. I was ecstatic that she was happy with how I looked. "Edward would have a fit," she giggled.

"Oh," I exclaimed, "picture, picture!" I hurried to my bag and grabbed my phone out. "Here, Ange, will you take one. I promised him."

"Sure," she laughed with Julie, "pose, baby!"

I stood with my hands on my hips and smiled as sexily as I could. Angela took the picture and showed me. It was perfect.

**Here you go, baby. Pretty, huh? B x x**

I sent the picture and smiled as I put my cell on the sofa. Julie walked around me, checking the measurements and how the dress held me. I was convinced it fit perfectly but she wanted to tighten the bustier to hold me tighter and take a half inch from the bottom. She was grabbing my shoes when my cell beeped with an incoming text.

_**Fuuuuuck! Baby, you look beautiful…you nearly ready? ;) E x**_

**I'm glad you like it! Anxious for me to get back? I love you. B x x**

_**Most definitely! Your skin looks good enough to lick, mmm. I adore you. E x**_

Angela laughed behind me, "he like it?"

"Yep," I replied snapping my phone shut. "Too bad he won't see it in the flesh."

"Yeah that sucks. My mom was so excited when I mentioned that he might be there," she giggled. "So, how was Italy?"

I told her about our trip, from Tanya to the opera, laughing at the sighs and romantic reactions from her and Julie. "God, Bella, it sounds fantastic," Angela gushed.

I tried on my shoes and once Julie had all the adjustments written down she hurried through to get Angela's dress. Once I was changed I sat back on the sofa and waited as Julie helped her into her dress.

"You ready?" she called from behind the curtain.

"Most definitely," I replied. The curtain pulled back and my breath caught in my throat.

She looked like an angel. The dress was ivory. The bodice twisted around her chest and fastened at her right side just above her hip with a small brooch. The skirt came out at her waist and reached almost to the floor. I stood slowly and walked over to her.

"Well," she said quietly as Julie adjusted the skirt.

It took me a second for her words to register and another moment for me to realise that I was crying.

"Oh, Bella, don't," she smiled, her eyes becoming misty.

"Ange," I murmured. "You're beautiful."

A small tear fell down her cheek and she pulled me to her into a hug that felt anxious, ecstatic and scared shitless. I hugged her back and rubbed her back.

"I'm so happy for you, Angela," I whispered. "It'll be perfect"

She laughed through her tears and pulled back wiping under her eyes with the back of her index finger. "It is perfect isn't it?"

"Absolutely," I smiled.

We stayed in the shop for another half hour, arranging for me to have a final refit during the week. We walked back into the reception area to find Jacob sitting in one of the chairs fiddling with his cell phone. He smiled when he saw us and stood to greet us.

"All done?" he asked looking between us. His eyes were so dark they were almost black like his hair. He was exceedingly handsome and I once again felt a little guilty for leading him on when we first met whether it was conscious or not.

"Yeah," Angela answered. "How were the suits?"

"Good," he replied with a grin. "I look hot in it." He straightened his t-shirt to convey his hotness, making Angela and I laugh. "The guys had to take off. I was wondering if you two ladies would accompany for lunch."

"Sounds good. Bella?" Angela turned to me.

"Sure," I replied, pulling my phone out to text Edward our plans.

We set out to Jacob's car and he drove us across town to a small Chinese restaurant.

"Are you all ready for your duties next week?" Jacob asked as we took our seats.

"Yeah, just about," I replied with a smile. "Although I'm a little dubious as to what they are."

"Just look gorgeous and dance with the best man," he answered with a wink. "You'll be fine."

"Now, now," Angela laughed, handing me a menu. "Just because she'll be alone doesn't mean that you can muscle your way in, Black!"

"Alone?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Edward not coming?"

"No," I replied, flicking through the menu. "He's got a benefit in New York that he has to attend."

"Too bad," he said softly.

I glanced at him to see him smiling into his glass of water.

Our meals came and the conversation flowed easily. Jacob, as much as I didn't want him to be, was as good company as I remembered. We talked about work and the interviews that Edward would be doing in the coming week.

"It's good that you can still work for him," he commented as he sucked up a noodle.

"Yeah," I answered, shifting in my seat. "It worked out well."

"I'm glad you'll still be around," he smiled.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was flirting with me and as flattered as I was it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. Edward had always had a bee in his bonnet about Jacob and his intentions and I had always laughed them off but thinking now he may have been onto something.

"So, Ange, the job's really good, huh?" I asked trying to change the focus of the conversation onto someone else.

"It's fabulous," she answered. "I'm so busy, it's great."

Angela went on to explain what her duties were and how much responsibility she had. I was so glad that she didn't have to face bitch fuck Jessica every day. I was fairly fucking certain that I hated that hag with a passion.

We had finished our meal when my cell phone rang. I smiled and apologised to Jacob and Angela and flipped it open.

"Hey you," I grinned down the receiver.

"Hey, baby," Edward answered back. "How's dinner?"

"Good, we've just finished. You ok to come and get me?"

"Sure, but I'm at my parents. Can you hang on about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But I'll get the bus if that makes it easier. I don't want you to rush."

Jacob reached across the table and rubbed my hand. "I'll give you a ride," he mouthed.

"No, baby, don't get the bus," Edward added. "I'll be there."

"Um…Jacob has offered to give me a lift. He's dropping Angela off anyway and I have my key."

The silence at the end of the line only lasted a couple of seconds but it was long enough to make me cringe slightly.

"Sure, ok," he said finally.

"Ok, baby," I said gently. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah," he replied quickly. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled. I felt Angela sigh at my side and shook my head at her

I closed my phone and put it back in my bag. "Thanks, Jacob that would be great."

"No problem," he grinned. "Let's go."

He dropped Angela off first and after kissing her and hugging her I promised that I would see her for my final dress fitting.

"So," Jacob said gently. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"Yeah," I smiled with a nod. "Her dress is so beautiful. Ben won't know what to do with himself."

"That good, huh?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled. "How long have you known Ben?"

"We went to college together. He was my roommate, small world, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

He pulled the car up at the gates of the house "I'll get out here," I smiled unfastening my seat belt.

"You sure?" he asked.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah I can just about manage to walk up the drive."

He chuckled softly. "Fair enough," he nodded. "It was good to see you, Bella. I'm looking forward to next week."

"Me too," I answered. "See ya."

I got out the car and entered the code on the gate. I made my way up the drive towards the house surprised to see that Edward's Volvo was parked outside the house. The door was unlocked and I threw my bag on the side.

"Edward," I called out, pulling my jacket off. There was no reply as I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Diet Coke. "Baby," I shouted. The pool room was empty as was the yard.

I kicked my off my shoes and made my way up the stairs towards the bedroom.

I didn't hear Edward or realise he was there until his hands grabbed me around my waist, spun me around and pushed me against the wall at the top of the stairs. His lips found mine, desperate and hungry and I couldn't help but respond to him, dropping my bottle of drink and hearing it slam down the stairs. His hands found the buttons on my jeans and pulled them open, hard.

"Edward," I moaned as his mouth attacked my neck. "What's…uh, wrong?"

"I want you. I fucking need you. Now," he growled pushing my jeans down. I realised quickly that he had no pants on and his cock was pressed against my thigh. My panties followed my jeans onto the floor and I squealed as he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist and cried out loudly as he slammed into me with a grunt.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned as he bean thrusting into me. It was the most desperate and aggressive I had ever seen him and it was hot as fuck. I had no idea what had inspired this behaviour but I liked it.

"So good…uh, so fucking good, Bella," he groaned into my collarbone as he drove into me harder. "Do you feel what you do to me? Only you, Bella…is it only me?"

"Yes, baby," I groaned, slamming my head back against the wall as he grabbed my ass.

"Say it," he grunted. "Fucking tell me it's only me, tell me now, Bella."

"Only you, Edward, fuck…only you," I cried as he bit my shoulder.

"It's only me who can make you feel like this…_uh, fuck_…only me, Bella. Say it!"

"Only you…oh, baby…I'm gonna…_uh_…only your cock, Edward," I gasped as my orgasm grew all over my body.

"Jesus, _ah, ah, ah_…I'm coming, so hard," he moaned and thrust into me hard enough to make me scream as my own orgasm snapped up my spine. "Bella," he cried out still driving into me.

"Edward," I called back, grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth to mine. We kissed and panted into each others mouths as we started slowing. He dropped his head to my shoulder, gasping and moaning.

"Mine," he moaned. "You're mine, Bella."

"Yours," I breathed, "always, sweetheart."

I suddenly knew why he had become so protective. Jacob Black. He knew not to be jealous but I also knew that the only thing that would ease his insecurities was to hear me tell him that there was only him, that I would only love him for the rest of my life, that he was the only man that had ever and would ever make me feel the way he did. I couldn't be mad at him. He wanted me and I wanted him.

"I love you," I breathed into his neck. "I'll love you forever, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," he replied, holding me tightly. "I'll always love you and I always have loved you."

He kissed me softly and sighed into my mouth. I held him close to me feeling his heart beating hard in his chest against mine. We stayed that way for a while, spent, breathless and knowing that no matter what we were meant to be together forever.

**Holy caveman Edward sex against a wall Batman!!**

**Hope you like!!**

**Don't worry Jacob isn't a threat, pfft, but you all knew that!!!**

**Leave me love people!**

**TTFN x x x **


	47. Chapter 47

**So here it is guys – I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!**

**I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter – life has been, well, hectic to say the least!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has PM'd me asking if I'm ok or if I am still alive – as you can see I am both so YEY for me!!! And no I don't have carpal tunnel (that one made me laugh!) **

**Because I felt super guilty I have split this chapter up with Chapter 48 because it was either feed you some Help Wanted deliciousness now or wait longer and I figured you'd prefer the first option.**

**Because it's been split it is obviously shorter – again – sorry but that's the way the Batman cookie crumbles sometimes!!**

**Huge love to all who review – you are more than spectacular – I love you all dearly and I read every one so thank you!! **

**To my Cherubs…hahahahahaha…well ladies what is there to say? You are my venting blocks, my shoulders to cry on and the best friends a girl could ask for – I love you so much 3 Thank you for believing in me and my story so much!! (Roll on Easter!!)**

**Chapter 47: Apart**

**BPOV**

Edward and I didn't talk about the wall incident for the rest of the day.

In fact we didn't mention it at all for the following five days.

We seemed to have happened upon a silent understanding that we had shared something that neither of us had before. It had been feral, passionate and aggressive and had struck a chord in me that sang for days after. I knew that Edward had reacted in that way as a way of staking his claim on me and as much as part of me wanted to be pissed at him for ever thinking that there was anyone else but him, there was also a huge part of me that rejoiced in the fact that he was so possessive of me and wanted me to be his so completely that I couldn't help but embrace it. I had wanted him to be rough with me, to take me and not care about whether I was ok or not and it had exceeded my expectations and then some. In truth it was the sexiest fucking thing that had ever happened to me and I was more than happy for it to happen again.

We spent the rest of the weekend making love, laughing and talking. We talked about everything from our first day of school to the first day we both felt truly happy. I hadn't been able to take the smile off of my face when Edward had told me that, for him, it was the day that I told him I loved him. I was so content with the comfort that I felt when we talked and even when we didn't. The silences were few and far between but when they did arise they were easy and natural. It had taken me all of two minutes after the wall incident to realise that should Edward and I ever be apart for a long period of time that my heart would surely cease to beat.

This epiphany, though slightly innerving, came to me on my first and second day as Edward's PA, officially. The Monday and Tuesday had passed with photo shoots for Empire and Total and had been relaxed. Even though I had been nervous initially we had both fit right back into the routine of boss and employee which suited me just fine. Edward and I had spoken about how we would act around each other when we were both 'working.' I had been honest and told him that I was a little anxious that he would start treating me differently but he had assured me that he wouldn't and he hadn't. Apart from the small winks and mouthed 'I love you's' he had become the Edward movie star that I had met not two months previous and I loved it.

Watching him pose for the camera during the photo shoots was erotic. Of course Edward was beautiful and sexy but there was something even more glorious about seeing him and having the knowledge that once he was done he was mine and I could kiss him, love him and fuck him whenever I wanted. I had turned into a smug bitch and I couldn't have cared less.

_He_ was mine.

He was _mine_.

Ever since he had uttered that word in my ear, breathless and still hard inside me, I hadn't been able to remove it from my head. We had become each others so completely that the thought of him leaving for the weekend had my chest in knots. We had tried not to talk about it and as ridiculous as it sounded I was a little relieved that he seemed to be as anxious about it as I was. The sensible slightly less obsessed part of my brain kept whispering that I was being utterly insane to be fretting about a three day separation. But it was the longest we had been apart and we had come so far since I had had to leave his house to go to my own apartment and to my own bed when I had first started working for him.

I was anxious and it fucking sucked ass.

I was disturbed from my musing when his hand found mine on my knee as he drove me to my final dress fitting with Angela. We had been at three radio station interviews again promoting his film with Jasper, which seemed fairly ridiculous to me considering that it had taken over $100 million in its opening weekend but he had the rest of the day off and had asked to come to see the dress in person as he would miss it on the day.

"You ok over there, baby?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," I answered before clearing my throat, "just thinking."

"Oh yeah," he smiled wider, "what about?"

"You," I replied, squeezing his hand, "and about how much I will miss you this weekend."

He sighed and kissed my knuckle. "I know, Bella, and I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry," I laughed lightly, suddenly feeling guilty for bringing it up. "There's nothing to be sorry for. We both have places we need to be and there's nothing we can do to change that. We just haven't been apart for that long before."

He nodded slowly. "Believe me, Bella, I know. And I'm going to miss you so much too. I'll feel like I'm missing a part of myself."

I squeezed his hand again. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, baby," he replied with a long breath. "Did you get the plane tickets?"

"Yeah, I picked them up from the office yesterday. They're in your carry on with your passport."

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back. "It's my job." I winked and he raised his eyebrows with a chuckle.

"I guess so," he replied.

We pulled up into the car lot at the back of the dress store and made our way inside. My heart fluttered as Edward took my hand in his as we did. The reaction from the women behind the desk was priceless. I was fairly convinced that had they been able their eye balls would have rolled down their faces. Julie was the first to approach us.

"Bella," she smiled, holding out her hand. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Julie," I replied. "Is Angela here yet?"

Julie's eyes flickered between Edward and I and then to our hands that were still joined between us.

"Not yet, but please take a seat," she answered, gesturing to the plush white leather sofa at the side of the shop.

"Thank you," I nodded, leading Edward towards the seat.

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked quietly.

"No I'm good."

She nodded and glanced at Edward.

"It's Edward," he smiled. "And no, I'm good, thank you."

Julie's cheeks tinted, ever so slightly, pink as she turned back to her work behind her desk. I chuckled and shook my head in Edward's direction.

"What?" he smiled sitting down next to me.

"Nothing," I replied, rubbing his thigh. "You can't help it"

He rolled his eyes and sat back, draping his arm across the back of the sofa behind me. We waited for fifteen minutes before Angela arrived. I heard her voice and laughter before I looked up to see her and felt my heart slam a little harder in my chest when I realised that Jacob was with her. I was fairly sure that a small growl came from Edward's chest when he realised the same thing.

_Great, just fucking great..._

I stood to greet them both, insanely aware of how close Edward was to me. I could feel the heat from his chest against my left shoulder as we moved towards them.

"Bells, Edward," Angela breathed, slapping her thighs. "I'm so sorry that we're late!"

"Its fine," I smiled pulling her into a hug. "Is everything ok?"

She blew a raspberry through her lips. "Just about," she answered. "Honestly, Bella, don't get married! It's too much hard work and stress." She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and walked over to Julie. I chuckled at her theatrics and turned back to see Edward and Jacob staring at each other like they were ready to throw down in the middle of the store. I moved quickly to Edward's side and took his hand in mine, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

Jacob's eyes flitted between us and down to our hands. "So, Edward," he said with a long breath. "It's a shame you can't make it this weekend." He smirked slightly in an arrogant way that I'd never seen him use before.

"Mmhm," Edward replied with an equally long breath down his nose.

"Well, don't you worry," Jacob continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll take good care of my maid of honour." He turned his head to me and winked. I felt Edward tense up next to me and I instinctively rubbed his forearm to calm him.

"Well, Jacob," I replied, my eyes still on Edward's jaw that was tensing and relaxing quicker than I was breathing. "I can certainly take care of myself and if I'm anyone's maid of honour, I'm Angela's." I turned back to face him and winked sarcastically.

His face dropped slightly but he tried to hide it well. Edward's lips found my forehead and I could feel him smile against me.

"Ok, let's go," Angela called as she waved at me to follow her through the door.

"I'll be out in a sec to show you," I muttered to Edward and followed Angela through the door to the fitting rooms.

I closed the it behind me and threw my bag down. "Holy Christ, Bells," Angela giggled as I pushed my hair back from my face. "You could cut the testosterone out there with a knife in there!" She laughed and I couldn't help but join in. "What the hell have you done to those poor guys?"

I pointed at myself incredulously. "Me?" I screeched. "I haven't done anything! They're just silly boys."

"If you say so," Angela grinned. "I thought Edward was going to mount you on the sofa in front of everyone!" Julie sniggered from behind the dress railing and set us off laughing again.

"He's possessive," I replied with a shrug. "What can I say other than I find it sexy as hell?" I smirked, pulling my t-shirt over my head.

It was the truth. It turned me on when I saw Edward's jealous, caveman side. The fact that he wanted me so much and had such a claim on me made my body do strange things.

Good things but definitely strange things. I smiled at the memory of him slamming me against the wall.

_Fuck that was hot..._

I took all of my clothes off and Julie helped me into my dress. I could tell immediately that the alterations that she had made had made the dress fit even more perfectly. It held me better around the chest and it skimmed down my body like a second skin. Angela smiled widely as she looked at me.

"Gorgeous," she smiled, clasping her hands under her chin. "Go show your boy."

I giggled and scurried towards the fitting room door. I opened it slowly and peeked out. Edward was sat on the sofa again, fiddling with his cell phone. Jacob was standing at the window, arms still folded over his chest, his back to the room.

"Hey handsome," I whispered loudly.

Edward looked up and smiled. "Hey beautiful," he said standing slowly. "So?"

I opened the door wider and stepped out, running my palms down my hips, straightening the fabric. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Isabella," he whispered, taking a slow step towards me. His eyes darkened and his chest rose as he got closer to me. I felt my whole body come alive as the hairs on my arms stood on end. My heart thumped in my chest and my breathing hitched as he reached out and grabbed my right hand. He raised it to his lips and laid a soft kiss on my knuckle, closing his eyes briefly as he did. "You're exquisite," he breathed, looking down my body, waking up every nerve ending that lay under my skin. "You look like an angel, Bella. You're breathtaking."

"Thank you," I whispered, amazed that I had the capacity for speech at all.

He moved closer, placed his hands on my bare shoulders and pulled me towards him. His lips met mine and I couldn't help but melt into him. He owned my body completely and it did everything he wanted it to and demanded from it. The kiss was soft but passionate. His tongue touched mine gently, sending sparks of electricity down my spine.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Jacob's voice came from over Edward's shoulder.

I pulled back from Edward slightly and smiled. "Mine," I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Mine," he repeated with a victorious grin.

"Thanks, Jacob," I smiled widely at him. "I like it."

"Yeah, well you look great," he continued, pushing his hands into his jeans.

I reached up and kissed Edward's chin quickly before scurrying back into the fitting rooms.

**EPOV**

I watched her dance back behind the white door wearing what could only be described as a dress from the goddamn heavens. She was stunningly beautiful. Fragile, curvaceous and womanly and the dress showed all of that. I wanted to touch her, every part of her while she wore it and then make her beg me to rip it off of her which I would do gladly.

Fuck, I was hard for her again.

My body seemed to lose all control around her and my need and desire for her grew with every touch, kiss and caress. I needed her so much. It had overwhelmed me when she had come back from her dress fitting last week and it was no thanks to the fucker that was standing behind me, ogling my woman's ass.

Hearing him offer to give her a ride home when I couldn't, made my blood boil and my skin almost crawl the fuck off of my body. He wanted her. I could see it in his eyes. Not that I blamed him because, hell, this was Bella and Bella was fucking beautiful but she was _my_ Bella. She was mine, no fucker else's and I had to have her to prove that to her and to myself. I was rough with her, hard and fast but it was what I needed. Against the wall, pressing myself into her and hearing her cries for more into my ear was the sexiest thing ever. She wanted me and needed me just as much and I couldn't help but tell her that she was mine.

I tried to settle my cock down with thoughts of old ladies, clothes shopping and smashing Jacob fucking Black's head through the front window of the wedding shop we were standing in.

My cell phone beeped and I opened it to see Alice's name. She had decided to come with me to New York so that I wouldn't be on my own, a fact that I was fairly relieved about. I would have much rather it have been Bella but I knew that she had to be there for her best friend. I text my sister back and pushed my cell into my jeans pocket. Jacob remained standing across the store, arms folded across his chest. He was a cocky motherfucker I'd give him that. His comment about Bella being 'his' maid of honour alone, nearly had me ripping his head from his fucking neck.

_His...no, __**mine**__, fucker!_

"She's looks fantastic," he murmured, his eyes still on the white door of the fitting room.

"Mmhm," I answered noncommittally and slumped back onto the sofa.

"It really is a shame that you..."

"Won't be there?" I finished for him, just about ready to stick my foot up his smug fucking ass. "Yeah, you already said that, Jacob."

He smirked and pushed his hands in his pockets. "Well, it's true. You'll be the other side of the country while your girl is at a wedding, looking smoking hot and alone. I meant it when I said that I would look after her, Edward."

I laughed sarcastically and threw him a look that dared him to keep fucking speaking. He looked right back at me but I could tell that he wasn't feeling as cocky as he was before and that was fine with me. If he wanted to make this into something else then I was more than happy to accommodate him with both fists and my knee in his fucking scrotum.

"Jacob," I breathed, fiddling with the clasp on my watch. "I know you seem to think that Bella is interested or that you have some sort of..." I paused looking for the right word, "chance with her but...no." My voice remained eerily calm and low but the blood was pounding in my ears.

I glanced up at him to see the motherfucker smirk and raise his eyebrows as if he thought that what I was talking was bullshit. I lifted from my seat and was in front of him in two strides, making sure that there was space enough between us that no one would pay us any attention.

"I'm going to say this once, politely, Jacob and then I swear to God my patience will evaporate quicker than you can even _think_ maid of honour," I growled. "Stay the fuck away from her. Have your dance, have your pictures but if I hear of any unwanted touching, flirting or innuendo...fuck, Jacob, if you so much as breathe in her direction without her permission then I will fuck you up. No questions, no explanations just me and you. Are we clear?"

His eyes never left mine but I knew from the pace of his breathing and the tension in his jaw that he was fairly fucking clear about what I was saying. "Jacob," I breathed, feeling my temper begin to unravel.

"Yeah, I hear you, Cullen," he answered.

"Good," I replied with a small nod. "I'm glad we understand each other."

I walked back slowly to the sofa and dropped back down, keeping my eyes on his. I pulled my cell phone back out of my pocket and flipped it open, knowing exactly what I had to do to make sure that Jacob Black kept his dirty fucking paws to himself. My text had just been sent when the fitting room door opened once again and Bella and Angela walked out. My heart immediately crashed in my chest when I saw the look on Bella's face.

"What is it, baby?" I asked as I stood and walked towards her.

She ran her hands through her hair and threw a giggling Angela a sideways glance that would have rendered anybody else dead on the spot.

"Bella," I said again, rubbing the tops of her arms. "What's happened?"

"It's my fucking mother," she hissed while rolling her eyes. Bella didn't curse often but when she did it was either when I had my cock inside her or when she was really pissed and I was damn sure that it wasn't the first one this time.

_Unfortunately. _

"What about your mother?" I asked, looking back at Angela who was still giggling and smirking. "Is she ok?"

"Oh yeah, she's absolutely fine," Bella laughed sarcastically. "She wants to come and visit next week!"

Angela's giggling at that point became full blown laughing that was annoyingly contagious and soon had the store girls and me sniggering with her.

"It's not funny, Edward," Bella fumed, pushing my chest.

"I'm sorry," I smiled. "Blame Angela," I added, nodding to her best friend who pointed to herself in mock horror. Bella turned to her and rolled her eyes before huffing and folding her arms across her chest. "Bella, why is this a problem? I can't wait to meet your family."

It was Bella's turn to laugh out loud then but it was definitely sarcastic. "This is my mother we're talking about, Edward," she sighed.

"So?" I shrugged. "It'll be fine I'm sure. Is she coming to stay at the house?"

The sound that erupted from Bella at that point was a mixture of a gasp and a squeak. "Are you insane?" she asked, wide eyed and fucking beautiful.

I grinned back at her. "Not that I'm aware of," I chuckled. "Baby, seriously, what's the problem?"

"My mother is not staying at our house. I forbid it," she insisted, pulling her bag up her arm. The look on her face told me that this was a non-negotiable statement but I was too busy calming my heart down from her use of the word 'our'. It was 'our' home and I loved that fact.

"Ok, so she stays in a hotel, its fine," I continued, desperately trying to appease her and calm her down. I honestly had no idea why she was reacting this way to the news of her mother coming. I mean, she couldn't be that bad, could she?

"Mmhm," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her against my side. "How about we go for brunch?" I looked back at Angela in invitation, purposefully avoiding Jacob's gaze.

"Sounds great," Bella smiled up at me, "Angela?"

"I'd love to," Angela replied. "But Jacob and I have some more errands to run."

I sighed and turned back to Jacob. "Must be nice being Angela's little lap dog for the day," I smiled at him and winked slowly. He bit the inside of his cheek and rolled his eyes at me.

"Lap dog is right," Angela laughed. "But Jacob here has been a life saver." She walked over to him and linked his arm, "a real help with everything."

"Thank you, Jacob," Bella said softly at my side. "I really appreciate how much you have done for Angela while I've been away."

"My pleasure," he replied with a small wink.

_I mean seriously, did the bastard not hear what I just said to him?_

"I have my list of duties so I'm all set," Bella continued, patting her ass pocket. I watched as Jacob's eyes watched the movement like his life depended on it.

"Good," I breathed, pulling her towards the door before my temper unravelled and wrapped the fuck around Jacob's neck. I stopped at Angela's side and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Congratulations, Angela," I smiled. "I hope you have a wonderful day and that it's everything you hoped and dreamed it would be."

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled back. "Take care this weekend yourself. You'll be missed."

I smiled as I felt Bella's grip tighten around my waist ever so slightly. "Yeah," I nodded. "See ya later."

Bella hugged her friend, said goodbye to Jacob and we left the store and made our way back to my car. Bella's cell rang as I started the Volvo and she answered it in a way that made me smile every time I heard it.

"Good morning Bella Swan speaking."

I put the car in gear listening to her in complete business mode. I couldn't help but think it was sexy as hell.

"Yes...of course. That's already been faxed through...mmhm...no...7:30...ok, no problem, goodbye." She sighed and started punching details into her BlackBerry.

"Everything ok?" I asked, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, great," she answered, keeping her eyes on what she was doing. "That was Mr Forrester from the hotel where the benefit is being held, just going over some finer details," she looked at me and smiled. "It sounds like it's going to be great. Your speech still needs working on though, Edward."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. I hated public speaking of any description, no matter how much I believed in what I was speaking about.

"I know," I grumbled. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you," she laughed lightly.

We stopped off to get our breakfast burritos and head back to the house. I was finally feeling a little calmer after my run in with Jacob but I couldn't shake off the feeling of sickness every time I thought about my leaving her to be with him for an entire weekend. I knew that my jealousy was fucking ridiculous and that Bella was mine and no one else's but my protective nature towards her seemed to be in full gear with no way of turning the fucker off.

It was going to be a long ass weekend.

"So what was said between you and Jacob?"

I coughed hard on my mouthful of burrito and looked up at Bella who was sat at the other side of the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "What...what do you mean?" I choked before sipping on my bottle of Coke.

Her eyes narrowed slightly but the sides of her mouth turned upwards in a knowing smirk.

"You know what I mean, Cullen," she answered with a nod. "What did you say to him that made his usually bright face turn almost translucent?"

I smirked at that because it was true that he had looked scared as hell and deservedly so. Who did the fuckwit think he was eye fucking _my_ girl?

"I just told him a few home truths, Bella, that's all," I answered with a shrug.

"Not gonna wash, Edward," she replied quickly. "What did you say to him?"

I sighed and wiped my fingers on my napkin. "I just don't like how he looks at you; ok and I told him so. He seems to think that because I won't be at the wedding that he has a chance with you, that he can make a move and," I exhaled hard and felt my fists start to turn in on themselves.

"And what, baby?" she asked, dipping her head so that she could catch my eye.

"And I'm going to miss you," I breathed, fingering the remnants of my burrito on the breakfast bar. "I'm sorry," I added shaking my head.

I felt like a complete dick at that point. Yes, Jacob had pushed me but I knew better than to think he would be able to make Bella do anything. I mean, fuck, even I couldn't make Bella do anything. What chance did he have?

I looked up as Bella's hand found mine. She was standing at the side of my chair with a look of love and need in her eyes. She stepped backwards pulling me up from my seat and led me up the stairs to the bedroom. I felt my body start to react to her immediately. My breathing became shallow and quick, my heart crashed in my chest and my cock hardened in moments.

I followed her to the side of the bed where she turned around to face me. She released my hand and placed it against my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into her touch. I needed it, I wanted it and I knew above everything else I would die without it.

"Do you feel this?" she whispered as her palm brushed down the side of my face.

I nodded slowly closing my eyes so that the sensation of her skin against mine was all I was focused on. Her hand left my face and I opened my eyes to see her removing her t-shirt. I exhaled as I watched her take off her bra slowly and stand in front of me, vulnerable and so stunningly beautiful that she took my breath away.

"You're perfect," I whispered as she took my hand and placed it against her left breast. I moaned softly as I felt her nipple harden under my touch.

"Do you feel this?" she said again, her eyes on mine, lustful and calm.

"Yes," I answered, feeling my cock twitch at the low tone of her voice. "I do, Bella."

She took her hand away from mine but I kept my palm against her, softly kneading the supple skin of her. Her eyes rolled in her head and she bit her lip as I pinched her nipple. I desperately wanted my mouth on her but I knew that she was in control and I loved it. I would have to wait for her to say when. As pathetic and pussy whipped as it sounded, I would have waited for this woman forever for a single moment like this.

She unfastened her jeans and pushed them down. I held her hand as she stepped out of them and pushed them across the carpet. She grabbed my waist and turned me so that the back of my legs hit the bed and she pushed me so that I was sitting with my mouth at the exact right fucking height to lick her cream coloured stomach. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up and off me, throwing it with her jeans. Her hands met my shoulders and softly slid them down my arms and back up again. Her palms ghosted over my chest, down my stomach and up towards my throat, where she bent her head down and placed a gentle kiss that made my whole fucking body burn for her. Her touch was exquisite, hot, soothing and addictive in an obsessive way.

"Do you feel this?" she asked as her tongue flicked out against my right nipple.

"Jesus," I hissed under my breath. "Yes, Bella, I feel it."

Her hands met the buttons on my jeans and after I sat back to give her more room she undid them all and pulled them down. I sat back on the bed after lifting off so that she could do it and growled as her hand pressed lightly against my hard cock. My hips lifted to her and she moaned softly.

"Do you feel that?" I murmured before swallowing hard. I wanted to touch her so much, to kiss her and make love to her. My body craved her like a drug and she was pushing my ability to hold that craving in.

"You're so hard, Edward," she groaned as she put her thumbs in the sides of her panties and pushed them down.

"Always for you, baby," I groaned as I watched her bend over and pull her panties off, flicking them towards the pile of clothes that had accumulated.

I leaned back on the heels of my hands and took her in, drinking her in from hair to toes and everything in between. Her tits, her stomach and down to her pussy that I was desperate to bury myself in forever. Her hand skimmed across her thigh and I watched, open mouthed and moaning as she dipped her fingers between her legs. Her head dropped back and she gasped as she moved her hand deeper between her thighs.

"Fuck," I sighed, biting my lip and grabbing onto the covers of the bed for dear life. "Bella," I moaned, feeling my cock twitch again. I was so hard and wanted her so much it almost hurt.

_Almost…_

Her eyes opened slowly and she pulled her hand from her pussy. She stepped forward towards me and ran her two fingers along my lips. Her wetness coated my mouth, warm and sweet. I flicked my tongue out to taste her and grunted at the sensation of her desire on my taste buds. She tasted so fucking good.

"Do you feel this?" she whimpered. "Can you taste how much I want you?"

I looked to see her thighs pressing together. She was as desperate for my body as I was for hers and that for me was all the indication I needed. Before she could say anything I pushed my boxers down and let my cock out. I was pretty sure it breathed a huge fucking sigh of relief as I did.

"Bella," I growled. "I need you, baby, please." If she wanted me to beg I would have done. I had no shame. It belonged to Bella. Everything of me belonged to her.

"I need you too," she whispered as she put one knee on one side of me and one on the other, straddling me. Her lips met mine hard and passionate. Our tongues met, pushing and shoving, desperate and needy. She tasted so good. I slipped my hand down her side until I reached her thigh and then dipped my fingers between them.

"Fuck, Bella," I gasped against her as I felt how wet she was. My fingers slid inside her so easily and every time they did she grabbed my hair and groaned loudly into my ear. Her heart was thumping in her chest against my ear as she writhed against my hand, whimpering, begging and moaning for more of me. It was me who was making her feel this way.

"Only me," I groaned as I slipped a third finger into her. "Tell me it's only me, Bella."

"Only you, Edward…_fuck_, Christ…_uh_, you, baby," she replied, head back, eyes closed and fucking stunning. I let my tongue glide up her neck and then peppered her jaw with soft kisses that made her sigh.

I circled her clit with my thumb when my mouth found her nipple and her hand found my cock. I moaned into her mouth as her hand moved up and down me, bringing my orgasm closer and closer. I became seventeen again every time she touched me. I couldn't seem to reign myself in. Her touch seeded to ignite something in me so explosive that my body could barely contain it.

"Bella," I begged again, gripping her hip with my free hand and positioning her over where I wanted her most. "Fuck, baby, please," I groaned again as she circled her hips and her pussy against my palm. Her clit was hard and she was so wet my fingers met no resistance at all. As much as I wanted her to cum on my hand I wanted her to cum on my cock more. I pulled my hand from her grabbed her other hip and slammed her down onto me. The warmth, wetness and comfort that came from me entering her never ceased to amaze me and I grunted loudly as her thighs met mine with a huge slap.

She groaned out my name and grabbed onto my shoulders as she lifted up and dropped onto me again, so deep and hot.

_So good…_

"I know," she moaned. "You feel so fucking good, Edward."

I pulled her closer to me and held her as she moved above me. I sucked on her nipples, making her whimper and call out for more. She bit my neck, scratched my back and grabbed at my hair and shoulders as we fucked on the edge of the bed.

"I love you," I groaned as our lips met again. "God, Bella, I love you."

"I love you, Edward," she replied. Kissing me hard and slowing her movements. "Please know that I love you more than anything. So much, Edward," she sighed and circled her hips. "Oh God, please know how much I love you."

"I do," I panted, feeling my balls start to tighten and the familiar tension fill my stomach.

Not yet, I thought to myself, her first. Always, her first.

I stood up on shaking legs with Bella wrapped around my waist and turned around so that she was lying back down on the bed. I let my weight cover her whole body and smiled against her shoulder as I felt her try to pull me even closer. I lifted her legs by her calves and placed them around my sides so that I could push into her even deeper. I held onto her shoulders and thrust into her making her cry out.

"That's it, baby," I grunted with her, holding myself back from coming as much as I could. "Scream for me." I thrust again and my name erupted from her fucking glorious mouth, echoing off the walls of the bedroom. "That's it, Bella, do you feel that?" I groaned as I drove harder. "Do you feel how hard you make me?"

"Yes, Edward...oh, fuck, I'm coming...uh, uh," she twisted her body under me, her head pushing back into the blankets and screamed out louder than I'd ever heard her. My name had never sounded so fucking incredible.

I continued thrusting into her, hard and deep as my body tightened so much so that I thought I would snap my back. I grabbed her hands and slammed them above her head as I came harder than I ever had before and cried out as my hips continued pushing into her, each thrust sending another stream of myself into her.

_Fuck._

I collapsed onto her, her legs still wrapped around me tightly. I loosened my grip with each breath that I took and moved my hands to her waist where I wrapped my arms around her. I nuzzled my nose into her hair and neck and sighed in contentment. There was no better moment in my fucking life than the feeling of Bella beneath me, inside her, spent and breathless. Nothing came close to it.

_Nothing._

"I love you," she whispered.

I nodded in agreement, unable to form any words that showed her the true extent of my feelings for her. I loved her. I adored her.

I wanted her forever…

I breathed her in once more and the air caught in my throat.

I suddenly realised, more than ever, that I had to have her always.

To make her mine forever, to be with her till my dying day.

To have this moment with her over and over again.

My mind was made up.

**Holy hot sexing and realisations Batman!!**

**There is something soooooo sexy about Edward facing off with Jacob….mmmmm**

**10 Edward fucks against a wall for anyone who can guess what Edward has realised???**

**Please review so I know you all still love me…I'm needy ;)**

**TTFN x x x x**


	48. Chapter 48

**Okaaaaay, so it seems that I always start my A/Ns with an apology! SOOOORRRYYYY!**

**Life has been mad again! But here we are!**

**Huge booby shakes to all my Cherubs! Rachel, Julie, Kristen and Vic! You are all amazing and keep me sane when life isn't! I love you my girls – more than my life's worth…**

**Thank you to all my new readers – you make my truly humbled! And to all the readers that have been with me since the beginning you are why I write this – it's all for you…**

**Chapter 48: Two days…**

**BPOV**

The car ride to the airport was quiet.

Quiet and fucking horrible.

I wanted nothing more than to make the driver turn around back to the house where I could keep Edward to myself all weekend. I knew I was being irrational and pathetic but I couldn't help it. I was going to miss him like nothing else I had ever experienced. I was pretty sure that as we had packed our bags for our respective trips that my heart crawled out of my chest and nestled itself in between the shirts he was taking with him.

We had made love more times than I could count, feeling each other for hours almost as if we were memorising each other's bodies. It astounded me how desperate my need to have him close to me became at the thought of just three days apart. My only comfort was the fact that Edward's need appeared to equal my own. He touched me and kissed me and had remained at my side for the past 24 hours.

And I couldn't help but notice that he seemed different in the way that he was with me.

Not different in a bad way, just...different and I couldn't quite figure out what it was that had changed. He seemed calmer and anxious all at the same time. I had asked him if he was ok and he had simply smiled at me and kissed me in reply. I finally gave up after the tenth time of asking and decided that, like me, he was simply thinking about the upcoming weekend.

The only time that we had really spoken was when he had quietly suggested that Jasper accompany me to the wedding. I hadn't been overly surprised by his request but I had been a little pissed that he had obviously gone behind my back to organise this with Jasper and Alice.

"It wasn't like that, Bella," he had sighed while rubbing his knuckle against the stubble on his chin. "Alice will be with me all weekend and it just seemed to make sense that Jasper stay with you. That way we each know that the people we care about are ok."

His words did make sense. But I wasn't naive enough to not realise that Edward wanted Jasper with me so that he could be his eyes while he was the other side of the country. It bothered me somewhat that he still felt like Jacob was a real threat and I had tried, repeatedly, to try and make him understand that there was about as much chance of me winning Miss Universe than there was of anything happening between Jacob and me. This didn't seem to appease him and, after talking with Angela and arranging with Jasper, it was decided that he would in fact be my 'date'.

"I'm not easy, Miss Swan," Jasper had laughed down the phone. "So, I will expect you to keep your hands to yourself all weekend, even if we _are _sharing a room."

"Actually, we'll be sharing a bed," I laughed.

Edward's face had been an absolute picture as he had snatched the phone from me and tried in vain to get the sleeping arrangements at the hotel changed. It was to no avail however as it was too late notice for a new room to be found, especially the weekend of a wedding. I tried to explain to him that there was only one room booked because it should have been him and I staying together.

"Edward, calm down its fine," I had urged as he ran his hands through his hair for the fiftieth time.

"Bella," he answered with a frown. "You sharing a bed with another man, is in no way fucking, _fine." _He flicked his fingers in little quotation marks to underline his distaste at my word choice. I had tried not to smirk but his jealousy just seemed so silly to me.

"This _man_," I began, using my fingers in quotes the same way he did to highlight my point. "Is your best friend and last time I checked he was head over heels in love with your sister." He rolled his eyes and huffed. "What on earth do you think could happen?"

He pouted slightly and looked at me from under his long dark lashes. "I don't think anything could happen, Bella," he sighed. "I just wish it was me."

I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Me too, baby,"

Alice, on the other hand, had found the arrangements extremely funny which I was relieved about. She had for the last 24 hours been making small comments to Edward in an attempt to get a rise out of him which she had.

_Every time._

I had to laugh when Edward had turned around to her, as we were leaving the house, to tell her that she sucked ass after she had called him a 'douche'.

"How old are you?" I had asked incredulously.

"Well," he had shrugged petulantly.

Alice just winked and smiled.

"You thinking about our weekend together, Bella?" Jasper smirked at me from across the car, bringing me back to the present.

Edward shot him a look but I noticed the corner of his mouth twitch just slightly. "Jazz, man, seriously," he held up his thumb and pointer finger to highlight the tiny gap between them. "Thin motherfucking ice, dude."

Alice rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Jasper's. "Oh, Edward, get a hobby," she sighed while shaking her head. Jasper laughed lightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Bella will be fine. Not every man wants to jump her bones you know," she continued. "No offence, Bells," she chuckled.

"None taken," I laughed holding my palms up. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.

"Whatever," he mumbled into my hair. "Mine."

"Mmhm," I replied with a smile. I tucked my nose into the crook of his neck and breathed as much of him in as I could. His smell never failed to render me practically incoherent every time.

The car came to a stop and we all looked to see Hugh, Emmett's most trusted colleague, open the door to the car on the sidewalk at the airport entrance. Two more large looking men were standing chewing gum and looking very serious and scary behind him.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone away for the weekend, a fact that I was fairly surprised about. Rosalie had been invited to the wedding but she had told Angela that she had prior arrangements which made it impossible for her to attend. It seemed strange that she hadn't mentioned the plans before. I had asked Alice what she knew but she hadn't a clue either. I was, admittedly, still concerned about Rosalie and the distance I felt had come between us since we had first met. We weren't 'best' friends by any means but I had thought of her as a friend at least and it bothered me that there seemed to be something wrong that she couldn't discuss with either me or Alice.

There was a nagging sensation in the back of my brain, about the whole thing, that wouldn't go away that made me feel suspicious of her behaviour. But as always, when it started tugging on my grey matter, I pushed it back further and tried to focus on the moment at hand.

Edward took my hand into his and pulled me along behind him into the airport with Jasper and Alice following. His grip on me was harder than I was used to but I welcomed it. Two photographers suddenly appeared at the side of Hugh and soon flashes of cameras were lighting up our convoy like a disco. I kept my head down and my feet moving and leaned into Edward. His jaw tensed as I did and his pace picked up further. The two paps were eventually pushed back by one of the large, gum-chewing wing men and we managed to make it to the waiting lounge without further chaos.

"Jesus, they're like fucking cockroaches," Edward grumbled as he dropped into a chair, pulling me onto his knee. "Where the hell do they come from?"

"Beat's me," Jasper answered with a shake of his head.

"You ok, Bella?" Edward asked, pushing my hair from my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I answered with a nod and a smile. He nodded in response and kissed me softly.

I had begun to feel a lot more at ease around the paparazzi. During the week there had been photographers at all the places that Edward had to be. When we were working 'we' were invisible but when we were on down time like right now we were us as much as we could be. There had been a few articles in a few magazines claiming that we were an item. Photographs that had been taken at Santa Monica pier had appeared as well as pictures of Edward and me in Italy. The articles usually quoted an 'undisclosed source' as stating that we were madly in love and that other actresses, whom Edward had allegedly been involved with, were heartbroken over his 'playboy ways'.

That last comment had made me laugh.

The interviews during the past seven days had been interesting to say the least when the topic of love or relationships had come up. The interviewers had made small comments that were blatantly directed at mine and Edward's relationship but Edward, instead of becoming pissy, simply smiled, shrugged, looked in my direction and asked for the next question. I had, admittedly, nearly fallen off my chair when, in one interview, he had winked at me when the dreaded love question was asked. Glenn Hurt, the interviewer, had looked as surprised as I had. I had coughed in embarrassment and left the room to go to the bathroom. Edward had not let me live that one down since.

"You should have seen your face," he had laughed as I slapped his chest.

"You could have warned me, Edward," I scolded as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And where would be the fun in that, baby?"

I had to admit, fun, carefree Edward was ten times more sexy and adorable than closed, distant Edward. His smile and kiss had melted me immediately as it always did when I tried to be pissed with him.

It was fairly common knowledge that I was living with Edward now. Once again the 'undisclosed source' had disclosed that little piece of information to many a tabloid magazine on many a newsstand. I had panicked initially but Edward, as always, had made the situation easier by telling me that he "didn't give a shit who knew." I realised after he had said this that I really didn't give a shit either. Apart from my mother, who was arriving in T-minus four days, people had been fairly conservative about our living arrangements. My father had been as cavalier as ever, telling me that as long as I was happy so was he. I still felt guilty that I hadn't seen him for so long and wished above all else that it was him visiting rather than my mom.

My mother was as vocal as expected, screaming her excitement down the phone at me when I said that she was ok to visit. Part of me had wished Edward wasn't as eager to meet my family but I knew it was inevitable if we were going to be together. He had even convinced me to let them stay at the house which I was seriously not happy about but I knew that realistically 48 hours was a short time and it would be over before I knew it. I wasn't that I didn't love my mother. I do love her more than anything but I also knew how she could be in certain situations, situations including meeting my boyfriends. Not that I had had many, and thank fuck for that, but the one that she had met was subjected to questions that only a mother could ask. I really wasn't sure Edward knew what he was letting himself in for.

Christ – it was going to be heinous!

We sat in the departure lounge for an hour before Edward and Alice's flight was called.

"Ok," he sighed taking my hand and leading me towards the door. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"Yeah," I nodded with a small smile. "Have a good time."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "mmhm."

"Do you have your speech?"

"Yep," he answered, patting his chest pocket.

"Ok," I replied, glancing at him from under my lashes.

"Fuck, I'll miss you," he groaned, pulling me to his chest. He lifted me slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed. "I love you more than you know, Bella," he whispered.

I nodded against his neck, praying to God that the tears that were stinging my eyes stayed where they were. "I love you," I answered quietly.

"Two days," he chuckled without humour, "two fucking days."

"I know," I smiled. "You'll be back before we know it."

His hands moved up my back and into my hair where they knotted gently. He turned his face towards me and took a huge breath before pulling my lips to his. A kiss that started soft and gentle quickly became harder and more needful. I moaned softly into his mouth when his tongue met mine and his hands twisted further into my hair.

A small cough at the side of us brought us both back to the moment. I pulled back from him slowly, placing a small kiss on his chin as I did. He set me down, his hand finding mine and sighed.

"I'll call you when we get there ok?" he frowned gently.

"Of course," I answered rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I know," I replied with a small smile.

He smiled and winked before taking his hand from mine gingerly and walked through the glass door towards the boarding check-in.

"See you on Sunday," Alice smiled. "Look after my Jazzy." She pulled me into a hug and set off after Edward and one of the gum chewing brick shit houses.

The door swung shut and I felt my chest tighten. I wrapped my arms around myself and took a deep breath. It really was ridiculous that I felt this way. I had lived 24 years without him I was damn sure I could cope two days without him.

My head was determined about that. But my heart was not so sure.

I touched my face and was surprised to see that it was wet. I wiped my fingers under my eyes before running my hands through my hair with a huff.

"Come on, Tinks," Jasper said quietly at the side of me. "Let's get going. All this emotion is making my penis feel more like a vagina!"

I barked out a laugh that shocked him but it wasn't long before he was laughing along with me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and along with Hugh and the one wing man that was left we headed back to the car.

"So, what's the plan of action for the day?" Jasper asked as he tapped his fingertips against his knees.

"Um…well, it's a meal tonight for the wedding party. The usual pomp and ceremony and then a few drinks and then early to bed." I cringed at my last words as Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at me and sniggered. My face felt like an inferno as I shifted in the leather seat of the limo.

"Oh, Tinker," he sighed with a shake of his head. "That blush is fucking excellent!"

"Shut it, Whitlock," I smirked as I pointed my finger at him. "The reason we have an early night is because I have to be up early to help Angela get ready." I pointed at myself with my thumbs, "maid of honour, remember."

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled, stretching in his seat. "You keep telling yourself that, darlin'"

He laughed loudly as I scrunched up a tissue from the dispenser at the side of the seat and launched it at him as hard as I could. "You'll get me in trouble, Mister," I giggled.

"Only if you ask nicely," he answered with a wink.

I frowned as hard as I could, making Hugh laugh gently at the side of me. He tried to hide it with a cough that made Jasper and I laugh even harder. The drive to the hotel in Orange County took less time than I imagined and before long we were pulling up at the front entrance of The Pelican Hill with Hugh pulling out our bags from the trunk of the car. The hotel was breath taking. It sat right on the coast, high enough so that the ocean seemed miles below us. The terracotta colouring of the hotel walls reminded me of the Mediterranean with the bungalows rolling along the gentle hills. The golf course stretched for what seemed like miles and was dotted by white shirts and shorts that moved slowly against the horizon line. I stood for a moment letting the cool air come off the water and dance around me.

I thought about Edward and how he was. Whether he was thinking about me like I was thinking of him and how on earth I was going to get through 48 hours without him.

"You still with me over there, Tinks?" Jasper's voice was soft and came from my right.

I turned to him and gave him a tight smile. "I am," I nodded.

He moved closer to me and opened his arms wide with a mischievous grin on his face. I looked at his arms and raised an eyebrow at him in question. He didn't reply but dropped his head to the left slightly. It was then that I understood what he wanted. I chuckled and moved towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wound his around my neck and squeezed me hard.

"It's all good, Bells," he murmured. "I miss her too."

I lifted my head back and looked up at him. I wasn't surprised that he was missing Alice but I was shocked that he had said it out loud.

"Don't look at me like that," he grumbled. "I miss her, I said that shit." He shrugged nonchalantly with a small pout. "I love her so of course I miss her."

I smiled up at him, seeing the sparkle of love for Alice in his blue eyes and squeezed him to me even harder making the air leave him in a huge gust. "Oh, Jazz," I laughed lightly. "That shit is awesome."

He laughed with me, giving a little snort as he rubbed my back. "Come on, Swanface. I wanna see where the magic is happening tonight."

"Jasper," I grumbled with a small smile.

"What?" he asked with a straight face. "I meant the meal and drinks, Bella. Jeez get your pretty head out of the gutter!" He shook his head at me and followed a still chuckling Hugh and two bell boys into the lobby.

The cool marble of the floors was warmed with deep red, gold and brown rugs that lay under our feet and on the walls. The furniture of chairs, tables, book cases and cabinets was made up of different woods that made the whole space feel natural and elegant.

"May I help you, Madam?" the young girl behind the desk asked. She looked at me but I saw her eyes flicker towards Jasper who smiled and winked in response. I stifled a giggle and shook my head as the girl tried to regain her composure.

"Yes, please. We are part of the wedding party. My name is Isabella Swan."

The young girl, whose name tag read Carlie, tapped on the computer and nodded gently. "Ok," she smiled. "You are in a one bedroom ocean view bungalow," she continued sliding a gold card across the top of the counter. Jasper chuckled behind me and I shot him a look that I wanted to be a warning but once my eyes met his I couldn't help but laugh either. "Enjoy your stay," Carlie continued.

"Why thank you my darlin'," Jasper crooned as he picked up the card, flicked it up in the air and caught it in his other hand. "We'll be sure to enjoy every minute."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my bag up my arm as Jasper winked at her.

"Come on lover boy," I scoffed.

"On my way, beautiful," he chirped behind me.

The bungalow was breathtaking. It sat a small walk away from the others ad looked like it could house a small family. It was light and airy with gold fans that rotated slowly on the ceiling above us. Hugh and the bell boys dropped our bags in the sitting room next to the white leather and wicker sofa and left. Jasper whistled at the side of me.

"Very nice," he hummed as he strolled around the space, nodding slowly as he did. I laughed as he swiped his pointer finger along the oak shelf that sat underneath a gold framed mirror.

"Oh please, Mr I've-Stayed-in-the-most-beautiful-places-in-the-world," I sniggered, grabbing my suitcase and wheeling it through to the bedroom.

I stopped and gasped. The room was incredible. French doors at the far end of the room let the October sun shine in making the room seem even larger. The bed was huge. Like, really fucking huge! It was covered in more cushions than I had ever seen in my life. Chocolate, gold and cream covers that were made of satin covered the bottom of it. I suddenly felt my stomach drop at the thought of what Edward and I could have done in a bed that size.

Damned benefit…

I left my suitcase and dropped down onto the gigantic bed, lying back and letting my feet dangle off the end. I giggled when I realised my feet didn't touch the floor.

"Fucking hell, that is one huge bed, Bells!"

I didn't look up but felt Jasper drop at the side of me. I turned and smiled at him. "Good, right?"

"Oh yeah," he answered putting his hands behind his head and shuffling further into the covers. "Alice and I would have had fun in this monster."

I laughed and nodded. "I was thinking the same."

"Wow, Tinks," he said with a sarcastic frown. "I'm into kinky shit too but a threesome with you and Alice…" he trailed off and blew air out of his cheeks.

"I meant Edward and I you idiot," I laughed pushing his arm.

"Holy shit, Bella, a fourway? You are a dark horse, honey. But I'm not sure that would fly with Edward though."

"Jazz!" I groaned, rubbing my eyes in exasperation. "You're just nasty."

"What?" he laughed leaning up on his elbow. "Don't tell me you've never played a round of Ring around the Rosie." His waggling eyebrows told me that he was playing with me.

"You assume right you dirty shit," I chuckled sitting up and shaking my head. "And besides," I continued turning to him. "I don't share."

He laughed loudly and held his fist out to me which I bumped with my own. "I so approve of you, Bella," he smiled.

"Thanks, Jasper," I smirked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm glad I can continue my relationship with Edward knowing that you approve."

"Mmhm," he replied closing his eyes with a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

"Ok," I sighed. "I'm gonna clean up and then go and find Ms Weber." I stood and stretched. "Are you coming or are you staying here?"

"I'll come if that's ok?" he asked opening one eye slowly. "I ain't got anything else to do."

"Sure," I smiled. "Give me ten."

I splashed water on my face, brushed my teeth and my hair and changed my t-shirt. As I lifted it to put it back in my suitcase I put it to my nose and breathed in the scent that Edward had left on it when he had hugged me at the airport. I smiled into it and tucked it in my bag. He would be calling in a few hours and I couldn't wait to hear his voice. I pulled my cell out of my jeans pocket and went to my messages. I wanted him to get a message from me as soon as he turned his phone back on when he landed.

**Hey, baby. Just arrived at the hotel. It's beautiful. The bed is HUGE! ******** I love you so much and can't wait to speak to you. Yours always, Bella x x x x x x**

I smiled and tucked it back in my pocket knowing that the bed comment would get some kind of reaction. I knew that it was bordering on mean but I had to be honest there was nothing more fucking sexy than jealous, possessive Edward. The fact that he had asked Jasper to look after me this weekend made my heart swell with love and need for him. I leaned on the white marble sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Two days, Bella," I sighed to myself. "Two days."

I jumped as my cell phone beeped and vibrated in my pocket.

_**Bella, I am about two seconds from asking the pilot to turn this fucking plane around. Just think about all the things I would do to you in that bed…I miss you so much already, baby. I love you more than I can ever tell you. I'll call you when we get there. Your Edward xx**_

I smiled and swallowed hard before replying quickly.

**Bad boy having your cell on! I've already thought of a few things I would do to YOU in this bed…mmm…strawberry oil, maybe? 3**

_**Isabella…**_

**Edward…**

_**I'm 30,000 feet above the Earth with a raging fucking hard on…not good!**_

**I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I'm 30,000 feet below you and I'm…**

_**WHAT??!!**_

**So wet thinking of you, baby x**

_**I swear to God, woman. You had better be alone and naked when I call you!**_

**You bet your ass I will be x x**

_**I love you my Bella x (so does my ass **__****__**)**_

**I love you too, sweetheart – ALL OF YOU x**

**Talk soon, babygirl x**

**I can't wait x **

I wandered out of the bathroom with a stupid smile on my face and a deep warm throb between my legs. It amazed me that he could make me so hot with just words. I mean hell the man was born for dirty talk. I was suddenly even more anxious for his plane to land.

"You ok over there?" Jasper grinned from his place by the French windows.

"Yep," I answered slipping my cell back in my pockets.

"He never will learn about keeping his cell phone on when he's on a plane."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jasper," I smiled grabbing my jacket.

"Mmhm, sure," he grinned back before lifting his own cell and twisting it between his fingers. "His sister is exactly the same."

I paused looking between him and his phone before we both laughed and set out of the bungalow towards the main building of the hotel.

There were signs dotted around the lobby and the corridors with Angela and Ben's name in delicate writing. I smiled as we passed the third one and entered the large ballroom that was set out with what looked like hundreds of round tables. They were each covered with white silk cloths and the centre pieces that consisted of golden vases which were filled with beautiful white and pink lilies that draped towards the tables.

"Bella," Angela shouted from across the room.

I turned and smiled at her as she hurried towards me. She flung her arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"Ange," I laughed. "How are you?"

"Oh shit, Bella, I am so stressed. I feel like I'm going insane," she grumbled as she put her fingers to her temples.

"Whatever I can do, sweetheart, I'll do it," I soothed rubbing the tops of her arms.

"Yeah me too," Jasper smiled at the side of me.

Angela dropped her hands and straightened her skirt out as she blushed seven shades of red. "Um…oh, uh…yes, that would be…um, yeah, thanks, Jasper," she whispered.

I laughed lightly as Jasper put his arm around her shoulders. "Angela, this weekend will be perfect and you are gonna look fabulous." He turned to look at her as I giggled into my hand. "Now what can we do to help?"

"Um…there are still some flowers that need bringing in from the kitchen," Angela stuttered.

"Kitchen?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"The bouquets have to be kept cool, Jazz," I smiled.

"Ok, cool," he replied with a nod. "Point me in the right direction, Angie." Angela laughed and pointed towards a group of people at the far end of the room. "Excellent," he grinned and hurried off to help.

"Please tell me that Jasper Whitlock is not helping arrange flowers for my wedding dinner which is in less than four hours," Angela muttered as we watched Jasper take a vase from a speechless waitress.

"I'm sorry, hun, but he is," I smirked as I put my hand on her shoulder. "What can I do?"

For the next two hours Jasper and I helped set up the rest of the ballroom ready for the dinner. Angela was becoming seriously crazy and at one point I had to get her a glass of ice water to calm her down. "Breathe, honey," I had said as I rubbed her back. "The rehearsal was fabulous, Ange, you will be fabulous. Just calm down, babe."

The rehearsal dinner that had been thrown at the beginning of the week had been great. Everything had gone smoothly and Angela had enjoyed every minute. I tried telling her this over and over but she was still highly anxious. I had never seen her that way and it was a little scary. I had been exceedingly relieved when Ben had turned up and spoken to her. I watched in amazement when, as he spoke to her, she seemed to calm almost immediately. The smile that graced her face was perfect and I once again wished that Edward was with me.

"Thanks, Ben," I smiled after Angela left to start getting ready for the meal. "She is ready to burst with nerves and excitement."

Ben laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I know," he said while blowing a long breath out between his pursed lips. "She doesn't seem to realise how beautiful it's all going to be or even how beautiful she is."

"I know," I answered. "It will be fantastic."

"Hey, Bella." I turned around to see Jacob approaching with a vase full of white roses.

"Hey, Jacob, how are you?"

"I'm good," he replied with a smile and a nod. He looked around me and then behind himself. "So, where is Edward?"

"He's in New York," I answered quickly. "You know that, Jacob." I crossed my arms across my chest, suddenly feeling a little exposed.

"Ah, yeah," he answered running a hand through his hair. "I remember now." He took a couple of steps closer to me and smiled. "So you're here alone?"

"No," Jasper answered from behind me. "She's here with me." I felt my body relax instantly.

Jacob's eyes flickered from Jasper's face, to the arm he had placed on my shoulder and then back to my face. "Bella invited me to keep her company," Jasper continued.

"Oh," Jacob mumbled quietly. He cleared his throat before holding his hand for Jasper to shake which he did. "Long time, no see, Jasper," he said with a tight smile.

"Yeah," Jasper grinned as he grabbed his hand, "great to se ya, Jake." I stifled a smile at his sarcastic tone and the grimace that passed over Jacob's lips as Jasper squeezed his hand.

"Mmhm," Jacob replied, gingerly rubbing his palm against his thigh. "So, you looking forward to the weekend?" he asked looking back at me.

"Yeah," I answered honestly. "It's going to be great." I turned to Ben and rubbed his shoulder. "Right, Ben?"

"Right," he nodded with a small smile.

"Well," Jasper interrupted. "Not to bring a halt to this exciting conversation and riveting company, no offence, Ben, but, Bella, we need to go and get ready."

I chuckled and nodded, looking at my feet instead of the look on Jacob's face.

"Ok, Jazz," I answered. "See you later," I said to Ben and Jacob as Jasper grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom. "You are terrible," I giggled, pushing my shoulder into Jasper's.

"What?" he asked with a straight face and wide eyes.

"You know what," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well, the guys a fucking creep, Bella," he grumbled. "I thought Edward was being his usual '_keep every creature with a cock away from MY Bella'_ but honestly." He shook his jacket off as we walked through the bungalow door. "I was just waiting for him to start humping your leg."

"Whatever, Jazz," I smirked, grabbing my wash bag from my suitcase. "You guys worry too damn much."

"Oh, really," he asked as he poured himself a straight Jack.

"Really," I nodded. "I can take care of myself."

"Mmhm," he mumbled taking a sip from his glass. "Well as much as I'd like to believe that, I'll be watching Jacob and his 'good intentions' all weekend." He threw himself down on the sofa. "And besides, I value my twig and giggle berries far too much for him to try anything with you."

I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. "He won't try anything! And anyway I'm sure you could take Jacob," I joked.

"I was talking about Edward," he smirked at me over his glass.

"Lord, have mercy," I muttered. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alrighty then," Jasper replied throwing his cowboy boot clad feet onto the table and switching the 40 inch TV on.

The shower was amazingly relaxing with several jets that pointed out of the marble wall. I stood for at least twenty minutes letting the water pummel my back and shoulders. I smiled as I thought about the fun that Edward and I could have had in it and felt the warmth between my legs increase. I had been away from him for the massive amount of nearly three hours and my body craved him like oxygen. I let my hand trail down my stomach and lightly skimmed my clit that was desperate for the touch of Edward's beautiful, piano fingers.

I moaned as I remembered the day that he had literal played my orgasm out of me on the sofa. I bit my lip as my stomach tightened. I needed him, wanted him and knew that I needed to be ready for him when he called. I sighed and reluctantly pulled my fingers from my now slick pussy. I smiled to myself as I thought about Edward being hard for me on his plane, wanting me like I wanted him. If only the pilot would have turned the plane around.

I shook my head and switched off the shower. "Get a grip, Swan," I murmured quietly.

My mantra was definitely becoming – _two days, two days…_

I opened the bathroom door a crack and called out for Jasper.

"Yeppers?" he replied from the sitting room.

"I'm getting dressed in the bedroom, ok?"

"Fantastic," he answered with a smile in his voice. "Can I watch?"

"Um, that would be no, Whitlock," I laughed back. "I won't be long."

"Spoil sport," he called back.

My dress that I was wearing for the dinner even I thought was stunning. Alice had picked it up for me when she had gone to get hers for the benefit with Edward. It was a mixture of dark green and grey and was ruched at the front. It came just below my knees and held me in a way that made me feel very sexy.

I blasted my hair and curled a few strands at the back and sides before adding some blush and mascara. I had learnt from Alice continually telling me that in my case, less was more with make up. I wasn't altogether convinced but I trusted Alice's judgement. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little early to get fully dressed so opted for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

I padded back into the sitting room to find Jasper shouting at the TV. I dropped down next to him and he passed me a bottle of beer.

"Thanks," I smiled as he nodded "And what are we shouting at?"

"Baseball," he answered.

"I didn't know you were into baseball," I said with a smile as I rested my feet on the table next to his.

"I'm not," he answered turning to me, "but isn't that what men are meant to do when sport is on?"

I sputtered into my beer bottle and shook my head. "Oh, Jasper," I giggled.

He flicked the TV to a music channel and groaned when he found The Rolling Stones. "Magic," he said as he shuffled further down in his seat.

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "I'd have pinned you as a Beatle man myself."

"Tinker," he grumbled, looking at me with a frown. "Behave yourself."

"Sorry," I smiled.

"The Rolling Stones were the epitome of great British rock," he said pointing at the screen at a very young looking Mick Jagger, "none of this girly, shaky Beatle hair and fancy suits. No sir, they are the best." He sipped his drink and nodded along to Brown Sugar. "I mean look at Jagger. Cool as fuck and moves that would put Elvis to shame."

"Ok," I replied with a smirk, "whatever you say."

"I do say," he said seriously, "so no more Beatle talk."

After a half hour of classic rock, Jasper went to take a shower. I opened another bottle of beer and sat half watching the TV and half watching the clock. Edward still wouldn't land for at least another 2 hours and I would, by that time, be at the dinner. I sighed and typed another message to him hoping that he still had his phone on.

**Hey, baby. Is it ok if I call you later? I'll be at the dinner by the time you land and won't be able to speak to you, well, naked at least…**

I smiled as my phone beeped back within a minute. I loved that Edward was a cell phone rebel.

 _**Ok, sweetheart. I'll message you when we land. And, Bella, please don't talk about you being naked…at least till I can see you. E x x**_

**Ok. I miss you. How's the flight?**

_**I miss you too. Flight is boring but ok. Hey, have I told you I love you today?**_

**Um…I'm not sure x x**

_**I love you so much, Bella.**_

**I love you too. Speak to you later, baby.**

**Definitely! X x x x x **

I smiled and sighed, slumping back into the sofa with my bottle of beer, thinking that, even with Edward away from me, I had never ever felt as content as I did at that moment.

* * * *

"Jesus, Bella!" Jasper said with wide eyes as I walked into the sitting room from the bedroom.

What?" I asked looking down at myself. I was convinced that either my dress was caught in my panties or that I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe.

"You look…" he trailed off waving his hand in front of him looking for the right word.

"Good?" I asked nervously, suddenly thinking that the dress wasn't as hot as I had originally thought.

"Fucking awesome," he chuckled shaking his head. "Jacob is gonna jizz in his fucking pants."

"Ew, Jasper, that's just gross," I mumbled as I looked through my bag to make sure that I had everything.

"True though," he muttered. "If Edward was here you'd never get to the goddamn dinner!"

This I had to laugh at because if Edward were here I was damn sure that the bed would have seen a lot more action than it was going to.

"You're not looking too shabby yourself there, Mr Whitlock."

That was a big fucking understatement. He looked beautiful in black slacks with brown shoes, brown Texas belt and a white shirt that was pushed up at the arms with the top two buttons undone.

"What this old thing?" he asked twirling for me before shaking his ass.

I giggled into my bag, praying that the tears of laughter wouldn't spoil my make up.

"Let me take a picture," he smiled holding up his cell.

I huffed before tilting my head and smiling at him as the camera flashed.

"Come on, cowboy. We can't be late."

I linked my arm through his and we set off back to the ballroom.

The ballroom was stunning. The lighting had been dimmed and the centre pieces glowed with candlelight. The lilies and roses danced against the heat and the silk covers glimmered under the china place settings. As maid of honour I had to direct people to their seats, which I would also be doing at the ceremony. Jasper left me, reluctantly, to take his and I was left at the door with Jacob.

"You look amazing, Bella," he smiled at me as his eyes took in my dress.

"Thanks," I replied looking down at myself. I stifled a smirk as I remembered Jasper's words about jizz and Jacob's pants. "You look good too," I offered.

It wasn't a lie. He did. He also had on black slacks, a white shirt, a black waistcoat and a thick red tie which he rubbed his hands down.

"Thanks," he smiled back. "I thought I'd make an effort. It isn't every day that your best friend gets married."

I laughed lightly and nodded. "I know," I replied glancing back into the room to see Angela and Ben holding hands and greeting people who approached them. She looked radiant. She looked happy and my heart swelled with joy for her. "They are so happy together," I murmured.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking with me. "It must be nice to meet that someone who makes your whole face light up like that." I glanced up at him to see him looking right at me. "But you'd know that, right, Bella?"

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

"Yeah," he said just as softly.

"Jacob…" I began but he cut me off.

"Edward's a lucky guy, Bella," he sighed down at the floor before looking back at me. "A really lucky guy and I hope he realises that."

"He does," I replied with a small nod.

"Good," he breathed.

I was more than a little surprised at Jacob's words and although I did feel slightly uncomfortable by his attentions I couldn't help but rub his arm.

"Thanks, Jake," I smiled.

He shrugged and smiled back at me. "No problem."

Before long everyone was seated and eating the most amazing meal. Angela's mom gave a heart felt speech that left moist eyes around the room. I suddenly felt very anxious about my speech. Angela had asked me to say a few words at the ceremony. I had at first been dead against the idea but when she had begged and told me that she would want nothing more I had caved and agreed. I mean talk about playing the best friend 'I love you, please do this for me' card!

"So was I right about the jizz?" Jasper whispered into my ear bringing me back to my meal.

I nearly choked on my chicken as he did which of course made him giggle like a school girl.

"Jasper!" I coughed taking a sip of my wine.

"What?" he asked with his palms up in surrender, "just asking."

"Yeah, yeah," I smirked. "I'm sure his pants are a jizz free zone."

"What fucking ever," he smiled as he pushed a forkful of food into his mouth.

I laughed at his expression and jumped as my bag beeped. I hurriedly opened it and smiled at the screen.

_**Hey, sweetgirl, just got in the car at the airport. Hope your night is going well. Speak to you later. I love you. E xx**_

"Edward?" Jasper asked as I beamed as I wrote my reply.

"Mmhm, they just landed," I answered not taking my eyes from the screen.

"Excellent," he smiled pulling his cell from his pocket and typing out a text.

I suddenly couldn't wait to be back in the bungalow alone with my cell and Edward. My whole body began to get warm at the thought.

"You ok there, Bella?" Jasper smiled as he pushed his phone back in his pocket.

"Yep," I answered quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just look a little…" he paused and grinned, "excited."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I'm an excitable person, Jasper," I scoffed.

"I'll say," he retorted. "You're positively glowing!"

"Shut up!" I scolded, pushing his arm to which he simply laughed.

The night came to an early close with everyone beginning to leave at around ten. I was fairly thankful knowing that my day with Angela was going to start nice and early.

"It was great tonight, Angela," I smiled as I hugged her.

"Yeah it was," she replied with the largest smile I had ever seen. "I'm so nervous, Bella," she whimpered.

I squeezed her harder. "It's going to be everything you thought it would be, Ange. Honestly and I'll be there the whole time to hold your hand and repeat that over and over again."

She laughed and hugged me back. "Thanks, babe," she whispered.

"No problem," I replied. "Now get your ass to bed."

"Ok," she nodded. "Goodnight, Jasper Whitlock," she said before clamping her hand over her mouth at the fact that she had said his full name.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight, Angela Weber," he said grinning at me as he did.

We were on our way back to the bungalow when Jasper's phone began to ring.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled before covering the mouth piece. "It's Edward," he laughed while twisting his hair around his finger.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door.

"No I'm good, Alice baby," he chirped from behind me as I slipped my shoes off and rubbed my feet. "I miss you too, darlin'. Um…yeah, ok…now?"

I frowned at him as he glanced at me quickly and then turned from me. "Sure, baby…mm…I know," he whispered as he turned his face back to me. "Give me a couple of minutes, ok?"

He flipped his phone shut and cleared his throat nervously. "Um…I'm gonna take a walk," he muttered while pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Just…you know…need some air."

His nervousness was adorable.

"Ok, Jasper," I nodded knowingly. "Take all the time you need."

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, shuffling from foot to foot before turning to the door. "I'll um…I'll take the key but I'll…um…knock when I come back," he smiled gently.

"Ok," I smiled back. "Tell Alice I say hi," I smirked as he opened it.

"Yeah," he glanced back. "And tell Edward to take his pants off first."

Before I could ask him what he meant he had closed the door and my cell phone was ringing.

I smiled when I saw Edward's name on the display.

"Hey you," I smiled as I answered.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" he replied. My whole body relaxed as I heard his voice, soft, silky and sexy as hell.

"I'm good now," I answered. "How are you?"

"Missing you," he said quickly with a small sigh.

"Me too," I sighed back. "It feels like forever since I saw you."

"I know it, baby," he said softly making my eyes close gently. "It's so good to hear your voice." He sighed again. "Was it a good night?"

"Yeah it was great," I replied. "Angela had a great time. Everyone enjoyed themselves."

"That's great, baby. I wish I was there with you."

"Me too," I sighed back. "Two days," I smiled lightly.

"Two days," he repeated.

"So have you and Alice done anything exciting yet?"

"Not really," he answered quickly. "She wanted to go in a few stores but that was it. You know Alice," he chuckled. "I'm tired," he said softly.

"Time difference," I smiled looking at my watch.

"Yep, it's 1:30 here. I'm ready for bed," he smiled again.

"Mm, sounds good," I smiled back feeling my body react to his tone.

"Mmhm," he answered before he paused. I heard shuffling at the other end and a quick intake of breath, "um, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you wearing tonight?" he asked with a tight edge to his voice.

I frowned and looked down at myself "A dress, why?"

"Fuck," he muttered. "That is not just a dress, Bella. That's a fucking wet dream."

"Wait, what are you…?" I paused before it clicked, "Jasper Whitlock!" I fumed. "He sent you that picture"

"Um, fuck yeah he did!" Edward replied. "Holy motherfucking Christ!"

I laughed lightly. "You like that, baby?"

"Jesus, Bella," he groaned. "You look like sex incarnate. Look at your tits and your legs. Baby, fuck…are you still wearing it?"

"Mmhm," I smiled down the phone.

I bit my lip as I heard him groan gently. "Are you in the bedroom?" My clit twisted at the tone of his voice.

"Not yet, give me a second," I purred.

I hurried through to the bedroom and after closing the door, dropped myself down on the bed, snuggling into the cushions.

"Ok, I'm lying on the bed, in my dress, wishing you were here with me so you could help me take it off."

"Oh no, Bella," he moaned. "I'd fuck you while you were still wearing it."

I moaned at his words and rubbed my hand across my stomach, clenching my thighs together to try and get some friction.

"I'd start at your feet, taking off those fuck me heels and licking up your calf to your thigh so slowly that you would be begging for me to hurry up," he growled.

I moaned and let my hand wander over my left tit. My nipple was so hard as I rubbed my palm across it through the silk of my dress. "Edward," I whispered. "Where are you?"

"I'm lying, naked on my hotel bed with my hand on my rock hard cock with you on loud speaker with your picture looking at me. Fuck, Bella, I want you so bad," he groaned as I heard shifting. "That dress…shit. Do you want me?"

"Oh God, Edward, so, so much, baby," I groaned as I lowered my hand.

"Will you touch yourself for me?" he whispered as his voice became even more liquid sex.

"Mmm," I answered as my hand slid over the black lace of my panties. They were so wet already and I told him so.

"Wet for me, Bella?" he groaned. "Hot and wet? You dirty girl."

"Edward, I wish I could have your cock right now," I breathed lightly rubbing my clit through the lace. I knew if I went too fast that I'd cum too quick. "Are you touching that big, hard cock for me?"

"Fuck yes, baby," he moaned. "I'm so hard for you. What would you do to my cock if I was there?" he grunted.

"I'd start by licking you from your balls to the tip so slowly that you'd be begging for me to hurry up," I murmured with a small smile, knowing that the words I used belonged to him. "I'd taste you and you'd be so ready for me."

"Yes, Bella," he moaned. "I'd be so ready for you, baby. I always am."

"And then I'd take your cock in my mouth and suck you so hard all the way down."

"Ughh, yes," he panted.

"And then all the way up," I moaned licking my lips and rubbing my clit. "Deep, wet and slow," I groaned as my hand slipped under the lace. I gasped as I touched my clit.

"That's it, Bella," he growled. "Touch your clit for me. Jesus, I wish it was my tongue sliding over that delicious pussy."

_Fuck! The man was made to play this game!_

"Yes, Edward," I groaned.

"I'd taste you because, Bella, you always taste so fucking good," he continued. I could hear his breathing was becoming laboured but he didn't stop. "I'd lick your beautiful little clit and push my fingers into you. How many do you want, Bella?"

"Three," I groaned.

He chuckled. "My beautiful, greedy girl," he growled. "Push three fingers into your tight pussy, baby," he ordered.

I did as he asked and moaned his name loudly.

"Does that feel good, Bella? Tell me how good it feels," he ordered again, his voice demanding and hot.

"So fucking good, Edward. Oh my god," I panted. "I'm so wet for you, baby. I want your cock so hard. I want you to fuck me, Edward, please."

"Bella," he moaned loudly. "I'm close…fuck."

"Uh…yes," I replied rubbing my clit with my thumb as my three fingers assaulted my pussy. "Rub that cock for me."

"So hard…I'd take my fingers from you, kissing your pussy before I'd slam my cock into you so hard you'd scream my name," he snarled. "Your legs on my shoulders…fuck, Bella…I'd fuck you so hard in that fucking dress."

"Do it," I cried out, "harder, Edward."

"I'd hold your hands down while I pushed so hard into you. You'd be screaming my name so loud. I'd pull out and flip you over and slam back into you from behind," he gasped. "Fuck, you look so good when I fuck you from behind, Bella."

"Yes…close, Edward," I replied.

"Your tight ass would just be calling to me, but not tonight. Tonight is about your pussy and I'd pound into it so hard. I'd pull your hair…"

"Close."

"I'd grab your tits…"

"Closer, Edward! Fuck me!"

"Fuck…uh, I'd slap your ass so hard with my cock inside you!"

His words sent me over the edge and I came so hard, my back arched off the bed.

"Scream my name, Bella!"

"EDWARD!"

I vaguely heard him at the other end of the phone calling out my name and groaning long and loud as he followed me.

I panted and gasped as my body began to wind down. My clit throbbed and my legs felt like jelly.

"Bella…uh, fuck. Are you there babygirl?" he panted and sighed at the end of the phone.

"Yep," I sighed and grinned before stretching across the bed. I kicked my panties off and threw them to my bag.

"Holy shit, Bella. That was…"

"Fucking awesome," I giggled.

"I have never cum so hard with just my hand," he chuckled. "You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, Cullen," I smiled. "I have wet fingers."

He groaned and I heard him shifting again, "Christ, woman, not again! I need a breather. I am not a machine."

I laughed again as I heard a thump and a satisfied groan. "I'd lick them fucking clean you know," he said softly

"It's ok," I smirked. "I've already done that!"

"Isabella," he growled. "Fuck, baby."

I laughed and snuggled into the cushions. "Sorry, sweetheart," I said, not really meaning it.

"I am so in love with you," he said so gently the hairs on my arms lifted.

"I adore you my Edward," I replied feeling my throat tighten at the impossible need I had for his arms to be around me.

"Two days, Bella," he whispered.

"Two days," I repeated with a small smile.

We sat for a couple of minutes just listening to each other breathe down the phone. I could feel my eyes beginning to get heavy as his breaths started to become slower and longer.

"Edward," I croaked.

"Mm," he answered.

"You need to sleep, angel. It's late for you."

"I know," he groaned. I could imagine him stretching and smiling like he always did when he was falling asleep.

"I love you and I'll speak to you tomorrow," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella," he replied. "I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Edward. Dream of me?"

"Always," he smiled. "Dream sweet dreams, babygirl."

"I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I clicked my phone shut and exhaled into my pillow.

_Two days…_

**Holy hot phone sex Batman!!**

**I don't know about you but I want a booty call just like that! WOW!**

**I'm sorry to split the wedding again but next chapter will be the wedding and the reunion! It would have been super, super long otherwise!**

**I hope you enjoyed Jasper in this chapter – his return will be the beginning of the next chapter.**

**A few people have asked how many chapters are left and as it stands there will be ****MAYBE**** 6 with an epilogue. (That's a big maybe haha)**

**Also I was wondering if you would be so nice as to tell me what you'd like to see before it ends. I have my ideas of where and how it will end but I'd love to know your ideas because – HELL – I do it all for you lot anyway!!**

**TTFN x x x x x **


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello people!**

**Thanks for the amazing feedback for the last chapter – you kids are freakin' awesome!**

**Huge love to the Cherubs – HAPPY NEW MOON WEEKEND, LADIES!!**

**I thought the film was amaaaaaaazing!**

**I may not have jumped the Edward ship but DAYUM that Lautner is packing! I must go back to my mantra 'He's 17, he's 17, he's 17…..'**

**Chapter 49: A Union**

I lay back against the huge pillows and cushions on the huge bed that I had just had the best phone sex ever on and smiled. Come to think of it, it was the only phone sex I had ever had, but goddamn it that shit would take some beating.

I giggled to myself as I thought about how insanely hot Edward Cullen could make me. He was on the other side of the country and my body still reacted to him. He made me hot, wet, breathless and unfortunately desperate for more.

I sighed about how insatiable my need for Edward really was and ran my hands through my hair. I truly believed that I would never stop wanting him the way that I did almost constantly now. I rubbed my face before sitting up and making my way over to my bag to find my pyjamas. I grinned as I pushed the panties that I had hurled across the room into the front pocket of my bag and turned towards the bathroom to get changed.

A light knock on the bedroom door stopped me in my tracks, "Jasper?"

"Yeah," he replied softly. "You decent in there, Miss Swan?"

I laughed and opened the door to find him with one arm leaning against the door frame while his other held a huge crystal glass that I can only assume was filled with bourbon. His expression was content but extremely mischievous. He looked me up and down and clicked his tongue. "Still fully dressed, Tinks? I'm disappointed!"

"Yeah, yeah, Whitlock," I smiled before pausing and placing my hand on my hip. I eyed him suspiciously. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long," he smiled back taking a long sip from his glass. "Why, did I miss something exciting?"

"That depends on what you class as exciting," I replied turning back towards the bathroom so that he couldn't see the insane blush that had started to sear across my face. I heard him chuckle softly and shut my eyes praying to all that was holy that he hadn't heard anything he shouldn't have. "I'm getting changed," I called as I shut the door.

I changed quickly, pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, brushed my teeth and washed my face. The bedroom was empty as I threw my dress back onto its hanger. I heard the TV from the sitting room and made my way through to find Jasper sitting on the couch in black board shorts and a white wife beater. I dropped myself next to him and smiled as he silently handed me my own glass of amber liquid. I sipped it slowly feeling the burn and heat as it travelled down my throat.

Yep, definitely bourbon…

I tried and failed to hide the small cough that came from swallowing the stuff. Jasper lolled his head towards me and smiled. "Good shit, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered taking another sip. "So, how was Alice?"

"Good," he answered quickly and I couldn't help but smile. "I mean she's _doing_ good," he stammered looking at me with slight embarrassment in his eyes. "You know she's fine…she's well, she's ok.

I laughed out loud then at his adorable expression. It was blatantly clear that it hadn't been just Edward and I that had had some phone fun.

"Calm down, Jazz," I giggled, nudging his shoulder with mine. "It's all good."

He laughed with me and shook his head. "I'll drink to that." He lifted his glass to mine and downed what was left. He grimaced and blew a long breath out as he placed his empty glass on the table between his bare feet. I glanced then at the TV to see a huge snake hiss and bite at the camera.

"What the hell are you watching?" I asked with an incredulous shrug.

"Steve Irwin," he replied crossing his arms over his chest. "That guy was the coolest. He touches poisonous snakes and handles crocodiles like they're fucking puppies and kittens."

"And that's cool?" I asked with a grin.

"Hell yeah. Way cool!" he enthused with a frown that suggested he didn't understand my lack of excitement.

"Whatever you say, Whitlock," I said sipping my drink.

"So how's your boy?" he asked after a few more moments of watching Steve Irwin try to catch a six foot alligator with tape and his own bare hands.

"He's good," I replied with a smirk.

"Mmhm," Jasper said sliding his eyes to mine. "You two are nasty." He cried out with laughter as I slapped his arm. "What?" He chuckled rubbing his arm.

"Oh please, Mr '_I suddenly have to take a walk in the dark while I talk to my girlfriend on the phone_.'" I mimicked his accent as best I could which only caused him to laugh more. "And you call us nasty. Exhibitionism a hobby of yours, Jazz?"

"Touché, Swanface," he nodded, "Touché." He continued to rub his arm before pouting at me. "You have a mean right hook there, girl!"

"Police chief's daughter, remember," I smiled finishing the last of my drink. "And don't forget it."

"I couldn't if I tried," he smirked as he inspected the spot where my hand had connected. I knew I hadn't hit him that hard and he was milking it for all it was worth.

Actors…

"So I have a question," he said leaning back against the couch and turning his head to me.

"Ok," I answered, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Are we really sharing a bed tonight?"

I laughed and snorted gently at the look on his face. It was definitely somewhere between worried and petrified.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Bella," he deadpanned. "I need to know that should we share a bed that I can rely on you to keep your hands to yourself for the duration."

"Jazz!" I chuckled.

"No, no," he continued holding his palms up. "I need to know that you can resist me."

"I'm sure I can manage it," I smiled at him.

He smiled back and winked. "It's ok, kid, I got housekeeping to drop off some extra blankets." He nodded towards a pile of bedding by the door. "I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure? I don't mind taking the couch, honestly," I said suddenly feeling guilty. Not that the couch wasn't really fucking comfortable but I felt it all the same.

"Don't you dare," he frowned. "I'll be fine for two nights."

"Really, because I don't mind…"

"Bella, really, it's all good." He pulled a cushion from behind his back and nestled it behind his head in demonstration. "See, its fucking heaven."

"Ok, Jasper," I said rolling my eyes as he started to fake snore. He grinned at me as he opened one eye. "Thank you," I said softly with a nod.

"No problem," he replied nodding back. "But you have to promise me one small thing."

"Sounds fair enough."

"We make sure that Edward thinks we slept in the same bed for as long as humanly fucking possible!"

I laughed out loud and dropped my face to my hands. "You're terrible, Mr Whitlock! Truly terrible!"

"Please," he begged with a smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows. "It'll be so funny, Bella, you know it will. The man's a fucking nightmare when it comes to you. Please let me play, please?"

I laughed again as he pouted further and batted his eyelashes which, I noticed, were too damn long and pretty for a man to own.

"That's your best friend," I smiled.

"Oh, come on, Bella," he sang. "You know it'll be piss fucking funny."

"Ok," I sighed in defeat to which Jasper clapped his hands and wiggled his ass against the couch.

"Yes," he hissed putting his palm up for me to slap which I did. "You won't regret this, Tinks."

"But if he gets really pissed I will tell him the truth," I promised as I pointed my finger at him.

"Ok," he conceded with a small shrug.

I placed my now empty glass next to his and stretched as I stood from my seat. "Bed calls," I smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"That you will my lady," he replied with a small salute. "Sweet dreams, hun."

"You too," I smiled. "And no late night croc programmes. You'll have nightmares."

"Yeah, yeah," he answered with a wave of his hand.

I shook my head at him as I made my way back to my phone sex haven.

* * * *

The blaring of the hotel room phone roused me from one of the best nights sleep i had ever had. Rolling over and mumbling obscenities, I slammed my hand around on the bed side table looking for the monstrosity to shut it the hell up.

"Mm," I groaned into the mouth piece after I'd located it.

"This is your morning wake up call, ma'am. It's 7:30am." The voice was male, camp and far too fucking awake for my liking.

"Um...sure, thanks," I replied rubbing the heel of my left hand into my eye.

"Not at all," the voice answered. "The wedding breakfast is now being served."

I mumbled another thanks before putting the phone down. I stretched and through sleep crusted eyes looked out of the French windows towards the ocean. The sun was shining and the sky was utterly cloudless. It couldn't have looked more perfect for Angela's wedding. I sighed watching the birds drop and dart across the view wondering how Edward slept and whether he was thinking of me.

I smiled and reached for my cell. I turned it on and grinned further as it beeped with a text message.

**Good morning, baby. I hope you slept well. I did, after being kept up till late by a certain someone ;) I hope today goes well – I just wish i was there with you. I love you and miss you more than you know. Speak to you later. E xxxxxxx**

I laughed lightly as I felt my heart start to speed up as I read the words again. I wished he was with me too sharing this moment with me, sharing this bed with me but part of me felt that this time apart would be good for us in more ways than we maybe realised. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_. Although my mind couldn't seem to compute the chance that my love for Edward may increase in any way. Surely my heart would eventually burst from my chest with the love that it held for him? I quickly wrote a reply to him.

**Good morning, sweetheart. I slept well too, I can't imagine why! How has your morning been so far? I'm just off to breakfast and then the fun begins. I love you so much and wish you were here. I can't wait to see you. Have you been practising your speech? Love Bella xxxxxx**

I rolled across the bed, stretched and plodded through to the sitting room where Jasper was still fast asleep on the couch.

"Jazz," I whispered through a stifled yawn. "Jazz, if you want breakfast you have to get up." I poked at his foot gently.

"Not uh," he groaned pulling the covers over his face.

"Ok, well I _have_ to go," I smiled, seeing his head nod slowly in understanding from under the blanket.

I had a wash and threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my hoodie, knowing that I would be able to shower later before I was attacked by Angela's cousin in the hair and makeup chair. I walked back through to the sitting room and grabbed the cardboard key from the shelf above the large open fire.

"Bella," Jasper croaked from his snuggled position on the couch.

"Yeah," I replied heading for the door.

"You know that I love you, right?"

I stopped and turned around to look at him with a completely confused expression on my face. "What?"

He had the covers pulled up over his face so that just his eyes were visible. "Well, do I love you enough for you to bring me something back from the breakfast buffet?" He fluttered his lashes at me before I hurled a spare cushion at him.

"The answer to that would be a resounding no," I laughed. "But because I'm completely awesome I will bring you something back anyway."

"Oh, Bella, you are all sorts of fucking awesome my darlin'" he drawled as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

The breakfast buffet was huge and absolutely delicious. Angela was having her breakfast in her room while Ben ate with the guests. I sighed as I watched Jacob wave at me and make his way over to my table.

"Morning," he grinned before pulling out a chair next to me. "How are you?"

I was relieved when after mine and Jacob's conversation the previous night I had believed that we had come to an understanding about where our relationship stood. He had made it clear that he wanted more and for that I was both grateful and annoyed with him. I was grateful for his honesty however he knew that I was with Edward and that there was no way that there could ever be anything more than a friendship between us. I also knew that Jacob and I would cross paths for as long as I worked for Edward, knowing that he worked at the studio that Edward worked for the majority of the time. This made the situation slightly more difficult because in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel that Jacob would not back down no matter how clear I was with him.

"I'm good, thanks," I replied putting my forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth.

"No Jasper?" he smiled glancing around himself.

"No," I chuckled. "He's catching up on his beauty sleep. God knows he needs it."

He laughed with me and sipped his orange juice. "So how are you feeling about your speech?"

I gulped my toast down and wiped my hands on my napkin. "Honestly, I'm scared shitless," I answered with a sigh. "But it's what Angela wants and it's her day."

He nodded in response. "I know what you mean. I just hope people laugh at the right parts."

"I'm sure they will," I nodded.

He held up both hands to show me his fingers were crossed.

"I'm more nervous about the dancing though. I'm not great it has to be said," I confessed, sipping my coffee.

"Hey don't worry," he answered rubbing my shoulder. "I'll take care of you on the dance floor. I won't let you fall."

"Thanks," I replied, genuinely relieved that he would make sure I didn't make a complete tit of myself. "Edward had black toes after the last time we danced together." I laughed remembering the amazing moment he took me onto the dance floor at his parent's house in Italy.

"Oh," Jacob replied, removing his hand and clearing his throat. "Well, it's all in the leading."

"Yeah, he is actually a great dancer," I continued. "I'm just _that_ terrible!"

I felt the atmosphere between us change slightly but in all honesty I was thankful that the subject of Edward had the effect that it did. If it took for me to bring him up every time that Jacob and I were alone then so be it. Apart from idle chit chat with the rest of the guests at our table, Jacob and I exchanged no more words. I said my goodbyes and grabbed a plate for Jasper, piling it up with eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, smiling at the thought of the reaction I would get when I presented it to him.

He didn't disappoint.

"Holy shit, Bella," he said with a mouthful of everything. "This is fucking perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," I answered heading towards the bedroom.

"I think your cell rang," he called. "But I couldn't find it before it stopped."

"Shit," I muttered realising that I had left it under one of the pillows on the bed.

The call I'd missed was from Edward and I immediately called him back, feeling my body start to react to the thought of him.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled down the phone after it rang twice. "I thought I'd missed you." I breathed in a huge breath at the sound of his voice and slumped back against the bed, my feet dangling towards the floor.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I left my phone in bed. How are you?"

"I'm even better now I can hear your voice, baby. I miss you." He exhaled and I smiled at the thought of him running his hand through his hair.

"I miss you too, Edward. How has your morning been so far?"

"Good," he said brightly. "And yes I have been practising my speech."

"That's my boy," I chuckled. "You know you'll be perfect, baby. Everyone will love you."

"Eh," he groaned. "I just hate fucking public speaking."

"Yeah, me too," I replied, suddenly feeling more nervous about my public speaking moment at Angela's reception.

"Bella, you'll be great. I know it," he encouraged. "Just make sure you get more laughs than the fucking idiot best man."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I will do, baby."

"Good girl," he sighed. "I do love you, Bella, so much."

"I love you too," I answered softly. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

His sexy growl at the other end of the phone made my entire body flush with need. "I can't wait to be inside you, Bella."

"Edward," I breathed, running my hand across my stomach.

"You just think of that if you get nervous today, baby, and you'll be fine," he said gently.

"And what will you think of?" I asked with a small smile.

"You, me, naked, massage oil, 24 hours uninterrupted time, you know, the usual," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh is that all?" I laughed rolling onto my side.

"Yeah," he laughed back. "It's not like I've thought about that shit or anything."

"Of course not," I replied.

There was a soft knock in the background followed by Edward groaning. "That's Alice," he sighed. "We gotta go to an early lunch with the benefit chief."

"Sounds fun," I smiled, sitting up off the bed.

"Not really, not without you here," he grumbled as the sound of a door opening and closing came through the phone.

"Hey, Bella," Alice shouted in the background.

"Hey, Alice," I shouted back.

"I hope my Jazzy is being looked after," she called out.

"He's doing just fine. I've just given him his breakfast," I laughed.

"Tell him that I..."

"Alice, _fuck off_," Edward snapped. "Ring Jasper yourself if you're so goddamn concerned." He muttered under his breath and exhaled loudly. "Sorry, baby."

"It's ok," I chuckled. "You'd better go because I know I need to go and get cleaned up so I can go and help Angela. God knows what kind of state she is in this morning."

"Ok, sweetheart," he replied. "I love you. Have a great time, think of me and if Jacob Black tries anything..."

"He won't, Edward," I sighed shaking my head. "I have Jasper to protect me and Seth and Angela."

"Mmhm," he answered. "I love you."

"I love you. Good luck for tonight, Edward, you'll be great. Call me later?"

"I wouldn't fucking miss it," he said before his voice dropped. "I want round two of the Edward and Bella phone fuck show."

"Edward," I sighed, running my hand further down my body. "I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

_And that wasn't a lie…_

"Baby," he groaned. "You can't fucking…_uh_…say things like that to me..._Jesus_...right, I have to go."

I laughed softly. "Bye, I love you."

"You too sweetheart, so much. Bye."

I flipped my phone shut and slumped back on the bed.

I suddenly felt even more excited about 'round two.'

* * * *

Once I'd had my shower and after leaving Jasper to 'marinate' in the tub I made my way over to Angela's hotel suite. I was just lifting my hand to knock on the door when the damn thing flew open and Pam, Angela's mother grabbed me into the room in a choke hold of a hug.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she whimpered into my neck.

"What's wrong, Pam?" I asked as best I could with her forearms squeezing my wind pipe.

"My baby…is getting…married," she replied between sniffs and sobs.

I laughed gently and pushed back from her so that she wasn't holding me quite so tight. "I know," I smiled wiping my thumbs under her eyes that were now all red and puffy.

"I'm just so, so...oh, Bella I'm a mess!" she laughed through her tears.

"Pretty much," I giggled with her wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "But that's ok," I assured her. "It's a big day."

"My big day." Angela's voice came from the door way of the suite. I looked up to see her dressed in a white satin bathrobe with her wet hair twisted in a towel. Her face was a mixture of emotions that ranged from fear to absolute excitement and pure happiness.

"Angela," I whispered letting go of her mom.

I walked towards her quickly and threw my arms around her. "God, Bella," she mumbled into my hair. "I'm getting fucking married."

"I can't believe it," I chuckled, feeling tears prick my eyes. "It's going to be beautiful." I pulled back and cupped her face. "It's going to be perfect."

"It will be won't it," she nodded taking a deep breath. "I can't wait to marry him, Bella."

"You will in…" I looked down at my watch. "Five hours."

"Five hours?" she almost screeched. "Holy shit!" She pulled from me and ran back towards her bedroom shouting about all the things that needed to be done. I was almost waiting for items of clothes, furniture and small children to come flying through the doorway behind her.

"Calm down," Pam called following her as she wiped her nose on a tissue and rolled her eyes at me.

My laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened it to find a very tall man and two equally tall women, who were laden with bags and boxes, looking at me in confusion.

"Can I help?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're here for the hair and make up," the tall man answered. "I'm Riley."

"Oh ok," I smiled. "I'm Bella, come on in."

"Our maid of honour," he winked taking my hand, "a pleasure."

"Oh, Riley!" Angela groaned as she emerged from the bedroom. "I'm so glad you're here."

He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. "Now come on, gorgeous girl. I am here with my ladies to make you look even more stunning so that, that man will be running down the aisle to _you_."

Angela looked to me and smiled before taking a huge breath and nodding. "Ok," she sighed. "Let's do this."

"Absolutely," Riley smiled. "Micha, start on Bella's hair while I stick with our bride," he said pointing to the tall red haired girl. "Lucy you're with mom and we'll take it from there."

They ushered us into the dressing room of the suite that was complete with a wall length mirror and leather seats. Riley and his girls began setting up hairdryers, straightening irons, hair spray, mousse and a thousand other bits that I couldn't identify.

Apart from Angela's little brother who was walking Angela down the aisle I was the only bridesmaid which, I had to confess, I was pretty pleased about. I was truthfully touched when Angela had asked only me to be there for her on her wedding day. Although the thought of everyone's eyes being on me as I walked my clumsy ass self down the aisle made my stomach turn.

As my hair and makeup was done and Riley asked Ange about Ben and the honeymoon that they were taking, I couldn't help but think of Edward. Even after two hours of not speaking to him, my chest felt different almost as if my heart was only beating at half the strength it usually did. It was fairly cheesy to say it and in all honesty it scared the shit out of me but Edward completed my heart. Without him, not being able to hold him, kiss him or make love to him, the only word that I could think of to describe the feeling inside me was hollow. I chastised myself for feeling that way, knowing that two days was nothing. In the grand scheme of things we were bound to spend time apart and I would have to get used to the hollowness that seemed to have taken up residence in my chest.

"Suck it up," I mumbled to myself as I glanced at my reflection angrily.

This was Angela's day and I had to be there for her. My obsessive heart had to take a back seat to that no matter how much I wanted Edward with me. I sipped on the champagne and orange juice that had been brought to the room as Micha teased my hair into waves while asking about my vacation plans for the upcoming year.

Two hours later and Angela, Pam and I had our hair and makeups finished and were moved over to three small tables that had been set up so that our nails could be done. I was told that Riley and his girls were being paid for by Ben's mom and dad as a wedding gift to Angela. As I looked down at my now beautifully buffed and manicured nails I decided that Ben's parents were my new favourite people in the world.

Pam left to get ready while I helped Julie get Angela into her ivory gown. She looked exquisite. The bodice of the dress twisted around her middle gathering at the hip where a diamante brooch held it to the top of the skirt that flowed elegantly down to the floor. Angela's hair was up in a tight twist which was finished with lavender rose clips that matched my dress.

She turned from the mirror and looked down at herself, placing the palms of her hands against her stomach. Her shoulders lifted as she tried to take as many deep breaths as she could.

"You're beautiful," I whispered.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice that I had never heard her use before.

"Truly," I answered with a smile and a thick throat. "You look like an angel."

She looked at me, blinked slowly and I made to move towards her to give her a hug. "Don't!" she cried holding her hands up. "For the love of God don't hug me," she chuckled nervously. "I won't be able to handle it."

I laughed back and dabbed a small tear away. "Ok," I said. "No hugs. I'll go and get _my_ dress on."

"Ok," she breathed.

I slipped into my lavender gown, smiling as I remembered Edward's reaction to it in the dress shop.

"_Isabella...you're breathtaking..."_

Julie zipped up the back of my dress and smiled at me in the mirror. "Are you ok?" she asked softly rubbing her hands down the sides of my skirt, making sure there were no creases.

"I'm great," I answered. "My best friend is getting married. I have to walk twenty feet in front of over one hundred people without falling on my face and I have to give a speech but apart from that I'm fine."

She laughed gently. "Well if it's any consolation, you look fantastic."

"Thanks," I replied looking down at myself.

"Well, look at you, you sexy bitch!"

Seth's voice careened around the room from the doorway where he stood looking incredibly hot in a brown Gucci suit. His shirt was cream and his tie, which was tied in a huge Windsor, was chocolate.

I screamed as I threw my arms around him. "Seth, it's been too long!"

"Don't I know it," he replied hugging me back. "My best friend moves in with a bona-fide sex God film star and I get forgotten!"

I pulled from him and rolled my eyes. "You know that's not the case. I'm busy."

"Mmhm," he smiled putting his hand on his hip. "And wouldn't we all like to be busy with that hunk of man meat?" he asked Julie who smiled and raised her eyebrows in agreement. "Speaking of which, I saw your boy on the TV not so long ago, looking mighty fine. What the hell is he doing in New York?"

"Charity benefit," I answered, picking up my small flower bouquet.

"Well, fuck," Seth sighed. "Is there anything the man can't do? Tell me he has a flaw somewhere."

I laughed and shrugged to which he clicked his tongue and made his way through to Angela.

"We need a moment, Bells," he called through to me.

I joined him and Angela in a circle taking each one of their hands as Angela's mom and aunties looked at the three of us like we were insane. "A small prayer before Angela leaves us to join the cult of wedded bliss," he smirked as Angela shook her head at him.

"Our Father, On Rodeo Drive, Jimmy Choo be thy name. Thy leather come, thy heels worn, at parties and at Angie's wedding. Give us this day a beautiful bride and a fuck hot groom and forgive Bella's dancing as we forgive her for torturing our feet. And deliver us an awesome party where there will be lots of temptation and evil alcohol. And make sure the happiness, the love and the great sex lasts for Angela and Ben, forever and ever, Amen."

We giggled and laughed all the way through it and hugged each other when he had finished.

"Amen," we all said before a round of applause filled the room.

* * * *

The wedding ceremony was perfect we all knew it would be. I managed to stay upright the whole time even though Jasper was smirking at the concentration that must have been plastered all over my face as I walked down the aisle, gripping my bouquet as hard as I could. Ben's expression as Angela walked towards with her brother made my heart swell. His eyes glistened and his hands twisted at the front of him as if he was holding himself back from running at her and grabbing her. Jacob smiled at me as the two kissed at the end of the vows which were beautiful and everyone stood clapping and cheering as the newlyweds made their way to have their pictures taken. Jacob, Angela's brother and I were included in a few shots before the couple were taken for more of just the two of them.

"Well done, darlin'" Jasper smiled as he nudged my shoulder as I leaned against the bar. "You remained vertical for the duration. That shit deserves a drink."

I laughed and rolled my eyes as he passed me a champagne flute with a wink, "And besides you look incredible."

"Thanks, Jazz," I said with a slight blush as Seth pushed by me to get to him.

"Jasper," he said softly holding out his hand. "We meet again."

"Hey, Seth," he replied with a laugh. "How are ya man?"

"All the better now," Seth smiled. "You look fabulous. Is that a new suit?"

"Um...yeah. Alice got it for me so I guess so." Jasper looked down at the black suit with a frown.

"Perfect," Seth muttered and then winced as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Back off big boy he's taken," I laughed.

"Just because one is eating doesn't mean one can't look at the menu, darling," he whispered with a wink.

"You're incorrigible," I laughed, shaking my head.

We remained in the bar for at least an hour before Jacob came in to tell us all that we had to make our way to the marquee. Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at me and set off ahead of me. My heart slammed in my chest as I realised that the moment for my speech was coming nearer. I pulled the worn piece of paper out of my purse and re-read my writing. I felt a large hand touch the small of my back softly and I glanced up to see that it belonged to Jacob. He was looking irritatingly handsome in his suit, complete with waistcoat and lavender flower on his lapel.

"You're going to be fine, Bella," he smiled, glancing down at the paper in my hand.

I laughed and swallowed hard. "I hope so. I just hope Angela likes it," I confessed.

"I'm sure she will," he smiled. "And by the way," he said stopping and standing in front of me. "You look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I pushed my hands down my dress. "Thanks, Jake," I answered. "You look great too." I gestured with my hand towards him and laughed as he cocked an eyebrow and posed like a catalogue model.

"Why thank you," he said with a nonchalant shake of his head.

"Bella," Jasper called from behind Jacob. "You ok, darlin'?"

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'll speak to you later," he whispered and turned towards his seat at the main table.

"I'm fine," I answered Jasper as I walked towards him. "He was just being cordial."

"Mmhm," he mumbled, "so naïve, young Tinks, so naïve."

"Shut up," I laughed pushing his shoulder, before leaving him at his table.

I was also sitting at the main table on Angela's side next to her brother and Pam. I couldn't help but laugh at the guests who were sitting on Jasper's table as they looked at him incredulously. I supposed it wasn't every day that a Hollywood A-lister sat at your wedding table. He was so natural with them, even when one of them asked for an autograph, that it wasn't long before the other guests looked to be completely relaxed with him. I smiled as I imagined how Edward would have acted in the same situation. No doubt he would have been his normal, charming, beautiful self. I looked at my watch to see that the benefit would be in full swing in New York and wondered how Edward's nerves were doing.

I was disturbed out of my musings by a huge camera flash. I blinked back the light that was now covering my vision but couldn't make out where it had come from. I sighed and took a sip from my champagne flute.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jacob called. "Please welcome, Mr and Mrs Cheney!"

We all stood and clapped as Angela and Ben entered the marquee hand in hand and looking so happy it made my chest ache. Ben held Angela's hand up and then put it to his mouth placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle. They made their way towards the table and, after they hugged and kissed us all, took their seats. As everyone settled back down and a hush took over Jacob stood, nervously clearing his throat. The other ushers who obviously knew Jacob and Ben well, cheered and clapped making Jacob and the rest of us all laugh.

"Ok, fellas, calm it," he smiled. He turned towards Ben and Angela, glancing quickly at me. "Well, where to start? I've known Ben for a lot of years and to be honest after all that we have been through together we are more like brothers than friends. So, it wasn't a surprise when, after Ben told me that he had asked Angela to marry him that I was rendered speechless when she actually said yes! It was also an exciting time for me in the sense that if an ugly ass like Ben can bag a girl like Angie then there is definitely hope for the rest of us." The marquee erupted with laughter as Ben buried his face into Angela's neck as Jacob continued telling cringe worthy stories about Ben and his past girlfriends and the lengths that he had gone to in order to get Angela to agree to go out with him.

He was funny and charming and his words were coated in love and pride for his best friend. He raised his glass and toasted the happy couple and I smiled as he winked at me while breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now a word from Angela's beautiful maid of honour, Isabella Swan," Jacob smiled.

I felt my stomach turn and wished more than anything that Edward was there to hold my hand. I stood slowly and coughed nervously. I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me, his eyes silently giving me confidence to get through it. Seth winked at me and stuck his thumbs up with a wide grin. I turned to look at Angela and my heart swelled with love for my friend.

"Ok," I began with a shaky voice. "So as many of you know Angela and I have been friends for a long time. We went to school together, college together and because I was obviously terrible in my former life we have also lived together." I breathed in quickly as laughter spread around the room.

"I have seen Angela in many different states. Drunk, sad, angry, drunk, excited, enthusiastic and…drunk." I looked to see Angela laughing into her hands as Ben kissed her bare shoulder. "But I have never seen her truly, truly happy. Until Ben came along." I turned to look at the couple and took another deep breath. "Not so long ago I thought I had lost my best friend," I said softly, my voice shaking with the memory of seeing Angela being placed on a gurney, her face all black from the smoke of the fire that ravaged our apartment building.

"As strong and determined as she is, I know deep down that it was the unconditional love, support and comfort that you gave her during that time Ben that helped her come back to us." Ben looked down at the table as his eyes glazed over at my words. "You two have a love that many wait a lifetime to find and I for one cannot convey how happy I am that you have found each other to share that with. So, here's to you, my best friend and her Ben. Congratulations." I held my flute up as everyone repeated the sentiment. I laughed through my tears as Angela stood and crushed me to her amid the applause and camera flashes.

"I love you, Bella," she whispered into my hair. "Thank you."

"I love you, Angela," I replied hugging her hard. "You are more than welcome. Congratulations."

She kissed my cheek before Ben took her hand and led her to the dance floor. I glanced over at Jasper who motioned with his glass and a nod mouthing 'fan-fucking-tastic, Tinks.' Angela and Ben glided across the floor to Elton John's '_Your Song' _looking every bit the newly married couple. I sat watching them as they stared into each others eyes and couldn't help but imagine Edward and I doing the exact same thing.

Marriage had always been a bug bear of mine, situated low, low down on my lifetime list of priorities. But the more I watched my best friend and her new husband dance slowly with each other the more I fell in love with the idea of it. Specifically, marrying Edward. We belonged to each other completely, no one could deny that, but to belong to him in every way made my heart thump hard and my lungs squeeze. To introduce myself as Mrs Edward Cullen would be a dream come true for me. To spend my life with him at my side as my husband, as the father of my children was something that I hoped would one day become a reality.

I pulled my phone discreetly from my purse and typed a quick message to him.

**I survived! I hope you did too? The wedding was beautiful. I miss you and love you so, so much, Edward. I can't wait to see you, baby. Yours always and forever, Bella x**

"May I have this dance?"

I looked up to see Jacob looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

"I, um…I can't…"

"Oh come on, Bella," he interrupted me, grabbing my hand. "I'll look after you I promise." I placed my phone hurriedly back into my purse and followed Jacob onto the dance floor where other couples moved around us to Snow Patrol '_Chasing Cars_.' Jacob laughed gently as he placed my hand on his shoulder and his hand around my waist.

"I remember this song as being the first song we ever danced to," he smiled.

He was right. We had danced to this at the Fox dinner even at Disney Hall. I had danced with him over dancing with Edward. I smiled at the absurd dance of denial and ignorance that Edward and I had partaken in during my first days with him.

_I loved him so much…_

"Hey," Jacob smiled, ducking his head to catch my eye. "Where d'ya go?"

"Nowhere," I replied quietly.

"You love him very much don't you?" he asked with a sigh.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yes," I answered. "He's everything to me."

He breathed heavily down his nose and looked deeply into my eyes moving his face ever so slightly closer to mine. "Can I ask you one thing?" he said softly.

I nodded slowly. His proximity to me should have made me feel uncomfortable but strangely I felt nothing but comforted.

"Did I ever stand a chance, Bella?"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them up to look down at the floor. Jacob's finger under my chin brought my eyes up to his, "Bella?"

I shook my head in answer. "No," I whispered. "You didn't. It's always been him and it will always be him."

He nodded and smiled in defeat. "I'm sorry," I breathed. "But he holds my heart, Jacob."

I reached up on my tip toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I felt him sigh as I did and his hand that was holding mine tightened. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, Bella," he replied shaking his head. "Just remember that I will be here, in whatever form you will have me, whenever you need me."

I nodded silently, utterly blown away by his words. I was completely in love with Edward. He owned every part of my heart, body and soul. But what Jacob had just said to me was profound and honest and I couldn't help the tears that pricked the back of my eyes. "Thank you," I murmured.

He smiled gently as he stopped dancing with me. He stepped back and placed a soft kiss on my knuckle before he turned and walked away from me. I stood for a moment watching him make his way across the dance floor, feeling guilt, relief and a longing for my Edward that almost crushed me to the floor.

"Hey, Tinker Bell," Jasper whispered into my ear from behind me. "You ok, kid?"

I turned to him and smiled, feeling a small tear fall down my face. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, taking my hands in his. "Did that fucker do something? I swear to God, Bella, just say the word and…"

I shook my head and squeezed his hands to calm him down. "No, no," I said softly. "Jacob didn't do or say anything. I just…" I paused and sighed dropping my chin to my chest. "I just miss Edward."

Jasper chuckled sympathetically and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as mine went around his waist, swaying us gently to the sounds of Stevie Wonder.

"One more day, Bells," he whispered with a smile, "one more day."

I nodded into his chest and exhaled heavily wishing that it was Edward who was holding and comforting me.

* * * *

The party was well under way and my dancing shoes had been secured to my feet and then some between Jasper, Seth, Angela and Ben when I received a reply from Edward.

_**Hey, beautiful. I'm so glad you survived – I did too – just! Is everything ok, baby? Your text sounded different. I love you and miss you like crazy**__**. I don't know when I will be able to call, it's pretty crazy here. I can't wait to see you. E x**_

I smiled to myself as I read it again. Even on the other side of the country he could tell when I wasn't 100% right.

"Come on, Bella," Seth cried from the dance floor as Abba started up with '_Gimme your man._' "Last dance before they leave!"

I typed out my reply and joined Seth and Angela, singing and dancing like crazy. I was fairly relieved that Angela had changed into a beautiful ivory shift dress as some of her dance moves may have caused serious damage to her wedding dress.

"I don't want to go on my honeymoon," she slurred slightly in my ear. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as Seth danced behind me, rubbing his ass against mine. "I wanna stay here and party!"

"No you don't," I laughed pulling away from her. "You want to go to Hawaii with your new husband and have lots of newlywed sex."

"Bella," she laughed throwing her head back. "You know me so well."

"I do and don't you forget it!"

"I love ya, Bells. Thank you so much for today. You are the best friend any girl could wish for."

"Any time," I smiled as she twirled under my arm.

"I'll make sure to do the same for you when Edward pops the question," she grinned.

"Deal," I replied as my heart skipped a beat.

Before long it was time for her and Ben to leave for their flight. We all gathered at the bottom of the marble steps in the hotel lobby waiting for Angela to throw her bouquet.

"That shit is mine," Seth huffed moving closer with very little regard for man or beast as he pushed his way through. Jasper chuckled at the side of me and shook his head.

"Here you go ladies," Angela cried as she launched the bouquet into the air.

Jasper and I watched as Seth, as lithe as a gazelle, leaped into the air and grabbed it with two hands. We both fell about laughing as he clutched it to his chest with the widest smile on his face that I had ever seen.

"Mine, mine, mine," he sang as he linked his arm through Jasper's.

"Lucky me," Jasper mumbled with a grin.

Angela and Ben left amid an array of confetti, rose petals and flashes of cameras. She managed to stop and give me a kiss on the cheek before she was dragged into the car. Jacob banged his hand on the roof of the car and they were away. He turned and nodded slowly at me which I returned with a small smile. I stood and watched as the Rolls Royce disappeared down the driveway with Angela waving crazily through the back window. Seth squeezed my hand and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ok," Jasper smiled. "Night cap then bed for me, I think. I have to be awake for my darling Alice tomorrow and a hang over will just not fucking do, Tinks." He linked his arm through mine and the three of us set off back to the bar.

A few night caps later and after Jasper and I had carried a very drunk and musical Seth to bed, we made our way back to our bungalow. Jasper crashed on the sofa still fully dressed mumbling something about how Alice was going to 'murder his drunken fucking ass.' I slipped into the bedroom stepped out of my dress and snuggled under the covers. The room was rotating quite nicely hanks to Mr Whitlock's drink session and I struggled to focus on the screen of my cell. I had another message from Edward and I narrowed one eye in the darkness so I could read it.

_**I'm back at the hotel. Call me when you can. I love you with all my heart, Bella x E x**_

I sighed and tried to send him one back. I wasn't sure if I had succeeded when my cell phone suddenly burst into life.

"Edward," I breathed enthusiastically as I stretched.

Because, shit, I was missing his sexy ass.

He chuckled at the other end. "Well that explains the delay in replying and the text I just got. You ok there, baby?"

"I'm fiiiiine," I answered, snuggling further under the covers. "I miss you soooo much, baby."

He laughed again. "I miss you too, even if you are a drunk."

"I am not a drunk," I answered firmly. "I am just happily merry."

"Ok," he laughed again. "Remind me to kill Jasper. You on the other hand are fucking adorable that's for damn sure."

"Why thank you, my sexy assed boy," I replied knowing for certain that alcohol helped make my sexiness increase ten-fold.

"You are most definitely welcome," he replied. "So, it was a good day?"

"It was so, so, so good, Edward. The wedding…she was so…perfect…I just wish you had been here."

"Me too, angel, but it's not long now."

"Yay," I answered, throwing my fist into the air in excitement. "How was your day?"

"It was great. We raised just under $750,000 at the benefit auction. I, myself was even auctioned at one point," he laughed.

"Oh really," I smiled.

"Mmhm," he replied.

"And what part of you was auctioned?"

"The bid was for a lunch date with me on the set of my next film."

"And how much did it go for?"

"$25, 000," he replied with a loud laugh. "How crazy is that shit?"

I snorted, "cheap at half the price, baby."

"Well yeah, obviously," he retorted sarcastically. "She was happy she won though."

I cocked an eyebrow even though my eyes were closed, "she?"

"Yep," he chuckled. "Pretty girl too, her name is Kristen, blonde, slim, beautiful smile."

"Um…Edward," I interrupted.

"Yes, baby?" he answered innocently.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he laughed. "My girl has got such a dirty mouth."

"Well," I huffed, rolling over as ungracefully as was humanly possible because, I swear to God the cover was trying to attack me. "I don't wanna hear about some Kirsty-girl who bought you." I hiccupped loudly.

His laughter didn't help with my green eyed monster.

"Bel-la," he sang. "Are you jealous?"

"Not uh," I answered maturely. "Do what you want. I don't care."

"Bella," he chuckled.

"What?"

"Her name was _Kristen _and she's 14. Her father bought it for her as an early Christmas present."

"Oh…well…ok then," I muttered. "I don't care either way."

"Sure," he retorted with a soft laugh. "You know what though?"

"What?" I asked feeling myself start to relax a little bit too much.

"I love you."

"Mmm, I love you my Edward," I replied with a yawn. "Love you."

"I can't wait to see you. Will you be at the airport?"

"You bet," I mumbled. "I…love…"

"Bella?" he laughed again.

"Mmm."

"Goodnight, angel. Sweet dreams and I love you."

"Edw-…"

"Night."

* * * *

I woke up with my cell phone squashed into the side of my face and a head ache that could have crippled a rhino. I rolled over and moaned feeling the imprint of the buttons from my phone on my cheek. "Jasper," I mumbled. "I'm going to kill you."

I begrudgingly stepped up from the bed with slight wobble and after a hot, hot shower dressed myself in jeans and red plaid shirt. My mouth dropped open when I saw that Jasper had ordered enough food to feed an army and was sitting on the sofa, fully dressed, munching on a plate of bacon and egg like a crazy person looking utterly untouched by the copious amounts of tequila and champagne that we had consumed.

"Well, she's up," he laughed, taking in my dishevelled appearance. "How's the head, kid?"

"You are evil, Mr Whitlock and you must be destroyed," I muttered as I poured a coffee and grabbed a plate. My stomach was suddenly awake and I piled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast onto the china.

I dropped down next to Jasper a got stuck in.

"So, have you spoken to Edward?" he asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Fuck," I cried pulling my cell out of my pocket and hitting Edward's number, praying that he had kept his phone turned on even though he was on a plane.

"Well, good morning to you, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

I exhaled and dropped my head into my hand. "I spoke to you last night didn't I?" I cringed and pushed Jasper's shoulder as he laughed at the side of me.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled back. "You fell asleep on me."

"Edward, I'm so sorry, baby. It was all Jasper's fault!"

Jasper held his hands up in innocence with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure he forced the tequila down your throat," he laughed.

"I am sorry," I said honestly.

"Hey, Bella, it's fine as long as you had a good time."

"I did," I answered. "How was your night?"

He laughed loudly at the other end of the phone. "You really don't remember speaking to me do you?"

"I really don't," I replied rubbing my face. "Sorry."

"Bella, baby, stop apologising," he said with a smile. "I'll tell you all about it when I see you in four hours. The plane is due in on time."

"I can't wait," I smiled, feeling my head ache suddenly disappear.

"Me too, babygirl," he said softly. "It has been, without doubt, the longest two days of my life."

I laughed and nodded in agreement. "I hear ya."

"I'll see you in a little bit then," he said. "I love you"

"I love you, Edward. Bye."

I flipped my phone shut and turned to Jasper who was sat with his cheeks full of food smiling mischievously at me. "You need to learn to handle your liquor, my girl," he laughed.

"Whatever, Whitlock," I muttered, tucking into my bacon.

We left the hotel a little earlier than planned so that we both had chance to get home and get ready for our respective partners to arrive back. Seth got a ride with us not that he said much due to the Tequila that had apparently removed the gift of speech from him altogether. He looked like death and I couldn't help but laugh especially when he confessed to having slept with his bouquet like it was a teddy bear. Alice was going straight to Jasper's from the airport, so he had arranged a car for her but I had promised Edward that I would pick him up myself. The truth was that I just couldn't wait to see him and if I picked him up, the sooner that would happen. I kissed Jasper on the cheek as the car pulled up outside the house.

"Thank you, Jasper," I smiled. "I had a great time."

"No problem, Bella. I had fun too."

"I'll see you soon," I said opening the door as the driver brought my bag from the trunk.

"Most definitely," he replied. "Say hi to Edward for me."

"I will," I smiled, feeling my heart race at the thought of seeing him in less than two hours. He winked at me as if he knew how I was feeling and I got out the car.

I unlocked the front door and after closing it, threw my bag down by the breakfast bar. It felt good to be home and I couldn't wait to have Edward back to make it complete. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, which I finished in two seconds flat.

"Thirsty?"

I dropped the bottle that was luckily now empty at the voice that came from the direction of the front door. I snapped my head up to see Edward with the most beautiful smile on his face standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward," I breathed and before I realised what I was doing I was running at him full power. I threw myself into his arms wrapping mine around his neck and my legs around his waist as I kissed his face, neck and shoulders with big open mouthed kisses I buried my face into his neck and his hair, breathing him in. His smell twisted into my lungs all musk, rich berries and warmth.

"Baby," he mumbled.

His hands rubbed my back as he returned my kisses along my collarbone, up my neck and finally to my mouth where he pushed his tongue into mine. I moaned loudly as I tasted him and knotted my fingers into his hair as he groaned too, loud and full of want. There was no feeling in the world like the feel of Edward's lips on mine.

"Fuck, I missed you," he breathed as I pulled from him for one moment to look at his perfect face. "I missed you so much."

"Oh God, I missed you too," I replied not realising that I was crying until Edward's fingers wiped at the skin underneath my eyes. "I love you, I love you."

He laughed a beautiful sound and walked, with me still wrapped around him, towards the couch where he sat with me straddling his lap. His hands pushed up under my t-shirt setting my skin on fire as his palms ghosted up my back. "How are you here?" I asked, still kissing his throat and neck.

"Earlier flight," he grinned back. "I just couldn't be without you for one more moment."

"Baby," I whispered as he cupped my face bringing my lips to his once more. "I am so glad."

"You taste so good," he moaned as my tongue met his again. I rotated my hips against his lap, desperate to feel more of the hard cock that was blatantly present inside his jeans. "Uh…Bella, Christ, that feels...right now, really?"

I stopped and looked at him slightly embarrassed. "If you don't want to," I began, moving from him.

His hands slammed down on my thighs tight and hard. "Don't you fucking dare move," he growled, sending shots of desire right to my pussy. "I want nothing more," he continued, raising my arms above my head, "than to fuck you until you scream right here." He pulled my t-shirt off and threw it across the room, "right now."

I moaned gently and felt my eyes roll back in my head at his words. "I meant it when I said, Bella," he murmured in my ear as he turned and laid me down on my back as he hovered above me. "I can't wait to be inside you."

"Fuck, Edward," I sighed. "Please, oh god, please."

He grabbed the neck of his t-shirt and pulled it off as I pushed at the buttons on the fly of his jeans. I was desperate for him. I needed him, wanted him and craved him like oxygen. It wasn't enough to kiss him and caress him. I needed to feel all of him as close to me as humanly possible. I had been only half of myself without him by my side and I knew that until he was inside me the feeling of completion would elude me. He seemed to feel the same as his hands fumbled with my jeans, pulling them off along with my panties and throwing them towards my t-shirt.

He helped me with his clothes and before long we were both naked and panting.

"Christ, just fucking look at you," he said softly as he trailed his pointer finger from the hollow of my throat, between my breasts, down my stomach to my pussy that ached or him. "My, Bella," he whispered, licking up the inside of my thigh, "so fucking beautiful."

I gasped and grabbed at the cushions by my head as he slid two fingers into me. "Holy shit," he groaned, "so wet, so wet for me."

"Yes, Edward, just you, it's only ever been you, baby." His lips crashed against mine as his fingers moved hard in and out of me while his thumb circled my clit. My neck snapped back as the warmth flew through my body at lightening speed and when his mouth met my nipple sucking it and twirling it with his tongue my orgasm splintered through my body making me cry out his name. His fingers continued to conjure sensations of pure ecstasy across my entire body as he muttered and murmured into my neck.

"So quick, Bella…_fuck_, so fast," he breathed.

I was still gasping for air as he pulled his fingers from me and gripped my ankles raising my feet so that they were resting flat against his strong chest.

"I will be just as fast, sweetheart," he smiled down at me. He slid into me and we both groaned loudly as his hips met mine. "Jesus _fucking_ Christ," he moaned as his head fell back. "It's so good…uh, every time…so good."

He filled me and I was home. I was complete once more. I felt my heart slam hard in my chest as he began to move inside me. I was whole again; a solid piece and I couldn't help but moan, sigh and cry out the utter elation I felt at having him inside me again.

"I love you," I moaned lifting my hips to his.

"I love you, Isabella…_fuck_, I love you," he groaned thrusting into me hard and strong. His hands gripped my thighs as he quickened his pace and his breathing became loud and laboured. "I want you so bad," he breathed. "So hard…_uh,_ so hard."

"Then have me hard, baby, please," I replied moving my hips again. "Fuck me hard, make me yours."

The sound that came from his mouth was almost animal in its intensity. "Bella," he breathed dropping his chin to his chest. "You're playing with fire, baby. I don't want…_uh_…to hurt you."

"Fuck me," I repeated gripping onto the couch. "You won't hurt me." He thrust a little harder with a loud grunt. "You're so hard inside me, Edward, oh god…_ah, ah._ Do it, please, do it."

I needed him, closer, harder, as much of him that would fit, I wanted. I didn't care if he hurt me or if I hurt him. This was frantic, needy fucking that we were both desperate for.

His brow furrowed and he clenched his teeth as he began slamming into me hard and fast. The angle that he was at made sure that he was deeper than he had ever been and with each drive of his hips he hit me right where I needed him. "Bella," he cried. "Fuck_, fuck_, I can't stop, Bella…_uh, uh_."

"Don't stop, Edward, oh god, have me…._ah, yes_."

I was incoherent, bordering on losing my mind as he pounded into me grunting and gasping. My orgasm spiralled around my body lifting me higher with each slap of his skin against mine. "You're mine," he cried out. "I need you…_fuck_…I want you…always…"

"I'm cuming, Edward…_oh, oh_," I screamed as he slammed into me even harder and faster than before and ran his fingers over my clit.

"Yes, baby," he growled, rubbing my clit furiously. "Cum on my cock…_fuck, that's it_…oh Christ, Bella I can feel you cuming."

My back arched and lights exploded behind my eyelids as I screamed long and loud. Edward continued to thrust making my orgasm last for what felt like forever until with a final shout and slam of his hips Edward followed, twitching inside me, filling me.

He dropped my legs down and collapsed onto me panting and groaning. I ran my hands up his back, my eyes closed and my legs wrapped around him holding him to me. He slowly lifted his head and placed a lazy kiss on my lips.

"What the fuck was that?" he smiled with a small chuckle.

"I have no idea but say we make sure to do it as often as possible," I replied kissing him back.

"Absolutely," he nodded before a small frown appeared on his head. "Did I hurt you, Bella?"

"Not in a bad way," I smiled cupping is face. "It was perfect, incredible and the best sex we have ever had."

"Oh really," he smirked. "Well I suppose we'll have to see if we can beat our personal best."

I laughed and wrapped myself closer to him. "I love you, Edward."

"Oh, sweetheart, I adore you," he whispered. "And I will always."

"I know," I whispered back as he began to move in me and this time we were soft and slow and that was definitely ok.

**Holy hot smexin on the couch with a naked hot Edward, Batman!!**

**I have put pics of all the dresses worn at the wedding on my profile and a pic of Edward's….Ferrari….swoon! **

**Go have a look – run now!!**

**Next chapter – Renee comes to town! How will our little Bella cope??**

**Leave me love people…I need it…**

**TTFN x x x x x  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello!!**

**Apologies again, for the delay but real life has been fairly manic these past couple of weeks! AGAIN!**

**But here we are with another HUGE chapter, hope you like!!**

**Much love to Kristen and Rachel, my Cherub beauties, who are, without doubt, the two most amazing, wonderful and REAL people I have ever known.**

**You rock my world my gorgeous girls – I love ya. Here's to April, bbs!!!**

**Help Wanted has been nominated for BEST KISS (BEST ROMANCE) at the SHIMMER AWARDS at **_**shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com**_

**Voting begins ****27****th**** December**** – go run, put it in your diary!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 50: An Educational Visit**

**A Freudian slip is when you say one thing but mean your mother. ~Author Unknown**

**BPOV**

There were no words to describe the feelings that surged through my body when I heard Edward's voice and there were definitely no words to describe how I felt when his body slammed against mine.

The hollowness that had resided in my chest for the almost 45 hours we had been apart disappeared and was replaced by warmth and an overwhelming feeling of love that left me in gasps and moans as he entered me.

Our union was hard, fast and aggressive and exactly what we both needed. I called out for him, grabbed him and clawed at him, thrusting my hips up to him to try and get him deeper as he fucked me like never before. I wanted nothing more than to crawl inside him and stay there forever but this was the best we had and it felt incredible.

The longing and craving I felt for him should have made me feel uneasy or at the very least concerned. The attachment and complete dependence on him that I had developed could have been seen as borderline creepy but the sounds and whispers of love and need that left Edward's mouth as we continued to make love told me that he felt exactly the same.

We were in this together.

The way our bodies moved when we came together told us both that. I knew that when he gripped my hips and panted in my ear, that he was close and he needed me to move myself along him gripping him inside me as I did. The volume of his groans told me that what I was doing was what he needed as he knew that the tilt of his hips made sure that he hit the spot that would send me into oblivion.

We were so in tune and in sync that we were like one being consisting of legs, arms and heat.

God, I loved him and needed him like I needed air.

We lay together on the sofa, his weight delicious and firm against me as we tried to catch our breath. I ran my fingertips up and down his spine smiling as his skin broke out into goose flesh. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his head resting under my chin and our legs were tangled under the blanket that had fallen from the back of the couch onto us. My heart was still hammering in my chest partly from the amazing sex we had just had and partly because I was so happy to finally have him near me. I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders and his head, eliciting a small chuckle from him.

"You ok?" he murmured from under my arms, his breath hot against the skin of my collar bone.

"Mmhm," I replied snuggling further into him. "I just missed you." I dropped my face and buried my nose into the mess that was his hair. He smelled so damn good that it made my eyes roll back into my head.

"I missed you too baby," he replied, kissing my sternum, "so fucking much." He sighed, leaving his lips against my skin. He looked up at me from under his lashes and smiled lazily. "You're beautiful," he whispered as his eyes roamed over my face. "Jesus, I forgot how beautiful you are."

I breathed his name and pulled him to me by his shoulders my lips meeting his soft but so full of want I thought my head would explode.

We stayed on the sofa for another hour, simply touching and kissing before my stomach rumbled loudly against Edward's cheek. He laughed and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Hungry?"

I smiled and nodded slowly. "Sorry," I replied, knowing that my talkative stomach would bring a halt to our reunion on the sofa.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Don't be dumb. You need feeding."

He kissed me quickly on the top of each breast and my lips before standing up and pulling his jeans back on. I sighed as I looked at him from hair to feet, soaking in the planes of his chest and the V of his hips and the trail of bronze hair that disappeared into the dark denim.

"Isabella," he growled, placing his hands on his hips.

"What?" I asked stretching out across the leather with my arms above my head, my eyes still resting on his waist and everything below it.

I was insatiable and I was happy to embrace it whole heartedly.

"You know fucking what," he replied with a half smirk. "That look you give me when you want me to fuck your brains out." He pointed at my face and narrowed his eyes. "It's right there."

I giggled and pulled the cover up to hide my face. "I can't help it," I mumbled into the fabric. "You're just too hot."

I gasped as the cover was pulled from my grasp and I was met with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. "You know it, Bella." He smirked and flicked his tongue across my mouth. He stood back up and sauntered, cocky, arrogant and sexy as hell into the kitchen as I groaned and willed away me desire for him.

_Easier said than done..._

He opened the fridge and leaned in to look at its contents. "Slim pickin's here, baby," he called after a moment.

I jumped up wrapping the cover around me like a toga and joined him. "Mm, what about the freezer?"

He closed the fridge and opened the freezer curling an arm around my waist as he did.

"There's some frozen meat that would be perfect for spaghetti bolognaise?" I said fingering the bag. "You have pasta, right?"

"Yes," he replied kissing my forehead. "_We_ do have pasta. That's the one thing _we_ have a lot of."

I smiled as I looked up at him knowing why he had corrected me. I still sometimes forgot that I lived here too simply because at times it still seemed so strange and surreal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck. "So _we_ can make pasta and sauce."

"Yes _we_ fucking can," he answered back before kissing my cheek and slapping me firmly on the ass.

I left him to grab all the pans and ingredients we needed and slipped my clothes back on laughing at the pout that appeared on Edward's face as I did. As I opened a jar of tomato sauce he helped by cutting up an onion and throwing it into the pan. It was so nice to just be together in this way, a normal domestic setting with no pressure from anyone else.

Just Edward and Bella.

My face suddenly lost its smile as I remembered that our peace would be shattered when my mother and her husband Phil arrived.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked stirring the meat around with the onions, as I filled a pan with water.

"Nothin'" I shrugged. "I'm just not looking forward to tomorrow." I placed the pan on the stove and leaned back against the sink.

Edward leaned his head to the side and exhaled. "What is it you're worried about, Bella?"

I sighed and toed the floor with my bare toe as I looked down. "My mom can be a little overbearing. She has an opinion about _everything_ and I'm just worried that she'll say something that will upset you." I shrugged in frustration. "I don't know."

It wasn't that my mom was a bad person. Far from it. It was that she was just one of life's filter less people. She had no verbal filter in any situation and it could be embarrassing when she simply opened her mouth and let her thoughts out. I knew for certain that she would have plenty of thoughts about Edward and Edward and I. She had, on numerous occasions, expressed some of these on the phone or through text. The beauty, I had discovered with both those types of media was that there was always an off switch.

This switch would be severely fucking missed over the next two days.

"Why would she upset me?" Edward asked lifting my face to his with his finger under my chin.

"I don't know," I repeated with a sigh. "She just has a way with words that can be...different. The embarrassing, cringe worthy stories will be out if full force too, you can bet your ass." I dropped my head into my hands and rubbed my face trying to ignore Edward's small chuckle.

"Bella," he soothed rubbing the tops of my arms. "Baby, it's gonna be fine. She couldn't upset me."

I looked up at him to see a reassuring smile. "You don't know that, Edward. Believe me she has pierced the most hardened skin with her lack of social etiquette in her time."

He laughed again and kissed the tip of my nose. "Ok, so I have been forewarned that she's a little..."

"Crazy!" I finished for him to which he laughed harder.

"That's your mother, Bella." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "And besides, she can't be any crazier than you."

Quicker than I could flick my hand out to push him away he had grabbed both of my hands and tucked them behind my back.

"Oh dear," he said, low and sexy, "now you're trapped." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I struggled against him but he was too strong his grip on me tightening the more I fought. I felt my skin warm up at the thought of Edward holding me while he used my body in any way he wanted and gasped as his mouth met my throat, nibbling the skin.

"Fuck, you taste so good, Bella," he groaned as he reached my jaw, "so, so good."

I dropped my head back so that he could explore my whole neck with his mouth and tongue. The fire that blazed across my skin as he licked and nibbled me made my breath catch in my throat. He took both of my hands in one of his and with the other pushed my legs apart before unfastening my jeans. He hurriedly pushed his hand into my jeans and under my panties.

I moaned out his name as his fingers met my clit.

"I can't get enough of you. Fuck, I need you so much." He groaned in my ear as he slipped the tip of his finger into me. "I love you...Jesus, Bella, I love you."

"I love you, Edward. Oh god, don't stop touching me."

"Never, baby," he murmured.

I leaned my head back as he continued to circle my clit and dip his fingers into me, holding onto the back of his head as his mouth attached to my breasts, coaxing my nipples through my t-shirt. His arm wrapped around me holding me up as the familiar warmth and tingling started in my stomach. I whimpered and gripped his hair tighter as his ministrations became faster against my pussy.

"That's it, Bella," he gasped with his forehead against mine. "Fuck yeah, feel it, baby."

My moans for him were interrupted by my cell phone ringing in my bag. I leaned my head towards the sound knowing from the ring tone that it was the work phone that was ringing.

"Fucking ignore it," Edward moaned in my ear before licking my lobe. "You will cum first before you do anything else, understand me?"

"Oh god, yes," I moaned, moving my hips against his hand, my jeans were now around one ankle as he lifted my leg and hitched it around his hip.

"You'll cum on my hand, Bella. I want to hear you scream my name." He curled his fingers inside me and began pumping them hard. The sounds of our skin meeting echoing around the kitchen "Tell me no one but me does this to you."

"No-one," I gasped.

"Tell me you want only me," he groaned.

"Only you, Edward," I murmured into his neck. "It's only ever been you."

"Fuck," he growled as our lips met.

My cell rang out again.

"Closer," I gasped, wrapping my leg around his thigh.

"Tell me you want me," he groaned before biting down on my collar bone.

"I want you...fuck, I want you, Edward, always."

Before I knew what was happening he had lifted my ass onto the side of the sink, legs spread and thrust into me hard. He filled me so completely and so suddenly that my orgasm ricocheted around my body. I arched my back slamming my chest against his as he drove hard into me, groaning and screaming out for him as he did.

"You feel...so fucking good around...my cock, Bella." He gasped and moaned holding my hips as he grew harder and harder inside me. "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard, baby."

He scrunched his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together. I grabbed the back of his hair pulling his face to mine.

"Look at me, Edward," I groaned. "I want to see your face when you cum inside me."

His eyes shot open, meeting mine, as he cried out my name and exploded into me. "BELLA! Oh my..._holy fuck_...uh, uh..."

His forehead dropped to my shoulder as his breathing left him in gasps hot and damp against my skin as I continued to hold him tightly to me.

We remained connected, holding onto one another, panting along with the sizzling pan of meat, until my cell began ringing again.

"Who the fuck?" he grumbled into my t-shirt before lifting his head to scowl at my bag. "Jesus, take the goddamn hint."

I smiled and cupped his face placing small kisses on his face saving his beautiful soft lips till last. "I'd better answer it."

He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. I chuckled at his expression.

"Edward, you've just thoroughly fucked me against the sink and you're pulling a face because I need to answer the phone?"

He hissed as he pulled out of me, mumbling something about 'motherfuckers' and 'impatience' as he wiped himself clean with some kitchen roll and fastened his jeans back up. I hopped down from the sink, kicking my jeans off as I did so that I didn't end up firmly on my ass and hurried to my bag.

As soon as I reached it the fucking thing stopped ringing.

"Son of a bitch," I grumbled, ignoring Edward's small chuckle.

I looked at the screen to see three missed calls from Jane. I frowned and pressed redial.

"So who the hell wants you so bad?" Edward called from his place by the sink as he washed his hands, his face still in an annoyed grimace.

"Jane," I answered with a shrug.

She answered on the fourth ring.

"Isabella, was I interrupting something?"

I felt my face blush scarlet and cleared my throat suddenly feeling very strange talking on the phone in only a t-shirt. "No not at all we were just...making dinner."

I smiled and flipped the finger at Edward as he smirked at me and wiggled his sexy ass.

"Sounds good," she replied, her tone indicating that she didn't believe a word I had just said. "I'm sorry to disturb you on a Sunday."

"No problem what can I do for you?"

"Well, it's Carlisle actually. He rang me in a bit of a panic."

"Carlisle?" I asked.

Edward immediately turned from the stove with a concerned look on his face.

"Is he ok?"

"Oh, yes he's fine."

I shook my head and smiled at Edward in reassurance.

"However the film is not," Jane continued.

"Why, what's happened?"

"Bella, I need you to clear Edward's schedule of everything from the 17th to the 15th of this month, going into next."

"Ok," I answered pulling out my leather bound paper diary and the pen that was attached to it. I sat down on the couch and started flicking to the right page. "He has a few photo shoots and a couple of pre-award interviews but nothing of vast importance," I said as I read through his schedule.

"No matter," Jane answered. "Cancel it all."

"Done," I said putting a line through the dates she had given me. "I'll make the necessary calls in the morning."

"Thank you, Bella." Jane sighed at the other end of the line.

"So what's happened?" I asked softly.

"The shots that were done in Italy at the beginning of the shoot have been destroyed. No-one is quite sure how the fuck it's happened but it's happened nonetheless. The studio has commissioned a complete re-shoot for two weeks back on location. It's costing them millions of dollars but it's a Carlisle Cullen film and the studio is bending over backwards."

I swallowed at the sound of Jane cursing. It was so unlike her it was unnerving.

"It could have been the damn camera or a crew member not checking that the film was properly secure. Whatever the reason, the whole section of the film is junk." She exhaled again. I could almost see her running her hands down the side of her face which she tended to so when she was stressed. "Carlisle is ready to spit flames as you can imagine."

"Yeah I can," I replied with a sigh.

"Not to mention the trouble of getting all the other actors that were involved in that section of the film together at the same time. Tanya Denali will no doubt be a complete pain in the ass about it."

My breath caught in my throat at the name that hit my ear. I gripped the phone and exhaled, closing my eyes momentarily.

Of course _she_ would be involved, _she_ was the female lead.

I swallowed my anxiety and the disgusting and irrational jealousy that had started to churn in my stomach and took a deep breath. I felt angry at myself. I had convinced myself that I was over this. That I was over _her_ and what she had said and done to both me and Edward. But the feelings I was suddenly experiencing told a very different story.

I cursed inwardly and pushed my emotions as far down as I could.

"...so that would be great, Bella." Jane's voice entered my head at the end of whatever she was saying.

"No problem, Jane, I'll get on all of that first thing tomorrow." I closed my diary and shoved it back into my bag.

"Thanks, Bella," Jane replied. "We'll arrange everything else. Just make sure he is free."

"Will do. Bye."

I closed my phone and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, lifting a wooden spoon covered in tomato sauce to his mouth.

"Um...you have to go back to Italy to do a whole re-shoot for your father's film."

"What?" he exclaimed as he dropped the spoon back in the pan.

I sighed. "That whole part of the film has been damaged in some way so the studio has commissioned an entire re-shoot between the 17th and 15th of this month and next."

"For fuck's sake," he grumbled running his hands through his hair. "That's only two weeks from now."

"I know," I answered, picking up my panties and jeans from the floor and slipping them on.

"Well, what happened? I mean what the hell?"

"It was damaged somehow...I don't know," I answered rubbing the back of my neck.

"Damaged? What the fuck does that mean?" he asked.

I shrugged and moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"Well, what the hell did Jane say?" he continued pushing his hands into his pockets.

I knew that he wasn't mad at me but his tone was sharp and made my skin prickle and added to my already wavering emotions I couldn't help my reaction to his frustration.

"Who damaged it? What's happening with the studio?"

"I don't know, Edward!" I snapped, slapping my hands against my thighs.

He stood looking at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"Whoa, whoa," he said gently with his palms out flat as he walked towards me.

I exhaled with a slight moan of annoyance that was directed entirely at myself.

"Bella," he said quietly. His face became soft and concerned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I tried my hardest to keep my tears back but they just seemed too fucking heavy and before I could stop them they were falling slowly down my face. I was disgusted and angry with myself at my inability to hold myself in check. It just seemed that ever since I had heard _her_ name my emotions weren't my own.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly as I felt his hands gently hold my face, wiping my traitor tears away.

I kept my eyes towards the floor knowing that if I looked at him and saw the love he had for me then I would surely break down further.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I knew I was more secure than this but even her name made my blood boil and my tear ducts become loose and spineless.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked soothingly. "Bella, don't cry, sweetheart. I'm sorry I got mad. Shit, it wasn't at you, I promise. You just caught me off guard."

He wiped his thumbs under my eyes. "Look at me, baby, please."

I slowly let my eyes meet his and sucked in a breath when I saw the emotion that filled the emerald green.

"Edward," I whispered and slumped into his arms.

"Bella, honey, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" His hands rubbed my back as I cried silently into his bare chest.

"I'm fucking pathetic and stupid," I mumbled against him, "so fucking stupid!"

"Hey, hey," he replied softly but firmly. He held my shoulders and stepped me back from him so he could look at me. "You are not fucking pathetic or stupid. Christ, Bella, you are so far from both its untrue."

I chuckled sarcastically and rubbed my face.

"Talk to me," he urged with a concerned frown. "I can't help unless you tell me what it is. I swear to you, whatever it is I'll fucking fix it."

"It's me, Edward. It's me. It's always me!" I cried pointing at myself hard with my pointer finger.

His frown became confused.

I sighed and dropped my shoulders in defeat. I had to be honest with him. We had had too many occasions where miscommunication had caused an argument for me to keep this from him.

"The scenes you have to re-shoot," I said quietly, still looking at the floor. "You know who else will have to be there."

I didn't see it but I felt him tense slightly. He knew.

His hands fell slowly down my shoulders to my hands where he held them tightly. His breath washed over my face and I closed my eyes as I breathed him into me. We stood for a few moments before his finger found my chin again. A part of me honestly thought that he would be mad at me but when I saw his expression all I could see was love, relief and maybe a hint of apology.

"Bella," he breathed. "I love you."

I nodded slowly blinking in response to his words.

"I love you," he repeated. His words were laced with honesty. He bent down and kissed me softly, our lips moulding so perfectly that I could do nothing but kiss him back.

"You are everything to me, Bella, everything," he said almost breathlessly. "I know she hurt you and I know these feelings you have come from a place that believes that she is a threat but, baby, believe me she is nothing compared to you. Nothing. Honestly, I would love nothing more than to make that bitch pay for how she made you feel. The fact that you cry over her, makes me want to rip her fucking head off." He sighed and shook his head slowly. "But it also makes me angry."

He cupped my face firmly. "You have no idea how beautiful, sexy, funny, smart and goddamn perfect you really are, Bella. I know in part I am probably to blame for not telling you enough. But you are so much more than she will ever be."

I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest at his words. I had never seen him more sincere or more beautiful. My anxiety and jealousy began to ebb away as I continued to stare up at him. I held his forearms, wanting him to hold me the way he was for the rest of my life.

He exhaled again and looked over the top of my head. He swallowed and a dark flash of an emotion I couldn't quite place flew across his face. He eventually looked back at me, the softness of his eyes dimming against the slight darkness that had appeared there.

"We will go to Italy and you will be at my side, Bella and I swear to fucking Christ and any other fucking deity that exists, that if she does anything to upset you, _anything_ at all - I _will_ end her."

I heard no falseness in his words as he pulled me to him and held me, squeezing my doubts and fears away.

* * * *

I awoke the following morning with a sick feeling of dread in my stomach.

I was lying on Edward's chest, his left arm tucked around me and his right above his head. He was still sound asleep. I placed a soft kiss on his chest and slowly moved his arm from around me. It was early and he could afford another half hour of sleep. I smiled as he gripped me slightly and mumbled my name as I moved, eventually extricating myself from him without him waking.

I plodded down the stairs, dressed in one of Edward's shirts and walked into the kitchen where I poured myself a large glass of orange juice. The sun was just about peeking over the hills making the sky turn different colours of red and orange. It was a perfect October morning. I sighed and leaned my head back wishing and praying that the next two days had passed already.

Edward really had no idea what he was letting himself in for allowing my mother to stay at the house. My mission was clear - I had to make sure that she and Edward were never alone for an extended period of time.

I could feel my heart racing at just the thought of what she could say to him…or ask him!

_Christ, I could practically feel my hair turning grey…_

I poured another glass of juice for myself and one for Edward and set off back up to our room.

He was stirring as I walked back in and opened one eye to look at me as I placed his juice on the side table.

"Mm," he mumbled as he smiled and reached out a hand towards me opening and closing his palm into a fist like a child. His eyes were closed but an adorable frown appeared over them as I watched him.

I chuckled and took his hand, squealing as he pulled me down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice full of sleep.

"I just went to get some juice," I replied nodding towards his glass.

He rubbed his hands up my back and opened his eyes to look at what I was wearing. A low growl came from his chest, "in my clothes, Bella, Christ."

"Sorry," I replied. I ran my hands up the sides of his face and into his hair before placing a soft kiss on his mouth. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning," he replied arching his back in a stretch. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before focusing on my face. "How are you feeling?"

I blew the air out from my cheeks and dropped my forehead onto his shoulder. I felt him chuckle under me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I am, honestly, really looking forward to meeting her."

I lifted my face and cocked an eyebrow at him which made him laugh more.

"Really," he assured me with a slow nod.

"We'll see after two days," I groaned.

Edward was due at the studio to do the ADR for the scenes of the parts of Carlisle's film that were still intact. Once we had showered and dressed, Edward drove us in the Volvo and we turned onto the complex at just after 8am.

"So how long will this take?" I asked as I sent an email from my Blackberry to Harpers Bazaar cancelling the photo shoot that Edward would have had, had he not been required to go to Italy. I knew that there would be some backlash about the cancelling of all his engagements but I was prepared for it.

"Well, it depends on the amount of scenes that need re-dubbing," he replied as he turned into the car lot of the Fox offices. "I tend not to have many because I just am _that _good." He looked at me and winked and I felt my face blush.

His finger skimmed my cheek softly. "I love that," he said quietly.

I held his finger to my skin after he put the car in park and turned to kiss his palm.

"Shouldn't be longer than a few hours, baby," he said leaning to me and kissing me softly.

"K," I answered before getting out of the car.

Edward huffed as he closed the car door behind me.

"You could have waited," he muttered.

I slipped my hand into his and squeezed. "Sorry." I smiled to myself loving that he wanted to open car doors for me.

We made our way up to the twentieth floor and into a sound proofed suite where Carlisle was sitting behind a mixing desk looking sufficiently stressed. He was surrounded by at least half a dozen other very technical looking guys who were busy adjusting buttons and switches on the desk.

Regardless of the stress and chaos, he was still handsome.

"Dad," Edward smiled holding his hand out.

"Edward," Carlisle replied with a large smile. He pulled his son in for a hug and slapped him affectionately on the back. He released him and turned to me. "Isabella, how are you?"

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm good thank you," I replied still taken aback by the love and acceptance that I felt from all of Edward's family. "How are _you_?"

He chuckled sarcastically and ran his hands through his hair. "I've been better I can tell you," he answered shaking his head.

"What the hell happened?" Edward asked removing his jacket and placing it on the sofa at the back of the room.

Carlisle sighed and slumped back in his chair with an audible groan. "They think that the X-rays at the airport were to blame. The film had obviously not been sealed right..." He shook his head despondently. "Whatever, it's done. Italy here we come." He tried to smile but it didn't work to mask the obvious hurt he was feeling.

"We'll fix it, Dad," Edward said with a reassuring nod.

"Yeah," Carlisle replied. He clapped his hands suddenly almost pulling himself from his anger. "Ok, Edward, look alive!"

He turned to a computer screen next to a dark haired guy who could be no older than me and started asking for certain scenes. "You have quite a few to do," Carlisle said with a smirk.

I nudged Edward's elbow and laughed lightly knowing that what he had said about being '_that_ good' was utter bullshit. He shrugged and winked back at me.

I left the studio after kissing Edward quickly and made my way down to Jane's office where I found her behind a huge computer screen, glasses in her hair. She was as stressed as Carlisle was. She allowed me to use her phone to call all the other people that were expecting a piece of Edward Cullen between the twenty-nine dates that he – _we_ – would be in Italy.

Jacob also had to be contacted but to my relief Jane made _that_ particular phone call saying that she had to organise Carlisle's schedule with him too. I knew that Jacob had been set straight at Angela's wedding about our 'relationship' but I was still a little apprehensive about speaking or seeing him again for a while.

I was busy on Jane's spare laptop, typing out yet another email, when a soft voice came from the doorway.

"Bella."

I looked up to see Rosalie standing looking utterly beautiful in black pants and a cream v-neck sweater.

"Rosalie," I said with a wide smile. "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

I stood and walked towards her noticing that she looked slightly apprehensive about entering the office. Jane had slipped out to make sure a certain fax was sent correctly by personnel.

"I'm good," she replied quietly, her eyes flickering from my face to the floor and back again.

"How are things with Emmett?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

The expression on her face made me wary. What I knew of Rosalie was that she was a determined and strong character who rarely took shit from anyone. The look on her face and the distance in her eyes contradicted both. She looked...torn?

"Good, good...look, Bella, can we meet sometime this week?" Her eyes met mine and remained there. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows knotted slightly at the bridge of her nose as though she was in pain.

"Sure," I answered after a moment. "I'll check my diary and give you a call."

She nodded and released a breath before glancing down the hallway behind herself.

"Rosalie, is everything alright?" I asked glancing with her. The hallway was empty.

"Um...yeah, yeah," she replied with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Call me, ok?"

"Sure," I answered and watched as she walked out the door and down the hall without looking back.

Three hours later and with all the emails and messages relayed to all who needed them, all my new scheduling updates from Jane inputted and all the new scripts and mail placed in another large bag ready to be taken home, I made my way back to the sound studio where Edward was re-dubbing his lines. He was standing behind a thick sound proof piece of glass, hands in his hair, watching a scene from the film on a large monitor.

"Angry," Carlisle shouted down his microphone. "Watch, Edward."

"Yeah," Edward replied with a nod. His eyes were completely focused on the screen watching his character talk to another. "Ok, go again," he said firmly.

His entire body language changed. He seemed to become taller, broader and unbelievably sexier than I had ever seen. I sat down on the leather sofa and crossed my legs, watching him, utterly enraptured by what I was seeing. I smiled fondly at the memory of seeing him on set for the first time and the electricity that seemed to emanate from him. This was the same.

He seemed to radiate power, focus and drive and damn if I wasn't soaking fucking wet.

He did the scene three more times before Carlisle called for a break.

Edward came back into the studio and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Hey, beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Hey," I replied, wanting nothing more than to push him down on the sofa and have my wicked way with him.

_Christ, the man was driving me insane!_

"Who wants lunch?" A small girl with a pad and pen called from the doorway.

Everyone put their hand up and yelled an affirmative, including Edward.

"Edward, we're meant to be having lunch with my mom after I pick her up," I said as he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

He grimaced slightly and sighed. "Bella, we're not gonna be finished here by the time your mom and Phil arrive." He shook his head and glanced at me from under his brow. "I'm sorry, baby."

I cleared my throat and bit my lip. I knew there was nothing that could be done but I had been hoping that he was going to be there at the airport with me when she arrived. "It's ok," I said rubbing his bicep. "I'll take the car and meet you back at home."

"Are you sure? I can send a car for your mom and you can meet her at the house. I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

"No, Edward, its fine, honestly," I lied. "I'll take her out to lunch and we'll meet you back at the house later."

He cupped my face and kissed me softly. I really wanted to deepen it but I was hyper aware of the people around us, including Edward's father. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Ok, sweetheart," he said gently. "I'll text you when we're done and I'll book a table for tonight."

"Ok," I answered picking my bag up from the sofa. "See you later."

I turned to go and he grabbed my hand gently.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I answered.

* * * *

I was sitting drumming my nails on the grey plastic of the airport table when the speakers announced the arrival of my mother's flight. I sighed and finished the last of my much needed coffee and strolled casually to the arrivals area. I ran my fingers through my hair and tugged at my sweater, feeling suddenly very conscious of myself which was obviously fucking absurd.

People began milling through the doors towards their families and friends. I scoured them all looking for the familiar head of dark brown hair that matched my own almost perfectly. It wasn't that however that I noticed first but the huge re-entry type style shades that were covering half of her face.

_Oh God..._

"Bells," she called waving frantically before pushing said shades into her hair. I smiled gently and waved back. She clapped her hands and gripped Phil's arm, pointing towards me as she did. Phil smiled at me and I nodded in response.

I braced myself as she ran towards me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she said as her arms wrapped around me swaying us from side to side.

I couldn't help but laugh and tucked my nose into her hair, breathing her in. I loved how she smelled, warm, clean and zesty. I hugged her around the waist as she cupped my face and placed small kisses on my cheeks.

"Look at you," she said standing back from me. "Phil, look at her."

Phil bent down to me and kissed me cheek while rubbing my arm. "You look good, kid," he said before pulling his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and switching it on.

"She looks better than good." She turned back to me. "There's a glow about you." My mother studied my face with narrowed eyes. "OH MY GOD!" she cried. "You're pregnant!"

I grabbed her flailing hands and shushed her as best I could as people walked past us eyeing us incredulously.

"Mom," I said through clenched teeth. "I'm not pregnant, for God's sake!"

"Mmhm, we'll see," she replied with a wink and a nudge in my rib cage.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"So, where is he?" she asked looking around me for Edward.

"He had to work. He apologised profusely but there was no way around it. We'll meet him at the house later."

I picked her bag off her shoulder and put it on mine. Phil began talking on his cell as we made our way through the crowds towards the car lot.

"I cannot believe I am in LA," she cried as we walked out into the warm air. "And here's my baby," she continued while rubbing my back, "all grown up, living and working here."

I smiled and chuckled softly pressing the key fob to unlock the Volvo.

"Nice car, Bells," she commented as we pushed the bags into the trunk.

"It's Edward's," I replied. "It's nicer than the truck so..."

"Sharing cars," she said while nodding between me and Phil. "It'll be marriage before long."

"Mom," I said, exasperated with her already. "We live together, of course we share cars."

"Hey, honey," Phil called as my mom started to get into the car. "I've gotta go. This meeting is gonna start early and I really need to be there." He looked over at me. "Sorry, Bella, but can I take a rain check on lunch?"

"Sure," I answered. "I can send a car for you..."

"No, no," he replied firmly shaking his head. "I'll get a cab. Just text me your address later, ok?"

I nodded and looked to my mom whose face had lost a little of its sparkle.

"Oh, Nene, I'm sorry but I have to go," he said softly running his hand through her hair.

"I know but..."

"I'll be back before long, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead and winked at me.

I smiled back. If there was one thing I knew it was that Phil adored my mother and was doing all he could to make her happy. The truth be told she would have followed him to the ends of the Earth had he asked her to, so I knew that she would find it hard to be apart from him.

_Maybe I had more in common with my mom than I originally thought...?_

He kissed her again and whispered in her ear before waving and walking quickly towards the cab station.

"Lunch for just two, huh?" I smiled trying to lighten the moment.

"Looks that way," she replied with sigh. She turned back to me and smiled warmly.

"Well, how about we just go back to the house? Have a quiet afternoon."

"Sounds good, Bells," she replied, "me and my baby girl."

The conversation on the way home was made up of mainly my mother asking me questions about LA. She 'ooed' and 'ahhed' at all the famous landmarks that we passed and nearly ruptured my ear drums when she saw the _Hollywood_ sign for the first time. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. It was so endearing and so refreshing. During the thirty minute drive she suddenly reminded me why I loved living in this city.

We pulled up to the gates of the drive way and I lowered the window so that I could punch in the code.

"Good security?" she asked.

I laughed, "Oh yeah."

She whistled as I brought the car to a stop at the front of the house.

"Holy hell, Isabella, this is where you live?"

"No," I replied with a small knowing smile. "This is where _we_ live."

She helped me unload the bags from the car and watched as I unlocked the door and disabled the security code. I watched as she walked slowly into the house, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide. I placed the bags by the door and threw my keys down on the sideboard.

"Bella, this so beautiful," she whispered walking into the sitting room and running her fingers over the pictures of her and I that Edward had placed on the wall by the TV. "I can't believe that my daughter lives in a house like this."

"It's not about the house, Mom," I said walking over to her. "It's about Edward. I'd live in a shack if it meant that I got to be with him every day."

"I know, honey," she replied turning to me as I stood next to her. "Does he make you happy?"

"More than I could ever dream of," I answered without a thought. "He's everything, Mom." I dropped my head down as I pulled at the edge of my sweater.

"You love him," she said quietly. "It's all over you." She pushed my hair back over my shoulder with a soft smile. "As long as he treats you right, Bella. That's all I ever wanted for you, for you to be happy and loved."

"I am," I replied, "truly."

She pulled me to her and hugged me hard. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed suddenly feeling exceptionally guilty for dreading her visit. I heard her sniff softly over my shoulder and I squeezed harder.

She chuckled. "I'm so proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you, Mom," I answered kissing her cheek. I pulled from her and smiled, "how about a grand tour of the mansion?"

I laughed as she nodded so hard her head, had it not been attached, would have rolled off.

I showed her the garden and the pool first as, unsurprisingly, other than the bedroom, it was my favourite place in the house.

"I wish I'd brought my costume," she seethed flicking her bare foot into the water, "maybe next visit."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, leading her back into the house and up the stairs.

I showed her the music room with the piano and she stared like a kid in a candy store at all of Edward's award statuettes in his custom built case. I smiled at the memory of my seeing them for the first time. I knew I had been equally amazed and impressed by them. I felt my chest tighten with pride as I looked at them again. He was so talented. He aggravated me at times when he doubted himself. For all his bravado, today being a prime example, I knew that he feared that he wasn't as good as he was. His determination made me love him that much more.

After the boring room and the other bedrooms, including the one that she and Phil would be staying in, we made our way back down to the kitchen where I began to make us a couple of sandwiches. I handed her, her plate as my cell beeped in my pocket.

**Just finished, baby. Will be home in ten. I love you x E x**

I smiled and felt my heart thump hard in my chest. It must have shown on my face as clear as day as my mom laughed lightly with a mouthful of bread and cheese. "Edward?" she asked covering her lips with her hand.

"Yeah," I answered, sliding into the stool next to her. "He's on his way home now." I moved back into the kitchen and began making another sandwich for Edward in case he was hungry.

"Oh, give me the address for Phil," she said jumping across the sitting room to her bag and pulling out her phone.

I relayed it to her three times before she managed to send the text with no mistakes. "What can I say," she laughed. "Technology and I are not meant to be."

"You never did do well with anything electronic," I chuckled.

"I know," she agreed, shaking her head. "Phil despairs!"

I sighed and sipped my coffee while watching her face lighten up at the mention of her husband.

"Everything ok with you guys?" I asked quietly, picking up what was left of my sandwich.

She looked at me and smiled gently. "It's been tough," she sighed. "With him being out of work for so long but now…" Her face began to soften again. "This meeting and the company that he's become involved in has been exactly what he has been waiting for. I feel it, Bella. It's going to work out."

I rubbed her forearm and smiled at her. "I hope so, Mom, I really do."

We both jumped as the front door flew open.

"Edward," I murmured as he closed it behind him and flashed me a wide smile as I walked over to him.

"Hey," he smiled down at me before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "You ok?"

"I am now," I replied taking his hand in mine.

I led him over to my mom who was watching us both with glassy eyes. Her hands were clasped under her chin so tight they were almost white.

"Edward, this is my mom. Mom, this is my Edward."

Edward moved to hold his hand out for her but before he could say anything she had flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, ok," he laughed, looking at me over her shoulder.

"Oh, Edward, it is so good to finally meet you!" she cried still holding him.

"And you," he answered with a large grin.

I was amazed that he didn't look ruffled or embarrassed by her reaction, unlike me who was feeling like I wanted the floor to swallow me up.

My mom pulled back and placed a huge kiss on his cheek. "You are so gorgeous," she said cupping his face. "Look at you."

He smiled shyly and shrugged. "I try."

"I can see why you love him so much, Bells. He's adorable too!"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as Edward looked at me and pouted adorably. My mother laughed loudly. "Oh, Edward, you and I are going to get on very well!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled as she kissed his cheek again.

"I could get used to this," he chuckled touching his face where she had attacked him with approval.

"I bet," I chuckled with a shake of my head.

Phil arrived at the house a couple of hours later and in all honesty I could have kissed him. My mom had just started telling Edward about my first day at kindergarten and the tantrum I had apparently thrown when she had tried to put me in a dress.

I introduced him to Edward and once again he was charming and totally beautiful.

My mom however could not be deterred. "I said to her, '_Bella, you're a little girl and you should be pretty and wear a dress._'"

I cupped my hands to my face as Edward put his arm around me on the sofa.

"And she said, '_But, Mommy, I don't want to be a girl!_'" My mom laughed and dropped her head onto Phil's shoulder.

"I'm glad you managed to talk her around," Edward replied pulling me to him and kissing my hair.

"I still don't like wearing dresses," I grumbled.

"But you always look so good in them, baby," he whispered in my ear, setting my entire body on fire.

"Look at you two," my mom cooed while staring at us with a glazed expression. "Phil, look, aren't they just the cutest thing?"

"They sure are," Phil agreed with a knowing smile.

"Mom," I hissed, feeling my cheeks burn again.

"But we are, Bella," Edward said in a cute voice.

He chuckled loudly before he grabbed my side, just under my ribs and started to tickle me. I screamed out and fought him off, leaping from the sofa while cursing him.

"Edward," I warned, pushing my hands through my hair.

"Bella," he replied with a sexy smirk that I couldn't help but smile at.

"What time is the table booked for?"

"Six-thirty," he replied looking at his watch nonchalantly.

"Well I'm gonna start getting ready." I turned towards the stairs. "And who knows, maybe I'll be a girl and wear a pretty dress." I flicked my hair over my shoulder dramatically and smiled.

They all laughed as I set off up to our bedroom. I heard Edward telling them how to work the shower in their room.

"Please, make yourselves at home," he said, before he followed me quickly.

I was pulling out a knee length black slip dress from the closet as he entered the room. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and began kissing my neck. I sighed and leaned back into him as his hands whispered up my ribs onto my breasts.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Mmhm," he replied, trailing his tongue up the back of my neck to behind my ear.

"I missed you," I said, my voice low and husky.

"I missed you too, sweetheart."

I turned in his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders going up on my tip toes so that I could kiss him. He moaned into me as I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I smiled as he squeezed my ass and pushed his hips into mine. He was so hard.

I threw my dress onto the bed and pushed my hand down to his crotch feeling my whole body react to the moan that came from him as I stroked him through the denim of his jeans.

He pulled his head back and held my wrist gently, stopping me. "Bella," he growled.

"What, baby?"

He chuckled and I was sure there was a small blush that crossed his cheeks. "We'd better get ready."

I frowned at him gently, still smiling. "We have time," I continued pushing my hand back.

"Babe, honestly," he laughed softly again, taking a step back and readjusting himself with a slight grimace.

"Edward," I chuckled, "what's wrong?"

He sighed and bit his bottom lip gently, looking at me from under his lashes before his eyes glanced at the closed bedroom door.

I followed his stare before looking back at him and barking out a laugh as I realised the problem. "Is this because…my mom is here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded slowly. "Sorry, Bella…I just…it…" He sighed again before pushing his hands into his pockets.

I couldn't help but find his expression and the fact that he was nervous about us making love while my mom was in the house completely and utterly endearing.

"Edward," I said walking towards him and cupping is face.

"What?" He replied quietly.

"She's right. You are adorable."

He laughed and kissed me hard taking my breath away. "So, how was your, afternoon?" he asked releasing me and moving towards the closet.

"It was good," I answered with a small chuckle. "At least it was after my mother embarrassed the hell out of me in the middle of the airport."

"Why, what happened?" he asked with a smile as he laid his shirt and pants onto the bed next to my dress.

"Well, she almost knocked me off my feet and then told the entire terminal that I was pregnant."

I turned as Edward began coughing loudly. He caught his breath and ran both his hands through his hair.

"Why would she…Bella, are you…what…?" His face had turned a slight shade of green and his eyes were wide as they stared at my stomach.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not," I urged with a nervous laugh, flapping my hands towards him.

His face started to take on its normal colouring and he swallowed hard. His eyes looked into mine as though he was making sure that I was telling him the truth, a fact that made my stomach clench in annoyance.

"Then why would she say that?" he asked walking around the bed towards me, his face suddenly soft.

I couldn't quite understand the shift in his mood but I was suddenly aware of a surge of hurt that started in my chest and moved up my throat.

"She said it was because I had a glow about me," I answered quietly, unbuttoning my trouser buttons.

His hand brought my face up to his. "You do," he said softly. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," I replied, stepping back from him so I could pull my shirt over my head.

"Bella," he said softly. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I said, not really sure if I was or not.

Edward wasn't convinced. "Baby, I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," I stopped him. "I'm going to get cleaned up."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door gently. I found myself leaning against it hoping that the hot water would soothe whatever emotion it was that was suddenly surging through my body.

* * * *

We made it to the restaurant just before 6:30. My mom couldn't quite believe the speed at which we were attended to by the staff.

The car ride had been strange to say the least as had the entire time that Edward and I had spent after he had emerged from the shower to get dressed. He made sure to touch and kiss me whenever he moved by me as we both got ready but I still couldn't shake the feeling of hurt that was now lodged in my stomach.

What if I had been pregnant? Was that how he was going to react to the news?

I knew that we had only been together a short time and in the grand scheme of things it _was_ very soon to be thinking about children but I also knew I was in this for life.

I wanted to be with Edward forever. I knew it in my heart, my bones and my very soul and, I had to be honest if I did become pregnant I would be ecstatic.

Edward's reaction as surprising as it was was also hurtful. I wasn't sure if I was looking at it in completely the wrong way but his colour change and his choking fit suggested that he wasn't ready for a commitment of that magnitude. The logical sensible part of my brain understood that. We were young and we had a lot of time to plan for family and marriage but even thinking about that made my heart thump anxiously.

I wanted to marry him. I wanted to be his wife, to be Mrs Edward Cullen but now I wasn't sure whether he wanted it too. We had spoken about it in passing, making small comments about how our wedding would be and I had always assumed that there was some element of promise in everything he said about it.

I now wasn't so sure and with that the hurt grew stronger.

I was interrupted from my neurotic musings by Edward taking my hand in his on the table.

"Bella, what would you like to drink?" he asked. His voice was soft but his eyes told me that he knew I wasn't really there.

"Amaretto, please," I answered with a small smile.

"That sounds great," Mom said loudly. "I'll have one too."

I looked over at her and smiled as Edward ordered the dinks from the waiter. She looked so happy and exceptionally pretty. She had dressed in dark pants and a deep red silk shirt that had a small bow that tied loosely at the neck. She didn't look old enough to be my mother and a small part of me hoped that I took after her as I got older.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Edward asked as he looked between my mother and Phil.

"Well, we have to leave in the morning," Phil answered, placing his arm around Mom.

"What?" I asked leaning forward. "I thought you were here till Wednesday."

"Phil's meeting went really well, Bells, so we have to leave for Florida tomorrow afternoon. I'm sorry, baby girl, I really am."

She was. I could tell from the drop in her shoulders and the way she bit the inside of her cheek; a trait that I had inherited.

"It's ok," I sighed. "That's great, Phil, really. It would have just been nice for you to stay a little longer."

"I know," she said with a small smile. "But there'll be other visits."

"You're welcome any time, Renee," Edward added, "both of you."

Our drinks arrived and we placed our order. The restaurant was busy but there were only a few people that had really noticed Edward and hardly any of them made a point of staring, save for one girl of about sixteen who couldn't tear her eyes from him.

Not that I could blame her.

He looked stunning in his crisp white shirt and dark brown pants.

"So, Edward," my mother said after she had finished her second drink. "When did you know that my little Isabella was the girl for you?"

I cringed in my seat and said a couple of prayers under my breath.

"Mom, we don't…"

"Yes, we do, Bella, now shush!" She turned to Edward who was chuckling silently, as was Phil who was used to these mother daughter exchanges from when I lived at home.

"In all honesty I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her," Edward answered. He looked at me in a way that made my breath catch in my throat. "The first day I met her will stay with me forever."

"Was that because my ass was in the air?" I asked, laughing in spite of myself.

"What?" Mom cried. "Your ass! Isabella, what the hell were you doing?"

Edward and I broke into giggles as I relayed my carpet gymnastics at my first interview for the job.

"Only you, Bells," Phil laughed, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Tell me about it," I replied with a smile and a roll of my eyes.

"In truth she took my breath away," Edward added, circling the top of his glass with his pinkie finger. "I knew I had to have her in my life and that I would spend every moment trying to make her mine."

I swallowed my emotions and took a deep breath. He rubbed my leg under the table and I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him softly on the side of his mouth.

"I love you," I whispered.

He closed his eyes briefly and smiled at me. "As I do you," he replied simply.

"Well, I'm so glad my daughter has finally found someone, Edward, I can tell you."

_Fuck, here we go…_

"Why's that?" Edward asked as our starters were placed on the table.

Truthfully I could have ripped his tongue out with my bare hands. He wasn't playing fair and I knew he knew it from the glint in his eye.

"Bella, was never one for boys or boyfriends," she continued, spreading pate on her bread. "For a while I thought she was a…you know…"

It was now my turn to choke and cough on thin air. Edward laughed loudly at the side of me.

"Mom!" I cried as loudly as was allowed in a restaurant full of people. "Shut up!"

"What? It's the truth." She shrugged nonchalantly. I stared at Phil pleading for his help but he simply laughed with Edward, holding his hands up in surrender.

_Coward…_

"There was that Nathan boy at college," she said pointing at me with her knife. "Very cute boy too. I thought he was the one for a while, especially when I found contraception in her bag when she came home for the holidays."

_That's it…just fucking kill me now!_

"Is that so?" Edward smiled at me only to laugh more when I gave him my pissed, narrow eyed stare.

"Mmhm," she replied with a nod. "I always taught my girl to be safe."

"Oh my god," I murmured into my napkin.

"You're still being safe, right, Bella?"

Edward's hand found mine and gripped it reassuringly. I shook my head in apology and he winked back calming me minutely.

"Yes, Mom," I answered petulantly.

"I always thought you'd get together with Seth."

I looked at her incredulously. "Mom, Seth's gay."

"Yeah sure, indecisive more like," she replied with a chuckle. "I mean honestly, you two used to take baths together and run around the garden naked. I thought something would come of that"

I exhaled and rubbed my forehead. "We were four, Mom."

"I should fucking hope so," Edward added only half serious making everyone, including me, laugh loudly.

"So, can I start looking at wedding hats yet?"

_Jesus, the woman was ruthless…_

"Mom…"

"Why the hell not," Edward stopped me. "Looking never hurt, right?"

"Absolutely not," Mom replied lifting her glass to his.

They chinked the crystal together and he smiled widely.

"You two are a nightmare," I moaned, feeling part of my hurt slip away at Edward's words.

Our main meal came and was delicious. My mother ate hers with a full commentary on every taste sensation and smell that she experienced. By my third glass of Amaretto I couldn't help but start to find her as hilarious as Edward obviously did, even if she did tell Edward about all my mishaps and cringe worthy moments growing up.

"I wish I'd brought my photo albums," she said with clear disappointment on her face.

_Thank fuck for small mercies…_

"Next trip," Edward smiled, pushing my hair behind my ears.

_Traitor…_

"Your parents must be very proud of you, Edward," Mom said with her chin cupped in her palm.

He laughed softy and raised his eyebrows. I loved bashful Edward. Behind the bravado he was very modest as I had tried to explain to my mother when I showed her his awards.

"I hope so," he answered with a small nod. "They make sure that I keep my head on straight. Well, they used to till your daughter came along. Now she does it for me."

"And are they in the business too?"

"Yeah," he answered smoothly. "My father directs and my mom acts and produces too."

"You've seen '_Whitewash_,' right, Mom?" I asked.

"Oh yes," her and Phil replied in unison.

"Great film," Phil added.

"Edward's father directed that," I continued proudly.

"Wow," Mom said sitting back in her seat, "a very talented family for sure."

Edward smiled again taking a sip from his drink.

"You must get your handsome looks from your father then."

I froze and felt Edward stiffen at the side of me. I looked at him quickly but his face gave nothing away. He simply smiled further and nodded.

"Some would say so," he said gently.

I stroked the hair on the back of his neck and felt him relax quickly under my touch.

"I bet," she laughed.

Dessert came and went and we were soon back, in the car on our way home. Edward placed his arm across my shoulder and I snuggled into him as Mom and Phil discussed their plans for Florida. I was genuinely upset that they weren't staying for an extra day even if I had been embarrassed horribly during dinner.

Back at the house Edward pulled out another bottle of Amaretto and a bottle of scotch for him and Phil. I watched as he engaged them both with conversations about his experiences as an actor and the places that he had been. Some of the stories I had heard while others were as new to me as they were to them.

I found out that his favourite place to work was Africa and that he had always wanted to do more charity work over there. I discovered that he worried that people would figure him out as a 'shitty' actor and that he would have to stop doing the one thing he loved most.

He talked a little about his music when Mom asked him about his piano and how he was thinking about composing again. He also talked about his love of art and how he wanted to invest more in it.

He told my mom how proud he was of me and the work that I had done for him and they both agreed, much to my annoyance, that I should take up my writing again.

I watched him and listened to him and as I did my hurt slipped away to an almost invisible mist. I loved him more than my heart could bear and I knew that whether he wanted to marry me or have babies with me, that fact would remain long after anything else.

I felt my eyes begin to close and looked at the clock to see that it was nearly 2am.

I stood up from my place at Edward's feet by the sofa and stretched.

"Well, I'm beat, guys. I'm off to bed."

"Ok, sweetheart," Mom said, standing to give me a huge hug and a kiss. "Sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning."

I kissed Phil and turned to Edward.

"I'll be up soon, baby," he said cupping my face and kissing me softly.

"No rush," I replied before kissing him back.

I plodded up the stairs to the bedroom, not even bothering to wash my face or brush my teeth and crawled naked into bed, slumping into the soft pillows and comforter.

I woke up slowly, sometime later, as I felt the bed shift and a warm arm slide around my waist over my stomach. I sighed and snuggled backwards into him feeling his lips meet my shoulder with a soft kiss.

"Are you awake?" he asked quietly.

"Mm," I replied, pulling his arm further around me.

"I'm sorry you came to bed alone," he said nuzzling my hair.

"It's alright," I answered feeling myself waken up more at the feel of his body pressed against mine.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said turning my head slightly.

The room was dark but I could still make out some of his features, the mess of his hair and the sharpness of his jaw line.

"Are you sure?"

I turned ungracefully to face him and sighed. "I am, Edward."

"Bella, can we talk about earlier?"

Our faces were inches apart on the pillows and his breath caressed my face like a natural aphrodisiac. My body craved him.

"What about?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about but honestly; I had no idea what I was meant to say to him or if I even wanted to know what he was thinking about the entire episode.

"Before, when you said about being pregnant."

I exhaled and closed my eyes. I licked my lips and swallowed. "Ok," I said softly, opening them again.

"Hold on," he said before moving away from me. "Close your eyes."

I chuckled and did what he asked. "They're shut."

I saw the light behind my eyelids and squeezed my eyes tightly before opening them slowly as they adjusted to it.

"I have to see you while I talk to you," he said moving back to his original position.

He brushed his hand down the side of my face, trailing his index finger down y neck to my shoulder.

"Do you know how much I love you, Bella?" he asked, his eyes trained on the journey his finger was taking across my collar bone.

"Yes," I replied, my eyes fixed on his face.

"And do you know how much I want to spend the rest of my life having moments with you, just like this one?"

"I hope so," I breathed feeling my skin start to burn as his finger dropped closer to the tops of my breasts.

"I didn't mean to upset you before when I thought you were pregnant," he said frowning. "I was a fucking idiot and I acted like a complete dick."

I laughed lightly at his words. His eyes met mine and he smiled gently.

"It's not that I don't want that for us, Bella," he said running his finger back up my throat. "I want it, I really do, trust me."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but he pressed his finger to my lips stopping me.

"It's just…" he sighed and his eyes took on a far away glaze. "I want to make you so happy, Bella. Fuck, I want to give you everything I can before we think about…that."

His hand trailed down to my stomach and circled my belly button.

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and you didn't tell me because you're so fucking stubborn." He smiled. "I love you so much, baby. Can you understand what I'm tying to say?"

I looked at him flicking my eyes between his and smiled. I cupped his face and leaned over to kiss him gently.

"I do, Edward," I said quietly. "I know what you're saying and I want everything that you just said. We have all the time in the world, sweetheart, and no matter what; we'll always have each other."

"You'd better believe it," he said leaning over me and placing soft kisses on my face and mouth. "Christ, I love you," he murmured resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Edward, so much," I replied pulling him to me.

He kissed me then, soft but urgent holding my hips as he moved to rest between my legs. I groaned as I felt him press against my clit, solid and firm.

"Isn't this against the rules?" I asked with a smile and a soft moan as he moved against me again, the tip of his cock resting against my wet opening.

"No," he answered. "But this is." He pushed into me slow but forceful. His hips met mine and he swallowed the groan that came from my throat by putting his mouth to mine. "Every time, Bella," he said quietly, holding still inside me. "You take my breath away."

I lifted my hips to him as he pulled back before sinking back into me slow and sure. He knotted his fingers in mine and placed them at the side of my head on the pillow, never taking his eyes from mine.

His lips met mine frequently, gentle and reverent. Our tongues glided against one another like our bodies that seemed to have merged into one. His breath was hot and laboured on my face and I watched his face change beautifully as he neared his release, just as I knew he was watching me.

Our orgasms that night were quiet and warm and our love making continued slow and unhurried because, as we had both come to realise, we had all the time in the world.

**Holy lovin' mama Renee, Batman!**

**Hope you liked her wee visit – I love her!**

**Ok, here goes…………….****there is some angst ahead****……………I know, I'm sorry but with the story winding to a close *sob* there are a few loose ends that need tying up………..I will be gentle I promise!!!**

**I have also had a couple of people ask about an outtake story for Help Wanted and I would love to hear your thoughts on this and what you would like to see an outtake of – (Ch 19 EPOV wink, wink) if I get enough interest I'll put up a poll and whichever is the most popular outtake request I'll do - just for you.**

**I have also updated some of the links on my profile – thanks for letting me know that they were fault gilrs – let me know if there's any more problems!**

**Don't forget – voting for Help Wanted at the Shimmer Awards starts December 27****th****!!!!!!! Please vote!!!!!!**

**TTFN x x x x **


	51. Chapter 51

**No, you are not imagining it!! This is a real chapter!!**

**This was mulling in my head for days and I got it all down in just over 5 hours.**

**This is the beginning of some of the angst I said was coming – I tried to be as gentle as possible (I don't think it's too bad).**

**I'll hold anyone's hand that needs it.**

**Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter and your feedback on the outtakes – keep your ideas coming as there are already a couple of front runners (Chapter 19 hahaha) I especially loved the idea about an outtake of James and Edward and the OD scenario!**

**Ok, so, Rosalie has her say here and what she says isn't too pretty – please be warned…**

**Chapter 51: Dish the Dirt**

**It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend ~ William Blake**

**BPOV**

I shifted against the warmth of the bed as I felt a soft caress from the nape of my neck, down my spine to my ass. I sighed; keeping my eyes closed and listened to his small chuckle as he repeated the movement. I arched slightly as his hand moved lower this time, gliding over the tops of my thighs.

"I know you're awake," he whispered against my cheek before placing a soft kiss there.

I smiled and puckered my mouth asking silently for another.

He chuckled again and kissed me softly.

"Mm," I murmured.

I opened my eyes slowly to see his face inches from mine. His eyes were bright and a small smirk danced on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said pushing my hair behind my ear, "you sleep well?"

"I did," I answered as I stretched before snuggling into his side. "Did you?"

"Oh yeah," he replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I laughed lightly and snuggled further into him, lifting my leg up over his thigh.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

He gripped my thigh tighter to him, running his hand up and down it and hummed. "I just love waking up next to you," he said softly, kissing my hair.

I hummed back, feeling the warmth of his words burn around my body and nuzzled his neck before taking a quick glance at the alarm clock. I groaned when I saw the time.

"We have to move," I grumbled locking my arms around his neck.

"I know," he said kissing my shoulder, "a lot to do today."

"I have to take Mom to the airport," I said resting my chin on his chest.

"Mmhm," he replied. "I'll drive myself to the shoot, just meet me there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you won't be too long, right?" he asked stroking my arm that was resting across his stomach.

"No," I answered shaking my head. "I have to see Jane and Alec to go over some more details about Italy so I can't be too late."

His eyes flickered between mine as he nodded and exhaled slowly, making the hair at the side of my face move gently.

"Are we ok?" he asked softly, running his thumb across my mouth.

"Of course, Edward," I replied moving up his body so that I was straddling his stomach, my forehead against his. He skimmed his hands up my back and along my ribs as I kissed him gently.

"I am sorry," he murmured. "You know that, right?"

"I do," I replied understanding immediately that he was referring to his reaction when he thought I was pregnant. He had almost choked on the air he was breathing and ripped his hair out at the roots when he had misinterpreted what I had told him abut my mother's embarrassing behaviour at the airport. He had explained and apologised profusely afterwards before making love to me slow and hot.

"I understand why you reacted that way, Edward," I said rubbing his nose with mine. "We've only been together a short time and it would be too soon for..."

"Hey," he interrupted me with his hand on my mouth and a frown. "Shit," he muttered to himself. "That's not why I reacted that way, Bella." His expression showed frustration that I hoped wasn't directed at me.

I looked at him confused. "It's not?" I mumbled from behind his mouth.

He shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes at me. "Do you not fucking listen?"

I cocked an irritated eyebrow at him in response.

He knew that I listened and I knew that I had listened to every damn word that he had said to me the previous night. He said he wanted us to be just us, enjoying each other and to do things together before we thought about babies and things. I had listened intently as he had told me that he loved me more than anything and that he did want that life for us. I knew I'd listened because my heart had soared and my lungs had almost exploded when I realised that he did want the same as me.

He shuffled me down his body so that I was now straddling his waist and he sat up, encircling me in his arms. I frowned and glanced down when I realised that he wasn't hard which was very unlike Edward, especially when I was in this position.

"We have to get this cleared up first," he said with a smile when he noticed my slight panic. "This is more important."

"More important," I repeated narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod. "I mean, we just...we can't...I want to fuck you, Bella, I really, really do but we have to talk first…Christ."

I smiled and cupped his face. "I know, baby."

He exhaled and dropped the weight of his head into my palms.

"I tried to explain last night about why I reacted the way I did," he said with a sigh. "And I obviously fucked that up too." He rolled his eyes again.

I ran my hands through his hair to try and soothe him. He was beating himself up about this and I felt exceedingly guilty about it. Maybe I _hadn't_ listened to what he said last night, although I was sure I had. Maybe I had simply misunderstood – it wouldn't have been the first time.

"I'm not the most eloquent of people, Bella, and I can't blame you if you misunderstood what I said. I mean, fuck, even I don't know what I mean most of the time."

I laughed lightly and he smiled.

"I may not be a lot of things but I do know when to do things right," he continued softly. He looked down at my hands and took them in his own. "I do want that with you, Bella," he continued glancing at me quickly. "But I want it to be the right time."

"I know, Edward, it's…"

He put his hand over my mouth again with an aggravated smirk. "Baby, I love you but please shut the fuck up while I say this…please?" I nodded with his hand still over the bottom half of my face.

He paused and smiled before taking a large breath.

"Whenever I thought about my life in the future, before I met you, there wasn't much that I wanted." He sat back so that his head was leaning against the headboard and sighed. "I didn't see anything that would make me want to settle down and have…" He fingered the heart of my pendant with his thumb, "…a wife…and kids."

I felt my heart thump hard against my rib cage at his words. He slowly removed his hand from my mouth and placed it on my cheek.

"But now I have you in my life," he said looking at me from hair to chin. "I want everything, as long as it's with you."

I bit my lip and nuzzled my face against his palm.

"Seeing Carlisle and Esme and the love that they have for each other and the marriage and partnership that they have…" He swallowed and leaned towards me. "I want that with you, Bella. I want us to be…married, before…I mean, shit, if that's what…fuck it…I want…"

I crushed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around him, trying to tell him with my body that I wanted everything that he had just said. I wanted it so much that it almost hurt. My eyes pricked with tears that showed how overwhelmed I was by him.

"Bella," he moaned into my mouth as he grabbed my hips. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I breathed, knotting my hands in his hair.

He wanted us to be married before we thought about having children. He wanted me like I wanted him.

Forever.

The fact that he had thought about that and even more so that he wanted it as much as I did made my entire body burst into flames.

"I want to do it right, baby," he groaned as I attacked his neck with my teeth and tongue. "Shit…ah, Bella…"

He lifted his hips behind me and I smiled as I felt his cock, now hard and firm, press into my back.

"I know," I replied, moving backwards towards his groin. "I love you so much."

"I love you," he answered, gripping my hips tighter and forcing his mouth back to mine. His tongue pushed into my mouth, warm and wet, and I groaned as it tangled with mine.

His right hand left my hip and cupped my pussy. One long finger swept through my folds feeling the wetness that had appeared as I had listened to him telling me about what he wanted for us.

_Who knew the thought of marriage could be such a turn on?_

"Fuck, Isabella," he growled pushing the same finger into me. "You're ready for me…so wet and warm…"

"Mmhm," I sighed, biting my lip more as he pushed another finger into me, this time harder.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and lifted myself over him. He removed his hand and grabbed the base of his cock, lining himself up to me as I lowered my hips down, taking him into me slow and steady. I moaned softly as he filled me and watched as his head dropped back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ," he groaned before gritting his teeth.

"Oh hell yes," I murmured, dropping my forehead to his shoulder as his hands guided me up and down him. "You're cock, Edward…" I brought my head up, my eyes meeting his.

"What, baby?" he asked between tight breaths. His eyes were dark and full of want.

"It feels so good inside me, sweetheart."

I watched as his jaw clenched and a large breath came from his nose as he looked at me.

"_Mmm_…it makes me feel so fucking good." I threw my head back and grabbed hold of my tits. "You're so hard, Edward."

"God dammit," he moaned as his mouth found my left nipple.

I gripped his shoulders and his hair as I began to move my hips faster against him. His mouth began ravishing my chest, moving from one to the other and back again as the hold he had on me got harder and tighter. I buried my face into his hair, moving my hands to his face, breathing him in, wanting him inside me in every way.

His knees came up behind me and he pressed himself against me.

"Fuck…uh, uh, Bella, _so_ good…tight, wet…_holy shit_, I'm gonna cum," he grunted, looking at me with an expression that was almost pained and surprised.

"Oh yes, Edward, let me hear you cum for me, baby," I murmured into his ear as his mouth found my neck and began sucking and licking with each rotation of my hips.

His breath was quick and loud as he began moving with me, our mouths meeting over and over again, desperate and hard.

"Yes, yes," he nodded, closing his eyes tight with his forehead pressed against mine. "Bella, Bella…uh, ah, fuck, _fuck_…"

He pushed into me harder before slamming me down hard onto him as he came with a loud groan that was muffled by my collarbone. I moaned with him as I felt him twitch and shudder inside me, his hands squeezing me to him hard and perfect. His breath left him in pants that were followed by small growls that made me even wetter.

His hands began to loosen on my hips and he rested them on my ass by his knees.

I kissed his hair and shifted against him making him hiss.

"Christ, woman," he mumbled. "You make me cum like a fucking teenager."

I laughed and he hissed louder and grazed my back with his nails as I clenched him inside me.

"I love that I am the only person who sees that side of you," I breathed, licking his neck up to his ear.

I hadn't cum and I honestly didn't mind but hearing and feeling Edward as he had was enough to push my need for him to near breaking point.

"Mmhm," he replied, stroking his hand down my stomach, slowly resting it between my legs. He circled my clit with his thumb and I bit his shoulder gently. "It's only you, baby," he growled pushing harder on my clit and moving so that his thumb and fingers were wet from me and slid against my flesh easier.

He moaned when he touched where we were joined together. He was still fairly hard and I rocked along him slowly.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned. "That feels so damn good."

"Are you gonna cum for me, Bella?" he asked rubbing faster while placing soft kisses along the chain of my necklace.

"Yes, oh God, keep going," I pleaded, crashing my mouth to his and panting into him.

I could feel my stomach tightening and the familiar tingling start at my clit and snake its way into my pussy, squeezing him tight.

"I can feel it," he said, exhaling hard in my face. "Fuck _me_, Bella. I can feel it on my cock."

"Close," I panted, swallowing hard. "Don't you dare fucking stop," I warned him, gripping his neck.

He chuckled and took my nipple back in my mouth. "Not uh," he mumbled, swirling his tongue around my stiff peak.

"Edward, Edward," I whimpered, feeling myself edge closer.

"Isabella?"

The voice of my mother was followed by a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Fuck!" Edward said in a loud whisper as he froze against me.

"Oh dear God," I groaned, as my impending orgasm retreated as quickly as it had approached.

I slowly lifted off of Edward moaning as I did and rolled so I was lying next to him, knowing that there was no way I could hold a conversation with my mother while Edward was inside me, even if it was through a door, "yeah, Mom?"

I scrunched my eyes shut willing the throb in my pussy to go away completely.

"Are you still ok to take us to the airport?"

I slapped my hand to my head took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Mom," I replied, looking at Edward and smiling my best sarcastic smile.

He laughed into the covers and shook his head.

"Thanks, baby girl," she called and we listened as she made her way away from the door.

"Yeah, Mom," I repeated, gaining another laugh from Edward.

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows in question. "I'm glad I amuse you," I said, unable to stop grinning at his small snorts from beneath the covers.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said between giggles, "but you're mom just totally cock blocked you!" He laughed louder and turned his head into the pillow.

"Screw you," I fumed pushing on his shoulder.

"No," he answered too quickly. "You're mom is here!"

I watched as tears of laughter fell from his eyes.

"Fucker," I said shaking my head and chuckling. "I'm getting a shower, otherwise we're going to be late, Mr Cullen." I lifted from the bed and strutted across the room towards the bathroom.

"Ok," he answered wiping his face of his laughter tears with the back of his hand, "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I love you."

* * * *

Edward said his goodbyes to my mom and Phil before he left for his photo shoot at the Mondrian Hotel in West Hollywood.

I laughed as my mom nearly choked him when she flung her arms around his neck and squeezed. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile and I couldn't help but feel utterly relieved that they had gotten on so well. She kissed his cheek and glanced at me. I was surprised to see tears in her eyes but decided to simply rub her arm in reassurance instead of asking her if she was alright. She could get overly emotional at times and I knew that she was simply thinking about how long it would be until her next visit.

I had to be honest; it had crossed my mind too.

He shook hands with Phil and promised to take him to a Lakers game next time he was in town which made his face light up like a 100 watt bulb. He turned to me and hugged me before giving me a soft kiss on the lips that made my pussy's ears perk up. I had to admit, my body was still fairly pissed at my mom the cock blocker.

I sighed and cupped his face.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "I'll see you in a bit." He squeezed my hand and winked at me before jogging out the door and setting off to the garage.

I had made everyone toast for breakfast and I spent time clearing the plates away while Phil brought the bags down from the bedroom.

"I really wish you didn't have to go today," I said folding my arms across my chest after I had set the dishwasher. "I feel like we haven't had five minutes together."

"Oh I know, sweetheart," Mom replied, running her hand through my hair. "Next visit I promise." She smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Yeah," I replied with a small laugh. "I'm sure you arranged all that last night when I left you."

"You could say that," she answered cryptically as she looked in her purse with small smile on her face.

"I won't ask," I said holding my hands up. "You two are trouble when you get together."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Me and you have to stick together from now on," I said pointing at Phil who nodded in agreement and put his arm around my shoulder.

"No problem, kid," he replied, kissing my temple.

The drive to the airport was fairly quiet until we got to the terminal and my mom burst into tears. Phil left us in the car to grab their stuff from the trunk.

He wasn't great at goodbyes.

"Oh, Isabella," Mom whimpered into my shoulder as we hugged across the shift stick. "It was so good to see you."

"You too, Mom," I said, feeling my throat become a little thick. I had to stay strong for her though. She'd never leave if she saw me cry too. "Call me when you get there, ok?"

"Promise," she replied with a sniff. She sat back from me and touched my pendant. "He gave this to you for your birthday, didn't he?"

I frowned at her in surprise. "Yes," I answered. "How do you know that?"

"He told me last night," she said with a small smile. She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye. She cupped my face and nodded. "He adores you, Bella. Never have I seen a man dote on a woman as much as he does you. You are so perfect for one another. The way you move around each other, the way you gravitate towards him and he to you. Everything you say and do he watches and listens to as though you were the only woman on earth."

I couldn't help the tear that slipped from my left eye and dropped to her hand.

"People spend their lives looking for what you have, Bella. The most incredible, soul consuming, obsessive love that exists and you have found it with Edward. Protect it and guard it with your life, baby girl." She leaned forward and kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around her and cried into her shoulder. "I am _so_ happy for you."

They were tears of happiness. I knew that every word she had said was true. He did dote on me but I was equally guilty of doing the same to him. He was my world, my everything and I was so happy that my mother knew it and understood it that my heart almost crashed through my chest in relief.

She pulled back and wiped her thumbs under my eyes. "Not that it makes much of a difference at this stage," she said with a small laugh. "But I totally and whole heartedly approve and give my blessing to you two."

"Thank you, Mommy," I breathed as she kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Isabella. Now go and do some work for your man." She laughed and opened the door, hurrying around the front of the car to place a huge kiss on Phil's mouth. She turned and waved before blowing a kiss which I caught and blew back to her, hoping that it followed her all the way to Florida.

* * * *

The photo shoot had just begun when I arrived at the penthouse suite of the Mondrian Hotel. The suite was elegant and utterly breathtaking even with people milling around like crazy. The colours of the walls were gold and bronze and were set off perfectly by the black furniture and wood flooring. I looked up to see the natural light dance off the chandeliers that hung overhead.

I spotted Alice quickly as she rushed from one room of the suite to another with a quick wave and smile in my direction. I waved back and followed her into the suite dining room, finally seeing Edward.

My heart stammered in my chest so much so that I thought it would surely stop.

He was slumped in a high backed cream leather chair holding a glass of champagne in his right hand. His hair had been set into a high style that would have made Elvis or even James Dean envious. He was wearing a vintage black 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt that had a rip on the shoulder, black jeans and black boots that had both the tongue and the laces hanging out.

He looked deliciously scruffy and carried the look off perfectly.

The chair was turned on an angle against the large open glass door that led out to the balcony so that light streamed in towards him. He picked up a pair of Aviator mirrored shades and put them on. His jaw was set, hard and sexy and his fingers tapped patiently on the arm of the chair, next to a black Fender guitar that rested to his left.

He slumped further.

The absolute contrast of the beautiful setting and the blasé, arrogant attitude of 'rock/film star' Edward, as he sat ready to have his photo taken, was incredible. I had never been so hot or turned on in my life.

He was so effortlessly beautiful and yet so full of raw sex that he made my chest squeeze.

Alice ran a brush through his hair once more before she scampered off to the right. He turned his head in my direction and smiled, making my pussy purr with need. I smiled back and felt my face burst into flames.

"Ok, Edward, mean and moody, sweetheart," a tall man with a digital camera called from across the room. A Kings of Leon track started in the background and I giggled quietly to myself when I realised it was '_Sex on Fire._'

_How ironic…_

I watched for a few minutes as Edward shifted positions on the chair, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees to reaching his arms over the back of the chair so that the t-shirt rose to show his stomach and the lickable hair that disappeared into his jeans.

I was becoming breathless and I was gasping for a cold drink.

_Damn my mother the queen of cock block…_

I dropped my eyes to gain a little control before I looked across the room and saw Jane waving at me to follow her. I slowly crossed the room and met her in the suite's sitting room where Alec was also seated on one of the black suede sofas.

"Hey, Bella," he said looking up at me and smiling.

"Hey," I replied, placing my bag on the floor as I sat down across from them. "How are you?"

I pulled my BlackBerry and leather bound diary from my bag as Alec blew air between his lips in exasperation.

"I'll be better when all this is resolved," he said with a shake of his head. He looked up at me and smiled.

Jane sat down next to me and took my diary from me flicking through to the dates that we would be in Italy. She began marking times that Edward was required to be on set as well as more photo shoots and interviews.

"These and these," she said, motioning to the dates, "will be early mornings. The rest will be scattered throughout the day depending on where they are in the filming and how much time they need to complete it. You'll need to make sure he's there on the button."

"No problem," I answered, typing the dates into my BlackBerry. "I've had a few replies from some of the cancelled interviews."

"Pissed?"

"Pretty much," I answered.

"It doesn't matter," Alec added. "Let them be, we have to get this film back on track."

"That's more or less what I said to them," I said with a small smile.

"Good girl," Jane praised, jotting more notes in my diary.

"We've arranged a couple of press days too while we're in Italy, get Edward and Tanya's faces out there. The extra publicity can't hurt." Alec typed on his laptop while he spoke.

I felt an ice cold shiver travel up my back to my head. I gripped my phone and took a discreet deep breath. I had had this conversation with Edward. He would look after me and make sure that Tanya stayed away from me. That was more than I could ask from him. I didn't want that bitch dictating my emotions and I sure as hell didn't want her to spoil the time that we had in Italy.

Edward would have much more important things to worry about than my neurosis.

"The location of the shoot is 40 minutes from Como," Jane continued, handing me my diary with a smile. "Carlisle said that you will all be staying at the house there. Is that correct?"

I exhaled and shook my head. "I have no idea but I'm sure that will be fine," I answered making a note in my diary to call Carlisle to make sure it definitely _would _be ok.

"Excellent," she answered with another smile.

We spent the next hour and a half confirming dates and calling Italy to make sure that the press dates that were included in the trip were good to go, from the locations to the people that would be there. It was no surprise that magazine and newspaper editors alike were scrambling for a seat at the junket.

It wasn't usually my job to do so much in terms of organisation but Jane just looked so stressed that I couldn't help but offer my help in whatever form she needed it.

I grabbed coffee from the other room and made sure that they were continually topped for them. I also answered Alec's cell numerous times while he was talking on his other. From what I had heard and from the conversations that I had had with many an Italian crew worker or cinematographer the re-shoot was going to start and end on the exact dates that we had been given. I knew that this was a relief for Jane, as it would be for Carlisle and the studio that were coughing up millions of extra dollars for it all to happen.

I had just ended another call to Empire magazine when Edward's beautiful face popped around the door.

I smiled back at him, feeling my heart speed up as I took in his appearance. He was wearing stonewash denim jeans and a red button down shirt, under which lay a fabulous blue vintage Star Wars t-shirt. He was bare foot and his hair had regained some of its messiness.

"Hey," he said walking in slowly while glancing at Jane and Alec.

"Hey," I replied. "How's it going? Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you I'm good. They've got food and stuff out there." He pointed back to where he had come from. "It's going ok," he answered looking down at himself. "I hope I can keep some of this shit."

I laughed and nodded. "I definitely approve of the Star Wars t-shirt _and _the outfit you had on when I came in, that is a must."

I blushed when I suddenly realised what I had said and that Jane and Alec were in the room with us.

Edward chuckled at the blush I knew was blazing across my face and leaned down towards me so that his mouth was a mere inch from mine seemingly not caring that we weren't alone. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm," I replied feeling the throb between my legs grow in its intensity.

"Well then they'll just have to let me have the fucking lot, won't they?" He smirked and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I sighed into him and felt him smile against my lips.

"Another hour?" I asked, clearing my throat and looking at my watch as he pulled away with a stroke of my face.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered with a shrug. "I just work here."

He winked and set off back to the set of the photo shoot.

I glanced up to see Alec and Jane exchange a look and smirk between them. My face, I was sure, was going to burst into flames.

Two hours later with my head full of Italy and Edward sprawled on our bed naked with a Fender guitar – _sue me_ - I was following Edward in his Ferrari back to the Fox offices so that he could complete his ADR. I was grateful that he drove at the speed limit, a first for him, because as fast as the Volvo was it wasn't a match for the orgasm on wheels.

And fuck me if he didn't look amazingly hot driving the damned thing.

I watched as he got out, mirrored Aviator's still on. As he had said, he had managed to talk the wardrobe people into giving him all the clothes he had worn for the shoot. I smiled as I noticed he had the Led Zeppelin t-shirt back on under his leather jacket.

He walked towards me with a smirk, running his hands through his hair. He knew that I was still wound up from this morning and my mother's impressive timing skills and I was fairly convinced that he was milking it for all it was worth.

I bit my lip hard as his scent hit me as he approached.

Damn, the things he could do to me without even touching me.

"Are you ok, baby?" he asked, sliding his shades off and tucking them in the front of his t-shirt. "You look a little…tense?"

I cocked an eyebrow at his blatant arrogance. If it wasn't such a turn on I would have been pissed.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" I asked curtly, turning from him and stomping to the elevator doors.

He laughed behind me and jogged to catch me up.

"_Bel-la_," he sang. I could hear the smile in his voice and couldn't help but smile to myself at his playfulness. It was sexy as hell and he knew it. I tucked my head to the side making sure that he couldn't see it.

"_Wh-at_?" I asked, turning back to him as I pressed the elevator button. I kept my face as straight as possible.

He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, driving me even more insane.

He lowered his voice and looked me up and down. "You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" he said moving towards me slowly.

I felt my pussy clench as he placed his hand on my hip and pulled me towards him.

"No, I don't," I answered as evenly as I could with a racing heart and a body desperate for his touch.

He looked at me closely, both hands now holding my hips and smiled, realising that I was playing just as much as he was.

"Oh yeah," he said softly with a small nod. "You are so fucking beautiful." He leaned his head down and placed a warm slow kiss to my neck, "so fucking hot." My eyes rolled in their sockets and I exhaled embarrassingly loud.

He moved his lips to the spot just beneath my ear, "so sexy." His tongue stroked my skin and I moaned softly. "You make me so hard, baby." He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes covered by the dark lust that they had had that morning as I rode him. "I want you constantly."

"God, Edward," I breathed, stretching up to kiss him.

I was no more than and inch away from his mouth when the goddamn elevator rang making us both jump.

"Jesus," I mumbled into my hand as Edward chuckled.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and ushered me into the waiting box. "Come on, sweetheart," he said squeezing me to him, "can't keep them waiting."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You are loving every minute of this, aren't you, Cullen?" I asked, shrugging him off me.

He smiled again and pushed his hands into his pockets. "I have no idea to what you are referring, Swan."

"Bullshit," I retorted, barely hiding my smile as he snorted at the side of me.

The sound studio was as busy as it had been the day before with people rushing around and messing with equipment that I daren't look at let alone go near for fear of causing some serious damage.

Carlisle smiled at us briefly and pointed Edward into the booth as soon as we entered.

"You want a drink?" I asked, placing my bag on the sofa.

"Please," he answered. "Water would be great."

"No problem," I said with a smile.

I loved how we could change so quickly from Edward and Bella sex crazed lunatics to Edward and Bella work associates. It had taken us some time and the transitions weren't completely flawless but we were getting better at balancing the two relationships that we had more and more.

I asked if anyone else wanted anything and once I had my orders I set off down to the cafeteria.

I was at the check out when my cell rang from my jeans pocket. I placed all the water and fruit onto the tray and flipped my phone open, "Bella Swan speaking."

"Hey, Bella, it's Rose."

"Oh hey," I replied tucking the phone between my cheek and my shoulder as I lifted the tray. "How are you?"

"I'm good…um…are you busy today?"

I chuckled as I juggled the phone and tray back towards the sound studio. "Yeah, pretty much. We're just at Fox now. Edward's finishing off his ADR."

"Oh," she answered quietly.

"Why, what's up?" Is everything ok?"

"Can you spare an hour or so this afternoon? I really need to talk to you."

My stomach turned slightly at her words. She had seemed so anxious when I had spoken to her at the office the day before and the fact that she was calling and sounding just as nervous put me on edge.

I placed the tray down on the table in the middle of the studio, grabbing a bottle of water for Edward.

"Yeah…um…can you hang on a second, Rose?"

"Sure."

I pressed mute on the call and walked into the booth where Edward was resizing the headphones to fit his head.

"Here," I said as I gave him his water.

"Thanks, babe," he replied before kissing my cheek.

"Edward, would it be ok if I slipped out for an hour or so? It's totally not a problem if you or Carlisle needs me here."

He frowned slightly and glanced at his father through the glass. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…well, I'm not sure. Rosalie is on the phone and she wants to meet me. She said she needs to talk to me about something. It sounded pretty urgent."

"Is she ok?" he asked placing the headphones around his neck.

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug.

He exhaled and rubbed my arm.

"If she needs you then you should go, Bella." He moved closer to me. "I don't need you here while I do this other than to fucking perv over you." He smiled as I laughed softly, "honestly, baby, go. I'll be just fine without you…here…all alone…loveless…empty."

I pushed his chest as we both laughed. "Pfftt, please." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You can count on it," he replied with a wink that travelled in only one direction on my body.

I walked out of the booth and made my way over to Carlisle. "I have to go out for an hour or so, is that ok?"

"Sure, Bella," he replied. "You really didn't have to ask me."

"I know," I answered feeling my cheeks burn. "I just wanted to make sure."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

I put my call back on and put the phone to my ear. "Ok, I'm yours for the next hour."

"Ok," she replied. "Do you know the cafe on Beverly Boulevard?"

"Yeah, it'll take me about twenty minutes," I replied looking at my watch.

"No problem," she said exhaling hard. "I'll see you there."

Thirty-one minutes later I walked into Lulu's café spotting Rosalie in a booth in the corner of the room.

My heart lurched as I approached her. Her eyes were surrounded by dark tired circles and her cheeks looked sallow and pale. I smiled at her weakly and sat down in front of her slowly. A waitress approached before I could say anything.

"What can I get you?" she asked pulling out her pad and pen.

"Whatever she's having," I replied.

Rosalie looked up at the red haired girl. "Triple espresso."

My eyes widened slightly as I shrugged my coat off and placed it on the chair next to me. The waitress walked away and I turned to face a very tired looking Rosalie.

"I'm sorry about pulling you away from work," she said, her eyes not leaving the small cup in her hand. "I know how busy everyone is with this whole re-shoot business."

Of course she knew, she was Tanya's PA. My mind still couldn't fathom how she managed to work for such a bitch without killing her with her bare hands.

"It's ok," I answered with a shrug. "I wasn't needed."

She nodded but remained quiet.

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by the waitress bringing me my espresso.

"Rose, is everything ok? I don't mean to sound rude but…you don't look at all well."

A small smirk crossed her mouth and her eyes finally met mine. They looked weary and wet, almost like she wanted to cry.

"Are you and Emmett ok?"

She sighed, looking back down at her hands. "Emmett and I are great." Her eyes met mine. "I don't deserve him you know."

"I'm sure that's not true," I sad with a small smile. "He's crazy about you."

She gave a slight laugh and raised her eyebrows. "The feeling is mutual. He knows me…he understands…everything…" She swallowed and exhaled again, almost as if she was composing herself. "And he's ok with that."

"He's a good guy," I agreed.

"He is," she whispered.

"So what is it, Rose?" I urged as gently as I could. "You've got me worried over here." I tried to laugh but it came out as a nervous cough.

She pushed her cup to one side and clutched her hands together. "I need to tell you something, Bella, but I need you to listen to everything first before you say anything. Can you promise me you'll do that, no matter what?" Her eyes were pleading as she stared at me.

I nodded slowly, "Ok."

"Ok," she repeated. "Thank you."

I sat back in my chair clutching the warm cup in my palms and waited for her to begin. The anxiety in my stomach and chest had increased ten-fold but my curiosity was winning out. Part of me wanted to cover my ears like a child and not listen to what she had to say but the other part of me was morbidly intrigued.

"The only person who knows about what I'm going to tell you is Emmett. He was the one who convinced me to talk to you."

I nodded in understanding.

"When I was in college, I was poor. My mom was a single parent in a low paid job and couldn't afford to help me out. I worked as much as a degree in Business would allow but it wasn't long before I began to fall behind in my studies and my rent. My second year was the worst."

She took a deep breath and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"At one point I was working thirty hours a week on top of my studies but I just couldn't cope. My friends tried to help me out but it became useless. I simply owed more people more money."

"I was so close to dropping out. I had a meeting with my tutor and he told me that something would have to give. Quitting seemed like the easiest option. All my troubles would be solved. I would go back home and work for my uncle at his garage, which was what I had wanted to do anyway." She smiled and dropped her shoulders. "But I knew how disappointed my mom would be. She never got the opportunity to go to college after having me so young and being on her own. She wanted so much for me."

Her voice shook slightly but she held it together. She took a deep breath and continued.

"One night I was on my usual shift at a bar near campus. It was a dive but I had little choice. The hours were shitty but the tips were good. A guy approached me. He was good looking and had the usual talk, telling me how beautiful I was, how I could be a model, you know the sort."

I smiled weakly and nodded bringing my drink to my dry mouth.

"His name was Royce and he pursued me relentlessly. Every night after that he was there, telling me that he could get me a modelling contract. How I could be earning more money than I would know what to do with. He seemed to know how much that word would affect me. In all honesty all I could see were fucking dollar signs in front of my eyes."

She rubbed her hand over her face.

"So one night I gave in. He told me to meet him the following day, gave me an address and left. I was so stupid," she added shaking her head so that her hair fell around her face.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going and arrived at this guy's place expecting to see a photo shoot set. All I found was a rug and a shitty camera on a tripod in his bedroom."

I crossed my arms over my chest holding myself together as the image she gave me whirled around my head.

"He told me that he would make me famous and rich, that he 'knew' people," she said with a laugh. "Fucking jerk. He had such smoothness about him though, Bella, you have to understand that." Her eyes were wide and desperate as she looked at me.

"I do," I whispered, hating that she thought she had to explain herself to me.

"He took photos of me. First they were fairly conservative, you know bra and jeans, stuff like that. But then they became less so. Naked shots." She winced as she spoke. "He would take the pictures and then we would have sex. Then he would give me money"

She looked so beautifully broken that all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her how sorry I was that she had been used by such a disgusting creature.

"I was stupid to think that the money was for the photos. I was just so happy that I could quit my jobs and focus on my studies. It went well for a while, until he told me he wanted to film me. He wanted to film us. I can't even remember how he got me to agree to it. Stupidly, at that point, I thought I was in love with him."

I sat forward feeling my chest tighten for the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"I let him do it. He filmed me and he filmed us together."

Her eyes flicked up to mine quickly as she worried her lip. "He filmed me with…other…people."

My breath caught in my throat.

"He never…forced me…but…by that point I was wanting out. But he used the money against me. Told me that I would be on the streets, that if I quit he would show my tutors at school and that they would kick me out. I couldn't let that happen, Bella."

She paused and took a few deep breaths. She picked up her coffee, which I knew would be cold by now and took a quick sip. I noticed her hands were shaking as she placed it back on the table.

"So it continued, all the way through until I graduated. As soon as I got that certificate in my hand I never contacted him again. He called and called but I ignored him, praying to God that he didn't send the tapes to my mother. He never did, but I knew that what I had done would come back to haunt me. I just never imagined that it would come back the way that it has."

I suddenly felt like my body was falling down a very dark hole and I was looking at her down a long tunnel. The blood roared in my ears and my breathing picked up. I had been sitting listening to her tell me about her horrific past wondering why she felt the need to tell me about it.

Her last words made it all very clear.

"Tanya," I whispered.

Rosalie's face crumbled and her hands cupped her mouth before she let out a soft sob.

"She knows," I continued.

She nodded weakly and glanced up at me, the tears in her eyes making the blue in them shimmer beautifully.

"She knows everything," she whimpered.

I felt the anger burn through my veins, wanting nothing more than to rip Tanya's head from her fucking shoulders and piss the fuck down her neck.

"It was you," I croaked. "You were the one telling her everything…about Edward…about me."

She nodded again. Her shoulders slumped.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You have to believe me when I say that. I am so fucking sorry. She said she'd tell my family, that she would post the videos on the net, that she would sell the photos to anyone who wanted them. I couldn't…she told me she would…tell people I was…that I was a hooker."

I felt tears spring to my eyes. My heart broke for the girl in front of me but the absolute, pure fire fury that raged inside me was for one person and one person only.

"I'm so, so sorry. You and Edward are so…perfect together and I…I hurt you…she wanted me to help split you up…at the anniversary ball…all the articles…fuck, she wanted everything, Bella. I'm so sorry." She hiccoughed as she became more panicked and more upset.

I grabbed her hands quickly, surprising her.

"Don't you dare apologise, Rosalie. Do you hear me? Don't you fucking dare apologise for that cunt." I clenched my jaw in hatred. "She is the one who did this, Rose. She is an evil, manipulative piece of shit that wants nothing more than a fucking bullet between the eyes."

"But I told her…you are such good people and…I gave her information…" she protested.

"And what choice did you have, Rosalie?" I said through gritted teeth. "None, she gave you no way out." I squeezed her hands and she squeezed them back. "Besides, nothing bad happened to Edward or me. We're good, we're solid. If anything, what she did made us stronger. But she should never have fucking done that to you. Never."

She cried then, silently, large tears that dripped off her chin onto the plastic of the table between us. I moved around the table slowly as not to startle her and sat next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She hugged me back repeating her apologies as I shushed her and stroked her hair, crying for what had happened to her and the fact that Tanya had made her live through such a horrific time in her life.

I had no anger towards Rosalie. How could I have, knowing what she had been through? What she was still going through. I felt nothing but admiration for her and the strength it had taken for her to be truthful with me and tell me her story. Yes, maybe she should have told me sooner, but only for the simple fact that I wanted nothing more than to get back at the fucking bitch who had done this to her.

We sat for a long time, me holding her as she cried until there were no more tears left. She sat back from me and exhaled, grabbing a napkin off the table and wiping at her eyes.

My cell phone ringing in my coat pocket startled us both.

I grimaced and grabbed it feeling my stomach turn as I saw Edward's name on the screen. We had been in the café for over two hours.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked. His voice was tight without a hint of the playfulness that was present before.

"Not really," I answered. "I'm still with Rose. Are you at the studio?"

I glanced at Rose to see the anxiety flash across her face as she realised who I was talking to. I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb across the knuckles.

"No, they were having some technical…look, fuck that," he snapped. "I'm at home and Emmett just turned up saying something about Rose and you. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath knowing that his frustration wasn't directed at me. "Baby, I'm ok. Look we're coming to the house, both of us." Rosalie looked at me almost terrified. "Both of us," I repeated with a reassuring nod. "We'll explain everything when we get there, I promise."

"Bella, you know I fucking hate you not telling things," he exhaled heavily.

"I know, Edward. But please trust me. I'll be home in a half hour."

"Bella…"

"Edward, please, sweetheart," I pleaded. "I won't be long."

He was silent at the other end of the phone and my heart twisted.

"I love you," I whispered.

He sighed again and cleared his throat. "I love you."

I smiled in relief, amazed at how those three little words made me feel.

"Just get home, ok," he added firmly.

"Ok," I replied before flipping my phone shut.

Rosalie looked like she was going to throw up. I grabbed her shoulder and smiled as best I could. "He'll understand, Rose. He may speak first and think later but he's a good man and he'll see the situation as I do. I know he will."

She didn't look convinced.

"When all is said and done, nothing happened to me or Edward. This is all about Tanya and what she made you do, Rose. She's the bad guy in this, not you. You know that, right?"

She paused before nodding but I could see she just did it to placate me.

"Emmett's there," I said softly.

She smiled and her eyes became more alive. "I know," she replied. "He said he would try and speak to Edward first."

"That's probably a good idea," I said, selfishly relieved that either me or Rosalie would have to explain everything to him.

"He's so good to me, Bella," she added quietly.

"You deserve it," I said, hoping that from my tone she would know that I truly meant it. "Let's go."

I grabbed my coat and bag, leaving some money on the table as Rosalie stood on shaky legs, wound her arm around mine and followed me out the cafe to the car.

**Holy what the fuck is Edward gonna say, Batman??!!**

**I hope you understand the difficult situation that Rosalie found herself in and I hope that I haven't offended anyone with her story. That was never my intention, her story simply needed to be told.**

**Well, next chapter will be EPOV and his reaction to all this and the little conversation he had with Bella about their future– how much do you want it??**

**I'd love to hit that 5000 review total and only you can help me get there!**

**Thanks for your support – I truly appreciate it!**

**TTFN x x x x**


	52. Chapter 52

**I cannot believe the reaction to the last chapter!! You guys are amazing!! **

**I cannot thank you enough!**

**As well as being nominated for the SHIMMERAWARDS for BEST ROMANCE (BEST KISS) ****VOTING 27****th**** DECEMBER;**

**Help Wanted has also been nominated on the TWO SIDES OF TWILIGHT FORUM for –**

**BEST KISS, BEST LEMON, BEST EDWARD AND BELLA, BEST A/H STORY, BEST FF IN PROGRESS and BEST ROMANTIC MOMENT.**

**I would love to have your vote, it would make my Christmas!**

**The link is: ****http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/**

**Thank you for your continued support!**

**I hope this chapter is what you have been waiting for – there is angst – I am here to hold any hands…but again I have tried to be gentle…**

**Chapter 52: Conflicted**

**Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him. ~Louis L'Armour**

**EPOV**

I flipped my phone shut after Bella hung up and gripped it in my palm, resting my knuckle against my forehead.

Something was wrong.

Something was definitely fucking wrong.

I threw the almost mangled piece of plastic down on the counter and tried to calm myself by taking deep breaths and counting back from one hundred while leaning my weight on my palms against the granite work top.

Bella knew that I hated it when she kept shit from me. We rarely argued or disagreed but the couple of times that we had, it had always been about her keeping shit to herself. It irritated me – it irritated me to fuck.

She knew this.

There was more though, I could sense it.

It was the tone of her voice as she spoke to me. It was quiet, eerily calm and soothing almost like she was trying to help me keep my shit together as well as her own. And that made me anxious as fuck.

I wasn't stupid, I knew I had a temper on occasion, alright, shit, on many an occasion, but my tantrums were always justified. I ran my hands through my hair, knowing that on this particular occasion I was absolutely justified to feel pissed. At what or at whom, I wasn't quite sure and that just pissed me off even more. The anxious feeling in my stomach twisted as I thought about all the possible reasons for Bella's silence and stopped almost twenty seconds later.

None of them were good.

None of them were good at all and nearly all of them resulted in me doing time for busting some fucker's face open for hurting or upsetting her.

This was so typical of my life.

Bella and I had been having such a good time together. We were so good, happy and finally getting into the swing of being lovers as well as working together.

Christ, I loved that she worked for me now.

Not in a misogynistic, megalomaniacal kind of way but a, thank fuck she spends all her time with me kind of way. My greed for her had not wavered one bit. I got to sleep next to her, wake up with her and spend my day with her by my side. Added to the amazing sex that we had and I was one smug shit.

My trip to New York, as shitty as it was that I had had to leave her for two days, was definitely worth it. I hated being away from her. In all honesty, had she said that she didn't want me to go, that she wanted me to stay at her side, I would have

Called me whipped, whatever, but the point was I would do anything for her.

Anything to make her happy and if that meant missing out on the benefit I would have done it in a heartbeat. But because Bella is...well, Bella, she didn't ask me to stay. Instead she held me and kissed me and tried her hardest not to cry as she sent Alice and me on our way.

I was so relieved that Jasper had agreed to go with her to the wedding, even if the dick was playing on the _one bed between them_ situation. My anxiety wasn't completely gone but I at least felt a little calmer knowing that Jacob fucking Black would have a pair of eyes on him at all times, making sure that it was just _his eyes_ that were on Bella for the entire weekend.

Regardless, I had missed her like fucking crazy.

I hated getting into a strange bed that smelled different and wrong. I had tossed and turned, trying to get settled before, uncomfortable to fuck, I had grabbed her white wife beater that I had packed with me and held it to my face, breathing her into me. I was seriously pathetic, I knew, but my body craved her and being five hours apart – that was the best I could do.

I had been texting her frequently throughout the day, feeling my heart beat faster every time I got a reply from her, knowing that she was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of her. I needed her so much and told her so in every letter I typed out on my phone. Her telling me that she was wet made my entire body burn. When I'd told her that I was close to asking the pilot to turn the plane around I wasn't kidding. I'd have flown the damned thing myself if I had to. I was an insatiable motherfucker but her replies told me that she was feeling exactly the same and that made it all the more difficult.

I had hardly been able to hold my excitement when I eventually heard her voice. It was soft and silky with just a hint of lust and sex. In truth, I hadn't expected her to go along with the phone sex thing and I would have been fine with that, frustrated but fine. It was something new for us and I wasn't sure how she would react to my heavy breathing down the phone at her.

That was until I had received a picture message from Jasper.

I swear to God, had it been able, I am pretty sure my cock would have groaned at the image of Bella in a dark green dress that clung to her curves like a second skin. Even Jasper's little message of '_look what I'm sleeping next to tonight'_ didn't have any effect on the wood I was sporting. Even though I made a mental note to beat the living shit out of him the next time that I saw him.

Sister, be damned...

I told her how goddamn sexy she looked and how much I wanted her. I told her that I loved her and that had I been there I would have fucked her till she begged me to stop.

It wasn't a lie.

I was momentarily speechless when she started telling me what she was doing to herself and what she wanted to do to me. She breathed hard while she touched herself, moaning my name, telling me that she wanted me.

I had cum quick, hard and loud as I listened to her and looked at the picture of her on my phone that rested on the pillow next to me, wishing to hell that she was there with me. I was pretty goddamn sure that had it not worked out for her as a PA she could sure as hell work as a sex line operator. The woman was dangerous.

It was a definite highlight of the trip.

The benefit had gone really well and I was overwhelmed by the amount that was raised for the organ donation charity. I smiled in spite of myself as I remembered Bella's drunken jealousy when I told her that I had been auctioned to a girl. I loved the thought of her being possessive. It didn't hold a candle to how possessive I was of her but it pleased my ego nonetheless.

After I had spoken to her the second night we were apart, I knew that I had to get home as quickly as possible. I was relieved as hell when Alice had agreed that we should get an earlier flight back to LA. She was looking as miserable as I was at that point. I just knew that the sooner I got back home to Bella the sooner the ache in my chest would disappear.

And disappear it did.

She had flung herself at me when she realised I was back early. I kissed her and held her to me as she told me she loved me before taking her to the sofa and fucking her so hard I worried that I may have hurt her. I just needed to have her so much and her cries and moans for me told me that she needed me just as badly.

Ploughing into her tight heat I knew that the small blue box that I had picked up in New York for her, which was nestled in a very secure place, was the best purchase I had ever fucking made.

She was mine and I wanted her to be that way forever.

I ran my hands through my hair as I thought about that particular item again, wondering how the fuck I was going to present it to her and more importantly what her reaction was going to be. I exhaled before my brain started working overtime trying to forget about that shit for the moment and focus on the situation at hand, walking to the fridge and grabbing two beers. I popped the caps and handed one to Emmett who was standing silently, looking at me with a frown that told me he knew exactly what the fuck was going on.

I rolled my eyes at him showing my irritation and took a long slug from my beer before I could say anything. I huffed in aggravation looking at my watch again feeling like the minutes were dragging by, just to annoy the fuck out of me. It was probably for the best considering I needed to calm down before Bella got back but that seemed to be easier said than done.

I thought about her voice again as she had spoken to me, thinking about whether her mom leaving had anything to do with her soft tone.

She had freaked out for days about the visit and after meeting Renee, I still didn't understand it fully. Her mother was just as sweet and funny as I had imagined her to be. She was very much like Bella, only louder and less shy and we had got on like we had known one another for years, which relieved the hell out of me considering the conversation I had planned on having with her once Bella was in bed.

I had wanted her to understand how I felt about her daughter and what she had brought to my life. I knew that our relationship had, in some people's eyes, moved too fast and I wanted to try and put her fears to rest. I told her about the articles that had been printed about me and more recently about me and Bella and tried to explain how 99% of the shit that was printed was just that. I didn't want her to think that I was what the magazines always portrayed me as. I wasn't a fucking lothario and my heart belonged solely to Bella.

I tried to explain how much I loved her but the words just seemed too fucking cheap. I resorted to telling her about the pendant that I had bought Bella and the significance it had. She had rubbed my hand and cried tears that I hoped to God were happy ones. I spoke about the way Bella had allowed me to open up and be myself without having to worry about all the dickhead shit I had done before I met her. I saved on the gory details but I think she understood.

I couldn't quite fathom just how fucking grateful I was when Renee told me that she understood what I was trying to say to her. I had laughed a nervous laugh and thanked her as much as I could without getting on my hands and knees and kissing her goddamn feet which, at that point, I wasn't completely against doing.

She got it.

She got us and thankfully she was more than happy for me to be with Bella as long as she would have me. She had hugged me hard and thanked me for being what Bella wanted. I don't think I'd ever felt as good as I did the moment those words came from her.

Renee, I had decided, was good fucking people.

When I had gotten in bed with Bella last night I knew I had a couple of things to clear up. I wasn't quite sure where the fuck my head had been at when I had coughed and spluttered after nearly swallowing my larynx when she told me her mom said she was pregnant.

I mean, fuck, talk about a shocking piece of information!

It wasn't that I didn't want it as I had tried to tell her, rather more successfully this morning. I did want it. Jesus, the more I had thought about it the more I realised how much I did want it Ever since I had seen her hold Emmett's nephew at the ball in Italy, I couldn't shake the image of my son in her arms.

Our son.

Or daughter, whichever, anyway the point was I had to make sure that she understood my intentions. I did have some small anxieties about my role as a father but I had pushed that shit, like every other scary thought, to the back of my mind for another day.

My birth mother and my fuck wit father had, at least before I was born, been happy. Carlisle and Esme who are the best people I know, are everything I want from my life with Bella. I wanted us to be as happy as them and I knew we would be but I wanted her to be mine in all the ways she could be before we took the next step in regards to children.

Call me old fashioned or fuck knows what else but I wanted nothing more than to see her with my ring on her finger, with my name after hers, first. I would belong to her and she would belong to me.

Fuck, just the thought of that made me hard…

She had understood, which I was more than a little relieved about. I couldn't have coped if she had thought that I didn't want her for the rest of my life.

Unknown to her, she had me whether she wanted me or not. That was just how that shit worked. If she ever decided that she didn't want me I would fight like fuck to keep her and if that didn't work, no matter how devastated I would be, I would let her go and be happy with someone who was worthy of her.

But even so, I would never stop loving her.

Ever.

My mind floated back up the stairs to the small blue box and the effect it would have on my life and hers. My heart thumped hard in my chest and I finished my beer in another long pull. I walked back to the fridge and got another one, glancing at the clock to see that the fucker had only moved on five minutes.

"They'll be here soon, Edward," Emmett said, sipping his beer slowly.

"Mmhm," I answered, narrowing my eyes at him slightly.

"Don't look at me that way," he said sharply. "Rosie will explain everything when they get here."

The fuck…?

"What," I spat, feeling my temper rise again, "why her, why not Bella?"

"_Her_ name is Rosalie," he replied with a dark tone. "And you need to start calming the fuck down."

I knew he was right but his tone made my blood boil further. "Don't speak to me like a fucking child, Emmett. I seem to be the only fucker who hasn't got a clue what the hell is going on."

He sighed and shook his head, dropping his bottle of beer on the counter a little harder than I expected.

"For once, Edward, why don't you forget about yourself for one minute and take a fucking breath. They will be here and Rosalie _and_ Bella will tell you what's been going on, ok?"

It was a rhetorical question so I kept my mouth the fuck shut.

Emmett was very rarely pissed and as much as it was a surprise to see him that way he was also scary as shit. I knew without a doubt that he could hand me my ass on a plate with his hands tied behind his back. I took his advice and took a breath.

I waited a couple more, slow ass minutes before speaking again.

"Can you just ease my mind a bit here, man?" I asked trying to hide my pleading whine without success, "anything, just to prepare me."

I would never tell him that but my stomach was twisting in knots with all the scenarios that were spinning around my head. I was starting to feel sick.

He sighed and finished his beer.

"Rose should really be the one to…"

My expression must have said it all because he stopped dead in his tracks with a sarcastic laugh.

"Ok," he conceded. "It's to do with Tanya."

I frowned at him in surprise.

I sure as shit wasn't expecting to hear that bitch' name again so soon after my talk with Bella. My heart had shattered when I saw how upset and worried she had been when she realised that Tanya would be with us in Italy. Honestly, it hadn't even crossed my mind and not because I'm an insensitive fuck either, but because I tried my best to let that cock rag enter my thoughts as little as possible. She was a no one and I tried to make Bella see that. I meant every word when I told her that I would end Tanya if she hurt Bella again. I had no problems with doing whatever would be necessary in bringing the whore down if she messed with my girl again.

It suddenly started becoming a little clearer.

"Rose works for Tanya," I muttered, more to myself than to Emmett.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

I looked at him to see anger flash across his face making my stomach twist further. This shit wasn't going to be good.

"So…" I said, encouraging him to tell me more.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, looking at his bottle of beer intently.

"Tanya Denali is a cunt whore who needs to rot the fuck in hell."

My eyes widened at his words before a bark of surprised laughter slipped from my mouth.

"Fuck, dude," I said with an exhale. "Don't hold back."

He shrugged and peeled the paper of the side of his bottle. "It's the truth, Edward," he continued. "The woman is evil."

His expression was dangerous and very unsettling.

"What the hell has she done, Emm?" I asked feeling my anger subside in place of concern for my cousin.

He clenched his fists on the counter top and blew a breath through his lips. "She found out the worst things about Rosalie," he murmured, clenching his jaw, "and used them against her."

I frowned again, still not knowing what the fuck this had to do with Bella. I could however understand Emmett's anger. I knew for certain that had it been Bella that Tanya had hurt I would want nothing more than to destroy her and make her suffer as much as humanely possible. I felt my anger rise again at the thought because, whatever this shit was that Tanya had over Rose, it did involve Bella in some way and that, for Tanya, was a tragic fucking mistake to make.

"She made her hurt people she cared about," Emmett continued, glancing at me quickly.

I took a deep breath through my nose. "Rose hurt Bella?" I seethed.

"Don't," he warned. "You need to back the fuck off and let Rosalie explain everything before you say whatever is you feel you need to."

I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him to kiss my fucking ass if he thought I wouldn't lay my shit into Rosalie if she had hurt Bella, but before I could he had stood from his stool, making it fall backwards and was glaring at me in such a way that I seriously thought he was going to throw a punch into my face.

"I mean it, Edward," he growled at me, breathing deeply. "You have no fucking idea what Rosalie has been through these past couple of months. Now I love this woman and I will have no problem laying you the fuck out if you start before she has chance to explain."

He stared at me almost daring me to answer him. I didn't. Instead I clenched my teeth and lay my hands back on the counter.

"My advice," he paused. "Think first, speak later."

I blinked at him slowly in surprise. I was surprised at Emmett's reaction but I was also fucking livid. How could he expect me to sit back and say nothing when Rosalie had done something to Bella? I knew damn fine that had the tables been turned that he would do the same. His behaviour put paid to that.

He was my cousin and I loved him and the last thing I wanted was for us to have a fight over the women in our lives, but this was about my Bella and no fucker messed with her.

We were still glaring at each other when the front door opened and Bella entered followed by Rosalie.

I felt my entire body slump in relief as my eyes met hers. I walked over to her stopping a foot away from her as Rosalie slinked past me towards Emmett.

"Hey," she breathed, slipping her coat off and throwing it on the side table. She looked tired, but not in a physical way. It was almost as if her body was carrying a large weight that made her eyes heavy and her shoulders slump. I felt myself silently pull in the anger that was still coursing through me.

"Hey," I replied quietly, desperately wanting to wrap my arms around her but not entirely sure whether that shit was appropriate. Instead I reached out my hand and trailed the back of my fingers down the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, letting out a long breath. "Baby," I whispered, feeling my heart tense at the look of unease that crossed her eyes as she reopened them.

She placed her hand over mine and took a step toward me. She looked up at me and took a deep breath. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," I replied, suddenly feeling guilty at snapping at her on the phone. "I just hate it when you don't tell me stuff." I shrugged by way of explanation of my behaviour.

"I know, Edward," she said. "But you have to trust me on this." Her tone became firm. "You have to listen to everything that Rose has to say…"

"Bella…"

"I fucking mean it, Edward," she snapped.

My stomach lurched and I felt my anger reach almost breaking point. Sure she was hot as fuck when she was feisty but shit if I wasn't sick of people saying that to me.

"I know you mean it," I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my voice low. "You don't have to talk to me that way." I was seething and I knew it wasn't all aimed at her but she really wasn't helping the situation.

She looked at me and her face changed slightly. She appeared a little calmer as her eyes became a little brighter. "I know," she said with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry. But please do this for me?" She looked up at me from under her lashes with her chocolate eyes that just seared right through me.

I exhaled and licked my lips trying to rid them of the dryness that had appeared as soon as I had hung up the phone to her.

"Ok," I answered with a quick nod. I mean, seriously, who the fuck was I trying to kid? I would do anything for this woman, no matter how much she infuriated me.

"Thank you," she said trying to smile. It looked almost genuine but fell off her face far too quickly.

The only comfort I took from the situation was that her hand stayed in mine as she walked towards the breakfast bar where Rosalie was standing talking quietly to Emmett.

"I think we need a couple of drinks," Bella said with a nervous laugh. She glanced at me before releasing my hand and walked over to the drinks cabinet where she removed a bottle of bourbon and four glasses.

Damn this shit just got better. Jack before 5pm…

Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder and guided her to the sofa. Bella placed the glasses on the table and began to pour us all a drink. I dropped into my seat, feeling like I could rip my skin off from all the aggravated energy that was blistering my body.

Bella could sense it and she moved on her knees towards me with a glass of whiskey. I took it slowly, keeping my eyes on hers. She gestured a cheers with a tip of her glass and took small sip. I returned the gesture but took large gulp, feeling slightly better as the heat slithered down to my stomach. She smiled gently and manoeuvred so that she was sitting on her knees between my legs, facing Rose and Emmett. I let my pointer finger twirl a piece of her hair, simply wanting to touch part of her.

"So, is someone gonna start talking before I start climbing the fucking walls in agony?" I asked, not really giving a shit about the look that Emmett threw me.

Rosalie shifted next to him. I suddenly noticed how different she looked. Not that I paid much attention to what he looked like any way but she looked older, tired and weary. I knew that she was an attractive girl in a, blonde, playgirl kind of way, but she was a long way from that and I immediately felt guilt tease at my neck.

"Edward," Bella murmured, looking up at me. I could see she was pissed that I couldn't keep my mouth shut but I was far too aggravated at that point. I sighed and raised my eyebrows in apology.

It was the best I could do.

Rosalie cleared her throat, her eyes still on Emmett's. He nodded at her and gripped her tighter to his side.

"Ok," she said with a long breath. She looked at me timidly while she played with the hem of her sweater. "So, you know I work for Tanya, right?"

I held back my moan of annoyance at the obviousness of her statement and instead nodded at her. I felt Bella's hand rub the back of my calf and tried to focus on the warmth of her palm as opposed to the anger inside myself.

"Well, she found something out about me that I thought or hoped would stay in the past where it belonged."

I saw anger in Emmett's eyes as he looked at the girl at his side. He rubbed her shoulder as she continued.

If I had felt guilty before for feeling anger towards her it was nothing compared to how I felt as she told me about what had happened to her when she was at college. I listened and watched as she cried silently, trying to keep her voice as even as the tears would allow. Emmett became very still as she explained about photographs and video that this fucker, Royce, had used against her.

I glanced quickly down at Bella when Rosalie took a sip of her drink. She was watching Rosalie too and I clenched my fists at the thought of anyone treating her that way. If Emmett had said the word I would have had no problem scouring the country for the sick motherfucker who had done what he had to Rosalie. He had degraded her, made her doubt her worth by using her for his own satisfaction.

My skin prickled with fury at the thought of Royce and every other man who treated any woman that way. My father, James, Royce they were all the same, disgusting fucks who needed nothing more than their balls handed to them on a flaming platter.

I knew that my treatment of women, when I was at college, was less than fucking stellar but this was way beyond fucking a girl and not calling the following day. This was cruel, monstrous even.

She never mentioned the word rape but the tone of her voice and the shake in her hand as she continued her story told me that maybe that had happened too. I ran my hand through my hair and took a long breath as she finished. Emmett pulled her head into the crook of his shoulder and kissed her cheek, whispering to her. Bella turned to me with large wet eyes. I leaned forward in my chair and cupped her cheek bringing her face to mine and placing the softest kiss I could on her lips.

It killed me to see her upset and I knew I had to do what I could to make it go away. She sighed against me and knotted her hand in the hair at the nape of my neck. She rested her forehead against mine and exhaled as she pulled her lips from mine.

"You ok?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and pulled back slightly. "There's more, Edward."

I nodded, knowing that what was coming next was what I had to keep my cool over. I figured that the 'more' she was talking about was what involved her and I had to keep my shit together.

I looked back at Rosalie. "So, Tanya knows all of this?"

She nodded and sniffed. Her expression was almost painful as she looked back at me. "Yes," she whispered. "And she's been threatening me with it all for months."

"What did she ask you to do, Rose?"

As I asked the question I suddenly realised that I already knew. My fists clenched and I felt my back straighten. Bella must have noticed it as she moved from her knees and sat next to me on the arm of the chair, placing her hand on the back of my neck. The gesture would normally calm me but I knew I was past that.

"At first it was just…small things…about you," she replied. Her voice wavered more and Emmett rubbed her knee. His eyes were now on me but I couldn't have given a flying shit. I needed to hear it. I needed to hear what she had told Tanya about me…about Bella.

"What things?" I asked, swallowing my anger as best I could.

She looked at me looking a little braver.

"Schedule stuff, what events you would be attending so she could be there too and things like that. But then…" She dropped her gaze and closed her eyes briefly. "Then she wanted to know more about Bella."

I felt Bella's hand press against the back of my neck as I exhaled down my nose.

"What did you tell her?" My voice was weirdly quiet as I sat forward in my seat.

"She knew that there was something going on between you two, even before you told anyone. We all knew really, it was written all over the pair…"

"What, Rose?" I said louder. I felt Bella flinch at the side of me and I noticed Emmett's hand twitch.

"Edward," Bella murmured, moving her hand to my arm. "Baby, please."

The red that had started clouding my vision momentarily cleared at her words and the pleading in her voice. But I pushed further.

"Rose, what did you tell Tanya about Bella?"

Her eyes flicked between mine as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Everything," she replied, "her name, age, when she moved in here with you and where she would be with you. The anniversary ball, the airports…Santa Monica…"

I swallowed hard feeling a strange, dangerous calm wash over my entire body. I stared at her noticing how my insides were being pulled in two different directions.

"So, you told her," I said through clenched teeth.

She nodded and wiped her eye. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry?" I repeated, shaking my head, trying my best to remain as calm as I could.

I realised I was clenching my teeth so hard that my jaw had started to ache. My fists were tight at the sides of my thighs and my heart was thumping fury and adrenaline around my body making my head feel like it was under water. Blood thundered in my ears and I closed my eyes and gripped the bridge of my nose to try and ease it, but it didn't work.

I felt Bella at my side and I was aware that she was saying something but I couldn't decipher the words through the haze of absolute rage that was emanating from every pour in my body. My lungs felt tight and I opened my mouth wider to try and take more air into my body. I suddenly realised I was on my feet. The only reason I knew was because Emmett was also stood up, placing his body on front of Rosalie.

Bella tried to take my hand but I pulled it away from her, feeling so fucking claustrophobic, even the touch of her soft hand couldn't help me. I needed to get out, to get out of the room before the walls closed on me completely. I looked around at their faces, their expressions ranging from worry, anger and love.

I dropped my head, desperately avoiding Bella's eyes and turned from them all walking quickly to the basement door, flinging the door open hard enough so that it hit the wall sending a loud bang through the house. I ran down the stairs to the gym gripping the side of the tread mill at the bottom, hard enough that I thought the metal would crumble under the pressure.

I gasped for air and scrunched my eyes tight as I let out a loud groan of complete fucking frustration. I tightened my shoulders as I gripped harder wanting nothing more than to find Tanya and rip her head the fuck from her body. I had never in all my life and everything that I had witnessed and been through, felt as much violence and absolute frenzied rage at another person.

I wanted to…kill her.

I opened my eyes which were still blurred with anger. I let go of the treadmill and tried to take a breath but my lungs still felt too fucking small. I gulped and gasped and began pacing up and down the twenty foot basement hands moving from my hips, to my hair, to my face and back again.

The hate that rose in my body confused me so much, I wanted to tear myself apart.

I hated Tanya that was a solid, motherfucking fact. I hated her like I'd never hated anything or anyone before.

But I also felt hate towards Rosalie and that shit I couldn't cope with.

What she had been through, with Royce and now with Tanya. I was fucking disgusted at myself for feeling that. It was wrong and I knew it but as much as I tried I couldn't push it down.

I hated the whole situation.

I hated that Bella was part of this and that I had brought her into it. I rubbed my face again wishing to fuck that I could shred the skin off so that I could release the wrath that was burning at the surface of my body.

I gripped my hair and pulled at it until it hurt.

Rosalie was not the bad guy. I had to keep saying that to myself. I muttered it repeatedly under my breath because my voice had all but disappeared.

How could I hate a girl that had been raped, used and manipulated so much that she was almost a shadow of her former self?

I couldn't, it was all Tanya.

All of it.

All the times that I had worried about Bella's safety around the paps that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, all the articles that gave information about her.

It all made sense.

It was all her. Tanya. I fisted my palms at my temples.

I wanted to hurt her.

I wanted her to feel the pain that Rosalie had felt. I wanted her to feel the anxiety that Bella had felt when faced with a fucking sea of men with cameras.

_My Bella. _

But more than anything, I wanted the cunt to see my face as I destroyed her in every way possible.

I despised her with every inch of myself.

My whole body fizzed with energy.

She had to pay for it all. I would make her pay.

I stopped pacing in front of the mirror and looked at myself. My hands were still clenched and my face was almost contorted in an almost unrecognisable grimace.

I took a breath trying again to calm down.

I thought of Bella, my beautiful Bella. The most precious thing I had in my life, the love of my life, the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I had just walked out and left her, I had turned from her, not looked at her like a fucking coward. She needed me and all I was concerned about was the anger inside me and the fear that I wasn't able to control it.

I was a fucking idiot.

"You fuck," I muttered to my reflection.

I was revolted by my behaviour. It wasn't Rosalie's fault.

I was repulsed by my loss of control and the fact that it clouded my perspective about everything. My anger was despicable. That I wasn't able to be more in control of my emotions made me fucking pathetic. I had promised her that I would never walk away again after London but here I was, wanting to kill someone, wanting to beat the living shit out of Tanya, before tearing her limbs from her body and watching them burn.

My rage, my thoughts, they were the characteristics of a fucking monster.

I closed my eyes and moaned as the face of my father flashed in the mirror back at me.

My breath caught in my throat and I bent down, struggling for air, picking up a thirty pound weight and threw the fucker as hard as I could at my reflection.

The mirror shattered and crashed as the dumbbell struck it.

The silence that filled the room as the last shard hit the floor was deafening. The only sound was that of my breathing that was laboured and hard. I clapped my hands to my face, feeling wetness on my cheeks. I looked down at my palms and tried to control the air that was leaving my body in gasps.

This wasn't me.

I turned my hands over and over not really knowing what I was looking for.

My hands. The hands that could cause Tanya more pain than she had ever fucking experienced. The hands that had, for one split second, wanted to shake sense into Rosalie.

_It wasn't Rosalie's fault_.

I breathed deeper, feeling my fury start to ebb slightly as I looked at my palms, my palms that had touched the most beautiful creature in the world.

They had caressed, stroked and held Bella. They had made her moan, sigh and breath my name in a way that made my heart pound.

She loved me, fuck knows why, but she did and I loved her. I loved her more than I could describe. I breathed again, remembering her words as we sat on the bench in Hyde Park.

"_You're not him, Edward…"_

I wasn't him.

I was better than him. I had to be better than him. I had to be better for Bella. She deserved a man that could control himself, who could stand up for her without using his fucking fists.

Tanya would definitely pay and I would hurt her in as many ways as I could fucking think of, but I would do it the right way. I would do it in a way that would make Bella proud.

I dropped my hands to my sides and leaned my head back, breathing easier.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes to see my sister at the foot of the stairs, looking at me with concern on her face. She looked at me then to the pile of shattered glass on the floor.

"Jesus, Edward," she gasped rushing over to me. "Are you hurt?"

I shook my head as she picked up my hands and looked at them for cuts.

"No," I said quietly. My voice was still weary as shit and my body felt like it had been through six rounds with Mike Tyson.

"What the hell…?" she said, looking at my face.

"Why are you here?" I asked taking my hands slowly from hers.

"Bella called me," she replied. I swallowed at the sound of her name. "She told me everything." She looked at me knowingly. "Jasper is upstairs too."

I dropped my head and ran my hands through my hair. "Bella," I whispered.

Alice's hand rested on my shoulder and squeezed. "Edward, go to her. Explain."

"What if she doesn't understand?" I croaked. "_I_ don't even fucking understand."

"She will. You want to protect her, Edward, what the hell is wrong with that? You just need to do it the right way and stop running from her."

I smiled slightly as her words echoed my thoughts.

"I know," I agreed. "I just…I'm so fucking angry, Alice. I just couldn't…I thought that…_fuck_!" I gestured to the shattered mirror.

Her hands cupped my face. "I know," she said, "understandable, given what that fucking bitch has been doing. Bella loves you, fuck knows why, but she does."

I laughed in spite of myself. She smiled up at me.

"And I love you too."

I exhaled down my nose and pulled her to me as she hugged me hard. She kissed my cheek and stepped back from me. "Come on you douche."

I took her hand as she led me slowly back up the gym stairs. I felt my heart start to beat harder again. I was fucking terrified about how Bella would be. She would be disappointed, angry and I deserved the whole fucking lot because I was feeling exactly the same.

Emmett and Jasper were standing in the kitchen, each with a beer in their hands and Rosalie and Bella were sitting on the couch. Bella stood up quickly when she saw me. She made to come towards me but stopped and my heart dropped to the soles of my feet.

I looked at her, hoping that she could see how fucking sorry I was. We stared at each other not saying anything. Her eyes gave nothing away. They were large and slightly red. She was so fucking beautiful. I wanted to run to her, hold her and plead for her love and forgiveness at walking from her but Jasper's voice interrupted the moment.

"Here," he said, handing me a beer.

"Thanks," I replied with a nod. He smiled tightly and nodded in response.

I glanced over his shoulder to Emmett. He looked right back at me, his jaw still hard. I sighed and looked over at Rosalie who was still sitting on the couch with a look of pain on her face. My insides lurched t her expression. She looked afraid of me and that fucking killed me.

I walked towards her slowly, my eyes flickering to Bella quickly before I turned back to Rosalie. I noticed Emmett in the corner of my eye but ignored him as I reached Rose and crouched down in front of her.

She shifted back slightly and took a deep breath. "Edw-…"

"Rosalie," I interrupted her. "Please…let me say this."

She looked surprised but nodded slowly.

"I know that telling Bella and I about this would have been one of the hardest fucking things to do." I glanced up at Bella to see her crossing her arms slowly across her chest. I still couldn't tell what she was thinking and it scared me to death. "But I also know that none of this was your fault."

Her eyes glistened with tears and she bit her lip.

"Believe me when I say that I will make Tanya pay for what she has done to you, for what she has done to…Bella." I looked up to see Emmett looking at me in complete shock. I noticed the tension in his jaw had disappeared and his shoulders relaxed. "She'll rue the fucking day, Rose," I continued looking back at her, hoping that she believed me. "I guarantee you that."

She cried softly and closed her eyes. "Thank you for…understanding."

"Sure," I muttered. "I'm just sorry for…before." I cleared my throat in embarrassment.

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok," she whispered.

Emmett snorted at the back of her. "Emmett," she grumbled, giving him a look that could turn a lesser man to fucking salt. He rolled his eyes and sipped his beer. I smiled at Rosalie and stood up, pushing my hands in my pockets.

I looked at Bella again. She dipped her head slightly, the corners of her mouth twitching into a small smile. I exhaled in relief. We needed to talk about so much and I still wasn't sure if she hated me but that smile was more than I could have ever fucking wished for.

"So," Alice said. "The question now is how the hell do we deal with this fucking bitch?"

Jasper and I chuckled at her feistiness. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. I looked again at Bella, unable to keep my eyes off her for more than five fucking minutes. I needed her so badly and I hated my selfishness.

She was looking at my sister too with a soft smile. Her eyes met mine and she dropped her chin, biting her bottom lip, driving me crazy.

"Well, we could always give Jenks a call."

My eyes immediately shot to Jasper but he simply shrugged. "What?" he asked. "If anyone can find out some shit on Tanya it'll be him."

"Who's Jenks?" Bella asked. My heart thumped at the sound of her voice.

"He's a slime ball," Alice answered. "He's a journalist, well, ex-journalist who knows everything about everybody in this town."

Yeah, I thought wryly, including me…

"Do you think he could really help?" Rosalie asked turning to face my sister.

"It's worth a shot," Jasper replied.

"I don't know…" I started, running my hand through my hair. "He's a sly motherfucker."

"Exactly," Alice said, pointing at me. "It'll cost but its worth putting a call in."

I frowned. I didn't like this shit one bit but deep down I knew that there were few other options. I looked at Rose and then back to Bella. Her beautiful face showed a look of slight hope and I felt another jolt of protectiveness.

"Ok," I sighed. "We can only try, right?"

"I'll talk to Benjamin too," Alice nodded.

I smiled at my sister's determination. Benjamin was our family lawyer and Alice knew, like me, that we would have to cover all our asses with Jenks involved. As much as I detested the devious little fucker he could find dirt in a goddamn snow storm. It was a risk but I knew that I would take whatever risks there were for Bella.

To make this right, I would do fucking anything.

Bella's cell phone began ringing on the counter and she rushed over to it, muttering an apology.

"Bella Swan."

She glanced back at me quickly before reaching for her bag, pulling out her diary. "Yeah… sure…it should be, just give me a moment." She made her way out into the back yard nodding and answering whoever it was on the other end.

"How about we order some food?" Emmett said turning from Bella back to me. "I'm fucking starving." He clapped a hand on my back and as quick as that, I knew I was forgiven. "I'll get the menus."

Alice threw herself down next to Rosalie and Jasper followed Emmett into the kitchen. I glanced at Alice and she nodded at me, smiling knowingly. I swallowed hard, pushing my fear down and made my way to the back yard. Bella was sitting on one of the wooden chairs writing in her diary. She was still on the phone as she looked up at me.

"There shouldn't be a problem," she said, looking back at her writing. "Yes, Friday at 7…I'll confirm first thing tomorrow…no problem, thank you…goodbye."

She flipped the phone shut and made another batch of notes. I pushed my hands into my pockets, still standing, not having a fucking clue what to say or do. All I knew was that the silence was driving me nuts.

"Everything ok?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Mmhm," she answered, keeping her eyes on the page. "You have a dinner meeting with White and Berg at 7pm on Friday about your new film."

"That's…um, that's good news," I replied not really giving a shit about White, Berg or their fucking film.

"Mmhm," she repeated.

I felt my skin prickle in annoyance at the way she was acting, which, of course, was completely fucking stupid considering I deserved her anger after the way I had behaved.

"Bella, look…" I started as I took a step towards her.

"Let's not do this now, Edward," she said, turning to me. She closed her diary and slipped her phone into the pocket of her jeans.

I looked at her in surprise, feeling dread slink across my body. I nodded numbly. "Ok," I muttered. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she answered quickly, standing from her seat.

"Bella," I said softly as she walked past me back towards the house. She stopped and turned back to me slowly. "Just know that I love you."

It was the first thing I could think to say to her. I needed her to know that, as big of a dip shit that I was, I still adored her to the ends of the earth. She was the best thing about me. She didn't answer me but dropped her head slightly. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment before she set off back into the house.

I stood for a few moments, watching her through the French windows as she began talking to Jasper and Emmett. I sighed and cursed silently before following her in.

Emmett had ordered pizzas which I barely touched. Bella was the same. I was thankful to Alice and Emmett who seemed to keep the conversation going. They talked about everything apart from Tanya and my reaction, which had magically become the huge motherfucking pink elephant in the room. I knew that realistically they understood and even expected me to lose my shit about the whole thing but that didn't excuse it.

I sat and watched them all as they laughed and made jokes, trying to lighten the mood. I watched Bella mostly. Truthfully I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was sitting in her chair, legs tucked underneath her, drinking and adding small comments every now and again. She met my gaze a couple of times, blushing slightly the more she noticed me looking. The blush drove me near distraction. It was beautiful and sexy as hell. I couldn't help myself as my thoughts drifted to that morning and the way she moved above me. The moans and sighs that left her as we made love. The feel of her wrapped around me so tight and wet.

I shifted in my seat feeling my body start to react to my thoughts.

I sipped my drink and tried to think of something else before my cock bust its way out of my jeans. I looked at Rosalie as she laughed at something that Jasper had said. She looked different, calmer. With my anger tucked away I realised more and more what she must have been going through with Tanya. What she had been through was the worst possible thing any woman should go through and for Tanya to use that against her…

I exhaled and downed my drink in one, trying hard not to get angry again. I had to get past that and focus on Bella and making sure that Tanya got her comeuppance. It was easier said than done but I had to do it.

"Ok, I'm heading to bed." My eyes met Bella's as she stood from her seat. She didn't look tired and we needed to talk about today but what could I say? She'd told me that she didn't want to talk yet and I had to respect that. I stood up too as I watched her hug everybody goodnight. She looked at me from under her lashes as she walked towards me. "Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight, baby," I replied. "I'll be up soon."

She nodded and set off up the stairs. I watched as she disappeared, feeling the ache in my chest grow the further she got from me.

I slumped back in my seat and ran my hands through my hair.

"We'd better go too," Rosalie said while she looked at Emmett.

"Um…yeah, sure," he replied, stuffing another piece of pizza into his mouth. He stood and handed Rose her coat. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright man?" He held his hand out to me. I smiled as I took it. He pulled me up to my feet and grabbed me in a hug, slapping my back as he did.

"Thanks, dude," I muttered slapping him back. "I'm…about today…sorry."

He stood back from me and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. "It's all good, man. Forgotten."

I smiled gently at Rosalie and she smiled back. There was nothing else to say.

"So…" Jasper said uncomfortably, tapping his palms on his knees, as Alice shut the door after Emmett.

"So…" I repeated throwing myself down onto the couch with my new beer.

"What a day, huh?"

I laughed sarcastically and took a long pull from my drink. "No shit," I muttered.

"It'll be fine, Edward," Alice said. "Trust me, I know these things."

"She's mad," I said, pulling at the paper on the side of my bottle. "She's mad and disappointed in me."

"No doubt," she answered. "But she loves you, Edward. Yes, you should have stayed and talked instead of running again. Yes, you should control your temper more but you did it because it was what was right for you."

"That's no excuse, Alice," I said, shaking my head. "I told her in London that I wouldn't walk away from her again and I did. I'm a fucking idiot."

"What would you have done if you hadn't gone down to the basement?" Jasper asked with a slight frown.

I chuckled darkly. "Torn some shit up, screamed and shouted like a fucking maniac." I shrugged feeling disgusted with myself again.

"Then it was the right thing to do," he replied. "You did it because you wanted to protect her from yourself."

I shook my head at his words but he continued.

"Edward, just fucking listen to me for a minute. I know how afraid you are of your anger." He turned to Alice. "We both know. But we also know that your love for Bella scares you more. You are so protective of her and it petrifies you. You left because that fear was too much for you. You wanted to be there for her but you also wanted to smash the fucking place up. It's ok to be protective, Edward. I mean, for fuck's sake, you bought the girl an engagement ring."

I glared at Alice who shrugged. _Fucking snitch…_

"Don't be mad at her, I'm an awesome guesser," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, what-fucking-ever," I answered with a roll of my eyes.

He laughed and sipped his drink. "She's not so much mad as frustrated that she can't help you control your reactions, Edward. I'd put money on it."

"I can't help it," I murmured, sitting forward with my elbows on my knees. "I just saw red. I didn't want her to see that."

"And she gets that," Alice said with a small smile. "Trust me."

"We'll see," I said quietly, thinking about her alone in bed, hoping that she was alright.

"We need to help Rose as much as we can," Alice said. "She can't quit until we have dirt on Tanya. We have to be there for her."

I nodded vigorously. "Absolutely, whatever I can do."

The two of them helped me clean up before they left an hour later. I felt like a fucking pussy, knowing that as soon as they were gone I would have to go up to Bella. I wanted to go to her, to hold her and love her but I also knew that should she deny me, even for a second that it would crush me. Not that I thought she would but hell, there was always a chance.

I locked the door and stood in the silent hallway looking up the stairs. I wasn't ready yet, I thought. I needed longer. I needed to make sure that I knew what I was going to say to her before I got in bed with her. I walked up the stairs and paused at the doorway, resting my palm on the wood before I turned and made my way to the music room. I closed the door quietly behind me and flicked the lights on, dimming them quickly so that they weren't so goddamn bright. My head hurt and I needed to ease it.

I made my way over to my awards cabinet, pulling at the hidden drawer at the bottom. The blue box was still there. I breathed deeply and lifted it up. I opened it slowly and gazed at its contents. It was perfect for her, beautiful and elegant. I stared at it for a few minutes wondering if she would want it as much as I did. When we had talked about marriage she had always looked excited and happy but I still had a small feeling of doubt.

I closed the lid and put it back into the drawer, sliding it shut.

I turned and walked over to my piano. I sat down on the velvet seat, lifting the lid and looked at the beautiful ivory and black of the keys. I let my palms settle gently on them, feeling their coolness soothe me almost immediately.

I pressed a couple, letting their sound echo around the room before I started playing the tune that had come to me the night of my parent's anniversary ball. Bella had named it 'Our Meadow,' after the time we had spent there. We had made love in the grass, in the open air and I knew, thinking about it again, that that had been the moment I knew I wanted her forever. It was so clear in my head, as we promised each other that the meadow would be our place. I smiled as I thought about taking her back there when we went to Italy for the re-shoot.

I blocked out the thoughts of Tanya and how I would react when I saw her again. This film was my father's baby and I would be fucking damned if I was going to let the bitch jeopardise it in any way. No. Alice would call Jenks and we would get her some other way, after the film was done.

Revenge, as they say, is a dish served cold. The bitch wouldn't have a clue what hit her.

I played the song again, adding extra notes as I remembered the way Bella had looked underneath me. The smell of her, the taste of her and the sounds she made. It came so easy and flowed perfectly. It felt so damned good to play again.

I opened my eyes as I reached the end of the song and froze, suddenly aware that I wasn't alone in the room. I tuned slowly to see Bella standing by the door, hands clasped in front of her, wearing one of my white button-down shirts. She was fucking breath taking.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, taking my hands from the keys. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head slowly. "You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep." She took a small step towards me. "Was that…our song?"

I smiled gently and looked back at the piano. "Yeah," I answered. "It was in my head so…"

"It was?" she asked coming nearer.

I nodded again as I looked at her. Her hair curved around her face and sat on her shoulders in small curls and waves that I just wanted to run my fingers through.

"Play it again for me?" she said as she reached the side of the piano.

"Ok," I whispered.

I took a deep breath and began again. The notes were soft and gentle, just like we had been in the meadow. I closed my eyes briefly as I felt her sit down next to me. I could feel the heat coming from her arm that was only a couple of inches from mine. The electricity, which was always between us, flashed up my arm, taking my breath away.

The last notes rang around the room and I took my hands from the keys and placed them in my lap. I kept my eyes on the piano, not knowing what to do or say to her.

"Thank you," she whispered with a small sniff.

I looked at her quickly to see little tears falling down her cheeks.

"Bella," I murmured lifting my thumb to wipe them away. My hand met the skin of her face and my heart did a fucking somersault in my chest when she didn't pull away. I brushed the tears away and swallowed hard as her hand took mine.

"Edward," she said looking at them as she knotted her fingers in between mine. They fit perfectly.

"Yes, baby," I replied softly, not wanting to break the moment.

"You walked away from me."

My heart shattered and a soft moan slipped from my mouth. I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath. "I know," I answered.

"You said you wouldn't," she continued. "You said that you would talk to me."

"I know," I repeated. "I'm sorry, Bella…I just…"

"I don't want you to be sorry, Edward," she said firmly, looking at me with a frown.

I looked back at her incredulously. I was utterly lost. If she didn't want me to apologise, what the fuck did she want?

"I know why you did it," she continued. "I know that this was your way of coping, of protecting me."

I blinked at her slowly. She understood.

"I knew that you would be…angry, I did, because I was just as mad. But it still hurt when you pulled your hand from me."

She placed her fingers on my mouth when I tried to explain and apologise again.

"Don't, Edward, its ok. It's ok because what you said to Rose was exactly what she needed to hear. I knew that once you had calmed down that you would see that she had no choice, that she was backed into a corner by that bitch. It's ok because I know that you did it for me and its ok because I love you."

I felt my eyes start to fill up with tears of utter fucking relief. I never doubted that she loved me but hearing her say it made my whole body ignite.

"I love you, Edward, more than anything in the world, but that doesn't mean I have to like what you do. I understand it, but you need to start being able to talk instead of fighting. That's what upsets me. You need to be able to talk to me and tell me how you feel instead of smashing shit up. Shout at me if you have to, scream and swear but please stop walking away. As hard as it might be and as scared as you are, baby, please know that I love you and will always love you no matter what."

I pushed her hand from my mouth and crashed my lips to hers. She moaned into my mouth and I pulled her quickly onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her as I kissed her as hard as I could. I couldn't get close enough, fast enough.

"I love you," I panted as I rested my head against hers. "I love you so fucking much, Bella. God damnit…" I kissed her again. "I'm sorry…I'll try…I promise, I'll try…anything for you, baby, fucking anything."

She nodded against me and straddled my waist on the piano stool. "Just be with me," she sighed, as she kissed my jaw, down my neck. I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in deeply.

"I am, Bella, always," I breathed as I cupped her face. "I was just so fucking angry…at Tanya, at what she had done to Rose, how she had tried to hurt you. I was seething with the guy who hurt her and made her do those things." I dropped my head. "I couldn't see anything but my rage and my need to hurt them both. I scared myself, Bella."

"I know," she murmured as she kissed my head. "I know…and you would never hurt me, Edward…please, know that, sweetheart. I trust you with my life."

I moaned and pulled her to me again. She knew what I was afraid of and I loved her so much for it.

"You…" She kissed my right eyelid. "Are…" She kissed my left. "A good man, Edward…" She kissed my lips. "You are so much better than you know."

I closed the lid of the piano and sat her back on it, kissing her as I did.

"I love you, Isabella," I moaned, as I pulled her knees under my arms so that I could get closer to her.

I held her to me as tight as I could as we kissed, long, wet and hard.

"Edward," she panted. "Please, baby, please."

I knew that tone and I felt my cock twitch.

"I need you," she gasped. "I need you so much. I need it to be just us."

"Jesus," I groaned, as my hand travelled along the outside of her thigh. I sat back from her and looked at how beautiful she was. Her chest was heaving and her lids were heavy. She was exquisite. With my eyes still on hers, I spread her legs wide and looked at her gorgeous pussy. She dropped her head back as I pushed my hand up the inside of her leg and let my fingers whisper over her wetness.

And she was _so_ wet for me.

"Fuck," I muttered as I pushed her lips apart and ran my finger around her clit. She cried out and bucked her hips as I did it again but this time I kept my finger going all the way down to her opening, where I pushed two fingers into her, slow and deep.

"Shit!" she moaned lifting her hips again. "Hard, Edward, fuck, I need it hard!"

I smiled and began moving my fingers inside of her; building up pace before she screamed my name as I slammed another finger into her. The sound of my hand slapping her skin was drowned out by the cries and whimpers that left her mouth. I felt her pussy tighten around me and I pushed into her even harder.

"That's it, baby, fucking cum for me…Christ, Bella…"

She opened her mouth wide, legs spread as I finger fucked her and came so hard my hands were covered by juices that spilled out of her. I moaned as she soaked me, more than she ever had before and leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh. She was breathing heavily, leaning back on my piano, looking fucking incredible as her orgasm glow washed over her chest and face.

I rubbed her clit with my thumb with my fingers still tucked inside her warmth, making her flinch again.

"This is us, baby," I whispered. "No fucker can change that."

Before she could move or say a word, I pushed my seat back and bent my head down between her legs taking a huge lick of her. She cried out loudly and grabbed the back of my head. I felt her clit move under my tongue, knowing that it would be sensitive as shit, but I couldn't stop. I needed her so badly, I needed her to know how much I wanted her and loved her. I flicked her clit, lapping at the sweet moisture that was still coming from her. She bucked and writhed under me gripping my hair tightly as she moaned my name over and over.

Her legs began squeezing me as she began grinding her pussy into my face, which was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I moaned against her clit as I began moving my hand again, twisting my fingers upwards, seeking out that precious spot. I nibbled her, licked her and sucked her into my mouth making her scream and moan for me. I could listen to her cry out for me for-fucking-ever, especially with my mouth on her.

"Ed…ward," she panted as she pulled the shirt she was wearing up so that I could see her tits. I grabbed at them with my free hand, feeling her nipple, hard in my palm.

Please…uh, uh….Ed…ward," she moaned again.

"What, baby?" I asked quickly before putting my tongue back on her.

"Your cock," she cried as I pushed my fingers into her again. "I want it…oh, fuck, I want it so bad."

Fuck me…

I pulled my hand from her chest and began unfastening my jeans. I slowly took my fingers from her pussy and pushed them down with my underwear. I kept my tongue on her, flicking and teasing before she begged me for my cock again.

I stood up, pushing the piano seat back, stroking my hand up my dick before placing it at her hot entrance. I leaned my weight on the piano, on my hands at her waist, trailing my tongue up her stomach to her chest where I took her nipple in my mouth.

"Don't fucking tease me, Cullen," she growled, flashing her eyes at me as I chuckled. "I want you now!"

Her legs wrapped around me and pulled me hard against her so that I slid into her.

"Holy fuck!" I cried as she tensed around me. I gripped her waist and moved my hips back as far as her legs would allow me to. I pushed back into her, gritting my teeth at the heat that surrounded my cock. "So good…Bella, fuck, so good."

"I know," she panted, grabbing the sides of my face. "Don't stop…oh god, don't stop."

"Never," I moaned, moving my hips faster as her legs loosened from around me. "I love you."

"Edward," she breathed, before kissing me. "I love you."

I groaned and drove my hips faster, gripping the tops of her thighs, spreading her wider for me so that I could fuck her harder. I felt my balls start to tense and my stomach tighten. I tilted my hips to hit her sweet spot as hard as I could.

"Fuck…right there! Oh, I'm coming, Edward!"

I slammed into her over and over, gasping and moaning as my orgasm built up through my entire body.

"Yes, yes….OH FUCK!" she screamed and came, bucking against me so hard that I had to grab hold of her waist so that she didn't fall.

I gripped her hard as with one final thrust I exploded into her.

"Shit, shit, shit," I hissed into her shoulder as stream after stream left my body.

I buried my face into her neck, panting and groaning as my body slowed. I felt the anger that had been bubbling in my stomach start to retreat and be replaced by the calm that only Bella could make me feel.

My anger would never be gone completely or at least until Tanya fucking Denali was dealt with but I knew I had to work at it for Bella. I would do anything for her. I had to make sure that I could control my rage and my anger and any conflict that I had within myself would have to be dealt with before I put a ring on Bella's finger. She deserved that.

Because as God was my fucking witness, that ring would be on her finger because I knew more than ever that I wanted her always…I wanted Bella Swan to be my wife.

**Holy hot loving on the piano after Edward went fucking ape shit about Tanya, Batman!!!!!!**

**I hope that LEMON made up for Edward's behaviour! It certainly worked for me haha**

**I hope you understand why he behaved that way – ****he is a hot head**** – and as much as he won't admit it, his father is still a major issue for him, even after therapy! **

**His one priority is protecting Bella and his anger and lack of control over that anger scared him so much that he thought he could hurt her. He NEVER, EVER, EVER would and Bella knows this but he fears it nonetheless.**

**Like Bella said in the last chapter – he reacts first and thinks later, but when all is said and done he is a good man!**

**Please review and tell me what you think…*GULP*…I'd love to hit that 5,000 with an EPOV!**

**TTFN x x x x x x x**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello, my pretties!!**

**Happy New Year!! I hope you are all well and had a great time…I did!**

**Honestly the reaction to the last chapter was absolutely incredible! I love how passionate you all were about Edward and how many of you understood why he reacted the way he did. I also loved that you found it sexy!! Hahaha**

**You all blow my mind! The reviews are incredible and the PM's even more so! Thank you!**

**To all my new readers and reviewers you are fabalicious – your words are even more so!**

**And to all of you that have been with me since the beginning – booby shakes and tongue all round!**

**See you on the other side…**

**Chapter 53: Anger, Fear and taking a breath.**

**You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do. ~ Eleanor Roosevelt**

**EPOV**

"Mrs. Miller will see you now."

I smiled and nodded at the middle aged woman behind the beech wood desk and stood from my leather seat. I walked the ten feet across the waiting area, took a deep goddamn breath and pushed the large white door open.

The office was exactly how I remembered it, airy, light and spacious with the smell of incense. The walls were a soothing cream and the furniture, like the waiting area, was dark brown leather.

"Edward."

I smiled gently at the red-haired woman who greeted me from where she was standing at the large window that overlooked downtown LA. She smiled back and held out her hand which I took and shook firmly.

"Hi," I said quietly. _She_ hadn't changed either. Her face was as pretty as I remembered, with large blue eyes and a wide smile. She oozed calm and optimism from every pour and I could feel my heart beat start to slow down.

"You look great," she said as she released my hand.

"Thanks," I replied, "you too."

She waved my compliment off and gestured for me to take a seat on the leather sofa. I dropped down heavily and ran my hands through my hair.

"Water?" she asked, holding up a jug.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm good," I answered.

I pushed my hands into my pockets and then removed them. I fiddled with the hem on the bottom of my jeans as I rested my ankle on my knee and repeated the mantra I had adopted over the past two days.

_You can do this, Cullen. Anything for her…_

I sighed and looked up to see Victoria was now sitting in the chair opposite me. She nodded gently when my eyes met hers before she picked up her reading glasses and her writing pad. She crossed her legs and waited.

This was how all our sessions started.

From the very first time I had walked into Victoria Miller's office six and a half years ago this was how it began. The first time I had sat in her brown leather chair, I hadn't spoken to her. I was entirely mute for the whole sixty minutes and she had simply sat across from me, not saying a word, while I contemplated my life and the fucking mess that I had made with the whole James episode.

It had cost my father $600 but, as I had told him, it was the best six hundred bucks he had ever fucking spent on me.

Victoria was a therapist. No, scratch that shit, she was a fucking incredible therapist and she had helped me at the bleakest time in my life. She got me to open up where others had failed and even though I knew I had a clusterfuck more shit to deal with, I always felt hugely grateful for her help.

When I did finally find my voice in her office I had spoken of my father and the letter that he had sent me, asking for his forgiveness and the opportunity to be part of my life. I shouted and screamed my anger out, as Victoria listened, never flinching from my words when I told her that she was fucking useless at her job when, after six sessions with her, I still hated myself and everyone and everything around me. I swore and screamed some more, I think I even cried at some point, but she never lost it with me.

She never told me what an inconsiderate, selfish prick I was, even when I asked her to.

She knew about my mother and how she had died and she helped me with some techniques that she claimed would help me get over the guilt that I felt for her death. I _had_ tried them - briefly - but in all honesty I pretty much stopped using them as soon as I started. The masochistic fucker in me couldn't cope without the guilt. The guilt made me feel better made me feel closer to my mother.

It wasn't the healthiest way to deal with the situation but hell that shit worked for me.

Our sessions stopped when my career started taking off. It was a mutual decision between the two of us with Victoria stating that her door was always open should I need her help again. I wasn't the same man who had walked into her office eighteen months previous. I was clean, stronger; still a defensive fuck but I felt less burdened by the demons that I knew, realistically, I would never be rid of.

I had thanked her and left, feeling like I could take on whatever the world threw at me. And I did.

Until I met Isabella Swan.

My beautiful Bella.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I thought about her.

It had been two days since the fuck up that was the whole smashing the gym to goddamn pieces scenario. Two days since I had walked away from Bella after promising I wouldn't and two days since I vowed to make Tanya Denali pay for the shit she had been causing.

After the best sex of my life on the top of my fucking piano, I had carried Bella to bed, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her scent and telling her how much I loved her. We lay for hours, not speaking, simply touching and breathing. I tried to apologize again but she wouldn't let me. She understood why I had walked away, why I had felt compelled to leave and in truth that made the selfish fuck in me feel a damn sight better.

It still didn't excuse my behavior and for that I _was_ truly sorry. I flinched at the memory of the mirror crashing to the ground and the vision that made me throw the dumbbell in the first place.

"I need help, Bella," I had whispered as I drew invisible circles on her arm as she lay across my chest.

She stilled against me before lifting her head, resting her chin on my sternum. Her eyes were soft but the edges seemed tainted with something I couldn't quite identify. I ran the tips of my fingers down the side of her face and into her hair. She stayed silent as her hands whispered down my sides. She looked conflicted and so fucking beautiful it damn near broke my heart.

"Bella," I whispered again as she kissed my stomach. I cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to mine. "Tell me you understand, baby," I pleaded, "because I honestly don't know how to do this without you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. I couldn't help but moan into her mouth as she did because the love that I felt from her at that moment was so overwhelming it nearly knocked me out. She rested her forehead against mine and nodded slowly.

"I understand, Edward."

I exhaled in relief, rubbing my hands down her back. "Really?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled gently and nodded again. "To be able to talk to me you have to talk to someone else."

She shrugged indifferently. I couldn't help but laugh at the fucking stupidity of the situation. She was absolutely right. I did have to talk to someone before I could talk to her. It was fucked up and ridiculous but it was the way I was. I hated it but there was little I could do. I just knew that as long as she understood then I would be ok.

"I love you," I murmured as I pressed my lips to hers, reveling in the way her skin felt against mine.

"I love_ you_," she replied. "And just so we're clear, you have me always and forever through everything and that's a non negotiable, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed lightly and raised my eyebrows at the fucking amazing creature I held in my arms.

"Understood, Miss Swan," I replied before I rolled her over and showed her with my whole body, just how much she meant to me.

Victoria lifting a glass of water to her lips brought me back from my memory.

I had made the appointment to see her the following morning. I had paid extra to get in to see her so quickly but I knew that the sooner I talked and got my shit together the sooner I could ask Bella the one question that I had been thinking about for too fucking long.

_Anything for her…_

I cleared my throat and slapped my palms to my knees.

"I met someone," I said with a small grin.

"That's great," she replied with a nod.

"Yeah," I conceded. "It's really fucking great."

She smiled at me and gestured for me to go on.

"Well, we've not been together long but…" I paused and exhaled loudly. "She's the one."

"You love her?" she asked after making some notes.

I nodded, "very much."

I changed from crossing my right leg to my left leg and back again, trying to get fucking comfortable. Eventually I took my coat off and threw it across the back of the sofa.

"She's the reason I'm here today." I sighed in relief once my ass had found the perfect position on the leather. Victoria nodded and rested her chin on the knuckles of her right hand waiting for me to continue.

So I did.

I told her about the first day I met Bella, helping her off of the floor where she had fallen. I told about the feelings I had for her almost immediately and the way I tried to push them and her away by behaving like a fucking tool.

She made a lot more notes at that point.

I described our first kiss when I realized that I was in love with her all the way through to me confessing that realization to her in a pod on the London Eye when I presented her with her pendant that she still wore, even when she was naked…

"She sounds like an incredible woman," she said softly.

"She is," I agreed. "To put up with all my shit she'd have to be."

She laughed lightly.

"It…um…hasn't been easy," I said quietly, looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Love never is," she replied soothingly.

"It's been hard for her…adjusting. You know, being with me and working for me, but we're getting there."

I smiled at the truth of that statement. We were getting better at the working relationship that we had and I was nothing if not fucking ecstatic that that was the case. I scratched my forearm and breathed.

"It's just…it sometimes feels a little…overwhelming," I said, placing my hand over my heart. "I love her so much that I find it hard to contain it. I feel…possessive."

I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my head at the sound of that particular word as it came out of my mouth. I wasn't sure but part of me felt embarrassed as I said it.

"Can you explain what you mean by possessive?" she asked, moving her hands so that they rested on her writing pad.

I blew the air out between my lips and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I get…jealous," I mumbled, glancing at her from under my lashes. "I feel very…protective of her." That was putting it goddamn lightly I knew but it was the best I could do to describe my feelings towards Bella.

Victoria nodded.

I ran my hands through my hair and stretched my back, feeling the tension sweep through me as I thought about my behavior in London and in the gym just two fucking days ago.

"Fuck it," I groaned as I started to explain what had happened in London, the club, the fuck wit cock who had tried it on with Bella and the resulting confrontation that led to me telling her all about the death of my mother.

I didn't stop.

I continued on with the events of the past 48 hours and what I had done when I had found out that someone had purposefully tried to hurt the woman that I loved. I explained about the overwhelming urge I had felt to hurt someone or something until they felt as bad as I had and the undeniable guilt I felt when I realized that it wasn't Rosalie's fault and that I had walked away from the one person I cared about most. Rosalie should have come to us sooner and the fact that she hadn't still made me pissed but I knew her reasons and, as much as I didn't like them, I knew that it was Tanya and not her who was to blame for it all.

Victoria nodded slowly as I tried to explain my feelings about the entire thing.

I stopped and exhaled feeling slightly fucking drained from all the talking. I slouched back in my seat and shook my head.

"Water?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Please," I replied, rubbing my face.

She stood and walked over to a small table, lifting the jug and pouring the ice water into a tall glass. She handed it to me and sat back in her seat, glancing over her notes as I took a long sip. She remained quiet for a moment, her face giving nothing away. I finished my water and took another deep breath waiting for her to say something, fucking anything about what I had just told her.

She looked at me over the top of her glasses and pursed her lips slightly.

Here we go, I thought wryly.

"Come," she said as she stood slowly, motioning or me to follow her over to her 'shrink bed.' That was what I had lovingly nick-named her chaise-lounge when I had first seen it. I looked back at her as I approached it and she smiled gently, nodding towards it. I shook my head with a sly grin and lay myself down, resting my palms on my stomach. Victoria took a seat in a chair to my right so that I could see her in my peripheral.

"Take a couple of deep breaths," she said softly and I did as she had asked. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, Edward and I want you to answer as honestly as you can."

"Ok," I answered, shifting on the shrink bed, feeling a little nervous.

"I want you to close your eyes and give me the first answers that come to you as I ask them. Understand?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Ok, close your eyes and breathe."

I didn't like this psycho babble bullshit on the shrink bed and she knew it. The first time she had asked me to lie and do what she had just asked me a second ago, I had almost laughed in her face. This was different. I was different now. I needed to grow the fuck up and listen to what she said so that I could be the man that Bella deserved.

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, feeling a lot calmer than I thought I would. I could feel myself almost slipping into sleep when Victoria's voice broke the silence.

"What do you fear, Edward?"

"Loss," I blurted out, without thinking. My eyes shot open before I turned my head slowly towards Victoria.

How the fuck, does she do that shit?

She smiled back at me, telling me to close my eyes again and take more breaths. I relaxed again waiting for the next question.

"What are you fearful of losing?"

"Bella," I replied quickly, feeling my stomach clench at the thought.

"And why would you lose Bella, Edward?"

I laughed lightly in spite of the situation. "When she sees through me or sees me for what I really am."

"And what is that? What are you really, Edward?"

"A fucked up son of a bitch who can't control his anger," I answered, feeling the anger that I had for myself start to rise in my throat.

I was pathetic, not just fucked up. Any normal man would have been able to cope with the situation of falling in love with the woman of their dreams and just get the fuck on with life, but not me…oh no that would be too fucking simple.

"You don't think you control your anger?"

"I know I don't," I answered dryly.

"Why?"

I opened my eyes slowly and turned to her, feeling my anger dissipate and be replaced by something that I hated just as much.

"I scare myself," I answered quietly.

She cocked her head to the left and exhaled down her nose. She rose from her seat slowly, clutching her pad to her chest and gestured for me to follow. "Come," she said again.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my ass left the shrink bed and followed her back to the leather sofa. We resumed our previous positions and sat again in silence.

"You told me about a situation two days ago that resulted in you losing your temper," she said, reading from her notes.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah," I said. "That was…it was fucking stupid."

She looked at me with a slight frown. "Apart from you thinking that it was fucking stupid, how did you feel?"

I smiled at her cursing and shrugged. "Like I wanted to smash the fucking place up and then kick seven shades of shit out of someone."

She shrugged back, "understandable."

"Is it?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't you think so?" she asked. I shrugged again, still a little fucking shocked that she seemed to condone my reaction to Tanya. "When you heard about what had been happening," she continued. "What did you do?"

I sighed and dropped my shoulders, twisting my hands together. "I walked away from her," I answered, feeling like the dickhead that I knew I was.

"Her?"

"Bella," I said, with a small smile. I couldn't help it; her name just did that to me. "I was just so fucking angry and...I just felt like I couldn't hold it in, like it was overwhelming the shit out of me. I saw…_his_ face…and I lost it…"

"His face?" she asked softly.

"My father's," I said firmly, hating that I had any connection to that fucker.

She nodded and pushed her glasses up her nose. "I see," she muttered.

"I don't want her to see that side of me," I murmured, shaking my head.

"And what does she want?"

My eyes met hers quickly before I frowned in confusion. "What does _she_ want?" I asked slowly, making sure I heard her right.

"Yes," she replied. "You said _you_ didn't want _her_ to see that side of _you_. What does she want? What does Bella want?"

A nervous laugh escaped me, when I realized what Bella had said she wanted. "She wants me to talk to her, to scream and shout at her if I need to, to stop…walking away." I glanced back up at her and saw her smiling a knowing smile.

She placed her note pad and pen on the table next to her and removed her glasses.

"Edward, there are many reasons why people get angry, whether its through the stress of a situation, a reaction to something or someone's behavior that isn't what we expect or even if we wake up in the morning and the sun isn't shining. It can be constructive or deconstructive but overall it is a signal to you that the environment that you are in isn't right."

I smiled and nodded.

"You are, in equal parts, angry _and_ scared. Your anger scares you because you feel it will contribute to the loss of something very special to you"

"Bella," I whispered.

She nodded.

"It also scares you because it represents someone who you have exceptionally intense feelings towards." I dropped my eyes as the image of my father in the mirror flashed across my vision.

Her voice dropped and she sat forward in her seat. "At this point, Edward, I don't want to focus on why, we'll get to that, but rather _how_ you deal with your anger. From what you have told me today, and I'm sure we'll talk more about it, this relationship with Bella, as wonderful and as passionate as it is, was completely unexpected."

"It was," I mumbled, leaning forward and resting my arms on my knees, "completely un-fucking-expected."

"It's moved quickly, emotions are high with some emotions you may have never even felt before, like the possessiveness and the jealousy. These are hard emotions to cope with, Edward, for anyone. With these emotions, in your case, they may have unearthed some anxieties that we maybe didn't cover as we should have in past sessions."

I sat back with a thud against the back of the sofa, running my hands through my hair and knotting my fingers on top of my head.

"One thing I am interested in, Edward, is, what was your first reaction when you got angry?"

"Kill," I deadpanned before breaking out into a small laugh.

She cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at me and crossed her arms.

Shit…

"I don't know," I said, feeling tired and a little bored about talking about me. "I walked away like a fucking coward."

"See, right there, Edward, you did the right thing."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Believe me, walking away from Bella is the last fucking thing I want to do."

"Of course," she agreed. "But you taking a time out, in whatever way it manifests itself, is a good thing."

"It is?"

"Absolutely," she nodded vehemently. "It may take some time for you to control the level of anger that you are experiencing and how to channel it correctly so that you can start talking to Bella, but essentially you have won the battle by removing yourself from a situation that you know may overwhelm yourself or the people around you."

"So what I did was…right?" I asked with a dubious expression.

"The 'time-out' technique is used by therapists the world over. Not to mention millions of parents who have unruly children." She pointed to herself discreetly making me laugh. "You have the correct ingredients for dealing with this, Edward; you just need to learn how to mix them together."

_Damn with the food analogies…_

She stood from her seat and made her way to her desk, opening a drawer and removing a leaflet. She came back and handed it to me.

"Anger Management Skills and Techniques," I read off the top of the first page, "seriously?" I asked, ready to rip the fucking thing to tiny pieces.

_Yeah, yeah, the irony was not lost…_

"Seriously," she replied. "I want you to take that and read it, and I do mean read it." She pointed at me with a determined frown. I held my hands up in surrender and smiled.

"Ok, ok." I laughed. "I'll read it."

"Good," she said, turning back to her seat. "Maybe you can read it with Bella?"

I looked at her as if a monkey had just shot the hell out of her ass. "Um…ok…"

"You love this woman very much don't you?" She asked quietly with a soft expression.

I laughed lightly and raised my eyebrows as I folded the leaflet in half and pushed it in my pocket. "Yeah," I replied, "very much. She's just…my Bella," I breathed, not giving a flying fuck if I sounded like a pussy or not.

It was the truth and I liked it.

"I want…" I paused and took a deep breath before glancing out of the window and back at Victoria. "I want to ask her to marry me."

Her expression never changed. "And that's good?"

I laughed lightly. "We'll see," I said sarcastically. I ran my hands through my hair and dropped my chin to my chest. "I just want to be enough for her, you know. I want to be better." I looked at her and shrugged again with a smirk.

She sat back and steepled her hands against her mouth. "Do you think that you would benefit from her coming to one of your sessions?"

_Holy fuck…_

"Um…"

"It's just a thought, Edward," she said with a smile, obviously seeing my scared as shit expression. "Think about it, talk to her and see what _she_ thinks. But make it sooner rather than later, Edward."

"I will…um, yeah…I will," I stammered, pulling my coat from the back of the sofa. I had no idea what Bella would think about coming with me. _I_ had no idea how I felt about her coming with me.

"Times up," I said standing and putting my coat on.

She laughed and shook her head. She stood with me and crossed her arms. "You haven't changed that much, have you?"

I smiled as I fastened the zipper on my coat.

"Thank you," I said, holding my hand out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You certainly will," she replied with a small nod.

I made my way to the door before she called after me. "I look forward to meeting Bella too."

* * * *

Even after one session with Victoria I felt different. I was glad her office rules were that the first two sessions were back to back. I really wanted to get as many sessions in before I left for Italy as I could. Not that I thought for one moment that my problems would be gone by that point – but every little helped, right? Especially when I considered the company that I would be keeping while I was there. I clenched my fits at the thought.

I had to be honest, I had surprised the hell out of myself when I had said that loss was my biggest fear, but the more I thought about it, as I sat in the back of the car as Tom drove me through LA back towards home, the more it made sense.

I feared losing Bella.

Jesus, my heart would just give the fuck up if anything happened to her or between us. It terrified me and from what Victoria had mentioned, my reactions to the situations we had found ourselves in were one way that I thought would make her walk from me. I thought my anger would make her leave – it was as simple as that.

I leaned my head back as I thought about what Bella had said about being with me always and forever. That's what I wanted more than anything. I wanted her always and forever and we would be, as soon as I was in the right head space for her, to give her and be for her everything that she wanted and needed.

I pulled the small leaflet that Victoria gave me out of my pocket and unfolded it, re-reading the front of it.

I smirked as I opened it, feeling a little fucking stupid but knowing, deep down, that this as the right thing to do.

_**Controlled Deep Breathing and Muscle Relaxation**_

_Your breathing rate and heart rate both increase when you become emotionally aroused. You can learn to reverse these increases by deliberately slowing your breathing and/or systematically relaxing your tense muscles. Relaxing in this manner will help you to maintain control._

Well, no fucking shit it increases, I thought wryly. I remembered when I had got down to the gym, feeling that my lungs were going to shrivel up and die and my heart was going to bust its way out of my chest.

I felt suffocated, like I couldn't breathe properly. It scared the shit out of me.

I continued to read the techniques that it gave for trying to keep my breathing regular, finding myself breathing as it suggested, breathing in and counting to four before breathing out again up to the count of eight. I felt like a fucking idiot and laughed lightly as I pushed it back in my pocket.

Doing breathing techniques with Bella didn't sound all that fun – unless of course it was all heavy breathing, whimpering and panting and then I was seriously fucking golden.

I had to give myself a pat on the back for what Victoria had said about my walking away. I hated that I had done it because I knew that it hurt Bella but I also knew that it was what was right for her and me in that situation. I ran my hand through my hair and considered the suggestion that Bella would join me for a session. Maybe then she would understand my need to do it…to have my time out and regroup. Maybe then she would understand that I didn't do it because I was a prick - only partly - and she wouldn't feel as hurt if I ever did it again.

It was starting to sound like a good idea…maybe…

The car stopped at the front of the house and, after saying goodbye and thanks to Tom, I made my way through the front door. I was greeted by the most amazing fucking smell of cake and chocolate. Lenny Kravitz, _'Are you gonna go my way?'_ was blasting from the stereo system, only just covering the sounds of trays and metal banging together that was coming from the kitchen.

I removed my coat and threw it on the side board with my keys, smiling like a fucking fool as I took in the scene in front of me.

Bella was dancing.

I mean, like, grinding your ass down to the floor and make my cock hard as fucking steel kind of dancing.

The beat of the song, which I hasten to add, has one of the sexiest motherfucking guitar riffs _ever_, seemed to flow through her from head to foot and all the perfection in between. She was wearing a light pink vest top and the smallest black shorts I have ever laid eyes on, which just seemed to scream for my palm across her ass.

I swallowed down that particular thought before my dick unzipped my fly for me.

Her hair was up in a high pony tail so that her back was on show, all white, pale deliciousness. She moved from one side of the kitchen to the other, with trays covered in what I could only make out as chocolate cookies. I felt my mouth water, seriously having no fucking clue whether it was her or the cookies that were having that effect on me.

I leaned against the wall unable to take my eyes off of her as she wiggled her ass again and threw her head back as the drums and guitar echoed around the house.

Fuck me if she was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

_**We've got to love and rub-a-dub  
We've got to dance and be in love**_

But what I really want to know is  
Are you gonna go my way?

I pushed myself from the wall and made my way over to her, feeling my cock and my need for her grow with every step.

I noticed that she paused for a very brief moment before swaying her body again. I smiled and licked my lips before I grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards against my chest. She gasped as I pushed my nose underneath her ear and breathed. I couldn't help but lick her from shoulder to lobe, pressing my cock into the small of her back.

She moaned and lifted her arms, winding them around my neck behind her. I licked her again, loving the taste of her skin which was mixed with sugar and cocoa powder.

"You taste fucking incredible," I growled as she pushed her ass against me.

"You _feel_ fucking incredible," she replied doing it again.

I laughed lightly and moved my hands from her hips, slowly across her stomach and down between her legs. I groaned when I felt her heat as I cupped her and let my pointer finger run along the seam of her shorts. She whimpered and leaned her head back against my shoulder.

"Baking makes you hot, huh?" I smirked as I kissed her cheek.

"You have no idea," she answered, lifting my hand and pushing it down the front of her shorts.

_Holy fuck…_

She groaned loudly as my fingers met her clit and began circling her. She pushed her hand back and grabbed my cock through my jeans making my hips thrust against her. I loved it when she took control, it was sexy as hell. She turned her head slightly so that I could get to her mouth which I fucking loved. I knew 100% that I would never, ever get tired of kissing her. I pushed my tongue against hers before sucking it into my mouth. I held her around her waist as I felt her knees give slightly as I deepened the kiss further, which made my ego dance around the fucking room.

I slipped a finger further down towards her pussy, loving the wetness that was there. It was always there for me.

_Holy shit…_

Her hand on my cock through my jeans started moving harder and faster, making my breath catch in my throat. I pushed my hand from her waist up and under her vest, almost bursting into song when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I palmed her nipple feeling it harden and her grip on me intensified further. She moaned into my mouth as I pushed my middle finger into her, keeping my thumb on her clit as I did.

"Bella," I murmured against her lips.

She smiled against my mouth and pulled her hand from me. Before I had time to take a breath and ask her what the fuck she was playing at, she pushed her shorts down and leaned over the kitchen counter, glancing at me over her shoulder all innocent and fuck me eyes. I stared down at her perfect ass and let my free hand stroke across it. Her skin was incredible, so smooth and soft, the curves of her fit in my palm perfectly.

"You like?" she purred.

"Fuck yes, I like," I replied, not taking my eyes from my hand on her skin while my other still cupped her with my finger still lost in her warmth.

"Then take it," she said softly before running her tongue across her bottom lip.

_Holy mother of fuck where did she come from…?_

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" I growled as I hurriedly unfastened my belt and the buttons on my fly, which was fucking difficult with your left hand, unless of course you're fucking left handed, which I unfortunately am not.

"Only with kindness," she answered. "Now fuck me."

"Yes ma'am," I said through ragged breaths, because I swear to Christ, a demanding Bella was hot as fuck.

I pushed my jeans and underwear down and, with my hand on my cock, rubbed her pussy and clit with it, making her moan and arch against me. I leaned down and nibbled, licked and sucked my way from the dimples of her lower back all the way up to her neck.

She gasped and moved as I did, taking me unawares so that the tip of my dick slid firmly across her back entrance.

We both froze momentarily before a wide smile etched its way across her beautiful face.

"Mm," she hummed, pushing against me again. I removed my finger from inside her, but kept contact with her clit, desperate to bury my cock in her that was, at this point, screaming at me to just fuck her.

But I couldn't let what had just happened pass without further enquiry. My cock near her ass made her say 'mm' now call me an optimistic bastard but that, to me, sounded promising.

"Mm?" I repeated teasing her pussy with my dick as my thumb flicked her clit.

"Mmhm," she replied. "Very much, mmm…"

_Well, Jesus fuck…_

I gripped her hip with my left hand, massaging the skin. "Well, that's good to know," I panted as she ground herself into me, making sure that the tip of my dick disappeared then reappeared from inside her every time she did.

"Isn't it," she said breathlessly, still smiling at me in a way that made my stomach twist in on itself.

She liked it. She liked the thought of me being inside her there.

Holy Christ the thought made me almost cum on the fucking spot. She knew I wanted to take her like that, I'd told her when we were in Italy and her reaction had been surprised at best. But now she seemed eager for it. And damn if I didn't want to do it right now! But I knew I couldn't. I'd never done it with anyone before but I knew that there was a certain amount of preparation needed before my cock could go any further than where it had just been.

And prepare we would.

Oh, Isabella, I thought wryly, you have no idea what I will do to you.

I was one lucky fucking shit.

She moaned again pushing her hips back hard as my fingers still flicked and moved over her clit. My cock passed over that forbidden spot once again and I hissed at the image of pushing into her and how tight it would be.

She was fucking teasing me and I fucking loved her for it.

I moved my hand from her hip back to her ass and squeezed her cheek tightly before I slapped it and thrust into her pussy…hard.

"Fuck, Edward," she cried out arching again as I slammed into her.

"That's what you wanted, Bella," I moaned as I drove into her. "You wanted me…to fuck you."

"Yes, yes," she moaned. "Please, oh god…"

_I'll make you see the face of God, baby…_

I pushed harder, grunting as I did, the image of my cock disappearing into her ass pushing my orgasm like light speed around me body. I wrapped my hand in her hair and pulled her head up and her position changed so that my cock hit her in just the right place. I looked down and couldn't resist. I trailed my pointer finger over her back entrance applying the softest of pressures as I did, circling her and pushing gently.

She cried out, gripped the kitchen counter and came hard and wet all over me. Her pussy walls clenched me over and over until I couldn't hold on any longer.

With both hands holding both of her hips, I slammed into her again and came so hard it took my breath away.

"MotherfuckingChrist, Bella!" I groaned as my forehead met her back.

"Goddammit, baby," she breathed as my hands loosened from her hips. She giggled softly and rubbed her palm up my forearm.

I kissed her back softly as my breathing started to return to normal and stood up on shaky legs so that I could pull out of her slowly. I grabbed a couple of paper towels, handing her one while I cleaned myself up. I refastened my jeans as I watched her pull her shorts back on.

"Well, good afternoon to you," she said with a small laugh and a faint blush as she turned down the music with the remote. I leaned down and cupped her face gently, grazing my lips against hers.

"Good afternoon," I replied, pulling back and looking at her.

She wound her arms around my waist. "So, it would seem a domestic woman does it for you." She laughed again, hiding her face in my t-shirt.

"Um, no, baby. It's just you that does it for me." I kissed her again, hating my body for wanting to take her again so quickly.

"Ok," she replied, rubbing her palms down my chest.

"Yeah, you…dancing…in shorts…making cookies, to be exact," I said with a smile as I glanced at the cookies in question.

"So predictable," she answered, feigning annoyance.

"I'm a sucker for Lenny Kravitz. It really is sex music." I laughed as she snorted and cupped her hands to her face.

"I thought as much," she retorted, leaving my arms and turning back to her tray of chocolate cookies.

"So can I ask…?" I trailed off gesturing at her baked goods.

"Jasper," she replied. "Alice said they're his favorite."

"Ah," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, I hope that this means that I get cookies on _my_ birthday." I laughed as she slapped my hand away when I tried to grab one.

"Maybe," she answered with a smirk.

"Carmel crunch, just so you know," I added.

I walked to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses, pouring some orange juice from the fridge for both of us. I finished mine in one long gulp because damn if the woman hadn't made me work up a thirst and I smoothed my hands down her hips hoping that I hadn't hurt her.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she placed the cookies on a large plate.

"Good," I replied, kissing her neck.

"How was your morning?" she asked turning around while wiping her hands on a towel.

"It was…ok…weirdly fine. Victoria hasn't changed at all."

"That's good right?" she asked, sipping her juice.

"Yeah," I answered with a small nod as I toed the floor, averting my eyes from hers.

"Edward," she said softy. "Is everything ok baby?"

I sighed and pushed my hands in my pockets pulling out the leaflet that Victoria had given me. I handed it to her and she took it gently. She unfolded it and I watched as her lips moved when she read it silently to herself.

"She…um, wants me to…do these…with you, maybe…you don't have to…" I stammered, running my hands through my hair. "It's just some dumb fucking techniques that she wants me to try…if I lose my temper…again."

I felt like a fucking idiot stuttering and mumbling to her about it. I was embarrassed about doing them with her, I couldn't explain why. But equally, there was a part of me that needed her to do them with me. I sighed in frustration and crossed my arms over my chest. She looked up at me as she closed the leaflet.

"I'll do them if you want me to, Edward. I want to help you as much as I can, you know that." She smiled gently and walked towards me, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of my jeans. "I'm so proud of you for doing this, baby. Don't worry about asking me to do whatever you need to make this easier."

I wound my hands around her neck and kissed her forehead. "You're incredible," I whispered. I pulled back and looked down at her. "Did you know that?"

She scrunched her little nose up and shrugged while rolling her eyes. I laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "I don't deserve you, Bella Swan."

She stepped back with a small frown, shaking her head gently. She ran her hand down the side of my face and I could feel the spark settle into my skin as she did.

"You're so wrong, Edward," she replied. "If anything I don't deserve you."

I laughed lightly and this time I rolled my eyes. "Well we'll just have to agree to disagree," I conceded.

"That we will," she said with a smile.

I looked around the kitchen and smirked at the bowls of chocolate and the flour that covered the granite. Christ I loved this woman.

"Are you done with ruining the kitchen with your…domestic goddess routine?" I asked, feeling the air leave my lungs hard as she smacked her hand into my chest. "I'm sorry," I said through a laugh as she crossed her arms and pouted adorably.

Honestly, I just wanted to suck on her lip as she rode me.

"Screw you, Cullen," she said sarcastically.

_Fuck, it would be my pleasure…_

I pulled her to me again, smiling at the sound of her giggle as I did. "Edward," she squealed as I grabbed her sides and picked her up so my face was directly in line with her tits.

"Stop fighting me, Isabella," I growled as she pushed against my chest, still giggling. "Seriously, baby girl, you'll be sorry!"

I sucked in a deep breath and moaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist and ground her warm crotch into mine.

"Is that a fact?" she asked as she ran her tongue up the side of my neck.

"Oh yeah," I answered, nibbling on her collar bone. Her groan as I did made me even harder.

"What time is everyone coming over?" I asked as I panted like an idiot.

"Six," she answered, moving her hips again.

"That's the best fucking news I have heard in a long time," I said as her mouth met mine hard, wet and as desperate for me as I was for her.

With her legs still wrapped around my waist and her mouth hungry against mine, I walked up the stairs, pushed the bedroom door open and kicked it shut behind me.

* * * *

"Baby."

Her voice was soft and made my insides warm immediately. I sighed as I felt her palm work its way across my chest. I tightened my arm around her and opened one eye to look at her. She smiled lazily, her hair a complete mess but incredibly fucking sexy.

I did that, I thought. I did that as we had fucked, made love and held one another.

"Hey there," she smiled down at me, nuzzling my cheek. "We have to get up before everyone arrives."

"I know," I moaned as I stretched my arms above my head. "I'd just rather stay in bed with you.

She laughed softly and squeezed me. "Me too," she replied. "But it is Jasper's birthday and he is your best friend."

I scrunched my face and shrugged murmuring, "meh," as I did.

"Yeah whatever, Cullen," she said kissing my chin. "Come on get your sexy ass up."

I groaned as she sat up and moved too quickly for me to grab her back into bed with me. "Nope," she said, pointing her finger at me. "I have to clean the kitchen up of my…domestic goddess moment."

I smirked and wound my arms around my pillow as I watched her walk across the room and grab one of my t-shirts.

"Fuck," I whispered as I saw her perfect body disappear under the white cotton.

"Get up and get in the shower, Mr." she said as she pulled the comforter off of me with a small laugh when I wiggled my bare, naked ass at her. "Jesus," she muttered. "You're a nightmare." She laughed again and wandered out of the bedroom.

Begrudgingly and still smiling at Bella's giggling, I made my way to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Bella was still upstairs getting dressed when Jazz and Alice arrived. I opened the front door to them both and nearly lost my footing as Alice bounded into my arms.

"What the fuck, Al?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Oh shut up, Edward," she replied. "Can't a girl show her brother affection?"

"Affection I can handle. Nearly being laid out on my ass, not so much," I said with a laugh as she kissed my cheek.

"You look very handsome," she said, running her hand across my sweater.

"Yeah you don't look too shabby yourself, Cullen," I replied with a laugh as she twirled her way across the floor to the kitchen all sequins and floating skirt.

Yeah I said that shit, my sister was beautiful, a pain in the ass but beautiful.

"Happy birthday my good man," I said as I shook Jasper's hand.

"Thanks," he replied with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound good," I commented as he walked passed me. "In all honesty though, Jazz, if I were you I would feel the same. You are an old fucker."

I dodged his fist before it connected with my arm and laughed as he swore under his breath.

I closed the door and followed them to the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of beer for Jasper and I while Alice poured herself a glass of wine.

"Where's Tinks?" Jasper asked as the neck of his bottle met mine.

"Still getting ready," I answered, nodding towards the stairs. "I swear the woman would look good in a fucking paper bag but she still spends time on her hair and…whatever else."

"Leave her be," Alice chastised, seating herself on one of the bar stools. "The girl wants to look good for you."

I winked at her and sipped my drink.

"So come on," I pressed, catching Jasper's eye. "What's up?"

"I leave for Australia on Saturday, Edward," he moaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah," I said with a frown, still not understanding why he was so down. His new film was set in the Australian outback and he would be there for three weeks on location.

Lucky shit – I'd never been.

It was then that I noticed the expression on my sister's face. She was looking at him as though she would start to cry at any given moment. Then it hit me.

"Fuck guys," I muttered. "I'm sorry."

_As if I didn't feel like the biggest, insensitive bastard in the room…_

"It's alright, Edward," Alice answered quickly. "It's only three weeks and we'll talk every day won't we, sweetie." Her voice suggested calm and understanding but the glint of tears in her eyes told me something completely different. She ran her palm across Jasper's back and I watched as his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her, "every day."

They looked at each other in a way that I was very familiar with. It was also a look that made me want to forget the whole night and disappear upstairs with Bella and never let her go again. I realized then that I felt nothing but sympathy for Jazz and my sister. I had gone to New York for two days without Bella and nearly lost my fucking mind. I was sure that had it been three weeks that very thing might have happened.

"Well," I said softly, breaking the moment. "Let's make sure that tonight is fucking excellent, alright?"

Jasper smiled at me gently and nodded. "Absolutely," he replied. He wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder and kissed her hair as she snuggled into him.

"Oo, oo," Alice called after a moment, waving her hands at me. "How did your session go today?"

"It was good," I replied. "I think it'll help a lot."

"That's so great," she said with a smile. "I'm so proud of you."

I clicked my tongue at her compliment and let out a long sigh. "Yeah, well we'll see what happens."

"It's great, man," Jasper offered, chinking his bottle to mine. I nodded in thanks.

"She wants to meet Bella," I said quietly, scratching my eyebrow. I looked at their expressions but they were both completely blank.

"And this is a…_good_ thing?" he asked tentatively.

I shrugged and glanced towards the stairs again. I was missing her already and it had only been half an hour since I had seen her.

"I haven't asked," I replied. "What do you think?" I asked looking at them both.

"Ask her," Jasper said quickly. "She can only say no."

"Which she won't," Alice added with a small smile.

I smiled back, knowing that deep down I was being a fucking pansy not asking her right out. As nervous as I felt about Bella seeing me in that kind of environment, I knew that she would be more than happy to help me in any way she could. She'd told me so and I loved her all the more for it.

"So…Jenks called back today," Alice said quietly, placing her glass on the granite work top.

I swallowed my beer so hard at the sound of the motherfuckers name that it fucking hurt. I paused and stared at my sister. "And?"

"He's looking into it," she finished firmly. "He says it could take a couple of days, maybe even next week for his contacts to come through but…things are moving."

I took in a deep breath, calming the anxious anger that I could feel traveling up my throat.

"And what about the money?" I asked as I pushed my hands into the pockets of my pants.

"Taken care of," she answered. "He wanted more but he was told that there would only be more when there were results."

"And he was clear on the terms…nothing that will hurt the film. And this won't come back to any of us."

"He understood," she said with a nod. "He doesn't even know who hired him."

I exhaled and nodded in understanding.

I knew I should have felt better knowing that things were moving in terms of bringing the fucking bitch down but there was still a sense of unease that lay in my stomach at the very thought of her. It probably wasn't surprising given what she had done. She had made a grave mistake messing with the people I cared about. In many ways I felt sorry for the fuck head.

It didn't last long…

"So what did I miss?" Bella's voice traveled all over my body cocooning me like a warm blanket.

I turned already smiling and already feeling my anxiety slip away as I took her in and then all I felt was…hard.

_Fuck me…_

She walked towards us and I would have bet my ass that time actually slowed down as she did. The dress was short, thigh length short, black and made me want to suck on her legs for fucking days. The shoes she wore made them look even longer and all I could think of was having them wrapped around my neck as I buried my face in her pussy.

I think I may have even fucking groaned.

Jesus, she _was_ trying to kill me.

"Bella," my sister screeched jumping from her seat. "You chose the Ferretti, it's fabulous, girl!"

"The what?" Jasper asked, but my eyes were glued to Bella.

"Dunno'," I muttered.

"Happy birthday, Jasper," she said, walking to him and hugging him. She kissed his cheek gently.

"Thanks, Bells," he answered.

"I have a present for you," she continued. I couldn't help but smile at the tone of excitement. She was so fucking beautiful. "Well, presents," she added as she walked by me and reached for the bag of cookies. I took in a deep breath and felt my cock twitch as her perfume entered my lungs.

"Here," she said with a smile, placing the bag in front of him. "A little bird told me you liked them. Enjoy."

"Thanks," he replied with a confused expression.

He opened the bag and damn near wet his pants. "Chocolate cookies," he said, looking back at Bella then to Alice. "_Home made_ chocolate cookies?"

Bella laughed and nodded. "Yep," they said in unison.

"Fuck's sake, Bella," he said sticking his nose in the bag. "I may have to marry your ass on the spot my girl."

I instinctively put my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side.

He was joking, I know, but well….she's fucking marrying me…when I ask her, obviously.

I let my nose dip into her hair that was in a twist at her neck and hummed my appreciation at the fuck awesome smell that hit my nose, all strawberry and vanilla. She ran her hand down my back and leaned her cheek against my chest.

"You can have _one_ now," Alice laughed as she took the bag off him. He pouted and grumbled something under his breath before he bit into the one she gave him and moaned.

"You fucking girl." I laughed.

He shook his head and licked his lips. "Do not mock until you have tasted, Cullen. These are the best…" he paused and sighed. "I have no words, Isabella, this may just be the best fucking present ever. Thank you."

We all laughed again and watched as he finished his cookie in record time.

Jasper and I didn't do gifts.

We both knew that whatever we wanted we could get ourselves and as arrogant as it sounded it seemed fairly pointless to give each other things when the fact was we had pretty much everything anyway. So we had decided a few years ago that we would donate money to the charity of each others choosing. He donated to my donor charity and I donated to his cancer one. We gave whatever age we hit, multiplied by a thousand and then doubled it at Christmas.

I had just written a check for $27,000. Honestly, it felt good.

Alice had booked a suite at the Peninsula in Beverly Hills. Everyone clapped and cheered as Jasper walked in. He smiled and bowed like an idiot, holding my sister's hand as he did. A glass of champagne was thrust at him and he said a quick thank you to everyone for being there. He looked at Alice as he did before kissing her, I shook my head and smiled at the sappy bastard feeling Bella's elbow in my ribs as I did. I looked at her and smiled, grazing my lips against her hair.

My family and I had been to the Peninsula plenty of times before during awards season but Bella had never seen it and I couldn't help but smile as I saw the expression on her face as we walked around the suite.

"Holy hell," she muttered as she looked around.

Alice had gone all out as per usual with the events organizer and the room was immaculate, with crystal, tea lights and a live band. I liked the Peninsula because they were so discreet. There were hardly ever any paparazzi around the hotel which made it so much more enjoyable and allowed us all to relax more.

"You like it?" I asked, placing my hand on the small of her back.

"It's incredible," she replied, still looking around herself. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"Neither have I," I murmured as I kissed her temple.

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"I do have one question though, Miss Swan," I said looking her up and down. I smirked as I saw her hands rub her dress on her thighs. Ah, she felt it too…

"And what's that, Sir?"

_Holy shit…_

"Are you trying to kill me?"

She frowned gently but I could see she was holding back a smile too. She shrugged feigning ignorance.

"This dress," I whispered, gliding my hand down her back. I leaned closer to her and let the tip of my nose graze her ear lobe. "All I can think about is tearing it from you and burying myself inside you."

My cock moaned when she did.

"Edward," she breathed. "You can't say things like that when we're in a room filled with people." She glanced around quickly.

"Oh contraire," I replied, stroking the backs of my fingers down her neck. "I love that there are people around us when I know you are wet for me and that I want to fuck you. Because truthfully, Bella, I want to fuck you all the time, room filled with people or not. That's just science."

Her eyes fluttered as I kissed her mouth gently. I knew it was an asshole thing to do, to tease her, but I wanted her so much and knowing that she wanted me too just made the night all the more interesting. Since her 'mm' comment about my cock near her ass I hadn't been able to calm down. I would never pressure her into doing something she didn't want to but damn if she hadn't opened the floodgates of fucking want. I always wanted her, but this…this was something very different.

"Let's get something to drink," I said softly as I pulled back from her.

"Mmhm," she replied, opening her eyes slowly. I laughed lightly and slipped my hand into hers.

We joined Alice and Jasper at the bar where they were standing with Jasper's sister Charlotte, her husband and his mom. Bella had already met Jasper's sister and dropped quickly into conversation with her again. Kate, Jasper's mom hugged me hard.

"Edward," she said with a smile. "I haven't seen you for so long. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Feeling sick that my baby is growing so quick," she grumbled as she ran her hand over Jasper's head.

"Mom, Jesus I'm a grown ass man!" he moaned as he tried to fix his hair.

"Oh, baby, I know," she replied, cupping his face. "And you're so handsome."

I couldn't help the burst of laughter that came through my lips. The fact that Jasper then tried to give me the stink eye made it all the more fucking hilarious. He couldn't do it for shit. Bella pushed her face into my shoulder to mask her giggles.

Kate left us to go and meet more of the guests that were arriving, calling for Jasper as she did.

"Fuck, I'd better go," he grumbled. "Come with me?" he asked Alice.

"Sure thing, _baby_," she answered with a laugh. He dropped his head and led her towards the entrance of the suite.

"My mom, ladies and gentlemen," Charlotte said, holding up her glass. "She's one on her own."

We stood making small conversation for a while. In truth I mainly watched Bella as she laughed and chatted with Charlotte and Peter. She was so effortlessly beautiful. I could see how she captured the attention of the people around her, even when I introduced her to some of the producers Jasper and I had worked with, she was all smiles and wide eyes. Her confidence had grown so much since the first time she had been put in a situation like this that she was almost a different person. I had always loved her shyness and the way that she blushed when faced with talking to strangers but this more self-assured Bella was sexy as fuck.

She was standing talking to two friends of Alice's when I approached her from behind after leaving her to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me ladies but, may I borrow Bella for a minute?" I asked as I wound my hand around her waist.

"Sure," they answered quickly, looking from Bella to me and back again.

"Thank you," I replied, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd out onto the roof, where there was a huge pool surrounded by spotlights and white marquee style tents that covered wicker chairs and glass tables. I walked with her next to me, over to the edge of the garden and pulled her to me. She gasped as she looked over my shoulder seeing the city lit up against the LA night.

"It's so pretty," she said.

"Cool, right," I said looking with her.

"Very," she replied.

I ran my hands through her hair and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you," I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Edward," she answered, holding the back of my neck in her palms.

"You've been wonderful tonight," I whispered, rubbing the tip of my nose against hers. "So beautiful, sexy and confident, you drive me crazy."

She laughed and the sound made my stomach tighten.

"It's you, Edward," she said softly. "You make me this way. You make me feel beautiful, sexy and confident. I would be none of those things without you."

I kissed her again, letting my tongue gaze her bottom lip, tasting her and the champagne she had been drinking.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked carefully, feeling my nerves bubble in my stomach.

"Anything," she answered.

I took a deep breath and rested my forehead against hers. "If I asked you to come to one of my sessions with Victoria…would you?"

She pulled back slightly, her face giving nothing away. "Is everything ok, Edward?" she asked quickly, panic flashing across her eyes.

"Oh God yeah, baby, everything's fine. It's just…"I paused looking for the right words so that she would understand my need for her to be there with me. "Victoria suggested that it might help me if you came too. I wasn't sure at first but the more I think about it the more I think she's right."

She nodded slowly, her eyes flicking between mine.

"I'm an asshole, Bella. If I wasn't I wouldn't have to talk to Victoria. But I am and I do and I'm sorry I can't just talk to you, I want to, I really do, fuck…I just, I wish that…"

Her hand over my mouth brought my rant to an end. She looked up at me and laughed softly.

"Shut up," she said firmly, making my body react immediately.

I know I know I'm a fucking horn dog but that tone just fucking does it for me!

"If it will help you and you want me to be there, I will be there," she said, cupping my cheek. "I told you. Anything I can do, baby, I will do for you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up to me. "I love you. Fuck, I love you so much," I mumbled against her neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. I love you too." She giggled as I tightened my grip on her before putting her back down.

"Hey guys!" Jasper called from across the pool as he waved something in his right hand. "Check this shit out!"

Bella took my hand and led me over to Jasper where Alice had appeared at his side with Emmett.

"Hey man," I said holding out my hand to my cousin.

"Hey," he replied with a smile and a kiss on the cheek for Bella. I looked around him but didn't see Rosalie. "She's working" he grumbled.

I took a deep breath into my nose and nodded. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We'll fix it, man. I promised you that shit."

He smiled weakly and took a sip from his beer. "I know."

"So, Isabella," Jasper said crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems your relationship with Master Cullen here is on the rocks."

I frowned at him and then looked at Bella who was looking equally fucking confused.

"There's a new man in your life and I have to say he is one good looking son of a bitch."

He opened the magazine in his hand which showed Jasper and Bella hugging outside the hotel where Angela had her wedding. I frowned and took a deep breath.

_Calm, Cullen, it's all fake, bullshit, crap remember that_…

_Breathe, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

I shot Jasper a look as he chuckled at my expression. I sighed and looked back at the article when I felt Bella's hand on my back. On the opposite page was a picture of me with my arm around Alice at the benefit in New York.

The title of the article made me snort; **'Cullen ditches PA for beauty in New York, while she finds a new man.'**

"Fucking Christ," I moaned pulling the magazine out of his grasp. "It's me and Alice…and they thought that…my sister, FUCK! That is some nasty shit!"

"Surely they know it's your sister?" Bella laughed over my shoulder.

"No, my back is to the camera," Alice added, "shitty journalism."

I read the opening paragraph under the picture of Bella and Jasper.

"'**Edward Cullen and his beautiful personal assistant Isabella Swan, have continually denied that they are anything more than work associates and these pictures may just prove it. Cullen, 26, was spotted at a charity event in New York last weekend with a stunning mystery girl with Miss Swan nowhere in sight.**

**The same weekend, pictures of a certain good friend of Edward Cullen's, Jasper Whitlock surfaced with him in a passionate embrace with none other than Isabella Swan.**

**Sources close to the three members of this Hollywood love-triangle were quick to state how angry Cullen was when he saw the pictures.**

'**Edward, saw the pictures and hit the roof,' our insider said. 'Isabella and Jasper booked a room for the whole weekend and barely saw daylight. It's definitely love.'"**

I took another deep breath and rolled the magazine up in my hands.

"Fuckers," I murmured "Seriously they are fucking parasites. '_Continually denied,'_ when have they ever fucking asked?!"

"Edward," Bella said softly, rubbing my back. "Baby, come on, you know its bullshit."

I looked down at her and sighed, pushing my anger and annoyance down deeper into my stomach as I started to get lost in her eyes. _Breathe, 4,3,2,1._

"I know," I said, kissing her hair. "I know."

"Well, apart from the never seeing daylight right, Tinks!" Jasper laughed with a wink.

I swear, I seriously don't think the man liked his fucking head where it rested on his shoulders. Maybe he'd prefer it stuffed up his fucking ass?

"Jazz," Alice chided with a smirk.

"No, no, its fine. Bella and I shared a huge fucking bed and we had…fun." He smirked again as I bit the inside of my mouth. I squeezed Bella's hand in mine, trying to focus like fuck on counting to four and then eight as I breathed.

"I mean you saw that dress right, Edward." The motherfucker laughed again, "smoking hot!"

"Jasper," Bella said firmly. "Enough."

"Just because it's your birthday, dip-shit," I growled. "Don't think I won't kick your pansy-cookie-loving ass the fuck over that wall." I pointed my finger into his chest.

There was a pause before everyone burst out laughing.

Surprisingly I did too…and it felt…it felt fucking good. I shook my head at Jazz and laughed again as he winked at me. I smacked him over the head with the rolled up magazine, a little harder than I maybe meant to, and threw it into the trash can where that shit belonged.

"I love ya, ya fucking lunatic," Jasper said with a slight slur, winding his arm around my shoulder as we walked back into the suite.

"Yeah, yeah what the fuck ever," I said with a laugh, pushing him off me. "I _will_ kill your ass."

I turned to look at Bella when she stopped suddenly and swallowed a shit load of panic when I saw the look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down her arms, "Bella?"

She blinked up at me and shook her head slightly. The corners of her mouth turned up before she crashed her lips to mine and grabbed a fistful of my hair as she did. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue found mine and I wrapped my arms around her waist crushing her to me.

She pulled away leaving me panting and rock hard.

"Wh-what was that for?" I asked, slightly goddamn dazed. "Not that I'm fucking complaining but…Christ, Bella, where did that come from?"

"You…are just…you didn't…you were calm and you laughed, Edward, you laughed about it. I've never seen you do that before when you see things like that." Her eyes glistened slightly and I kissed her forehead. "It was just so good to see…" she trailed off and nuzzled my Adam's apple with her nose. "I love you."

"I love you," I answered, feeling my heart leap in my chest.

I maybe wasn't as calm as I would have liked and the anger was still there, bubbling in my stomach but I had kept it at bay, holding it down, away from the people I cared about, away from Bella. I still had a long way to go, I wasn't fucking stupid, but if I could remain this calm after just one session with Victoria, I knew that the sky was the limit for me.

My reaction to the pictures of Jazz and Bella was, realistically, absolutely fucking ridiculous. She was my woman and he was my best friend who was insane for my sister. I asked him to go with her to the wedding and I knew from what she had said that Bella had missed me like crazy, just as I had missed her. To anyone else the pictures _did_ show two people who could, very well, be in love. I just had to take a moment to let the reality of the situation seep into my stupid ass brain.

Like Victoria had said, it was my fear of it being true, of my losing her, that made me angry and in turn made me even more afraid that my rage would make her leave. The solution was balance.

Balance and a shit load of breathing exercises.

"It's all for you," I whispered. "You make me want to be better, Bella." It was the truth and I didn't care who knew.

Yes, _I_ wanted to be a better man, but I wanted to be a better man for _her_.

She kissed me again, smiling against my lips as she did.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" I asked as I pulled back from her lips and kissed her shoulder.

"Of course I do," she answered into my neck.

I stepped back from her, lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. I lead her back into the suite towards the dance floor, spinning her under my arm as I did.

She was fucking breathtaking.

"Lenny Kravitz?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not right now," she answered with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue making her laugh as I walked up to the stage and asked for a song.

The opening chords started and she blushed as I pulled her to me, one hand in hers and one on her hip and as she rested her cheek against my chest, I began singing to her.

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

For the morning sun in all it's glory,  
Meets the day with hope and comfort too,  
You fill my life with laughter, you can make it better,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.

There's a love less defined,  
And it's yours and it's mine,  
Like the sun.  
And at the end of the day,  
We should give thanks and pray,  
To The One..

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness,  
Ease my troubles, that's what you do.  
_

**Holy Edward singing Van Morrison, Batman!!!!!!**

***SIGH***

**Well, it seems things are moving on for our favorite pair!**

**It is the Van Morrison version of this song **_**(Have I told you lately?)**_** that I chose because…well, its shit loads better than all the others! Plus Edward and Bella's other song was a Van Morrison song too so it keeps with the theme. Go and have a listen on Youtube and imagine dancing with Edward as he sings it to you…………….**

**Also the Lenny Kravitz song (**_**Are you gonna go my way?)**_** that man is sex on a stick! Look it up…I defy you not to dance to it!**

**Bella, Alice and Edward's outfits are on my profile as is the Peninsula hotel – GO RUN AND SEE!!**

**One final note – I ****am not**** a psychologist or an anger therapist and that part of the chapter was simply what I thought the character of Edward needed. If you ****are**** clever enough to be in either of those professions I apologize profusely for any errors that I have made but hope that you understand that I tried my best!**

**Leave a review – I love ya for them!**

**TTFN x x x x x x**


	54. Chapter 54

**A short A/N this time…**

**Much love to my Cherub girs…this is the one you've been waiting for ladies, I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Love, hugs and booby grabs to all who review and PM – I am not ignorant, just very, very busy – I read all that you leave and I love and appreciate it all, you have no idea how much – thank you, all!**

**Tissues may be needed for this one…just sayin'…**

* * *

**You never know what is enough, until you know what is more than enough. ~William Blake**

**Chapter 54:**** Enough**

**EPOV**

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I turned to Bella, as she pushed my hand away from my mouth where I had just started making good fucking progress on biting my way down to the bone of the thumb on my right hand.

Her expression was concerned. Her brow was furrowed with worry in her eyes and her beautiful mouth was set in a small pout that just ached to be kissed.

I exhaled down my nose and smiled gently as I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me.

"I'm fine," I answered gently, kissing her temple.

She sat back from me slightly and narrowed her eyes, which I had grown to learn was Stage one of her very effective in built Cullen bullshit detector.

"Edward," she said, dropping her chin towards her chest and looking at me from under her lashes.

Shit. That was stage two.

"Bella," I replied, copying her gesture.

My hope was that my attempt at mocking her would piss her off enough for her to not continue with her detecting because, fuck, the woman was good.

The daughter of a cop would have to be, right!?

She crossed her arms across her chest and exhaled loudly down her nose. Ok, definitely pissed and damn if she didn't look fucking sexy as hell.

I rubbed her arm and laughed gently. "Baby, really I'm ok," I tried to assure her, taking her hands in mine.

It wasn't a complete lie.

Only partly.

We were sitting in the waiting room of Victoria's office ready for my next session to begin.

The second session that Bella would also be attending.

And I was nervous.

Ok, scared shitless may have been a more accurate description.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted Bella there, more than anything.

I had asked her to be there and I was thrilled and somewhat shocked as hell that she had agreed to be, but that didn't do much to stop the fucking carnival that was now taking place in my stomach.

I had shared so much with the woman sitting next to me in the short time that we had known each other. She knew everything about me from the dark and nasty to the lighter, less gloomy side of myself and she still wanted me, still loved me and in truth I was equally bewildered and ecstatic about it.

But this seemed different.

As naked and exposed as I had been with Bella, literally and metaphorically, I couldn't help but think that this moment would be a massive turning point for both of us. I was here because I wanted to be a better person, a better man. I wanted to be a better man for Bella so that I could start to be what she deserved.

She was here because she loved me and wanted to help me in any way she could – her words not mine. It was enough for her, for me just to ask her to be there for me and she was, willingly, without a second thought.

That's why I had to do these sessions.

_She_ was why I had to do these sessions. Isabella.

She was always telling me that I was everything that she wanted and every time that she did it eroded the self doubt that had filled me from the very first day that we had met.

I knew that I should just take her word for it, man the fuck up and believe that I was enough but there was still a part of me that wanted to completely eradicate the angry, bitter fucker that slunk its way inside me. Bella had helped shrink him down but he was still there, dark and violent and still terrifying.

The mirror in my gym could vouch for that shit.

In my last session, Victoria had told me that it was my fear of this anger and the consequences of it that needed to be addressed and I couldn't have agreed more. I was petrified that, one day, Bella would see my anger and decide that it was too much for her, leaving me, taking my crushed heart with her.

I couldn't allow that, which was why we were both sitting, holding hands, knowing that we were about to venture into unknown territory. But just recently unknown territory seemed to be all around me. The last week had consisted of situations that I had never been in before. From learning about what Tanya had done to dealing with my desire to propose to Bella, everything had seemed new and very fucking alien.

I glanced down at my hand that was resting on Bella's and ran my thumb across the third finger on her left hand, smiling as I did.

Fuck, I couldn't wait to see that ring there.

"Edward," she said again, bringing me back to where I was sitting on the dark brown leather sofa.

"Bella," I replied, looking up at her slowly. "This," I gestured with a nod towards the room, "is just a little strange for me. But I'm fine, honestly."

I lifted her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered against her skin.

She smiled gently and dropped her head slightly, looking at me from under her lashes. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered, looking her straight in the eye.

"Ok," she said softly, giving my hand a squeeze. "As long as you need me, I'll be here."

Just ten words made me realise why I loved her as much as I did.

"Mr Cullen," the lady behind the beech desk called.

I looked up and smiled.

"Mrs Milller is ready for you."

I turned back to Bella and sighed. "I'll see you in a few."

I kissed her cheek gently, stood from my seat and made my way to Victoria's office. Just before I pushed the door open I turned back and winked at her, seeing her smile and blush as I did.

_She was beautiful…_

After entering the plush office I shook Victoria's hand and took my seat across from her just like the day before and, just like before, she waited for me to speak.

I cleared my throat and ran my hands through my hair. "Bella's with me," I said quietly with a slow nod. "She's sitting outside like you asked." I pointed behind me with my thumb.

She nodded in response. "The only reason I asked for you to come in alone initially, Edward, was to make sure that you were ok with her being here." She rested her chin on her knotted hands, with her elbows resting on the arms of her chair.

"Yeah I'm fine with it," I answered, licking my lips.

"Water?"

"Please," I replied quickly, wishing to fuck that it was vodka instead.

After pouring me a glass she resumed her seat and watched as I drank it down in one.

She smiled gently as I placed it on the table next to me.

"It's ok to be nervous, Edward."

I exhaled and twisted my hands in my lap. "But I don't know why I'm nervous," I confessed. "I mean…fuck, its Bella, what the hell is there to worry about?"

"This is a new situation for you both," she explained. "You probably feel a little vulnerable and maybe a little embarrassed?"

I frowned and began to shake my head at her question but the more I thought about it the more I realised that she was right. Jesus I _was_ embarrassed. I cupped my hands to my face and blew out a breath.

"She doesn't have to come in, Edward."

"No, no, it's fine," I said quickly. "I want her here."

"Ok."

"It's just…" I sat forward with my ass on the edge of the sofa. "I'm a guy, right?"

She nodded.

"Ok, so as a guy, as a man, I look after the woman, no sexism intended, that's just the way that shit is."

She stayed silent as I ran my hands through my hair again, wanting to pull it the fuck from its roots.

"And I just feel that…once Bella comes in here and sees me in this…" I gestured between her and me. "That she'll think me…inadequate to look after her, you know…not enough."

She exhaled and placed her pad and pen on the table next to her.

"Edward, last time you were here you told me that you loved Bella very much…"

"I do!" I interrupted.

She held her palm up to me and smiled again. "I know, I know." She paused. "The fact that she is here waiting to join you, Edward, tells me that she loves you just as much and that she will think nothing but what she can do to help you. She is probably just as nervous if not more so because, unlike you, she has never been in a therapy situation before. Am I right?"

I sighed and nodded, sitting back heavily in my seat.

"Just be calm and talk just like if it was us alone. I'll ask Bella some questions too, you did tell her that?"

I nodded again.

"Good. Now before we bring her in is there anything else you want to discuss?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek and frowned as my brain went into panic mode.

"Edward?" she asked dipping her head slightly.

I sat up I rubbed my hands down my thighs. "You know last session…I told you that I wanted to ask her to marry me?"

"Yes," she replied. "Did you?"

I blinked at her in shock. "Fuck, no!"

She laughed lightly at my reaction. "Oh, ok."

"Well, I mean…well, what…I thought about it but I…I want, fuck I just want it to be perfect," I stuttered like a fucking idiot.

The truth was, as quick as the thought had come and gone; I _had_ been close to asking her at Jasper's party.

The roof, the spot lit pool and the view over the city seemed an ideal place but then I realised that I didn't have the ring, not that that was a major issue but then Jasper had interrupted us with the goddamn magazine that stated I had taken my own sister on a date to New York - talk about fucking wrong.

It wasn't the right moment.

I explained this to Victoria.

"She's everything to me, everything and I want her to know that when I give the ring to her. I want it to be enough."

"Edward, as romantic as that sounds could I give you a little advice, off the record?"

"Sure, why the fuck not, that's what I pay you for." We both laughed lightly.

"My husband, do you know where he proposed to me?"

I shook my head.

"In the middle of McDonalds downtown during the lunch time rush."

I snorted and looked at her like she was crazy.

"It was a Saturday, there were people everywhere and he just turned to me and asked me to be his wife. I thought he had lost his mind and I told him so. He laughed and pulled a ring out of his back pocket telling me that the first time he had seen me I had taken his breath and his heart away. Unknown to me the first time he had ever seen me was exactly where we were standing, in the middle of McDonalds downtown. He told me that he had watched me with a group of friends, too afraid to speak to me but he knew that he wanted to be with me every day after that."

I smiled and breathed in gently.

"At that moment, it didn't matter where we were, all that mattered were the words that he used. The sentiment and the promise that he would love me forever, not a grand gesture, was what made me finally realise that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

She glanced down at the ring on her finger.

"We've been married fifteen years and I love him as much now as I did then. More even."

She looked back at me and exhaled. "Whatever you say to her will be enough. The fact that you want her to be your wife will be enough. Don't doubt that or yourself, Edward. That would be my advice."

I laughed lightly and raised my eyebrows. "Good fucking advice," I replied.

"Your self doubt comes from a place that we will explore further but as a person who has known you for a long time I have to say that it is without substance. The anger and the fear aside, there is no reason for you to doubt yourself the way that you do, Edward. You sitting here shows how strong and determined you are to be what you want to be for Bella and yourself. You are enough and if it kills me I'll help you realise that."

I was speechless.

It was probably the most I had ever heard Victoria say and if I was honest I was completely fucking floored by it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't thank me," she said quickly. "Just promise me and yourself that you will take some of the pressure off your own shoulders and allow things to happen naturally. Like your relationship with Bella, it will just happen, natural and when you least expect it."

I laughed lightly and rested my ankle on my knee. "Ok," I replied feeling my shoulders lift as I exhaled. "I promise."

"Shall we bring Bella in?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," I replied firmly getting myself comfortable.

She walked to her desk and lifted the phone asking for 'Miss Swan'. She poured another glass of water for me and another for Bella, placing it at the side of the sofa she would be sitting on.

I took a deep breath as I heard the door behind us open and smiled as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

**BPOV**

"Mrs Miller will see you now Miss Swan."

I felt my heart pound in my chest inexplicably. Well, no maybe that is a lie. I knew why I was nervous.

I was nervous because I had no damned clue what to expect when I walked into the office of a therapist that I had never met but who Edward had known for years.

I had no idea what she would ask me and I had no idea if the answers I would give would be the right ones.

When he had asked me to join him at a session I had thought that it would be a few weeks before it would happen but when he had said that it was the day after…well, surprised would have been a gross understatement.

But like I had told him, I wanted to help him in any way that I could because I loved him with every inch of my mind, body and soul and it was with that thought and determination in the front of my head that I pushed the door open.

The office was nothing like I expected and neither was the woman who was standing with Edward as I approached.

She was stunningly pretty with red hair that hung in waves down her back and blue eyes that were enhanced by the thick brown framed glasses that rested near the end of her nose. She held her hand out to me and shook it firmly.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Victoria," she said with a smile that accentuated her cheek bones. "I'm so glad you're here, I've heard so much about you.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Won't you take a seat," she said, gesturing to the sofa next to Edward, who was now standing at my side, making my whole body fizz.

"Sure," I answered.

I glanced at Edward who sat as I did, seeing that he looked as nervous as I felt even though he smiled. I knew he was worried about today and that was confirmed by the way he had been attacking the skin around his thumb nail as we waited for Victoria to call him in. Of course he had deflected my worries as he always did but I also knew that he wouldn't be able to deflect while we were with Mrs Miller and that pleased me no end.

"So, before we begin," Victoria started. "I would just like you to know that this is a safe environment. You can talk about whatever you want. It is obviously up to the two of you if you discuss anything that is covered here once you leave but I would like you both to think of today as a dirty laundry session, just getting everything out."

She waved her hands to show how we would 'get everything out' and smiled at me and Edward to confirm that we both understood - which we did. She picked up a pad and pen that was at the side of her and sat back in her chair.

She exhaled and then said…nothing.

I looked at Edward who had once again begun to chew on his thumb and then back at Victoria who just smiled as if she was waiting for me to say something. We stayed this way for at least five minutes before I couldn't take it any more.

"Are you waiting for me?" I asked quietly, leaning forwards and pointing at my chest. I noticed Edward turning to look at me.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" she asked, leaning her head slightly to the right.

"Well, I'm here for Edward because he asked me to be…but I really thought there would be some talking involved."

She smiled again, as did Edward, who dropped his thumb from his mouth and reached across the middle cushion and rested his palm on the back of my hand.

"You say Edward asked you to be here," Victoria said softly.

I nodded in response.

"Why do you think he wanted you here?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Because you told him to ask me."

They both laughed and the atmosphere in the room changed considerably. I exhaled a breath that I wasn't even aware that I was holding. I unclenched my fist at the side of my thigh and let my body start to relax into the leather.

"Very true," she said with raised eyebrows. "But I only asked him to ask you because I knew he wanted you here."

"Really?" I asked, looking back at Edward.

"Yeah," he replied. "I did."

"Oh," I mumbled, looking down at our hands.

"Does that surprise you, Bella?" Victoria asked as she crossed her legs.

"A little," I answered with a small nod.

"Why?" Edward asked, surprising me with a small incredulous frown. "I always want you with me."

"I know but…I just thought that this was for you," I said, gesturing towards Victoria.

"It is," he said, moving so that he was facing me more. "But it's for us too."

"So we can talk?" I asked rhetorically with a small grin.

"Exactly," he replied matching my expression.

_He was beautiful…_

"Do you think that you two talk enough, Bella?" Victoria asked, bringing me back to the room and back from the imaginary boudoir I had just created in my head where I was stripping Edward of all his clothes…

_Inappropriate? Um…yeah._

"Some things we talk about all the time," I answered honestly after clearing my throat. "But some things…no, we don't."

"For example?" she asked gently.

"Um…" I glanced nervously at Edward and he immediately squeezed my hand under his. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We haven't really talked about what happened with Rosalie…or Tanya."

Even just saying the bitch's name made my mouth taste funny.

I felt rather than saw Edward shift in his seat next to me. The look on Victoria's face when I looked back at her told me that she knew exactly what I was talking about. I looked back at Edward to see a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered as he looked at our hands.

"You don't have to be sorry," I whispered back. "I told you that."

"What are you apologising for, Edward?" Victoria asked as he ran his free had through his hair.

"For being a fucking idiot and walking away from her," he looked at me quickly, "from you."

I exhaled and turned my hand upside down so he could slide his fingers between mine, which he did, slowly. I knew that he needed the contact just as much as I did. It was what kept us grounded in the moment. His touch said more to me than his words ever could and I hoped he could hear what my hand, holding his, was saying to him.

_I'm here, baby. I'm not going anywhere…_

"You don't think he _should_ apologise, Bella?" she asked.

"No," I answered quickly with a shake of my head, keeping my eyes on Edward's. He apologised too much about everything. His guilt was deep rooted, I knew that, but he had to know that I understood why he did what he did when he was angry.

"So, you were ok about Edward leaving and dealing with what had happened without you?"

I flinched slightly and swallowed hard. I looked up at her and her expression changed as though my reaction was the exact one she had been expecting.

"No…I wasn't _ok_," I said slowly. "It hurt when he…when you…pulled your hand away. But I knew that he had to deal with it his own way."

"What _did_ you feel?"

I breathed down my nose, keeping my eyes on Edward's thumb that was going back and forth across my hand.

"Helpless," I whispered.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "Why did you feel that way?"

I looked at him, taking in his concern through his furrowed brow and small pout. This was for him, for us and I had to be as open and honest as I could be to help him the way that he needed.

"Because I'm selfish," I mumbled.

"Bullshit," he cough-laughed.

I looked at him quickly to see that he actually looked a little pissed.

"I am, Edward," I assured him. "I am very selfish."

"How the fuck do you figure that, Bella? You're the most selfless person I know!" His tone was slightly mocking but firm.

"I'm selfish because…you pulling away from me made _me_ feel like you didn't want me near you and that scares the shit out of me. But it also hurt because…_I_ wasn't enough for you to talk to."

I took a deep breath as it all began spilling out of me. "Your anger was so much that you had to leave and I get that and I love you for it…but I hate that…I hate that you do that…instead of talking to _me_."

My voice had become very quiet due to the overwhelming disgust that I felt towards myself and what I had just confessed.

I _was_ selfish and I hated it.

I chanced a quick glance at Edward to see if he too was truly disgusted with me and nearly fell the fuck off the sofa when I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"That's why I'm here, baby," he said softly, lifting my hand to his lips.

I shook my head at him, taking him by surprise.

"But I don't want you to change what you do just for me. I want you to do it for you," I said, slightly louder than I wanted. "I love you for you. You are enough for me, angry or not, I love every part of you. I have to deal with _my_ insecurities."

"But I have to make sure I can control my anger, Bella," he countered firmly.

"I know you do, baby and you've already come so far, even last night when Jazz tried to get you mad, you were in control. I was so proud of you."

He smiled gently and ducked his head.

"So, Bella," Victoria said after a moments silence. "You understand why Edward has to walk away when he gets angry?"

"Yes," I replied. "He scares himself."

The expression on his face broke my heart. He wanted so much for that not to be the case and it killed me that I couldn't change it. I hoped beyond hope that my being with him would help him as much as it could.

"He thinks that I won't want him when I see him that way," I breathed, squeezing his hand tighter. He nodded before dropping his chin to his chest.

"But that's bullshit," I said determinedly.

He looked at me and exhaled with a small smile.

"I want you always," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "That's just science."

He snickered then as I used his words back at him.

"If walking away is what you need, Edward, then do it," I said, shifting towards him. "Don't let my stupid brain stop you from doing what's right for you, baby."

"Bella…" he started but I wasn't finished.

"No, stop, listen to me."

He smirked and nodded.

"I love you, all of you." I slapped my hand to my thigh. "I even did breathing exercises with you!"

We both laughed at the memory of us in bed that morning trying to keep our breathing under control by counting as I straddled him and he fondled my ass. Needless to say the only breathing we did do was extremely heavy…

"I love you," he whispered as he blinked at me slowly.

"I know you do and that's enough for me," I replied.

He glanced at Victoria and smiled widely as she raised her eyebrows at him and nodded slowly.

"What?" I asked looking between the two of them, knowing that I was missing something.

"Nothing," he answered. "You just amaze me, Miss Swan."

Victoria coughed gently and I sat back, realizing that I was very close to Edward. I blushed profusely and bit my lip in embarrassment. Edward laughed at the side of me and kissed my knuckles with a roll of his eyes.

"Bella, you said before that you have insecurities, would you like to share some of them today?"

_No…_

"Um…" I started, running my hand through my hair.

"You don't have to," Edward said, rubbing his palm down my arm.

"Not at all," Victoria agreed. "Maybe you can even talk about it when you are alone as part of your homework."

"Homework?" Edward and I said in unison.

Victoria laughed. "Yes children, homework. You already have that leaflet about the breathing, which I'm thrilled that you have used, but I'd also like you to do one more thing."

She sat forward in her chair and removed her glasses. "When you are alone and in a comfortable environment, I want you each to tell one another one thing that scares you, about your relationship. It can't be anything that has been discussed today however, so, no fear, no anger, no walking away, something else entirely. Do you think you can do that?"

I looked at Edward and saw him smiling at me.

"Sure," I answered as he replied, 'no problem.'

"Excellent. You must start with '_I love you but I'm afraid of…'_ If it works try it again with something outside of the relationship." She grinned and wrote a quick note on her pad. "It doesn't matter how often you do it, just make sure you at least try."

"Will do," Edward smiled with a wink at me.

"So, Edward, how do you think today went with Bella here?" Victoria asked as she lay her pen down.

He blew a long breath through his lips and laughed sarcastically. "Easier than I imagined," he confessed.

"Is that good?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah," he replied. "Victoria assured me that this was a good idea, you being here, but I was worried that you would…"

"What?"

"I was worried that you would…seemeasweak, which is fucking insane, _I know_."

"You are anything but weak, Mr Cullen," I scoffed. "Christ, Edward, you're the strongest person I know. I would never think that about you."

He looked at me sheepishly and shrugged. "I know. I'm sorry."

"For the love of God, stop apologising!"

"Sorry," he repeated with a large sexy smirk plastered all over his gorgeous face. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm very happy that you have been helping Edward with the techniques that I gave him, Bella. It is important that he does them and I can tell that you'll give him a good kick up the ass if he needs it," Victoria said with a light laugh.

"Don't you believe it," Edward muttered with a wink at me.

* * * *

The drive home from Victoria's office was not just quiet but was surrounded by a soft, weightless peace that I could have quiet happily disappeared into with Edward forever.

I stole small glances at him, unable to hide my smile when I noticed how calm and serene he looked. His jaw was missing the tightness that sometimes appeared at the juncture under his ear and his beautiful mouth was sitting in a lazy smirk that made him look like he knew a huge secret that he could never tell anyone. He bobbed his head occasionally to the music that filled the car and hummed lightly from deep within his chest. I couldn't take my eyes from him. He seemed so different than he had been when I had walked into Mrs Miller's office.

The session had been nothing like I expected.

Victoria was, like Edward had said, incredible. She had put me at ease immediately and seemed to have some kind of therapist voodoo shit that meant she knew what I was thinking or what I was going to say even before I did. If I wasn't as fascinated by it as I was, I would have been slightly creeped out.

I believed her when she said that we were in a safe place and I at once felt comfortable enough to express my feelings about Edward's anger and his need to walk away from me and be alone. As disgusted as I felt about admitting my selfishness, I had to confess that part of me was also relieved at getting it off my chest. It was as if I could breathe easier, as if my lungs were now all my own. I hated my feelings, knowing that selfishness is a grotesque emotion that causes pain for not only the person harbouring it but also the people around them, which was exactly what I didn't want for Edward and I told him so.

I wasn't arrogant enough to think that Edward was in therapy _just_ for me. Of course I knew that I was part of it but I needed him to know that I had as many insecurities as he did, that made me doubt whether I was good enough for him.

I knew that I had to explain where my selfishness came from in regards to Edward and I was, in truth, scared to death but I also knew above anything else that I owed him.

Jesus, I owed him for everything but talking to him, opening up and telling him how I felt was one way in which I could pay him back for being so wonderful, so perfect and for loving me so damn much.

I leaned over the centre console of the Volvo and kissed his cheek softly.

"Hey beautiful," he said gently, leaning his cheek against my lips.

"Hey," I whispered, letting my mouth graze his perfect jaw line.

"You ok?" he asked with a small smile as he placed his palm on my knee.

"Yeah," I murmured, nosing his earlobe. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," he replied. "But unless you want me to crash the car you're gonna have to stop doing that shit."

He smirked and nodded down towards my hand that I hadn't realised was nestling on the inside of his thigh.

"Sorry," I muttered, biting my lip.

He glanced at my mouth and groaned a delicious sound that made my fists clench and my toes curl.

"Fuck, Bella," he mumbled, licking his lips. "Will you never learn?"

I laughed and sat back in my seat just as my cell phone began ringing in my bag. I retrieved it and nestled it between my shoulder and cheek.

"Bella Swan."

"Hello, Miss Swan, it's Kira Loft. I'm calling to confirm Mr Cullen's appointment with Mr Berg at 6pm this evening."

"Yes, that's correct," I answered, flicking through my leather bound diary.

"How many seats will Mr Cullen be requiring for reservation tonight?"

"One moment please." I pressed mute and turned to Edward.

"How many seats will you need at the meeting tonight?" I asked, having no clue who he would need to take with him.

"Two," he replied quickly.

I repeated his wishes to Miss Loft before hanging up and throwing my phone back in my bag.

"Two?" I asked, leaning my head back.

"Yeah," he answered with a smirk as he pulled into the garage, "you and me."

I sat up straighter in my seat, "really?"

He laughed and put the car in park before turning it off. I looked out of the window, surprised to see that we were already back at home.

"Bella, regardless of the fact that you are my PA and know the ins and outs of my schedule which these guys will want to know. I want you there because…well because you're my…"

He exhaled slowly, his eyes never leaving mine and smiled at me gently, setting my heart off hard and fast in my chest. His hand reached up and he stroked my neck with the back of his fingers, I closed my eyes briefly as the warmth settled into my skin and deep into my bones.

I couldn't help but lean into his touch, he owned me so completely.

I took the moment of quiet to look at the beautiful creature in front of me. I started with his hair that was, as usual, fabulously sexy and in an organised disarray that only he could pull off. Missing the parts in between for last, I let my eyes travel across his chin up to his mouth that had given me so much pleasure. His lips were lusciously plump and soft and even looking at them made my skin burn. My eyes continued their tour of his face resting briefly on his nose that was straight all but for the small bump on the bridge that just made him look all the more appetising.

I smiled and took a deep breath before I came to my favourite part of Edward, save for the obvious - his eyes.

I was fairly positive that I could lose myself in their green depths and fuck if I didn't dream of doing so when he was looking at me the way he was at that moment. He looked desperate but not in a bad way, more like a I-need-you-more-than-air kind of way that made me whimper embarrassingly loud inside the Volvo.

I swallowed and leaned towards him, sliding my palm up his forearm until it was resting on his bicep.

"What, Edward?" I asked softly.

"I want…no, I need you there because…you're my everything, Bella," he whispered.

I held my breath as he sat forward, cupped my cheeks and pressed his perfect mouth to mine. I exhaled slowly down my nose as he did and let my hands travel further up his arms to his shoulders and then to the nape of his neck where I held him gently as we continued to sit with our mouths pressing together.

I didn't even want to deepen the kiss, because having him like this was more than enough.

He moaned against me and pulled away slowly, placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Is that ok?" he asked.

I coughed out a laugh, "of course, Edward. I'd go anywhere with you. You know that."

"I know," he mumbled against my knuckle as he kissed it. He looked at me and smiled again, the darkness of his eyes sending sparks of lust up my spine. "Come on, let's get some lunch. I'm fucking starving."

I watched him lift from the car, keeping my eyes on his ass just that bit too long before following him through the garage back into the house.

We made our sandwiches, making sure that we touched as often as we could as we moved around each other.

I let my arm skim his and my hands rubbed his back every time I moved back to the sink. He smiled and sighed every time I did and I moaned just as enthusiastically when his palms skimmed the undersides of my breasts while he nuzzled my neck when he was standing behind me as I cut the sandwiches into triangles.

It wasn't that strange for us to touch as much as we were. I knew that mine and Edward's relationship was built heavily on our sexual connection and touch was a major part of that but it also felt as though we needed it so much more than we usually did.

We had both just experienced something utterly alien to us and we both needed the reassurance that we were ok. Our caresses, kisses and squeezes told us everything we needed to know. We were just fine.

"Where are we eating?" he asked as he handed me a bottle of juice.

"Well I have some emails to answer and some calls to make so I'll eat mine while I do that in the boring room," I answered.

"Well, I don't want to bother you while you work," he said seriously with a shake of his head. He kissed my shoulder and reached for his plate. "I'm gonna go play on the piano for a bit."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. I loved that he was finding his love of music again. It was a side of him that had been hidden for too long. He was so talented that it was surely a crime for him to not be near the damn thing for as long as he had been.

"Don't look so surprised," he said with a grin. "It's been a good morning and I wanna play."

"No, no, Edward, I love that you want to play. I love you playing."

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I know you do," he breathed into my cheek.

He laughed when I pushed his chest. "You know what I mean, Mr-One-Track-Mind!"

"Oh, Miss Swan you're too damn easy to tease."

He laughed louder when I feigned annoyance and strode past him towards the stairs.

I glared back at him and stuck my tongue out at him. It took me all of two seconds to notice the devilish look in his eyes and even less than that to start sprinting up the stairs with a squeal as he pounded up the steps at the back of me.

Trying to run was dangerous for me anyway. Trying to run up stairs with a plate in my hand was just asking for trouble but I managed to get to the top, Edward hot on my heels.

I turned towards the boring room and flung myself against the door, squealing in panic again when I realised that it didn't open.

I spun around to see Edward about two feet from me, his chest rising hard, with eyes that made my joints turn to mush. He smirked and took a step towards me. The heat that was rushing through my veins ignited into an inferno that made my cheeks flush and my pussy throb.

His gaze travelled down my body, making my hips move of their own accord towards him. Like a damn compass, Edward was my North.

"Edward," I whimpered as he took another step.

"Mmhm," he replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"I…I…"

"You ran, Isabella," he growled, dropping his chin towards his chest so that he was looking at me from under his lashes.

I pressed my back harder against the door as he stepped forward again. I held my breath as he pressed his free hand on the left side of my head and leaned into me. I moved forward to try and catch his mouth with mine but he moved back so that I was kissing thin air, laughing darkly as he did.

"Oh, now you want something from me?" he questioned, leaning his head to the right as he looked at my mouth. "It doesn't work that way, baby girl."

"I…I…" I was a stammering fucking wreck. His breath across my face washed all my senses away completely leaving me in a state of absolute incoherency.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered as his nose grazed my collarbone.

"Mmm…beautiful…" I mumbled as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

I felt him smile against me. "I love you." His tongue flicked softly along my shoulder towards my neck and he exhaled warm and damp into my hairline.

"I love you, Edward, fuck…I…" I leaned my head back, desperate for his touch.

"Bella," he moaned.

"Ye-yes?" I asked breathlessly.

"Go and do your work."

It took me a moment to register what he had said before I opened my eyes and frowned at him in confusion. He was standing in the doorway of the music room with a sexy ass smirk on his smug face.

"Wh-what?" I asked, running my hand through my hair, gripping my plate with the other for fear that I would throw it at him in frustration.

"You said you had work to do so…go do it." He winked and smiled his panty dropping smile before picking up one of his sandwiches and biting into it a little _too_ seductively.

I blew a gust of air between my lips in an effort to try and calm my body down from his teasing and narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed a magical sound that echoed around us. I tried to hide my smile back but failed miserably and instead flicked my middle finger at him.

I turned back to the door as he disappeared into the music room, this time I managed to open it and made my way over to my laptop.

* * * *

An hour later and I was finally making some head way on the emails that I had to respond to. I had called and spoken to Jane about the upcoming meeting, asking for details on what was best to take and what I should expect. I knew that this meeting was mainly a courteous, getting to know you event but I wanted to be prepared nonetheless. I smiled at the praise Jane gave me for my wanting to be organised. In truth I was surprised that it wasn't Jane going with him, what with her being the closest thing to management that Edward had, but she, unlike me, seemed fairly unfazed by the fact that he had asked me to go with him.

"You'll be fine, Bella," she had said soothingly. "Call if you need anything."

I stretched my arms above my head and leaned back in my chair.

I cocked my head to one side trying to hear Edward's music and grimaced when I remembered that this room was sound proof because of the stereo equipment he had in it. I walked over to the door and opened it, smiling as soon as the sounds of the ivories hit my ears.

After standing for a couple of minutes listening to him, I chewed the inside of my mouth in contemplation before I grabbed my laptop and two bean seats from the floor and shuffled my way into the music room. I didn't bother looking at Edward to see his reaction because I really didn't care what he thought about me joining him.

I missed him and wanted to be nearer to him, so what?

I threw the bean seats down by the far wall before placing myself on top of them with my computer on my lap. The music never stopped which I was pleased about but changed to a slower more romantic pace that made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

I glanced at him over the top of the laptop screen to see him looking at me out of the corner of his eye with a smile playing on his lips. I shrugged in response to his expression and continued with my work. The music helped me concentrate so much that within twenty minutes I had finished.

Edward was lost in his playing in such a way that his eyes had taken on a far away glaze, his fingers dancing over the keys with such precision I struggled to take a breath.

I slowly closed my computer and placed it at my side, snuggling down in my seat and watched him. His shoulders moved majestically under his white t-shirt and the muscles in his forearms moved and flexed as he played at a pace that astounded me. His head had dropped and the tip of his tongue was poking between his lips in concentration. My eyes travelled to his foot that was lifting and pressing against the peddle of the piano before moving back up to his hands that had stilled, letting the last notes reverberate around the room.

His eyes closed briefly and his shoulders dropped in a long breath. He seemed to snap out of his daze and looked over at me, with a somewhat sheepish expression. He sat back on his seat and flexed his fingers, cracking a couple in the process. He stretched his shoulders back and ran his hands through his hair.

I chuckled at him and patted the bean seat at the side of me.

He hopped lithely from his seat and dropped heavily next to me, with a groan.

"That was wonderful," I whispered.

"Thank you," he whispered back, taking my hand in his and stroking the centre of my palm with his pointer finger.

"You're welcome."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Why are we whispering?"

I looked at him and frowned. "I have no idea," I replied, still using a hushed voice.

He laughed and kissed my lips softly.

"Did you get everything done?" he asked, nodding at my laptop.

"I did," I said proudly. "I called Jane and I'm all set for tonight."

"That's great, baby." He said softly as he stared down at my hand again and sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, using my free hand to brush his hair away from his face.

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "I'm great. I was just thinking about what Victoria said today."

"Which bit in particular?" I asked with a snort.

"The homework part," he replied, looking at me with a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Ah," I muttered. "You want to try it now?"

He exhaled through pursed lips and nodded silently. "You don't have to, baby, but…I just think that it'll be good for us to…talk. You know…get some shit out there."

I couldn't disagree with him. This was what I wanted. I wanted him to talk to me, I wanted it more than anything and to deny him that now would not just be counter productive in helping him but would also go against everything I had said about doing what I could to help him. Victoria had invited me back to another session and I knew that deep down I wanted to go back. I had felt a freedom today as we had talked and I liked it.

"Ok," I mumbled. "Let's do our homework." I smiled as a look of pure light passed over Edward's face.

He sat up on his seat and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ok," he murmured into my hair. "Who goes first?"

"Do you know what you want to share?" I asked, winding my foot around the back of his calf.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied, pulling me closer to him.

"Ok then, Mr Cullen, you're up."

He exhaled and licked his lips. "Right," he paused. "_I love you but I'm afraid of_…Ok, so there has been one thing that has been playing on my mind since your mom left on Tuesday."

I swallowed my nerves. Christ, what the hell had my mom said to him?

"Mmhm," I hummed nervously.

"When you told me that your mom had said that she thought you were pregnant and I reacted like a fucking moron…I just wanted to clear that up."

I frowned in confusion at him. Hadn't we cleared that up? Hadn't he told me that he acted that way because he really wanted us to be married and settled before we thought of children? Had I dreamt that?

"I know I said that it was because I wanted to do right by you and that was true but…" he lifted his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear, allowing me to focus on his touch rather than the ball of anxiety that had gathered in my stomach.

"But what, Edward?" I croaked out, holding his palm to my cheek as he tried to pull it back.

"But the truth is…" he began. His eyes that had been avoiding my gaze suddenly settled on me, deep, green and tinged with something I couldn't quite identify. "The truth is, Bella that I reacted like that because the thought of children scares the ever living shit out of me."

"Oh," I breathed, feeling the anxiety start to bounce around my body uncontrollably.

He seemed to notice this immediately and began shaking his head in earnest "No, no, baby, you're getting me wrong…fuck…I want children with you, Bella…I really do it's just…"

"You do?" I asked quietly, surprised by the fact that my voice seemed to have been erased by the words that had just left his mouth.

He paused his panicked hair worrying and looked at me with as much sincerity as I had ever seen.

"Oh, Bella, of course," he said softly. He cupped my cheek and touched his lips to mine gently before resting his forehead against mine. "I can't explain…I just…shit, I want to be the father I know I can be…but I'm fucking terrified that…"

His breath washed over me, clearing my confusion and showing me the boy within the man in front of me.

He was petrified of becoming the monster that was his father. Everything he hated about himself was linked to that fucker and what he had done to him and his mother, his anger, his fear and his having his own children was no exception. It would have been easy to laugh off his worries and his angst about such a thing but his fear was so deep rooted that it caused nothing but panic when he had thought that I was pregnant and pain in me at the thought of his suffering.

"Baby," I whispered as I kissed his forehead. "You are a wonderful…" I kissed his cheek. "Caring…" I kissed his nose. "Beautiful man that will be the most amazing father that there has ever been."

He chuckled in spite of himself and looked up at me with a nervous frown. "You really think that?" His tone held nothing but the intense need for reassurance.

"With every inch of myself," I replied, holding his gaze, my fingers tight in his hair. "You are not him. You never have been and never will be. You are Edward fucking Cullen and I love you."

He gasped before slamming his mouth to mine and leaned his body over mine crushing me into the bean seat beneath us. I moaned into his mouth as he lifted and rested between my legs, grinding gently into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and held him to me as tightly as I could.

"Isabella," he moaned into my neck in between his nibbles and licks. "I know…ah, I know we're meant to be talking but…fucking Christ, I need to be inside you now."

"I know," I whimpered into his hair as he pushed my blouse up and over my chest. "I need you too…please, baby, please."

"I love you my beautiful girl," he panted as he kissed me again. "I'll love you forever, I swear to fucking God."

I leaned my head back and let him take me as we whispered our words of adoration and need for each other, before making love right there on the music room floor.

* * * *

"You're fine," he whispered in my ear as we walked through the restaurant towards the round table at which sat three very important looking men in suits that probably cost more than my annual income. "And you look fucking amazing," he breathed in my ear. "I can't believe you're wearing that skirt…fuck…"

I was about to ask him what he meant by that comment but we had already reached the table and Edward was shaking hands with the first guy to stand. It was Harry Berg, Oscar winning director and sometime actor. He was tall and had a head of thick white hair. "Edward," he said with a nod.

"Mr Berg," Edward replied with a smile before moving to the next man who was short and bald.

"Mr White." He turned back to me. "This is my assistant Isabella Swan."

I held my hand out instinctively and shook theirs both firmly. "A pleasure," they said pleasantly.

We were introduced to the third man as being Rick Salter who was the potential producer for the film. Edward and I took our seats and the business talk began immediately. If I had doubted calling Jane this afternoon I had to give myself snaps for doing it when I had. I was able to follow the conversation and give the details of Edward's schedule for the upcoming months.

The shoot would take nine weeks and would be on location in New York and LA. They wanted to begin the first week of January, which Edward was keen for so I made a note of the potential dates that were discussed. My input was fairly minimal which I was more than happy about and I let myself watch Edward as he discussed his ideas about the script and who he thought would be appropriate for the female lead.

I was amazed at how the seemingly fat cat power men hung of Edward's every word and nodded enthusiastically at his comments and ideas. He was enchanting when he was excited about something and this film was no exception.

I smiled to myself, eating my main course, as I remembered the afternoon I had read the script in question and Edward had explained how he had read the sex scenes and thought about me as he did. I re-crossed my legs under the table as I remembered the feel of his tongue on my clit as he licked, teased and conjured my orgasm from me as I writhed on the sofa…

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my sex daydream to see Edward looking at me quizzically. His mouth turned into a sexy smirk as my blush flushed across my face.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered, clearing my throat as a waiter removed my plate.

"Where did you go?" he asked softly.

"Nowhere," I replied, avoiding his gaze. He laughed quietly at my side and rubbed his palm along my thigh under the table.

"So, we'll send the contract through Monday and take it from there," Mr Berg said as he stood, placing his napkin on the table.

"Absolutely," Edward replied, shaking his hand again. "And just for the record I'm really looking forward to working on this project with you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Edward," he replied, slapping the top of his arm. He turned to me and smiled. "A pleasure, Miss Swan," he said as he kissed the back of my hand.

"You too, Sir," I answered with a blush.

The three men said their goodbyes and Edward turned back to me as he unfastened his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

"How about a drink baby? Fuck knows, I need one," he said with a small wink.

"Sure," I answered with a laugh. "Why the hell not?"

We were moved to a smaller table at the back of the restaurant. I was amazed that there was room as it seemed so busy but the table was found quickly and without fuss and with a complimentary bottle of champagne for our trouble.

"So I take it you're happy with how that went?" I asked with a smirk. He looked riled up and excited like a child on Christmas. It was endearing and adorable as hell.

"Yeah," he answered pouring us both our third glass of champagne. "Harry Berg is amazing. He gets me, I can feel it. It should be fucking excellent." His eyes were bright and danced over the table at me.

"You're happy," I stated with a smile and a nod at him.

"Very," he said softly. "And why wouldn't I be? I have the most beautiful girl in the entire place sitting across from me and all she's doing is picturing my sexy ass naked, what's not to be happy about?"

He laughed when I kicked him under the table.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong." He leaned forwards, placing his hands on the table, looking at me as seriously as he could.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from me. The truth was I _was_ picturing him naked. I couldn't help it. He was beautiful.

"Ok, ok," I said through laughs. "You win."

"Damn straight," he laughed back, before lifting my left hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. "I love you, Bella, thank you for tonight. Hell, thank you for the whole day. You don't know what it meant for you to be there with me at Victoria's."

"I love you," I replied. "You are more than welcome, Edward. I'd do anything for you, baby, just say the word."

I watched as his face suddenly changed from happy to almost pensive and his Adam's apple bobbed in a way that I had learned was a purely nervous reaction.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, tracing his hand with my thumb.

He let out a small nervous chuckle that ran up my spine. His eyes met mine and I sucked in a breath at their beauty. They were the greenest I had ever seen in the candlelight and seemed larger than normal. They were covered by a determined glaze that I hadn't seen since the night we had first made love.

"Isabella," he murmured. "I…will you…" he cleared his throat muttering something under his breath and exhaled. "I love…"

"Edward," I squeaked, gripping his hand tightly, as I looked over his shoulder. My heart was thumping in my chest so hard I honestly thought I was going to suffer a heart attack or a panic attack at the very least.

"What, Bella?" he asked, frowning at the expression on my face that I could only guess looked completely and utterly petrified.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here?"

His voice was exactly how I remembered it. Smooth, ice cold and covered by an arrogant sneer that filled his entire body.

Edward froze, his eyes changing from bright and happy to dark and livid right before me. His grip on me intensified so much that he was hurting me but I couldn't speak. He turned his head very slowly to his right, letting his dark, fury filled eyes take in the man that was standing by our table.

James smirked down at him before cocking an eyebrow in my direction and winked. My blood ran cold and a wave of nausea crashed over me taking my breath with it. I dropped my eyes from him, focusing on Edward. The young blonde girl at James's side looked at me, totally ignorant to the silent exchange that was happening between the two men.

I could almost see the rage rolling off of Edward as his shoulders lifted and dropped with each breath that he was taking. I silently counted to four with each of my own breaths, hoping to Christ that he was doing the same. That he was trying his best to keep calm. I tried to squeeze his hand in reassurance but his hold on me was too strong. I was convinced the blood had stopped flowing in my fingers, unable to get past Edward's grip.

"Hey, Cullen," James said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. I flinched at the contact, not because it was hard, but simply because I knew it would be something like that that would set Edward off.

"Laurent," he growled in reply. He swallowed hard and blinked very, very slowly.

"So," James continued, picking up Edward's glass and finishing his drink. "My jaw is all better, thanks for asking." He dropped the glass back down onto the table.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not," Edward replied. I could see the tightness in his jaw and felt my heart drop as I realised that his anger was bubbling just under the surface. I breathed again, counting to four and exhaled for eight.

_Come on, baby, stay calm…_

"Hey no problem, _buddy_," James smirked. "I probably would have reacted the same way if I found my bitch with another guy."

Quicker than I thought possible, Edward scraped his chair back so that he was standing nose to nose with him. His shoulders were heaving and his fists were clenched at his sides. I had never seen him look so…dangerous. If I hadn't been so fucking afraid of what he was about to do, I would have marvelled at his magnificence.

I suddenly realised that I was standing too. As soon as the realisation settled into my brain, I placed my hand on Edward's back and rubbed small circles with my palm gripping his forearm with my other.

"Edward," I whispered, trying to ignore the disgusting creature that was not two inches from me.

James laughed. "Yeah, _Edward_," he mimicked.

Edward didn't move but his eyes never moved off of the face in front of him and I felt his forearm pulse as he clenched his fist further. I felt James's stare on me and turned my body from him, trying to push the feeling of revulsion that coursed through me.

"Well, fuck, maybe I was wrong," James hissed. "Maybe it's _you_ that's the little bitch," he snapped quietly at Edward's face.

I gasped as I felt Edward move forwards, gripping his arm for dear life. I felt my eyes fill with tears, praying to God that he wouldn't react. He just had to keep breathing and I knew he was. His back under my palm told me that, as I continued to rub soothing circles against him.

"Do it motherfucker," James growled eyes bright with aggression, booze and fuck knows what else.

"Edward," I whispered into his shoulder, my face still turned from James. "Please, baby…., please, _breathe_…"

He remained standing, staring, jaw clenching for what felt like fucking hours until I felt his shoulders loosen infinitesimally under my touch. I exhaled as he took a very small step back towards me. I was so relieved that I almost didn't notice his hand in mine. I looked up to see him looking at me, his eyes tinged with darkness.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly, before turning back to James.

"You're not fucking worth it," he muttered.

He held my chair for me and I sat utterly dazed by the man in front of me. He sat down in his own seat, poured some more champagne into my glass and took my hand back across the table. James's laugh, shot prickles through my body but I determinedly kept my eyes on Edward's beautiful face, knowing that his gaze was all I needed to know I was safe.

"Who would have fucking thought it," he sneered, wrapping his arm around the young girl. "Edward-King-Cock-Cullen utterly fucking pussy whipped!"

The corner of Edward's eyes tightened and his nostrils flared but I kept hold of his hand and stroked it, hoping that the spark and warmth between us kept him in his seat.

"Goodnight, James," he said through gritted teeth.

James snorted, "Whatever, you fucking loser." He turned back to me leaning forwards slightly. "Nice to see you again, 'beautiful Bella,' he winked, "till next time."

I gripped Edward's hand as he shifted sharply in his seat at James's words - but he never lifted.

Wrapping his arm around the poor unsuspecting girl, James swaggered his way out of the restaurant. The whole stand off had taken no more than five minutes and had been apparently ignored by everyone else in the place. I exhaled a staggered breath and blinked up at Edward. His eyes were far away, even though they were still on my face. I rubbed his hand but I knew he was past that kind of comfort.

I knew what he needed and as much as I fucking hated it, I knew that it was integral to Edward coping in situations just like this.

"Come on," I said quietly. "Let's go home."

He stood like a robot, not saying a word, following me to where we paid our bill and out to the car where Tom was waiting in the limo for us. I slid into the leather seat, still holding onto his hand, hoping that he knew how much I loved him.

The drive was silent and I breathed a huge sigh of relief when Tom pulled up outside the house. Edward was staring out of the window, lost in his own self torture.

"Edward," I whispered.

He looked at me with an expression that almost broke my heart. It was guilt, anger, love, apology and fear all crammed in behind his moist eyes.

"Come on, baby," I continued, opening the car door.

He once again followed me silently as I opened the front door of the house and flicked the lights on. I threw my bag down on the sideboard and walked over to the sofa. I sat down slowly, and pulled my shoes off. I looked up to see him still standing by the door, head down towards the floor, hands stuffed in his pockets.

I knew that he was warring with himself. I wasn't naive enough to believe that he wasn't still livid. I knew he wanted to walk but I also knew that he wanted to stay.

I had to help him.

"Edward, go, it's ok, baby. I love you. Take your time and I'll be here when you're ready."

I nodded at him and curled my feet underneath me, hoping that my nonchalance would take away the guilt that he felt about taking a time out. I had caused that guilt and I had to change it. His shoulders dropped, in what I can only assume was relief. He slowly opened his suit jacket and pulled it off, followed by his tie, which he threw on the back of the chair.

He opened his mouth to speak but words seemed to fail him.

"It's ok, Edward," I repeated.

He nodded in defeat and started to make his way towards the stairs. He disappeared and I heard a door open and close gently. I exhaled and let my tears come. They weren't sad tears; they were tears of pride and love mixed with tears of anger. I had wanted so much to fight James myself. I would have quite happily punched his fucking lights out had I been able. He had hurt Edward and I hated him for it. I wanted to spit in his face and then break it.

I had never felt so much emotion towards anyone other than Tanya.

I sighed and wiped my tears away knowing that at this point they couldn't help anyone.

I walked to the drinks cabinet, pouring myself an Amaretto, picked up the TV remote and flicked it on, snuggling back onto the couch. I watched some banal programme about life in Hollywood, snorting into my third Amaretto when they started talking about the lack of privacy that celebrities had. I flicked it over, not caring what channel it settled on.

I lifted from the sofa and made my way to the kitchen ready for a glass of water. I wasn't drunk but I knew that if I had any more alcohol that statement wouldn't have had as much substance as it did at that moment.

I turned on the faucet, glancing towards the stairs and sipped the water when it was full. I wondered what Edward was doing and prayed that he wasn't hating and ripping himself to shreds. I couldn't believe how he had coped. I was so proud of him. I had no idea just how hard it had been for him to turn away and not batter fuck out of James….

"…_Laurent, 26…, Cedars Sinai…critical condition_…"

I blinked slowly, coming back to the moment and swallowed my water. I turned towards the TV. The screen showed what could only be described as the mangled remains of two cars, lying on the side of a road, surrounded by blue and red flashing lights. I dragged my feet back into the sitting room, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread start to rise through my body.

"_Officer Modge was the first police official on the scene of the accident and was there when the paramedics arrived and pronounced Laurent's passenger, Lily Brown and the occupant of the other car dead. The driver of the other vehicle has now been identified as 19 year old Julie Reed, a local student. Julie was studying elementary education at UCLA but also worked part time at Meyer's Wedding shop…"_

I dropped down onto the sofa, cupping my hand to my mouth. I watched as, across the bottom of the screen, below a picture of Julie, the news that James Laurent had been involved in a 'horrific' traffic collision scrolled across.

He was alive…critical but alive.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Pain, anger, sadness, relief – I flinched at that last one. Was I relieved that he was alive? I recoiled at the thought of my wanting something so awful to a happen to someone, even someone as disgusting as James.

_That poor girl…Lily…she couldn't have known…how could she have known…? Both of them…_

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs but stopped when I got there. What would I say to him? Did he already know? I had promised him space hadn't I? But surely this was against the rules of that? I groaned in frustration, not knowing what to do.

I was awoken out of my moment of confusion by a cell phone ringing in the pocket of Edward's jacket. I pulled it out and glanced at the name. I breathed a sigh of relief and opened it.

"Alice," I murmured.

"Bella, does he know?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," I started before explaining what had happened in the restaurant all the way to where I found myself now, standing on a fucking rock looking at a hard place.

"What do I do, Alice?" I asked, placing my hand to my forehead, pacing like crazy. "I don't know what to do for the best."

"Bella, calm down its ok," she soothed. "Knowing my brother…I would leave him. Let him calm before telling him this. It'll be too much after what's already gone on tonight. He's had enough to deal with, you both have."

"Ok," I sniffed, "God's sake, Alice. I don't know what I feel."

"I know, sweetie, us either." I heard Jasper's voice mutter lightly in the background. "My dad has been on the phone to the hospital but they won't say any more. It doesn't sound good."

It took me a minute before I remembered that James had worked with Carlisle on the same film as Tanya and Edward.

"My other line is ringing, Bella, I'll call if I have any more news, ok?"

"Yeah," I answered, before hanging up.

I slipped the phone back into Edward's pocket as I lifted it and pulled it around me, smiling as the arms, dropped inches past my hands. I rolled them up and put the cuff to my nose, breathing in his scent. I glanced back at the TV, re-reading the same message about James being critical and made my way towards the French windows.

I felt suffocated and needed air. I walked out into the yard taking a deep breath as I did. I instantly felt better. It was too much to take, everything that had happened in the last two hours was pounding around my head and I immediately knew that waiting for Edward, like Alice had suggested, was the best thing to do.

I pulled his jacket closer around me as I took a seat on _our_ lounger next to the pool, dipping my feet in the water as I breathed in the warm night air. I lay back, swirling my feet and looked up at the sky that was dotted with stars that twinkled and sparkled with such beauty it was almost hard to believe that anything other than that could ever actually exist.

I closed my eyes slowly, thinking about my Edward and how in awe of him I truly was. He was so much stronger than he gave himself credit for. He was beautiful, inside and out and I loved him with every part of myself. Seeing him walk away was difficult but I had to let my selfishness go and allow him to deal with things the only way that he could. I missed him but I knew that he would come back to me when he was ready.

_Just breathe, baby…_

I moved against the warmth that nestled against my face and sighed as the scent of Edward assaulted my mouth and nose. I opened my eyes slowly as my hands found strong arms and shoulders.

"Edward," I croaked through a sleepy throat.

He was curled behind me on the right of the lounger, spooning me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, nuzzling my hair.

"Yes, baby," he answered quietly, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"No, no, its fine, I…oh God, Edward…" I froze against him when I suddenly remembered what had happened. I turned over quickly so that I could look at him.

I cupped his face and rested his chin on my forehead, trying to get my words in the right order.

"Edward…, while you…on the news…"

He took my hands in one of his and lifted my face with the other.

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing the tip of his nose against my cheek. "Bella, I know what happened…I know…"

I looked up at him and swallowed, waiting for his reaction. "You know…?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes surrounded by a confusion I had become familiar with myself over the last couple of hours. "Alice called your cell," he said putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out said phone. "She told me what happened and about your conversation…"

"I'm sorry," I blurted. "I didn't want to disturb you…I didn't know what was best for you…"

His lips on mine stopped my rant. I exhaled and let my hands slide into his hair as he deepened the kiss enough to make me moan and pull him closer to me. His lips moulded so perfectly against mine, soft and gentle with a hint of the passion that I lived for.

"Bella," he said softly as he pulled away, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "_You_ are what's best for me."

"Edward," I sighed. "I am so proud of you…I can't imagine…I love you…"

"I love you, sweetheart," he replied, running his palm down the side of my face. "But it was all you…all of it…you helped me walk away when all I wanted to do was kill the motherfucker who put his filthy fucking hands on you. I wanted to so much, Bella, you have no idea how much I wanted to make him pay for what he did that night _and_ what he said to you tonight."

He closed his eyes briefly and breathed out, covering me in his delicious breath.

"I was so fucking close to just losing my shit…" he murmured as he kissed my hair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest. "And then I felt you, heard you and I just…breathed…I fucking breathed you in and I felt everything…all my hate, my anger, my rage…it never disappeared it just…shrank so that I could take a moment and realise what I was fucking doing. The heat from your hand on my back…baby, it brought me down…thank you."

He kissed my hair over and over, holding the back of my neck as he did. "You came back to me, Edward," I sobbed with relief into his chest.

"I did," he replied with a small smile. "I always will…do you know why?"

I pulled my head back so that I could look at him. He skimmed his thumbs under my eyes wiping my tears away. "Why?" I asked, made utterly breathless from the look in his eyes.

"Because, Isabella, I honestly don't know how to live without you."

"Edward," I gasped as he took my face and kissed me again. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip leaving a trail of fire that made my heart splutter and thump ferociously in my chest.

We lay holding each other for a long time, breathing steadily, nuzzling and kissing softly. There was no urgency, just a need to feel, to connect and just be.

"What about James, Edward?" I said softly, trying not to damage the silence too much. "How do you feel?"

He exhaled into my hair and squeezed me slightly. "I would never wish for that shit to happen to anyone, Bella…but I can't feel sadness…I just feel…numb. I don't want to sound like an evil fucker but all I feel is sorry for him…"

I nodded into him, knowing exactly what we meant. He pulled back from me again, his eyes flickering between mine. I suddenly stopped breathing when I noticed the determined glaze had returned.

"Bella," he whispered. "I need you to know something."

He sat up on the lounger pulling me up gently with him, manoeuvring my leg so that we were sitting face to face his legs under mine with mine around his waist.

"James was a part of my life that I don't ever want to think of again. I want to move forward from him, from the person that I was then…I want to move forward with you and be the man that I know I can be."

He dropped his head and kissed my hands before looking back at me and smiling.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked feeling a little panicked by his behaviour. I knew that he was no doubt drained from what had happened and he was battling with different emotions but his whole demeanour, his quietness unnerved me.

"Today just solidified what I already knew…" he muttered, almost to himself.

"What's that, baby?" I asked, dipping my head so that I could catch his eye.

He laughed gently, his whole face lighting up and looking more stunning than I could even describe. He cupped my face and leaned towards me. "It solidified the fact that I love you more than my own life and I want to spend the rest of it proving that to you."

I froze in his hands, not really sure whether I had just heard him right. He trailed his thumbs down my cheeks, his eyes roaming all over my face.

"You inspire me to be better, baby. I want to be the man that you can rely on, who will, no matter how many miles are between us, always come back to you." He closed his eyes and kissed me softly. "And I will," he whispered.

"I want to be a man you can be proud of, Bella, a man who you feel safe with, who doesn't fucking fight against the world but enjoys every second of it with the woman he loves by his side."

"I am so in love with you," he said as he kissed me again. "I want to be with you, I want to make love to you every day and I want to be the best fucking father to our children…"

I choked out a sob as my tears flowed down the cheeks of my face that he was still holding in his palms. I was breathless, dizzy, bordering on complete euphoria. My hand met his face and wiped the small tear that was making its way down the side of his nose.

"You do that, Bella, its all you. You are enough for me, you are everything."

"Baby," I strangled out.

He glanced around us, down at the lounger and then to the pool, smiling as he did. He let go of the right side of my face and pushed his hand into his pocket before pulling out a…_holy shit_…a small blue box complete with a white bow…

I cupped my hands to my mouth, my eyes glued to it as he held it between us.

"27 years ago on the side of Lake Como," he continued. "My father asked my mother, '_Vorresti sposarmi__?_'"

He took a deep breath and opened the blue box slowly.

It was as if my whole life flashed in front of my eyes, but instead of it being what I had already lived; it was what I was going to live from this day on.

_Me in white, __Edward and I hand in hand, dancing, making love, travelling the world, holding our children, holding our grandchildren…_

I looked down at the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. It was one round flawless diamond surrounded by twelve smaller diamonds that sparkled every time the light from the inside caught them. It was platinum and elegant and everything I had ever wanted.

_Breathe…_

"And now 27 years later, sitting on the lounger where we had our first kiss, next to the pool where we first made love, I'm going to ask you the same…" He pulled the ring from the box and blew a breath between his lips. He took my left hand gently, the ring hovering at the tip of my third finger.

"Isabella, baby…" he breathed again. "You are the love of my life and I promise that I will love and adore you _every day_ of forever…will you marry me?"

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I simply stared through my tears at the beautiful creature sitting in front of me, utterly blown away by the fact that he wanted me, that he loved me and wanted me forever.

"Edward," I whispered. "Of course I'll marry you."

"Bella," he moaned as his chin dropped and his eyes closed.

I bit my lip as he slowly slipped the ring onto my finger, before he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

Our eyes locked and I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him with as much passion and love as I could muster. "My Bella, my beautiful Bella," he murmured against my mouth. "I love you."

"As I love you my Edward," I said softly, knowing that those words, for both of us, were more than enough.

**Holy big fat tissues needed immediately Batman!**

**Bella's ring is on my profile – go check out the pretty…**

**Leave me some love…**

**TTFN x x x **


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey, hey!**

**The reaction to the proposal was epic. Your words truly touched my heart thank you.**

**So many new readers and reviews! Its insane and truly humbling, thank you so much for your support.**

**I would like to ask for your support for a one-shot that I wrote and posted at the beginning of this week. It is independent from **_**Help Wanted**_** but it is Edward and Bella and I'd love to know what you think.**

**It's called **_**Giving In To Temptation**_**.**

**It's on my profile go and read that too and leave me love. If you don't have me on author alert make sure you do so that you know when I post anything new.**

**Huge kisses to my girls…I love ya squbillions and muchness…9 weeks…**

**Chapter 55: The Reason**

_**I've found a reason for me,**_

_**To change who I used to be,**_

_**A reason to start over new,**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

**Hoobastank, The Reason**

EPOV

"Edward," she whispered. "Of course I'll marry you."

The feeling of absolute relief that crashed over my body when she uttered those words manifested itself in my chin hitting my chest as I breathed her name over and over like a fucking mantra. It was almost like all the strength in my neck disappeared, dropping my head like a goddamn lead weight.

I closed my eyes as the feeling of relief evaporated and was replaced immediately by a heat that started in my heart and then travelled around my entire body, igniting every nerve ending, skin cell and muscle into an absolute frenzy.

I managed to regroup, my breath still stuttering in and out of my lungs, and slowly pushed the ring onto her slim, pale finger.

_Fuck me, she said yes..._

I couldn't quite believe it.

Of course I knew that she loved me. She loved me as much as I loved her but that hadn't erased the small seed of doubt that had planted itself in the back of my head when I had placed the ring box in my pants pocket before we left for the meeting at the restaurant.

I had tried to keep my cool by thinking about Victoria's words at the session earlier that day. How her husband had proposed to her in fucking McDonalds and how she had said yes because it was all about the words and the reason, not the time and place.

I sure as shit wasn't prepared to propose to the love of my life in front of a crowd of burger munching motherfuckers but I knew what point she was making by telling me her story. It didn't matter when or where I asked Bella to be my wife. The important thing was that she understood why I did it, that I told her how I felt about her and what it would mean to me if she said yes.

_And she had. She'd said yes..._

I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed the diamond that lay there, knowing for certain that I had made the perfect choice. Christ, it looked fucking spectacular on her finger, sparkling like the rest of her.

_My ring on her finger...fuck, she's going to be my wife._

Our eyes met and in that split second I had to be closer to her. She was so incredibly beautiful, crying and gasping for breath.

Our lips met and I was lost. I was lost in her warmth, her love for me and as her arms tightened around my neck and her mouth opened wide against mine it hit me like bolt of fucking lightning.

She had agreed to be with me forever.

I mumbled incoherently against her lips, telling her how beautiful she was, that she was mine and that I would love her for the rest of my life.

"I love you too my Edward," she panted as my mouth travelled along her jaw and down her neck.

_I know it, baby. Nothing can come between us...nothing..._

I didn't want to think about the fucker who had pushed my patience, resolve and anger to fucking breaking point, while I was wrapped in Bella's arms but it was hard not to imagine whether I would have found the courage to ask her to marry me if he hadn't turned up at the restaurant.

It was the first time that I had seen James since the night that he had put his greasy fucking paws on my girl and in truth; it had surprised _even me_ how quickly my wrath had re-appeared.

It wasn't helped by the fact that at the exact moment I saw Bella's face turn a sickening colour of white, I had been about to ask her to be my wife. Talk about killing the damn moment!

Her blatant fear and panic at seeing him again made the protective, aggressive son of a bitch inside me rear up and crack his knuckles.

I won't lie; I wanted nothing more than to slam my own knuckles into his ugly fucking face, to kick seven shades of shit out of him for what he did to Bella. I wanted him to hurt so much that he would regret even fucking looking at her let alone touching her.

My body flinched at the thought, pulling Bella closer to my chest on the lounger, kissing her, hard and needy, revelling in the feel of her small hands as they gripped the back of my head.

I had been close to doing it too.

When he had spoken about Bella the way that he had, the red fury that I hated so much clouded my vision and before I could stop myself or even realised what I was doing, I was on my feet. I had been nose to nose with the motherfucker, clenching my fists ready to throw down with him in the middle of the restaurant - _other diners be damned_ - when Bella's voice drifted over me.

Her palm had rested softly on the small of my back, moving in gentle circles that, I had to admit, initially bugged the hell out of me. I was ready to jump out of the fucking skin that was literally crawling all over my body and her touch seemed to exacerbate the feeling to an almost excruciating degree. I almost moved from her, scared shitless that should either James or I throw a punch that she would be hurt in the crossfire.

There was no fucking way I'd let that happen...ever.

That was until I realised that smashing my fist into his face, as satisfying as that shit was sure to be, was exactly what James wanted. He wanted me to lower myself to him. He wanted me to prove to him that I was still as fucked up as he was and although, admittedly, I was still far from fucking perfect, I knew that I was nothing like him anymore.

That's when Bella's voice whispered in my ear and her touch began to bring me back. I started to focus on my breathing, feeling her behind me, her sweet breath caressing my ear, warm and calm. I knew that she was counting, just like we had done that morning, or at least we'd tried to before I hadn't been able to take her panting at me any longer, throwing her over onto the bed and burying myself inside her...

I had started counting in my head, my eyes fixed on James's, willing myself to get a grip on the situation and the dangerous knife edge I had found myself on. I had to be able to calm myself without lashing out. That was the reason why I was back seeing Victoria. I had to be able to rein my fury in and suppress my need to fight or run.

I had felt my heart start to slow in my chest. It may have only been a small change but it was there nonetheless and I knew it was due in no small part to the amazing woman still standing at my side. I had turned to her, amazed that I was able to drag my eyes from the fuck rag in front of me and what I saw on her face damn near took my breath away.

There was still fear, of that there was no doubt but around that and more prominent than I had ever seen it was love and faith.

She believed that I would come back to her, she believed in me and my ability to control my anger and I was never more thankful for that than at that precise moment.

I had muttered some sort of comment at James, keeping my eyes on Bella the entire time, praying that the hold she had managed to get on me, remained while he was still near us. It worked. The shit head walked away but not before he leered over Bella, sending my head and heart into a near fucking frenzy. Her hand on mine brought me back before I could lift my ass off of my chair so that I could beat his.

She had helped me, saved me and believed in me enough that I had kept control.

I knew I owed her so much, which was why it broke my heart when I had walked away from her when we got home. It hurt even more when I saw the look on her face. I knew that she was trying, I mean, fuck, the woman was going to therapy with me, but that didn't hide the upset that flashed across her eyes when she realised that I still needed time to be on my own to calm.

To her credit she told me to go, being as understanding as she could be under the circumstances. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and love her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but the truth was that I _did_ need to be alone so that I could get my head together. My brain was filled with a clusterfuck of emotions ranging from anger to complete yearning for her and there was no way that I could even begin to organise it all with her near me.

So after she had assured me that she was fine and that she would be there waiting for me, I set off up the stairs to the bedroom where, in the pitch black, I lay down on the bed and cried.

I cried for all the times I had hurt or upset Bella, even though I knew that she would be ok. I cried for Alice as her face flashed in front of me and the look she had given me the day I threw her out of the apartment I had shared with James. I cried for Esme and Carlisle and the shit that I had put them through and the fact that, no matter what kind of fucked up shit I managed to get myself into, they still loved me and welcomed me back into their lives with open arms.

I cried for Rosalie and what she had been through and my asshole reaction to it and I cried for my mother knowing that she had been treated just as horrifically by a man who had vowed to honour and protect her.

I cried tears of pain, anger and relief into my right forearm that was lying across my face.

I had never cried as much or for as long in my life. It seemed like all the anger, hate and violence that had gathered inside me when faced with James suddenly erupted out of me in the form of tears that drenched my shirt and rolled down my face.

I cried quietly.

There were no sobs, no dramatic hiccupping of breath just sniffs and sighs that seemed deafening amongst the silence of the room.

When the tears began to slow I blew a huge mouthful of air through my pursed lips and wiped at my eyes and face with my finger tips, sitting up in the darkness, running my hands through my hair.

I don't know how long I stayed there, mulling over the shit, good and bad that had happened, not just tonight but since Bella had come into my life. She had brought so much fucking joy into my miserable bastard life that I found it hard to remember why I had been such a miserable bastard in the first place.

She was my everything. I adored her, loved her and was as insatiable for her now as I was the first time we met. More so.

She was all that I could or would ever want and as I had run my fingers over the thirteen diamonds of the ring I wanted her to have, I knew that it was time.

I had gotten through not ripping James apart like I wanted because of her and I knew for damn sure that if I could get through that shit with her at my side I could get through fucking anything. She was my anchor, the voice of reason and sanity when I got lost amongst the insanity of my own head.

The calm that had replaced my anger as my tears dried was like a warm blanket. My shoulders had sagged with the air that left me as I realised that the haze of anger that had surrounded me like a fog wherever I went, had lifted from me.

I had glanced around the room almost as if it was the first time that I had ever seen it.

In many ways that was the case.

My vision was clearer, less blinkered by the bullshit angst that seemed to hover at the back of my eyes constantly. My lungs felt bigger, wider, as I had gulped air in; feeding the feeling of exhilaration that had started to build.

I felt so different. Drained, definitely but with that was the overwhelming sensation of ease and pride. I was proud of myself. For the first time in my life I actually felt secure in my own skin.

I had looked down at my hands remembering doing the same thing when I had smashed the mirror in the gym. A small smile had tugged at the edges of my mouth when I realised that they were also different.

They were good hands.

They hadn't caused any damage, no, blood or swellings were visible anywhere because I had managed to keep my shit together. They were hands worthy of Bella, to hold her, keep her safe and place a ring on her finger.

I had pulled the small blue box from my pocket again and opened it, knowing, as I'd run the pad of my thumb over the clear stone, that this was the moment that Victoria had been talking about.

The moment that I knew I wanted to ask Bella to be mine, forever, to be Mrs Edward Cullen.

Fuck everything and everyone who had tried to cause problems between us, my conscience included.

I was ready.

I had jumped off the bed like a fucking mad man, throwing the ring back in my pocket. I paused suddenly at the bedroom door and leaned my forehead and my left palm against it, taking a huge breath to calm my heart that was slamming hard in my chest before I opened it and set off back down stairs, back to my Bella.

I had called for her when I noticed that the sofa was empty but the TV was on. Seeing that the French doors were open and that my jacket was missing from where I'd left it on the back of the chair I had made my way out into the yard. Just as I saw her, lying asleep on the lounger that was the start of so much, her cell phone, which was on the coffee table, began ringing.

It had been Alice and she'd told me about James and what had happened, from him crashing his car and killing two young girls to her speaking with Bella. As she'd spoken I realised that it was the main story on the television in front of me. It was strange to describe the emotions that ran through me at that moment as I saw pictures of James that had been taken two years ago and images of the mangled mess of what was left of his Jaguar.

Did I feel upset? No. Guilt? No. Utter pity for him? Yes.

As much as I despised the fucker, I would never have wished that upon him. However I couldn't help but think that, for James, this happening was nothing but inevitable. He had been a destructive son of a bitch his entire life, destroying himself and others without a second thought. I had been lucky. I'd managed to escape before he took me down with him.

That was more than could be said for the two girls whose pictures flashed up on the screen as the story was reported over and over.

I'd sat down onto the sofa, with my sister as silent as I was on the other end, when it occurred to me that this crash, as horrific as it was, signified the end of that part of my life and as selfish as it sounded, I knew that I was ready to put it all behind me.

_That_ was my life then and this was my life _now_ and in truth things were so different that I found it hard to remember who I was back then.

It was time to move forward. I had found my reason to do it and I would hold onto that reason forever.

Alice, I knew, was feeling the same way about what had happened to James. She told me that she loved me and that she was proud of me, knowing that I would need to hear it.

I responded with five words, 'I'm going to ask her.'

And I had.

And she'd said yes.

I was brought back from my thoughts as Bella squeezed her arms around my neck.

"Where are you?" she asked softly, placing a kiss under my ear lobe.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," I answered, running my open palms down her back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She looked at me with a small frown.

I couldn't help but smile back. I lifted her left hand to my mouth and kissed the ring again.

"Bella, you have just agreed to be my wife. I'm the happiest man on the face of the planet I guarantee it."

She smiled peacefully as she looked down at her hand, twisting it slightly so that the diamonds on her finger caught the lights from inside the house.

"Do you like it?" I breathed.

I'd wanted it to sound like a rhetorical question but as I did I realised that there was a part of me that was shit scared that she wouldn't.

"Edward," she whispered not lifting her head. "It's perfect. I...I couldn't have asked for anything more." She looked up at me, her huge chocolate eyes glistening with tears. "I love you so much, Edward, I...I..."

I cupped her face and ran my thumbs under them, smiling gently at her.

"I know, baby," I answered, leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

I sighed at the contact, feeling the warmth of her sink into every part of me. I rested my forehead against hers and shivered as her hands ran from my neck, down my shoulders and to my forearms, which she squeezed gently.

"There is..._more_ to that ring," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to pull her head back but I held her face fast. I knew that I would only be able to tell her the story if I had hold of her and our position was perfect.

I took in a deep breath. "It belonged to my mother."

I felt her tense against me and heard a small gasp escape her. "Wh-what?"

"My mother," I answered. "It was hers."

She remained still for a while before she ran her palms back up my arms.

"Not Esme," she whispered, using the words that had become tradition when I spoke about my birth mother.

"Not Esme," I repeated with a small shake of my head.

I pulled back from her slowly and dropped my hands from, her face. I picked up her hand and nodded towards the ring in question.

"The centre stone is brand new," I said, rubbing her finger with mine. "But the small stones around it," I continued, "and the band...was once my mother's engagement ring."

She dropped her head with a strange look in her eyes. It was almost...panicked?

"Bella," I said, dropping my head to catch her gaze. "Baby, what is it?"

She bit down on her bottom lip and exhaled down her nose before she looked up at me.

"It was your mother's, Edward. I don't...I can't...I want to marry you, I do, baby, so much, but...fuck..."

I gripped her lips between my thumb and pointer finger to stop her insane rambling. I knew exactly what she was trying to say and I'd be damned if I was going to let her finish. I smiled at her and closed my eyes briefly, loving the fucking bones of her even if she did drive me goddamn insane.

"Bella," I said releasing her lips slowly. "It belonged to her and after she died and I was adopted, it was given to Carlisle and Esme to give to me when I was old enough to have it."

I pulled her onto my lap and nuzzled her neck.

"Of course I was a fucking idiot when I was eighteen and hardly capable of looking after myself, let alone a fucking diamond ring so they never gave it to me and Carlisle kept it safe. When we were in Italy and we had told them that we were together...he gave it to me."

I remembered the smile on his face as he had handed it to me in his office at the house on Como while Bella was in the library.

"You may want to have this now," he had said with a glint in his eye.

At first I had been hit with an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loss as I'd held the ring in my hand but the more I thought about it being on Bella's the more I understood just how much I wanted her to be my wife and the loss was replaced with hope. I had taken my father by surprise by hugging the hell out of him.

"I don't know what to say," Bella whispered in my ear. My eyes rolled as her breath caressed my neck.

Jesus, the control this woman had over my body was fucking crazy.

"Say yes again," I whispered back, feeling her back arch under my hands as they slid down towards her ass.

She placed a lingering kiss on my Adam's apple making my dick twitch in need.

"Yes," she breathed.

Fuck. Me.

"Yes what, Isabella?" I asked, biting on my tongue as she adjusted herself so that she was straddling me, winding her arms around my neck and knotting her hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her to me as she grazed the side of my nose with hers.

I was desperate to hear her say it again. I needed it almost as much as I needed her.

"Yes," she murmured, sliding her lips over mine. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Shit, baby," I gasped pulling her mouth to mine, plunging my tongue in as I did.

The moan that came from her sent a huge fucking wave of want through my body which was increased ten-fold when she ground the heat between her legs against me.

I had to have her – it was that fucking simple.

Making sure that she was wrapped around me I stood slowly from the lounger and made my way back into the house. I felt her smile against my lips as I pushed her back against the French door, pushing it open.

As we walked through the sitting room and past the breakfast bar, which I might add looked really fucking tempting, she shrugged off my jacket and threw it towards the sofa, her mouth not leaving mine once.

I felt her fingers pulling at the buttons on my shirt as I started up the stairs, gripping her ass as her hands moved underneath it, clawing deliciously over my collarbone. I moaned into her mouth and she sighed in response making my legs move faster up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once there I bent down and gently placed her on the bed, careful not to press into her where I knew she wanted me to fucking press into. I wanted to take my time with her, explore her and worship her. She deserved nothing less.

Kneeling between her bent legs, I let my palms skim from her ankles up her shins, past her knees, under her skirt to her thighs. I watched as her pupils grew and her mouth dropped open. I stopped moving my hands when my fingertips touched her panty line.

She arched slightly wanting more but she would have to wait. I shook my head slowly and smiled at her. She bit her lip hard, making it go white as I pulled my hands from under her skirt and slid the zipper that was on her hip, down.

"Lift up for me, baby," I whispered. She did immediately and I slipped her skirt off, throwing it to the floor.

I continued undressing her until she was completely naked in front of me and fuck if it wasn't the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. I let my eyes roam over her body, halting at her pussy when I noticed that she was glistening with want. I resisted the urge to touch her and instead began to unfasten the buttons on my shirt. I watched as she squirmed and shifted her hips when I reached the button and zipper on my pants. I picked up my pace, feeling my cock strain against my underwear and discarded those and my pants along with Bella's clothes on the bedroom floor.

I leaned over her, placing my weight on my hands at the sides of her head and dropped my mouth to the nipple on her left breast. I sucked and licked lightly, feeling the hairs on my neck stand on end when she gasped and gripped the back of my neck. I left her nipple that was now as hard as I'd ever seen it and placed my mouth on hers. Her grip on my neck increased and God help me, if I could feel the band of her ring as she did.

I kneeled back up smiling as she groaned in frustration.

_We'll get there, baby…_

Gently I ran my hands from her shoulders, down to her breasts, hearing her sigh my name as I did.

_My name on her lips… _

I placed a soft kiss between them, feeling my need to ravage her build in my stomach. I took a deep breath, knowing that I had to take my time. My palms skimmed down her arms, reaching her hands and she gripped them…hard.

I pushed them upwards above her head, kissing her again, showing her how much I loved her.

_She needed to know…_

"Keep them there, sweetheart," I croaked, pushing her hands into the pillows as she lifted her hips to meet mine.

I smiled at her impatience, loving that she wanted me so much. "Patience, beautiful girl," I whispered by her cheek.

"I want you," she panted back, lifting again. This time her wet pussy met my cock and I hissed as it twitched again.

_Holy fuck…_

"I know, baby," I managed back, trying like hell to keep a grip on my need to plunge into her. "And you'll have me. I promise."

_You can have anything, Bella. Just name it…_

I let my tongue wander down her neck to her shoulder and to her collar bone which nibbled softly, revelling in her taste and the sighs that left her. I moved down slowly, knowing from the way that she was breathing that I was driving her crazy.

I felt exactly the same. My cock would vouch for that shit.

When my mouth reached her belly button I looked up at her.

_Fuck, she was beautiful…_

Her face was flushed, gorgeous and pink making her eyes look huge and the brown of them almost black with need.

My own eyes flickered to her hand that was gripping the pillow above her head and my the ache in my cock went from bearable to desperate in two seconds flat when my gaze fell on her engagement ring.

_She said yes…_

I reached her thighs and with my hands on the insides of them, I spread them further. She moaned again as I blew a breath from her knee down towards her pussy. I inhaled long and slow.

"You smell so good," I sighed, breathing in her wetness and warmth.

"Edward," she whimpered quietly. She bit down again on her lip making my heart race.

"What baby?" I asked, dragging my tongue from the crook of her knee up towards her pussy.

"I love you," she answered with her eyes fixed on mine. "I can't wait to marry you."

_Holy mother of fuck…_

"Jesus," I muttered, pushing my hips into the bed to ease the throb that pulsed up my dick.

Before she could say anything else I drug my tongue from her hot slit to her clit. She cried out and grabbed my hair as she did.

_I know, baby. I need you too…_

I licked her, rubbed her and sucked her, losing myself in her taste and smell.

She ground herself onto my face making my cock twitch again like a fucking live wire.

I gripped her hips, knowing that if she carried that shit on that I would _not_ be responsible for my actions. She mewled and whimpered as I pushed her hips back down onto the bed. I kept my eyes on her face and watched her brow furrow and her lips part.

She was close.

I blew gently on her clit and slowly slipped two fingers into her.

_Fuck, she was so wet…_

I curled them upwards, stroking the rough skin that I knew would make her cum hard.

_Christ, I needed her to cum…_

My Bella.

My fiancée.

As that particular thought hit me I sucked her clit into my mouth and swirled my tongue around her, unable to get fucking close enough. I thrust my fingers into her as deep as I could feeling the silky skin tighten around me. Without even thinking about it I let my thumb stroke across her back entrance…once…twice…_fuck me_…

…she screamed out long and breathless as her pussy clenched around my hand and I watched, entranced, as her orgasm snapped up her back, making her nipples hard and hips buck towards me.

If I lived my whole life, I would never see a sight as beautiful as that.

I slowed my fingers and placed a soft kiss on her clit that was still swollen with need. I crawled back up her heaving body, moaning into her skin as her nails scratched my shoulders. Her eyes were hooded and dark and her chest lifted and dropped against mine.

"So beautiful," I murmured under my breath against her cheek.

"Yes you are," she replied as she grabbed my face and kissed me hard enough to set every inch of my body on fire.

The fact that I knew she could taste herself on my tongue drove me fucking crazy.

"I need you inside me," she gasped, lifting her hips to mine.

_Goddamit…_

I didn't need telling fucking twice. I placed myself at her entrance, stroking myself twice before I slipped into her deep and firm, groaning her name as I did. She moaned with me and gripped my forearms that were holding my weight from her at her waist.

I stilled inside her for a moment, completely lost in the beautiful creature beneath me. Her hands moved up my arms and cupped my face.

"I love you," she said lifting herself to me.

"Christ, Bella," I answered with a hoarse voice. "I adore you." My eyes rolled in my head as she shifted her hips under me and we moaned together.

_Together…Bella…me…forever…_

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that the sight of my ring on her finger would end me before I'd even begun. I dropped my mouth to hers but we were both incapable of kissing. Instead we breathed each other in open mouthed and hot.

_I would never get enough of her…_

I moved slowly, desperate for it harder but knowing that we both just needed it slow and warm.

_And she was so fucking warm…_

Her legs tightened around my waist and her knees dug hard into my rib cage. I grabbed her left leg, under her knee and pulled it higher using the position to push myself deeper into her. I drove into her harder, her groans telling me that it was what she wanted.

"You're my everything, Bella," I murmured as our mouths met again.

"Oh, God," she whimpered before she clenched around my cock and arched her back coming hard…glorious…perfect.

I pushed harder, gritting my teeth as her hands gripped and slid all over me.

"I'm coming," I groaned as I felt my back and stomach tense. "Oh fuck I'm…gonna cum…"

"I know, baby" she answered breathlessly. "God, Edward, I love you."

That was all it took for my orgasm to slam into me. I could do nothing but thrust and then still inside her as I came so fucking hard it took my breath away. I dropped onto her, needing to feel every inch of her body beneath mine.

I panted into the crook of her neck as her hands tangled into my hair, stroking and easing.

I was in my perfect most favourite place.

Still inside her, I felt myself start to drift off to sleep.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming when I heard her voice whisper, "I'll love you forever."

* * * *

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with a halo of brown hair.

I was naked, spooning Bella and fuck if I didn't feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

I wound my arms tighter around her waist, loving the feel of her soft skin under my palms.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Mmhm," I replied, stretching my back. I groaned at the loss of her skin against me as she wriggled and turned around but was quickly appeased when her lips met mine.

"Hi," she murmured.

I smiled at her tone that rested somewhere between lust and sex and damn if it didn't sound amazing.

"Hi," I answered as she kissed my jaw and rubbed my chest gently.

"You're so adorable first thing in the morning." She chuckled as she kissed my cheek.

"I try," I retorted as I pulled her closer to me.

Her left hand ran through my hair and I instinctively grabbed it and pulled it to my mouth.

It was still there – _the ring_ – looking fucking incredible against her pale skin.

"Yes," she sighed, as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I smirked at her like the lucky fucker I knew I was.

"Mmm," I hummed as my gaze went from her hand to the pendant around her neck. "Fuck, Bella, you look so good in diamonds and platinum. I may have to buy you the whole fucking store."

I wondered briefly how much the Tiffany's store in New York would retail at…

The smile on my face faltered when I noticed Bella's expression.

"What?" I asked.

She exhaled slowly, her eyes widened and the hand that was playing with the hair on my chest paused. She pulled back from me so that she was lying down on her back.

"Bella," I said feeling my heart beat fast in concern. I propped myself on my elbow and leaned over her, grazing her jaw line with my nose.

"Edward," she mumbled, watching her hand as it skimmed down my face.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, feeling panic tease at my neck.

"It's nothing," she answered with a sigh. "I just want to make sure that you know…that diamonds and platinum are not what make me love you."

I blinked at her in surprise.

"Well, of course," I replied softly. "I know you love me for my charming personality and mad sex skills."

I chuckled into her neck but stopped when I felt her shift under my touch. I sat back from her feeling more than a little fucking worried.

"What is it?" I repeated. "Talk to me."

She exhaled again long and slow. I tried to ignore the way her naked breasts moved as she did but fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing…

"You spoil me," she muttered, looking down at her hands.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Um…yeah," I answered with a shrug. I resisted the urge to add a huge fucking DUH at the end of my sentence.

I mean really, what the hell did she expect?

"What's the problem?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew what was bugging her so much. Bella had never been good at accepting…well, fucking anything from anyone, especially me, and I had to be honest it bugged the shit out of me.

I sat up leaning against the headboard and pulled her under my arm. She rested hers across my stomach and nuzzled into my chest.

"Bella," I said with a long sigh. "I know you have this inbuilt thing in your bran that makes you seemingly incapable of accepting anything that I give you."

She wriggled against me so that she could argue with me but I held her tight so that I could finish what I wanted to say.

"But that won't make me stop giving you things," I whispered into her hair. "I love buying you things, Bella. I love spoiling you."

Even though I knew that I had in no way spoiled her enough.

"And when you are my wife," I added, quietly next to her ear lobe, smiling as I felt her shiver against me. "I will be able to do it all the fucking time."

She wouldn't be able to argue with me then. It was a husband's prerogative.

She lifted her head when I loosened my hold on her.

"It's just something you'll have to get used to," I said with another shrug.

She breathed down her nose and furrowed her brow slightly.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered, placing a light kiss at the corner of my mouth.

"Well, baby," I said with a smirk. "I'll guess you'll just have to work harder won't you?"

Her face was a picture as her hand met my chest with a resounding slap that pushed all the air from my lungs.

Fuck, she could hit hard for someone so tiny.

Before she could move from me I grabbed her waist and started tickling her, laughing as she screamed mercy and tried to fight me off. The fact that she was naked and her body was slipping and sliding against mine was extremely fucking distracting but I did eventually manage to pin her down, holding her wrists and straddling her thighs.

My cock was solid as a damn rock.

"Now, Miss Swan," I huffed. "Repeat after me."

She giggled and twisted her arms in an attempt to loosen my grip on her.

Yeah, right.

"I promise," I said with a smile.

"Not uh," she replied with a defiant shake of her head. Her gorgeous smile made her whole face light up.

I grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and attacked her ribs and armpits again, making farting noises on her chest with my mouth for good measure.

"Try again," I ordered as I rested my chin between her breasts still laughing at her flushed appearance. "_I promise_…"

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I promise," she said with a long breath.

I grinned up at her. "That I will, from his day on…"

"That I will, from this day on…" she repeated.

"Accept everything that my fiancé gives me…"

She grinned and bit the inside of her cheek. I knew exactly what had caused her to do it because my heart had stuttered too.

"Accept everything that my fiancé gives me…"

"With no argument or disagreement…"

She narrowed her eyes playfully but repeated anyway. "With no arguments or disagreement…

"Whether it be diamonds, platinum or bodily fluids."

Her laugh was so loud I could feel it in my chest. She looked perfect. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Once she had calmed down her breathing and with tears of laughter still running down her face she answered.

"Whether it be diamonds, platinum or bodily fluids."

"Very good," I praised sincerely. "I'm so proud of you, baby." I smirked at her as she stuck out her tongue like a petulant child.

I leaned down to kiss her, feeling her smile against my lips and as soon as I released her wrists her hands found their way into my hair.

We kissed slow, deep and wet. My hands travelled all over her body. I had touched her body more times than I could count and I would know it in my sleep. Every curve, dip and line of her was ingrained into my brain but it still felt so new and perfect each time my hands touched her.

I pulled back from her, loving the feeling of her breath in my face. She was gasping just as I was. I gently cupped her face and nuzzled her nose with mine.

"I wish I could stay here all day," she whispered, wrapping her foot around the back of my thigh.

"That can always be arranged," I growled, pushing my hips against her, showing her what she did to me.

As if there was ever any fucking doubt.

She smiled and started tickling my shoulders with her finger tips. "As good as that sounds," she said as she lifted one eyebrow. "I have a few phone calls to make."

I smirked at her as I saw her eyes flicker to her left hand.

"Yeah, I suppose we both do," I answered.

After I'd told Alice that I was going to ask Bella to marry me I had turned off my cell knowing that she'd drive me fucking crazy with texts and calls to see what her reply had been. I was a little uneasy about turning it back on.

She frowned slightly, dipping her chin. "You hadn't told anyone?" she asked with a hint of surprise.

"Well, Alice knew because she was there when I picked up your ring and I told her last night when I spoke with her on the phone so of course Jasper will know but no one else."

Shit. They weren't the only ones who knew.

"Actually…" I trailed off.

"What baby?" she asked quietly.

"Um…" I lifted from her and sat back, grabbing my boxers from the floor, slipping them on and placing myself against the frame at the bottom of the bed. I rubbed my palm along the back of my neck.

"Edward," she said again sitting up and tucking the sheet across her chest and tucking it under her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I answered quickly seeing the panic in her eyes. "It's just…"

I exhaled and sat forward resting my arms on my knees. "I just wanted to do this the right way. So…"

"So," she repeated softly.

"So, I spoke to your mom when she was here and asked her permission." I glanced up at Bella's face to see her smiling back at me.

"You asked my mom for her permission?" she whispered.

"Mmhm," I replied with a small nod. "And then when I was in New York and I'd finally got your ring, I called your father and asked him too." I said it quickly.

I didn't know why I was worried but there was a definite lump of anxiety in my stomach. I just had no idea what she would think.

Would she think me stupid and old fashioned?

She gasped and cupped her hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wide as they stared at me.

Fuck, I knew it was a bad idea. I rubbed my neck harder.

"Edward," she murmured, dropping her hand before crawling her way across the bed to me, leaving the sheet as she did. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she straddled me and the lump of anxiety was replaced with my overwhelming need for her.

"Do you think I'm a stupid moron?" I asked, looking at her from under my lashes.

"Edward, you are anything but a stupid moron," she croaked through a thick throat. "You are wonderful." She kissed my throat, "amazingly romantic." She kissed the corner of my mouth. "Beautiful." She kissed my lips gently. "And you have no idea what it will mean to my dad that you did that."

Actually I did know.

When I had called he had obviously been surprised. We had never met and here I was, some strange guy he'd seen on the television occasionally, telling him that I was in love with his daughter and that even though I had only known her a matter of months, I wanted her to be my wife.

He hadn't said much at first but that, I decided, was a family thing.

"She loves you," he had said after an uncomfortable silence.

I will be honest I had started freaking the fuck out. I seriously thought that he was about to say no and then where the hell would I be? I was all for tradition but shit, I had never really considered what I would do if he had actually told me I couldn't have her.

"Yes sir," I replied, running my hands through my hair like a fucking lunatic waiting for the dreaded words. "She does. I have no idea why but she does." I had laughed in spite of myself.

"She talks about you a lot when she calls," he continued with a low chuckle. "In fact you're all she talks about."

I had smiled down the phone, feeling myself calming down.

"I love her very much, Chief Swan." He had asked me to call him that which had been fine with me as long as he said I could marry his daughter.

"Well, Edward, even though we haven't met, I know that you are good for my little girl and that you'll look after her just as you have been doing."

I had exhaled slowly.

"I will," I assured him. "I promise."

"In that case I'd be happy for you to marry Bells."

If I had been able I would have hugged the ever loving shit out of Chief Swan but as it was I simple threw myself back onto my hotel bed and pumped my fist in the air.

"Thank you," I had breathed down the phone in relief.

"Thank you for calling, Edward." He sighed heavily but there was a smile behind his voice. "I know she's all grown up now and doesn't maybe need me as much as she used to but it sure means a lot that you would ask for my permission."

"No problem, Sir," I had replied. "Thank you again, truly."

"You're welcome. I look forward to meeting you…eventually."

I grinned at the memory.

"I'll call him now," Bella said with a wide smile before she jumped off my lap and hurried to the wicker chair in the corner of the room that held some of her clothes. I let my eyes rake up and down her naked ass because I'm a pervy bastard and that shit was fucking awesome.

She pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed one of my t-shirts, tying it at her hip.

She skipped back over to me and kissed me quickly on the forehead. "We'll get breakfast after I call him, ok?" she asked.

"No worries, baby." I laughed at her excitement as she bounced out the room.

I grabbed my own t-shirt and threw it on before following her down the stairs. I sat on the sofa as she spoke to her father, on her feet, wandering around the sitting room as she fiddled with pictures on the wall, her hair and anything else that she was near. Her nervousness was adorable but when she told her father that she'd said yes to me our eyes met and she calmed instantly.

"He's everything to me, Dad," she said, her gaze never leaving mine.

'I love you,' I mouthed and she smiled even wider.

She was a little less enthusiastic about calling her mom and when I heard the squeal at the end of the line at the news I started to understand why.

"I…yes, Mom…, mmhm…I don't know…thirteen diamonds…I'll take a picture and email you…we haven't talked about it yet…I'll let you know…yes…no…no, yes." She rolled her eyes and dropped her forehead to my shoulder in exasperation. I laughed and kissed the back of her hair.

"Mom, I am _not_ pregnant, Jesus…yes, I'm sure…no…no! I will…yes he's here…" She dropped her hand to the speaker on the phone. "Mom says hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Ok, Mom, I gotta go…yes I will…I know, me too…I love you. Say hi to Phil…ok, bye."

She closed her phone and groaned. "Christ, that woman drives me crazy!"

"You haven't heard anything yet, baby," I said with a long sigh. "I now have to call Alice and my mother. You may need to cover your ears."

Alice did not disappoint with the text messages when I turned my phone back on. There were twelve, each one getting more irate as time passed.

"Edward, what the fuck?" Alice cried down the phone when she picked it up.

It may have gotten through one ring before she answered.

"You turned your damn phone off! What the hell were you thinking? After telling me that you're gonna ask Bella to marry you, you then go silent! I mean what the hell, Edward? You don't do that to your sister!"

I smirked at Bella who was listening at my side.

I counted, mouthing each number silently to Bella. _"Three…two…one…"_

"Ok…so what did she say?" my sister asked after taking a deep breath.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head in satisfaction. Bella buried her face into my chest to hide her giggles.

"Um..." I paused dramatically making Bella laugh harder.

"Edward," Alice warned. "I swear to God don't push me."

"Ok, ok, calm down. She said yes." I couldn't help but smile at Bella as I said those three words again.

The squealing and shrieking that came down the phone damn near deafened me.

"Fuck, Alice!" I moaned as I held the phone away from me. "I like my ears and the drums within them, Christ, woman!"

"Shut up you douche! Who gives a shit about your ears? Put her on the phone," she cried. "Jasper, she said yes!"

I heard Jasper's muffled response in the background.

"My sister," I said with a roll of my eyes as I passed the phone to Bella.

I kissed her head and moved off the sofa towards the kitchen grabbing two glasses and pouring us both some juice. I handed it back to her and sat back down. I watched her hand as it moved the glass to her mouth and smiled as her ring caught the light. It looked so fucking good.

Bella and Alice eventually ended their call and I even managed to say goodbye to Jasper before he left for Australia that afternoon. He had a break three weeks into filming and was hoping to come to Italy to stay for a few days. I knew he would. He wouldn't be able to stay away from Alice for that long.

I also invited Alice over whenever she wanted. I knew that Jasper leaving was going to be hard for her and as her big brother; I had to make sure that she was ok. She might have gotten on my last damn nerve but I loved her.

I knew she appreciated it.

"Ok," I said, blowing a breath through my lips, "Mamma Cullen time."

I don't know why but I was suddenly really fucking nervous, which was insane considering my mother's reaction when Bella and I had told them both about our relationship. I dialled the house number, hoping that they would both be in.

"Hello," my father answered.

"Dad, it's Edward," I replied, running my palm down Bella's back, needing as much contact as could get.

"Hey son, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? Is Mom there?"

"I'm ok," he answered with a sigh. "I rang the hospital again this morning. James is the same. No change."

I exhaled and drew Bella's face to my cheek, breathing her in, not knowing what to say to him. I heard him exhale and mutter something under his breath.

"Your mother is here too. Do you want me to get her?" His voice became lighter.

"Please," I replied, pulling Bella closer.

He called for her and I shifted myself on the sofa so that Bella could snuggle into my side.

Edward?" My mom's vice came on the line.

"Hey, Mom, can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure, honey, what's up, is everything ok? How's Bella? Was she ok about…what happened with James?"

I laughed lightly at her continuous questions.

"Yes, I'm fine and so is Bella. We're both a little numb in truth. It's hard to feel much else about…him."

I managed to stop myself from using any other words that were a lot more suited to describing James, cunt, fuck and bastard being just three.

"But I do have some good news," I added after I heard the beep of the speaker on my mom's end.

"Oh, did the Berg meeting go well?" my father asked in the background.

"Actually it went great but that's not why I called," I replied with a small smile.

"Well, come on, Edward, spit it out." My mom laughed. "I think Alice is on the other line."

"No, no!" I cried. "Don't answer she's calling about me."

"Edward, are you sure you're ok?" my father asked.

"Yes," I answered with a long breath. "Just don't answer Alice yet."

I clasped the bridge of my nose but Bella stopped me by placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," I sighed back feeling calmer. "Ok," I continued into the phone, leaning into Bella's palm that was on my cheek. "I did something last night."

"Mmhm," my mother hummed nervously.

"I asked Bella to…" I trailed off and kissed her softly.

"Edward?" Mom called again, the excitement clear as day in her voice.

"Mom," I replied, resting my forehead on Bella's. "Dad, I asked Bella to marry me."

There was a collective intake of breath and what I was sure was a single clap.

"And?" they both said loudly.

"And she said yes," I added, pulling the phone back again as my mom screamed in delight.

Jesus, what was _with_ these damn women?

"Oh, Edward, sweetheart…oh, I'm so…that's so wonderful…so…oh, Carlisle, it's…" I smiled at Bella as the sound of my mother sobbing into what I assumed was my father's shoulder echoed down the phone.

"Edward, that's fantastic news son. We're both so happy for you," my father said.

"Thanks, Dad," I answered. "It is pretty fucking excellent."

"I'm so happy, Edward, is she there?" my mom asked while sniffing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Nobody wants to speak to _me_…

"Yeah she's here, hang on." I held it out to Bella and she took it with a soft giggle.

"Hi, Esme," she said brightly. "I know…yes he is…it's beautiful." She glanced down at her hand. "It's more than I could ever have imagined…mmhm, well I love him too…wow, yes…that sounds great. Ok… are you sure...no problem…can I bring anything?

…_the fuck?_

"Of course," she continued with a nod. "I will…ok, we'll see you then."

She closed the phone and handed it back to me.

"I assume we're going somewhere?" I asked placing the phone on the coffee table and rubbing my hands down her arms.

"Yeah, your mom and dad have invited us over for Sunday brunch tomorrow. I said we'd go. That's ok, right?"

"Of course," I replied. "I can't wait to show my fiancée off."

It wasn't a lie. I was a lucky motherfucker and I wanted people to see my ring on her finger.

I was starting to wonder if I had some strange messed up diamond fetish because I swear to Christ, every time I looked at the pendant or engagement ring against her skin I got hard.

Like, really fucking hard.

"Sounds good," I added, pushing her hair back so that it fell down her back.

"Do you know what else sounds good right now?" she asked winding her hips around, pushing down on my cock.

I was only wearing boxers for fuck's sake - I could feel everything.

And…shit, it felt _so_ good.

"What, baby?" I asked, trailing my tongue up her neck.

She bent her head to my ear and breathed heavily. "Breakfast," she answered.

I laughed and dropped my forehead to her shoulder.

"You're killing me," I answered as she wound her arms around my neck and laughed with me.

* * * *

We arrived at my parent's house just before noon the following day.

"You ok, baby?" I asked as Bella took my hand and lifted from the Ferrari. She looked so good in that car.

"Yeah," she answered as she adjusted the skirt of the dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful," I said, placing a small kiss on her left hand.

_Yes…right above her third finger…so fucking what?_

With my hand on the small of her back I led her to the front door but before I could knock we was greeted by my mother who opened it with a huge grin. Sam bounded out with her, barking and wagging her tail.

"You're here," she beamed. "Oh, come here you two."

She wrapped one arm around my neck and one arm around Bella's and squeezed. I patted her back gently, smiling at my father over her head. She released us both but grabbed Bella's hand, gasping at the ring. I watched as Bella blushed unable to keep the huge fucking smile off my face.

"It's so stunning," she whispered. "Is this…?"

She trailed off and looked at me. I nodded in answer to her question. I knew she would recognise the smaller stones and the band as being my mothers.

"I just had it changed slightly for Bella," I said softly.

"It's perfect," she added, looking at me with tears in her eyes. She cupped my cheek and kissed the other before leading us into the house.

"Edward." My father held his hand out and I took it, shaking it firmly.

He too looked at Bella's hand and nodded in agreement. "A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl," he said with a smile.

"My sentiments exactly," I replied, winking at Bella.

We made our way through to the kitchen where my parent's cook was arranging food on a long table at the back of the room.

"Who else is coming?" I asked as mom handed us all a Mimosa each.

"Alice and Emmett," she answered.

Ah…Emmett. That explained the copious amounts of food.

"Is that ok?" she asked. "I thought just close family would be best."

"It's great, Mom, really," I replied, kissing her temple.

"Oh and I called Nana Anna to tell her the good news and Maggie. I'm amazed you didn't hear the screams of delight from Italy at your house."

"Me too," I said with a laugh and a shake of my head. I couldn't wait to see Mags when we got back to Italy. That would be another good thing to focus on.

"She suggested having a little…um…party at the house when you get there. You know a celebration."

I raised my eyebrows knowingly. "An engagement party," I finished for her.

I saw Bella fidget slightly at my side.

"Well, you don't have to," she added quickly looking between us. "It was just an idea."

"We'll talk about it later," I murmured glancing at Bella, which seemed to calm her slightly.

I knew how she felt about things like that. Any attention, in her mind, was unwanted and unnecessary. As much as I wanted to show her off as my fiancée, her comfort and needs where far more important to me.

Soon after, the familiar voices of my sister and cousin wandered in from the lobby.

Alice squealed again when she saw Bella and launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around her neck nearly knocking her on her ass.

"Congrats man," Emmett smiled as he shook my hand and slapped my back way too fucking hard. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, things change," I retorted with a nod.

"That they do," he replied.

"Jesus, Edward, this ring is even more gorgeous on her finger," Alice called from across the room.

_I fucking know…as does my cock…_

"Yeah it looks beautiful," I agreed taking a long sip from my drink. I turned back to Emmett. "How's Rosalie?"

His face clouded and he drew a deep breath through his nose.

"Not great," he replied in a small voice. "I hate seeing her leave for work knowing that she's going to that fucking bitch, Edward. I hate it."

He clenched his fists and slammed them into his pockets.

I rubbed his shoulder gently. "We'll deal with it, man."

"Yeah," he muttered with a sigh. "She wont tell Tanya about this, Edward, I promise you." He gestured between Bella and me.

"I know." I nodded. "Here," I said, offering him a Mimosa. "This should take the edge off."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows and the glass in thanks. "Sorry, dude, this is your and Bella's day. Just tell me to shut the fuck up."

He took a gulp big enough to leave the glass half empty…or half full, whatever.

"No problem, man. Honestly." I smiled. "But shut the fuck up."

He laughed a genuine laugh that seemed to relax him which in turn relaxed me.

"Come on," my father hollered from the long table. "Let's eat!"

We sat around the table, passing around the eggs, bacon, fruit and pastries. It was a long time since I'd done this with my family and it felt really good. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella as she was sitting on my right. She was laughing with Alice and my mom and looked so fucking gorgeous I forgot to eat.

"So, when will the big day be?" Emmett asked, shovelling another forkful of egg.

I brought my eyes from Bella and focused on him.

"Um," I dropped my arm around the back of Bella's seat. "Baby, when are you planning on marrying me?"

"You're asking _me_?" she asked with a smirk and wide eyes.

Everyone around the table laughed and I kissed her cheek gently.

"I have no idea," she answered with a shrug, "whenever."

"I'll put your nonchalance down to the fact that you don't care how, when or where you marry me because you are so in love me and not because you just wanted a diamond."

I gasped out a laugh as her hand connected with my chest.

Christ, she damn near winded my ass…

"Shut it, Cullen," she retorted with a small smile.

"You tell him, Bella," my parents said in perfect unison making everyone else around the table crack up.

"Italy would be perfect," Alice said indifferently with a shrug and as sly smile.

"Italy," Bella said unable to hide the panic in her voice. "That's only a week away." She looked at me with wide eyes. I dropped my hand to her thigh and squeezed it gently.

_Hmmm…she's wearing a skirt…_

"Well, I didn't mean the moment you get off the plane, Bella. We _are_ there for nearly four weeks," Alice replied with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

"Ignore her, Bella," I grumbled with my eyes on my sister. "We'll take about it _later_."

"Later," Alice mimicked.

She didn't dodge the croissant I threw at her head but flipped the finger at me with gusto.

Yep, she was missing Jazz already.

"My children make me so proud," Dad muttered with a smile into his glass as another croissant went whizzing between Alice and I.

"She started it," I moaned to which Bella almost fell off her seat laughing. I loved that sound.

"Yeah, well if the pair of you don't stop I'll finish it," Mom said firmly from next to him.

All eyes went to her immediately because shit, my mom never talked like that but she couldn't hide the smile that twitched at the sides of her mouth.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I couldn't help it."

Alice's cell phone rang from her bag and she darted towards it like a woman possessed.

"Jazz," she shrieked down the phone but her expression changed instantly and her eyes met mine, wide and panicked. I frowned at her in question feeling my chest tighten but she shook her head rapidly, grabbed her bag and walked out of the kitchen, muttering inaudibly into the phone.

What the hell was that about…?

It happened so quickly no-one else seemed to notice apart from Bella who looked at me with concern.

"Is she ok?" she whispered under Emmett and my father's conversation.

"Yeah, baby, I'm sure she's fine," I replied but in truth I had no clue.

Was it Jasper? Fuck, what if something had happened to him? I swallowed down that particular thought as soon as it occurred to me. Was it James? Had he…died? I wasn't sure _how_ I felt about that idea.

After ten minutes she still hadn't come back.

"Where did Alice go?" Mom asked looking towards the doorway.

"She's probably on the phone to Jazz," I replied casually. "I'll go and check on her. I need the bathroom anyway."

I kissed Bella's temple and she squeezed my hand before I left the table and head through to the sitting room where she was sitting on the sofa writing furiously on a pad of paper. She looked up at me as I approached her.

"Yes that's fine…mmhm…yeah I'll come and pick it up…no, no…fuck…no, it will be thanks again."

She closed her phone and continued scribbling whatever the hell it was on the page in front of her.

"Alice," I said, pushing my hands into my pockets, "everything ok?"

She paused and exhaled but didn't answer me.

"Is Jasper ok?"

Her head snapped up to mine. "Jasper's fine, Edward," she answered.

I let a breath of relief escape me. "Then what's with all the secrecy?"

She stopped writing and slowly put everything back in her bag. She dropped her head and rubbed the back of her neck with her palm. I smiled at the familiar motion.

"That was Ryan," she said, pointing to her bag. "He had some news for me."

"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice, knowing that as she rose from the sofa and walked towards that whatever Ryan's news was wasn't going to be good.

"He's the guy I hired, Edward," she murmured. "He called to tell me that Jenks had been in touch."

My breath caught in my throat.

"He's found some stuff on Tanya." She dropped her chin to her chest but when she lifted it again she was smiling.

"Edward," she breathed. "The bitch ain't gonna know what hit her."

* * *

**Holy fucking cliff-hanger Batman!**

**I know I'm evil and yadda, yadda, yadda but I have also posted a one shot of 18,000 words this week and if I carried on this was surpass even that and I don't want carpel tunnel!**

**Plus I never do cliffies so shush!**

**I'd love for you to put me on author alert if you haven't already so that you know if I post any more one shots and when I post outtakes or my new story…oh yes, it is in the works…**

**Please go and read my oneshot – it's my first ever and I'd love your feedback so leave a review too if ya can.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Leave me some love…or hate whichever…**

**TTFN x x x x**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey!**

**Sorry guys - you would have had this chapter a lot sooner had FF not been a total fail for the past three days!!! Grrrr..**

**This is a chapter a lot of you have been waiting for and I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**Much love to my Cherub girls and the girls on the Twilighted thread – you are the cheese to my macaroni – I love you millions much!**

**Thank you to all the new reviewers too. You're words have been amazing. I am truly humbled.**

**If you haven't already got me on author alert SHAME ON YOU! Do it quick!**

**WARNING: The following chapter includes descriptions of drug use and sexual content that some may find offensive. Please take heed.**

**Chapter 56: The Plan and The Outcome**

_Our goals can only be reached through a vehicle of a plan, in which we must fervently believe, and upon which we must vigorously act. There is no other route to success ~ _**Pablo Picasso**

**EPOV**

I didn't know whether to kiss and hug my sister or rub the skin off my face with my bare hands as she explained to me some of what Jenks had found on Tanya.

Needless to say, a box was involved and Ryan would be leaving it at Alice's apartment that afternoon.

A goddamn box, Christ, he had found enough shit on her to warrant the use of a box! I knew realistically I shouldn't have been that surprised. After all, this was Tanya Denali we were talking about, but still - a goddamn box!

"So, what do we do?" she asked quietly with a small shrug before crossing her arms over her chest.

_Good fucking question..._

"Um," I answered helpfully. I glanced back towards the kitchen hearing Bella's laugh. "Well there's not much we can do until we get the damn box."

"He's leaving it at 2," she said, looking at her watch. "I can hang here for another hour or so, go home and pick it up. Shall I come to you?"

"Yeah, we'll do this at my place," I agreed as my hand grazed my scalp. "I'll explain to Bella on the way home."

I dropped my chin to my chest. "Today of all days," I muttered.

We'd just gotten engaged and were meant to be enjoying that fact. I hadn't even gotten 24 hours. Fuck my life.

"I know, Edward," Alice soothed, rubbing her palm up my arm. "But whether it was today or next year we'd still have to do this."

"I know," I grumbled. "It just would have been nice, ya know?"

"Yeah," she whispered back. "If it's any consolation you have the rest of your life to enjoy her."

I couldn't help the huge smug ass smile that swept across my face. "Yeah," I replied, raising my eyebrows in satisfaction. "How fucking cool is that?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're a damn cheese ball, Cullen, I swear to God."

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Oh-my-God-that's-Jasper-on-the-phone-hear-me-squeal-like-a-fucking-banshee," I retorted with jazz hands as she brushed past me back towards the kitchen, muttering a '_fuck you'_ under her breath.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She tried to shrug me off but I knew she didn't mean it. I knew that if she really didn't want me to hug her then she would have floored my ass.

We joined the rest of my family around the table. I kissed Bella's cheek softly and squeezed her thigh in reassurance.

"I'll explain later, baby," I whispered, which seemed to ease the look of worry on her beautiful face.

"So, about this engagement party," Emmett said nonchalantly as he stretched his arms above his head.

"What engagement party?" I asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Bella and then my mother whose poker face is just plain crap. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Mom said with a shrug that told me that it was very much something.

"Dad?" I asked but he held up his palms in defence.

"Leave me out of this, Edward. This is between you and your mother." He laughed and kissed her on the temple.

"Jesus, I leave the room for ten minutes and you're making plans already?"

I chuckled and raised Bella's hand to my mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Oh, Edward, just think," Mom swooned, unable to hold it in any longer. "Como at twilight, drinks, music, it'll be perfect."

I nodded in agreement. "It sounds fantastic, Mom, but is it what Bella wants?"

I turned to her and smiled. "What do you think, baby?"

She exhaled down her nose and shifted in her seat. I'd put her on the spot and I knew she hated it but I needed to know that if an engagement party was what she wanted then I would do everything I could to make it happen. She was too damned nice to have disagreed with my mother even if she _did_ detest the idea.

"It does sound lovely," she admitted.

_Wow...progress..._

"But..." I encouraged, feeling that there was a big one missing from the end of her sentence.

"But," she echoed with a slight smile. "I'd just like it to be smaller. I don't want...fuss." her eyes met mine. "I just want it to be..."

"Us," I finished for her.

She seemed to exhale in relief at my words. "Yes, exactly," she breathed.

"Smaller, no fuss," Mom repeated. "No problem, Isabella. Leave it with me."

Alice cleared her throat loudly from the other end of the table.

"Me and Alice," Mom corrected.

Alice beamed at us and bit a piece of melon off of the tip of her fork.

"I'll still be invited though, right?" Emmett asked, winking at Bella.

"Of course, Emmett," she answered with a quiet giggle. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

We left my parent's house half an hour after Alice. Bella managed to last all of five minutes in the car before she started asking about who called Alice and if she was ok.

"She's fine, baby. I promise," I assured her, "nothing that a swift foot up the ass won't fix."

I laughed lightly, trying to ease her.

"Edward," she said with a frown, knowing immediately that I was holding something back from her.

"Ok," I conceded, placing my hand in hers on her lap. "The phone call she got was from Ryan."

"Who's Ryan?" she asked quickly.

"He's the guy that she hired as a cover with Jenks," I answered.

I felt rather than saw her move deeper into her seat. I squeezed her hand as she sucked in a quick breath.

"Jenks found something?" Her voice was small.

I snorted. "A whole lot of fucking something from the sounds of it," I answered. "Ryan is bringing a box full of stuff. That's why Alice left when she did. She's picking it up and then bringing it to the house. We'll go through it together."

She sat silently for a couple of minutes, gazing out of the window and then back at me.

"Talk to me, baby," I urged, hating the thought of her stressing herself out about it when I could help.

"Shouldn't you have told Emmett?"

"No," I replied instantly, surprising her.

I had thought about it, of course. His girlfriend was heavily involved after all but I also knew Emmett's temperament and had seen firsthand what he was like when it came to Rose. I realised quickly that we would have to have everything in front of him, clear and concise before we mentioned it.

He would be a fucking nightmare otherwise. I knew I would be, if it had been me.

"At the right time, we'll tell him," I continued, "him _and_ Rosalie."

She knotted her fingers through mine and kissed my wrist, breathing in against my skin.

"It'll be fine, Bella," I said quietly, revelling in the feel of the goose flesh that ran across my body as her lips grazed my pulse. "This is a good thing."

"I know," she replied, running a hand through her hair. "I just feel..."

She trailed off but I didn't push her because I knew what she was feeling because I was feeling exactly the same. I wanted nothing more than to make Tanya fucking Denali pay for what she had done to Rosalie and for the ways in which she had hurt Bella and there was no doubt that what Ryan had mentioned to Alice would do just that, but I was still human and I knew that what we were about to do would cause her hurt.

I was in no way sympathetic but there was a percentage of me that felt guilty for doing it.

It was only 1% but it was there nonetheless.

The piece of shit deserved it _that _was for damn sure. She had fucked with the wrong people and she had to pay her dues.

What more could be said? Life's a bitch...as is karma...

I sighed and turned to her as we stopped at a junction waiting for the lights to change.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said softly, rubbing my thumb over her ring finger.

"What for?" she asked looking completely puzzled.

"Well, the timing of this isn't exactly fucking perfect is it? I'd have liked to enjoy our engagement for a little longer before dealing with this shit."

She cupped her hand to my cheek and leaned over the centre console to kiss me. Fuck, she tasted good. I couldn't help but let my tongue slide across her bottom lip, desperate for more of her sweet flavour.

"Mm," I hummed as she pulled back slightly. "New lip stuff?"

She smiled and nodded. "Cherry. Do you like it?"

"Delicious," I answered, licking my own lips.

She giggled and sat back in her seat just as the lights changed.

"You're right the timing does suck," she mused, breaking the brief silence. "But we have every day after this one, baby." Her voice lowered. "I promise I'll make it up to you in _any way_ I can."

Her tone was not lost on either me or my cock which was suddenly willing the Ferrari to get us home faster.

"Isabella," I growled, shifting in my seat. "Christ, woman, what you do to me." I shook my head slowly, willing my body to just calm the fuck down.

"Exactly what you do to me, sweetheart," she replied, crossing her bare legs slowly.

_Fuck..._

Alice called my cell as we pulled up outside the house to tell me she was on her way which put a halt to my plan of having those same bare legs wrapped around my neck for the next hour. We both decided to change into more comfy clothes, needing to feel relaxed before going through Tanya's deepest, darkest secrets. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and Bella dressed in shorts and a hoodie.

I swear she was trying to kill me with the leg thing.

I skimmed my hand up her thigh as we sat down on the sofa, watching TV, waiting for my sister.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered into her hair.

"Anything," she replied.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves that were suddenly prickling down my spine.

"When Alice mentioned Italy and us getting married there...what were your first thoughts?"

She sighed and snuggled closer to me, tucking her head under my chin and wrapping her arm across my stomach.

"Truthfully?" she asked quietly.

"Truthfully," I repeated nervously.

She tilted her head up so that she could look at me.

"The meadow," she answered with a slight quiver in her voice.

I couldn't help the smile of satisfaction that spread across my face because damn if that hadn't been my first thought too. As Alice had spoken about getting married in Italy I knew that I should have been worried about how fast it was and all that other bullshit but honestly the only thing I could think of was our meadow.

Bella in an ivory gown, her hair blowing around her and me standing; waiting for her in the tall grass.

The image had popped up in my head like a photograph. Call me a pansy ass, sap or what the fuck ever but it was perfect and I was ecstatic that Bella had thought the same.

"Me too," I murmured in her ear.

"Really?" she asked, looking at me with moist eyes.

I nodded and smiled down at her. "I think it would be..."

"Fucking perfect," she whispered.

I laughed lightly as my lips touched hers.

"I love you," I said, rubbing the side of my nose to hers.

"I love you too," she replied, kissing me again, "so much."

Alice knocking on the door stopped the next kiss that was starting to become a lot deeper and harder as time passed. I groaned, adjusted my dick that I think was seriously considering finding another owner (someone who didn't get as cock blocked as I was at this point) and let my sister in.

The box that she carried into the sitting room and placed on the table was big. She stood back and gestured towards it with her open palms.

"That my friends, is Tanya Denali's worst nightmare come true, I shit you not."

"Christ," Bella muttered, leaning towards it slowly. "What the hell has she been doing?"

I ran both my hands through my hair and stepped towards it. "Let's find out shall we?"

Bella, Alice and I spent the next four hours going through all that Jenks had found on Tanya. If I hadn't hated the bitch as much as I did I would have felt pity for her. As it was, I did hate her and as we filed through everything that Jenks had sent I considered writing another check for him, tripling the originally agreed fee.

Oh, yes. The motherfucker was _that_ good.

There was a lot of stuff that, for me, was fairly unexciting and expected. Pictures of her sniffing coke in a club restroom being the main ones. Like _that _was fucking news...

I pushed those to one side immediately. Alice raised her eyebrows at me in question.

"Those could hurt the film," I muttered, rifling through some more pages of notes.

"Yes, but they are also collateral," she answered, pulling them back across the table.

"Collateral for what?" I asked with a frown.

"In case she doesn't agree to the terms we set when we confront her with all of this," she answered quietly.

_Fuck, I hadn't even thought of that..._

"Right," I conceded.

The whole time that we spent organising everything that was in front of us I never stopped to think about how Jenks had managed to get what he had in such a short time. That was unimportant at this point. What _was_ important was that we used what we had the right way, making sure that she would have little in the way of outs or fighting back. She was a manipulative and smart bitch that was clear, so we had to make sure all our bases were covered.

"We have to go to Dad," Alice murmured as the three of us sat in stunned silence amongst the film, pictures and documents that we had been going through for half the fucking day.

"I know," I answered, sitting forward and resting my elbows on my knees.

"And Rose," Bella added, twisting her feet underneath herself on the sofa next to my sister. "She needs to see this." She gestured around herself.

"Fuck," I muttered rubbing my face with my hands.

This shit was going to be hard on all of us but especially Rosalie. The poor girl had been through enough without seeing the shit we had.

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands, trying to remove the god awful images of the short, grainy film that we had watched. Like seeing a car wreck, it had been impossible to turn away.

Fuck, that shit was just plain nasty.

"Ok," I muttered into my palms, "plan of action."

"Right," Alice chimed, leaning forward, grabbing a pen and pad from her bag.

"We need to tell Dad, that's a fucking given," I said firmly, pointing at the pad as she wrote. "He needs to know what our plan is and how we will make sure that _nothing_ comes back to the film."

"Agreed," Alice said with a nod as she continued to write furiously.

"And I think we need to talk to Benjamin and ask Rosalie what she wants from him too," I continued.

"I think we need alcohol," Bella mumbled with a sigh. Alice and I looked at her as she shuffled to the edge of the sofa. "I think it's going to be a long night."

She smiled a tight lipped smile, stood and grabbed her keys and bag from the side table.

"I'll go grab some," she said kissing me softly.

"Are you sure, baby? I could come with you," I offered, rubbing the tops of her arms to try and ease the tightness in her brow.

Why the hell had I not made sure we had alcohol in the house?

"No, Edward," she answered, shaking her head gently. "You stay with Alice and keep going. I need some air anyway."

"Ok, sweetheart," I breathed against her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, squeezing my hand. "See you in a bit."

Alice and I watched as she walked out of the front door.

"Is she ok?" she asked as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"I don't know," I answered honestly with a resigned shrug. "I hope so."

My sister and I sat around the coffee table rifling through papers, putting everything into categories of what we could use, what we couldn't and the things that we would keep should the bitch threaten to turn on us. I have never been so happy to be related to someone with OCD. Alice did most of it.

We realised pretty quick that we would have to get Benjamin, our family lawyer, involved. Having others brought into the plan was a risk that I was far from fucking happy about but it was unavoidable. As long as the circle was kept small, I told myself, everything would be ok.

Alice called him and set up a meeting during the week. We had seven days before we left for Italy and we had to have everything in place before then. Tanya, my father had mentioned, would be joining the shoot the day after we did which was perfect. It would give us chance to plan and take all we had to him and explain.

I won't lie, I was fairly fucking nervous about what he was going to say. I knew he would be pissed that we had gone behind his back and put ourselves at risk by involving Jenks, who my father hated with a passion, but he would _have_ to understand. Now that I had seen the depraved lengths at which this obviously fucked up bitch would go to, to ruin other people, I was sure that we were doing the right thing.

That 1% of guilt that had been in the back of my mind was now almost none existent.

We were just making the final touches to the terms we were planning on making to Tanya when Bella came back through the door, carrying bags, preceded by something that smelled suspiciously like Chinese food.

"I brought sustenance," she quipped as she placed the bags down on the breakfast bar.

Alice and I groaned in appreciation.

"Fuck, Bella, I knew I wanted to marry you for a reason," I said as I leaned my head back on the sofa with both of my thumbs sticking up so she could see from the kitchen.

I heard her laugh over the sound of cutlery being pulled from the drawer.

"I'm starving," Alice said as she bounded across the sitting room towards the kitchen.

Bella suddenly appeared in front of me and handed me a bottle of Bud and a box of egg fried rice and Hong Kong shrimp.

"For you, my fiancé," she said with a grin. The trouble in her face had disappeared leaving her looking as beautiful as I'd ever seen her.

"Come here," I growled opening my arms for her. She leaned over and hugged me, kissing my jaw as she did. "Thank you, baby," I whispered into her neck.

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing me tenderly before going back to the kitchen to grab her own food and drink.

We sat and ate, quietly contemplating what we had to do next. Alice was going to see Benjamin and I had said that I would speak to Dad. I think my sister was pretty relieved that I'd put myself forward for that. I called him and asked to see him the following day. He would be at the Fox studios again.

Thank fuck, I thought, neutral ground.

Once we had finished eating, cleaned up and opened three more bottles of beer, we both explained to Bella what our plan was and how we were going to handle everything. She agreed that what we had was enough and that if she didn't agree to what we offered then she was more fucking stupid than any of us could have imagined.

Alice suggested that we watch a film to try and relax and get our minds off everything which, considering the circumstance was a fucking good idea. I have no idea what it was about or what was happening as I pretty much just watched Bella the entire time.

Not long before midnight and when all the beer had been drunk, we all decided to call it quits. Bella was almost asleep on the sofa as was Alice in the chair. I invited her to crash which I think she was happy about. Since getting a call from Jasper she had been all morose and quiet which I fucking hated. It wasn't like her at all and even my jokes and attempts at vexing her didn't help.

She dragged herself to one of the spare rooms as I followed Bella into ours.

I undressed down to my underwear and got under the covers waiting for Bella as she cleaned up. She was still quiet when she finally emerged from the bathroom in one of my t-shirts and hurried to me, jumping into bed and snuggling into my side as I wrapped the covers around her.

I kissed the top of her head as she kissed my chest.

"You ok?" I whispered as I reached over and turned the side light off leaving the room in darkness.

"Mmhm," she answered quietly, not saying anything else.

"Ok," I sighed, rubbing my hand down her back, pulling her closer to me instead of asking further even though her vagueness and silence was driving me fucking insane.

She was quiet for a few more moments, twirling her finger around my nipple while occasionally placing soft kisses on my collar bone. It felt fucking heavenly.

"This will work out, won't it?" she murmured against my skin.

_Finally she speaks..._

I wrapped my arm further around her, holding her as tight as I could, hoping that it would reassure her.

"Sure it will," I answered.

I was surprised how confident my voice sounded because, although I was fairly positive everything would go smoothly, there was a small voice in the back of my head that doubted it. Needless to say I'd flipped the finger at that voice in particular and shouted a big 'fuck you.'

"And it is the right thing to do, isn't it?" she asked.

"Of course, baby," I replied firmly. "The bitch deserves all of this. She has no one to blame but herself.

"No, I know that," she said quickly. "I just wanted to know that you felt the same."

"I do," I answered, running my hand through the hair at the back of her head.

"Ok," she sighed. I felt her body relax further and her leg moved over my hip.

I grabbed the back of her knee gently and pulled her leg further up my body so that it rested just below my belly button.

"Bella," I whispered. "It's my job to protect you and that's what I'm doing. She won't get away with what she's been doing for all this time. I'll never let her hurt you again."

I'd rip the bitch's head off before I'd allow that.

"I know you will, Edward," she replied sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you with all my heart, Bella," I answered her, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. I felt her head get heavier on my chest and her breathing become more even. I held her closely, kissed her lips and closed my eyes hoping that she heard me when I sighed, "I always will."

***** * * *

It was 10am the following morning when I walked through the main office doors of Fox studios in Century City. I had an appointment with Victoria at one followed by a phone interview with Esquire magazine at three so I knew I had plenty of time to speak to Dad in full detail which, knowing him would be nothing less than expected.

I had left Bella with Alice. They had called Rosalie and were meeting her at Alice's place with a copy of the film and some photographs that we thought she should see. I hoped that all three of them would be ok. It wasn't pretty; the stuff that we had on Tanya, in fact it was downright explosive. I had to admit some of it had even surprised me and that shit didn't happen often.

I knocked on my father's office door after taking a deep breath.

"Come in!"

_Here we fucking go…_

"Edward," he said with a wide smile, "right on time. I'm impressed. That young lady has done wonders for you in more ways than one. Clean shaven and punctual, will wonders never cease?"

I grinned in spite of myself as we shook hands before he gestured for me to take a seat.

"So, what can I do for you, son?" he asked steepling his hands under his chin and looking at me with clear, patient eyes.

"Ok," I breathed, running a hand through my hair. "It's a long story so you'll have to bear with me but you need all the facts so I'd appreciate you listening to everything first, ok? And Dad, I really need you to trust me."

His face looked a little panicked but he nodded anyway. "I'm listening," he murmured, settling himself back in his seat.

To his credit he never stopped me. His eyes however became so wide at one point that I worried they might drop onto his desk and roll the fuck away. He listened as I told him Rosalie's story and what Tanya had done to her, the emotional and financial blackmail and the ways in which she'd also put Bella at risk by telling paps where we were and journalists things about her. I explained how angry I had become because the woman I loved was threatened and that it had spurred me on to go back to Victoria.

When I mentioned Jenks his face lost some of its colour, which I was expecting, but again he never spoke. I told him what he had found on Tanya and I'm sure I heard his jaw pop it dropped open so fast but still he stayed quiet. Even when I revealed that Benjamin was being brought in he remained stoic.

He listened, nodded occasionally and rubbed his eyebrow with his index finger to such an extent that I was amazed he had one left. I told him everything and by the time I had finished I was fairly fucking exhausted. I sipped from a glass of water that he had poured me half way through my rant.

I sat for what felt like a fucking age while he stayed silent, swivelling his chair gently from side to side as he stared at the dark mahogany desk between us. A few times he took a deep breath and opened his mouth but nothing came out. I was beginning to think that he'd lost the ability to speak altogether.

Suddenly his eyes met mine and he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk.

"Edward," he muttered in a low voice.

"Yes, Dad," I answered, really fucking relieved that he had spoken even if he did have a look in his eyes that told me he was more likely to throw some shit than start shitting rainbows.

He exhaled and leaned his head to the right. "What you have done…" He paused. "It is stupid, irresponsible." He sucked in a long breath, "and utterly dangerous not just to yourself but to me, the rest of the family and the film."

I sighed and twisted my hands in my lap.

"I know, Dad…" I started but he didn't let me finish.

"Getting Jenks involved of all fucking people and then Benjamin? Even Alice should know fucking better."

He was mad. My dad never fucking swore.

"I know, Dad, but if…"

"Edward," he said sounding exasperated but firm enough that I shut the hell up.

He sank back in his seat with his hands in a prayer position, resting against his lips. His fingertips were pushed up to his nose making his breathing sound even louder.

_Fuck, this was worse than being in the principal's office at school…_

"Stupid, irresponsible and dangerous," he repeated with a shake of his head.

I dropped mine to my chest hating that I had disappointed him. He had to understand why I did it. It was for Bella. He had to know that.

"But dammit, Edward," he continued quietly while running a hand through his hair. "I'm so proud of you."

My head snapped up so quick my eyes wobbled in my head.

_Say what now…?_

"Wh-…you…eh…what?" I stammered, shifting from side to side in my seat.

"I said I'm proud of you," he repeated.

_Yeah, that's what I thought you said…_

"Ok," I said elongating it as much as could. "But…why?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head again.

"Edward," he murmured, adjusting the silver framed family picture that sat on his desk. "You have always been head strong and stubborn. Never letting people tell you what to do or dictate your actions. You always worked from your head. Even when you were little, you'd get an idea and no matter how stupid it was, you'd run with it and no one would be able to stop you."

I knew he was right but he was being polite about it. The truth was I used to be a tenacious little bastard.

"But now, Edward," he continued, turning to look at me directly. "You're thinking from the heart too."

I blinked at him in surprise.

"You're head is still there but your heart has found its voice. Isabella has done that to you, son and I have never been more thankful to her than right now. Yes, what you have done is stupid and risky even if…Tanya deserves it. But you're doing it for the right reasons. You're doing it because you care." He laughed gently. "You're doing it because you love."

_Well, fuck I wasn't expecting that…_

I sat looking at him completely stunned, my mouth opening and closing like I was catching flies.

"Wow," I muttered, leaning forward. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me that if anything and I do mean _anything _starts going wrong in this whole thing that you tell me immediately, Edward." He pointed at me in a way that made me promise wholeheartedly.

"Good," he said with a nod. "I'll also speak to Benjamin and see if there's anything else _I_ can do to help."

"That would be…that would be great, Dad, thank you."

He licked his lip and exhaled down his nose. "I won't tell your mother just yet," he said almost regretfully. "She doesn't need the worry. If it goes wrong then we'll tell her but for now…"

"Ok," I agreed. Smaller circle, Edward.

"She'll be too busy arranging your engagement party anyway," he added with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Oh God," I moaned rubbing my face which made him laugh harder. "She's determined I'll give her that."

"That she is," he replied quietly as if he was thinking of her. "That she is."

"Thank you," I murmured, fiddling with the zip on my jacket. "I really appreciate you listening and helping. Truly, I do."

"You're welcome," he answered with a smile and a wink.

Yeah, I thought as I left his office, my Dad is fucking awesome.

***** * * *

I walked back through my front door six hours later to find Bella making dinner in the kitchen. I threw my jacket and keys down and made my way over to her as she opened the oven door to check on...whatever the hell it was she was cooking. It sure as hell smelled good.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled when she turned to see me watching her. I loved that I did that to her.

"Hey," she said quietly as she approached me.

"Hey yourself," I answered winding my arms around her neck as hers tucked around my waist. She stood on her tip toes so that she could kiss me. Her lips were warm, sweet and as they moved against mine they grabbed my brain and wedged it firmly up my ass.

_Fuck, I loved kissing her..._

I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, swaying her gently from side to side.

"Is it pathetic that I missed you?" I asked with a slight frown and a pout.

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Not at all," she replied. "I missed you like crazy."

I believed her too.

"So," I said with a smirk as I looked around the kitchen. "No Lenny Kravitz today?"

"No," she answered. "It's not a Lenny kind of day." She stepped back from me and sighed.

I rubbed my palms down from her shoulders to her arms. Shit...Rosalie. In my excitement at seeing her I'd forgotten where she had been all day.

"Is it even worth asking how she was?" I asked, dipping my head to catch her eyes that were downcast, inspecting the floor.

"She was...upset, angry," she sighed. "But she was ok by the time we left. She feels...calmer, I think, that something is being done."

"And she's ok with what we have planned?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yes," she answered. "She spoke to Benjamin on the phone. Alice called him. I think that helped a lot. She's telling Emmett tonight, you should expect a call." She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, cupping her cheeks.

"I just want her to be ok," she answered. "She was so upset at first, Edward. It was so hard seeing her reaction to...everything."

Her eyes filled with tears and I quickly pulled her to me.

"I know, sweetheart," I soothed, kissing her hair and rubbing her back softly. "But it'll all be ok. I promise." It was strange but after speaking with my dad I felt a lot more confident, that everything was going to go how we wanted. Promising Bella didn't seem as much of a lie as it had done days before.

She nodded into my chest squeezing me tighter. "I know," she mumbled.

We stayed like that for a few moments before she stepped back from me and sniffed. I kissed her softly and wiped her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Better?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," she replied, with a nod.

"Good."

She turned from me and grabbed the oven mitt from the sink.

"What are you making?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Chicken breasts filled with bacon and cheese," she answered with raised eyebrows. "They were my dad's favourite. I made them for him all the time when I lived at home."

"Well, they smell amazing, baby," I answered, while throwing a grape in my mouth. "What can I do?"

She asked me to wash the salad and set our place mats which I did willingly. I loved her bossing me about. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she busied herself from the oven and to the fridge and back again, moving me out of the way when she needed, shoving me with her elbows and ass with a smile every time. I couldn't help the overwhelming excitement that filled my body when I realised that I got to spend the rest of my life with this woman doing this exact same thing.

_You're a lucky fucker, Cullen..._

We ate and talked more about Italy and the good things we had to look forward to. I really wanted to take her back to Milan, to the same hotel we had visited before and I couldn't wait to get her back to our meadow. A re-run of our last visit there would be more than fucking welcome. I nearly launched myself across the table at her when she blushed and said that she wanted to '_try something'_ on the Harley.

I think my cock may have cried with joy...

I also told her about my session with Victoria and her reaction to my proposing. To say she had been happy would have been a gross fucking understatement. She had hugged me hard, taking me completely by surprise, muttering something about '_screw doctor-patient contact_.' She was genuinely happy for me, for us. She told me that she knew that Bella was good for me and I had to agree. She couldn't help but look completely thrilled when I told her about the James incident and continued by telling me how proud she was that I had come so far so fast.

I had three more appointments before we left for Italy.

When Bella and I were finished eating I dragged her up to the boring room where I showed her how to play Halo 3 on the X-Box 360. Her enthusiasm was fucking adorable. She kept sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth while she moved the controller from side to side, thinking that it would help the character move quicker. I laughed at her frustration, which made her mad, which made me laugh harder, which made her, hit me, which made me grab her, which made her straddle me, which made me hard as fuck...

I'm not sure who won the game...

***** * * *

The following week passed relatively quickly. Between my therapy sessions, work commitments and losing myself in my fiancée, it wasn't long before it was Saturday afternoon and we were at the airport boarding our flight to Italy. The paparazzi were fairly quiet. There were maybe four of them, all of whom were calm and respectful. Bella, I noticed kept her left hand covered the whole time. I knew we'd tell the world about the engagement when _we_ were ready and when all the Tanya shit was dealt with.

I could tell Bella was stressed. Fuck, everyone was stressed. I was stressed and had snapped at Alice when she had packed away the t-shirt I wanted to wear on the flight. I had apologised and felt like shit afterwards but it just highlighted how on edge everybody was. It was stupid really because everything that had been planned was, so far, working out.

Benjamin had faxed all the documents that I had requested in the middle of the week. My father had gone over them, just to make sure that I had thought of everything. He seemed pleased with what we had and gave his final blessing. I couldn't begin to describe how much more relieved I was that he was on board with what we were doing. His confidence and faith in me was inspiring. I was more determined than ever that Tanya would pay for what she'd done.

We had been in the air a few hours when I felt Bella's hand slide over my leg from her seat.

I pulled my ear buds out and placed the script I was reading down on the small table, turning to see her smiling lazily at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered, kissing her softly. "Are you ok?"

"Mmhm," she said quietly nuzzling my neck. "Are you?"

I was just about to answer her when, under the blanket that she had over both of us, I felt her hand squeeze the inside of my thigh. My eyes widened in surprise and I laughed nervously as she did it again but this time it was...oh so much fucking higher.

I was hard instantly.

My eyes rolled in my head slightly as I felt her lips touch my jaw and her hand rub up and down my leg.

"Bella," I growled. "What do you think you're doing?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and she pouted.

"Well," she answered, shifting in her seat so that she could skim her palm over my crotch. I sucked in a breath and exhaled down my nose giving her a look of warning.

_Oh baby, you're playing with fire..._

"If I remember correctly," she continued. "The last time that we were on a plane," she placed her lips right next to my ear. "You made me cum over and over again under a blanket. Just. Like. This. One."

_Fuck yeah I remember..._

"Oh yeah," I replied nonchalantly, wanting nothing more than to drag her over my seat and slam into her warmth. "It's all coming back to me now," I added moving my hand down from her waist to the band of her jeans. My mouth was only a centimetre from hers when she pulled back.

"Not uh," she murmured. She gripped my wrist and pushed my hand back to my side.

I looked at her like she was insane because in truth she was if she thought that I wasn't going to touch her pussy at some point during the flight. She had started this touchy, horny, now my cock's as hard as fucking steel shit and she would have to deal with the consequences.

"I had my fun," she breathed, using her sexy voice that I recognised from our phone sex weekend. "Now it's your turn."

_Sweet Jesus…_

"Is that so?" I asked swallowing hard as her fingers slipped under the hem of my sweater and whispered along my stomach.

"Mmm," she replied while biting her fucking lip.

I flinched slightly as she popped the first button on my fly and glanced quickly over the top of her head to see if anyone was watching or coming near us. Nope, the coast was clear.

_Thank fuck…_

"Do you think," she whispered as she unfastened the last button, "that _you_ can be quiet?" She winked and licked her lips.

"I'm sure I can…_uh_…" I moaned as her fingers wrapped around my cock through my underwear and swept over the tip just how she knew I loved it. As quickly as she had grabbed me she pulled her hand away shaking her head teasingly as she did.

"Uh, uh, uh," she mocked from under her lashes. "You have to be quiet, baby."

She looked around us and slid her hand back to my stomach.

"Bella," I whispered, feeling my breathing quicken. "Touch me, please."

"Do you promise to be quiet?" she asked, trailing her finger tip around my belly button.

"Fuck, yes, I promise," I answered, gripping the back of the seat behind her as she leaned into me so that it looked like we were hugging. I sighed in relief when her hand slipped under my boxers and her smooth palm rubbed up and down my cock.

"Mm," I hummed into her hair. "God that feels good."

Good? It felt fucking incredible…

She lifted her head so that her lips were right by my jaw so that only I could hear her.

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, Edward."

"Fuck," I muttered, closing my eyes because hearing her talk like that was bad enough let alone fucking seeing her as she stroked me.

Her hand moved up and down and then back up and around, driving me fucking crazy. I pushed my head further into her hair to disguise my breathing that was becoming quick and loud.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"A…mazing," I answered, fairly much incapable of stringing a fucking sentence together. I was too busy holding back the moans that were collecting in my chest with every sweep of her fuck awesome hand.

My back was so tense it almost hurt and my hips were screaming out to start thrusting.

"I love the feel of you in my hand, baby," she whispered and fuck me if she didn't lick along my jaw up to my ear, "so thick and hard."

"Shit, Bella," I gasped pulling her closer to me, wrapping my arm further around her so that I could at least cop a feel.

"Shhh," she hissed.

Her hand started to move faster and become tighter around me, making my face scrunch with the concentration it took to not cry out for her to do it more. Goddamit it felt so fucking good.

"Christ, Edward, what I wouldn't give to have you in my mouth right now."

_Fuck yes…_

"Uh," I replied with a nod into her hair.

"Would you like that?" she asked her breathing becoming as laboured as mine.

"Yes," I croaked. I couldn't hold it anymore. I shifted my hips towards her hand and groaned softly as my balls tightened with the movement.

"I love sucking your cock."

_Is she kidding me with this shit…?_

"Bella," I panted, moving my hips more. "Ah…fuck…" I was gritting my teeth and holding onto her for dear life.

"When you cum in my mouth…oh God, Edward, I love the taste of you."

"Fuck, baby, don't stop," I begged, dropping my head to her shoulder and biting her collar bone. She gasped as I did and tightened her grip further.

"So close," I murmured, "so fucking close, Bella."

"Are you gonna cum, Edward?" she asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Yes, yes…fuck, yes," I answered as I felt her palm become wetter with every stroke.

"Tell me when, baby," she whispered, slowly picking up a napkin with her free hand and pushing it under the cover.

"Talk…to…me," I pleaded. Hearing her say those things was like fucking verbal Viagra and I knew she just had to say one more thing and I would be ruined.

"I want you so bad," she whimpered.

"Yes," I answered. "I want…you…ah."

"My pussy wants you."

"Fuck…I'm…you're…"

"Edward," she breathed. "I'm so wet for you."

"Now," I groaned through gritted teeth as quietly as I could as I came like fucking rhino. "Fuck, fuck…uh, uh."

I moaned burying my face deeper into her hair and neck as she kept rubbing and grabbing my cock as it twitched and shook in her hand. She slowed her movements but kept her hand in my boxers which was fucking fine with me at this point.

She kissed the side of my face that was still rammed into the crook of her shoulder.

"Feel better?" she asked softly. I could feel her smile against my cheek.

"Mmhm," I replied, feeling my body loosen and relax into my seat. I pulled my head from her and kissed her mouth. "Jesus, Bella that was…" I shook my head as words escaped me.

She laughed lightly and kissed me back. "I'm glad."

She pulled her hands and the napkin from me and gave me a shit eating grin. I had to admit she did smug very well.

I blew a breath through my lips and slouched into my seat, fastening my jeans as casually as I could.

"I'll just get rid of this," she said gesturing to the soiled piece of paper and set off down the plane to the bathroom.

I rubbed my hands down my face feeling a whole lot better and less stressed. I couldn't help but smile as I glanced around the oblivious cabin seeing that even Emmett and Alice hadn't noticed anything. That was so hot!

Now, I thought to myself as I watched Bella come back, I wonder if _she_ can keep quiet.

***** * * *

We arrived at the house on Como just after 7am Sunday morning. Mom and Dad were thrilled to see all four of us even if we did look like hell. I squeezed Mags and she kissed and hugged Bella and I to within an inch of our lives. She wouldn't let go of Bella's ring finger chanting all the while about Cica and his 'beautiful swan.'

I couldn't disagree.

Bella and Alice crashed pretty soon after we arrived but I was still a little too wired to sleep so I made my way to the kitchen to find something cold to drink. Emmett was sitting at the table as I entered, reading a newspaper and cradling a cup of coffee.

Unlike what Bella had thought, he hadn't called or even spoken about Rosalie since we had met him at LAX and honestly it was starting to freak me the fuck out. He looked ok but knowing Emm that didn't mean shit.

I walked past him to the fridge, grabbing the huge jug of orange juice and a glass from the cupboard and placed myself at the table opposite him. He turned the newspaper page slowly, his eyes never lifting from it.

We sat like this for the best part of an hour, my anxiety creeping up my spine with each passing minute. He was pissed. That was the only explanation. Part of me just wished he would punch me in the face and just get it the fuck over with. He reached the end of his paper and closed it before folding it and sliding it towards me. It was the first time he had acknowledged my presence in the kitchen and the action surprised me.

He rose from his seat, placed his cup in the sink and started towards the door.

"Edward," he said gently, never turning from the door way.

"Yeah, Emm," I replied, as my head snapped up in his direction.

"Thank you." He turned slightly and smiled with a nod, "for everything."

I nodded back feeling a little emotional and utterly fucking stunned by his words. "No problem, man," I answered after a moment.

"See ya later," he murmured before heading out the kitchen and up the stairs to bed.

I sat in the silent kitchen smiling to myself. He never was very good with sappy shit.

I was woken up the next morning to find Bella grumbling and muttering into her suitcase, throwing articles of clothing from one side to the other. I sat up on my forearms, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 5:30. I had to be on set for 7.

"Baby," I croaked with a confused expression. "What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't stop or turn but muttered slightly louder. All I caught were words like 'fucking typical,' 'like fucking clockwork,' and 'why me?'

She stood abruptly and stomped to the bathroom, closing the door a little louder than I thought was really fucking necessary. I slumped back onto the bed and stretched, utterly puzzled by her behaviour. Five minutes later, I heard the shower turn on. I really, _really_ didn't want to get up but knew I had to and the image of Bella in the shower was just about the only thing that would get my ass moving.

I dragged myself to the bathroom and opened the door.

_Fuck me, that's a sight..._

I watched Bella washing herself for all of two seconds before my cock pulled me into the cubicle with her. I wound my arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder, pushing her further into the water so that it would hit me too.

"Morning Grumpy," I smiled against her skin.

"Morning," she replied in a clipped tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked unable to hold my grin at her sassiness. "Anything I can help with?" I stroked my hand around her belly button and then lowered it towards her pussy.

Her hand grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Don't baby," she said firmly.

I paused, stunned before grabbing her waist and turning her to face me.

"Hey," I said slightly more forcefully as I probably should have but her behaviour and attitude had me worried. She never stopped me touching her. Ever. "What is it?"

She pouted so that the water ran over her top lip and dribbled down her mouth to her chin. It was so fucking erotic that I momentarily forgot what I was getting pissed at. She huffed and slowly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry," she said sulkily, leaning her forehead against my chin. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have done that. It's just...you can't touch me, like that...for the next few days because I'm..." she exhaled and glanced down at herself.

I frowned for a second before I realised what she was saying. "Ah," I answered with a nod.

"Yeah," she murmured. "It's so fucking typical and when we're in Italy...AGAIN!" She slapped her hand against the sides of her thighs. "I mean...it sucks, I hate it. I could have kept taking my pill but I didn't want to mess it up and…" She grumbled again incoherently.

I smiled at her temper tantrum almost waiting for her to start stamping her feet.

"Bella, its fine," I said, pulling her closer to me, loving the feel of her wet body next to mine. "Baby, come on. It isn't the end of the world."

She huffed and shrugged adorably. "Yeah...I know..." she muttered.

"And if I remember correctly," I growled into her shoulder, licking at the water there. "We coped just fine last month..."

My cock hardened even further when I remembered the massage she had given me in the sexiest piece of lace I had ever seen. I remembered the way her tits moved along me and the feel of her in the Jacuzzi where we made love and then fucked for hours.

_Holy shit..._

"Mm," she hummed against my cheek. "That we did." She giggled when she felt me push and grind against her.

"Sorry," I murmured, like the insensitive prick I am.

"It's ok," she answered kissing me softly. "I was thinking about the Jacuzzi too."

"Fuck," I muttered against her lips. "Can I…touch you…just here?" I asked skimming my fingertips lightly across her clit.

She exhaled and her left hand tightened in my hair. "Oh God…please."

I moaned loudly as her right hand gripped my cock and squeezed.

_Who needs a fucking Jacuzzi…?_

The first day of shooting was long and fucking boring. I was never happier to have Bella with me. I was sitting around waiting for prop changes and scene blocking for the majority of it and after eleven hours I was ready to cut a fucker. Bella tried to keep me occupied, God bless her, but in truth I couldn't relax properly. I couldn't stop thinking about the arrival of Tanya the following morning. I stretched my arms above my head regularly to try and ease the tension in my back but it didn't seem to help.

I could tell that my dad was feeling it too. He was obviously stressed with having to re-do this part of the movie but every time our eyes met I could see that he was thinking the same as me. _Tomorrow..._

Bella and I had a quiet dinner that night at a small restaurant in town that was, thankfully, filled with people that neither noticed nor cared that I was there. We didn't speak much which was fine. We instead shared a knowing, comfortable silence, exchanging glances of love and understanding.

At one point her left hand came across the table and rested on top of mine. I gazed down at my ring on her finger and felt the familiar stirrings of want and need. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into the feel of her body's heat on mine.

I opened them after a moment to see that my emotions were reflected in every line and curve of Bella's face. She knew. She understood and I loved her for it.

"I need you," I whispered, dropping my head.

I felt like a selfish motherfucker but it was the truth. I could feel myself getting lost in everything that I was feeling. Fear, anger, anxiety and hope and the only thing that could keep my grounded was the woman opposite me.

"I know, baby," she answered. "Let's go."

She drove us back to the house, taking control so that she could bring _me_ back to _us_.

Again we never talked but the air between us spoke volumes, crackling and fizzing around the car. She led me up to our room, squeezing my hand as she did, where she undressed me slowly, reverently while I did the same to her. Our hands touched, stroked and caressed, easing all the tension that had built up throughout the day. She lay me down on the bed and kissed me, warm, wet, slow and deep before moving down my body and taking me in her mouth.

It was tender, gentle with no urgency and erased all the worry that was bubbling under the surface of my skin. When I came, I moaned quietly and panted my love for her before I laid her back on the bed and worshipped every part of her until _my name_ echoed around the room.

Limbs entangled and bodies wrapped around one another we drifted to sleep ready to face the upcoming day.

***** * * *

As I walked on set the following morning, I knew immediately that _she _had arrived.

I could feel it.

I hadn't spoken to Dad but the edge in his voice as he spoke to his crew and the tightness in his usually clear forehead told me all I needed to know. I hadn't seen her yet and neither had Bella but we had caught a glance of Rosalie as she grabbed a coffee from the caterer's truck. She waved discreetly and smiled softly before heading in the opposite direction, no doubt to deliver the drink to her boss. I hoped the fucker was laced in arsenic...

I was pulled from my murderous thoughts by Bella's hand slipping into mine. I looked down at her to see a concerned and loving expression etched across her face.

"Hey," she breathed as her eyes flitted quickly between mine. "I'm here."

I exhaled and dropped my forehead to hers. "I know," I replied.

It was the one thing I was certain of in this clusterfuck of a situation. She was here with me.

Knowing that, I knew I could get through anything.

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you so much, Bella," I whispered. "Tell me you know that."

She smiled and cupped my face. "I know it, Edward. Every part of me knows it."

That was all I needed to hear.

I nodded, took a deep breath and set off in the direction of her trailer that was, as requested by her, a lot closer to the set than anyone else's which suited me just fine. It meant I didn't have to see that much of the bitch once our scenes were done.

I glanced up to see Emmett and my dad watching me as I crossed the set. I dipped my head as subtly as I could just to show them I was ok.

I was ready.

I climbed the five steps that led up to her trailer door and knocked. This was the first time I would be seeing her since I had literally thrown her miserable ass out of my parent's anniversary ball and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was nervous.

Rosalie opened the door. Her eyes looked wide and filled with panic. I shook my head at her and blinked slowly to try and reassure her.

_This is going to be fine..._

She seemed to take a deep breath and then suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face, white teeth, sparkling eyes, the whole works. The change was so quick that for one moment I forgot what I was there for.

"Um...is Tanya here?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

"Can I see her for a minute?"

"Who is it, Rosie?" The high pitched nasal voice drifted from somewhere behind her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and her chin dropped slightly but the smile remained. I couldn't begin to imagine how hard it was for her to keep the charade up.

"It's Edward Cullen," she answered over her shoulder.

"Oh is it now?" she retorted, the voice coming closer until there she was, standing, glaring at me, hand on hip with a smirk dancing at the sides of her poisonous mouth. "And what the hell do you want?"

I clenched my jaw, willing my body to calm down and suppress the sudden need I had to smash her face into my knee.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you before we get on set," I said as calmly as I could.

"And what could you possibly have to say to me that I would want to hear, _Edward_?"

_Breathe Cullen..._

"I need to talk to you. Please, Tanya, it's important and I don't want to do it on the steps of your trailer." I glanced around and gestured to the crew members that were within ear shot.

She looked at me and I could tell she was trying to figure out just what I was up to. For one second my heart stuttered and my lungs squeezed as I prayed to every God I could think of that she wouldn't look too carefully.

This would only work if she believed me.

She huffed a breath of decision down her nose and her shoulders relaxed.

"Rosie, make yourself scarce," she ordered.

"Yes, Miss Denali," she answered with a dip of her head.

_The fuck you say...?_

"Miss Denali," I muttered through gritted teeth under my breath. Could the bitch be any more controlling?

Rosalie shuffled past me down the steps and off across the set in the direction I had last seen Emmett. I glanced back up at Tanya whose smirk was now a full scale smile.

"Come in," she said in a low tone that sent a chill of disgust running up my back.

She stepped to the side as I walked in and I swallowed hard as she shut the door behind me. I stayed in one spot as she moved around me and placed herself on the black leather sofa that curved around the right wall.

She looked up at me expectantly, crossing her legs and laying her left arm along the back of the couch.

"So..." she trailed off. "What can I do for you, Edward?"

The tone she used was not lost on me one little bit and the flash in her eyes told me that she knew I'd noticed. Her smile became almost vicious. I ran a hand through my hair and shifted slightly from foot to foot, looking down as I did.

"Last time I saw you, you were...shall we say, less than happy to see me." I looked at her to see her raising an eyebrow in question.

Oh yeah. She was still sore about that.

"Well actually," I started avoiding her gaze. "That was what I wanted to talk to you about."

She moved her arm slowly from the back of the couch to then cross it over her chest with the other. She lifted her chin so that I would continue.

I took a small step forward.

"The thing is, Tanya, is that...I have done nothing, but worry and think about what I said to you that night and..."

"And?" she asked with an incredulous expression.

"I wanted to apologise in person." I exhaled and shrugged, still looking anywhere but her face.

"Mm," she hummed cryptically.

"I don't expect you to accept my apology straight away, Tanya," I offered. "The truth is I was a complete prick that night. I was rude and cruel and stupid to defend..."

"The _help_," she interrupted, "Bella." She paused.

I took a long, hard breath and dropped my head down further.

"So, love's young dream is on the rocks I take it?"

I didn't answer her but looked her straight in the eye.

"I am so very sorry," I said quietly.

Her breath seemed to catch in her throat until she cleared it after a moment of silence.

"Well, I appreciate you taking the time to come and see me, Edward, but I can't promise that I can forgive you so quickly." She uncrossed her arms and started flattening the hem of her skirt against her knee.

"I understand," I said nodding my head solemnly. "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

I turned to leave, grabbing the handle tightly. I looked back at her slowly and smiled gently at her.

"Would you..." I trailed off.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"If you don't want to I understand and there's no pressure at all." I held my palms out as a sign of peace. "But would you have dinner with me tonight?"

She opened and closed her mouth a number of times, seemingly unable to speak for the moment. She appeared to regain a handle on herself and a small frown appeared across her forehead.

"Will Bella be joining us?"

I sighed and ran another hand through my hair. "No," I answered softly. "It'd be just you and me. I need to...talk to someone...someone...different."

This seemed to appease her slightly and the glint of satisfaction returned in her eyes. She paused again, pursing her lips in thought.

"Alright, Edward, I'll have dinner with you."

"Great," I answered with a large smile. "That's, that's great, Tanya."

She nodded and smiled back.

"Come to my parent's house. Everyone will be out so about...say 8?" I suggested with a shrug of my right shoulder.

"That's fine," she replied, lifting from her seat and moving towards me slowly. "I'll look forward to it."

I smiled again and set out of her trailer skipping happily down the steps feeling her eyes on me the entire time.

Stage one complete.

***** * * *

Thirteen hours, a full scene complete, two shots of Jack, hitting third base with Bella and an almost panic attack later and I was sitting at a table in the main hall of my parent's house waiting for Tanya to arrive.

I had paced and fidgeted but now I was calmer, breathing deeply, reminding myself continuously that I wasn't alone.

It was going to work. It _had_ to work.

I was disturbed from my anxiety by the main door of the hall being opened by a scantily dressed Tanya. _Fuck's sake._ The dress she was wearing was red, skin tight and was barely mid thigh in length. I supposed that she thought herself to look sexy or nice at the very least but all I could think was disgust and that, with the slashes at the side of the material, she looked nothing more than a common whore.

I smiled at the irony of that thought.

"Hi," she breathed, with that familiar sparkle of want in her eye. She moved towards me and I could feel my anger build.

"Hi," I replied. "I'm glad you could make it." I gestured to the chair at her side of the table stopping her in her tracks before she got _too_ close. "Won't you take a seat," I suggested.

"Thank you," she replied. Her face fell slightly but she did an exceptional job of hiding it.

"A drink?" I asked, holding up a bottle of white wine.

She smiled and nodded, curling her hands under her chin. "Mm, delicious," she purred.

I had to sallow the wave of nausea that swept over me as she licked her lips and cocked an eyebrow at me.

She was goddamn relentless I'd give her that…

"What shall we drink to?" she asked after I'd finished pouring.

"Hmm," I contemplated before looking directly at her. "How about we drink to karma and the fascinating ways in which it works."

She paused for a split second and swallowed before smiling and nodding gently. "Ok." She raised her glass, "to karma."

I dipped my glass in her direction and sipped, never taking my eyes from her. She noticed and at once started to shift under my stare.

Good…she was uncomfortable.

We were silent for a couple of minutes and I could feel my adrenaline start to pound around my body. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself but it wasn't easy. I finished my drink quickly and poured another. Tanya looked surprised but never mentioned it.

"So, where is everyone tonight?" she asked casually, glancing around the dimly lit hall.

"Never mind about them," I replied dismissively with a wave of my hands. "Let's talk about you."

Her face seemed to lighten at my words.

_Ah, ever the fucking megalomaniac…_

"Whatever pleases you," she teased with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really?" I asked lowering my voice and leaning forward and resting my elbows on the table between us.

"Really," she repeated.

"Whatever pleases me, huh?" I continued, playing along.

"Whatever, whenever, wherever."

She trailed her pointer finger around the edge of her champagne glass, making a full rotation on every word. She leaned forward too, pushing her tits together in an effort to catch my attention. The only thing I could think however was what a desperate motherfucker she really was.

"Uh, huh," I said narrowing my eyes at her. "Well, how about…for starters…we watch a film? That's what I'd really like. It would please me…_greatly_."

"A film?" she asked, turning her nose up slightly.

"Mmhm," I replied. "It's only short but it's really, _really_ good."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs. My fist clenched around the remote in my pocket as the toe of her shoe grazed my shin.

"Ok, Edward," she answered finally. "_For starters_…let's watch a film."

"Great," I said with a wide smile ignoring the hope in her voice.

I clicked the remote and a large projection screen dropped slowly from the ceiling against the far wall. She looked at it and then turned back to face me.

"Impressive equipment," she whispered.

I held the urge to roll my eyes and gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Just watch," I whispered. "You won't want to miss this."

She turned to face the screen, glass in her hand and settled back as the familiar, grainy image I had watched just a week ago appeared. But I didn't want to watch it again, hearing it would be bad enough, so my eyes became glued to her profile in all its plastic, angled glory.

"So what do you say?" the blonde haired woman on the screen purred, taking a long suck from a water pipe bong.

"Well, Tanya, you propose an interesting deal," the shirtless man replied. He sat down then leaned back on his forearms on a dirty bed that squeaked with every move he made. "I may have to think about it. Here."

He threw her a bag of white powder that she caught in her manicured hand. She opened it, sniffed, seemingly approving of its contents with a raise of her eyebrows and slipped it in the pocket of the double breasted leather coat she was wearing.

"Thank you," she said with a wink. "But back to my proposal, Royce. Surely I can do something to help make your decision easier."

"Mm, maybe," he answered, taking the bong from her and sucking on it hard. "But Rosalie Hale…I'm not sure I'd like you blackmailing her with what I have…even if she is a fucking worthless whore."

"Money," Tanya interrupted. "Is it money that you want or…" She stood slowly, running her nails up Royce's denim legs. "…would you prefer something more immediate and…infinitely more gratifying."

This was the part where she opened her coat to reveal that she was only wearing a bra.

I watched as Tanya's face drained of all colour. Even the orange tinted make up that was caked on her cheeks couldn't hide the pale white, nauseous sheen that washed over her from her hair to her chin. The champagne in the glass she was holding sloshed from side to side as she started to shake.

I was suddenly aware of the film again and the fact that Tanya was now on her knees while Royce fucked her mouth and snorted coke from off the side of his thumb. Tanya was touching herself as he called her names even I had never heard of and cried out for her when he came. She drank him down, grabbed the finger that he was holding to her that was covered in cocaine and inhaled it deeply.

"Stop…it," Tanya murmured from her seat next to me.

I ignored her and instead turned up the volume as the film flickered to Tanya on bed with two men. One had his cock in her mouth and the other was fucking her…hard. It was bordering violent but she seemed to love it.

The film had been edited for tonight's little show.

What had been missed was Tanya telling Royce that for every piece of information that he could give her to hold Rosalie emotionally hostage, be it a picture or a video, then she would do whatever he wanted.

She had listed some hard limits but fuck, the stuff that she _had_ done would have been classed as some of _my_ _hard_ limits. There was bondage, wax, clamps, whips, canes, chains, threesomes, foursomes, girl on girl and more drugs than I had ever seen in my life. And _that_ was fucking saying something!

As much as her actions were part of her deal with Royce, it was clear that she enjoyed what she did more than she maybe should and never once, unfortunately for her, did she realise that she was being filmed.

I had to give him his dues. That Royce, as much as I wanted to kick the shit out of him, was a smart motherfucker. If he could fool a smart ass like Tanya Denali it wasn't hard to see how he had ensnared Rosalie all those years ago.

Tanya placed her champagne glass on the table, staring at me with as much hate and anger as I had ever seen in one person.

"I. Said. Stop. It," she growled.

Without taking my eyes from hers, I lifted the remote control and pressed pause.

She stared at me, her mouth pursed into a tight circle that was almost white with the tension within it. She was breathing hard and loud and for one split second I thought she was going to rip my throat out with her perfect nails.

"You'll pay for this, Cullen, you fuck," she seethed, reaching for her purse while standing slowly.

"Is that so?" I asked leaning my head to the right.

She didn't answer but turned sharply, hair spinning around her shoulders.

"Now," I called and within five seconds the hall doors opened and Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Benjamin and my father entered, blocking her exit.

My eyes immediately met Bella's and I instantly felt whole again.

"Get out of my way," Tanya fumed with a dangerously low voice.

"I don't think so you fucking bitch," Emmett growled, taking one huge stride towards her. "You need to sit your ass down and listen first or so help me…"

"You can't threaten_ me_ you piece of shit," she spat back at him.

"Sit your dirty, whore ass the fuck down!"

Everyone's head spun to see Rosalie, fists clenched, teeth gritted and looking just about ready to throw the bitch down. I had never seen her look or sound that way before and fuck if she wasn't scary as hell. Even Emmett looked wary and more surprised than any of us.

Tanya began to open her mouth in retaliation but thought better of it. She exhaled muttered something under her breath and walked back to the table that I was still standing next to. My dad flicked on the lights of the hall flooding the place with bright white.

Tanya threw herself back into her chair and crossed her legs. She was livid. That much was clear but as much as she was trying to hide it she was also scared shitless. Her body language suggested confidence but her pupils were wide like that of a trapped animal.

"What do you want?" she hissed, looking at me.

"That's what I like about you, Tanya," I answered. "You just cut right through the bullshit and get straight down to fucking business."

She flinched at the double meaning of my words.

"Fuck you," she retorted, pulling a cigarette out of her purse and lighting it and taking a long drag.

"I'll pass," I answered quickly.

She threw me a look that I was amazed didn't stop my heart cold.

Rosalie stepped forward and my jaw nearly hit the fucking floor when I noticed Tanya tense and flinch as Rosalie threw a stack of papers and photos onto the table.

"You might want to look at those," she sneered.

Tanya glowered at her before her eyes slid to the pile in front of her.

With her cigarette still in between the first two fingers of her right hand, she started flicking through the documents, the photos of her drug use as well as her kissing and fucking a married, high-powered political official in many a hotel around the country.

Needless to say, all that lay in front of her had '_career fucked_' written all over it.

She studied everything with a nonchalant expression that in no way had me fooled. She had just been handed her movie career on its ass. There was no way she was as calm as she was trying to show.

"So…" she trailed off, taking one last drag of her cigarette before she dropped it in the remnants of her champagne. "Like I said, what do you want?"

"We want you to sign this," I said gesturing to Benjamin to step forward.

He did and handed her a thick wad of papers.

"And what the fuck is _this_?" she snapped, waving it at me.

The fact that her façade had slipped slightly made me smirk, which made her eyes widen.

"It's a gag order," Benjamin interjected.

"A what?" she asked incredulously.

"A gag order," I repeated, "plus a termination of contract agreement for Rosalie."

"And you want me to sign this?" she sneered throwing it down on the table. "I don't fucking think so."

"Um…you might want to re-think that, Tanya," I said sarcastically.

"And why is that?" she asked mimicking my tone.

"Because if you don't…" I sat down slowly in front of her and leaned towards her. "This video, as well as all the copies we have made and every picture that we have, will suddenly find its way into the office of every major magazine, newspaper, website and news studio you can think of. They will be played and showed relentlessly, unedited in full grainy glory. The story of the sick twisted Hollywood princess turned blackmailing working girl. It has quite a scandalous ring to it. Don't you think?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said. The shake in her voice was undeniable.

I leaned in closer. "Fucking try me."

"It also stipulates that should you have the sudden urge to damage the film's reputation in any way, whether it is, the director, actors or the integrity of the studio, even during the promotional junket next year, then the same will happen. All of Miss Hale's documents will be required in her hand within the next 48 hours, including copies and the same rules apply. Any leak, then the contract will be null and void." Benjamin added further. "It is in your interest to sign. Miss Denali."

"I want my lawyer," she ground out, looking quickly between the papers and Benjamin.

"I _am_ your lawyer," he replied. His face never changed but his tone was cutting and determined.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"Benjamin owns the law firm _your_ lawyer works for," Dad answered. "We only found this out today." He said with a smile, "small world, right?"

Tanya nearly fell off her chair as she swallowed and looked down at the papers.

Benjamin continued. "Also you are contracted to work with no delays, 'unexpected' illnesses or any other hindrances for the next seven days. If that happens…" he nodded towards the screen that was paused with the image of Tanya licking amphetamine off of the chest of a young brunette girl.

She sat for a further five minutes in silence. Her eyes were wandering over the pages and words in front of her but I doubted very much that she was aware of what they said. Finally she laid them down and licked her lips.

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and sniffed.

"I need a pen," she muttered holding her palm out.

"Here."

I turned to see Bella holding out a silver Mont Blanc in her left hand. The stones on her ring caught the light brilliantly and Tanya noticed immediately.

Her eyes widened even further and snapped from the ring to me, to Bella and back again.

"Oh," I said feigning surprise. "Did you not hear? Bella and I got engaged. Isn't that fucking excellent?" I smiled and stood, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist, kissing her temple softly. "I love you," I murmured too quietly for anyone but her to hear.

"Well," she scoffed as she signed all the documents in front of her, including Rosalie's release agreement. "Make sure you have Mr Lawyer-To-The-Stars here write up a pre-nup as soon as fucking possible."

Before I could even think to react Bella was out of my arms and lunging at Tanya with both fists clenched and pulled back, ready to slam them into her face.

"Bella!" I cried as her left fist, the one baring her engagement ring, connected with Tanya's chin, twice, while her other hand slammed into her temple.

I grabbed her around her waist as Rosalie and Emmett jumped in to stop any further damage from being inflicted. I pulled her against me as Tanya scrambled from her chair, pushing from all who were near her, including my father.

"I'll press charges, you fucking crazy bitch!" she shouted while she rubbed her chin and held her hand to her head.

Bella wriggled in my arms to get to her again and fuck if she wasn't goddamn strong.

"CRAZY BITCH!? I'll show you crazy bitch you fucking skank!" she screamed. "I should have done this _a long_ time ago you disgusting piece of…LET GO, Edward!"

I held onto her as tight as I could, glad that she was distracting me from wanting to beat the life out of Tanya myself.

"Baby, breathe," I murmured in her ear.

She fought hard, wriggling and shouting at me to let her go, her rage dripping from every word that came from her mouth.

"I'm not letting you go. Ever. Please, sweetheart, breathe," I begged, "for me, Bella."

She struggled more but not as desperately.

"That's it, beautiful," I whispered, taking a deep breath. "Breathe with me."

She slowed, still panting, her face still like thunder. Her hands slowly released from the small fists they made and she rested her open palms on my arms that were wrapped around her.

"That's it," I said softly. "I love you. I love you."

I felt her relax into my chest and a huge sigh leave her. "I love you," she replied in a small voice.

I squeezed her tighter.

"I think it's best if you leave," Dad said as he turned from Bella to Tanya. "You're on set early tomorrow."

She looked like she wanted to say something either exceedingly smart or exceedingly fucking stupid but her eyes landed on the contracts in Benjamin's hands and the one clutched to Rosalie's chest and she closed her mouth.

"Yes. I am," she replied.

"And Tanya," Alice added. "It wouldn't be wise to '_press charges._'" She used her fingers to highlight the warning in her sentence, "just some friendly advice."

Tanya's mouth turned into a snarl as she rubbed her palm across her chin again.

"Yeah," she replied, the defeat clear in her voice. "What fucking ever."

She grabbed her purse, flicked her hair and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the door.

**Holy Bella/Tanya smack down of EPIC proportions, Batman!**

**I hope it was worth the wait…?**

***cowers behind Commissioner Gordon's moustache* **

**Let me know either way…Please…? (14,000+ words deserves some love, right?)**

**TTFN x x x x**


	57. Chapter 57

**Holy Bat tights, Robin!!**

**Over 300 reviews for the last chapter…..300!!! *stands and gazes in amazement at all the fuck awesome reviewers***

**I was seriously blown away. THANKYOU so much!**

**To all my new readers, including the guys (I HAVE GUY READERS!)*waves enthusiastically* You are amazing!**

**Help Wanted has been nominated at the ****Golden Lemon Awards for Best Fuck in Water**** (chapter 19) *blush* I would love to have your vote. Go to www(dot)goldenlemonawards(dot)com and click voting.**

**To my girls…I heart you marvellous much. MWAH!**

**This contains sex, language and all round dirtiness! If you ain't old enough stop reading…NOW!**

**Chapter 57: ****Owned**

Marriage is that relation between man and woman in which the independence is equal, the dependence mutual, and the obligation reciprocal. ~ **Louis K. Anspacher**

**EPOV**

The silence that filled the hall after the door slammed behind Tanya was intense.

I glanced at my father to see a look in his eyes that told me he was feeling the exact same way as me. Relieved and a little fucking spaced.

Next to him was Alice, who was standing with her arms crossing her chest. Her face was pensive surrounded by an air of disbelief. Emmett was holding Rosalie, kissing her forehead as she snuggled into his chest and Benjamin was placing the Mont Blanc pen back into the pocket of the inside of his coat, looking as cool and calm as I'd ever seen him. Fucking lawyers…

I on the other hand was still holding onto Bella for dear fucking life.

She had calmed down in the sense that she wasn't fighting against me but I could still feel her heart slamming in her chest against my forearm that was wrapped around her. Her back and shoulders were tense and no matter how much I whispered words of love into her ear and kissed her hair I knew that it wasn't enough.

She was angry, livid, fucking seething and it was rolling off of her in waves. What Tanya had said to her had flipped a switch that I ached to make better but I also knew from my own anger issues that sometimes kisses and hugs, as good as they felt, just wouldn't cut it when you wanted nothing more than to kick the shit out of someone or something.

I had never seen Bella react like that, so protective, so aggressive and in all honesty it turned me on to fuck but it also scared me to death.

What Tanya had said about a pre-nup, as goddamn ridiculous as it was, would affect Bella in a way I was starting to recognise and, as much as I loved every inch of her, it was one facet of her personality that irritated the shit out of me. Seriously, the more I thought about it the more I wished I'd got a punch in myself.

Bella had an issue with money and gifts and anything that she seemed to view as making her inadequate which was fucking insane.

My mind boggled at the thought of her thinking that any part of her was anything but fucking perfect. She'd argued and fought me on everything I'd ever given her, apart from my love and my body. It was the materialistic stuff that was a huge bone of contention with her and Tanya fucking Denali had just brought it up and shoved it right in her face.

God I hated that bitch…

"So," my father sighed, breaking the silence. "I think that went well."

A small chuckle escaped him and from the look on his face surprised the shit out of him too.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, rubbing Rosalie's shoulders while looking over at Bella. "I guess you could say that."

I felt Bella tense further and shift from my grasp. I wanted to keep hold of her but I knew it would probably be more of a hindrance than a help at this point.

"How are the fists, Tyson?" my cousin continued with a wide smile.

Bella dropped her head and cleared her throat. "Fine," she croaked.

I placed my hand on the small of her back, hoping to hell that it soothed her in some way.

"Baby," I whispered, moving around her so that she could see me. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, her face still directed towards the floor. I hated that I couldn't see her eyes. She tucked her hair behind her ears and sniffed.

"Um…yeah," she answered quietly. "Excuse me a minute."

She walked past me slowly, still not looking at me and made her way across the hall. I didn't know whether to follow her. I'd never seen her like this and I was pissed at myself for not knowing what the best thing to do was. She turned briefly when she reached the door but her eyes were still down cast and my heart fractured. As soon as it clicked into place I set off after her but Alice moved in my way.

"I'll go," she whispered.

"Alice…" I growled as I started moving her to the side but she stood firm.

"No, Edward…just stay." She nodded and gave me a weak smile, stopping my mouth from opening and saying something colourful. "I know these things, honestly."

I exhaled and looked past her to the door. I dropped my head in defeat knowing that my sister was right. The last thing I wanted to do was crowd her but equally, I just had to be near her to make sure that she was ok.

Common sense, luckily, won out over the selfish motherfucker inside me.

"Ok," I conceded through a tight jaw. "But I won't be long."

She rolled her eyes lovingly, kissed my cheek and hurried out of the door. I turned back to my father, slipping my hands into the pockets of my pants.

"You did great son," he said with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

I blew a long breath through my lips and raised my eyebrows in relief. I suddenly felt very tired.

"Did she sign everything?" I asked Benjamin as he folded the papers into his briefcase.

"Yes," he answered. "I'll send her, her copies when I get back to LA."

"Great," I replied.

I turned to see Rosalie still clutching her release agreement.

"How are you doin'?"

She looked up and smiled a wide, toothy smile that made her entire face light up. "I'm…I can't believe…," she stammered.

Before I could respond she had walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered through a thick throat. She kissed my cheek and pulled away, "for everything."

I cleared my own throat and ran a hand through my hair, feeling a little overwhelmed by the gesture.

"No problem," I answered. "And don't thank me just yet." I dropped my voice to a stage whisper. "You work for my father now and he can be a real asshole sometimes."

I laughed as my dad slapped his palm around the back of my head.

"Watch it, Cullen," he warned with a smirk. "I'm still your boss till we finish his damned movie."

"Touché," I replied, rubbing my head.

The feelings that I was having were fairly bittersweet. We had confronted Tanya and won. She wouldn't fight us on this. I knew from the look in her eyes that she understood the consequences of what would happen if she did and whether she had read them properly or not those contracts that she had signed were water tight and promised swift and decisive action if she went against them. However I knew that Bella was now hurting and I hated it. I hated that I didn't know how to fix it and I hated the reason for her pain.

Even after we had threatened to royally fuck her and her career, Tanya Denali had still managed to come between Bella and me by opening her fat mouth. The more I thought about it the more pissed I became.

"We're gonna go," Emmett said quietly, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "It's been a long ass day."

He chuckled and ran a hand across the back of his neck.

"I hear that," I replied, removing my jacket and undoing the cuffs of my shirt so I could roll them up.

I was starting to feel a little suffocated. Victoria had explained that it was all part of my body's way of coping in high stress situations. I was just glad it was my clothes that I wanted to remove and not the skin off my bones, which was how it used to be.

"Thanks Edward," he said holding his hand out with a glint of true appreciation in his eye.

I took it and shook it firmly with a small smile.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Bring on the engagement party, right?" he said with a little swivel of his hips.

I exhaled down my nose. "I guess so," I answered quietly suddenly feeling even more nervous about going to see Bella.

It was ridiculous, I knew, but we had to get this inadequate shit dealt with before we could move forward. In my sessions with Victoria, she had told me that all of my anxieties and worries had to be addressed quickly to make sure that I didn't allow my anger to build. I was a long way from that happening right now but I also knew Bella and I had to talk this out. I had to know what she was thinking and feeling before it drove to fucking distraction.

"It'll be fine, Edward," Rosalie added. "Talk to her."

"I will," I answered with a quick nod. There was no other answer.

My father and I escorted my cousin, Rosalie and Benjamin to the front door and waved and watched as both cars disappeared down the gravelled driveway. I glanced down at my watch and sighed when I saw that it had been nearly an hour since Bella left my side.

"Go and talk to her, Edward," Dad said softly as he slid the deadbolt shut and programmed the alarm. "You'll go crazy if you don't."

I smiled weakly and nodded, glancing at the stairs that led to her. "I know," I answered. "I just _don't_ know how to fix this or how to figure it out."

My father's laugh surprised me.

"Honestly, Edward," he said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I've been married to your mother twenty –seven years and I still don't have it all figured out."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" I asked rubbing my palm across my chin. His words shocked me. I had always thought that my father knew everything about everything. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Be honest and open," he answered. "If you manage that you can face anything. Trust is important in any relationship but with honesty...a marriage can last forever."

"Christ," I whispered dropping my eyes to my hands. "She's going to marry me, Dad."

"Yes she is," he said softly with wide eyes. "So go and show her why she said yes."

I nodded and made to move from him but his words had struck a chord with me that I had not been aware of before. I wrapped my right arm around his shoulder and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back with a small slap on my shoulder blade.

"Thank you, Dad," I said into his shirt. I hoped that he understood that it was a thank you that reached further than the words he had just spoken.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now go and see your fiancée!" He pushed me playfully, slapping the side of my arm as he did.

I laughed lightly and set off up the stairs, dodging Sam who was sitting at the top wagging her tail and whimpering in excitement. I patted her on the head and walked quietly down the hall to my room. I took a deep breath and knocked gently before pushing the door open.

The room was dark except for the antique lamp that was on in the far corner of the room. I glanced around quickly, finding Bella sitting on the brown leather chair by the window that looked out over the lake. Her knees were up to her chest with her chin resting on them, hair falling around her face as she gazed out. She had changed into a pair of shorts and one of my t-shirts. I closed the door behind me with a soft click and slowly made my way over to her. She never moved as I walked passed her and placed myself on the dark wood window seat facing her.

Her face was mainly in shadow but I could see that her eyes were still wet from the tears of anger and frustration that she had no doubt cried. They met mine and I smiled gently, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," she croaked back, lifting her chin.

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and tried to smile but it came off as more of a grimace. "I'm ok," she said, picking at an invisible piece of lint on the leather.

"How's your hand?" I looked down at her hand that had connected with Tanya's butt ugly face but couldn't make out any damage. She flexed it and twisted her ring so that it was sitting straight on her finger, reflecting the light from the lamp.

"No permanent damage," she answered with a slow shake of her head.

"Baby," I sighed, dragging my eyes from the diamond to her face. "Talk to me, please."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said quickly.

I swallowed back my retort that would probably have been less than fucking polite and instead ran an agitated hand through my hair.

"There's _a lot_ to talk about," I said finally. "You're upset and I want to fix it."

Her eyes met mine and a frown appeared on her forehead.

"There's nothing to talk about or fix," she hissed.

"Bella, stop it," I said firmly taking her by surprise. I sat up straight and exhaled trying to keep calm but I had to be honest her attitude was grating my damn nerves.

"Look," I said quietly. "What Tanya said was pathetic and complete and utter bullshit, Bella..."

"Was it?" she interrupted, folding her arms across her chest in a defensive pose that sent a shot of annoyance up my back.

"What do you mean, '_was it_?'?" I snapped, slapping my palm down on my knee. "Of course it was fucking bullshit, Bella. You know that."

She swallowed hard and slumped back in her seat, her eyes blazing. She looked livid and more beautiful than I'd ever seen. I could see her gnawing on the inside of her mouth in irritation. I knew that her anger wasn't directed at me but I felt my hands scramble through my hair and my breathing pick up nonetheless.

"You're saying that you _honestly _think I want a pre-nup with you?" I tried to keep my voice calm but in doing so it came out dark and exceedingly pissed.

She didn't answer but exhaled loudly down her nose as her eyes narrowed slightly while she continued to look out of the window.

"Bella," I continued. "Do you know how fucking stupid that sounds?"

"No I don't," she retorted, her eyes snapping to mine. "It makes perfect sense."

"Bullshit it does," I spat, standing quickly from my seat. I slammed my hands against my hips, glaring down at her. "What the fuck, Bella? Why the hell are you being like this?"

"Why?!" she said loudly before standing up and mirroring my pose. "You really have no idea?"

She was almost shouting now and with each increase in volume my heart slammed harder in my chest. I couldn't quite figure out if it was through anger, fear or lust. My God she was breath taking.

"Of course I have an idea. I'm not fucking stupid, unlike some!"

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that I shouldn't have said them but fuck it, it was time to clear this shit up once and for all, to get it in the open and stop pussy-footing around it.

Her eyes became fierce and dark. "You're calling me stupid?" she asked quietly through tight lips.

"Yes," I answered defiantly. "I am, because you're fucking stupid if you think that I need anything more than just you."

Her face flashed with a look of surprise but the anger was still there.

"But that's _all_ you're getting!" she cried. "I have nothing. I am nothing!" I could see the tears collecting in her eyes as her voice quivered with hurt. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said.

It ripped me apart to hear her say those words but equally I was fucking seething. Had I not told her enough that she was all I wanted or would ever need? Did I not tell her every day how much I loved her, showed her with my body as well as my words?

Why the hell did I bother if she still thought that she wasn't enough for me?

"You know maybe you're right, Bella," I said after an age of tense silence. "Maybe I'm the stupid motherfucker here."

I dropped my hands from my hips and walked passed her towards the bed, spinning on my heel to face her when I reached it. Her face was still, pained and anxious.

"I mean how fucking stupid of me to bother telling you how much I love you and need you and want you when all the time you don't believe me."

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Well," I continued, kicking my shoes off in aggravation. "It's obvious you don't believe a word I've said to you for you still to be spouting this shit."

She stared at me for a beat before taking a deep breath. "I do believe you," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said in as antagonising a tone as I could.

"I said I do believe you," she said again through gritted teeth.

"You do?" I asked with a sarcastic chuckle that I knew would drive her insane. "Really, well you could have fooled me."

"Edward, stop," she croaked. "I know what you're doing and it won't work."

"And what _exactly_ am I doing, Isabella?" I countered, cocking my eyebrow at her.

She closed her eyes briefly and took another deep breath to steady herself. When her eyes met mine the fire had dimmed and had been replaced with a sadness that broke my heart.

"I know how much you love me and need me and want me, Edward," she said softly, "because I know how much I love, want and need you."

I pushed my hands in my pockets to stop them reaching out for her. She had to say what she needed to, as did I and holding her and getting distracted would not help.

"But," she breathed. "But I also need you to know that what Tanya said didn't just hurt me but made me realise that I have nothing to offer you and how that looks to...some people."

"Fuck, Bella, I thought we were passed this shit," I moaned, rubbing my forehead with my palms. "You want me to draw up a pre-nup? Fine, I'll draw up a pre-nup and you can have whatever the fuck you want..."

"That's not what I mean!" she snapped, clapping her hands to her face. "I don't want…"

"Then what?!" I shouted, feeling my anger reach critical. "What do you want, Bella?"

She stood before me in silence, crying into her hands. Her small shoulders shook and her chest lifted and dropped erratically with every breath she took. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I ignored it. Instead I counted to four in my head and then to eight as I exhaled before taking a step towards my future wife.

Moving as slow as I could, I wrapped my fingers gently around her small wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. A small sob escaped her followed by a sniff. I moved my hands down from her wrists to her hands which she squeezed tightly. I ground my teeth with the complete frustration and overwhelming need I had to just lose myself in her and forget the last ten minutes.

I hated fighting with her.

She was my everything but her continuing belief that she wasn't enough or that people would think…whatever the fuck it was she thought _they _would think would, if not dealt with now, change from a small fracture to a huge gaping hole in our relationship. We had both worked too damn hard to let that happen, especially now that she wore my ring on her finger.

I let my thumb trace over said ring slowly and reverently. She had no idea what it did to me seeing her wear it.

"Edward," she murmured her face still down and covered by her hair.

"What, Bella?" I answered quietly feeling my stomach twist in on itself.

"I was so angry with her, Edward," she continued. "Even after all this time…being with you, having you. She still knew what to say to make me…" She trailed off and flexed her left hand again. "I wanted to hurt her after all that she has done to you, to Rosalie and to me."

I nodded in understanding even though she wasn't looking at me. I knew exactly what she was feeling. My mirror in my gym knew that I understood what she was feeling. It suddenly hit me how different our positions now were. I had helped her to calm down. I had pulled her off of Tanya before she caused permanent damage. Not that I wouldn't have loved to have seen that shit and I was now the one pleading with her to talk to me and get over her insecurities. Because that's all they were; insecurities and I'd be damned if I was about to let them creep back between us.

"I know," I replied. "Jesus, Bella, of course I know."

"I know!" she moaned suddenly sounding exasperated. "That's just it!" She looked up at me, tired, angry and hurt. "I'm so fucking mad with myself for losing it after you have worked _so_ hard on dealing with your own anger. I didn't even give it a second thought when I went for her like a goddamn idiot. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward," she said, placing her fingers on my lips. "Please, let me finish."

I nodded and clenched my jaw having no fucking clue what she was about to say.

Her fingers moved from my lips, across my jaw until her hand was cupping my cheek. The warmth of her palm comforted more than I could ever describe and I found myself leaning into it.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that I can't think of any words to explain it any more. You're so wonderful, Edward. You have no idea how easy it is to love and adore you. I honestly couldn't give a shit about a pre-nup or anything like that but what she said struck me," she held the hands that were still together against her stomach, "right here."

I shook my head slowly wanting nothing more than to hunt Tanya down and kill her for making Bella like this and then shake some fucking sense into Bella herself.

"I know I'm stupid," she continued with a wry smile. "You are so right. I know you love me. I can see in your eyes now how much you love me and I have no idea what I ever did to deserve it." She stroked her hand underneath my eye. "But there it is clear as day and it is more important to me than anything else in the world."

Her words squeezed my heart in my chest and the air out of my lungs. I suddenly realised that I was looking at her through blurry tear-filled eyes.

"I hate that you let her get to you," I murmured. "I don't understand after _everything_ how you can still think of yourself that way."

"Because it never made sense for you to love me, Edward. I'm just me." She shrugged seemingly dumbfounded by the love I had for her. I realised then that she never doubted my love she just didn't understand it.

Stupid, beautiful girl…

I cupped her face in my hands and rested my forehead against hers. "You're everything to me, Bella. Everything."

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry."

I shushed her and pulled her to my chest burying my nose in her hair and taking a huge lungful of the sweet smell that lay there. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she pulled me to her tighter than she ever had before.

"_They_ are not important, baby," I whispered into her hair. "_They_ don't matter."

I felt her nod against my chest. I pulled her back slowly and looked down into her face.

"What matters, is you and me. Fuck everything else. This," I said holding her left hand up between us. "This right here is all I care about. You _are_ stupid and ridiculous…and so fucking beautiful it breaks my heart."

"Edward," she sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"I wouldn't give a shit if we lived in a shack under a bridge with trolls as neighbours, Bella as long as we were together."

"Me too," she whispered. "Me too, I just…"

"No," I said firmly, "just fucking nothing. It's _you_ and _me_. No-one else. I want to marry you because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But if you want a pre-nup, to make _you_ feel better, then I'll get Benjamin back here right now to draw the fucker up, making sure that you would be entitled to nothing. But I don't give a shit about any of that. And as much as I hate fighting you, baby, I'd rather have you scream at me than not have you at all. I don't _need_ anything but you. Isn't that enough?"

Huge tears rolled down her cheeks before she nodded into my palms. "Yes," she answered. "It is, Edward. Oh god, baby, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you," I replied as I bent my head and pressed my lips gently to hers. I felt her whole body relax as I opened my mouth to her and heard myself moan as her tongue touched mine. I pulled away gently, my nose against hers. "Do you want me call Benjamin?"

In truth, had she said yes, I _would_ have called him and as much it would break me to do it I would have signed the motherfucker too. For her.

She bit her lip and shook her head vigorously. "No," she breathed. "Fuck no. I'm so fucking stupid. No, Edward. We _are_ enough. _We're_ all that matters."

I leaned my forehead to hers and smiled gently at her using my words before taking a long deep breath. "Will you be my wife, Isabella?"

"Yes," she answered loudly without hesitation. "Yes, a million times _yes_."

"Then that's all that fucking matters," I replied and crushed my lips back to hers.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I lifted her under her ass so that she could wrap her legs around me as I turned and headed back to the bed. I laid her down underneath me, my lips never leaving hers as I rested my weight gently onto her. We kissed, long and slow, deep and wet, breathless and open, telling each other with our bodies that all we needed was each other.

She pulled her mouth from mine and trailed hot kisses and tongue flicks down my neck and across my Adam's apple driving me fucking crazy. I needed her so fucking badly and couldn't help but push my hips into hers. She moaned and lifted back against me, locking her feet and calves around my thighs. I let my hand glide up her bare thigh and up under the leg of her shorts before I moaned in frustration when I remembered that sex was off the menu.

Christ, I just wanted to be inside her.

"I'm sorry," she muttered into my neck obviously feeling my want and my disappointment.

"It's ok," I answered nibbling her jaw. "I just…fuck…I need you so bad."

"I know, baby. I need you too," she replied, lifting her hips again. Her legs suddenly tightened like hell around me and she flipped us over until she was straddling me.

"Fuck," I almost gasped holding onto her waist for dear life. "Talk about taking a guy by surprise."

She smirked down at me and kissed me hard enough to take my breath away. "Bella, sweetheart," I moaned grinding into her. "You have to stop that."

"Why?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

I was just about to answer her with some smart ass, chauvinistic remark when her hands began unfastening my belt and unzipping my fly.

"Jesus," I muttered as her knuckle grazed my cock. Which I knew from the look on her face was utterly intentional.

I lifted from the bed as she pulled my pants and boxers down and hissed loudly when her palm stroked me from balls to tip.

"I'm going to suck your cock now," she purred as she licked her lips. My stomach clenched and my dick twitched and wept at her words. Christ, I loved this woman.

"Mmhm," I managed to answer as she leaned over and sucked the tip of me into her warm, wet mouth.

_Holy mother of…_

"Fuck, baby," I moaned, pushing my head back into the pillows. She was kneeling to my right so that I was able to rub my hand up and down the back of her thigh and over her ass which I squeezed gently as she dropped her mouth lower onto me.

"Uh…yes. Like that," I moaned through gritted teeth. She flicked her hair over her shoulder so that I could watch her as she sucked and licked me which was honestly just about the best fucking thing I had ever seen.

I squeezed her ass again and felt her push back into my palm.

_Oh really…?_

I let my fingers slide up the leg of her shorts again and smoothed my palm across from one cheek to the other, lingering just long enough between them. I groaned as she hummed her approval against my cock.

"You like that, babygirl?" I panted, biting my lip as I did it again.

She didn't answer but, without taking her mouth from me, pushed her shorts down so they rested on the backs of her knees, exposing her beautiful tight, cream ass to me.

"Sweet Jesus," I growled as I moved my hand up to the dimples of her lower back and then all the way down the centre of her ass, pushing gently as my thumb brushed her back entrance. She moaned again and fuck me if she didn't suck my dick hard enough to ingest my fucking eyeballs.

"Uh!" I cried out. "Fuck." I thrust into her mouth firmly, knowing that she liked it when I did that.

Her mouth began moving faster and Christ it was so wet around me. I pushed my thumb against her again, harder this time and grunted when her tongue twisted around me.

Desperate to see her reaction and just about ready to throw her over and replace my hand with my cock, I sucked my thumb into my mouth, making it as slick as I could before placing back where she seemed to fucking love it. The wetness made her arch against my hand and I pushed, as slowly as I could, until the tip of my thumb disappeared into her.

Her mouth left my dick as she snapped her head back and moaned the most erotic sound I had ever heard.

"Oh god," she whimpered. "That feels…"

"Is that ok?" I asked, pushing into her gently.

"Fuck yes," she replied closing her eyes. "Don't stop."

_She really was sent from heaven…_

Her mouth was quickly back around me sucking, licking, grazing and hotter and wetter than it had ever been. I pushed my thumb in further and pulled it back, slow and gentle, feeling her give a little, more and more, with every move I made. My balls were nearly in my stomach they were so tight and I was starting to find it really fucking hard to concentrate what with her mouth on me and my thumb inside her.

"I'm close," I managed to croak when her hand ran up my length, gripping me below her mouth as her tongue wandered around the end of my cock. "You're…mouth, Bella…fuck. I love your mouth."

She hummed again and I pushed my thumb all the way inside her. She cried out and bucked against me and that was all it took for me to cum so hard I couldn't make a sound. She sucked and lapped at everything I gave her as I ground my hips, pushing further into her mouth.

"Uh…uh, uh, shit," I moaned, feeling my heart pound hard enough to crack a rib.

She pulled her mouth off me slowly and I watched, eyes damn near bugging out of my head, as she began rubbing her clit.

"Please," she panted. "So close, Edward. Fuck, so close."

"Holy shit," I muttered and began moving my thumb again that had, for one brief moment, been rendered immobile by my fucking incredible orgasm.

I moved the tip of it in small circles, feeling the rough skin of her and the tightness inside. Fuck she was so tight I wondered if my dick would actually fit in there. Not to be presumptuous…

"That's it…oh, baby…that's fucking…" Her head dropped forward and her whole body shook as she came with a low feral moan, biting down on my hip bone enough to make me cry out with her. I could feel her muscles around me tense and contract as I kept the movement up as best I could while watching her cum.

"Bella," I whispered as she slowed and dropped her hand from herself, her body draping over mine. I eased my own hand from her and let my arm thump down onto the bed. We were both exhausted.

She looked up at me from her resting spot under my belly button and smiled a lazy almost bashful smile.

"Mmm," she hummed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Her head shook on my stomach as I did.

"That's one way of putting it," I replied, pulling my shirt over my head so that I was naked. "Come here." I held my arms open for her, needing to feel her weight against me.

With hardly any energy at all she managed to crawl up my body and slump against me, kicking off her shorts as she did. I kissed her lips softly, unable to hide my smile.

"Bella Swan," I growled as I peppered her face with small, light kisses. "You are without doubt _the_ sexiest creature I have ever encountered."

She giggled lightly and hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Oh no," I chuckled pulling her face back up to mine. "No hiding. Not after that!"

She bit her lip as her blush washed across her skin. "I don't know what came over me."

"Me neither but _please_ promise me we get to do that shit again." Unbelievably my cock twitched and pulsed at the thought.

Her face remained bashful which was admittedly sexy as hell. I had never done what we had just done with anyone else and I knew that Bella had never done it either which just increased my need to do it again and soon. I felt giddy, smug and horny as shit.

"Ok," she breathed. "I'd like that."

"Me too," I answered before shimmying us both under the covers and wrapping my arms around her.

She reached over and turned the lamp off, casting the room in darkness. We lay in silence, her hand twisting in the hair of my stomach while my fingers danced up and down her arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, leaning my lips against the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah," She replied, sleepily. "I'm so sorry I lost it, Edward." She took a deep breath and snuggled closer to me as she exhaled. "I promise I won't…_they_ are not important."

"You're damn right they're not, baby," I answered, kissing her hair.

"Edward," she whispered against my chest.

"Mmhm."

"I can't wait to marry you."

My breath caught in my throat and without thinking how tired we both were I rolled her onto her back pressing myself against her. I took her hands and pushed them into the pillow at the sides of her head, kissing her so hard that my nose crushed against her cheek. Her legs wrapped around me and squeezed pulling me closer. I was hard as hell and I could feel how wet she was as she ground against me.

"Bella," I whispered pulling back from her mouth and gazing down at her in the darkness. "I wish I could marry you tomorrow."

It was the truth. If I had been able I would have called Father Caius at that moment and had him marry us as we lay in bed. I felt Bella's lips turn into a smile as she placed a soft kiss on my chin.

"I think tomorrow may be a little short notice for everyone."

I laughed lightly and kissed her back.

"But maybe...three weeks is enough time?" I felt her hesitancy in the way her palms froze on my shoulder blades and the gust of air that left her and washed over my face.

"Three weeks?" I echoed, just to make sure that I had heard her right.

"Yeah," she replied with a small nod.

I released her left hand and reached over for the lamp, grimacing and cursing as the light hit my eyes. I blinked and looked down at her through narrowed eyes.

"Are you...are you serious?" I asked, flicking my eyes between hers.

She bit her lip and smiled gently, nodding slowly, "if that's ok."

I pulled my head back so I could look at her entire face and let my eyes roam over her from chin to hairline. She was so fucking beautiful.

"You want to marry me in three weeks?" I repeated like an idiot. It seemed that although my ears heard her words just fine, my brain couldn't quite compute them. Part of me was ecstatic that she wanted this but there was a smaller part that was in sudden panic that it was going to happen so quickly.

"I'd marry you here in this bed now if I could," she replied with a blush that set her cheeks on fire.

And that, right there, was why I loved her.

"Three weeks," I repeated. "We'll still be here, Bella."

She nodded again, her eyes dancing and bright. "Exactly," she answered. "There aren't many meadows in LA after all."

"Meadow," I murmured as the same image I had had when Alice had originally mentioned having the wedding in Italy flashed in front of my eyes. Bella, in an ivory dress, tall grass, blue sky...

She laughed under me and cupped my cheek.

"Is there an echo in here?" She said with a huge smile.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I'm just...you really want this?"

Her eyes flashed with panic, "don't...don't you?"

"Oh God, Bella," I urged, knotting my fingers into her hair, "more than anything."

Her face relaxed and her hands wandered to my shoulders and then to my neck.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing me softly.

I smiled against her and nodded. "I love you too, baby," I replied, rubbing my nose along her jaw line. "So, are we going to do this?"

She blinked up at me and smiled. "Yes," she whispered.

My lips were back on hers before she could take a breath. Our hands roamed, stroked, caressed and held, memorising and worshipping. I fell asleep still lying on her, my face in the side of her neck as she wound herself around me, kissing my face and humming softly.

* * * *

"Christ, Alice!" I cried covering my ears as she squealed again.

It was 5:30am and far too fucking early for my sister's current behaviour. She danced around me, clapping and smiling wide enough to make her face split.

"Just calm the fuck down, woman, seriously!" I griped as I poured a cup of hot coffee.

"Calm down?" she laughed. "You're getting married in three weeks and you want me to calm down?"

"Who's getting married in three weeks?" my father asked as he and my mom entered the kitchen.

"Edward and Bella," Alice answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Alice," I grumbled reaching to grab her to calm her down but was stopped by my mom who flung her arms around my neck and squeezed. The speed at which this was all happening was obviously not a worry for my mother, who was stopping the air from getting to my lungs.

"Oh, Edward," she cooed in my ear. "That is wonderful!"

I smiled into her hair and nodded. "Yeah it is," I answered, shaking Dad's hand behind her back.

"You'll still be here," he said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah," I repeated. "There's a place that is special to us." Mom stepped back from me with a smile that rivalled Alice's. "And we want to get married there."

"So wonderful," Mom whispered, clutching her hands under her chin.

"We have some things to decide before we can start organising anyth-..."

"Stop right there, Cullen," Alice said firmly with her palm up at my face. "You tell me dates, times and location and I will handle it."

I exhaled down my nose and crossed my arms over my chest. "Alice, I love you but seriously back the fuck off."

"Edward!" Mom scolded.

"What?" I replied like a twelve year old. "This is Bella's day and I don't want Alice taking over!"

"I won't '_take over',_ asshole," Alice retorted before sticking her tongue out. "I just know some people who know some people that can help us get organised. Of course I'll talk to Bella first."

"Make sure you do," I said, pointing a finger at her. "I want her to have whatever she wants not what _you think_ she wants."

"Promise," she replied holding her hand over her heart.

I shook my head at her and failed miserably in keeping the smile from my face.

"Fine," I conceded and immediately regretted it when she squealed again. Even Mom looked surprised.

"Dress shopping!" Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit wedding dress shopping!"

"Well, I'd like to join you on that particular excursion," Mom interrupted, "if that's ok, of course." She blushed and shrugged at me with an _I'm-your-mother-leave-me-alone_ look.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, as my dad chuckled at the side of me. Faster than I could comprehend Alice had flipped her phone open and was dialling a number. Who the fuck she was calling at this god awful hour was beyond me, so I grabbed the coffee I had poured for Bella and made my way back upstairs.

"On set at seven, Edward," Dad called behind me.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, dragging my feet.

Bella was still fast asleep when I returned to the room. I looked down at her as I placed her cup on the side table and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, running my hand down the side of her face. She shifted slightly, mumbling and murmuring like she always did. I smiled as her small nose scrunched adorably and her little pink tongue darted out between her lips. I leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, running my nose up her temple. She smelled warm and sweet and I breathed her in as much as I could.

"Isabella," I whispered, rubbing her arm. "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Not uh," she replied, pushing her face into the pillow.

I laughed and ran my hands through her hair. "Come on, sleeping beauty," I continued quietly. "We have to get up. I brought coffee."

"Mmm," she hummed pursing her lips for me.

"Nope," I said with a grin. "Not until you get up."

She huffed and opened one eye, frowning at me as she did. "You don't play nice," she grumbled.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. She dropped them limply to her lap and smiled a tight lipped smile.

"You're mean," she croaked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed with a pout. I leaned to her and kissed her softly. "Your coffee is there, baby."

"Thank you," she offered bringing it slowly to her lips. She sipped and leaned her head back against the head board with a light thump.

"So, I was thinking, um…" I said nervously running a hand through my hair.

"Dangerous pastime," she replied quickly as she wiggled her eyebrows at me over the rim of her cup

"Tell me about it," I countered with a wink. "But I was thinking that, um…as we have decided to get married here, in three weeks…that we could do a bit of shopping this afternoon. I'm due to finish on set at three and I'd really like to take you somewhere."

The right side of her mouth lifted and she blinked at me slowly, "where?"

"Well," I started, glancing down at her left hand. "I thought that maybe we could go and pick our wedding bands."

I let my eyes evade hers for a couple of moments before allowing myself to look at her. I don't know why I was so nervous, she'd agreed to marry me and even suggested to do it in twenty-one days. It was strange how the thought of buying our rings made my stomach flip.

Maybe it wasn't nerves. Maybe it was excitement.

She dipped her head and smiled widely. "That sounds great," she answered putting her coffee down and leaning closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella Swan," I answered, grinning from ear to ear as I thought about calling her Bella Cullen.

* * * *

I finished on set at four thirty, pissed, tired and frustrated with the whole re-shoot business as a damn whole.

Tanya had been surprisingly well-behaved. Even my father had whispered how cordial she had been and that she had actually been on set a half hour earlier than her scheduled time but that didn't stop my aggravation at having to be near the bitch. I didn't trust her as far as I could fucking throw her. Our love scenes had been finished back in LA, thank fuck, so my scenes with her were mostly conversations and action. Her proximity however still offended the hell out of me. It was going to be a long ass week with her there.

I had managed a quick shower and was waiting for Bella by the Aston, when her and Alice came walking out of the house laughing loudly about something.

"Hey," Bella said with a smile, her hair bouncing around her face.

"Hey," I replied, holding the door of the car open for her. I felt like I hadn't seen her in hours even though she had been on set the entire time that I had. She was stunning and I felt my tiredness ease as she stepped around me towards the car.

"So your fiancée and I have been talking and we think that the engagement party should be this weekend," Alice said quickly.

She held up her palm to stop me from replying and I ground my teeth together in annoyance.

"Just the family. Really small, drinks, canapés. How about it Doucheward?"

I flipped the finger and sighed as Bella chuckled at my side. I narrowed my eyes at her, unable to hide my smile

"It sounds great," I answered, looking at Bella and ignoring my sister.

"Yay," Alice screeched, jumping on the spot.

I closed the door behind Bella and made my way around the front of the car.

"Seriously, Alice, can you _please_ ease up on the squeals. Dogs around the area are going fucking crazy as we speak. When the hell is Jasper coming?"

"Fifteen days," she answered without hesitation. "So I have to keep myself occupied."

"Whatever," I mumbled and slumped into the leather seat of the car. I knew she meant well and the truth was she _was_ missing Jasper like crazy but honestly she was driving _me_ crazy too.

I took a deep breath and started the car. I looked up at Bella when her hand covered mine on the gear stick.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, rubbing her thumb across my knuckle.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Let's get out of here."

The Tiffany's store that I needed had agreed to stay open half an hour longer for me when I had called them and explained that I was going to be late. They were very good to me and exceedingly discreet. I had used them when I had bought Bella her bracelet when we went to the opera so I knew that showing up the way that we were and for the reasons that I gave would be kept confidential. I hadn't really thought about how we were going to tell the Hollywood crowd about our news and I still needed to ask Bella what her thoughts were. She was my main priority and we would keep it quiet until she was comfortable with others knowing.

"Do you know what you want?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

"In what context?" I smiled back.

"Your ring," she answered with a smile. "Do you know what you want?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Not really. I haven't really thought about it that much."

In truth, all I _had_ thought about was the ring that would be on her finger, telling the world that she was mine.

Possessive? Um...yeah. Fucking sue me.

"Silver or platinum would look great on you," she said quietly, rubbing my forearm.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her and the sound of sex that laced her words.

"Mmhm," she answered, looking at me with huge pupils.

"You ok, baby?" I asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," she replied quickly, shifting in her seat and licking her lips.

I laughed lightly and pulled the car into the lot. I turned the engine off and turned to face her.

"I know," I said with a slow nod.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression while unclipping her seat belt.

"I know what you're thinking."

"You're a mind reader now?" she said with a smirk.

I smirked back and reached for her left hand. I skimmed my fingertips over her ring and smiled.

"I know what seeing you wear this does to me, Bella."

It made me hard, desperate for her and happier than I ever thought I could be.

"It tells people that you're mine. That you have made a promise to me that you will be my wife." I kissed her hand and placed it back on her lap.

Her pupils had grown even bigger and her chest was rising and dropping quickly.

"So when I see you shift in your seat, when you think about me wearing the ring that shows people I'm yours, that I belong to you and only you...forever...I know what you're feeling."

She lunged at me, hands tight in my hair and lips hard on mine but I didn't give a shit. I kissed her back, grabbed at her and shoved my tongue into her mouth. I swallowed every groan, every pant and every breath that left her until I was nearly throwing her into the back seat.

Leather, be damned.

"Bella," I growled. "Sweetheart, we can't."

_Fuck!_ Saying those words actually hurt.

"Please...I..." she pleaded.

"Baby," I groaned, cupping her face. "I know."

She slowed herself on me and exhaled. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Christ, Bella, don't be fucking sorry." I grabbed her hand and pushed it against my cock that was begging to get to her. She moaned as I did. "You feel that? I want you just as much. We just can't here."

"Ok," she mumbled, sitting back in her seat and rubbing her face.

I smiled at her flustered appearance and blew a long breath thorough my lips.

"Ready?" I asked after a moment of calming and re-adjusting.

"I am," she answered with a smile and we set off into the store.

Deciding on a ring for Bella was easy. I had already seen the one that I wanted her to have when I was in New York and luckily the same one was in this store too. When the store manager brought it from the glass casing the look on Bella's face told me that she loved it at much as I did. The twelve circular diamonds that joined to make the band sparkled under the spotlights and sat perfectly snug next to her engagement ring. I gazed down at her hand and I swear to God my breath caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. She looked up at me with her gorgeous doe eyes that were filled with tears and smiled.

That was all she needed to do.

Finding a ring for me, on the other hand, was a fucking nightmare. I agreed with Bella that silver or platinum looked the nicest. After an hour and a half we had finally gotten the choice down between three. Bella laughed lightly at the side of me as I chewed on the side of my thumb, flicking my eyes between the three platinum bands in front of me.

"Baby," she said, rubbing her palm down the centre of my back. "It's ok. Just take your time."

"Well, which one do you like?" I asked in a pleading, _help-me-I-cannot-make-a-decision_ kind of voice.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, standing behind me and peeking around my shoulder. "I like them all," she answered with a small shrug.

"Bella," I grumbled. "That doesn't fucking help."

The store manager's eyes widened at my language.

"I know, I know," she replied with a giggle. Her arms tightened around me in reassurance. "Ok," she sighed. "I like...that one."

Amazingly she pointed to the one that I had been drawn to from the beginning. It was the store manager's fault with his flouncy fucking language about platinum and weight and other bullshit and selling techniques that had managed to confuse the hell out of me.

Bella picked it up between her thumb and index finger and inspected it closer. It was a nice ring, platinum with two engraved lines that wrapped around it. Bella let her finger trail over them and smiled.

"A line for you and a line for me," she said softly.

She moved around me and picked up my left hand. With her eyes trained on mine she slowly slipped it onto my ring finger where it fit...fucking perfectly. The sensation of having it on there was like nothing I had ever experienced. It burned heat through my skin, into my hand that then shot up my arm like a bullet. It reminded me of the shock I felt the first time I had touched Bella's hand, all warmth, need and a sexual connection of such magnitude that from that very first moment, I knew I would never want anyone the way that I wanted her.

We both exhaled and laughed lightly when we realised we had both been holding our breaths.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, biting on her lower lip.

"So are you," I answered softly, lifting her face with my fingers under her chin. I placed a slow kiss on her lips and smiled as she sighed.

I pulled back and with my eyes still on her face I said firmly to the store manager, "We'll take them."

~*~

"So are you sure about this party thing, baby?" I asked cautiously once we were back in the car and on our way back to the house.

She sighed and slipped her hands under her thighs on the leather seat.

"Bella," I said softly as I turned the music down. "Sweetheart, don't let Alice bully you into anything because I swear if she..."

"No, no," she interrupted me quickly. "She's fine."

I dropped my head and gave her a disbelieving glance.

"Really, she's great," she said with a smile and a nod.

"Then what is it?" I felt a slither of panic snake its way across my chest like a cold fingertip.

"Nothing," she answered softly, looking anywhere but fucking me.

_I had just about had enough of this shit..._

I quickly checked my mirrors and swerved the car hard into a small space off the road. The tyres stopping so suddenly kicked up a shit load of dust and stones at the back of the car. I yanked the hand brake up and turned to look at her. A car whizzing past us aired his horn in temper at my inconvenient place on the side of the road but I couldn't have given a shit. All I cared about was the woman in front of me and the fact that she was still afraid to say things to me.

Her face was a picture.

"Jesus, Edward," she gasped as she looked around at where I had parked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look," I answered as calmly as I could. "Fuck that. What are you not telling me?"

"What?" she asked with a frown and a shake of her head.

"What are you not saying? What's worrying you?" I pressed.

"It's nothing I'm..." she started.

I mean was she serious with this _nothing_ shit?

"Isabella," I grumbled, running my hands through my hair. "If you value my sanity in any way you will not say that it is nothing and that you are fine."

She remained silent, her eyes dancing all over my face as I raised my eyebrows at her in expectation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Don't apologise, Bella. I'm not mad. Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. You know how fucking crazy your silence drives me."

"Ok," she nodded, placing her hand on my knee. The contact eased me almost immediately. "Firstly, I want this party, I do. And Alice has behaved herself so far because I have threatened her with a wedding dress shopping ban if she tries to pull her usual controlling crazy demon shit."

I laughed lightly as Bella smiled in smug satisfaction.

"It's just," she breathed deeply her smile dropping slowly. "I haven't called Mom or Dad yet about our plans to have the wedding here and I'm worried."

"About what, baby?" I urged moving closer to her.

Would they go crazy that we had planned it so quick? They both seemed happy enough when she called them to tell them that we were engaged, but that didn't mean shit at this point.

"Well...my dad...," she started. "He can't really...afford...to come over here and mom...well, she's the same. Angela and Ben I'm sure will be ok but…Seth too..." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I want the wedding here, Edward. In our place, in our meadow but I want my parents and friends there too and..."

"Bella," I said as soothingly as I could. I ran my palm down the side of her face desperate to try and ease the anxiety that lay there. "You're worried about money."

It wasn't a question because I knew the answer. As it always was with Bella, her pride about accepting what she deemed as help from anyone was getting in the way of her talking to me.

She nodded and her frown increased. "I'm sorry. I know I drive you crazy with my...unwillingness to accept things from you."

I laughed at her understatement and watched as she smiled slowly.

"I'm trying."

I looked at her incredulously. _What the fuck ever, Swan..._

"Ok, I promise I'll try," she conceded with a shrug.

"Bella," I murmured. "We are going to get married in three weeks and when that happens, like it or not everything that is mine will be yours."

I watched her face pinch slightly at my words and held back the urge to roll my eyes.

"If you want me to help with tickets for flights, hotels, dresses, flowers and paying for them and what the fuck ever else, Bella, just ask. This is my wedding too so I am _allowed_ to pay for shit. Just tell me. That's all I need for you to do."

She exhaled heavily through her nose and nodded. "I know," she said in a small voice. "I just didn't..."

"I know, babygirl," I interrupted as I cupped her cheek and leaned into her for a kiss.

She pressed her mouth to mine and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck sending shivers of need down my back. She pulled back slowly resting her forehead against mine.

"Thank you," she whispered, rubbing her nose up the side of mine.

"You're welcome," I answered. "Just talk to me, Bella. We're in this together, you and me."

She nodded and smiled. "I know, Edward. I love you."

"I love you," I answered. "Now let's get home before I fuck you on the back seat of my Aston."

She laughed and cleared her throat. _Yeah, she wanted it too_.

"So, baby," she said in a playful voice, rubbing her hand across the suede of the dashboard.

"Mmhm," I answered as I started the car back up and turned back onto the road.

"When I'm your wife," she purred. "Does that mean that the Aston is mine, too?"

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back against the headrest of my seat. I think I even snorted.

"No," I deadpanned, halting my laughter immediately while turning my head in her direction. "It doesn't. At. All."

"Bastard," she muttered with a giggle as I grabbed her left hand and kissed it gently.

* * * *

The next six days seemed to fly past.

The shoot was going really well, even though our usual twelve hour days turned into eighteen and twenty hour days. I was just glad that Dad was happy and that we were slightly ahead of schedule. The vibe amongst the crew and the cast was one that was willing to get it done as quickly as possible without cutting on the quality.

I had a good feeling about it, especially on Tanya's final day. She left looking tired and pensive and slinked off quietly to lick her wounds. In all honesty I didn't give a fuck where she was going as long as it was nowhere near me or my family. It wouldn't be the last time I had to be near Tanya Denali but for now, I felt like I could truly relax and breathe a little easier on set.

I felt like I'd hardly seen Bella. When I was on set, I was working, so she kept her distance which I loved and hated in equal measure. She was busy arranging times and dates of publicity events with Jane and she had also been on a few shopping excursions with Alice. I kept my nose the hell out of that shit but I couldn't help but wonder what was in some of the bags that they brought back with them.

I had missed her like crazy.

We had little time to spend together and when we finally did come together at dinner or even later on when we both climbed into bed, I was so fucking tired I couldn't make love to her, even if she _had_ finished her period.

I was my own personal fucking cockblocker!

It had been a week since we had had penetrative, my cock inside her pussy type sex and I was seriously itching for her. We'd fooled around a little, but since the buying of the wedding bands day when she had given me the most awesome hand job/blowjob of my life, all we had managed were a few heated kisses, groping and some serious grinding. My thumb had also seen more action which was hot as hell.

I needed her and I couldn't seem to keep my hands away from her and tonight, the night of our engagement party was no exception. I hadn't seen her since she had come in from her meeting with Jane and Alec and she had since been holed up in the bathroom getting ready. She had been so much more relaxed since our talk in the Aston.

She had called her mom and dad two days after we had bought our rings and told them of our meadow wedding plans. I think her father was a little surprised at the speed of which everything was happening but Renee, as I had suspected, was nothing but ecstatic for her daughter. With Alice's help I had booked flights and transport for the three of them over to Italy, as well as a hotel room for Renee and Phil. Angela, Ben and Seth and his new partner had said they would arrange what they needed themselves.

My mom and dad had insisted that both of Bella's parents stay at the house which Bella had vetoed immediately. In the end she wanted her father, Charlie, to stay at the house and her mom to stay somewhere different. I got the distinct impression that had they all stayed there may have been some type of atmosphere that Bella simply didn't need to deal with three days before the wedding.

I was happy as long as Bella was, naturally but I had to admit that I liked the idea of Charlie staying in the house as I had never met him. I was nervous as shit about it but I _was_ marrying his daughter after all so there was very little way around it.

I just hoped he didn't decide to bring his fucking gun…

I knew it was a risky thing to do knowing Bella's stubbornness for accepting gifts but I had also looked into getting her a wedding gift. It had taken a while to finally decide but once I had seen it on the internet and imagined it belonging to Bella I knew that I had to buy it for her. Plus I would be able to play with it too which would be an added bonus. I would live with her sulk or annoyance when I gave it to her because hell she'd be my wife by then and there would be shit all that she would be able to do about it.

I smiled at my reflection at that thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella's voice was light as it hit me as she came out of the bathroom.

"No reason," I replied with a grin as I adjusted my tie so that the knot was bigger.

"You look…great," she whispered from behind me as she rubbed her palms across my shoulders, ironing out invisible creases from my light blue shirt.

"I try," I replied, winking at her through the mirror.

"I just need to grab my bag," she added, as she turned from me and as she did, I caught a glimpse of her dress in the mirror.

_Holy fucking shit…_

I turned slowly, my mouth going dry with the movement and watched her as she walked over to the bed and picked up her small bag. I let my eyes linger at her heels that were higher than she normally wore, up her bare legs and then across the one shoulder and the collar bone that was visible beneath the cream silk. I swallowed the possessive growl that was building in my chest as she turned to face me in such a way that her hair swung around her shoulders.

She was a fucking vision and she was all mine.

In two strides across the room towards her she was in my arms, her back bending as I held her and kissed her with everything I had. I pushed my tongue against hers, desperate and needing every inch of her. Her fingers clawed at my back and her right leg hitched around my thigh pulling me closer to her.

_Fuck yes…_

"God, baby, I've missed you," I moaned into her neck as my tongue trailed up to her jaw. "You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful."

"I need you, Edward," she gasped, pulling on my tie. "I need you so much."

"Fuck," I replied breathlessly, grinding my cock into her.

It took me a minute to realise, as my hands wandered up under her delicious dress that there was an insistent knocking at the door.

"Jesus," I moaned, dropping my head to the crook of her shoulder as her hands gripped my hair.

"Yeah," Bella shouted to the bastard at the other side of the door with a shaky voice.

"Come on, guys," Alice called. "Put each other down. Everyone is waiting."

"Fuck off," I called back, feeling Bella laugh and start moving away from me.

"Now, Edward," Alice shouted back. Her tone had changed considerably to one of annoyance.

Yeah, well, _shit_, she wasn't the only one who was fucking annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," I retorted.

"Edward," Bella added, cupping my face with a small smile. "Come on. She's helped arrange most of this. Be nice."

"I'll be nice when I feel that hot pussy around me."

I groaned as my fingers grazed her lace panties and felt her heat.

"Baby," she gasped "Please…be nice…" She smirked at me and I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Ok," I said in a low voice as I pulled my hands from her and straightened her up. "I'll play nice."

She started playing with my tie, biting on her lip when she saw how hard she'd pulled it. I kissed her nose until she had finished and it looked as it had before she had touched it.

"But just know," I continued as I pulled on my suit jacket and pushed down on my dick while she straightened her dress. "When we get back up here, I will be anything but nice."

I grinned and cocked an eyebrow at her as she moaned softly.

"That makes two of us then. Doesn't it?" she countered as she swept past me towards the door.

I couldn't help but take a warning swipe at her ass as she opened it, making her giggle.

"Promises, promises, Miss Swan," I said as she took my hand.

"We'll see," she replied, licking her lips and leading me down the stairs.

As promised there was only Bella and I, my mom and dad, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mags and Emmett's parents in attendance. Bella had promised her parents that we would go for a meal when they arrived to make up for them missing this one.

They were all waiting for us in the dining room, each with a glass of champagne and a smile. My dad handed me a glass and tipped his in my direction.

"Congratulations," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I replied with a small laugh and a glance at Bella who had been accosted by Emmett's parents. My Aunt Lisa was gazing at down at the ring on Bella's finger and I was sure I detected some tears. I smiled at my uncle who nodded towards me from across the room.

Emmett wandered over to me with a large grin. "Three weeks, huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Mmhm," I answered nervously.

"Just can't wait to be with the old ball and chain, huh?"

"Fuck off," I said with a smile as I pushed his shoulder.

"Nah, man, I'm kidding," he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He chinked his glass to mine and nodded towards Bella. "I'm seriously happy for ya."

I glanced at him suspiciously.

He laughed and shook his head. "Really, I am," he said. "Tinks is fucking awesome and she puts a smile on your face so..." He shrugged. "Congrats."

"Thanks," I answered with a laugh and a hand through my hair.

Mags didn't take long to almost choke me with the hug she gave me, whispering in my ear words of luck in Italian. My heart swelled as she told me how much she loved Bella. It meant the world to me that she felt that way. Her thoughts were almost as important as my parents.

We all piled into two waiting cars and were taken to _Ristorante Alle Darsene di Loppia_ which was a twenty minute drive from the house. I sat with Bella to my left, holding her hands in my lap and losing myself slowly and willingly in her warmth, desperately trying to keep my eyes from her thighs that looked fucking luscious under the pale cream silk of her dress.

"You look incredible," I whispered in her ear and smiled as I watched her eyes close briefly and goose flesh wash over her.

"Thank you," she replied, squeezing my hand.

The private room that Alice had arranged was decorated with crystal, roses and candlelight. I nudged my sister's shoulder as we walked in and placed ourselves around the large oak table that was waiting for us.

"You rock," I murmured, as I wrapped my arm around her while Bella took her seat next to me, "officially." I kissed her temple as she hugged me back.

"I do it because I love ya," she replied, looking up at me.

"I love you too," I answered nonchalantly with an eye roll that garnered an elbow in the ribs. "Jeez, Alice," I gasped as she skipped around the table to her seat.

"You deserved that," Bella giggled at the side of me.

"I know," I answered with a smile and a shrug. I pulled my seat out and sat down next to her.

"This is amazing," I said looking around the room, watching as champagne was poured for everyone.

"Isn't it," she answered with wide eyes. "I chose the flowers and the room and Alice and your mom did the rest."

"It's perfect," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ok, ok," my father called from his place at the other end of the table as I moved to deepen the kiss. "Calm it you two."

I pulled back from Bella to see her blushing seven shades of pink and red and lifted my glass towards everyone's whistles and jeering, in appreciation.

"Now," he continued. "I'm not going to spend my time going on and on about Edward and Isabella because I have to do that at the wedding."

Everyone laughed as he wiped his brow feigning panic.

"But what I will say is this…" He paused and took a deep breath. "The love that you two have found in one another is a once in a lifetime thing. Not many people are as lucky as you to have someone that they can love so much and have that love returned just as strongly." He glanced down at my mom and smiled gently.

"Edward, the fire that we all love about you was fanned so much by this beautiful woman and for that I will be forever grateful." He smiled and winked at Bella.

"You complement each other. You are both, passionate, determined, kind, caring and love each other with such fervency that it sometimes takes my breath away."

Bella's hand found mine under the table and squeezed. I put my arm around her back and pulled her closer to me.

"You are two sides of the same coin, heads and tails, yin and yang. You are Edward and Bella and I am so happy that you have found each other. Congratulations."

He lifted his glass and everyone echoed his sentiment with claps and cheers. I turned and kissed Bella again, wiping the small tear that was travelling down her cheek with my thumb. I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose not really capable of saying anything because of the huge fucking lump of emotion that was sitting in my throat. Bella buried her face into the crook of my shoulder and I mouthed a thank you to my father over the top of her head.

The meal was amazing and the company more so.

Everyone talked and laughed, mainly about me and my adventures as a kid growing up. I had seriously thought that the embarrassment couldn't get any worse when my aunt and uncle had told Bella about the 'Cher' moment but unfortunately, I had somehow forgotten what a fucking idiot I was when I was younger and the tales and stories flowed thick and fast. The only thing that made it bearable was the musical laughter that came from Bella with every story and anecdote.

It was a laugh that, when you heard it, you had little choice but to laugh back.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her for longer than two minutes. I ached for her touch, to feel her against me, any part of her which was why my hand had damn near welded itself to her leg under the table. My fingertips skimmed the inside of her thigh, making her breathing catch occasionally and her eyes darken. I was slowly making my way further up under her dress. Whether she noticed or not, she didn't let on, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. There was no way in hell I was moving my hand from where it was.

"Can we do presents now?" Alice called across the table with a pout.

"Presents?" Bella and I said in unison, both our heads snapping in her direction.

"Yeah," my sister answered sheepishly, "just little things." She held up her thumb and index finger to show just how small these 'things' were.

"Alice," Bella grumbled.

"Isn't it usually the wedding where presents are given?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well…yeah, but…" My sister shrugged. "Leave me be!" she scolded, making everyone laugh. She got up and walked towards us handing a small envelope to Bella. She kissed her cheek and smiled. "This is from Jazz and me."

Bella shook her head and smiled. I gestured for her to open it and she slipped her finger under the paper. She pulled out a small black card and bit her lip.

"It's for after the wedding on your honeymoon or whatever but the guy has stores all over the place," Alice added as she sipped her drink.

I took the envelope from Bella to see the name of one of the world's best photographers emblazoned across the top. Conrad Bond was the photographer who was responsible for all the family pictures that I had littered around my sitting room walls. He was a great guy with an amazing eye.

"I just thought you might want some pictures of the two of you on your walls. I mean, you could always cut up a copy of Entertainment Weekly but where's the fun in that?" Alice laughed.

"That's great, Alice," I breathed, tapping the card onto my fingertips. "Really, thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a grin.

"You only get one present from us," Mom said with a chuckle, "and you get it on your wedding day."

"Well, you get ours now," Rosalie smirked, handing us a box each. "I figured after you saw Bella's birthday present, Edward that you wouldn't mind if I kept that particular theme going."

She shrugged and winked as she kissed my cheek and then Bella's whose face was burning with her blush.

I seriously could have squeezed the living shit out of Rosalie as I realized what she was inferring. The birthday present that she was talking about was the delicious piece of lace that Bella had worn, last time we were in Italy; when she had massaged me and put my cock between her tits and we used the Jacuzzi…_fuck…me…_

I paused and swallowed hard, placing the box unopened on the seat next to me.

"We'll open that later," I growled at Bella who exhaled hard as she saw the look of pure fucking need that I knew was on my face. "Dammit," I murmured into her hair as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as my cock yelled and screamed for her.

My attention was diverted when we received a beautiful engraved silver heart from Emmett's parents and Mags gave us a book of short Italian love stories that she said her mother had given her when she had gotten engaged at the age of eighteen.

I hugged her hard, her head coming just above my chest.

"Grazie," I murmured.

"Con affetto," she replied, cupping my face and kissing both of my cheeks.

"I know," I said with a smile as she pulled Bella in for a hug too.

The night continued with more stories, more laughing and a shit load more alcohol. I tried to go easy but it was difficult being so relaxed and so fucking happy that I thought my head would split with the smile that now seemed permanently etched there. Bella was adorably tipsy, leaning into me to touch or kiss or just breathe me in, repeating her love for me over and over and then apologizing for repeating herself. I laughed at this as I knew there was no way on God's green fucking earth that I would ever get sick of hearing that shit.

"_Ti amo con tutta l'anima_," I read from Mags's book in a low whisper into Bella's ear.

"Oh god," she replied, moving my leg between hers as we sat facing each other. "Say it again."

"Do you not wanna know what it means?" I chuckled as her nose grazed my jaw. "I could be saying anything to you right now."

"I know, "she breathed. "But it sounds so fucking hot I don't give a shit."

_Yeah, definitely tipsy…_

"It means," I said softly, placing the book down and wrapping my hands around her neck, letting my thumbs travel across her cheeks. "I love you with all my heart."

"Mm," she hummed. "I love you too, baby, so much. What else?" Her voice became husky and low and slipped easily down the front of my trousers.

"Hmm, how about…Non posso vivere senza di te," I whispered. "I can't live without you."

"Edward," she whimpered, running her palms up my legs. "More."

"Jesus, Bella," I moaned as she nuzzled my neck. "Ti adoro. Amo solo te. Voglio fare l'amore con te. I adore you. I love only you. I want to make love with you."

Her hands moved up my chest as her lips met mine slow and soft, making my eyes roll back in my head. I couldn't have cared less where we were or who was around us or the fact that all the Italian I was using was shit that Emmett, Jasper and I had learned from local guys when we asked them how we could hit on the Italian girls when we were fourteen. All I cared about was the fact that Bella was moaning softly against my mouth because the words I was using were driving her fucking crazy.

"Do you know anything more…" she trailed off, running her fingers up and down my tie.

"More what, baby?" I asked with a smile.

"More…dirty?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded and licked my lips.

"Tell me," she pleaded from under her eyelashes.

"Il tuo corpo è bellissimo," I said with a smirk as my eyes danced over her chest, down her waist to her legs. It was true. I fucking loved her body because it was exceedingly fucking hot. "Mi fai eccitare," I continued. "You turn me on."

"Baby," she whimpered biting down on her lip.

"Bella," I growled, "ti voglio scopare." If she wanted dirty I'd fucking give her dirty.

"What, Edward?"

I leaned into her ear, running my fingertips across her bare back and whispered, "I want to fuck you."

"Yes," she replied all low and breathy and hot as shit. "I want you to." Her eyelids were heavy and her breathing had changed to almost panting.

I gripped her hips and pulled her closer to me. "Bella, I need you." I flicked my tongue out against her ear lobe, "now."

Her eyes widened and the sexiest smile crossed her mouth. "Follow me in two minutes," she replied.

Before I could respond she had stood from her seat and walked in the direction of the exit. Holy shit…

I ran my hands through my hair and finished my beer in one slug.

"Where's Bella going?" Mom asked with a smile as she sat down in her seat.

"Just taking a phone call, I think," I answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" She smiled and rubbed my arm.

"Yeah," I replied with a grin. "It's been great. Really, Mom, thank you. It was perfect and just what Bella wanted."

"I'm glad, sweetheart," she chuckled. "You two were made for each other, Edward."

I nodded in agreement. "I know," I answered. "Part of me thought, for one split second, that we were moving too fast but…" I exhaled and smiled as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket with a text message. "I want her forever and she wants me, so why the hell not?"

"Exactly," she replied, cupping my cheek. "I'm so proud of you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," I replied.

"Ok," she said with a sniff as she pulled back. "Go and check on your girl." She threw her thumb over her shoulder towards the door.

I laughed lightly and nodded. I stood up and set off the way that Bella had, pulling my cell out of my pocket as I did. I smiled and was hard in fucking seconds as I read the text.

**Car lot, back of restaurant x I need you. Your fiancée x**

I hurried through the main door with a shit eating grin on my face, into the cool air and made my way around to the car lot where the limousines had dropped us. I glanced around the deserted lot, trying my best to spot her. A small cough came from behind me made me spin so fast I nearly lost my footing.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Cullen," she purred, holding her hand out. "I believe these belong to you."

She was leaning out of the back window of the limo with something dangling from her index fing-…

_Sweet fucking Christ…_

…_her panties._

"Fuck me," I whispered as I almost ran towards the car. I yanked the door open so hard it almost came off its fucking hinges as Bella giggled and laughed and sat back in her seat as the window rolled back up. "Where's the driver?" I asked as I wrestled my jacket off and pulled her into my lap as I sat in the back seat.

"Who gives a fuck?" she growled against my lips while grabbing at my belt hard enough to almost lift me from the seat.

"Jesus, Bella," I moaned as she wrenched my trousers and boxers down. I had never seen her so aggressive and fucking hell if it wasn't the hottest thing…like fucking ever.

"We don't have long," she panted.

"It's ok," I grunted as I palmed her tits through her dress. "I'm gonna last about two fucking seconds anyway."

She laughed, dropped one hand between her legs and grabbed my cock with the other and squeezed.

"Uh, shit!" I groaned loudly as she did it again. "Seriously, baby. Two. Fucking. Seconds."

She pulled her hand from between her legs and placed her fingers on my mouth, tracing along my lower lip.

They were wet. Oh, _so_ fucking wet.

"Feel what you do to me," she gasped as she raised herself and dropped slowly onto my cock. I nodded and moaned as the tip of my dick disappeared inside her.

I gripped her hips when she stopped and bit down on my lip. "Please, Bella, fuck please," I begged, desperate to just disappear inside her with one gigantic fucking thrust.

She grabbed my hair and pulled my head back…hard. "You are mine," she hissed. "Tell me, Edward!"

"Yes," I growled. "Yours, Bella, I am yours."

"Again!" she ordered, biting down on my shoulder through my shirt.

"Yours!" I cried and she slammed herself down on me with such force it took my breath away.

_Heat, wetness and so fucking tight...nothing was as good as the feeling of having her pussy around me…_

"Motherfuck!" I yelled as she began fucking the life out of me, hands knotted in my hair as she bounced on my cock fast and hard.

I couldn't catch my breath and began grunting through my teeth as I held her hips tightly.

"Cum when I tell you," she groaned, crashing her forehead to mine. "Not until _I_ say."

"I can't…_uh, uh_, Jesus, baby, oh my god."

I looked down and saw my cock disappear into her again and again and clenched my eyes closed when I felt my orgasm rush through my balls.

"Not yet," she moaned. "Not…yet."

She let go of my hair and leaned back placing her palms on my knees. I pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her left breast which I clamped my mouth down onto, making her scream my name. I licked her diamond pendant before I sucked and pulled on her nipple, tasting her sweet vanilla skin. I moaned against her flesh, nibbling and biting as she continued to drive herself down on me.

"Baby," I moaned into her chest. "Please…I need, fuck, _fuck_…I need…"

I was so damn close to coming. I gripped her hips to try and slow her but it only seemed to make her move faster.

Her pussy tightened and I groaned long and loud into her neck.

"Nearly, Edward," she whimpered as she lifted my face and kissed me firmly, opening her mouth wide and breathless.

I moved one hand to her ass and one to her clit and began rubbing both as if my fucking life depended on it.

"Yes…ah, god yes!" she cried, grabbing the back of my neck. "That's it, baby. Edward, you make me feel so fucking good."

She ground harder, faster, tighter and so fucking wet.

"I can't…Bella…" I moaned breathlessly. "You're gonna make…me…cum!"

My head slammed against the leather of the seat and I howled her name over and over as I thrust upwards, lifting her as my cock exploded like an atom bomb inside her.

Within seconds her pussy clenched around my dick and she bucked and snapped her body back and forth against me, crying out, whimpering and moaning.

She was magnificent.

Her whole body seemed to collapse onto me as I slumped back into my seat with her wrapped around me, arms on my shoulder and legs on either side of my thighs. I buried my face into her neck and kissed her softly, nuzzling and smelling her warmth. I felt the pulse in her neck against my lips and smiled as she hummed into my shoulder. I rubbed my palms lightly up and down her back as she twisted her fingers into my hair.

"Mine," she whispered.

I laughed lightly and nodded.

"Always, my angel," I replied.

She pulled her face back so we were nose to nose and smiled as she kissed me slowly and gently, owning every part of my mind, body and soul.

**Holy hot limo sex Batman!**

**Jeez, I need a drink myself after that little escapade.**

**So, two chapters left and an Epilogue *sniff***

**I can't believe its coming to an end…**

**Bella's dress and Edward's ring are on my profile. Go, run and see!**

**Thanks again for being so amazing with your love for this story and ****don't forget to vote on Golden Lemons for Best Fuck in Water!!!**

**It's the wedding next – leave a review and I'll write it faster.**** Come on, 15,500 words…my hands need some love!**

**TTFN x x x **


	58. Chapter 58

**Ok, so I have to apologize!**

**I know I promised the wedding this chapter but Edward just wouldn't stop going on about his bachelor party and in the end it was over 13,000 words and I couldn't add the wedding on coz I didn't want to rush it and Bella would have been mad and…….*takes a deep breath***

**The plus side is, is that you get an extra chapter so I hope that's ok?**

**Much love to all my new readers – I try and respond to the reviews I really do. If I haven't managed to get to you I apologize profusely! I love and cherish every single review and message I get – promise!**

**Much love to my Cherub ladies, Rachel, Kristen and Vic. I love you hard and soft, fast and slow and pretty much any other way you want it ladies – you know me! **

**If you haven't visited the thread on Twilighted yet – shame on you AND while you're at it, put me on author alert too so that you get updates when I start my new story!**

**Enjoy – this is all fun!**

**Chapter 58: Boys and their Toys.**

**Boys will be boys, and so will a lot of middle-aged men. ~ Frank McKinney "Kin" Hubbard**

**EPOV**

"Baby?"

The voice was warm and soft and should have made me feel comforted but all I felt was the need to clench my left fist in my pocket tighter. I exhaled and ran my other hand through my hair. I really shouldn't have been feeling as fucking nervous as I was but damn those shit eating butterflies. I rubbed my stomach and tried to swallow the anxiety that was lodged next to my Adam's apple.

_Keep breathing, Cullen. That's all you can do…_

"Edward!"

My head snapped from the sitting room window that I was currently glued to, watching for the car that was delivering Bella's parents. She was sitting with her legs curled up under her, with a wedding magazine in her hands. The expression on her face was one of concern and love and I once felt myself drift into its comfort.

"What?" I asked like the fucking idiot I felt like at that precise moment. My voice sounded thick like it did when I had woken from a long ass sleep.

"Are you ok?" she said raising her eyebrows and dropping her voice to a gentle whisper.

She stood slowly as I ran an agitated hand through my hair and walked over to me. I felt her small, warm hand grasp mine and pull my gripped fingers from my pocket. I sighed and kind of nodded and shook my head like one of those god forsaken plastic animals you see on the dashboard or back window of some dickhead's cars. I mean, why the fuck did people have those fucking things…?

"Edward?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly with a tight smile. "I'm fine."

She looked at me with her Cullen Bullshit detector face and pursed her lips knowingly.

"I'm sorry," I said with a long defeated breath, slouching and clasping the bridge of my nose.

She laughed lightly and pulled our hands to her chest.

"Don't be sorry," she said softly. "Just tell me what's wrong. Are you nervous?"

Part of me, the fucking arrogant bastard part, wanted to laugh off her question and say, 'hell the fuck no, woman! Nervous, _pfft_, whatever!' but I knew she'd see right through _that_ bullshit.

I dropped my chin to my chest and my shoulders sagged.

"Yeah," I answered quietly, feeling like a big pussy. "I am."

I felt her fingers under my chin, lifting my head so that she could look at me. Her warm chocolate eyes were so warm and full of love that I couldn't help but lean towards her for a kiss. She smiled and cupped my cheek as we kissed slowly. I pulled away slightly, resting my forehead against hers.

"Better?" she asked running her fingers through my hair.

"A little," I replied with a shrug of my right shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said firmly. "I told you. My dad will love you, I promise."

"Mmhm, "I answered, sounding fairly un-fucking-convinced.

She laughed lightly and kissed me again. "What is it you're so worried about?"

She led me over to the sofa and sat us both down, curling into my side, waiting patiently for me to answer. I began tracing an invisible circle on the back of her hand with my finger. Christ, what was I worried about? In all fairness, I _had _asked her father for his daughter's hand in marriage. It wasn't like he knew nothing about it. It wasn't too much of a shock when Bella called him to tell him that we had set a date. Was it?

"I just…" I began. "I've never done his before," I answered honestly.

This was all so new and shit scary to me. I had never been with a woman long enough or serious enough to warrant the meeting of parent's much less a girl's father four days before I married her. I mean, fuck, what was the protocol in those situations? It was too late for him to tell me I couldn't have her but shit; we'd only spoken on the phone. What if he hated me?

"He won't hate you," Bella added, squeezing my hand.

I frowned at her suspiciously. I swear at times the woman was a goddamn mind reader.

"This is new to _all_ of us, sweetie," she continued. "He'll be just as nervous and anxious as you, I'm sure."

_Mmhm, yeah…ok…_

"Honestly, baby," she continued. "You're wonderful, smart, sexy and I love you and he will see that and know that me marrying you will make me the happiest woman on the planet."

"Really?" I pouted, looking up at her through my lashes.

She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh at the sound.

"Really," she answered with a defiant nod.

"Ok," I conceded, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Thank you, babygirl."

I felt slightly better but those damn butterflies would simply not fuck off.

I picked up the magazine she had been reading and flicked through it quickly, "Anything good in here?" I asked, not really sure if that was the right question to ask about the dresses and articles that littered the pages.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Not really," she answered. "Plus, everything is pretty much ready now anyway so I don't even know why I'm reading it. I have my dress, the flowers are done, the cake, the suits, the meadow…"

Her voice trailed off as she tapped her index finger against her bottom lip as if she was debating something. Whatever it was, she looked cute as hell. I smiled down at her and kissed her hair before taking a huge breath of her strawberry scent.

I did feel slightly guilty that I hadn't been more involved with the wedding over the past three weeks but between Bella, Alice and my mom it was difficult to get a word in edgeways. I had turned up to my suit fittings like a good little groom and given my opinion on things like the wine and food for the reception but apart from that I hadn't really done much. Well, apart from hand out my credit card when it was needed. Not that, that shit bothered me as long as Bella was happy. The one thing I had been involved in directly was the organizing of the honeymoon. I was keeping it all a secret from Bella and had worked with my mom to make sure it was all set.

We were leaving the morning after the wedding and I knew it was going to be fucking perfect.

Emmett, God love him, had, much to the excitement of his inner teenager, arranged my bachelor party in Jasper's absence. As Jasper was my best man. Not that I'd officially asked him yet as he had only arrived in from Australia the previous night, later than scheduled, tanned and tired as hell and had been holed up in Alice's room every since doing fuck knows what.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at that particular thought.

I had to be honest; my sister had been amazing through the entire thing. She had organized so much and true to her promise she had not pushed Bella on anything which was my main concern when she had said she wanted to be involved. I would have to buy her something to say thank you although the fact that Bella and I had asked her to be bridesmaid had seemed enough of a reward in her eyes.

Angela, Ben, Seth and his new partner Paul had arrived the previous day. They had all joined us for dinner that evening and Angela had squealed and cried when Bella had asked her to be her maid of honor and the two of them, plus Seth, had sung and hugged and jumped around like freaking rabbits in the kitchen while Paul, Ben and I looked on incredulously. They had gone to a dress fitting the following morning but had since gone back to their hotel in town so that we could be alone when Bella's family arrived. Even my own parents had made themselves scarce while I got acquainted with Charlie Swan, Fork's Police Chief.

_Fuck…_

"Well g'day kids." Jasper's smiling voice came from the doorway.

We both looked up to see him dressed in a pair of the tackiest, vomit green shorts I had ever seen, that were covered in pink and blue kangaroos and koalas, with a brown hat on his head that had corks dangling at his face and a huge mug of coffee in his hand.

"Well, good day to you too," Bella replied with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Jazz," I mumbled cocking an eyebrow at him, "what the fuck, dude?" I gestured to his attire.

"Fucking awesome, right?" he said with a grin while shaking his head so that the corks bounced and smacked him in the eye, "Australia rocks. Fact."

"Yeah," I answered with a grin. "Seriously, man, make sure you change before Alice sees what you're wearing. I swear the woman will have a fucking aneurysm if she sees you in those shorts."

He sipped his drink and looked down at himself with a genuinely puzzled expression. "Why?"

"What make are they, Jasper?" Bella asked.

He shrugged and twisted his upper body to try and read the tag. "Doesn't say," he answered nonchalantly.

Bella and I both laughed and looked at him waiting for the proverbial light to flick on. His eyes widened as it happened.

"Ah," he said, leaning his head back. "Well, I like them so she can just deal with it."

"What can _she_ deal with?" Alice wandered in from behind him with a hand on her hip.

"Nothing, babe, I was just…"

"Jasper Dean Whitlock," she interrupted him. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

I buried my face into Bella's neck to hide my laughter as she giggled into the back of her hand.

"What," he said quietly, running his hands down the horrendous shorts that my sister was currently trying to laser beam off with her stare. "Do you not like them?"

"You're kidding, right?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um…" He tapped his hand against his mug.

"I'm going to assume that you are still all jet lagged out," Alice continued with a sigh, "and you're not quite with it yet so I'll let this slide but Jasper, as much as I love you, and I do, if I ever see you wearing these again." She flicked the side of his short leg. "I will have to kill you. Ok, sweetheart?"

He nodded and sighed. "Yeah," he said with an exhale, glancing at Bella and I. "I'll go and get changed," he added with a pout.

He pulled off his cork hat and slapped it down onto my sister's head before kissing her hard and turning towards the stairs.

"Hey, Jazz, wait a sec," I called as I lifted from the couch. Bella smiled at me widely as I did.

"What's up?" he asked as he turned from the stairs, one hand on the rail.

"Um…I needed to ask you something," I stammered, running a hand through my hair.

"Sure," he replied, pushing his hands into the pockets of his fashion disaster shorts.

"Um…well, I know its short notice and everything…but you haven't been around so I haven't been able to ask in person…so I apologize for the lateness of this request and…you know, I would have asked sooner but it was spur of the moment and …"

"Fuck me," he fumed with a roll of his eyes. "Cullen, spit it out!"

"Shut up," I retorted with a huff. "I'm asking a big thing here. Give me a fucking second, ok?"

He smirked and raised his eyebrows while crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, but seriously dude I'm amazed you managed to ask Tinks to marry you in the time you did, if _this_ is how you do it."

I flipped him the bird and rolled my eyes. "Ok," I said with a determined breath. "Would you…will you…I mean you are my best friend so...and it would mean a lot to me if…_fuck_…would you be my best man?"

He smiled slowly until his face was crinkled and his eyes almost disappeared. He looked down at his feet and cleared his throat as I danced from one foot to the other, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the un-masculine atmosphere that had suddenly appeared around us.

"I'd…um…I'd be honored, Edward," he answered quietly. "Thank you."

I smiled back at him as he held his hand out for me to shake which I did firmly, "No, thank _you_, Jazz."

He clapped his other hand against my arm and set off up the stairs to change. I wandered back into the sitting room, walking past Alice who was grinning from ear to ear like she knew a huge fucking secret.

"What?" I asked with a shrug of annoyance.

"Nothing," she answered with a smile and a wink.

The sound of crunching gravel under tires and Sam's subsequent barking stopped me from spouting something profane towards my sister. My heart suddenly spluttered in my chest and my eyes immediately snapped to Bella.

_Shitshitshit…_

"Ok," Alice chirped. "I'll see you later." She skipped happily up the stairs throwing me two thumbs up as she did.

"Ok," Bella soothed cupping my petrified face in her hands after she had stood from her seat. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here, I love you and my father will love you, ok?"

I nodded and sighed as she kissed me.

"Come on." She led me towards the front door and opened it so Sam could run out into the bright sunshine towards the two black sedans.

"Bells!" Renee's voice was bright and happy as she dropped her bags and ran towards us. "Edward! Oh babies, you both look fabulous." She threw her arms around us both, squeezing tightly.

"Mom," Bella laugh/choked. "It's good to see you."

"Oh, it's so good to see you! Let me see that ring." She grabbed her hand and squealed a noise that would put Alice Cullen to shame. "It's perfect. Oh, Edward, it's perfect."

I laughed and hugged her back as her arms flew around my neck again. "I'm glad you like it," I answered, patting her back.

Bella laughed softly and hurried over to a tall, dark-haired man with a mustache who was standing, hands in his pockets, watching the entire exchange with a curious expression. When Bella reached him he wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her hair as she hugged him around his waist.

Mr. Charlie Swan, I presume…

Renee eventually let go of me and we walked over to the cars where the drivers were unpacking Charlie's bags from the trunk. Renee and Phil were still staying in the same hotel as Angela and Seth and Charlie was staying at the house. I shook hands with Phil who was as laid back and unassuming as ever and then turned with a huge fucking gulp towards Bella and her father.

"Edward," she said softly, taking my forearm and pulling me closer. "This is my dad Charlie. Dad, this is my Edward."

My heart soared at her words and I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips. I snapped myself and my eyes from Bella's and I held my hand out for him to take, "a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

He paused for a split second before shaking it. "Likewise, Edward," he said with a slow nod. His hold was firm and determined and took me by surprise. I released his hand and cleared my throat.

"Well, let me show you to your room," I said quickly, "and get _you_ a drink," I directed at Renee who grinned in return. I gestured for them all to walk ahead of me and breathed a sigh of relief when I felt Bella's hand touch the small of my back.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, baby," I replied.

"I'll take Dad," she said softly. "You stay with Mom and Phil."

I nodded, feeling a wave of calm crash over me at her words and nodded my thanks, stealing a quick kiss from her temple. She led her father up the stairs while I directed Renee and Phil into the kitchen where Mags greeted them with a smile and tea. I made the introductions knowing that Renee and Mags would get along like a house on fire.

"You seem on edge, Edward," Renee observed as she sat down with her drink onto one of the stools around the wooden table.

I laughed nervously in reply, raising my eyebrows at her understatement.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Phil asked. His tone and the stern look that passed over his brow suggested that he was only half serious.

"Oh, Christ no!" I almost shouted. "No way, never…no, no…" I shook my head vigorously.

Renee laughed lightly as Mags slapped a hand against my back before heading out of the kitchen.

"It's ok, Edward," Renee continued. "Charlie may come across as all, hard ass police officer but he's a pussy cat underneath it all."

"Thanks for the tip," I mumbled, sipping my tea wishing to fuck that it had a shot of whisky in it. The feelings that were whizzing around my body at hyper speed were, for the most part, ridiculous. I needed to calm the hell down and just relax and enjoy the next few days before I married Bella.

Jesus, we were getting _married_…

I breathed in deeply and smiled as best as I could at the two of them. They laughed at what must have come off as a grimace, shaking their heads at me. I smiled back in spite of myself and rolled my eyes at my own ridiculousness.

"Well, how about a tour?" I asked slapping my hands to my thighs. Maybe some fresh air would help chill me out. I could but hope.

"Sounds great," Renee answered with a wink.

"Cool," I breathed in relief. "Come on."

I showed them the entire house from the library to the garage where Phil nearly had a coronary when he saw the cars and bikes that were stored there. I actually forgot about my anxieties for at least twenty minutes as we stood and discussed the engine sizes, torque and mileage that each machine came with but they reared right the hell backup when Bella and her father emerged through the garage doors.

"Hey," I murmured as I pushed my hands in my pockets, "everything good?"

"Yeah great," Bella answered with a genuine smile. "I thought Dad might like to see your bikes." She widened her eyes at me and nodded subtly highlighting the chance to talk about something that her father liked.

"Oh yeah, sure," I stammered like a fucking loser. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ "I didn't know you liked bikes," I said to Charlie who was eyefucking the life out of my Aston.

Hell, at least the guy had taste…

"Yeah, I do," he offered. "I used to ride them all the time as a kid down at the reservation back in Forks. I've not done it for a long time but the love is still there." He smiled gently, his brown eyes were the exact same that his daughter had and the familiarity at once made me feel calmer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agreed. "I don't get to ride half as much as I would like but at least I get to look at them once in a while." I grazed my hand over the handlebars of the Honda to my right.

"Edward has a ton of medals and statues back home that he won from all his biking, Dad," Bella added proudly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "just from amateur stuff. The X-rays and scars that I got actually outnumber the trophies I won."

"That's a gorgeous machine," he said walking towards my Yamaha Virago.

Bella winked at me reassuringly behind his back and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so fucking beautiful and her confidence in me made my chest swell. I followed Charlie towards the back of the garage

"Oh, yeah she's one of my favorites. Well, apart from the Triumph and the Harley," I replied as I glanced up from the bike to see Bella and her mom scuttle out of the garage leaving myself, Charlie and Phil as we fawned over the sexiness that was mine and my dad's bike and car collection.

"You have a Triumph?" he asked incredulously as his eyes flew around the room.

"Um, yeah," I answered with a laugh. "Actually we have two. My dad and I restored them. Over there."

He almost galloped over to the two bikes in question, with a bright expression on his face. "Holy shit," he muttered as his hand ghosted over the leather of the seat. "Marlon Brando, right?" he asked looking at me with a knowing smile.

I laughed and nodded. "Guilty," I answered with my palms up. "I wanted to be him or Steve McQueen."

"Didn't we all?" Phil added rhetorically, as he looked through the window of my father's classic Porsche.

"The 650 is mine," I cooed as I gripped the handle bars of the bike in question. It was a fucking beautiful piece of machinery and I could remember being a kid, wanting to ride it across Europe just like Steve McQueen had done in The Great Escape.

"Well, your taste in women obviously stretches to automobiles too, Edward."

My head snapped up towards Charlie who was now admiring the Harley. I glanced at Phil who was making his way across the other side of the garage obviously making himself scarce, which I appreciated from the direction the conversation was taking.

"I like to think so," I replied with a smile.

"And from the condition of these bikes I can only hope that you look after your wife with the same love, care, respect and admiration." He turned to me slowly with a cautious but determined look in his eyes.

I stood up from the bike and stepped towards him slowly. "You have my sworn promise," I said firmly with a nod, my eyes never leaving his.

He seemed to narrow his eyes slightly which made me nervous as fuck. I held my breath for what felt like a damn hour before his face seemed to relax. He had obviously seen whatever he needed to in my expression and I stepped back slightly as he held his hand out towards me. I looked at it feeling a little confused only to see him nod towards it. I took his hand and he shook it slowly.

"That's good enough for me," he said quietly.

The breath left me in a huge fucking gust that nearly took me off my own feet. Charlie laughed gently and clapped a hand to my shoulder.

"Sorry, Kid," he said with a chuckle. "I just had to make sure."

"Yeah," I croaked, releasing his hand and running both of mine through my hair in relief.

"She loves you," he murmured, looking down at his shoes. "I've never seen her look so happy, so full of life or as beautiful." He glanced out towards the garage door. "That's all your doing, Edward. Thank you."

I swallowed about eight goddamn times before I found my voice again. "You're welcome," I replied with a laugh. "I love her, Sir," I assured him. "I really do. She's everything."

"Yeah, she is," he agreed wistfully. "That's Bells."

His eyes met mine again and he smiled a real honest to goodness smile that made his face crinkle. "Let's go and see what they're up to, huh? I haven't seen my daughter in forever. And call me Charlie."

"Sure," I answered, gesturing him towards the door.

He walked past me and out of the door with Phil. Once they were out of view I slumped against the Aston. My knees were suddenly a little fucking weak and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

"Fuck," I muttered, taking a moment to just fucking breathe.

He was ok. He knew that I would love her the way she deserved. He knew she was everything to me and I was as much to her and the relief that that brought crashed over me like a fucking wave. I smiled to myself and after another moment I stood back up and made my way towards the house to join my family.

* * * *

The rest of the day had gone without a hitch. The only thing that had got on my nerves was the fact that I couldn't touch or feel on Bella which was a fucking tragedy considering her touch grounded and calmed me better than anything else. We were surrounded by people so it wasn't really appropriate to grind into her or kiss the hell out of her like I wanted. I sucked it up though, as best I could and watched in awed silence as Bella's parents met mine for the first time as well as Alice and Jasper.

Renee was hysterical when she met Jasper, asking quietly for his autograph. If the woman wasn't about to be my damn mother in law I may have been slightly pissed that she never asked me for mine. My mom and Renee hit it off immediately and the two of them clucked away to their hearts content throughout the entire meal that we had at the hotel where everyone was staying.

They discussed dresses, flowers and a shit load of other stuff that seemed to glide over the top of my head. In truth, I was just relieved that they were talking at all. As solid and assuring as Bella had been for me, I knew that she was nervous too about the meeting and seeing our mothers get on so well was clearly as much a relief for her as it was for me.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

She shivered and smiled back at me, the candlelight dancing off her pendant and her engagement ring.

"I love you," she replied, kissing me softly but quickly.

Charlie was fairly quiet for the duration which Bella assured me was simply a family thing. I assumed it was also fairly hard to see ones ex wife and her new husband in such an intimate environment but my dad and Jasper kept the conversation surrounding him which made me love the pair of them that little bit more.

"So, Edward," Seth called from across the table, subtle and un-camp as ever. "What are your bachelor party plans?" He rolled his eyes in excitement garnering a laugh from Bella and Angela.

I frowned and glanced at Jasper who smiled knowingly. "Um…I'm not actually sure," I answered honestly.

I knew that we had been booked on the golf course for a game in the morning but other than that I had been kept in the dark which was fucking incredible considering it was Emmett who had arranged it. I knew it was an all day event just as Bella's bachelorette party was but other than that I was at a loss. In truth, I wasn't that fussed about the entire thing. I was looking forward to spending time with the guys but deep down I would have much rather have been with my Bella for the day.

_Pussy? Yeah, what the fuck ever…_

"Strippers and beer, no doubt," Seth continued with a smile towards Bella.

I felt Bella fidget at the side of me and clasped her hand under the table.

"I think not," hissed Rosalie as she glared at Emmett who looked shit scared of the small blonde at his side.

"Of course not, Rosie," he said quietly. "Would I do that?"

"Yes," Jasper, my dad, Rosalie, Alice and I answered in unison.

"The only strippers that I know about are the ones booked for Bella's party." Emmett smirked

"Really!?" Seth and Paul barked with excited eyes at being honorary girls at Bella's party.

_Hell the fuck no…_

"I think not," I echoed, glaring at my sister and Angela in turn. There was no fucking way some pumped up jerk off was grinding his junk near my woman. Not in this fucking life time.

"He's lying!" Alice cried with a smile.

"Uh huh," I replied, narrowing my eyes at her and sipping my Jack and coke as Bella squeezed my hand and giggled at my side.

"He's joking," she whispered. "There are no strippers. I vetoed it."

"Whatever," I answered as nonchalantly as I could even though I was burning with fucking anxiety and jealousy which was damn stupid.

Bella smiled and leaned into my ear as the conversation around the table began again in earnest. "I don't want anyone's cock in my face except for yours, baby. You know that."

I shifted in my seat and growled under my breath.

"Fuck, Bella," I mumbled into my glass, keeping my eyes on the table for fear that I would whip my dick out and give her what she wanted.

"But just know," she continued in her low, flip me over and do me hard voice, "if there are any naked women within ten feet of you, I will break their legs and drag you back to the house where I will do things to you that will make you incapable of speech let alone able to look a dirty fucking stripper."

My eyes met hers and I swear to God I moaned. Hers were dark, full of lust, sex and possessiveness that had only seen when she had ridden me in the back of the limo and I had to be honest I fucking loved it. For one split second it was almost worth having strippers just to see what the hell she _would_ do to me but I pushed that thought back knowing it was more than my goddamn life was worth.

Shit, I'd been on the end of one of Bella's punches…no thank you…

Renee and Phil and everyone else who was staying at the hotel were the first ones to call it a night, I think the jet lag was setting in, so the rest of us piled back into the cars and set off back to the house. It had been a successful night all round and I had to admit I was fucking exhausted from all the emotional turmoil that the day had brought. I was relieved as hell that Charlie had seemingly warmed to me, even joking about whipping my ass on the golf course…yeah, right.

I shook his hand and bid him a good night, leaving Bella with him and dragged my ass up to my room. Jasper was walking into Alice's room as I got to the top.

"Jazz," I called and watched as he stopped mid-step.

"Hey, man, what's up? How's the in-law thing going?" He smirked and rubbed his thumb across his chin.

"Peachy," I answered with a flip of my middle finger. "Listen, dude, Emmett hasn't really booked strippers for tomorrow, has he?"

He laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets while rocking back and forth on his heels. "Why do you ask?" He smirked again.

"Because I like my balls attached to my fucking body, Jasper, that's why!" I hissed as I glanced over my shoulder towards the stairs. "Bella would fucking freak," I continued, "and _not_ in a good way."

"Calm down, dude," he chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "There are no strippers. You saw Rosalie's face, right? Even Emmett isn't that fucking stupid."

This I had to laugh at. "Yeah," I conceded, "I guess not."

"Plus, _your _sister…" He trailed off and drew his index finger horizontally across his throat.

I laughed again, running my hands through my hair. "Christ, Jazz, when in the hell did we all get so fucking whipped?"

He sniggered and shrugged. "No clue, man. But I ain't gonna lie." He leaned towards me. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded in agreement. "Yeah," I replied. I had to agree. I loved my Bella because she owned me so completely. Whipped or not that shit just was.

"I'll see ya in the morning," I said, turning back towards my room.

I'd been in bed about an hour when Bella crawled in next to me. Her feet were fucking freezing and I hissed and cursed sleepily as she placed them on my legs to try and warm them up.

"Babe," I grumbled, pushing one of my arms underneath her and one over her waist while nuzzling her right boob.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I'm cold."

"Yeah, no shit," I mumbled into her chest.

I sighed as she giggled and kissed my hair while her hands ran down my back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'alright," I replied, my eyes still closed and her feet still numbing my calves. "Your dad ok?"

"He's great," she answered softly, drawing lazy circles on my arm with her fingertips. "You won him over with your bikes and engine talk." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not my dazzling personality?" I questioned, placing a kiss by her nipple, making her squirm.

"Of course," she murmured into my hair and breathed in deeply. "Was there any doubt?"

"Not once," I muttered with a smile.

"I love you," she whispered against the side of my head.

"I love you too," I answered, lifting my face to find her lips in the darkness, my whole body suddenly waking up to her.

She kissed me gently, slow and warm, sending shots of need through my body as her tongue touched mine. I lifted myself onto my forearm so that I was leaning over her and smiled as she sighed into me. I pulled my lips away but let my nose rest against hers as my palm wandered across her rib cage and down her hip to her thigh.

"I'll miss you tomorrow," she whispered, cupping my face and drawing her leg gradually around my waist. "I feel like we haven't had five minutes to ourselves with you working and me organizing stuff with Alice."

"I know, sweetheart," I said softly, kissing her again. "But the film's done now and we only have to be apart tomorrow and then Thursday night and then…" I trailed off and placed my lips at the base of her throat, kissing her tenderly along her collarbone.

"And then," she urged, moving her hips against me, "and then what, Edward?"

I lifted my head and smiled down at the need in her voice, even though I had no clue if she could see me or not.

"And then," I continued, nudging her legs open with my knees and kissing her bare chest, circling her nipples slowly. "And then, Friday afternoon, I will meet you in our place, in our meadow."

She gasped as I moved myself so that my cock grazed her clit. "Yes, baby."

"We will be in our place, together and then…" I pushed myself against her wet entrance and paused, "…then you will marry me."

She groaned as I slid into her, so easy, so perfect, so warm and good. I dropped my forehead to her shoulder as I moved inside her, moaning into her skin as she tightened her legs around my waist and her arms around my back.

We made love that night, gradually releasing in whimpers and breaths, mixed with words of love and need for more. I savored every noise and twitch her body made and logged it away with the million and one other memories I had of all the other times we had come together this way. I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought about the part of my brain that would hold all the, '_After we were married'_ memories before slipping into a restful sleep filled with dreams of ivory gowns, long brown hair and tall grass.

* * * *

I awoke the following morning with Bella draped across me, warm and smelling of the two of us. I smiled, rubbed my palms down her back and kissed her hair as I moved slowly from under her body. She grumbled and pouted adorably as I did, mumbling my name and something about shrimp which made me laugh quietly. I placed her hands around the pillow so that she was still holding something and crept silently to the shower. I washed quickly, knowing that we had to be on the golf course for 9am and that Jasper would kick my ass if I was late.

I wandered around the bedroom, once I was done, dressing myself in jeans, white t-shirt and a grey v neck sweater over the top. I tried to tame my hair with my hand but…what the fuck ever. That shit wasn't happening.

I walked over to where Bella was now lying on her back, curled against the pillow I had left for her. I sat gently on the bed and pushed the hair from her face, letting my fingers linger down her cheek. Her beauty was still so breathtaking to me and I found myself smiling down at her as she started to move.

"Hey," I whispered, as she opened one eye.

"Mm," she hummed with a small stretch.

"I'm going," I said softly, cupping her face.

"No," she grumbled, grabbing the back of my neck to bring my face down to hers. "You can't. Not yet."

"I have to, baby." I smiled down at her as she nuzzled my neck.

"But you smell too good, Edward."

I groaned at her tone and the fact that she placed my right hand on her breast. I couldn't help but squeeze it.

"Bella," I murmured as she kissed me again. "I love you so much, you know I do. But I have to go; otherwise Jasper will kill my ass."

"Yeah, whatever," she giggled into my chest. "That's _my_ ass."

"Yes it is," I replied with a laugh as I kissed her throat. "But I still need to go."

"Ok," she conceded, running her hands through my hair. "I'll miss you."

"As I'll miss you," I replied. "Have a great day, sweetheart."

"I will," she answered, "you too."

"I'll call you later," I promised and kissed her one last time before setting off, reluctantly, out the door.

Jasper, my dad, Charlie and Emmett were in the kitchen eating bacon sandwiches when I wandered in.

"Here he is," Emmett mumbled between bites of his breakfast.

Mags handed me my own and kissed my cheek. "Lei è tua," she whispered into my ear as she left the room.

I knew what she said was true - _she is yours_, because Bella was mine. All mine and that would be official and in black and fucking white in two days.

We all finished our food, got in the cars that were waiting and were on the course by ten o'clock. I had still not said much to Bella's father but I knew it would come in time. Luckily, we were in teams and he was on mine along with Jasper who was, I'll admit, a good fucking golfer.

"Ready for me to kick your ass, Cullen?" Emmett called from his place by the first tee.

"Yeah, yeah, McCarty," I retorted with a dismissive wave of my hand. "Get on with it."

He smirked before looking down at the golf ball and back out towards the hole. He wiggled his backside a number of times more than I deemed absolutely necessary before whacking said golf ball high into the sky. He swore and yelled in happiness as it landed on the fairway, bounced twice and rolled within twenty feet of the flag. It was a nice shot - the fluke fucker.

"Is he always like this?" Charlie muttered as he leaned towards me, his eyes fixed on my cousin as he danced around, high-fiving Ben and my dad as he did.

"You have no idea," I replied with a small smile before moving towards the tee to take my shot.

Three hours later and thanks to Charlie and Jazz's mad golf skills, we won by a margin of ten. Emmett was not amused.

"Next time, Jasper in on my team!" he fumed as we sat eating our lunch which consisted of burgers and beer. It was the first thing he had said since we had left the course.

"You always say that," I replied with a shake of my head.

"Yeah, but I mean it this time," he continued, ripping a piece of his burger off in annoyance. "Shit, I bet I could have done better with Bella and Alice on my damn team."

He glared at Ben and Dad who shrugged and smiled in relaxation. Dad just liked the course not the competitiveness that surrounded Emmett so he really didn't give a shit about his bitching.

"I wouldn't be as bold as to say that," Charlie interjected after a sip of his beer. "My daughter has been known to swing a club with the best of them."

"Whatever," Emmett scoffed, before trying to grab the attention of the waitress nearby.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows at Charlie. "Really," I murmured. "I didn't know that."

"Oh yeah," he said with a nod. "Her handicap is almost as good as mine. She had a good teacher though." He thumbed himself in the chest.

I laughed lightly. "You didn't teach her pool though, right?"

He chuckled. "No,_ that_ I didn't teach her."

"Figures," I continued, "because she sucks at it. I've tried," I held my hands up. "But honestly she's damn trouble with a cue."

Charlie laughed and nodded. "That sounds about right," he agreed. "I remember trying to get her to play baseball when she was little…" He shook his head and blew air through his lips. "I took my life in my hands that day. Even at six years old she was a danger with a bat. But golf, she just seemed to pick up right away."

He clicked his fingers to highlight the speed with which she learned the sport, "weird, right?"

"Yeah," I muttered, unable to shake the vision of Bella at age six with a baseball bat that dwarfed her. I had to admit it was pretty fucking adorable.

"Well, then, fuck, next time _Bella_ is on my team," Emmett called across the table.

"No way, dude, she's Team Edward all the way," I replied, smiling widely and patting my chest with my palms as everyone laughed at Emmett's huff and eye roll.

"Whipped," he mumbled, stuffing the last of his burger into his mouth, making Jasper and I laugh loudly.

As much as he was a pain in the ass, Emmett's bachelor party organizational skills were fucking awesome. After our lunch we were driven a full hour to the one car racing track in the area. My eyes widened when I glanced out towards the circuit, seeing row after row of the hottest cars ever made.

Astons, TVRs, two Dodge Vipers, an R8, Lamborghinis, Porsches, Mercedes, Lotus all lined up ready for my ass in their seats and my foot on the gas. Jasper and my dad stood to my side, looking just as fucking excited as I did. Hell, all six of us were getting hard over the machines in front of us.

"Tell me," I gasped, grabbing Emmett around the neck. "Please tell me I get to drive those."

I pointed at all of them but my attention was drawn to the hot red Viper that just screamed sex and speed, my two favorite things. Fuck, Bella would look incredible in one of those.

He laughed and pushed me off of him. "Of course, dick head, why else would we be here."

I turned to Jasper and held my hand high for him to slap which he did with gusto.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of the Viper, sending it with a text to Bella.

**I want you. In this car. NOW! Love you. E x**

I laughed at her reply that came ten minutes later while we were signing the safety rules and disclaimers that we had to before driving.

**Ooo hot car, baby. The image of you sitting in that does funny things to my…well, I'll leave it to your imagination. Love you too. B x**

_That woman…_

"Ok, which are you taking?" Dad asked tapping the top of his safety helmet.

"The Viper," I replied, walking towards it. "Christ, it's fucking beautiful."

"It most certainly is," he agreed with an approving nod. "I'm taking the R8."

"I'm having the Aston," Charlie called from his spot next to the black Vanquish. "I've always wanted to drive this car." He smiled, clapped his hands together and slid into the seat.

"Outta the way, losers," Emmett cried as he ran passed us. "The Porsche is mine!"

Jasper took the Lamborghini and Ben chose the Lotus. I think he was a little bit nervous but the smile on his face suggested otherwise.

I started the Viper and pushed my foot to the floor. The roar that came from the engine rattled my bones and set my skin on fire. Oh, yeah, Bella would look fucking magnificent in this car. The supervisor to my right motioned for me to set off when I was ready so I put it in first and eased off onto the track. The power that surged through my body was insane as I gradually pushed the car to almost 120 miles and hour, screaming past Emmett's slow ass Porsche and Charlie's Aston. The V10 engine purred and begged for more and I gave willingly, desperate to see if it really could hit its top speed of 202. I pushed it to 190 but chickened out when I noticed that the trees at the side of the tracks had started to blur into large green lines.

Holy Jesus what a rush…

My mind was made up when I pulled up at the garage and turned off the engine.

I had to get me one of those.

After dropping back at the house to get changed and missing Bella and the rest of the girls by five fucking minutes, we were all herded onto a beautiful thirty foot yacht that was tied up on the lake. It was early evening as we made our way inside the main cabin. It was stunningly elegant with a stage and bar at one end with three huge cherry wood tables laid out along the centre of it. One covered with food, one with alcohol and one with poker chips and a deck of cards. I was seriously in goddamn heaven.

I stood back and surveyed my surroundings with my hands in my pockets as everyone started grabbing food and beer.

"You ok, Edward?" my father asked as he passed me a bottle of beer.

"Yeah," I answered after a moment, taking it from him and meeting the neck of it to his. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with all this today. It's been fantastic."

"It has been great," he agreed. He nodded towards Emmett who was pouring tequila into six shot glasses much to the dismay of Police Chief Swan.

"It's just…I don't know…" I trailed off with a small shrug.

"Reality setting in?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it is and I'm ecstatic and petrified all at the same time. I am so ready to marry that beautiful girl. I just want it to be perfect for her. _I_ want to be perfect for her."

He chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You are, Edward. The two of you are so perfect together it's bordering on creepy."

I laughed lightly.

He leaned against one of the chairs that surrounded the poker table and cleared his throat.

"Do you remember the day of Bella's second interview, the one where you wanted to ask her some questions and you fumed about how she was abrupt and rude to you?"

I nodded and grinned knowing exactly what he was about to say. That day was ingrained in my memory. Bella in her blue shirt, looking as beautiful as Christmas morning, wide eyed and soft but determined and feisty underneath. She had put me in my place, answered me back with venom and taken my breath away all in the space of three minutes. I'd wanted her even then, even if I had been blind to it.

"I knew then that she was perfect for you." He dropped his head and caught my gaze. "To get that kind of reaction from you…I'd never seen you so angry or passionate about someone before and I just knew you had to have Bella in your life. She ignited something in you from the very first moment. She brought my son back to life."

He was right. I'd said it before and I would keep saying it. I was stagnant before Bella came to me. I was simply existing; letting the wave of fame crash over me and drag me wherever it intended me to go. Bella was the dam that stopped the torrent. She made me wake up, pull my head out of my ass and realize that life was worth paying attention to, no matter what shit had gone on in the past.

"It will be perfect on the day," my dad continued quietly as music started from the other side of the cabin. He turned to me looking serious. "Edward, I'm not gonna bullshit you and say your life together will be perfect, with rainbows and hearts 24/7 with no disagreements, arguments or fight. There will be times when, I shit you not, you will want to throttle one another, scream and shout hurtful things and throw stuff."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded in a _been-there-done-that_ kind of way which surprised the hell out of me. "But what I will say is this," he added. "Cherish every moment with her, Edward. Cherish every damn moment and make them count. Every one." He paused briefly. "You do that…? Then all the bad stuff just disappears."

I blinked at my father is surprise, wonder and gratitude and before I realized I'd moved I was hugging him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"It'll be fine, Son," he murmured. "You _are_ good enough for her."

I nodded into his shoulder and swallowed hard. How is it parents know the exact fucking thing to say?

I eventually pulled away and dug my hand in my pocket to retrieve my phone. "I'll just send her a text," I said quickly, twisting my cell between my fingers while avoiding his gaze.

He laughed and nodded. "Hurry up, we have food to eat, beer to drink and poker to play."

I nodded and grunted an affirmative as I began typing out my message.

**Hey, baby. How's your day been? I miss you like crazy and love you even more. I'll call you later. Yours always, Edward xx (future husband)**

She replied as I was knocking back my second tequila shot.

_**Today has been crazy! I miss you too, sweetheart. SO much. Alice now has tequila out and Seth is singing – help! I love you more than I can tell you. Call me whenever. B xx (future Mrs. Cullen) **_

I'd be a cold lying bastard if I said that that last part of her text didn't make me hard as fuck, because I'm not and it did. I was just grateful that we were all sitting around the poker table in the middle of our first game of Texas Hold Em Up so that my problem went unnoticed. Jasper threw me a worried glance as I shifted in my seat but that was to be expected by the way I wriggled and strained to get comfortable which wasn't fucking easy I can tell you.

"So tell us something else about young Tinks," Jasper drawled at Charlie before taking a huge drag from his cigar.

"Tinks?" he asked glancing at me.

"Yeah that's what they call her," I said with a shrug as if that explained it.

"Yeah," Emmett interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "Isabella, Bella, Bell, Tinkerbell, Tinks – it isn't hard, Edward."

_Easy for him to say…_

"Well," Charlie started, giving Emmett a bemused look as he cleared his throat, leaning his forearms on the table. "She always did well at school, her favorite subject was English. She wrote a lot, read more and looked after me better than anyone."

I nodded as I sipped my drink, knowing exactly what he meant because she did the same for me. She was so selfless that way, making sure that others were cared for before her. It was one reason out of maybe a million why I loved her the way I did.

"She was madly in love with the blonde one from The Backstreet Boys," Charlie added. I smiled widely – now _this_ was the shit I wanted to know.

"She drove me crazy with playing their damn songs over and over. She had posters all over her room," he continued and then snorted into his glass of whisky. "One of a film I think _you_ were in." He pointed to Jasper who, after looking utterly surprised, smiled at me like a smug son of a bitch.

"Oh is that right?" he asked before pouring another shot.

"Shut the fuck up, Jazz," I warned as he passed the shot glass to me.

"I didn't say a damn thing," he said with a wink before drinking.

"I know what you were thinking, asshole," I said through clenched teeth as the liquor burned its way into my stomach.

He laughed and slammed down his glass. "Come on then. Let's play some poker."

It didn't take us long to realize that Ben was damn good at poker and had we been playing serious stakes, I would have lost a lot of fucking money. Three games in and I was just about ready to give up. The booze flowed and as I walked over to grab something to eat, I suddenly realized that I was pretty fucking drunk.

I swayed a little as I grabbed a handful of chips, not entirely convinced that it was because the boat was rocking slightly. The engines had been cut off about thirty minutes into our game and as the lights in the cabin dimmed and the music rose, everyone left the poker table and sat in the leather couches that lay along the edges of the space. Emmett grabbed my shirt and pulled me down onto the sofa next to him.

"So, dude, how did you like my awesome day?"

"Ah, man, seriously, it's been seriously fucking awesome, like seriously," I answered, rubbing his hair and nodding vigorously.

"Well, I have a confession to make, Edward," he said sheepishly, but before he could answer I heard the faint but unmistakable sounds of high heels clicking on the wood of the stage. My head snapped in that direction as the music erupted and three, rather attractive girls, dressed in pirate clothes of black leather and red lace began dancing on the stage.

"Emmett," I fumed, turning to him with narrowed eyes, "dude, what the hell? Strippers! You said you wouldn't…_didn't_…"

"Oh they're just dancers, not strippers, keep your panties on! So, I wasn't completely lying," he replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "They're just entertainment!"

"Um…are you sure?" I asked as we watched one of the girls pull Ben onto the stage and began dancing around him, much to the amusement of Charlie and my dad who had moved and were now standing precariously close to the side of the stage. "Rosalie is gonna kick your ass," I said as I slouched back in my seat.

"She doesn't have to know," he said quickly with a shake of his head. "Please…dude, Edward, man…"

I laughed and nodded as Jasper slammed down on the other side of me, handing me another shot.

"Relax, _I _ain't gonna tell her! Are you kidding me, Emm? Bella would rip my damn cock off with her bare hands if she knew!"

"I could think of worse things," Jasper snorted, knocking his drink back.

I chuckled with him and raised my eyebrows in agreement. "Amen, brother," I said with a smirk.

We watched the dancers for a while with intrigue as they ground to the floor and against each other. They were hot, not as hot as Bella. I mean that shit isn't fucking possible but these girls were decent – I'm a guy – sue me…

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as they pouted and smiled in our direction. "Christ," I muttered as my father came skipping over to us with a huge smile on his face and oddly a leather whip wrapped around his neck.

"What are you boys doing sitting here?" he asked incredulously. "Get your asses up there!"

"Fuck that," we all muttered in unison before bursting out in loud laughter.

Emmett grabbed the whip from around Dad's neck, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. "Something you're into, Uncle C?"

I watched in amazement as my father blushed. He fucking blushed. No way…

"Oh, this I have to hear!" Jasper cried, placing his right ankle on his left leg.

"Jazz," I snapped. "Those are my parents you're talking about!"

"Yeah…and?" he asked with a large shit eating grin as he pulled the whip from my cousin. He turned back to my father. "Come on, Carlisle, 'fess up."

"Oh Jesus," I moaned as I placed my bottle between my legs and my hands in my hair.

"Oh, Edward, grow up," Dad said with a laugh and a gulp from his glass. "There are things that I could tell you about your mother and I that are worse than a damn whip."

"Why?" I shouted over the music, holding my palms out towards him. "Why would you…? I don't…Why?"

Jasper and Emmett rolled around at my sides laughing at my panic and freaking out. The last thing I wanted to hear was highlights of my parent's sex life, even if I _was_ drunk. That shit was just plain nasty.

"There was one time in Vegas," he started.

"I'm outta here," I murmured and tried to stand but found that my ass just wouldn't leave the seat. _Fucking Jack Daniels…_

"We were there for our one year wedding anniversary," he continued, "and your mother convinced me to hat at the zoo."

"What?" I asked blinking quickly having no fucking clue what a hat at the zoo was or even if they had a zoo in Vegas. Did they? I couldn't quite remember…maybe they did…

"I got a tattoo," he cried over the music, by cupping his hand around the right side of his mouth.

"No fucking way!" Emmett bellowed at my side and flicking his hand so that his fingers clicked. "I need proof fucking immediately."

"Are you serious?" I asked, starting to believe that the alcohol had turned my respectable, award winning director father into a tatted up sex fiend. _Ewwww…_

"As a heart attack," he replied. "But I can't show it to you." He crossed his arms over his chest and avoided our stares.

"Why the hell not?" Jasper laughed with a furrowed brow. Unsettling as it seemed I had thought the same. I was now somewhat intrigued to see the tattoo in question.

"It's um…it's in a private place," Dad answered. "I can't."

"Oh my God," I moaned. "I can't believe you. I have…no words." I shook my head and lifted my bottle of beer to my mouth only to find that it was empty. Shit, I hate it when that happens…

"What?" he asked with a smile and a shrug. "It's not as bad as the place your mother has hers."

At that point it was a damn good job that I had finished my beer because there is no doubt in my mind that my father would have been covered in head to toe in it as I spat it out in shock.

"Holy shit," Jasper muttered with wide eyes. "Esme…has…a _naughty_ tattoo?"

My father winked and nodded.

I elbowed Jasper hard in the ribs, "Dude!"

"I'm sorry but that's just…surprisingly…" he shrugged tying to find the right words. "It's just…it's surprising," he finished before blowing a breath through his lips and turning from me.

"More drinks!" Dad exclaimed as he swayed slightly more than he maybe expected towards the bar.

"I was raised by delinquents," I muttered with a shake of my head as I watched him grab a full bottle of Sambuca, making Emmett and Jasper laugh harder. I was suddenly handed another Jack and coke by Charlie. He smiled down at me before moving back to his spot by the stage.

Fuck, I needed to call Bella, Isabella, my fiancée. That sounded goddamn fantastic.

"I need to call my wife," I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Whose wife?" Emmett chortled. "You ain't got a wife…yet."

I frowned at him not entirely sure what it was that I had said. Oh shit…I called her my _wife_…two days, Edward…

"Yeah well, whatever, I'm no sure I will have one at all at this rate, once she finds out that there _were_ naked dancing pirates here and that I was brought up by two tattooed, whip crazed lunatics."

"They're not naked." Jazz laughed. "Pirates yes but no titties on show."

"I'm not sure that's why she won't marry you anyway," Emmett sniggered. "I mean there are other reasons as to why she'll leave you at the alter."

"Like fucking what?" I asked, leaning into him slightly.

"Well, for one, you _cannot_ handle your beer for shit, dude." He laughed and pushed me so that I was sitting back on my seat.

"You curse a lot," Jasper added with a slow nod.

"That's a fucking lie," I answered with a smirk.

"You have a sordid sexual past," Emmett continued, looking past me to Jasper who nodded in agreement. "I mean, what…are we talking hundreds?"

"Shut up!" I spat. They were just playing I knew but…well, fuck, what if these were things that Bella worried about? Did she worry about them enough to not marry me?

"Don't be so damn stupid, Edward," Jasper snorted. I realized I'd said that last sentence out loud. "That girl fucking adores you. Wild horses wouldn't stop her marrying you."

"Are you sure, Jasssper?" I asked while pointing at him at the same time. "I mean, honessstly and truly sure?"

"Go and call her, man," he said with a wide smile. "Ask her yourself."

"Yeah," I agreed, licking my lips. "Do you know what? I'll call her. I'll ask her myself. I need to call her."

I pushed myself up, one hand on Jasper's knee and one on Emmett's and walked as straight as I could towards the door, stepping out onto the main deck. It was warm and the air felt fucking amazing on my face. I leaned gingerly against the safety bar that surrounded the ass of the boat and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

I found her name and pressed call. It felt like for-fucking-ever until she picked up and I spent my time gazing up at the sky that was so clear you could almost count the stars. Not that leaning back and looking up was such a hot idea when you were hammered. I grabbed onto the railing to steady myself as I stumbled back.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was light and happy and as slurred as I knew mine was.

"Baby!" I cried down the phone, smiling wide enough to split the skin. Fuck, it was good to hear her voice. "How are you, gorgeous?"

"I'm great, just give me a second. It's really noisy in here."

"K," I answered, turning to look out onto the water as the sounds in the background faded at the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I'm in the ladies room. Can you here me?"

"Loud and clear, sweetheart," I answered with a nod. "Where are you?"

"Some club that Alice and Angela chose. It's great but I think I may have drunk too much. Seth keeps…plying me with vodka."

I laughed and nodded again, "Me too, me too."

"I have missed you soooo much today," she said loudly. "How was the driving?"

"Oh, Bella, it was incredible. That Viper, holy fuck, I'm gonna buy one. I have to. It's like fate or some shit."

She laughed and snorted before I heard the sound of something hitting the floor. "Like us?" she asked.

"What?"

"Like us. Fate or some shit," she answered.

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I love you so much, Edward. I just…I really, really do." Her voice shook slightly. Too much to drink, I thought.

"I love you too, baby," I replied. "I can't wait to meet you in our meadow."

"Me too," she said quietly.

"So you still will?" I asked quickly.

"What?"

"You're still going to marry me in our meadow?"

"Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

"Well," I answered, drawing an invisible line along the railing with my finger. "I just, I'm…I have a sordid sexual past and I was raised by tattooed kinky people…"

I could hear her laughing but I couldn't stop the word vomit in mid flow.

"I curse a lot and…fuck, there are dancing girls here. But, Bella, I swear, there are no titties, just dancing. It was all Emmett because he's a dick, I swear."

She giggled and snorted again and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked. "It's ok, Edward, as long as you're having a good time."

"I am, Bella, I really am. I just…I miss you."

"I miss you too and I can't wait to meet you in our meadow. Cursing, sordid and titties on dancing girls or not, you _can't_ get rid of me."

"I wouldn't want to," I said honestly. "I love and need you too damned much."

"Besides," she said in her sexy, now my cock is as hard as steel voice. "Now I _have_ to punish you for having those dancing girls."

"Mm," I hummed down the phone, while pushing my right hand into my jeans pocket. "And what, Miss Swan, would that entail?"

"You, me, naked, fucking," she replied nonchalantly. "Sound good?"

"Fuck, Bella, I have to go back into a room with your father. I can't do that with a hard cock!"

In truth I was more amazed at the fact that I could get a boner after all the alcohol I had dunk. I glanced down at myself. Impressive work, Cullen…

"I need you, baby," she groaned. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, sweetheart," I answered, adjusting myself in an effort to calm my body but managing to do the complete fucking opposite.

"How is my dad?" she asked. "Has he behaved?"

I laughed and nodded. "He's been great. He's a hell of a golfer, as I hear, are you."

"Oh Christ, what else did he say?"

"Something about baseball, the Backstreet Boys and a poster of Jasper but that's all."

I held the phone away from my ear as she shouted, "Oh my God! He did _not_ tell you about my poster!?"

"I'm afraid he did," I replied with an exaggerated sigh. "I was hurt, baby. I won't deny it."

"Oh shut it, Cullen," she retorted with a chuckle that made me smile. "Maybe I should be asking _you_ if you still want to marry _me_."

"Of course I want to marry you, Isabella," I answered. "I've never been surer of anything in my entire life."

_Mrs. Cullen…my wife…_

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," I replied. "So, I'd better get back. I can't wait to see you. I'll see you later, ok?"

"You bet your sexy ass," she answered. "Bye."

"Bye," I said and ended the call. I slipped it back in my pocket and turned to go back into the cabin but was met by a very happy looking Emmett who had acquired a pirate hat, a sword and an eye patch.

"A vast me hearties!" he yelled as he dove with the sword into my chest.

Being slightly if not exceedingly inebriated, I was unable to dodge him as I would normally do and in my haste to get out of his way, I managed to slip and end up on my ass with a resounding '_Oooomph_' with him sprawled on top of me.

"Get off me you fucking idiot," I groaned, trying to push him away as he laughed loudly in my face. "Emm, get off!"

"I'm a-vasting your hearties!" he cried while sticking his sword in the air.

"You'll be a-vasting my fucking knee in your crotch in a minute. GET OFF!"

He laughed again and rolled to the side and off me. I tried to stand up but the sky was just moving entirely too fucking fast so I decided, for the safety of myself and others around me, to just lie on the deck with my cousin at my side.

"So how's Tinks?" he asked as he nudged my shoulder, "she still marrying your ass?"

I smiled without opening my mouth and nodded. "Oh yeah," I answered.

"She must be fucking nuts," he said with another exploding laugh.

"I know," I sighed. "But she loves me…so…" I shrugged and slapped my palms to my chest. "Oh and I told her about the dancing girls."

"You fucking what?" he yelled. "Dude, you promised!"

"She's gonna be my wife. I can't lie to her," I reasoned with a smug smile.

"Who said anything about lying? You just didn't have to tell her!" he seethed while sitting up and grabbing the eye patch from his face and throwing it overboard. "Rosie is gonna kill me, man."

"She won't," I chuckled, not entirely sure that I believed that myself. "Bella was cool so I'm sure Rosalie will be."

"What will Rosalie be cool about?" Jasper asked as he walked out onto the deck with a tray filled with more fucking alcohol.

"Edward fucking told Bella about the dancers," Emmett whined, before necking his shot.

Jasper laughed. "Well, Police Chief Swan seems to be getting on with said dancers particularly well."

He leaned back and held the door open slightly so that we could see Charlie dancing on the stage Jolly Roger around his neck and a very familiar looking whip in his hand. He was being encouraged by my father, Emmett's father and the barman. Ben was passed out on the sofa, covered in a feather boa and glitter.

"Holy shit," I whispered, before snorting like a pig. "Wait till I tell Bella."

"How is Bella? Alice says she's having a good time," Jasper said holding my drink while I settled back onto my seat on the floor of the yacht.

"She's fucking awesome, Jazz," I answered, taking the glass from him. "She's still going to marry me." I held my hand up for him to high five which he did with a chuckle.

"Excellent news," he murmured into his glass.

"Yeah," Emmett mused quietly from is seat on the floor opposite me. "Maybe I should ask Rosie to marry me."

Jasper and I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asked with a shrug. "I love her, she loves me. She's hot as fuck, I like to fuck, she loves cars, I drive cars and she's got a mouth like a fucking vaccu-…"

"Whoa, whoa," Jasper and I pleaded. "Enough!"

He laughed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Whatever, guys, you both love it."

"I know what you mean though," said Jasper after a few minutes silence.

"About what?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"About settling down," he glanced at me warily. "I have thought about…well…you know, like…asking Alice."

I looked at him sternly. At least I hoped it was fucking sternly but who the hell knew with the amount of Jack swirling in my head.

"'Scuse me?"

"I said…I have thought about…asking Alice to marry me," he repeated with a stammer and a sip of his drink.

"I don't fucking think so," I scoffed sarcastically.

"What?"

"No fucking way," I replied. "You are _not_ marrying Alice."

"Says who?" he asked with a quick glance at Emmett who was grinning like a dick.

"Says me," I answered, "her big brother."

"Oh please, Edward. Don't give me that shit." He laughed and gulped his drink.

"I'm serious. Alice isn't marrying anyone. End of." I said firmly with a nod that made the back of my head hit the wall.

"And why is that?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Because…" I answered petulantly. "Because she's…she's too young." I smiled when the reason came to me.

"She's twenty-four, Edward." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah and that's too fucking young," I retorted.

"She's only a few months younger than Bella," Jasper added with a shit eating grin.

"Whatever," I answered maturely. "That's different."

Emmett and he laughed loudly while repeating my sentence.

"She's not a baby, Edward," Emmett chuckled. "You can't play the big bro card all the time."

"Yeah, well, she's a baby to me," I murmured.

"Would you not like to be my brother-in-law?" Jasper pouted as he leaned his cheek on my shoulder.

"Meh…" I replied and laughed into my glass.

We all jumped when the engines on the boat started again and I laughed so hard I was nearly sick as Emmett stood on the railing declaring to the whole of Lake Como that he was in fact _king of the world_. He is one funny motherfucker…so I told him so. And then I told him how much I appreciated his planning for my bachelor party. And then I thought fuck it and told him that I loved him lots. And then I told Jasper because I didn't want him to feel left out and I told him how much I wanted him to be my best man and that, you know, fuck, I really did want him to marry Alice, even if she was too young. I knew he'd treat her right.

I told my dad next that I loved him, even if he did have a dirty tattoo but he already knew that shit and laughed as I hugged him. I think Charlie was a little surprised when I hugged him and told him I loved him but he repeated the sentiment back to me anyway and wrapped the Jolly Roger flag around my shoulders so it looked like a cape - a really cool pirate cape.

"I love your daughter," I mumbled into his shoulder as he and Jasper held me as I walked down the stairs of the yacht back onto dry land.

"I know you do, Edward," he replied with a pat on my back. "She loves you too."

"I KNOW!" I bellowed because everyone just needed to know that. I mean, everyone needed to know that Bella Swan loved me because that was some amazing shit.

"I don't know why she loves me," I murmured with a wobbly shake of my head. "She's so beautiful and funny and smart and so beautiful and she loves me. How fucking lucky am I?"

"Pretty darn lucky," he answered with a small chuckle.

"I KNOW!" I repeated. "She's gonna marry me, Jassssper."

"Not if peel broke by the bread she won't," he answered but I didn't have a fucking clue what he was saying he was so drunk.

"I need to get into bed," I mumbled, feeling my legs start to feel a teensy bit like jello.

"That's what I just said," Jasper chuckled. "We need to get you into bed."

_Oh that's what he said…_

They both helped me up the stairs and knocked on my bedroom door. Bella opened it looking fucking gorgeous.

"THERE SHE IS!" I cried, throwing myself at her because she just felt so good and smelled even better.

"Oh my god," she laughed in my ear. "What the hell have you been drinking?"

I staggered back and was grateful that the door was there to stop me falling. Where'd Jazz and Charlie go?

_Never mind…_

"I have drunk…" I started trying to count on my hands how many drinks I had had but that Math was just too damned difficult, "everything…many times."

"I see that, baby," she chuckled as she led me towards the bed. "You have fun?"

"I did," I nodded, stumbling slightly. "I just missed you millions, Bella. I really did. You have no idea how much."

"Oh I think I do," she replied. She maneuvered us around and tried to help me sit but I was more than capable and let myself fall, landing on my back on the bed.

I felt her tug at my shoes. "Bella, Bella, Bella, _da, da, di, daaaaa_," I sang because I was a good fucking singer. "Taking off my sh-hoessss."

I heard her laugh and smiled as the warmth of it settled in my bones making my eyes close.

"Beautiful, Bella, my Bella…da, da, da…takin' off my pa-aaaaants." I felt the weight of her lean over me and heard her snort with laughter into my stomach as she tried to pull of my pants. Oh yeah, she was drunk too.

Drunk Bella is awesome…_she_ had sex with _me_ in a Jacuzzi…

I suddenly felt hands pulling me up and after resisting I finally gave in with a groan and sat up as she tugged my sweater and shirt over my hand, laughing loudly when my ears got caught in the neck of it.

"Lie that way, baby," she cooed in my ear as she pushed me under the covers of what had to have been the comfiest bed in the entire world.

"This…issss the com-fortab-liest bed…fucking EVER," I groaned as I opened my arms for Bella to get into. Even if my eyes were closed I knew she was there.

She snorted again and crawled into my arms, snuggling into my side. "I love you."

I kissed her forehead and breathed her in, feeling heavy and drunk and so fucking content I could hardly speak.

Well, maybe that was the alcohol but what ever. I was so complete when she was with me, so at peace and whole that I didn't need anything else.

"I love…you, Bell-…" I muttered, recognizing that my tongue just didn't want to fucking work.

Her warm body molded into mine and even as the sensation of drunken sleep started to close over me I knew without a doubt that in two days time the woman at my side was going to make me the happiest man on the fucking planet.

**Holy Drunkward is fucking awesome, Batman!**

**I apologize again for the lack of wedding but now that this is out of the way we can get cracking on with it!! Wooo**

**So the final chapter number will be 60 and then an Epilogue. **

**Follow me on twitter – ****http://twitter(dot)com/sophiejax**** where I add updates and teasers and info about my new story.**

**Leave me your thoughts and reviews – I love them hard like pirate Emmett.**

**TTFN x x x x**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys!**

**Not much to say about this one…other than I hope it lives up to what you expected.**

**Love to my Cherubs – Rach, Kristen and Vic…you are my angels and I love you hard.**

**A/N at the bottom as well as tissues and wedding favors…see ya there…**

**Chapter 59: ****Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel**

**The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough. ~ George Moore**

**EPOV**

Never.

Never ever.

Never ever again…ever, am I drinking…any alcohol…ever.

EVER.

I repeated this silently to myself, fairly positive that should I say it out loud that my head would split like a damned coconut and my Jack Daniels fermented brain would spill out onto the pillow. And my mouth…? Holy fucking Jesus what the hell had been in there last night? Surely I wasn't drunk enough to eat one of Sam's chew sticks…right?

I cracked one eye open and immediately regretted it. The sun was slicing through the curtain hitting me, smack into my face, making my eyeballs feel like they were on fire. "Holy shit," I mumbled into the bed as I pulled the covers over my head.

It took me a moment, once I had managed to roll onto my back with the covers still over my face, to realise that I was in bed on my own. I peeked gingerly over the sheet and with eyes as wide as an ant's ass crack, I looked around for Bella.

"Bell-…" I started but ended up coughing like a fucking emphysema patient. "Fuck's sake," I moaned as I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, feeling the whole room slant.

I rubbed my face and reached for the glass of orange juice that was sitting on the side table. I finished it in two gulps and belched loudly, tasting crap, mixed with orange, mixed with tequila. I leaned over to grab my watch and saw that it was passed one in the afternoon. I dropped back onto the bed and groaned again. Seriously my ass was getting old. There was no way that I had ever felt as shit after a night of drinking before, as I did right now. I knew that twenty-six was anything but fucking old but - damn - I was feeling like seven shades of shit.

I moved myself so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed, considering whether I would have to crawl to the bathroom instead of walking like a normal human being, just as the bedroom door creaked open and Bella's beautiful face appeared.

I gasped in relief and reached my arms out towards her. "Baby," I moaned as if she was the cure to all the pain and clusterfuck of crap that was going on inside my head and body. "I…I…"

"Oh sweetie," she said with a smile and an unsympathetic pout. "How is my drunken boy?"

"I hurt…Bella," I whimpered like a pussy. "I hurt like…fucking everywhere." My voice oddly enough still sounded like I'd been smoking uranium rods for breakfast and…_oh_…breakfast…

She laughed and placed the three bags she had in her hands down by the end of the bed and moved over to me, kneeling on the mattress at my side. She wrapped her arms around my bare shoulders and pulled me to her. She smelled of vanilla and chocolate and I nuzzled into her.

God knows what the hell I smelled like but I didn't care, she felt too damn good.

"Poor baby," she chuckled as she stroked my hair.

"Yeah," I pouted and whined back with a slow shake of my head.

"But ya know," she continued, pulling back while cupping my face. "I have no sympathy. It was all self-inflicted." She nodded on every word.

I moved back and looked at her properly in mock horror. "It wasn't, I swear. It was all Jazz and Emmett and…and your…, your dad, _he_ gave me drinks too!"

She laughed loudly making the inside of my head shake like a freaking jello mound.

"Please don't," I whispered, placing my hand over her mouth.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "It's a good job I love you, Edward Cullen," she mumbled behind my hand. "Like undressing you and putting you to bed isn't bad enough, I have to be quiet because you're…_delicate_." She pouted again and widened her eyes.

"You had to…undress me?" I asked, burying my face in her neck feeling slightly embarrassed. I felt her nod and I couldn't help but laugh – very gently of course. "Did you cop a feel?"

"That would have made it worth while," she replied with an exaggerated sigh. "But you were practically unconscious before your head hit the damn pillow."

"I'm sorry, baby," I said, placing a kiss on her throat. "But truthfully, I wouldn't have minded if you _had_ done it while I was unconscious."

She laughed again and I couldn't resist but to kiss her. She moaned softly into my mouth and ran her hand through my hair. "I love you, you drunken bum," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," I answered with a nod.

"Good," she countered before extracting herself from my grip and leaving me on the bed. "Come on, get up and get in the shower. I'll get you some food and then we can just relax all day."

"Holy shit, Bella," I groaned as I stood up from the bed, my legs wobbling a little and walked towards her. "That sounds fucking amazing. You know, you should marry me."

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p' and wiggling her left hand at me. I smiled up at her as I kissed her palm.

"Really, that's great because I'm free tomorrow, say around 2?" I smirked as she blushed beautifully.

"Sounds good," she murmured as she bit her lip. I leaned into her and kissed her mouth gently. She hummed softly before pulling from me with a wide grin.

"Shower. Now," she ordered, slapping my ass. I don't mind saying that it felt good.

"Jeez. Will you be this bossy when we're married?" I asked as I leaned around the bathroom door.

"Absolutely," she answered with a wink.

I laughed. "Fucking excellent," I growled back at her.

* * * *

"So, tell me," I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder, pulling her into my side. "Why the hell were you so awake this morning?"

She laughed and placed her hand on my chest as we continued walking down a small pebbled path down the side of the lake. We had set off from the house thirty minutes before with two small bags filled with food and…whatever else Bella and Alice had packed. I wanted to show her the places that I used to play in when I was a kid and the family stayed at the house during summer.

"Because, unlike some," she said with a narrowed look in my direction. "I know when to say when."

"Oh is that so, Miss Swan?" I asked with a chuckle. "Because I have this vivid memory of a certain someone, wearing nothing but a fairy costume and a smile, passing out on me once too."

"Touché," she mumbled into my chest as I laughed again and kissed her hair.

My head was still a little woozy but the pain had abated. It hadn't been helped by Jasper who had insisted on giving my head a knuckle rub as I had walked into the kitchen after my shower - the fucking idiot. Needless to say he received a couple of kidney jabs for it. Charlie was happy to stay at the house while Bella and I were out as my dad had offered to take him out for a spin in his Porsche. In truth, I think he was feeling a little worse for wear too.

Dad seemed tired but fine but I still hadn't really spoken to him following the whole tattoo conversation and when I saw Mom well…it was a little weird to say the least. Jasper the fucker had found it all hilariously funny with not a hang over in sight. I swear the bastard had a liver of steel.

"You had a good time though, right?" I asked Bella as we took a right down the path.

"It was fantastic. Very silly, but fantastic," she answered as she slid her hand into the back pocket of my jeans. "I just missed you."

"Me too," I replied, holding her closer. "I'm here now," I added into the top of her head.

"I know," she whispered against my jaw. "So, did you mean it about buying a Viper?"

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed. "Seriously, baby, you would look shit hot in that machine. It was so fast and…Christ, it was just awesome."

She giggled and nodded at my teenage boy toy rant but I didn't care. I had to get that car.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, Bella," I said softly.

"Edward," she answered in the same manner.

"I…um…I need to talk to you…about something."

"Oh God, it doesn't have anything to do with dancing pirate girls, does it?"

She laughed but there was something behind it that sounded like anxiety. I stopped walking and turned her to me so that my arms were around her neck and hers were around my waist.

"Don't joke about stuff like that, baby," I said gently. She dropped her chin and sighed.

"I know, sorry," she replied. "It sounded funny in my head."

I smiled and moved a piece of hair that was blowing across her face. I knew what she meant but we were both so hot-headed and jealous that it wasn't even worth joking about. I leaned down and kissed her mouth, teasing her lips open with my tongue. She gripped my sides tighter and exhaled into me all sweet and warm.

"I love you," I murmured against her cheek as she hugged me.

"I know," she answered.

We remained standing like that for a few moments, revelling in each others warmth. I let my nose bury itself in her hair as she did the same with my chest and neck. It just felt so good to be still and quiet for a moment with her.

"So," she said sleepily as she pulled her face away from my collarbone. "You needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, remembering the original conversation. "I um…well I…I kinda...I got you something…" I bit the inside of my mouth.

_Wait for it…__  
_

"You _got_ me something," she repeated as she dropped her chin so that she could look at me through her lashes.

"Mmhm," I answered, still gnawing on the skin of my inner lip. "For the wedding," I added quickly, "a wedding gift."

Her eyes widened slightly before a small smile appeared on her lips. I looked at her, utterly puzzled and still waiting for the bat shit reaction of '_What?? You bought me something blah, blah, blah_.'

"Oh," she said finally.

I stepped back from her with a wary look on my face.

"Oh?" I repeated, putting the palms of my hands on my cheeks in mock shock, "just...oh?"

She smiled with a frown and pushed my shoulder as she clicked her tongue at me.

"Ok, who the hell are you and what have you done with my fiancée?" I deadpanned as she laughed gently.

"Not exactly the reaction you were expecting?" she asked with a small snort.

"Not exactly no," I replied while scratching the back of my head. "Refreshing though," I added with a grin as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Why the change in accepting stuff?"

Her eyes dropped to her feet and she shifted from one to the other while tucking her hair behind her right ear. "Well…um…because I got you something…too," she mumbled.

I gazed at her in complete surprise. "_You_ got _me _something?" I asked pressing my index finger to my chest.

"Mmhm," she answered quietly as she began toeing the gravel with her sneaker.

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Wow," I said gently as I lifted her chin with my hand. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know but, Edward," she said with a sigh. "Why did you buy _me_ something?"

I shrugged and frowned, "because I love you."

"Exactly," she whispered before brushing her lips against mine. I smiled as her mouth pressed into me and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, bending down so that I could bury my nose then down into the hollow of her throat.

"Do I get it now?" I muttered between kissing the soft skin along her collar bone.

"I don't have it now but it's back at the house?" She said it as a question making me pull back to look into her eyes. "I didn't know when the best time to give it to you would be; before or after the wedding."

I laughed lightly. "That's ok, baby, because your present is arriving tomorrow after the wedding. We can exchange at the same time, how about that?"

She eyed me suspiciously. "It's not a huge present is it?"

_Fuck…_

"Um…" I pulled the corners of my mouth down and avoided her gaze. "Not…not…well, I mean it really depends on what you define as huge…" I wiggled my eyebrows in a vain attempt to get her to forget her question.

"Edward Cullen," she grumbled.

_Double fuck…_

"Bella," I exhaled cupping her face. "Just accept my gift with a smile, please?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and pout as I pleaded. I mean, honestly, that shit could win awards.

She laughed quietly and rolled her eyes. "Ok," she conceded. "I give up."

_Success…_

I smiled back at her before I kissed her passionately, feeling myself get even harder as she moaned into my mouth and knotted her hands into my hair.

I pulled away slowly, pressing small kisses to her mouth and across her cheek. "What about my present, huh?" I asked. "Is it _huge_?"

"Oh yes," she answered softly without hesitation. "I think it's incredibly huge."

Her face took on a calm almost dream-like expression which just piqued my interest even more. But before I could ask her anymore about it she had taken my hand and was leading me down the rest of the path.

We walked in relative silence for another fifteen minutes, just hugging and touching as we wandered, until we came to my second favourite place in Italy after our meadow. It was a large body of water, not big enough to class as a lake and not tropical enough to class as a lagoon, but clear and crisp like both. Willows and oak trees leaned in over the water like a canopy and at the far side lay a small bridge that my father and I had constructed together one summer after my first trip to therapy. Even though we had walked for nearly an hour we were still on my parent's land and as such were completely alone.

"Edward," Bella breathed at my side. "This is stunning."

"Isn't it," I replied quietly, glancing at the sky and the tops of the trees. "It's fresh water." I pointed to a small stream of water that came languidly down the hill and under the bridge. "It comes all the way from the hilltop to here. It's fucking freezing when the solar panels aren't working but it's cleaner than the stuff that comes out of our faucets back home."

The solar panel system was the same set up as that that was at the lake that we had visited on our last trip to Italy when we had played volley ball.

"It's so quiet," she murmured. "Does anyone else come here?"

"Only my family, this is still my parent's land."

She gazed at me in what seemed like surprise. "So it's all…private?" she asked, her eyes flicking to the water and then back again to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure is, baby."

"Oh," she answered with what I assumed was supposed to be a nonchalant shrug before slipping her hands into her pockets.

I laughed and pulled the bag I was carrying off of my shoulders. "Please tell me that you and my sister packed a rug or some kind of sheet in here."

I started to unzip it but Bella pulled it from me before I could get it all the way undone.

"Yes, we did," she replied with an exaggerated huff before sticking her tongue out.

Sure enough there was a large black wool rug and an extra blanket in the bag that we laid out onto the grass by the side of the water. We sprawled out, snuggled into one another watching the clouds drift across the sky for what felt like hours, talking and laughing about what our dreams were for ourselves and each other. Bella's head pressed into my chest and the sensation of having her so close made my whole body warm from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head.

_How the hell had I ever lived without her?_

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered into her hair as I continued to draw shapes with my finger tips across her back.

"Mmhm," she replied sleepily with a small nod.

"How are you…_feeling_ about tomorrow?"

She wriggled slightly before resting her chin on my chest so she could look up at me.

"Why?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

I smiled and shrugged. "I was just curious, that's all."

She breathed slowly down her nose and rubbed her palm up and along my side. Her eyes wandered over my face in a way that made my stomach clench

"I feel…" she bit her lip and swallowed hard. "I feel…excited…scared…complete…and…" Her eyes became moist and wide before she continued, "and happier than I ever imagined I could be."

I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I looked at the beautiful woman lying over me.

"Isabella," I murmured as I trailed my fingertips down the side of her face. "I promise that I will work ever day to make sure you stay just as happy as you are for the rest of our lives."

She crawled up my body slowly, moving her legs to either side of my waist and kissed me. It was a kiss that told me she loved me. It was a kiss that told me that we were going to be ok and it was a kiss that I wanted to feel over every single inch of my body. I held the back of her head as I caressed her tongue with mine and groaned as she ground her hips against my stomach. The fact that she was looking for some kind of friction just set my whole fucking body on fire.

I moved my hands down her back and cupped her ass, gripping it firmly like I knew she had grown to like over the past few weeks. We had gotten more adventurous with the whole ass thing but my dick still hadn't joined the party. I'd be lying if I said I couldn't wait for that to change.

She shuffled down my body, her lips leaving mine and finding my jaw and my neck and my chest, until she was grinding herself on my groin. I sat up quickly and lifted my hips to hers, making her yelp and laugh all at once. It was the best fucking sound ever.

So like an asshole I did it again.

She pulled my hair as her hips moved faster and her breath became more laboured. I was so hard it almost hurt but the sensation of her moving against me the way she was, was too damn good to stop her. I growled as her nails scratched down my chest towards my stomach and I grabbed at her breasts in kind, making her whimper and breath my name.

"Bella," I panted as I pushed my hips into hers again.

"Edward," she replied as she licked my neck.

"Can you _please_ start taking your clothes off?"

She paused and pulled back to look at me with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Ok," she breathed, before biting her lip. She moved her mouth closer to my ear and I swear to Christ she sounded like a porn star on Viagra. "The last one on the water ...is a pussy wuss loser."

Before I could ask her what the fuck she was talking about, she darted off my lap and started pulling the poppers open on her red and blue plaid shirt. It took me a second to realise what she intended before I laughed at her eager expression and yanked my sweater and t-shirt over my head. I grabbed at my left boot before pulling on my right as Bella kicked off her sneakers. The little vixen was gonna beat me, I knew it, so I grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her back down onto me, taking her weight as she landed on top of me, screaming and laughing as she did.

"You cheat!" she cried as she pulled off her socks as I scrambled from her and stood and started unbuttoning my jeans. "You damn cheat!"

"Nobody said I played fair, babygirl," I replied with a wink as I pushed my jeans down and pulled them from my feet.

Bella meanwhile was pretending to be all coy and innocent on the blanket as she arched her back, chest out and pushed her jeans _and_ panties down in one go.

_Holy mother of fuck…_

I stood for at least thirty seconds as I watched her grin at me and unclasp her bra which she threw at my face before running her sexy, naked, bare ass past me into the water. She squealed as she dropped into it up to her shoulders, because that was some chilly shit but turned and beamed at me when she saw that I was still standing on the bank, her bra hanging from my head, over my left eye with a boner that could stop a freight train.

"Pussy wuss loser!" she yelled back at me, trying to hide the tremble of cold in her voice. It was always cold when you first got in but it didn't last long.

_Oh, Miss Swan…_

I grinned and pulled her bra off my face leisurely and threw it down onto her other clothes. I turned so that I was facing her directly and slowly, with my thumbs on the waistband of my white briefs, I pulled them over my dick and pushed them to the floor. I felt a wave of desire and satisfaction wash over me as I heard her moan softly and then lick her lips. I walked, no scratch that, I fucking sauntered my ass down to the water, loving the feel of her eyes on my body as I did.

I may have been a '_pussy wuss loser'_ but she wanted me and it felt fucking magical.

The water was fairly cold but not enough to stop me jumping in like a damn cannonball before grabbing Bella's legs and pulling her under with me. I pushed her to the surface after stealing an underwater kiss and laughed as she screamed and splashed at me. I did it back until she could hardly open her eyes and then grasped her thighs and dragged her towards me. She rubbed the water from her face and squirted me with what she had in her mouth.

"Thanks," I laughed as I cupped her ass.

"My pleasure," she replied with a grin.

She wrapped her arms and more importantly her legs around me and kissed me again. And it was the same kiss. The same kiss that made every nerve ending in my body crackle like lightning. I kissed her back hard and desperate because the truth was I _was_ desperate for her. I was desperate to feel her, to be inside her, to have her forever.

"Why is it that whenever we are around water, I want to fuck you?" she asked with a giggle against my lips.

"Fuck knows, baby," I replied, letting my finger travel down her thigh and up and under towards her pussy. "But I like it."

She gasped when my middle finger touched her clit and leaned her head back as I twisted and flicked around and around it. I could feel the slickness of her along her folds, so much warmer and thicker than the water around us. I groaned as I pushed my finger into her, gently and slow as not to hurt her being in the water and began moving it in and out of her. Her pussy gripped my fingers so tightly I couldn't help but hiss at the thought of replacing them with my cock.

"Baby," she moaned. "I need you inside me."

"Yes," I murmured into her neck as I nibbled her shoulder. I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her flesh and mark her as mine but that would have to wait until after the wedding.

_Fuck…, the wedding. She's going to marry me…Isabella Cullen…_

"Bella," I grunted as I lifted her slightly and placed myself at her entrance. "I want you so badly."

She would never know how much.

There were simply no words.

"I know," she breathed into my open mouth. "Have me; please…I'm yours…forever."

At her words I pushed slow but firmly into her, gritting my teeth with the overwhelming strength it took not to slam into her tight warmth. I paused when I was all the way inside her, groaning and whispering my need for her into her cheek as I felt her clench and pulse around me.

"Oh my God, Edward," she whimpered as her forehead dropped to my shoulder.

"I know," I said as I swallowed hard and kissed her temple. "Every time…it's just…every fucking time, baby."

She kissed and licked along my shoulder, her lips eventually meeting mine, soft and hungry as she rotated her hips against me.

"Christ," I whimpered as I clenched my jaw and pulled my own hips back before sliding into her again.

"More," she murmured as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. "More please."

I lifted her again and thrust a little harder, making us both grunt in unison. Her hands gripped my hair as she levered herself, moving with me and against me, building the friction deliciously up the full length of my cock. I stepped backwards and leaned against a large boulder that jutted out from the edge of the bank. Bella grabbed the side of it, over my shoulder and pushed down on me again, hard and fucking tight.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned into her mouth as my tongue flicked hers.

"Again?" she asked as she pressed her nose against the side of mine, her eyes locked onto me.

"Yes," I managed as I gripped her hips as sure enough, she drove herself down onto me. "So good," I moaned thrusting back and making her cry out.

"Harder, Edward," she begged, with a furrowed brow as she kissed me frantically. "Closer."

I moved in her again, spurred on by her need and my own. I slammed upwards, my eyes rolling in my head as she clawed my back and screamed in my ear. She bit my lobe as I began pumping harder, feeling my muscles tense and my balls tighten, like the arms and legs that were wrapped around me.

"Edward, uh…so close, you feel so hard," she gasped as her forehead met mine and she moved with me.

Her body and her pussy around me, her face, her smell and the sounds she was making. She felt so fucking perfect, she _was_ so fucking perfect, so fucking beautiful and mine forever.

I cried out and thrust harder. "Bella, cum, sweethea-, I can't…_fuck_," I groaned against her lips.

She nodded her forehead against mine and moved with me, clenching and grinding. I brought one hand from her ass and cupped the left side of her face, holding her to me as I lifted higher and higher our eyes never breaking the contact that they had.

She bit her lip and groaned. "Now," she whimpered as she rocked herself desperately before exploding around me.

I grunted and crashed my mouth to hers as my own orgasm ripped through me, buckling my knees and snapping my spine almost in two. "Shit, shit, shit," I hissed as I tried to push into her again but found that my energy was all but gone. "Jesus," I mumbled with my eyes closed as she kissed my mouth and my chin gently. "Jesus."

She laughed softly through her panting breaths and hummed in approval. "I love you, Edward," she whispered as her eyes flickered between mine.

"Bella," I croaked as I trailed a lazy thumb along her bottom lip. "You're my everything."

* * * *

Once we had dried ourselves with the towels that Alice had packed in the bags and eaten the chips and fruit that were also there, we re-dressed and set off back to the house high on life, spent and so utterly wrapped in each other that the world could have ended and we wouldn't have noticed or cared.

"What time are you and Jazz leaving for the hotel tonight?" Bella asked me as she threw herself down on the sofa of the sitting room.

I shrugged as I sat down next to her, "Maybe...seven...eight?"

"Yeah," she replied as she looked down at her hands. I leaned my arm over the back of the sofa and twirled a piece of her still damp hair around my fingers.

"Yeah," I echoed as I watched her face flush slightly with a beautiful pink. "Less than twelve hours, baby," I whispered.

She turned her head and blinked at me slowly before kissing the part of my hand that she could reach.

"Hey, you two," my father called as he walked down the hall towards us followed by Charlie. "You had a good day?"

"It's been great," Bella answered. "How's the head, Dad?"

Charlie grinned and rubbed his moustache with his thumb and index finger. "Yeah...it's better. The Porsche was just what the doctor ordered."

"So listen," my father continued. "Your mom and I were thinking that we'll get everyone over here tonight and just order a pile of pizzas for dinner, whaddaya say?"

I glanced at Bella who smiled in return. "Sounds good, Dad," I answered. "Jazz and I will leave at around seven...or eight."

"Perfect," he replied with a clap of his hands, "because your mom has already invited them."

I laughed and shook my head, "of course she has."

"Hey, Charlie," he continued without a breath and a slap on his back, "how about a hair of the dog and a soccer game on the flat screen?"

"My idea of bliss," Charlie answered with a wink at Bella before following Dad back towards the kitchen.

"No crazy whip shit or tattoos," I shouted after them, smiling as I heard my father chuckle and mumble under his breath.

"Tattoos?" Bella asked with a cocked eyebrow as she leaned into my side.

"Long story," I answered with a small laugh and a roll of my eyes. "Turns out my parents are into stuff that made even _me_ blush."

She snorted and looked at me incredulously. "Somehow I find that hard to believe," she said with a smirk.

"Seriously," I said with a raised brow and wide eyes. "They like...kinky shit and have like..." I grimaced.

"Tattoos," she finished for me with a burst of laughter.

"Yeah," I answered with a nod. "Tattoos! I mean, holy fuck, these are my parents, Bella."

She laughed into my shoulder, my sweater muffling her hiccups and snorts.

"I'm glad it amuses you," I grumbled.

"Oh come on, Edward," she said as she wiped her laughter tears from under her eyes. "Whips...ok, I get the weird kinkiness vibe but tattoos are...you know..."

"No, Bella, I don't know," I said curiously as I watched her pupils grow bigger and her teeth start to worry her bottom lip.

"Well," she mumbled. "They're kind of...hot?"

_Oh really...?_

"Hot, huh?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me with a mischievous grin.

"Mmhm," she replied as she skimmed her palms up my chest. "In the right place...on the right person...they can be extremely fucking hot," she purred.

"That's good to know," I said with a long breath in her face.

"It is," she nodded before kissing me warm, slow and sexy as hell.

Images of tattoos on Bella's body started filling my head immediately. Where would she have one, her hip, so that I could nibble on it? The inside of her thigh maybe, so I could lick it...fuck, that _would_ be hot.

"Ok," I groaned and cleared my throat as I adjusted myself when she pulled her mouth from mine. "Maybe tattoos aren't so bad."

She laughed and kissed my nose while wrapping her arms around my shoulders, gazing at me under her lashes.

"Would you...like your present now?"

I grinned down at her. "If you like," I answered. "Do I have to move?" I scowled as I snuggled closer to her.

She giggled and nodded. "I'm afraid so," she answered.

She lifted from the sofa and held her hands out for me to take which I did with limp arms. She leaned back and pulled my full weight up with a long groan and giggle.

"Jeez, baby," she smiled. "Maybe you need to cut back on the pizza." She slapped a hand onto my stomach.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered as I tickled her side.

She led me back up to our room and sat me down on the chair by the window where I had found her the night that Tanya had been handed her ass on a plate to her.

"Ok," she called from somewhere behind the chair. "Close your eyes!"

I smiled to myself and did as she asked.

"Are they closed?" she asked, sounding nearer than she had done before.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied with a sigh as I slumped slightly in the chair.

"Hold your hands out, baby," she ordered softly. I did what she asked with a small laugh and felt what appeared to be a piece of paper or card placed into my palms.

"Ok…open."

I opened my eyes, ignoring my hands and looked at her kneeling at my feet looking terrified.

"I hope you…um…like it," she whispered. Her eyes looked almost wet as she swallowed and glanced at my present.

"I'm sure I will," I answered and kissed her forehead. It didn't matter what it was that she bought me. Just like her, I was sure I'd love the ever loving shit out of it.

I finally looked down to see a large white envelope with my name scrawled across the front. I cocked a questioning eyebrow in Bella's direction before I turned it over and placed my finger under the flap, tearing it across in one movement.

"Read the card first," she said quietly as she placed her hands on my knees.

"Ok," I replied with a wink as I pulled out a small silver card from inside it. I opened it and read out load what she had written.

"_To my Edward_," I smiled down at her and then wished like hell that I hadn't started reading it to her.

"_**For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow ~ Rosemonde Gerard**__.____To say any more than this would be too much but still not enough. You have my heart and all the love inside of it. You have my soul and every wish and dream within it, but you knew that, being all I have ever loved, wished or dreamed off. Yours always, Isabella x"_

I kept my eyes down on the card, re-reading her words, feeling my throat close and my eyes sting. I breathed a deep breath and nodded slowly while clenching my jaw.

"That's…um…I…thank you," I croaked as I closed the card and tapped it against my left knuckle.

"You're welcome," she replied, rubbing her palms against my knees. "I didn't know if the words…if they were enough," she stammered, avoiding my gaze slightly.

I blew a long breath between my lips and cleared my throat.

"Christ, baby," I said as I leaned forward and kissed her hard, taking her by surprise. "It was…perfect…they…" I shook my head in wonder. "They were enough, sweetheart."

"Good," she answered. "Now open the rest."

I placed the card on the arm of the chair and pulled out the five pieces of yellowing A4 paper from the envelope. I looked at it in question before all the air that _was_ left in my lungs left me in a huge gasp when it registered what I was holding.

I cupped my right hand to my mouth and re-read the front of it.

_E.A.M__ ~ A Lullaby_

_A piece of music originally composed by Elizabeth Masen __April 3__rd__ '83_

_(Grade 8 ~ Classical Piano)_

_Chicago University, Chicago, Illinois._

I could hardly breathe as I stared at the words in front of me.

_There was no way…_

"Bella," I whimpered as I started to lose my grip on the emotions that had begun to swarm. "How…how did you…is this…?"

My left hand scrambled through my hair as I lifted the front page to see the rest were pages of handwritten piano music.

She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Yes, its real, the original," she answered. I gaped at her and then looked back at the paper in my hands.

"I had to make a few phone calls, well a lot of phone calls." She smiled. "But Esme and Alice helped and…well, I just thought that it would be something that you would want. Something of your mother's that you could keep…play…whatever you want." Her voice became very quiet, almost reverential as she spoke, sending shivers up my back.

"Bella," I repeated, feeling my eyes fill with tears of shock, love and grief. "I…I…" I read the words again and shook my head. "It was really hers," I whispered, letting my thumb trail over my mother's name on the front page.

"Yes," Bella answered, moving closer to me and rubbing her hands up my forearms. "Edward," she breathed. "She wrote it for you."

It was then that my eyes met hers. I felt a tear run down my right cheek as I blinked in confusion.

"What?" I asked with a frown. "_How_ do you know that?"

Bella smiled and turned the paper around in my hand, pointing at the title.

"E.A.M," she murmured. "Edward. Anthony. Masen."

"Holy shit," I choked, feeling all the emotions I was holding onto, rise up my body like a tidal wave and the dam that I had built around them began to crack in my chest.

"Mrs Westby, the old music tutor from the university," she continued, "told me that Eliza-, your mom, had written this as her final examination piece two months before you were born. Look at the date. She wrote it for _you_, baby."

I read the words again; _A Lullaby_. My mother had written me a lullaby.

My fists clenched and my breathing suddenly became overwhelmingly shallow. There were no words to describe the sensations and feelings that the tidal wave brought with it as it crashed over me at that moment. The grieving love for my mother and the pain of losing her shifted in my heart, morphing to the passionate and obsessive love that I felt for _my_ Bella and the insane gratitude that I had for the divine intervention that occurred, that brought this wonderful, incredible creature into my life.

A sob escaped me as I looked at her face before I pulled her to me, burying my face in her chest as I cried. She cried with me, kissing and stroking my hair and rocking me against her.

"Thank you," I murmured into her shoulder. "Thank you so much, Bella. You cannot _imagine_ what this means to me."

"You are more than welcome," she answered as she nuzzled my temple and placed soft, quick, reassuring kisses down my face. "I love you."

"Bella, I…I," I couldn't tell her or express anything as I cried. I simply held her tighter and breathed every inch of _her_ into every inch of _me_.

"Shhh," she soothed. "I know, baby. I know."

I wrapped myself around her and cried until my eyes they ran dry. They were tears of love, grief, worship, happiness, devotion, adoration increased by the overwhelming feeling that I would never, ever be able to explain to the woman in my arms just _what_ she meant to me.

* * * *

"Edward!"

I pressed my forehead against the mirror in the bathroom of my hotel room and tried to block out the irritating voice that was coming from the other side of the door. I breathed deeply and let it out slowly, misting up the glass in front of my nose and mouth.

"Edward!"

"Fuck off!" I replied, snapping my head to the right, glaring at the empty room. "Give me a fucking minute for fuck's sake!"

I exhaled and gripped the sides of the sink harder while replacing my head on the cool glass as I heard mumbled voices through the thin plaster of the walls.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. Breathe, Edward…just breathe…

"You'll be fine," I said firmly as I opened my eyes to stare at myself. "Everything…will be fine."

I inhaled and exhaled slow and steady.

"You fucking idiot," I mumbled as I stood up straight and pulled at the collar on my white shirt. "What the fuck is she doing marrying you?"

"Edward, man, seriously!" Jasper's voice was now becoming slightly annoyed which only made me smile.

I blew out my cheeks, ran my hands through my manic hair and turned to open the door.

"Well, thank fuck," Jazz, groaned as I walked out of the bathroom. "I thought you'd fallen in the john."

"It'd be the perfect place for him," Emmett laughed from his seat on the edge of the bed. "You look like shit, dude."

I scowled at him and flicked him the finger which made him laugh harder.

"Just what I need to hear less than an hour before I get married, thanks, Emmett," I growled as I adjusted my cufflinks and cuffs for the hundredth fucking time.

"Ignore him," said my dad as he wandered in from the sitting room of the suite. "You _look_ great. You'll _be_ great. Drink this."

"What is it?" I asked while I eyed the suspicious looking liquid that was sloshing in the crystal glass.

"It's a thirty year old scotch, now, fucking drink it," he ordered, pushing it in my hands. "It'll take the edge off."

He handed one to Jasper and then to Emmett.

"To Edward and Bella," my father said proudly holding his glass out for us to meet with our own.

"Edward and Bella," Jazz and Emmett repeated amidst the sound of crystal chinking.

I nodded and exhaled again before knocking the whole thing back in one.

_So much for never drinking again, Dipshit!_

I grimaced as the heat travelled down my throat and into my barely filled stomach. Jasper had had to force me to eat some toast at nine that morning and it was lying in a way that I wished I hadn't given in. Emmett shivered and Jasper cursed as he held his nose while Dad took the glasses in one hand and slapped my shoulder with the other.

"Look lively, Son," he said gently. "We've got a wedding to get to."

"Yeah," I muttered back.

_No shit we have…_

I pulled my jacket from off the bed and slipped it on with Jasper pulling it across my shoulders. He rested his hands there for a brief moment.

"She'll be there," he said quietly, so that Emmett and my father didn't hear.

I turned slowly with a wry smirk. "You think she'd stand me up, huh?" I asked as I pulled on my lapels.

"Well that's what _you're_ thinking, isn't it?" He cocked a smug eyebrow at me and pulled my hands away from fiddling with my jacket.

I snorted and dropped my chin to my chest making a noise that sounded somewhere between '_allafumpf_' and '_allabumpt_.' It was goddamn nonsense whatever it was.

"She said yes, Edward," he murmured.

I looked up at him and took in a shaky breath.

"Jut remember that when you're standing up there."

Maybe it was the emotion of the day or maybe it was because I was feeling like a soft ass pussy but I couldn't help but hug him. He laughed gently and slapped my back as he returned the hug.

"Thanks for doing this, man," I muttered into his shoulder. "It means a lot."

"I know, Edward," he replied. "Thank you for asking me. Now get off me ya fucking pansy."

I laughed and let him go, smiling as the words '_pussy wuss loser'_ floated around my head along with the images that accompanied them.

_She was going to marry me…_

"We ready ladies?" Emmett called as he leaned back into the room with each hand resting on the door frame.

"We are," Jasper answered before looking at me dubiously. "Aren't we?"

I breathed out and cleared my throat. "Damn right we are.

* * * *

The sun was shining as we all made our way along the newly cleared path up to the meadow once we had gotten out of the car. There was a part of Bella and I that was wary about having people we knew, knowing about our place. But Alice, as efficient as always, had promised that it would, forever, be our place and plans were already in force to re-cover all the areas that had been cleared for our guests to enter it.

It would, she promised, be as if it had never been touched.

I sucked in a breath as we reached the clearing and I saw people sitting on white chairs with a huge white canopy at the very end where Father Caius was standing, talking to my mother. White silk, draped over poles of intricately carved wood that was also white that ran the length of the seating space and white and pale pink roses scattered the floor and the chairs.

"We still good?" Emmett asked quietly as he nudged me forward.

"Mmhm," I answered as I swallowed hard. That thirty year old scotch was seeming more and more fucking inviting by the second. "How long?" I asked as I ran my hands through my hair again.

"Thirty minutes," he answered after a quick glance at his watch.

"Fuck me," I muttered as I set off walking again even though my stomach felt like it was carrying a ten tonne weight. I glanced over to the edge of the meadow where the sound of the water falling across stones lingered.

"Edward," my mom called as we all approached. "You look wonderful." She kissed my cheek and hugged me, smelling of cream silk soap and lavender. She looked incredible in her pale gold dress that reached her knees.

"I don't feel wonderful," I admitted in her ear.

She smiled as she leaned back from me and cupped my face. "You're gonna do just fine my boy. Just fine, I promise."

"Thanks, Mom," I replied, kissing the knuckles of her right hand. "Here's hoping she turns up, right?"

I widened my eyes and pulled and 'eek' expression in mock fear but deep down in a place I wanted eradicating from my person fucking immediately, the thought of Bella not turning up made me feel sick to my stomach.

Mom slapped my arm and scowled. "Stop that now, Edward Anthony," she warned.

…_the fuck? S__he just middle named my ass…_

"She is going to be here because she absolutely loves and adores you and it's about time you realised that," she fumed.

"Ok, ok," I soothed. "I…I do realise it, Mom. I do. I just." I toed the floor with my shiny new shoes. "I just love her so much, ya know? And I want everything to be perfect for her and exactly what she wants."

She gripped my hands and sighed. "Let me ask you something, Edward," she said gently. "What do you think Bella really wants today? Forget dresses and flowers and suits; what will she be thinking of above _all_ else right now?"

I smiled and nodded at her slowly knowing what she was trying to explain to me.

"What, Edward?" she asked again, dipping her head to catch my eye.

"She'll be thinking about me," I replied slowly, feeling my heart stat to beat faster.

"Exactly," she whispered before hugging me again. "I love you and I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too," I answered as I kissed her hair. "Thank you…for everything."

She cupped my face once more and then moved back to her seat next to NanaAnna who waved at me with the tips of her fingers. I laughed and waved back before blowing her a kiss. I did the same to Maggie who was sitting on the next row with her daughter and her son-in-law.

Phil smiled and gave me thumbs up as he sat waiting for his wife to arrive with my future one. Next to that empty seat were Seth and Paul who were eyefucking the hell out of Jasper.

_At least I think it was Jasper…_

"Ok, I'm taking my seat," Dad said as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Fuck that," I groaned with a laugh, pushing his hand away. "There's no way I'm salvaging any of my masculinity or testosterone back today so you may as well come here," I said as I pulled him into a hug.

It was as manly as could be expected but in truth I really fucking needed it. He rubbed my back and then moved back to his seat next to Mom, smiling widely at me as I shook hands with Father Caius, trying to answer his questions as well as I could, which wasn't easy when I felt like my tongue was stapled to the roof of my fucking mouth.

He left me alone, with a knowing smirk and I wandered back over to my seat.

Jasper approached, placing his phone in his pocket. "Ok, Alice just text. They're on their way," he said calmly and slowly as if he was talking a potential suicide victim off of the ledge of a hundred storey building.

"Ok, fine…that's…that's ok, fine," I stammered while nodding like an idiot.

"Take a seat, dude." He chuckled, sitting down next to me. "She's on her way."

"Mmhm," I mumbled towards the floor, twisting my hands together like a damn Rubik's cube.

"Here," he said, slipping the stem of a pale pink rose into my button hole. "That's it, all done."

I lifted it to my nose and breathed it in, smiling as I thought of the morning I woke Bella with a red rose from my garden. I had caressed her face with it before making love to her. That was the day that she said she wanted to live with me. The day I never thought I' be happier.

_How wrong I was…_

"Edward." I looked at him to see Jasper smiling. "It's time," he whispered in my ear.

I blinked at him slowly before I saw everyone in my periphery stand up. The opening notes of _my_ version of Debussy's _Clair De Lune _started from speakers that were hidden in the tall grass around us.

My heart suddenly began pounding in my chest.

I stood on shaky legs, pulling the edges of my jacket, clenching my jaw and reminding myself to keep breathing.

_She's here…she's here…_

"You're fine," Jazz whispered.

I daren't look at him and instead turned around to see Angela walking slowly up the carpet towards us. She smiled at Ben who was sitting behind Jasper and I before beaming at me. I couldn't help but smile back at Bella's maid of honour. She looked very pretty in her long black dress, her bouquet of roses clutched in front of her.

She turned and stood still when she got to the canopy, opposite Jazz and I. I then watched as Alice approached. Her dress was different to Angela's but she looked gorgeous regardless. Her smile was as wide as I've ever seen it and I could feel Jasper hum with energy next to me. She winked at us both then mouthed an 'I love you' to my best man before taking her place next to Angela.

She winked at me and I winked back before I took another deep breath and turned back to where they had both appeared from.

And there she was…

_Perfection._

The world stopped…time stopped...everything...paused, for the length of a single heartbeat...

_Exquisite, sublime, perfection._

My heart stuttered, sighed and then began to gallop around my chest.

Everything I ever wanted, needed, adored and treasured was gliding towards me in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

I _knew_ she was an angel. I knew from the first time she appeared in my dreams and the vision before me proved just that.

White and strapless, her neck, shoulders and collarbone were bare apart from her pendant and her hair that was placed over her left shoulder, held together with white and pale pink roses, tendrils blowing in the gentle breeze.

I wanted to kiss and taste her skin and bury my nose and hands in her hair all at the same time.

Her face was flawless, beautiful and bright and as soon as her warm eyes met mine I knew that this was the happiest moment of my life, the most _defining_ moment of my life. My life was this woman and she was mine to treasure and protect forever.

As she got closer she became more beautiful, more breath-taking and closer to being at my side for the rest of my life.

I suddenly wished that Charlie would hurry the hell up already.

_Patience, Edward. You've waited twenty-six years for this woman. Thirty seconds more won't hurt._

But it did. It _did_ hurt.

But in an achingly wonderful, mind-blowing way that made every part of my body buzz, crackle and burn with need, desire, love and a lust that was thick enough to paint walls.

A deep breath in, a long slow breath out, one blink and it was almost as if she materialised in front of my eyes. I instinctively held my hand out to touch her and Charlie placed her palm in mine. I looked to him quickly and he nodded before kissing Bella's cheek and taking his seat.

I gazed at her…just fucking gazed at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss the hell out of her and lose myself in her forever and I would have done - if Father Caius hadn't started speaking.

He welcomed everyone and spoke of Bella and me and our relationship but it was almost like I was underwater. All I could hear was the roar of my heart in my ears as my eyes, caressed Bella's face from the high plain of her forehead, down her slim nose to her mouth.

Her incredible mouth.

_Patience Edward…_

Her grip on my hands increased as she smiled up at me, waking me from my trance. I smiled back and mouthed that she looked insanely beautiful. The blush along with her dress was incredible. She didn't need the roses; the pink of her skin was perfect.

'You too,' she replied silently, running her fingers across my knuckles.

'I love you,' I answered, turning her blush from luscious to mouth-watering.

She nibbled on her lip and I couldn't help but pull it from between her teeth gently with my thumb. It took me a moment to realise that people around us were chuckling and watching our every move. I smiled wryly at our audience and shrugged making Bella laugh too. A sense of ease seemed to settle over both of us at that moment. My lungs felt bigger and the slouch in my shoulders seemed to disappear as the weight of my anxieties ebbed away.

"I think we should move on," Father Caius smirked as he looked between us before he asked Jasper for our rings which he handed to him with a grin.

"Edward and Isabella have decided to say their own vows today which they will share as they exchange rings," Father Caius continued. "Edward..." he said softly as he handed me Bella's wedding band.

I took a deep breath and swallowed, gripping onto Bella's hand for dear life.

_She's here...she's here..._

"Bella," I breathed as I shifted slightly from foot to foot. "My partner in life and my one true love, I will remember the way you look right now for the rest of my life." She smiled up at me and once again started biting her lip. I laughed lightly before continuing.

"I will love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you unconditionally through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward. I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give."

I sucked in a shaky breath as I watched a tear fall down her cheek. "There was darkness for a long time, Bella and then there was light, and that light was you. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you."

I slipped the ring onto her finger and I was home.

I was safe and I was no longer afraid of anything and I knew, as she looked at me, that she felt the same.

"Isabella," Father Caius murmured as he held out my wedding band. He cleared his throat as she remained staring at me. "Your vows…?"

"Oh," she mumbled as her eyes shot from mine to his and then down to the ring. "Sorry," she apologized; appearing a little flustered as she took the platinum band from him with a small embarrassed giggle, making everyone around us laugh with her.

"Edward," she began, whispering my name as though it were sacred. "I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you to love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my life the love we celebrate today. I love you as my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I don't. I can't wait for the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you'll become, and falling in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us. I am truly blessed to have found the truest of love with you, and today, I commit my life to yours. I promise to love you for all time, and to stay faithful and true to you, my husband, my Edward."

Her voice shook as she finished and slid the ring onto my finger and for one moment I swore that everyone could hear the thud of my heart. I flexed my fingers, feeling the weight of it on my hand, loving the idea that it would stay there, every day, every hour every minute…

I blew a breath out through my pursed lips in relief at the comfort that that thought brought.

"Now you have placed these rings on each other's fingers, let them serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, bringing you closer together, forever," Father Caius said as he smiled between us both.

"May Edward and Isabella keep the vows made on this day teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, allowing them to know that they are more than themselves and more than each other. Inasmuch as they have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them, with you, as husband and wife."

He looked at me and nodded. "You may kiss your bride."

"Yes, Sir," I replied with a wide smile.

I looked down at…_my wife_…cupped her face and slowly lowered my lips to hers.

And there it was.

The electricity.

The jolt of energy.

The familiar smolder and flash of our connection to one another as we came together.

She sighed into me, gripping my forearms and pushing her mouth against me. I opened mine to deepen the kiss and her hands were suddenly in my hair. I smiled as the cheers and claps around us became whistles and jeers.

I leaned my forehead against hers and breathed her in.

"Heaven," I whispered.

"I love you," she said with a shaking voice.

I looked at her to see tears drifting down the sides of her nose. I wiped them with the pads of my thumbs and pulled her into my chest, dropping my nose into her hair. She smelled of everything I knew she would; sweet strawberry and vanilla

"I love you too," I replied. "And just so you know, you have just made me the happiest man on the fucking planet. I shit you not."

She laughed at my curse, shaking her head and kissed me again before we turned to greet our friends and family.

Our mother's were both in pieces as they hugged each one of us in turn. I shook hands, accepted kisses and words of congratulations but nothing could keep my eyes off of Bella for longer than thirty seconds.

Bella. _My wife…_

"You did it," Alice smiled up at me as she tapped her palm against my chest.

"I did," I replied with a smirk before grabbing her to me and kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome," she answered with a warm smile before skipping over to Bella.

We all eventually separated, climbing into the waiting cars that were parked at the entrance of the path to the meadow. I had never been as happy to get Bella alone as I was at that fucking moment. I pulled her to me as soon as the driver shut my door, pressing her into the seat of the car as it started driving down the winding roads back towards my parent's house.

I kissed her hard, passionately, hungrily. She gasped into me, holding me to her as my hands gripped the bodice of her dress.

"I love you," I panted. "I love you so fucking much."

I nibbled her jaw, down her neck to her shoulder, flicking my tongue out across her collar bone, growling when I tasted platinum and diamonds between her breasts.

"Edward," she breathed against my neck before a small sob escaped her lips.

I froze immediately, pulling my face back to look at her. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes were wet and her lip was wedged firmly between her teeth.

"Baby," I gasped. "What is it, shit, did I hurt you?"

I was holding her waist so tight that the tips of my fingers had turned white.

"No," she whispered as she shook her head, "never."

Her brow relaxed and she smiled meekly. "I'm just…" she fingered the collar of my shirt as she sniffed. "I'm just so happy, Edward."

I exhaled and closed my eyes in relief as I rubbed my nose to hers, "me too, sweetheart."

Happy didn't even come near to describing how I was feeling; exuberant, euphoric, ecstatic, elated and any other goddamn word that began with 'e.'

"I'm just waiting for the dream to end. To wake up and find you were just a figment of my imagination," she confessed as she fiddled with the hair at the nape of my neck. "But…you _are_ real…you're my…_husband_."

The smile that suddenly graced her face could have lit up Broadway and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Mrs. Cullen," I whispered in between kissing her mouth, feeling a shiver, tingle up my spine as her new name rolled off my lips.

"Mr. Cullen," she countered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held me that way until we reached the house ten minutes later.

I got out of the car first, holding my hand out for Bella as she picked up the skirts of her dress with an adorable snort and shuffled on her ass across the seat so that I could pull her up. She was so beautiful; I couldn't help but steal another kiss from her before we were hurried by Emmett, Jasper and Angela into the house.

The main hall, where my parent's had had their anniversary ball was decorated with the same colors as the meadow. White's and pale pinks amongst crystal and silver made the entire room look incredible. I gaped as Bella laughed quietly at my side.

"Impressed?" she asked with a nudge of my shoulder.

"Incredibly," I replied with a smirk. "It's fantastic."

From that moment the time seemed to fly past me.

We ate, drank and speeches, of which there were many, including Charlie's and mine seemed to pass in a blur. I remembered throwing a bread roll at Jasper when he told the room about my '_buddy_' phone call to him after the first time I had kissed Bella and called him from my bathroom floor in a blind fucking panic. Even the Fox dinner debacle and my break down when she first stayed at my house in my bed got mentioned which seriously warranted my foot up his smug bitch ass.

_Jesus, I had been a complete fucking douche…_

"The arrogant, infallible Edward Cullen, it seemed, had a weakness," he had said with a smirk.

I had to agree.

The rest of his words were warm and heartfelt and seeing Bella smile the way that she was made my embarrassment all worthwhile.

Charlie's speech came as nothing but a shock to me as he spoke of the change he had seen in Bella and his gratitude for it. "When I first met her now husband, Edward, I instantly knew he was a good man, and would not be the type to mess my daughter around. He has brought Bella out of her shell, let her be herself and not tried to change her to make him happy. I couldn't have chosen anybody more suitable. Simply for the way he treats and makes my daughter feel about herself, I cannot thank him enough. So, Edward, thank you."

Bella cried and kissed her father as well as her mother and Phil and then gripped my hand under the table as my own father said a few words. _My_ speech was quick but meaningful. In truth I was feeling so far above the ground and hyper that I stumbled over my words more than once, much to the delight of the men in my family.

Fuckers.

Alice, as usual, squealed like a raving banshee before almost choking me to death when she opened her gift from Bella and me.

As well as a huge bunch of flowers that Angela and the mom's received I had also bought her a pair of diamond and pearl vintage _(whatever the fuck that meant)_ earrings as a thank you for everything that she had done. Bella had seen her pining after them on one of their wedding shopping trips so they seemed the perfect choice, as did the watch for Jasper and the bottle of scotch for Emmett.

Neither my hand nor my eyes could leave my wife alone for more than a couple of minutes. I was almost convinced that she would suddenly declare the whole day a mistake and disappear in a cloud of smoke but of course that didn't happen.

She was mine forever and I had never felt more content or complete.

"Ok," Jasper said as he hit his champagne glass with his fork asking for quiet. "Would Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen please take to the dance floor?"

Bella groaned with a smile into my shoulder while I kissed her temple as everyone clapped.

"Come on beautiful," I whispered, "time to dance with your husband."

"If I must," she smirked with an exaggerated eye roll as I shrugged off my jacket and stood, holding my hand for her. I led her onto the hardwood floor and spun her gently under my arm before pulling her to me.

"You're exquisite, Isabella Cullen," I murmured as I looked at her. "Do you realize that?"

"I realize it because you make me feel that way," she answered as she reached up and kissed me.

I smiled widely as the familiar opening notes of Nat King Cole's _Unforgettable_ filled the room.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me_

We danced, lost in each other, completely unaware of the people around us. I caught the occasional flash of a camera but all that mattered was the woman in my arms as I whispered the words to her, watching as her eyes closed at the sound of my voice.

_That's it, baby. This is us…_

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives," I whispered with my cheek pressed against hers "Are you ready?"

She leaned back and unclasped my hand so that she could wind her forearms around my neck.

"Edward, I've been ready for this day my whole life. I can't wait."

"Me too," I agreed before kissing her softly.

_Never before has someone been more  
Unforgettable, in every way  
And forevermore,  
That's how you'll stay,  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too._

I spun her around again and brought her in for another kiss, because I'm a greedy bastard, as the song finished. Bella and I knew that we had to start speaking to other people outside of the bubble that had seemed to form around us from the minute Charlie put her hand in mine, so that's what we did.

I spoke with my family and took all the digs from Emmett and Wes about being under the thumb and having babies.

"Fuck, man," I groaned with a laugh. "Let me enjoy my wedding day before you start adding my damn kids into the equation!"

"So you _are_ going to make me a grandmother," Renee interrupted from across the opposite table with a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow. Emmett and Wes laughed loudly as I rolled my eyes and winked at my new mother-in-law. This seemed to appease her.

_Thank fuck…_

Not long after, Angela and Alice stole Bella away to change her into her 'traveling outfit.' I understood the necessity but it didn't stop me from pouting like a three year old when I realized I wouldn't be able to take Bella out of her dress myself. Jesus that would have been hot…

I was in my room getting changed when my dad came in with a quick knock.

"Hey," I smiled as I zipped up my bag, "you alright, is everyone having a god time?"

"Yeah, I'm great, everyone else is great," he answered with a quick nod. "How are you?"

I pursed my lips and blew out a shit load of air. "Would you understand what I meant of I said…splurged?"

He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "Absolutely," he agreed.

"Good, that saves a job of explaining," I added with a wide smile.

"It was wonderful, Edward," he said softly as he slipped his hands in his pockets, "really perfect for the two of you."

"Yeah it was. It was everything and more. Christ, she looked so beautiful."

I looked down at my left hand and wriggled the ring with my thumb.

"It's weird," I continued. "I feel like I should be terrified but all I feel is…peace. Is that normal do you think?"

He laughed and nodded. "That means it was meant to be, Edward, nothing more. It means its right."

"Nothing I've ever done has felt _so_ right," I murmured. I glanced up from my hand to see my father looking at me in a way that I'd never seen before. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered with a croak and a quick shake of his head. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously but didn't push him. There had already been enough emotion spread around me to last me a fucking lifetime.

"Um…so Bella's present is here and ready to go out front," he continued as he threw me a set of keys which I caught as they hit my chest.

"Fucking excellent," I said with a grin as I dangled them between my index finger and thumb. "Is it nice?"

"Smokin'," he answered with a wink. "She'll love it."

"Well," I grimaced. "It ain't as sentimental as a piece of music written by her deceased mother but the thought is there, right?" I laughed gently feeling my throat tighten as I thought about the piece of music that was still in the envelope at the bottom of the bag I had just packed.

"She'll love it," he repeated, placing his hand on my shoulder. He sighed and licked his lips. "I hope you have an incredible time on your honeymoon, Son."

"I'll be with my wife," I replied with a smile. "Of course it will be incredible."

I pulled my bag off of the bed and set off back down the stairs, placing my luggage with Bella's ready to put in the car. My wife was standing talking to Maggie and Heidi when I approached her. I stood for one moment taking in the white silk dress that she had changed into. As fucking unbelievable as she looked in it, I couldn't wait to get her out of it. I walked quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Hey, wife," I murmured.

"Hey husband," she replied with a giggle.

"I'm so sorry ladies," I said to Heidi and Mags, "but I need to steal her away for one quick moment."

They smiled and nodded and I grabbed Bella's hand and led her out of the front door of the house. I saw her gift straight away and it was fucking awesome. The right color, spec…everything. I just prayed to God that she liked it and didn't kick up too much of a fuss.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she rubbed my bare forearm. "Baby, we have to say goodbye before we go…"

"We'll be going in a few minutes but I wanted to give you your present before we go," I replied, sliding to a stop on the gravel.

"My present?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yep," I answered standing facing her. "Do you like it?"

She looked puzzled as she glanced at my empty hands and turned questioningly behind herself. "Do I like it?" she repeated. "I'm sure I would love it if I knew what it was." She laughed.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her to her left before stepping behind her. "This," I murmured, pointing to the car in front of her, "is your present."

She gasped and cupped a hand to her mouth as she stared at the baby blue Ferrari California.

"That…that's for me?" she asked with a small voice. I nodded against her shoulder.

"You…you bought me a car?"

_Shit, here we go…_

"I did," I answered nonchalantly. I mean, fuck, she had to see how fucking sexy the car was, let alone how fucking hot _she_ would look driving it. Yes, it was expensive but, _pffftt_, whatever, she was worth it. I just needed her to realize that.

"Edward," she whispered as she stepped towards it.

"Bella," I replied warily as she turned her face back to me.

"It's…"

"Yes…"

"It's..."

"Yes, Bella…"

"It's…"

"Mmhm…"

"It's fucking sexy," she deadpanned before breaking into fits of giggles.

And that right there was why I had married her gorgeous ass.

I grabbed and lifted her, growling into her neck as she squealed.

"You damn player!" I laughed. "Jesus, Bella, I thought you were gonna rip my fucking balls off for getting you this."

"Well, I still might," she warned with a wicked glint in her eye. "I'll just do it while I'm driving my new car."

"Do you really like it?" I asked seriously

"Well, it's too much…" she started, placing her hand over my mouth when I started to tell her she was talking bullshit. "But it's beautiful." She cupped her hand to her mouth like a child would as she whispered, "the colors really pretty, Edward."

"I know, Bella," I replied sarcastically. "That's why I picked it."

She slapped my chest and kissed me hard. "Ok, smart ass." She smiled. "Thank you. I love it. I love _you_."

"I love you too, sweetheart," I answered, kissing her again before she could take a breath.

My need for her was nearly at breaking point and if there hadn't been twenty of our closest friends and family in the room next to us I would have fucked her on the hood of her new car. I was hard, hot and frantic with craving her touch, taste and the feeling of her being wrapped around me.

"I need you," I groaned as she licked my bottom lip. "I want you so much, Bella…_fuck_…"

"I know," she answered as the same flash of desire surrounded her pupils. "We can say goodbye to everyone now. It's time for us, right?"

"You bet your ass, Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

Within twenty minutes we had said goodbye to all our guests, packed our bags in the back of Bella's new car and even though I had almost begged for her to do so, _I _had ended up driving. It made sense considering I knew where we were going and truthfully I couldn't fucking wait to test drive the motherfucker with my lead foot. We waved out of the windows to everyone who was standing outside the front of my parent's house as I steered us down the driveway and out onto the road.

I turned to my wife, sitting to my right, smiling at the pieces of confetti that were still in her hair that my wonderful sister had thrown over the pair of us and began to slowly lose myself in her piece by piece.

And honestly…it was the best feeling…EVER.

**Holy Mr. and Mrs. Batman!**

**I hope it was what you all wanted…**

**I have been nominated on the Curiosity Killed the Cat forum on FF for BEST EDWARD AND BELLA, BEST STORY, BESTA/H, BEST LEMON, BEST FF IN PROGRESS AND BEST ROMANTIC MOMENT.**

**I would love your vote ~ surely, this counts as a romantic moment? **

**The dresses, the meadow, Edward's suit, the lake, the car and Nat King Cole's Unforgettable are all on my profile.**

**Leave me some love guys…we're so close to the end and I need it (sniff)**

**TTFN xxxx**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well, here we are…**

**Last chapter before the EPILOGUE.**

**I am feeling allsorts of strange at the moment – happy, sad, relieved, nervous and extremely grateful for everyone who has read, reviewed or PM'd me about what you have loved or hated about this story.**

**All your words have been so encouraging and have made writing this an absolute pleasure so thank you.**

**To my girls…I am running out of words to express how much you mean to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart…Ti amo…**

**See you on the other side.**

**Chapter 60: A New Beginning.**

Happiness cannot be traveled to, owned, earned, worn or consumed. Happiness is the spiritual experience of living every minute with love, grace and gratitude. ~ **Denis Waitley**

**BPOV**

It was still there.

Still sparkling.

Still beautiful and precious.

Still feeling like every Christmas morning or birthday I had ever had.

No. It was more than that.

So much more. Christ it was everything.

The platinum and diamond wedding band that had become like a magnet for my eyes and fingers since Edward had placed it there nearly five hours before made my heart sing and my chest ache with the most overwhelming love, devotion and contentment that I had ever felt.

I had loved Edward since the moment I had set eyes on him, of that there was no doubt. The moment he placed his hand on my arm and helped me off the ground of his hotel suite, I was lost becoming forever his and his alone and the precious metal and stone on my finger solidified that so completely, that I could barely breathe or think straight.

I was _married._

I was married to _Edward Cullen._

I was _Mrs._ Edward Cullen.

A small giggle and snort escaped me.

This had been happening on a regular fifteen minute basis since we had left Carlisle and Esme's house and all of our family and friends to begin our honeymoon.

I was on my freaking honeymoon! How the hell did that happen?

I looked up to see Edward opposite me, smirking in my direction over the top of his book with the sexiest raised eyebrow I had ever seen. I shrugged and pursed my lips, blowing a kiss towards him. He winked back slowly, making me cross my legs, smirked some more when he noticed this and went back to reading.

We were sitting on a private chartered jet on our way to God knows where, as my husband wouldn't divulge any information about our destination. Even a little crotch grope and neck lick in my new _so-horrifically-expensive-I-should-kill-him-for-buying-it-me-but-it's-so-incredibly-fuck-awesome-I-can't _car didn't break him which, had I not been so impressed at his defiance, I would have worried that I was losing my sexual edge. His moan and hardness however eased my worries somewhat. All I was told was that it was a ninety minute flight and a half hour drive. In truth, I knew that he could have taken me to the middle of butt fuck nowhere and I wouldn't have cared as long as we were together.

Nothing could burst the bubble of sickening happiness that surrounded me.

From the moment I had woken up and realized it was my wedding day I had had nothing but a smile on my face and a skip in my step. Well, almost all day. Apart from running to the bathroom to rid myself of my breakfast because I was so nervous, I had been smiling. Even after I had tried to convince my mother for the thousandth time that it was just nervous energy that was making me sick and not morning sickness, I was still walking on air.

Everything was so perfect, my dress, my bridesmaid and my maid of honor, the meadow and my groom.

He was so beautiful - he always had been - but standing at the white canopy alter, waiting for me, he was so breathtaking he looked like an angel. I had had to grip my father's arm to hold myself back from running the full length of the meadow to get to him faster. I wasn't above wrestling Jasper for the rings and marrying us myself if it had meant that he belonged to me sooner but as soon as his eyes met mine I immediately calmed. Once again I was lost in his gaze and so completely owned by him, that for a split second, I forgot who I was.

Until he took my hand.

It was the most incredible moment of my life. The sight of him, his face, his voice, even his smell – all of it made my heart do laps in my chest. I wanted to kiss him, make love to him, hold him and never let him go before screaming to the world and everyone around us that he was mine…forever. I continually bit my lip to stop myself and instead put all my feelings into the vows that I had written the night before. I hoped they were enough. Even after I had decided on the final draft and read it to a crying Angela, I had resigned myself to the fact that words would never be enough to describe what I felt for Edward…my husband.

I giggled and snorted again.

Edward sighed with a wide smile, placing his book page down on the table between us.

"You ok over there, baby?" he asked, leaning his bare forearms on the beech wood.

He had sat opposite me when our hands had started to wander all over each other even before the pilot had started the damn engines. As hot as it would have been - and lets face it we were no strangers to touching intimately in airplanes - Edward had decided that it be best if he moved away. I knew that he didn't want our first sexual experience as man and wife to be on a plane but I was still disappointed. Damn spoil sport.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied with a smile as I copied his pose, "just thinking about you."

"Is that right?" he asked, reaching for my left hand and lifting it to his mouth where he kissed it softly above my rings.

"Mmhm," I answered, kicking my right shoe off and letting my foot travel up the inside of his leg.

He gripped my hand and looked at me with an expression that would have had the entire female population of the Continental US dropping their panties in a frenzy before he wound his tongue around my engagement ring.

_Holy shit…_

"Patience babygirl," he whispered, as his other hand reached under the table and grabbed my ankle before my toes reached their goal. I moaned as he began rubbing the ball of my foot with his thumb.

"That feels good," I sighed as I dropped back into my seat.

He smiled and pulled my leg so that it was resting on his knee so that he could massage me easier.

"You'd better get used to it," he murmured as his hands moved up the back of my calf, squeezing my skin firmly. "Because once we get to where we're going, I am going to make every inch of your body feel so fucking good that you'll never want these next ten days to end."

I gulped and I may have groaned but I wasn't sure because, like a snake with its prey, I was hypnotized by the dangerous glint in his green eyes. He was deadly fucking serious and I couldn't wait.

He released my leg and lowered it gently before he picked up his book, slumped back into his seat and began reading. If the book hadn't been part of the research for a role he had been in talks about, I would have snatched it from him there and then and mounted him over the table. But it was, so I didn't. Plus, in all honesty, his promise to make me feel good for the next ten days was enough to keep my ass firmly in my seat.

I grabbed my iPod from my bag and settled back, switching my gaze between the spectacular ocean view out of the plane window and the equally spectacular man sitting across from me.

My Edward. My husband.

I let my eyes linger on the platinum band on his finger.

I snorted quietly into the back of my left hand.

* * * *

"Come on, sleeping beauty," Edward murmured into my ear, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "We're here."

I slowly opened my eyes, turning my face so that my mouth could touch Edward's and smiled into his skin.

"Hey," I croaked as I woke up slowly.

"Hey," he replied. "You ready?"

I turned my view back to the window to see that we were stationary and on the ground. "I am," I answered with a stretch that made the cream leather I was sitting on creak loudly and grabbed my hand luggage. "How long was I out?"

"Only about half an hour, I woke you just as you were beginning to drool," he said with a grimace that turned into a smile as I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned from me to grab his own bag and I quickly checked the sides of my mouth with my fingers. Not that I thought I had drool but hey, you never know.

I stood from my seat and leaned into Edward's side as he wrapped his arm around me. "There's a car ready for us, baby. Why don't you go and get in while I just quickly talk to the pilot."

I smiled, kissed his cheek and set off towards the exit. I thanked the one flight attendant who was standing at the plane door and made my way down the steps. Sure enough, there was a beautiful silver Lexus parked a few yards across the small airport strip. It seemed that where we had landed was made only for planes just like the one we had arrived in, small and private. A young guy with dark curly hair walked by me with our bags and placed them in the trunk of the car before opening the passenger door for me. I nodded and thanked him, feeling oddly comfortable to be escorted and ushered around.

It _was_ my wedding day after all.

The landscape was very similar to the one around Lake Como but there were no signs around that I could see so I was, infuriatingly, still in the dark about where the hell we were. My playful frustration at this fact disappeared as soon as I saw Edward make his way quickly down the plane steps and shake the hand of the curly haired bag man. Within moments he was sliding into the driver's seat next to me.

Before I could open my mouth to ask if everything was ok, his hand found the back of my neck, pulling me towards him crushing his lips to mine. His tongue was eager almost aggressive and I couldn't help but moan into him and grab his jaw to hold him closer. He pulled away with a long sigh before blowing the rest of the air out of his lips while shifting in his seat.

"Wow," I breathed, running my hands down my bare legs, so desperate for his touch all over me that I was ready to rip the skin from my bones.

"Mmhm," he replied, keeping his eyes on my hands as they moved across my thighs while turning the key in the ignition, "half an hour."

He pulled his Ray Bans from off the front of his shirt and placed them on his face as he put the car in drive and pulled off towards the exit of the airfield. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I leaned the side of my face against the head rest of my seat so I could watch him as he drove.

The views around us were breath taking and as much as I wanted to keep my eyes on my husband I couldn't help but look at the rolling green hills and ocean views that we passed.

"Edward, it's so beautiful," I murmured with my nose almost pushed up against the glass of the window.

"It sure is," he replied, placing his hand on my leg, making sure that he was touching under the fabric of my dress. "Do you know where we are?"

"Well," I mused. "Everything is still in Italian and it only took us a short time to get here so…Sicily?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ten points to you," he replied as he rubbed my skin, running his fingers closer to the inside of my thigh. "I'm impressed, Mrs. Cullen."

I grinned at the sound of my new name and placed my hand on top of his. "I'm not just a pretty face, you know," I said with a wink.

"Whatever," he said as he clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly. "You are anything but pretty, Bella."

The strokes of his hand were becoming slightly harder on my leg and much to my delight a lot higher too.

"Is that right?" I asked breathlessly as I shifted my hips, aching for him to move his fingers to where I really needed him.

"Yeah," he replied in a long breath, his face still turned to the road ahead of us. "You are beautiful." He moved his hand higher, his fingers dipping between my thighs. "You are exquisite."

_Higher still…so close…_

He moved again…_god yes_…his pinkie finger grazed my panties making me sigh and shift in need.

"Jesus, Bella," he groaned, removing his hand from me and placing it firmly on the steering wheel.

The noise that left my throat was somewhere between a '_gah_' and a groan of frustration. I was only appeased by the fact that Edward rubbed his hand down his crotch and made a similar sound.

"How much longer?" I asked quietly as I crossed my legs feeling the throb grow from strong to almost unbearable.

"Ten minutes," he answered quickly as he pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal.

It was eight minutes later after traveling up a long winding road up a big ass hill that we drove through a set of large wrought iron gates and pulled up in front of the most beautiful villa I had ever seen. It had yellow wash walls with black awning that matched the windows and doors. The gardens were astounding and looked very similar to the ones at the house in Como with roses of every color and short grass surrounded by grey and white stones that crunched under the tires of the car.

I unclipped my seat belt as Edward made his way around to my side of the Lexus and opened my door. He took off his shades and held his hand out for me, pulling me up so that my chest pressed against his. He cupped my face gently and looked at me. His eyes were dark yet so full of love and anticipation that my heart skipped a beat.

"We're here," he murmured as his gaze wandered around my face.

"I know," I replied with a small smile as I rubbed my hands along his forearms. "It's stunning."

He smiled and brushed my bottom lip with his thumb. "Come on," he murmured as he took my right hand in his left, leading me towards the front door. He paused on the step and fiddled in his pocket for the key. He unlocked the door once he had found it and pushed it open, taking a step inside. Naturally I followed him but was stopped by his hand meeting my hip.

"You can just wait there," he said with a mock frown.

Before I could ask what he was doing he disappeared behind the door. I heard the beeping of what sounded like a security key pad and then he was back in front of me on the step with a wide smile.

I smirked at his expression and dropped my head to the right, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Come here," he growled with a wave of his hand. I moved towards him with a suspicious look that turned into a squeal of surprise as he lifted me into his arms, my legs flapping over the crook of his left elbow. He kissed my nose and chuckled. "Isn't this customary?" he asked as he turned and carried me through the doors.

"I suppose it is," I answered with a laugh.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside. White clean walls, littered with art work, terracotta floors and a large dark wood staircase that wound its way up to the second floor.

"Welcome," he said as he nodded towards the room.

"Is this your parent's house?" I asked as he kicked the door shut behind him.

"No, he answered with a slow shake of his head. "It actually belongs to me but I lease it out during the summer. It's just one of my many investments that you'll learn all about." He eyed me carefully.

I knew what he was looking for as I cringed internally at his words, still uncomfortable at the thought of finances of any kind. I sucked it up and nodded back at him, not wanting to think about anything but us at that precise moment.

_We_ were what mattered.

The rest of it was inconsequential.

What mattered was the fact that we were now married.

What mattered was the fact that we were now married, still standing in the hallway of a beautiful Sicilian villa on our honeymoon.

His eyes, that were still roaming over my face changed suddenly from careful, back to the dark green that made my lungs squeeze and my pussy purr. My arm that was flung around his neck, gripped his shoulders tighter as he continued to stare at me. I began to breathe his name but was stopped once again by his mouth on mine.

My hands were immediately in his hair, rough and frantic as he kissed me from my mouth to my chin to my neck and back again. I felt him move forward in a slight stagger, my sense of direction telling me that he was headed towards the stairs. His grip on my waist intensifying with every step that he took.

His hand that was attached to the arm that was under my legs was suddenly under my dress, grabbing at my ass, moaning into my mouth as he grappled with the band of my panties. There was now way that he could get them off of me while he was holding me the way he was and I was convinced that if I didn't feel his hands on me at that fucking moment that I was going to burst into flames.

"Edward," I gasped as he attacked my neck again and took another unsteady step forward. "Put me down"

"No," he groaned, "bed…now, Bella…I have to-…"

"Edward," I said firmly as I grabbed the back of his head, his eyes wide with surprise but as black as coal. "Put. Me. Down."

My feet were on the floor quicker than I thought possible and my back was suddenly pressed against the white wash wall at the bottom of the stairs, with Edward's chest flush against mine. His mouth and hands were everywhere, grabbing, kissing, gripping and desperate. His palms ran up the backs of my thighs and my hands grasped at the neck of his shirt to pull it off him. He cupped my pussy firmly and I moaned loud enough for it to echo around the hallway. He paused for a split second long enough for me to pull his shirt upwards. He realized what I was doing and stepped back from me, ripping it over his head and throwing it to the floor.

Fuck, he was beautiful.

I groaned again and pushed my hands under my dress, pulling my panties down, kicking them over my shoes when they hit the floor. Edward watched the piece of lace skim across the tiles completely entranced before he grabbed my bare ass and ground himself against me as his tongue met mine again and again. He was so hard. My arms were under his, holding onto his back, clawing his shoulder blades as he unexpectedly bit my breast through my dress.

"Not…like this, Bella," he panted. "Fuck…not the first time…" His words were garbled against my skin. "It…must be…gentle, baby…_shit_." He hissed loudly as I grabbed his cock through the fabric of his trousers.

"Edward, I love you," I moaned into his neck as his head fell back as I rubbed him harder. "But you need to stop thinking and start fucking your wife, right here. Right now."

The sound that erupted from his chest was the most erotic fucking thing I had ever heard. It was feral, animalistic and so guttural it made my ribs vibrate. My hands were suddenly above my head, held tightly by one of his as his other unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. His mouth didn't leave mine the entire time, wide open so that his breath pushed into my lungs over an over.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" he asked as his fingers slipped between my pussy lips. "Fuck, yes it is," he added as the pad his thumb slid easily against my clit.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered, because at this stage I was not above fucking begging. "Please be inside me."

He let go of my wrists and grabbed the back of my ass hoisting me up so that I could wrap my legs around him and slammed into me so hard it took my breath away.

"Fuckerholyshitfuckme," he yelled as I cried out his name, "yes, Bella, goddammit!"

He filled me.

He filled me so completely that I was astounded I had managed to keep my hands off of him for so long. We hadn't been together this way since the previous afternoon in the water and as he began to move in me deep and hard it suddenly felt like a life time ago. My head was flung back against the wall as he buried his face in my shoulder, licking, biting and groaning as he did.

I tightened my legs around him and clenched, needing to feel more of him, wanting to consume every piece of him. I rocked and bucked in his arms, feeling his grip on my ass become almost painful. The borderline pain switched my orgasm into high gear and I groaned again. He thrust hard and deep, pushing and driving into me, rapid and strong, making my back hit the wall each time.

"Close, baby…I can't…holy Christ," he grunted as his lips met mine, frenzied, hot and damp from his erratic breathing.

"Cum, Edward," I gasped in his ear, grabbing his hair so I could attack his neck. "I need to feel you fill me, baby. Fucking do it, cum, Edward."

His hips immediately drove into me, moving me up the wall as he pounded me hard. "Jesus, shit, shit, _uh_…BELLA!"

His shout carried, slamming against the walls and the wood of the stairs before reaching my pussy and ripping my orgasm out of me. My throat burned with the scream that left me and I was sure that I hurt him as I gripped his shoulder and neck with my nails but he never stopped. He continued to move, unsteady and almost weak until, finally defeated, he slumped against me, covering me against the wall with his weight, making me feel safe, loved and whole.

His forehead was on my shoulder as mine was on his as we listened to our breaths as they left us, shaky and labored. My eyes were still closed when I felt him move and drop down. I opened them slowly to see that he was now sitting on the third step of the stairs, still clutching me to him and still panting. I turned my face and kissed his neck where I had nibbled and sucked. He hummed and began slowly rubbing my back.

"Are you ok?" I whispered with a small smile. He was still inside me, softening slowly and it felt so perfect I couldn't help but feel wonderful.

He snorted and raised his head. "Bella, I'm more than ok. That was…" His eyes looked sleepy and glazed as they almost rolled in his head. "I don't smoke but I could certainly go one right about now, holy shit."

I laughed and kissed him softly. "I love you," I mumbled as he kissed me back.

"I love you too, baby," he replied. "Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine," I grinned.

With another soft kiss he lifted me off of him slowly, both of us moaning at the immediate emptiness. He slumped back onto the stairs, tucking himself back into his pants and stared at the ceiling. I lay next to him aware of the edge of the step sticking in my side but really not giving a shit.

"I'm sorry that it was…different to what you had imagined our…first time to be after the wedding," I said quietly as I drew lazy circles across his bare chest that was gradually starting to slow in its rising and falling.

His eyes quickly met mine. "Don't be ridiculous," he replied with a slight frown.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him so that I was resting across his chest.

"Bella," he continued. "All I wanted was to be with you, to be…inside you, feeling you in the way only _I_ can."

His words slid down my spine and straight to my stomach, clenching it tightly.

"I maybe wanted it to be gentler but…dammit woman, you're like a red rag to a fucking bull." He laughed and shook his head as he cupped my cheek. "You're incredible, you know that?" he whispered.

I smiled gently and dipped my head, placing a kiss on his collarbone.

"You are too, Edward. You feel so good inside me like that." I nuzzled his throat, feeling the vibration of his hum under my nose and let my palms skim his sides, "holding me so tight like you're afraid to let me go." I kissed his Adam's apple as he sighed softly. "It makes me feel so…"

He lifted his head and smiled, "_so_…what, baby?"

"Everything," I replied, feeling unable to convey every emotion and sensation that he conjured within me. "I feel everything when I'm with you. I'm sometimes amazed that I can keep my hands off you for long periods or that I even manage to function properly when you're not by my side."

I dipped my head at my words feeling my cheeks burn, which was ridiculous. This was Edward, my life, my husband. I had no reason to be embarrassed but my words were ones that I had carried with me since I realized that I wanted and needed him and a part of that conscious, scared shitless Bella clung to every one of them.

He picked up my wrist and placed it over his heart that was beating so hard I could almost hear it.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered with a smile.

"You do that, Bella," he whispered. "From the very first moment I saw you, _this_ has been how my heart reacts. It's yours. You have owned every bit of me since that day, piece by piece. But this right here…" He pushed my hand harder against his chest. "This was yours before I even met you."

My eyes stung instantly at his words and I dropped myself onto him, kissing him as hard as I could. He wrapped his arms around me and held me, stroking my hair and pulling me close.

"I love you," I sighed against him. "I love you so much, Edward, I can't…I just…oh God…"

I was overwhelmed by him, by what had happened in the last twelve hours, lost in the fog of utter helplessness that my love and need for him brought. It engulfed me and although my words left me as it did, I welcomed it…gladly.

"Shhh," he soothed from under my kisses. "I know, beautiful. I know."

He cupped my face, rubbing his thumbs across my cheek bones. It was a small gesture but the calming effect was huge. I dropped my head and nodded into his shoulder, holding him around his neck, feeling my heart rate start to slow as his understanding washed over me. It may have been minutes or hours but the next thing I knew I was being carried up the stairs. I kept my eyes closed and my nose planted in the crook of his shoulder breathing him in. He placed me gently onto a bed, sliding me over so that he could get in behind me. With his arms around me and his legs tucked at the back of mine like a giant spoon, I drifted off to sleep, vaguely aware that I was still in my dress but not caring one little bit.

* * * *

With my cheek resting in my palm, propped up on my elbow so that I could take him and his beauty in, in its entirety, I traced my hands across Edward's stomach lightly. Playing languidly with the hair under his belly button, I moved my fingers upwards to the centre of his chest where I leaned over slowly and placed a soft kiss.

He shifted but his eyes remained closed.

I smiled down at him, moving a small piece of hair that was resting across his forehead, curling at the bridge of his nose. He was so staggering to look at. I had tried and tried to liken his flawless appearance to something else but the truth was that there was nothing and no-one on Earth as magnificent as my husband. His skin, even under a day's worth of stubble was clean and without a blemish.

I let my eyes wander to his long eyelashes, dark and devastatingly powerful when he wanted something, down to his nose that, with its slight bump, took some of the boyishness out of the rest of his face. His lips, I concurred silently with myself, deserved monuments built in their honor bearing the scripture, '_The best mouth ever. Fact_."

I had considered getting up and making breakfast but in all honesty I couldn't pull myself away from Edward as he slept soundlessly next to me. Plus I had no idea what food was in the house or even, come to think of it, where the damn kitchen was. Honeymoon's were, by definition, an excuse to ravage one another and have time to readjust to the high of newly married life but I would have been quite content to spend the rest of my time in the villa watching Edward sleep.

"It's rude to stare," he suddenly croaked, surprising the hell out of me as he rolled towards me and buried his face with a moan between my boobs.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my back and lifted his leg over my hip, trapping me against him.

"About five minutes," he answer being muffled by my skin, "around the time that your hand was playing precariously close to my cock, inadvertently waking it and in turn me, the hell up."

I'm sorry," I replied with a smile as I kissed his hair.

"Don't be," he answered as he nuzzled my chest. "I'm just pissed you didn't actually _touch_ it."

I laughed into his hair and felt his smile against my nipple that was protruding eagerly through my dress.

"Edward," I mumbled as I felt his mouth whisper across the tip of my breast.

"Yeah, baby?"

"This is our first morning as a married couple." It came out as more of a squeak because of the intense excitement that the words brought as I said them.

He lifted his faces slowly from my riveting chest and smiled gently, resting his chin slightly below my collar bone.

"It is," he replied. "And what, my _darling_ wife, would you like to do to celebrate this momentous fucking occasion?" He winked and licked his lips.

"Hmm," I answered, looking towards the ceiling in mock consideration. I thought it may have been a little too much to tell him to put his gorgeous cock inside me but on reflection, he _had _wanted me to touch him…

Before I could answer, a huge gurgled roar came from my stomach making Edward's eyes widen in shock.

"Holy shit, sweetheart," he said with a chuckle as he rubbed my stomach with his palm. "I take it from that monstrous sound that you're hungry?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes at him. "Not hugely," I answered nonchalantly, which _would _have been very effective in my quest for having Edward's body in mine again, had it not been for my stomach once again growling in hunger.

He laughed and kissed me while rolling me onto my back. "Come on," he said between kisses. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Noooo," I whined with a gigantic pout.

I was all for wrapping my legs around him to trap him to me but the sly ass was straddling my thighs rendering mine immobile.

He laughed and gripped my waist. "You are insatiable, Mrs. Cullen, and I love it." He kissed me softly. "But we have ten days here, babygirl."

His eyes suddenly became soft and gentle as he looked down at me, stroking his fingertips across my forehead.

"I know," I breathed as I bit my lip. I was a horny mess and I needed to calm down, I knew. "I'm sorry…"

"Christ, Bella, don't apologise," he said quietly. "I love it that you want me as much as I want you but I want us to be together in all ways, not just like this." He frowned and breathed heavily down his nose. "Am I making any fucking sense here, baby?"

I laughed and nodded. "Perfect," I answered. "You're making perfect sense."

"Good," he said with a smile. "Now get your sexy, lazy ass up."

He pinched said ass and jumped up from me, jogging his half naked self towards the en suite that, I had discovered an hour before, was bigger than the one back at the house in LA. It was all dark marble and stainless steel and had so many shower heads I had lost count as I had my morning pee. Needless to say, I knew without doubt that Edward would look incredible standing under them.

I rolled over and landed on my feet, glancing at the clock on the wall to see that it was after eleven in the morning. We had both slept nearly twelve hours and I had to admit I felt better for it. As wonderful as our wedding day had been I was thoroughly exhausted by the end of it. The emotion and euphoria had wiped me out and left me feeling spongy and mellow. It was a good sensation.

I was standing on the large balcony that was attached to the bedroom, looking out at the ocean when Edward came up behind me and wound his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Its breath taking," I mused.

"How about we take a closer look today?" he asked. "You brought swimming stuff, right?"

"I assume Alice packed it," I replied with an exaggerated sigh.

Edward laughed as he kissed my neck.

"But, Edward, will it not it be cold? It is October after all."

"The water stays around twenty-two degrees until the end of the month so we should be ok," he replied. "But first we need food."

"And clothes," I interrupted, turning around to face him.

"Yes, food and clothes come on."

He took my hand again and led me down the stairs, stepping over my panties and his t-shirt into the huge kitchen that was situated at the back of the house. Black granite and steel were the order of the day with a huge double silver fridge and equally huge oven.

"How many people stay here when you lease it?" I asked as I scooted up onto one of the black stools around the island, picking up the glass of juice that he placed in front of me.

"It can sleep eleven," he answered as he peeked his head from behind the fridge door. "I only lease it to friends or people that I can trust. It's mainly used as a getaway for the brats of Hollywood." He grinned at me as he threw a grape into his mouth. "It pays for itself really."

He placed a fruit bowl on the island and stood in front of the fridge with his hands on his hips. I looked away as much as I could but dammit all to hell! It was so hard not to stare at his bare back and the curves and lines of his shoulders that meandered down to the dimples above his ass to the band of his jeans that hung _oh-so-fucking-perfect and snug_ below that.

It was then that I noticed some small red marks that looked suspiciously like nail scratches.

Fuck, I'd marked him.

Mine…

_Jesus, have mercy…_

I pushed a strawberry into my mouth to stop my moan.

Apparently while I was ogling his fine ass he had asked me what I wanted to eat. He turned to me expectantly, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah," I answered after a long pause with a nod/shake of my head, "sounds great."

He smirked and shook his head mumbling under his breath as he pulled out butter and…other stuff.

We made breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon together, jiggling around each other as we listened to the local radio station that played songs that were all, obviously, in Italian. It was fun trying to translate the lyrics. Edward was evidently better than I was and nearly hit the floor laughing when, during my turn, I sang along with a supposed love song using random absurd sentences such as, '_my hippo has a huge hernia but I love him nonetheless_.' It was so good to hear him laugh and laugh with him. I even helped dry his laughter tears which led, thankfully, to a little heavy petting session against the work top.

I was showered and dressed in loose black trousers and a strapless turquoise top, over my bathing costume that matched the sandals I was wearing on my feet an hour later. I swear Alice thought of everything. I was rendered speechless when I saw a bag pushed to the bottom of my suitcase that contained all manner of dirtiness. Extra pieces of lingerie that were barely there at all along with my engagement present from Rose and Emmett, plus some other delights that I wrapped back up and pushed away again.

'_A few naughty gifts to make your husband smile, love Alice, Angela and Rose_,' the note attached read.

I had to smile myself at their generosity, even if it did make me cringe in embarrassment. Yeah, I was horny and desired my husband like nothing else but thinking about them packing this bag made my cheeks burn.

Didn't mean I wasn't gonna use them though. I smiled smugly to myself.

"What are you looking all sexy as hell and smug about?" Edward asked as he emerged from the bathroom in dark wash jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, fastening his watch around his wrist. Seriously the man was trying to kill me I swear it!

"Just something that Alice packed," I answered with a wink.

"Oh yeah?" he asked with wide eyes. "Do I get to see?"

"Patience, Edward, we're here for ten days, babyboy," I remarked, laughing as he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me hard enough to make my head explode.

"Fucking tease," he growled into my hair as he squeezed my ass.

"I'm only a tease if I don't give it up and you, Mr. Cullen, _know_ that _I_ am a sure thing." I reached on my tip toes and licked his jaw from chin to ear lobe. "Come on, handsome. Let's go."

He looked utterly stupefied and entirely fuckable as he watched me walk away from him. He dropped his head and stared at me in a way that made my pussy do cartwheels.

"Oh you are gonna apologize for that later, Isabella," he promised with a slow nod as he ran his fingers across where I had licked.

"I'm counting on it," I answered as I wandered out of the room, shaking my hips as I did.

The walk down to the beach was heavenly. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple for the duration as I wound my arms around his waist. It wasn't the most comfortable position to walk in but I just needed to be as close to him as humanely possible. There wasn't a soul around which made the moment all the more special. The sand was warm as it brushed over my toes and like Edward had said, it was still fairly humid.

We sat on a blanket and then lay in the sun, talking and laughing about everything and anything. There was never a lull in conversation and I was fairly convinced that I had never laughed so much in my entire life. My sickening happiness bubble was as present as ever and I couldn't have been more pleased.

We had been lying and talking for at least a few hours however, when our conversation suddenly became very heated.

Surely it was too soon to have our first married couple quarrel?

"Bella, you're talking shit," Edward grumbled at me.

"Whatever, Edward," I retorted, "just because I'm right."

"Not this time, Princess," he replied with a defiant shake of his head. "Not this time."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"Jerk."

"Drooler."

"Shut up, Snorer."

"No I won't and I don't snore. Drool face."

"Edward, I didn't droo-.."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too, I saw it."

"Edward."

"Mmhm?"

"Shut up."

"Not a chance."

"So," I spat, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "As well as being convinced that your wife has a problem with her spittle control while sleeping, you're also telling me that if Batman and Wolverine had a fight that Batman would _win_? Are you serious?"

"Deadly," he answered with a scowl and a small smile that he tried to hide. "Bella, come on. The Batmobile _alone_ makes the caped crusader a million, no, fuck it, a ganzabillion times cooler than pussy ass Wolverine. It turned into the Bat Pod for fuck's sake! Wolverine is a big haired pansy who wears yellow Spandex. Yellow! Spandex! Plus the movie was fucking terrible."

I stared at him and narrowed my eyes. "Did you just make up a word?"

He paused. "No."

I smirked. "Are you sure because I'm fairly certain I just heard a made up word?"

"Listen, Dictionary Daisy, don't change the subject just because you know I'm right."

"You're not right and you _did_ make up a word."

He exhaled and sat up facing me. "You're playing with fire right now you _do_ realize that."

"Whatever, _ganzabillion_ boy," I answered as I poked his chest with my index finger. "I know for a fact that Wolverine would kick the shit out of Bruce Wayne, Bat Pod or not, any time, day or night. Adamantium skeleton, Edward," I said wiggling my hands. "Plus he heals. It's a sure thing. I win."

"Fuck that did you just _poke_ me?"

It was my time to pause because holy crap on a stick if he wasn't giving me '_the look_,' his damn eyelashes being used to their full destructive potential. His expression was somewhere between fucking against a wall, multiple orgasms and a chocolate fudge sundae and it made every part of my body scream in want.

"I…" I stammered before raising my chin at him. "I mean, yes I did, Edward, so what?"

"Oh no reason," he deadpanned before jumping to his feet, grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"EDWARD!" I squealed, laughed and sorted all at the same time. "Put me down!"

"No way, baby cakes, not this time," he answered with a small laugh and a slap of my ass. "I told you you'd apologize."

He was walking towards the water, humming the fucking Batman theme song as he did.

"As your wife I _demand_ that you put me down!" I slapped his ass in return.

He chuckled loudly and gripped the back of my legs tighter. "Oh, the wife card gets pulled, I see. Well, I'm sorry but it isn't going to work, _Mrs. _Cullen."

The sound of the water had become incredibly loud and I watched as Edward's feet disappeared into it until it was over his knees.

"Apologize," he said, placing his hands on my ass.

"Never!"

"Apologize or I drop you in."

"I'd rather watch a Tanya Denali movie marathon on Filmflex!"

His laugh echoed across the beach and shook his body, shaking me with it.

"Isabella Cullen, you need to apologize for licking your husband's face and making his cock harder than Adamantium!"

"No," I answered as I giggled into his back.

"You need to apologize for favoring _Wolverine_ over the Dark Knight," he continued. I could hear the smile in his voice and laughed harder.

"The Dark Knight? You _loser_!" I choked.

He snickered before adding, "And you need to apologize for poking my chest."

"You poke mine all the time," I retorted, "and not just with your _finger_."

"Husband's perks," he muttered before turning his face and biting my ass cheek. "I'm waiting."

"Yep you are," I replied, as I lifted his t-shirt and blew as hard as I could onto his back making a terrific farting noise.

"Right, that's it!" he cried before pulling me over his shoulder and dropping sideways with me in his arms so that we both ended up under the water. I reemerged, spluttering salt water all over myself. I rested my knees on the sand and rubbed my face.

"Ass hole!" I laughed as Edward appeared with the widest smile on his face I had ever seen.

"That's me," he answered, pushing his hair back and sitting down so that the water reached his shoulders.

His shoulders that were now very much visible beneath his very, very, very wet white t-shirt. _Holy shit…_

"Fuck," I muttered as my eyes traveled over him.

"My sentiments exactly," he replied as he nodded towards my top. I looked down to see that my nipples were present, correct and perkier than they had ever been. "Cold, baby?" he asked with a smirk as he moved over to me with the stealth of a shark.

"Nope."

"Can I poke them?"

I burst out laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck when he reached me, kissing him with everything I had. I straddled his waist in the water and ground myself down onto his 'Adamantium' cock making him groan.

"I love you so much, Bella," he whispered against my mouth.

"I love _you_," I replied, kissing him slowly.

"Home time?" he asked as the tip of his nose touched mine.

"Holy awesome idea, Batman," I answered as he laughed into my neck.

We made it back to the house and I jumped in the shower to wash the salt and sand away. I had almost persuaded Edward to join me but he had insisted that he needed to make a quick stop into town before the store closed and it was a fifteen minute drive. He changed, kissed me and left, leaving me with multiple shower heads and images of what I wanted to do to him with my bag of goodies from the girls.

I did consider touching myself to ease the ache but I knew that as far as any release went, it would be nothing compared to what Edward could do for me. So it was with a throbbing hoohah and a tense neck that I began to get dressed and make myself presentable. I made my way back out onto the balcony with my book and sat down on the dark wood lounger. It was so peaceful that I couldn't help but relax.

I had read two and a half chapters when I heard the Lexus as it drove back towards the house. I stood and leaned over the balcony railings, watching Edward as he climbed out of it, clutching two plastic bags.

"Hey there," I called down to him.

He lifted his head and smiled up at me, Ray Bans in full effect, "hey there yourself. Miss me?"

"I always miss you when you're not with me. What did you bring?"

"Come and see," he answered as he closed the car door and set off back into the house.

I shot back through the bedroom and skipped down the stairs to see him disappear into the kitchen. When I entered he was emptying the bags of all manner of food. I walked over to him and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You look great," he smiled down at me as he ran the back of his finger down my arm.

"Thank you," I replied. "So what is all this?"

"Dinner," he answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "There's a fish counter by the docks in town that gets all their produce fresh as the boats come in so, here you have it."

He gestured to the bags of shrimp and crab visible through the newspaper wrapping.

"Sounds great, what can I do?" I asked, rubbing my palm idly down his back.

"You can go and choose some wine if you like?"

"Alcohol," I said with a nod. "I'm good with alcohol."

"Through that door," he said smiling as he pointed across the kitchen. "Grab what you like, baby. I'll be outside starting the fire."

"Fire?" I asked turning back to him.

He grinned and nodded. "Me man," he replied, beating his chest with his fist. "Me make fire for woman."

I rolled my eyes at him with a giggle and made my way through the door. Inside was a huge wine rack filled with every conceivable type of grape juice I had ever seen. I grabbed a bottle of Spanish white and walked back through the kitchen, reaching for the corkscrew and two wine glasses that were sitting by the sink and then headed outside. It was sunset and the sky was bright with orange and red. The view from the back garden was incredible. In the distance, past the pool that spanned half of the space of the yard, the sea stretched from rock face to rock face, framed by green hills that were dotted with small squares which I assumed were other villas.

We really were away from anything or anybody.

Edward was kneeling by a large fire pit that was filled with logs of wood and a large grilling shelf, fiddling with something that kept clicking.

"You ok, sweetie?" I asked as I placed everything on the wooden table.

"Yeah," he replied, scratching a match on the floor by his foot. He placed the lit match by the bottom of the logs and the fire burst to life. He turned to me and shrugged. "Its gas powered."

I laughed and shook my head. "Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

"Ok," he said as he stood with a stretch. "We'll leave that for a little while and then I'll throw the food on."

He opened the wine poured us both a glass and toasted. "To us," he murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

"To us," I repeated as I knocked my glass to his.

He had bought lots of finger food that I loved along with Italian salad with an amazing oregano dressing that I couldn't help but put my finger in as I drizzled it over the spinach, lettuce and radishes. Edward had sneaked off to have a shower, complaining of smelling of everything but me which made my hoohah nod eagerly in agreement, while I arranged the side dishes of ready made risotto.

I was placing the last dish on the table when I felt him behind me. I sucked in a breath as I felt his hands sneak under my breasts as his mouth moved along my shoulder and up my neck. I leaned back into him when he began kissing my jaw.

"As crazy as it sounds," he whispered. "I've missed you."

I smiled and turned my face so that my nose was against his. "I know exactly what you mean."

He kissed me softly, winding his tongue around mine and pulling it gently into his own mouth before sucking on it tenderly. I whimpered and placed my hand at the back of his head feeling the dampness of his hair under my fingers. He sighed in response before pulling back.

"Let's eat," he croaked.

"Mmhm," I answered while licking my lips.

He kissed me quickly and grabbed the shell fish from the table before placing it on the grill shelf above the flames that he had adjusted. It only took minutes for it all to cook and before long we were digging in and finishing off the bottle of Spanish white.

"That is so good," I mumbled over my finger that was in my mouth as I sucked off the salad dressing.

"What the sauce or the fact that I can watch you sucking on your finger like that whenever I want now?"

I smiled and wiped the remaining sauce on my napkin.

"Fucking tease," he murmured behind the rim of his glass.

"You love it," I replied with a wink.

"I do," he answered, "very much."

He leaned forward and I instantly felt my skin start to flutter under his gaze. It was like being washed by warm soapy water after a long day.

"The color of that top reminds me of the one you wore the day of your second interview," he mused as his gaze stayed on my chest.

I looked down at my blue cami and smiled. "Pretty close although it's probably closer to the color of the panties I was wearing when I was kissing carpet."

We both laughed as we remembered the Chinese rug incident. It seemed so long ago but was still so clear in my memory that I could even recollect what he had been wearing. Grey t-shirt and black jeans I muttered to myself.

"Jesus," he groaned reaching for his almost empty glass. "I wish to God I'd been standing behind you when it happened."

I laughed. "No way! It was bad enough that you saw me at all. I was a mess that day. I thought I'd blown the interview for certain."

"Really? I thought you were pretty good," he said as he pulled the cork from a second bottle of wine.

I shook my head. "You weren't even there. How do you know?"

His eyes flickered to mine and then back down to the bottle in his hands and was that…? _Yes_, he was blushing.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"How do you know that I did '_pretty good_,' when you weren't there?"

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. "Well, I kinda…saw you."

"You saw me?" I clarified. He nodded. "How? There was only Jane, Alec and me."

He cleared his throat again and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Do you remember the room that you were interviewed in?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly. I remembered every detail of that day. How could I forget?

"Do you remember the mirror on the wall?"

I paused. "Yeah," I said slowly.

He nodded again with a cocked eyebrow. "That was a two-way mirror."

"A two-way…" I trailed off as I saw the side of his mouth twitch until he was full on smirking at me. I gaped at him. "You were…behind that mirror?"

He laughed softly and nodded again before pouring more wine.

_Well, fuck…_

"How…why…how…what?" I mumbled as I blinked quickly trying to understand what he had just said.

"I'd been doing interviews all fucking day and was going seriously stir crazy in my suite. I knew that the interviews were being held and I was…curious. Emmett had told me about the mirror. He'd found it while he was doing his security spot check of the hotel and we decided to have a peek. And there you were."

He smirked again as he took a sip of his wine.

"I can't believe you never told me," I said with my mouth still hanging open. I had to admit the thought of him watching me and not knowing was somehow sexy in voyeuristic, naughty kind of way.

"I'm telling you now," he replied with a cocky dip of his chin.

"So you thought I was 'pretty good', huh?"

He smiled in response. "Why do you think I asked to be in on your second interview? Shit like that, when our family hires, is unheard of. Jane thought I was crazy but she allowed it anyway."

"Why did you want to be in…" I trailed off again as it fell into place. "You wanted a closer look," I teased with knowing grin.

He snorted and shrugged. "That I did."

"You sly devil." I laughed.

"Not really," he replied as he ran both his hands through his hair. "Jane busted me pretty much straight away. I swear that woman has special powers or some shit. She kept looking up at the mirror like she knew."

I thought back to the day and sure enough remembered her repeatedly glancing over my shoulder.

"It couldn't have been much of a show," I smirked. "You only saw the back of me."

"Oh, that was enough, baby, believe me."

I laughed again, thinking about my shrinking skirt and shook my head, "such a guy."

"Your ass was fucking incredible in that skirt, Bella" he added. His eyes took on a far away glaze. "I was just amazed that the front view was equally so."

I smiled at him and pushed my hair behind my ears. Even being married to him his compliments made my face flush.

"God, Bella," he murmured as he leaned forward. "You took my breath away that day."

"You too," I whispered.

"You're so beautiful."

I bit my lip as a wave of heat spread between my legs, "baby."

"I want to make you feel so good."

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Come to bed with me?"

"Please."

He stood slowly and moved around to the fire where he switched the gas off. The embers of the logs still burned red hot and I could still feel the heat against my bare legs. He walked to my side and held his hand out for me. I took it and he led me silently back into the house, up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He turned to me and just looked at me. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was mine; he wanted me like I wanted him. He was lost in the love that we had but, like me, was euphoric that we had each other to find our way.

He raised his hands and pushed them under the shoulders of the small sweater I had on over my cami, pushing it down my arms until it hit the floor. He moved closer to me and lowered his mouth to my skin. I closed my eyes, feeling him as his lips whispered across my collarbone, barely touching but setting every inch of me alight.

As he lifted his head I began unfastening the buttons on his black shirt, making my way down, letting my fingers graze his chest and stomach, reveling in the feel of his muscles tensing as I did. He shrugged the shirt off and took my hands again, leading me by walking backwards towards the bed. He turned us around until we had swapped places. The feel of the mattress at the back of my knees sent my heart into overdrive. His hands were then at the bottom of my top, lifting it over my head so that I was as bare-chested as he was.

"I remember that first time I saw your breasts, Bella," he said quietly as he grazed them with his fingertips, "so perfect at the side of my pool. I could barely breathe you were so exquisite."

I moaned softly as his palms caressed my nipples.

"When I kissed you, I felt more than I ever had in my entire life. I wanted you." He kissed my right nipple. "I needed you." He kissed my left. "And the taste of your tongue, baby…" He cupped my face and kissed me softly but passionately, rubbing his tongue against mine, humming as I ran my hands up along his sides.

"I had never been as hard in my life," he muttered against my lips. "And when you wrapped your legs around me and your chest was against mine…fuck, I…there were no words. There _are_ no words."

"Edward," I gasped as his mouth went back to my chest and his hands traveled under my skirt, gently stroking my pussy through my panties, groaning when he felt how wet I was. "I wanted you for so long."

"Lie down, sweetheart," he said as he moved me back gently.

I lay down and scooted myself across the bed. He looked down at me before dragging his hand down from my sternum to my stomach. I arched under his touch and sighed as he unfastened the button on my denim skirt. He pulled it down slowly, his hands never leaving my flesh all the way down my thighs, my knees and my calves. He did the same with my panties leaving me naked before him.

"The first time I tasted you…do you remember, Bella?" he asked as he pulled me towards him and kneeled down. He continued running his hands along the insides of my thighs, driving me insane with his delicious torture.

"Yes," I croaked. "I remember."

It was on the stairs of his house. He had licked me and then fucked me into oblivion. I groaned at the memory and then cried out as I felt his tongue flick my clit.

"So fucking good, Bella," he growled as he began teasing my clit with quick strokes, long strokes and soft nips. His hands pushed my thighs wider apart as his tongue dipped inside me and I couldn't help but push my pussy further onto his face. "Yes," he mumbled. "More."

His hands left my thighs and I felt two fingers slide into me. I ground my hips again and almost shot off the bed when I felt two other fingers push against my ass. It felt so good when he did that. At first I had been embarrassed but when I had heard and seen his reaction to me allowing him to do it, it had become one of my favorite parts of our foreplay.

He continued moving both sets of fingers, stretching and moving achingly slow.

"More, Edward," I panted.

He moaned and pushed another finger into my pussy and too my delight another teased my ass too.

"Yes," I gasped. "Fuck, yes."

"Holy shit," he groaned as his mouth left me. "You have no idea how fucking sexy it is seeing my fingers inside you, Bella." He twisted both hands rubbing me from the inside pushing my orgasm further into the depths of my stomach.

"Your ass, baby…Jesus fucking Christ," he grunted, before placing his mouth back onto my clit.

I loved that he loved my ass. I wanted him to love my ass. I wanted him _in_ my ass.

"I want to feel you in there, Edward," I panted, before I could even think about what I was saying.

His hands paused for a split second and his eyes met mine from between my legs. He wanted it too. It was written all over his face, strengthening my resolve in making it happen.

"You _are_ feeling me there, baby," he replied and curled his fingers inside me to prove his point.

"No," I sighed. "I want your cock in there."

At that point he did stop. His face was frozen in an expression somewhere between utter elation and complete shock.

"Bella," he said/moaned before sliding his fingers out of me, making me feel instantly bereft. He moved over me, placing his hands at the sides of my waist, holding his weight above me. "Are you sure?"

"So fucking sure," I whimpered, pushing myself onto my forearms and crushing my mouth to his. "I want it so badly," I continued, wrapping my legs around the back of his thighs and bringing his weight down onto me. He grunted as his chest hit mine and immediately started grappling with his jeans. I had never seen him get naked so quick.

I cried out into his mouth as his cock brushed against my pussy, dipping in and then rubbing my clit.

"So wet," he gasped as his forehead hit my shoulder. "Just…I need…"

Before I could ask what he wanted he slipped himself into me, moaning long and loud as he did. He stilled before moving his hips gently, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in, slow and shallow.

"You have to stop, Edward," I groaned as I thrashed my head from side to side trying to catch my breath. "You're going to make me cum."

"I know," he answered, leaning down to lick my nipple. "I can feel you clenching my cock."

His words sent another tightening spasm through me, affecting my hips, thighs and pussy.

"Yes, there it is," he growled and began thrusting harder.

I was done for. I immediately arched my back, gripped his neck and came so hard I couldn't make a sound.

"That's it, baby. Fuck, yes, cum for me!" He drove harder, gripping my hips and smothering my mouth with his.

He slowed gradually, helping me ride out the waves of my orgasm until I was left feeling delirious.

He smiled down at me before kissing his way up my body. I was undeniably aware that he hadn't cum and was still as hard as a rock inside me.

"You didn't," I whispered, stroking his face.

"I know," he replied. "It was about you, Bella. That should have been our first time yesterday." He bent down and kissed me again. "Not that fucking you against a wall isn't completely shit hot."

He smirked as he wound his hips around, making me gasp.

"In my suitcase," I said quietly as I nuzzled his chin. "There is the biggest tube of lube you have ever seen."

"Isabella," he groaned, suckling the skin of my neck.

"Go and get it," I purred. "Show my ass what it's been missing."

Unbelievably, he grew harder inside me. I smiled into his neck as he twitched.

"Woman, seriously, you keep talking like that and I _will_ cum."

"Not yet," I said and pulled my hips back so that he was almost out of me. He looked at me as if I'd just run over his new puppy.

"Edward," I said with a giggle. "Your wife is offering you her ass on a silver platter. Why are you not running to my bag right this second?"

His expression changed immediately to one that sent a searing arrow of lust and desire right up the middle of my body. He smiled, lifted slowly from the bed and made his way to my case. It took him all of two seconds to find my bag of treats and when he did his eyes damn near dropped out of his head.

"Holy mother of fuck," he muttered as he held up a pair of handcuffs, a vibrator and a crotchless thong that dangled from his finger.

"I know," I grinned as I shimmied up the bed so I was resting on the pillows. "We have your sister, Rose and Angela to thank."

"No shit," he said with a grin.

He placed his findings back in the bag and pulled out the lube. My pussy clenched when I saw his cock twitch as he looked at it and then at me. He reopened the bag after a moment and pulled the vibrator back out. I cocked an eyebrow at him in question and he simply shrugged in response. He made his way back to the bed and kneeled at the side of me.

"Bella," he sighed. "I really want this. I mean, fuck, I really, really, _really_ want this but…"

I put my left hand over his mouth and wrapped my other around his cock making his eyes roll into his head.

"What have I told you about thinking, Mr. Cullen?" I took my hand from his lips and replaced it with my mouth. "We'll just talk each other through it, ok?"

He breathed deeply through his nose and smiled, "ok, sweetheart."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed me then, hot and needy, gripping my hair at the back of my neck. "Get on your knees."

"Oh God," I whispered as his finger dipped between my folds.

"Mmhm," he hummed as he rubbed his hands up my hips as I turned from him and rested on my knees. I lowered myself onto my forearms and turned my head to watch him.

My heart stuttered when I heard the cap of the tube snap open. Jesus, I wanted him inside me so much.

He squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his hand before throwing it down onto the bed next to the small pink vibrator. I moaned softly and bit the inside of my mouth as I watched him rub himself. His eyes met mine and the sexiest smile appeared on his face.

"You like watching that?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do."

He moved his hand slowly and ran two fingers across my back entrance, dipping them in before moving down to my pussy and back again.

"I'm gonna go slow, ok?" he said. I couldn't help but notice the slight quiver in his voice as he positioned himself closer to me. "If it hurts too much or I do something wrong you must tell me, Bella."

"I will," I assured him. "I want this, Edward."

"I know you do, baby. You have no idea how hot it is to see you want me so much."

"Oh, I think I do," I answered with a small wink.

He smiled back at me and placed the wet tip of his cock against me. "Relax," he whispered, and held my hips firmly. "Just feel me, beautiful."

He pushed gently and then paused. The feeling of pressure was immediate. I breathed deeply and focused on relaxing as he pushed a little more. The pressure built and I couldn't quite figure whether I wanted to thrust towards him or move away. I didn't have chance to think about it for long as he pressed again, groaning as the tip of his dick disappeared into me.

"Oh…I…shit, ah…are you ok?" he asked quietly, sucking in a quick breath between his teeth as he did.

"Yes," I answered truthfully.

The feeling was overwhelming but the sensation of having Edward inside me there erased any doubts in my mind that this was what I wanted.

"Keep going," I breathed, dropping my cheek to the pillow beneath it.

He pushed so slowly, rubbing my hips the entire time and whispering that he loved me more than the earth, telling me how beautiful I was to him.

"Sweet Jesus," he groaned, as his legs began to shake against my thighs. "It's…tight, Bella so goddamn tight."

"Mmm," I nodded into my arm, never feeling as filled as I did at that moment.

"Nearly there, baby," he panted. "Almost…there."

I heard the cap of the lube snap open again and then I felt cold liquid run between my ass cheeks. It was soothing and sexy as hell. The wetness, heat and pressure, was making my stomach twist and flip. My eyes flickered open when I heard the unmistakable hum of a vibrator and I groaned like a damn porn star when I felt it against my clit.

I was so wrapped up in the waves of pleasure that were caressing my pussy that it took me a moment to realize that Edward's thighs were suddenly flush against mine and the lower half of my body felt heavy and deliciously achy.

"That's it," he groaned and cursed before leaning over and kissing my lower back. "Bella," he mumbled into my skin, his breaths deep and labored. "Are you still alright?"

"Yes, baby. Oh God it feels so amazing, Edward. Don't stop." I pushed my hips back against him gently and he moaned loudly, whispering my name across my skin.

His free hand gripped my hip as he began pulling out slowly but then tightened his grasp even more as he pushed back in.

"I won't…can't…, I'm gonna cum, Bella. Fuck me, I'm…"

I moved my hips with him, taking the vibrator gently from his hand and kept it hard against my clit.

"Hold onto me, Edward. Don't let go."

He immediately held on for dear life, His hips were barely moving but from the inside it felt like he was pounding me within an inch of my life.

"So perfect…Bella, my wife…Jesus…" His words were scarcely coherent which in turn began to make me frantic for my release.

I moved the vibrator up and down, feeling my orgasm build and build. I clenched my eyes and focused on the gorgeous creature behind me. I turned to look at him and his face knocked the wind out of me. His eyes were trained on where we were joined, wide, dark and filled with wonder. His lip was almost white he was biting down on it so hard and the muscles in his neck, leading down to his shoulders and arms, were so tense I feared they would rip the skin.

"Do…we look good, baby?" I gasped as he pushed into me again

"Uh, Bella…," he gasped. "We look fucking…ah, I'm so close…it just keeps building and…fuck!"

I realized that I had moved the vibrator further down, closer to Edward and had inadvertently grazed his balls. His hips bucked and he hissed through his teeth.

"Oh God," he moaned, dropping his head backwards.

I did it again, placing the side of the vibrator against my clit so the tip was against him. "Close," I whimpered.

"Uh huh," he answered, thrusting a little harder. "Uh huh," he repeated. His eyes were now clenched shut and his mouth began to drop open.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen

"Bella, Bella…I'm…Bella…oh God, I'm…so hard, it's so…"

"Edward," I groaned as he twitched inside me and his hips slapped against mine erratically.

"Yes, fuck yes…now, now…coming…Bella…holy…fuuuuck!" He slammed into me sending my orgasm hurtling through my body like a tornado.

"Oh God, Edward!" I yelled as my body snapped and jerked.

I writhed against him as my clit and pussy exploded and throbbed at the same time that he came inside me, grunting, moaning and panting my name. He immediately collapsed against my back, breathless and sweating. He lay open mouthed kisses along the base of my spine, up between my shoulder blades and then along the nape of my neck.

"I love you," he murmured. "I love you. That was…baby, I…"

He grunted gently down his nose as he pulled out of me as slowly as he had entered. I exhaled as he did. The feeling of emptiness was almost as intense as the feeling of being filled by him.

"Hang on, sweetheart," he said holding my hips as I started to move from him to lie on the bed. I felt him shift and watched as he walked unsteadily into the bathroom. He came back a few moments later with a towel in his hand.

"It will feel warm," he said softly as he ran the towel across my backside. It was warm and damp and instantly made my flesh feel better. I heard him laugh quietly as he gently cleaned me up.

"What's funny?" I asked in a sleepy voice, dropping down onto the bed on my stomach. I turned to look at him.

"Me," he answered, placing the towel on the floor. "My legs won't stop shaking. I'm amazed I made it to the bathroom in one piece."

I smiled at him and he opened his arm up. I shuffled over to him, snuggling his side. I had never felt more content in my life.

"Are you really ok?" he whispered as he kissed my hair.

"I'm fantastic," I answered while rubbing my palm across his stomach. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"I know," he agreed with a long breath. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "I think I'll remember that orgasm for the rest of my fucking life."

I laughed lightly and kissed his neck.

"Did it hurt a lot?" he asked seriously.

"No," I replied with a shake of my head. "It was uncomfortable at first but…having you there, where no-one has ever been, just made it so incredible." He groaned and nuzzled my jaw.

"Did it feel…intense?" he asked, looking slightly bashful as he ran his fingertips down my hip.

"Insanely," I answered back with a smile.

This seemed to ease him somewhat and he pulled me closer to his side and kissed me softly. We lay for a few moments, both of us exhausted.

"I'd have liked to have tried that while you were wearing that skirt on your interview," he mumbled, before snorting into my temple.

I laughed against him. "Edward, you're ruthless." I shook my head with a grin.

"Or over the back of the sofa you were sitting on the second one." He squeezed my butt cheek soft but firm.

"Hmm, now that would have been hot," I agreed as I kissed his nipple, "although it may have taken Jane by surprise." He chuckled and nodded in agreement. I suddenly paused as a thought occurred to me.

"Is that why you were asking about my social life? Is that why you asked about boyfriends, because you were imagining taking me over the sofa?"

"Pfftt, Bella, don't think so low of me, jeez," he answered curtly before exhaling in annoyance.

I paused and continued to stare at him.

"Yeah totally," he deadpanned while grabbing my hip to pull me closer to him.

"I knew it!"

I laughed loudly as he kissed my face from my eyelids to my chin.

"Christ, I wish I was a mind reader." I giggled. "It would have made the whole experience so much easier!"

"It would but then where would the fun be in knowing everything?"

"You do know everything," I replied.

He pulled back so he could look at me. "Really, so you don't have any little secrets about thoughts you had when we first met or before we were together?"

I bit my lip as one secret in particular flashed in front of my eyes.

"Ah," he said with a smile as _his_ eyes flickered between mine. "Come on. 'fess up, baby."

"I'm not sure…I can," I mumbled into his shoulder as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Oh no, no, no, come on now," he insisted with a wide grin. He pulled my face up to his and gave me an almost serious glare. "I am your husband and I demand to know what you are hiding."

"Husband card, huh?" I laughed.

"Damn straight." He placed a peck on the tip of my nose.

"Well," I started, avoiding his eyes as much as I could. "The night after the fire…when I stayed at your house…"

"Our house," he interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Our house," I repeated with a small smile. "The following morning…you left me a note and orange juice."

"I did," he said with a slow blink as he played with a strand of my hair. "I could have watched you sleep all day, muttering and moaning my name as you slept in _my_ bed." His hips shifted against my side. "Fuck that was sexy."

He had already told me about hearing me say his name in my sleep. He had actually gloated about it and reveled in my embarrassment, well, until I told him about what he had said about me in his sleep.

"Well, that morning, I used the shower in the en suite and…I kinda…I kinda…-_ched_ myself." I dropped my mouth almost into his armpit as he laughed.

"You what?" He sniggered.

"I touched myself in your shower while I thought about you fucking me there!" I cried out before snorting and laughing at the memory into my cupped hands. I had been petrified that he'd somehow know when he had looked at me at the interviews later that afternoon.

"You touched yourself?" he asked over my giggles. His eyes darkened, "in the shower? You thought about me fucking you?"

"Yes," I replied, grinning as he hitched my leg up around his waist. "And I came like a freaking nympho on crack!"

"Fuck," he muttered just before his mouth met mine all hot breath and wet lips. He rolled me over, resting his weight across my body. "You," he said as he kissed my neck, "are a dirty, dirty, girl."

I chuckled into his hair and breathed him in.

"You'll have to give me a re-run," he growled into my right boob. "That shit I _have_ to see."

"No problem," I replied as I pulled my fingernails gently down his back.

"Yeah," he continued as he kissed his way down my body. "Then I'll show you what _I_ did when _I_ thought of fucking _you_ in the en suite shower."

"You did?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," he answered with a wink and a smirk before the smirk disappeared between my legs making me forget everything that had just been said.

* * * *

The next five days passed in much the same way. It amazed me how insatiable we were for one another. Every time he touched me or spoke to me in a certain way all I could feel was desire and need. It occurred to me that maybe I was still so convinced that he wasn't _really_ my husband and that we weren't _really_ on our honeymoon that I had to have him as much as possible before he vanished or was taken back to his own planet of _Stellar Fuck-hotness._

Every morning, when we woke in each other's arms, I thanked God for bringing Edward into my life. Insane as it sounded, I seemed to fall more and more in love with him every day that we were together.

He took me into the small town, fifteen minutes from the villa, showing me around the market stalls. His arm or hand was always around me or attached to mine, keeping our connection at all times. No one gave us any attention, apart from one young girl who recognized him the day we visited Mount Etna. He graciously gave an autograph and had a photograph with her that I took, before winding his arms around me again and carrying on as if nothing had happened.

We walked, we played, we touched, we laughed, we fucked and I had never been happier.

I glanced back at him to see him sitting on a wooden lounger, nose buried in his book as I bobbed up and down in the swimming pool. I pushed from the side and swam back towards him, making it to the other side mostly under water. It was a beautiful afternoon. We had only had one day of rain which we had spent in bed watching re-runs of '_Cheers_' in Italian. It was quite an experience.

"How's the book?" I asked as I placed my arms on the side of the pool.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's good," he replied as he gnawed on his thumbnail.

"You could always have a swim, you know, take it easy for a little while," I offered with a small smile.

"Bella," he sighed, dropping the book down onto his knee. "Baby, I can't have a swim."

"Why?" I asked as I nibbled my lip playfully.

"Because it means I have to put my swimming shorts on and nothing else, which means you'll get all horny and shit and start grinding my ass, which will make me hard as hell meaning I'll have to touch, grope and eventually fuck you and it just becomes one big mess."

He exhaled and picked his book back up.

"Is that all?" I asked, stifling my laugh with my forearm.

"Yep," he replied, not even glancing from his page. "I'll get in, in five."

I laughed just as his cell phone began ringing in his pocket. I looked at him in surprise because it was the first time that it had happened since we had arrived. We had both called our families the day after we had settled to tell them that we were ok but then the communication had stopped.

He pulled it out of his pocket looking at me with an anxious expression and flipped it open.

"Jane?" he asked with a concerned tone. "Hey…no, no problem, is everything ok?"

I made my way over to the steps of the pool as he remained silent, listening to whatever Jane was saying. Once out I wrapped a large towel around myself and sat down on the lounger next to him.

"Yeah, she's right here…" he continued with a small smile at me. "Well, I'll talk to her about it but do we know where this has come from?"

I scanned his face looking for any sign of something bad but he smiled back at me reassuringly and reached out to squeeze my knee.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…we've been lucky for this long. So who else has been named?" He laughed and shook his head. "…and how much was that…? Really…? Holy shit…"

_Ok, two words. Speaker-phone…_

"When...? Ok…yeah, ok…I will, ok…thanks, bye." He flipped his phone shut and pushed it back in his pocket.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he turned on his seat to face me.

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine but we need to talk about something."

"Oookay," I answered nervously.

"Jane was calling to tell us that there have been…rumors, flying around LA the past couple of days about a secret Hollywood wedding that took place in Italy last week." He smirked and sighed. "Entertainment Tonight and Access Hollywood have been running features for viewers to place their bets on whom it is. I'm currently at number three out of a possible five. Jasper is number two."

He laughed again and I couldn't help but join him.

"Shit," I mumbled with a deep breath as I ran my hands through my wet hair.

"Well, actually it's not too bad because I am not the only actor on vacation in Italy at the moment so the dots haven't quite been joined yet."

"Tanya," I breathed, feeling my blood start to boil.

"No," he answered, squeezing my knee again. "It seems that our dear friend Ms, Denali has taken her sorry ass off to therapy to 'work out her issues.' No-one has heard from her since and as much as I hate the fucking bitch I don't think she's stupid enough to squeal."

"Then who?" I asked with a one shoulder shrug.

"It would have only taken one local to see a catering truck or some other clue for them to start talking. The point is, baby, that they don't know it's us…_yet_."

"Yet," I echoed.

"Yeah," he answered with a slow nod. "The office has been having calls, offering money for information about who it is. The numbers for _accurate_ information have been getting…pretty big, the numbers for accurate information with photos…disgusting."

I dreaded to think what Edward classed as a 'pretty big' or 'disgusting' sum of money.

"Jane spoke to my dad and they came up with an idea." He shifted forward so that he was sitting on the edge of his seat, my knees between his and took my hands tenderly.

"Dad has a friend, a very old, trusted friend, like an uncle really, who works as a photographer and journalist. He's a great guy. He worked for Dad for years. He's reliable, honest, dependable…"

"Ok," I said softly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything, sweetheart…but…maybe it's time for us to tell whoever else it is that wants to know…about _us_."

I knew that this day would come. The magazines in the US still featured Edward's picture at least once a week with stories that ranged from the bizarre to the ridiculous. I featured occasionally, always appearing whenever his 'conquests' were mentioned. We had learned to laugh at those particular articles over time.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," I replied, still looking at our hands

"Ok."

"What do you think we should do? What is the plan?"

He smiled at me, not denying that he had thought this through while he had been talking to Jane.

"Fine, but this is _just_ an idea, Bella. If you're not happy about any of it we don't do it."

"Fine."

"Ok, we invite Nick over here. We give a small interview, nothing intrusive, just the facts and he takes a picture. Just one. He tells every magazine he can think of that he has accurate and photographic information about who got married and they offer a number." He shrugged nonchalantly. "The biggest number wins."

"The biggest number?" I asked warily. "You mean _we_ take money from these people for giving out news of our wedding?"

The thought sent a chill up my back. I didn't like it that we would be fought over. It went against everything I despised about the paparazzi and the journalists who behaved like vultures around my husband.

"No, baby," he soothed. "_We _don't take the money. Nick takes his cut and then it would get split between my two charities. Hell, with the numbers that have been mentioned already, I could even give some of it to Jasper's."

"Oh," I answered with a quick blink. "Well, that changes things. A lot."

"A lot good or a lot bad?" he asked carefully, dipping his head to catch my eye.

"A lot, I'm still not sure but it doesn't sound so bad."

He smiled at me and pulled me to my lap. He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Bella. Once this gets out, there will be a shit load of attention thrown at both of us. It'll be hard and I have no doubt that I will cope a lot fucking worse than you will."

I laughed softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You're my wife and I love you and I want everyone to know but I also want to keep you safe and protected. It's a paradox but I'm sure we can get through it." He nuzzled my cheek. "I can get through _anything_ with you."

"Me too," I whispered. I kissed him gently and rested my forehead against his. I smiled. "Just breathe, baby."

He smiled back and nodded against me. "I'll only do this if you're on board and 100% happy with it, Bella. Please don't do it because you think it's what _I_ want."

I snorted quietly. He knew me so well.

"I won't," I replied. I looked into his green eyes and my heart spluttered. "I want to do this," I whispered. "I want people to know that you belong to me and I belong to you."

He pulled back and exhaled. "I'll always belong to you, Isabella. I always have."

He kissed and touched me then until I came, breathless and moaning still sitting on his lap and that night, after he had called Nick and arranged for him to come to the villa two days later, I put my mouth on him, making him call out my name while he bucked his hips as his orgasm hit.

He tasted divine and I told him so.

As I lay in bed wrapped around my husband, later that night, feeling him relax and start to slip into sleep, I suddenly saw our life together flash before my eyes. Yes, there were bound to be times when we disagreed or found our situation difficult but, like Edward had said, I knew that with each other we could face anything. We were together and that was all that mattered.

We would love, support and help each other through everything and that, I realized, was all I had ever wanted.

**Holy honeymoon, Batman!**

**This was extra difficult to write! It's the last chapter but ****THERE IS**** an Epilogue to come which will be set a year and half from this point.**

**It's all feeling incredibly bittersweet, right now.**

**I'd love to reminisce about the last year that it has taken to write all 60 chapters and would love to hear what your favorite parts were!**

**I am crying while writing this and need some love – even if it's a little smiling face. **

**Thank you so much for all your support on here, the thread and Twitter.**

**It means so much.**

**TTFN x x x **


	61. The Epilogue

**Mammoth A/N at the bottom.**

**See you on the other side…**

**The Epilogue**

"There's no secret to balance. You just have to feel the waves"** ~ Frank Herbert **

**EPOV**

One hundred and six…

No.

One hundred and seven…

No.

One hundred and…for fuck's sake…

One, two, three…

My eyes continued up the black and gold wallpaper on the far wall of the hotel suite that was covered in one hundred and si-, _no sev_- well, a lot of fucking swirl designs. I had been sitting counting the damn things for the past five hours trying to keep my mind from falling asleep between the interviews for the movie I was meant to be promoting.

Meant to be because at that moment, promoting a new movie was _not_ what I wanted to be doing.

"Next one in two minutes, Mr. Cullen."

I turned my head slightly to the right to see Leah standing in the doorway, looking nervous as hell, with a clipboard in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

"Fucking fantastic," I grumbled at her with a huge eye roll.

Would this day ever fucking end?

She shifted from foot to foot and gave me a meek, apologetic smile before scampering out of the door as fast as she could.

_Shit…_

I had to learn to hold my temper with her but the truth was, she was just too fucking green. She didn't stand up to me in any way and that just made me snap at her all the more. I needed my staff to be strong and willing to put me in my fucking place if I was an asshole, which was pretty much all the time recently. For a PA she had no back bone and that was integral to the job. She was efficient and polite but dammit if she wasn't just so fucking sweet and apologetic.

I needed fire. I needed feistiness.

I needed my Bella. I needed my wife.

With a frustrated huff of breath I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and for the hundredth time that afternoon, pressed one for speed dial. I rested my elbow on the arm of the chair and listened to it ring.

And ring.

And fucking…where the hell was she? Surely she would be home by now? Why the hell wasn't she picking up? Was there something wrong?

"Put the phone away and fucking smile."

I turned to see Alice stroll through the door with a huge cup of coffee which she handed me with a grin. I grimaced back at her as I shoved the phone violently into my pocket.

"And stop being mean to Leah," she continued with a glare. "She's doing her best."

"I'm not being fucking mean, Alice," I snapped back as I placed the coffee on the small glass table next to me. "I'm just bored and pissed and why won't Bella answer her damn phone?"

"Chill out, Edward, Mom's with her. She'll be fine."

"But I should be with her, not stuck in this fucking room talking to assholes and counting swirling fucking wallpaper!"

She looked at me incredulously as I slumped further into my seat. I knew I was acting like a petulant teenage bitch but I didn't give a shit. I wanted to go home.

"Knock it off." She chuckled. "You have only been apart for six hours and you only have an hour left and then you can go. You know there was no way around you getting out of today, Mr. Oscar Nomination."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Whatever," I muttered, rubbing my face with my hands.

I nearly leapt from my seat when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and flipped the finger at Alice as she laughed at me while I juggled with it as I opened it up.

"Bella?" I gasped.

Alice rolled her eyes at me with a small smile before leaving the room.

"Hey, baby, I'm sorry I didn't answer. We got held up."

Normally her voice would immediately make everything right and calm but the last part of her sentence made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Held up, why? Is everything alright?"

She laughed lightly. "Everything is fine. Stop worrying."

_Yeah, easier said than fucking done…_

"Yeah," I muttered gripping the bridge of my nose. "So it went ok?"

"Yes, it went great. I'll tell you all about it when you get home."

"Tell me now I have two minutes before…"

"Your next interview, Mr. Cullen."

Leah's enthusiastic smiling face peeked around the door before John Porter of _Moving Pictures_ walked through it.

"For fuck's sake," I muttered down the phone.

"Go work, baby." Bella smiled back. "I'll be here when you get home."

"Ok," I fumed, running a hand through my hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," I replied.

"Good. Oh, and Edward, stop being mean to Leah or I'll kick your bony ass."

Before I could answer she hung up on me.

I gaped down the phone for a second before closing it and putting it back in my pocket. I shook hands with John and sighed heavily as he began to get all his papers ready in front of him. I glanced up at Leah who was writing on her clip board.

"Um, thanks, Leah," I muttered with a half ass smile. "Sorry for…you know…"

She blinked down at me in surprise before smiling back.

"No problem," she replied quietly, then turned to her seat behind the interviewer…just like Bella used to.

_Fuck, I missed her…_

The camera man gestured for quiet. "Ok, John, in five, four, three, two…"

"I'm here tonight with the leading favourite for Sunday night's Best Actor Oscar - Edward Cullen. How are you, Sir?"

_Missing my wife…_

"Great thanks."

* * * *

Two hours fucking later and I was speeding through LA on my way home. I disliked interviews and press junkets at the best of times but today was just a freaking nightmare. I knew Alice was right. I had missed a shit load of press stuff over the past few months and with the Oscar nomination, I was expected to attend everything but I was finding it increasingly difficult to balance the commitments to my job and my commitment to my wife.

Bella, it seemed, was finding the whole thing as simple as a walk in the park but I shouldn't have been surprised. She was incredible and the ease at which she had drifted into my world, firmly at my side, had astounded me. It had been strange for her, of course, once the news of our marriage broke, to suddenly have photographers following her whenever she did mundane things like going to the store or to the offices to work but she soon adapted to it, being on first name terms with the more regular paps within three months.

As I predicted, I had handled the whole thing with the calmness and subtlety of a fucking freight train. I worried about her constantly, especially now and even when she assured me that she was fine I still couldn't help but panic every time a journalist or photographer approached.

I swear I could fucking smell them.

Through my protective, caveman, asshole reactions, I watched as she seemed to blossom under their scrutiny and questions. She was funny, beautiful and always accommodating when the cameras flashed. She seemed to find it incredibly strange that people wanted pictures of her without me as she had coffee with friends and as much as I hated that she had to deal with it _because_ of me, another part of me adored her grace under pressure.

Nearly a year and a half after our wedding day and it was like she had always been a part of the craziness that was the life of Edward Cullen, Actor.

I walked through the front door and threw my car keys down on the side table, glancing up at the official press release picture that had been taken one sunny day in Sicily. I smiled as I looked at it, remembering fondly how nervous Bella had been when Nick had started to ask her questions about our relationship. She had giggled and blushed adorably before answering with honesty and love in her eyes every time she looked at me and it was so clear on the picture that it made my heart stutter in my chest.

The picture was priceless to me but the £750,000 that it gave to mine and Jasper's charities was even more important. As pansy assed as it sounded, I loved that mine and Bella's love had helped so many people.

Our honeymoon had been the best ten days of my life.

Well, until we returned there for our year long anniversary…fuck, that was awesome…and wonderful and a complete fucking shock…

"Bella?" I called as I threw my jacket over the back of the sofa.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm upstairs."

I grabbed two bottles of Sprite from the fridge and set off up the stairs where I could hear banging coming from the room next to ours. I walked in to see her standing on a chair, reaching up to place a curtain rail above the window.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped as I threw the bottles into the rocking chair behind me and rushed to her side. "Get down!"

"I'm not a dog, Edward," she answered with a sigh, "or an invalid. I can do this."

"You _shouldn't_ be doing this! I thought my mom was meant to finish that?" I held her by her hips as she clicked the rail in place and turned around to look down at me.

My eyes met her beautiful rounded belly, making my heart do somersaults, before they met her gaze.

"She had to leave for a meeting." She placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled down at me. "I'm fine." She leaned down to kiss me and I sighed into her mouth as she did.

_God I loved her mouth…_

"Yeah, well," I croaked as I pulled back and lifted her gently from the chair. "You shouldn't be up there."

"You worry too much," she replied with a shake of her head. "But I still love you."

I rolled my eyes and handed her, her bottle of Sprite.

"Oh God, thank you, I was just thinking about having another one of these." She opened the cap and proceeded to drink almost the entire thing before belching loudly behind her hand.

"Sorry." She giggled as she rubbed her stomach. "Gassy!"

I laughed at her and placed my hand over hers. "In any other circumstance I would call you a revolting piglet but…" I rubbed my hand in slow circles. "I'll let it go this time."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there today," I murmured with a long regretful sigh. "I should have been. I don't want to miss anything."

"Edward, sweetheart, stop," she said softly but firmly. "It's all about balance. You've come with me every other time. You have your work to do. If I'm ok with it then you should be too."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me to her as best she could.

"I am so proud of you, baby," she whispered as she kissed me again. "This weekend is so important for you…"

"For us, Bella," I interrupted with a frown. "The Oscar's mean exactly shit if you aren't there with me."

She had to understand that. I could win seven of the gold bastards and it wouldn't matter one iota if she wasn't there to share it with me.

"Ok," she conceded as she ran her right hand down the side of my face, "for us."

I nuzzled her nose with mine and kissed her gently.

"So you missed me, huh?" she asked with a mischievous grin as her hands travelled down my back towards my ass.

"Ganzabillions," I replied with a chuckle which she echoed. "Leah was…"

She stepped back with a stern frown. "Edward, really, you need to be nice to her. She's very good at what she does."

"I know, I know," I replied with my palms up facing her in surrender because, fuck, her temper was a force to be reckoned with just recently. "I am." I pushed my hands in my pockets. "I apologised to her."

"Mmhm," she hummed unconvinced with her arms crossed over her chest and a cocked eyebrow. "Was it half assed?"

I shrugged with one shoulder and looked at the floor, "maybe…a little."

She clicked her tongue. "As much as I adore you, Cullen, you really are a douche at times."

My eyes shot to hers. I couldn't help but smirk. "Ouch!"

"Well," she replied as she walked past me. "It's true."

"Hey," I said as I followed her.

She turned and looked up at me with a small smile.

I held out my bottle of peace offering. "D'ya want my Sprite?"

She laughed a gorgeous sound and took it from me. "Thank you." She opened it and took a small sip. "I love these things."

I threw my arm around her shoulder and walked with her down the stairs. "So how _did_ it go today? The doctor still happy?"

She looked at me nodded and grinned. "Take a seat on the couch. I have something for you."

Her giddiness was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh at her. I kissed her forehead and nodded. "Ok, baby."

I threw myself down and pulled my sweater over my head, throwing it onto the chair opposite. I straightened out my t-shirt and sighed.

Life didn't get much better than this.

When Bella had told me that she was pregnant on the fourth night of our anniversary back at the villa in Sicily, I had to be honest, I was scared fucking shitless. We had been married a year and there was a part of me that thought it was too soon. We hadn't been actively trying to get pregnant but while we had been in London at the end of the summer she had gotten food poisoning. Little did we know that sickness would lessen the effect of her birth control.

Well, I sure as shit learned fast.

Bella had been a bag of mixed emotion that I tried my hardest to ease. We were both shocked as hell but the more we talked about it, the more we realised that we both wanted it more than either of us had thought. And now, five months later, I was amazed at how elated I was that we were going to be parents.

I still wasn't sure what kind of father I would be but after talking to Victoria about it in my sessions, I started to understand more and more that I wasn't my shit head of a father and I could be the best fucking dad in the world.

And dammit if I wasn't determined to fucking prove it.

I had been with Bella at every doctor's appointment since the beginning, which was why I was so fucking pissed that I had missed this one. It was the last one, God forbid there were any complications, and I had really wanted to be there. My mom had gone along with her, fucking ecstatic that she would see her grandchild in person, rather than on a sonogram picture. I rubbed my hand against the pocket of my jeans that held my wallet, knowing that my baby's first ever picture was in there.

It had taken Bella about an hour to help me actually make sense of the weird shapes that I saw but when I finally did see the small shape that was about the size of a peanut the air had left me and was replaced with a love so overwhelming I had lost the ability to speak. I had never in my life felt so much for something so small.

"Ok," Bella said as she sat down next to me with parcel on her knee. "So, Dr. Hawkins said that everything is great."

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"But when she did the sonogram she noticed something…or not."

She laughed lightly but I still squeezed her hand tightly in panic, finding that my tongue was numb at the bottom of my mouth.

"What…? I mean…what was it?" I stuttered, turning in my seat so that I was facing her.

"Well, here," she replied placing the parcel on my knee. "I think this will explain it more."

I glanced down at it with a puzzled stare. "Bella, please just…"

"Baby, honestly, everything is perfect. Just open this?"

I exhaled and nodded in resignation. "Ok," I mumbled as I released her hand and began tearing at the paper.

It took me all of two seconds to open it and when I did I was faced with the smallest t-shirt I have ever seen. But it wasn't the size of the thing that made my lungs squeeze in my chest but the words that were written across it in childlike pink font that read; _'Daddy's Little Girl.'_

_Holy shit…a little girl…my little girl…_

My eyes read the words over and over again but my mouth was still without function. Bella's hand on my shoulder brought me out of my daze. I turned slowly to her and at that moment she had never ever looked more beautiful.

"Bella," I whispered.

She nodded slowly before flinging her arms around me. I wrapped my own arms around her and squeezed her as much as I could with her baby bump – _our daughter_ – between us.

She pulled back slowly, cupping my face and rubbed her thumbs under my eyes. It took me a moment to realise that I was crying. Where the hell the tears had come from, I had no fucking clue. All I was aware of was the absolute tumult of protective love and utter adoration I had for the woman in my arms and the baby girl that was inside her.

"Are you happy?" she asked quietly. "I know you said you didn't care as long as the baby was healthy but I know you had said you wanted a boy and…"

I silenced her with my mouth on hers, kissing her hard, grabbing the back of her head to hold her to me. She groaned as my tongue touched hers which rushed straight down my body making me so hard, so quickly it almost hurt.

_Yeah, it was fucking inappropriate, I know, fucking sue me…_

"Bella," I moaned, resting my forehead against hers as she clung to me. "I have never been as happy since the day you married me, baby. Don't doubt that shit."

"Ok," she replied as she shifted against me, grazing my crotch in a way that made me suck a shit load of air through my teeth. She glanced down and her face broke into a mischievous grin that I knew only too fucking well.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I tried to move from her. "It's inappropriate, I know. Sorry."

_It wasn't my fault that she was like my own personal band of fucking Viagra…_

"Edward," she said with a laugh as she pulled me back to her. Before I could stop her she was straddling my lap. I groaned as she rubbed me again.

"Baby," I whimpered, feeling my resolve start to fucking crumble around my cock. "Don't, please."

"What?" she whispered as she nuzzled my neck and licked the spot that she knew would drive me fucking crazy. "Do you not want to make love to your wife?"

I frowned at her and exhaled in exasperation. _This fucking conversation again…_

"Bella, you know that's not the issue," I grumbled as I rubbed my hand lovingly over her stomach.

"I know," she replied in a pissed off sing song voice. "But Dr. Hawkins said that us having sex is fine, Edward."

"I know," I answered in the same way. "It's just…you know…" I shrugged in apology. It was a pathetic reaction but that's all I had.

She sighed into my cheek and nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled before sitting back on my lap with a hurt expression that she tried to hide.

I felt my heart break a little. It happened every time that we talked about this. I wanted her so much, fuck, I always wanted her. My need and lust for her had done nothing but grow since we had married but since her belly had become bigger and our baby was more visible, which was quick considering how tiny Bella was, I had found it more and more difficult to not worry about hurting either of them when we _did_ make love.

I knew that Bella thought it was because I didn't desire her any more which I had told her was fucking insane. I mean, she had seen herself, right? And truthfully, the more pregnant she became the more breathtakingly beautiful she was.

She had to know what she did to me.

I cupped her cheeks and pulled her face closer to mine. "You're so fucking beautiful, Bella."

She sighed and looked down.

_Oh no you don't, Mrs Cullen…_

I kissed her gently and moved my hands down to her shoulders then down towards her breasts.

"You are stunning." I let my hands cup her chest and moaned softly with her. "So perfect in my hands," I whispered, smiling as she moaned again as I ran my thumbs over her nipples.

I lifted her gently and laid her down on the couch. I pulled at the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it from her, throwing it with my sweater. I bent over her and kissed her just under her belly button.

"Do you have any idea how exquisite you look…?" I moved my kisses up further over her stomach as she sighed and shifted under me, "with _our_ daughter inside you."

"Oh God, Edward, I love you."

My lips finally met hers and it was, as always, fucking magic. Thunder bolts, electric and a need so overwhelming it took my breath away.

"I love you," I sighed as her hands ran underneath my shirt. "I love you so much, Isabella, you have no idea."

I kissed her mouth softly, moving down to her neck as I unfastened her jeans and pulled them down with her panties. Once they were off, I trailed my hand back up the inside of her leg, up her thigh until my fingers met her wetness. I groaned and kissed her again. I could never express how much it turned me on when I felt how much _she_ wanted _me_.

"Let me show you how much," I whispered. "Let me show you how beautiful you are to me."

"Yes," she replied simply as I moved back down her body until my face was between her legs.

"Perfect," I murmured before, for the next hour, I lost myself entirely in my wife.

* * * *

"Fuck. It's tight."

"Bella…"

"It's too tight…uh…"

"Baby…"

"Edward, it's…fuck!"

I laughed lightly at her cursing and knocked again on the bathroom door.

"Sweetheart, get your sexy ass out here and let me be the judge."

"No."

"Honey, please."

"I look like a fucking whale!"

"Honestly, Bella…"

"A drooling, fat whale!"

I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Bella, you're pregnant with my daughter. I resent that comment." I smiled again as I heard shuffling and grumbles. "Bella, please, I'm sure you look…"

Before I could finish my sentence the door opened abruptly and I was met with the most incredible vision I had ever witnessed.

_Holy mother of God…_

My mouth dropped open with an audible pop and my body reacted in the only way it seemed to know where my wife was concerned. I grunted under my breath and cleared my throat. Her hair, which Alice had done, was swept up on top of her head in a twist with small tendrils dropping down to her bare shoulders. Her pendant sat against her pale skin, sparkling and sensational. I noticed that she also wore her bracelet, that I had given her on our first trip to Italy, on her right wrist. Her dress was strapless, black and floor length with a rhinestone belt that sat just above our daughter, accentuating the bump perfectly.

She was…_my God_…she was fucking spectacular.

"See," she exclaimed, slapping her hands to her sides, "hideous enough to even make _my_ hot-as-fucking-shit-tux-wearing husband mute!"

_Jesus! Did pregnancy cause Tourettes?_

I managed to slam my hand against the bathroom door before she shut it in my face.

"Hey," I said firmly, "stop."

She huffed and I suppressed a smile knowing, that my grinning like a prick would not help the situation one little bit.

"Get your ass over here," I said pointing to the floor next to me. I dipped my head and raised my eyebrows in warning when she hesitated.

She huffed again and rolled her eyes before stomping out towards me.

_God __she was sexy when she was grouchy…_

She stood beside me with her hands on her hips and exhaled.

"Hmmm," I mused as I began to walk around her.

"What?" she snapped.

I did one revolution and stopped in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something that would no doubt be self deprecating so I crushed my mouth to hers. It was becoming a fairly excellent and effective way of shutting her the fuck up.

She was rendered silent and I got to hit first base. Total win.

I pulled back and smiled when I saw her eyes were still shut and her mouth was still in a delicious pout.

"Cheat," she muttered as her eyes flickered open

I laughed loudly.

"My darling wife," I said with a sigh as I let my fingers trace down her neck, across her pendant, down her arm and then across her stomach. "I am an educated man."

She smirked and bit her lip.

"But, baby, I have to say, even _I_ have run out of words to tell you how fucking incredible you look right now."

Her eyes softened and she bit her lip harder. I lifted my thumb and pulled it from between her teeth as I had done on our wedding day.

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Really, really," I answered, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

She hummed and leaned into me, placing her hands on my hips.

I pulled back and smirked. "More importantly, Mrs. Cullen, what was that about _hot as fucking shit_?"

I adjusted my bow tie and winked at her making her laugh.

"You look beautiful," she murmured softly as she moved towards me and let her hands run down the lapels of my dinner jacket. "You're perfect, Edward."

I exhaled and cupped her face. "Guilty by association," I replied with a smile.

"True," she answered with a giggle and an enthusiastic roll of her eyes.

She placed her hands on my forearms and took a deep breath before looking at me intently.

"How are you feeling? I'm sorry about being such a fucking bitch but my hormones are just…uh…and I'm so excited and nervous for you and I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I've told you that, right? Because I really am and I'm worried that I'll trip on the red carpet because we've never done this before because we couldn't go to the BAFTAs in London because I'm pregnant and I'm a little nervous, which is ridiculous because this is your night and I should be 100% focused on you because you're my husband and I love you but, you know…"

"BELLA!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth slammed shut before she took another deep breath.

"Christ, woman, calm down." I chuckled nervously because, shit, her anxiety was catching.

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologising!"

"Ok, I'm sorry." Her eyes snapped to mine and we both laughed.

"I love you." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Edward."

I blew a huge breath of air through pursed lips and gazed down at my wife.

"I'm so thankful that you're here with me to share tonight." I clasped her hands in mine and squeezed them.

It was the truth.

I had been nominated for an Oscar before, but this time it meant so much more having Bella at my side. As much as the press had hyped it up that I was the front runner, and all that other bullshit, even after losing the damn BAFTA. Not that that mattered because it really didn't matter as long as my wife was with me, _tonight_.

She was right though, this was our first 'official' outing as a couple, although there had been many a picture of the two of us in the tabloids doing every day things, this was different and I _was_ nervous. Not for the reasons that Bella thought but just because I wanted her to be comfortable. She looked so fucking amazing and I knew everyone would agree with me on that shit, I just wished that she saw it.

"I'm here," she whispered, bringing me back to the moment. "We both are," she added, taking my hand and pressing it to her stomach.

I swallowed a huge lump of emotion and nodded slowly as I watched our hands move over our baby.

"Come on, sweetie. The car will be here soon." She rubbed my hand reassuringly and smiled.

And there she was.

My Bella, my wife, my rock, my everything.

* * * *

"Yeah, Mom, we're in the car."

I sighed down the phone as Bella grasped my hand on her lap.

"Ok, sweetie, we'll meet you inside. How are you?"

I laughed without humour. My palms had started to get sweaty and my lungs felt two sizes too small for my chest. I glanced at Bella who smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah," I said as convincingly as I could. "I'll be fine once I get there."

"And you've learned your lines?"

I rolled my eyes. I was introducing the award for Best Screenplay and had been practising the script for the past two days.

"Yes, Mom," I answered, feeling Bella laugh softly at my side.

"And you have an acceptance speech?"

_For the love of God…_

"Mom," I exclaimed. "It's not even a foregone conclusion that I'll win for crying out loud!"

I had had a speech last year and that had been a wasted effort. Why bother now?

"Edward," my mother fumed, "stop being so pessimistic. You're wonderful!"

"Ok, Mom," I soothed sarcastically.

"Oh my boy you drive me crazy! Just you wait until your daughter is old enough to give you a hard time."

I grinned at her words and squeezed Bella's hand tighter.

"Yeah," I answered. "Remind me when that time comes so you can gloat."

She laughed loudly.

"Oh, don't you worry. I will."

I laughed back and glanced out of the car window to see crowds of people with banners lining the street.

"We're just pulling up now. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok, sweetheart," she replied. "We love you."

"Love you too," I answered. "Bye."

I flipped my phone shut, put it on silent and pushed it into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked with an expression of love and concern.

"I'm great," I answered, pulling her hand to my mouth and kissing every knuckle in turn.

Any contact was incredible at that point.

"How are you?" I asked with a small smile.

She exhaled and adjusted her pendant. "Shit scared."

We laughed as the nervous energy danced between us.

"Me too," I answered with a nod.

The car pulled to a stop and the driver got out.

"Ready?" I asked softly as I exhaled a long breath.

"With you," she smiled, "always, baby."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly just as the door of the car opened.

"Here we go," I muttered before I took a deep breath and stepped out into the warm LA air of Hollywood Boulevard.

I kept hold of Bella's hand and helped her out of the car as the screams and shouts of the crowds grew in volume and the cameras started flashing in a frenzy. My back instinctively grew tense, wanting to protect what was mine but Bella's expression and whispers of comfort eased me. It may have been infinitesimal but it was there nonetheless.

"We're ok," she murmured into my neck.

I smiled down at her as Jane, Alec and Emmett suddenly appeared at our side.

"Ok," Jane gasped, "down the carpet, interviews for every fucker and then into the theatre. You'll be seated once you're in there. You know the drill. Emmett will be with you every step."

I nodded at my grinning cousin who looked utterly uncomfortable in his tux.

"Dude," he acknowledged with a wink.

"Holy shit," Bella murmured at my side.

My eyes immediately went to her. "What?"

"That's James Cameron and Morgan Freeman," she answered with wide eyes as she looked across the carpet at the two guys in question.

I laughed in relief and shook my head as I kissed her forehead. Her complete wonder at the situation kept my head on my shoulders and my feet firmly on the ground more than she could ever fucking imagine.

"Yeah," I muttered into her hair. "But Freeman's the competition so look nonchalant."

She giggled beautifully and nudged my shoulder with hers.

"Let's go," Jane interrupted with her hand on my back.

With my hand firmly in Bella's we began down the carpet. It was incredible how busy the carpet outside the Kodak Theatre was on Oscar night. It was weird how it looked so calm on the TV but in truth it was almost chaos. I kept breathing and focusing on the wonderful creature at my side. I waved sporadically at the hundreds of screaming fans, laughing with Bella at some of the banners that they held with my name on.

The truth was that I couldn't keep my eyes off of my wife as we stopped for photographs at ten second intervals. I held her hand firmly before wrapping my arm around her and pulling her into my side, whispering my love for her into her hair, telling her that no woman had ever looked as beautiful as she did at that moment. She blushed and dipped her head as her name was called by the photographers in between mine. She looked at me in puzzlement every time it happened but I couldn't help but simply smile back at her.

_Welcome to my world, babygirl…_

"I adore you, baby," I whispered as we stood before the flashing cameras. I instinctively placed my hand on her stomach, smiling when her hand covered mine, "both of you."

She smiled up at me, her eyes telling me that she felt exactly the same.

"Edward," Jane called from across the carpet, "Entertainment Tonight."

She strode over to us and pushed me towards the interviewer Holly Turner who stood with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," she beamed glancing between Bella and me as we approached. "Mr and Mrs. Edward Cullen, my you both look fabulous! Bella, you're blooming." She nodded towards her stomach. "How long have you got left?"

Her hand gripped mine as she smiled meekly at Holly.

_I'm here, baby…_

"About four months," she answered softly, glancing quickly at me for reassurance, which I gave her by rubbing the small of her back.

"That's fantastic. You look beautiful. Is this your first red carpet moment?"

She nodded and moved closer to my side. "Yes."

"You must be very proud of your husband tonight."

Bella rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand and smiled. "I am very proud of him."

Holly turned back to me which relieved me no end.

"How are you feeling about tonight, Edward?"

She thrust the microphone towards me.

I cleared my throat and ran my free hand through my hair. "Um…nervous, excited, the Oscars are always incredible so, you know, I'm just happy to be here at all."

"Well, we're all behind you tonight. Your fans are going crazy." She gestured with a smile to the screaming crowds behind us. The volume increased as I waved up at them.

"What do you think your chances are in the category you're in, Edward?"

I laughed nervously and looked at Bella who smiled back at me.

"Um, like I said I'm just ecstatic to be put amongst such fine actors so…you know…it's a privilege really."

"Well, good luck tonight. We're rooting for you."

"Thanks," I replied with a smile, holding Bella at my side as we moved on. "Are you ok?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered with snort. "I didn't know what to say."

"You were perfect," I assured her as I kissed her temple. "Not a speck of drool in sight."

She laughed into my shoulder slapping her open palm against my chest.

Jane continued to push me on to the next interview and the next. Bella remained at my side, beautiful and accommodating to everyone, answering questions about her pregnancy and her dress. There were a couple of times were I started to become aggravated and protective but her hand in mine reminded me that she was ok and that she was there which was, I reminded myself, all that mattered. The more people we spoke to, the more confident she became, in turn becoming even more breathtaking.

The male journalists looked at her appraisingly and flirted with their compliments about her appearance which would have normally irritated the shit out of me but strangely, all I could think was, '_Buddy, I don't fucking blame you.' _

She really had no idea how incredible she was.

Almost an hour later and we finally walked into the theatre to be met by my parents, my sister and her husband.

"How ya doing, man?" Jasper asked as he slapped a hard hand against my shoulder.

"Peachy," I answered as I took a sip of my complimentary champagne.

He laughed and nodded in understanding before kissing my wife on her cheek.

"And how are you, Tinks? Mini-C doing ok?"

Mini-C was the stupid fucking nick name he had given my daughter since her damn conception. Jerk.

Bella laughed at the grimace on my face. "Mini-C and I are doing just fine, Jasper, thank you."

"Excellent," he replied with a grin. "And FYI, Tinks, even though Mini-C is now gender specific, Uncle Jazz will still be teaching her the awesomeness that is baseball, football and ice hockey, ok?"

"Damn straight," Emmett interjected at my side.

Jasper's expression was completely fucking serious as his pointed finger moved between Bella's face and her belly. My sister rolled her eyes at him but the small grin gave her away entirely. It was the same grin that she had had on her face the whole of Christmas Eve when they got married. Love sick was the best way to describe it.

Hell, who was I trying to kid? I knew that shit all too well.

"Ok, Uncle Jazz." Bella giggled and shook her head.

Dad chinked his glass to mine and smiled. "Good luck," he said as he held his free hand out for me to shake.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied as our hands met.

"Yeah," he said as he cleared his throat. He released my hand and smiled. "I…um…I love ya."

I smiled back at him and laughed nervously.

"You too," I replied with a dip of my head and a swell in my chest.

He winked, kissed Bella and headed off with my mom who was worrying more than she needed to be. I swear the woman had nearly cut off my air supply when she had hugged me around my neck.

"If everyone would like to take their seats, the show will be starting in a half hour," a very blonde girl announced enthusiastically from the other side of the room.

I turned to Bella who looked ravishing and utterly enraptured by her surroundings. "You ready, baby?"

"As ever," she answered as she reached up and kissed my cheek.

I tried to ignore the flashes of cameras that accompanied it and leaned into her warmth.

"Oh," she muttered against my cheek, her eyes wide with surprise. "It seems your daughter is too."

She placed my hand over her stomach just in time for me to feel a soft kick under her skin.

"Wow," I muttered with a slow shake of my head.

I grinned as my heart raced in my chest the way it always did when I felt our baby move and took a large breath.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling my anxiety start to creep just slightly up my spine.

_Tell me it'll be ok, baby…_

"I love you too, sweetheart," she replied. "Everything will be ok, I promise."

I chuckled at her words, once again convinced that she could read my damn mind. I nodded, kissed her palm and sucked it up.

We walked into the auditorium and took our seats which were three rows from the front. I would never have said it out loud but the closeness of the stage freaked me the fuck out. I had to laugh at Bella's reaction however at the fact that she was sitting next to Sandra Bullock which, I had to admit, was fairly fucking cool.

She leaned into me which made me feel 100% better than I did, knowing that my Best Screenplay moment was twenty minutes into the show.

I clasped her hand in my lap and sat back as the show began.

* * * *

"You were great," Bella whispered in my ear as I sat back down next to her after awarding the Oscar to '_The Hurt Locker.'_

"I seriously thought I was gonna shit my pants," I replied through tight lips as she laughed and snorted softly into her hands. "I'm glad you find it funny Mrs. Cullen," I chastised with a clench of her knee.

"You were amazing and you know it," she answered as she nuzzled my neck.

"Thank you," I replied while I ran an agitated fucking hand through my hair.

"I'm here," she whispered into my ear.

She had no idea how much her words and presence made my body start to calm. I placed my hand against her belly and took a deep breath.

I was calm.

That was until Sean Penn took to the stage, looking all cool and shit to announce the Best Actor award.

I gripped Bella's hand instantly.

I only realised how hard I was holding her when she whimpered my name.

"Edward, baby," she breathed, flexing her fingers under mine, "Easy sweetheart."

"Sorry," I muttered with an apologetic expression as I rubbed her knuckles and her wedding ring with my thumb.

I eased my grip and took another deep breath while looking back briefly towards my parents and sister who smiled and winked with enthusiasm.

_Breathe, Cullen…_

"And the nominees for Best Actor are…"

I sat watching the fucking amazing actors that my name had the pleasure of being associated with; holding my wife's hand like it was the answer to life itself. My face appeared on the screen as the New York cop who I had inhabited for two months, angry and passionate.

I rubbed my hand over my face, no being able to watch, feeling suddenly weighed down by the entire moment.

My chin dropped to my chest with a long sigh.

"And the Oscar goes to…"

"Breathe, baby."

_Bella._

Her words were whispered but as the envelope opened, everything suddenly seemed a million times louder.

Everything slowed.

My heart beat.

Bella's pulse in her wrist against my palm and the sound of the guy behind me chewing gum suddenly became thunderous before; all too soon, it all became intensely silent…

_Breathe…1, 2…_

_Oh God, Oh God…3, 4…_

"Edward Cullen for '_No Matter What_!'"

The world stopped.

_Bella._

Silence.

_My daughter._

Seconds passed.

Then gradually there was sound.

I blinked slowly, my vision blurred, before I suddenly saw my wife, my astonishing wife, smiling at me with such love and pride, that my heart nearly burst from my chest.

She flung her arms around my neck and buried her mouth into my shoulder as I did the same to her.

"Oh my God," I whimpered into her smooth, perfect skin, breathing as much of her into me that my lungs would allow.

"Edward," she gasped. "I love you. Oh, I love you so much…I'm so…_Jesus_, Edward, you won!"

"I love you too," I moaned as her lips met mine. "God, I love you, baby."

I gripped onto her for dear life before I realised I was on my feet and moving towards the stage. If I had been able I would have taken her with me.

There was applause, deafening applause, that lifted me up the five steps to the podium where I was suddenly shaking hands with Sean Penn…and _holy fuck_ there was an Oscar in my hand…_Christ_…

The applause slowly died down and I was faced with a theatre of a thousand faces and a microphone.

_Holy __shit…_

I think I may have said that out loud.

"Um…" I cleared my throat, wishing to fucking God I had written an acceptance speech. "I…um…God…"

There was laughter.

I scanned the crowd in a frenzied panic before my eyes settled on the one person sitting in the third row that I knew would bring me back to earth.

_Bella._

I laughed lightly.

_I breathed…_

"Well, Christ, I wish I'd written an acceptance speech."

My hand rubbed my scalp in earnest.

More laughter.

"I just…I'm overwhelmed…truly…"

_Breathe…_

"To be recognised against such amazing actors tonight is one thing…to be standing up here with this statue in my hand is quite another…"

I shook my head in wonder, feeling the weight of the Oscar in my palm.

_Jesus, it was really fucking heavy._

"There are many people who are behind this award tonight…the cast and crew of _No Matter What_, you were incredible, thank you. The director, Kirk Bidel, the King of New York, who was…an absolute inspiration on this film and whose vision was…exceptional…I can't express my gratitude to you…"

I took a deep breath willing my voice to stay fucking strong.

"My family…um…my mom…and my sister…"

Mom smiled through her tears and blew me a kiss with two hands.

"Two of the most incredible women I know."

Alice was beside her, smiling and crying with Jasper, holding onto one another in excitement.

"Jazz…" I laughed and shook my head as he whistled loudly with his thumb and index finger.

Applause and laughter.

"And my father…Carlisle Cullen…"

I swallowed hard before looking at his proud face.

"The most amazing director and man…that I have ever known…thank you, Dad. I love ya."

The applause was like a roar in my head.

_Breathe…_

"And…um…my wife…"

I felt my voice shake as I turned to look at my Bella.

_My beautiful Bella._

Her hands were clasped under her chin as large crystal tears fell down her cheeks.

I couldn't help but look at her and see my daughter in her eyes.

"Isabella, my Bella…who I love more than life itself…"

I swallowed hard and exhaled staring at her through blurred eyes. I bit the tip of my tongue and furrowed my brow in a desperate attempt to keep my shit together.

"Thank you for being everything that I never knew I ever wanted. You've helped me to realise what's important in my life. You're everything to me, you and our daughter…and without either of you this…" I gripped my award, "…would mean so much less than it does right now."

I held the statue up towards her and she smiled a smile so incredible that it set my heart on fire.

"I love you. This is for you, baby."

My voice shook again but I managed to swallow it down.

I looked down at the figurine in my hand and then back to the woman I adored as she mouthed, '_I love you._'

"Thank you."

The volume of the music rose and I wandered slowly, in a complete daze, towards the side of the stage. There were hand shakes, back slaps and words of praise that echoed around my head.

"Edward!"

It was like I was under water. The sounds and sensations washed over me in waves. I breathed deeply as I gripped the statue in my sweating palms and looked at the sea of faces around me but they were all strangers…

"Excuse me…can you…Edward!"

I gripped the bridge of my nose and exhaled. _Keep it together, Cullen_. The blood thundered through my head.

There were camera flashes.

"Edward…_baby, _I'm…"

An overwhelming sense of shock crept silently up my neck. _Breathe in…1, 2…_

My lungs were small…_3_…too fucking small…_4_…my jacket and shirt were too tight…

"Please, can you…Edward!"

I gazed at the figure in my hands…_and out,_ _1_…gold, reflecting my face back at me…_2_…

_Bella__…3…_

"Edward!"

I needed Bella. I needed my wife.

"_Dammit_…move out of the…EDWARD CULLEN!"

My head snapped up.

_4_…And there she was.

Perfect, beautiful, incredible, gorgeous…mine.

"Edward," she whispered as she took a slow step towards me. I could see in her eyes that she knew I was about to lose my shit.

"Isab-…" My throat closed around the sound of her name. She came closer to me.

"Sweetheart," she said softly.

I held my breath as I watched her hand reach out to me.

_Closer…I need your touch, baby…help me, please…_

Another step forward and her palm, was suddenly resting on the back of my hand.

I gulped air back into my lungs as the electric current shot like a bullet around my body, jolting my heart and my brain like a defibrillator.

"Bella," I moaned and then I was in her arms, crushing her to me, burying my face into her neck and shoulder.

She held me, kissed me and soothed me, whispering words in my ear that she knew would bring me back to her.

She told me that she loved me, how very proud she was. How she couldn't wait to tell our daughter about the day Daddy won his first Oscar. She told me how she loved me from the first moment she saw me as I helped her off the floor, how she had never seen anything as beautiful as I was to her. The first time we kissed and made love. The day I told her I loved her and gave her my heart for all eternity.

She spoke of our wedding day and the overwhelming need she had to just run down our meadow so that she could marry me faster. Our honeymoon was mentioned. She whimpered when she told me how beautiful I made her feel when we made love and how much she had trusted me when she had given herself to me so intimately after our day on the beach.

She spoke of the night our daughter was conceived and how scared she had been when she told me she was pregnant but how incredible I was when I had taken her in my arms and kissed her worries away. Her voice cracked when she told me that she couldn't wait to meet our daughter.

She continued on and on about everything, from the laughter to the tears, that had brought us to this point, together.

"Are you with me, baby?" she asked in a soft breath as she pulled back, cupping my face gently in her hands.

I smiled down at her as my panic drifted away only to be replaced with the intensely familiar love and gratitude I had for the amazing woman in front of me.

I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and nodded. "Always," I replied, leaning slowly in to kiss her soft lips.

She sighed my name into my mouth, setting my entire body alight.

And as her hands knotted in my hair and our tongues met, I wrapped my arms and my Oscar gently around my entire world.

~ The End ~

**Holy…I have no words, Batman!**

**So, there you have it ladies. Sigh. Sniff. Sigh.**

**I have so many people that I need to thank…**

**Rachel – my Cherub wife, muse, venting block, shoulder to cry on – You are an exceptional human being and I am honoured to call you my best friend. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love you.**

**Kristen – For always putting a smile on my face and being so encouraging, even when I was ready for throwing my laptop out of my window! You are so wonderfully awesome, babygirl. I want to give you a hicky from Kinicky. I love you.**

**Victoria – My smutty pod twin! Your reviews are epic and your support even more so, sweetie. Thank you for being so special and for making my laughs turn into big, fat snorts! I love you to death!**

**To all the girls on the Twilighted thread – thank you, thank you, thank you. Your support has been invaluable in helping me become a better writer.**

**After very careful thought I have decided ****not**** to do a sequel to Help Wanted.**

**I know this will disappoint a lot of people but I hope you will understand that I feel that Edward and Bella's story has been told and I feel extremely sad but also extremely content that it has finished this way.**

**I will however be doing a series of outtakes that will be posted under the imaginatively titled '**_**Help Wanted Outtakes' **_**so make sure I am on your author alerts so you can read them as well as my new story that should begin after Easter.**

**The outtakes**** will be in time sequence starting with the night of Edward and James's overdose episode all the way through to after the birth of Mini-C.**

**I have been absolutely blown away by the support that you have all given to this story. The reviews, the Tweets and the thread comments have made writing this an absolute joy and pleasure.**

**I try and reply to as many reviews and PM's as I can but it's difficult to keep up. If I haven't gotten around to thanking you personally then please take this and a big hug as thanks.**

**I am also putting together a play-list for the story that I will post on my profile. I have a load of songs that I feel tell this story but I would love to have your ideas too so drop me your ideas in a review or Tweet.**

**Bella's dress is also on my profile (just insert baby bump)**

**Thanks again from the bottom of my heart.**

**TTFN**

**Love Sophie xxxxxxx**


	62. Playlist

**After a million and one requests here is the full play list for Help Wanted.**

**These are the songs that I had in my head as I wrote it.**

**Sorry it's posted as a chapter but it was too big to put on my profile and apologies for the format but if anyone would like to make it into an all singing all dancing playlist for me - that would be awesome because I am a complete technospaztard!**

**Enjoy x**

**HELP WANTED PLAYLIST**

**SONGS IN CHAPTER ORDER**

I'm coming out – Diana Ross (BPOV)

The Pretender – Foo Fighters (EPOV), Candyman – Christina Aguilara (BPOV)

Decode – Paramore (BPOV), Disturbia – Rhianna (BPOV ), Every you Every Me – Placebo (EPOV)

Creep – Radiohead (EPOV), Linkin Park – Numb (EPOV)

Sweet Dreams – Beyonce (BPOV), Look after you – The Fray (BPOV)

Basket Case – Greenday (EPOV), Sweet Dreams – Beyonce (EPOV)

Colourblind – Counting crows (EPOV),

Kiss me – Sixpence none the richer (BPOV), A fool in love – Ike & Tina Turner (BPOV)

Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol (BPOV)

Strong – Robbie Williams (EPOV), You're beautiful – James Blunt (EPOV), You do something to me – Paul Wellar (EPOV)

I think I love you – Voice of the Beehive (EPOV), Never Think – Robert Pattinson (EPOV) Open your Eyes – Snowpatrol (EPOV) Take me Away – Plain white T's (EPOV), Best of you – Foo Fighters (EPOV)

Stronger – Kanye West (BPOV) Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkson (BPOV), Breathless – The Corrs (BPOV)

Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation (BPOV) Something – George Harrison (EPOV)

Closer – Kings of Leon (EPOV)

Feel – Robbie Williams (EPOV) Guilty – Blue (EPOV), Dead and Gone – T.I feat. Justin Timberlake (EPOV), Changing Man – Paul Weller (EPOV)

She Bop – Cyndi Lauper (BPOV), Use Somebody – Kings of Leon (EPOV)

If you're not the one – Daniel Beddingfield (EPOV), Beautiful girl in the world – Prince (EPOV) Lovefool – The Cardigans (BPOV), Undisclosed Desires – Muse (BPOV)

Wild Horses – Natasha Beddingfield (BPOV), Be there – Kings of Leon (EPOV) Lullabye – Billy Joel (EPOV), Lovestoned –JT (EPOV)

Runaway – The Corrs (BPOV), Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley (EPOV), Iris – Goo Goo Dolls (EPOV), I'm Kissing You – Des'ree (BPOV)

Feels like home – Chantel Kravuziak (E/BPOV) Halo – Beyonce (EPOV)

Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon (BPOV)

You make it real – James Morrison (EPOV)

Freak Me – Another Level (EPOV)

Don't mess with my man – Booty Luv (BPOV), Honesty – Billy Joel (EPOV), Meet me Halfway – Black Eyed Peas (EPOV)

The Fear – Lily Allen (JESSPOV)

You've got the love – Florence and the machine (EPOV) I want your sex – George Michael (EPOV)

Clare de Lune – Claude Debussy (BPOV)

Freak like me – Aidina Howard (BPOV), Crazy for you – Madonna (BPOV)

This I promise you – Nsync (EPOV), Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden (BPOV)

Flying without Wings – Westlife (EPOV), I'll make love to you – Boyz II Men (EPOV),

Be Someboby – Kings of Leon (BPOV), Love, Sex, Magic – Ciarra/JT (BPOV), Signs – Charlie Wilson, Snoop Dogg, JT (EPOV), Jealous Guy – John Lennon (EPOV), Get your hands off my woman – The Darkness (EPOV), Memories – David Guetta

Crawling – Linkin Park (EPOV), Breathe Me – Sia (EPOV), Fix You – Coldplay (BPOV)

Destiny's Child – Cater 2 U (BPOV)

Scream – Michael/Janet Jackson (EPOV)

I don't wanna miss a thing – Aeromith (EPOV), Right here waiting – Richard Marx (BPOV), Sex Me – R Kelly (EPOV), You and Me – The Wannadies (BPOV)

You're my best friend – Queen (BPOV)

I just can't stop loving you – Michael Jackson (BPOV), Girls – Sugababes (BPOV) Wake me up – Wham (BPOV)

The Divynels – Touch Myself (BPOV), True Colours - Cyndi Lauper (BPOV)

We are family – Sister Sledge (BPOV), In my life – The Beatles (EPOV), I will follow you into the dark – Death Cab for Cutie (BPOV), Amazed – Lonestar (EPOV)

Dreams – Gabrielle (BPOV), Rude Boy – Rhianna (BPOV), Bumpin' and Grindin – Inspectah Deck (EPOV) Three times a lady – Lionel Richie (EPOV)

Turn back time – Cher (BPOV), Someone like you – Van Morrison (EPOV), Puke – Eminem (EPOV)

Everything I do I do it for you – Bryan Adams (EPOV)

Remote Control me (mastered) – Jazzy (BPOV)

Baby you can drive my car – The Beatles (EPOV), Dakota – Sterephonics (EPOV) My life would suck without you – Kelly Clarkson (BPOV)

The Scientist – Coldplay (EPOV), Brown Eyed Girl – Van Morrison (EPOV) Love Games – Lady Gaga (BPOV) Fairground – Simply Red (BPOV), Higher and higher – Jackie Wilson (EPOV)

Feel like makin' love – Roberta Flack (BPOV), Bump and Grind – R Kelly (EPOV), Kiss you all over – Exile (EPOV)

Ain't no other man – Christina Aguilara (BPOV), Can't you see that she's mine – Dave Clark Five (EPOV), I need you – Leann Rimes (EPOV), Your body is wonderful – John Mayer (EPOV)

How do I live – Leann Rimes (BPOV), Paparazzi – Lady Gaga (EPOV), Close to you – The Carpenters (BPOV) Kiss me through the phone – Soulja Boy (EPOV) You're making me high – Toni Braxton (BPOV), Angel – Sarah Mclachlan (EPOV)

I just called to say I love you – Stevie Wonder (BPOV) I miss you – Blink 182 (EPOV), Get here – Oleta Adams (BPOV) That's the way love goes – Janet Jackson (BPOV)

Closer – Neyo (EPOV), Tell me it's me you want – Keith Sweat (EPOV), Insecure - Nikki Flores (BPOV) Good Mother – Jann Arden (BPOV), Take my breath away – Berlin (EPOV)

When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating (EPOV), I wanna have your babies – Natasha Beddingfield (BPOV), Sex on Fire – Kings of Leon (EPOV) Super Massive Black Hole – Muse (BPOV), Everybody Hurts – The Corrs (RosePOV)

One Step Closer – Linkin Park (EPOV), Trouble – Coldplay (EPOV), Cut – Plumb (EPOV), I'll stand by you – The Pretenders

Help – The Beatles (EPOV), The Reason – Hoobastank (EPOV), Lenny Kravitz – Are ya gonna go my way? (BPOV), Have I told you lately? – Van Morrison (EPOV)

Stand by Me – Ben E. King (EPOV), I'll be there – Mariah Carey (BPOV), It's your love – Tim McGraw & Faith Hill (EPOV)

At Last – Etta James (BPOV), Back at One – Brian McKnight (EPOV), Diamonds are forever – Shirley Bassey (BPOV)

Karma Police – Radiohead (EPOV), Nasty Girl – Destiny's Child (Tanya), Fighter – Christina Aguilara (BPOV), Breathe Slow – Alesha Dixon (BPOV)

You're all that matters to me – Curtis Stigers (EPOV), Unchained Melody – Righteous Brothers(EPOV), Dirrty – Christina Aguilara (BPOV)

She will be loved – Maroon 5 (EPOV), Boys are back in town – Thin Lizzy (EPOV), Bad Boys – Gloria Estefan (EPOV)

Last Request – Paolo Nutini (EPOV), Everything – Michael Buble (EPOV), Heaven must be missing an angel – Freddie Perren (EPOV), When a man loves a woman – Percy Sledge (EPOV), Unforgettable – Nat King Cole (BPOV)

Slave 4 U – Britney Spears (BPOV), Cream – Prince (EPOV), All my life – K-CI & JoJo (EPOV), I have nothing – Whitney Houston (BPOV) Untitled (How does that feel?) – D'Angelo (EPOV), We got tonight – Ronan Keating (E/BPOV)

**EPILOGUE** - Rule the world – Take That (EPOV), My Girl – The Temptations (EPOV), Endless Love - Lionel Richie (E/BPOV) You're my world – Helen Reddy (BPOV)

**Thank you once again for all your support for Help Wanted**


	63. Pesky AN

**Pesky A/N**

Massive, huge, gargantuan apologies for this but I figured it was the best way to get the message out to the numerous people who have been asking about the outtakes for this story.

The outtakes **are up** and are now at chapter 4 (almost 5)

You need to have me on **AUTHOR ALERT** not just **STORY ALERT** to receive the notifications of them.

I hope this clears up any misunderstandings.

To the people that are reading the outtakes and reviewing them – thank you so, so much!

Your love for this story never ceases to amaze me.

Apologies again for the A/N – I'll delete it tomorrow (Tuesday 30th)

Sophie xx


	64. Chapter 64

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**

**So, this is a teaser of the first outtake that I have posted under 'Help Wanted Outtakes.'**

**Many, many people still keep messaging me asking for outtakes so hopefully this will help direct you to where they are. Thanks for the continued love.**

**BTW my new story is well under way. ****Get me on author alert!!**

**Remember ****to read the rest of this go to my story 'Help Wanted Outtakes.'**

**Cheers.**

**Chapter Playlist:-** _Brazen (Weep) – Skunk Anansie, Crawling – Linkin Park, Numb – Linkin Park, Breathe me - Sia_

**The Lowest Point**

_**The following is set six and a half years prior to Help Wanted**_

**EPOV**

The pounding in my head was fucking vicious and it wasn't being helped one little bit by the ferocious banging that was coming from the door of my apartment. It had seeped slowly onto my comatose state and now that I was awake I wished to hell I wasn't.

I swear to Christ my brain felt like a fucking building had collapsed on it and had then proceeded to leave the fucking rubble in my mouth. I ached everywhere and my bones creaked with stiffness.

I made to move my arm so that I could hold my forehead before the insides slid the fuck out of my ears, when I noticed that I couldn't move the left side of my body.

Opening my eyes very slowly, I looked to the side of myself in confusion to see a halo of long auburn hair splayed across the pillow next to me.

_Shit…_

It was then that I realized that I was naked.

_Bang, bang, bang…_

I closed my eyes tightly and exhaled down my nose.

_Fuck_, that hurt…

I moved my free arm, rubbing the bridge of it gently. The body next to me moaned into my pillow and shifted away so that I was finally able to move, which I did with a deep breath and a loud cough. I felt like fucking ass and as I caught my reflection in the mirror on the wall next to my bed as I sat up, I realised I looked like it too. My face was sallow and pale and my eyes were rimmed with dark circles. The hair on my head was also a fucking disaster area.

Not that that shit was a new development.

I sighed in resignation and shrugged at the fucker that stared back at me.

Whatever, he sneered in answer.

The banging on the door continued in fucking earnest and the auburn haired body in my bed fidgeted in agitation.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, because I'd be fucked if I even remembered her name let alone who the hell she was. She turned her face towards me, narrow eyed and skin pale as mine. I closed my eyes again as an image from the previous night suddenly flashed in front of me.

_Club, lights, drinks, coke, dancing, need, anger, frantic hands, wet heat and lips on my cock…_

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, ignoring her question, assuming it was fucking rhetorical and pushed myself slowly to my feet. I wobbled slightly as I bent down to grab my sweat pants off of the war zone that was my bedroom floor, kicking the empty condom wrapper to the side in annoyance.

_Bang, bang, bang…_

"Jesus!"

James's shout came from outside my room, followed by loud stomps towards the front door.

"It's fucking 8am! This had better be fucking good!"

I grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over my head before rubbing my hands down my face after glancing once again at the person in my bed and then at my surroundings. Beer cans, clothes and food cartons and wrappers of all descriptions lay around me with a dusty mirror and a rolled up twenty in the middle of it, finishing the clichéd student dwelling fucking perfectly.

Yep, I thought wryly, this is my life. Fucking awesome.

I was jarred out of my self loathing when I heard a huge crash and raised voices that got louder in volume as they approached my door.

"You fucking crazy bitch!" James shouted.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll show you with my knee in your crotch just how much of a crazy bitch I am. Now move!" The female voice retorted with enough venom that I believed every word she just said.

Christ, it fucking couldn't be…_could it_…?

I whipped the door open in a blind panic to find James with his back to me, standing in front of my sister who looked like she was just about ready to kill a motherfucker.

"What the sweet Jesus is going on out here?" I asked as loud as I could without my head exploding.

"Your crazy bitch sister here thinks it's perfectly acceptable to kick the shit out of our front door and then nearly take my fucking head off when I tell her to fuck off!"

"James," I growled. "Shut up and back off."

He swiveled around to look at me with a face that might have looked aggressive if he didn't look completely fucking annihilated by all the shit he had put in his body over the past few months. Holy shit he looked like hell. I felt a slither of fear and guilt creep up my spine as I considered how I had matched his drug use and drinking pace for pace and then locked that shit the hell down when I realized that it made no fucking difference what I put in my body or - my eyes slid back to the girl in my bed - what I put in anyone else's.

It was all I was fucking worth, right?

"Fine, dipshit," he snarled back with a finger in my chest. "_You_ fucking deal with her." With a glare and a sniff he pushed past Alice and stormed back to his room, slamming his door for good measure.

"Alice. What the fuck?" I started with an anxious hand through my hair.

"Don't, Edward," she seethed. "Don't fucking start with me. I have just driven twelve fucking hours to get here, with no sleep, so you _do not _want to go there."

"Twelve hours? What the hell are you doing driving…"

Before I could say another word she had barged past me and was standing, hands on her hips glowering at the stranger in my bed who was, unsurprisingly, looking utterly stunned and somewhat terrified.

"Get the fuck out," Alice hissed.

"Jesus Alice," I started, feeling my anger begin to boil.

"Now!" she yelled, pointing towards the door.

The poor girl shot off the bed like a bullet and began scurrying around my room, picking up her clothes and purse while muttering under her breath.

"You have no right to do this," I fumed quietly as I stared at my sister.

I clenched my jaw as she glared right back, not backing down one inch. She had fucking balls I'd give her that.

Auburn girl pushed past the two of us, pulling her jeans over her pink lace panties as she did. I allowed myself a sly glance at her ass and gave myself a silent fist bump. Yeah, it was a nice ass. Ten points, Cullen.

"Sorry about this," I muttered at the back of her as she hurried across the living room towards the door.

I laughed when she turned and flipped me off before leaving with another door slam. It was maybe a good thing I didn't remember her name in terms of hitting that shit again. I doubted very much it would have made a difference after her run in with my nuts as fuck crazy sister.

"Look at the state of this place," Alice murmured as she kicked at the stuff on my floor.

She bent down and picked up a condom wrapper that I had apparently missed. Christ, I was impressed – twice? Just recently I was finding it difficult to get hard even once. Coke had that effect or so I was told. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe that one was from another night…maybe it was that blonde…_whatever_, they were all the same to me at this point.

"At least you're not too high to cover your dick before you stick it in wherever you're sticking it in," she mocked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh just fuck off, Alice."

I exhaled loudly before walking out of my room towards the kitchen, leaving her standing there all fucking judgmental and shit. I didn't need to hear her preaching again. It was getting boring and it grated on my damn nerves.

I grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it with cold water from the faucet, gulping it down in three. I belched loudly as I filled it again and turned around to see my sister with her arms crossed, standing by the kitchen table. Her face was unreadable as she looked down at the remnants of the lines, blunts and shots that had been shared from the previous three nights. It was Saturday. James and I always started our weekends early.

Hell, our weekends were pretty much never ending recently.

I hadn't been to class for at least a week. I didn't see the point…

**Remember - ****to read the rest of this go to my story 'Help Wanted Outtakes' and put me on Author Alert to receive more ****and**** my new story.**

**TTFN xxx**


End file.
